


The 1.000 year Great Sage

by Tber



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ajin | Demi-Humans (Ajin), Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Animal Traits, Comedy, Evolution, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Magic-Users, Male Protagonist, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 164
Words: 463,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tber/pseuds/Tber
Summary: History says that each 1.000 years, a Great Sage is born. One that can control amazing amounts of Magic.And in this world with so many different races, that Great Sage will defend, rule or help one of those races to advance and evolve faster than any of the other races. At least, it used to be like that for the past 5.000 years. But then, I was born.





	1. Chapter 1 –> 15 years before

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> If anyone wants to know more:  
> https://samurai-world.com/sakamoto-ryoma/  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sakamoto_Ry%C5%8Dma  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bushido_Code  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crop_rotation  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three_Sisters_(agriculture)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue
> 
> \- Well, what I'm going to do now? I just didn't expect things to reach this point.  
> Do I create some new breakthrough and let things set their own course or I do what I'm expected to do?
> 
> At this moment, I'm in my laboratory, looking around, thinking about what I should do next. While I'm thinking, I start wondering how did the old me, a normal man from a small country in Europe back on Earth, ended on a strange medieval world filled with Magic, Swords, strange races and Magical Beings. And the weirdest of all, a world influenced by the previous Great Sages, people that came from Japan!!!!
> 
> \- My Dear Goddess, You really like to mess with me, right since the beginning. I'm still wondering why You choose me since I'm not Japanese like the previous ones that You brought here. That excuse that You gave me at that time ‘just to be different...' didn't convince me then and still doesn't convince me now.  
> I think You are just laughing like crazy, just seeing all the troubles that I've been having so far...  
> And I never imagined that the Gifts I asked then, just to test You, that You actually would give me !!!  
> I'm in fact, truly happy for being alive here, despite having to die on Earth and reborn on a strange world.  
> For that, I thank You.

_I'm riding my company car to work._

_I overslept, and because I had to skip breakfast, I'm feeling hungry, but there’s no time for even a sandwich because of a scheduled meeting with a customer._

_While crossing a very big bridge in the city that I work, I find myself in the middle of a lot of traffic, but it's kind of normal, at this hour of the morning._

_The traffic is slow and considering that I'm the last in line, I'm feeling lucky that at least it's moving._

_This bridge is very large, there are 2 lanes going and 2 lanes coming on the other side._

_On the right lane, facing the river, there's a school bus, filled with happy jumping kids. There's one little girl with blonde curly hair and blue eyes looking very serious at me. Strangely, all the other kids are fooling around, but she is just sitting there, looking at me, very serious. I tried to make her laugh, so I close one eye while putting my tongue out while looking up, but she didn't change her expression. Strange..._

 

_I heard a noise coming from the back, a sound of something blowing up. _I look through my rear mirror and I can't believe what I see_. A truck on the right lane, with the engine on fire, was on a straight course with the school bus. The traffic in front of me and on the right lane, start to move. The school bus started to move also. I reacted. My hands moved. My foot moved. The little girl with blonde curly hair and blue eyes was still looking at me, got up, and scream through the open window of the bus._

 

\- Are you going to do something?

 

_As soon as she said that, I press on the gas. Turn the wheels to the right, accelerate, change to the right lane, put on the reverse gear, and accelerate backward. Since the truck was not coming at high speed, I thought that I would be able to slow it down or at best of chances, stop it. Right before my car hit the burning truck, I knew._

 

\- Shit, I'm going to die...

 

...

 

\- ??? Strange. Nothing hurts. Can't see a thing. Ups, my eyes are closed. Guess I closed my eyes waiting for the impact from the truck. Stupid...

 

_I opened my eyes._

 

\- Weird. It's dark around me, I'm floating very high above the clouds, I'm not falling, can only see a world down there with a strange topography, two moons on my left, strange disposition of stars above me, one little girl with blonde curly hair and blue eyes looking very serious at me on my right...

Something is not right. I can't be floating without falling, I was going to be hit by a truck on fire.

 

_Only then I realized that there's one little girl with blonde curly hair and blue eyes looking very serious at me???_

 

\- Hello little girl. Strange to see you here. I think that I'm dreaming after I got knocked by that truck, but at least now I'm seeing your pretty smile.

 

_No reaction ..._

 

\- This is the part when you think I'm funny and you start smiling and saying ‘you're funny mister'.

 

_And still no reaction ..._

 

\- I hope that you and all the kids on that school bus are Ok. If not, I'm feeling kind of stupid for that stunt that I did. I really hope that everyone is alright and I'm just dreaming on a hospital bed, all messed up.

 

\- Everyone is Ok, but you are not on a hospital bed dreaming. I'm sorry.

 

_Her expression changed. She looked at me with a gentle smile, and I understood immediately._

 

\- I see... Well, if all the kids are Ok, I'm glad. And it seems that you are also Ok, so I guess I did a good thing.

 

\- Why did you throw your car in front of the truck and ended your life like that? It was because I spoke to you?

 

\- No. I was already moving the steering wheel and putting on first gear. It was just a coincidence that I press the gas when you yelled at me.

 

_The little girl smiled by hearing that._

 

\- I knew it already. You knew what was going to happen, but still, you rushed your car against that big truck. Why did you do that?

 

\- Why not? A school bus full with little kids just having fun. Little kids !!! Of course, anyone would do the same thing.

 

\- I've been watching your kind for many, many millennia. You guys always surprise me.

Lately, I've been impersonating this body trying to find someone like you, willing to even throw their life to help others. It's been hard...

 

\- That's strange. Normally anyone would do anything to protect little kids.

_The little girl nodded her head._

 

\- No, normally, anyone freezes on a dangerous situation. Or takes a second to react and actually be off significance. You did well, and for that, I thank you.

 

_Hearing that, one dark thought crossed my mind, and I yelled._

 

 - You caused that accident??? You knew that something like that was going to happen???

 


	2. Chapter 2

_The little girl covered her ears with her little hands._

 

\- Hey, don't scream, I'm just a little girl! You are going to make me cry!

 

\- No answer … really, you are starting to scare me...

 

\- Sorry about that. No, I didn't cause anything. I just had a small hope to find someone like you until the end of that day, because on the next day, I was going to another country and look around again, and again, and again...

 

\- Alright. Then, the one million euro question... Who are you?

 

_The little girl smiled, with her hands behind her back, in a cute pose._

 

\- I'm Aria. Nice to meet you.

 

\- Hello... Who are you???

 

_The little girl stood up straight, in a proud pose, with her hands on her waist._

 

\- I'm Aria, the Goddess of Creation of the world Ariansyl. Nice to meet you.

 

\- Lucky me, a real, live Goddess in front of me. But a very cute, small and young one?

 

_At this point, she started laughing. One very funny laughter that sounded like a small kitten making noises!!!_

 

\- knnnya… knnnya… knnnya…

 

\- That's a very weird laugh...

 

_She slowly stopped and started to look embarrassed!!!!_

 

\- Sorry, you just really made me laugh. It’s been a long time since I’ve laughed like this. I didn’t want you to see such an unfit side of me. I'm trying to cause a good impression here, after all.

 

_That was surprising!_

 

 - A Goddess, trying to cause a good impression on a mere mortal human????

 

\- Well, yeah! Because I want to ask something very important from you. And when I reach this part, previous ones have denied doing what I asked...

 

\- Previous ones? What happened to the previous ones that denied you?

 

_She pointed her hand to the sky, and afterward, shakes her finger in denial._

 

 - Their souls followed the natural path... and you don't need to know what that is.

 

\- Ok, and was there ever anyone that accepted?

 

\- So far, 5 did. The last one was 1.000 years ago. By the way, I only search for new help every 1.000 years.

 

\- Lucky me then. I'm supposed to be the new help of a Goddess. Great. And what I'm supposed to do?

 

\- When I was chosen as a Goddess and I was given a world to take care of, using some pointers from some colleagues, I started putting races on my world and waited for them to evolve and prosper. And I helped a little on the evolution, just a little...

 

_I noticed one weird thing._

 

\- …|| _…she’s changing the topic of the conversation…_ ||...You were chosen, received a world, other colleagues, placed races, messed with the natural evolution... seems like I'm hearing many things that I'm not supposed to learn...

 

_Aria looked worried._

 

 - Yeah, you shouldn't... I'm going to be scolded for this later... moving on!

Because I started just some millennia ago, I'm a rookie, really green on the job. So, despite a lot of help at the beginning, I was doing all that I could the first 1.000 years years, then I realized that I needed some help.

Since my colleagues refused and because it was my responsibility, I came to your world. I looked everywhere and I stopped in Japan.

The Feudal Era was amazing! Samurais, Ninjas, Emperors, Lords, Shoguns, people worried about improving every day!! I was mesmerized!

 

-… ||… _she’s still not answering my question…_ ||...Yeah, You didn't look at the wars, the endless killings, the bandits, diseases, the suffering and hard life of the simple commoners... I understand those sides are not pretty, it's always better to just remember the beautiful things.

_Aria put her tongue out._

 

\- You meanie... Yeah, I saw all of that. But I already had that in my world.

 

\- But the Feudal Era was not 5.000 years ago. Unless time is different where your world is...

 

\- It is...kind of... moving on! 2.000 years ago, my helper was from medieval Europe, he was a Templar Knight. An amazing fellow, but too strict and kind off fanatic. I don't know why but he always called me Mary and asked for my son... Really weird...

1.000 years ago, I returned to Japan and that woman was strong, exceptional. My world advanced immensely. But soon after, it stagnated. And it has stayed like that for the last 500 years.

 

\- You know that advancements on Earth take time, don't you?

 

_Aria started to speak very excitedly, she had also a big smile on her face._

 

\- But in 200 years on Earth, there's always new things appearing!!! In Japan nowadays, there's Manga, Anime, Videogames, movies, robots!!!! They have robots!!!! Moving, talking robots!!!

 

\- Yeah, looks that You really didn't go to earth recently. But what is that you want me to do for you?

 

\- I need you to defend, rule, or help one of those races to advance and evolve faster than any of the other races.

 

\- Just one of them? How many are there? What kind?

 

_Aria looked troubled._

 

\- Well, that's… I mean… Well, first I have some questions for you, as a test.

 

\- ...||… _Still evading questions_ …||... A test? Ok, ask away. But considering that I'm dead, floating up here, you can just make me do and accept everything.

 

\- It doesn't work that way. Question 1, you choose to defend, rule, or help one of my races?

 

\- I choose to help all of them.

 

_Aria was shocked!_

 

\- Help all of them???

 

\- Yes.

 

\- I see... Question 2, even if one of the races is not human?

 

_I confirmed, but then an alarm rang in my head._

 

 - Yes... wait, what kind of world is yours???

 

_Aria was counting with her fingers._

 

\- Pretty, different, amazing, magical...

 

\- Sounds interesting. Next question.

 

\- Okkkkkk... My world has different races and is filled with Magic, which if one is born with an aptitude for it, they can use at will. Question 3, knowing all this, what is your answer?

 

\- I'm in.

 

\- Wait, you don't want to think it through? The previous 5 took some time to decide. The last one took some days thinking about and questioning me. Are you sure?

 

\- You convinced me with the part about helping different races.

 

_Aria was clapping her hands, she looked pleased._

 

\- I knew I had chosen well... Now, I'm going to offer you the possibility to choose 2 gifts and you will gain them upon your birth in my world. And I even let you choose from the 4 main races, where you wish to be born.

 

\- Can I ask some questions too?

 

\- Ah, so you have doubts... ask away then.

 

\- What are the 4 main races? There are smaller races then? What kind of Magic exists in your world? What kind of development is on Your World? What kind of Gifts can you give me? And only 2? Will I see You again or can I ask anything to You if I ever need help or advice?

 

_Aria was smiling at all my questioning._

 

 - So many questions!!!

Ok, there's Human, Elfians, Dwarfs, and Beastkind.

Smaller in numbers, there's Dragonoids, Demonoids, Fairies, Mermaids, Beasts, Magical Beasts.

There are also normal animals and normal plants.

There's Magic of the attributes Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Light, Dark.

Development, they're stuck on medieval Europe with a strong influence of Japanese culture, the Japanese way of life and Bushido, the way of the warriors.

Gifts, ask and I see what I can do. You can get a maximum of 2, not more. Any more than that, and you could become a God.

If you behave properly, I'll let you see me again. But I still want that you pray to me and thank me for your life on my world. After all, I'm a Goddess!!!

 

_I started to think, I needed to choose well._

 

\- mmmhhh… is there a human country, a peaceful one, were more races live?

 

\- Yes, of course.

 

\- Ok… Can I be born in that country, in a small village away from big cities? And my parents can be gentle and kind? I want to live peacefully until I grow up.

 

_Aria was surprised at my choice._

 

 - Are you sure??? You can be born on a capital, on a noble family or a merchant family!!!

\- Too much trouble. For my first gift, can I retain all the memories of my previous life, along with everything that I learned or saw since I was born there?

 

\- Well, that’s the obvious, for you to help me on evolving my world, of course you need to retain your memories.

 

\- Not only my memories, but everything that I learned or saw. Basically, I need a tremendous good memory. I may have read or study something that can be needed in your world and I don’t even remember it now!

_She lifted one hand and closed her eyes, concentrating._

\- mmmhhh... Done!

 

\- You said there's Magic of the attributes Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Light, Dark and if one is born with an aptitude for it, he can use it at will. I suppose one needs to practice and learn a lot, not only relying on aptitude, correct?

 

\- That's about right.

 

\- For my second Gift, I want to be able to use Magic from all the attributes. And can I start practicing while in my mother’s belly?

 

\- What??? All of them??? And you want to practice them even before being born???

 

\- Yes. I suppose I need to start as soon as possible, for so many attributes.

 

\- Well, you need in fact to start early to master one attribute... but all of them... it will be very hard... I suppose I can do that... there are no rules about it...Ah, it's better if you just learn how to feel the Magic Flow before you’re born. And only practice when you can move your body properly so that you can run away if you lose control of your Magic!!!

 

\- Understood. Don't know what is that Magic Flow, but I will try.

 

_Aria did the same pose._

 

\- mmmhhh…. Done! I wish you a good life. I'm counting on you.

 

\- Thank you. Goodbye, you cute, small, and young Goddess.

 

_Aria started to laugh again, hearing me say that._

 

\- knnnya… knnnya… knnnya…

_And while the sound of her laughter was disappearing, I was also._


	3. Chapter 3

...

 

\- ||…m _mmhhh…. Dark all around, I can't open my eyes, I hear a small drum sound very near. Oh, it's a heartbeat? … warm in here, so cozy_ …||

 

…

 

\- ||… _how much time did I slept? Oh, I can hear some voices. A woman is singing now? And a what, a guitar is playing? Such a gentle voice…||_

 

...

 

\- ||… _I really need to stay awake. There's a male voice now, and a sound off patting near? Is that guy patting my mother belly to call me? Stop with the racket, I'm sleeping here! There, 2 kicks. You pat my mom, I kick your hand! Argh!!! Now it's even worse, the both of them are talking, seems like mom is jumping! Argh, I'm going to throw up!...||_

 

...

 

\- ||… _Flow of Magic, was it? Let me see, flow is something that it's moving, maybe like a river? But it's inside me? On mom? On the world out there? Let me see if I can sense my Flow and mom Flow…there's something…oohh… a warm feeling, like warm heat running inside me, inside mom, between mom and me…….sleepy_ ….||

 

...

 

\- ||… _Flow inside off me…Flow on mom… Flow between mom and me…Flow between mom and dad…Flow between mom and outside_ …||

 

...

 

\- ||… _Flow…Flow…Flow… nothing else to do, I wonder when I will be born… Oops, almost lost it… Flow… Flow_ …||

 

...

 

\- ||… _Heeyyyy!!! Stop that! I was sleeping! Who is slapping me??... Oooohhh!!!! Hello, world!!!!! Brrrgh… so cold! Where was the pushing of the contractions of my mother? I was sleeping the whole time??_

_Seems that I can't see very well. Ah, I know! … New-borns cannot see very far. After birth, a baby sees only in black and white, with shades of grey. As the months go by, he will slowly start to develop his color vision at around 4 months…_

_I remember reading about this when I was still in middle school. Memory Gift, fully functioning!!!!!||_

 

\- ||… _Hello mom! You're pretty! ?????? Amazingly pretty???? That's dad??? Good looking!!...???? What is that??? Ooh, feeding time!! Great, I'm starving!... I can still feel mom heartbeat…so cozy_ …||

 

...

 

\- _||… I wonder how much time has passed. I sleep, eat, I sense my Magic Flow and Flow of everyone that comes in my reach, I'm starting to feel the Flow of things further than some days ago…_

_I still can't see very well in colors, which means that I'm less than 4 months old. Oh well, can't do anything about it…_

_I still don't understand what mom and dad say. Some words sound Japanese, but I think I heard a lot of English words as well, and a lot of words in a strange language…on the same sentence? Weird…_

_Flow… Flow… A tree?... Flow… Cow?... Flow… strange small animal… Flow…Flow_ …||

 

...

 

\- || _… Flow…Flow… dad is coming… yeah right, talk as much as you like, I still don't understand you…_

_Flow going to dad's hand…Flow curving faster and faster…What is he doing? Is that a wind whirlpool on his hand?? I can see that, you are right in front of me._

_Here, a smile for you. What, you are throwing that to the toy above my crib? Oh, the toy is moving!_

_Nice… let me see… my Flow, Flow curving faster and faster on my hand…there, you are not the only one to do that. Here, I can also throw this to the toy. Watch and learn!!!..._

_Oops, I messed up, the toy is turning like a crazy wheel, my dad is surprised with is mouth open, screaming, I think he is calling mom!!!!||_

\- ||… _I brook the toy, mom is coming, dad doesn't stop calling for her, where can I hide???? Better if I pretend it was not me…_

_They are talking… mom is surprised, she looks at me, smiles, yells at my father, she's pulling his ear! Nice mom, show him who's the boss! Dad seems desperate. Mmmhhh…I need to help him._

_Mom is looking at me, she's talking… sorry, can't understand you, but I can feel her Flow of Magic… concentrating on her hand…Flow rolling… is that a small water ball????_

_Ok dad, I'll help you…My Flow, Flow rolling faster and faster on my hand…there, a small water ball for you!_ ||

 

\- | _|…Dad is rubbing his ear, talking with mom, mom is looking at me, she can't stop smiling, my father is grabbing me!!!_

_Hey, stop jumping around like that, I'm going to throw up!!! See? I let go of my water ball, right on your face!!_

_Shut up, mom is talking… no, sorry, I still can't understand you. But she seems serious. She's making another water ball while speaking, looking at me and nodding her head, like saying that I should not do that. Now the water ball disappeared._

_Oh, seems like it's dad turn to speak and make another wind whirlpool looking at me and nodding his head, like saying that I should not do that._

_Ok, I nod my head in an agreement, also with a very serious face. Ah, they look surprised! Yes, I'm very smart, I don't just sleep and eat, I understand more or less what you want to say!||_

\- | _|…They are still looking at me with a dumbfounded look on their face… maybe I shouldn't have nodded my head and made such a serious face, I'm what, 6 months old?_

_Ok, let me show you…_

_Flow…Flow… water ball on my left hand, wind whirlpool on my right hand. Disperse the Flow, the water and the wind magic disappeared. I look at them very seriously and nod my head in agreement again._

_They are still surprised, but they also nod in agreement._

_They are smiling a little, mom is talking to me, ooh, I know that song! Dad is picking that…sitar instrument??? Oh, that's what he was playing every time that mom song to me!_

_Better if I practice my control of Magic when I'm alone, I don't want to scare them again. And I more or less promised that I wasn't going to make the water ball and the wind whirlpool again…||_

...

 

\- ||… _well that didn't last long…it's what, 6 days after I broke my toy with my wind whirlpool? And I've been very careful, never using my Magic when they are awake or there's a visitor in the house._

_Mom and dad are testing me, it seems that they are having fun… these two are worst than me… mom is showing me a water ball on her left hand and a ball of light on her right hand. Dad is showing a wind whirlpool on one hand and a fireball on the other hand. Seems like mom uses Light and Water Magic and dad uses Wind and Fire? I'm looking at their hands very serious. Mom disperses her magic. I'm sensing her Flow, she's speaking… it's that magical chanting?_

_Flow curving… a water ball appears… she keeps the Magic in control… her Flow is changing, the magical chanting sounds different, Flow concentrating… a ball made of Light appears on the other hand… she keeps the Magic in control… it seems that she gathers her Flow of Magic from the inside of her, shapes in the way that she wants and make it appear on her hand._

_Now, dad is doing the exact same thing but seems that the chanting is different. I don't know why but seems that they need to use different chants to different magic's._

_I can't speak yet, so until now, I've been practicing my Flow gathering and control without any chanting, I just use my imagination to give form to my magic._

_I can even create some animal figures with water magic and make them move with wind magic. I'm like a magical puppeteer!!!||_

 

\- ||… _But today something seems off. The rabbit man, I think he is my father’s friend, considering that I've been seeing him since I was born, he's looking at me very seriously. I never saw him like that, so serious and with both his ears pointed to the sky._

_He is always goofing around with father, talking and drinking and always with one of his ears dropped. But today, he is different._

_Mmmhh... mom is talking to me, she dispersed her magic and she's pointing to my hands. Ok, you really want me to show to this 2mt tall-strong as a wrestler-rabbit man that I can imitate you? Ok, let me show to all of you who's the boss around here!!! I start by feeling my Flow, my mother, my dad, the rabbit man... since my inside Flow is little I will use some from you 3, just a little for you not to sense what I'm doing... Here, 3 balls off water, light, fire and one wind whirlpool!! Now, behold my power!! Kneel before me!!!! Muahmuahmuah!!!...||_

 

Mom, Dad, and the Rabbit wrestler where looking with their mouths open, in complete silence.

 

\- ...

 

\- ||… _Oops, seems like I messed up. They seem to be in shock... here, a smile for you... no reaction... the rabbit man is approaching me, what a serious face. I can sense is Magic Flow, his chanting is different... I'm in trouble???_

_Ooh, a ball of rock is forming on his left hand... his Magic Flow is different now, strange, powerful...a new chant... Ooh, a dark ball on his right hand! Wait, dark?? Pitch dark, completely dark! Now he's dispersing his magic. Mmmmhh... Earth and Dark Magic, really?? Ooh, he's concentrating is Magic Flow again, the same chant, a rock ball in one hand... the strange Flow is gathering, the different chanting, a dark ball appeared on his other hand... What, are you waiting for me? Mom is looking at me, with a gentle smile and she's nodding her head. Ok, don't blame me if you all have a heart attack... I start by gathering my Magic Flow, but I have so little that I'm feeling very tired. If I gather any Flow from them, they will notice. This time, I gather Magic Flow from outside. From the cows, the goats, the trees, from the air... slowly, concentrating... here, rock ball forming on my left hand... now, again... Flow... concentrating... here, a dark ball on the other hand, pitch black, looks like a Dark Hole!!! Scary.... ||_

 

Mom, Dad, and the Rabbit wrestler were in complete silence, mom put one hand on her head, wobbling.

\- …

 

\- ||… _Oops, mom fainted... dad is jumping around laughing like crazy, the rabbit wrestler is nodding at me and smiling... And with this, Magical Gift, fully functioning!!!!! Hey, no one is going to help mom????||_


	4. Chapter 4 –> 5 years later

…

 

_Seya is already 5 years old and his mom is teaching him._

 

\- Look, Seya, if you do like this, you can use Healing Magic for almost anything... well, except the chanting, you didn't need it until now, so... but you need to concentrate on wanting the pain to disappear and the wound to close. Understand?

 

\- Ok, I sensed mom Flow and the concentration. I need a wounded to practice.

 

_Seya’s mom had a weird smile on her face. She was scheming something…_

 

 - Ok, let me just grab this chair... Dear, can you come here, please?

 

\- Coming... What?... Arghhhhhhhh...

_Mom just broke dad’s forehead with the chair! Seya’s rushed for the rescue!_

 

\- I got this... ||… _concentrate my Magic Flow on my hand, sensing the Flow of dad, gathering cells from the skin, accelerating the cicatrization process_...||... done!

 

_Seya’s dad was angry, while still rubbing his head._

 

\- What was that for, you crazy woman???

 

\- Shut up! Do you want another one??? Our son is learning, so be a good patient and let him practice!!

 

\- Mom, I could practice the Healing Magic on a cow...

 

_Mom was laughing._

 

\- Yeah, but this way is funnier...hehehehe

 

\- Damn crazy woman... If you weren't so beautiful, I could burn your hair to a crisp!!

 

_Mom poked her finger against Seya’s dad chest._

 

\- You wish!! Want to try that outside?? Hum??? Want it??

 

\- ||… _Mom is scary.._.||

 

_Seya’s mom looked at him, thinking._

 

\- Mmmmh... Seya, you did it differently from me. You were fast and there's not even a little scar on your dad's forehead...How did you do it?

 

\- ||… _Oops, I did it too perfect, it seems_...|| Just like you said mom, concentrate on wanting the pain to disappear and the wound to close.

 

_Mom was still looking at Seya, thinking it was too suspicious._

 

 - Mmmmmhhhh...Okkkkkk.....

 

\- ||… _Not very convinced, are you? Here, an innocent smile for you_ …||

 

_Dad was also smiling, he seemed proud._

 

\- Seems like you had a good teacher. A beautiful and crazy teacher.

 

\- Sorry dear, but I thought it was funny and I wanted to see if Seya could heal you better than if it was a cow, considering that a lot of the Healing Magic process depends on wanting the pain to disappear and the wound to close...

 

\- ||… _Wrong! But I guess it's better if I don't say a thing about skin cells, cicatrization acceleration, blood vessels... yeah, better remain quiet about this, at least for now.._.||

 

\- But he really did it, didn't he? My pain immediately stopped when he reached for me and there's not even a mark. I think his Healing Magic it's better than yours if that is even possible!!

 

\- Yeah, I think the same, and he is only 5 years old. I could only reach near his level when I was 10. Seya, please do the same with this type of Magic like you've been doing so far, don't let anyone see it, ok?

 

_Seya counted in his fingers._

 

\- Except for mom, dad, and the Big Crazy Rabbit?

 

_Seya’s dad holds his laughter._

 

\- His name is Sully Denar’an. You keep calling that and one of these days, that nickname his going to be permanent and everybody will call him like that. Despite the fact that he doesn't mind and calls himself like that already.

 

…


	5. Side Story: Meeting the Elfians By Aria, The Goddess of Creation

_One morning, Seya was preparing all of his hunting gear for a hunting trip with his dad._

 

Seya (6years old) – Mom, I’m going to meet with dad, ok?

 

Anna Hinamoto – Oh, that’s right, you were going to hunt today with him, right? I forgot to tell you, he had to go help a hunter so he’s already deep in the forest.

 

Seya – Well, I can go and look for him.

 

Anna Hinamoto – Ok, but don’t get too deep all by yourself ok?

 

Seya - … ok… but that wouldn’t be a problem, I’m always hunting there…

_As soon as Seya had that slip of the tongue, he knew that he was going to be in trouble if his mother pressured him to explain himself._

_His mother was a very clever woman and despite the fact that she was making some notes about her previous trip, she was completely aware of anything that Seya said._

 

Anna Hinamoto – What did you say? I think I’ve heard something stupid!

 

Seya – I’m going! See you later!

 

…

 

_When Seya arrived at the border of the Eternal Forest, he didn’t see his father nearby, so he entered the Forest as always, like it was his second home and not a place where a grown-up could meet his end against some of the most dangerous animals that lived deep inside._

_He then began to sense the Magic Flow inside the Forest, trying to detect the Flow like he always did. But this time, instead of using is detection to search for a hunt, he was looking for his father._

 

Seya – Now… where is he?... Let me see… || Flow… all around… there…||… oh, I think he is in that direction. I can sense a strong Earth Magic, it must be him!

 

…

_While Seya was looking for his father, he inadvertently reached a deep part of the forest where some beings were standing guard on top of a very tall tree._

 

Elfian hunter – Look, my Prince, there’s a small boy down there! Is he lost?

 

Elfian Prince – I don’t think so. I can sense a strong amount of Magic coming from him!

I think I’ve already seen him before. Normally he hunts near the border. This is the first time that I see him so deep in this forest.

 

Elfian hunter – I think he’s going to be in trouble. There’s a big boar on his path. Should we help him?

 

Elfian Prince – No, it’s just his destiny, if he dies today.

_While the Elfians were looking at him, Seya was distracted following the Earth Magic Flow that he thought was coming from his father._

_When Seya was looking one way, suddenly, from a bush in his blind spot, a gigantic boar came rushing towards him._

_Seya acted instinctively. He used Earth Magic to create a pit right on the boar way. As soon as the boar fell and without giving the wild beast any time to react, Seya used Wind Magic to throw a Wind Slash to the boar neck. It was killed immediately._

 

Elfian Hunter - …. That was… did he just use Earth Magic to create a hole for the boar to fell?... and… that was Wind Magic? Did he just easily kill that enormous boar?

_While the Elfians were surprised looking at a small child that just did something impossible, Seya looked at the boar on the bottom of the pit and he threw his newest Dark Magic, the Compressed Dimension. It was a Magic Space made with Light Magic to open it and Dark Magic inside that then created an almost infinite space compressed so many times, that anything put in there would just be compressed also. It was perfect for carrying animals like that boar._

 

Elfian Prince – Yes, he sure did. I wonder how he’s going to take that boar with him… wait, it’s that Dark Magic? Where did the boar go? It just disappeared! Who is this boy?

 

Elfian Hunter – That’s the first time that I’ve seen a human using three different Attributes! And such powerful Magic’s!

 

Elfian Prince – Come, let’s get down from this tree and greet him!

 

Elfian Hunter – But my Prince… wait for me!

 

…

 

Seya – That was close! This big piece of yummy meat just came right to me! I’m going to have a nice barbecue today!

 

_When Seya was using his Earth Magic to cover up the pit where the boar felt, he noticed the two Elfians coming towards him with their right hands open and high in the sky, as a universal greeting of ‘we mean you no harm’._

 

Seya - Oh, hello, I’m Seya, who might you be?

 

Elfian Prince - ****...***.***.****

 

Elfian Hunter - **.****…*****…******

_That strange and melodious language that the Elfians were using was undecipherable to the young Seya. Despite that, he was so enticed by it._

 

Seya – Sorry, I can’t understand you.

 

Elfian Prince - ***… Oh, sorry, seems that you don’t speak Elfian!

 

Seya – I just learned how to speak human 4 years ago! I never had the chance to learn Elfian! But that’s a very melodious language! So beautiful!

 

Elfian Hunter – Yes, Elfian language is more pleasing to the ears than this nasty human language.

 

Elfian Prince – I often see you hunting near the border of the Eternal Forest, why are you here today so deep in this Forest?

 

Seya – I was searching for my father, seems that he came here to help a hunter. I sensed your Earth Magic and I was mistaken, I thought it was my father.

 

Elfian Hunter – Like if a mere human could have so much Earth Magic as you, my Prince!

 

Seya – Yeah… yours is lower… my father as more. And he also uses Fire Magic.

You use Earth and Water, right? Those two attributes are very useful in this forest! And you are a Prince? So cool! I must call you your Highness, I suppose.

 

Elfian Prince – Ahahahah! You’re funny, little one! To be able to sense my Attributes at such a young age, it’s truly remarkable! And you can use three Attributes, for what we saw, right?

 

Seya – Yes… and some more… but what are you both doing here? Did I got too deep and I’m trespassing on your hunting grounds?

 

Elfian Hunter – You sure are!

 

Seya – Oops… I’m sorry. I’ll leave immediately. Should I also give to you that boar that I caught? Since these are your hunting grounds, my Prince.

 

Elfian Prince – You can keep it, as long as you explain to me what did you do to that boar. You used Dark Magic, right?

 

Seya – Yes. I used my Magic to store him. He was too big, I was not going to be able to bring him to my mother!

 

Elfian Prince – I see. Do you always come to this forest to hunt for your mother?

 

Seya – No, most of the times I hunt here to sell the meat and the fur on the village market.

 

_Hearing this, the Elfian Prince started to look at Seya with pitiful eyes. He thought that this young human was forced to face such dangers on the Forest because of a lack of food in his home._

 

Elfian Prince – I see… so your parents are poor…

 

Seya – No, they aren’t. I just like to earn my own money and not be a burden to them.

I already give them a lot of worries, always running here to hunt, or sword training with Father Sully and Brother Null.

 

Elfian Prince – Father Sully and brother Null? Who are they?

 

Seya – A family of RabbitKind. I also think of them like my family.

 

Elfian Prince – You are a rather peculiar little human. Well, maybe it’s better if we accompany you until you find your father, for your protection, ok?

_Since Seya as identified the Earth Magic of the Elfian Prince as not being the one made by his father, he began to search again for the familiar Flow of Magic that he knew ever since he was still in his mother’s belly._

 

Seya – I don’t really need protection, but if my Prince is afraid, I can keep you company. ||… _Flow… where are you… there_!||

 

Elfian Hunter – This kid is a little insolent, no?

 

Elfian Prince – Ahahahahah! I think he’s rather funny! So young Seya, let’s go?

 

Seya – Yes, my father is in that direction. He’s a little far…

 

…

_While they were walking through the forest, every time that Seya sensed some hunting, they would stop for a little to catch it. Seya and the Prince soon started a competition, trying to see who would catch more animals._

_While they were doing this, they finally encountered Seya’s father, together with the missing hunter._

 

Seya – Hello father! We finally found you!

 

Rolland Hinamoto – Seya, what are you doing here so deep in the forest? You mother is going to kill both of us! Oh, the Elfian Prince! Hello, my Prince!

 

Elfian Prince – Hello Roland! Your son mistook my Magic with yours and we met each other! I didn’t know you were Rolland Hinamoto’s son, little Seya!

 

Seya – My Prince knows my father? How?

 

Elfian Prince – I’ve known your father for many years! And your mother is Anna Hinamoto, the Great Healer, right?

 

Seya – Yes she is! But… why have I never met the Elfian Prince?

 

Elfian Prince – Maybe because you never came to this part of the forest. And I normally don’t go to your village.

 

Seya – We need to change that! Oh, by the way, what should we do with the entire hunt that I have stored in my Magic?

 

Elfian Prince – I lost count of how many we caught. It’s too many for both of us to carry back to our village?

 

Seya – I think so. There’s two bears, four boars, ten jumping mice and five wolves.

 

Elfian Prince – So many? That would be a bother to carry without your Magic!

 

Rolland Hinamoto – You caught all that?

 

Elfian Hunter – Hey, I helped a little! Not much, but I helped!

 

Elfian Prince – Yes, me and Seya were the terror of these woods today! My Earth Magic and Seya’s Wind Magic! The deadly duo!

 

Seya - … but we caught too much…

 

Elfian Prince – Yeah, we got carried away.

Rolland, do you mind if Seya comes with us to deliver all the hunt to our village? And if he wants, he can sleep there, tomorrow morning I will escort him back.

 

Seya – So, I’m going to be a carrying mule. You should be ashamed, my Prince, very ashamed.

 

Rolland Hinamoto – Ahahahah! Seya, don’t say that, or the Prince will be worried! Don’t mind him, he’s just kidding, my Prince!

I’m sure this kid would love to visit a real Elfian village. I see no problem with that.

I’ll let your mother know, Seya.

 

_Hearing his father saying that, Seya couldn’t help being so excited. He was going to visit a real Elfian village and meet more Elfians! For someone that came from Earth, having the opportunity to talk and befriend of such imaginary beings, it was like a dream come true!_

 

Seya – Really? Can I go? Thank you, father! I want to learn that beautiful Elfian language!

Let’s go, we can hunt a little more until we arrive there! Let’s scare them all when we arrive with our huge hunt!

 

Elfian Prince – Sure, we’ll have a great feast to celebrate your visit! I’m sure my father the Elfian King, will like you.

 

Elfian Hunter – At least let me hunt something this time! Or everyone in the village will mock me!

 

Seya – Yeah, for an Elfian hunter, you are rather weak.

 

Elfian Hunter – My Prince, did you hear this insolent kid? He’s mocking me! Me, the best hunter in the village!

 

Seya – The best? Yeah, right…

 

Elfian Hunter – My Prince!

 

Elfian Prince – Ahahahahahah!

_And while laughing, the Elfian Prince guided Seya through the forest, in direction of the Elfian Village._


	6. Chapter 5 –> 3 years later

…

 

_Seya is already 8 years old and he is getting ready for leaving, while his mother is at her desk, taking some notes of her work._

 

\- I'm going to Father Sully house, ok? Brother Null is learning today some new techniques.

 

\- Ok. Remember, I'm going on a journey for a few days, dad will come home in the evening and he is going to get you, ok?

 

\- Oh, that's right. Have a safe trip mother. When I'm 10, I will start going with mom, right?

 

\- Yes dear, you sure will. Now be a good boy on the Denar’ans house, ok?

 

\- Of course! When was the last time that I didn't behave properly at their house?

 

_Seya’s mom was recalling previous blunders of her son while smiling._

 

\- Let me see, you burned completely the head fur of Sully one day, almost drown Null, and Cemil was blind for 2 days after the light explosion that you did on the back of their house...  and don't forget their cows stopped giving any milk for one week after you created that gigantic Dark square...

 

\- Oops... Sully's face was funny for a moment, but I healed him right away! And I was just trying to help mother Cemil by drying their clothes faster... I just did a tiny mistake on the amount of magic.

 

_Mom raised one eyebrow._

 

\- And what about Null?

 

\- He was thirsty and asked for some water. I just miscalculated and that kind of happened.

 

_Seya’s mom holds one laughter, remembering the look on Cemil’s face because of the cows._

 

-  And I suppose that the cows were just another blunder?

 

\- No, that was on purpose. They were giving me weird looks. One of them tried to eat me!

 

\- Ahahahahah... Ok, be careful while I'm gone, ok?

 

\- Yes, mom. I'm going. See you in a few days.

 

…

 

_Seya greeted the Big RabbitKind in front of him when he entered his neighbor's house._

 

\- Hello, Father Crazy Rabbit!

 

_Sully Denar’an got up from his chair and held Seya up._

 

\- Hello there, little one. We were just waiting for you. Your brother Null is already on the back, stretching.

 

_Cemil taped Seya’s head, smiling at him._

 

 - Hello dear. Be careful today ok? Watch from the side, when those two start some new styles, it always gets messy.

 

\- Ok, Mother Cemil.

 

…

 

_Sully was doing a demonstration, while Null was watching very closely._

 

\- That's almost that but do it more like this...

 

 _Seya was thinking while imitating the movements_.

 

\- ||… _So today it's Jujutsu, the art of using indirect force, like joint locks and throwing techniques... Gift number one is really amazing. I once saw a movie with this kind of fight, and I remember it perfectly. Let me see... yeah, my body reacts to the movements that I remember. Goddess, did you also made this? Seems like I can even do these movements, without even try it before...||_

_Sully Denar’an was demonstrating some new movements to Null, while Seya was watching on the side, and he soon started to imitate the same movements, for the first time, and almost effortlessly. When Sully and Null noticed Seya, they were looking at him, in silence._

 

\- …

 

\- Ah, I was just imitating brother Null...

_Sully pointed at Seya, smiling. He had another crazy idea._

 

\- Null, practice this with Seya there.

_Null and Seya looked at each other, and they said at the same time, looking at Sully, in disbelief. Seya was away younger for doing such advanced techniques!_

 

\- Father???

 

\- Null, normal speed, low force. Seya, full speed, full strength. Go!

_Seya started to use Body Strengthening Magic on all of his body so that he could match Null’s natural speed._

 

\- ||… _Body enhancement, speed, strength..||_

_They got ready, and as soon as Null threw a punch at Seya’s face…_

_-  ||…Null is slowing. Right arm here, I turn, twist, throw...Oops!...||_

_Null flew over Seya’s head, and he landed on his side on the floor. But because he landed badly, his arm was twisted in a strange position._

\- Arrrghhhh!!!!

 

\- I got this! …. There, bone fixed. Sorry brother Null, I guess I used too much body enhancement magic.

 

_Sully Denar’an was smiling, he had an idea._

 

 - Null, you got yourself a new training partner for this technique.

 

\- Father, very soon we can start practicing with weapons, this little guy here will be ok.

 

\- Yeah, let's make a scary surprise to his mother when she comes back! heheheheheheheh

 

…

 

_A few days later, Sully Denar’an was giving pointers while Seya and Null fought with real weapons._

 

\- That's it Null, don't let him get you! Seya, aim for his neck!!

 

_Seya was thinking, while avoiding Null’s strikes and trying to get through his defenses._

 

\- ||… _As always, another crazy training...me with a Sojutsu spear, brother Null with a sword... well, since I'm smaller, a spear was the best choice for me... And my Gift number One let me remember the movements of some Jackie Chan movies...||_

_Using a weird twist to the left followed by a hard jump to the right, Seya avoided one slash from Null, and because Seya’s spear gave him a longer reach, he stuck the stomach of Null._

\- Arghhhhhh...

 

\- Oops, I got this... there, the bleeding stopped. Sorry, brother!

 

_Sully and Null were both looking at Seya, with a surprised look because of his weird feint that took Null completely by surprise._

 

\- …

 

\- ||… _Oops, I messed up again._..||

_Sully had an idea. He noted that Null’s disadvantage on the previous fight was a lack of reach. And because Seya was small, a lighter weapon would be good for him._

 

\- Null, grab the Sojutsu spear. Seya, use the Naginata.

_Null was surprised. A Naginata was a long spear and with a sharp flat sword on the deadliest side, that would bend with each strike making it very dangerous and also, very light._

 

\- What, Seya is going to use mother's weapon of choice???

 

_Sully seated, pointing at them._

 

\- Again! Null, full speed, normal strength, Seya full speed, full strength. Go!

_Seya started to get ready, appreciating the weight of his new weapon. Or on that case, the lack of it._

 

\- Father, I aim for his neck again?

 

\- No, at his belly. Let's see if he keeps his insides in place.

 

_Seya shook his head, it was going to become troublesome._

 

\- Crazy, crazy rabbit...

 

…


	7. Chapter 6 -> 2 years later

…

_Seya’s father was putting his boots, getting ready to leave the house while looking at his 10 years old son._

 

 - Seya, your mother is returning today in the afternoon, I'm going to work. You are going to the Denar’an house, right?

 

\- Yes, father. Father Sully is going to teach some more theory about the Bushido way of life. He thinks that I'm progressing very fast and he feels that I should fully understand and follow the Bushido code.

 

\- What, no fighting training today? That's strange.

 

\- Fighting today will be Kendo. I wanted to use a real sword, but father Sully is afraid that I accidentally cut off one of brother Null arms and mom is not here to help him.

 

\- Ahahahahahahaah!... Yeah, I suppose that could happen. Remember, you will start going with your mother on some of her travels this year since you are already 10 years old, so learn with the Denar’ans all you can. I'm counting on you to protect your mother.

 

\- Mom doesn't need any kind of protection, the ones that try to attack her will sure need a lot of protection.

 

\- Ahahahahahah!... That's true! Well, I'm off, see you later.

 

…

 

_On the Denar’ans back garden, Sully was seated on the ground, facing his two students._

 

\- Both of you should always remember, the Bushido is sincerity, frugality, loyalty, martial arts mastery, and honor until death. A Samurai must always be tempered by wisdom, patience, and serenity. Do you understand?

 

_Seya and Null shouted at the same time._

 

\- Yes, father!

_Sully asked Seya, to make sure that his youngest student could understand everything that he was explaining._

 

\- Seya? Anyone of these words is new to you or you don't understand them? It's no shame, you are still very young, despite being a prodigy on armed and unarmed combat.

 

\- No, Father Sully. I completely understand every single one of them. I actually think that I've been following them for quite some time.

 

\- I see... ok, I'm going to tell both of you a new story about my great ancestor, Tally Denar’an the greatest Samurai that ever lived.

 

_Seya hides a smile while thinking of his past memories._

 

\- ||… _well, here maybe, on Earth was Sakamoto Ryoma. A real prodigy, not one blessed by a Goddess like me...Tally Denar’an was only a fighter, and still, he evolved the way of thinking of the RabbitKind. Sakamoto Ryoma was an amazing fighter, but he helped on the evolution of an entire country. I hope I can do at least as much as he did…||_

…

_Sometime later, Seya’s mother arrived at the Denar’an house._

 

\- Hello Cemil. Where is my little one?

 

\- Hello Anna. He's on the back. By the screaming that I hear from time to time, seems like Null is getting beat up again.

Really, that little kid is truly amazing. Not only he uses every Attribute of Magic there exists, but the way he uses them is also scary. And the speed that he learns everything that Sully teaches them, is remarkable. Null despite being 3 years older, is no match to him.

 

\- Yeah, that's why I want him to start traveling with me, for him to learn and see new things. To see not only people hurt, but also their smile when I help them. I guess that Sully is still not too happy about not having Seya here practicing every day.

 

_Cemil smiled, remembering the two hours straight that her husband spent, punching the training tree on the back garden._

 

\- Yeah, he's still a little grumpy, but Seya already promised him that he will practice even more on the days that he's on travel with you. Along with is Magic Flow. And he even challenged Sully! Saying that every time that he returns, he wants to fight Sully!!!

 

\- ahahahahah... sounds like him...

_Suddenly, a scream was heard, coming from the back garden._

 

_… Uuuuurrrgghhhhhh..._

 

_Cemil shouted while running to the garden followed by Anna._

 

\- That's not Null!

 

…

_When Cemil and Anna reached the back garden, they couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Sully was laying on the ground with his right leg chopped off and Seya was pouring some Magic on the wound, while Null was laughing non-stop._

 

\- Ouch, that surprised me.

 

\- Sorry, almost done...ah, mother, can you help me with Father Sully leg?

 

_Anna screamed, surprised by that scene._

 

\- What happened??? Sully, where is your leg???

 

_Sully pointed to his leg at 2 meters away, in a pool of blood._

 

\- On the ground over there. At least Seya was quick on stopping the pain and the bleeding.

 

_Anna shook her head, in total disbelief._

 

\- Really, the both off you... and Null, why are you laughing like crazy over there???

 

\- hahaha... sorry, but it was so funny that I can't stop laughing!!

 

_Anna grabbed the chopped leg and held it in place._

 

\- Here, Seya, I hold and you heal... there, right here...

_By using a lot of Healing Magic, Seya began to attach the chopped leg to its place._

 

 -… ||… _Flow... all around Flow... bone... blood vessel... artery... muscles... tendons... flesh... skin... fur...||_ Done!

 

_Anna was looking at the speed of the healing process done by Seya, much faster than her’s._

 

\- You are becoming better and better with Healing Magic. And faster too!

 

_Sully was rubbing his leg, fully healed. Not even a scar was left._

 

\- Well, normally he's the one to heal Null over there. And Null always gets some new cut or loses an arm during their training. So Seya gets a lot of practice.

 

_Null was still laughing, pointing at his father._

 

\- Says the guy that got his leg chopped off by a 10-year-old kid! Ahahahahah!

 

_Anna looked at Seya, all that situation was too crazy, even for them!_

 

\- Seya, how this happened?

 

\- Well, Father Sully was always getting away from my attacks, so I thought that if he had one less leg, he wouldn't run from me... and he was a moment too slow moving his right leg so that kind of happened...

 

_Anna put her hands on her face, stressed._

 

\- Oh, Goddess!! What will I do with you?

_Sully smiled while placing one of his big hands on Seya’s little shoulders._

 

\- Anna, don't get mad at him, he did what he had to do to defeat his opponent, like a true samurai. But the way he jumps around and whirls while attacking is something that I never saw or heard about.

_Seya hides a smile, remembering a certain series of movies, back on Earth._

 

\- _||…yeah, Gift number One, memories of Master Yoda fighting style. Thank you, Goddess!..._ ||

 

_Sully looked at Seya’s mother, he seemed very nervous, even his ears were twitching._

 

\- Anna, I've already talked with Null, and he also agrees with me. Seya can learn the Denar’an Bloodline Warrior Style. And I would be honored if you and your husband allowed me to increase is training so that he could take the Denar’an Trials.

_Anna just stood there for some seconds with her mouth open, just looking at Sully, then at Seya, and back to Sully._

 

 - …

 

_Seya didn’t know what was that about, except that his mother and Sully were so serious about it._

 

-  Denar’an Bloodline Warrior Style?  Denar’an Trials?

_Anna knelled, and crossing her arms over her chest, she did a little bow with her head._

 

\- I understand. Great Master Sully Denar’an, it would be an honor if you accepted my son, Seya Hinamoto as a student of the Denar’an Bloodline Warrior Style and a Candidate to the Denar’an Trials... Seya, kneel...

 

\- Ok...||… _seems like a major deal...||_

 

_Sully Denar’an crossed his arms over his chest, and standing proud, he asked._

 

\- Seya Hinamoto, do you accept?

 

\- Accept what?

 

_Sully smiled, it seems he needed to properly explain._

 

\- Denar’an Bloodline Warrior Style it's the style of the Denar’an family, passed from father to son, since 2.000 years ago.

It consists not only of the Samurai way of life and mastering all weapons of a Samurai, along with unarmed combat but also by using Earth and Dark Magic mixed together with the physical attacks. All this, you already have been doing separately.

A Candidate to the Denar’an Trials is someone trained on the Denar’an Bloodline Warrior Style that asks to be judged by Elders Denar’an Masters so that he can be considered a Denar’an Bloodline Warrior.

But since the minimum age is 10 years old and there have been cases on which the Candidate has lost one or two body parts, you need to train a lot more. Or else your mother will kill me if you get hurt…

_Seya was surprised, not only about the Trials but hearing about more Masters was also new information to him._

 

\- There's more Denar’an Masters? I thought Father Sully was the only one.

 

\- No, I'm just the middle son of my family. There are more Denar’an branches.

My wife Cemil comes from a different bloodline, but she's a Master with the bow and the Naginata. That's why she's always in charge of that training.

I prefer the sword, but I've already mastered long ago un-armed combat, and a bunch of other weapons, as you already know. But because the Denar’an Bloodline has been blessed with the ability to use Earth and the rare Dark Magic, I've been teaching both of you that part.

I would be honored if you accepted and undertake the Denar’an Trials at the same time that Null is going.

 

\- I accept. It will be an honor.

 

\- Good. Rise proud Seya, for your training as just began! Now, let's go for a rematch!

 

_Anna covered again her face with her hands, the stress was overwhelming!_

 

\- Oh, Goddess...

 


	8. Chapter 7 -> Emergency at the Palace

_Anna was grabbing her bag, preparing to exit at full speed._

 

\- Seya, come on, the carriage is already at the door!!

 

\- What? I'm already outside waiting for you, mom!!!

 

…

 

_Anna and Seya where riding inside a carriage, along the main street that leaves their village._

 

\- Seya, I need to explain some things while we're traveling, ok?

 

\- I know, I can't show my Magic, the less I talk is better, always bow when someone addresses me. And be polite.

 

\- Yes, but that's not all. You already know that your father is Captain of the Village Guard. Our neighbor's Denar’ans are Rabbit Warriors of the BeastKind and High-Rank Adventurers. But you know what I do?

 

\- Besides being a High Healer and always going on trips to help other people?

 

\- Yes. I'm a former Royal High Healer from the Royal Kingdom of Rohan and we are going to the Royal Capital now, to help on a very serious emergency with the little Princess.

 

_Seya was too surprised. His mother was amazing!_

 

-?????????????? Royal High Healer??? Capital??? Princess????

 

\- I never told you, because I thought that you were too little to understand...

I was a Royal Court High Healer, leader of the Royal Healing Magic Division.

Your father was a very famous High-Rank Adventurer. We fell in love. Because we wanted to raise a family in peace without the fuss of a Royal Court or the fame of your father, we retired to this small village, near the Eternal Forest.

Because of my position, I had to reach an agreement with His Majesty King Rohan. I would be allowed to retire as long as I continued to do my work from time to time all over the Royal Kingdom or in case of an emergency.

 

\- I see... So what's this emergency, how they contacted you and how long will we take to get there?

 

\- The Princess hurt her neck because she fell from some stairs and she's lying on her bed and can't move or fell from her neck down.

I received a message from the Village Chief and normally it takes 2 days for a carriage to arrive at the Capital from here. But because it's a serious emergency I will use from time to time my Healing Magic on the horses and on the driver so that we don't need to stop for the night and we can get there at horses full speed. We will arrive at the Castle by the end of the afternoon.

 

\- There's no other Royal Healers that could help the little Princess?

 

\- It seems that they could only heal the other wounds from the fall but their Healing Magic it's not doing anything to the Princess' neck. In fact, I don't know if even I can help...

 

_Seya knew what the Princess had from that symptom, that was way above what normal Healing Magic could do._

 

\- ||… _spinal cord damage_...||... Mom…

 

\- Yes, honey, I know, it’s difficult... but I must try, right?

 

\- Mom, I will try to help you, so don't worry.

 

\- Thank you, my little one. Now don't worry and rest, we will soon arrive.

 

\- I can't rest, I need to practice my Magic Flow Control and the chants...

 

\- Why? You never needed any chant to use your Magic before.

 

\- Yeah, but it seems that everyone uses them, so I thought it would be better if I learned them so that other people don't found it suspicious.

_Anna smiled, it would be better if he didn’t attract too much attention._

 

\- … yeah, sounds like a good idea...but maybe it was better if you only used one Attribute when other people are around.

 

\- Yes, I already thought of that, I'm only going to use Light Magic since it's the one that mom uses for healing.

 

\- Good idea! Since you are traveling with me, it wouldn't be strange if you used the same Magic that I use. You can be my little Disciple!

 

\- Mom, remember, it's still too soon for me to decide my future, I've already told that to mom, dad and the Denar’ans.

 

\- … yes dear...

 

…

 

_They were riding at full speed since morning, so they really arrived at almost the end of the afternoon, as Anna said. The Capital could already be seen, a very big city, the center of the Royal Kingdom, with the Royal Palace on top of a hill._

_Seya was still trying to use his Magic using a chant, but because he wasn’t used to doing that, he was having a lot of problems._

 

\- _||...the Royal Capital...so big! Oh, the castle up there... Oops, almost lost it... Flow... control... turn.... gather from outside...Flow._..|| Oh, Light from the Goddess, hear my call and gather on my hand!  Light Marble, twist!!

 

_Anna was watching Seya closely, trying to guide him._

 

\- That's pretty. And the chanting was perfect. Except for the part where that Light Ball was already on your hand when you started the chant... Remember, it's supposed the Magic start forming on the beginning of the chant and just have a form when you finish with the name.

 

\- Oops.... oh, I hope that dad doesn't forget about the harvest of my fields. The vegetables are ready to pick. Unless some stupid Jumping Mouse eats all of them...

 

\- Don't worry, with the number of traps against birds and mouse’s that you set up, I think that your dad will never get hungry, with so many vegetables and meat. But don't get distracted, practice again.

 

\- Yes, mom.

 

…

_As soon as the carriage arrived at the front gate of the Palace, Anna jumped and rushed to it, followed closely by Seya. The Royal Guard stationed there greeted them. Or at least, he tried._

 

\- Master Healer, glad that you came! The Royal Family are on the Princess's bedroom, along with all the Royal Healing Division.

 

\- Out of my way! Seya, leg strength enhancement, follow me!!! _‘Oh, Light from the Goddess, hear my call and gather on my legs!  Light Strength!’_

 

\- On it!! … ||… _Oops, I forgot the chant_...||

 

…

_Anna and Seya ran through the Palace corridors, not stopping for anyone or anything. Any door on their way was either opened quickly by some servant, or Anna would just bust through it, leaving the doors hanging by their supports._

_They quickly arrived at the tower where the Princess bedroom was located, and in a matter of seconds, they entered the room, where a worried King welcomes them, with his Queen at his side, crying._

 

\- Anna, thanks for coming in so short notice!

 

\- My King, sorry for my delay, I came the fastest as my horses could.

 

\- It's ok, I only called for you in the middle of the morning, after the Royal Healing Division suggested. And arriving by the end of the afternoon, I couldn't ask for more speed.

_Anna looked at the Princess and saw her crying, unable to move. Anna rushed to her side, and questioned the Royal Healers, gathered around the Princess’s bed._

 

\- What's the situation of the Princess?

 

\- If I may... we've been trying to heal the wound on the Princess' neck but so far we only manage to heal her broken arm and her bruises. We don't know what's wrong. And we all tried in turns and even at the same time!

 

_Anna bitted her lip, it was really serious._

 

\- I see... Seya, hold Princess's hand and talk to her. Calm her down.

 

_Only at that moment, the King noticed Seya._

 

\- Anna, who his he?

 

\- He's Seya, my son.

 

\- And you brought him so that he could learn with you?

 

\- My King, I brought him because if I'm not able to cure the Princess, Seya will.

 

_Seya jumped. Wasn’t he supposed to not attract attention?_

 

\- Mom!!!

 

_The Royal Healers started to talk amongst them, surprised of that sudden revelation._

 

\- What???? Such a small child... but if the Great Healer says so herself... but it's just...impossible...

 

_Anna made a deep bow to the King._

 

\- My King, I just ask that what Seya does here, don't leave this room. No one must know.

 

\- I trust your judgment, Anna. Please help my daughter. And you too, young boy. You all heard The Great Healer Anna Hinamoto.

_The Royal Healers and the Queen, answered at the same time, but with some doubts._

 

 - Yes, my King.

 

\- Seya, now it's not the moment for you to hold back. Let me try first, if I can't, it will be your turn.

 

\- Ok, mom.

_Anna gathered a lot of Magic on her hands, it was so much and so concentrated, that her hands were glowing with a strong light that no one could stand to look directly._

 

\- Oh, Light from the Goddess, hear my call and gather on my hands!  High Light Heal!!

_Anna powered that Healing Magic on the Princesse’s neck, and she stayed completely still for some seconds._

_She then looked at Seya and he just nodded his head, indicating that the Princess was not squeezing his hand._

_Anna gathered even more Magic, so much that the entire room began to glow._

 

\- Oh, Light from the Goddess, hear my call and gather on my hands!  Great Light Heal!!

 

\- Mom, the Princess doesn’t squeeze my hand.

_Anna seated on the chair that was next to the bed, completely exhausted by using so much Magic in that short amount of time._

 

 - Seya, you do it. I'm so tired right now...

 

\- You sure mom??? But...

_Seya was having doubts, he glanced at the King, the Royal Healers, the Princess and back to his mother, with a worried face._

 

\- Don't worry Seya, trust your King.

 

\- … ok... _‘Oh, Light from the Goddess...’_

 

\- Seya, do it your own way, ok? The Princess is counting on you.

 

\- What happens if I can't heal the Princess?

 

\- She can't live like this. And she's the only child of our King and Queen, and she's beloved by everyone in the kingdom. Do you understand Seya?

_With those words, Seya understood that the Princess would either naturally die, or she would be merciful killed, to not suffer anymore, for not being able to move or fell from her neck down._

 

\- I understand... ||… _This is going to become troublesome after this_ … _Magic Flow from inside...Flow on Princess... neck... there, the spinal cord has broken... gathering nearby cells... accelerate cellular division... stopping Magic Flow between neck and brain to disable pain sensors...  fixating cells on spinal cord... decreasing swelling...  repairing blood vessels... freeing Magic Flow to activate pain sensors_...|| …. Mom...

 

\- What is it, Seya????


	9. Chapter 8

_Seya smiled at his mother._

 

\- It's done. She's fine now.

_The Princess seated on her bed, looking with surprise at her hands and moving her fingers._

 

\- ???? I can feel my body again! Dad, Mom, I'm hungry...

 

_The Royal Healers, the Queen, and the King started to talk at the same time._

 

\- Impossible... we couldn't do anything... even the High Healer was not able... how can a small child accomplished such a thing... without chanting????

 

_The Queen rushed to the Princess, she touched on the Princess arms and legs, and seeing the Princess nodding her head confirming that everything was ok, she hugged the little Princess, crying again, but this time, crying with happiness._

 

\- My beautiful child! Quick, bring food to the Princess, she didn't eat all day!

 

_One of the Royal Healers bowed to the Queen and went to the door._

 

\- Yes, my Queen!

_Anna immediately stood in front of the Royal Healer, stopping him before he could leave the room._

 

\- Wait! My King, no one must know what Seya did, ever!

 

\- Royal Healer, you heard Anna. Bring food to the Princess, but if you speak with anyone, be careful what you say. For all purposes, it was the High Healer Anna Hinamoto who healed the Princess. Does everyone understand?

 

_The Royal Healers and the Queen agreed that was the least that they could do as thanks._

 

\- Yes, my King.

 

_Anna bowed to the King, smiling._

 

\- Thank you, my King. Seya is still too young to get any kind of reputation or rumors, it would only bring trouble for him.

 

\- I understand. Now, can you and your son wait for me at the meeting room? I wish to stay sometime with my daughter and my Queen.

_Anna and Seya bowed to the King, before leaving the room._

 

\- Yes, my King.

 

…

_Sometime later, the King arrived at the meeting room, where Anna and Seya were already seated, waiting. The King smiled and made a gesture for telling them to stay put and he then seated on one of the chairs, next to them._

 

\- Being able to heal my daughter when not even you could... How old is he, Anna?

 

\- He's 10 years old, my King.

 

\- The Princess is 6, she still plays a lot and fools around, like a normal girl of her age. Your son acts and speaks like he's a lot older. And such amazing amount of Healing Magic!

 

_Anna smiled and she gently rubbed Seya’s head._

 

\- He's been like this since he was a baby. At first, he surprised me every day, but now, nothing really surprises me about him. I just see him as a sweet and loving child that the Goddess decided to give me.

 

\- I see... So, we can expect great things from him when he gets older, don't we? Now, we must talk about your rewards.

 

_Anna nodded her head._

 

\- My King, we don't need any, I just did my duty. I'm glad that we could be of assistance.

 

\- But for such a deed, I must reward both of you accordingly!

 

\- For me, it's enough if my King allows me to return home and continue working around the kingdom when I'm needed, instead of being confined to the Royal Palace.

 

\- As always, you make it sound like living in this Palace, it's a prison... Ahahahahahah... and you little one, there's anything that you want as a reward?

 

_Seya looked for some seconds at the King, very serious. He wanted to confirm some things, to adjust his life plan accordingly._

 

\- My King, I have a question, if my King could answer...

 

\- So respectful! Ok, you may ask anything. If I can answer, I will.

 

\- If I have an idea to improve something in the Kingdom, or if I have an original tool,  is there any way to protect my idea or my tool, so that no one can sell it instead of me? Or if they sell, can I receive a part of the money?

 

\- mmmmhhh.... there's one Royal Law like that, The Ownership Law. My father created that. Since I've become King, there were only two times when it was used.

When a person came to me to talk about a new kind of fishing net and when another person shows me a new type of hunting bow.

Both tools are being sold throughout the kingdom and those two persons are receiving a copper coin each time one of those is sold.

_Seya was thinking aloud, while mumbling, to put his ideas in order before looking again at the King._

 

\- … one copper coin for each fishing net sold... that could amount to a lot of money if 100 persons buy the new fishing net... Who controls the sellings? It's not possible for a seller being able to sell 10 fishing nets and lie, saying that he only sold 5?

 

\- Each merchant must make accurate records, for him to calculate accordingly his monthly taxes. But you are right, a merchant could tamper with his records, and for that, on the Ownership Law, there's also a punishment for those that don't obey and get caught.

That punishment is decided by the owner when he shows me his idea and asks for an Ownership Law.

 

\- Even if the punishment is death?

 

\- Upon agreement between me and the owner, yes, it can be. Normally, if the punishment is big, the less a merchant tries to do anything illegal.

 

\- mmmhmmmm...I see, so there's already such a Law...

 

_King Rohan was looking at Seya, that was mumbling again, surprised by the serious look on his face and his concentration._

 

\- Why the strange question? Do you already have something to show me?

 

_Seya nodded, negating. He wasn’t ready yet, he needed some proofs._

 

 - … mmmhhh... Not yet. I'm still making some experiences in my fields back home. Let's see how the harvest turns out. But when I have something, what must I do to apply for an Ownership Law?

 

\- You ask for an audience with me and my advisors, at closed doors. You present a project or show something that you think it can be important or profitable, explain for what can it be used and how or what good it will do.

Of course, the manufacturing process or any Magic involved, you don't need to show.

That project or object is then put to display at the House of Commerce to see if any merchant wants to sell it. Or I can buy it. It depends if it benefits the kingdom or just a group of people.

But remember, the Ownership Law is only valid for a period of 3 years. After that, anyone can copy and sell it and you stop receiving a part of the money.

 

\- Can I have a shop and be the only one to sell that object?

 

\- Yes, you can. Until another merchant copies you.

 

_Seya crossed his fingers over the table, in deep thought._

 

\- … I see...

_Anna had her mouth open and completely silent throughout the entire conversation. But when Seya stopped and she noticed the King looking at Seya with a very serious and thoughtful look, she tried to excuse Seya._

 

 - My King, please excuse my son, he's always like this, always thinking and making difficult questions!

 

\- He's quite remarkable indeed! Young Seya, it's that all you want to now?

 

\- Yes, my King, I thank your kindness.

 

_The King looked at Anna, smiling, very amused by that young boy._

 

\- Anna, you sure he's only 10 ????


	10. Chapter 9

_On the way home, Anna had a strange look, watching Seya that was enjoying the scenery._

 

\- Well, it turned out ok. But you surprised me there, Seya, with those questions to the King. And what was that about experiences in your fields?

 

\- Sorry mom, I just wanted to check some things. Seems like it's possible for a person to have some new ideas about planting and caring for a field or new ways for having a better harvest and sell that idea, gaining money every time that someone uses that same idea. And the possibility of gaining money by creating some new tool is also there.

 

\- I think it's too soon for you to be worrying about something like that. You already have a lot of work with your Denar’an training and your Magic training.

And it's not as if we are short on money, you know? The King even forced me to accept this big purse full of Gold coins!

 

\- I know... mmmhhhh... mom, you said that you received a message from the Village Chief that the King was calling for you, right?

 

\- That's right.

 

\- But if the Royal Capital is at 2 days travel by carriage at normal speed, how did the message from the King arrived at the Village Chief on the same day that the Princess got hurt???

 

\- Your father never took you to the Village Chief house? You didn't saw there a Communicator Device?

 

\- A what? I went to visit the Village Chief once, but I don't know what that Device is.

 

\- It's a pyramid, the size of your head, placed on a pedestal on top of the Chief desk. There's a Magic Crystal inside that pyramid. When you place your hand on top of the pyramid and say to whom you want to talk, it connects to that other pyramid, using the magic inside the Magic Crystal.

 

_Seya stood up, surprised with that new and amazing information._

 

\- What?????????? That's amazing!!! How many pyramids are there? Who made them? What kind of Magic makes it work? Can I see it when we get back????

 

\- Slow down, I answer all of them, just wait.

There's one pyramid in each village and city in the Kingdom, other countries also have them. The first one was made by an Elfian Great Sage, 1.000 years ago and she taught other Mages how to make it. It uses Light Magic.

We can go to the Chief when we return, I also want to ask how is the Princess.

 

\- Amazing, such a thing already exists and I never knew!!!

 

\- You are always doing a lot of training with Sully and practicing Magic, it's natural that some normal things you don't know. Maybe I'm also to blame, always leaving you because of my travels, your father is always patrolling the Eternal Forest or hunting. I guess that sometimes you feel lonely...

 

\- I understand mom, but I'm never alone. Father Sully, Mother Cemil, and brother Null are always there any time I need company.

 

\- Yeah, the Denar’ans are also raising you since you were born, they also consider you as their son. By the way, you better start practicing your Magic and fighting, you wanted to fight Sully on our return, right?

 

\- Yes, I will start with my Magic then, you can sleep a little mother, I will practice fighting later when we stop to rest the horses and the driver.

 

…

 

_Seya was sensing the Magic Flow around him, increasing exponentially the radius of it, when he noticed something strange._

 

\- ||... _Magic Flow around.... outside... tree....jumping mouse... further away... trees... further... further.... men... two...five... ten men ahead... three with Earth Magic... horses... hiding?...||_ Mom! Mom, wake up!

 

_Anna woke up with the sudden pushes and yelling, and she stretched and yawns a little._

 

\- What's the matter Seya? Uhuuaaaaahhh...

 

\- Mom, there are 10 men ahead, hiding near the road, with 10 horses next to the trees. Three of them use Earth Magic. Not as strong as dad, but together, they have the same amount of Magic.

_Anna looked worried, it was dangerous facing so many._

 

\- Bandits... How far ahead are they?

 

\- 200 meters ahead.

 

\- You can sense them so far away??

 

\- Yes. By bandits, you mean that they are waiting to attack carriages like ours?

 

\- 10 men in hiding, near a road, with horses next to trees and with 3 Mages... that can only mean trouble. I suppose that they are also armed... Driver!! Driver!!!

 

_The Carriage Driver opened the small window on his back, and he looked through it to the inside of the carriage._

 

\- Yes, Milady?

 

\- Driver, slow the horses, there are bandits ahead.

_The Driver was scared. Bandits are dangerous. And since they don’t have an escort, they could all be killed, leaving no witnesses._

 

\- Bandits Milady??? Better if we turn around and get away as fast as the horses can!

 

_Seya was disappointed. He was bored…_

 

\- They would be a good training...

 

_Anna was thinking out loud, trying to figure out an escape for all that._

 

\- … if we turn around, we could get home from a different road, but it would take a lot more days... but if I try to fight them, those 3 Mages will be difficult to handle... and there are the other ones...

 

_Seya was itching for a fight, he wanted to practice!_

 

\- Mom, I think we can handle them. If you stop the Mages, I can beat the other ones. And when you finish, you can help me.

 

_Anna bitted her lip, even with that plan, it was too dangerous._

 

\- Your father will kill me if anything happens to you. No, we are turning around.

 

\- Mom, they are only humans, they are not Rabbit Warriors like Sully and Null. I can defeat them. Besides, if we let them, they will just attack the next carriage. And that could end badly.

I brought my bow and my Naginata, I can hit at least 3 of them when we get near. And with your Magic and mine combined, we can take care of the 3 Mages.

The other ones, they will run away. If some of them still try to fight, I will use the Naginata while mom protects me.

 

_Anna was in silence, looking at Seya and looking at the Driver, that was still waiting at the small window._

 

\- …

 

\- Mom, we can do it.

_Anna took a deep breath, she remembered that leaving those bandits there could be dangerous for another carriage._

 

\- … Ok, go with your bow to the front next to the driver. I will lie down on top of the carriage and wait my turn. Driver, stop the horses!

 

…

_Seya was at the front, with his bow ready and detecting the bandits ahead. He started to use Body Strengthening Magic, to increase his eyesight and the strength on his arms, for using the bow at such distance._

_The plan was for Seya to hit 3 bandits at a great distance so that they couldn’t attack. And it would also be difficult for the Mages to react if they were attacked by surprise. Anna was gathering her Magic and starting a Magic chant, as soon as she saw Seya pulling the string of the bow. When the 3 bandits were shot, the Mages should be the first to leave their hideout, and to try to attack. Only to fall on a trap._

 

_\- ||…150 meters... no changes... 100 meters... eye enhancement, body enhancement... Magic Flow inside of me...||_

 

\- ‘ _Oh, Water from the Goddess, hear my call...’_

 

_Seya shot his arrows, in quick succession, hitting every time. He aimed at the bandit's legs or stomach, he wanted to immobilize them._

 

\- … first target hit, second target, third target! Mom, here they come!

 

_Anna shot her Magic, targeting the 3 Mages._

 

-  ‘ _... and freeze ahead!  Ice Spear!!_ ’

_Seya imitated her. Without the need to chant, he could act fast and he shot his Magic right after Anna. The 3 Mages didn’t have a chance._

 

\- ||… _eat my Ice Spear!...||_ … 6 down. Mom, two of them are running away. But there's 2 that are holding swords.

 

\- On it! _‘Oh. Water from the Goddess, hear my call and gather on my enemies!  Water Cage!!’_ Those two are not getting away from there.

_Seya was already putting down his bow and grabbing the Naginata._

 

\- Great, mom! So, there's only those two with the swords... can I mom?

_Anna nodded, still looking worried._

 

 - Ok, I’ll provide backup to you. As soon as I see you in trouble, I'll drown everyone. Hold your breath when I shoot. But remember, those two are desperate, they will try to kill you.

_Seya shrugged his shoulders._

 

\- Father Sully and Brother Null are always trying to kill me when we practice...

 

…

_When the carriage got near the bandits that were still looking at their partners inside the Water Cage, Seya jumped and did a twirl, landing near them with his Naginata pointing at them. Ana was standing on top of the carriage, with a lot of Magic gathered on her hands, just waiting._

_One of the bandits yelled to the other, that was still looking surprised._

 

\- A kid??? … And a Mage woman watching?... Let's kill everyone for what they did!


	11. Chapter 10

…

_The two bandits were trying to slash Seya, but every time that one of them did a downward slash, Seya avoided by quickly moving to one side. If they tried a side attack, Seya just jumped. He just used the pole of the Naginata to defend from an attack, once or twice, and he was still wondering if he would ever need to use the sword side of the Naginata because that fighting was getting boring._

 

\- ...||… _are all humans as slow as these two? They are not even using Body Strengthening Magic... and the swordsmanship is baby's level...knockout one... and there's two.._.|| … Weird... very weird…

 

_Anna dispersed her Magic when she realized that the fight ended._

 

\- Well, that was fast! Why that look on your face? You seem like a child who just lost his toy!

_Seya was scratching his head, looking rather annoyed._

 

\- It was just too strange. They were slow, not using any Magic, and even the way they held their swords was weird...

_Anna got off from the carriage, and she walked to meet Seya while taking a glimpse at the bandits still inside the Water Cage, that were looking dumbfounded at Seya._

 

\- Seems that because you are always fighting with Sully and Null, your fighting skills are very high. Sully is an extraordinary fighter and you can already defeat him, so I suppose normal people like those two are not even a challenge for you.

 

_Seya was putting the Naginata inside his Compressed Dimension, still feeling disappointed._

 

\- … I suppose... now, after burying those who died, what can we do with the ones that are still alive?

 

\- These two, the ones that I caught with Water Cage and the three that you shoot with your bow... either we kill them or we bring them with us. I suppose we can tie them and lay them on top off the carriage and deliver them to the next village.

 

\- Better to tie them. Can we check those Mages? There's something that I want to confirm.

 

\- What? Do you think they are still alive after those two Ice Spears?? Mine was strong, but yours was frightening!

 

_Seya approached the 3 dead Mages while talking to his mother. He started to look around the neck and under the collars of each of them, searching for something._

 

\- They are dead, alright. But when I sensed them, the Magic on them was strange. There was a strange Magic Flow coming from their necks... Here, what's this?

 

_Anna shouted, pointing at what Seya had on his hands._

 

\- I know what are those!! They are of a very good size. I bet they are expensive. What you have there are 3 beautiful Magic Crystals.

That explains the strange Magic Flow that you felt. I think that those two were Mages of low level, but they were using Magic Crystals to increase their Magic.

 

_Seya put the three Crystals against the sunlight, trying to look at the inside._

 

\- A Magic Crystal can be used like that? I thought that they were only used inside a Magic Tool.

 

\- Normally it's like that. For instance, a Communicator Device as a Magic Crystal inside, to work. Normally no one uses Magic Crystals to increase their Magic because they are expensive. I think these two robbed these from someone and they were using them like that, to increase their chances of attacking people.

 

\- I see...  mom, can I keep one of these? I want to study it.

_Anna took one of the Crystals, evaluating and sensing the Magic that they should have._

 

\- Let me see them… They are almost out of Magic. I guess there's no problem. You can have all of them if you like. But when they run out of Magic, you can put some of your own Magic inside of them, to fill the Crystal. There's a special Magical Chant for that.

 

\- Amazing... mom, can you show me that chant?

 

\- Let me see if I remember correctly... I'm going to try Light Magic, Ok? … _‘Oh, Light from the Goddess, hear my call! Gather on me, fill me with your light, so that I can fill with your blessing this Crystal. Crystal Refill!’_

_Seya was sensing the Magic Flow of his mother, realizing the increase, the movement to the Crystal, the Magic stopping inside of the Crystal, and staying there._

 

-… ||… _I see, it's just a matter of using our own Magic Flow and imprinting it on the Crystal_ …||... Let me try on this one...

_Seya tried to do the same thing that his mother did, making his own Flow of Dark Magic going to the Crystal._

 

\-  ... I think it's done. And the other one...

_Then, he did the same thing, but this time, using Fire Magic on the Crystal._

 

\- And another one. That's very easy. One Magic Crystal with Dark Magic and one Crystal with Fire Magic.

 

_Anna was looking at both Crystals that Seya was holding against the sunlight, feeling depressed and at the same time, very proud._

 

\- … Seya... that's just... Every time I see you using a Magic for the first time ever, without a chant and doing it effortlessly, I always envy you... When I remember that I had to study and practice so much to be able to do this Magic...

 

_Seya gave a gentle smile to his mother when he noticed her sad look._

 

\- And because you studied and became so good at doing this, it's so easy for me to learn from you.

 

\- If you want, you can sell those Magic Crystals for a lot of money. But considering how rare Dark Magic is and how powerful Fire Magic can become if a Mage uses that stone, it's better if you keep them for yourself. And don't show or speak about these Crystals to anyone. It will bring a lot of questions.

 

\- Ok, mom. By the way, how do Magic Crystals appear? There's a Magic for creating Magic Stones?

 

\- No, all of the Magic Crystals are sold and dig from de depths of the mountains in the East. They all come from the Dwarfs Kingdom. Even for them, it's difficult to find a good source, and because of that, the Magic Crystals are not a very important selling product for them. They prefer to trade on weapons or armors that they forge and create, using some rare minerals that they dig up.

 

\- mmmhhh... Is there a Vulcano on those mountains?

 

\- It’s not active nowadays, but it used to be. Why?

_Seya started to think, comparing all the information’s that he just received with the memories of his past back on Earth._

 

\- ... ||… _rare materials coming from inside the world? Or maybe not only that? Maybe pressure and heat also? And does Magic coming from the inside of world matter on the process?...||..._ hummm...

 

\- What? You have a very strange and serious look on your face.

 

\- Sorry, I want to try something...

 

 _Seya used_ _Earth Magic to create a small rock marble on his hand. He then created more rock, making it the size of a ball surrounding the marble. Using Wind Magic to put pressure on the rock ball and by increasing the pressure, the ball shrunk to the size of the marble. Next, applying heat by Fire Magic and more pressure, the ball broke._

_-_... let me see on the inside...ah, there it is, a small crystal!

 

_Anna looked at the Crystal that Seya had on his hands, doubting her own eyes!_

 

\- That's a Magic Crystal???? How did you do that???

 

\- Well, it's a crystal, but I don't know if it is a Magic Crystal. Try to put some Magic on it, mom.

 

_Anna tried to put some Magic on the Crystal, using the same amount of Magic Flow and the same chant, without success._

 

\- … no, not fixating. It's only a normal Crystal.

 

\- More difficult than I thought... let me try again _..._

_Seya made the same rock marble and the same previous steps, but this time, while applying heat by Fire Magic, he put Magic on the Marble inside the rock ball. Next, with more pressure, the rock ball broke._

_-_... let me see on the inside...ah, there it is, a small crystal again! Try again, mom!

 

_Anna did the same chant to input Magic on the Crystal, but this time…_

 

\- Ok… ?????? What????? It's... a... Magic Crystal!!! You made a Magic Crystal!!! And a very good quality and size!!! How??????? That's impossible!!!!

 

_Seya smiled, very pleased with himself._

 

\- Seems it's possible to make them, after all. I think that mom, dad, and Sully working at the same time will be able to do it. We must try this at home.

Sully can create the small rock marble and then the small rock ball surrounding the marble. Then dad will heat the ball with Fire Magic while mom put Magic power on the marble inside. Then Sully can put more pressure on the ball until it breaks. It was how I did this one. But I did it alone since I can use all those Magic’s.

_Anna was feeling dizzy, looking at the Crystal on her hand._

 

 - … but how did you figure this out???

 

_Seya counted the steps that he thought, using his fingers._

 

\- Crystals found in the depths of the mountains, meaning that there was more rock being created on top of rocks, pressure made by the weight, heat from the volcano, Magic coming from the inside of the world, more pressure because of continuing forming rocks... that's what I thought...

 

_Anna was looking at the Crystals that the Mages had, and comparing with the one that Seya made. They looked exactly the same._

 

\- … that... until now no one figured out how these Crystals were formed...there were even some people thinking that the Dwarfs used some unknown Magic to create them...

 

\- That's strange, they just needed to think a little about it. I'm going to make some more, I want to do some experiments with them when we get home.

 

_Anna was shaking her head strongly, in desperation._

 

\- … you... just thought all that like it was... argh!! Ok, first please use Earth Magic to dig a hole for burying these guys...

 

…


	12. Side Story: Visiting the Princess By Aria, The Goddess of Creation

_One morning, while gathering their traveling gear for their next trip, Seya and his mother were checking her notes, making sure that they didn’t forget anything and scheduling their visits along the way to the Capital._

 

Anna Hinamoto – Well, we haven’t gone to the Capital for some months now.

We need to go to the healing house there but, what do you say Seya, should we go see how the Princess is doing while we’re in the Capital?

 

Seya Hinamoto (10 years old) - Yes mother. I want to see her!

 

Anna Hinamoto – Ok, it’s decided then. I’ll send a message to the Palace, asking for that, as soon as we enter the Capital.

 

…

 

_When Seya arrived at the Rohan Palace with his mother, he couldn’t help feeling nostalgic. From the outside, the castle looked like a fairy tale castle._

_On the inside, it was as majestic as a castle should be, with fine tapestries on the walls depicting former Kings and Queens, huge columns with an ancient Roman look in the throne room, a throne made of solid rock with pillows where stood the King, waiting for them._

_As soon as they entered the throne room, the King got up from his throne and came to greet the High Healer Anna Hinamoto, holding her hands. Such form of greeting was not seen very often. The King didn’t do that, not even to the Nobles that were frequent visitors in the castle._

 

King Rohan – Anna Hinamoto, I’m so glad that you came to visit. And you also brought the young Seya.

 

Anna Hinamoto – Yes, my King. This little one is my company lately. We came to visit the Princess and see how she was doing.

 

King Rohan – Splendid idea! In fact, I was thinking of calling for you, my little daughter is always asking for Seya.

 

Seya – Oh, why is that, my King?

 

King Rohan – Better if you ask her yourself! Come, let’s go see her!

 

…

 

_When Seya entered the Princess’s room following the King, he saw the little Princess, concentrated on brushing the hair of one of her dolls. Very carefully, very diligently, like if the doll was actually alive._

 

King Rohan – Heiji, the Great Healer and her son Seya are here to visit you. They wanted to see how you were doing.

 

Princess Heiji Rohan (6 years old) – Big Brother!

 

Seya – Say what?

 

King Rohan – That’s what she started calling you, every time she talked about you.

 

Seya – I see… how are you, Princess Heiji?

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Wrong! That’s just wrong! Big Brother can’t call me like that! Can’t Big Brother just call me Little Sister?

 

Seya – That wouldn’t be appropriate, my Princess…

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – I don’t care! Can’t you call me like that?

 

Seya - … My King…

 

King Rohan – Ahahahahah! It’s alright Seya, after saving my daughter’s life, you can call her how you see fit!

 

Seya – Ok… my cute Little Sister…

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Hurray! I’m the cute little sister of Big Brother Seya! Can Seya stay a little to play with me, father?

 

King Rohan – I don’t see why not. What do you say Seya? I have some things to talk with your mother, while you two play here.

 

Seya – Of course. It will be an honor.

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Big Brother talks weird! So polite! Look here, I can use a lot of Magic!

 

Seya – Really! Show me then.

 

_The Princess stood very straight, and while opening her hand and with a very concentrated and serious expression, she began to chant the Magic that one of her tutors taught her._

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – ‘ _Oh, Fire from the Goddess, hear my call and gather on my hands! Fire Ball!!’_

_Puff!_

_On the top of her hand, formed a small orange ball of Fire. It stayed there, trembling like it if it was hard for the Princess to control it, and with a vanishing sound, it dispersed itself._

 

Seya - That was pretty. A little weak but pretty.

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – I thought it was good. You can do it better? Can you show me?

 

_Seya began to gather Magic on top of the hand of the Princess and from a small orange point began to appear a big orange and red flame that seemed to dance along with the Princess’s breathing._

 

Seya - .||… _Flow on my hand… form a ball…_ || … here it is. Pretty, right?

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Oh… so pretty… and so big! But you didn’t chant!

 

Seya – I don’t need to.

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – But how? Everyone tells me that I need to do a correct chant to make Magic. It was very hard for me to learn this Magic!

 

Seya – Do you want to learn my secret?

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Yes, please! Tell me, Big Brother!

 

Seya – You need to practice Magic Control. You just need to practice a little every day, and slowly, your Magic will increase and one day, you will be able to do Magic’s without a chant. And stronger ones, also.

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Magic…Control? I never heard ... What is that?

 

Seya – Let me show you… gather some Magic on your hand. Don’t chant, don’t think about creating anything, ok?

 

_Following Seya indications, the Princess started to gather Magic on her hand. Just a small amount and a faint red brightness started to surround her hand._

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Ok…like this?

 

Seya – Yes, just like that… maintain the Magic just like that… steady…

 

Princess – It’s hard… oh, it disappeared!

 

Seya – Again. Gather Magic… concentrate… just maintain there, as it is… don’t talk, don’t think on anything… like that… steady… perfect! Let it disperse now.

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – I did it! Now can I do it like you?

 

Seya – No, not yet. You need to practice this, every day. Don’t let the Magic get too big or it will explode and you will hurt yourself. Just that small amount of Magic, and maintain it. That’s Magic Control.

 

_The Princess tried again, and again, until finally, she was able to maintain a continuous and steady brightness of Magic on her small hand._

_The concentration that she put on that small amount was so high, that she was afraid of talking and losing the control of that beautiful brightness._

 

Princess Heiji Rohan - ….like this… steady…there… oops, almost lost… there… this is hard…how much time…I do…like this?

 

Seya – For as long as you can. If you do this every day, one day you will be able to maintain that Magic in your hand for hours and hours. And then, you can increase a little the Magic gathered.

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – And when I gather much Magic, Big Brother will teach me powerful Magic’s?

 

Seya – If you continue training and improving, you will become the strongest Fire Princess in the World!

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Fire Princess? Really? Thank you Big Brother! I will train this Control, every day!

 

Seya – Make sure to never train this alone, ok? If you can’t control your Magic, it will explode. It’s better if someone is near, to help you if you get hurt. If you notice that it’s going to explode, try to disperse it or concentrate on making that Fire Ball that you showed me.

But don’t teach this to anyone, ok? You will become stronger than the Royal Mages, and you’ll be able to scare them later.

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Ok, I will practice lots and lots! Big Brother will be proud of me! Now, again… slowly… there…

 

Seya – Very good, continue like that…

 

…

_Some months later, Seya went with his mother to the Capital. And he rushed to meet his beloved Princess again._

_When he entered her room, he saw the Princess sitting on the floor, practicing Magic Control._

 

Seya – Hello, Little Sister. I came to visit you again. How have you been?

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Big Brother! Look this!... there… like this… I can maintain this for one hour now… and… ‘ _Fire Ball!’_

 

Seya – Oh, your Fire Ball Magic, and already without a chant! You’re amazing!

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Big Brother is proud?

 

Seya – Of course, I am! You did well, my cute Little Princess! I can see that you did a lot of training!

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Of course! Every day, 3 times a day, until I could keep my Magic in my hand for 1 hour!

And when I was almost losing the Control of my Magic, I did what you told me, concentrate really hard to make the Fire Ball! At first, I hurt myself a couple of times. But then, I learned how to do it!

 

Seya – Amazing! All by yourself, in so little time!

Ok, let’s increase the amount of your Magic, ok? Begin… steady… more… a little more… a little… there… like that…

 

_The Princess followed Seya’s guidance and she increased the Magic gathered on her hand. Slowly, but steady until she could maintain a bigger amount of the same continuous brightness of Magic on her hand._

 

Princess Heiji Rohan - … here… it’s difficult… but not so much… like before…

 

Seya – Let it disperse… good… again!... There… more… perfect!

 

Princess Heiji Rohan - …this… will make… a big Fire… Ball… right?

 

Seya – Stop it now…great. Now, if you continue training, in a few months, you can do this… _‘Fire shot!’ …_ With more training, this _… ‘Heat Blow!’_ And next _… ‘Fire Spread!’_ And this amazing one, ‘ _Fire Spear!’_

_The Princess was astonished when she saw such beautiful and what it seemed, so powerful Magic’s. She wanted to do that!_

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Oh… amazing! I can do that if I train?

 

Seya – Yes, I believe you can. And after you can make all this, we will start doing Magic Battles outside, ok?

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Ah, that will be so cool! I will be a Fighting Fire Princess!

 

Seya – Let’s continue the training, ok?

 

…

 

_2 years later, Seya arrived again with his mother at the Palace, after more than 6 months travelling everywhere throughout the Kingdom. They rushed to the Palace because Anna Hinamoto got news that the King wanted to see both of them._

_When they entered the throne room, the King did his usual greeting every time that they went to the Palace, for the last 2 years._

 

King Rohan – Young Seya, welcome. Hello, Anna Hinamoto. I hope everything is well with you.

 

Anna Hinamoto – Yes my King, I received notice that my King wished to see us. We came as soon as we could, I’m sorry if we kept my King waiting.

 

King Rohan – It wasn’t an emergency, the Princess was just too eager to see the young Seya. Care to accompany me? She is in the back yard, with the Royal Mages…

 

Anna Hinamoto – With the Royal Mages?

 

King Rohan – Yes, she’s already fighting 1vs3 in a battle. They can’t match her… see for yourselves!

 

_When Seya entered the back yard where the Princess was training with the Royal Mages, he saw a Mage flying through the air, being pushed by a huge Fire Ball against a nearby tree._

 

Royal Mage – Ouch!…

 

Princess Heiji Rohan (8 years old) – Next! Put a little more of a fight, guys! This is getting boring!

 

Royal Mage – But Princess, we are trying… ‘ _Oh, Water from…’_

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – ‘ _Fire Spear!’_

_The Royal Mage didn’t have time to finish his chant, the Princess threw at him a powerful Magic that pierced him to the Castle wall by his robe._

_He stayed there, hanging at 3 meters from the ground, while the Princess was looking victorious at him with her both hands on her waist. A fluffy waist, because the Princess was wearing a beautiful Princesses dress, completely white. It was a strange image, seeing a battle between a Mage with a robe and a staff and a little girl in a dress._

 

Royal Mage _–_ Ouch!...

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Next!

 

Seya (12 years old) – Me!

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Big Brother! Here, catch! ‘ _Fire Spear!’ ‘Fire Shot!’_

_As soon as the Princess saw Seya, she was so excited to show off that she immediately threw two powerful and very destructive Magic’s._

_Seya calmly created a Water Wall that completely destroyed the two Fire Magic’s._

 

Seya - || _…Water…creating Wall_ …||… you need to do better than that!

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Ah, what about if I…

 

_While the Princess was still talking, Seya had already confined her inside a birdcage made of water. And after that, he made the cage collapse._

 

Seya - ||… _Water cage around…and_ …||

 

_Splash!_

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Hey, that was mean! I’m all wet!

 

Seya – Do you want to continue or shall I freeze you next? Or throw some mud on top of you? ||… _Earthball… ready_ …||

 

_Seya was showing an evil smile while holding a huge ball made of mud. It was earth from the ground gathered on top of his hand, mixed with some Water Magic._

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – No! Stop! I forfeit! You are going to ruin my dress!

 

Seya – It’s your fault, doing Magic battles in a dress… stupid Princess…

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Big Brother, you meanie!

 

Seya – Now, what do I do with this Earth Ball? Here, catch!

 

_As soon as Seya threw the huge mud ball that he was holding, the Princess panicked, fearing for her favorite dress._

_Without losing more time, she started to create a Wall to protect her dress, similar to the one that Seya used. But her Wall was made of Fire!_

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – _‘Fi…Fire Wall!’_

 

Seya – Very good! Quick thinking! Since when can you do a Fire Wall?

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – It’s the first time! I was trying to make a wall to defend myself as you did!

 

Seya – Great! But can you do it again? || _Earth Ball…throw… more Earth balls_ …||

 

_The Princess immediately created the same Wall, but she needed to stop the continuous attacks that Seya was throwing, so she did what he did to her. Turned him into a bird in a cage!_

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – _‘Fire Wall!’ … ‘Fire Cage!’_

 

Seya – Oh, now it’s me inside a cage? Is this new?

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Yes… I… tried to do what you did!

 

Seya – You did it just by imitating me? So cool! Come here, I want to hug you, my amazing Little Sister! I’m so proud of you!

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Heheheheh!

 

_The Royal Mages that were watching them fight, were amazed by that demonstration of High-Level Magic’s. Some of which they spent years to learn and the Princess learned and executed perfectly in a matter of seconds._

 

Royal Mages – So young… both of them… such power!

 

King Rohan – That was… unbelievable! My daughter… I didn’t know you could do that!

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Me neither, father! But I had to stop Seya, he was going to ruin my dress!

 

Seya – If you were able to do two new Magic’s just to protect your dress, I wonder what you would be able to do, to protect your life!

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – Yes! I could make more amazing Magic’s!

 

Seya – Ok, I challenge you then. Continue practicing and think of some new Defence and Attack Magic.

On our next Magic Battle in a few months, I will try to kill you. Let’s see if you can survive!

 

King Rohan – What are you saying Seya? Don’t you know that she’s my only daughter?

 

Seya – So it’s better if she trains a lot!

 

Princess Heiji Rohan – I accept your challenge! I’ll make you scream and call for your mom! I’m going to do a nice barbecue of you!

 

Seya – You can try, little one, you can try! Muahmuahmuah!

 

_The King was horrified with the idea of having his little daughter in such perils. A Magic Battle with killing intentions? That was not the future that he had imagined for his sweet little Princess!_

 

King Rohan – What are you both saying? I won’t allow it!

 

Seya – My King needs to believe more on the Princess. She will do it. She will not be able to make me scream, but she will defend herself.

 

Anna Hinamoto – Are you sure, Seya?

 

Seya – Yes, I am. My King saw her now, two new Magic’s just after I’ve done it.

If she has time to think about it, she will think of something new and amazing.

Against me, she doesn’t need to hold herself.

And she knows that I will go all out, instead of the Royal Mages, because they don’t want to hurt the Princess.

 

King Rohan – I hope you are right…

 

_The King was still anxious about the idea. And the worst part was that his little Princess was looking at Seya with anticipation and with such a serious look on her face that the King thought that he was seeing a younger version of his wife, the only woman on the Kingdom that he feared!_


	13. Side Story: The life of a Princess By Aria, The Goddess of Creation

On the castle of Rohan, the King was having a meeting with his Ministers about the state of the Kingdom finances and production of goods.

One of his Royal Mages, Mage Gandalf, entered the room. The King thought it was strange because, at that hour, he was supposed to be teaching the Royal Princess, Heiji.

‘Gandalf, weren’t you supposed to be with the Princess?’.

Hearing that, the Royal Mage took a deep breath before answering, ‘My King, the Royal Princess lately refuses to attend my classes. She complains that I’m not worthy of teaching her, that I lack on knowledge.’

The King got up from his chair, and he approached the Mage, with an inquisitive look. The Princess was always so eager to learn, and she had so much esteem be all her tutors.

‘That’s a first. What happened? Did you tried to teach her something too difficult for her and she just gave up?’

‘Not quite. She’s always in class, concentrated only on gathering Magic in her hands. Just that. She doesn’t chant anything, she doesn’t create anything, nothing! And she does that every day. Today I confronted her, and she said that to me and then she just got up and went to her room.’

The King wondered what was happening. The Princess never did that. But she was acting strange, since the last time that Seya Hinamoto was in the Palace and he was alone with her in her room.

A sudden dark thought crossed the King’s mind. What happened with his 6-year-old daughter and that boy?

‘If you excuse me, I must go see my daughter for a moment. Please continue on gathering reports and analyzing them, I’ll be back shortly.’

‘My King, we will accompany you, a King should never walk alone, even in his own castle!’

‘Minister of Economy, do you really want to be in the middle of my father-daughter time? I’m not in the mood for being a one-man-show, right now!’

The Minister was surprised at the sudden burst of his King, an unprecedented event like that was too strange.

‘My King, is everything alright?’

More interruptions and delays, the King was losing his temper and he just responded very seriously, ‘Minister, don’t worry about things way above your paycheck. It’s really a very bad idea interrupting me, right now.’

Saying that the King turned around and he went to the door, leaving his Ministers speechless.

The King was worried. What happened to his beloved little daughter? If that boy did anything to her, it doesn’t matter that he was the son of the Great Healer Hinamoto, he was going to have his head.

The King walked along the corridors of his castle, leaving everyone that crossed his path wondering what was happening. The King quickly reached to the North tower, were the Princess room was located and he almost runs up all the stairs.

He entered abruptly, and then he suddenly stopped in front of the Princess, looking at her hand, with his mouth open.

The Princess was seated on top of her bed, with Magic in her right hand. A very bright and steady amount of Magic. But it wasn’t dangerously reaching an exploding limit, it was just gathered, twirling and moving from her wrist until her palm, it then made a small twist before reaching the tips of her fingers, turning around and going in the direction of the wrist again.

The King watched all that, in silence. The Princess was so focused, that she didn’t even notice that her father was standing there until he spoke.

‘My dear, what are you doing?’

The Princess let her Magic disperse, slowly but steady. The King was more surprised, not even a Royal Mage was able to disperse an amount of Magic like that, so easily.

‘Oh, father, I didn’t notice that you were here! I’m practicing my Magic Control as Big Brother taught me last time he was here.’

‘But you were not chanting anything, and you didn’t make anything with all that Magic. Why?’

The Princess just smiled while looking at the King, a gentle and innocent smile, and she just said ‘Big Brother told me to do it like this. He will teach me powerful Magic’s when I learn this perfectly, so I must train a little, every day. But because I want to learn with him very quickly, I’m doing this for two hours a day. Father will be so proud of me! I’m going to be the strongest Fire Princess in the world, and I’m going to help father to protect this kingdom!’

The King was so moved by the sweet intentions of his little daughter, that he felt tears rushing to his eyes.

‘Thank you, my dear.’ He said while hugging her and using those few seconds to wipe his tears.

…

Some months after the last visit of Seya, the King was watching the Princess in her bedroom, training her Magic Control. This time, she was gathering Magic in her hand and from time to time, she created a Fire Ball hovering over her palm. It was so concentrated, that it looked solid.

The King could feel the heat that was emitted at 2 meters distance. The Princess was drenched in sweat because of the heat and the effort, she was doing that for the last 2 hours straight. The Royal Mages had told him that the Princess was doing that, every day since Seya visited her.

Finally, she dispersed again the Fire Ball, and when she was gathering again her Magic, the King interrupted.

‘My dear, why don’t you rest for some moments? Go take a bath, in a few hours one of the Nobles will bring his daughters to introduce to you. Maybe they become your friends. You are always alone, without friends of your age.’

The Princess looked at her father, smiling and tired, and while nodding in agreement, she said ‘Ok father, I’ll go take a bath and put on a cute dress, to meet them.’

‘Good girl. I’ll call your maid to help you.’

…

Sometime later, the little Princess was in her room with two Noble daughters. One of her age and another, 2 years older. They were playing with some of her dolls and the tea set, having a tea party. The older girl was looking at the invisible tea being poured in a small cup and she felt thirsty.

‘Oh, I want tea… if this was real tea, we could also drink it!’

‘I can go call my maid and ask her to bring some tea and biscuits to us. That’s ok?’

‘That would be perfect, Princess!’

‘I will be right back!’ and with those simple and innocent words, the Princess rushed from her room, to look for her maid.

When she was already at the middle of the stairs of her tower, she remembered that she didn’t know if the two sisters would like some fruit tea like her, or if they would prefer herbal tea, like the Queen loves to drink. So, she runs up the stairs again, and when she approached her open door, she heard the little sister asking the other one.

‘Why do we have to play with that stupid Princess? I don’t like to play with dolls!’

‘Shhshh, don’t say that! Remember what father told us, he will buy new horses and new clothes for us if we become friends with her. Father wants to come more often to the castle and become friend with the King. So shut up and pretend to like her, even if she is just a small brat, ok?’

The Princess realized that they didn’t want to be her friends, they don’t even like her! She started to cry and she entered her room.

‘Princess, what’s the matter? Why are you crying?’

‘Sniff, sniff, I heard you! You are mean! Go away!’

‘No, please, stop crying, you misunderstood! We are your friends!’

The Princess was so sad, but hearing them lying like that, was too much. She gathered so much Magic around her, a bright orange light so strong, that even her hair changed color. Gathering two big Fire Ball in each of her hands, the crying Princess screamed at the both of them ‘Get out, now!’

The two sisters run out of the room, in fear. The Princess shut her door with her feet and she quickly dispersed the Fire Balls. She took a deep breath and while still crying, she dispersed the Magic around her body. When her hair was back to the normal blond color, the Princess laid in her bed, sobbing.

Later that day, the King went to ask her what happened with the sisters that arrived at their father and begged to go home.

He just saw a very concentrated Princess, seated in the floor, practicing Magic Control, but this time, instead of the Magic in her hand, it was all around her body. Her hair was glowing in orange and the Magic around her was so concentrated, that it looked alive.

The King was surprised with that sight, but he thought it would be dangerous to interrupt her at that time, so he quietly left. Maybe it was not a good idea, trying to find friends for her daughter. In due time, she would be able to do that all by herself, if she wanted.

…

Some months later, the King was having a meeting with his Ministers and he saw from the open door, a Royal Mage running along the corridor. He thought it was strange, but the stranger was Mage Gandalf entering the room, with a troubled look in his face.

The King asked ‘What happened? I saw one of the Mages running along the corridor.’

‘He was going to heal a Royal Mage in the training grounds. One of my stupid and young apprentices had a disagreement with the Princess and he got hurt.’

‘What? Why?’

‘The Princess was doing what she always does at this time of the day, she was in the training grounds shooting her Fire Balls against the targets, for one hour straight. That young fool said that a target was easy because it didn’t return fire. Then, he challenged the Princess. The Princess didn’t want, but he started to mock her. He lost badly the fight. He didn’t even have time to finish a single chant, the Princess used him as practicing target for her Fire Balls. Serves him right, that stupid youngster!’

The King was dumbfounded. What was happening? He rushed along the room, followed by all the ministers. The King suddenly stopped at the door and looking back, he asked ‘What, you all want to interrupt again my time with my daughter?’.

The Ministers stopped, not daring to say one single word.

The King left the room, in the direction of the training area in the back of the Castle.

There he saw a young Mage, being healed by a couple of older Mages. His clothes were completely burned, he even lost all the hair on one side of his head.

On the other side, there was the young Princess, throwing successive Fire Balls at the targets at 50 meters distance, hitting them every time, as nothing had happened!

‘I’m starting to think that Seya Hinamoto is a very bad influence for my beloved daughter!’


	14. Chapter 11 -> The Denar'an Trials

…

_After some months, Seya and the Denar’an family were on a carriage to the Rabbit Kind Kingdom, for the Denar’an Trials. Null was looking at the scenery while Seya was doing what he always did inside a carriage, practicing Magic Control. Sully was smiling at them, remembering all their course to reach there._

 

\- Well, after so much time, so much training and bloodshed, it makes me proud going with both of you to the Denar’an Trials. But since it will take 6 days for us to reach the Rabbit Kingdom, you must use this time to practice. And Seya, if we get hurt during training, I'm counting on you.

 

\- You can leave the healing to me, Father Sully. But how do you want for us to train while riding this carriage?

 

\- While here inside or on top of the carriage, you can train attack and defend only your hands, arms and fists. Sometimes, you can just practice Earth and Dark Magic, Meditation and Magic Flow Control. When we stop for resting the horses, you can go full unarmed combat, and also combat with weapons. And don't forget full combat with weapons and Magic. Seya, Earth and Dark Magic only, ok?

 

\- Can't I use other types of Magic during the Trials?

 

\- Of course you can, but if you wish to be acknowledged as a Denar’an Bloodline Warrior Style, it's better to use a lot of Earth and Dark Magic. I just don't know if it's better if you don't use those Magic Light ears.

 

\- What? My Rabbit ears???? But they're a part of me already when I'm fighting seriously!

 

\- Well, it depends how good it goes for you. But if you use them since the beginning, some people there may find it insulting.

 

\- I understand... Father Sully, you still didn't tell me what happens there.

 

 - Right, I only went with Null the last time, for him to see what expects him. Well, basically, there's a group of Denar’an Elders, the RabbitKind King, my Grandparents, and my uncles, and the Trials consists of three fights. You must fight with 3 Examiners. You choose the order of your fights and your weapons. You can choose 1 fight unarmed, 1 fight with weapons and 1 fight with weapons and Magic.

Seya, in combats using Magic, since you don't waste time on chanting, you have a huge advantage.

Null, because your time spent on meditation and learning my shorts chanting and because Seya is teaching you about Magic Control and Magic Flow, the speed of your attack spells are extremely fast.

Seya, what weapons you intend to use?

 

\- Well, I brought my bow, sword and the Naginata. I guess I go with the sword and the Naginata.

 

\- You're sure? I brought a lot of different weapons if you want.

 

\- No, I like these ones. They are my favorites.

 

_Sully started to laugh at Seya’s strong conviction._

 

\- A 10-year-old male competing in a Trial with a Naginata... that will be something... Ahahahahahahah!

 

_Cemil Denar’an poke Sully’s nose with her finger._

 

\- What's wrong with fighting with a Naginata???????

 

\- Nothing, really, but nowadays it's very unusual for a male to use it. And going to the most important test of our kind being a 10-year-old boy with a Naginata as his weapon of choice, that will be amazing!

 

…


	15. Chapter 12

…

_When they arrived at the entrance of the place designated for the Denar’an Trials, Seya took a deep breath, preparing for the next step of his training, where he was supposed to prove that he was worthy of receiving all the teachings and training of Sully and Cemil Denar’an. He also knew that his achievements or his loses in there, could also honor or embarrass his Masters._

_When the RabbitKind Guards at the entrance opened those huge doors, Sully and Cemil were the first to enter, followed by Null and Seya._

_They walked through a long corridor with torches on the walls, giving a faint light and a strong feeling of importance to just a simple walk._

_At the end of the corridor, they saw an arena. When they were in the middle of it, Seya couldn’t stop thinking about the Roman Colosseum, back on Earth, but on a shorter scale._

_There were 6 big RabbitKind near the wall, right in front, just looking at them._

_All around and above a 3mt tall wall surrounding that circular arena, there were already more than 100 RabbitKind seated on the chairs, looking at them, in complete silence. Right in front and in an elevated balcony, there were some Elders and a RabbitKind with a crown on his head. One of the Elders got up, went to the edge of the balcony, looked at them, and addressed Seya’s group._

 

\- Step forward the Master and the Candidates! Say your names!

 

\- I'm Sully Denar’an. These are my students.

 

\- I'm Cemil Denar’an. These are my students.

 

\- I'm Null Denar’an. I'm 13 years old. I've been learning from my Masters since I was 3 years old. I ask for the honor to take the Denar’an Trials.

 

\- I'm Seya Hinamoto. I'm 10 years old. I've been learning from my Masters since I was 3 years old. I ask for the honor to take the Denar’an Trials.

_A lot of voices could be heard, coming from all around, after Seya’s introduction._

 

\-  …What?... Strange...

 

_The Elder Denar’an pointed at Seya._

 

\- Sully Denar’an and Cemil Denar’an, what's the meaning of this? Why is there a human child applying for the Denar’an Trials?

_Sully just shrugged his shoulders._

 

\- It's as you Elders see, there's a human child here. Don't underestimate him, or you all are in for a big surprise.

 

_The Elder Denar’an grabbed the edge of the balcony, infuriated._

 

\- Preposterous!! Such an insult to this ancient gathering!!

_The RabbitKind King got up and approached the edge of the balcony._

 

\- Elders, may I ask a question?

 

\- Yes, your Majesty, by all means.

 

\- Sully, what's the name of the father of this child?

 

_Sully scratched his head._

 

\- Well brother, Oops...My King, his father his Rolland Hinamoto. But you may know him as Rolland Denar’an Hinamoto, our adoptive brother.

 

_Seya looked at Sully, surprised by that and thinking it was strange._

 

\-  ||… _adoptive brother?_...||

_The RabbitKind King smiled, he seemed very happy, while looking at Seya._

 

\- I see... and how his our brother? I haven't seen him for years.

 

_Sully smiled and he winked one eye to the King._

 

\- Very well indeed, still living a quiet life, as he wanted.

 

_The RabbitKind King nodded in agreement and he then looked at the Elders next to him._

 

\- Good for him. Elders, seems that everything is clear now?

_The same Elder Denar’an bowed and he addressed the Candidates that were down at the arena._

 

\- Yes, my King, seems that there's nothing wrong with this Candidate. We shall proceed. Well, who will be the first?

 

_Null took one step further._

 

\- I request that honor.

 

_Elder Denar’an pointed at the 6 big RabbitKind in front of Seya._

 

\- Very well. You will fight against three Examiners for each Trial. The fight ends when one of you cannot fight, quits or is thrown out of the arena. What do you choose for the First Trial?

 

\- I choose unarmed combat, no magic.

 

_One of the Examiners took one step further._

 

\- I shall be your opponent then.

 

…

 

_Null started to use Body Strengthening Magic on all of his body, as soon as the Examiner took a stance, waiting for Null’s next move._

 

\-  ||… _Body enhancement, speed, strength...||_

_Since Null wasn’t moving also, the Examiner jumped to reach him, and as soon as the Examiner threw a punch at Null’s face, it ended._

_\- ||… this guy is slow. Right arm here, I turn, twist, throw...Oops!..._ ||

 

_The Examiner flew over Null’s head, and he landed badly on his side on the floor, with his arm twisted in a strange position._

 

\- Aaaarrrggghhhhh.....

_Seya shook his head, and he looked at Sully, that had a big smile._

 

\-  ??? Father Sully???

 

\- It's your movement, Seya!! He executed it perfectly. An easy win.

_The Elder Denar’an raised his arm and announced._

 

\- Seems like the Examiner is unable to continue. Null Denar’an, choose your next Trial.

 

\- I choose armed combat. I'll use my own sword.

 

\- I'm your opponent then.

 

…

_Null and the Examiner were fighting for some time, and Seya was worried. If the Examiner attacked, Null evaded or defended. The Examiner increased the speed, Null did the same._

 

\-  ||… _they are evenly matched... careful Null_...||

_Suddenly, the Examiner did a thrust forward, only to change directions at the last second and striking Null from a blind spot directly at his stomach. But Null was used to that from all the fighting with Seya, considering that move was one of his favorites to catch Null off guard. He was always trying to counter that, but since Seya was smaller than the Examiner, he always managed to avoid it. But against the Examiner, Null tried the same counter movement. He jumped up while curling his body in a ball, and he smacked downwards the Examiner wrist with the tilt of his sword._

 

_Thump!_

_The Examiner was surprised, rubbing his wrist and looking at his sword. With a bitter smile, he assumed the defeat._

 

\- I forfeit, you disarmed me perfectly. Amazing swordsmanship skill.

_Null bowed at the Examiner._

 

\- Thank you. It was an honor.

 

_The Elder Denar’an raised his arm and announced._

 

\-  The Examiner as forfeited. Null Denar’an, choose your next Trial.

 

\- I choose armed combat with Magic. I'll use my own sword.

 

_Another Examiner took one step forward._

 

\- I'm your opponent.

 

…

_They got ready, and the Examiner immediately started a chant. Null was already gathering his Magic, since the moment the Examiner took the first step to face him._

 

\- ‘ _Oh, Earth...’_

 

_Null threw a series of Earth Magic’s with a very short chant, as he had learned from Sully and Seya._

 

\- ‘ _Rock Throw!’ ‘Rock throw!’ ‘Rock throw!’ ‘Rock Throw!’ ‘Rock Smash!_

_The Examiner was able to avoid the first shot, only to be caught by the other 3 Rock Throws, and finally, a Rock Smash, that was a huge pile of rocks coming from above and burying him under it._

 

\- Aaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh...

_The crowd in the arena stood up, with that surprising and powerful demonstration of Earth Magic’s._

 

\-  …What?????????

 

_The Elder Denar’an raised his arm and announced._

 

\-  … the... the Examiner is unable to continue. Such speed with Earth Magic!! Not even a sword strike, it all ended with just Magic! That was just... well...

 

…


	16. Chapter 13

_After providing help to the Examiner buried by Null and cleaning the arena, it was Seya’s turn. The same Elder Denar’an raised his arm._

 

\-  Next Candidate, Seya Denar’an Hinamoto, choose your Trial.

 

\- For honoring my brother Null Denar’an, I chose unarmed combat, no Magic.

 

_Null was surprised, looking at Seya and at his parents. Why did Seya say that? Even Sully and Cemil were wondering._

 

\-  ...What???...

 

_One Examiner took one step forward, smiling._

 

\- I will be your opponent, human child. Let's see if you can make me sweat a little!

_Seya started to use Body Strengthening Magic on all of his body and stressing his muscles, to increase his speed above the speed of a RabbitKind, as he learned from Sully since he started training with Null._

_Sully taught him many years before, that for him to be faster than Null, he had to use Magic but also train his muscles by exercises and weights pulling._

 

\-  ||… _Body enhancement, speed, strength... natural muscles stressed…||_

_Convinced that it was going to be easy, the Examiner tried to take advantage of the RabbitKind inhuman speed, to catch Seya by surprise._

_He runs to reach Seya, and as soon as he threw a punch at Seya’s stomach, Seya rotated sideways and avoided him, while hitting the Examiner on the back of his head with one elbow, announcing the name of that move while the Examiner was falling to the ground, completely knocked out._

_-_ Null Strike!

 

_Null Denar’an grabbed his own ears, pulling them down, completely in shock._

 

\-  ??????? Father?????????

 

_Sully put his hands on Null’s shoulders, shaking him while laughing._

 

\- Ahahahahahahahah!... Null, it's your elbow strike, but Seya did it in less than 3 seconds! Ahahahahahahaah!

 

_Null was still grabbing his own ears and bitting one lip._

 

\- He even named it...argh, I'm going to kill him!

_The crowd, the Elders and even the King were in shook, looking at the Examiner on the ground and at Seya, that still had his elbow pointed at the Examiner, waiting for any movement._

 

\-  ...what??? Such speed!!...

_The Elder Denar’an raised one arm and announced._

 

\- That was... Examiner is unable to continue. Seya Hinamoto, choose your next Trial.

 

\- For honoring my Master Cemil Denar’an, I chose armed combat. I'll use my own Naginata spear.

_The crowd in the arena that was previously surprised by Seya fast movement, began to laugh when they heard Seya’s choice for a weapon._

 

\-  ... a Naginata!!!! Ahahahahahahaha...

 

_Cemil shouted. She was so angry! How could they ridicule her teachings?_

 

\- Laugh it all out, you will soon swallow it! Go Seya!!!

 

_One Examiner took some steps while laughing._

 

\- Ahahaha!... seems like this will be fun!

 

_Seya was looking at him, he was also angry by all that laughing._

 

\- You should concentrate and just shut up.

 

_The Examiner laughed while pointing at Seya’s weapon._

 

\- Why? Do you really think you can beat my sword with a woman's weapon? Ahahahahaha...

 

_The crowd in the arena was still laughing._

 

\- Ahahahahahah...

 

_Seya took a deep breath, and he answered with a chill in his voice._

 

\- If you don't shut your mouth, I'll shut it for you.

 

_The Examiner pointed his sword at Seya._

 

\- I want to see you try, child!

_Seya turned to the Elders seated at the balcony. He was boiling inside, he wanted to kill that Examiner. How dared him mocking his beloved weapon, given to him by Cemil when he was very little? That Naginata had his own blood and sweat craved on it. It was a part of him, like if it was one of his arms._

 

\- Elders Denar’an, may I consult my Master?

 

_The Elder Denar’an was also laughing, and he forced to stop it, to be able to answer._

 

\- Ahahahahahah....hum... You may...

 

\- Father Sully, can I activate my ears? This guy needs a lesson.

_Sully had a weird look on his face. He looked like he was trying to hold himself, for not rushing into the arena and kill anyone that dared to mock his wife teachings._

 

\-  …I understand. Even I want to chop off is head...Do as you like.

_Seya used his Light Magic, and suddenly, two pointy bright ears were on his head, shining like the sun._

 

\-  ...done!

_The crowd was surprised, wasn’t a Denar’an Trial supposed to be only with Earth and Dark Magic? And fake RabbitKind ears on the head of a human child?_

 

\-  ????????????? It's that Rabbit ears made of Light Magic????

_The Elder Denar’an grabbed the edge of the balcony and he even spits at the arena, to Seya’s direction, showing his despise._

 

\- Seya Hinamoto, are you insulting all of us?

_Seya raised his voice, and he spoke while turning around to face the looks of everyone watching._

 

 - All of you listened to what this guy said. He insulted me and my Master. You all laughed and by doing that, you all insulted my Master Cemil. Including you, Elders. Until now I've been just warming up, now you will all see what happens when I fight seriously. I hope this Examiner is prepared to die...

_The Elder Denar’an was furious._

 

\- Such arrogance! Start the fight. Examiner, teach this child!

 

_The Examiner pointed his sword at Seya, threatening him._

 

\- Child, now you did it, now you...

 

\- You really need to shut up...

_Seya was still using Body Enhancement Magic and he was already with his muscles stressed._

_He then pressed hard to the ground the end pole of the Naginata to give more impulse, at the same time that he stomped his feet against the floor. The speed was so great, that one millisecond he was in the same place, and on the next millisecond, he was hitting the Examiner mouth with the pole of the Naginata._

_Not even Sully could match that jump speed, and Sully was considered to be the fastest RabbitKind alive._

_The Examiner fell on his back, hitting hard on the ground, with his face covered in blood._

 

\- Aaarrrgghhhhhh...

 

_Sully was scratching one ear like he normally did when nervous._

 

\- Oops, did Seya just broke the Examiner mouth with the Naginata pole????

 

_Cemil was jumping and clapping her hands._

 

\- Yes, he did. Way to go Seya!!

 

_Seya then turned his Light Rabbit ears into rock. He jumped and landed on top of the Examiner’s chest. Seya kneeled on top of the Examiner and began to slap his face with those hard as a rock ears, not stopping until the Examiner was knocked out._

\-  ... Aaargghhh... ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch...

_Null had his mouth wide open, looking at all that punishment._

 

\- ... He… He's slapping the Examiner with the ears?

 

_Sully was nodding, like if he was approving._

 

\- Yes, he turned the Light ears into Earth ears and he's slapping the Examiner with them. The favorite method of our ancestor, Tally Denar’an, to humiliate an opponent.

_The Examiner was quiet. Seya stopped for a while, grabbed him by the collar of his clothes to make sure he was out. He then let him go, and the Examiner hit the ground, flat._

 

_Thump!_

_The crowd was looking at Seya and to the Examiner, without a single word being said._

 

\-  ???????????

 

_The Elder Denar’an announced, and he then turned to the other Elders, asking for opinions._

 

\- The … Examiner is unable to continue. Did he just knock him down by using his ears turned to rock??? Can we allow this?

_The RabbitKind King approached the edge of the balcony and he addressed the Elders at his side and to everyone gathered there._

 

\- Well, everyone here is at fault. As Seya said, all of you laughed and by doing that, insulted Cemil, his Master. Even I felt insulted by the Examiner words. And by demonstrating the same punishment that the great Tally Denar’an used, he also gave everyone a lesson. Well done nephew!

 

_Seya was still looking at the Examiner on the floor, but that last saying from the King made him look up to the balcony, in surprise._

 

\-  ||… _did he just called me nephew?_...||

 

_The Elder Denar’an bowed to the King and he then bowed to Seya and to Cemil._

 

\- I apologize, your Majesty. And it seems that we all must apologize to the young Seya and his Master Cemil.

_Seya turned and he walked near Sully to get his sword. He then looked at the balcony and he pointed his sword to the Elder, still angry._

 

\- I don't accept your apologies. For my next Trial, and for honoring my Master Sully and his ancestor Tally Denar’an, I choose armed combat with Magic. I'll use my own sword.

_The Elder Denar’an twitched his ears, embarrassed._

 

\- You don't accept, I see....hum, Examiner?

 

\- Here. I shall be his opponent.

_The Examiner hold his sword, and he took one step forward in the direction of Seya and he immediately started to chant._

 

\- ‘ _Oh, Earth_...’

 

_Seya had already a Gateway prepared, and the Examiner didn’t even notice it._

 

\-  ||… _now, Gateway up in the air, 3 meters high should be enough…||_

_Next, Seya made a Gateway on the Examiner back._

_\- ||… Gateway on his back, rock smash to push him through the Gateway...||_

_As soon as a big rock appeared at centimeters of the Examiner, he was pushed through the Gateway that was behind him. He barely had any time to scream in pain, before disappearing, along with the rock._

 

\- Arrggghhh......

 

_Seya smiled a little. His plan has worked perfectly._

 

\-  | _|…Got you! Go through the Gateway along with the big rock, he will reappear on the other Gateway 3 meters high just about... now!..._ ||

_Suddenly, the Examiner reappeared from the Gateway at 3 meters up, still in pain, and he felt hard on the arena floor._

 

\-  ...ggghhhh...wait, what's this??? I'm falling!!!! Ouchhh.....

_As soon as he hit the floor, the same big rock that went with him through the first Gateway, followed him from the other one in the sky and smashed the Examiner._

 

_Thump!_

_The crowd around the arena, the Elders and the King at the balcony, were speechless._

 

\-  ????

 

_Sully, Cemil, and Null, where laughing like crazy and clapping their hands, so proud of him._

 

 - Ahahahahahahahahah. That's our Seya!! I told you not to underestimate him!!

 

_Seya was looking at the big rock on top of the Examiner._

 

\- Can someone go see if he's dead? I think I overdid it...

 

_The Elder Denar’an that was overseeing the Trials, immediately jumped down from the balcony, showing the agility and power of a Denara’an, and rushed to the big rock, pushing it to the side and he bent over to evaluate the state of the Examiner._

 

\-  … He's badly hurt...

 

_Seya ran towards them and he used a big amount of Healing Magic that healed the Examiner bruises, broken arms and legs, and even, the cutoff ears._

 

\- Oops... wait, I got this... done!

 

_The Elder Denar’an was genuinely surprised._

 

\- Was that Healing Magic??? This quick and with so many injuries??? Examiner, are you feeling ok?

 

_The Examiner seated on the floor, rubbing his head, and checking if his ears were still there._

 

\- Yeah, more or less. I thought I was going to die! What happened in here? Why was I here and suddenly I was falling? I only saw a big rock coming at me at such speed that I couldn't even react!

 

_Seya was also scratching his own head, feeling embarrassed._

 

\- Sorry, my bad. I was still mad, so you paid for it.

 

_The RabbitKind King was on the edge of the balcony and looking down, very excited._

 

\- Nephew Seya, what was that Dark Magic? I never saw anything like that!

 

\-  ||… _nephew again._..|| My King, that was my original magic, Gateway. I use it mostly for travel, but in preparation for this Gathering, I started to use during training with Father Sully and Brother Null.

 

\- Well, your father can also use a little of Dark Magic that he learned with me, I think it's only natural that he passed that ability to you, his son. It's not normal for a normal human to be able to use Dark Magic. Normally only a Rabbit Warrior or Half-Breeds can use it. And even they must have some amount of the Denar’an Bloodline on their family. The Denar’an Bloodline runs strong in you, my nephew!

 

_Seya was looking at the King, still wondering about those mysterious words._

 

\-  ||… _again with the nephew... and my father an adoptive brother?_...||…Thank you, my King.

 

_The RabbitKind King pointed with his hand at Null, smiling._

 

\- And my nephew Null, amazing swordsmanship and quick Magic without even a long chant, just like your father! Sully and Cemil, you trained these two far too well!!! Ahahahahah!...

 

_Sully and Cemil bowed, smiling. They were so proud of their students that their ears were twitching like living beings!_

 

\- Thank you, brother... hum, my King!

 

_The Elder Denar’an looked up at the RabbitKind King, afraid of interrupting that personal conversation._

 

\- Well, hum... with this we finished the Trials?

 

\- Oh, sorry for my interruption, I was too surprised. Please, continue.

 

_The Elder Denara'an jumped to the balcony again, looked down at the arena and called upon._

 

\- Null Denar’an and Seya Denar’an Hinamoto, step forward!

 

…


	17. Chapter 14

_The Elder Denar’an looked at Seya and Null._

 

\- By passing the Denar’an Trials, you have received the honor of requesting an ancestor name. Null Denar’an, what is your choice?

_Null smiled._

 

\- I request that from this day forward, to be called Null ‘Rocyn' Denar’an.

 

\- The name of the older brother of Tally Denar’an, a fitting choice. Does anyone oppose?

 

_Everyone on the arena was smiling and nodding in approval, no one opposed._

 

\-  …

_The Elder Denar’an raised his hand._

 

\- Granted! Now, Seya Denar’an Hinamoto, what is your choice?

 

\-  I request that from this day forward, to be called Seya ‘Tally' Denar’an Hinamoto.

 

_The Elder Denar’an was surprised._

 

\- What???? Are you sure????

 

_Seya just confirmed, while looking around the arena._

 

\- Yes. That's the honor that I request. And I will work hard to be as great as the Legendary Tally Denar’an!

 

\- You sure put a strong impression on everyone with your abilities and your strong sense of honor. Does anyone oppose?

 

_Everyone on the arena was in silence, looking around but no one opposed._

 -  …

 

_The RabbitKind King hides a smile and he shouted._

 

\- Does no one oppose? Speak freely! There's a human child requesting to be called as or great ancestor, and no one opposes him? Where are the voices that laughed when they saw his Naginata????

 

_One Examiner was the first to speak._

 

\-  ... My king, I oppose.

_And right after him, another Examiner did the same._

 

\- I too oppose!

 

_One Rabbit Warrior in a complete armor and seated on a chair around the arena, stood up._

 

\- I oppose!

 

_One RabbitKind in the middle of the crowd gathered at the arena, also stood up._

 

\- I oppose!

 

_Sully smiled, and shouted, mocking them._

 

\- And they still underestimate him!!! Fools!!!!

 

_The Elder Denar’an waited a few moments while looking around, waiting for more opposition to Seya’s request._

 

\- … seems there's no one else... Seya Hinamoto, according to the ancient rules, you shall now fight these opponents. Do you accept?

 

\- Yes. I choose armed combat with Magic. I'll use my own sword.

_The Elder Denar’an raised his hand and announced._

 

\- The opponents may choose their weapons and start when ready!

 

…

 

_All the opponents were at the middle of the arena, facing Seya. Right after the declaration ‘Fight!’ of the Elder, they all started to chant to use their Magic. Some of them wanted to use Earth Magic while others, chose Dark Magic._

 

\-  … ‘ _Oh, Earth...’ ‘Oh, Darkness...’_

 

_While they were still at the beginning of the chant, Seya was already gathering the Magic from everyone around the arena, from his opponents and even from the Elders and the King, seated at the balcony._

_He then created a Dark Dome all around his opponents._

_When they saw that they were trapped inside that strange Dome, they panicked, unable to complete their Magical Chants or react._

 

\-  ...What...What's this???

_Then, Seya flattened the Dark Dome, throwing all of them that were inside of it into his Compressed Dimension. After that, he just dispersed the Magic and it was like they were never there._

_Everyone around the arena stood up, no one understood what happened._

 

\- They disappeared after that Dark Magic!!!!

 

_The Elder Denar’an was at the balcony, shouting at Seya._

 

\- What happened?? Where are they????

 

_Seya just smiled and he looked around, searching for more targets._

 

\- Opponents defeated. Now, is there anyone that wants to go keep those guys company?

 

_Every member of the crowd was looking at each other and talking amongst them._

 

\-  … What was that?... Where are they?...

_Null smiled, clapped his hands and questioned Seya._

 

\- There it is, my little brother is amazing as always!!! Seya, you will keep them in there for a few days, or you think that some hours will be enough?

 

_Seya smiled back._

 

\- I still don't know, I'm open to suggestions!

_The RabbitKind King approached the edge of the balcony, he was trembling after seeing that strange new Magic._

 

\-  ??? Seya, I'm... hum... what was that Dark Magic? Where are those people?

 

\- My King, that was my original magic, Compressed Dimension Magic. I just gathered Dark Magic from everyone here, so you all have felt your Magic abandoning your bodies. I then used that Dark Magic to create that Dark Dome surrounding those guys and threw them into that Compressed Dimension.

Normally I use that type of Magic as a space to keep things but it can also be used in a fight if I use enough Dark Magic.

 

_The RabbitKind King was astonished._

 

\- That's an amazingly useful Magic! And you can also take Magic from other people and use it as your one???

 

_Seya just smiled and nodded._

 

\-   Yes, I call it Magic Collect. If I remember correctly, there were stories saying that ancestor Tally Denar’an could also do that but he never told anyone how he did, because he was afraid that the Rabbit Warrior race became a threat to the world.

_Even the ears of the RabbitKind King were twitching, he was curious._

 

\- How did you learn how to do that? How???

 

_Seya just shrugged his shoulders, before answering._

 

\- That magic and also the 2 original magic's that I used here, need Dark Magic and Control of Magic Flow. That level of Control can be achieved by continuous training. And since the Rabbit Warrior race can use Dark Magic, it's just a case of hard training the Control of Magic Flow.

 

\- Interesting. So basically you are saying that every Rabbit Warrior can do what you do?

 

\- With enough training, yes. It's just a matter of practicing for some hours, every day, and your Magic Control increases, little by little. Like swordsmanship, it's just a matter of comprehension of the technique and training.

 

_The crowd was in an uproar. That kind of Magic was possible, just like that?_

 

\-  … Amazing... Even we can do it...

 

_Seya continued to explain, very calmly, like if it was a normal thing, being able to use and create such advanced Magic’s._

 

\- I started my Control training when I was still a baby, so I'm more experienced. But Father Sully can also use the Gateway Magic, Brother Null can use Compressed Dimension Magic and Mother Cemil can use Magic Collect to some extent.

 

_The RabbitKind King pointed at Sully, Cemil and Null, surprised._

 

\- You taught them???

 

\- I explained and gave some guidelines, they achieved that level on their one, with long and tedious training.

 

_Null nodded, with his eyes blank, remembering the boring training._

 

\- Very, very long...

 

_The RabbitKind King pointed his hand at Seya, and he shouted to the crowd._

 

\- Simply amazing, truly worthy of the Denar’an Bloodline!!!! Behold, my nephew Seya Denar’an Hinamoto. Is he not worthy of receiving the name of ancestor Tally after such a demonstration? Or is there anyone opposing???

 

_The Elder Denar’an looked at Seya, with an honest smile on his face._

 

\- It is truly our honor if you accept the name of Tally!

 

_The crowd started to clap their hands and they acclaimed Seya._

 

\- Hurray!!!!

 

_The RabbitKind King looked around, he looked very pleased with the approval of everyone gathered at the arena. He then looked at Seya, still smiling._

 

\- Seya, will you be so kind as returning those guys that you threw inside that Dark Magic? I want to see their faces!

_Seya just pointed his hand and a few meters ahead of him, a small black dot appeared, that spread and turned into a circle with rough edges._

 

\-  … done!

 

_The opponents came through the black circle and they look around, still in shock._

 

\-  … What happened?... What's happening?...

 

_The RabbitKind King asked them, holding laughter._

 

\- So you are back. Where have you been? We just saw you disappearing!

 

_The Rabbit Warrior stuttered, still trembling._

\- My King, I … honestly don't know. We … we were all suddenly being surrounded by a Dark dome and... And everything became completely dark. I don't know … I don't know how much time I was inside that darkness, but I'm... still shaking!!!

 

_The RabbitKind King was about to explode, he was having a hard time, containing his urge to laugh._

 

\- So, do you all intend on opposing Seya request of being granted with the name Tally? Or you are now convinced that he deserves it?

 

\-  ... We... we accept.

 

_The King exploded in laughter, he tried to remain serious, but it was too funny._

 

\- Even if you were still opposing, during your absence everyone here agreed to that! Ahahahahahahah...

 

_Even the crowd burst._

 

 - Ahahahahahahah...

 

_The Elder Denar’an made an effort to stop laughing and made his final announcement._

 

\- We hereby grant you the name Seya ‘Tally' Denar’an Hinamoto! May that legendary name be a sign of future great achievements!!

And both you and Null ‘Rocyn' Denar’an will receive a pendant with the crest of the Denar’an Trials that proves that you are Denar’an Bloodline Warriors!!!

 

_The RabbitKind King started to clap his hands, smiling a lot and feeling very proud of his two nephews._

 

\- Rocyn and Tally, the Great Duo, reborn again!!

 

_The crowd and the Elders stood up and they also acclaimed them._

 

\- Hurray!!! Hurray!!!

 

…


	18. Chapter 15

_After the end of the Denar’an Trials, the RabbitKind King was talking with Seya and his Denar’an family on his throne room._

\- Now, that was a great Gathering. Sully, these two were really something!

 

_Sully placed his hands on his waist, showing off._

 

\- Yes, I'm a very good teacher !!!!

 

_Cemil grabbed and pulled very hard one of Sully’s ears._

 

\- What???

_Sully immediately amended his phrase, while holding a scream of pain._

 

\- We! We are very good teachers!!!

 

_Seya raised his hand, with a serious look._

 

\- I have just a small question that has been bothering me... it's about my father. That ‘adoptive brother' part...

 

_The RabbitKind King nodded his head, he suspected that someone was at fault in all that._

 

\- Sully...

 

_Sully scratched his head, a little embarrassed._

 

\- Never appeared an opportunity to tell him. And his father never told him also. His parents were always worried that for some chance of destiny, he would change physically when he grew up. Meaning, natural Rabbit ears appearing on him.

But the funny thing is that when he is around us, he always puts on his Magic Light Rabbit Ears. At first, it was only him making fun of me.

 

_Cemil was smiling, remembering all that._

 

\- Yes, it was always funny to watch. He arrived at our house, just a normal human child. As soon as he saw Sully, _Pling!_ Rabbit Ears activate! Ahahahah!

_Null was tapping Seya’s back._

 

\- Yes, and he always pretended that nothing happened, like everything was normal!

 

_Sully nodded._

 

\- Yeah, this kid, always making fun of me. But he soon started to put his Rabbit ears only when he fought seriously. I asked him to do that, to help him concentrate.

 

_Null started to laugh, remembering one special event._

 

\- And to warn Father that you would get a leg chopped off if you were not careful during a fight! Ahahahahahah... that was one funny moment!! Ahahahaha

 

_The RabbitKind King asked, looking at Sully and then, at Seya._

 

\- He chopped your leg???

 

\- Yeah, during training early this year. That was when I understood that I was surpassed by this little human and decided to train him even harder and bring him to the Denar’an Trials.

But I don't know why Null here is laughing. If I remember correctly, since Seya started sparring with him, Null got his arms chopped off, his legs, pierced many times, bruises, broken bones, twisted neck...

 

_Null trembled, he had many bad memories because of that._

 

\- Ah, don't remind me!

 

_The RabbitKind King laughed, just by looking at Null, trembling for head to feet._

 

\- Ahahahahahah!

_Seya was snorting, feeling bored._

 

\- You are all changing the topic. No one still answered my question.

 

_Sully nodded, he was right._

 

\- Sorry, I got distracted. Truth is, our father, the previous RabbitKind King, had a human concubine that he loved very much. Unfortunately, she died giving birth to your father. And the Queen, seeing our father grieving, decided to adopt your father and raised him like he was her own son. And by doing so, we received a cute little brother.

 

_The RabbitKind King was smiling, remembering the past._

 

\- And as we grew, we found out that he was amazing with Wind and Fire Magic. But strangely, he only could use a little of Dark Magic. But even so, he managed to get a reputation as an Adventurer, when he grew up! And it seems that you inherited his Dark Magic.

 

_Sully put a hand over Seya’s shoulder._

 

\- And also Wind and Fire, and Light and Water from his mother... I think that Earth Magic was his original blessing, considering Rolland could never use it.

 

_The RabbitKind King jumped by hearing that. It was amazing!_

 

\- What?? He can use all the Attributes?

 

_Sully nodded while rubbing Seya’s head._

 

\- Yes, and as powerful as his Earth and Dark Magic. That along with a natural talent for Fighting Arts makes him truly exceptional. And he is also very good on Healing Magic. As you can see from my leg, there's not even a mark.

_The RabbitKind King looked at Seya, he was amazed by all that, but something was bothering him._

 

\- Truly amazing... and he's even faster than an experienced Rabbit Warrior, like the Examiners. I always thought that the human body couldn't withstand a Rabbit Warrior speed, but he is even faster. How is that possible?

 

\- With a little of Body Enhancement Magic.

 

\- Your father also used that, but after some time of continuous use, he would get backlash from it.

 

\- Well, I'm always using Healing Magic at the same time, so there's no backslash.

 

\- What???  Can Healing Magic be used like that???

 

_Sully smiled._

 

\- And this little guy also as natural trained muscles. I always made him do a lot of normal exercises. And when he was too tired, I had him use Healing Magic and do it all over again, day after day, after day... And Null too.

 

_Seya had his eyes blank._

 

\- yeah... Big Crazy Rabbit…

 

_And Null also._

 

\-  … Big Crazy Rabbit...

 

_The RabbitKind King laughed, seeing how Seya and Null seemed dead!_

 

\- Ahahahahahahah... Sully, the Terrifying Master strikes again!!

 

_Seya was staring the horizon, remembering the pain, the sweat, the pain again…_

 

\- I'm feeling like dying here, just by remembering.

 

_The RabbitKing scratched one of his ears, he was having an idea._

 

\- Seya, I have a request, if you don’t mind hearing me.

 

_Seya smiled at the King, he knew exactly what that was about._

 

\- The King wants to learn Gateway Magic, Compressed Dimension Magic, and Magic Collect.

 

\- Yes, please!!

 

_Seya nodded while hiding a smile._

 

\- I refuse.

 

\-  … I see... well, it's ok then...

_Sully punched Seya in the head and laughed._

 

\- Ahahahahahahahah... don't worry brother, Seya is just making fun of you. He was already prepared to teach every Rabbit Warrior that wanted it!

 

_Seya was rubbing his head, that punch hurt a lot!_

 

\- For a fair price, that is, as tuition for the lessons.

 

_The King was laughing because of Seya nerve._

 

\- This nephew of ours as some nerves, to joke with a King!!! Ahahahah... well, and what would be the price for the tuition? And are you not afraid like ancestor Tally, that we misuse those techniques?

 

\- The Bushido code that every Rabbit Warrior follows, prevents that. On Ancestor Tally time, it was not so well spread. Ancestor Tally... sounds just right, now that I know that I'm a half-half breed!

 

_Sully looked at Seya, and he noticed a weird smile on Seya’s face._

 

\- So happy that he is, look, he can't stop smiling!

 

_Seya shook his head and tried to look more serious._

 

\- Yeah... Oh, and I guess 1 gold coin for each Rabbit Warrior that I teach, for a period of one week would be fair. After that, they need to train every day their own Control of Magic Flow.

 

_The RabbitKind King happily shouted!_

 

\- Agreed!!!! Well, I was even going to offer 10 gold coins for each Warrior, so that's a bargain!!

 

\- Ok then, we have a deal, 10 gold coins for each Warrior and a RabbitKind Princess!!!

 

_The RabbitKind King pulled his hears down, regretting making a blunder like that._

 

\- Argh!!! I should have just shut my mouth!!! And you also want one of my daughters??

 

_Seya was laughing and rubbing his hands, like a madman._

 

\- heheheheh... Yeah, my very own little RabbitKind Princess... she will be my personal Maid!!! She will cook for me, clean my house, work on my fields, I will dress her up in many cute clothes!! Muhauahuaauaaa!!!

 

\-  … well, that would be... but those Magic's are... I guess it would be a big advantage for every warrior... it's a duty of a member of the Royal Family, to take care of their people...

 

_Sully punched Seya in the head again._

 

\- Wait, brother! Seya is just joking!! Don't take this crazy child too serious when he's not fighting!!! He got this bad habit from his mother!!!

 

_Seya was rubbing his head again while looking at Sully and putting his tongue out._

 

\-  … ||… _I guess that would be too much,  my very own Rabbit Princess to play_...|| I'm sorry my King, I was just fooling around, I hope my King can forgive is favorite nephew over here. But the 10 gold coins were true!

 

_Null grabbed Seya by his shoulders and he was shaking him._

 

\- Hey, who said that you were the King's favorite nephew?

 

_Seya pinched Null’s arms, to get free, and he then jumped back to get out of reach, and he laughed again while placing his hands on his waist, defying Null._

 

\- Big Brother needs to shut up, at least until you can defeat me! Me, the powerful Seya ‘Tally' Denar’an Hinamoto!! Muahmuahmuah!!!

_Sully looked at both of them, he always found it funny, seeing them like that. They remembered him and his older brother, the King, when they were young._

 

\- Here he goes with the evil laughter... completely lost it now... Ahahahahah

 

…


	19. Side Story: Enter the Dragonoid! By Aria, The Goddess of Creation

After the end of the Denar'an Trials, the RabbitKind King was talking with Seya on his throne room.  
A majestic and traditional room, with the King sited high up on his wooden and steel throne, on top of 5 stairs.  
The central part of the room where Cemil, Sully, Null and Seya where standing, was surrounded by majestic columns that supported the high levels.  
Engraved on those columns, Seya noticed many faces with crowns and armour. Former Kings, he supposed.  
On the right side of the throne, with one hand rested on top of the headboard, it was a real size statue of Taly Denar’an. On the left side, also with a hand rested, there was Rocyn Denar’an.  
It was like the two Legendary Ancestors where showing their support to the King sited on the chair.

It was when it really hit Seya that his own father was not only an adoptive brother of the King and Sully Denar’an, he was also their real brother.

 

RabbitKind King – Seya, tomorrow I will choose the Rabbit Warriors for you to teach, ok? Today I just want to introduce you to some of my advisors and let you rest until dinner, ok?

When the King said those words, as if responding to some hidden command, an Elderly RabbitKind appeared from behind of one of the columns.

Advisor Eriban – My King, You summoned me?

Seya was intrigued by the sudden appearance of this RabbitKind. Seya felt an enormous amount of Magic and immediately started analysing him.  
Following the path of the Magic Flow, Seya sensed it was coming from the ground, it engulfed this strange RabbitKind and the Magic then returned to the ground. It was like the world itself was gently greeting him.

 

Seya - ||Oh...so...much Magic Flow is going to him... who is he?||

Advisor Eriban – And why is this little one here sensing my Magic Flow?

Seya – What? You noticed? How?

Advisor Eriban – Let's just say that you are not the only one with strange Magic...

As soon as the RabbitKind said that, the Magic Flow around him started acting like if it had a life of its own. It started going up, like a shadow that instead of reflecting on the ground, went up.  
And on the very top, Seya saw a Dragonoid head forming. Seya looked at the enormous eye made by the Magic Flow, and when he looked back at the RabbitKind eyes, he saw the same determination and Seya just whispered. 

Seya - ||Such a menacing amount of Magic...||... Dragonoid... a Dragonoid... so cool...

RabbitKind King – What did you said Seya? 

Seya – Nothing... just... who are you?

Advisor Eriban – I'm the Royal Advisor, Eriban. Nice to meet you, young Seya 'Taly' Denar'an Hinamoto!

When the RabbitKind introduced himself, the Magic Flow that was forming the Dragonoid head went back to him, and Seya immediately understood.

Seya – Advisor Eriban... Of the RabbitKind... It's an honour.

Advisor Eriban – I was very surprised with those new Dark Magic’s that you showed here. Who taught you that?

Seya – No one...

As soon as Seya said that, he immediately sensed his own Magic Flow being analysed. It seemed that this Dragonoid disguised as a RabbitKind, was carefully seeing what Attributes Seya was able to use.

Advisor Eriban – And it seems that you can also use other Attributes! You were truly blessed by the Goddess!  
I won't take more of your time. If you wish, we can talk more later. I'm curious about you, young one.

Seya – Yes... me too...

Seya was so surprised by this disguised Dragonoid, that he couldn’t take his eyes of him, even when he was going back to behind of the column from where he first appeared.  
Seya was still thinking what a Dragonoid was doing there, when a sudden wake up call made him avert his eyes.

RabbitKind King – Seya, I have more people to introduce to you, don't space out like that!

Seya – Of course my King!  
…......................

At night, in Seya bedroom, Seya was still thinking of the events during the day. Even after all that happened, he was still wondering about the disguised Dragonoid.  
While Seya was sitting in his room provided by the King, he sensed the same amount of Magic coming from the other side of is room door.

Knock, knock, knock!

Seya – One moment... oh, Advisor Eriban! What can I do for you?

Advisor Eriban – Young Seya, I just wanted to talk a little more with you, if possible.

Seya – Of course, please enter.

Advisor Eriban – Thank you, young one. I noticed before that you seemed like you wanted to ask me something, so I came here.

Seya – Yes... why is a Dragonoid with a RabbitKind appearance doing here?

Advisor Eriban – So, I wasn't mistaken. You could see my Magic Flow Dragonoid form...  
You were the first, on all these Millennia, to notice that. You are truly remarkable, young Seya.

Seya – You didn't answer my question, Master Dragonoid Eriban...

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – Oh, you know well the proper greeting... good... but continue on calling me Advisor Eriban, will you? I don't want my cover to be found out.

Seya – Of course, Advisor Eriban. But can you ask my question? I'm rather curious about this situation.

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – Have you ever heard of the Four Dragonoid Protectors?

As soon as Seya heard that, his Gift of memory kicked in. Seya started to remember of a book that his mother read to him when he was 4 years old. It was a book of the Legend of the Dragonoids, the Protectors of the 4 races, carefully created and chosen by the Goddess herself.

Seya – I once saw a book about that. They are Elder Dragonoids, entirely made of Magic that for the last 10.000 years have been protecting the four major races, Humans, BeastKind, Elfians and Dwarfs. They are considered as the Goddess Hands.

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – You know well your history. Let me introduce myself again. I am the Elder Earth Dragonoid Eriban, Protector of the BeastKind.

Seya - … amazing... but... why is Master Dragonoid Eriban telling me his true identity?

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – Because young Seya, I can recognize a Great Sage when I meet one. You are the Great Sage of this Era, are you not?

Seya immediately was put on the defensive by the sudden question, but because he thought it was too soon to acknowledged such an obvious fact, he preferred doing what he always did when cornered, he didn’t said anything and his facial expression was like of a statue, with no emotion at all.

Seya - …

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – I see... you don't need to answer, of course. I have an offer to you, young Seya, that I'm sure will help you in your future.

Seya – I'm listening, Master Dragonoid Eriban.

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – I want to invite you to visit the Dragonoid Kingdom. There, I will show you our Ancient Dragonoid Library, filled with the History of this world, since its creation.  
In there, there's also some ancient Magic’s that you can study, that I think will help you in the task that the Goddess granted you. What do you say?

Seya – That's an honour that I don't know if I deserve! But... it's a one time visit? Because I suppose there's so much to see and learn I would need to stay there for a long time, or visit the Dragonoid Kingdom from time to time, for the next years!

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – I understand... ok, you can come and go as you please. I think that I just need to take you there one time, right?  
On the next time, you will be able to go there with your own Dark Magic, correct?

Seya – Yes, I can do that.

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – Later on, I will introduce you to the other three Protectors.  
I just need to warn you one thing. Besides us four, it would be better if you don't interact much with the younger Dragonoids. They don't like humans. And despite the fact that you are half RabbitKind, your appearance it's of a human.

Seya – Are those younger Dragonoids aggressive?

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – They could be. I would prefer if you only got in trouble with them, after you learn some Ancient Magic’s that could help you in case a battle occurs with one of the younger ones.

Seya – I see... I will do as Master Dragonoid Eriban advises. 

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – Good, shall we go then? …..Door!

With these words, a strange Dark Mist started to form from a single Dark point. It started to spread its clutches like a living organism and it soon was the size of a door. A scaring door, completely black, with rough edges. 

Seya – Oh, similar to my Gateway Magic, it seems.

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – Not really. Yours is more beautiful, actually. You can create an actual door, since one can see on the other side, to where one is going. On mine, you can see only Darkness.

Seya – I see... this one is scarier, actually.

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – Well, follow me then!

As soon as Seya saw the disguised Dragonoid entering the Dark Mist, he disappeared. Seya didn’t wasted any time, he followed him immediately. For a second, he could only see Darkness all around and suddenly, he was inside a big cave, with high ceilings and light coming from some hidden spots on the walls.

Seya - … yeah, this one is scarier indeed. Oh, such a big cave! Is that Light Magic, on the walls?

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – Yes, it was made by the Light Dragonoid Protector of the Humans, Inia. Now, where are those Dragonoids...

Younger Dragonoid – Elder! Why is there a human following you? Do not worry, I'll take care of that nuisance!

When Seya looked up to the direction of the sound, he saw the head and body of an enormous Dragonoid, already gathering Magic on his mouth, ready to shoot. Because of all the training of the last years, Seya reacted instinctively, even before the scream of the Dragonoid Eriban.

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – No! Wait!

Seya - ...||Dark Dome...Flattening Dome...||... stay there quietly! That was a big Dragonoid!

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – Oh, is that the Magic you used on the Trials? Where is that Dragonoid?

Seya – I've put him in my Compressed Dimension. Without my help, he will never be able to get out.

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – Such a terrifying Magic! And you acted so quickly! Remember me to never anger you! Ahahahahah!

Seya – Maybe it's safer for me if I let him there a while, right?

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – He will not die, I hope!

Seya – No, I think that’s not even possible to kill a Dragonoid…

Seya lied about this, he didn’t wanted to upset the Dragonoid Eriban. Seya immediately knew as soon as that Dragonoid was inside his Compressed Dimension, that if Seya wanted, he could easily absorb all of the Magic of the Dragonoid. And because the Dragonoids where made entirely of Magic, his fate was sealed if Seya wanted it. 

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – I see... seems that you are even more powerful and resourceful than I thought. The Goddess as chosen you well!  
Since the other Elder’s are not here, maybe it’s better if we go to the Library.  
Oh, can you put on those Light RabbitKind ears? It would be easier to explain, if another Dragonoid sees you.

Seya – At least I won’t be attacked on sight… there.

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – Great. Shall we go?  
……………….

They walked along many tunnels, crossing paths with several Dragonoids, that only made a glimpse at him, but as soon as they saw his RabbitKind ears and since he was accompanied by Eridan, it seemed it was all ok.  
They soon faced some gigantic rock doors, beautifully engraved with a scene where it was depicted 4 Dragonoids sitting on a big rock while looking up to the glowing form of the Goddess. A grown up Goddess, it seemed, not the cute child that Seya always saw.  
The Dragonoid Eridan pushed the gigantic doors, that strangely, didn’t seemed to be heavier than a normal door, but Seya new that the doors where only moving because Eridan was using an enormous amount of Magic.  
Inside that room, what he saw made his jaw drop. Books upon books, shelf upon shelf that reached as high as the enormous ceiling above them.  
And spread everywhere, on the beginning and on the end of each corridor, there where statues made of steel, with such detail and precision that they even seemed alive.

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – Here it is, our Ancient Dragonoid Library.  
In there, it’s the History Books. Here, the Ancient Spells. There, Case Studies and Magic Theories. And on that wall, Previsions and future Projects. Those, its better if you just look when you get older.  
There’s also on that section, fiction tales. There are among us Dragonoids, some ones that really like to write.

Seya – So many books… Oh, there are some statues in here! So much detail! Who made these?

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – Some of these are mine. We Dragonoids are mostly thinkers and sculptors. We dedicate most of our lives to previsions, ideas and sculptures.  
Especially the Elders, we are very good with Rock and Steel.  
That’s why we created a Magic many centuries ago, to be able to sustain a humanoid form. The Dragonoid claws are not very good to the finest details of these sculptures.

Seya – Amazing… and since you all have such a long lives, you can improve with the passage of years, always practicing, creating, and polishing your skills. Truly remarkable!

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – I’m glad that you are able to understand. Now, I will leave you for a while, I’m going to search for the other Elders. I must at least introduce you to Inia, the Dragonoid Protector of the Humans.  
I’ll be back shortly.

Seya – Ok, I’ll start reading some History books then. If my Little Princess saw this library, she would be nuts!

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – Princess?

Seya – The Princess of the human Kingdom of Rohan. She loves to read.

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – Maybe next time you can bring her, as long as you disguise her. Humans are not welcome on these parts… except if they are with their Elder Protector, at least. Since you are here already I guess that next time you can come to this Library directly, right?

Seya – Yes, I just need to have a look around to find the best spot. Next time, I can create a Gateway to take me here.

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – Good. Have fun. See you later.  
………………..

When Seya was left alone, he wondered through the corridors. Suddenly, he stopped in the History corridor and he started to read a book written by a Dragonoid, explaining the reason of the Dragonoids Protectors being called Goddess Hands. Despite the fact they were 4 Protectors.  
Seems that they all wanted to be called Goddess Hands because they could never agree on which 2 of them would be called Goddess Feet’s.

Seya – I see… according to this book, the Goddess created them to help her…

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – Seya, I found one of the Elders. Seems that the others are not here.

Elder Dragonoid Inia – Hello, I’m Inia, Protector of the Humans.  
Why are you here with this old and ugly Dragonoid? I should have been the one to bring you here first!

For the first time since being reborn, Seya saw a woman more beautiful than his own mother or Queen Rohan and he couldn’t help it being so hypnotized.

Seya – Oh… such a beautiful woman… I…I’m Seya Hinamoto, it’s an honour to meet you, Master Dragonoid Inia!

Elder Dragonoid Inia – At least someone around here can recognise a true beauty! These old geezers don’t find me at least a bit beautiful!

Seya – They must all be blind or crazy, Master Dragonoid Inia…

Elder Dragonoid Inia – I like this boy! Tell me Eriban, why are you with a human? He should be with me!

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – He is part RabbitKind, so of course he’s one of mine!

Elder Dragonoid Inia – I can only see here a human boy with fake RabbitKind ears made of Light Magic! 

Seya – Master Dragonoid Eriban advised me to use this, to avoid another confrontation with a younger Dragonoid.

Elder Dragonoid Inia – Another? Why? Did one of those stupid brats attack you?

Seya – One did. As soon as we arrived on that big hall. I’ve put him inside my Compressed Dimension Magic, before he could attack me.

Elder Dragonoid Inia – Good! And you, old geezer! You didn’t make sure that no one tried to hurt my protégé? What were you doing?

Seya – Sorry, but instead of fighting over me, since I’m half RabbitKind and half human, can’t I have both of you to protect me?

Elder Dragonoid Inia - … I suppose… what do you say, old Dragonoid?

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – That’s fine by me. And I’ve already told you, don’t call me old! You are just 300 years younger!

Elder Dragonoid Inia – Shut up! Never mention my age! I’m a lady! Stupid old lizard…

Watching two Dragonoids arguing while looking at each other with such caring eyes, Seya couldn’t help it comparing them to his own parents.

Seya – Ahahahah! You both look like family!

Elder Dragonoid Eriban – Of course we are, she’s my partner!

Elder Dragonoid Inia – Not for long, if you continue on not appreciating my human form!  
But never mind him, young Seya. You can count on me for helping you, any time you need, ok?

Seya – Thank you, both of you. I’m truly honoured and I hope that I can one day honour both of you.

Elder Dragonoid Inia – I really like this boy! We got here a good one, Eriban!

And with this final saying, started the learning days of Seya on the Dragonoid Library.


	20. Side story: Hunting in the Eternal Forest By Aria, The Goddess of Creation

_One morning on Seya house. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was high, not too much heat, a perfect day, one would say._

_Seya was checking his hunting gear, preparing to his exit to the Eternal Forest later that day._

_While thinking about what he was forgetting, he remembered that he didn’t stop lately on the Palace of Rohan to see the progress of the Princess on Magic Control._

 

Seya (14 years old) – Mom, I’m going to the Palace to make a surprise to the Princess.

 

Anna Hinamoto – Oh, send my regards to the King, ok? Don’t be late. Remember that this evening you are supposed to go hunt with your father, remember?

 

Seya – I would rather go alone. Father is too slow…

 

Anna Hinamoto – He’s not slow, he’s careful!

 

Seya – Yeah, right… Last time if he was faster, we could have caught that big bear!

 

Anna Hinamoto – And if any of you returned hurt, I would have killed your father!

 

Seya - … do you think that father is careful because he’s afraid of you?

 

Anna Hinamoto – He better be afraid of me! Very afraid!

 

_Seya started to gather his Magic, throwing to the empty space in front of him a Light circle that started to spread until it made a perfect door frame. He then threw a small Dark ball that enlarged in the center of the Light frame._

 

Seya - … I’m going… || _Gateway open… to Princess room…_ ||… Hello Princess!

 

_The Gateway was there, a perfect connection to the Princess bedroom in the Royal Palace at 2 days ride by horse carriage._

_The Gateway was Seya most advanced Magic, it could easily connect him to a place that he remembered and it was just a perfect door frame that when the Dark Magic completely filled the Light frame, it showed the other place as if Seya was standing in front of an open door._

_Inside that room there was the Princess, sitting on a chair in front of her dressing table, practicing diligently her Magic Control._

 

Princess Rohan (10 years old) – Big Brother! What a nice surprise! Hello Great Healer!

 

Anna Hinamoto – Hello Princess. Seya, mind the time, ok?

 

Seya – Yes mom! || _Gateway close…_ ||

 

_Immediately following that thought, the Gateway Magic started to disperse, like if it was just smoke being blown gently by the wind. It soon disappeared, leaving no trace._

 

Princess Rohan – Time for what?

 

Seya – I’m going to hunt this evening, with my father. We are going after some wolfs that are attacking people that go to the Eternal Forest.

 

Princess Rohan – Oh, that sounds so much fun! Can I go?

 

Seya – Of course not! Are you crazy? Your father or my mother would kill both of us!

 

Princess Rohan – Only if they found out… I’m not going to tell!

 

Seya – Me neither!

 

Princess Rohan – In that case, at which hour are you coming to pick me up? Please…

_As soon as the Princess said that, Seya knew immediately. She always did the same thing when she wanted something absurd from him, looking at him while smiling, her eyes with a glow, anticipating. Seya could never say no to such eyes!_

_After all, for the past years, she had become like a younger sister to him, one that he loved very deeply and cared for her. Of course, he would spoil her! That’s what a Big Brother is supposed to do!_

 

Seya - … at 23h00. We are going to meet my father at the border of the Eternal Forest. Dress accordingly. And bring a dagger and a sword. Don’t forget that leather armor of yours, not the heavier one made of metal!

 

Princess Rohan – Ok, I will finally be able to test my Magic on a hunt! Oh, I can’t wait!

 

Seya – Behave yourself! If you get too excited, the King will notice!

 

Princess Rohan – You’re right! Ok, I’ll remain completely calm, just training my Magic Control.

 

Seya – Perfect. I’m going, so that the King doesn’t find my visit here too suspicious. See you later!

 

…

 

_At night, Seya went to meet his father at the Guard Sentry Office near the Eternal Forest. There were other Village Guards there, preparing to form groups for that dangerous mission._

Seya – Hello father.

 

Rolland Hinamoto – Hello Seya. Who’s this little girl here?

 

Princess Rolland – Hello. It’s me! Quiet, I don’t want to be found out!

 

Rolland Hinamoto – The Prin… Seya, what she’s doing here?

 

Seya – I went to visit her this afternoon and told her that we were going on a hunt and she begged me to come with us!

I couldn’t say no. And I thought that we could use some help.

 

Rolland Hinamoto – But Seya, this is going to be dangerous!

Have you told her that we are going to hunt some wolfs? And those guys are dangerous when they’re in a pack!

 

Seya – She’s at a level that if she wanted, she could enter this forest all alone and burn every single wolf in there. And we wouldn’t be able to sell their furs.

Besides, I prefer to have a close look over this crazy Princess. I’ve been training her for the last years so that she can defend herself. This will be good practice for her on how to hold back when needed.

 

Rolland Hinamoto – I suppose… but if your mother finds out…

 

Seya – I’m not going to tell!

 

Princess Rohan – Me neither!

 

Rolland Hinamoto - … Ok, let’s go then. In silence! We only need to make our presence noted when we are deep in the forest.

Maybe with the sweet smell of the Princess, the wolfs appears faster.

 

Princess Rohan – That’s what I thought when I choose this perfume! I want to attract them so that they become easier to be caught!

 

Seya – Remember to be very careful with your Fire Magic, Princess! We are in a forest, everything burns in here!

 

Princess Rohan – I’m going to put to good use all my sword training with the Royal Guards!

 

…

 

_They entered the Eternal Forest together, making their own group. The other Village Guards in groups of 5 people, started to enter the Forest at different spots. They all knew the dangers that they were facing._

_The Eternal Forest was a huge and deep forest and it was the domain of the Elfians. It spread to the West until the sea and to the East, reaching the Dwarfs Mountains._

_It was very large, more than 300km width and with so many vegetation that some spots were impossible to cross over without Magic. And even if the trees and the vegetation were cut, because of the soil is so fertile, in a few months it would have grown again._

_The Elfians tolerated the humans entering in the Eternal Forest to hunt as long as they didn’t enter their hunting grounds or their villages._

_The humans also knew that they couldn’t kill animals indiscriminately or damage the vegetation. But hunting animals that feed on humans and Elfians, was a consensus. They all knew that such animals should be kept in low numbers or very soon, the Eternal Forest would become too much dangerous._

_It was in the middle of this forest that Seya, his father, and the Princess were searching for the wolf pack._

_When they reached a very dark and deep part of the Forest, Seya’s father whispered near the Princess._

Rolland Hinamoto – Princess, we are going to hide behind some trees, do you mind becoming bait?

 

Princess Rohan – Great! The first wolf is mine. If I get in trouble, I’m counting on you.

 

Seya – As soon as I see a wolf near you, I’ll make a pit for the other ones to fall into, using Earth Magic.

 

Rolland Hinamoto – And I’ll take care of the wolfs that don’t fall.

Princess, if you think that you are in trouble, burn everything. Seya will take care of putting the fires out.

 

Princess Rohan – Ok. Go hide, I just stay here, singing, like nothing is wrong…

 

…

 

_The Princess waited while sitting on a rock, playing with her sword while singing. Suddenly, she heard a rustling sound coming from a bush not far from her._

 

Princess Rohan – Lalala, lalala. La, la, lalalala.

_The head of a huge grey wolf appeared from the middle of the bush, and he started to slowly walk towards the Princess while roaring._

_Rrrrrr…_

 

_That grey wolf was the first to appear, right after him, came more grey wolfs that soon started to surround the Princess at a safe distance, just waiting for their pack leader to have the first kill of the day._

 

Princess Rohan – Here they are. Come here, you big and ugly dog. I have a nice toy here for you…

_Aurgghhhh!_

 

_Suddenly, the enormous grey wolf jumped at the Princess' throat. The Princess was just waiting for that to happen, for as soon as the front paws where at a sword reach, the Princess jumped to the side and aimed at one of them._

_The wolf was hurt, but he didn’t lose a limb because as soon as the sword touched is fur, that big and experienced wolf retreated is paw, saving if from the certain cut._

 

 

Princess Rohan – Almost got you there… come here, try to eat me, ugly!

_Auurggghhhh!_

_With a ferocious roar, the wolf runs towards the Princess trying to make her fall with his weight. That was a bad move. Because of his injured paw, he was slower. The Princess started to run also and she suddenly jumped above him, made a flip with her body while swinging her sword to the wolf head beneath her._

_Plof!_

 

Princess Rohan – There, one wolf without is head. Who’s next? Oh, so many… seems that I’m surrounded… Oh, poor me, all alone in this big forest…

 

_Seya was surprised by the Princess amazing movement but he was already prepared with his Magic running underneath the soil making a perfect circle around the Princess, with all the wolfs on top of his underground Magic._

 

Seya - ||. _..dig a big trench... under... now!||_

_Plof! Cain...Cain...Cain..._

_Suddenly, the ground beneath the wolfs disappeared, making all of them fall in a circular trench with 5 meters deep. In the center, high above the danger was a smiling victorious little Princess, looking at them._

 

Princess Rohan – Oh, you caught all of them!

 

Seya - Seems like it. Now, a small fire on this trench to suffocate them all… let me just put a cover on top made of wood... and now we wait.

 

_Seya had already thought of a plan to kill the wolfs without damaging their fur. He had made a fire in a part of the circular trench that he then covered up with a wooden lid made with Earth Magic. The fire would consume all the oxygen inside that trench, killing the wolfs without a single damage to the precious wolf fur._

 

Rolland Hinamoto – I caught these two that tried to run away. How are things in here?

 

Princess Rohan – All done. There are a lot of them on this hole that Seya covered with this thing made of wood.

 

Seya – I've set a small fire under there, we just need to wait for them to suffocate and die.

 

Rolland Hinamoto – Seems that we made a nice catch. We just need to take the fur out of all of them and sell it.

 

Princess Rohan – Can I be excused of that part? It sounds disgusting...

 

Rolland Hinamoto – Of course, Princess. We take care of that tomorrow.

You were great, Princess! You are well trained.

 

Princess Rohan – Thank you! I've been working hard as Big Brother told me, I've been training with a sword and a dagger to not rely only on Magic!

I'm going to be an amazing fighter when I grow up!

 

Rolland Hinamoto – I believe you will be if you continue training.

Now Seya, when those wolfs die can you put all of them on that Dark Magic of yours?

 

Seya – Of course, father. Let me start with those that father has... and this one that the Princess killed... and his head... done.

 

_Using is other Dark Magic, one called Compressed Dimension, Seya threw the Wolfs that his father carried and the one that lost his match against the Princess._

_This Magic was also an original Magic of Seya. As the name indicated it was a Magic Space made with Light Magic to open it and Dark Magic inside, that then created an almost infinite space compressed so many times, that anything put in there would just be compressed also. It was perfect for carrying animals that Seya hunted, that’s why he created that Magic when he was still very young._

 

Princess Rohan – Can I have the fur of the one I killed? I want to keep it as a souvenir!

 

Seya – Are you sure? If the King finds out, it will be hard to explain!

 

Princess Rohan – Yeah... Can you keep it for me, Seya? I want to show that fur and tell this story to my daughter when I grow up!

 

Seya – Oh, you have already decided on a daughter? What about a son?

 

Princess Rohan – So that he turns out crazy like you? No thanks!

 

Rolland Hinamoto – Ahahahahah!

 

…

 

_After leaving his father on the Guards Sentry Office, Seya opened another Gateway to bring the Princess back to her bedroom without anyone noticing it._

_But someone had been watching over them all this time and was waiting for them._

 

Seya – Well, you are back, little Princess. Seems that no one noticed that you weren't sleeping.

 

Princess Rohan – Seya... why there's a little girl seated on my bed looking at you?

 

Seya – Ups... ah... Hello...

 

Little girl/Aria, the Goddess of Creation – Hello young Seya. I hope you had a lot of fun...

 

_Seya was petrified. The Goddess herself was sitting on the Princess bed, looking at him while giving a scaring smile. And with darkness on her eyes that Seya new immediately that he was in danger. A serious danger._

 

Princess Rohan – Who are you, little girl? And what are doing in my room?

 

Little girl/Aria, the Goddess of Creation – Hello little Princess. You are very cute in those clothes. Do you mind if I talk a little with that crazy boy over there?

 

Princess Rohan – Seya, she knows you very well!

 

Seya - …. Is something wrong?

 

Little girl/Aria, the Goddess of Creation – Despite the fact that you took my little Princess over here on a hunt that could have killed her?

 

Princess Rohan – But it all went well! I'm very strong! I was never in danger!

 

Little girl/Aria, the Goddess of Creation – Yes, you were! I had to take some bears out of your way. I didn't have to do that if this stupid brat didn't take you with him!

 

Seya - ….

 

Little girl/Aria, the Goddess of Creation – Seya, stupid Seya... Do you realize that this little Princess is the heir to this Kingdom? Do you have any idea of the work that I had to do to put her parents together so that she could be born?

 

Seya - … well, some years ago she could have died because of that nasty fall. I don't remember seeing you near her bed, at that time...

 

_As soon as Seya said that, he regretted it. That little girl seemed like a normal girl but she was the Deity of that world, the one that made it possible for Seya to be born in there. Because of her gentle and harmful appearance sometimes Seya forgets who she really was. And he did that mistake again…_

 

Little girl/Aria, the Goddess of Creation – Seya come here. Bend over... a little more... close your eyes and clench your teeth’s. Don't you dare to move!

 

_The little girl approached Seya who was already prepared for a full knock out and she just threw her small fist to Seya face. Seya flew throughout the room because of the force of the impact and hit the wall behind him._

 

_Pummmm!_

 

Princess Rohan – What did you do? Seya! Wake up!

 

Little girl/Aria, the Goddess of Creation – Let me do that... there! A small amount of Healing Magic. Does it still hurt?

 

Seya - … yes... ouch...

 

Little girl/Aria, the Goddess of Creation – Good! If you ever pull a stunt like this again and I have to save her, I'm going to kill you!

And the next time that you try to scold me for not intervening in time, I'm going to make you reborn as a Jumping Mouse!

 

Seya – Yes... but it's better if you just kill me now. I'm going to take her again, she needs to learn how to protect herself.

 

Little girl/Aria, the Goddess of Creation – Argh! So annoying this brat! Even after I warned you! She doesn't need to learn how to be crazy like you! She's a Princess! She has people to protect her! Including me!

 

_At that moment, Seya felt anger blowing inside him. Anger that not even his fear of the Goddess could stop. He just wanted his sister to be safe! Even if she needed to defend herself in an emergency!_

 

Seya – Last time when she almost died, no one protected her! Not even the Goddess! And I can't always be with her!

What will happen if some enemy tries to kill her and You are late to help her? And I'm not near her? I don't want my Little Sister to be hurt, ever again! I will do anything to make her strong! No one will dare to harm her!

 

Princess Rohan - ...Big Brother...

 

Little girl/Aria, the Goddess of Creation – I see. Seems that you really care for her, like she was really your own sister.

Little Princess, you got here a very kind brother. Be good to him, ok? And grow up wise and kind. Your people deserve it. Don't forget your prayers, I'm always listening to you, ok?

Seya, I'll be watching you, like always.

 

Seya – Yes. Thank you, my Goddess!

 

_Flash!_

Princess Rohan – Goddess? She... she was the Goddess? The real one? And she was here? How is this possible? But she was just a little girl!

 

Seya – You heard her, right? She was mad with me for putting you in a dangerous situation. Seems that she has been watching over you even before you were born.

Better you don't tell anyone about the Goddess, ok?

 

Princess Rohan – Of course! No one would believe me, so... but how does she know you so well?

 

Seya – This was not the first time that she punched or scolded me. In fact, I think that she never appeared to me to just say hello or thanking me for something!

Sometimes I think that She really likes to mess with me!

 

Princess Rohan - ….Ahahahahah! I just remembered the way you hit that wall with just a punch of a little girl!

 

Seya - ….ouch, don't remember me... it still hurts...


	21. Chapter 16 –> 5 years after, meeting in the Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more serious and technical chapters to prepare the terrain for the future part of this story.  
> If anyone wants to know more:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bushido_Code  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crop_rotation  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three_Sisters_(agriculture)  
> .  
> .  
> .

…

 

_Seya is already 15 years old, and he was grabbing some food and leaving the house._

 

\- Mom, we are going today, right??? The carriage is already at the door!!

_Anna rushed from her room, with some papers under one arm while bitting one apple with the free hand._

 

\- Coming!!! I'm ready, wait for me!

_Seya looked at his mom, and he smiled while nodding his head because of her’s always distracted behavior._

 

\- Mom... I don't really mind, but maybe it was better if you put on a skirt or...

 

_Anna looked down and she screamed! How is that possible, always forgetting something!_

 

\- Ah!!!! I forgot! Wait, I'll be right back!

 

…

_Anna was putting together her notes, riding in the carriage with Seya, that was looking outside, enjoying the scenery. They were riding at full speed for some time, with either Anna or Seya using healing Magic on the horses and the rider, to arrive faster at the Palace. Seya wanted to go using his Gateway, but his mother said it was better to go by carriage because, on the way back, she wanted to make a few stops on some villages._

 

\- This is strange, going to the Palace because the King summoned you. What did you do this time?

 

\- I don't know. But I guess it's because of this year harvest that the farmers of our village delivered since the message came from the noble Administrator responsible for this region.

 

\- That's possible, I guess. At the end of last year, our village had the biggest harvest ever. And at the beginning of this year, the harvest was bigger than any other from the entire region!

 

\- Mom, you will see the harvest at the end of this year, it will be another record!

 

\- Oh, by the way, what did you talked with your father before we leave the house? It was something about the next harvest?

_Seya smiled while rubbing his hands like a madman. He always jokes like that, to point out some crazy idea that he had. His mother knew that very well, and she always hides her face, embarrassed, every time he did that. And he always joked, when he was near her._

 

\- Well, I'm well prepared for any question that the King makes, so I asked father to help me from this side when I request the King some Ownership Laws for my ideas and equipment that the farmers used.

If everything goes accordingly to my plan, I'm going to be very, very rich!!! Muahmuahmuah!!!

 

\- The evil laughter... Why do you work so hard? Since you were 5 years old, you have been helping on the market, on the Inn, or everywhere that needed a part-time employee. You even sold on the market some hunt that you caught on the Eternal Forest!

Your father brings home money from his work, I do the same, we are not poor, why are you always working like that instead of being just a normal child and playing with your friends?

 

\- I play with them, but I like to help and get paid!!! And I have some plans for my future, and those works and this meeting with the King, it's all for that.

 

\- Care to share with me some of those plans?

 

\- It's a surprise, but I will make you, dad and the Denar’ans very proud!

 

\- Silly, we are already very proud of you!

 

\- You all are going to be even more! I'll go down in history as the most outstanding boy of the last Millennia!!! All will kneel before the Mighty Seya ‘Tally' Denar’an Hinamoto!!! Muahmuahmuah!!!

 

_Anna was hiding her face again, while Seya was impersonating an evil Mage while rubbing his hands._

 

\-  The evil laughter again... he completely lost it now...

 

…

_When they arrive at the Palace, the King got up from his throne and shake Anna’s and Seya’s hands, like he always did every time they went to the palace. They were the few people in the Kingdom to whom the King acted like that._

 

\- Welcome, Anna Hinamoto and Seya. I’m glad that you arrived!

 

_Anna and Seya greeted the King at the same time._

 

\- We thank you, Your Majesty.

 

_King Rohan pointed with his hand to several persons gathered in the throne room, that were smiling at Anna and looking with curiosity to Seya._

 

\- As you can see, I have here some people that I would like to introduce, at least to the young Seya, since Anna already knows some of them.

The Administrator responsible for the region where you live, The Minister of Internal Affairs and Agriculture and The Minister of Finances.

The Minister of the Military and The Minister of the Magical Division are here because I thought that they need to hear and see the young Seya over here since he always pulls out something un-heard off and I want to see their faces when he surprises everyone! Ahahahahah...

 

_Anna hides her face with her hands, she was already getting nervous._

 

\- I knew it, what did Seya did this time, your Majesty? Did he get caught again escaping from the Palace with the Princess to go hunt on the Eternal Forest like last time?

 

_King Rohan smiled and he looked at Seya, very close to his face._

 

\- Nothing like that. Either they learned their lesson or they become smarter on their continuous escapes from this Palace!!! They were never caught again!

_Seya tried his best to remain completely serious, trying to hide his nervousness._

 

\-  … I'm not going to deny either confirm anything, your Majesty...

 

_King Rohan laughed, he realized that Seya was making an effort to not let anything slip._

 

\- Ahahahaha... ok then, moving to the reason why I called you both here. Seems like the Administrator of your region on the last year received a surprising amount of harvested products. And at the beginning of this year, despite never happening before throughout the entire Kingdom, your village had a harvest that could compensate for the small harvest of every other village in your region.

So, I talked with my Ministers here and I called the Administrator because no one could figure out a reason for that, and guess what? It seems the farmers on your village were just imitating young Seya over there!

 

_Anna was wobbling. Her son did it again…_

 

\-  … I knew it... can someone bring me a chair? I need to sit or I'm going to faint...

 

_The Administrator quickly grabbed a nearby chair and place it near Anna, that was being held by the King himself._

 

\- Please take this one, Great Healer!

_Seya smiled, everything was going according to his plan._

\- Yeah, sounds a little weird, right? So, I guess my King wants to ask what is that I do differently, correct?

 

_King Rohan nodded._

 

\- That's exactly why I called you.

 

_Seya smiled and tried to look serious._

 

\- Well, my King sure remembers some years ago, when I came with my mom to help the Princess when she hurt her neck? I made a lot of questions at that time.

 

_King Rohan nodded, happily smiling, remembering what happened._

 

\- Yes, I never forgot that day.

 

\- I came prepared. Like my King told me that day, I've prepared some papers, drawings, and proofs for the sudden increase in harvest. I ask my King an Official Meeting to request for some Ownership Laws.

 

_King Rohan was surprised, he even lost his will to smile._

 

\- ??? Some Ownership Laws???

_The Ministers were looking at Seya and then at each other, trying to see if any of them understood that._

 

\-  ??? What???

 

_Seya just placed his hands on his waist, so proud of himself._

 

\- Yes, some, I have some ideas and some new equipment that will revolutionize the farming production of the entire kingdom. And of course, I want to be rewarded for that.

 

_King Rohan was puzzled._

 

\- Interesting. Please continue, seems that you got everyone attention. Except for your mother over there, she seems to be fainting.

 

_When Seya looked at his mother, Anna really had a bad look, all white and with blank eyes. Seya quickly went to her and tried to calm her._

 

\- Mom, breathe... air in, air out, air in...

 

_The Minister of Agriculture approached the King._

 

\- My King, what's the meaning of this? This child here is joking, right? The farming production of our Kingdom never had any problem. It is enough to feed the people on our kingdom!!

 

_Seya just looked at the Minister and questioned him._

 

\- Maybe, but have you noticed that the land in many places is not as productive as it used to be? And it's not true that the selling of our harvest to other countries is getting lower because there are not enough products?

 

_The Minister of Agriculture became angry. Only a few people knew about that situation._

 

\- Where did you get this classified information??

_Seya just questioned him again, like if he already knew the answer._

 

\- It's true or not?

 

_King Rohan confirmed while his Minister was burning in anger and biting his lips._

 

\- Yes, that's correct... and how is that related to the harvest in your village?

 

\- Simply put, I've been testing new methods and equipment for taking care of my fields on the back of our house. I've been doing that for some years and I started selling on the market the surplus of the harvest that I was having twice a year.

 

_The Minister of Agriculture shouted, he was doubting Seya, and that last sentence was too much._

 

\- Ah, that's a lie, there's no way land can produce 2 harvests every year!!!

_Seya pointed with his thumb to the Minister while looking at the King._

 

\- My King, can you expel this guy over here? He doesn't want to hear or learn anything, he's only interrupting me.

 

\- I agree. Minister, either you shut up or I'll have you thrown out of this room.

 

_The Minister of Agriculture tried to excuse himself while pointing a finger at Seya and looking very angry. The other Ministers were also mumbling, feeling insulted._

 

\- My apologies my King, but this child...

 

\- Silence! You should all stay put and let him speak! Don't underestimate him because of his age! Minister of the Military, you are a RabbitKind Warrior so you may have heard about Tally Denar’an, correct?

 

\- That's correct my King, every RabbitKind knows Tally Denar’an name!

 

\- Seya, say your full name!

 

\- I'm Seya ‘Tally' Denar’an Hinamoto, I am the nephew of the RabbitKind King, and I was granted this honorable name 5 years ago when I passed the Denar’an Trials!

_The Minister of the Military had his mouth wide open._

 

\-  You are Seya Denar’an? I've heard of a human child that was on the Denar’an Trials 5 years ago from my brother, one of the Examiners at that time!!

 

_Seya slowly asked. He had a dark thought…_

 

\-  ... he was the one that I almost killed?

 

\- No, he was one that opposed your name and was sent by you to a dark place. He still has nightmares about it.

 

_Seya scratched his head, embarrassed._

 

\-  ...Oops...


	22. Chapter 17

_King Rohan looked at the Ministers._

 

\- Does everyone understand now? I want to hear young Seya explanations, so no more interruptions!

 

\- Yes, my King!

 

_Seya continued, like if nothing had happened._

 

\-  Well, like I was saying, for some years now I'm having a harvest twice a year on my fields because of a new technique.

On the entire Rohan Kingdom, the farmers use a two-field rotation system. Half the land was planted in a year while the other half is left un-worked and un-cropped for some amount of time. Then, in the next year, the two fields are reversed. Is this correct, Minister of Agriculture?

 

_The Minister of Agriculture answered while looking with despise towards Seya._

\- Yes, it's been done like that for many years and it's a proven method!

 

\- But with the increase of the population and the tiredness of the land, it's not enough, correct?

 

_By that simple statement from Seya, the Minister of Agriculture became nervous._

 

\-  … that's... like... correct...

 

\- On my fields, I use a three-field rotation system dividing available lands into three parts.

One section I plant before winter with rye or winter wheat, followed by oats or barley right after winter.

On the second section, I grow crops such as peas, lentils, or beans and the third field I left it un-worked and un-cropped.

 

_The Minister of Agriculture shouted._

 

\- That's too much! The soil would never grow that!

 

\- And yet, I do that. And last year and this year also I taught that method to the farmers in my village and the results speak for themselves. I've also increased my livestock because I had a surplus of food available. From 2 cows when I started 5 years ago I now have 50. With plenty of calves.

 

_The Minister of Agriculture was turning white. All that was just too much._

 

\- That's... impossible...

 

\- My King, this three-field rotation system is my first request of Ownership Law. I have prepared papers with calculations of costs, profits, a list of seeds to use and times of plantation. This is just one. I have 4 more requests.

_The Ministers were analyzing the documents that Seya passed to them. They look at all of it, very thoroughly, there was not even one single flaw. Not even themselves could do such accurate reports. They were completely speechless while looking at the documents and to Seya._

 

\-  …

_King Rohan was also looking at the documents and after a while, he was able to speak again, after strongly shaking his head._

 

\-  Please continue young Seya, seems that you left everyone speechless, including me.

 

\- My second request, it's the idea of using livestock such as cows and sheep to fertilize the fields after harvest and the third field that is left un-worked and un-cropped.

On these fields, we use grass as an off-season crop planted after harvest of the main crop. The grass crop will grow up to the winter and be terminated in the spring so as not to interfere with planting the main crop.

I have also prepared papers with calculations of costs, profits, and an increase in the birth rate of the livestock. This method is to be used in small fields.

 

_The Ministers were looking at those new documents. Again, not one single flaw._

 

\-  …

 

_The King was shaking his head again._

\-  … again... Seya, you are full of surprises! Minister of Agriculture, what do you think?

 

\-  My King, until now, no one thought about using the livestock like this, normally they eat everything on the ground and a farmer as either a field to harvest or a field filled with livestock. But both at the same time, it's unheard of!!!

 

_Seya smiled._

 

\- And yet, it works, as the increase of livestock on my village proves. Now, will I be granted two Ownership Laws for this?

 

_King Rohan smiled, but negated that request, at least, for now._

 

\- We need to analyze these papers and we decide later, it's everything so new and amazing that it almost seems impossible! But it's as you say, the results speak for themselves!!

 

_Seya smiled again, he had more surprises under his sleeve._

 

\- I'm not done, my King.

 

\- What? There's more?

 

\- Yes. Does anyone know what happens if a farmer tries to plant a crop on a soil that it's lacking?

 

_Minister of Agriculture quickly answered that obvious question._

 

\- Nothing grows.

 

_Seya nodded while having an enigmatic smile._

 

\- Right. And if you put on the ground a mix of manure from the livestock, leaves from trees and water?

 

_The Minister of Agriculture strongly shakes his head, negating that preposterous idea._

 

\- No one does that!!

 

\- Mom, care to talk about your flower garden?

_Anna was feeling better, after seeing the reaction of the Ministers she understood that it was not her fault for being so nervous, her son was really amazing._

 

\- Oh, the one that you planted full of flowers in front of the house? On the soil that not even weeds used to grow? You used that mix, right? And now everything grows there!!!

 

_The Ministers were astonished by that revelation. How was that possible?_

 

\-  ??? What???

 

\- Yes, I turned an unfertile soil into a productive one using that mix. I learned by that experiment and now I use that every time, one week before doing a plantation. This method is to be used in big fields.

The increase in the production will also please the Military because the Kingdom will have a surplus of food for the soldiers. One more request for Ownership Law.

 

_The Minister of Agriculture raised his voice._

 

\- But for that, you need a lot of manure!

 

\- I have a lot of livestock.

 

\- And you also need a lot of people and time for putting that on the soil, and the same amount of work for plantation!

 

_Seya looked at the Minister with a triumphant look._

 

\- I have created some equipment to store the mix and to help on putting that on the soil. I also created equipment to help the plantation. And one equipment to help the harvest. And one very specific just for the wheat and other cereals.

I have here the papers, drawings, and specifications. These are also my requests for Ownership Law.

_The Ministers were analyzing the documents that Seya gave them, and they were astonished by the details of the drawings, the specifications, everything was at the level of the best architects of the Kingdom._

 

\-  ??? These are... My king!!!!

_King Rohan was also looking at the drawings and he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He was used to analyzing documents like that, every time a new construction or invention was showed to him._

 

\-  Seya, you made this?

 

\- Of course, my King. Through trial and error, I used Earth Magic to make the prototype out of wood and then I went to some blacksmiths to do the parts in metal. I had to use the savings that I had put together since I was 5 years old.

Now, I can even show right here the working equipment that I use in my fields and that I rent to the farmers in my village. They paid for using them, of course.

 

\- Did you bring that equipment with you?

 

\- Of course not, my King! But if my King let me surprise the Minister of the Magic Division over there, I can bring that equipment here, right now!

 

_The Minister of the Magic Division was looking around, trying to figure out where Seya had hidden that equipment that was depicted on those drawings that he was still holding._

 

\- What????

 

_King Rohan was also curious._

 

\- That sounds interesting. Please do that.

 

\- Do not fear, it's completely safe. I've been using this Magic for some years already. Behold, Minister of Magic! 

_Seya gathered his Magic and he threw to an empty space a small bright dot, that spread and took the shape of a big frame door, made of Light Magic._

_The Minister of Magic never saw anything like that!_

 

\- What??? There's a framed door made of Light Magic?? What's this???

_Seya then threw a dark dot, that start to spread inside the light frame._

 

\- It's that Dark Magic???? Inside the Light door frame??

_Seya then made the final link between the Light frame and the darkness inside of it, connecting it to the back of his parent's house, where his father was happily smiling._

 

\- …here is my original Magic, the Gateway!

_The Minister of Magic fell to his knees, while the other Ministers were too dumbfounded to speak. Even the King was in shook, looking at that strange image on the other side of that Magic door._

 

\- What???? There's a Magic passage inside the Light door frame!!!! There's a man on the other side!!!!

 

_Seya smiled while pointing with his hand at the Gateway._

 

\- That's my father Rolland Denar’an Hinamoto, the famous Adventurer, now a Captain of the Guard of my village. Father, can you bring the open wagon with the harvest, please?

 

\- Yes, my son. And also the other equipment, right?

 

\- Yes, please.

_Rolland Hinamoto climbed to the open wagon near him already prepared with one horse, and he went through the Gateway._

 

\- Here it's only a small portion, there's enough for 10 wagons like these. Oh, I'm pleased to see you again, my King.

 

_The Minister of Magic was pulling his hair._

 

\- What??? He came through that door with a horse and a wagon??? Impossible!!!!

 

_King Rohan was also in shock and he did a great effort to greet Seya’s father._

 

\- Hello Rolland. It's really you? I'm not seeing things??? Where were you?

 

\- It's really me. I was in our house, two days by carriage from here. This Magic is very convenient for transport. It's as easy as going through a normal door. If my King excuses me, I must return to bring more things.

 

\- Yes, please.

 

...

 

_Seya’s father went through the Gateway back and forth, and soon, the throne room was full of wagons, harvest, and some strange equipment and apparatus._

 

\- And here are the other equipment, Seya. Do you need anything else? I want to take a bath before going to work. Why is your mother sitting there?

 

\- Dear, I almost fainted twice since Seya started talking!

 

\- Ahahahahah...hang in there my dear! Seya, see you later. My King and everyone else, goodbye for now.

 

_King Rohan waved at Seya’s father._

 

\- You are going back home? This Magic sure is convenient!

_Seya started to disperse the Gateway. He disconnects the Light Magic to the house, dispersed the Dark Magic and finally, he dispersed the Light Frame._

_The Minister of Magic was screaming, with a lot of pulled hair in his fingers._

 

\- It disappeared!!! How is this possible????

 

_King Rohan was shaking his head, not believing what he had seen._

 

\- You were right Seya, seems like the Minister of Magic is completely lost. As everyone else is!

 

_The Minister of Military shouted._

 

\- This would be very good for the transport of soldiers!

_The Minister of Agriculture nodded his head._

\- And to transport harvests throughout the entire Kingdom!

 

_And the Minister of Finances was rubbing his hands, thinking about the savings._

 

\- It would save a lot on the Kingdom finances!

 

_The Minister of Magic had his hands over Seya’s shoulders, looking at him very seriously._

 

\- Please, explain to me how you do that Magic? I saw Light Magic and then, Dark Magic!!

 

_Seya cleaned his shoulders to get rid of the hair of the Minister._

 

\- That's just a case of enough Control of Magic Flow and the ability to use a little of Light and a little of Dark Magic but it can also be done with only Dark Magic. In that case, it needs a lot of Dark. What attributes can you use?

 

_The Minister of Magic looked depressed._

 

\- I can use Water, Wind, and Fire! Does that mean I cannot use that Magic?

 

_Seya was admiring the Flow of Magic of the MInister, to confirm that._

 

\- Three attributes? As expected of the Minister of the Magic Division.

Unfortunately, those types of Magic don't create a Gateway like mine.

 

_The Minister of Magic became silent._

 

\-  …

 

_King Rohan looked at Seya, it was a pity if no one could replicate that Magic._

 

\- Does that mean that only you can use that type of Magic?

 

\- Well, I taught this Gateway Magic to father Sully, Mother Cemil and Brother Null. They are all Denar’ans that are able to use a great amount of Dark Magic. I also taught several Rabbit Warriors that could also use Dark Magic.


	23. Chapter 18

_The Minister of the Military became alarmed after hearing that._

\- That means there are more people that can use that Magic and at any moment can appear undetected, anytime, anywhere???

 

\- Yes, perfect for assassinations and military operations, right?

 

\- Well... if you put it that way, yes, that's exactly it!

 

_Seya smiled while looking at the Minister._

 

\- I choose every one of them that I taught. They were all Denar’an RabbitKind Warriors, followers of the Bushido code. Do I need to say more?

_The Minister of the Military also smiled and he nodded in agreement. He understood immediately._

\- No, I understand. It's ok, then.

 

\- By the way, your brother was one of them. He was the fastest to be able to open a Gateway amongst the ones that I taught. But he doesn't like it, it remembers his trauma!!

_The Minister of the Military was surprised. His brother always told him about his achievements._

 

\- I see... he never told me that until now…

 

\- That was my request. To not tell anyone until I showed this to my King.

_King Rohan was finding the reaction of his Minister too weird._

 

\- Minister, why are you so calm about this Magic? Aren't you concerned about anyone that can appear by surprise by using that Magic???

 

_The Minister of the Military faced the King, looking very proud and serious._

 

\- My King, followers of the Bushido code are honorable and proud warriors! They would all kill themselves than doing anything as dishonorable as using this Magic without consent or for assassinations!!!

 

\- I see. Well, the RabbitKind are also or longest ally's, so I think there's no danger coming from there. But Seya, you should have consulted me before teaching to members of an outside country this type of Magic, ally's or not.

 

 I'm sorry my King, but even if I'm human and been born and living in this Kingdom, the Denar’ans are also my family. Besides, I'm the nephew of the actual RabbitKind King and I'm the strongest Denar’an Bloodline Warrior since 5 years ago.

They all know what I would do if one of them disobeyed me or dishonorable my teachings and the Bushido code, being family or not.

 

\- Ok, I will trust your judgment on this matter. One question, it's not really possible to use this Magic without being able to use Dark Magic? Because Dark Magic is a rare magic only available to Denar’ans, Half-Breed Denar’ans, and Demonoid.

 

\- At the moment, no. But I've been doing some experiments and as soon as I have a working prototype, I will show it here and request for an Ownership Law.

 

_The Minister of Magic stepped forward, looking very interested._

 

\- If I could be of assistance, I would gladly collaborate on the development!

 

_Seya nodded strongly._

 

\- Ownership Law! My own! Sorry, but I refuse.

 

_King Rohan laughed by the strong reaction of Seya’s and the sad face of his Minister._

 

\- Ahahahahah! A true merchant at heart! Seya, what about the things that your father brought? What are those?

 

\- Seems like there's enough harvest to fill 10 more wagons like this one. Wheat, vegetables, peas...

And here, we have an evolution of the plough. This equipment connects to the back of an open wagon and it's then pulled by a horse or a cow.

A farmer can put in the wagon a closed container with the manure, leaves and water mix, connect with a hose made of a gigantic snakeskin and connect that hose to this tap after the plough.

So, the horse walks, the plough opens a trench on the field, from the tap goes to that trench the mix and the final part of the equipment, closes that trench. No smell, very clean.

After one week it's ready for this next equipment.

 

_The Minister of Agriculture was looking closely at that new equipment._

 

\- Amazing!!! Horse pulled plough already exists but this thing is really prepared for the use of that mix!!!

 

\- Minister, you know that nowadays after a field being ploughed by a farmer and his horse, there comes his wife and she just grabs a bag of seeds and spreads it as she walks, right?

 

\- That's right, it's the actual method.

 

\- And normally, there are also birds following her and eating the seeds on the field so she needs to spread a big amount of seeds to make some of them germinate, correct?

 

\- Yes, and their children are running on the fields spreading water, scaring the birds and at the same time making the seeds penetrate the soil with their feet.

 

\- Yes, a slow job, 3 or 4 people needed and a lot of seeds that get eaten, correct?

 

\- That's correct.

 

\- With this next equipment, a single farmer can put on the wagon a closed container with the seeds and one container with water.

He can connect the container with the seeds with a hose to this tap after the plough that opens a trench.

Next, connect the container with the water with a hose to this final part of the equipment that closes the trench.

So, the horse walks, the plough opens a trench on the field, from the tap goes to that trench the seed, the final part of the equipment closes that trench and then water is spread.

No wasted seeds, no food for birds, one person job. The farmer spends less money in seeds and he takes less time to plant. And the wife and children are free to do other chores.

 

_The Minister of Agriculture was touching on every movable part of that new kind of advanced plough._

 

\- Amazing!!! Another amazing breakthrough!!!

 

\- And this last equipment, it's just a modified wagon. Pulled by a horse, there's a set of blades on the side of the wagon that cuts the wheat and there's this next part that collects the cut wheat and delivers it to the top of the open wagon.

The blades can be changed by these other pieces, to collect potatoes, beans, onions, carrots...

Or you can take off the blades, close this access here and it's a normal open wagon for everyday use.

And this last equipment is only to remove the cereals out of the steam instead of doing by hand like until now.

 

_The Minister of Agriculture was walking around all that, he couldn’t believe. So many new things, and so useful!_

 

\- Amazing!!! Another breakthrough!!! My King!!!

 

\- Seems like my Minister is convinced.

 

\- My King, I suggest the immediate production of this equipment!!!

 

\- And what about his other ideas? Do you think that they all deserve an Ownership Law? You don't need to further analyze and think about them?

 

\- My King, after all this, I think we can believe that everything that he said, works, as we can see by these amazing vegetables and wheat here! Top grade quality! And it seems there are still 10 more wagons like these!!!

And this equipment, they are unbelievable!! No one ever thought about this! And after seeing them here, they look so easy to use and understand!! Why did I never thought of something like this???? And since it doesn't need Magic, a normal farmer can use it!!!

 

\- I see. Seya, I will grant you Ownership Laws for this planting and harvesting equipment. The one that uses the mix and your other ideas, we talk again in three months. We need to test those. Do you agree?

 

\- I understand, my King.

 

\- So, how many taxes do you want and what will be the punishment if anyone copies your equipment without paying the taxes?

 

\- I want 1 copper coin for each equipment sold and the head of the criminal.

 

_King Rohan was surprised by the lack of greed of Seya._

 

\- Death punishment? And only 1 copper coin? I would even give you 5 copper coins if you asked!

 

_Seya smiled evilly._

 

\- Ok then, we have a deal, 5 copper coins for each equipment sold and a Princess!!!

 

_King Rohan grabbed his head, he wasn’t expecting to make that kind of blunder!_

 

\- I should have just shut my mouth!!! And you also want my daughter??

 

\- heheheheh... Yeah, my very own little Princess! She will be my personal Maid!!! She will cook for me, clean my house, work in my fields, I will dress her in cute clothes!!

 

_The King laughed, thinking about his daughter happily following Seya around while doing all that._

 

\- Ahahahahahahah!!! She would like that because she adores you !!!!...

But Seya, if you get 5 copper coins for each equipment sold, very soon, looking by the eager look on the Minister of Agriculture, you will become very rich!!

 

\- Yes, all according to my plan. My King, I have a small request.

 

\- Speak then, after all this even a big request would be granted!!

 

\- I wish that your Majesty wrote a letter of recommendation so that I could enter the Magic and Knight School here on the Capital.

 

\- Oh, you want to go there?

 

\- Yes, my King. I know that for entering that school one must come from a prominent family, or receive a recommendation from the King or being a Noble. And it's also an expensive school.

Seems like my human family fills the first part, I'm the nephew of a foreign King which also makes me a Noble, I'm going to get a lot of money so I just need a recommendation from King Rohan, to have it all covered.

 

\- But using only one of those requirements you could already enter!!

 

_Seya just spread his arms, triumphant._

 

\- I know, but like that, it would be funnier!!!

_King Rohan laughed, nodded, and when he looked at Seya’s mother, to congratulate her, he saw her wobbling and falling from her chair, flat on the ground._

 

\- Ahahahahahah!!! It sure will!!! Granted, I will write that letter immediately!! Oh, your mother fainted!!!

 

_Seya quickly rushed to pick up his mother._

 

\- Oops, I never told her about that school.

 

_King Rohan shook his head, by one more blunder from Seya._

 

\- Never?? No wonder she fainted!!!

 

…


	24. Side Story: The Death of a Fallen God! By Aria, The Goddess of Creation

In the night before going to school for the first time, Seya was still sitting on a chair on his parent’s room, looking at the mirror while thinking about the events that will unfold on the next day.  
He was alone because his father had some work to do and his mother was suddenly called because of an injured hunter.  
Suddenly, he heard a familiar sound followed by a flashing light.

Flash! Buumm! Flash!

He turned around knowing already what he would see. There she was, the little Goddess Aria. But what Seya found strange was that the Goddess had a very serious and worried look on her face and next to her was a very old man with a white beard that almost reached the floor.  
The old man was wearing a white robe and he was looking at Seya while holding a big notebook in one hand and a pen on the other.  
Seya just took a deep breath, realizing that it was something that would be troublesome.

Seya – Hello my Goddess. Glad to see you again. What’s the matter?

Aria – Seya, I want to introduce to you the Examiner Araban from the Council of Gods. I thought that it was time, you should have the opportunity to know some things that were kept from you up until now.

Seya looked at the old man and he was writing something on his notebook. Seya waited for him to stop, he then introduced himself and the Examiner started to write again.  
Seya waited again, asked what he was doing there and the old man started to write again.

Examiner Araban – I’m the Examiner assigned to your case by the Council of the Gods, to report all your actions and interactions with all beings on this world.

Seya – I see. And that will serve for what?

Scribble, scribble, scribble.

Seya – I’m imagining things or you are really writing everything that I say?

Scribble, scribble, scribble.

Examiner Araban – You are not wrong. I also have access to all your thoughts and I’ve been reporting all about you since you were born on this world. I have already 50 books similar to this one, completely full.

Seya – No way! Really? That’s not possible.

Scribble, scribble, scribble.

Examiner Araban – I have here two of those books if you want to confirm.

Seya – Sure.

What Seya saw on those books, was something impossible. There it was, all that he said and did, all that everyone said to him since he was born.  
Everything!  
Seya searched and it was written that when he was still a baby, sometimes he had bath together with his mother and sometimes with Mother Cemil Denar’an.  
It seemed that at least the suspicious old man didn’t watch. Or maybe he did and just omitted those parts on the Report. Yeah, he watched. He was giving a very pervert look to Seya while licking his lips with the tongue, when he noticed what part Seya was reading!  
Seya became very angry when he noticed that on those parts of the reports there was a very accurate description of his mother curves. Or Mother Cemil.

Seya – And all these reports will serve for what?

Scribble, scribble, scribble.

Examiner Araban – They will help the Council of the Gods decide what they should do with you by the end of your life on this world.

Seya found that too strange. And what was worst was the little Goddess hearing all that while maintaining the same serious and worried look. Something was not right.

Seya – My Goddess, who is this guy? Is he also a God?

Scribble, scribble, scribble.

Aria – No. Not for the last 10.000 years, at least. He is what we could call as a Fallen God. He was the Old God that created this world on the first place.

Seya – The one that was so stupid to the point of creating the Demonoids that almost killed every living being 1.000 years ago?

Scribble, scribble, scribble.

Examiner Araban – I wasn’t stupid. When I created this world I was just ashamed and resentful for doing such a bad job. Because the emotions of a God are too powerful, it created the beings that you call Demonoids. I abandoned this world after seeing those horrible monsters. As a God I couldn’t just kill living beings, even something like those.

Hearing that, the Goddess got angry and she snapped!

Aria – Yeah, but you omitted those beings from the Council, saying that you abandoned this world just because you wanted!  
Because of that mistake and the lie that you told to the Council, you were demoted from a God, lost your powers and became an Examiner until you repent yourself!  
And I had to deal with those monsters for the past 10.000 years, always without knowing when they would be able to escape and destroy my beautiful world and my beloved people!

Seya – Considering that he’s still an Examiner, he doesn’t seem to think that he was wrong.  
And what kind of Council is that? They didn’t exterminate the Demonoids? Or at least gave them a new world, just for them?

Aria –A God protects and creates lives. Only on extreme cases, a God can exterminate an entire race. They didn’t consider that case as an extreme one.

Seya was boiling with anger. There he was, the Old God that created that beautiful world, thought it was a mistake, inadvertently created some monsters that almost destroyed everything and for the last 15 years, was following and registering everything for a Council that didn’t intervene up until now!  
While thinking all of that, Seya was walking back and forth on his room, approaching the Old God with each turn.

Scribble, scribble, scribble.

Suddenly, Seya was face to face with that strange old man and while touching his beard, Seya was surprised that the beard looked real, that would mean that the old man had a real body.

Seya – Strange…this beard looks real.

Aria – That’s because it is. He just lost his Godly powers, but to be able to work as an Examiner, he was given a real body.

Hearing that, Seya formed a Gateway on the back of the Examiner and suddenly pushed the Examiner through it before immediately closing it. The surprised look on the face of the old pervert was priceless!  
The Goddess couldn’t believe what had happened. She was just standing there, with her mouth and eyes wide open!

Aria – What have you done? Where did you sent him?

Seya – To the Demonoid Island. Let him deal with them. Since you said that he has lost his powers, I doubt that he can get out of there.

Aria – He will die! Those monsters feed on Magic and on flesh! He will cease to exist!

Seya – Good. I think it’s a fair punishment. Not a joke like demoting him and having him following me everywhere like some old pervert!

Aria – What have you done! The Council will punish you!

Seya – No they won’t. They didn’t do anything to that old pervert, why they would punish me for doing their job?

Flash! Buumm! Flash!

The same familiar sound again. And in the middle of the Light stood a woman with a very average face and a gentle smile.  
Seya was still in a really bad mood, even after seeing a woman in the same place were only moments ago stood the old pervert.

Examiner Tilia - Hello Seya and Goddess Aria. I’m the Examiner Tilia. I was sent by the Council of the Gods to evaluate young Seya over here. 

Seya – See little Goddess? I kill one, there comes another. Like cockroaches. 

The Goddess was speechless looking at the new Examiner in front of her. But unlike her reaction while with the old man, the Goddess was happy for seeing this woman.

Seya - Tell me Examiner Tilia, what did you do to get demoted to an Examiner?

Examiner Tilia – I created a world some millennia ago. I made a mistake upon the creation of my races and created a race that quickly evolved to become a devourer of all the other races.  
Before thousands of millions of my beloved people were eaten, I completely obliterated every single one of those devouring monsters.  
I was then sentenced to be an Examiner until I regretted what I did.

Seya – Have you regretted until now?

Examiner Tilia – For saving every living being on my world? Let’s just say that I’m the first Examiner that was created. And I will always be one.

Seya – Oh, I like her! Tell me, are you also going to follow me around and registering everything that I say, think or do?

Examiner Tilia – I’ve done this kind of work for a very long time. I know that the environment and the reactions around a subject influence his actions.  
The last time I did this work was when the Goddess Aria was born. I followed her until her ascendance.  
On your case, let’s see what you will do in the future.  
My reports are always accurate and precise. Not like that stupid Old God that you so bravely got rid off. A very nice punishment, if I can may so myself!

That was surprising even for Seya. Again, some truths that he shouldn’t know were revealed like it was just a minor situation.  
Now what? Will he continue his life being watched forever like some animal? At least this new Examiner seemed more professional and understanding. 

Seya – I hope that at least you’ll have the decency of not watching me on some private matters. That old pervert seemed to enjoy watching my mother.

Emaniner Tilia – Don’t worry. I always know when things need to go on my report and which ones are not important for the Council. 

Seya – Seems that we are going to get along very well then.

Examiner Tilia – We are not going to see each other until the end of your life. Interacting with my report subjects is not a part of my job.  
But I wish you to ‘live long and prosperous’. 

Flash! Buumm! Flash!

And the examiner vanished, leaving Seya still surprised with all that she said.  
When Seya looked at the Goddess, she was still smiling while mumbling some intriguing things.

Aria – Examiner Tilia was assigned to my Seya! I really choose well, this guy! I’m so good on this job!

While watching the little Goddess so happy, Seya couldn’t help felling also happy for being able to meet that cute little Goddess.


	25. Report 19 -> Going to Magic School - Beginning the Report of Examiner Tilia

_Some days later, Seya was getting ready to start his new adventure. He was going to school!_

 

\- Seya, you have everything with you?

 

\- Yes, mom. I've put it already in my Compressed Dimension.

 

\- That sure is a very convenient Magic. You really don't need to bother about luggage. I wish I could do it.

 

\- Don't worry mom, I'm already doing some experiments with my Magic Crystals and I believe that very soon, I'll have a prototype for you. I think it will be easier to make than my Gateway Magic.

 

\- You are still trying to figure out a way how can anyone create a Gateway?

 

\- Of course. I hope that I can get some new ideas at the school.

 

\- That's what I don't understand. You have such a great knowledge about Magic, you can use all the Attributes and because of the books that I always bring to you when I go on a trip, you know a lot of subjects. Why do you want to go to that school?

 

\- For learning, of course. I'm sure there are some things that I still don't know. I hope to get new ideas and make some new friends. And I also want to see the level of Magic of other people. I only now mom, dad and the Denar'ans amount of Magic.

 

\- I think you are going to be disappointed. We can't be compared with other people levels.

 

\- I figured that as much but I think it will also be fun!!

 

\- Ok... but I think that until you get some friends its better if you don't show how much you can do. Trust me, its better if you chose just one or two types of Magic and just use them.

 

\- Hum... maybe you’re right. Ok, I will use Earth and Water Magic. Good for defense and also for attack. And also Wind, I want to make a strong impression!

 

\- Have you said goodbye to the Denar’ans?

 

\- Yes. But Brother Null was sad. Seems like he was counting on me to go with him next week and get a reputation as an adventurer.

 

\- I also thought that you were going to do that. That’s why I was so surprised when I heard that you wanted to go to the Magic School.

 

\- Brother Null said that an adventurer could also help people. But I know that it’s a very dangerous job.

I prefer learning more and in the future help a lot of people, instead of some.

And I think that if I went with Null even if I didn’t want to, I would overshadow him.

That wouldn’t be good for either of us. But we will keep in touch, of course.

 

\- I understand.

Well, off you go now then. If you want to come home using the Gateway Magic, make sure no one sees you.

 

\- Ok, mom. Bye.

 

…

 

_Using his Gateway Magic, Seya went to a corner of the Palace, a location that he knew too well because of his frequent visits to the little Princess in secret, every time that they meet each other before leaving for one more adventure._

_From there, he just walked until a nearby street and took a ride on a carriage._

_When he arrived at the school entrance, he couldn’t help feeling excited._

_He was walking towards the front gate while looking around, not paying any attention to where he was going. That’s always a recipe for disaster!_

 

\- Well, this is it. Seems like I need to go to the auditorium, for the new student’s reception, or what it's called... Where is it??...

 

_While Seya was walking and looking around, searching and completely distracted, he bumped against a young blonde boy that was talking with some other boys next to him._

 

\- Oh, and then... hey!! You bump me!!

 

\- Oops, sorry, I didn't saw you. I'm a little lost trying to figure out where the auditorium is and I wasn't looking to where I was going.

 

\- You insolent! Do you know who I am???

 

\- Not really.

 

\- How dare you to touch me, the second son of the Viscount Satyl??? Who are you???

 

\- What, you don't know who I am? Good then. Bye!!!!

 

_Saying that, Seya runs at high speed._

 

\- Hey!!! Come here!!! He ran away!

 

…

 

_Seya finally found out the School Auditorium. It was a huge space, with many rows of chairs in a semi-curved shape, with levels at different heights. In the center, there was a desk and a podium where the school’s Principal was already speaking._

 

\- Here it is, finally! Oh, it already started!

 

\- … and for the following three years we all expect great development from you all! Now, go check your dorm allocations and get comfortable for today. Tomorrow you all start in the morning with the writing tests and in the afternoon with the physical and Magical tests.

 

_Before Seya could find a spot for him, it already ended. He was still at one of the entrances and the students were already getting out! He put his back against a wall near the entrance and he was looking around for directions while talking to himself without noticing that there was a girl with green hair looking at him while smiling._

 

\- Next problem, find the list with the dorm locations and also the dorm locations. Argh! I need a map!!!

 

_Hearing that, a young girl with green hair that was looking at him since he arrived, approached him._

 

\- Here, I have another copy of the map. You could get this on the school reception, you now?

 

\- Thank you very much! I had trouble finding this auditorium, I didn't even saw the reception!

 

\- Ahahahahah! It's on the right side as soon as you enter the Main building with a big sign saying ‘Reception’!

 

\- Oops... sorry. Oh, my name is...

 

\- Sorry, my friends are waiting. See you later!

 

\- See you. And there she goes... ok, where is it...

 

…

 

_After some time, he managed to find his bedroom following the indications on the map. That girl had already made some notes on the map, so it was easy for him to find the place where the dorm locations were posted. From there, he went to his room._

 

\- Finally!!! Hum... there are 2 beds, so it's a room for 2 people. Seems like I'm the first to arrive. I wonder who my roommate is.

 

_It was a simple room, with only two closets, two desks, two chairs, and two beds._

_Since he didn’t have any more to do on that day, he started on creating more Magic Crystals._

 

\- _||...Flow... create marble rock... surround with ball rock.... compress... insert Magic... heat... compress...||_ … another Magic Crystal complete!

I need to continue practicing this so that one day I can do this as quickly as breathing. I will need a lot of Magic Crystals for experiments and I can't afford to buy all of them.

No roommate yet, so I will continue on making these Crystals and placing them on my Compressed Dimension. When I get tired, I'll go to sleep.

 

…

 

_In the next morning, Seya woke up early and started on creating more Crystals. He did that for some time and when he got hungry instead of wasting time looking for the cafeteria, he took some food from is Compressed Dimension and kept on making Crystals._

_With that, he got late to the written test that morning. He had to run throughout the corridors while looking at his map!_

 

 - Argh, I'm going to be late for the writing test!!! Where is the room???

 

…

_Following his map, Seya reached the Examination room after a long run along a lot of corridors. That school was strangely too big!_

_All the new students were already seated, and the Teacher was almost starting the tests, he almost didn’t make it in time!_

 

\- Seems like we have a late one. Glad you could join us! Sit now so that we can start!

 

\- Sorry, I was lost!

_Hearing that, a familiar young girl with green hair started to laugh._

 

\- Ahahahaha... even with a map you got lost? Ahahahaha...

 

\- Quiet now! You all have already the tests on top of your table along with a pen and papers. There are questions on History, Politics, Races and Magic’s. Good luck! Begin!

 

…

 

_By the end of the tests, every student was leaving while chatting with each other about the difficulty of the tests. Seya was the only one still seated with a dumbfounded look._

 

\- Well, that was easy... strange...

 

_While Seya was still wondering, a very peculiar girl was passing next to him and looking at Seya while intrigued._

 

\- You thought that was easy??? I could only answer like half of each test!! Either you're a genius or you didn't have one question right!!!

 

Seya - Well, I...

 

\- Oops, don't forget what you're saying, I got to go or my friends are going to kill me!! We'll talk later on. Bye!

 

Seya - Bye... and there she goes again...

 

…

 

_Back to his room, Seya started on creating more Magic Crystals until lunch._

 

\- _||...Flow... create marble rock... surround with ball rock.... compress... insert Magic... heat... compress...||_ ...another one... now, continue or lunch?...hum...continue, of course!

 

…

_While concentrated on the Crystals, he got late to lunch. He runs out of his room while searching his map._

 

\- Again!!! I'm going to be late! Where is the cafeteria???

 

_Arriving at the cafeteria, Seya met the girl that he had already crossed paths with._

 

\- Why every time I see you, you are always coming when you should already be going?

 

\- Sorry, what?

 

\- Almost everyone already finished lunch, and you are just arriving!! Don't say, lost again?

 

\- Not really, I was in my room practicing my Magic and I lost track of time. It happened the same thing this morning before the test.

 

\- Ahahahaha! Well, don't forget about the practical tests in the afternoon! First, it's the physical tests and next, it's the Magical.

By the way, it will be done on the yard, that big thing on the back of the main building!! Also, don't forget your weapons!! See you later.

 

\- Ok, bye... and off she goes. Always running that girl and I don't even know her name! But she sure is pretty.

 

…

 

_After a quick and light lunch, Seya found the yard by following the indications of that mysterious girl._

_When Seya arrived all the new students were already gathered. In their front was a big RabbitKind and a human fully dressed inside an armor with a huge sword on his hands with the tip stuck to the ground._

_The RabbitKind Teacher was the first to address the students gathered for the test._

 

\- Hello students!! We are starting now the Physical tests! It will consist of two parts. Each of you will have an unarmed fight with me!

 

\- And one fight with weapons with me! You can use your own weapon or choose one over there!

 

_Seya was watching from the back, impressed by the number of students._

\- _||…cool, now I will be able to see different people fight!...||_

 

\- I will call you by alphabetical order! First, you fight me, and right after, with my colleague over here in an armed fight!

 

_One by one, the students fought the two teachers. But because they were both so strong, Seya didn’t have time yet to properly see the fighting level of them._

 

\- Next is... Seya Hinamoto!

 

\- ...Oops... Teachers, can I request a small favor?

 

\- What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, a new kind of way of telling this story begins. Comments are widely appreciated.


	26. Report 20

\- Can I be the last one? I'm really enjoying watching this. And I still need to properly evaluate both of the teachers fighting level, to adjust my one.

 

_The RabbitKind Teacher was looking seriously at Seya, evaluating him._

 

\- So, you want to learn all our fighting moves so that you can defeat us?

 

\- Ahahahaha... Such insolence! Do you think you can win against us?

 

\- Of course, I can. I just don't want to kill any off you, right on the first day of school.

 

_Both teachers were dumbfounded by Seya’s words, as all of the students. Except for the blonde Noble that Seya bumped when he was running towards the entrance of the school and a very beautiful girl with green hair._

 

\- …what??... what’s this…

 

_The blonde Noble was looking at Seya, with a despise look on his face._

 

\- Who this guy thinks he is?

 

_The girl was laughing like crazy._

 

\- Ahahahahahahahaha! This guy!!

 

_The RabbitKind Teacher remembered something. Maybe it's him!_

 

\- What's your full name?

 

_The Knight Teacher pointed at the list of names._

 

\- What are you saying? It's here, Seya Hinamoto!

 

\- I heard some reports some time ago from my homeland. What's your full name, student?

 

\- I'm Seya ‘Tally’ Denar'an Hinamoto, teacher.

 

\- I knew it. I'm sorry to doubt you, but can you prove it?

 

\- Here is my pendant, along with the Denar'an Crest that I received when I underwent the Denar'an Trials 5 years ago and was granted the honor of receiving the name ‘Tally’.

 

_When the RabbitKind Teacher held in his hand the pendant that Seya had around his neck, he could easily see the Crest, infused with a small amount of Dark Magic. He understood immediately that he was in the presence of a Denar’an Master._

 

\- …I… It's an honor to meet you, Young Master! I'm no match for you, so I'll excuse you from the unarmed test and I will give you a top grade. I would also advise my colleague to also excuse you of the weapons part, but that's up to him.

 

_The Knight Teacher thought that his colleague was nuts!_

 

\- What are you saying?? And calling this child Young Master?????

 

\- Amongst my kind, a Denar'an is an elite fighter. And a Denar'an that got this kind of pendant and crest means that he was tested by the best warriors amongst the Denar'ans during the Denar'an Trials. To receive this and also an ancestor name proves his expertise and mastery in combats unarmed, armed and armed combats with Magic.

 

_That was too much for the students._

 

\- … What???... this is just…

 

\- Foolishness! I won't allow it! You will fight with me then! Choose your weapon!

 

\- Ok, I will use my Naginata spear, then.

_The Knight couldn’t take it anymore, this boy is delusional._

 

\- What?? Ahahahahahaha! You are going to use a women's weapon??? Ahahahahahah!... You sure had a stupid Master, if he only taught you how to use that!!! Ahahahahahaha!

 

_As soon as the Knight said that, the RabbitKind Teacher knew what was about to happen. Insulting the Master of a Denar’an was the most unbearable insult. The only answer for such a thing was a fight to the death._

_In all history, never a human was able to defeat a Denar’an Master. The fate of the Knight was sealed._

 

\- No!! Don't say that!!!

 

_Seya looked at the Knight, very calm, but boiling with anger in his eyes._

 

\- You really should think better before insulting someone else’s Master.

_The Knight Human Teacher was still laughing, despite the warnings of the other Teacher._

 

\- But it's so funny, a male using a Naginata and saying that he can defeat me!! You really need to find a new Master that could teach you how to use a sword because the master that you have now, it's no good!!! Ahahahahaha

 

\- I'm also a Master of the sword and as a part of my training, I'm well trained in all sorts of weaponry.

RabbitKind Teacher, you know what is the penalty for insulting a Denar'an Master?

 

\- Death. But my colleague means no harm he just doesn't know what he's doing!! I beg the Young Master, please spare my colleague's life!!

 

_Hearing that, suddenly the students became alarmed. What was about to happen? They would really see a real fight to the death between that strange kid and the Knight Teacher? It was already strange seeing that amazing RabbitKind Teacher acting so formal and doing a deeply vow towards Seya._

 

\- …What?... Death????...

 

\- What are you saying, speaking for me? Of course, I know very well what I'm saying!!!

 

\- Ok, RabbitKind Teacher, I will do what you asked, only this time... and you, better be prepared for the consequences. _||… Light Ears activated...||_

 

\- What's that? RabbitKind ears made of Light Magic??? Ahahahahah! Come at me with your toy, little boy, I will show you how a true Master fights!!

 

\- You really need to shut up.

 

_The Knight Teacher was still in his fighting stance and Seya had already jumped towards him at such speed that when he realized, he was feeling a strong pain in his mouth. Seya had hit him with the pole of his Naginata, breaking the front teeth of the Knight._

 

\- Aaarrrgghhhhhh...

 

_An astonished young blonde Noble was still rubbing his eyes! Maybe he was having a dream!_

 

\- What??? Did he just break the teacher's mouth with the Naginata pole????

 

\- Arrghhhhh...

 

\- _||…Earth Magic on my ears...||_

 

_Seya’s next move was turning his Light Rabbit ears into rock. He then jumped again and landed on top of the Knight's chest that was already flat down on the ground. Seya kneeled on top of the Knight and began to slap his face with those hard as a rock ears, not stopping until the Knight stopped struggling to get up._

 

\- ...ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch...

 

_A familiar green haired girl’s voice was heard, totally surprised by all that._

 

\- He's slapping the teacher with the ears?

 

_The RabbitKind Teacher had his eyes wide open, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing!_

 

\- Amazing!! He turned the Light ears into Rock ears and he's slapping with them!!!! The favorite attack of the ancestor Tally Denar'an!!!

 

\- Aaargghhh...

 

_Thump!_

 

_The students saw the Knight Teacher completely knocked out by that strange punishment._

 

\- ?????What??????

 

\- I knew it... Young Master Seya Denar'an, I thank you for not killing my stupid colleague. I will give you a top grade for armed combat.

Everyone, wait a moment while I take my colleague here to the Infirmary and get another teacher to continue the evaluation.

 

\- Thank you, teacher. If you excuse me, I will retire now to my room and wait for my punishment.

 

\- Don't worry, there will not be any kind of punishment. You just did what you had to do under such insulting behavior of my colleague. I will be your witness.

You can wait here until everyone finishes because afterward there will be a Magical test.

 

\- Of course teacher, I really appreciate your concern and I'm truly sorry for all this.

_The students were still in disbelief. Except for one particular Noble and a green haired girl. That Noble was angry and the girl was truly amazed._

 

\- Who is this guy????

 

_The green hair girl was mesmerized!_

 

\- I don't know, but he's amazing!!!

 

_Suddenly, Seya heard a very familiar voice and he just wanted to disappear!_

 

\- Ahahahahahahah!... Seya! My crazy Big Brother blew everything away, like always!!!!

 

\- Ah, I know this voice! Little Princess, you were hiding from me? And why are you here?

 

\- I also study here, of course! Starting today!!!

 

_When all the students saw her, they immediately kneeled. There she was, the Royal Princess Heiji Rohan._

 

\- The Princess!!!!

 

\- There goes my peaceful school life...

 

\- Big Brother, you meanie!!!!


	27. Report 21

_The students where all kneeled in the presence of the Royal Princess. Hearing the Princess talking like that to that boy was too strange._

_Seya knew immediately that with that loose cannon of a Princess in there, things would become crazy._

 

\- ….. Big Brother???.... Really, who is this guy???......

 

\- And I told you a lot of times to call me Little Sister or Cute Little Sister, drop the Princess already!!! We know each other since I was 6 years old!!!!

And please everyone, don't kneel, get up, I'm a student also, it's strange if you kneel before me when I'm in school!!

 

\- Yes, Princess!!!

 

\- And you Seya, what was that? I really thought that you were going to chop is head off but you really hold back! Ahahahahahah!

 

\- Yeah... I wanted to lay low here in school but after this fight and you appearing here, it really doesn't help.

 

\- You really thought that I wasn't coming here running as soon as father told me that you would be a student here??? And miss all the fun that will be having you here blowing up everything? Ahahahahahahaah!

 

\- Quiet, the Teacher is coming, we talk more after the Magical test.

 

\- Oh, the Magical test will be so funny!!!! Ahahahahahah...

 

…

 

_Suddenly, an Elfian was in front of the students. Seya could sense an enormous Flow of Magic coming from him._

_The Princess was so excited, her eyes were wide open and she was smiling. Seya knew that look, it always meant trouble!_

 

\- Welcome, everyone. We will now start testing your Magic.

I will evaluate your chanting, the type of Magic and the precision of your Magic.

There, at 20 meters distance, we have 6 targets. I want all of you to use any Magic that you want and try to hit the center of those targets.

Each of those targets has colors for each Attribute of Magic.

Grey for Wind, Red for Fire, White for Light, Blue for Water, Brown for Earth, Dark for Dark Magic.

Use a type of Magic and hit those targets! Easy, right?

Now, let me see...where's the list... ah, here... student Ryn Mycym, step forward and choose your target!

 

\- Yes! I will use Water Magic on the Blue target!

 

_Seya heard a familiar voice. It was that beautiful green haired girl. Seya immediately sensed her Flow, only to be amazed at how strong she was!_

 

\- ‘ _Oh, Water from the Goddess, hear my call... and shoot ahead!  Water shot!!’_

 

_Pling!!!!_

 

\- Good, right in the center! Next... Zak Holstrem!!

 

\- I'm here! I will use Wind Magic on the Grey target! And then Earth Magic on the Brown target! I will show everyone how a Noble does things!!!

 

_When Seya looked at him, he recognized that student. It was that blonde Noble, the one that Seya bumped to on the first day. Seya sensed that despite his claim of going to use two Attributes, his Magic was very weak._

_But the other students were impressed. Being able to use two Attributes was rare._

 

\- …Two Attributes??... amazing…

 

\- ‘ _Oh, Wind from the Goddess, hear my call...... and shoot ahead!  Wind shot!!’_

 

_Pong!_

 

_The Teacher announced, a little dissatisfied._

 

\- Well, target hit... _||…almost missed, too much talk, and weak deliver...|…|_ Next target, student!

 

_Seya saw the blonde Noble looking at him with a triumphant smile. Very weird, didn’t he realize that was a very poor demonstration?_

 

\- And now Earth Magic! ‘ _Oh, Earth made by the Goddess, hear my call......and shoot ahead!  Earth blow!!’_

_Pong!_

 

\- Target hit... _||…almost missed again...||_

 

_Seya saw the blonde Noble looking at him again. The weirdest thing is that now he was laughing with his hands on his waist like if what he did was amazing, instead of another poor demonstration of Magic!_

 

\- Ok then, now let me choose who is next...

 

\- Me!!! Teacher, choose me!!!!

 

\- Why the Princess is in such a hurry?

 

\- I want to show off to my Big Brother over there!!! And also to that stupid Noble brat how a true Noble really does things!!!

 

_The Elfian Teacher smiled, he too wanted to show that arrogant kid that what he did, was weak._

 

\- If that's the reason, go ahead then!

 

\- For the honor of my Master Seya ‘Tally’ Denar'an Hinamoto, I will use my amazing Fire Magic on that Red target!

 

\- ... _||There, it's really the end of my quiet school life... I'm going to kill that girl!!!||_

 

\- Hey, you, stupid brat! What's your name???

 

\- Prin...Princess, I'm Zak Holstrem, the second son of the Viscount Satyl.

 

\- Ahahahahah! The second son of a second level Noble!! Ahahahahah! Know your place brat, before trying to call for attention!!!

 

\- Yes Princess, I humbly apologize...

 

\- Big Brother, watch this! _Oh, my Magic..._ sorry, just kidding! Heheheheh!... _Heat Blow!_

 

_Buuuuummmm!!!_

 

_The Princess threw a big ball of fire against the target. Everything exploded upon contact._

_But what was more surprising for all the students, was the type of chant that the Princess did. Almost none._

 

\- …What???? … A short chant????

 

\- I don't know if it was a hit in the center, the entire target just blew away!! Well... next...

 

\- Teacher, please, choose Big Brother Seya over there! Please!!!!

 

\- Why him, Princess?

 

\- Because it will be so fun!!! Please teacher, pleaseeeeee!!!!!

 

\- Ok Princess, but it's the last time that I let you interfere, Ok? Seya Hinamoto, come here!

 

\- Thank you, teacher!! Big Brother, destroy everything!!! Kill them all!!! Ahahahahahah!!

 

\- I'm going to kill you, crazy Princess! I will use Wind, Water, and Earth Magic.

 

Hearing that, _the other students were just mumbling amongst them. If two Attributes was rare, three Attributes were truly amazing._

 

 

\- … What????... Who is this guy????... Three Attributes????...

 

\- Really Big Brother?? Just three??? Come on, give us a good show here, after that brat we all need a good performance! Pleaaaaseeee...

 

\- Be quiet!!! So annoying!!!

 

\- ???? … ???? So disrespectful!!!!... this guy is unbelievable…

 

\- Oh, come on Big Brother, don't make me kneel and beg!!!! Pleaaaaseeee!!!!!!!!!

 

\- Argh!! Alright, but please, shut up already!!! I will use all Attributes and destroy all targets then. Satisfied now???

 

\- Hurray!!! Yes, kill them all!!!! Ahahahahahah!!!!

 

_Seya gathered his Magic and suddenly, six balls of each attribute were fired from his right hand that was pointing to the targets. As usual, Seya didn’t use any type of Magic Chant, neither normal, neither short. None, what so ever._

 

_Buumm!!! Buumm!!! Buumm!!! Buumm!!! Buumm!!! Buumm!!!_

 

_That was too much for the students watching. Some of them were with their mouths open, unable to speak, others lost the strength on their legs and they just fell to the ground._

 

 - What??????

 

_The Elfian Teacher couldn’t believe his own eyes._

 

\- That was... all Attributes... all targets destroyed... no chanting?????

 

_Hearing the Teacher say that, the students that were speechless, went nuts!_

 

\- What??? No chanting??? How is that possible???

 

\- Hurray!! All hail Big Brother Seya !! Hurray!! Ahahaha!!

 

\-   _||…Now I've done it....||_

 

…


	28. Report 22 – New friends

_As soon as he could, Seya tried to disappear amongst the students and he went inside the school. He had almost reached his room to hide when he heard a scream from behind him._

 

\- Wait, Big Brother, wait!!!!

 

\- Ah, I almost lost you.

 

\- You meanie, you were really trying to escape me?? You said we could talk after the Magical test!!

 

\- Alright, sorry, I was just joking with you. I see that you had someone running after you also.

_When the Princess looked behind her, she saw a girl with green hair floating while running._

 

\- I'm sorry, but I was not running after the Princess, I was running after you!! Since yesterday, we have been bumping into each other and we never introduced ourselves!!

 

\- That's right. But there's another one hiding there. Come here you!!

 

_From behind the corner nearby, a young blonde boy appeared._

 

\- I'm sorry for disturbing you...

 

\- Yeah right, one saw my Magic and suddenly don't want to run away to meet her friends and the other one just wants to be near the Princess to gain some sort of advantage. See Princess why I wanted to lay low???

 

_With that sudden outburst, seemed that Seya hit a nail. That blonde Noble was speechless and he looked ashamed. But the green hair girl was looking at Seya, defying him!_

 

\- Well, Yeah!!! Of course!!! What other reason would I have to come to see you? I came here to study and learn how to be a better Mage!

 

_Seya smiled at the straight and quick answer of that strange girl. Strange and amazingly beautiful!_

 

\- Ahahahah! A very good and honest answer!! And you? Want to say anything or you are going to just stay there ashamed of yourself??

 

\- I want to apologize for my behavior. I think I was spoiled by my parents and servants, they always said that because I used two Attributes that I was going to be great. But after seeing the Magic power of everyone, I can't stop being ashamed of myself.

I want to learn more and make my parents proud!! And also, meeting the Princess would also please my parents…

 

\- I think he means well, Big Brother.

_Seya was still thinking about what would be the best course of action. He didn’t want to attract too much attention upon himself but it looked that it was not going to happen._

 

\- Come on Big Brother, two new friends, two new Disciples, two new Slaves to obey your every command!!!! Ahahahahah!

 

\- You really need to look about that behavior of yours, it's not fit to a cute Princess like you.

 

\- Hurray!! Big Brother called me cute!! Finally!!!

 

\- Come on, you are making a fuss around here, let's all go to my room then. And you, you still need to explain to me what did you do for the King to allow his sweet little Princess to attend this school.

 

\- Now he called me sweet little Princess!!! You all heard him, right?? Oh, calm down my heart!!! Ahahahahaha!

 

\- Really, this girl…

_When they entered Seya’s room the Princess seated on one of the beds, grabbing the arm of Seya sited also next to her._

_The other two seated on the chairs._

_Seya tried to get free from the Princess clutches but that only made her squeeze him harder. He gave up, it was no use. He could never go against her._

_Seya looked at the beautiful new girl._

 

\- Let's start with the introductions, shall we? That boy already introduced himself, and what about you?

 

\- I'm Ryn Mycym, the daughter of the Representative of the Mycym Merchants Association, pleased to meet you.

 

_The Princess smiled, she knew that family name._

 

\- I know that Association, it's the biggest of the entire Kingdom. Your father is frequently at the Palace, meeting the Minister of Internal Affairs and Agriculture.

 

\- Yes, he was there recently about some breakthroughs of better fields and crops. He didn't stop talking about that over the past few days!

 

\- That was because of this guy, he was the one that came to the Palace and almost gave a heart attack to the Minister of Agriculture when he showed the equipment that he created.

And the Minister of the Magical Division was speechless for a week, after seeing Big Brother’s Magic!! Ahahahahaha!

 

\- What? You created the equipment that my father talked about?

 

\- Yes, and I also talked about some changes in the crops and fields. Because of that, I got a few Ownership Laws and I started receiving money every time one of that equipment is sold.

 

\- What?? You are going to be so rich!!!!! I want to marry you!!!

 

_The blonde boy was looking at Seya, wondering who was that boy?_

 

\- Really, who are you??? We saw your amazing fight with the Knight Teacher and your Magic. And you seem to be a good friend of the Princess.

 

\- I'm Seya ‘Taly’ Denar'an Hinamoto. I can use all the Attributes of Magic.

I'm the son of Anna Hinamoto, the Great Healer and Rolland Hinamoto, the famous Adventurer. I was also raised and trained by a RabbitKind Denar'an family.

Five years ago I discovered that I'm the nephew of the RabbitKind King.

And I know the Princess since she was 6 years old.

 

\- Yes, Big Brother saved my life at that time! And we often meet and became great friends. He's my amazing Big Brother and I'm his amazing Little Sister!!!

_All that information about Seya was too much for them. They were speechless for a moment with their mouths wide open. After some time, they screamed at the same time._

 

\- What??

 

_Ryn was the first to recover._

 

\- I thought you were just an airhead, always being late and lost!!!

 

\- He's not an airhead, I bet that since he came here he was working on some crazy project that will surely make one of my father Ministers wanting to kill himself!!! Ahahahahah!

 

\- Yeah, I'm testing some new ideas.

 

_The Princess looked excited._

 

\- Tell me, it's another game????

 

\- It's a secret. But you still didn't tell me how the King let you come to this school considering that you had personal tutoring since very young.

 

\- Well, I kind of forced him to let me come here.

_Upon hearing that and seeing the awkward look on the Princess, Seya guessed that she did something stupid. Again!_

 

\- I knew it!! What did you do?

 

\- It's your fault! These past few months you were going to the Palace and as soon as I was told that you were there and I went to see you, you had already left!!!

 

\- Sorry, I had many things to take care of. But what did you do?

 

\- When Father told me that you were going to come to this school I asked if I could also come because, with you here, the school was going to be fun!

It seems that I made a tantrum when Father said no. And I kind of lost my mind and melted the Palace Tower where my room was...

 

\- You did what?

 

\- It gets worse... My Father told the Royal Guards to stop me, I knocked them all out... then the Royal Mages were sent, and I knocked out half of them until they grabbed me... I was under house arrest on another room for 2 weeks but my Father agreed after the Royal Mages begged him because I was just sleeping, eating and fighting them, trying to run away... they were exhausted...

 

\- Ahahahahahahahah!... And next, you are going to say that I'm a bad influence on your behavior! Ahahahahaha!

 

\- But you are! Father always says that I used to be a very quiet Princess before I met you!

 

\- Or that fall from the stairs that almost killed you did something to your brain and I didn't realize at that time!!

 

\- You meanie!

_Hearing those two arguing back and forth like real siblings, was very strange to the two outsiders also on the room!_

 

_Ryn was smiling._

 

\- Princess, if you forgive me, hearing you both talk like that, one can tell that you have a very good relationship. I never guessed that the Princess had such a side.

_And Zak agreed._

 

\- Yes, it's like, even being royalty she's just a normal girl? Or something like that. Ah, forgive me, Princess!!

 

\- I knew that coming after Big Brother was a good idea!

You see, because I'm Royalty it’s very difficult for me to make friends. I mean, real friends like Seya here, not some kids that are ordered by their parents to approach me to gain some advantage.

Seya never worried that I was a Princess. He treated me like his very own Little Sister, always coming to see me or sending messages, asking what I was up too or telling what he did. And because of those simple things, I stopped being lonely.

 

\- Princess, if you don't mind, I could be your friend. And rest assured, I don't want to gain any advantage from you, I want to gain advantages from Seya!!

 

\- Ahahahah! Such an honest girl! I want to be your friend also!

And this boy here, you can also tell your parents that the great me is your friend!! They are going to be so proud!!!

 

\- Thank you, my Princess, I don't deserve all that care from the Princess, I'm just a second son of…

 

\- Of course, you don't deserve! That's why you must become an amazing person so that I can tell people that you're my friend! Ahahahahahah!

 

_Zak raised his head, proudly!_

 

\- I will do everything in my power to achieve that!!

 

\- You really need to learn how to lose yourself a little and understand when I'm joking or else I will treat you like a horse!

 

_Ryn Mycym burst into laughter after that remark._

 

\- Ahahahahahahah!

 

_Seya was just nodding his head, in disagreement._

 

\- Princess, you really need to look about your behavior.

 

\- My friends are going to be so jealous! They saw me running after you two, when they realize that I befriended the Princess, they will want to kill me! Ahahahahahah!

_And Seya continued to nod…_

\- Another one with a dark side...

 

\- If they are your friends, Ryn, I don't mind meeting them. What do you say Seya?

 

\- Well, my quiet school life is already ruined, so I guess there’s no harm there.


	29. Report 23

_While all this was happening, there was a meeting at the Principals Office concerning the evaluations of the new students._

_There was the Principal, the teacher that did the written tests and the two teachers of the practical tests._

 

\- Well, what are your opinions about this year students?

 

_The Rabbit Kind Teacher was the first to answer._

 

\- They are all average except for one outstanding student, Seya Hinamoto.

 

_And the Knight Teacher was still mad about what happened to him._

 

\- If you are talking about that one, we should just expel him!

 

\- My colleague here was disrespectful to that student and was punished for that. You should thank me for still being alive. If it was me, I would have killed you on the spot.

_That quick remark shut the mouth of the Knight._

\- …

 

_The Elfian Teacher continues._

 

\- I never saw a student with such power, not even the Elders of my race can use all Attributes and with such power. And he doesn’t do any chanting when he uses Magic.

 

_The Principal almost feels from his chair._

 

 - What? That's not possible!

 

\- And yet, he does just that. And the Royal Princess uses powerful Fire Magic with an extremely short chant! And there was a girl with green hair that had an outstanding amount of Magic for a human so young!

 

 

_The Homeroom Teacher agreed and he reported, excited._

 

\- On the written tests they were average but that one Seya Hinamoto, I never saw anything like that, he got every answer right!

 

_The RabbitKind Teacher crossed his arms, thinking._

 

\- He is an amazing fighter, uses all Attributes and he's very knowledgeable. I don't know if we can teach him anything! I rather have him teach me!

 

\- I received a letter of recommendation from King Rohan about that student along with some explanations about him.

 

_The Homeroom Teacher was surprised by that announcement from the Principal._

 

\- The King himself wrote a recommendation letter?

 

\- Yes. Seems like his family is very famous. He's the son of the Great Healer Anna Hinamoto and that famous Adventurer of some years ago, Rolland Hinamoto.

He is also the nephew of the RabbitKind King and it seems that his father it's also a Duke. And he's even paying himself for his education here!

Seems that he just wants to be around kids of his own age and learn new Magic’s.

For what I was told, we can count on him about helping on fighting practice and Magic. Seems that the King asked him to do that. The King only authorized the Princess coming here because that boy is here, actually.

 

_The Homeroom Teacher was looking at his notes, about the new students for that year._

 

\- So, we got ourselves an outstanding student that even the King acknowledges. What are we going to do about it?

 

_The Principal folded his arms on top of his desk, relaxing._

 

\- We don't need to do anything, actually. The King expects that by being here, the students will be influenced by him.

 

_The Homeroom Teacher was checking the classes list._

 

\- Seems like things are going to be interesting. And in which class do we put him? Does he want to be a Knight? Or a Mage?

 

\- With his skills, he can easily achieve the command of his own platoon when he grows up. As a former RabbitKind soldier, I would be honored to be under his orders!

 

\- But with his abilities in Magic, he can also easily become a Royal Mage! I know some Elfians that are way under him!

 

_The Principal looked at every teacher, very seriously._

 

\- We must also assure that no other country tries to get him. We should increase the security around the school. If words get out, someone might try to kidnap him.

 

_The RabbitKind Teacher waved his hand, he was not worried about that._

 

\- I really don't believe that there's even the slightest possibility. Denar'ans are known for being able to single handily defeat an entire squadron.

_The Principal nodded in agreement_.

 

\- Even so, we need to stay vigilant.

 

_And at the same time, on another student’s room, the friends of Ryn where wondering where she was while still talking about the previous events. Two girls and one boy were still a little lost about the afternoon tests._

 

_A girl with blue hair was still shacking._

 

  _-_ Where is Ryn Mycym?

 

_While one blonde girl was looking at her own hand, trying to figure out how Seya shoots all those Magic’s._

 

\- The last time I saw her she was running after that kid that beat up the Knight Teacher.

 

\- What was that actually? The RabbitKind Teacher was truly afraid that he could kill the Knight Teacher.

And that kid was so fast that when I realized, he was already slapping the teacher!

 

_The boy still had his eyes sparkling, since he saw the test of Seya._

 

\- And did you all see his Magic? He shoots it and everything was like, ‘Buummm!!!’

_The blonde girl nodded in agreement._

\- I didn't hear at that time a chanting. I never heard of anyone being able to do that. And the Princess kept on calling him Big Brother?

_The girl with blue hair was still wondering what happened!_

\- And he was arguing with the Princess!!! Really, who was that kid?

 

_And at the same time on the yard, there was a person very unsatisfied with the events that had all the students amazed. The school janitor was looking at all the destruction!_

 

\- What happened here? Why are there so many holes on the ground where I placed those new targets? There was some Wild Beast that rampaged over here? And no one stopped it?

And I'm supposed to clean this all up, close the holes, plant new grass and place new targets? And tomorrow morning there will be practice here, I'm supposed to have all this fixed overnight?

This school was so peaceful until now, what happened this year?


	30. Report 24

_And on Seya’s room, the Princess was looking surprised at Seya, while still grabbing his harm._

 

\- Why do you want a quiet school life? That's so boring!!!

 

\- I just didn't want to attract too much attention. I just wanted to make some new friends, see other people’s Magic and get new ideas for some of my projects.

 

\- You mean, steal some Magic’s.

 

\- Steal Magic’s? What do you mean, Princess?

 

\- One little thing that this guy does, Ryn. When he sees someone using Magic, he can understand how it's done and immediately after, use it like it was the most natural thing in the world!!

 

\- That's impossible!

 

\- You better don't say that around Big Brother. When he hears someone saying it's difficult or impossible, he doesn't rest until he achieves. Most of the times seeming effortless.

Oh, I remembered one thing! Big Brother, did you bring those fighting dolls that you made for me some time ago?

 

_Ryn was smiling. She always loved dolls, since she was little._

 

\- Fighting dolls? What are those?

_Seya yelled, annoyed._

\- Action figures! I told you many times, those are action figures!

 

\- For me, they are fighting dolls! Ryn, those things are amazing! Big Brother put some strange Magic on them and you can make them fight!!!

 

\- What? I want to see that! Oh, do you mind if I go call my friends? If they found out that I'm here hanging around with the Princess and seeing new Magic’s without them, they will be angry with me!

 

\- I want to meet them too!!! I have an idea, why don't we all go? Like that, I can walk around the hallways and see everyone scared and kneeling before me!!!!! Ahahahaha!

 

_Ryn was clapping her hands._

 

\- That would be so funny!!

 

_Seya was poking with his finger the forehead of the Princess._

 

\- Maybe it was better if you were more serious. People are not used to seeing you as a loose cannon always fooling around, they probably will not know how to react!

 

\- I've been always serious and acting like a perfect Princess every day! The only times that I could fool around or be myself, was when I was alone or with you! I want to have fun when at school!

_Seya just shrouded his shoulders, it was no use._

 

\- I see. I understand, let's all go with Ryn. Go wild Princess, scare everyone!! Hehehehe!

 

…

 

_While they were walking on the corridors and following the Princess, they couldn’t help but feel amazed. The same funny girl of moments ago was just politely waving at everyone that recognized her and kneeled. And while they were kneeling, she would always look at Seya with a triumphant look, like showing that she could act like a proper Princess if she wanted too._

_Every time she did that, Seya just nodded in disagreement. And the two new friends just laughed at that situation, always!_

_When they reached in front of the door that Ryn Mycym indicated, she suddenly opened the door while screaming._

 

\- I'm back!!!!

 

_Hina jumped!_

 

\- Arghhhh! Ryn, you scared me! Why do you always do that instead of knocking?

 

\- Because this way is funnier, of course! I brought along some friends, do you mind if they come in?

 

_Hina was still holding her chest, after that scare._

 

\- No problem, but I don't have many chairs.

 

_Seya entered the room, right after Ryn._

 

\- That's not a problem.

 

_The boy pointed at Seya._

 

\- Oh, you are that kid that beat up the Knight Teacher!

 

\- Yes, he's Seya Hinamoto. He has more names, but I didn't memorize them yet. Sorry!

This blonde boy is Zak Holstrem and of course, this little cute girl!

 

\- The Princess!

 

\- Yes, all of you kneel before the Great me!!!! Ahahahah!

 

_Ryn laughed by seeing the Princess resume her joker side._

 

\- Ahahahahah! Princess, don't say that or they will be afraid of you!

 

\- Oops, sorry. Please get up, don't kneel before me while at school, ok? I was just joking.

Seems like my Big Brother over here will be known everywhere like the one who beat a Knight Teacher! Ahahahahahah!

 

\- I had no choice! He insulted my Master!

 

\- Yeah right, and then you are going to say that you knocked him down with your Magical ears by accident! Oh, and you also blew up all the targets by accident!

 

\- The targets were your fault! You didn't stop asking for a good show!

 

\- And why do you always do what I ask?

 

\- Because you are my cute Little Sister!!!

 

\- Ahahahahah!

_Ryn’s friends were speechless! Hearing that crazy talk was like hearing too siblings bickering! And one of them was the Royal Princess!_

_Ryn was happily smiling._

 

\- Seems like everyone is baffled with your conversation! Don’t worry you guys, seems like these two have this kind of relationship.

Now everyone, introductions and state your Magic’s, please!

 

\- I’m Myra Calcym, daughter of the Retainer Calcym and I use Water Magic.   

 

\- I’m John West, my grandfather was a Marquess of the Empire until he disagreed with the Emperor and was expelled. I can use Light Magic and I’m also good with Healing Magic.

 

\- I’m Hina Motoama, I’m the daughter of a Director of the Mycym Merchants Association and I use Wind Magic.

 

_The Princess was smiling and looking completely out of there! She was just looking at one particular boy while mumbling!_

 

\- … cute… so cute… Seya, can I have this boy? Pleaaaseee!!!

 

\- What are you talking about, he’s not a pet!

 

-But he can be! I will treat him very good! I’ll put a small cushion near my bed! We can play all day, I’ll cuddle him and give him a lot of snacks!

 

_The young boy looked scared._

 

\- Princess????

 

_Seya poked again the Princess’s forehead._

 

\- Don’t mind her, she’s just messing with you. That was a very nasty thing to do, Princess.

 

\- I’m sorry cute boy, I was just joking… Or was I? Eheheheh!

 

_Ryn was looking at the Princess, surprised!_

 

\- Scary… Moving on!

Where was I… oh, the Princess uses a very powerful Fire Magic and Zak Holstrem over here, uses Wind and Earth.

And Seya, well, you all saw what he did to those targets.

 

_Hina was always marveled about Magic. And having someone next to her that used all the Attributes during the previous test, was too exciting!_

 

\- Yes, how did you do that? You can use all Attributes? How is that possible?

 

\- The Goddess gave it to me. And I trained my Magic Control every day. Eventually, the amount of Magic that I could use increased because of that.

 

\- So you are saying that if we practice Magic Control we all can increase our Magic? I never heard anything like that!

 

_The Princess nodded her head._

 

\- And I’m the proof that it works. My Magic was at the same level of Zak over here but now I can defeat most of the Royal Mages.

I started doing that training 5 years ago when Seya started teaching me. But Big Brother was lucky also, he inherited Magic Attributes from his mother and Father.

 

_Seya explained._

 

\- I guess that no one does it because the increase is slow. You must do it every day, several hours straight or a little each day. It will surely increase, eventually.

 

\- Big Brother, enough talk, let’s play! Seats for everyone and take out the fighting dolls!! Oops, action figures!

 

_Following that order, Seya used his Magic to make seats out of wood. They just came growing from the floor, like flowers._

_He even made a throne to the princess, with wood and fluffy vines interlinked._

 

\- Ok…There, chairs for everyone. And a throne for the Princess, of course!


	31. Report 25

_As a Water user, Myra loved to see flowers and plants growing. But wooden chairs growing from the floor?_

 

\- Was that Earth Magic? How did you make such perfect chairs without even a chant?

 

_The Princess smiled, seated at her throne._

 

\- Chanting for using Magic is not really necessary. I learn that with Big Brother over here. But I still like to say the name of my Magic when I cast it, except when I fight.

During a fight, surprising your opponent becomes easier. The Royal Mages always lose against me because of that.

 

\- And if the chairs surprised you, my next Magic will make you faint.

 

_Saying that, Seya opened his Compressed Dimension making everyone speechless. Except for the Princess that was used to that and a very curious Myra Calcym, with her eyes wide open._

 

\- That’s a Light Magic circle? And Dark Magic inside? What’s that?

 

\- That’s my Compressed Dimension Magic. I use it to store things. And I can easily take out what I put in there.

 

_Hina lost it completely._

 

\- That’s amazing!!! A merchant would love to use something like that!! How much can you put in there? How long can it stay inside of it? Can you teach me that Magic?

 

\- I don’t know what’s the limit, but it’s a lot. And the things that I place inside stay there until I take them out. You need to use a little of Light Magic and a little of Dark Magic. Or a lot of Dark Magic.

My mom and dad can do this but they need to work together. My mom uses Light Magic and my father can use a little of Dark Magic.

 

\- Oh, it would be good if at least a purse or a bag existed that could do that!

_Hearing that, Seya just started to mumble while thinking on Hina’s words. One could almost hear the wheels spinning inside his head!_

 

\- A purse or a bag… Light Magic to contain the Dark Magic… a person without Magic could use it…

 

\- We lost him. When he stops like that and just mumbles, sooner or later he creates something amazing. Hey Seya!!!

 

-...

 

_The Princess stepped down from her throne and approached Seya._

 

\- _Fire slap!_

 

\- Ouch! What?

 

\- You were completely lost on your own thoughts!

 

\- I’m very sorry, but Hina Motoama gave me an idea. It may take a while, but I think it’s possible.

 

_Hina had her eyes wide open._

 

\- Really? It will be very good if you could make something like that! A merchant could use it on his travels or mothers could use it when they go to the market.

_Seya shrouded his shoulders._

 

\- And the Military would just love something like that. I don’t know if that’s a good thing.

 

_The Princess seated again while answering to Seya._

 

\- Even something innocent like Light Magic can be used by the Military. But the people benefit a lot from Light Magic.

But enough serious talk, let’s fight with the fighting dolls!!!

 

\- Ok, where did I put it, it’s somewhere inside… ah, here. Two fighters and two control boxes.

 

_Seya placed on the ground 2 figures and two boxes with a joystick and 6 buttons._

_None of them as ever saw something like that. Except for the Princess, that was one thing that they never even heard off!_

_Actually, something like that shouldn’t exist in that world because Seya made it following his Earth memories._

_Ryn Mycym was staring, marveled at the details on those dolls._

 

\- What are those? They’re pretty!

 

\- This is just two figures with 50cm tall, made with wood using Earth Magic.

One is coated in sheep wool and resembles a RabbitKind and the other one is dressed like an Adventurer.

Actually, my dad and Father Sully Denar’an were the models.

 

\- And these boxes with this handle and these 6 strange round things?

 

\- That’s a control box. If you move the handle, the figure moves. If you press these 6 buttons, they grab, kick, punch, slash, attack or defend. These ones are armed with small wooden swords.

Maybe it’s better if we demonstrate.

 

_The Princess shouted, she couldn’t wait anymore._

 

\- I want the RabbitKind! Prepare to die, human! Fight!

 

_Seya and the Princess grabbed the control boxes and they start to use it to move the two figures._

_They start to move and use their swords to attack and defend like real fighters._

_Poing! Slash! Pum! Toing! Bam! Bam! Bam!_

 

_Myra was amazed by all that. It looked like it was fun!_

 

\- The dolls, they are really fighting! It’s because you are using that box? What kind of Magic is this? It’s unbelievable!

 

\- I won! Hurray!

If you think this is unbelievable, you should see the one that Seya offered to my Father.

It’s a real size Knight, armed with a real sword. I always use that to train the Royal Guard. I’ve never lost until now, with that Magic Knight!

 

_Hina was touching one of the fighters with her finger._

 

\- But what kind of Magic it uses?

 

\- It uses Light Magic. On this control, there’s one small Magic Crystal for the handle movement and 6 small Crystals for these buttons.

On the fighter, there are a lot of small Crystals. When you use the control, the Crystals will then start sending Light Magic commands to the fighter.

When the Light Magic is depleted, the Crystals need to be recharged with Light Magic. Even a person without Magic can use this.

 

_Hina stopped touching the fighters, she heard something amazing._

 

\- You used Magic Crystals on these toys???? But they are expensive!!! And I never heard of Magic Crystals being used to send commands to each other!!

 

\- Actually, you are wrong. Only average size Magic Crystals are expensive. In here, the Crystals are very, very small. And those are affordable.

_Princess Heiji smiled at the way Seya was talking, like if it wasn’t extraordinary, using Magic Crystals like that._

 

 - For you they may be, considering that every week you are receiving a small fortune from the equipment that you created.

 

\- But these toys were just a test for the real size Knight that I made for the King. And even that one, it was another test. I’m thinking of using this idea for something else.

 

_Hina was looking at the fighters, very serious. She thought of a very frightening use for a real size Knight that worked like those small ones._

 

\- A platoon of real size Magic Knights could be commanded by a single soldier?

 

\- That’s what the Minister of the Military asked. I said it could but if he wanted something like that, it was better if he asked the Royal Mages because I won’t do that. They are still trying to figure out how to make it.

 

_Hina shouted, worried._

 

\- And if they are able, they could try to conquer other countries!!

 

\- Well, the Magic and the idea are easy to understand, the problem is how to make the Crystals communicate between them and accept the commands.

And that I’m not going to tell, to prevent those kinds of misuses.

 

\- The Minister tried to force you, didn’t he? It was so funny!

Seya just looked at him very seriously and said ‘if you want to make me obey you, just try, but its better if you pray to the Goddess because you will meet her very soon’. The Minister was so scared!! Ahahahah!

 

\- I did say to the King that it would be different if the Royal Kingdom was under attack but making more Magic Knights without an emergency, would just ask for trouble. The allied countries would want also, it would start international disputes and envies, things like that.

 

_Hina was still dumbfounded. Those things were just too incredible._

 

\- But how did you thought of something like this?

 

\- Well, one day the Princess said that she wanted to fight me but because I was stronger than her, it wouldn’t even be considered a fight.

So I thought of a way for her to fight me. After that, I thought about using a toy. One thing leads to another and these guys were born.


	32. Report 26

\- Big Brother is amazing, right? One day we were just talking, a few days later he showed me this.

 

\- That’s unbelievable! Just like that, these toys were created and they move when we do this…

 

_Hina was completely amazed by the two fighters and the control box. While the others were still talking, she was already using the two control boxes at the same time to play all alone. She was trying to find some kind of glitch, something that could malfunction. She didn’t found anything, it was working perfectly even with just one player._

 

_John was wondering._

 

\- Seya, I can also use Light Magic, will I someday be able to make something like this if I practice?

 

\- Who knows? Maybe you’ll make something even more amazing and be known as John, the Wonderful!

Just practice for now your Magic Control, a little every day. You just need to gather some of your Magic in your hand, you don’t need to use it for anything, just have it gathering. But keep it in control or it will explode or disperse.

 

\- I was told that if you just gather Magic without using it for anything it will surely explode!

 

\- That’s just wrong. I once read a book about Magic Theories and it said an older Mage can use powerful spells because he used Magic for most of his life. But that’s also wrong.

If you gather Magic in your hand and just let it stay there, not increasing and not dispersing, you are in fact, training Magic Control. In time, you will be able to increase the Magic that you gather.

Try it now, gather a small amount of Magic in your hand and let it just stay there.

 

_John looked at his hands, worrying._

   

\- And if it explodes?

 

\- Don’t worry, I will guide you.

 

\- Ok… ‘ _Oh, Goddess_ …’

 

\- Stop it. Why are you chanting? You are not going to make anything, just concentrate on magic gathering, only that.

 

_John gathered a small amount of Magic, a faint light started to surround one of his hands._

 

\- Ok… like this?

 

\- That’s right, let it stay just like that. Just don’t try to create anything, concentrate on maintaining completely still for now. In a few days, you can make it move or twist.

 

\- It’s hard!

 

_With Seya guiding him, John was able to gather a small amount of Magic around his hand. He gathered a little, Seya told him to increase, he gathered too much, Seya made him lower._

_With that, John was able to grasp the right amount that his current strength could manage, without an explosion._

 

\- There, just like that. Keep it like that. Perfect! It’s still hard?

 

\- Not much, I think I got used to it. I must keep it like this for how long?

 

\- For a little while longer… steady… a little more… stop now, let it disperse.

 

_John was silent, looking at his hand and thinking._

 

\- …

 

\- So, how was it?

 

\- In the beginning, it was hard to concentrate on the amount of Magic but when I figured out how much was good, it became easier.

 

-  Starting today, do this outside some time every day, always this same amount. Next week you can increase a little bit the amount of Magic.

If you get it out of control, before exploding just create some rock balls. You can also use a little of Earth Magic, for what I sensed.

If it explodes and you get hurt, just use Healing Magic.

 

_John opened his eyes widely! He can use three Attributes?_

 

\- I can use Earth Magic also? Amazing, I never knew!

 

\- It’s not very strong but you can, for sure.

 

_Ryn was looking at her own hand, trying to figure out how to do what John did._

 

\- Can we also try doing that?

 

\- Sure. Try yourselves and I will guide everyone until you reach the right amount of Magic. Then, you just need to maintain like that until I say to stop.

 

\- Ahahahah! I just remembered when you taught me on the beginning, you left for lunch and I was all alone with Magic gathered on my hand, for 2 hours!!!

 

\- That was a punishment, you were a bad girl on that day, remember?

 

\- Now that you said it, I remember something about saying my Maid to grab you and kiss you…

 

_Ryn lost it._

 

\- Ahahahah! Poor Seya!

 

\- Stop laughing and practice!

 

_Hina was also laughing._

 

\- Yes, Master! Ahahahaha!

 

_And the Princess had a happy look on her face._

 

\- It’s so fun hanging around with friends!

 

…

 

_They practiced their Magic Control for some time, following Seya’s indications. They were able to understand how much they were able to control without exploding._

_They never did something like that but with Seya guiding them, they were doing it like it was all natural, like if they have been doing that for a long time._

 

\- Well, seems like everyone got the hang of it.

Remember, when I’m not around, practice outside. If you lose control, either create something with your Magic or be around someone that can Heal you.

John, I’ll be counting on you for that, Ok?

 

\- Leave it to me, Master!

 

\- What’s with the Master? At least call me Amazing Master!

 

_Princess Heiji was laughing, now that everyone was making fun of Seya, not only her._

 

\- Or not! Ahahahahah!

 

_Seya heard his stomach growling._

 

\- Well, it’s almost time for dinner. We should go to the cafeteria, right?

 

_Ryn grabbed Princess Heiji harm while leaning her head on the Princess’s little shoulder._

 

\- Seya, can we all go together? I want to show everyone, my cute little Princess!!

 

\- I have a better idea… Seya, Gateway to my room, please.

 

\- Yes, my Princess!

_Seya immediately threw onto an empty space ahead of him his Light Magic to create a door frame. Then, he threw Dark Magic to the middle of it that quickly expanded until it touched the Light door frame. As soon as that happens, all of them could see inside of the door frame another room. It was as if a door had just opened, a Magic door that connected to a different room, a room luxuriously decorated, a girl’s room._

 

 

_Hina was walking around that strange door that Seya made, inspecting it. That’s a very strange Magic!_

 

\- What’s that??? I saw first a framed door made of Light Magic then Dark Magic appeared inside. Now it’s… it’s connecting to another room??

 

\- This is my Gateway Magic. Similar to my Compressed Dimension Magic, it uses a little of Light Magic to make the door frame and a little of Dark Magic to fill the inside. It then connects to where I want to go to.

 

\- And you can choose to make it connect to anywhere you want?

 

\- I can connect to the places that I remember. Or that I can see. If I go by carriage or on foot to somewhere, next time I just need to use this Magic to get there.

 

_Hina was questioning Seya, with her eyes sparkling._

 

\- That’s one handy Magic! Can anyone use it? Or it’s like the other one?

 

\- Same principle. Either you are able to use both Magic’s or it needs two people.

 

\- The problem’s the Dark Magic. It’s very rare. Could you use a Magic Crystal with Dark Magic?

 

\- I suppose, but the problem is security. The Minister of the Military warned me, if anyone could use it, it would be dangerous. Assassinations, robbery’s, invasions…

_Hina couldn’t stop with the questions, she was loving that new Magic!_

 

\- So you need to figure out a way to force people that use it to only be able to go to certain locations, right?

 

\- Yes, but what locations would be safe? And if a lot of people wants to go to different locations?

If you wanted to go for example, to my village, to where could you go? And what about other places? You would need many places available, spread throughout the entire kingdom.

I don’t know how I could place some kind of beacon to force this Magic to only connect to that particular place.

 

\- A beacon…hum… what about the Communicator Devices? They are spread all over the Kingdom. They are often located on a Village chief room or a City Chief room. Other countries also have them. Can’t they be used for that?

 

_With just that, Hina made Seya freeze on his divagations again. He was completely absorbed, just thinking and mumbling. They could hear some pieces, but they couldn’t follow his thoughts._

 

\- … Communicator used as beacon… Light Magic to connect between the Gateway… two crystals? ...or maybe just one… a person without Magic could use it…

 

_With a little more time doing that, maybe he would be able to make something amazing. It was a pity that the Princess didn’t want to wait!_

 

\- We lost him again. Hey Seya!!!

 

-...

_And she slapped him again…_

 

\- _Fire slap!_

 

\- Ouch!

 

\- Lost on your own thoughts, again!!! That’s very rude!

 

\- I’m very sorry, but Hina Motoama gave me another idea!

 

\- If you make it work, I want to be the first to try it!!

 

\- If I make this and the purse that you suggested, I’ll make sure that you get half the money that I receive for each of them sold. I think it would be fair, right?

 

\- That would be amazing! Not only the money but having this and a purse to store things? Everyone would want to have it!!

 

_The Princess was holding Hina hands, smiling._

 

\- Hina, knowing this guy as I do, you can consider yourself already rich!

 

\- But I didn’t do anything!!

 

\- Actually, you did. With this and the purse, you pointed me into the right direction. I was having troubles over the last months trying to figure out a way and you just gave it to me!

 

_While they were talking about Seya’s idea, Myra wasn’t listening. She was completely absorbed on analyzing the Gateway and the room on the other side._

 

\- There’s a Maid on that room looking at us.

 

\- That’s just my personal Maid. That’s my room in there, so it’s only natural that she’s there cleaning.

 

_Myra shouted._

 

\- That’s the Princess room?

 

\- Yes. Seya normally uses the Gateway Magic to come and see me. Some times we escape from the castle and go hunting! But don’t tell that to my Father. He once caught us escaping and I was under room arrest for an entire week!

 

\- That was your fault, you wanted to stop at the Palace kitchen to grab some snacks.

 

\- Of course! Did you want to go hunting with an empty stomach?

 

\- We could eat what we hunt, you know, right?

 

\- … Well… moving on! I just thought that we could all go and have lunch at the Palace and meet my parents. I want to introduce them, my new friends.

 

_Zak started to get nervous. Him, at the Royal Palace? Even his parents never went there!_

 

\- What? To the Palace? With the King and the Queen?

 

\- Eheheheheh! I knew it was a good idea. Just by seeing this guy face, it’s totally worth it!!

Well, shall we go? It’s as easy as walking through a normal door.

 

_Ryn was shaking._

 

\- But Princess, we are not formally dressed!!

 

– Seya never went formally dressed to the Palace, and nothing happened to him. Ryn’s afraid! Heheheh!

Let’s go already! I want to show you guys to my father!

 

…


	33. Report 27

_The Princess was the first to cross the Gateway, followed by Seya. The others crossed it, with fear and admiration on their eyes. That admiration just grew stronger, for when the last of then crossed, Seya dispersed the Magic and the Gateway disappeared like if some wind just gently blew it away._

_The Princess greeted quickly her maid and she went out of her room._

_Following her, they noticed that after descending the stairs near them, they were in fact in one of the Palace towers. From one of the windows, they saw another tower nearby. But that tower was halfway melted, like if it had burned completely just recently! They all looked at the Princess and she just shrugged her shoulders while smiling._

_After reaching to a lower level, they walked through a long corridor. Because the Princess didn’t know where her parents were Seya started to feel the Magic Flow of King Rohan. Following him, they entered the throne room._

_There they were, the King and Queen of the Royal Kingdom of Rohan!_

_That was the moment where they all remembered that their new friend was really the Royal Princess! Because of all her and Seya playful talks, they almost forgot that._

 

\- Father, I’m back!!

 

\- Oh, that was quick! Did you give up already? Your mother was betting with me that you would quit by the end of next week! Guess it’s my win! Ahahahahah!

 

\- Father, you meanie!!!

 

 _Ryn was dumbfounded! She never imagined that the King could joke like_ _that._

 

\- I guess we now know why the Princess is always joking.

 

\- Yes, I always thought them to be very similar in that matter. Despite the Queen being worse than them all. Ahahahah!

 

\- Seems that we found a new candidate to try out the Executioner new blade!

 

\- Oops… I was joking my Queen!

 

\- And you dare to joke in the presence of the most amazing, outstanding and beautiful Queen of this entire Kingdom???

 

\- You are the only Queen, actually.

 

\- Ahahahahah! You are right!!!! I need to think better how to improve this joke… hum…

 

_Ryn looked at Seya, trying to disguise a smile._

 

\- You were right, the Queen is even worse than these two!!!

 

\- Mother and Father, I brought friends for dinner. I made a bunch of them already!

 

\- Of course, you did, my dear. It’s only natural that everyone wants to be friends with the Princess to gain some sort of advantage, I, on the other hand, would not be so proud of that, but, oh well…

 

\- Mother, that’s a very mean thing to say!

 

\- Heheheheh!

 

_Ryn stepped forward, vowing._

 

\- My Queen, if I may. I don’t want to be friends with the Princess to gain some advantage! I want to be friends with Seya here because I want to learn some Magic with him. Meeting the Princess was just a bonus!

Well, actually, Zak over here was the one that wanted to be friends with the Princess just to make his parent’s proud and even he saw the advantages of meeting with Seya!

 

\- I see. I really like this girl! Honest and almost as evil as me! Ahahahaha!

Well, you all must forgive the bad manners of my daughter, she didn’t properly introduce everyone. I guess that’s because of that bad example over there, right Seya?

 

\- Sorry my Queen, I really don’t know who my Queen is referring too.

 

\- You don’t know? Strange.

_The King was smiling, he loved seeing his Queen teasing Seya._

 

\- Why don’t we go to the dining hall? And while we wait for the food, everyone can make proper introductions?

 

_The Queen grabbed Ryn’s hand, guiding her._

 

\- A very good idea. Let’s go then, shall we?

 

…

 

_While they were eating, the Princess and the others started to tell what happened during the tests at school with Seya._

_They were all laughing like crazy while Seya was just practicing some Magic Control on one hand while eating, like if all that talk had nothing to do with him!_

 

\- So, it seems that Seya as done it again! Ahahahahah!

 

\- Yes! You should have seen it father, he went and all the targets were just ‘ _Bum! Bum! Bum!_ ’ It was so funny! And the look on everyone faces!

 

\- It was your fault!

 

_The Queen was laughing, almost spitting the food that she was trying to eat!_

 

 - Says the one that beat up a Knight Teacher! Ahahahahahah!

_Seya spoke, looking sad about his already bad reputation._

 

\- I’m not going to get rid of that, will I?

 

_Ryn was laughing while holding hands with the Queen as if she was her partner in laughter!_

 

\- Imagine how it will be for that teacher! Ahahahahah!

 

\- And it was only the first examination day! I wonder what will happen next! Ahahahah!

 

\- See father? I was right, wasn’t I? With Seya there, that school will be so much fun than being tutored here!

 

_The King agreed with the Princess_

 

\- It does seem so. And what about you Seya? You wanted to make new friends and get some ideas. Seems that you already have friends, so that part is covered.

 

\- Actually, because of Hina here, I already had some ideas. I just need to make some tests and adjustments. When I have a working prototype we’ll speak again, my King.

 

_Hina was strongly shaking her head._

 

\- I didn’t do anything! We were just talking!

 

\- With that boy, talking it’s enough. Sometimes he just needs a different view from other people.

I have a Magic Knight out there that he made after a talk with the Princess! My Minister of Magic is having a mental meltdown, trying to understand that thing! Ahahahahah!

 

_The Queen continued._

 

\- I really don’t understand how the head of that boy works. One day he was talking with me and I was complaining about my hair that lacked shine like it had when I was younger. The next day he gave me a bottle with a ‘hair conditioner’ that it’s doing wonderers to my hair!

 

_Ryn opened her mouth, amazed._

 

\- Oh, I now that, my father is selling that on all of our branches! I started using it to, it’s amazing! It was Seya that made that?

 

\- It sure was. Just one more thing to make him earn a lot of money. Very soon that boy will be able to buy a country! Ahahahahah!

 

\- I really want to marry him!

 

\- Sorry, you can’t. Big Brother is still very young, he must choose properly. He can’t marry the first girl that he meets!

 

_Ryn Mycym just made such a sad face, it was as if she had just lost her home!_

_With only that honest remark from the Princess and while doing a frown with her eyebrows, everyone just lost it!_

_The King and Queen started to laugh so hard that they even started to cry._

_Some of them chocked with tea or water and others with the bread. Even Seya was laughing like a madman!_

_When the King was able to talk again, he thought that it was better to end there, or else someone would die of laughter!_

 

\- I’m sorry to end this happy evening, but it’s getting late and tomorrow it’s a school day, right?

 

\- That’s right. And I still need to make some drawings before going to bed.

 

_Hearing that, made Hina jump with curiosity._

 

\- Drawings? For what?

 

\- For the Compressed Dimension Purse and the Gateway Magic, of course.

 

\- Oh! You are trying to create something using those Magic’s?

 

\- Yes, my King. With Hina ideas, I may be able to advance. I was stuck for some months.

 

\- Go on then! I can’t wait to see it!

 

\- My King, My Queen, if you excuse us, I will open a Gateway here to Hina room, where we were, and we bid you farewell.

 

…

 

_After crossing the Gateway, they were inside the same room again. And after the Gateway dissipated, it was like they never left._

 

_Hina was looking at the Gateway dispersing, wondering._

 

\- This Magic is really convenient. And I never thought that the King and the Queen were so friendly and so playful!

 

\- Normally, because of their position, they can’t act so carefree. You were all very lucky, not many people as seen them like that. I guess it’s also because of Seya.

 

\- I didn’t do anything!

 

\- Yes, you did! When you saved me!

When I was hurt, my parents were so desperate, they thought that I was going to die and they couldn’t show an undignified face to everyone.

They realized that because of their position, they couldn’t even show their concern. And since you started coming often to the Palace and talked normally with them, they started to open up more. I think that now they are happier.

 

\- Oh, I see. I guess that’s a good thing then.

 

_Hina was still looking to the place where the Gateway was, just moments ago, using her hand to try to see if any reminiscences of the Magic could be there._

 

\- Tomorrow morning, are we going to meet for breakfast? Seems that it will be posted the classes after that.

 

_The Princess was smiling, she had one crazy idea._

 

\- Wouldn’t it be fun if we all ended up in the same class?

 

\- Yeah, but I think it would be difficult, Princess, with so many students.

 

_The Princess smiled, enigmatically._

 

\- Well, I guess we have to wait and hope for the best. Off to bed, it’s late. See you later everyone.

 

…


	34. World History of Ariansyl By Aria, The Goddess of Creation

When the Old God first created Ariansyl, he thought it was a poor job. When he looked at his creation he was so ashamed of himself that he abandoned it.

The fact that it was a world able to create Magic in its core and that Magic would Flow to all the living beings, and the Flow from all living beings would Flow among them and back to the World, was not enough to satisfy that perfectionist of a God.

 

So, the Great Council of the Gods decided to give the management and the caring of that new World to a brand new Deity that only recently ascended to the Deity Plane.

Her name was Aria.

 

Aria was so happy for receiving a brand new world that she did what no other Deity before her ever did. She went to the world with her human form, to visit and learn.

 

She lived there for some years.

When she got bored of not having animals, she created them.

When she got bored for not having different plants, she created them.

She got bored of being called only Aria, so she changed her name to Aria, the Goddess of Creation of the world Ariansyl.

 

_\- “Do You mind shutting up? I’m working here!”_

 

_\- Strange, I think I’ve heard something…_

 

She travelled everywhere, imagining new kinds of animals, plants or trees and just creating them using her Deity Powers, which were an Evolution of the Magic itself that her World was producing since its creation.

 

She travelled North, across her new Eternal Forest, creating vast fertile lands until she reached the North Pole of her world.

She travelled South, creating fertile lands until she reached the South Pole of the World.

She travelled West, until she found a big island, with high peaks and trees.

 

She travelled back to the mainland, to the East across the Highest Mountains. She crossed all the lands after it, creating fertile lands and huge savannahs until she reached the ocean.

And then she saw it.

A huge island with enormous peeks and she felt a chill in her spin because she felt a Darkness on that Island. Like if all the shame that the Old God felt when he first saw his world, was buried on that island.

 

She didn’t like that Island, she wanted to destroy it. But then, she saw them. There were beings living there.

She thought it was weird because she was told that she would be the first God to create life in that world. She was curious, so she went there.

When she saw those creatures in front of her, she vomited, completely disgusted.

What she saw was a nightmare. It seemed that the shame and the resentful of the Old God had gained life. Those creatures were receiving all the small Dark Magic from the World and they were creating more Dark Magic and sending it back to the World.

 

Aria predicted that if things stayed like that, her beautiful world was going to be corrupted by all the Dark Magic that those nightmarish creatures where poisoning the world with.

But because she was a Deity, she couldn’t condemn those poor creatures to oblivion. They were not at fault. They just happened to be born that way.

And preserving and creating life was what made Aria ascend to become a Deity.

So she decided.

 

\- If killing you is not an option for me, I will make sure that you will not leave this Island, you… you… Demonoids!

 

And Aria named her first race. The newly named Demonoids were still looking at Aria, not feeling anything because they were just creatures without any reasoning or thought. At least, at that time.

 

_\- “I think I’ve just heard something that I shouldn’t know!”_

_\- Again that noise! So weird!_

 

Aria left the Island, and when she reached the Main Land, she surrounded the entire Demonoid Island with a Light Barrier, an Earth Barrier, a Wind Barrier and a Fire Barrier.

 

\- The Ocean itself will be the Water barrier!

 

But Aria was still worried. She thought that maybe not on the next centuries but maybe in some Millennia, the Demonoids could evolve. And because they were constantly creating Dark Magic, they would eventually become powerful enough to destroy her barriers.

 

\- That Dark Magic is poisoning my beautiful world. Alright, if they create Dark Magic, I just need beings that create all sorts of Magic, to keep the world in the balance!

 

But this was her limit. She thought a lot, did a big pile of drawings, but she couldn’t create some beautiful beings! Those creatures were always on her mind, she couldn’t think of anything beautiful anymore!

 

\- I need help.

 

So Aria went to the Great Council of the Gods for guidance.

Those Ancient Gods agreed with her, the world needed a fighting chance. So they sent her to a world filled with strange creatures, with so much imagination that they could teach even a God.

 

Aria went for the first time to Earth and the Council sent her back and forth in time.

She was there during the sea travels to India, after the discovery of the American Continent, during the Crusades.

She was in the middle of the Greek Empire.

She was there when China built the Great Wall.

 

She was in Europe, in Japan, in Africa. She learned about Mythical creatures, about Fairies, Dragons, Mermaids, Phoenix, Unicorns. She learned about knights, adventures, honour.

 

She learned a lot. And she started to imagine.

 

But the Great Council of the Gods didn’t send her only to Earth.

They sent her to a world where BeastKind ruled, where lived the most skilful and proud warriors, the RabbitKind of the BeastKind race. And they shared their world with another amazing fighting race, the LizardKind.

 

She was also in a world where lived Elfians and Dwarfs, always fighting amongst each other.

 

 

Aria returned to her world. And she created Fairies to populate her forests, mermaids for the sea, Phoenix for the volcanoes and Dragonoids for the air.

The first fairy, she named her Titania, the Queen of all Fairies.

And the first Dragon, the Mighty Earth Dragonoid Eridan.

But because she thought it would be funny, she then created her partner, The Light Dragonoid Inia.

And the others, the Fire Dragonoid Igneel and the Water Dragonoid Narn. And a bunch of others.

And she waited for them to evolve.

And she waited, and waited…

 

\- Oh, come on! Get smart already!

 

After nearly 3000 years, they developed intelligence and a civilization on the island in the West.

And she talked with them, gave them responsibilities as to which race they would protect and warned them about the Demonoids on the Island at their East.

She said that they were free to hunt and feed of all the animals that she had created but they were not allowed to disturb the races that the 4 Elder Dragons were in charge. And that she expected them to prevent the Demonoids from escaping.

 

_\- “The Little Goddess worked really hard!”_

_\- Stupid background noise!_

 

After everything was settled, Aria went in turns to meet the Humans, the RabbitKind, the BeastKind, the LizardKind, the Elfians and the Dwarfs.

She looked for volunteers to populate her world. Because they were always looking for adventures and others for lands, some of them agreed to go with her.

So she gathered their families and she transported all of them to her world.

 

The Humans went to the lands at North.

The Elfians settled on the Eternal Forest and all the small forests in the world.

The Dwarfs choose the high mountains in the East of the Eternal Forest.

The RabbitKind and the BeastKind choose the lands in the South.

The RabbitKind created a small settlement near the Eternal Forest and the Beastkind ruled supreme on the lands to their South.

 

Because of the mountains of the Dwarfs where the highest peaks were always covered in snow, the LizardKind that have settled on the lands to the East where completely isolated. They couldn’t handle the cold so they had no contact with the other races.

And like that, they became the final line of defence against the Demonoids.

The first line of defence was the mermaids in the sea. Magical and powerful creatures, able to stand against a Dragonoid, if needed.

 

Aria thought that her world should be able to advance faster, so she went again to Earth. She found a Templar Knight in the middle of the Crusades. While he was dying, she offered him a new life in her world. He became the first Great Sage and he chooses to be born as a human. He was reborn on the North.

 

Some years passed until some humans on the North started a civil war. Some of them wanted to expand their borders. Others wanted to be as they were for the past years in peace, trading with the other races.

The peace faction was defeated and they had to flee. They went to the RabbitKind Kingdom and they were granted lands at the West part of their Kingdom.

And like that, the Royal Kingdom of Rohan was created.

 

The humans on the North had a weak King that was influenced by the greed of his Nobles and the strong influence of the former Templar Knight.

That King ordered his troops to expand the borders, conquering the small human settlements on their way.

They only stopped when they reached the Eternal Forest. The Elfians would never let them pass. During that war, the Templar Great Sage died.

 

So Aria went to Earth again. She went to Japan, where she was marvelled with the Feudal Era, the shoguns, the samurais!

 

\- Oh, this is amazing! I want this in my world!

 

So, she found a concubine of the Emperor, an amazing woman with a strong mind. That concubine was about to die because of treason from the Emperor wife. But she instead saw Aria. And she was reborn as an Elfian.

 

As an Elfian, she grew strong, powerful and with the traces of a great leader. She was the first Elfian to leave the Eternal Forest and to contact the other races.

She was the major reason for the widespread of the Bushido code, the way of life of a Samurai.

She went to the Kingdom of Rohan, to the RabbitKind, to the Beastkind and to the Dwarfs.

She tried to talk with the LizardKind but they couldn’t understand her.

She even tried to meet the Dragonoids but her presence on the island was not allowed.

She saw the Demonoid Island and she understood what dangers were going to come from there.

 

Because of her efforts, the first meeting of the 4 major races happened. In there, the Treaty of the 4 Races was forged. An agreement of cooperation, cohabitation, trade and defence.

 

With the creation of the Treaty, all 4 races went to the border with the newly formed Human Empire of the North.

And the Empire was stopped, permanently.

 

Some years went by, in peace. The Elfian Great Sage was spreading throughout the world the Bushido code.

The Rabbit Kind and the BeastKind were the first followers. The Kingdom of Rohan joined them.

The LizardKind was the last one because the Elfian Great Sage went there in secret.

 

But that peace didn’t last. Aria’s predictions were right, the Demonoids evolved and they were able to free themselves from the barriers surrounding their island. They went through the LizardKind territory, devouring everything on their passage.

When they reached the mountains of the Dwarfs, the 4 races army were expecting them.

But the Dark Magic of the Demonoids was too powerful.

 

At least, until a Demonoid used a Dark Magic against a RabbitKind Warrior. His name was Tally Denar’an.

No one understood why, but Tally Denar’an was able to stand his ground against the Demonoid army. And even more surprising, Tally didn’t die and he was able to handle and use the Dark Magic that was used against him.

With Tally Denar’an working as a defence, the rest of the 4 races army was able to defeat the Demonoids and they drove them again to the Demonoid Island.

 

Aria intervened, creating barriers upon barriers, layers upon layers and she isolated the Island again.

 

With this, the Denar’an Bloodline was created, because later on, Tally Denar’an passed his Dark Magic ability to his descendants.

 

When Aria returned her attention to the Elfian Great Sage, she saw her dying with a dagger on her chest, used by a spy from the Empire. Aria rushed to the Elfian lands but it was too late.

Aria was so sad that her screams killed instantly every Elfian that was near her. Aria was desperate. Her greatest Sage was dead. Aria blamed all the Elfians and when she was about to wipe them all out, the Water Dragonoid Narn, Protector of the Elfians appeared and offered his life instead.

 

\- I must calm down and think on my next target. Ups, my next helper!

 

_Seya (20 Years old) - “So, I was a target? That’s good to now!”_

 

\- I really must do something about this background noise.

 

\- To who are You calling noise? That’s just rude!

 

\- Oops, Seya, how long have you been there listening?

 

\- How long? I was here when You came! I don’t know why, but You suddenly appeared right here on my laboratory, sat on that chair and then started to read that notebook of Yours and writing notes! What were You doing?

 

\- …I… was writing a biography… for the Dragonoids Library…

 

\- Since when You do that? I never knew You were a writer!

 

\- I have a lot of small stories already on the Dragonoid Library. Most of them are about you. You are my favourite source of inspiration!

 

\- And you didn’t saw me here? I warned You lots and lots of time since you arrived!

 

\- I thought I was hearing the Voice of the World!

 

\- Did You ever heard the Voice of the World?

 

\- …..no…. never….

 

\- Argh! Sometimes I just don’t know what I should do with You!


	35. Report 28 – Problems in class

_On the next morning, they all were at the cafeteria eating. The Princess arrived shortly after them. As usual, Seya was late. It was becoming a habit!_

 

\- Good morning! Sorry, I had to take care of some things. Where’s Seya? Late again?

 

_Hina was with her mouth full of her favorite cake. She loved that one, but it was normally sold very quickly._

 

 - Yesterday he said that he was going to do some drawings before going to bed. I bet that he lost track of time and didn’t sleep. Better if we start to eat or we’re going to be late.

 

...

 

_After breakfast, they all went to the notice board near the Reception at the main entrance of the school. They start to look for their own names, just to found a very intriguing list of names on one of the Classes._

 

_Ryn found her name first._

 

\- Well, let’s see, where’s my name... Oh, I’m in class 1-A!

 

_Hina looked at the list of class 1-A and she noticed!_

 

\- What? All our names are in class 1-A!

 

\- You can all say thanks to the great me!!

 

_Ryn looked at the Princess while raising one eyebrow._

 

\- For what? The Princess did this?

 

\- Well, early this morning I kind of asked the Principal to place all of us on the same class. I thought it would be fun like that.

I told him that Seya is my bodyguard and you all are his apprentices. And that makes you all my escorts. Hehehehe!

 

_Ryn held the Princess' hands and they both jumped together._

 

\- Yes! Now we can be together, Princess!

 

\- Forever! Ahahahaha! Oh, and also you all. Sorry, I’m just too happy to be together with everyone!

 

_Zak smiled. He was very happy._

 

\- It’s going to be very fun like that! I was kind of worried about being all alone in another class. Especially after my behavior on the Examination Tests.

 

_Princess Heiji agreed._

 

\- Yes, that was a very bad first impression that you gave, Zak. Ahahahah!

 

_Hina looked at the class list again, searching for the schedule._

 

\- Seems the first class is Applications of Magic. Better if we start going to class, it seems it’s on another building.

 

_Ryn was looking also._

 

\- Maybe we should go get Seya, he will get lost.

 

_The Princess pulled Ryn hand._

 

\- No, let him look for the room. We can make fun of him later!

 

\- Poor Seya... let’s go then!

 

_While they were still talking while looking at the notice board, they didn’t notice a very amused Seya behind them._

 

\- Poor what? Were all of you plotting something?

 

_The Princess pointed her little finger at Seya’s chest._

 

\- You forgot about breakfast, didn’t you?

 

\- I lost track of time, Princess. I went to sleep very late and I overslept this morning.

 

\- I knew it! Here, I saved these slices of bread for you.

 

_John was so excited of his recent progress, he couldn’t wait to tell Seya._

 

\- Master Seya, I woke up very early today and I went to the yard practice Magic Control! I could keep the Magic for a long time but then I started to feel hungry and I got distracted!

 

\- And it blew up?

 

\- No, I did what Master said. When I realized that I lost control and before it exploded, I created a small rock ball. Without a chanting! I just thought that I needed to make it very fast before the explosion and I made it!

It happened three times, so now I have three new Rock balls to play with! Then I stopped and went to eat breakfast. I think that if it wasn’t because of my empty stomach, I should be able to maintain my Magic for hours!

 

\- Good job! Continue doing like that, soon you will be able to increase the size of the Magic gathered. And eventually, your Control will increase. Better if we go to class. And stop calling me Master!

 

_Everyone joined John and doing a military salute, they faced Seya._

 

\- Yes, Master! I’m sorry Master! Ahahahahah!

 

...

 

_When they entered the classroom, there was already a woman seated at the teacher’s desk. There were also some students seated. It seemed they were the last ones to arrive._

_As soon as they choose a chair, the teacher introduced herself and she started the class._

 

\- Hello everyone. I’m Magic Teacher Fil.

I will be in charge of teaching you all the Applications of Magic. I will start with the call. 

 

...

 

\- ... and of course, Magic is not only for attacking and defending, but you can also use it to have fun or make beautiful things, like this... ‘ _Oh, Light from the Goddess, hear my call! Make a bird appear and fly over here!  Light Bird !’_

 

_With that simple chant, the Teacher created a small bird that flew from the top of her hand and did some circles around the room, to finally land at the Teacher’s desk._

_All that happened while Seya was completely absorbed in his own world, doing some drawings. The problem was that he chose a chair at the front row!_

_The Teacher saw him writing and she mistakenly thought that he was following the class, very attentively._

 

\- ... draw this here... connect Dark and Light Magic...

 

 _Ryn was smiling at the view of the little bird_.

 

\- So pretty, a bird made of Light Magic flying!

 

\- Maybe you should be taking notes like this student here!

 

_The Princess started to laugh._

 

\- I bet he’s not taking any notes! Ahahahaha!

 

\- Let me see... What are these drawings? Do you now that you are in class?

 

\- I’m sorry, what?

 

_Only at that moment, Seya landed from his world of dreams. That was too much for everyone, especially the Princess!_

 

\- I knew it! Lost in his own world! Ahahahaha!

 

\- Seems like you think you don’t need to follow this class, which means that you already know how to make a bird like that one, right?

 

_Seya was still a little distracted. He looked at where the Teacher was pointing. Only at that time, he saw the bird made of Light Magic._

 

\- What bird? Oh, a Light bird. A very small and simple one, but it’s cute.

 

_The Teacher raised her voice, mocking him._

 

\- Like you were able to do better!

 

\- The Teacher wants me to make one like that?

 

\- I guess it’s difficult if you never tried before.

You don’t need to worry your pretty little head, just continue on your drawings. Don’t complain if you fail this class later on.

 

_Princess Heiji was trying to hold her laughter, unsuccessfully._

 

\- Better not challenge him, teacher... heheheh!

 

\- Ok, it must be made of Light or can I use another Attribute?

 

\- Try to use the Attribute that you are able to. If you can.

 

\- Ok, Fire then.

 

_Gathering his Magic, Seya created a big cloud of Fire that slowly started to change its shape. In an instant, everyone could see a big bird made of fire with a huge tail of fire feathers, flapping its wings. Everyone could feel the heat coming from the movement of those wings. The big bird flew around the room, making some curves and twists, almost touching the heads of the students._

_It then landed on the marble floor of the class while still maintaining a proud pose._

_The Teacher couldn’t believe her eyes. As everyone in the class._

_Except for the Princess, she was used to seeing Seya blow up the common sense of everyone like it was nothing._

 

\- This is a Phoenix. An Ancient creature that reborn from its ashes when it dies. They are almost extinct, now. They had a disagreement with the Dragonoids many Millennia ago, about some territory.

 

_Ryn was admiring that huge bird made of Fire, completely hypnotized!_

 

 - So pretty!! And so big! Look at his tail!

 

-That’s my Big Brother! Go Seya! Ahahahahah!

_The Teacher couldn’t believe! How was that possible?_

 

\- What? I didn’t hear a chanting! And so quick! How did you do that?

 

\- I didn’t use a chant, Teacher. Actually, I never needed since I was a child.

 

\- That’s impossible! You can’t use Magic without chanting to gather your Magic!

 

\- But I just did. Or everyone here was imagining that big firebird flying around?

 

\- It can be true! You must have chanted in a very low voice! It’s something that it’s against every Law of Magic!

 

\- Actually, something that’s written on school textbooks or books concerning Magic from the National Institute of Magic can’t actually be considered Laws. They are more like guidelines, I guess?

 

\- Now you’re just saying blasphemy! Next, you’re going to say what, that the Magic that everyone uses it’s not giving by the Goddess?

 

\- Actually, Magic comes from the World itself. And from all living things. The Goddess can do many things but I guess she lets the World be in charge of the Magic part.

 

\- More blasphemy! Shut up at once!

 

\- So narrow-minded! Seems like you need to see for yourself to understand.

 

_Immediately after saying that, Seya made a huge wall made of rock appear at the side of the Teacher’s desk. That wall came growing from the floor, like a tree._

 

\- Ok. A rock wall to serve as a target... there. I didn’t use chanting, right?

 

_The Teacher screamed in surprise._

 

\- Impossible!

 

\- John, make a Rock ball, no chanting, please.

 

\- ... it’s done, Master.

 

\- Princess, get ready. When I say so, put fire around the rock ball.

John, thrown it against that wall. Princess, now!

 

\- _Fire spread!_

 

_Pum!_

 

\- Teacher, did you heard any of us saying any chant? As you could see, it’s possible. John started doing like this since today and the Princess is doing Magic without chanting for some years now.

 

\- Monsters! You are all monsters!!!!

 

\- Teacher, that’s enough! Either you stop it already, or I’ll make you stop!

 

\- You’re a Demonoid, for sure! You corrupted these poor children!

 

\- Ok... ||… _Gateway to Principal office...||_

 

_Seya created a Gateway connecting that classroom, directly to the Principal’s office. As soon as it was open, everyone could see the Principal at his desk, writing some papers._

 

\- … What’s that?... the Principal!...

 

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! What’s that Dark Magic? You’re a Demonoid for sure!

 

\- Shut up already!

Principal, sorry to intrude like this on your work but we have here a situation. Can you cross this Gateway and came here, please?

 

\- Sure. What seems to be the problem?

 

_Calmly, the Principal walked through the Gateway. Despite it was the first time that he saw that Magic, he was more worried at the urgent tone of Seya and the screams of the Teacher._

 

\- Principal? How are you here? Are you a Demonoid also?

 

\- What’s up with you, Teacher Fil? Stop this racket at once!

 

\- But...

 

\- Shut up! Not one more word! Now Seya, do you care to explain?

 

\- I guess it’s just a problem of a difference of opinion. The teacher said that using Magic without chanting it’s impossible, one thing leads to another and after that she was calling me Demonoid and John and the Princess over there, as monsters.

I don’t really care what she calls me but calling the Royal Princess a monster is something that I can’t allow, even if it’s a Teacher!

 

\- I see. Teacher Fil, do you realize that insulting the Princess can be considerate an act of treason, condemned with death?

 

\- But... but they were doing impossible things, for a mere human!

And that one over there was saying blasphemies, like the Goddess was not the one that creates Magic! And saying that there are no such things as the Laws of Magic!!

 

\- It seems it’s not only a case of difference of opinion but a serious case of narrow mind and misconceptions.

‘ _Oh, Water from the Goddess, hear my call and calm this person!  Sleep Mist!’_

 

_Thump!_

 

_With that quick chant, the Principal put the screaming Teacher to sleep, to calm her down. She was really out of her mind, it was becoming scary looking at her eyes wide open and her screams!_

 

\- Can someone help me and grab her and place this poor woman on her chair? Seems like she needs to rest for a while.

 

_Zak immediately got up and rushed to catch the Teacher._

 

\- John, help me here.

 

\- Well, I’m really sorry for all this, I never knew she was like that! She is been working here for 3 years already, I knew she was very rigorous but I never realized that she could be such a difficult person. I don’t have much time available but I will continue this class for now.

Seya, tell me everything from the beginning along with what she was teaching.

 

_The Princess started to laugh, that was too much!_

 

\- Principal, maybe it’s better if someone else explains what this lesson was about. Since this all happened because that guy was distracted! Ahahahahah!

 

_Seya pointed an accusing finger towards the Princess._

 

\- It wasn’t my fault! I’m pretty sure that I heard you starting all this mess!

 

...

  


_As soon as the students exited the class, the school janitor was called by the Principal._

_When he arrived sometime later with a broom and a bucket, he saw a big rock wall shattered in the center of the room and a bunch of dust and small rocks on the floor._

 

\- What the heck? How can I put all that on this bucket? And who made this wall in here? I knew that this school has some strange classes, but this is just ridiculous!

_Suddenly, the Phoenix came from behind the shattered rock wall and he opened his wings while looking at the school janitor._

 

\- What are you doing here, little guy? Come here and let me take a good look at you. You seem rather delicious!

 

_When the janitor tried to grab the Phoenix, it increased the flames surrounding him by flapping the wings, burning the janitor's hand._

 

\- Ouch! My hand! Stupid bird! I need to go to the School Healer. Thanks a lot, lunch meat! I’ll be back shortly, with an axe!

I guess it’s better if I also bring a pushcart, for all this mess.

 

…


	36. Report 29

_When the class ended, Seya and his friends were walking down the corridor, while laughing because of Seya blunder. Seya was the only one with a miserable look on his face, while the Princess was laughing._

 

\- The second day of school and Seya destroys another Teacher! Soon, we don’t have anyone to teach us! Ahahahahah!

 

_Myra was smiling, looking at Seya._

 

\- One never gets bored with Seya around, that’s for sure!

 

\- It wasn’t my fault... maybe it’s better if we go have lunch.

 

_Ryn grabbed Seya’s harm and squished against her chest._

 

\- Poor Seya, he looks so miserable! I just want to cuddle him!

 

_The Princess pulled Ryn way._

 

\- Stop that, you seductress woman!

 

_Hina laughed because of the unsatisfied look of Ryn._

 

\- Ahahahahah!

_Myra was thinking and questioning about the previous class._

 

\- And now what? The Principal is our new Teacher? Or maybe a Teacher from another class comes also to ours?

 

_John was thinking about the repercussions of what happened, even while he was still in the classroom._

 

\- Myra, I think that the Principal as more things to worry about. Maybe our class is going to be put together with another one, just for the Applications of Magic class. At least until a new teacher is hired.

 

_The Princess had one crazy idea!_

 

\- Or better yet, Seya becomes our new Teacher! Heheheh!

_And Hina agreed with her._

\- Good idea, Princess! What do you say Seya? Are you up for the task?

 

\- Of course not! I came here to learn!

 

\- Learn what? For what I saw until now, there’s not even one Teacher here that can teach you anything! But it sure will be fun seeing them trying! Ahahahahah!

 

\- I’m sure the Principal will find someone, Princess! Let’s go, I need to eat to forget this.

 

_The Princess laughed again after hearing that answer from Seya. She remembered that he has been always like that!_

 

\- Some people drinks to forget but this guy eats! Well, let’s go, maybe Seya starts a food fight on the cafeteria because someone gives him a weird look! Ahahahahah!

 

_Seya was a little worried about all that._

 

\- ... at least on the afternoon, there’s Politics and History classes. I think those will be quieter.

 

 

_At the same time, at the Teacher’s table, the Principal was talking with the teachers of the Applications of Magic for the 1st years, Magic Teacher Chris that made the Examination, and Magic Teacher Fitz._

 

\- We have lost the Teacher of Applications of Magic of class 1-A.

 

_Teacher Fitz stopped eating._

 

\- What happened?

 

\- Teacher Fil made a fuss during a class. I think she had a mental meltdown. She started calling her students along with the Princess, as monsters and Demonoids.

 

\- That’s a very serious problem! Is the school going to be in trouble with the King?

 

\- No, fortunately, the Princess is very reasonable despite her young age, so she didn’t give much importance to that matter.

Seems that Teacher Fil was in a panic after seeing some students using Magic without chanting and she over-reacted.

_Teacher Chris was surprised._

 

\- What? That’s amazing! Who are those students?

 

\- Seya Hinamoto, John West and also the Princess.

 

\- How they did it?

 

\- Seems the young Seya taught the student John West yesterday. And the Princess also learned with Seya and she’s doing it for some years now.

 

\- I remember him from the Examination. An outstanding amount of Magic. No wonder Teacher Fil lost her mind. And now class 1-A doesn’t have a Magic Applications Teacher?

 

_The Principal denied it._

 

\- No. I was thinking of asking one of you to take care of that matter, at least until I can find a replacement.

 

_Hearing that, both Teachers offered their help, at the same time!_

 

\- I can do that!

 

\- Oh, you both want it? Seems like you also want to learn with that boy. But I just need one Teacher.

 

_Teacher Fitz asked while looking at Teacher Chris._

 

\- What about if we both take on that, alternatively? I’m sure we can accommodate in a room both classes.

 

\- Or better yet, how about you two take both your classes along with class 1-A and give the subject Applications of Magic in the Auditorium?

I think that if I ask the young Seya, he wouldn’t mind teaching the other students and to both of you, his method. And I also want to learn. Maybe I should attend some classes also!

 

_Both Teachers agreed at the same time._

 

\- Splendid idea!

 

…

 

_One night, Seya was in his room making experiences with some Big Crystals that he had made some days before._

_He had a table at one corner of his room with some Big Crystals on top of it._

_He then created a Magical Program and placed it on the first Big Crystal to automatically create rock marbles._

_On the second Big Crystal, a program to compress the right amount of air around the marbles._

_On the next one, a Magical Program to heat the marbles. After, a program on another Big Crystal to put Magic Flow and finally a program on the last Big Crystal to put the final pressure._

_He then placed a Big Crystal with Wind Magic on the beginning of the line so that a marble that was created at the beginning of that line, would be pushed until the end of it while being transformed into an average size Magic Crystal._

 

\- Now, let’s see if the ‘Automatic Production Line’ works. I just put some Magic on the first Big Crystal to start the Automatic Production…Oh! It works! It’s aliveeeee! Heheheheh!

Let’s see how many average size Magic Crystals it will create during the night until the Magic on the Big Crystals ends.

 

_Knock, knock, knock!_

 

\- Who could that be at this hour? One moment… Oh, hello Princess. I thought you were already in your room sleeping. And all alone? Strange…

 

\- Yeah, I just came to see if you needed any help. You seemed quite distracted during the afternoon classes. And at dinner, you barely talked.

 

\- Sorry, I was just thinking about this project. And I got it working already. I’m going to let it stay working during the night. I want to see how much time it runs automatically.

 

\- Automatically? Are those Big things Magic Crystals? And there are Magic Crystals on that pile???

 

\- Yes, I made some Big Magic Crystals to create average size Magic Crystals. Like this, I just need to start it and this ‘Automatic Production Line’ keeps on making Magic Crystals without me.

 

\- That’s one amazing thing! You figured out a way to have those Big Magic Crystals doing your work?

 

\- Yes. I thought that to have enough Magic Crystals for all my projects, I needed to figure out a way to have more Crystals without having to waste time on the creation of them.

 

\- But the automatically part I don’t understand how you made it. What sort of Magic it is?

 

\- Well, I don’t really know how to explain it in a way that would be easy to understand.

But I need your help with another thing if you care to help me.

 

\- Sure, ask away.

 

\- Can you shot some Fire Magic against me while I’m holding this Magic Crystal? I want to test one thing.

 

\- Sure. Here goes… _Fire shot!_

_As soon as the Fire attack from the Princess was almost hitting Seya, it disappeared. Seya was just smiling and looking at the Magic Crystal in his hand, it was now filled with Fire Magic._

 

\- What did you do? My attack didn’t work?

 

\- Yes, it did. I just deflected your attack to this Magic Crystal to fill it with Fire Magic.

 

\- What? That’s a very weird Magic…

 

\- I want to test another thing. I’m going to take some of your Magic, see if you can prevent it, ok?

 

_Seya started to gather the Magic Flow of the Princess, slowly but steady. It was his old Magic Collect that he learned while he was still a baby._

 

\- Ok. Strange… I’m feeling my Magic getting out and I can’t do anything to stop it! I’m feeling tired...

 

\- Ok, I’ll stop. Seems that this is also a success. I can take your Magic as easy as this and also put it on a Magic Crystal. And if I take it too fast or a big amount at a time, you feel like fainting.

 

\- That would be very useful in a Magic Fight! And what did you do to my Magic?

 

\- I just put it inside the Compressed Dimension that I created inside my pocket. I have a lot of Magic Crystals in there and they absorbed your Magic.

 

\- Oh, inside your pocket? That way no one would notice what you did! Please remember me to never start a Magic fight with you! Do you know how many Magic you can absorb?

 

\- I guess that as long as I have enough Magic Crystals, I can absorb a lot. And what I can’t absorb I can just throw it to the Compressed Dimension. I guess there’s really no limit?

 

\- And what are you going to do with the Magic that you place on those Magic Crystals?

 

\- I was thinking of creating some Magic Crystals and when they’re filled with Magic, place them on bracelets on my wrists to increase my Magic. Like I saw some Mages bandits doing, some years ago.

 

\- So you are saying that in a Magic Fight you either deflect the attacks or you would take the Magic of your attacker, put their Magic on Magic Crystals and increase your own Magic?

 

\- Yes. I used to keep the Magic until I reached my limit, then I had to disperse the excess. Considering that I could use all Attributes it wouldn’t matter what kind of Magic my attacker used.

 

\- That’s really… I don’t know what to think of that! But why do you think you needed to do that?

 

\- I was just thinking that if I ever get attacked by a large number of Mages, I had to figure out a way to defend myself. And it would also be funny if I could use their Magic against them!

 

\- Seems like I still have a lot to learn. Better if I don’t tell anyone about this, right? Like if anyone would believe me!

 

\- Yes, please don’t. I think that someday these two things might save my life. The fewer people know about this, the better.

 

\- Ok, Big Brother can count on me! Do you need help with anything more? Want me to attack you again? Hehehehehe!

 

\- No, that should do it. Better if you go to sleep, it’s getting late. We’ll see each other again at breakfast with everyone else, right?

 

\- Ok, see you tomorrow. Don’t go to sleep too late! Bye!

 

_The Princess left and Seya looked at the end of the ‘Automatic Line’, just to be amazed by the quantity of the Magic Crystals already created and waiting to be used._

 

\- Hum, better if I place that big pile of Magic Crystals on my Compressed Dimension. Such a big amount in this short time!

Tomorrow I’m going to start testing the Compressed Dimension Purse.

I think that if I place Light Magic Crystals on the outside and Dark Magic Crystals on the inside of the purse, it will work. The Light Magic on the outside contains the Dark Magic on the inside. That way, it will use less Magic and will be easier to control.

Of to bed. Maybe I dream about this and figure out how to make this really work.


	37. Report 30 – New teacher

_Some days after in the morning breakfast, Ryn arrived later than the rest of her friends. And Seya was not there, as usual._

 

\- Hello everyone!

 

\- Hello, Ryn! Did you see Seya on your way here?

 

\- No, Princess, why? He’s still sleeping?

 

\- Maybe he’s lost again? Ahahahah!

 

_Ryn seated while asking._

 

\- Did you saw the notice posted about this morning class of Applications of Magic?

_Hina shook her head._

 

\- No. Why, Ryn? Are we going to have a new teacher?

 

\- I don’t know, but it’s going to be held in the Auditorium together with class 1-B and 1-C.

 

_Hina wondered._

 

\- Oh, maybe that’s because they couldn’t get a new teacher in time so we are going to have a mixed class?

 

_Ryn shrouded her shoulders._

 

\- Maybe. Better if we eat and go there, we don’t want to be late.

 

…

_While his friends were wondering where he was, Seya was having breakfast with his father, back at home._

 

\- Father, the teachers at my school asked me if I wouldn’t mind helping in the class Applications of Magic, because even they are interested in learning my method of Magic Control Training, to improve. But I’m a little worried about that, I don’t know if it’s a good idea or not.

 

\- Well, I think it wouldn’t hurt if the next generation of Mages became more powerful.  There weren’t any new developments in Magic or new Magic’s, over these past years, except yours. You could teach others, I think it would also help you improve as a Mage and as a person.

 

\- Maybe… But I’m afraid if I teach my method, some of them could learn more than they should. Or use it with the wrong intentions. For example, if I teach my Magic Collect, they would be able to easily defeat any opponent.

 

\- I think that even if you don’t teach them that, sooner or later, someone will learn it. Or do something similar or even more powerful. It’s up to them, to use their Magic in an honorable way, you can’t blame yourself if someone uses your teachings with dubious intentions. And your Magic’s, the Gateway Magic or the Compressed Dimension Magic, could change the lives of so many people if more Mages learned how to do it.

 

\- I see your point… And I can always track down and dispose of anyone that misuses my teachings…

_Rolland Hinamoto noticed the darkness in Seya’s eyes and he got worried._

 

\- I would prefer if you don’t do that, my son. You could regret it later. Killing a being is a burden to the soul. It’s not the same as killing prey to eat.

 

_Seya nodded, in silent. He didn’t want to worry his father, by telling he had already killed some beings, over the years._

 

…

 

_After breakfast, in the Auditorium, Seya was already seated at his usual place at the front, doing what he has been doing every time before class, practicing Magic Control with both hands. That time, he was making a strange cloud of Magic, twisting, and curling and moving from one hand to the other._

 

\- Where were all of you? I was the first to arrive here!

 

_Princess Heiji pointed her little finger, accusing Seya!_

 

\- I bet you didn’t have breakfast!

 

\- Sure I did! I went home by Gateway and eat with my father. I needed to ask him for advice.

 

_Ryn thought it was an outrage, using such an amazing Magic for just breakfast at home! If only she also could do that…_

 

\- Did you use the Gateway Magic for that? That’s cheating!

 

\- Hehehehehe... Oh, that must be the Teacher! Everyone to your places, go, go!

 

...

_After they rushed to their seats, they saw two teachers in front of the usual desk. One human Teacher and one Elfian Teacher._

_The Elfian was the one that was responsible for the Exams on their first day. The human, they had already seen him in the hallways._

 

\- Good morning everyone. For those that don’t know me, I’m the Magic Teacher Fitz, of the class 1-B.

 

\- And I’m the Magic Teacher Chris, of class 1-C. Because of a situation that happened yesterday, class 1-A lost their teacher. Because of that we and the Principal decided to have all the three classes attending here in the Auditorium. It would be easier for us and it would also be beneficial for every student here.

 

_Because the students of the other classes didn’t know what happened, they were a little restless._

 

\- …. What?.... strange…

 

_One student of the Class 1-B raised his hand._

 

\- Teacher Fitz, I don’t understand why we all must be here because of something that happened with class 1-A.

 

\- Well, I guess that if someone doesn’t know, it may seem strange and troublesome.

That’s why we need a proper demonstration. Seya, care to come here, please?

 

\- Yes, Teacher Fitz.

_The students remembered that boy, from the Examination day._

 

\- … who?... What’s happening?...

 

_For Seya friends, that was also strange. The one that seemed to be expecting something crazy to happen was the Princess, she couldn’t stop cheering for Seya while laughing!_

 

\- Great, here we go again! Go Seya!! Ahahahah!

_Teacher Fitz continued._

\- We and the Principal already talked with Seya Hinamoto here early this morning and before this class started, he agreed.

Seya, care to explain and demonstrate what happened yesterday that made Teacher Fil lose her mind?

 

\- Yes. Yesterday, Teacher Fil made a Light bird in class. A very small and simple one, like this…

 

_Seya immediately created in his right hand a small bird with Light Magic. With a big tail and fluffy wings. It even chirped!_

 

_Ryn was staring at the small bird, it even looked alive!_

 

\- That one is prettier than what the teacher made, Seya!

 

\- Well…moving on! She dared me to do better, so I used Fire Magic and made......this! A Phoenix.

 

_Seya did the exact same thing, he created a big cloud of Fire that slowly started to change its shape. In an instant, everyone could see a big bird made of fire with a huge tail of fire feathers, flapping its wings. Everyone could feel the heat coming from the movement of those wings. The big bird flew around the room, making some curves and twists, almost touching the heads of the students._

_It then landed on the marble floor of the Auditorium while still maintaining a proud pose._

_Ryn’s favorite bird was looking back at her while flapping one wing._

 

\- Oh, I really like that bird. It’s so pretty!

 

\- And if no one noticed it yet, I never used a chant. And when I said this, the teacher said it was against the so-called Laws of Magic. Then she went on calling me blasphemer because I told that the Magic didn’t come from the Goddess as she thought but from the world and all living things.

_All the students talked amongst them at the same time._

 

\- …What?.... Amazing…

 

\- But I think that what made her lost it, was this.

 

_Seya made a huge wall made of rock appear at the side of the Teacher’s desk. That wall came growing from the floor._

 

\- There, a rock wall to serve as a target. John, a Rock ball, no chanting.

 

\- ... done!

 

\- John, thrown it against the wall... Princess, fire around the rock ball!

 

\- _Fire spread!_

 

_Pum!_

_The students were speechless after that advanced Magic’s done one after another by 3 different people!_

 

\- What I found it kind of stupid is the teacher didn’t want to know how we were able to do this, she was more concerned about calling us monsters. Including the Princess.

 

_When the students in the Auditorium were able to get out of that mesmerized state, they all started to talk._

 

 - … Amazing!... that’s just… yeah…

 

_Teacher Fitz started to speak again._

 

\- Thank you Seya. Well, seems that by now everyone is starting to understand why we are all here.

Seya Hinamoto does things in a very different way. Is knowledge and ability with Magic are ways beyond our level. Including the Teachers and the Principal.

That’s why the Principal asked him if he would teach all of us. When some subject that the Teachers cover that he could explain better he will step forward and explain it himself.

_One of the students of the class 1-B didn’t like that announcement, so he immediately opposed, while looking arrogantly at Seya._

 

\- Teacher Fitz, I think it’s insulting for us, having another student teaching us!

 

\- Seems that you still don’t see the advantages of having someone like him coming here and teaching you. Well, the school don’t want anyone to feel insulted.

You are free to skip this class when Seya starts to teach something. The same goes for everyone that feels the same.

Seya, after the ones that don’t want to hear you, leave this Auditorium, do you mind explaining why you disagree with the Laws of Magic, taught on this school for many years and thought upon by a lot of Magical scholars?

 

\- Ok, let’s just wait a few minutes then.

_The same student of Class 1-B got up while calling up his friends next to him that quickly got up also and joined him._

 

\- Let’s go guys, this will be a waste of time. Just wait until I tell my father about this!

 

\- Yeah, go for it. Maybe your father complains to the King! Oh, wait a minute, my Father ‘is’ the King!

I think my Father will find it very funny having someone complaining about Seya teaching here when Seya is the teacher of his Royal Mages! Ahahahahah! It will be so funny!

 

\- What? I didn’t know anything about that! It’s a different story then!

 

\- And…

 

_The student raised his eyebrow while questioning the Princess with the same arrogant look._

 

\- And what?

 

\- Seya, do you mind send this kid away from here? Along with his friends over there? I didn’t hear him apologizing for being rude!

 

\- Of course, my little Princess. To where shall I send them?

 

\- Mmmmhhh… Send all of them to the Palace to explain what they did to the King himself!

 

_Seya immediately opened a Gateway to the throne room and he then used Wind Magic to push the group of students through it._

_On the other side were King Rohan and his Ministers looking at that group._

 

\- Oh, Seya, who are these kids?

 

\- Good morning, my King. The Princess asked me to do this.

They are students in this school. They didn’t like when Teacher Fitz told them that I would start teaching some things in this class.

And the little Princess over there thought they were being disrespectful and asked me to send them over there so that they could explain themselves.

 

\- Ok, I understand. Leave it to me then. Come back later, I’ll have them ready for you to pick them up.

 

\- Thank you very much, my King.

 

\- No, wait!

 

_Seya dispersed the Gateway while the student was still looking while completely frightened! The Princess just laughed, very amused._

 

\- Ahahahahah! The look on his face! Ahahahah!

 

_Seya tried to start._

 

\- Well, now …

_Suddenly, the sound of someone running resonated throughout the Auditorium. Seemed that someone was in a hurry to get there!_

 

\- Wait, I’m still on time for this lesson? I had to finish some work!

 

_The students were surprised when they realized who was entering the Auditorium to attend that class._

 

\- The Principal!

 

\- Please have a seat, Principal. Well, now that all the distractions are gone, shall we continue?

About the Laws of Magic…

First Law, the Goddess gives al the Magic that we use.

Second Law, one can use a great amount of Magic as one gets old.

Third Law, the Goddess gives you the Attributes that you are able to use for all your life.

Fourth Law, Magic with incompatible Attributes can’t be used together.

Fifth Law, Attributes weak against another one can’t be strong than them.

 

\- Oh, I know about those!

 

_The Princess didn’t lose that opportunity to make a fuss._

 

\- Seya, can you send the Principal away also? He arrived here late and he’s already interrupting the class! Hehehehehe!

 

_All the students and even both Teachers laughed at that remark from the Princess._

 

\- Ahahahahahah!

 

\- Oh, I’m sorry! Please continue, Seya.

 

\- Well, First Law. Since I was very young, I could feel the Flow of Magic from everywhere. And I know for sure that the Magic that everyone is able to do comes from every living thing and from the World itself.

So, unless the Goddess lives inside the World, I doubt that She’s in charge of the Magic. I will talk and explain more about this later on.


	38. Report 31

_Teacher Fitz was shaking his head, in disbelief._

 

 - Seya, sorry to interrupt. But saying something like that I think I can understand why Teacher Fil insulted you.

 

\- If she was a member of the Church, what I just said could be an outrage. But for a Teacher, her reaction was too unreasonable.

And even for a member of the Church, after the rest of my explanation, they would probably change their opinion. Like some of them already did when they learn with me about Magic Flow.

 

_Hearing that, Teacher Chris nodded his head in agreement._

 

 - Well, that’s a fact. As a Teacher, we must guide and teach the students but we must be open-minded to new situations and teachings!

 

\- Now, about the Second Law, the reason why older Mages can use great amounts of Magic is just that they were able to increase the Control of Magic Flow every time they used Magic without even realizing it.

But if someone practices Magic Control a little every day, you can increase the amount of Magic that you can use.

The Princess over there started her training with me when she was 6 years old. Now, 5 years later she’s able to defeat all of the Royal Mages on a 1vs1 battle and they are some of the stronger Mages on this kingdom.

 

\- They never gave me a proper challenge! Those weaklings! Ahahahah!

 

\- Calling weaklings to someone as powerful as a Royal Mage! Eheheheh! Ok, moving on!

Third Law, I agree that the Goddess gives you the Attributes but sometimes you can have the ability to use a low amount of another Attribute and you never realized.

 

_Ryn was looking at her hands, wondering._

 

\- Seya, are you saying that I could use other Attribute but because my ability for it is so low that I never realized?

 

\- That’s right. Like John West there. Until a few days ago, he thought that he could only use Light Magic and Healing Magic. And actually, he can also use a little of Earth Magic.

And then, the Fourth and Fifth Laws can also fall to the ground like all the other ones as long as you train and develop your Control of Magic Flow.

Meaning, as long as you increase your Magic Control, you will be able to use Magic in different ways and more powerful than you thought it was possible.

 

_Teacher Fitz was shaking his head, again._

 

\- That’s an amazing theory you got there but can you prove it? And how increasing the Control of Magic Flow allows anyone to do Magic without chanting?

 

\- Very good questions. To the first, we have here already some people that are practicing Magic Control.

And to the second question, because you increase your Control, you will easily come to understand even without want it, how to make Magic without chanting.

You just need a correct visualization of what you want to make and Control the Magic you have, to create that visualization.

 

\- But why until now every Scholars and Mages never thought about that?

 

\- Because it’s a slow and tedious process, Teacher.

When having the option of using low Magic and with use over years reach a high amount to do more powerful Magic’s, what does a person chooses?

And that choice that I think it was made several hundred years ago, became the usual idea.

 

_Teacher Fitz was still in doubt and raising one of his eyebrows._

\- Well, that’s easy to understand. Can you show how increasing your Magic Control makes you able to do powerful Magic’s or use Magic without chanting?

 

\- For that, I need the help of John West and Princess Heiji Rohan. Come here you too, please.

 

\- Yes, Master!

 

\- Stop with the Master and come here. John, for everyone to hear and understand, since when have you been practicing Magic Control?

 

\- I started some days ago, but I do it for hours and hours.

 

\- Ok, now, without chanting make a Rock ball, please.

 

\- … here!

 

_Teacher Chris was so surprised!_

 

\- That was quick! How did you do it?

 

_John was very serious, explaining._

 

\- Well, when I first started gathering Magic on my hand and controlling it without making anything, I had to maintain the Magic together without exploding.

At first, it exploded a few times. But then I did what Seya told me when I was about to lose the Control, I tried to make a Rock ball.

On the first two times that I made one of them, I didn’t even realize that I didn’t chant. I was too focused on not letting it explode and hurting myself!

Now, I just need to gather Magic, control it and focusing on the shape of a Rock ball.

 

_Seya was tapping John’s back, congratulating him._

 

\- Well, no one ever realized, not even John here, but this little guy has a fantastic ability concerning Control of Magic Flow.

In a few years and with continuous training, he will be an amazing Mage. Another person could need a lot more time to do this Rock ball without chanting.

 

\- … Thanks…

 

\- So, with him, you all saw Magic without chanting done after training with Magic Control. And for the use of powerful Magic’s... Princess hit me with everything you got!

 

\- Prepare to die! _Fire spread! Heat Blow! Fire shot!_ And my most amazing one, _Scorching Earth!_

 

_The Princess immediately gathered her Magic and threw it against Seya in a continuous succession. Each Magic was powerful than the previous one._

_The last one was an enormous ball of Fire that filled the ceiling of the Auditorium. She made it appear above her head while raising her arm and she then threw it, like if she really wanted to vaporize Seya._

_That image of a gigantic ball being thrown made everyone hide under their chairs, they were all expecting a major explosion when that thing hit Seya!_

 

\- Lookout!

 

_Seya just stood there, calmly waiting for each Magic attack to reach him. He then collected all that Magic and absorbed it to his Magic Crystals on the bracelets that he had on his wrists. When all of the Crystals were full, he put the exceeding Magic to his Compressed Dimension and absorbed it into the Crystals there._

 

\- That was some amazing amount of Fire Magic, Princess! Better watch out with that last one, you can melt this entire building with that!

 

\- Yeah, that was the Magic that I used to destroy my room tower. Powerful enough, right? Right?

 

\- Scary would be a better word for it... and also the name!

 

_Teacher Chris was not believing._

 

\- What happened to all the Magic the Princess threw against you? And why are you unharmed?

 

\- I just use my Control of Magic Flow to absorb Princess’s Magic attacks. Now her Magic is mine. And I can keep it for myself or throw back at her. And I can do things like this because I’ve been practicing Magic Control since I was very little.

 

_Ryn was staring Seya, imagining a young Seya practicing Magic all alone._

 

\- That’s amazing!

_Teacher Chris was shaking his head, trying to wake up!_

 

\- That was... just how often do you practice and for how long to achieve this?

 

\- I’m always practicing except when I sleep. I’m practicing right now, actually.

 

\- Can anyone learn that method that you used to stop Princess attacks?

 

\- Maybe, or figure out a different method. That mostly depends on the amount of Magic that you can Control and the perfect visualization of what you want to do.

I guess that John and Princess's examples serve as a demonstration for the class Applications of Magic, right?

_A RabbitKind Student from the Class 1-C slowly stood up, timidly._

 

 - Teacher Seya, can a BeastKind also increase his Magic Control? Or only humans can do it?

 

\- Remember when I said that Magic comes from all living things? I think BeastKind are also alive, right?

And my father is a RabbitKind Half-Breed. So I guess even if I’m not completely human, I can reach this level, right?

 

_The Rabbit Kind student was smiling. That amazing new teacher was a RabbitKind like him?_

 

\- Teacher Seya is also a BeastKind? But you look human to me!

 

\- Yeah, my grandmother was human and my father looks completely human. And since my mother is also human, I guess my BeastKind part is very low.

But the RabbitKind Denar’an family that helped to raise me started training their Magic Control with my guidance and now they are on a frightening level!

 

\- Yeah, a Half-Breed like you stopping my attacks that’s almost an insult!

 

\- You need to practice more, my Princess.

 

_Princess Heiji pointed to the place where Seya created the Gateway._

 

\- I wonder what those guys that you sent to the Palace would say if they had found out earlier that you are a Half-Breed!

 

\- I don’t know and I don’t really care.

And now, does anyone here wants to learn how to practice Magic Control? Don’t forget that you need to practice it at least a little every day.

_All the students raised their harms, of course._

 

\- Me! Me!

 

\- Ok, John West, Princess Heiji Rohan, Myra Calcym, Ryn Mycym, Hina Motoama, and Zak Holstrem, come here, please. These 6 are already training their Magic Control with my guidance so they will be able to guide some of you.

 

_Princess Heiji was standing next to Seya, with her hands on her waist, making a pose._

 

\- Yeah, watch the Amazing me! Ahahahahah!

 

\- Now, I’m going to divide every one of you amongst us. The objective for today is everyone getting used to the feeling of having a small amount of Magic gathered in one hand, not creating anything and no chanting whatsoever.

When you gather the Magic, keep it under Control, do not let it disperse or increase because it can explode, as you all now.

If any of you reaches an explosion point, one of us will tell you to stop.

If in any case, an explosion is about to occur, I will immediately stop it.

And if by some chance any Magic explode, don’t worry, John West over here is already a professional at using is Healing Magic to Heal the explosion damages.

 

_John was rubbing his head, embarrassed._

 

\- Yeah, I had a lot of practice on myself...

 

\- Well, let’s begin, shall we?

 

...

 

_After some time, Seya made a hand signal for everyone to stop._

 

\- Seems that everyone got the hang of it if we don’t count the small explosions of the Teacher’s and the Principal that gathered an enormous amount of Magic that almost killed all of us.

 

_The Principal was smiling awkwardly._

 

\- Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I lost Control of my Magic really quick, and when I tried to disperse it, I increased the Magic instead! That was a very stupid mistake!

 

\- Well, no harm was done. Thanks to that, I was able to absorb a big amount of Magic. So, thank you, Principal! Heheheh!

 

_The Principal gently tapped Seya in the back._

 

\- That technique of absorbing another person Magic is really something!

 

\- I don’t know if any of the Teachers wants to say something else or if we can end the class.

 

_Teacher Chris looked at Teacher Fitz and the Principal, to see if anyone had any more questions._

 

\- I guess we can end here. Oh, don’t forget to bring back the students that you sent away!

 

\- In a moment I’ll bring them.

Don’t forget everyone, try to practice this sometime, every day.

In a few days, I’ll let you increase the amount of Magic that you gather. Try to practice this near someone that uses Healing Magic. And never, but never, practice alone. Any question?

 

\- No, Teacher!

 

\- Let me just bring those guys here.... _||…Gateway to the Palace||_.... my King, sorry to intrude again.

 

\- Oh, Seya, those guys are there, still feeling ashamed of their behavior. You came to get them, right?

 

\- Yes, my King. They lost a very interesting class that I will not repeat for them. If they want to know, maybe someone will tell them.

 

_The student from class 1-B that previously was looking at Seya in a despise way, was now more humble._

 

\- I truly apologize, Seya Hinamoto. My behavior was not fitting of a student of the Magic School.

 

\- I doubt that you learn your lesson but for now, you and your friends can return. My King, I thank you for your understanding.

 

\- Not a problem Seya. It was funny having those guys here feeling awkward and completely lost when the Royal Mages were scolding them!

 

\- Goodbye for now, my King. _||...disperse Gateway...||_ ... well, they’re back...  If you guys want to know what happened, ask to the people here that were smarter than you all and didn’t antagonize their new Teacher.

 

\- I’m truly sorry Seya Hinamoto, please believe me.

 

\- I don’t believe you. What most worries me is that now you are feeling sorry because a lot of people told you guys about me. But at first, you were underestimating me and just being rude.

That’s not a very nice thing to do, especially to someone that, as the Teachers here told you, was asked to help everyone in here.

_The group of students that were sent by Seya to the Palace was so ashamed that they couldn’t even refute. He was right, they did underestimate him without even thinking! They could never imagine that they had the opportunity to learn with someone that the Royal Mages had so much consideration! Even the King told them that!_

 

\- You guys need to work very hard to make me change my opinion of you.

Now, everyone, class dismissed.

 

\- Thank you Teacher Seya!


	39. Report 32 – Compressed Dimension for everyone

_After everyone left the Auditorium, the school janitor arrived, he was called by the Elfian Teacher about some cleaning in the auditorium._

_-_ Again? Who made this mess again? Another broken wall in the middle of the room, rocks, and dust everywhere… fortunately, this time I brought a pushcart and a shovel, I knew something was fishy when that pointy ears called me while laughing!

 

_Hearing the janitor’s voice, the Phoenix walked from behind the shattered wall and looked at the janitor while doing a pose._

\- Another one? Come here, let me take a good look at you. The other that was here last time, was a male. And you?

 

_Like if it could understand the janitor, the Phoenix did a shy pose, looking from behind one of his wings and blinking quickly._

 

\- Acting like that, you look like a female. Good.

Here, I already found out from the other one what you like to eat. Take it, slices of bread and an apple.

 

_The Phoenix approached the janitor, and since he posed no threat, it let the janitor feed him. Then, the Phoenix jumped inside the pushcart, while looking at the janitor._

 

\- Oh, you like it? Good. The other one burned my hand. I almost chopped his head, but when I returned with an axe, he was sitting in that same spot, looking at me.

Let me just clean this mess and I’ll take you to the roof of this building. I’ve made an open hen house for him. I’ll take you there.

Maybe if you two get along, you get some chicks. Or eggs. Or something that you made to breed! I don’t really know what both of you are, but I will take care of all of you, don’t worry.

 

_Hearing that, the Phoenix laid its head against the janitor's arm._

_…_

_Hina was the last to arrive at the cafeteria_.

 

\- Hello everyone. Ryn, where’s Seya? I thought we were all going to have lunch together!

 

_Ryn laughed._

 

\- Lost again? Ahahahah!

 

_Zak coughed his bread, he almost choked._

 

\- I saw him in the hallway, talking with a teacher. Maybe that teacher wants to be on the next class of Applications of Magic? Because this one was just too amazing!

Do you think that the next classes that Seya gives are going to be like this morning?

 

_The Princess was slapping Zak in the back to help him while talking._

 

\- Knowing that guy, I’m sure it will be. By the way, after lunch it’s Fighting Practice, right? I’m going to make Seya mad so that he destroys something. Or someone! Ahahahahahah!

 

\- Princess, sometimes you scare me. But then I think better and I totally agree with you! Ahahahah!

 

_Myra was looking at Ryn after that remark, her eyes wide open._

 

\- Now I’m the one being scared!

 

...

 

_In the afternoon, Seya and his friends went to the yard, for the Fighting Class._

_There were also the students of the other 1st years, all around the same RabbitKind Teacher that did the Examinations on their first day._

 

\- Hello everyone. Today we are going to have some unarmed mock battles between all of you.

Seya, better if you stay out on this one at least until you can evaluate everyone level, Ok?

 

\- Yes Teacher, I understand.

 

\- Well, I disagree. Why must Seya be excused of the mock battles? It doesn’t seem fair.

 

\- He’s not excused, Princess, he’s just going to watch for a while.

 

\- While we tired ourselves he just stays there watching, enjoying the sun. Not fair!

 

\- The Princess as another idea to not feel so unfair?

 

\- Of course I have! Why don’t we all fight Seya here? I’m sure that after 10 fights or so, he will be tired and slower.

That way, anyone can have a fair shot on beating him. Or we could attack him all at the same time!

 

\- That’s... a good idea, I think. What do you say, Seya?

 

\- I don’t mind, Teacher. It will be good practice. I used to have mock battles all day long with Father Sully and Brother Null but since I came to this school, I’m not fighting as much.

 

\- Oh, and as a prize, if he can defeat all of us he will then fight with Class 1-B and Class 1-C. If he loses a match, he must scream ‘I’m stupid!’ Heheheheheh!

 

_The Teacher didn’t know how to respond. In part, he agreed but on the other hand…_

 

\- That’s an idea... but that last part...

 

\- I don’t mind. But the Princess will be the first. I want to totally humiliate her and make her scream for her daddy while crying. Eheheheheheh!

 

\- I’m going to make you scream so many times that will not even be funny! Ahahahahah!

 

\- Ok, let’s do that then. Everyone get ready, the Princess goes first. The winner will fight the next opponent. Princess, on your mark and get ready!

 

_Seya thought that it was going to be tiring if he kept on winning!_

 

\- Hey, what’s about those rules?

 

-  My class, my rules! Fight!

 

_The Princess immediately used Body Strengthening Magic, to become stronger and faster._

_As soon as she approached Seya and did a sidekick to his head, he ducked and tried to swipe her legs. She avoided it by doing a backflip while trying to kick Seya again. But she missed_.

_Seya was impressed by her progress._

_-… ||…she’s good. Seems like she’s practicing a lot with the Royal Guards…||_

 

\- Ah, almost got you there! If you were not using Body Reinforcement Magic, I would have won already!

 

\- I’m not using any Magic.

_Saying that, Seya immediately rolled on the floor to avoid another kick from the Princess, and as soon as he got to her side, he punched her stomach._

_The Princess was still surprised. How did he avoid her until now without any Magic?_

 

\- What?...ahhhhhhhhhhhh... ouch...

 

\- Distraction equals loss. And you were cheating, using Magic on an unarmed fight.

 

\- Heheheheh! Next one, kill this guy!

 

....

_The rest of the class was an endless fight for Seya. He fought with every student, without having time to rest. It was hard, but he used to do that when practicing with the Denar’an family._

_Every student was doing all they could to defeat him. Encouraged by the support cheers of the Princess, anyone that fought Seya did their very best._  

_After everyone had a shot, the RabbitKind Teacher ended the class._

 

\- Well, seems Seya won again. And with that, he defeated every one of the 3 classes. And the 3 Teachers.

 

\- I really thought that I could defeat him this time. I’ve practiced so much with the Royal Guards! He’s so annoying!

 

\- Seems the Princess needs to practice more. heheheheh!

 

_Myra Calcym was still dumbfounded, after all that fighting._

 

\- But why are you so good at fighting?

 

\- I was trained by a RabbitKind Denara’an family and during practice, every time that I did a mock battle there was always one of them trying to kill me. So I became really good at avoiding being killed.

 

\- What? That’s crazy!

 

\- No, it’s just the Denara’an method. ‘ _One can never reveal his true potential unless facing his own death_ ’. Yeah, that’s really crazy, you are right.

_The Princess was looking at Seya, smiling._

 

\- And you guys didn’t saw him fighting with weapons and Magic. That’s a spectacle to look for!

 

_Ryn Mycym was looking at Seya, with honeyed eyes._

 

\- Why are you looking at me like that?

 

\- Good fighter, amazing with Magic. I really want to marry you!

_Saying that Ryn rushed towards Seya and hugged him while rubbing his head. She squeezed him so much that he couldn’t even speak. Strangely, she couldn’t stop smiling._

_Seya was a little worried because he was feeling the softness of Ryn’s chest pressed against him, but he didn’t say a thing. But the Princess said something while pushing Ryn away._

 

\- Hey, let go of Big Brother you crazy woman!

 

…

_One night, Seya was in his room trying to use only one finger for each Magic to create small Magic Crystals for his next project. Like that, he was able to use only one hand to make a Crystal. A very small one, but it was really a Magic Crystal._

 

\- Hum, it still works. Ok, let me just put this small Crystal here. Now, I just need a few more for the next part of this project.

_After some time, he had already a small pile of Light Crystals and another of dark Crystals at his table._

_Next, he programmed the Light Crystals to contain the Magic of the Dark Crystals and the Dark Crystals, to make his Compressed Dimension. He made a weight limit of 10kg on that Compressed Dimension._

_He put a Recharge Program on all the Crystals to have them refill their Magic from the owner or from the world._

_He then grabbed a piece of cloth and he folded it like a belt purse. He then started to sew on the inside the Dark Crystals and on the outside of that purse, the Light Crystals._

 

\- Let’s test this by putting some Magic on this purse to activate the Crystals... seems to be Ok. Cool, there’s a Compressed Dimension inside, it worked!

 

_Knock, knock, knock..._

 

\- One moment… oh, hello everyone. Little Princess, as always, it’s an honor being rudely interrupted. Heheheh!

 

\- Sorry Seya, but you were distracted again at dinner so I thought that you were thinking about some weird Magic and when I told them, they all wanted to come here!

 

\- Well, actually I was just thinking that I need a test subject. Hina, here, a present for you.

 

\- For me? It’s just a purse, right? There’s not a strange Magic inside, is there? Let me see... why is completely dark inside? So, so dark!

 

\- That’s the purse with Compressed Dimension that you wanted. It can contain 10kg of objects. Any object, as long as it passes through the opening. You can even store weapons or food in there.

 

\- What????

_The Princess was all smiles, hearing that!_

 

\- You finally did it? But I thought you were still figuring out how to make this!

 

\- Because Hina gave me an idea on a way to make it, I was able to do it really quick.

 

\- It’s really for me? But if you sold this, you could ask for any price! I can’t accept this!

 

\- You deserve to receive the first one that I was able to make. Use it for the next few days and tell me if you find something not working. Don’t worry, I didn’t forget what I told you.

When I have more, I will show this to the King and ask for an Ownership Law and of course, you will also receive part of the money for every one of this sold.

 

\- But... but, every person in the Kingdom will want one of these! Even if you charge 10 gold coins for each one!

 

\- I was thinking like 1 silver coin for one of these. I will get 10 copper coins for each sale. It will be 5 copper coins for me and 5 copper coins for you.

 

\- What????

 

_Ryn Mycym was so happy for her friend, that she couldn’t stop clapping her hands._

 

\- Hina, you are going to be rich!

 

\- But... but... I can’t accept! No, no, no!

 

\- Sorry, I already made up my mind. If necessary I’ll ask the King to order you to accept.

 

\- But...

 

_Seeing her friend still in disbelief, Ryn stepped forward!_

 

\- If you don’t want the money, I want it! Seya, how this works?

 

\- I’ve put some small Magic Crystals with Light Magic on the outside to contain the Dark Magic of the small Magic Crystals on the inside.

 

_Hina was in shock, hearing that._

 

\- There are Magic Crystals on this purse? But they are so expensive! Why do you want to sell these purses for only 1 silver coin? That price doesn’t even cover the price of one Magic Crystal!

 

\- I want to sell it cheap so that everyone would be able to afford it. As for the price of the Magic Crystals, I got my hands on a bunch of them for free.

 

\- But if everyone in the Kingdom wants one purse, you won't have enough Crystals. And what about people that want to buy more than one? And people from other countries?

 

\- Don't worry about the small details, Hina. This purse is yours, try it and see if it works perfectly.

For taking things out, you just need to put your hand inside and touch until you can sense what you are looking for. Then, just grab it and pull it out.

 

_Ryn Mycym was looking at the purse that Hina had, envying that present._

 

\- I want to buy one of those!

 

\- I have enough Crystals for making enough purses for every one of you.

If you get a purse and sew the Crystals yourself, I'll give everyone for free the Crystals needed.

 

_Ryn was all smiles, hearing that!_

 

\- Great, thanks! But how do we make this work?

 

\- You just need to sew five Crystals with Light Magic on the outside and sew some cloth over to hide them. Next, sew five Crystals with Dark Magic on the inside and cover them with some cloth.

To make the purse fully functional, you just need to gather some Magic on your hand like when you do Control training and put that Magic gathered on the purse. The Crystals will then activate and a Compressed Dimension is created.

 

_Ryn was looking at some of the Crystals._

 

\- And what will happen to the things inside the purse when the Magic on the Magic Crystals ends?

 

\- Nothing happens because the Magic on the Crystals will never end.

 

_Ryn couldn’t believe in all that she was hearing. This guy is crazy!_

 

\- But the Magic that is placed on a Magic Crystal eventually ends!

 

\- These Crystals are made in a special way. Their Magic never ends, they refill themselves with Magic from the owner or from the World.

 

\- That's just impossible!

 

\- Then it's better if you look closely to Hina hands because she's holding the impossible!

 

\- But...but...

 

\- Do you want the Magic Crystals or not, you annoying girl?

 

\- ... yes, please...

 

\- Here, 5 Light and 5 Dark for each of you. I have there some purses and sewing kits for all of you. If you sit there quietly I'll let you stay here. Because I need to do some tests and I don't want to be disturbed.

 

_Princess Heiji was the first to grab one of the sewing kits._

 

\- Great, I'll show off my amazing sewing skills! If any of the guys can't do this, I'll do it for you for a reasonable price, of course! Heheheheh!

 

...

_While Seya’s friends were sited on the extra chairs that he had done some days ago, Seya took some Big Crystals from his Compressed Dimension. He placed one on the extra table that he had and he programmed it with a Magical Program to input and program Light Crystals.  Another Big Crystal was placed at another point of the table to program Dark Crystals. Both those Crystals where pointing to another Big Crystal that Seya programmed to automatically refill all Crystals. Next, another Big Crystal to program the weight limit of 10kg and the automatic recharge._

_While he was doing all that, a curious Ryn was looking with a very serious face._

 

\- What? Are those big things Magic Crystals? They had surely cost a fortune!

 

\- Less talk, more sewing! I'm working here, woman!

 

\- ...meanie...

 

_Seya placed then on the beginning of that new Automatic Production line, two Big Crystals with Wind Magic_

_Like that, if a small Crystal was placed next to them, those small Crystals would roll until the Programming Crystals, they would be programmed and filled with Magic._

 

\- Now, where was I... hum... oh, I just need to place a small Crystal on this first production line... and another Crystal on the second line... Let me start this thing… let’s see… Ok, two Crystals ready.

_Ryn was looking from time to time to what Seya was doing._

\- That looks so interesting!

 

_Seya then took from his Compressed Dimension two boxes already filled with small Magic Crystals. Those boxes had one hole on the bottom, from where it would fall one Crystal at a time. He placed those two boxes on an elevated stand and at the beginning of his new Automatic Line._

 

\- And start! .... Good, fully working. I will let it continue working during the night until the Magic on the Big Crystals ends. Perfect!

_Ryn couldn’t wait any longer!_

 

\- Now can I talk?

 

\- Have you finished yet?

 

\- No, but I'm dying of curiosity here! What are you doing????

 

\- I'm just making an ‘Automatic Production Line’ for the small Crystals needed for those purses. I don't want to make all of them myself!

_Hearing Seya saying that so casually, made everyone drop everything that they were doing and they rushed near the Big Crystals, to watch them more closely. They couldn’t believe what they were seeing, even by holding in their hands a finished Crystal, they were still doubting their own eyes!_

 

_Ryn looked like she was about to faint._

 

\- You did what???? Do you mean that with this contraption you can put Magic on the Magic Crystals to use on these purses???

 

\- Yes. Why the surprise?

 

\- I never heard of such a thing! Using Magic to do tasks without you casting it? And with Crystals of that size???

 

\- It's a little hard to explain. Can we let this explanation for a class of Applications of Magic? Because like that, I just need to explain once. And I need to think of a way to properly explain it.

 

\- ...but... but… ok...

 

\- Calm down, pretty girl and don't worry. I'll explain it next time, ok?

 

\- Pretty girl??... he called me pretty... me!...

 

_Princess Heiji was pointing her finger at Seya, accusing him._

 

\- Seya, you are going to kill Ryn like that. A sneak attack like that it's a no, no!

 

\- That wasn't a sneak attack, I really think she is pretty. And why are you doing that face?

 

_Princess Heiji was looking at Seya with her mouth wide open._

 

\- Do you realize that until now you never said that?

 

\- No? I always thought that she was pretty from the first day that I saw her. Maybe I never told that loud. And maybe I said now because I'm tired and I'm not thinking straight... and she's right here looking at me... surprised... Oops, maybe I spoke too much?

 

\- ... I... just... ah...

_Hearing all that, Ryn just mumbled and she stared blankly at Seya, she didn’t even react when the Princess pinched her arm!_

 

\- Ok, less talking, more sewing! Finish that already, I want to sleep before I say something awkward again! I'm going to do some drawings for my next project.

 

_Myra Calcym blew up in laughter, just by looking at Ryn._

 

\- Poor Ryn, she blew up! She is always trying to grab Seya and saying that she wants to marry him but as soon as Seya says that she is pretty, she freezes! Ahahahahah!

 

...


	40. Report 33 - New student

 

_A few days after, everyone was already seated in the classroom. Except for Seya, of course._

_Myra was looking around, searching for him._

 

\- Seya is late again. Where did he go after breakfast?

 

_Princess Heiji was also looking._

 

\- He said something about refilling is ‘Automatic Production Line’, and run away.

 

\- Better if he doesn't arrive after the Potions Teacher, or he’s going to be in trouble... oh, there he is! That was close! The teacher is arriving also!

 

\- Good Morning everyone. Before starting our Potions class, I want to introduce to you all the new student that will be a new member of Class 1-A starting today.

 

\- Good morning, I’m Arys Denar’an, second daughter of the RabbitKind King. I’m pleased to meet you all.

_Seya was taking his pencil from his Compressed Dimension, hearing that, he froze._

 

 - ... _||the RabbitKind King daughter??||_...

 

\- Choose a place and have a seat, please.

 

\- Can I seat next to my cousin Seya Denar’an over there?

 

_Everyone was surprised by hearing that._

 

\- …Cousin???

 

\- Cousin? Oh, since you are the King daughter’s, of course you are my cousin!

 

\- Seat over there then, and let’s start the class, shall we?

 

...

_During class, Seya and Arys Denar’an were occasionally talking. As soon as the class ended, his friends came and start to talk with Princess Arys._

_Myra Calcym was looking at that beautiful RabbitKind girl, completely amazed by her beauty._

 

\- I didn’t know that Seya had a cousin!

 

\- Actually, I’m the middle child. I have one older and one younger sister. And they are also Seya cousins. At least that’s what my father says. I don’t really believe that they are my sisters.

 

\- Oh, why?

 

\- Well, that’s easy. My older sister is just too annoying, being the heir to the throne and that. My younger sister is just a spoiled brat, everyone loves that little kid!

 

_Myra was still staring at Princess Arys while asking._

 

\- And what about you?

 

\- I’m just amazing! Just look at me! White glowing hair, big pointy ears, green eyes, big and soft breasts, perfect bottom with a fluffy tail, funny and friendly... all of that and some more! Ahahahahahah!

 

_Myra slapped her own forehead._

 

\- Oh, Goddess, we got another crazy Princess.

 

\- Another? There’s another amazing Princess around here?

 

\- Of course, Myra is talking about me!

 

\- And you are...?

 

\- I’m the Royal Princess of this Kingdom! The almighty Princess Heiji Rohan!

 

\- Oh, you are the one that Seya told me during class that he calls you Little Sister? Does that mean that you are also my Little Sister?

 

\- ...hum...I guess so...

 

\- I already have a little sister, I don’t know if I want another one. What’s in there for me?

 

\- What?

 

\- What do I gain if I start calling you Little Sister? Or do you want that the amazing me do that without any kind of compensation?

 

\- Say what? Seya, are you hearing this kid?

 

\- Ahahahahah! This is just too funny! Finally, you have a worthy opponent! Ahahahahahah! She’s just like you! Ahahahahahah!

 

\- What are you laughing for? Annoying brat...

 

\- Ahahah.... what?

 

_Seeing Seya chocking in his laughter, made Princess Heiji lost it._

 

\- I’m starting to like this kid! Ahahahah!

 

\- You two are just annoying! Let’s go girls, let’s go eat and leave these two here, crying all alone!

 

_Seya and the Princess just stayed there, looking at that strange Rabbit Kind girl turning her back and going away, followed by all the girls that were laughing._

 

\- This girl is crazy!

 

\- Yeah!

 

_Seeing that, Zak Holstrem had a slip of the tongue._

 

\- She reminds me of the Princess, always making a mess!

_The Princess looked at him, angry._

 

\- Say what?

 

_And Zak answered, disguising his laughter._

 

\- What?

 

...

_The girls left the boys and Princess Heiji in the classroom, still dumbfounded for what just happened and they went to the cafeteria to have lunch and talk some more. The normally call ‘girls talk’._

_Ryn Mycym was too curious._

 

\- I didn’t know that Seya had cousins.

 

\- But you now that his father as two brothers, right? And those two brothers have wife’s and children, right?

 

_Ryn was pondering on what Princess Arys said._

 

\- Yes, but I guess I never thought about that!

_Myra was watching Ryn while smiling._

 

\- I guess she’s just so obsessed with Seya that she doesn’t think straight! Ahahahah!

 

\- I’m not! I just... didn’t really thought about his family...

 

_Princess Arys Denar’an just looked at Ryn, very seriously._

 

\- Well, if you like him, you should learn more about his family because they will, later on, become your family, you know?

 

\- ...Like him?... hum... like... his family becoming mine... I...

 

_Myra started to laugh, seeing Ryn staring blankly at Princess Arys while mumbling._

 

\- Ryn blew up again! Ahahahahah!

 

...

_After some time of trying to calm down Princess Heiji, Seya went with her to find the other girls. He easily detected the familiar Magic Flow of Ryn and went directly to the cafeteria._

 

\- There you are. That was a very bad thing to do, mess with the Princess and running away! I had to put up with her going crazy!

 

\- Ahahahahah! Sorry, but it’s just too easy to mess with you both! And consider this as payback for what you did!

 

\- What did I do? Until this morning, I never even met you!

 

\- That’s right. And whose fault it is? Who was the one to teach new Magic’s to the Denar’an and not even bothered to meet me?  


\- Ask your father that. I stayed in your Palace for 2 weeks about 5 years ago and I often go to your palace. He always arranges my schedule there, I never had the time to meet anyone besides the ones for me to train or do mock battles!

 

\- You could have asked my father about his daughters, at least.

 

\- I did! Then I came to realize that he wanted to keep you all away from me. Maybe he thought that I could be a bad influence, so I stopped asking.

 

\- Yeah, I thought that he wouldn’t let me came to this school to meet you, so I had my mother to help me without father knowing. Heheheheheh!

 

_Seya asked, surprised._

 

\- Does that mean your father can come here at any moment to grab you?

 

\- Not a chance. He wouldn’t dare to oppose my mother! He’s scared of her! Ahahahahahah!

_Princess Heiji smiled, thinking about her own parents._

 

\- Oh, just like my father is afraid of my mother, then!

 

\- Why are you talking? Does anyone give you permission to interrupt our conversation? Annoying brat... spoiled child...

 

\- Seya, do something!!

 

\- Ahahahahahah!... hum, better if we finish eating, or we are going to be late to Applications of Magic. And I heard that the new teacher is very strict!

 

_Remembering what happened in the previous class, was too much for Princess Heiji._

 

\- Yeah, look at what he did to those kids from that other class!!! Ahahahahah!

 

\- Myra, this brat always laughs like that? She’s too noisy!

 

\- Seya!!!!

 

\- Princess Arys, if you always treat Princess Heiji Rohan like that, she’s going to hate you!

 

\- That would just let me sleep better! And what’s about that boy there, looking like a sheep to that annoying Princess?

 

_Myra looked to where Princess Arys was pointing._

 

\- Do you mean John West?

 

\- Yeah, does he likes her or what? Looking at her like that. So weird! He seems like Ryn when she’s looking at Seya when he’s not looking!

 

_Ryn was really staring at Seya when she was found out by Princess Arys._

 

\- What?

 

_Myra couldn’t hold anymore._

 

\- Ahahahahah! You are just impossible! You shoot in every direction and you never miss! Ahahahahah!

 

\- What? Don’t tell me they didn’t know that? But that’s so obvious!

_John West and Ryn Mycym were completely silent, looking in another direction. Princess Arys realized that she had spoken too much. But it was too funny, seeing them acting like that!_

 

\- Oops! Ahahahahahah! This school is going to be so much fun!

 


	41. Report 34 - More trouble in class

_On that afternoon, in the class Applications of Magic, the Auditorium was full of students for that class. Strangely, there were also students from the 2nd and the 3rd-years._

_While amongst the students of the 2nd years there were a lot of awkward or ashamed looks, on the 3rd students was easily visible some looks of defiance and some strange pride._

_Teacher Fitz greeted the class and then he noticed the new students._

 

\- Hello everyone...hum... seems like there are a lot more students than last time. And I’m seeing students from the 2nd and 3rd-years? What are you doing here? This class is only for 1st-years.

 

\- Teacher Fitz, we from the 3rd-years, heard that there was here a new teacher and that in the last class he taught some amazing things. So as students in this school, we demand having the right to attend this class!

 

\- Oh, you demand... and you think that you have the right to make any kind of demands here, because...?

 

\- You don’t know that my father is a Marquess of this Kingdom? Do I need to tell my father that the 2nd and 3rd-years have a different treatment in this school?

 

\- So, you demand to attend this class... I see... all of you demand the same? Or some of you want to ask for permission for attending this class?

 

\- Didn’t you heard what I said???

 

\- I heard. Do you all demand that or some of you are asking for permission? The ones that want permission, go to that corner, please.

_Upon hearing that, all the students of the 2nd-years started to gather at the place that Teacher Fitz pointed out._

_It seemed like they were just looking for an excuse to get away from those prideful and impolite 3rd-years students._

_In the meantime, the 3rd-years were arrogantly looking at them and at the Teacher, like if they were just annoyed by that delay._

 

\- So? Now what?

 

\- Seems that only the 3rd-years are demanding. All the 2nd-years understand that this is a 1st years class and if they want to attend they must ask for permission. But you guys think that you are in any kind of position of demanding something.

 

\- I’m really going to tell my father! Let’s see then if you still mock me!

 

\- Oh, I’m not mocking anyone. I just think it’s strange that you are demanding to be on a class for the 1st-year’s students, with a teacher that only helps because he was asked to do so without getting paid.

 

\- If he doesn’t even get paid, that’s his problem for being stupid!

_The Royal Princess was looking and listening at all of this conversation, a little annoyed by the bad examples of some Noble sons and daughters of her Kingdom._

_She was quiet until one of them insulted Seya and the others just nodded in agreement. That was her limit. For years, they were protecting each other backs. She would never allow anyone to insult her dear Brother without doing anything about it!_

 

\- Enough! No one calls my Big Brother stupid in front of me! ‘ _Scorching Earth!’_

_The Princess made again her enormous ball of Fire above her head while raising her arm and she then threw it, to completely vaporize those students that were insulting Seya!_

_That image of that gigantic ball being thrown made everyone scream and run for cover._

 

\- Lookout!!!

_Only the students targeted froze in fear, they would not survive if they got hit!_

 

\- What’s that????? Ahhhhh!!! Daddy!!!

_While the 3rd-years were frozen and looking at the end of their lives, Seya acted instinctively. He raised his hand and he absorbed all that Magic into his Compressed Dimension and filled his Magic Crystals there._

 

\- Princess, careful with that! I almost didn’t have time to catch all of it!

 

\- Who does he think he is? Let me have him Seya! I’m going to make a nice barbecue of that stupid brat!

_The 3rd-year boy, son of a Marquess, shouted._

 

\- What was that just now? And who is that crazy girl?

 

\- What? Seya! Bring me his head!

 

\- You just offended the Royal Princess. I’m really sorry, but you are going to die now.

_Seya looked at the student with cold eyes while taking a sword out of his Compressed Dimension._

_That student knew immediately just by looking at Seya’s eyes that he was looking at someone used to kill in extreme cases. And at that time, he was on the wrong side of that sword. He remembered hearing something about the Royal Princess but it was already too late for him to act._

_Teacher Chris had to react fast, so he jumped and placed himself between Seya and his prey._

 

\- Wait Seya, stop! Put down that sword! Princess, please calm down!

 

\- I can’t Teacher, he insulted my dear little Princess. And she just asked for his head.

I’ll let you say your prayers for a moment.

 

_The 3rd-year was frightened, hiding behind Teacher Chris._

 

\- I didn’t know who she was!

 

\- And do you think that’s an excuse? That just means that you would do the exact same thing to any other girl!

 

_Princess Heiji shouted, very angry._

 

\- Seya, instead of dirtying the floor with that brat blood, send him away along with all those next to him. If they are still with him, they probably think like him.

 

\- Any idea to where?

 

\- ...hum... Oh, what about that place in the Eternal Forest were we caught that huge wolf? I think there are more wolfs there! At least against them, they will have better chances of surviving than fighting you!

 

_And Princess Arys suggested while smiling evilly._

 

\- Or you could just send them to the Denar’an training grounds and have all of them do some mock battles. At least they will serve as practice. And when they get knocked down it’s just a matter of using Healing Magic, right?

 

\- Great idea, Princess Arys! ... _||...Gateway open...||_ ... Hello everyone! Sorry to intrude!

_Hearing that, Seya opened a Gateway to the Denar’an Training ground. When the Gateway was complete, everyone could see on the other side a bunch of RabbitKind Warriors fighting with weapons or unarmed._

_Some of them were so fast on their movements that it was difficult to follow them._

_It was also visible some blood on the floor, meaning that they were not just playing with swords and spears, it was real._

 

\- Master Seya! Hello!

_The 3rd-year students where looking at that strange Magic door and to the scenery through it and they couldn’t believe their eyes._

 

\- What’s that Magic???

 

\- I have here some disrespectful students, that insulted the Royal Princess Heiji Rohan and me and I need you guys to teach them a lesson.

 

\- Of course, Master Seya! You want us to beat them up?

 

\- No, not something so quick. I want you to use them as practice. Don’t kill them, ok? If they get knocked out, just Heal them and continue. I’ll come to get them tomorrow. So for the rest of this day and for all night, they are all yours!

 

\- You can count on us, Master Seya! We’ll put some senses on these kids!

 

\- Thank you! Here they go.

 

_Seya used Wind Magic to catch the 3rd year’s students and he pushed them through the Gateway directly into that training ground, amongst all those RabbitKind Warriors._

_The students were just dumbfounded and too scared to even speak. To anywhere they looked, they could only see RabbitKind Warriors, looking at them very seriously!_

 

\- Goodbye! Have a nice training! || _...Gateway close..._ ||

 

_Teacher Fitz was really amused by all that, he couldn’t stop smiling._

 

\- Well, that was fun! The guys from the 2nd-year come here. I think you have something to ask, right?

 

\- Yes, Teacher Fitz. We heard from some students of the 1st-year that there was a new teacher for the class Applications of Magic so we wanted to ask if we could attend this class.

 

\- And why were you together with those guys from the 3rd-years?

 

\- Well, they kind of forced us to come with them, and with all of us, the teachers wouldn’t dare to refuse. But we never agreed with that part!

 

\- Ok, I don’t actually mind but it doesn’t depend on me. What do you say, Seya?

 

\- That’s ok with me. Politeness and respect take you everywhere.

 

\- Ok, sit down then.

Seya, I start and then you follow.

So, yesterday we learned about Magic Control and we started training with it.

To the new students, please ask some of the 1st years for guidance on that part. I’m sure that some of them also have written notes of what we learn in the last class.

The Principal is not here today, he had to go to a meeting, so don’t be surprised if later on, he asks some of you for written notes about this class.

 

_A student of the Class 2-A quickly raised his hand._

 

\- I’m sorry to interrupt, Teacher Fitz, but why would the Principal be interested in this class?

 

\- Because he wants to learn, of course!

 

_The students of the 2nd-year were just too surprised after hearing the Teacher saying that, but when they looked to the 1st-year's student, they saw them just nodding in agreement or smiling after those intriguing words from the Teacher._

 

\- So, today, we are going to talk about Magic Crystals. I’m sure you all know that up until now, all the Crystals came from the mountains of the Dwarfs Kingdom. But because they are difficult to find, they are expensive. And also because of that, the selling of Magic Crystals is not an important business for the Dwarfs.

Seya, care to continue?

 

\- Yes, Teacher Fitz. For the new students, I’m Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto. I’m also the new teacher in this class.

 

_One of the students of the 2nd-year was looking around while questioning._

 

\- What? Is this a joke?

 

\- Careful, the last ones that insulted Seya where lectured by my father, the King!

 

\- ... Well, Magic Crystals. It seems that up until now, no one discovered how the Crystals are made, correct? There are also some people suspicious that the Dwarfs use some strange Magic to make them.

 

_Teacher Chris nodded his head in agreement._

 

\- That’s common knowledge.

 

\- Well, it seems that on those mountains it used to be a volcano.

So, my theory on this matter is if Crystals are found in the depths of the mountains, it could mean that there were rocks being created on top of other rocks.

The pressure made by the weight of the rocks, heat from the volcano, Magic coming from the inside of the world, more pressure because of continuing forming rocks, all this is what created the Magic Crystals that the Dwarfs dig up.

 

_The same student from Class 2-A raised his hand again._

 

\- That’s a pretty theory. But unfortunately, a lot of Magic Scholars already thought a lot about that matter and even they weren’t able to prove anything!

 

\- Yes, but they were not me... here, grab this!

 

_Saying that, Seya threw something that he had on his hand. He had been fiddling with that for some time and the students were already thinking what was that he had there._

_When Seya threw that thing, everyone could see it had a very strange and strong Blue color._

 

\- Oops... what’s this... this is a Magic Crystal??? And you just threw it like that? Do you know the price of one Crystal this big???

 

\- That’s just an average size Crystal. If you only saw some of the Big Crystals that I have, you would really lose your mind!

 

\- What???

 

\- So, Rocks, pressure, heat, Magic. Those are the ingredients for the creation of a Magic Crystal.

_The student of the 2nd-year was still doubting his own ears while looking at the Magic Crystal on his hands._

 

\- That’s impossible! It can’t be that simple!

 

\- But it is. Does anyone want to see a Magic Crystal being made right here?

 

_With that simple question, the students made an uproar._

 

-... What???...

 

\- And to prove that it’s simple, I’m not the one that’s going to make it, I’ll call my assistants, ok? 

John, Myra, Hina, Zak, Princess Heiji and Princess Arys, come here, please.

_His friends stood up and went to meet him while looking at each other intrigued by all that._

_What was Seya’s idea? That guy was always making something weird all alone, why this time he wanted their help?_

 

\- So, John uses Light Magic, Hina uses Wind Magic, Zak uses Earth Magic and Princess Heiji Rohan uses Fire.

Myra uses Water Magic, and I suppose Princess Arys, uses Dark, right?

 

\- Of course, like all of the Denara’ans.

 

\- So, Group 1 will be Zak Earth, Hina Wind, Princess Heiji Rohan Fire, and John Light.

Group 2 will be Teacher Chris Earth, Myra Water, Seya Fire, and Princess Arys Dark.

We have here Earth to create rocks, pressure by Wind or Water, heat by Fire and Magic by Light or Dark.

Now, let’s make a Magic Crystal without chanting ok?

 

_Hina screamed in surprise._

 

\- But Seya, we never did that!

 

_Ryn joined her screams._

 

\- I will never be able to do that, even if I practice all my life!

 

\- Don’t worry, it’s the same as Control Training. I will guide you all, ok?

 

_Ryn calmed down a little, but still doubting about that crazy idea._

 

 - Ok, I guess...

_Following Seya indications, Zak and Teacher Chris created two small rocks of the size of a marble and they surrounded those rock marble with more rock of the size of a ball._

_They gave one of those balls to Hina and one ball to Myra_

_The girls started to put pressure on each ball, using their Magic of Water or Wind. They increased the amount of pressure as much as Seya said them to use. They controlled that pressure and maintained it while Princess Heiji Rohan and Seya put some Fire Magic on the compressed balls._

_They increased the amount of Fire and hold it a little, just heating up the rock balls._

_While the balls were being heated, John placed Light Magic on one ball and Princess Arys placed Dark Magic on the other ball._

_Seya stopped the Fire and told everyone to stop also and to give the balls back to Hina and Myra. The girls started to slowly put more pressure on the balls until they cracked._

 

_Crack!_

 

_Hyna shouted right after that sound._

 

\- Oh, it broke!

 

\- That’s ok, just open those balls and search inside for a White Crystal and a Dark Crystal.

 

_Myra slowly opened the cracked rock ball, and she grabbed that little glowing thing inside of it._

 

\- I have one White. It’s a Magic Crystal! A real Magic Crystal!

 

_Hyna jumped around, holding above her head another Crystal._

 

\- I have one Dark!!! A Magic Crystal! I made this???

 

\- Any questions or did I prove my theory?

 

_The students were talking all at the same time, they couldn’t hold their excitement._

 

 - ... What??? Are those … really Magic Crystals?

 

\- It was done right in front of you, any doubts about that?

 

_Teacher Chris was holding the two Crystals, and then he passed to Hina. He was still amazed._

 

\- That’s... we all made this?

 

\- It’s just a question of knowing how much pressure, heat and Magic to use. And to accomplish things like this, you just need to practice Magic Control.

 

_Hina was holding the two Crystals, and she remembered!_

 

\- So that’s why you told us that you had a bunch of Magic Crystals for free! You made them yourself!


	42. Side Story: Character Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be updated, following the main story.  
> .  
> .  
> .

  * Little girl – Aria, the Goddess of Creation. She was assigned by the Council of the Gods to take care of the World Ariansyl. She created every living being, plant, tree, and land of the world. She found Seya during one of her recruitment trips to Earth.



 

  * Seya Hinamoto - Main Character, a former European young man that died on Earth and was recruited by Aria to develop her world. The Goddess gave him two Gifts, the ability to use all Attributes of Magic and remembering everything that he saw and learned since his birth on Earth, making him the most powerful being in her world and a walking encyclopedia of knowledge. Since very young, he trained his Magic and learned how to fight with a RabbitKind family that later he found that were also members of his family. When he made 10 years old, he started traveling with his mother, healing people all over the Royal Kingdom of Rohan. But using his own Gateway Magic, he also traveled to other countries and he met members of every race living in the Aryansil world. Some of them become their Masters either in Magic or fighting, others became their rivals and a bunch of them, his enemies. Those didn’t live long.



 

  * Anna Hinamoto – Seya's mother, uses Water, Light, and Healing magic. Former Royal High Healer from the Royal Kingdom of Rohan. She met Rolland Hinamoto during one of his trips to the Royal Capital. They had a disagreement at that time and he was forced to serve her for one full year. During that time, he fell in love with her. He had to spend one more year, trying to conquer Anna.



 

  * Rolland Hinamoto – Seya's father, uses Fire, Wind Magic, and a bit of Dark Magic. The adoptive younger brother of the actual RabbitKind King and also Sully Denar’an. His mother was a concubine of the old RabbitKind King. He left the RabbitKind Kingdom to make a name for himself, as an adventurer. On those years, he traveled all around the world and fought with many warriors and captured a lot of bandits, fugitives and saved many people. After marrying Anna Hinamoto, he chose to live in a small village near the Eternal Forest, enjoying one quiet family life.



 

  * Sully Denar'an – Neighbor of Seya, uses Earth and Dark Magic. Middle brother of the actual RabbitKind King and Rolland Hinamoto. A former High-Rank Adventurer and a Master of all sorts of weapons that together with his wife Cemil, were known as ‘The Punishers’. They specialized in the capture or the elimination of bandits, spies, and enemies of the RabbitKind Kingdom. He smashed the Denar’an Trials when he was 15 years old, breaking both harms of all the Examiners that fought him. He was also known as the most terrifying Denar’an Master of all times, by his students that survived his training.



 

  * Cemil Denar'an – Neighbor of Seya, uses Earth and Dark Magic. Wife of Sully Denar’an and a Master of the Naginata spear. She went through the Denar’an Trials when she was 15 years old, making her the youngest woman to achieve that. When she was working as a member of ‘The Punishers’ party together with Sully, she was feared as being the most deadly of the two. Her favorite attack was a direct hit to the mouth of her opponents with the pole of her Naginata spear. Because of that, she was known as the ‘Tooth Fairy’. Years later, she taught that humiliating move to Seya Hinamoto.



 

  * Null Denar'an – Neighbor of Seya, uses Earth and Dark Magic. A training partner of Seya since a young age, he’s a Master of every weapon but his amazing sword skills rivals his own father Sully. He calls Seya ‘younger brother’ since Seya was a baby, even after knowing that he was really Seya’s cousin. After Seya enters the Knight and Magic School of the Kingdom of Rohan, he traveled all over the Kingdom, working as an adventurer and making a name for himself. He wants to, later on, show off to Seya, as the most amazing adventurer of the world.



 

  * Taly Denar'an – Legendary Rabbit Warrior. The most amazing RabbitKind that ever lived. Coming from a very old lineage of the first RabbitKind settlers that followed the Goddess to the Aryansil world, he fought in the first war against the Demonoid invasion. Because of his hard training since very young with Magic, he had an enormous Control of Magic Flow that allowed him to use the Magic Collect that Seya also uses. Because of that advanced Magic, he was able to sustain and absorb a Dark Magic attack used against him by a Demonoid. He then created a Dark Wall defense that could stop the Demonoids. With that, he changed the outcome of the war. Later on, he passed that Magic to his descendants. He was chosen as the next King of the RabbitKind, he married only once and had 10 concubines.



 

  * Ryn Mycym - daughter of the Representative of the Mycym Merchants Association, uses Water Magic. Since a very young age, she found that she was able to use an enormous amount of Water Magic. Before entering the Knight and Magic School to improve and learn more Magic, she used to work on every Merchants caravan that made long travels, providing water and protection to all the members.



 

  * Myra Calcym - daughter of the Retainer Calcym, uses Water Magic. A childhood friend of Ryn, she was a partner of Ryn that worked on every long course caravan of the Mycym Association. She is also a very good fighter, working also as a part-time security guard of the caravans.



 

  * John West - son of a viscount and grandson of a former Marquis of the Empire, uses Light Magic, Healing Magic, and a bit of Earth Magic. Since his father was the ruler of the lands where Ryn and Myra grew up, he is also a childhood friend of them. He used to work as a healer and security guard of the long course caravans, since a very young age.



 

  * Hina Motoama - daughter of a Director of the Mycim Merchants Association, uses Wind Magic. A childhood friend of Ryn, and also a rival in Magic. She quickly learns every Wind Magic that she sees only once because of her fixation in Magic. She used to help Ryn on the long course caravans, providing Wind to refresh the members in days extremely hot and also as a security guard. She was known as the most frightening of the bunch, by every bandit that dared to attack them.



 

  * Princess Heiji Rohan – Heir to the throne of the Royal Kingdom of Rohan, uses Fire Magic. She started to call Seya ‘older brother’ after he saved her from a serious injury on her neck when she was only 6 years old. Since then, Seya visited her and she learned with him how to train her Magic Control. Because of that, she became dangerously powerful in Fire Magic, her Attribute. She can easily defeat all the Royal Mages in a 1vs1 battle, known as the most powerful Mages in the Royal Kingdom. She had also training with weapons and unarmed with the Royal Knights because Seya told her when she was very little that she can’t only depend on Magic. Seya’s trust her with his own life. She’s also extremely loyal to Seya, and she always protects him, even against a Dragonoid. The Elder Dragonoid Inia, Protector of the Humans, took her as an apprentice and she’s learning Ancient Dragonoid Magic and fighting skills with her. Even the Goddess loves her, because of her kind character and loyalty to her people.



 

  * Zak Holstrem – The second son of the Viscount Satyl, uses Wind and Earth Magic. Since very young, he was spoiled by his parents and his servants because he was able to use two Attributes, which was rare. Because of that, he was misled into thinking that he was more powerful than he really was. It came as a shock to him, the Examination day in the Knight and Magic School when he saw people of his own age using powerful Magics effortlessly.



 

  * Magic Applications Teacher Fil – Former Teacher of the class 1-A. She was stressed because of her own expectations of making a good job with the new students. She was also still recovering mentally from the bad treatment that former students of her old work as a personal tutor gave her. She had a very strict education, growing up in a religious school when she was receiving training to be a Priest. She quitted in the final year and decided to become a teacher. She struggled for some years, only getting some work as a personal tutor until she applied for a job at the Knight and Magic school. Her younger sister is still working as a personal tutor, but she hates that job and she normally blows up all her frustrations on her older sister, when they meet at their home, where they live all alone.



 

  * Magic Applications Teacher Fitz – Teacher of the class 1-B, uses Light and Wind Magic. A former Royal Mage that decided to become a teacher, to guide and train the young minds of his beloved kingdom. A gentle soul, loved by his students.



 

  * Magic Applications Teacher Chris - Teacher of the class 1-C, uses Earth, Wind and Water Magic. An Elfian that choose centuries ago to live amongst the humans, because at first, he was curious about them. Later on, he fell in love with a human woman, living in the Royal Capital and he moved there, to find a job. He could choose anything, but he became a teacher of the Knight and Magic school because his wife also worked there. He’s extremely good looking, which makes him a target of all the easily impressionable young girls studying there.



 

  * Principal of the Knight and Magical School – a very friendly and kind person, always trying to make sure that his students have the best education possible. At first, he was surprised by the Magic abilities of Seya, but soon he became interested in learning with that remarkable student and improving himself, to become even better at his job.



 

  * School Janitor – A simple and hard working janitor. He does the impossible, trying to maintain the school at the tip-top condition, even after the continuous destructions caused by Seya and his group of friends. He was the one to find and become friend and protector of the two Phoenix birds that Seya created in class as an example. He made an open hen house on the rooftop of the Auditorium building, and he’s trying to raise and take care of them the best he can. He’s also studying in the school library, during his free time, to find out what are those strange birds and the best ways to breed them.



 

  * King Rohan – The actual King of the Royal Kingdom of Rohan and father of Princess Heiji. Uses Wind Magic. He knows Seya since the time that his beloved daughter almost died because of a neck injury. Seya healed her and the King as a huge gratitude debt for that young boy. A kind an extremely intelligent King, he always chooses the best options and the best people to help him take care of his people. He sees Seya as an ally and as a close friend, trusting him to protect his beloved little daughter. Over the last years, he came to first listen and then questioning Seya about his crazy ideas, never underestimating him. He wants to give a Viscount title to Seya, but that stubborn boy wants to be a Duke or a Marquess, and he doesn’t accept, saying that he will work harder to achieve that High Noble degree.



 

  * Queen Rohan – The actual Queen of the Royal Kingdom and mother of Princess Heiji. She has an extremely refined sense of humor, making her the most sarcastic person that Seya knows. The King rules the Royal Kingdom, but she rules the King, always. She is extremely powerful with Fire Magic, and she uses that power to bend the King at her will. On more than one occasion, the King had to receive urgent treatment from the Royal Healers because he disagreed with her in trivial matters, as which dress was best on her or which hairstyle. Because of that, the King fears her, in the same amount that he loves her.



 

  * Princess Arys Denar’an – The middle daughter of the actual RabbitKind King and cousin of Seya. She uses Earth and Dark Magic. Because she wasn’t a pretender to the throne, she was free to choose what she wanted to do, since a very young age. She asked to be taught how to act as a real Princess, so she was rigorously trained in Royal etiquette. She is also very knowledgeable in many subjects and she’s well trained in Magic, unarmed, and armed fight. She’s very kind and loyal to her friends, but she hides that fact behind a sarcastic and teasing behavior. She always as a deeper meaning for anything that she does or says, but she’s often mistaken as an evil person. She secretly founds that amusing. She likes to insult and tease Seya, but she really admires him and aims to be like him. But most of the times, her sarcastic teasing gets the best of her. After entering the Knight and Magic School, she became a close friend of Myra Calcym, trusting her with her most inner secrets and thoughts. She’s also jealous of the relationship between Princess Heiji and Seya, and that makes her always bickering with the young Princess, sometimes, without a reason.



 

  * Elfian King – actual King of the Elfians. He’s more than 2.000 years old. He was alive when the Empire influenced by the Knight Sage, tried to expand their frontiers. He was the one that with great effort killed the Knight Sage in combat. He almost died in the process. For atoning what he thought was a sin against the Goddess, he personally trained and overseen the education of the following Elfian Sage, when he noticed the enormous amount of Magic that she had at a very young age. When that Elfian Sage was assassinated inside his palace by a human servant that was a spy of the Empire, he felt responsible for another death of a Great Sage chosen by the Goddess. He didn’t even argue when the Goddess blame the Elfians for her death.



 

  * Elfian Prince – The heir to the throne of the Elfians. He met Seya in the forest, during a hunting trip. He knew Seya’s father, Rolland Hinamoto from his former adventurer days. He also helped Rolland in more than one occasion inside the Eternal Forest. Following Seya’s advice, he started to leave the Eternal Forest more often, to deal with all the different races and become a better King, when the time comes.



 

  * Elder Dragonoid Eriban – Protector of the BeastKind Race, uses Earth Magic. Impressed by the advanced Magic that Seya used during the Denar’an Trials, he recognized him as the new Great Sage and invited him to visit and learn on the Dragonoid Library. He personally taught Seya the most advanced Ancient Dragonoid Magic, most of them, his own devise. He’s an amazing sculptor that uses steel for his creations.



 

  * Elder Dragonoid Inia – Protector of the Human Race, uses Light Magic. Created by the Goddess to be the life partner of Eriban, she likes to mess with his head. She’s also a famous rock sculptor and a painter. Her best work his the painting in the Dragonoid Library and in the Capital’s Church of Rohan, depicting the Goddess and the Elder Dragonoids. She’s a close friend and confidant of Queen Rohan, often meeting the Queen in her human disguised form. She took a liking over Princess Heiji, that she knows since birth, and after Seya takes her to the Dragonoid Library, Inia revealed her identity to the young Princess and took her as an apprentice.



 

  * Elder Dragonoid Igneel – Protector of the Dwarf Race, uses Fire Magic. A very turbulent character, always arguing with every being that he meets. He was the first to start a huge fight with Seya when he was arrested for trespassing the Dwarfs Kingdom. He lost, badly. Until today, he resents that and he’s always annoying Seya for a rematch.



 

  * Water Dragonoid Narn – Protector of the Elfians Race, uses Water Magic. A kind and Ancient soul, always looking for personal improvement. He’s very tolerant with all the other races, except humans, which he truly despises, because of the continuous actions from the people of the Empire. He changes that stubborn idea, after meeting Seya and Princess Heiji, and being humiliated by them, losing a fight without having the opportunity to land a single strike on any of them because he insulted them as ‘punny little humans’ on their first encounter. That unfortunate remark made Princess Heiji lost it, and he was quickly defeated when Seya and the Princess attacked him, using a lot of Magic Attacks without using any chant, at the same time and from every direction, surprising him. The Princess started to treat him as ‘stupid lizard’ as a punishment. That nickname stuck and now, all of the Elder Dragonoids addresses him like that.



 

  * Examiner Araban – The Old God that created the World Ariansyl. After creating the Demonoids with his shame and resentful emotions for creating the world, he abandoned it and didn’t tell the Council of the Gods anything about his nightmarish creations. He lost his powers after Aria was chosen to take care of the world and she accused him, after finding the Demonoids. He lost his Deity powers and was sentenced to work as an Examiner, overseeing beings that could ascend to the Deity plane.



 

  * Examiner Tilia – A former God, that was sentenced to become an Examiner after she completely wiped out beings that she created, that quickly evolved to devourers and were in the brink of completely annihilate every being that she had given life in her own world. She’s the oldest Examiner and she was the one that followed the Goddess Aria, making accurate reports to the Council of the Gods that granted Aria the opportunity to become a Deity. She’s considered to be the best Examiner in functions. She’s very rigorous and strict.




	43. Report 35

_Seya just smiled at that remark from Hina, and he continued as if nothing had happened._

 

\- You already know that Magic Crystals can be used by people without Magic, correct? But it’s also possible to use them to increase the amount of Magic that you can use and it’s possible to use another Attribute if you use a Magic Crystal, right?

 

_Ryn nodded in agreement. That she knew!_

 

 - Yes, that’s all the uses that exist for Magic Crystals.

 

\- Not all... _||… Compressed Dimension open...||_ you guys remember these Fighting toys? The control box that makes them move and the fighters, they have a pack of Magic Crystals that I made.

 

_Teacher Chris was looking very closely to the two fighters that Seya was placing on the floor._

 

\- What’s this, Seya?

 

\- It’s a toy that I made for the Princess some years ago.

 

_A student from Class 1-A got up very quickly._

 

\- You used Magic Crystals to make a toy??? But...but Magic Crystals are expensive!

 

_Seya looked at his colleague, smiling._

 

\- Look who just woke up! Didn’t you saw that we made here two Magic Crystals? Did they cost anything?

 

\- No, but... it’s just... using Magic Crystals for a toy is just ridiculous!

 

\- Maybe, but the Princess like it.

 

_Princess Heiji quickly grabbed a Control Box, ready to fight._

 

\- Yes, but enough talk, let’s fight! I chose the RabbitKind! Who will fight with the weakling Human against me?

 

\- Can I try? How do you use this?

 

\- Princess, please explain to Teacher Chris while I answer some questions. Seems like many of you are still in shock!

 

_The same student from Class 1-A was still standing, in disbelief._

 

\- Of course! You did something impossible!

 

\- Not really, I just thought of a theory, tried to prove it and I was right.

By the way, I made my first Magic Crystal when I was 8 years old when I returned from the Palace for the first time.

I was with my mother and we were attacked by bandits. There were 3 Mages amongst them and it was the first time that I saw a Magic Crystal.

 

\- Only 8 years? That’s just... hum... that’s just insane!

 

_Suddenly, the Princess screamed._

 

\- I won! No one can beat me! Ahahahahahah!

_Seya just smiled at that cute reaction from his Little Sister._

\- These fighters are just a toy that I made as a test. And then, I made one of these to give to the King... _||… Compressed Dimension open ...|| ..._ here it is, a real size Magic Knight in complete armor and a real sword. And also with a control box, to make it move and fight.

 

_At that sight, all the students got up while talking amongst themselves._

 

\- ... What?... That’s amazing!... It moves!!! Look at him swinging the sword!!...

 

\- The Magic used on the Crystals of this Knight and on those Fighting toys are a little special, we will speak about it in another day.

You guys already have a lot to think about. And as for homework, you will all continue training your Magic Control and also think of ways to use Magic Crystals.

Up until now, uses for Magic Crystals were restricted because of the price of one single Crystal. That’s not the case now.

And with this, class dismissed!

 

_The same questioning student from Class 2-A was waving his both harms, calling for attention._

 

\- Wait, what’s that Magic from where you took that Knight and those toys? And that one that you used for the 3rd years?

 

\- That was one of the subjects of the previous class. Ask for the notes and explanations from the 1st-years. But I can tell you that it’s two of my original Magic’s.

Now, I must get out of here! It’s almost dinner time and I need to go check one of my projects before eating!

_As soon as Seya said that, he rushed out of the Auditorium while all of the students were still discussing what they had seen in that class. Even his closest friends were surprised and talking amongst them. No one noticed that Seya had left already._

 

...

 

_In Seya bedroom, he was looking at his Production lines and looking for malfunctions. Everything was working perfectly._

_There were a lot of Crystals ready for him to store in his Compressed Dimension. He just needed to put more Magic on the Big Crystals for them to continue working._

 

\- ...hum... it’s still working, the ‘Magic Crystals Automatic Production’ and the ‘Automatic Programming Crystals for Compressed Dimension’. There are a lot of new Crystals and a lot of Dark and Light Crystals already programmed for the Compressed Dimension Purse.

Let me just put all of these Crystals on my Compressed Dimension … input more Magic on the Big Crystals so that they work during the night...

All done, time to eat!

 

_Knock, knock, knock!_

 

\- Coming... Oh, it’s you guys! I was just leaving for dinner!

_A very angry Ryn Mycym was poking her finger against Seya’s chest._

 

\- Seya, you run away and we didn’t have time to talk to you! You were creating Magic Crystals for yourself all this time and you never told us anything about it?

 

\- I don’t like to talk about my projects until they are complete. And I didn’t hide it without a good reason.

 

\- And what is that reason?

 

\- I wanted all of you to reach a level on your Control Training so that you could also do amazing things. I don’t want to be the only one doing things like this, without you guys also being able to do it.

 

\- ... you were thinking about all of that?... I see... Seya, if you continue acting like that, I might fall in love with you...

_Princess Arys didn’t lose that opportunity for a sarcastic remark, of course._

 

\- Even more than you are already? That would be a sight!

 

\- ...

_With those words, Ryn had her face completely red in embarrassment. She was looking for a place to hide! Seya noticed it and he had a sudden urge to hug her! But he held it._

 

\- Ryn, can we talk more on another day without this crazy Princess around?

 

\- ...yes...

 

_Hina noticed that on one of the tables, there were some Crystals being used in one familiar way. The last time that she was there, it wasn’t working._

 

 - Seya, what are those Big Crystals over there doing?

 

\- Oh, those ones are making average size Magic Crystals.

And these ones, you saw last time. These are putting some special Magic on the Light and Dark Crystals to be used on the Compressed Dimension Purse.

 

_Hina approached the Big Magic Crystals, to inspect them more closely._

 

\- And they are doing all that without you?

 

\- Yes, I don’t have the time to always be in my room making those Crystals. So I had to figure out a way for an Automatic Creation of Magic Crystals.

 

_Hina was poking with her finger one of the Big Crystals, still surprised._

 

\- That’s one crazy idea... I never knew this could be done!

 

\- As I said it today in class, because Magic Crystals were expensive no one ever thought in other ways to use them. And these are only some of the uses. I have more ideas that need more tests and adjustments.

I need also to check if any of those can be used in a war or not. I don’t want that to happen.

 

_Myra thought of a very bad thing…_

 

\- Well, your Gateway Magic can be used by the Military for the transport of troops. I’m sure that when you make it in a way that anyone can use it, it will not be only the merchants and the common people, the Military will just love to be able to deploy troops anywhere, in an instant!

 

\- I know that. That’s why I’m still holding on the creation. I’ve already talked with the King about that.

I don’t have problems if the Gateway Magic is used to defend the Kingdom but it could happen that the Military decides on expanding the Kingdom borders, conquering nearby countries.

 

_Hina was thinking in all that. Seya had a point._

 

\- Yes, that could happen... and what can you do if that happens?

 

\- I can disrupt the Magic so that whoever uses it, disappears into oblivion... but I guess the Goddess would be mad with me.

_Hina had her mouth open._

 

\- You can do that? The Goddess would punish you if you did that!

 

\- Actually, I don’t think she would. For what I know, there was a Mage Knight 2.000 years ago responsible for the expansion of the borders of the Empire. There were a lot of wars, a bunch of killing, and that Knight died on the battlefield. The Goddess didn’t intervene against him.

 

_Ryn jumped with her hand raised._

 

\- I remember that! I heard that Legend when I was young!

_Suddenly, Seya had a very serious look on his face._

\- It wasn’t a Legend. It really happened, unfortunately.

 

_A surprised Ryn thought his reaction was strange._

 

\- What? Why are you so sure?

 

\- I heard it from someone that was there... moving on! Let’s go and have dinner, I’m starving!

 

_With this answer from Seya, Ryn knew that she heard something unbelievable!_

 

\- Wait, what do you mean by hearing from someone that was there???

 

\- That’s a story for another day. Shall we go?

 

...

 

_At the dinner table in the school cafeteria, Ryn couldn’t forget what Seya said before he rushed out of his room. That strange information, those Automatic Production of Crystals and the Crystals itself, were all too much!_

 

\- That Legend about the Knight of the Empire, why does Seya said it really happened? I don’t understand.

 

_Princess Heiji was looking at Ryn, very seriously._

 

\- One thing that I learned about Seya from all these past years is that he’s full of surprises and he never lies. If he has to lie, he prefers not to speak. If he says that he heard it from someone, then it must be true.

_Seya was completely silent._

\- ...

 

_His silence was worrying Ryn._

 

\- But that’s just impossible! No one is alive that could be on those wars of the Empire!

 

_Princess Heiji was fiddling with her hair, like if all that conversation was about a trivial matter._

 

\- It’s Seya you’re talking about, remember? Impossible doesn’t exist in his head! He could have heard it from an Elder Elfian. Or from a Dragonoid! Or from the Goddess herself!

 

\- ...

 

_Ryn was the first to notice because as usual, she was still staring at him._

 

\- He as a strange look on his face.

 

_Princess Arys seized the opportunity!_

 

\- Maybe he needs to go to the bathroom? Or he’s thinking about kissing you, right here and now!

_A surprised Ryn jolted as if stroke by a bolt of lightning._

 

\- What???

 

\- ...

 

_Zak shook Seya, trying to take him out of his dream world._

 

\- Seya, wake up!

 

\- Oh, sorry. What were you asking again?

_Princess Arys was sad, it was a great opportunity for Ryn! And it would be so funny!_

 

\- It’s not happening today Ryn! We were all wondering what you were thinking, just standing there, looking at the cup of water!

 

\- I was just wondering... Ryn, when a merchant is on travel and if it takes more than a day of travel and he can’t use Magic, what does he do for water and food?

 

\- He...hum... he has to carry all of that on his carriage, along with the goods for selling.

 

\- I see. That can be fixed with a Bag of Compressed Dimension… for long travels, he could use the Gateway Magic… and if he wants to have a bath before going to bed?

 

\- Well, he can’t because he had to carry a lot of water, right?

 

\- hum... that can also be fixed with the Bag. And if he could have a bath, a merchant would prefer to have a hot bath, right?

 

\- Of course. Not only the water, but he would also need something to bath with.

 

\- ... I see... because a Bag could be expensive, not everyone would be able to buy one... but the hot bath... and a shower with a reservoir... _||…Compressed Dimension open...||_ where did I put it... oh, here, paper and pencil... _||…Compressed Dimension close...||_ if I draw this like... and then the reservoir... heating the water... it’s possible to do it with Magic and with a Fire Magic Crystal...

 

_Princess Heiji was shaking her head. Her crazy Big Brother was always like this!_

 

\- There he goes again! This guy never stops thinking!

 

\- Hey cousin, you really should put all that attention of yours on Ryn here! She’s dying to be kissed!

 

_Ryn panicked!_

 

\- Ah! Princess, don’t say that!

_Ryn was all red again. But that time, Seya was ready. He can get a little distracted with his drawings, but he was never stupid. He opened a Gateway to a strange living room and asked Ryn to hold his hand and to go with him._

 

\- Ryn, come here!

 

_Princess Heiji was smiling. Seya had a gentle look on his face while looking at Ryn._

 

\- Hey, where are you taking her?

 

\- .... _||…Gateway close...||._ Sorry, but that cousin of mine was talking too much.

 

\- ... yes... Where are we?

 

\- This is the living room of my parent’s house. Sorry, but it’s the only place that I

could think at that moment.

 

_Ryn looked around, nervously. She wasn’t expecting meeting Seya’s parents!_

 

\- Oh, your parents are here?

 

\- No, we are all alone. I thought that we could talk here quietly without annoying Princesses around.

 

_That was even worst for Ryn!_

 

\- Ok, but… for me being alone with a boy… on an empty house…

 

\- Don’t worry, I just want to talk to you. But if you fell too uncomfortable we can go back.

 

\- No!... I mean, not yet… you said that you wanted to talk…

 

\- Yes… Ryn, I like you since the first day I meet you. And getting to know you so far has only made me like you even more.

_Ryn couldn’t believe her hears! How was that possible? The most amazing boy that she had ever met is saying that he likes her???_

 

 - … You like me?... but… you could have any girl at school! All the girls there are crazy about you!

 

\- I don’t care about them. I care about you. And that also puts me in a big dilemma.

 

\- How? I’m a problem for you?

 

\- No, but I could be for you. You have already realized that I’m always thinking and creating new things and it seems that I will be like that for quite some time.

 

\- I actually like that part of you…

 

\- My problem is that I can’t stop doing that. And I think that sooner or later, I’m going to attract more attention and it will be more difficult or dangerous. I don’t want you to have problems because of me.

 

_Ryn thought for a brief moment, and she made a quick decision._

 

\- I… I just need to become stronger so that I can protect myself!

 

\- Yes, but not only that. With all the things that I want to do, I won’t have the time to be a proper partner for you, like you deserve. I’m not saying that I don’t want to be with you, I’m just saying that I’ll not have much time available for you. But if you want, I can make the best of it.

 

\- … I would like that… if you make the time that you give me a memorable one, I won’t mind waiting for it.

 

\- That’s good. I thought that you would give up on me but I had to say all this to you.

 

\- I know, thanks. Oh, I noticed one thing! You kept on talking but I don’t remember saying that I like you or that I want you to be my partner!

 

\- …  no… actually, you didn’t…

 

\- Just kidding! Ahahahah! If you just saw your face! Sorry, I’m almost crying of happiness so I had to tease you a little.

 

\- Shall we go back? If we take more time on returning, those crazy Princess’s won’t stop annoying us!

 

\- Ok. But can we be like this all alone more often? Because you are always surrounded by people.

 

\- Sure, I would like that _…||Gateway open…||_ let’s go…

 

_Princess Arys was waiting for them, with her arms folded on top of the table._

 

\- Oh, the love birds have returned! That was quick! You didn’t have the time to get pregnant, right Ryn?

_Ryn jumped!_

\- Princess Arys!!! That’s a very mean thing to say!

 

\- Judging from your reaction seems that not even a kiss. Cousin, you are a loser!

 

\- _… ||… damn, she’s right, I didn’t even kiss Ryn! Stupid, stupid…||…_

 

…

 

_On Seya bedroom later that night, he was doing more drawings, thinking about something that could heat water during travels._

 

\- …hum… if I use a bag painted in black with a hose, if it stays in the sun for some hours the water inside gets hot without the need for Magic. But if I use Magic on the bag…

 

_Knock, knock, knock…_

 

\- One moment… Oh, hello Ryn, what’s the matter?

 

_Chuac!_

 

\- You forgot to kiss me, so I came to get my goodnight kiss. Sleep well, my dear.

 

\- … And there she goes… always running, that girl.


	44. Report 36

_In the next morning, Seya’s friends were already at the cafeteria eating. Strangely, both Seya and Ryn were not there. Myra arrived and she thought it was strange Ryn being late._

 

\- Hello everyone. Where are Seya and Ryn? Oh, do you think they slept together already and are still in bed?

 

\- I doubt that. That loser of my cousin didn’t even kiss that girl yet. Even while she was looking at him so desperate!

 

_A sleepy Ryn arrived, yawning._

 

\- Good morning, Myra…everyone…

 

\- Good… you don’t look very well, Ryn. You didn’t sleep?

 

\- Not much, really.

 

\- That must have been a very fun night! So, tell us everything, what my cousin did for you not to sleep?

 

\- He didn’t do anything! I just… couldn’t sleep… I was thinking…                  

 

\- He didn’t do anything? Stupid cousin! And you didn’t sleep because you were thinking about what you wanted him to do to you? Poor girl…

 

 - Nothing like that! I… was just… too happy…

 

_Hina clapped her hands, cheering for her friend. And then she saw them…_

 

\- Way to go Ryn! But you’re going to have a lot of trouble from now on. Look, Seya was coming here but those 3rd-years girls stopped him and they seem to be flirting with him!                            

 

_Princess Arys was looking to where Hina pointed out, it had nothing to do with her, but she was angry._

\- I don’t know about you, but if it was my boyfriend, I would go there and kill those girls!

 

\- I can’t do that! They seem to be some Nobles, and I’m just a Merchant’s daughter!

 

_Myra was also getting angry. The nerve of those girls!_

 

\- You should not sell yourself so short, Ryn! After all, you are the daughter of the Representative of the Mycym Merchants Association!  And Seya chooses you, so I guess you have the right to go there and put those girls in their place!               

 

\- Yeah! But… I’m not going… Seya could get mad at me…

 

_Princess Heiji wanted to see blood, so she tried to poke the lion! Or in Ryn’s case, lioness._

 

\- Knowing that guy, he wouldn’t get mad with you even if you went there and slapped them!

Go slap those girls for flirting with him and slap Seya for still being there!

 

_Princess Arys was still looking at the other girls, and still angry._

 

\- Seems it’s no longer necessary, Seya said something and the girls are looking at us… Oh, he’s coming.

 

\- Good morning everyone!

 

\- It seems you are in a very good mood, cousin! No wonder, a loser like you was being flirted by all those girls! You must be very proud of yourself! Doing all that while Ryn was here looking! Stupid brat!

 

\- What are you talking about? They were just saying good morning and they asked me to join them for breakfast. I refused and said to them that I had my girlfriend here, waiting for me!

 

\- … girlfriend… Yeah… I’m his girlfriend… me!

_Hina was smiling, just by looking at Ryn_.

 

\- Seya, you blew up Ryn again!

_Princess Arys looked like she was boiling inside._

\- You stupid brat! You need to assure Ryn here! She’s insecure because of you!

 

_Seya looked at Princess Arys, surprised._

 

\- What? Why?

_At that moment, Princess Arys snapped. It wasn’t possible that her cousin could be so dense! Or maybe he was just stupid, what was even worst!_

 

\- You really are stupid! Did you get too many punches on your head while training? Of course, she would be like that!

There were a lot of 3rd-year girls flirting with you! And most of them are Nobles looking for a husband!

And someone as rich and powerful like you, of course, there would be a lot of them trying to grab you!

I don’t believe we are related!! Maybe it’s your human part that messed you up! Stupid!

 

\- …I see… Ryn, do you want to come with me?

 

\- Where?

 

\- Just to a place I know for a very long time. My favorite place, actually.

 

\- Ok, it’s far?

 

\- _…||…Gateway open…||_ with this, no place is too far! Come!

 

\- …Ok… Oh, so pretty!

 

_As soon as Ryn walked through the Gateway, she found herself standing on the top off a cliff full of grass and flowers, near the ocean._

_The sun was still rising and the sky had an amazing blue color. The ocean was visible all the way until the horizon, with only some small boats near the beach down there._

_There were some Jumping Mousses near by that were eating some flowers while looking at Ryn._

 

\- …|| _…Gateway Close…||_ … yes, this cliff is near the coast, from here you can see the ocean until far away. I came here often, to think.

In fact, since I met you I always came here thinking about you. I wanted to show you this place for quite some time.

 

\- Oh… so this is like, our place?

 

\- Yes, it could be if you like.

 

\- It’s so pretty…

 

\- Ryn, you don’t need to be insecure about us, ok? It doesn’t matter if there are girls coming after me in school. I always had girls interested in me because of my Magic or my fighting skills, so I can recognize pure interest.

_Seeing all that beauty around her and having the boy she liked saying that to her, was too much for Ryn. All her feelings that have been piling up for some time, all her doubts since Seya said that he liked her, all of that came rushing to her eyes and she couldn’t stop her tears. She tried to speak, but with all the crying and sobbing, it was difficult for Seya to understand her._

 

\- Ok… but… I… can’t help it… I don’t think I deserve you… I’m just a merchant’s daughter… my family is not of Noble blood… they are just hard workers… my father constructed his company by working every day…I’m just… not good enough… for you…

 

\- Stop crying, please. I’m the one that doesn’t deserve you! I can only fight, use Magic and think about crazy things! I even had to come to this school to make friends around my age!

You were the one that looked at me, an airhead always lost and even so, you tried to help me! And up until now, you don’t stop surprising me with your gentle and kind way!

 

\- But… someone like you must have a lot of friends!

 

\- Not my age! The youngest is 17 years and the oldest, I don’t even know how to count his years! And I’m not even counting the cute little Goddess, that one I think is immortal! 

Up until now, I only met parents that want to put me together with their daughters only to gain something!

 

\- What? You just said some impossible things!

 

\- Oops… I messed up! Forget what I said! I just wanted for you to stop crying!

 

\- Sorry, too late for that! Who is that oldest friend? And you call the Goddess cute and little? And she’s also your friend? Have you met her???

 

\- Let’s just say that in the last 5 years besides travelling everywhere with my mother, I also travelled alone. And I met a lot of interesting beings. Those stories I’ll tell you when we get old, near the fireplace of our house surrounded by our grandchildren.

 

\- …When we get old?... you are thinking so far ahead?... grandchildren… yeah, I would like that…

 

\- And if not being a Noble worries you, remember that my father is a Duke of the RabbitKind and that also implies that I’m already a Marquess of the RabbitKind. And you will become a Marchioness when we get married.

Or I could go now and accept the Viscount title that King Rohan as offered me for all my achievements so far!

 

\- …married?... Marchioness… a Viscount? The King offered you a Noble title?

 

\- Yes, I told him that I would accept being a Duke or a Marquess, not lower than that. He’s still thinking about it. Heheheheheh!  

 

\- You just don’t stop surprising me!

 

\- Don’t worry, sooner or later you’ll get used to it! Heheheheh! Now, shall we get back? I didn’t have my breakfast yet and we have classes to attend.

 

\- Ok, I calmed down already, I think Princess Arys will not bother us too much now.

 

\- She will… that crazy cousin… _||…Gateway Open…||_ come, let’s go.

 

_Princess Arys was looking at the Gateway, with her hands on her hips, and her eyebrows frowned, still looking very angry._

 

\- So cute, the love birds are back! Did that stupid apologized, Ryn? Or I need to teach him a lesson?

 

\- You don’t need to. Everything is ok. Let’s just eat or we are going to be late!

 

\- Cousin, at least you kissed her this time?

 

\- Ah! I forgot!

 

_Princess Arys was smiling evilly at Seya._

 

\- You really are stupid! Ahahah…what?...

 

_Then she noticed that Ryn had her eyes red and still wet. That could only mean one thing. Imagining what had happened to her friend, made her completely mad._

 

\- Ryn, have you been crying??? What this stupid brat do??? Come here you loser, I’m going to kill you!

 

_Seya only had time to duck and then he had to jump backward, to get out of reach, because Princess Arys immediately after saying that, threw a punch and seeing Seya ducking, she did a sidekick, aiming to his head._

_Seya had to run to escape from a very angry RabbitKind girl. The others had a hard time to grab her before she went after him. Ryn tried to calm her._

\- Princess Arys, please stop! Seya didn’t make me cry! I just cried with happiness!

 

_Hearing that, Princess Arys stopped struggling and she let go of Zak and John, she was grabbing both from their necks._

 

\- Wait, what? Are you lying?

 

_Ryn nodded strongly, still worried._

 

\- I’m not lying! Seya told me many things and he took me to a beautiful place near the sea. When he told me that he had been going there many times before thinking about me, made me so happy that I couldn’t stop crying.

_Princess Arys had her face all red, embarrassed._

 

\- I’m sorry guys… I lost it for a moment.

_Zak was still rubbing his neck._

 

\- Yeah, you should apologize more! Why were you so mad at Seya? You are always joking or teasing him, but this time you looked like you wanted to kill him!

_Princess Arys was looking down, and she spoke in a trembling voice._

 

\- I don’t have many friends, so, seeing Ryn like that, made me really mad… and… my cousin is so cool, I couldn’t believe that he had made Ryn cry… and… I got a little mad… I don’t like when my friends are sad…

_Ryn couldn’t take it anymore. She hugged Princess Arys and in a no time, the two of them were crying and smiling. The others were smiling at them while Zak and John were still rubbing their necks. Zak shrouded his shoulders._

 

\- Girls are weird.

_Hearing that, Hina turned towards Zak a menacing look._

 

\- Are you saying that I’m weird also??

_Zak understood that he had a target stuck to his face._

 

\- No, not you! You are perfect like you are!

_Hearing that, Hina turned red._

 

\- Perfect? Me?... thanks…

_Now was the time for Zak becoming red all over his face._

 

\- Yeah… you’re welcome…

_Princess Arys was still crying while hugging Ryn, but she couldn’t miss that one._

 

\- Yeah, go Hina! That was a nice one, Zak. Finally! Hehehehe!

_Princess Heiji blows up._

\- Ahahahah! This crazy Princess never misses a shot! When we think that she’s just a normal and kind girl, she returns to her usual self!

 

…

 

_One morning in the back yard, the Fighting Class was about to start. While every student was excited about that class, Seya was just polishing his sword, while being closely watched by Princess Arys. She had a very defiant look on her eyes, like if she was scheming something._

 

\- Hello everyone! We are starting today with some mock battles with weapons. You can use your own weapon or choose one over there. Pair up and fight.

 

_After the Knight teacher said that, Seya was looking around, choosing a target._

 

\- Now, who will be my opponent?

 

_Princess Arys was already with her sword pointed at Seya’s chest._

 

\- Of course, it will be me! I’m not seeing anyone around that could put a good fight against you!

 

\- Oh, and you think you can, cousin? Nice!

 

\- I’m going to defeat you, that’s for sure!

 

\- …hum… I don’t know if I let you fight a little, or I just defeat you immediately…hum…

 

\- As you would defeat me! Prepare yourself! “ _Oh, Earth...”_

 

_Seeing Princess Arys in a fighting stance and starting a Magic chant, made Seya roll up his eyes, annoyed._

 

\- Come on, are you really going to chant to cast your Magic? That’s not even funny!

 

\- _“…from the Goddess, come…”_

_Since the Princess kept on chanting, Seya created a Dark Dome all around her._

 

\- ...What...What's this???

_While she was still pondering in fear what was happening, Seya flattened the Dome and threw the Princess into his Compressed Dimension, making her disappear inside of it._

\- That was fast… Who’s next?

_Seya looked around to find another opponent, only to see a very surprised Ryn Mycym looking at him._

 

\- What was that Dark Dome?

 

\- That was just to scare her, it was just my Compressed Dimension Magic. Let me get her back, I want to see her face!....... done, here she is! Hello cousin! Had a nice trip?

 

_After Seya opened a Compressed Dimension in front of him, Princess Arys crossed it with a terrified look on her face and after seeing Seya in front of her smiling made her go nuts._

 

\- …. What was that?... It was so Dark…you… you cheater! This is supposed to be a mock battle with weapons, not Magic!

 

\- You cheated first, you started with Earth Magic. It’s not my fault that you are too lazy to practice Magic Control and you still need a chant to use Magic! Ryn and the others are already using Magic without chanting, except you!

 

\- Now I’m really mad! I’ll make you eat the tip of my sword!

 

\- Ok, come at me, little RabbitKind girl! I want to see you jump and scream for daddy!

 

\- You brat! I’m going to chop your tongue off!

_She immediately rushed against him and did a side sweep directly to his head. Seya did a backflip while kicking her sword really hard._

_She almost let go of it because of the vibration but she just let the sword swing in the direction that Seya kicked it, then she changed the trajectory to the ground and hit the ground with the tip to make it stop. As soon as the sword bounced back up, she jumped to get Seya and with a downward movement, tried to chop him in half._

_Seya moved to the side while aiming at her stomach. She graciously defended it with her sword and then she turned the sword a little so that Seya sword would keep on moving forward while she used her elbow to hit Seya in the face._

_He jumped back and did a hard jump to the right to avoid another attack._

 

\- _||…she’s very good… and fast… some amazing movements…||_

_The Knight teacher was watching their fight, impressed by the way that Princess Arys was making Seya have a hard time_.

 

 - Very good swordsmanship! I mean, swordswomanship!

_Princess Arys was running after Seya, trying to slash him, while he just jumped back and forth, and escaping every attack._

 

\- Stop jumping around like a ball! Stay still so that I can cut you!

 

\- Ok, I’ll stay still!

_Seya gathered Magic around his body to make him lighter than a feather. Then he used Wind Magic beneath him to make him go up. He stopped at 5 meters high, just looking at Princess Arys._

\- I’ll be right up here, completely still!

 

_Princess Arys was so mad, that she didn’t even realize that Seya never did that!_

 

\- What are doing flying up there in the sky? Come down this instant!

 

\- Come and get me, little RabbitKind girl! I’m completely still, just like you wanted!

 

_The Knight teacher couldn’t believe what he was seeing. There was a boy hovering in the sky, like a bird, right in front of him!_

 

 - He’s flying???? What??

 

_Hearing the surprised shouts of the Teacher, the other students stopped their fight, and they looked up, at the direction that the Teacher was pointing._

_One particular RabbitKind girl didn’t notice the stopping of the noise of the other fights, she was just screaming to the sky!_

\- Stop being so damn annoying and fight properly!

 

\- Are you sure? If that’s what you really want, ok then.

_By making himself heavier and slowly decreasing the Wind, Seya did a gentle landing._

 

\- Prepare yourself, here I go, crazy girl!

 

\- Come, I’ll just…

 

_As soon as Seya hit the ground, he immediately rushed forward and he suddenly changed course to the Princess right side, making the Princess lost sight of his movements. He quickly made two consecutive swipes with his sword. One clash made Princess Arys lose the grip on her sword and the other, sent the sword flying and sticking in the ground at 3 meters distance._

 

_Pling!_

 

\- Ouch! Oh, my sword… I lost… You are too fast, I couldn’t even see you!

 

\- Sorry, you said that you want me to fight properly, so I did. Are you hurt?

 

_Princess Arys was smiling at Seya._

 

\- Just on my pride… that was amazing, cousin! Was that Body Strengthening Magic?

 

\- No, just hard training.

 

_The Knight teacher was walking towards both of them, and that last remark from Seya made him curious._

 

 - Did you use that speed without Magic? How is that possible?

 

\- A lot of muscle training since I was a child. I can’t rely only on Magic, can I?

      

_The Knight teacher wondered what kind of training Seya underwent._

 

\- I see… Well everyone, why are you all looking at other people fight? Continue!

 

_One particular girl was fighting with Hina Motoama while making some glances at Seya and Princess Arys._

 

\- My boyfriend is so amazing! Oh… I said, boyfriend…

 

_Hina had to quickly change the direction of her sword slash, she was aiming at Ryn head thinking that she would easily avoid it while preparing for a real strike. She almost struck her!_

 

\- Ryn, don’t space out, were fighting over here, remember? I almost didn’t have time to stop my sword!

 

\- My boyfriend… heheheheh!

 

\- Ryn, come on!

 

…                                                                                


	45. Report 37 - Girls are scary

_Some days after, a new class of Applications of Magic was starting in the Auditorium. And again, there were the students of the 2nd-years looking a little awkward and the 3rd-years, with their defiant and prideful look._

 

\- Hello everyone. Seems that we have here again, students from the 2nd-years and the 3rd-years. So, what do you want by coming again to the class Applications of Magic for the 1st-years students?

 

\- Teacher Fitz, we from the 2nd-years, want to ask if we can attend this class today. We want to learn more with Teacher Seya.

 

\- And… we from the 3rd-years want to ask if we can also attend this class!

 

\- Well, that’s a change… Seya, what do you say?

_Seya was watching very serious at the arrogance look that all of the 3rd-years had._

\- I don’t mind about the 2nd-years, they were very polite at the last class and very interested. As for the 3rd-years, I refuse.  

 

\- What? You refuse? How dare you? After what happened to us last time, having to fight with those crazy RabbitKind for all night!

 

\- And it seems you didn’t learn your lesson. I’m still waiting for an apology. Better if I wait while seated.

At least, were all of you able to learn something from the training with the Rabbit Warriors?        

 

\- How could we learn? We were knocked out, Healed, fight, knocked out again! How could we learn anything?

 

\- That was how I learned. Without the knock-out part, I mean. It seems you didn’t take that opportunity to learn new fighting methods.

You were there, training non-stop with Denar’an Rabbit Warriors, the most amazing fighters in the world and you didn’t hold tight to that once-in-a-lifetime opportunity?             

 

\- That was torture, not opportunity!

 

\- You all think that way?

 

_All the students of the 3rd-year looked amongst them, they all saw the bad memories in their eyes._

 

\- Yes!... That was horrible!... so much pain…

 

\- I see, and still, you didn’t learn how to be more humble when asking to attend this class. If these are the next generation of Nobles in this Kingdom, we are all doomed!

Get out of my sight, annoying brats, before I send you all to meet my Master, the Dragonoid Elder Eriban! And he really despises rude humans, he would kill all of you on sight! Get lost!   

_Seya opened a Gateway directly to the back yard and all the 3rd-year students rushed through it._  

_Teacher Fitz had his eyebrows raised, he heard a familiar name._

 

\- Seya, did you just said your Master, Dragonoid Eriban? The legendary Dragonoid?         

 

\- … yes… moving on! I want to know if all of you have been practicing Magic Control.

 

_The students of the 1st-years answered at the same time._

 

\- Yes, Teacher Seya!

 

\- Teacher Seya, the 2nd-years are still struggling with that! We did what you said, we talked and practiced with the 1st-years, but it seems that all of us had problems with that!                                      

 

\- I see… ok, let’s just practice a little then. Princess Heiji Rohan, Princess Arys, Zak, Myra, Ryn, John, and Hina, come here, please!

Let’s just divide everyone amongst us and guide them, ok? Like that, I think all of the 2nd-years will be able to understand the process.      

 

…

_All the students of the Auditorium choose to which ‘Teacher’ they wanted to join. Seya couldn’t stop noticing while smiling that most of the boys choose Ryn and Princess Arys, while the rest of the boys went to the other girls._

_Unexpectedly, all the girls went to the group where Seya was! He had to refuse some of them so that Zak and John could have some pupils to guide!_

_With their ‘Teachers’ guidance, they started to gather their own Magic and trying to control it. There were one or two small explosions. But after some corrections and pointers, they all managed to understand the proper level of Magic that each of them could Control._

_A student of Class 2-C was looking amazed at the Magic gathered in his own hand._

 

\- Now I get it! I can sense very well the proper amount of Magic to gather! It was always exploding on my hand before!

 

\- Ok, now you all just need to practice this, a little every day. And with someone that uses Healing Magic, as a precaution. And never practice this alone, ok?

 

\- Yes, Teacher Seya!

 

\- Now, let’s talk a little about Magic Crystals, ok? Did anyone think about one use for them? Something that couldn’t be made because of the price of the Crystals?

 

_A student of Class 2-C raised his hand quickly, looking very excited._

 

\- I had an idea! What about having a Crystal with Fire Magic, so that a person without Magic could cook their food?

 

_And a student of Class 1-C followed the example if his colleague, thinking that maybe his idea was better._

 

\- Or a Crystal with Water Magic that anyone could use to take a bath during travel?

 

\- Very good ideas! And my next question, how would you be able to do that?

 

\- The Crystal with Fire, anyone could activate it to heat their food.

 

\- A person with Magic could but a person without Magic can’t just grab the crystal and say ‘Fire, activate’, it won’t work. The same for the Water Magic Crystal. Correct?

 

_At that example from Seya, the student of Class 2-C became silent for a moment, thinking. Maybe that wasn’t a good idea, after all._

 

\- …yes… a person able to use Magic, could.

Even if it was someone that could only use Water Magic, having a Crystal with Fire would be great. But a person without Magic…                                            

 

\- See the problem? Someone able to use Magic can activate a Magic Crystal, it doesn’t matter what kind of Magic the Crystal as. But for someone without Magic…

 

_Hearing Seya saying that and noticing he was smiling, Hina was suspicious._

 

\- I think that you have already found a way, right?

 

\- Yes, Hina, I did. I call it Magical Program!

You use Magic Control, hold on a Crystal, and instead of creating something or inputting the Magic in the Crystal, you just use Control to properly visualize what the Crystal will do when someone grab it and say _‘_ Fire, activate!’. With this, you are preparing the Crystal to listen to some special words.

For example, the words _‘_ Fire, activate’ can be used by someone without Magic to heat their food with a Magic Crystal with Fire Magic!

 

_The student of Class 2-C that had previously that idea, had his mouth open by that sudden remark from Seya._

 

\- It can’t be that simple, right?

 

\- I didn’t say it’s simple. You need to get a good level of Magic Control to achieve something like that.

But, do you remember my Magic Fighters and the Control Box that I brought here last time? The Crystals on the Control Box use a Magical Program to send instructions to the Crystals on the Fighter.

Each Crystal as a different Program, like, ‘when this is pressed, do a kick with left leg’. And the Crystal on the Fighter left leg receives that instruction and does a kick.

 

_The student of Class 2-C was so surprised!_

 

\- That’s just… I understand the process, but I think it’s too difficult to actually do that! And being able to imagine such a thing, Teacher Seya, you are amazing!

 

\- Thank you, but if you understand the process, it’s just a matter of practicing Magic Control to create that Magic Crystal with Fire Magic that you thought. But be quick, or else I’ll do it before you!

 

_The student of Class 2-C was excited!_

 

\- Yes, I’ll practice every day, many hours straight! I want to create that Fire Crystal for people to cook their food!

 

\- And with this, Class dismissed!

 

…

_After the class ended, Seya stayed behind to answer some questions regarding those Crystals for heating food using fire and for a bath. His friends went to the hallway while still discussing what they did and heard._

_It was almost time for lunch, so they went there and seated for a while, still talking about that new concept, Magical Program._

_Ryn Mycym was especially pleased, she couldn’t stop smiling._

 

\- As always, Seya gave an amazing class! I’m so proud of him! For a guy that on the first day I thought it was just an airhead!

_Hina was also smiling, she was very happy for her friend, Ryn looked like she was shining with happiness._

 

\- And now, he’s yours! You can do anything that you want to him, make him take you anywhere, anytime! Oh, I’m so jealous! I want a boyfriend also!

 

_Hearing that, John smiled and made a joke. Or he thought it was a joke…_

 

\- Hey, I’m right here!

 

_Princess Heiji placed her hand on his arm, smiling gently at him._

 

 - Shut up dear, she already knows that you are mine!

_That was too much of a surprise for John!_

 

\- Say what?

 

_And a smiling Princess continued…_

 

\- What?

 

\- Ahahahahahah!...

 

_While Hina and Ryn were still laughing from John blunder, an older girl that looked a 3rd year and with green hair, approached them with a questioning look._

 

\- Hello, which one of you is Ryn Mycym?

 

\- I’m Ryn. Do you need anything from me?

 

\- You are the girlfriend of Teacher Seya, right? One of my friends is on the back yard trying to practice that Magic Control thing but it’s not working. We thought that you could go there and help us out, can you?

_The girl was very polite. Too polite. And she was specifically looking for the girlfriend of Seya?_

_And a 3rd year practicing on the back yard almost at lunchtime? Hina was not buying that._

 

\- … we can all go if you want.

 

\- Oh no, I don’t want to bother all of you! Just Ryn will be enough!

 

\- …but…

 

_Ryn was smiling at Hina, looking confident, like she knew what was happening and she still didn’t worried._

 

 - Ok, that’s not a problem, Hina, I’ll go.

 

\- Ryn! This is just…

 

\- Don’t worry, I got this! Shall we go?

 

\- Oh, thank you! Follow me then!

_As soon as both girls left, Hina looked at the Princess and she was thinking the same thing. Something was fishy._

 

\- I don’t like this, Princess, it’s just too suspicious!

 

\- I think so too. I’ll follow them. Go search Seya.

_While Hina rushed to get to the Auditorium, the Princess followed Ryn, like a tiger following a Jumping Mouse. She was very experienced on following her prey without being noticed, thanks to her continuous travels with Seya._

_But she saw that Ryn was following the older girl, leisurely with her hands behind her back, and she was gathering an enormous amount of Magic in her hands. And Ryn seemed like she was mumbling something in a very low voice. Maybe she was chanting, preparing for the worst._

_No one noticed that the Princess was just behind that last corner, hearing everything._

_She just stayed there, waiting for the next move of those 3 girls that were already looking at Ryn with a strange look. It was the look that she had seen some Nobles on her Palace, making at some servants._

 

\- Hello. Which one of you needs my help?

 

\- Oh, why do you think that Noble daughters like us would want help from a Merchants daughter? We just want to warn you to leave Seya alone. He deserves someone of Noble blood, not a low life like you!

_Hearing that, something snapped inside Ryn. Maybe it was because of always being with both Princesses, she started to imitate their posture and their way of acting. A lot of sarcasm mixed with jokes and serious remarks. Those girls didn’t even know what hit them!_

 

\- Is that so… do you girls now that Seya is a pretender for the throne of the RabbitKind Kingdom also?

 

\- He’s what? We didn’t hear anything about that!

 

\- But he is! You don’t even know that his father is a Duke, adoptive brother of the actual RabbitKind King?

 

_A lot of information that those girls didn’t know, made them look at each other, it seems that Seya was even more amazing than they thought!_

 

\- I just heard that he was a Noble of this Kingdom!

 

\- No, Seya is already a Marquess of the Rabbit Kind and actually, King Rohan offered Seya a Viscount title but Seya refused, he wants to be a Duke or a Marquess of this Kingdom and it seems the King is considering that.        

 

_One of the girls with blonde hair beautifully tied in two long braids, pointed a finger at Ryn, looking very angry._

 

\- One more reason for you to leave him alone! You just want to become a Noble, that’s why you are always following him!

 

\- I’m not, really. He’s the one that’s been following me since the first day of school. And it seems that you really don’t know anything about him and here you are, telling me to leave Seya. You’re funny!

 

\- Are you mocking us? We’ll teach you a lesson! _“Oh Wind…”_      

 

_Hearing the girls starting a Magical Chant, made Ryn react immediately. She quickly placed her hands in front of her, pointing at the other girls, with an enormous amount of Magic previously prepared._

 

\- You are really using a chant against me? Like I would let you! _“Water Blast!”… “Water Shot!”… “Water Spread!”_ …

_While the girls were still chanting, Ryn had already thrown at each of the girls, three different Magic’s in quick succession. They didn’t have time to react. Two of the girls flew more than 2 meters and hit the wall behind them when they were hit by the Blast and the Shot Magic. The other one was rolling inside a huge whirlpool that was created when a huge wall of Water Spread Magic came rushing on top of her._

 

\- Argh!!.... Ahhhh!!!....Help me! ...It hurts!

 

\- Oops, seems I did a little too much…

 

\- Way to go Ryn! Scream you, stupid girls, scream some more! _“Fire Blast!”_            

_The Princess came out of her hideout and she also punished the three girls. She was so mad! How dare they, trying to hurt her best friend?_

 

\- Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!..... too much…hurts….

_When Seya arrived, he saw Ryn and the Princess just looking at those older girls, that were still hurt, screaming and crying a lot, while prostrating on the floor. Most of their clothes were burned and they were in pretty bad shape!_

 

\- What’s happening here? Hina told me Ryn was in trouble!

 

\- I’m fine, really. Can you Heal them? I’m not done yet.

 

\- Ok… there. Feeling better?

 

 _The three girls where grabbing Seya’s harms and crying, pretending to be the victims_.    

 

\- Yes! Thank you! That crazy girl attacked us without a reason!

 

_The girls just lied after all they did. Ryn went berserk! She had still a lot of Magic on her hands, that was itching to get free._

 

\- Seya, step back, Ok? I got this… _“Water Blast!”… “Water Shot!”… “Water Spread!”_ …

 

_Again, the three girls suffered the same punishment. Seya almost didn’t have time to jump backward, that huge Water Spread almost caught him! He was looking at Ryn, and with a chill down his spine, he suddenly remembered of his own mother, when she got mad with his father, some time ago!_

 

\- Argh!!.... Ahhhh!

 

\- Seya, Heal them again, Ok?

 

\- Sure… done. Ryn, remember me to never upset you!

_Ryn looked at the three girls, and with a low and threatening voice, questioned them._

 

\- Now, let’s try again. So, what really happened here?

 

\- …

_Seya was looking at the girls, very seriously._

 

\- Seems like they are afraid of you, Ryn.

 

\- No, Seya, they are just ashamed of what they did. And they have their amazing Noble pride completely crushed by a simple Merchants daughter that doesn’t deserve to be Seya’s girlfriend, right?

 

_The three girls remained silent, looking at the floor._

 

\- …

 

\- I see… Ryn, remember what I told, about causing problems to you? This is a good example.

 

\- And at that time, I told you that I will become stronger to protect myself, right? I just did. These prideful Noble daughters tried to attack me, chanting their Magic! I had time to grab some lunch and still come in time to defeat them!

 

\- Hum…Ryn, can I do something about this so that no one will think about pulling a stunt like this against you?

 

\- If you feel like it, go for it, But I’m pretty capable of defending against cowards like these girls, you know?

 

\- I know, but I will sleep better. I have the right Magic Crystal programmed for this… here. I made this some time ago. ‘ _Announcement Program, activate!_ ’

 

_At that command, the Magic Crystal on Seya’s hand that he grabbed from his Compressed Dimension, started to be surrounded by Magic that made it become lighter. Then, some Wind Magic appeared beneath it and the Crystal started to go up. It stopped at 10 meters high and a strong Light Magic surrounded the Crystal and took the shape of Seya’s face._

_Ryn was looking at the sky, with her eyes wide open, and shouting at Seya._

 

\- Oh, that Crystal just went into the sky and now appeared your face, so big!!!

 

_As soon as Seya started to speak, that big face started to speak, amplifying Seya’s voice._

 

\- ‘ **This is my ‘Announcement Magic’. I’m using this new Magic to speak to everyone in this school. I’m Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto.**

**My girlfriend Ryn Mycym was attacked by three girls from the 3rd year. They wanted Ryn to stop being my girlfriend so that they could try their luck.**

**I want everyone to hear me very carefully. Ryn Mycym is off limits. No one will ever threaten, attack her or not even look at her in a threatening way. The next one to mess with Ryn Mycym, I will kill them myself along with their entire bloodline. There will not even be a single memory about your pitiful existence in this world! Consider yourself warned!** _’_

_Ryn was so ashamed! She started to look for a hole or a rock for her to hide!_

 

\- Seya, that’s too much!

 

_At the command of ‘Announcement Program off!’ that Seya said, the Crystal started to became heavier and the Wind decreased. The Crystal started to slowly descend and it landed on Seya’s hand._

 

-There, it’s done. And you three, better go away unless you all want another Ryn treatment!

_Princess Heiji that had remained silent until that point, thought it was better making sure that what Ryn did was not spread. Ryn could have a lot of problems if the news of what she did were known. Even if it was in self-defense!_

 

\- And don’t bother telling anyone about being attacked by a Merchant’s daughter. I’ll just say that you tried to attack my friend and I punished you! I’m sure everyone will believe in the King’s daughter!

 

_Ryn was stuttering._

 

\- Seya… that was… I mean, doing all that for me? Why?

_Seya looked at her, while gently placing one hand on Ryn’s face._

 

\- I can’t be worrying every day, thinking when will be the next time someone attacks you. It was either this or grabbing you and going away from this school, forever.

 

\- I see… I’m sorry for worrying you… it wasn’t my fault…

 

\- I know you didn’t do anything wrong. I knew something like this was going to happen. There are always jealous girls, trying to get anything they want by any means necessary. Their parents are those to blame, they spoiled them!

_The girls were still silent, looking at the ground. They knew that after that, all their chances of making Seya interested in any of them was ruined._

_Ryn looked at them, disgusted. But she quickly lost interest, that new Magic was more interesting._

 

\- But… what was that Magic that you used? You just sent a Crystal flying, then your face appeared in the sky, and when you spoke, that big face spoke really loud!

 

\- Just one more use for a Magic Crystal. Really good for announcements, right? I thought something like this might happen, so I had this prepared.

 

\- Well, I’m a little ashamed but I’m also very happy. I didn’t know you cared about me so much, to do something like this! You just said to the entire school that I’m your girlfriend! Aren’t you ashamed??

 

\- Of what? Ashamed of having such a pretty girlfriend?

 

\- Heheheheh! I like when you say I’m pretty!

 

_Princess Heiji was looking at both of them, smiling. Her Big brother really got an amazing girlfriend!_

 

 - Come on, get a room, already! Annoying love birds! Heheheh!

 

…


	46. Report 38

_During the classes in the afternoon, the news about the attack at Ryn and Seya’s announcement was the school gossip. When having dinner in the cafeteria, Seya’s friends were wondering where he could be while everyone around them was looking at Ryn._

 

\- Everybody is looking at me and averting their eyes when I notice them! It’s so weird!

 

_Princess Arys was looking around, smiling when she saw anyone looking in their direction._

 

\- I think that’s ok. It’s good that everyone knows you. And after that warning from Seya, they know what will happen if they mess with you. That loser of a cousin actually did a good job!

_Myra was having a blast, seeing them looking away as soon as she smiled also, imitating Princess Arys._

 

\- By the way, Ryn, where’s Seya?

 

\- He and Princess Heiji were called to the Principal’s office. I was too, but the Princess said she would take care of it. Princess Arys, do you think Seya is in trouble?

_Princess Arys was nodding her head._

 

\- I doubt it. The school would not want to lose such a student. And it would also cause a problem for the school, he being a RabbitKind Royalty.          

 

…

 

_On the Principal’s office, the Principal was having a meeting with Seya, the Princess and three crying girls._

 

\- Well, we have here these 3rd-year girls, Princess Heiji and Seya Hinamoto. Where’s Ryn Mycym?

 

_Princess Heiji spoke, looking very angry at the girls._

 

\- I told her that I would explain everything, she’s still pretty shaken because of these stupid girls.

These brats called Ryn with an excuse that they needed help with their Magic Control training and tried to attack her.

Fortunately, I followed them from a distance because I found it weird that they explicitly asked for the girlfriend of Teacher Seya.

The next thing I saw was these 3 surrounding Ryn and chanting Earth attack Magic!

Of course, I wasn’t going to let some brats injure me best friend! So I stopped them.

Then Seya appeared and Healed them. After some questioning, we found out their purpose for that coward attack.

 

\- Well, the problem, Princess, is that these girls already told me that it was Ryn that attacked them, for no reason. But I thought that was very strange, that’s why I asked for your presence.

 

\- Really? Even after I told them that it wasn’t a good idea to lie about this? They really have a death wish.

 

\- And what about you, Seya?

 

\- Seems that these girls just wanted me as their new toy and they couldn’t stand that I was already taken.

I blame their parents for that, maybe until now, they gave everything to these spoiled brats, so they thought it was their right to step on everyone on their way, to get what they want.

 

\- And what about that strange Magic that you put on the sky? What was that?

 

\- Just another use for a Magic Crystal. Pretty good, right?

 

_The Principal was smiling, remembering the Magic that Seya used._

 

\- That sure is. Can I learn how to do that? It would be useful for my school announcements!

 

\- Sure, here. The Principal can have this Crystal. You just need to say the activation words, ‘ _Announcement Program, activate!_ ’, and it will go up in the air, flying. When the big Principal’s face appears in the sky, you may start to speak.

 

\- I can’t accept that! Magic Crystals are expensive!

 

\- This one was free, we made it on the class Applications of Magic.

 

\- Really? That’s amazing! I must ask Teacher Fitz for his notes, I couldn’t attend last classes… hum, but back on topic, what can we do about these girls?

 

_The Princess put her hand up._

 

\- Can I take care of this, Principal? I think I have the right punishment.

 

\- As long as it doesn’t end on their deaths, Princess, that’s ok for me.

 

\- Seya, Gateway to father’s throne room, please.

 

\- As you wish, my Princess… there it is…

_Again, a Gateway to the throne room. And in there, the King was looking and already smiling. He was starting to find those Gateways rather amusing. There was always something funny coming out of them._

 

\- Oh, my dear daughter! And also Seya! Nice to see you again.

 

\- Father, I have here a situation that needs your attention. These three Noble girls tried to attack Ryn Mycym, my best friend, because they were jealous of her. She’s dating Seya and they thought it was a good idea to attack her so that they could try to grab him!

 

\- I see… but I think you guys could handle that, it seems to me it’s just a matter between young people.

 

\- Yes, but they tried to hurt her with attack Magic. If I didn’t get there in time, who knows what could have happened!

I warned them after that and they still went to the Principal making up lies!

And father, Seya went nuts with this. It's better if we don’t let him handle this situation, or he might kill someone in here!

 

\- Hum… I understand. Knowing Seya, he could completely destroy the school and no one would be able to stop him.

Send them here, I will see who their parents are and summon them to the Palace. I want to know what kind of parenting job they are doing!

_By the King orders, Seya immediately used Wind Magic to grab the three girls and he threw them through the Gateway. They landed on the cold hard marble floor of the throne room, looking at a very serious King._

 

_Seya bowed to the King._

 

\- Thank you, my King. We leave this matter on his Majesty capable hands.

 

\- Goodbye then, Seya. Oh, my dear daughter, bring your friends here for dinner one of these days, your mother wants to see them again.

 

\- Of course father, I will invite them. Goodbye father, take care.

_When the Gateway closed, the Principal was still thinking about something._

 

\- … That went well… One less problem for me to handle. Seya, related to your previous announcement, you made a pretty serious threat in the end.

 

\- I don’t see it as a threat, it’s more like an honest warning.

 

\- I see. Another thing that I want to ask you, I was told by Teacher Fitz that you are still refusing to let the 3rd-years attend your class Applications of Magic.

I understand that they were a little rude but couldn’t you forget that previous situation and let them attend? After all, this is a school. Having students forbidden to attend a class it’s strange.

 

\- It would be strange if it was a 3rd-year class. But it’s a 1st-year’s class.

The 2nd-years politely asked to attend and they were granted with that privilege.

The 3rd-years were just rude and arrogant. They even dared to demand the right to attend that class. And even last time, they were arrogantly asking to attend the class, like if I was one of their servants.

When they properly apologize for the previous behavior and if I feel like it, I’ll let them attend.

Of course the Principal could order that they were authorized to attend, but in that case, I would refuse to give any more classes.

 

\- But you do realize that this situation could also be because a grudge that the 3rd-years have against you? More situations like this could happen again.

 

\- Of course, and I will defend myself and my friends accordingly if something happens.

 

\- I hope that isn’t necessary. Well, this was solved. I guess you didn’t have dinner, right? I won’t keep you here longer, go on.

 

…

 

_Back to the cafeteria, Seya’s friends were still being the center of all the attention. At least, until Seya and the Princess entered._

_Hina was the first to see them entering the cafeteria._

 

 - Look, there they are!... strange mood around… the silence is overwhelming…

 

_Princess Heiji explained, smiling._

 

\- Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait. We had a little problem to take care of.

 

\- Because of me? I knew it, I really messed up this time attacking those Noble girls!

_Princess Heiji pointed a finger at Ryn, smiling and winking one eye._

 

\- What are you talking about? You just defended yourself! But I will say it until I die, you were cowardly attacked and I saved you just in time! That’s our cover story, don’t you ever forget it, ok?

 

\- Thank you, Princess. I didn’t want to cause any problems for you.

 

\- What are you saying, girl? I just saw my best friend in trouble so I just run to her rescue! This story will go straight to History School books in a few years! Ahahahah!

 

_Princess Arys was looking at Princess Heiji, with a disgusted look in her eyes and making a throw-up face, like if she had just eaten a rotten apple._

 

\- Such a pitiful Princess, having to lie to be acknowledged… pathetic!

 

\- Seya! Stop her! She’s mean!

 

\- Ahahahahahah! Great, finally you have found your match! She’s worst than you! Ahahahahahah!

 

\- What are you laughing, stupid cousin? Annoying brat…

 

_Ryn burst in laughter, looking at a surprised Seya._

 

\- Ahahahahahah! Look at his face! Priceless! Ahahahahah!

 

_Princess Arys was enjoying all this too much!_

 

\- Yeah, it’s so easy to mess with these too! But you did a really cool thing cousin, very, very cool! If you continue like that, one of these days maybe I don’t feel ashamed of being your cousin! Heheheheh!

_Seya put his tongue out, mocking Princess Arys._

 

\- When I start to think that you are a good person after saying something gentle, you say another thing that erases the previous gentle one. You really need to learn when to shut up, after acting like a normal person, you crazy RabbitKind girl!

_Princess Arys was smiling and she also put her tongue out._

 

\- Yeah, but that wouldn’t be funny, right? Heheheh!

 

…

                                                                                                                               

_One night, in Seya’s room, he was making some drawings while his Automatic Lines were working non-stop._

 

\- So, the drawings for a stove, an oven, a refrigerator, and a freezer are complete. I just need to make a working prototype in metal.

Better if I start thinking about the Magical Programs to put on the Crystals that will be used for this.

The two production lines here… good, perfectly working, a bunch of Magic Crystals ready. It’s better to store them on my Compressed Dimension, this table is starting to get cluttered!

Next, drawings for the Gateway Crystals to be used with the Communicator Device.

 

_Knock, knock, knock!_

 

\- One moment… Oh, hello everyone!

 

_Ryn was smiling at Seya, winking her eye._

 

\- Hello. What are you up to, all alone in here?

 

\- Nothing much, I was just making some drawings.

 

_John West was looking at the drawings that Seya had on one of the tables, he picked some of them and he was trying to see what was the upward position of those strange things on those papers._

 

\- What, these ones? They look strange. What are these, boxes?

 

\- Some ideas for the future. I’m just drawing some things before starting with working tests. Leave it, before you mess them!

 

_Hina was looking over the shoulder of John, trying to figure out what those drawings were._

 

\- Seya, on the next class of Applications of Magic you will let the 3rd years attend the class?

 

\- That depends on them, Hina. They need to properly apologize and change their behavior. They need to be more humble.

_Hina responded, looking very seriously at Seya._

 

\- I don’t think they will change anything. They are on the last year of school, from here most of them will start looking for a wife or a husband and taking care of their family lands or businesses.

 

_Myra was nodding, she knew very well some Noble youngsters that tried to boss her around._

 

\- And also because most of them are spoiled Noble brats, they still think that they can force you to obey them.

 

\- Let them think. When they become the heads of their family or managers of their own business, they will regret their behavior here.

In a few years, the 2nd and the 1st-years will end school and they will become tremendously powerful. I expect amazing discoveries and accomplishments from everyone.

I think you guys will change the world. And I hope that you use your power to improve the lives of the common people.

 

_Princess Arys was looking at Seya, with her hands on her hips, defying him, like always._

 

\- And what will you do if we use that power to conquer the world?

 

\- Easy, I’ll stop you.

 

\- I dare you to try, then!

 

\- Says the one that lost her sword on the first three seconds of a mock battle.

 

\- Seya, in a few years, you will not be able to oppose me! I will be the most powerful being in the world!

 

\- Don’t say that, not even as a joke. There are beings in this world that would kill you in an instant as soon as you tried anything weird. There are even some of them that as soon as you think about it, you are already dead.

 

\- … someday, you will properly explain me that remark…

 

\- …well, what do I have the pleasure for this visit on my humble quarters this evening?


	47. Report 39

Princess Heiji grabbed Ryn’s harm while leaning her head against it, smiling. 

\- Nothing important. Princess Arys just asked Ryn if she already gave you a goodnight kiss today and because she said no, we just thought it was right for us to bring her to you!

\- So that you all could watch and laugh about it? Even you guys, John, Zak…

John West and Zak where strongly shacking their heads!

\- Princess Heiji Rohan forced us! She said she would make a barbecue of us if we didn’t come!

\- You guys… but I’m actually glad that you came, I need some test subjects for one little experience… ||Compressed Dimension open…|| … here, put on this complete armor and hold on to this sword, dagger, bow, and arrows. ||Compressed Dimension close…||

Zak Holstrem was looking at all those things, wondering what was going to happen.

\- What’s your idea with all this?

\- Less talk, more dressing! And you girls… ||Gateway open…|| …Myra, grab the hair of this horse here, please. ||Gateway close…||

\- Where did you get this horse??

\- From my parent’s stable. Hold on to it. Princess Arys, mount on him, please.

Princess Arys easily mounted the horse, doing a powerful jump and landed on the horseback.

\- This sounds interesting. I wonder what you are up to.

\- Now, while the guys are getting ready, I’m going to throw at you a special kind of Compressed Dimension, ok? Hold still…||…Compressed Dimension…throw!...||…

Seya gathered Dark Magic in his hand and by pointing it to the girls, a Dark wall went against them and when it passed, the horse had disappeared and Princess Arys was falling from the weight of the horse. 

Thump!

\- Ouch, my bottom! Where did the horse go? I was up there, now I’m flat on the ground!

Myra was looking at her hands, wondering what had happened.

\- The horsehair that I was grabbing disappeared along with the horse!

\- Good, it worked… ||Compressed Dimension open…||… let me grab this guy… ||Compressed Dimension close…||

Myra screamed while pointing at the horse.

\- There he is!

\- ||…Gateway open…|| …. Go on big guy, back to sleep. ||…Gateway close…||

Princess Arys was still rubbing her butt while looking at the horse disappearing.

\- What was all that about? What did you do?

\- I just throw at you and the horse a big Compressed Dimension prepared to only take horses. He went in, you stayed here.   
Then I just grabbed him from the Compressed Dimension and returned him to my parent’s stable.

Hina was looking at all that, a little surprised by what just happened.

\- I don’t understand. Why did you want to do that?

\- Imagine if one day I was going to be attacked by someone riding a horse?

Princess Arys understood immediately!

\- Oh, you would do this! Take the horse and leave the rider on the ground, completely dumbfounded! Amazing!

\- Exactly. Pretty good, right? And since the guys are ready, I’m going to throw at you the Compressed Dimension specially prepared, ok? ||…Compressed Dimension… Throw!...|| 

Seya gathered Dark Magic in his hand and by pointing this time to the boys, a Dark wall went against them and when it passed, the armor and weapons that they had disappeared and Zak Holstrem trousers felt.

\- Hey, where is my armor? And my weapons?

Zak quickly pulled his trousers up, screaming at Seya.

\- Me too! What was that?

\- Let me see… ||Compressed Dimension open…||… here they are! Perfect. Let me just put these in there again… ||Compressed Dimension close…||

John was still looking at his hands, that moments ago had a sword and a bow.

\- What did you do?

\- I just throw at you guys, a big Compressed Dimension prepared to only take armor, weapons, and anything made of metal.

Zak was still holding his trousers, smiling.

\- Do you mind returning my belt?

\- Oops…. Here… sorry about that.

Zak quickly put his belt, but he was still wondering what was all that for.

\- And this Magic is for what?

\- Easy, imagine that I’m going to be attacked by a Knight? Or by someone with a weapon? It’s just a good way of disarming without doing any harm.

John was looking at Seya while smiling.

\- That’s really amazing! I guess for me to be able to do that I need a lot of Magic Control, right? But I can’t use Dark Magic, only Light.

\- Yes, but if you use a Dark Magic Crystal…

\- Oh, I understand! So I just need the Magic Control!

\- Yup, that’s it.

\- And us? I guess we would need one Dark and one Light Crystal, right? Along with the Magic Control!

\- That’s right, Ryn. As you can see, there are a lot of things you can do with the right amount of Magic Control.

Hina was jumping a little, excited by another cool Magic.

\- Is this new Magic going to be discussed on the next Applications of Magic class?

\- I was thinking about it.

\- Oh, and that Wind Magic that you used to fly when you fought against Princess Arys? And that big face that you made on the sky with that loud voice?

– Calm down, Hina, we are going to discuss those two later on. Already three subjects that I need to talk about.

Ryn was happily smiling at her childhood friend.

\- Hina was always like this since she was little. She’s crazy about Magic. And with your new Magic’s, she’s always amazed.

Princess Arys was smiling at Ryn, mischievously.

\- Careful Ryn, or you’ll get there a love rival!

Hina screamed, fearing that someone started to think that was true.

\- Impossible! I’m just in love with his Magic! Not him! He’s really not my type!

Princess Arys just smiled and pointed at Zak, that was talking with John.

\- Yes, of course, you are more into Zak here!

Zak was caught by surprise.

\- Say what?

Princess Arys just smiled at Zak.

\- What?

Hina was speechless.

\- ...

Seya just nodded in disagreement at the shot from Princess Arys.

\- Now you have done it… Poor Hina…

By the red face that Hina had, everyone understood that talking about Zak was a land mine for her.

…

After some days and during breakfast, Princess Heiji remembered one little detail that she was supposed to do.

\- Before I forget, do you all want to come to the Palace today to have dinner? My parents want to see you all again.

John stuttered, in panic.

\- The Palace? For dinner? But…but…

\- No buts! Even if no one wants to go, you will. I need to properly introduce you to my parents!   
And make a good impression! I don’t want my father to be ashamed of my boyfriend!

John was caught completely of guard by that remark.

\- Say what?

Princess Heiji just smiled gently at John, while asking.

\- What?

Seya lost it, it was too much.

\- Ahahahahahah! Princess, don’t mess with him! You are going to scare him like that!

\- Scare who? My boyfriend can’t be scared of anything! Even if I have to beat him into a pulp!

John was dumbfounded.

\- But Princess Heiji, why you keep on calling me your boyfriend?

Princess Heiji tilted her head to the left.

\- You don’t want to be?

\- Of … course I want… I just…

Princess Heiji gently smiled at him.

\- Then there’s no problem, right?

\- … no… not a problem… I just think that the Princess could choose a better one than me… I don’t deserve you…

\- And that’s one more reason why I like you! Understand? Now shut up and be proud of yourself because you have conquered me!

\- … yes…

\- At least say ‘yes, my dear’! Treat me like a girlfriend, will you?

\- …yes… my dear…

\- He really called me dear! I’m so happy! That’s decided, from today on you must always call me ‘dear’ or ‘my love’, ok? Can I call you ‘darling’?

\- …yes… my dear…

\- Ah…he’s so cute… my darling is so cute!

Seya laughed again, at that comic reaction from Zak. He looked so awkward!

\- My Little Sister got me a new Little Brother! Great! Ahahahahahah!

Ryn was thinking about one small detail in that plan.

\- But Princess, don’t you think that your father will be a little worried? After all, you are the heir to the throne.

\- That’s why I decided to properly introduce him to my parents in today’s dinner! And I’m counting on all of you to help him make a good impression!

Seya was looking at Princess Heiji, very seriously.

\- Seems that you have properly thought about this.

\- That’s what I thought about since the first day I saw this cute boy, Seya!

\- I remember you saying that you wanted him as a pet!

\- At first yes! But after, he slowly conquered my heart… now I can only think of him… I want to hold him… kiss him…

Princess Arys grabbed Princess Heiji arms in mid-jump, she was going to hug John. Or land on top of him!

\- Hold on girl, or you might attack him right here! 

John had his face completely red, but he was smiling, looking at Princess Heiji.

\- …

Seya changed the subject, to help John. It was enough teasing.

\- So, today we have Potions Class and in the afternoon, Economics and History, right?

Princess Heiji got free and was fixing her dress.

\- Yeah, boring Classes… You could at least mess with that History teacher again. Last time, she almost went berserk when she was telling things about the Elfians and you corrected her!   
And when she said that you didn’t know anything about Elfians and you started talking fluent Elfian, it was so funny!

Ryn nodded in agreement, it was surely strange. 

\- Yes, that was weird! When did you learn how to speak Elfian?

\- When I was 6. So, let’s finish eating before we get late to class.

Ryn grabbed Seya by the collar of his shirt, shaking him to make him speak.

\- Don’t change the subject! Explain yourself!

\- I’ve met some Elfians when I was 6 years old. And after that, I became a personal friend of the Royal family.   
The younger son is one of my longest friends. He’s actually more than 100 years but he’s considered young, for an Elfian.

Ryn let go of Seya, surprised.

\- Say what?

\- What? This joke is funny.

Ryn shakes her head, stunned.

\- That’s just… you… argh! I don’t care anymore, let’s go to class!

Princess Heiji smiled at Ryn and patted her head.

\- You really should stop being surprised about my Big Brother here, Ryn. I stopped doing that a long time ago!   
If him knowing the Elfians surprises you, wait until he introduces you to his Master, the Elder Dragonoid Eriban.   
Oh, Seya, you should take her to see the Dragonoids Library! They have in there books with History from the last 10.000 years! Or better yet, take there today our History Teacher! Ahahahahah!

Ryn was feeling dizzy. She was hearing more strange things! 

\- What? You… ouch, my head hurts… let’s go… why this floor is spinning? …

Seya was looking at Ryn, she was leaving the table while supported by Hina and the rest of them followed. Seya was still seated, looking menacing at Princess Heiji.

\- And there she goes… Princess, you shouldn’t have told her all that.

\- What? You would like that I told her that sometimes when you pray to the Goddess she responds or appears to you?

\- Better not, I don’t want to scare Ryn. Let’s go also or we are going to be late.


	48. Report 40 - John, the boyfriend!

_After the class of History in the afternoon, they were talking about it while walking down the hallway. Amongst them, there was a very silent Seya._

_Myra was talking with Ryn, excited._

 

\- Now, that class was interesting. Seeing the Teacher talking about the Four Races Treaty and having Seya correcting her about the points of view of the Elfians.

 

_Ryn was still a little dumbfounded about what happened in class._

 

\- And the most absurd thing was that when the Teacher was contradicting him, he brought from his Compressed Dimension the Original Treaty before all the corrections! I didn’t even know that something like that still existed!

 

_Myra agreed, it was another crazy stunt by Seya!_

 

\- I bet not even the Teacher knew. Maybe that was why she fainted!

 

_Princess Heiji was still smiling, in fact, she was smiling almost the entire class with one more blunder from Seya._

 

\- That was so funny! Do you think that she will return? Or maybe, Seya becomes our new History Teacher? Ahahahahah!

 

\- Why this stupid cousin can’t act like a normal student! Just listen and shut up already! Annoying brat!

 

_Seya didn’t say a word, even after one more sarcastic remark from Princess Arys._

 

\- …

 

_Suddenly, they all heard a high pitch voice, coming from above them._

 

\- Seya, lookout, my dear! I got this!

 

_The next thing that Seya saw when everyone else was looking up, was a boy from the 3rd-year, the one that previously was in the Class Applications of Magic and making a fuss about attending. He was almost hitting Seya’s chest with a knife in one of his hands when suddenly, he was surrounded by a bright light and disappeared._

_Seya and his friends were still blinking their eyes because of that strong light and they heard the same high pitch voice._

 

\- All it’s safe now, my dear. Don’t worry, I’m always with you.

 

_Princess Heiji was the first to be able to open her eyes, but she didn’t saw anyone near them._

 

\- What was that? That light blinded me! Who was that girl talking? It wasn’t the Goddess, that’s for sure!

 

_Seya thought that he was the only one to realize that he was almost hit by the knife of that 3rd-year, so he didn’t say anything about that, he just tried to change the subject._

 

\- I don’t know. A fan, maybe?

_Ryn was rubbing her eyes, annoyed._

 

\- One more girl trying to grab you. Seems that I must punish one more spoiled brat.

 

_Seya knew that it wasn’t just another girl. He sensed an enormous amount of Light Magic behind that blinding light that took the 3rd-year boy._

 

\- Well, maybe next time, Ryn.

 

_Princess Heiji was thinking that it was really weird, she saw the boy trying to kill Seya, but since Seya didn’t mention, she was going to keep a secret also. And because Ryn was still suspicious, she had to distract everyone. And she knew just how._

 

\- Since we are all here already, why don’t we go to the Palace then? Like that, John will have plenty of time to impress my parents!

 

_Princess Arys looked at John, smiling._

 

\- Or making a huge mess and end up losing his head…

 

_John was looking at Princess Heiji, in panic!_

 

\- Now? But…but I’m not mentally ready!

 

_Princess Heiji just waved her hand, making light of his fear_.

 

\- Nonsense! Seya, wake up!

 

_Seya was still wondering what had happened._

 

\- …Oh, sorry… I bet that John will faint before dinner!

 

_Ryn took the bait and forgot about the previous girl’s voice._

 

 - I’ll take that bet! One silver coin as he keeps is act together!

 

\- You’re on, Ryn! … || _Gateway open_ ||… shall we go?

_Seya opened a Gateway to the throne room and the King and Queen were there, looking and smiling at them. Seems that the Princess had previously contacted them using the Communicator Device of the Principal._

 

\- Look who just arrived, my Queen!

 

\- Oh, if it isn’t our beloved daughter and her friends, that don’t want to be with her because she’s a Princess but because she is just so adorable! Or not!

 

\- Mom, you meanie!

 

_Ryn laughed, just by hearing the Queen messing with the Princess._

 

\- Ahahahahah! Good evening my Queen and King. How are you feeling since last time?

 

_The King smiled at Ryn._

 

\- Look who she is! The Noble daughter’s punisher!

 

_Ryn lost all the will to laugh._

 

\- …my King?...

 

\- Don’t worry my dear, I have already talked with my daughter and with Seya. And despite you are just a merchants daughter that attacked some Noble daughter’s, you did it for your own defense and against three girls.

 

_Ryn had a troubled look and she didn’t say a thing._

 

\- …

 

\- Considering that you are Seya girlfriend who is the son of a Duke of an allied country, you had all the right to kill all of them on the spot.

But since you didn’t do that, I was able to solve this with their parents.

 

_Ryn was looking down, worried._

 

\- What will happen now, my King?

 

\- To you, nothing, my dear. To them, their parents assured me that they would be properly punished. And I told them that I will have a close look over all of them for the next years. If at any time they step over the line, I will punish them myself.

 

_Ryn remained in silence. She was feeling ashamed for giving so much trouble to the King._

 

\- …

 

\- You see, I can not allow such behavior to prosper. If they don’t change when they are still young, they will give me more problems when they become older.

 

\- …I understand… I’m sorry for causing so much trouble…

 

_The King held Ryn’s hand, to reassure her._

 

 - Nonsense! It wasn’t your fault. Actually, I think this is also Seya’s fault.

 

\- My King?

 

\- Why are you so surprised? Seems that you were already dating this girl before this incident, correct? Seya, did you properly make sure that everyone in that school knew that?

 

\- Of course not… only after…

 

\- And then this happened. But of course, the main problem was those girls. Seems that they were spoiled by their parents, they were always doing and giving anything that those girls wanted.

That’s why I always appreciated that you took the Princess with you. I knew that with you she would experience new things and you are the kind of guy that wouldn’t let her do all that she wanted, like us.

Sometimes, parents are just stupid. We remember when our children were just an adorable baby and we fail to notice that when we spoil them, we are in fact creating bad adults.

 

_Seya nodded in agreement._

 

\- She turned out alright. Despite what she did for the King to allow her to enter our school.

 

\- Yes, that was very bad! I was starting to give her some responsibilities but she just wanted to follow you!

I agreed with her at that time, actually, that it would be better for her to interact more with people her age. With you there, I was sure that you would take care of everything.

But because of her position as the heir to the throne, I thought she had to start accepting her Princess status. It turned out very bad, very quickly.

 

\- I’m sorry about that, father.

 

\- You should apologize to the Royal Mages and Knights.

 

\- Yes… and today I also came here for an official business… and after all that father said, I don’t know if today is a good time.

 

\- That depends. Did you destroyed the school already?

 

\- No! That’s Seya’s department!

 

\- So, official business… seems important.

 

\- … Father… Mother… I want to introduce to you the man I choose as my boyfriend, John West.

John, your turn!

 

_Breathing deeply, John took one step forward, almost falling because his legs lost the strength. But he recovered and while his face was turning white, he stuttered with a deep voice._

 

\- …..I’m... John West, my King, and Queen…

 

_The King looked at him, thinking. That family name was familiar…_

 

\- Last time you were here, I thought I remembered that family name. I think you are from a Noble family, am I right?

 

\- …My king, my grandfather was a Marquess of the Empire until he disagreed with the Emperor. My father is a Viscount, as was my grandfather.

_The King slapped his own forehead! How could he forget that name?_

 

\- I remember now! Your Grandfather helped smuggle from the Empire a lot of people that were taken from this Kingdom and turned into slaves! And when the Emperor at that time found out, your Grandfather had to flee along with his wife and son.

When he came to this Kingdom, because of his deeds, he was granted some lands and the title of Viscount. I was present when my grandfather gave that title to your family!

 

_Princess Heiji was with her mouth open, hearing all that!_

 

\- What? I didn’t know anything about that!

 

\- … that’s … the story of my family… and… because my father is only a Viscount… I don’t think I deserve to be alongside the Princess… I already told her that…

 

_Princess Heiji was impressed. That cute boy came from an amazing family!_

 

\- I knew that my cute John was amazing, but coming from such a lineage!

 

_The King was evaluating John, looking at him very seriously._

 

\- I see... Tell me, do you like my daughter?

 

\- …Yes… my King…

 

\- It seems that my daughter likes you very much, or she wouldn’t introduce you as her boyfriend. But, are you prepared for the responsibilities that being with the Royal Princess carries?

 

\- … no, my King… and… I don’t think I deserve it...

 

_Queen Rohan clapped her hands, pleased with that honest youngster._

 

\- Excellent answer! I like this kid already! It’s good that you are aware that you don’t deserve to be together with my beloved daughter! I’m sure that you would do anything to make her happy!

 

\- Of course, my Queen!

 

_The King was smiling, deeply moved._

 

\- Well, seems like this informal dinner has become a formal engagement dinner!

 

_The Queen was grabbing the King’s harm, she seemed very happy._

 

\- But we need to organize an official one! It’s not every day that our daughter gets engaged!

_The King couldn’t stop smiling, his little daughter had made a good choice._

 

\- Of course! But I hope that you wait until you get a little older and graduate that school before getting married!

 

\- Of course father!

 

_John was wobbling more and more, it was too much for him._

 

\- … me… marrying the Princess… ahhhh…

 

_Seya quickly jumped and grabbed John, before he hit the marble floor with his head._

 

\- Oops, he fainted. I knew he wouldn’t endure all of it. Ryn, pay up! You lose the bet!

 

\- Ok… stupid John… where did I put it… sometimes is difficult to find anything in this purse…

_Ryn was very concentrated, trying to find a silver coin to pay the bet that she did previously with Seya. But inside a Compressed Space with a limit of 10 kgs, if one isn’t careful, it will easily become cluttered. And Ryn wasn’t a tidy person._

_Seya was looking at her, amused with the troubled Ryn’s face._

 

\- How many things have you put in there?

 

\- Not much… money, a sword, a dagger, apples, my hairbrush and mirror, some clothes, underwear…

 

_The Queen become very interested after hearing that._

 

\- Oh, so many things on such a little purse? Isn’t that just a simple and small belt purse?

 

\- Not quite. This one is filled with Light and Dark Crystals that Seya made and prepared. I just sewed the Crystals on the purse.

 

_The Queen was looking at the purse, then at Seya, and then at the purse again._

 

\- He made what? I think I heard something absurd!

 

\- Big Brother here figured out a way to create Magic Crystals! And he created a strange new Magic to put on the Crystals to make them work as he wants.

He made this purse with is Compressed Dimension Magic. We can put inside of this 10kg of things!

 

_King Rohan screamed in surprise. That boy did another crazy thing!_

 

\- What?

 

\- I have here two of them, for both the King and Queen. Ryn, care to show them how they are used?

 

\- Sure!

_The King was amazed just by looking inside the small purse and seeing the Darkness stored in there. The Queen was testing it. She placed her fan, gloves, a hairpin, and a handkerchief. Just to see all of that disappear inside the small purse and to pull all out again._

_The King was still looking at the purse while talking to Seya_.

 

\- Finally, you have thought of a way for anyone to use this Magic! Can this also be used for a bigger bag?

 

\- I was thinking of making a one-shoulder bag with this Magic. With a limit of 1 ton, half the limit of an open wagon.

_The King was so excited. That would be a huge help for his Kingdom!_

 

\- That would be great for the transport of goods. And for travels! When do you think you will be able to make that?

 

\- It’s just a matter of changing the weight limit of the Magic that is on those purses.

 

\- I suppose that you are going to ask for an Ownership Law for this, correct?

 

\- As soon as I found a way to make the sewing of these purses and bags faster and cheaper.

 

\- Well, I guess you could hire some people to do that manual job. Do you already think of a price for this?

 

\- An affordable one would be 1 silver coin for one of these. I want to get 10 copper coins for each sale. It will be 5 copper coins for me and 5 copper coins for Hina Motoama here.

 

_When Hina heard that, she didn’t know what to say. She had already said to Seya that she didn’t help a single bit, but there he was, giving credit to her!_

 

 - What? But… but…

 

\- Yes, I think it will be a good price. And a very good deal for you and Hina.

I want to help you find people to do this but unfortunately, I think that this will have to wait.

We have a situation that I think will need my full attention for quite some time. That’s also why the engagement party of my daughter will help to relieve some of the tension that we are facing.

           

_Seya saw the worried look on the King’s face. Something serious was troubling him._

 

\- Did something happen?


	49. Report 41 -> Beginning of the War

_While Seya and his friends were having dinner with the Royal Family, one particular little girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes was on the rooftop of the Auditorium, looking at a couple of Phoenix and smiling._

_Suddenly, a small flying being covered in bright light approached her and a high pitch voice could be heard._

 

\- My Goddess, I came to report a situation. Oh, a couple of Phoenix birds! I didn’t see one of them for the last 500 years! I thought that they were almost extinct!

 

\- Yes, these ones were made by Seya. He left them behind after two of his classes so I took the opportunity and gave them life. The school janitor found each of them and he’s taking good care of them. He even made this hen house. I think that the female is almost ready to put some eggs. If that janitor continues, they will be able to reproduce. Maybe in some more years, we start to see more of these guys flying around. But this time, I’m not going to let the young Dragonoids mess with them!

 

_The small flying being was hovering in the air, above the two Phoenix, she almost forgot what took her to meet the Goddess._

 

\- My Goddess, one boy tried to kill Seya with a knife in one of the school corridors. I caught him and placed him inside my Light but now I don’t know what to do with him.

 

\- What? Did Seya saw you? Because last time he knew that he was being followed by a pervert Examiner, he killed him!

 

\- I might have screamed to warn him. But I’m sure he didn’t saw me.

 

\- Ok, but I think you didn’t have to do anything. I know that Seya always has a strong Ancient Dragonoid Magic around him. A simple knife wouldn’t hurt him. But you did well. Let me see the boy that you caught.

 

_The small being shot a very tiny ball of light to the ground, that started to inflate and when it disappeared, the boy from the 3rd-year that attacked Seya was lying on the floor, completely knocked out. The Goddess approached him and she grabbed him from his hair to take a look at his face._

\- I remember this one. It’s the son of a Marquess of this Kingdom that annoyed Seya and was sent to the training grounds of the RabbitKind. I’m going to take care of him, don’t worry. I know an old LizardKind that can mess with this boy memories. When I sent him back to his family, he will not even remember that he was once in this school.

 

_The small being was flying around, and a worried high pitch voice started to stutter._

 

\- My Goddess… do…do you… think that will be enough?

 

\- I think so. It’s better to erase his memories than making him disappear. It would lead to a lot of questioning.

 

\- I will take my leave then. Seya and his friends were going to have dinner with the King and Queen Rohan.

 

\- Yeah, I know. I bet that later this evening, Seya will come to talk to me. Send my regards to that crazy daughter of yours!

 

\- I will, my Goddess. Farewell.

_The small being surrounded itself again with a strong light and it vanished, leaving two Phoenix blinking their eyes._

_…_

 

_In the Royal Palace, a troubled King was thinking if he should tell them or not..._

 

\- Well, I guess that sooner or later you will all hear about it. I’ve received some information that the Empire is gathering their troops and sending them to the border of the Elfian Kingdom.

_Seya got worried. It was too soon!_

 

\- The Empire is trying to invade the Eternal Forest to expand their borders again? And my King thinks that they will not stop there, right?

 

\- That I don’t know for sure but since we are allies of the Elfians, I’ve already sent my troops to our side of the border. Tomorrow they will start marching through the Eternal Forest and join forces with the Elfians on the border at the other side.

 

\- I see. Can I help in some way, my King?

 

\- Only if you have some kind of Magic to stop the Empire army without initiating a full-scale war. Because that what’s going to happen if the Empire army enters the Eternal Forest.

 

\- And if I do that?

 

\- You could ask for anything. I would even gladly give you my crown.

 

_Seya was thinking, he had to make some changes in his life plan._

 

\- So that matter as already reached this point.

 

\- But let’s not worry, for now. Let’s go have dinner and celebrate.

 

…

 

_After dinner, they said their goodbyes to the King and Queen and they went to Seya’s room using his Gateway._

_They were happily chatting amongst them while Seya was seated, still in silence._

_Princess Heiji noticed that Seya had a serious looking face and she approached him, looking closely to his eyes and lowering her voice._

 

 - You were very quiet for the entire dinner and you still seem to be thinking about something. What’s wrong, Seya? It’s about that girl’s voice and that blinding light? I saw it from the beginning, right before that boy disappeared, you know?

_Seya understood. Seems it wasn’t just him that saw the 3rd-year boy trying to kill him. He smiled and winked at the Princess._

 

\- I’m not worried about that. You know I have a lot of protection against any physical and Magical attacks.

 

_Seya gently banged his head against Princess Heiji forehead while smiling and got up. He started to walk back and forth, thinking._

_The others noticed that he was walking in the room for a while, without saying anything. Finally, Seya took a deep breath and explained._

 

\- This situation with the Empire is worrying me. It could start a war.

 

_Ryn held on Seya’s arm, she was also worried._

 

\- But what can we do about it? The King said that everything is already prepared, we can only wait and pray for the best.

 

\- Yes… pray… pray to the Goddess… if you excuse me all, I have to leave for a moment.

 

_Ryn was looking at Seya, it seemed he had a weird idea._

 

\- At this hour? Where are you going?

 

_Princess Heiji understood immediately._

 

\- You are going to the Church in the Capital and pray to the Goddess, aren’t you?

 

_Seya remained silent, thinking._

 

\- ……

 

\- I understand. Let’s leave him, guys, he needs to do this. Seya, send my regards to the Goddess, ok?

 

_Ryn was looking at Seya while being pushed by the Princess._

 

\- But… but…

 

_Princess Heiji pushed everyone outside Seya’s room and she closed the door._

 

\- Let’s go already! Seya, we’ll be leaving then.

 

_Seya was thinking to himself._

 

\- _…||…seems it’s time, already. I thought I still had years until something like this happened…||_

_When his friends leave, Seya opened a Gateway to the Church of the Goddess in the Capital of the Royal Kingdom. As soon as Seya went through, he was at a discrete corner of the Church. No one was there. At that hour the Church was closed._

_Seya looked around. He really liked that Church, filled with ancient walls carved with images of the Goddess creating animals, trees, and plants._

_There were also images of the Goddess with the RabbitKind, one with her between the Elfians and the Dwarfs and one that Seya already saw on the Dragonoid Library._

_That was the most strange of them all. Seya never understood how the two images could exist in two different places. Seya knew that the image on the Dragonoid Library had close to 10.000 years. But that one on the church couldn’t have more than 1.000 years. The Church was built when the Royal Kingdom was created. Maybe Inia, the Elder Dragonoid Protector of the humans, had something to do with that image._

_Seya walked along the Church, looking at every image in the walls like he always did, all the times that he went there._

_When he reached to the front he stopped, facing the image of the Goddess. It was a statue that he knew that could only be done by a Dragonoid in a human form. That was definitely the work of the Elder Dragonoid Inia._

_It was the image of an adult Goddess, with an amazingly beautiful face. Even the curves on the Goddess body and the robe were a perfection._

_Seya stood in front of the statue for a moment and after looking around again to make sure that no one was hidden in the shadows, he took a deep breath and he started to talk with the statue._

 

\- ||… _no one here, perfect…||…_ Hello, my cute Little Goddess. I hope You can hear me. I‘m thinking about doing something really stupid that can kill me again. Seems that You will need to find another one to help You, really soon.

 

_Slowly from behind the adult size statue, came the cute little Goddess with blue eyes and curly yellow hair that Seya knew so well._

 

\- Hello, little one, I’m here. Did you call for me?

 

\- Hello again. I’m glad You came. I need Your advice on this matter.

 

\- You don’t need any advice, you already know what you are going to do, right?

 

\- … yes… I guess I’m a little worried about letting You down.

 

\- Nonsense. I believe in you.

 

\- There’s nothing You can do to prevent all this from happening?

 

\- I can only try to guide my people in the right direction, I cannot intervene in such a matter. But you can.

 

\- Thanks for the vote of confidence. I’ll try.

 

\- I think that maybe its better if you hide your identity as much as you can on this matter. You are still young in this world, to have people after you when all things are settled.

 

\- Hum… I understand. I need to talk with King Rohan and the Elfian King, things are going to become a little crazy. I hope You enjoy the show.

 

\- I can’t wait for that! Oh, send my regards to those Kings. I haven’t seen the Elfian King for quite some time. And King Rohan is forgetting his prayers!

 

\- By the way, Princess Heiji Rohan sends her regards.

 

\- Oh, that cute little Princess! I saw that she found herself a good partner! I knew that it was a good idea, helping his grandfather escaping from the Empire! I’m really good, right? …knnnya… knnnya… knnnya…

 

\- You really need to do something about that laughter of Yours, one can’t take You serious, after hearing that.

 

\- You meanie! Now, get out of here, you have work to do! I want to see what you are going to do! But take this, before going.

 

  _Seya saw a huge ball of Magic that the Goddess had on her hands. It was the size of his own head!_

 

\- What’s that big amount of Magic gathered on your hand?

 

\- Take it. It’s just Pure Magic gathered from the world, a day’s worth of it. I think you can put this on those Magic Crystals of yours and use it. Of course, you need to separate the Attributes, they are all mixed together, for balance.

I never would have imagined that you would be able to create Crystals so easily! That really surprised me!

 

\- It was only because of the First Gift that You granted me. I remembered my old Geology classes back on Earth.

 

\- But still… well, go now, go, go! And try not to kill everyone, remember that the people of the Empire are also my people!

 

\- I know. Goodbye, my cute Little Goddess. I hope we meet again.

 

_Seya opened a Gateway to the Rohan Palace and he went through it while waving and smiling to the Goddess._

_When Seya made the Gateway disperse, the Goddess was looking at it disappearing as if it has been taken by the wind and she was smiling in approval._

 

\- That’s a very handy Magic that my little one has there. I always like to see this. Pretty neat!

 

…

_When Seya crossed to the throne room, the King was not there. But by sensing his Magic Flow, he found the King at his office examining some documents._

 

\- My King, sorry to intrude again, can we talk for a while?

 

\- Oh, Seya. Sure, what’s the matter?

 

\- About this situation with the Empire army, I will take care of that.

 

\- What are you thinking of doing?

 

\- My King, if I stop them I would appreciate the title of a Duke or a Marquess and also lands from the Empire, like 10 km from the Eternal Forest borders into the Empire lands and since the ocean in the West until the Dwarfs Kingdom in the East.

I want to open a road later on, across the Eternal Forest to unit those lands to this Kingdom.

Of course, I will also discuss this with the Royal Elfian family.

 

\- What? Are you serious? Why do you want so many lands?

 

\- My King, I think that by granting me those lands I can make sure that I can create some security measures for the Empire troops not to do something like this ever again.

 

\- That’s a lot of territory. You could make a country with all those lands.

 

\- Perhaps, but I prefer being an honorable member of the Kingdom of Rohan.

 

\- But that would only happen if you were able to stop the Empire. Do you really think that you can do anything?

 

\- Yes. I will need just a little bit of help from my King.

 

\- What do you need?

 

\- Please send a message to the Kingdom troops that his Majesty is sending a Great Sage to help. They don’t need to do anything when they reach the Empire border, the Great Sage will take care of everything.

 

\- A Great Sage? We haven’t seen one for the last 1.000 years! You are still young but you are quickly reaching that level. Ok, you can count on me. I’ll send a message right away.

 

\- Thank you, my King. I must leave now, I need to talk to the Elfian King. By the way, the Goddess said that my King is forgetting is prayers…||… _Gateway open_ …||

 

\- The Goddess? Ok… Seya, the Great Sage. I wonder…

 

…

 

_Seya opened a Gateway to the Elfian Village, directly to the throne room and he went through it. On the other side already smiling, were the Elfian King and his son. Seems that they were discussing some plans, from the maps that they had on the table in front of them._

 

\- Look who has returned! Seya, what are doing here?

 

\- My King, I heard that there’s a situation here and I came to help.

 

_The Elfian Prince was tapping Seya’s back, smiling._

 

\- This little brother of mine, I knew he would be running here as soon as he heard of it!

 

\- Of course, Big Brother. We have been friends for so many years and when I heard that the Empire was trying to invade my second home, of course I would come!

 

_The King nodded his head in agreement._

 

\- I knew you would want to come and protect your beloved Eternal Forest but I didn’t want to concern you with such a matter.

 

\- I have a plan that I think will prevent anyone from dying. But I will need my King to agree with it.

 

\- I’m all ears! Get it, ears, because of my pointy ears? Heheheheh!

 

\- My King, I’ve asked the King of the Rohan Kingdom that if I stop the Empire army I want lands from the Empire, 10 km from the Eternal Forest borders into the Empire lands and since the ocean in the West until the Dwarfs Kingdom in the East.

And later on, I want to build a road that could cross the Eternal Forest and unite those lands and the Royal Kingdom of Rohan. Of course, I will not kill any animals or plants, I will just replant all the trees along the border.

I ask the same reward from the Elfians.

 

_The Elfian King was so surprised. He couldn’t believe what that young human was saying while looking so confident!_

 

\- Hum… Seya, if you can prevent this war I would even give you my crown and one of my daughters! But why do you want those lands? You will become a target for the revenge of the Empire!

 

-My King, I can create some security measures for the Empire not to do something like this ever again. But I also need to disguise myself and I need some help from his Majesty.

 

\- Ok. What’s your idea?

 

\- I’ve asked the same thing from King Rohan. Please send a message to the Kingdom troops that your Majesty is sending a Great Sage to help. They don’t need to do anything when they reach the Empire border, the Great Sage will take care of everything.

_The Elfian King slapped his own forehead. He remembered!_

 

\- A Great Sage! So, it was about you that the Great Goddess warned me about!

 

\- By the way, the Goddess sends her regards.

 

\- Oh, you talked to her already about this? What’s her opinion?

 

\- That cute little Goddess said that she was counting on me and that she was expecting a good show.

 

\- Ahahahahah! Seems that even the Goddess trusts you on this! I’ll send right away the message. Go to sleep now, your old room is still there for you to use.

 

\- Thank you, my King. Big Brother, I’ll make my leave now.

 

…

_When Seya retired to his room, the Elfian King was silent for a moment, thinking._

 

\- Father, are you agreeing with this? But, my little brother can be killed!

 

\- A Great Sage. I still remember the last one. That woman was amazing. I always thought that there were great things waiting for this young boy. Don’t worry, I will be standing right next to him for his protection. Despite the fact that he doesn’t need any protection.

 

_Seya entered his Elfian room, deep underground in the middle of the roots of a gigantic tree. He had that room kept for him since he was little. He often stayed there, every time that he went to visit the Elfians._

_It had only a small closet, a net bed, a table, and a chair. Seya was used to have few things. In fact, he always thought that having too much furniture was a waste of space._

_He then opened his Compressed Dimension and he took from there a Sage robe with a hood, filled with a lot of Magic Crystals and a staff with one Big Magic Crystal._

 

\- Now, let me just put the Magic that the Goddess gave me on this staff and on this robe… there. Mmmhh… seems that it can hold even more Magic. Perfect.

And I have an enormous quantity of Magic Crystals on my Compressed Dimension to fill with Magic.

I think I’m ready for tomorrow. I need to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a good day to die. Or not… If I could avoid, I would prefer not dying. Ryn would never forgive me.

 

…


	50. Side Story: Social, Economics and Politics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be updated, following the main story.  
> .  
> .  
> .

**Empire:**

Borders the Eternal Forest at the South, the Dwarf Kingdom at the East and the sea at North and West.

Influenced by the strong believes of the Knight Sage of 2.000 years ago, the Empire started from a small Royal country to conquer the nearby human kingdoms, annexing them. Soon, a peaceful faction that preferred to trade with the other races, rises. A civil war started, and the peaceful faction lost, and it had to flee.

The Empire is the only country were slavery of other races is common, instead of only criminals sentenced to that. Because of that, there are groups of bandits specialized into incursions in other countries to capture and kidnap new slaves.

 

**Royal Kingdom of Rohan:**

Bordering the sea in the West, The Eternal Forest in the North, the Rabbit Kind Kingdom in the East and the BeastKind in the South.

The lands nowadays occupied by the Royal Kingdom, were a part of the RabbitKind Kingdom, almost 1.5000 years ago. Those lands were given by the Rabbit Kind to their allies and trading partners, humans that fled from the lands of the Empire.

The Capital City is located in the west near the ocean, it’s a big city filled with history. From a small refugee settlement, it grew to a full-fledged city, the center of the Royal Kingdom.

In the City Square, there’s a permanent Market, with stands selling various products from the Kingdom as also, imports from the allied countries. There are also shops around the Market, that sells potions, hunting equipment, weapons, and armors.

Close to the sea, there’s a huge harbor, from where sets sail fishing and trading ships. It’s also there that arrives imported goods. There’s also a lot of workshops that repairs, builds and sells ships, of any kind and size.

 

**The Royal Kingdom of the Rabbit Kind:**

The Kingdom borders the Kingdom of Rohan at the West, the Kingdom of the Dwarfs at the East, the Eternal Forest at the North and the BeastKind Kingdom at the South.

The RabbitKind are members of the BeastKind, but because of their bellicose nature, they created a separated country, Millennia ago.

They are strict followers of the Bushido code, the way of life of a true Samurai. Because of that, they were able to improve themselves, since they adopted that way of life, 2.000 years ago, influenced by the Elfian Great Sage. Before that, they were always fighting the BeastKind, the Dwarfs, the Elfians, and the humans from the Empire.

They are expert fighters, either unarmed or with weapons. Because of their agility and speed, never a human was able to defeat a RabbitKind Warrior. At least, until Seya was born.

After the civil war in the Empire, that losing faction, more peaceful, had to flee to the Rabbit Kind Kingdom, with whom they had been allies and trading partners. The RabbitKind didn’t intervene in that civil war since it doesn’t concern them and it wasn’t accepted by the Bushido code. The humans received some lands from the RabbitKind King, and they settled near the ocean.

**Elfian Kingdom:**

Located in the Eternal Forest, a huge forest that extends for more than 300 km wide between the Empire, the Rohan Kingdom, and the Rabbit Kind Kingdom, and crosses the main continent from the sea until the Dwarfs Mountains. 

The Elfians are an ancient and proud race, with a very long life. Because of that, they don’t get annoyed easily, they know that a being that upsets them, will die first.

Masters in hunting and blending in the forest, they take care of all the trees, plants and animals that live there.

They are curious, peaceful and most of them worries more about self-improving than with fights or stresses with other races.

There are also some small Elfian settlements where there’s a forest big enough.

Over the last 2.000 years, following the advice of the Elfian Sage, some Elfians chose to live among other races, except the Dwarfs and the humans of the Empire.

 

**The Dragonoids:**

The Dragonoid Island is located at the West of the main continent.

Powerful and Magical beings, the Dragonoids rule the skies and were amongst the first races to be created by the Goddess, to balance the World with their Magic.

The first four, the Elders, were given the task to protect the 4 major races, the Elfians, Humans, Dwarfs, and BeastKind.

They are also in charge of recording the World History, and they have been doing that, for the past 10.000 years, placing those texts, books, and records in the Dragonoid Library, located at the center of their island.

They are also responsible to stop and destroy any medium or big Demonoid that could escape from the Demonoid Island.

 

**The Demonoids:**

Nightmarish beings created by accident from the shame and the resentful of the Old God that created the World.

Demonoids receive all the small Dark Magic from the World and they create more Dark Magic and send it back to the World, poisoning it.

They are devourers of flesh and Magic. Imprisoned in the Demonoid Island by the Goddess, they eat the Dark Magic created by the world and by them, and they hunt and devour each other.

They are always trying to escape their Island, and because of their continuous attacks, sometimes small gaps emerge on the Goddess Barriers and some small or very small Demonoids escape.

 

…

 

**Commerce and Social:**

Because of the good relations and common history with the Kingdom of Rohan, the RabbitKind Kingdom, and the BeastKind Kingdom, the borders between them exists only on paper. 

There’s free circulation of goods and people between the countries and Half-breeding is look upon as good neighboring.

In the major cities markets, there are always products from each country and sellers of different races.

All the cities of each country have families of different races living there.

 

**Education:**

Children can attend school from 6 to 10 years old, to learn how to read, write and do arithmetics. The expenses are low since the costs of books and materials are all covered by the countries.

There are also schools specialized in the education of new Knights and Mages, for students since 10 years old until 18, but these schools are expensive, so only families with major possessions can pay for their children expenses.

In the Empire, only the children of Nobles can attend school.

 

**Social Classes:**

In every Kingdom, the classes are divided as Royal Family, Duke, Marquess, Count, Viscount, Baron, Knight, commoner, and slave.

 

**Currency:**

The currency in every Kingdom, including the Empire, is 1 gold coin equals to 100 silver coins and 1 silver coin equals to 100 copper coins.

In every Kingdom except the Empire, the normal wage is 12 silver coins per month for child labor and 1 gold coin a month for an Adult.

Family earnings can go up to 3 gold coins a month.

Sleeping in an Inn costs 3 copper coins per night with one meal. A meal normally costs 1 copper coin.

In the Empire, the wage is half and an Inn or a meal costs double.

 

**Taxes:**

In every Kingdom except the Empire, everyone must pay living taxes per month to the Kingdom, that normally amounts to 10 silver coins per adult and 1 silver coin per child.

Landowners must also pay 10 silver coins for each 1 gold received by the selling of the products harvested. Or instead, sent to the King the same value in products.

In the Empire, all taxes are doubled.

...


	51. Side story: The bodyguard, by Titania

I'm Titania, Queen of the Fairies.

I was created Millennia ago by the Goddess, to protect the forests, to populate her world, and also to produce Magic to exchange with the world.

At least, until Seya was born.

On that day, the Goddess gave me a task. To protect him from the shadows. I wasn't supposed to intervene except in extreme cases. It was better to warn her and she would take care of things.

I obeyed, of course. I couldn't guess that such a cute baby would give me so much work.

Since she warned me that he would have an amazing amount of Magic, I did my best to disguise my Magic Flow when I was near him.

I became so good over the last Millennia, that I could be in the same cave as an Elder Dragonoid and he wouldn't sense me.

I wasn't expecting that a human baby almost caught me a few times, while he was still inside is mother!

So, I got better.

One more thing that I wasn't expecting, was that he started training with his strange and big RabbitKind neighbors.

In those training sessions, they were always fighting for real, with real weapons and attack Magic, trying to kill him! And he was doing the same against them!

As if that wasn't enough, when he was still very young he started to go to my Eternal Forest, to hunt. That weird human boy loved to hunt bigger animals than him! I almost died of a heart attack on several occasions!

Once or twice I had to take some bear or giant snake way from his path. Or preventing him for being attacked for more than one beast at a time.

So, I watched him grow up. I did all this work without neglecting my responsibilities as a Queen and as a mother. My daughter Xenya that is 5 years older than him, never complained that I was never around. On more than one occasion, she went with me, to watch over that strange and powerful human.

Maybe I shouldn’t have taken her with me. Seeing him training every day and hunting, made her interested in improving herself.

Soon, she was defeating the greatest warriors amongst our kind. I guess it was at that time that she started seeing Seya as her rival. He didn’t saw her or met her even once, and she was already aiming to defeat him.

The worst part is that without my knowledge, she went to meet him disguised as an Elfian when he was 8 years old. She defeated him at that time. After that, they have been fighting each other on Seya’s birthday. It seems it’s some kind of weird gift that she thought. Seya’s finally defeated her when he made 14 years old. But my Xenya is training like crazy, to improve herself. She wants a rematch.

I think that they are similar in that aspect. They take out to their father, Rolland Hinamoto.

I’ve met Rolland 5 years before he got married when he was a crazy adventurer. I was living in a small tree house in the Eternal Forest, disguised as an Elfian and I seduced him. Until today, he thinks that it was him that caught me. But it was the other way around, and he doesn’t even know that he as a daughter.

It’s a Fairy tradition, to find a male of any race and have a daughter.

We can’t have boys, the Goddess once told me that there was never a male Fairy in the world where she learned about us. So, for reproduction purposes, we need a male.

And since I’m the Queen of the Fairies, it was my duty to find the most amazing male that I could. So, my Xenya was born, the heir to the throne. But even with her Royal title and responsibilities, she always finds time to train and to go with me to act as a bodyguard of her crazy half-brother.

One day, I will introduce her to Seya. She has been waiting for that all these years. I think that’s also why she trains so much, she wants to make him proud.

I also want to see Rolland’s face, when he meets her. It would be funny.

I know that he already met Xenya when she won against him on the last Royal Kingdom Fighting Tournament, but she didn’t tell him who she really was.

Xenya is always traveling around the world, entering in tournaments or searching for strong opponents, in preparation for her next fight with Seya. She as already a reputation, she’s known as ‘Xenya, the Warrior Maiden’ amongst the other races. Between our kind, she’s ‘Xenya, the Warrior Fairy Princess’.

I hope that one day I can introduce myself and Xenya to Seya, Rolland and Anna Hinamoto.

But that depends on the Goddess.


	52. Report 42

…

_While Seya was talking with King Rohan, on the Empire, several Ministers were in a meeting on the war room of the Emperor._

_The Emperor himself was looking at the map of the Main Continent, checking the troop's locations and questioning the Minister of the Military._

 

\- Minister, are these positions accurate? Does this mean that even the surprise reinforcements arrived at the appointed hour?

_The Minister of the Military nodded while approaching the map._

 

\- My Emperor, I’ve already confirmed the actual locations. Thanks to the Minister of the Magic Department, the troops and weapons that were hidden, arrived on time. Those carriages driven by Wind Magic on the back were able to arrive at the border in a matter of hours, instead of days, if they were pulled by horses.

The Elfians will have a surprise when the morning comes. Instead of the normal garrison at the border, they will face the entire army of the Empire.

_The Emperor smiled while rubbing his hands._

 

\- Yes, I had a good idea, sending troops to the border disguised as normal farmers and sending only today, the entire army by those wonderful Wind drove carriages. Even their allies, will not have time to send any help. After the Elfians fall, we’ll proceed with the next phase of my expansion plan.

_The Minister of the Military had a bitter smile, it was he who came up with that plan. He couldn’t contradict the Emperor, he could only agree with him or suggest something. But he had one doubt, so, he asked, risking to get his head chopped off if the Emperor got angry._

\- I apologize for my question, but is this wise? Shouldn’t we wait some time to gather even more troops? We could force the enlistment of every commoner on the Empire and train them. In six or eight months, we would have five times the attack force.

_The Emperor looked at the Minister of the Military, and he then questioned the Minister of Informations._

 

\- Minister, did your agents identified who was creating that new equipment and methods for farming and harvesting? Are you sure that person could be the next Sage?

_The Minister of Information gulped, he was nervous because of the threatening tone of the Emperor._

 

\- No, my Emperor, they weren’t. But according to our 2.000 years records, it’s nearly time for one to appear. And those equipment and the new methods are too extreme and with so astonishing results, that could only be created and thought upon by a Great Sage. If my Emperor remembers my previous report, some of my agents have found out that this year on the Magic and Knight school of Rohan, there are 3 students with an absurd amount of Magic.

_The Emperor frown, thinking upon that._

 

\- Yes, one girl with a huge amount of Water Magic, the Royal Princess that uses Fire Magic in a calamity level and that absurd report about a young boy that can use all Abilities. Maybe any of them can be the next Great Sage in a few years, and maybe not. That’s why I don’t want to wait for any of them to grow up and mature their powers. But I would prefer to have more information. We could try to get them or kill them, just for insurance.

_The Minister of Information was twitching, he had some bad news to report._

\- My Emperor, three of my agents tried to confirm that, but two of them died and the other one is barely alive.

_The Emperor looked at the Minister, spitting anger._

 

\- They were killed? How did that happen?

_The Minister started to sweat a lot._

\- My Emperor, those three agents tried to infiltrate that school, but because of the reinforced security, they weren’t able to. So, they tried to capture and interrogate the school janitor when he left school to get some supplies. That janitor had with him a strange and big Firebird, walking alongside him. When my agents grabbed the janitor and pulled him into a dark alley, that strange bird protected him. Two agents were immediately killed, turned into ashes in a matter of seconds because of the Magic attack of that bird. The third agent, lost his left arm that was also burned to ashes and the entire left side of his body was terribly burned. He managed to get away and deliver that report to another agent, before collapsing.

_The emperor was infuriated._

 

\- What? What kind of bird was that?

 

\- According to the testimony and the drawings that we manage to make, I’m almost sure that it was a Phoenix, a legendary Magic being.

_The Emperor had his mouth wide open, and with his face all red because of how angry he was, it made a strange combination._

 

\- I thought those Magic Birds were extinct! What is happening in that school? For sure that alone is enough proof that the future Great Sage is there! But he’s certainly young, so he’s no match for my Empire! Quick, send a message to the front lines, advising the Mages force to be prepared for it! Maybe nothing strange happens, and maybe something will.

 

_The Minister of the Military looked worried._

 

\- My Emperor, I don’t believe we can! They got their orders, as soon as all the troops are gathered, they can’t be contacted. It was my Emperor orders, to avoid leaking of information.

_The Emperor grabbed his dagger and he struck the stomach of the Minister while yelling._

 

\- No one blames me for their mistakes!

_The Minister of the Military was looking in surprise at his Emperor, while the life was leaving his eyes and he slowly fell to the ground, dead in a pool of his own blood, while the other Ministers present, stood silent. The Emperor cleaned his dagger on the clothes of his former Minister while ordering the rest of them._

 

\- I don’t care how, even if it’s done by sending a bird with a message attached to his paw, deliver my order to the front lines.

 

_All the Ministers present left the room, looking at each other. They all knew it was impossible to contact the front line, but no one dared to say anything._

 

…

 

 _The morning cames,_ _and at the Empire border with the Elfian Kingdom, all the troops were assembled on the edge of the Eternal Forest. The Elfian and Rohan troops, together with their Kings, were watching the troops of the Empire marching towards the forest without showing any intention of stopping. It seemed the war was inevitable._

_The Elfian King was looking at the advancement of the Empire, and talking with one of his commanders._

 

 - Seems that the Empire army is really going to invade, they are not stopping. The troops are ready?

 

_The Elfian Commander made a salute to confirm it._

 

\- The Elfian troops are ready.

 

_And the Rohan Commander next to him did the same salute._

 

\- The Rohan troops are also ready.

 

_King Rohan that was next to the Elfian King, nodded and then he ordered to both commanders._

 

\- Well, let’s see what the Great Sage is going to do. Get ready to stop the Empire troops that try to slip through the Great Sage.

 

_Seya was behind all the troops, hiding behind a tree disguised with his robe and the hood almost completely covering his face. He then made a Gateway to transport him to the front lines._

_A Gateway opens right in front of the edge of the Eternal Forest and the Great Sage crossed it, with his dark robe, a hood covering his face and a staff with a huge Magic Crystal. And a strong voice, magnified and disguised by the effect of a Crystal, was heard._

 

\- **_My Kings, I’m glad to see you again. I got news that my assistance was needed._**

 

_The Elfian King almost slipped._

 

\- Ah, Se… Great Sage, welcome. I’m sorry, but we’ll be counting on you for this. The Elfian and the Rohan army are ready to provide backup if needed.

 

\- **_Thank everyone for that, on my name. I’ll take my leave now, I need to warn the Empire army. I must give them a fair chance to retreat._**

 

_Saying that, Seya disguised as a Great Sage turned around towards the Empire troops and then started to gather Magic all around his body, while the soldiers from the Royal Kingdom and the Elfians looked at him with surprise._

_The Elfian Commander questioned his King._

 

\- My King, is that the Great Sage his Majesty was waiting?

_And the Rohan Commander was also curious._

 

\- He seems rather young. That robe with the hood covering his head don’t let us see his face, but I could sense a tremendous amount of Magic all around him! Who his him?

 

_The Elfian King grabbed tightly the reins of his horse, preparing for the worst._

 

\- He’s someone blessed by the Goddess… Prepare yourselves, this is going to get serious very quickly.

 

_Seya, while full of Magic around him, started to become lighter and using his Wind Magic he started to quickly float high in the air. When he was at more than 5 meters high, he used again his Wind to make him fly faster than a bird towards the Empire Army._

_When he was exactly in front of the Empire army and making sure that all and each one of the troops could see him, he stopped._

_He was just hovering at 3 meters from them, high in the sky, with his long robe floating in the Wind like a nightmare. Looking below, he saw hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers. There was a column filled with Mages, two columns of archers, 5 columns of riders on horses and a lot of spears, swords and shields on the hands of the small soldiers._

_One soldier looked up and he was the first to notice Seya_.

 

\- Look, up there in the sky! What’s that?

 

_The troops that saw him first started to point in his direction and Seya using the same magic from his Crystal, started to speak._

 

\- **_Hear me, troops from the Empire! I’m the Great Sage of this Era, chosen by the Goddess herself! Your actions for expanding the Empire borders are not approved! Retreat now, or face the consequences of your foolish acts!_**

 

_And one of the Empire Commanders shouted towards the sky._

 

\- The outrage! Who do you think you are, to stand in our way, the mighty Empire Army, the strongest Army of this world? Magic Division, finish off that fool!

 

_Quickly, more than 500 Mages rushed to the front and while they started Chanting, Seya was already collecting all of their Magic._

_Every Mage that found himself losing all of his Magic at once would immediately fall flat to the ground and were knocked out for several hours._

_Seya used all that Magic to fill the Magic Crystals that he had on the several internal pockets of his Mage robe._

_The Empire Commander was surprised but he reacted quickly, like a true military used to the hardships of the battlefield._

 

\- What? What happened? All of them suddenly fainted! Quick, archers, shoot him down!

 

_More than 1.000 archers approached and Seya was already throwing two huge Dark Walls with his Compressed Dimension Magic that went through the Empire army removing every horse, armor, weapons, bows, arrows, and anything that was made of metal. Including some belts and slave chains._

_Every rider that was on top of a horse, found themselves falling in the ground._

_The Empire Commander was riding a horse, and he soon was falling like all the other riders._

 

\- Ahhhh! Ouch… Where’s my horse? And my armor, my sword? What happened?

 

_One soldier reported after a quick look around._

 

\- Commander, all the horses, and all the weapons vanished when we were it by that Dark Wall Magic!!

 

\- **_I warned you, but you fools didn’t listen! Retreat or you all be slaughtered. You have no fighting chances. You have no horses, weapons or armors, retreat if you don’t want to die here!_**

 

_The Empire Commander made a quick decision to save his troops, they would not stand a chance against the army of Rohan and the Elfians, but he knew that he would return again._

 

\- This is … Impossible!... Retreat! Everyone, retreat!

But I shall warn you flying Mage, this does not end here! When the Emperor receives news about this, he will surely send more troops! You will not be able to stop us forever! The Empire will grow!

 

\- **_Then, I will have a word with the Emperor! He will soon realize that it’s futile to oppose me!_**

_Using more of his Wind Magic, Seya flew at high speed to the Empire Capital, up North._

_One soldier pointed at that dark figure, that was flying away._

 

\- He’s flying! So fast! Where is he going?

_The Empire Commander noticed the course that Seya was making, and while running on foot like the rest of his troops, he was laughing._

 

\- To the Capital! That fool will meet his doom against the Empire Mages! Ahahahahahah!

 

_Increasing the speed of his Wind Magic more and more, Seya soon reached half way. From time to time, he would create at 10 km ahead of him a Gateway and another right at his front. By entering the nearest one, he would instantly appear at 10 km ahead. With the speed that his Wind Magic propelled him and using the Gateways as shortcuts, he took 30 minutes to approach the Capital of the Empire, at North, near the ocean. If he was doing that travel by horse, he would take several weeks, for the Empire was huge._

_He started gathering more Dark Magic preparing for his next move, when he was at 5 minutes from the Capital._

_As soon as the Palace was in sight, Seya threw against it the two huge Dark Walls with his Compressed Dimension Magic, removing from the Palace Guards at the entrance and inside of it, every horse and metal on his path._

_Even all the pots and pans from the Royal kitchen disappeared. Nothing was spared._

_He then landed in front of the Main Gate of the Palace, with his weight increased many times making a lot of cracks on the ground beneath him._

_Every single guard that tried to stop him on his way to the throne room was thrown away either by his Magic or by a powerful struck from his staff._

 

\- **_Out of my way, foolish humans!_**

_One Empire Guard tried to stop that dark stranger, with no use._

 

\- Wait, who goes there? Argh!

 

_In the Empire throne room, news of the defeat of the army had already reached to the Ministers. And also the alarm of Seya approaching the throne room, cleaning everything and anyone on his way._

 

_One Empire commander was trembling while reporting._

 

\- Emperor, the Army on the Elfian border is retreating! They were completely defeated by a single Mage!

And he’s here! He did some kind of new Magic and all the horses, weapons and armors in the Palace disappeared!

 

_The Emperor stood up from his throne._

 

\- Impossible! What happened?

 

_Suddenly, the Emperor heard his guards that were on the other side of the doors of the throne room, shouting in fear._

\- Stop! You can’t pass from here… Argh!

 

\- **_Out of my way!_**

_After that shout, Seya smashed through the doors throwing a huge Rock ball against it._

_Bum!_

 

_The Mages inside the throne room, the strongest of the Empire, specially chosen and trained to be the last line of defense of the Emperor, got their Magic suddenly absorbed by Seya, they didn’t have time to make a single gesture. They were knocked down instantly._

 

\- Argh!…

 

_Thump!_

 

_The Emperor pointed at Seya and ordered his guards._

 

\- Who is this fool? Seize him!

 

_Even before the guards started to move, Seya had already formed a Dark Dome enveloping them, the Dome then flattened itself and the guards disappeared inside Seya’s Compressed Dimension._

_The Emperor was blinking his eyes, he didn’t understand anything!_

 

\- What happened? Where are my guards? Mages, kill him!

 

_One of the Ministers shouted._

 

\- My Emperor, all the Mages suddenly fainted! And the guards, they all disappeared under that Dark Magic!

 

_Seya stopped in the middle of the room, facing the Emperor._

 

\- **_I’m the Great Sage of this Era, chosen by the Goddess herself! Your actions for expanding the Empire borders are not approved! Stop your actions immediately or I will stop you!_**

 

_The Emperor was desperate, what was happening?_

 

\- Fool! I will kill you myself! _“Oh Fire…”_

 

 

_Seya smiled under the hood of his robe. The Emperor had no chance._

 

\- **_Chanting Magic against me? There, you will not be able to cast Magic for a while. Maybe now you hear me!_**

 

_It was no use. Even the Magic of the Emperor was easily absorbed and the Emperor fell on his knees, facing Seya in total disbelief._

 

\- My Magic… what… happened… I’m feeling so weak…

 

\- **_From now on, the Empire will forfeit its intentions of expansion._**

**_And as a punishment, I will relieve you of some lands._ **

**_10 km from the Eternal Forest borders into the Empire lands and from the ocean in the West until the Dwarfs Kingdom in the East._ **

**_That piece of land from today forward belongs to the Royal Kingdom of Rohan. I will place some Magic along that new border to prevent anyone from the Empire to enter those lands!_ **

 

_The Emperor was furious! Who was this Mage that dared to oppose his Empire?_

\- You! Who do you think you are? I will have your head for this!

 

_The Emperor threatened Seya, while pointing is right index finger._

 

\- **_Didn’t your parents teach you that it’s very rude to point a finger at someone? Ok, I will also take your left hand, together with that Royal Scepter!_**

 

_Throwing a sudden Wind Slash, Seya cut the Emperor hand by the wrist, like a guillotine. And while the hand still grabbing the scepter was falling, it disappeared inside Seya’s Dark Compressed Dimension._

 

\- Argh! My hand! What did you do to my hand?

 

- _**That one is mine now. I will keep it as a souvenir and as a warning for all of you. Next time that you make me come here, I will take your head!**_ **_Consider yourself warned!_**

\- Argh!... it hurts…

 

_Seya opened a Gateway to the Elfian throne room, while the Emperor was still screaming in pain, holding his left arm. He then closed it, leaving no trace._

 

\- **_My Elfian King, it’s done_** _. **I even brought myself a souvenir. Here it is.**_

 

_The Elfian King was looking at the object that Seya was taking out of his Compressed Dimension._

 

\- What’s that? Is this a scepter with a hand still attached?

 

_Using Earth Magic, Seya turned the bleeding Emperor hand into rock. It looked like the hand of a statue, holding the gold scepter._

 

\- **_Yes_** _. **Like a rock it’s better, it was still bleeding. Now it’s a nice souvenir. It’s the Emperor left hand, together with the Royal Scepter. That fool thought that I was joking!**_

 

_The Elfian King was smiling, holding his laughter. And he almost called Seya by his name again._

 

\- I see… remember to never angry you, Se… Great Sage!

 

\- **_It’s everything quiet on this side?_**

 

_The Elfian King nodded._

 

\- Yes, the entire Empire army retreated after being disposed by you of all the horses and weapons. And since all of their Mages fainted, we didn’t have any problems.

 

_Seya took a deep breath, it was almost safe, now. Almost, except for one little detail…_

 

\- **_Good. Now if my King excuses me, I must go. I need to put a Magic barrier on the new Empire border, to prevent future incursions. With it, no one can enter or exit the Empire from land. I will think of another type of barrier for the future but for now, this one will do._**

 

_The Elfian King winked one eye at Seya, without his commanders next to him, noticed it._

\- Of course. And when I see Seya Hinamoto again, I will tell him that his new land waits for him.

 

_Seya immediately opened a Gateway to the new border that he wanted to create. As soon as he entered it, he was there. He closed afterward, while nodding to the Elfian King as a goodbye._

_The Elfian Commander that overheard the conversation was dumbfounded._

 

\- My King, what was that about? And why did You said that the young Seya Hinamoto will receive those new lands? Shouldn’t those lands become our domain?

 

_The Elfian King smiled at his Commander._

 

\- It was young Seya that brought that Great Sage. It was our previous agreement if Seya could prevent this war from happening.

You are free to talk to the Great Sage and oppose him, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind getting an Elfian hand to join is collection.

 

_The Elfian Commander gulped, remembering the bloody hand still attached to the Scepter._

 

\- Ok… all is well, then.

 

…


	53. Report 43

_On the Magic School in the cafeteria, all of Seya friends were seated and eating, unbeknown to them all of the events on the border._

_Ryn overslept, after spending most of the night awake thinking about the previous events and the upsetting news about the upcoming war._

 

\- Hello everyone. Does anyone saw Seya this morning?

 

_While everyone was eating and chatting, Princess Heiji was oddly silent._

 

\- No, but I don’t believe that he will return today. Or if he’s returning any time soon.

 

_Ryn became frightened, hearing Princess Heiji saying that._

 

\- What are you saying, Princess? What happened to Seya?

 

\- I don’t know if anything happened, but yesterday he looked very worried about that news about the Empire Army.

And when we returned, he said that he needed to pray to the Goddess.

For all these years that I know him, every time that he says that, it’s because he’s thinking of doing something crazy.

_Ryn had her heart pounding. She was fearing the worst._

 

\- Do you think he went to the Elfian border? Why? Does he want to die?

_Princess Heiji explained calmly, remembering previous events._

 

\- Last time that I asked him that, it was when he wanted to visit the Dragonoid Land’s. And when he returned, he introduced me to his new Master, the Elder Dragonoid Eriban. And that Dragonoid doesn’t like humans!

 

_Ryn stuttered, that was too much!_

 

\- What? Dragonoid? But…but…

 

_Princess Heiji tried to reassure Ryn._

 

\- Don’t worry. Eat now, we must go to classes. I’m sure that he has done something amazing. You need to learn to trust him more.

 

_Ryn was silent while eating with her hands trembling._

 

\- …

 

…

 

_While his friends were worried about him, Seya was flying over the new border that he wanted to create._

_He started flying from the ocean, making his flight course until the mountains of the Dwarfs kingdom and stopping every 200 meters to place one Big Magic Crystal on the ground, filled with Dark Magic that he had previously programmed. By doing that, he made sure that the Empire army had plenty of time to retreat._

_When Seya reached the mountains, he placed the final Big Crystal and activated the Magic. From that Crystal, a huge Dark beam skyrockets up in the air, with more than 10 meters high and it started spreading, touching the following Crystal. Soon, a Dark wall was seen, all the way until the ocean._

_Seya as made that Wall with Compressed Dimension built in, so if anyone or anything that tried to cross it would just disappear inside of it and Seya would be warned._

\- Now, better if I get back to the Rohan Palace, to report. And after that, school. Ryn must be worried by now. It’s better if I don’t tell her about this, she would kill me! . _.._

_After Seya took off his robe and staff and placed it inside his Compressed Dimension, he opened a Gateway to the Royal Kingdom, where the King was seated at his throne, looking back at him._

 

\- Oh Seya, how is everything on the border?

 

\- Everything went well. I brought gifts for my King.

 

_Seya crossed the Gateway, and after closing it, he then opened his Compressed Dimension in the middle of the Royal throne room, and the King suddenly saw right in front of him a lot of horses and a big pile of armors, swords and all sort of weapons. The King didn’t even know where to look!_

 

\- Oh, why do you have there horses? And armors! Swords!

 

_Seya was smiling, looking at those big piles._

\- And Spears, bows, arrows, daggers… and even some steel belts. Some troops have their trousers falling, by now.

 

_King Rohan stepped down of his throne, and he was holding one of the swords that he took from one of the piles._

 

\- What I’m supposed to do with it?

 

\- I have here just some of them, I have hundreds upon hundreds. I’m going to give some to the Elfian King and the RabbitKind King.

And I got myself this pretty little souvenir for me. The Emperor left hand and his royal scepter! Pretty cool, right?

 

_King Rohan started to laugh, looking at the rock hand still attached to a gold scepter that Seya took from his Compressed Dimension._

\- You even took the Emperor Sceptre? And his hand? Ahahahahah! Why did you do that?

 

\- He was being rude and pointing his finger at me while threatening me when I was talking to him!

 

_King Rohan was still laughing. What a sight!_

 

\- Ahahahahahah! I wish I could see that!

 

\- My King, what should I do with all these?

 

\- I guess that you can deliver some horses to my stable boys. But if they are too many, we can also present them to our allied countries. As for the weapons, the same.

 

\- I wish to keep the armors, the swords, and some spears. I have some uses for them.

 

\- Why don’t you give all the horses to the stable boys? They will take care of them until you decide what to do with them. They are yours, after all.

 

\- Very well, my King. I have already placed a Magic border along the new border of the Empire, along that amount of land that I talked with his Majesty yesterday, to prevent future incursions from the Empire.

 

\- Have you talked with the Elfian King because of those new lands?

 

\- Yes, he agreed that if I could prevent the war, it was my right. He would even give me his crown and one of his daughters.

 

_King Rohan grabbed his own crown and present it to Seya._

 

\- I see… Do you also want my crown? You really deserve it.

 

_Seya shook his head._

 

\- I told my King what I wanted yesterday.

 

\- Very well. I will address the Kingdom today after lunch, giving this good news and also announcing your new title as a Marquess of those lands. Do you agree?

 

_When the King made that question, Seya became very serious. It was as if he was expecting this to happen for many years._

_He had already thought of everything about what he wanted to do if he ever had a huge amount of lands. How he would use it to serve as an example for the rest of the people of the world._

_His plan was in motion._

 

\- Yes, my King. But I wish to ask for one more thing. I know that every Noble of this Kingdom must pay taxes from his lands to the Kingdom.

But because I don’t know the state of my new lands and the people that live there I wish to be free from taxes for the next 3 years.

After that, 2 years more with half the taxes that are paid on this Kingdom. 5 years from now I believe I can pay the total amount of taxes.

 

_King Rohan was thinking. It was a big request._

 

\- I see. I could agree with that, but the other Nobles will think that I’m giving you special treatment.

\- I want to test on those new lands some ideas. If they work, they could be implemented on the Kingdom lands. And those that don’t work, the damage will be only on my lands.

 

\- Hum… I understand… that’s a very good idea. I agree with that. I will have my scribers have that in writing for us to sign. With the Royal Seal on it, no one will oppose.

 

\- Thank you, my King, I will not let you down. And with this, my plan is in motion. All the pieces are in place.

 

_The King became curious. This boy was planning all of this?_

 

\- Plan? What plan are you talking about?

 

\- Just a promise that I made to the Goddess, many years ago.

 

\- Oh, I see… by the way, last night and even this morning, I prayed to the Goddess for the peaceful resolution of all this mess. I hope that she’s not angry with me anymore!

 

\- That cute Little Goddess don’t get mad… heheheh!

 

\- I hope not! I guess that now, you are returning to school, correct?

 

\- Yes, it’s almost lunchtime, I have some preparations to take care regarding my Magic projects. I shall take my leave now, my King. Please give my regards to the Queen.

 

\- Of course.

I’ll see you again by the end of this afternoon, for your official endorsement as a Marquess. Make sure to bring the beautiful Ryn Mycym as your partner and everyone else as your escort.

Don’t forget your parents, the Elfian King, and the RabbitKind King, ok? I’ll talk with Ryn Mycym father.

_Seya smiled wickedly while rubbing his hands._

 

\- Can I dress the Princess as a guard? She would look cute as a Guard escort!

 

_King Rohan looked at Seya, imagining the scene of his daughter. And the reaction of the Queen!_

 

\- If you want to die at the hands of the Queen, go for it! Ahahahahah!

 

\- Better not then… ||… _Gateway open_ …||… until later on, my King.

_King Rohan was looking at the Gateway dispersing after Seya crossed it._

 

\- All ended well, after all. I’m glad that the Goddess granted us this kid.

 

…

 

_In Seya’s room, his Magic Projects were still running at full force. There were huge piles of Crystals everywhere. Seya just placed all of them inside his Compressed Dimension and placed more Magic on the Big Crystals for the production of more Crystals._

_Suddenly, some knocks on the door pulled him out from his thoughts._

 

_Knock, knock, knock!_

 

\- One moment… Oh, hello Ryn! And Princess!

 

_Ryn jumped at Seya, hugging him._

 

\- Seya! Where were you? I was so worried when I didn’t saw you this morning!

_Seya was hugging Ryn back, he was also relieved._

 

\- Sorry, I had an important matter to solve. But all went well. There will be no war with the Empire anymore.

 

_Ryn was so surprised, that she let go and looked at Seya._

 

\- What?

_Princess Heiji was pointing her little finger at Seya, accusing him._

 

\- Seya, what did you do? You did something outrageous, didn’t you?

 

\- I sure did. This time, I really lost my mind. I was so mad! But I didn’t kill anyone, so the Goddess will not have a reason to punish me!

 

_Ryn was trembling, looking at Seya._

 

\- What… what did you do?

 

_Seya took a deep breath, he knew it would be troublesome for Ryn._

 

\- Ryn, it’s better if I tell you before you heard the King’s announcement after lunch.

I went to the border to meet the Elfian King last night. This morning, I disguised myself and went to confront the Empire Army.

 

_Ryn grabbed Seya by the collar of his shirt, shaking him._

 

\- You did what? You stupid, crazy brat! Are you nuts?

 

_Seya continued while holding Ryn’s hands._

 

\- It gets worse… I defeated the army, went to the Empire Capital, defeated everyone there, threatened the Emperor, chop off his left hand and took it along with his royal scepter, created a new border between the Eternal Forest and the Empire Lands, and King Rohan and the Elfian King agreed to give those lands to me.

By the end of this day, you will go with me to the Palace as my partner, along with everyone as my escorts and King Rohan will grant me the title of Marquess and the ownership of those lands as a reward for all my accomplishments.

And when we get married, you will be a Marchioness. Pretty good, right?

_Ryn let go of Seya’s collar and she stepped back, wobbling._

 

\- … you… you…

 

_Thump!_

_Princess Heiji quickly holds her, before Ryn hit the ground._

 

\- If she faints because of this, I wonder what will happen when you introduce her to the Elder Dragonoid.

 

_Seya was gently caressing Ryn’s face._

 

\- Or when the Goddess herself appears before her, on the day of our marriage! That will be a sight!

 

\- Oh, you asked the Goddess that? It will be so cool!

 

\- Not yet, but if everything goes according to my plan, she will beg me to accept, as a reward for all my accomplishments!

 

_Princess Heiji was smiling at Seya, thinking about the Goddess._

 

\- That will be amazing! Oops, we forgot about Ryn. It’s better if you just help her…


	54. Report 44 - Aftermath

_In the school Auditorium after lunch, all the School students and Teachers were gathered. The Principal was already in the front podium, with the Communicator Device by his side, waiting for the King announcement._

_All the students were curious about what was going to happen and a lot of gossips could be heard, from everywhere._

_Myra Calcym was looking around, impressed by the number of students._

 

\- Does anyone know why the Principal gathered everyone on the Auditorium to hear a special announcement by the King through the Communicator Device?

_John West was nervous, he had heard many stories about the Empire greed while growing up._

 

\- Maybe it as something to do about the Empire Army that was marching to the Elfian Kingdom?

_Zak Holstrem looked at Hina, questioning her. He noticed that she smelled so nice, that he turned red._

 

\- Do you think that there’s going to be a war?

 

_Hina looked at Zak with her face also red, he was so close!_

 

\- If they enter the Eternal Forest, it sure will. And since this Kingdom is an ally of the Elfian Kingdom, we are going to be dragged to it.

 

_Princess Arys was strangely serious._

 

\- It’s understandable. If the Empire conquers the Eternal Forest their next move will be trying to conquer this Kingdom.

But when that happens, the RabbitKind Kingdom will come to help. It’s also in our own interest. If the Empire conquers this Kingdom the next on his path will be my country.

 

_Ryn grabbed Seya’s hand. Hearing all that, she comes to realize the importance of all that Seya did._

 

\- Seems that if the Empire goes ahead with their plans, this world could be in a war for many years.

 

_Seya squeezed Ryn’s hand while talking in a calm voice._

 

\- Do you understand now?

 

_Ryn responded in a low voice, she was scared._

 

\- … yes…

 

_The Principal raised his right hand, to call for silence._

 

\- Hello dear students. I’m sorry for interrupting your day, but I’ve received some disturbing news yesterday. But fortunately, it seems that this morning everything was peacefully solved, so the King wishes to address the Nation. So be prepared.

 

…

 

_A few minutes later, the Communicator started to glow, indicating the start of the announcement._

_The voice of the King resonated on the Auditorium, increasing the feeling that something huge was about to be said._

_They all held their breath as soon as the King’s voice started._

\- Loyal subjects of the Royal Kingdom of Rohan!

Yesterday, the Empire Army marched to invade the Eternal Forest in a defying way of expanding its borders.

Our own troops were dispatched and using a new Magic created by the young Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto, instead of taking several days to arrive at the Eternal Forest border, they arrived there instantly.

 

_The students whispered while amazed, especially the ones that already saw the Gateway Magic on the Class Applications of Magic. They immediately understood why the Royal troops were able to arrive at the Eternal Forest with such speed._

 

\- This morning, our army joined forces with the Elfian Army near the Empire border.

Thanks again to the efforts of the young Seya Hinamoto who served as a mediator, we were granted the help of the Great Sage of this Era, that agreed to stop the Empire Army. The Empire Army was single handily and immediately defeated by the Great Sage.

As a punishment for the Empire actions, a new border was created that took a great piece of the Empire lands. On that new border, the Great Sage placed a Magic Barrier to prevent further incursions from the Empire.

For the amazing work that Seya Hinamoto made on this matter and also as a reward for all the equipment and ideas that he created that are already improving the lives of every citizen on this Kingdom, I along with the Elfian King, have decided to grant these new lands to Seya Hinamoto.

I will also grant him by the end of this afternoon the title of a Marquess of this Kingdom.

I’m sure that we all can wait for more great accomplishments from him. Thank you for your time.

 

_After the Communicator became silent and stopped glowing, the Principal spoke again._

 

\- So as you all have heard, a great predicament was avoided.

Everyone, thank you for your time. You may continue your school day.

_Ryn was wobbling again, and stuttering._

 

\- He really said it… the King said it… Seya, he’s…

 

_Myra grabbed Ryn’s shoulders._

 

\- Breath, Ryn, breath! Or you are going to faint again!

_Seya looked around, every student was looking at him, pointing and whispering._

 

\- …. Well, that definitely ends my quiet school life…

_Zak was shaking his head, to wake up. He was remembering his reaction the first time that Seya bumped into him._

 

\- Now what? Are we going to the class Applications of Magic?

 

_Seya nodded in agreement._

 

\- Of course. Just don’t forget that at the end of this afternoon, we must go to the Palace. I’m going to get my engagement present to Ryn.

 

_Ryn suddenly turned to Seya._

 

\- Present? For me?

 

\- Yes. Our lands and our Noble title. Not bad for just a Merchant daughter, right? Those 3rd-years Noble girls will be so jealous of you!

 

_Ryn was wobbling again…_

 

\- Our lands… ours? But…but…

 

\- Oh, the King said that he was going to invite your parents also. So we all just need to go get my parents, the Denar’an family that raised me, the Elfian King and the RabbitKind King.

 

_Princess Arys was making a throw-up face._

 

\- And also my stupid sisters?

 

_Seya smiled at that frump._

 

\- No, only the King and Queen. Why? Do you want to see them?

 

_Princess Arys shook her head, strongly!_

 

\- No thanks, I’m good.

 

_Seya holds Ryn’s hands and he asked._

 

\- Ryn, are you happy with all of this?

_Ryn was still dumbfounded._

 

\- I… I just…argh! You’re impossible! Yes, I am. Thank you Seya. I don’t deserve all of this.

 

\- Sure you do. Don’t be like that. It’s not befitting of a Noble!

_Princess Heiji tapped Ryn’s back._

 

\- Don’t worry Big Brother, I’ll make sure to properly educate Big Sister here!

_Ryn smiled at Princess Heiji._

 

\- Big Sister? Me… Big Sister… heheheheh!

 

_Seya started to push everyone to get out of the Auditorium._

 

\- Now let’s go, or that teacher of yours will get mad if you arrive late!

 

…

 

_At the Class Applications Magic on the afternoon, there were a lot of conversations amongst the students related to the previous announcement of the King. The news about a war that was prevented and the Noble title that was going to be given to the teacher of that class was more than enough to make them restless._

_Strangely, even more because of what happened on previous classes, there were again the students of the 3rd-years._

_Teacher Chris clapped his hands to call for attention._

 

\- Everyone, calm down. I understand that everyone as questions, but seat down and be quiet.

Seya, do you care to continue?

 

\- Of course. Seems that we have here again students from the 2nd year. That’s ok with me. But there’s also the 3rd-years. Why are you here?

 

_A Student from Class 3-C spoke, looking back at Seya with a confident look, like if he had every right to be there._

 

\- We want to attend this class, of course. And we also want to hear the details of what happened, like everyone else in here!

 

_Seya noted one special word._

 

\- So, you want to attend…

 

_The same student from Class 3-C confirmed, unaware of the minefield._

 

\- Of course!

_The Principal that was also seated in the front row, placed his hands on his own head, guessing the outcome._

 

\- Oh! Bad answer…

 

_Seya was breathing deeply._

 

\- I see… Does anyone of the 3rd-years want to add anything?

_The student of Class 3-C continued after looking at his colleagues, that were pressuring him to continue._

 

\- I think everyone is just curious about what you did to receive so many lands and the title of a Marquess!

_Seya reached his limit._

 

\- Curious… not wanting to apologize, not asking for permission to attend this class of the 1st-years… interesting… interesting and also stupid!

I’ve been in a very bad mood since early this morning! I didn’t kill anyone today and I only chop off the Emperor left arm! Get out of here leeches, before I kill all of you!

 

_Burning in anger, Seya opened a Gateway to the open yard and scared the students of the 3rd-years that were just trying to get close to him, now that he was going to receive a Noble title as a Marquess. The same students that since he entered that school never bothered to talk to him or were only bad mouthing him on his back. The same bunch from where recently, come an attempt of assassination._

_The student of Class 3-C tried to call for help._

 

\- But… Teacher Chris!

 

_Seya was already gathering an enormous Fire Ball on his hands._

 

\- Get out this instant! Run for your lives or you are all going to die here!

 

_The same student was the first to cross the Gateway._

 

\- Ahhhhh! Everyone, run through here!

 

…

 

_The Principal was still holding his head._

 

\- Now, that was harsh…

_Seya closed the Gateway, took a deep breath and continued as nothing had happened._

 

\- …|| _Gateway close…||…_ Now, where were we…

Ah, good afternoon everyone. Now that those 3rd-year brats are gone, we can start.

Despite this being a 1st-years class, the 2nd-years like to be here. I have a good feeling about everyone here, and I’m expecting great things in the future from all of you.

So, I’m sure that you all have questions about what happened but because this a very serious matter you all must focus on what the King said, nothing more, nothing else.

 

_One student from Class 2-B raised his arm._

 

\- But Teacher Seya, you just said one crazy thing about chopping off the arm of the Emperor? Did I hear it right?

 

\- Oops… sorry, that was just a slip of the tongue… What you must understand it’s that a full out war was avoided. Just that.

 

_The same student was still with his arm up._

 

\- But even without that, being granted with lands and a Marquess title? That’s just too amazing! How did that happen?

 

\- Well, the King had already offered to me, a Viscount title before I entered this school but I refused. I wanted a bigger title and a lot of lands!

But for that, I had to either marry a Marchioness or do a lot of amazing achievements. Let’s just say that with everything that I’ve done until now, I totally deserve that title.

_The student was stunned._

 

\- But… that’s…

 

_Ryn got up, she thought it was better to properly explain._

 

\- Seya, if I may… I think that some of you have heard about the hair conditioner that my father’s company is selling? Or those amazing new equipment to plant and harvest the lands? Or that new system for the plantations?

 

_The same student from Class 2-B nodded in agreement._

 

\- Yes, of course! My father is using that on our lands and with outstanding success! And my mother and sisters are using that hair product. Why?

 

_Ryn pointed at Seya._

 

\- Those were created by Seya. And if you are following this class, for sure you already have seen and learned some amazing things.

 

_The student got up with a jump, that was too much!_

 

\- What??? But, for that equipment alone anyone would receive a Noble title! No wonder! Teacher Seya, you are just too amazing!

_Seya smiled._

 

\- Thank you, I guess… But calm down boy, I’m already taken!

 

_The student turned red, waving his hands in denial._

 

\- No, I just…

 

_Ryn laughed, that was funny to watch._

 

\- Ahahahahah! Don’t worry, Seya is only messing with you!

 

\- Now, can we start? How it’s going the Magic Control training? Everyone is practicing a little every day?

 

_Another student from Class 2-B put his hand up._

 

\- Yes, of course! I think anyone that saw on the last class what can be done with an increase of the Magic Control, would always practice!

I’ve been practicing every day in my room with some of my colleagues, for 2 hours, before going to bed. And it was so tiring in the beginning!

 

\- And now it’s still tiring?

 

_The student shook his head, with an amazed face._

 

\- Surprisingly, not much anymore, really!

 

\- Perfect, that means that you are doing it right. When you don’t get tired after 2 hours, increase a little the Magic that you gather and Control it, ok? The same goes for everyone.

 

_Every student shouted._

 

\- Yes, Teacher Seya!

 

\- When everyone reaches the same level we’ll have a class on the yard, throwing some attack Magic against the targets. When you see the progress that you achieved after so much training we’ll start with the next part of this class, Magic Crystal creation, and Magical Program. Can I count on everyone for that?

 

_The students were in an uproar with all those objectives._

 

\- Yes! …That will be so cool!... Great!...

 

_Princess Heiji was smiling, she just had a funny idea._

 

\- Seya, instead of throwing Magic against some targets, can’t we just try to attack you?

 

_Seya smiled back at the Princess, remembering their past mock battles with Magic._

 

\- That would be even better! It would be good practice even for me!

 

_Princess Heiji clapped her hands while laughing._

 

\- I knew you would like that idea! Ahahahahah!

 

\- Now, I want to talk a little about this…

 

_Saying that, Seya started to gather his Magic around his body and doing the same that he did when he was in front of the Empire army, he started flying throughout the room while still speaking. Hina was so excited, seeing Wind Magic being used like that, an Attribute of Magic of which she was born with._

 

_Hina was clapping her hands. Finally!_

 

\- Oh, the Flying Magic! I want to learn that!

 

_Seya smiled at her, and he continued._

 

\- For this, you must use Wind Magic or a Magic Crystal, with Wind Magic.

You just need to gather Magic around you, create Wind to carry you and imagine that you are lighter, the same weight as a feather being carried by the Wind.

After that, it’s just a matter of using the Wind Magic to blow you to where you want to go. To get down, just imagine becoming heavier and the Wind is slowing your descend.

 

_Hina had her arm up._

 

\- It can’t be that easy!

 

\- Of course not! If you don’t reach the right amount of Magic Control you would never lift up in the air. Came here and let’s try it, ok?

 

_Hina runs to get near Seya._

 

\- Of course! I want to fly like you!

_…_

_Following Seya’s guidance, Hina started to gather Magic around her body instead of her hand, as she usually did when training Magic Control. She slowly increased the amount of Magic until all her body was enveloped in Magic._

_She thought it was going to be more difficult to achieve that, but she realized that because of all her training it was rather easy._

_Then, she started to imagine that she was becoming as light as a feather, a feather blowing in the wind. After creating some Wind Magic beneath her and increasing that Wind, she started to float._

_She was already at 4 meters from the ground and Seya warned her to not lose focus, to prevent her from falling from that high. Hina couldn’t believe what was happening!_

_She was really floating!_

_With Seya instructions, she started to create Wind from one of her sides, while maintaining the Wind beneath her. She was moving to one side. Then making the Wind shift direction to her back, she started moving forward._

_Hina became more confident and she started to change the direction of the wind, from the sides to the front then to the back._

_She was like a hummingbird, hovering on top of the room._

 

\- Oh, you are changing directions at will, while maintaining the Wind beneath you! Perfect! Now, come here… now, slowly, imagine that you are getting heavier… increase the Wind beneath you, to sustain your increased weight… now, slowly, decrease the Wind while returning to your normal weight… slowly!

 

_Hina did what Seya said and when she was hovering above him she slowly started decreasing the wind beneath her while thinking that she was becoming heavier, like if she was eating a lot and she stopped being as light as she was._

_The problem was that while she was still at more than 1 meter high, she stopped the Wind beneath her more than she should._

 

_Bump!_

 

_Hina was rubbing her but._

 

\- Ouch! My bottom!

                                                            

\- At least you fell from a low altitude! Do you understand what went wrong with that landing?

 

\- Yes, I decreased too much the Wind beneath me! But I think I got the hang of it! Now that I understood it and can keep my Wind in perfect control and near me, it’s easy! Amazing!

 

\- And with this, the second flying human is born! And if no one noticed it, Hina did it without a Magic Chant!

 

_Hina was amazed! She really did it without a chant!_

 

\- That’s right! I was too focused on not falling that I didn’t even realize! That’s amazing!

 

_Seya faced the other students and Teachers, that were still too dumbfounded to speak._

 

\- I think that everyone wants to do what Hina just did right?

_Hearing that, the students got off their mesmerized state._

 

\- Of course! That was just too amazing!

 

_Even the Principal was excited._

 

\- That was so cool!

_Seya placed on top of the table a pile of Crystals that he took from his Compressed Dimension._

 

\- Well… I’ve got here some Crystals filled with Wind Magic. I’ll lend them to every one of you so that you can practice this Flying Magic.

Remember, practice it always on close doors, with a ceiling above you! And never go up more than 2 meters or you could die if anything goes wrong! And never do this without someone that uses Healing Magic nearby!

When the Magic on these Crystals ends just get someone with the Wind attribute to fill it again, ok? When the Magic is about to get depleted, the Crystal will start to blink in a bright white light. Make sure to land safely when it blinks, ok?

And when everyone can use this Magic perfectly, we will do some flying mock battles!

 

_Hearing about battles while flying the students became restless, talking amongst them about if it could really be done or if it would be difficult. They all knew that the Magic Control to achieve that would have to be perfect but it seemed it could be done, as long as they practiced it._

_Seya heard them and he realized that they all were having doubts if they could achieve something like that._

 

\- What? Do you think flying while fighting will be difficult? Up until some days ago, you thought the same about using Magic without chanting, right?

And with this, class dismissed!

I must go prepare myself for that annoying ceremony!

Grab here your Magic Crystals on the way out, one Crystal per person, ok?

_Teacher Fitz was looking at the Wind Crystals, with his eyes sparkling, thinking about the flight that Hina did._

 

\- Can I also have one of those?

 

\- Of course, and Teacher Chris and the Principal also. Don’t forget to practice Magic Control, ok?

 

_All the students answered at the same time, as did the other Teachers and the Principal._

 

\- Yes, Teacher Seya!

 

 …


	55. Report 45 - Endorsement trouble

_On Seya’s Bedroom, Seya and all his friends were gathered, prepared to go get the other guests to attend Seya’s ceremony._

_Seya had chosen a very elegant suit, very different than his usual casual clothes. He looked more of a Noble instead of the same lose guy that everyone was used to._

_Ryn was wearing a very beautiful white blue dress, she looked like a very dignified young woman. The Princess, like always, had chosen one of her Princesses dresses, a white long dress with a lot of frills._

_Seya was looking around at everyone else, but he couldn’t avoid staring at Ryn._

 

\- Now, is everyone ready? Ryn, let me say, you are just amazingly beautiful!

 

_Ryn smiled, she was also looking at Seya, from top to bottom._

 

\- Thanks. You are not so bad yourself.

 

_Princess Heiji put her hand up, waving._

 

\- Oh, and me! And me!

 

_Seya just shrugged his shoulders, hiding a smile._

 

\- Eh… I guess that’s ok…

_Princess Heiji put her tongue out._

 

\- Seya, you meanie! This is one of my most beautiful Princesses dresses!

 

_John West smiled at the Princess while admiring her._

 

\- I think you are very beautiful in that dress, my Princess.

 

_And an opportunity as arises that Arys couldn’t let it slip…_

 

\- Oh, but I bet you would prefer seeing her without any clothes… pervert!

_John became all red, completely silent._

 

\- …

 

_Princess Heiji screamed at Arys, really mad._

 

\- Arys, that’s so mean of you!

 

_Princess Arys just gave a despise look towards the little Princess._

 

\- For you, it’s Princess Arys or Your Highness, you spoiled brat!

 

\- Seya! Do you hear this girl?

 

_Seya looked at each Princess and he warned them, while looking a little annoyed because of all that bickering._

 

\- Now, do I need to lay each one of you on my lap and slap your bottom for you to learn some manners?

 

_Princess Heiji placed her hands protecting her butt._

 

\- No! Not that punishment again!

 

_Princess Arys looked at Seya with her hands on her hips, defying him, as usual._

 

\- You wish… you pervert!

 

_Ryn heard a strange thing amongst all that._

 

\- Princess Heiji? Did you said again?

 

_Princess Heiji lowered her voice, still with her hands protecting her._

 

\- … I’m not telling…

 

_Seya gave a menacing look towards both Princesses._

 

\- Me neither… Well, shall we go? We are going first to my parent’s house, ok?

 

_Zak looked so excited, he was even sweating._

 

\- Oh, we are going to meet the amazing Adventurer Roland Hinamoto? That guy is a Legend!

 

_Myra looked strangely nervous._

 

\- I prefer the Great Healer, Anna Hinamoto!

_Princess Arys raised her head, like, if she was proud??_

 

\- For me, no one is more amazing than aunt Cemil and uncle Sully Denar’an, ‘The Punishers’!!

 

_Seya looked at Princess Arys, surprised._

 

\- I never heard that nickname!

 

\- Are you crazy? Every RabbitKind knows that name, the duo that puts fear on the very heart of the bandits that they would hunt!

Their deeds at the service of the RabbitKind Kingdom are Legendary!

 

_Seya nodded. He needed to ask about that to Father Sully._

 

\- I see. Shall we go?

 

_Seya threw is Light and Dark Magic in a quick succession opening a Gateway that connected that room to Seya’s parents living room, where they all could see his mother, father and his Denar’an family, already waiting._

_Anna Hinamoto was the first to welcome them._

 

 - Oh, Seya! And Ryn! Hello, my dear-future-daughter! You are looking so pretty in that dress!

 

_While Rolland was all smiles._

 

\- She sure is. Hello everyone. Nice to meet all of you.

_Ryn was so nervous that she did a great effort to speak._

\- … Hello… pleased to meet you…

 

_Zak had a sparkle in his eyes. His hero was right in front of him!_

 

\- It’s really him! Roland, the most famous Adventurer in the Kingdom!

 

_Anna Hinamoto slapped her own forehead._

 

\- Ah, a fan… this husband of mine is going to be so full of him now!

_Myra almost couldn’t speak, by looking at Anna._

 

\- The Great Healer Anna Hinamoto!

 

_Rolland imitated his wife, slapping his own forehead._

 

\- Oh, one more Anna’s fan! We’re doomed!

 

_That joke granted him an elbow strike on his stomach._

_Princess Arys run towards the Denar’ans, hugging them in turns._

 

\- Hello uncle Cemil, uncle Sully, and cousin Null!

 

_Null Denar’an greeted everyone and he started to laugh, looking at Seya._

 

\- Hello everyone. Seya, you really did it this time, you crazy little one! Ahahahahah!

I knew it was you, disguised under that robe and with that staff with the huge Magic Crystal!

 

_Seya looked at his Denar’an family, they were all smiling._

 

\- Oh, you were there?

 

_Sully Denar’an grabbed Seya’s shoulders, really excited. Those big hands were squashing Seya as if he was a grape!_

 

\- Of course, we were! We were the first to arrive at the border with the Rohan military! Your mother almost fainted when she realized it was you, flying up there in the sky!

 

_Cemil Denar’an was nodding graciously._

 

\- Well, we were suspicious but we knew it was you when you threw against the Empire Army those Dark Magic with Compressed Dimension that took all the horses and then another one to take the weapons!

It was more amazing than on the Denar’an Trials! You really evolved that Magic of yours!

 

_Ryn was in shock after hearing that._

 

\- Seya, you did what???? But…but the King said it was a Great Sage!!! Argh! This guy is just… Argh!!

 

_Cemil Denar’an realized that she made a blunder, but it was already too late to take it back._

 

\- Oops… maybe I said too much?

_Anna Hinamoto pointed an accusing finger at her son._

\- Seya! You didn’t tell Ryn what you did?

 

_John West was looking at Seya, he was also pointing his finger at him._

 

\- He didn’t tell us anything! So that’s why you were testing those Magic’s with us!

 

_Seya tried to explain, but then he saw Ryn’s face… a very scary one._

 

\- I didn’t want to scare Ryn…

 

_Ryn was becoming more and angrier. She suddenly remembered that Seya already told her something crazy like that but because she immediately fainted, she almost forgot about it. Up until now. She was so worried about him and he was doing something as absurd as to going against the Empire Army all alone?_

\- You… I’m going to slap you very hard now, don’t you dare to move!

 

_She started to slap him no stop while everyone was too dumbfounded to even react!_

 

\- ….. Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! That’s enough, no? Ouch! Ouch!

 

_Ryn stopped for a few seconds to breathe._

 

\- Not yet…

 

\- Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!

 

_Ryn grabbed Seya’s by the collar, shaking him._

 

\- If it hurts, heal yourself, I’m not done yet!

 

_Anna gently placed a hand on Ryn’s shoulder, to stop her._

 

\- Hold it now my dear, we need to go or we are going to be late. After all this, you can continue ok?

_Ryn was still panting._

 

\- ... Ok… But we aren’t done with this, understand you crazy brat?

 

\- ... Ok…

 

_Anna couldn’t hold any more, she burst in laughter._

 

\- I really like this girl! You have chosen well, Seya! Ahahahahah! I don’t need to be always so worried about him! If he steps out of line, Ryn will just beat him up! Ahahahahah!

 

_Seya was rubbing one cheek with his hand._

 

\- ... Yeah… just my luck…

 

_Ryn put one fist close to Seya’s nose._

 

\- What did you said, you stupid brat?

 

\- Nothing, my dear. Shall we go?

 

_While still holding his burning red face, Seya opened another Gateway, this time to the Elfian throne room where there were the King, the Queen and the older son looking at them, surprised with so much laughter._

_Seya’s mother was still laughing of what Ryn did but Princess Arys was laughing even more, unable to stop. Anna Hinamoto was cleaning her eyes, she cried with so much laughter._

 

\- He was put in his place, and he just answered ‘nothing my dear’, Ahahahahah! So funny!

 

_Rolland placed his hand on Seya’s shoulders, comforting him._

 

\- Hang in there Seya, I understand your pain…

 

_With that remark, he called upon himself Anna’s attention._

 

\- What did you say, you piece of Jumping Mouse manure?

 

_Rolland immediately negated everything._

 

\- Nothing, my dear…

 

_Princess Arys was holding her stomach, laughing like crazy._

 

\- Ahahahahah! Stupid brat! Ahahahah! Jumping Mouse manure! Ahahahah!

 

_Seya greeted the Elfian Royal family with a deep vow._

 

\- Hello Elfian King. We came to get your Majesty and the Queen to my ceremony. And my older brother, of course.

 

_The Elfian King started to smile, just by looking at Princess Arys laughing._

 

\- It seems something funny as already happened. May I ask what?

 

\- Ahahahah! Nothing important really, we just saw a glimpse of Seya married future! Ahahahahah! It was so funny! I can’t stop laughing! Ahahahahah!

 

_The Elfian King looked at Seya and Ryn and he understood. Seya had his cheeks all red with finger marks and Ryn was still giving him a menacing look._

 

\- Oh, don’t worry Seya, when someone lives so much time as me, one learns how to deal with the wife.

_Hearing that, the Elfian Queen spoke with a cold voice, it seemed that the temperature inside the room decreased several degrees._

 

\- What are you saying, do you think you are an expert, you piece of dried cork?

 

_The Elfian King shrunk a little._

 

\- No, my dear…

 

\- Ahahahahahah! Dried cork! I can’t stand this anymore! Ahahahahahah! Please, someone stops me! Ahahahahah!

 

_Seeing Princess Arys almost out of breath with so much laughing, everyone was starting to become worried. Even her white face, always so composed was becoming bright red. The Elfian King reacted immediately, saving her of that laughing loop where she was._

 

- _Sleep Mist!!_

 

_Zak immediately grabbed Princess Arys, since he was right next to her._

 

\- I got her.

 

_Hina warned him, with her eyes throwing sparkles._

 

\- Careful where you touch! If you are inappropriate in any way, I’m going to tell her when she wakes up!

_Zak jolted._

 

\- I’ll be careful!

_Hina got close to him, talking while looking into his eyes, threatening him._

 

\- Yeah, I’ll be watching you!

_Myra cheered for her friend, it seemed that Hina was becoming jealous towards Zak._

 

\- Go Hina! Ahahahah!

 

_Seya smiled, watching Hina and Zak._

 

\- Ok, one more stop… || _Gateway open_ …||

 

_Again, the Gateway. This time, to the RabbitKind throne room where the King and Queen were waiting. They were smiling when they saw everyone, at least until they saw Princess Arys fainted and in the arms of Zak Holstrem, carried like the Princess she was._

 

\- Hello Seya! Rolland! My little brother has arrived! And my crazy brother Sully!

 

_The RabbitKind Queen tilted her head to the side, looking at Arys that was carried by Zak._

 

\- And our loose cannon of a daughter. Why is she sleeping on that human arms?

_Zak felt a chill on his back, there was a strange menacing tone behind the Queen’s voice._

 

\- No, I’m just preventing her from falling! She was put to sleep by the Elfian King!

 

_The Elfian King immediately explained, he also noted the tone of the Rabbit Kind Queen._

\- Yes, she almost busted her lungs while laughing. I’ve put her to sleep before she hurt herself. It seems she started laughing because of Seya and she couldn’t stop!

 

_And the Elfian Queen nodded._

 

\- And because of you, she continued to laugh… poor girl.

 

_The RabbitKind Queen approached Arys and Zak, quick as lightning. One moment she was at 3 meters distance, Zak blinked once and she was right in front of him. Scary!_

 

\- Ok… let me see her, little boy.

 

_The Queen looked at her daughter and she just slapped her._

 

_Slap! Slap!_

 

\- Ouch!… my face hurts… Oh, I stopped laughing! Thanks!

 

_The RabbitKind Queen looked very closely at Princess Arys._

 

\- So, what are you up to, my dear daughter? Have you already destroyed anything on that school? Do we need to send any compensation to help on the repairs?

 

\- Of course not, mother! But Seya here already made a Teacher lost her mind and another one fainted a couple of times! This guy is just crazy!

Life on that school is so much fun! I almost died of laughter before arriving here because of this stupid cousin of mine! And all these humans around him, they are not any better!

 

_Princess Heiji pointed one accusing little finger._

 

\- Arys, you meanie!

 

\- Haven’t I told you already to address me as Your Highness? Stupid brat!

 

\- Seya, do something!

 

\- Here they go again… do I need to punish both of you?

 

_Both Princesses shouted while protecting her butts._

 

\- No!

 

_The RabbitKind Queen looked at Princess Heiji, intrigued by that little girl._

 

\- And who this little girl might be?

 

\- I’m Princess Heiji Rohan, of the Royal Kingdom. I’m pleased to meet you both, King and Queen of the RabbitKind!

 

_The RabbitKind Queen smiled, giving an appreciative look towards Princess Heiji._

 

\- Oh, a Princess! Seems you both have a nice relationship!

_Princess Heiji strongly shakes her head._

 

\- Of course not my Queen! I’m sorry to point this out but your daughter is just nuts!

_Princess Arys showed one of her fists towards Princess Heiji._

 

\- Who are you calling nuts, you spoiled brat? Do you want a piece of me, do you?

_Princess Heiji put her tongue out._

 

\- No, I want two pieces, you crazy woman!

 

_That was too much, even for Seya! He had to make them stop, permanently, or the rest of the day would be too stressful for everyone because of those two crazy Princesses!_

 

\- Again? Stop that already! Be quiet! You are embarrassing yourselves and everyone here! Behave like proper Princesses!

 

_Princess Arys and Princess Heiji Rohan pointed a finger at each other._

 

\- But she…

 

_Seya raised his voice, angered._

 

\- Do I need to repeat myself? Do I need to put both of you on my Compressed Dimension and leave you there for a couple of days?

 

_Princess Arys and Princess Heiji Rohan looked down, embarrassed._

 

\- … No… I’m sorry…

 

_Seya was still yelling at them._

 

\- We all know already that you two are very similar! So stop the act and just acknowledge one another! You two can be the best friends in all the world if you just stop bickering on each other!

 

\- Yes, cousin, I’m sorry…

 

\- Yes, Big Brother, I’m sorry…

 

_The RabbitKind Queen was looking at her daughter, looking so embarrassed and obedient, which she wasn’t, normally._

 

\- Now, that was just… this Princess calls you Big Brother?

_Seya nodded, looking at Princess Heiji, that was still looking down._

 

\- We know each other since she was 6 years old. We often go on travels or hunting to the Eternal Forest. She’s my cute Little Sister.

 

The RabbitKind Queen pointed with her head to her own daughter with a little smile.

 

\- I see. And what about my daughter over here?

 

\- She’s my crazy cousin that likes to annoy and tease everyone. But I know that she as a big heart.

 

_Everyone nodded in agreement, but Myra suddenly burst in an attempt to defend her most precious friend!_

 

\- She’s my best friend! Despite being a bit of a loose cannon… But I guess it’s also why every one of us likes her! She’s very honest, and she always speaks what it’s on her mind… that’s kind of refreshing… I’m sorry for intruding, my Queen!

_The RabbitKind Queen looked at Myra, with a surprised look. That was a first, seeing someone defending her daughter like that._

 

\- Oh, and who are you, my dear?

 

\- I’m… I’m Myra Calcym, daughter of the Administrator Calcym of the Kingdom of Rohan… my Queen…

 

\- I see… and you Arys, seems that you have here some good friends.

 

\- Yes, mother… Myra was the first one to not treat me like just another Princess or trying to gain some kind of advantage or something like that. I can always be myself around her… and also around these strange little humans here.

 

_Zak made a face, hearing that, and he grumbled._

 

\- Who is she calling little humans? Next time that she’s put to sleep, I’ll let her fall!

_Hina looked at Zak in a menacing way and she shouted._

 

\- No, you won’t, if she hurts herself because you’re too slow to catch her, I’ll beat you up!

 

_Myra laughed at the sudden burst of her friend._

 

\- That’s right, go Hina! Ahahahah!

 

_The RabbitKind King also laughed, seeing all those friends that her daughter has._

 

\- Ahahahah! Arys, you are indeed surrounded by some very good friends!

 

\- Yes, and even if it costs me to admit it’s because of my stupid cousin here!

 

\- Cousin Arys, you are just this close to go and make company to my Magic Knight!!

_Princess Arys shook in fear, remembering the darkness of Seya’s Compressed Dimension._

 

\- No please! I’ll behave myself!

 

_The RabbitKind Queen burst into laughter, seeing the scared face of her daughter._

 

\- Ahahahah! I can really be assured now, my dear daughter is on a very short leash! Ahahahahah!

 

_Princess Heiji tilted her head sideways._

 

\- My Queen, that’s a very mean thing to say to Arys here! Oops, Princess Arys! Sorry, it slipped!

 

_Princess Arys gave a gentle smile towards Princess Heiji._

 

\- I’ll let it pass, for now, Little Sister Heiji.

_The RabbitKind King smiled, looking at the Princesses._

 

\- I see. Seems that you can be polite between one another after all.

 

_Seya started to open a new Gateway to their final stop._

 

\- Shall we go then?...|| _Gateway open_ …||

 

_The RabbitKind Queen was looking very interested at the Light Frame Door of Seya’s Gateway._

 

\- I really like this Magic, it’s so convenient!


	56. Report 46

_A Gateway appeared near the throne of the Royal Kingdom and seated there was the King that immediately stood up waiting for Seya to cross it._

_Seya went first, followed by everyone else. Seya stood next to the King while the others walked down the stairs that led to the middle of the throne room, joining all the astonished Nobles, Ministers and Representatives of the Church and the Merchants._

_All of the people present on the throne room that never saw Seya’s Magic were completely speechless._

_The Rohan King placed one of his hands on Seya’s back while with the other, pointed at the crowd._

 

\- Here he is! Please introduce yourself to everyone here.

 

\- Yes, my King. I’m Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto. I’m the son of the Adventurer Rolland Hinamoto and the Great Healer Anna Hinamoto. I’m also the nephew of the RabbitKind King.

_Everyone present started mumbling among them after hearing all those famous names. Only a few amongst them knew about Seya upbringing._

_To the others, those were the most surprising news that they had heard over the past years. And the ceremony was just starting!_

_Seeing all the surprised faces and hearing the sound of many disbelieved voices, the King understood that further explanations were in order._

 

\- Seems that there are some doubts about your name ‘Taly’… do you care to explain, Seya? Along with some of your achievements?

 

\- Of course, my King.

I was granted this honorable name 5 years ago, when I passed the Denar'an Trials when I was 10 years old. I’m the youngest to ever achieve that honor. I’m a Master of all weapons and I follow the Bushido code.

I’ve been teaching and training the RabbitKind Warriors, the Royal Guards, and the Royal Mages for these past 5 years.

 

_King Rohan turned in the direction of the crowd, completing Seya’s introduction._

 

\- And he also saved my daughter’s life when she was 6 years old when she injured her neck on a serious fall.

Those amazing new equipment to plant and harvest the lands and the new system for the plantations are all his creations. Along with the hair conditioner that some of the women present here, use nowadays.

And his latest accomplishment, his amazing work on the prevention of the war that was going to happen, had the Empire troops invaded the Eternal Forest.

 

_More scattered voices were heard amongst the Nobles, some words resonated on the throne room after the statement of the King._

 

\- … hair conditioner?... my wife uses it, it's amazing… that equipment, I had a surplus of the harvest… he prevented the war?... amazing…

 

_Ryn was so moved, that her eyes were sparkling._

 

\- Hearing all this, it’s like… My boyfriend is so amazing!

_Anna holds Ryn’s hand, smiling._

 

\- He sure is. I hope you take good care of him, dear Ryn.

 

_Ryn looked at Seya’s mother, with a very serious look on her face._

 

\- I will! He will never leave my side! Ever!

 

_The King waited for all the voices to silence, before continuing his speech. He wanted everyone focused on his next words, he didn’t want any doubts to arise amongst those people gathered there. Because they were the most influencing people in his Kingdom and some of them could be very troublesome._

 

\- I’ve talked previously with the Elfian King about this.

A new border was created between the Elfian Kingdom and the Empire, some lands were taken from the Empire as a punishment and are now a part of this Kingdom.

Those lands spread from the ocean and end at the Dwarfs mountains, going as far as 10 km from the Eternal Forest until a new Magic Border.

By all this and hoping for more great accomplishments, I grant the rule of those new lands along with the Noble title of Marquess, to Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto.

 

_It started. The King already knew that this could happen. A lot of disbelieved voices could be heard on the throne room. Even if Seya had such amazing parents, he was still a young man. Having so many lands granted to him instead of some Noble was too much for the greedy Nobles assembled on the throne room._

_To make everything more unbearable, he was the nephew of another country’s King, and he was going to be a Marquess of the Kingdom of Rohan, a high Noble._

_The King understood what his next words would do, but the tradition had to be fulfilled with the ancient question._

 

\- Does anyone oppose to this title granted by us to Seya Hinamoto?

 

_One Rohan Noble stepped forward and with a vow, addressed the King._

 

\- …My King… this is just too… if it was just a Viscount title, no one would find it strange, but a Marquess title and so many lands, to such a young man?

 

_A lot of scattered voices could be heard amongst the throne room. Some in agreement with that Noble, some questioning the judgment of the King and even some that were strongly opposing Seya endorsement._

_Seeing and hearing all that, Princess Heiji couldn’t hold it anymore. She was already nervous when they arrived because her Big Brother was finally receiving the recognition that he deserved. Now she was just crying non-stop. She started praying to the Goddess, asking for her help._

 

\- Poor Seya… My Goddess, please help my Big Brother, please…

 

_Hearing that Noble just putting into words what most of them were thinking, the King made his move, to shake all of them._

 

\- Oh, and you think that you have the power and the means to defend the new border and prevent further attacks from the Empire?

 

_The same Noble proudly responded, looking all around him, looking for support._

 

\- Maybe not me alone, but a group of Nobles with more experience and means… I’m sure that even the Goddess would approve that!

 

_The Rohan King was looking at the Noble, irritated._

 

\- I see. Strange is that when I informed all of you and asked for troops for the support you all delayed that help. When I told what was happening to Seya here, he travelled to the border on the same night.

_The Noble started to stutter, and he shouted, angry._

 

\- … but still, my king… For the love of the Goddess, this is just too absurd!

 

_Flash! Buumm! Flash!_

 

_Suddenly, a loud sound and a flashing light appeared high up, above the throne._

_A woman form could be seen, surrounded by strong Light Magic. Everyone present could sense an enormous amount of Magic, coming from that Light._

_Seya looked up and he felt a chill on his spine. Princess Heiji understood immediately what it was since she already saw something like that some time ago when she was under danger. She started to scream, trying to warn everyone on what to do._

 

\- Oh, no! I know this Light! Everyone, kneel! Father! Mother! Kneel, now! She’s mad! Something bad is about to happen!

 

_Seya scratched his head, worried._

 

\- Oops… this is going to become dangerous very quickly…

_Aria, the Goddess of Creation started to speak, in a thundering voice that resonated all over the throne room._

 

\- **_How dare you? Pretending to know what I would approve or not? How dare you doubt my little Seya? How dare you scare my cute Little Princess Heiji Rohan? How dare you?_**

 

_King Rohan fell on his knees, hearing the Goddess' voice._

 

\- The Goddess!

 

\- **_I leave you be for an instant, you almost kill yourselves on a war that I did not approve and now you are doubting my little one? And making my cute Little Princess Heiji Rohan cry? How dare you, stupid mortals? I will kill you all for your insolence!_**

 

_Everyone was speechless and on their knees! The Goddess herself was there, yelling at them. They all understood immediately that they were in danger and no one dared to speak anything! Except for Seya, that tried to calm Her._

 

\- ...

 

\- My Goddess, I …

 

\- **_And you Seya, why didn’t you immediately kill these Nobles that were doubting you? Do I need to do that for you now?_**

 

\- I wouldn’t risk the Goddess getting mad with me because of that. I would prefer not to attract so many attentions to me like the Goddess is doing right now.

I’m really sorry for saying this, but the Goddess is really not helping my case here.

 

\- **_Are you saying to leave this matter on your hands? Are you not going to disappoint me?_**

 

\- Have I ever disappointed the Goddess Teachings ever since I was born?

 

\- **_Until now, no. But you are only human. At least the part of you that is RabbitKind can compensate for that flaw!_**

 ** _I will continue to watch you all from time to time._** **_Don’t forget your prayers, for even if I can’t be heard or seen, I’m always listening!_**

 

_Flash! Buumm! Flash!_

_With the same flashing sound, as quickly as She appeared, the Goddess disappeared again._

_Amongst all the people on the throne room, there were people fainting, some that were with a blank face completely terrorized and some that were still kneeling while praying for forgiveness. Even the Church members were dumbfounded! None of them saw or heard the Goddess for even once on their lifetime!_

_Seya took that opportunity to deliver the mercy kill._

 

\- That was close. You guys should really be very careful when summoning the name of the Goddess. In which church did you study when you were little? She was so mad! I thought we were all going to be annihilated!

 

_King Rohan got up, still shaking._

 

\- Even the Goddess…this was just… And now, does anyone oppose to this title granted by us to Seya Hinamoto?

 

_Silence everywhere. Not even a breathing sound was heard on that huge room filled with people. Who would oppose someone that the Goddess herself acknowledged?_

 

_King Rohan took a deep breath while looking at Seya, that had an inscrutable face._

 

\- I thought so, no wonder, after all of this! I never heard the Goddess' voice! Or saw her!

 

_The Elfian King started to talk, remembering._

 

\- I did, 1.000 years ago when the previous Great Sage died and the Elfian race was almost completely wiped out by her because of that. The Goddess was so sad that she blamed all of us for not protecting her.

_Princess Heiji was feeling so relieved, that she said out loud what she had sworn to Seya, that she would never tell._

 

 - That was so close! She was so angry! The last time I saw her like that, a bunch of Dragonoids died!

 

_King Rohan asked her, with surprise in his voice._

 

\- What? When did that happen?

 

_Right after Princess Heiji inadvertently said that, she immediately thought that she had spoken too much!_

_She nervously explained while every look inside that room was looking at her, making her feeling even more nervous!_

 

\- Oops… ah… When Seya introduced me to the Elder Dragonoid Eriban… some Dragonoids didn’t approve me being there… they really despise humans…they wanted to kill me… and the Goddess appeared just like today and She killed every Dragonoid that was on that cave… only the Elder Dragonoid Eriban was spared… because he liked me… and since that day I know for sure that the Goddess is watching over me… and I… I prayed for Her help when everyone was being rude to Big Brother Seya… and this happened… I’m sorry, father!

 

_King Rohan smiled, looking at his kind daughter._

 

\- You did nothing wrong, my dear. Praying for the help and understanding of the Goddess is a good thing. And doing that for the sake of others is really admirable.

 

_Princess Heiji was looking down, embarrassed._

 

 - ...

 

_Seya smiled at the Princess._

 

\- Thank you very much, my cute little Princess!

 

_King Rohan addressed the crowd, to finish. He was still sweating because of all that happened._

 

\- And with this, we finish this ceremony. I advise everyone at fault here, to do a lot of prayers for the next days. This time, we were lucky!

 

_After the official end of the ceremony, everyone started to exit. Only Seya, his guests and the Royal family remained in the room, still thinking about all that happened._

_Seya took a deep breath, it was over._

 

\- That was close. I never saw the Goddess like that. I always see Her like a cute little girl. But I should have known that She could be like this also, being a Goddess and all.

 

_Princess Heiji had her eyes wide open._

 

\- This was very dangerous! I wasn’t so afraid like this for a long time!

 

_Ryn was still shaking, in shock._

 

\- The Goddess… the Goddess appeared, just like that… and she was so frightening!

 

_Seya put one arm around Ryn’s shoulders, to comfort her._

 

\- Really? Did she scare you so much?

 

_Ryn grabbed his hand, trembling._

 

\- Of course, she did! Weren’t you afraid?

 

\- So I suppose it’s out of the question asking her to marry us when that time comes?

 

\- You want what? Is this guy for real? You really want the Goddess to marry us?

 

\- Yes, it will be memorable, right?

 

_Ryn remembered one strange thing._

 

\- And why were you there talking to her so calmly, like she was just one more of your friends?

 

_Against that question, Seya was unable to provide an answer without revealing more than he should. Looking at his troubled face, the Princess did what she always does on those situations, she came to his rescue._

 

\- That wasn’t the first time that we saw the Goddess. Most of the times, she scolds Seya. Others, she punishes him and sometimes, she saves my life. Despite in one or two occasions, she scared me like today, I really like her.

And I know that she just adores Seya here. I guess that’s why she scolds him so much!

 

_King Rohan was in shock, hearing that._

 

\- That’s just…

 

_As was Anna Hinamoto._

 

 - Yeah…

 

_Even the Elfian King was shaking his head, in disbelief._

 

\- Really…

 

_King Rohan cleaned his dripping forehead with a handkerchief, before continuing._

 

\- I guess we all need to retire for today. After all this, we all need a good nights rest.

Seya, my soldiers are already on your new lands informing the people living there. You need to go there very soon and meet your new subjects.

 

\- Of course, my King.

 

...

 

_After saying their farewells to the King and Queen of Rohan, Seya and his friends went back, sending home the RabbitKind King and Queen, the Elfian Royal family and the Denar’ans._

_When they entered the final Gateway to Seya’s parent's house, Seya saw a familiar little girl, seated on a chair in the middle of his parent’s living room while playing with the frills on her white dress._

 

\- Final stop, my house… there… Oops… I’m dead…

 

_Anna looked at the little girl, and she questioned Seya._

 

\- What? Why is a little girl seated on my chair?

 

_Seya took one step forward, thinking that he would be punished._

 

\- … Hello… What’s the matter now?

 

_Princess Heiji clapped her hands, smiling._

 

\- Oh, she’s going to punch you again! This will be funny!

Everyone, give them some space, let’s just enjoy watching Seya being beaten up!

 

_Aria smiled a little._

 

\- Not this time, little Princess. I wasn’t too scary, was I?

 

_Seya frowned. What was happening?_

 

\- Of course, You were! I thought we were all going to die!

 

\- I thought about doing that. I was just enjoying the show but when I heard Princess Heiji Rohan praying, I noticed that she was crying and I just lost it.

Sorry about that, I’m a little ashamed of myself.

 

_Seya wagged a finger at the Goddess._

 

\- Yeah, You should be! That wasn’t a very good Deity behavior!

 

_Anna was stuttering, in shock._

 

\- Seya, this girl, is she…

 

_Aria made a gentle smile while looking at Seya’s mother._

 

\- Hello Anna. Seems that you are still doing a good job keeping that loose cannon Rolland on a short leash! If it wasn’t because of you, he would have died long ago because of his reckless behavior!

 

_Anna had her mouth opened._

 

\- She… she is…

 

_Aria pointed a finger at Seya’s father, smiling widely._

 

\- Rolland, you crazy Half-Breed! I still laugh when I remember the first time that you met Anna! She was passing near you and you thought it was a good idea to slap her bottom! She was so mad at you! I couldn’t stop laughing, when she beat you up to a pulp, healed you, beat you up again… on the fourth beaten, you had time to kneel and ask for forgiveness! It was so funny!

 

_Seya looked at his father, surprised._

 

\- Oh, I never heard that story!

 

_Rolland rubbed his own head, feeling awkward._

 

\- Yeah, that was really bad…

 

_Aria started to laugh while remembering Rolland’s past blunder._

 

\- And then Anna said that he was going to be her slave until she got tired of him! And he couldn’t refuse because she had already placed a slave collar on him when he was knocked out! He was so afraid of her! Ahahahahah!

Well, eventually they became lovers. I didn’t expect that to happen!

Aren’t you glad that I found you such amazing parents, Seya?

_Seya smiled while looking at his parents._

 

\- Yes, thank You very much for that.

 

_Ryn was trembling, she could only stutter._

 

 - Seya… is she…

 

_Aria gave a big smile towards Ryn, and she clapped her hands._

 

\- Oh, hello my dear Ryn! You have really turned into a very beautiful young lady!

It was a little hard for me, watching your father travelling everywhere without stopping to fall in love. But finally, your mother caught him!

I heard what Seya told you and I accept! When the time comes, call for me and I will marry you both!

 

_Ryn could only bow while trying to be grateful._

 

\- Ok… thank You…

 

_Seya scratched his head._

 

\- Do You mind on that day not appearing on this cute little girl form? Can you be more grown up? It would feel weird!

 

_Aria showed her little fist towards Seya._

 

\- That’s a very rude thing to say, you stupid brat! Do I need to punch you again to teach you some manners?

_Seya shook his head, slowly. He saw his life flashing before his eyes._

 

\- No…

 

_Princess Heiji cheered, she wanted that!_

 

\- Yes! Punch him hard, my dear Goddess! It would be so funny!

 

\- Not today, my Little Princess, maybe next time. Knowing this guy it will not take long for him to do something stupid again!

Oh, and there he is, John, that old man grandson!

If you turn up as amazing as your grandfather was, I’m sure the Princess will be very happy! Don’t’ let me down, ok?

 

_John West did a deep bow._

 

\- …Yes… my… my Goddess…

 

_Aria jumped from the chair and looked at Seya, smiling._

 

\- Well, I must go, seems that your friend Eriban is getting in trouble with his wife, Inia. I must watch this, it’s always funny watching Inia yelling to that old Dragonoid!

 

\- Those two are always at each other throats! Goodbye, my cute little Goddess.

 

\- Oh, I really liked that Magic Barrier that you put! I’ve already talked to the mermaids and the Elder Dragonoids and they are going to patrol the ocean near the Empire lands to make sure that they don’t try anything funny!

 

_Flash! Buumm! Flash!_

 

_In an instant, the Goddess disappeared again with the flashing sound. Everyone was speechless, except Seya that was used to this kind of the situation and Princess Heiji that was finding that situation so funny that she was still smiling!_

_Ryn was still stuttering._

 

\- …the … the Goddess…

 

_While Seya’s mother was trembling._

 

\- …yeah…

 

_Princess Heiji shrugged her shoulders._

 

\- Oh, I thought she was going to punch Seya! You were lucky Big Brother, she was much calmer than at the Palace!

 

_Seya poked the Princess' forehead._

 

\- Yeah, in the Palace she was really angry. I don’t know if it was because of those envious Nobles or because of you.

Maybe your tears were the last drop. I guess she was getting a little annoyed about that situation and seeing you cry, she lost her composure.

 

_Princess Heiji poked back Seya’s chest while laughing._

 

\- And that only proves that she likes me more than she likes you! No wonder, you stupid brat! Ahahahahahah!

It was so funny, hearing the Goddess herself calling you ‘stupid brat’! Ahahahahah!

 

_Anna was wobbling._

 

\- I need to sit down, for a while, I’m feeling dizzy…

 

_Ryn was still trembling._

 

 - Me too…

 

_And John looked like he was going to faint._

 

\- Me three…

_Hina finally was able to speak, she lost her voice because of the shock at the Palace._

 

\- Seya, does the Goddess does this often, appearing just to talk to you? Because I know that even some High Priests of the Church never saw Her! And She seemed like a good friend of you and Princess Heiji Rohan!

 

\- Yeah, I know Her for a very long time. Most of the times She comes, yells at me, punches me and disappears again.

 

_Princess Heiji laughed, remembering the past._

 

\- That’s always fun to watch! Ahahahah!

 

_Hina shook her head, still with her voice shaking._

 

\- Maybe it’s because you do so many crazy things that even the Goddess loses Her mind!

 

\- Yeah… one of these days, she’s going to kill me and make me reborn as a Jumping Mouse. I really need to be more careful. But it’s also Her fault! Why is She always watching me with so many beings on this world?

 

_Princess Heiji was clapping her hands while laughing non-stop._

 

\- Because you are just nuts? And she founds you amusing? Ahahahahah!

 

_Zak spoked, totally surprised._

 

\- I just noticed now, I was so surprised that I didn’t even kneel! I was in the presence of the Goddess and I just froze!

 

_Seya made a small smile._

 

\- Yeah, most of the times, I don’t kneel also. She always surprises me, kneeling doesn’t even cross my mind!

Until now, she didn’t seem to care but one day she will punch me for that!

 

…


	57. Report 47 - Visiting the new domain

_While Seya was in his parent’s house, Lando Mycym, the Representative of the Mycym Merchants Association, arrived at Ryn’s family house, carrying his wife that had fainted. He laid her on their bed and he patiently waited for her to wake up._

_Since she wasn’t waking on her own, he brought near her nose some smelling salts. After a few seconds, Leia Mycym woke up and was trying to seat._

 

\- Ouch, my head hurts. What happened?

 

\- Sorry dear, I was a moment too slow catching you and you hit the ground, head first. I was in shock at the ceremony and I didn’t realize that you were fainting.

\- Yeah, what was that about? Ryn told me that she had an amazing boyfriend, but he became today a Marquess and the Goddess protect him?

 

\- I told you before, I knew that boy for some time because of the equipment that the King talked about. I was glad when Ryn told us that she’s dating him, but today was too much of a shock for me.

_Leia Mycym finally seated on the bed, still wobbling._

_-_ I was hoping for him to have dinner with us and properly introduce himself, but I guess that with his new title and lands to take care, our meeting will have to wait.

 

\- Yeah, I know that he’s a little distracted, maybe that’s why he never came to meet us. I often talk with him at the Palace, but sometimes I think that he doesn’t even remember that I’m Ryn’s father! He always addresses me as ‘Lord Lando Mycym’, but that’s just it. He never talked about Ryn!

 

\- Yeah, Ryn told me that he’s like that. Sometimes she’s talking to him and he’s thinking about something, she has to slap him or pinch his arm to call for his attention! It seems that he likes her very much, and that’s enough for me. But the Goddess appearing at the ceremony, was too much!

_Lando Mycym started to shake, remembering what happened._

_-_ Yeah, the Goddess was really angry. I thought we were all going to die!

_They both held their hands, trying to give strength to each other, and they stayed like that for a few moments, before continuing on talking about the future that waited for their daughter, if she one day married that boy._

_…_

_In the morning breakfast at school, Seya’s friends were eating while still discussing the events of the previous day with a very serious face. Only Princess Heiji was happily eating when Seya arrived._

 

\- Hello everyone. Such ugly faces! You didn’t sleep?

_Princess Heiji raised her hand._

 

 - I did, Big Brother! I’ve slept like a baby!

                                                                                         

_Ryn had her hair in a mess, and with enormous bags under her eyes._

 

 - How could I have any kind of sleep? The Goddess said that she was going to marry us!

And she knew my father and my mother even before they even met each other! She sees everything!

 

_Seya shrugged his shoulders._

 

\- Isn’t that what a Deity is supposed to do? That never worried me, I always knew that she was watching me!

Well, in my case, she often says that to me. Along with some scolding or punching.

_Ryn looked at Seya, rubbing her eyes. She was so sleepy!_

 

\- Since when she appears to you?

 

_Seya scratched his head, embarrassed._

 

\- I think the first time was when I was 5. I escaped my mother’s sight and went hunting on the Eternal Forest.

While I was fighting a huge bear, she appeared, scared the bear away, and she spanked my bottom… and she dragged from my ear until home…

 

_Princess Heiji started to laugh, remembering all the blunders of Seya._

 

 - And when you do something stupid she comes and punishes you! Ahahahah!

 

_Ryn looked puzzled._

 

\- I never heard that the Goddess appeared to anyone! And so frequently like she does with you! Why does She do that?

 

_Princess Heiji supported her head on one hand, thinking._

 

\- I guess it’s because of all his Magic.

I think that because the Goddess knows that he can use so many Attributes, she keeps a close look on him to not letting him do something dangerous like destroying the world!

_Seya nodded._

 

\- No, I think it’s only because She likes to mess with me.

 

_Hina got up from her chair, excited!_

 

\- Or maybe she has plans for you!

 

_Princess Heiji negated that._

 

\- No. She just likes to punch him!

 

_Seya frowned, changing subjects._

 

\- Well, whatever. By the way, I’ve already talked with the Principal, I’m going to be absent for two or three days. I need to go visit my new lands and meet the people there.

 

_Hina seated again, looking worried._

 

\- Oh… and what about the class Applications of Magic? I was hoping to learn that Magic when you did that big face on the sky!

 

_Seya smilled, thinking that this girl really likes Magic!_

 

\- I’ve already talked to Teacher Chris. The Principal will explain the mechanics behind that Magic. He’s been using it for some time, now.

 

_Hina smilled, remembering all the excuses that the Principal finds lately, just for using that Magic._

 

\- Yeah, he really likes to make his daily announcements with that.

 

\- Well, I’m off. Don’t forget your Control Training! ||… _Gateway to Eternal Forest border…||_

_With one simple thought, Seya threw to his front his Light and Dark Magic to open a Gateway to the border between the Eternal Forest and his new lands._

_Upon the opening of the Gateway, everyone could see a RabbitKind Royal Guard waiting for him with a horse already prepared for Seya._

 

_Ryn looked at the Gateway, with a questioning look on her face._

 

\- Are you going to use that Magic to go to your lands?

 

\- Only until the border. There’s my escort and a horse. Cool! Bye Ryn, see you later!

 

_The RabbitKind Royal Guard lowered his head, as a simple bow, while seated on a majestous pure-breed horse._

 

\- Marquess Seya, we’ve been expecting you.

 

Ryn’s eyes sparkled, hearing that.

 

\- Marquess… so cool…

 

_As soon as Seya crossed his Gateway, he was on his new lands. This time, he had time to look around. A prairie could be seen on his front and after the closure of the Gateway, Seya could see that there was a large river near the forest. The same one that he had to cross over with the Gateway just some days ago when he was hidden inside the Forest looking at the army of the Royal Kingdom and the Elfians._

_At some distance, Seya could see a village surrounded with tall walls made of rock and wood. For sure those walls were for safety against the animals that could come from the Forest as Seya had on the village where he grew up._

_Seya greated the Knight, waving his hand._

\- Hello. Where are we going first?

 

\- To there, your Capital city, Milord. I’ll introduce Milord to the Baron of these lands. Travel alongside me, we can talk more on our way.

_Seya mounted the horse, doing a single and powerful jump._

 

\- There’s a Baron here? Why?

 

_The RabbitKind Royal Guard started to ride his horse, alongside Seya._

\- Seems that on these new lands there are 10 villages. The biggest one is called the Capital of the Outskirts because these lands were on the far most part of the Empire. And the Baron acts as an Administrator that represents the Empire.

I’ve already talked to some people that live here. They are hard people, used to the perils that came from living so near the Eternal Forest without a proper garrison of soldiers.

 

_Seya looked around._

 

\- So these were called the Outskirts… I need to change this name and take care of a proper defense from the Eternal Forest wild beasts. What kind of a man is the Baron?

 

\- I don’t know if it’s because these lands are so far from the Empire claws or because of the Forest, but he seems a very honest and straight forward person. And normally, I can judge very well a person’s character.

 

\- Is that so…

_The Knight pointed at the village._

 

\- We are approaching the Capital. On the other end, it’s the Baron’s house. We can stop sometime for a while, if Milord wishes.

 

\- No, let’s go straight to meet the Baron. I’ll go visit this and the other villages after meeting with him.

 

\- Very well, Milord. Shall we ride faster?

 

\- Only until the gate. Not inside the village. I don’t want to hurt anyone with these horses.

 

\- Very well, Milord.

 

...

_As soon as Seya entered the village through the front gates, they dismounted the horses and travelled on foot. Seya took his time, looking at everything, and smiling or waving his hand at every person that he passed by._

_He noticed that everyone looked more interested on his escort. No wonder, a big RabbitKind was walking next to him and there was not even one BeastKind on sight, except him._

_When Seya and the Royal Guard reached the Baron’s house, Seya couldn’t stop thinking that it looked like a King’s Summer Palace. It was grand and it looked very old with a lot of windows which could only mean more rooms than needed._

_There were huge trees at each side of the house that seemed to have more than 100 years._

_On the front of the house waiting for them, there were a couple with two children._

_When Seya reached near them, the man did a deep bow and introduced himself and his family._

 

\- Greetings, Milord Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto. It’s an honor to finally meet you. I’m the Baron and also the former Administrator of these lands, Frank Macleod, of the Clan Macleod.

This is my wife, Margaret Macleod, my daughter, Rose Macleod and my son, Duncan Macleod.

_Hearing that name, Seya almost bursted into laughter._

 

\- No way, your son’s name is really Duncan Macleod? Duncan Macleod, from the Clan Macleod?

 

_The Baron raised one eyebrow, noticing that Seya was holding a laughter._

 

-Yes, Milord, why the surprised look?

 

_Seya coughed, he choked while trying to avoid laughing._

 

\- Nothing, just an old story that I once heard, about an amazing immortal swordsman that was also called Duncan Macleod, from the Clan Macleod. Hearing the name of your son, I thought it was a funny coincidence, just that. I never would imagine that I would meet someone with the same name!

_The Baron looked pleased._

 

\- Well, my son is also very good with a sword.

_Seya couldn’t hold it anymore._

 

\- Ahahahah! Amazing! That’s really incredible! I hope that your son becomes even better than the original Duncan Macleod, when he grows up!

_The Baron was smiling, hearing that._

 

\- Maybe Milord could tell us more about that Duncan, when Milord sees fit.

 

\- Yes, one of these days. But I forgot to properly greet your wife. It’s an honor meeting you, Milady Margaret.

 

 

\- The honor is mine, Milord.

 

_While the Macleod’s where still introducing themselves, Seya was already sensing their Magic and the Attributes that each of them could use. Seya always did that when he arrived anywhere. It was one of his security measures, always knowing who was near him, what Magic they could use and if there was any threat to him._

_Surprisingly, the children were the ones with an outstanding amount of Magic!_

_Seya was so surprised, that he was looking at both of them, with his mouth open. The Baron noticed it, and asked._

 

\- It’s something wrong, Milord?

 

\- No… it’s just… you see, I can sense that Baron Frank, for example, can’t use any Magic. Your wife can use a little of Light Magic, but your son can use a lot of Fire Magic! He’s almost at the same level as my father! And he seems to be younger than me!

Tell me young Duncan Macleod, how good are you with a sword?

 

_Duncan lowered his head and he spoke in a low voice._

 

\- I can fight a little…

 

\- You are too modest. I think you have been training since a young age on the way of the sword, am I wrong?

 

\- … No Milord…

 

\- I want to fight with you later, I want to see that for myself if it’s ok with you.

 

_Duncan raised his head, smiling._

 

\- I don’t know if I would be a worthy opponent but I can try, if it pleases Milord.

_Seya thought that Duncan liked to fight, maybe too much! Like him!_

 

\- You don’t need to hold back. I want to see your real skills.

 

\- Of course, Milord.

 

\- And now, young Rose Macleod. I can sense that you can use a lot of Light Magic, along with an amazing amount of Healing Magic! Who taught you Healing Magic?


	58. Report 48

_Rose Macleod was also looking at the ground, she seemed a little shy._

 

\- No one, Milord. I had to learn all by myself. Because these lands are so far away from the Empire, I normally travel between the villages helping the people.

 

_Seya was truly astounded._

 

\- Amazing! You are so young and you are already in such a level that would shame many Healers in the Royal Kingdom of Rohan! Tell me Baron Frank, is this normal in the Empire?

 

\- No, these two are very special. But Milord can tell all that just by looking at them?

 

\- Yes, I’m also very special.

_Suddenly, Seya noticed that the Knight was two steps back, standing guard like a statue._

 

\- Knight, are you going to stay here like that? You look like my shadow, watching everything around me. You are making me nervous!

 

\- I’ve been granted the honor of being the Marquess escort by the King himself.

 

\- I see. That’s ok, then, I guess. Now, does Baron Frank has a room where we can talk a little more?

 

\- Of course, Milord, right this way.

 

_Margaret Macleod did a deep bow, preparing to leave._

 

\- We will take our leave then.

 

\- Can’t you all stay too? I may need to ask all of you some things also.

 

_Margaret Macleod bowed again, a little hesitant._

 

\- Of course, Milord.

 

...

 

_While Seya was following the Baron, he couldn’t help noticing that despite the house on the outside looked like a Summer Palace, there were not any superfluous decorations or furniture._

_Everything served a purpose. There was a closet at the entrance to keep the coats of visitors, there was a simple and long carpet on the floor for cleaning the feet while entering, and candles in simple chandeliers hanging on the walls. Everything was very simple and functional._

_They entered a room with a very long table. It was a simple table, without any kind of engravings and decorations. Even the chairs were simple, except for one chair at the head on one side of the table, it looked like a throne, which Seya thought it was strange._

_But what was more intriguing to Seya was that the Baron’s wife and daughter were averting their eyes since he arrived and were hiding their faces with parts of their hair while covering their head with scarfs._

 

\- I’m rather intrigued why you and your daughter are hiding your faces behind the hair and those scarfs.

 

_Margaret Macleod spoke in a low voice, like if making an effort to actually say anything. She looked afraid of something._

 

\- … if I may speak freely, Milord…

 

\- Of course!

 

\- It was because of the Empire Tax Collector and his escorts. If I or my daughter weren’t pleasing to the eye, they wouldn’t want us to make them company at night when they came to these lands.

_Seya was dumbfounded and he could hardly speak. It took him some time to continue the conversation._

 

\- … that’s just… I’m sorry to hear that. Can you and your daughter take the scarf and fix your hair? I want to properly look at you.

Don’t worry, I’m already engaged and my girlfriend would kill me if I tried something with any of you!

_The RabbitKind Knight approached the table and with a small cough, tried to call for attention._

 

\- And if I may had, it would be a death sentence if any of the guards stationed on these lands acted improperly!

 

_Seya confirmed it, he knew very well how strict the King was._

 

\- Yes, King Rohan would not forgive something like that, that’s for sure!

_Margaret Macleod slowly nodded._

 

\- … Ok… Rose, you too…

_Rose Macleod looked like she was about to run away._

 

\- … yes…

 

_Seya looked at them, they were very similar and amazingly beautiful. Both of them had green eyes and dark curly hair, that contrasted with their white skin._

 

\- Oh… you both… Milady Margaret, you and your daughter did well, hiding yourselves! Baron Frank, you are indeed a lucky man. They are really beautiful!

 

_Margaret Macleod timidly smiled._

 

\- Thank you, Milord.

 

_Seya was surprised because of the beauty of the two women but he didn’t fail to realize that despite reassuring them, they all looked nervous. Especially Baron Frank. Seya caught some glimpses of worried looks between the Baron and his wife since his arrival and Seya thought that they must have been suffering from the enormous amount of stress of not knowing about what their future would be, so Seya tried to calm them down by talking about that._

 

\- Now, let’s talk about something more formal, ok?

Up until now, you have been the Administrator for these lands representing the Empire, correct?

 

_The Baron nodded, a little hesitant._

 

 - … yes, Milord…

 

\- Don’t worry, you will not lose your title or your responsibilities as long as you accept to be my Administrator. Or do you prefer to leave and return to the Empire?

 

\- We would prefer to remain here, Milord. And I would be honored to be the Marquess Administrator.

 

_Seya smiled, he knew that he would need the help of the Baron, a person that was already used to take care of the lands and knew the people living there._

 

\- Perfect. I think that part was the most worrying one for you and your family, so that’s already settled.

Now, before I continue questioning you, I’m sure that you are all curious about me so feel free to ask anything that you want to know. I’ll try to answer if I can.

_Frank Macleod crossed his fingers on top of the table, and he moved closer to it._

 

\- Milord Marquess, we have already been informed by the Rohan Knights that these lands now belong to Milord. From the Eternal Forest until that strange Dark Magic wall. And from the ocean in the West until the Dwarfs Kingdom in the East.

I was just curious as for how that happened and why was the Marquess chosen to rule over these lands, being so young.

 

\- Well, these lands were taken from the empire as a punishment for their actions when they tried to invade the Elfian Kingdom. And because of my work on preventing the war to happen and also because of my previous achievements, I was granted yesterday with the Noble title of a Marquess.

In fact, King Rohan offered me the title of a Viscount some time ago but I refused at that time. I told him that I would prefer to work harder to deserve the title of a Duke or a Marquess.

 

_Frank Macleod was surprised by hearing all that._

 

\- And Milord received the title yesterday? Amazing.

 

\- Well, some Nobles on the ceremony weren’t too happy about that, some of them were greedy and they wanted to receive these lands. They started to make a ruckus, questioning the King. Some of them were a little rude towards me. And then the Princess started to cry and prayed to the Goddess.

Let’s just say that they received the greatest scare of their life and they stopped opposing my title.

 

\- So Milord wasn’t a Noble before yesterday? Not even Milord’s parents?

 

\- No, I was just a normal boy from the village on the other side of the Eternal Forest.

 

_As soon as Seya said that, the Royal Knight that had remained completely silent up until that point became restless and tried to call Seya attention, like if he wanted to say something._

 

\- Aham… hum…

_Seya looked at him, wondering what the Knight wanted to say._

 

\- What is it?

 

\- Milord Seya can’t honestly say that Milord is just a normal village boy…

 

_Seya smiled towards the Knight, Seya thought that he could tease him a little._

 

\- Well, that’s actually your fault for not properly tell them about me before my arrival.

 

\- Forgive me, Milord. May I do it now?

_Seya shrugged his shoulders, like if it was a bother to him while holding the laughter._

 

\- It’s a little late, but go ahead, I’ll let you save face like that.

 

\- Milord Marquess is not a normal village boy. He’s an amazing fighter and for the past 5 years, I’ve been honored to be trained by him. He’s also an extraordinary Mage. He’s the only son of the Adventurer Rolland Hinamoto and the Great Healer, Anna Hinamoto.

 

_Hearing that, the Baron and his wife opened their eyes and their mouth in surprise. Seya didn’t know what it was that made them so alarmed, but he thought that for some reason, it had something to do with his parents. The Baron suddenly shouted._

 

 - Rolland Hinamoto! I know that name! I’ve met him many years ago when he visited this village!

 

\- Really? I didn’t know.

 

\- Well, actually Milord’s father at that time put me in a very dangerous situation.

 

\- What did he do?

 

\- Milord, he had a disagreement with the Tax Collector and his escorts that were visiting this town. He beat them so hard that the Tax Collector never returned. On the month after that, we received a new Tax Collector.

_Seya smiled, thinking that his mother would punch his father if she knew about that._

 

\- That really looks like something my father would do, always making a mess with other people lives. And you were in danger because of that?

 

\- I and the owner of the Inn were Milord father stayed, had to explain why someone from the Royal Kingdom was on these lands. At the moment we didn’t know, we all thought that he was from the Empire!

 

\- I see. My father was really a loose cannon, before meeting my mother.

 

_While they were talking about Seya’s father, the daughter of the Baron was mumbling the name of Seya’s mother, completely absorbed on her own thoughts. When Seya looked at her, she was smiling a little, while repeating the name that she just heard._

_Seya noticed that she had the same look of admiration that his friends showed when they had met his parents. Looking at her, Seya had a sudden idea._

 

\- Seems that little Rose here knows my mother.

 

_Rose Macleod brightened her face with an open smile._

 

\- Of course, Milord! I’ve heard news from some merchants and hunters from the Royal Kingdom that came to this village sometimes! She… she is my hero…

 

\- I see. Do you want to meet her?

 

\- Can I? I mean… yes, Milord.

 

\- I need to ask one thing to your parents first.

Do you mind if I suggest to my mother to take little Rose here as her apprentice? You see, my mother tried that I became one but I can’t find the time. I know that she would just love to receive such a cute apprentice and one able to use such amount of Healing Magic would help her a lot.

 

_Rose Macleod placed her hands on top of her mouth, in expectation. If she could become an apprentice, it would look like a dream!_

 

\- Oh…

 

_Margaret Macleod was having serious doubts, she looked worried._

 

\- Milord, that would be… well…

_Seya noticed that Rose was happy but her parents were looking at each other nervously, like if they thought that their daughter was going to be in danger!_

 

\- If it makes you more comfortable, I’m not making her my hostage or something like that. I know that she will learn a lot with my mother and she will, later on, be able to make a better work in these lands, as a Great Healer. It’s not only to help her, but it’s also on my own interest.

 

_Margaret Macleod looked at her husband while speaking._

 

\- In that case, I think it would be good for her.

 

_Frank Macleod smiled._

 

\- I also agree. Thank you, Milord.

 

\- Don’t thank me, my mother didn’t accept yet. Let me just ask her.

 

_Seya began gathering his Magic and he threw his Light Magic followed by his Dark Magic. The Gateway started to form near them and as soon it was complete, everyone could see Seya’s mother seated at her desk making some notes. They all were surprised with that strange Magic but Milady Margaret was the first to speak in complete disbelief!_

 

\- What is this Magic?

 

\- My Gateway Magic. Oh, there she is! Mom, can you come here for a moment? I want to introduce you to some people.

 

\- Of course, Seya. Good morning, I’m Anna Hinamoto.


	59. Report 49

_Seya’s mother just crossed that strange Magic door and as soon as she entered the room, Seya dispersed the Gateway. It was as if it never was there and it seemed that Seya’s mother was with them since the beginning!_

 

\- Mom, let me introduce to you Baron’s Frank family. And this cute little girl here, Rose Macleod, as an amazing amount of Light Magic and Healing Magic. I thought that she could learn with you.

_Rose Macleod got up with a jump and did a deep bow._

 

\- Great Healer Anna Hinamoto, it is indeed an honor!

 

\- Hello, little Rose! Seya, do you mean that you found me an apprentice? And such a cute one!

 

\- Yes, if you accept her.

 

\- Is she as good as you say?

 

\- Mom, she’s almost at your level.

 

\- What? And so young? That’s not possible! … but if you say so… I want her! Can I take her with me now? I always wanted a daughter!

 

_Seya raised one eyebrow, looking at his mother._

 

\- And why you never gave me a little sister then?

 

\- Do you think it was easy raising you? Always running away? And doing crazy things every day? I could never find the time to raise another baby!

 

\- Oops… sorry… but that’s settled. Little Rose, if you want, you can go with my mother and learn with her.

 

_Margaret Macleod was looking around, thinking._

 

\- But right now? We must make preparations, she needs clothes, and …

 

\- She can prepare herself and as soon as she’s ready, I’ll send her to my mother with this Gateway Magic.

_Anna smiled at Milady Margaret._

 

\- I was also preparing myself, I’m going to leave to another village to help some people there. If she’s ready later on, she can come with me. I’ll take good care of her! It would be so good having such a cute little girl with me! Not that you aren’t cute, Seya!

 

_Seya smiled._

 

– Yes, mother… || _Gateway open…||_

 

\- Little Rose, when you are ready, tell my son here, ok?

 

\- Yes, Great Healer! Thank you for accepting me!

 

\- If my son suggested you, for sure you deserve it. My son might be a little reckless but he’s never wrong concerning Magic and the abilities of others. See you later, little Rose!

 

_Margaret Macleod started to make plans, thinking about what would be needed._

 

\- We must take some clothes and some bag or suitcase to put all in!

_As soon as Seya’s mother went through the door, the Gateway dispersed and when Seya overheard Milady Margaret, he immediately opened his Compressed Dimension in a place next to him and he started searching inside of it for a moment._

 

\- I can help with that. Where is it… ah, found it!

 

_Margaret Macleod was looking, amazed._

 

\- Another amazing Magic!

 

\- Here little Rose, you can have this one-shoulder bag to put all your things in. It as a very special Dark Magic inside, you can put half of an open wagon weight inside of it.

When you want to take out something you just need to put your hand inside of it and take it out when you touch it. This is the first bag of this size that I made, I want you to test it. And you can also have this small belt purse. It as the same Dark Magic but you can only put 10kg of weight inside.

 

_Rose Macleod was looking inside the small purse, to all that darkness._

 

\- Milord is giving this to me? But… I never saw anything like this! It’s amazing!

 

\- Consider this as an advanced payment for your future work on my lands. I’ve put already 5 gold coins inside that purse for your personal expenses. But I think my mother will take care of everything.

 

_Margaret Macleod smiled, she looked so happy for her daughter!_

 

\- Thank you, Milord! We must leave now, we need to prepare!

_Milady Margaret and her daughter left the room still amazed with the purse and the bag that Seya gave them while talking what needs to be prepared for the travel and future training of Rose. The Baron was so impressed with those items and the two Magic’s that Seya just used, that he still doubted his own eyes!_

 

\- I never saw something like that bag and purse! Do they exist in the Royal Kingdom?

 

\- Not yet, they are my own creation. I want to sell them later on when I find a place with enough artisans to make them. It’s just some sewing, I can take care of the Magic myself.

 

\- If Milord needs, we have some good artisans in this village. And if it’s only sewing I think even my wife can do it.

 

\- That’s a very good idea. I could then go and meet the King and ask for an Ownership Law and start selling those like our own original products. Ok, we will talk about that later. Next is young Duncan Macleod. Can we go outside? I want to fight a little with you. You can use all the Magic that you want against me, ok?

 

_Duncan Macleod smiled, in expectation._

 

\- If Milord wishes…

 

…

 

_On the back of the house, there was a wide space before entering the beautifully well-treated garden. It was on that space that Seya and the young Duncan were fighting._

_Like Seya thought, the boy was an amazing swordsman. A true born talent and he even could use Fire Magic, which made him an even stronger opponent._

_It seemed that despite having talent, he still lacked technique. Because of that, he used his Fire Magic to compensate and he was putting up a very serious fight against Seya._

_Seya made him a signal to stop and he came to the decision that this boy couldn’t be wasted. That talent had to be cherished, some years later he would be a strong ally._

_When they went back to the meeting room, Seya had already made up his mind._

_It was just a matter of presenting his idea to them, very carefully._

 

\- As I thought, young Duncan is very good. I may have an important job for you when you grow up.

 

\- It will be an honor, Milord.

 

\- Baron Frank, I guess that since you all live so far from the Empire your son never had the opportunity to go to school, I’m I right?

 

\- Yes, Milord. But even if we were closer, he couldn’t go. On the Empire, only the highest Nobles can go to school.

 

\- Do you mean that on these lands, the people don’t even know how to read or write?

 

\- Yes, Milord. I taught myself and my children but there are not many people on these lands that were so lucky.

 

\- I see. We must correct that, of course.

I have an idea to take care of your son’s future and to provide him with means for a proper education. Of course, it’s also on my own interest. I wish to propose your son to start attending the Knight classes at my school. In there, he can learn even more. I will take care of all of his educational expenses. You may consider this as an advanced payment also.

 

_The Baron couldn’t believe what he was hearing! Who is this boy? Never a Noble or anyone from the Empire that visited those lands was ever so understanding and so generous!_

 

\- Milord, I can’t accept such generosity! Milord already took care of my daughter!

 

\- And now your son, right? As I said, it’s for my own interest. I think he can use all that he learns there to help me take care of these lands in the future.

I still need to properly ask for permission but I would want to know what you both think of that.

 

_Duncan Macleod was all smiles, he couldn’t believe his luck!_

 

\- It would be an honor!

 

\- I see that my son really wants it but I don’t know how can I ever thank Milord enough!

 

\- Don’t worry about that, I’ll have you and your wife work for that! Ahahahah!

Let me just ask the Principal.

 

_Seya immediately created a Gateway, that time it connected to the Principal’s office._

_The Baron and his son could see perfectly an elderly man seated at his desk, writing on some papers. After seeing that Magic for the second time, they were no longer so surprised, it was starting to look normal!_

 

\- Principal, I’m sorry to intrude but I need to ask one thing.

 

\- Of course Marquess Seya Hinamoto, what can I do for Milord?

 

_Seya scratched his head._

 

\- It’s … hearing the Principal calling me like that… Please call me like always, it’s too weird!

I want to ask if this young boy here can start attending the Knight classes at your School. Of course, all his expenses will be on me.

 

_The Principal looked at Duncan, interested in someone that Seya recommended._

 

\- And who might you be, young one?

 

\- I’m Duncan Macleod, the first son of Baron Macleod, from the new lands of Marquess Seya Hinamoto.

 

\- Ok, I see no problem in that. You can start today after lunch. I’ll make the proper arrangements.

_Duncan Macleod was nervous, it was so fast!_

 

\- This afternoon? But I need to prepare everything and…

 

\- So I suggest you do that in a hurry! Young Seya, when he’s ready can you send him here?

 

\- Of course, Principal. Goodbye for now.

 

_After the disappearance of the Gateway, the Baron and his son were still dumbfounded about such sudden resolution. The immediate approval of a Principal of such a distinguished school just because Seya asked for it, was too much!_

_While they were still surprised, Seya was already opening his Compressed Dimension and searching for something._

 

\- I’m… I’m really going?

 

\- Of course! Here, take also this one-shoulder bag and this belt purse. There are already 5 gold coins inside for you to use as personal expenses.  Go get ready!

 

\- Thank you, Milord!

 

_The boy rushed out of the room to prepare for his departure to his new school. He was so happy because of that opportunity that he couldn’t stop smiling!  He felt that he was so lucky! Of course, he would pay to that new Marquess in any way that he asked, even if it was with his life!_

_Seeing is son looking so happy while running from the room, the Baron couldn’t stop feeling grateful for the future that waited for his son and daughter!_

 

\- That… Milord is too generous!

 

\- No, I’m rather selfish, actually. I’m just planting some seeds for the future.

 

\- But even so!

 

_While the Baron was still dumbfounded thinking about the opportunities that suddenly appeared to his son and daughter, Seya was already taking out from his Compressed Dimension a notebook and a pen. He wanted to make accurate notes about his new lands._

 

\- Now, I want to know more about these lands. I need to know what is produced here, how much of that used to be sent to the Empire and what are the difficulties here.

 

\- Milord, on these lands we mostly produce wheat that we send to the Empire.

We also have some fields with only grass to feed some cows, sheep, and horses.

We have two breeds of cows, one for meat and milk and another breed of bigger and strong animals to work on the fields. But they are few in each village.

Unfortunately, we only have one breed of horses, big and strong to work on the fields.

We don’t have horses to ride.

 

\- What about potatoes or manioc, or vegetables? Or another type of cereals? Or another type of meat?

 

\- We have some small gardens for that but that’s for personal use. And there are some people that go hunt on the Eternal Forest but that’s dangerous because we don’t have enough weapons and we don’t have soldiers on the villages.

 

\- More problems. What about fish? I suppose that’s also an option, right?

 

\- Only in the villages near the ocean or near the river. Not many people can use Magic to keep the fish fresh for travel.

_Hearing all that, Seya was starting to get worried. Those lands were so far behind in development that he didn’t know how the people were able to be alive! And only a few people could use Magic? That was very strange._

 

\- Why there are so many people in here that can’t use Magic?

 

\- Because when the Tax Collector from the Empire came, if he found someone that could use a good amount of Magic he would take them with him to serve as guards of the Empire. We lost a lot of children because of that. We had to always hide Rose every time he came here. If we couldn’t, she had to avoid using Magic near him.

 

\- That’s just too horrible! More things for me to take care off. I’m going to need a lot of help!

 

\- I will do what I can, Milord!

 

\- But at least, is the earth fertile in here?

 

\- Yes, for the most part. But we have many lands that we never used because of a lack of manpower.

 

_That was the general situation of Seya’s new lands. But he needed to confirm some things because Seya was already devising a plan and he wanted more accurate information’s. He needed to either visit the other villages or talk with the people there._

 

\- I see. How can we contact the other villages from here?

 

_The Royal Rohan Knight took one step closer and answered Seya’s._

 

\- Milord, if I may. We have already sent Communicator Devices to the other villages that were delivered to the village chiefs there.

 

\- Really? That’s very good, thanks. Which means that we already have a Communicator Device in here also, right?


	60. Report 50 - More changes

_Baron Frank nodded and pointed to the left._

 

\- Yes, it's in my office, past those doors. I’ve already used it to learn how it works. It seems that it can transmit the voice but if one wants, it can also transmit the image of the place where each Communicator is.

 

\- Can you get it and contact all the village chiefs? I think I can use my Gateway Magic to bring them here. It’s better if they are all with us.

 

\- Of course, Milord.

 

…

 

_When the Baron returned with the Communicator, he placed it on top of the meeting table and he started contacting every Village Chief. As soon as the contact was made, Seya opened a Gateway so that each one of the Village Chiefs could cross it._

_When they first saw that strange Magic, they were very surprised and alarmed but after a brief explanation of the Baron, they went through it and seated in a chair at the meeting table._

_They were also very surprised about how young the Marquess was but that surprise would turn into admiration after a brief introduction from the Baron._

_Seya looked at his notes and he then looked at the Village Chiefs._

 

\- Well, now that we are all here, I need to know more about the situation in the other villages. Mainly protection, food production, fishing, animal breeding, and hunting. I want to check if we can trade the products of each village among us.

 

_One of the Village Chiefs timidly raised his hand, calling for attention._

 

\- Milord, if I may. My village is near the ocean but because we have a few boats and the ones that we have are only for one or two persons, our fishing is very little. So we can’t be asked to send the catch to other villages.

 

\- You can’t? And if I give you bigger ships and better fishing nets?

 

\- That would be very good Milord but how we could deliver the fish still fresh? Or at least eatable?

 

_Seya wrote a quick note on one of the papers while answering._

 

\- That’s just a case of getting a closed wagon, some Magic Crystals with Freeze Magic inside of a big box and placing the fish inside that box.

 

_The Village Chief was alarmed._

 

\- But Milord, Magic Crystals are expensive! It wouldn’t be possible!

 

\- Don’t worry, I can take care of that.

Next, food production and animal breeding. I suppose that first, we need a lot of fields with grass to feed the animals. I have some equipment that I’ve created and are already being used in the Royal Kingdom to increase the fertility and the production of the soil.

 

_Baron Frank had his eyes wide open, in surprise._

 

\- If we could have some of that equipment we could increase the size of productive land!

 

\- Yes. I have some of those with me.

Next, weapons for protection and hunting and horses to ride. I have a lot of weapons and horses that were confiscated from the Empire army on that foolish ‘One Day War’.

 

_Baron Frank smiled at that name._

 

\- ‘One Day War’, Milord?

 

\- Yes, I thought it was a good name to call that stupid attempt. It started and ended on the same day and in some years, it will be taught and laughed upon in schools. Eheheh!

So, for all the changes that we need to do on these lands, I’m going to give you the means to accomplish that. It will all depend if you wish to improve the lives of the people living in your villages or not.

 

_Baron Frank looked around the table, and he could see a lot of heads nodding in agreement and one or two smiles._

 

\- I think I speak for all of us, that’s what we try to do always. It has been hard.

 

_Seya smiled at them._

 

\- I believe that.

 

_Hearing all those plans, they all felt a great admiration for their new Marquess. Maybe with him, life would become easier._

_Not knowing when one would die because of bandits coming from the Empire or beasts from the Forest, has been difficult for everyone. Even a shortage of food every time the Tax Collector came was something that they were used to. But it seemed that those terrible times had come to an end._

_Every Village Chief was thinking, who is this boy? And why is there a BeastKind behind him working as an escort? Such a huge BeastKind with huge ears that they only heard some stories about! Seya noticed those glances and he felt that he needed to make one thing clear to all of them, to prevent troubles later on._

 

\- I noticed one thing from all the looks that you are giving to the RabbitKind Knight that is here as my escort. I suppose that you are not used to BeastKind, correct?

 

_Baron Frank nodded while looking very serious._

 

\- Yes, Milord. BeastKind is not permitted on the Empire lands. Unless they are slaves.

 

_Seya crossed his fingers on top of the table and he leaned a little._

 

\- Well, I hope everyone can get used to them really fast because, in the Royal Kingdom, they are part of the Kingdom. And I’m also Half-RabbitKind. If any of you or any of the people in your villages can’t really work with them, it would be better to leave these lands as soon as possible. I don’t want future problems.

 

_Baron Frank waved his hand, negating that._

 

\- No, Milord, I don’t think that would be a problem. It’s mainly curiosity. We are used to be visited by BeastKind in disguise. Of course, that could never be known on the Empire or all of us would be killed.

 

_Seya relaxed a little, he was worried._

 

\- Ok, then. The last point that I want to discuss is Education. We need a Teacher to teach the children how to read, write and do some Arithmetic’s. Those children will then teach their parents at home. In a few months, I hope that everyone can be taught.

 

_Baron Frank answered while the Chiefs were looking at each other._

 

\- Milord, I think my wife can do that if there’s no one else. My wife learned all that with the travelers that often came here to trade, people from the Empire and some times people from the Royal Kingdom, that came to this village in secrecy.

 

_Seya nodded and he then leaned forward, thinking._

 

\- Now we just need an empty building for the school.

 

_Baron Frank remained silent for a moment, then he remembered._

\- We have one empty house. The people that used to live there died because of bandits. The young boy that survived that attack is living with a nice family that took him.

 

\- Wild beasts from the forest and bandits. It’s easy to die in here, it seems.

Well, we can use that building as the school for now. Later on, I would prefer a new building, even if I have to build one myself with Magic.

 

_Baron Frank was amazed, looking at the Village Chiefs that were also surprised._

\- Milord can even use Magic to that extent? Amazing!

 

\- That’s rather easy, actually.

 

_Hearing Seya talking about Magic and talking about a new building created with his own Magic was enough to make them become speechless! Magic was something that was lacking on the people living among them. There were some children still young that could use some Magic but most of the adults couldn’t use any._

_While they were looking at him with surprise, Seya was thinking and reading his notes. Then, he dropped a bomb!_

 

\- Now, my idea for the future is that children will have to go to school from 6 years old until they reach 12 years old. At that age, they will have the opportunity to work as an apprentice in some business or work on the land.

Children in school have to teach their parents at home when the school day ends.

I don’t accept any excuses from the parents. I want everyone to learn how to read, write and do some calculations. It will be important for the growth of these lands.

 

_One of the Village Chief was worried. It was a huge change._

 

\- But Milord, children are supposed to help their parents taking care of the land! How will we be able to plant or harvest? We don’t have enough people!

 

\- Children are supposed to play and learn. Work is for grown ups.

With the equipment that I have, one person, male or female, will be able to plant one entire field in just one day. The man can be working on the field while the wife is taking care of the house, hunting or working on a business. Or the other way around. I don’t believe in such things as jobs only for men and jobs only for women.

 

_The same Village Chief was scratching his head._

 

\- One person in just one day? That’s impossible!

 

\- My mother said the same to me when I was 10 years old. Five years later, I harvested 10 wagons full of vegetables, wheat, and cereals that I had planted myself. And from only 2 cows, I reached 50. Without any help and without Magic.

 

_Baron Frank showed a lot of interest on that, anything that could be achieved without Magic was more doable to him._

\- Without Magic? How?

 

\- Can we go outside? I need to show and explain to everyone that equipment.

 

...

 

_On the back of the house, Seya opened his Compressed Dimension and from there, he took 10 of each equipment that he had already shown to the King of Rohan._

_The evolution of the plow and the open wagon with his upgrades for fertilizing the soil, for plantation and for the harvest. He also took a lot of weapons and divided them into 10 piles._

_Seeing all that, the Baron started to think that perhaps the gossip that he heard from the merchants that came from the Royal Kingdom about some new discoveries being implemented on the Kingdom, had something to do with Seya!_

 

\- Milord, with this equipment we can really improve our fields! They are easy to use and understand.

 

\- They have been used in the Royal Kingdom for quite some time. There’s one equipment for each village.

I have also here 100 swords, 100 daggers, 100 bows, and 1000 arrows for each bow for you to take to your villages.

I will deliver also to each village, 100 riding horses to help on the fields and for security.

 

_Baron Frank was worried about the horses. On most of the Villages, there’s few horses and even a few pastures for them._

\- Aren’t those too much horses? Along with the bigger horses already on the villages and the cows, I don’t know if there will be enough grass for all of them!

 

\- I believe they can be set free to roam around, let them search for their own food. When the fields are treated and with a lot of grass, the horses can be placed on those fields.

 

\- Oh, I see. That’s a good idea.

 

\- I want also to start the fields on a four system plantation. The sequence of four crops will be wheat, turnips, barley, and clover, including a fodder crop and a grazing crop. That will allow livestock to be bred all year-round.

And after the amount of fertile soil grows enough, we will then use some of the fields to specifics crops. Some more demanding and also more profitable.

 

_Baron Frank was trying not to shout, but that idea was too much._

\- But Milord, no one uses that system!

 

\- I know, not even on the Royal Kingdom. But considering the amount of land not prepared for crops, I want to use this. We will get more fertile soils faster, with big harvests and we can increase our livestock. I will give to all of you details on seeds to be used, schedules for plantations and harvest.

 

\- Milord, if everything goes well, what are we supposed to do with the surplus of the harvest? I suppose we must submit most of the crops to the Royal Kingdom, correct?

 

\- No, Baron, we don’t need to pay any taxes to the Royal Kingdom for the next three years. And two years after that, we will only pay half of the normal taxes. Only five years from now, we will pay the normal amount of taxes.

 

\- Milord, is that the normal payment on the Royal Kingdom?

 

\- No, it was my special request so that I could improve these lands. It wouldn’t be fair to start immediately to pay the normal taxes.

And I believe that in five years we will be the most important food source of the Royal Kingdom.

 

_Baron Frank had a dreaming look on his face. He could almost see that future._

\- That would be very good.

 

_Seya thought that so far, all went well. Everyone was excited about all the new changes. Especially the exemption of taxes to the Royal Kingdom was also well received._

_Now, time for the next bomb!_

 

\- But we will pay taxes for the villages, of course. We will discuss a reasonable fee. And I also want to create a Sellers Tax. For each item sold, the seller must pay a tax to the village.

 

\- But Milord, how can we make sure that the seller pays the correct amount?

 

\- The seller will make two records for each sale. One record he will deliver to the customer along with the item sold, the other record, the seller will keep it to calculate later the tax to be paid. It doesn’t matter if it’s a foreign seller. If any merchant wants to sell on these lands, he must keep records and pay taxes. No exceptions.

 

_Baron Frank was looking at the other Villages, and they all seemed to be thinking the same thing._

\- But Milord, with that kind of Tax, merchants from outside Milord lands will not want to come here!

 

\- That doesn’t matter. We will soon be self-sufficient, we will not need merchants coming here from outside.

Soon enough our merchants will be able to travel and sell our products. And by doing that, merchants from other countries or lands will come here, even with the Sellers Tax.

 

_One of the Village Chiefs took one step forward, trying to call for attention._

 

\- But why the monthly tax and that Sellers Tax if we don’t need to pay taxes to the Kingdom?

 

\- Because the Villages will need money, especially to improve the life of the people living there.

 

_Seeing the worried faces on the Village Chiefs, Seya understood that was something never heard of and a little scary._

_When they were all thinking that the people will be relieved from the heavy taxes of the Empire, that new tax was a little frightening. But Seya was prepared for that._

 

\- I want that all of you gets a monthly salary, for your work. I also want to have money to pay the School teacher and the people working on the Healing House that will be created. I want to pay the Village Guards for their work defending the Village.

All the money from taxes will be posted on the Village Chief house, along with the money spent. That way, anyone can see where their taxes are being used.


	61. Report 51

_Baron Frank slapped his own forehead._

 

\- I understand now! That’s a very good idea! With those changes, everyone will be happy!

 

\- And of course, for all this, our people need to learn how to read, write and do some arithmetics.

 

_One Village Chief that was still watching the new equipment and moving some parts, stated his concerns._

 

\- Milord, so many changes and so fast? It will be very difficult to make all that!

 

\- Difficult, but not impossible. Get used to it, that’s the way I work. Fast, perfect and with outstanding results. I’ve been living like this for all my life. And look where I am now!

 

_The same Village Chief smiled._

 

\- Indeed Milord. So young and already with so many accomplishments!

 

\- Next, I’m going to the Royal Kingdom Capital and get my horses. I will come back shortly. I will then go with each one of you to your village to deliver the equipment, weapons, and horses. I will use my Gateway Magic for that.

Before lunchtime, I want all of you already on your villages with all the goods. On the afternoon, you will need to explain the changes to the people in your villages. Understood?

 

_All the Village Chief shouted at the same time, eager to start all the changes that suddenly become their responsibility._

 

\- Yes, Milord!

 

…

 

_While the Village Chiefs waited for him, Seya went to the stables of the Royal Kingdom, talked with the stable boys and send all of his horses through the Gateway to the wide space behind the house._

_Next, he opened a Gateway to each Village and sent each Village chief back, along with his share of horses, equipment, weapons and a bag with 50 gold coins for future expenses._

_When everything was done and the last Gateway was dispersed, Seya felt relieved and took a deep breath before turning again to the Baron._

 

\- All done. Next problem, lunch.

 

\- It would be an honor if Milord had lunch with me and my family.

 

\- I shall accept your kind invitation.

It will also serve as a farewell lunch for your children because they are going after lunch. I think they will really appreciate this opportunity, despite being away from home and still being so young.

 

\- We all understand that it’s all for their best.

 

\- I want to ask one thing. If I recall correctly, the Empire Tax Collector came here once a month. I suppose he slept somewhere.

 

\- We have a room that he used at those occasions, luxuriously decorated as the Tax Collector wished at that time.

 

-I want to know if I can use that room. I want to test some ideas concerning that Communicator Device.

 

\- Of course, Milord. It would be an honor if Milord stayed with us, for the time that Milord seems fit.

I suppose that Milord would later want to have a house on this Village. I will find some workers to build the finest house.

 

\- I don’t need that. Having a room in this house will be more than enough. I don’t want to spend time and money building a house just for me. I don’t see a point on doing that.

 

\- But Milord, it’s expected for the ruler of so many lands to live on a house accordingly to Milord status!

 

\- Maybe some years from now. Not in the near future.

For now, I just need to take this Communicator Device and see the room to start some testing with this Device before lunch.

 

\- Of course, Milord, right this way.

 

...

 

_The Baron guided Seya up to the second floor.  When they reached the first room in the middle of a corridor full of doors, he opened it._

_Seya couldn’t believe what it was before him! A King’s size bed, an enormous chandelier on the ceiling, gold decorations everywhere, tapestries on the walls, and a huge carpet on the floor that looked to have cost a fortune! Even the dresser and the closet were huge, engraved with hunting scenes and they were full of rich clothes and fabrics._

_Seya was scratching his head. Not even at the Palace of Rohan, there was so much ostentation._

 

\- This room is absurd! Where all these came from?

 

\- The Tax Collector brought all these from the Empire.

 

\- Well, it’s all ours now. We will, later on, sell all these and put the money on this Capital safe.

And why this house is so big? It looks like a Palace. There are a lot of doors on that corridor, I suppose they all open to more rooms!

 

\- Indeed, Milord. Many years ago, before all these lands were conquered by the Empire, on this same house used to live the ruler of these lands.

When the ruler and his entire family were killed, my grandfather was chosen to be the Baron of these lands. My Grandfather was a Viscount at that time, also living in these lands. And my family lived here for these past years.

 

\- That explains it. By the way, the name of this village, it’s really Capital of the Outskirts?

 

\- It is indeed because we were on the outskirts of the Empire.

 

\- Hum… I want to change the name to Aria’s Capital. And these lands, to Aria’s Lands. I think the Goddess will like that.

 

 - I believe She will. But I thought that Milord would prefer to put Milord’s name on the Capital.

 

\- No, that wouldn’t be correct. All I’ve done so far was thanks to the benevolence of the Goddess. It seems right for me to honor Her in this way.

 

\- Understood Milord. I shall take my leave and see the preparations for lunch.

 

...

 

_When Seya found himself alone, he starts to analyze the Communicator Device. Since it was made of metal, he used some of his Wind Magic to cut it on the edges, so that it could be opened. He then held the Magic Crystal on the inside and by using his Magic Flow he could detect that it also used a Magical Program for the Communicator Device to be able to communicate with others. Seya wondered why the previous Sage didn’t make some more equipment using the same principle._

_With that discovery, the next steps were easy. But first, he put the Communicator back together while applying Healing Magic, fixating the metal back together. That would be difficult to accomplish if Seya didn’t remember the exact molecular combination of the steel. Again, Memory Gift was making things easier._

_Seya then wondered if it would be possible to use a Light Crystal to open a channel to that Communicator Device. Then, using a Dark Crystal to create the Gateway while using the same Light Crystal to stabilize the Light Door Frame, it should work._

_He immediately grabbed from his Compressed Dimension one Light and one Dark Crystal and infused on them the Magical Programs and the security measures that he wanted the Crystals to activate, upon a specific verbal command._

_After that, it was just a matter of testing it. Since every Village Chief had a Communicator Device, it was the obvious choice._

 

\- So, if I start the Device to call one of my villages… Hello, it’s Marquess Seya. Can you see me?

 

_The face of one of the Village Chiefs responded the calling._

 

 - Hello, again Milord. It’s something the matter?

 

\- No, I was just testing one thing. Do you mind helping me?

 

\- Of course Milord. What does milord need?

 

\- When I say ‘Gateway Open!’, do you mind saying ‘Gateway authorized’? And after I tell you to, please say ‘Gateway Close!’

 

\- Of course Milord.

 

\- Let me just program 15 uses for each Crystal… Ok, let’s try now, ‘Gateway Open!’.

 

\- ‘Gateway Authorized!’ Oh… it’s appearing here some kind of door frame made of Light! And now Dark in the middle and it’s expanding! Oh, it’s that Magic that Milord used!

 

\- Yes. Now please say the other command to close this.

 

\- ‘Gateway Close!’… Oh, it’s disappearing.

 

\- That’s perfect. And now I’m going to try again, please don’t say anything this time…’Gateway Open!’… seems it doesn’t open, perfect!

 

\- Milord, nothing happened!

 

\- That’s what I wanted. Thank you for your help.

_Seya experience was a success._

_He then placed a Big Crystal on top of a table after cleaning it from all its useless gold decorations._

_On that first Big Crystal, he created an Automatic Program to input the Light Program on the average size Crystals and another Big Crystal to input the Dark Program._

_At the front of that Automatic Production Line, he placed a Big Crystal with Wind Magic to blow the average size Crystal to the end of the table after finishing the Programming._

_Seya placed just one Crystal on the starting point and initiated the Automatic Line with just a small Flow of Magic on the Big Crystals. That Crystal was pushed by the Wind Magic to the space between the two Big Crystals and it was programmed with the Light Magic on one side and with Dark Magic on the other side. It was then pushed again and it stopped on the other side of the table. Seya grabbed it and used his Flow to confirm._

_He then placed a huge amount of average size Crystals with a hole on one end to receive a string, right at the beginning of that Automatic Line._

 

\- Done! A Magic Crystal with both Magic’s on each side for creating the Gateway using a Communicator Device and with a maximum capacity of 15 rechargeable uses! Let me see if it works… and start… now, ‘Let it Rip!’

 

_Knock, knock, knock!_

 

\- Coming… oh, hello, Baron Frank.

 

\- Milord, lunch is ready. Care to join us?

 

\- Of course. I’ve finished here. Let me just take this Communicator Device to its place. And these four Crystals that are ready.

 

\- I’ve never seen such a stone. What are these?

 

\- These are Magic Crystals with Light Magic on one side and Dark Magic on the other side.

 

\- These are Magic Crystals? Strange color, and so big! They must have been very expensive!

 

\- No, just a little bit of work. Let’s go, I want to explain these Crystals to everyone.

 

_Seya followed the Baron and they soon reached the dining room where the rest of the Baron’s family was already gathered._

_It was an ordinary room, with just a table for 6 people, very different from Seya’s new room. One look and one could see that it was just a room for that sole purpose, with no useless decorations. That family had their feet down to earth, no doubt about it._

 

\- Before we start to eat, I want to give one Crystal to each of you. They have a small hole for you to put a piece of string and use it at your neck.

 

_Baron Frank and his family had one Magic Crystal on their hands, and they all were in silence, unable to say anything. The Baron was shaking with nervousness and he made a huge effort to speak._

 

 - But Milord, we can’t accept such generosity!

 

\- Let me explain. If little Rose is with my mother and wants to come here she can go to a Communicator Device anywhere in the world, touch the Device and call this house.

Then, if she says the words ‘Gateway Open!’, Baron Frank or Milady Margaret after talking with little Rose, can say the words ‘Gateway Authorized’.  It will then appear my Gateway Magic. Little Rose can just walk through that Gateway and come here.

It’s as easy as going through a normal door. Then someone just needs to say ‘Gateway Close!’ and the Magic will dissipate.

_Baron Frank was looking at the Crystal while rotating it on his hands, seeing if the colors change or mix together._

 

\- Milord, with these Crystals we can travel as easy as that?

 

\- Yes. I thought it was better to let you all be able to use my Magic instead of traveling back and forth with horses.

I was thinking about this method for some time but only today I could test my theory with my very own Communicator Device. I was afraid of destroying one of those Devices, that’s why I couldn’t make this work before.

 

\- But Milord, giving us some expensive Magic Crystals it’s too much! We can’t accept!

 

\- These ones were free. I’ve made them myself. I’ve found out how to make Magic Crystals some years ago.

 

\- What? But all the Crystals are sold by the Dwarfs! They dig the Crystals on their mountains!

 

\- Not these ones. You can use these Crystals for 15 times. After that, I’ll recharge them again with Light and Dark Magic.

 

\- Amazing! Able to create Magic Crystals! Milord is going to sell some of these? I’m sure everyone would want one of them!

 

\- I was thinking that maybe I can offer them and just ask for some money for the recharge of the Crystals. I’ve made these Crystals in a way that only me or some equipment that I’ve created, be able to replace the Magic that the Crystals use.

 

\- That’s a very good idea! And what about that purse and that one-shoulder bag?

 

\- I was thinking of asking Milady Margaret to find some women that she knows so that we can have a steady production of those. I want to sell them.

 

_Milady Margaret smiled, she was finally out of the initial shock._

 

\- Of course, Milord! But how can I make those?

 

\- I’ll show you after lunch. We must finish eating, those two are going away today!


	62. Report 52

_After using his Gateway Magic to send away Rose and Duncan, Seya went to his room to grab the Crystals already prepared by is Automatic Line and he was again on the dining room, showing to Milady Margaret how to make the purse and the bag while she was more and more amazed with the simplicity of such Magic Equipment._

 

\- So I just need to sew 5 Light Crystals on the outside and 5 Dark on the inside? And cover the Crystals with some cloth after? And it will then start as soon as I put some of my Magic? It’s that easy?

 

\- Yes, but I think we need to find a beautiful cloth for the purse and some strong fabric for the bag.

 

\- We have that! We make some fabrics here, so we can use cow skin for the bags and sheep’s wool for the purses!

 

\- Perfect. I’ll let Milady Margaret be in charge of that, along with finding the workers. They will get paid of course. We’ll be getting a lot of money from the selling of those items. When does Milady Margaret think we can start?

_Milady Margaret was thinking, trying to recall the names of some women that she knew that could help her._

 

\- This afternoon, I think. I’m going to get fabrics and call some women. We just need a big amount of these small Crystals.

 

\- Let me just take them from my Compressed Dimension. Where did I put them… here! One pile of Light and one pile of Dark Crystals.

 

\- So many!

 

\- These ones are already prepared for making that Magic. They can’t be used for anything else. If you need more, I just need to make them.

As soon as there are a lot of purses and bags ready, I’ll go to the King for the Ownership Law and to start selling them.

 

\- I’ll go right now to take care of everything!

 

\- Perfect. Baron Frank, if you have time, I wish to visit the Capital and talk with the people. I came here without stopping. I also want to see that house for the school.

After your wife gets the production of the bag and purses running, I’m going to need her to become a teacher, at least until we hire someone else.

 

\- Of course, Milord.

 

…

 

_Walking alongside the Baron and followed by his escort, Seya visited his new Capital._

_He smiled and greeted the people passing by, showing to everyone that he was approachable and friendly._

_They went to the Inn to see the space and Seya warn the owner and his family that worked there that soon they will start to receive more people, so they need to be prepared for that. The owner was happy to hear that because more people coming meant more money for him and his family._

_Seya also visited some shops, including some artisans and he was glad about the quality and the details of some of their work._

_They went to the Market in the City Square and Seya could see and taste some of the products of his lands._

_While walking through the streets, Seya was questioning the Baron._

 

\- The Inn needs to get bigger. Only those rooms will not be enough, very soon. At least the Market as a lot of space. Why there’s not a Healing House? How your daughter helped the injured?

 

\- Normally they came to our house. Other times if the injury was too serious, Rose would go to them. We only have two people able to use Healing Magic but they can only take care of small injuries.

 

\- I see. We need to find a house or a room in someone house that we can use for the Healers.

 

\- I think that there’s an empty room behind the church. We must talk to the Priest but I’m sure he will be happy to help.

 

\- It’s one of the Goddess teachings, help the wounded.

Can Baron Frank take care of that, the school preparation and also making sure the Inn gets new rooms built? If necessary I can make the rooms with Magic but it was better to have some workers doing that, I need to see if they will be able to make new homes after.

 

\- New homes, Milord?

 

\- I think we will get new people that want to live here or on the other villages. These are new lands with plenty of fields and a lot of work.

 

\- I see. Milord can count on me for all that needs to be done.

 

\- I want to see the front gate. We need to have guards stationed there as a security measure against wild animals and also for registering the people that enter or exits. That’s one more thing to take care.

 

\- We already have some men that sometimes act as guards, especially against animals. They normally hunt on the forest.

 

\- Perfect. Choose them and tell them that it’s also a paid job. I can train them later if necessary. Or your son can do it.

 

\- Very well, Milord.

…

 

_After all the sightseeing, Seya and the Baron returned to the house. Seya was tired but he was already making plans for what needed to be done. Then suddenly, is stomach remembered of one little thing!_

 

_Growl!_

 

\- I’m tired of all that walking. And I don’t know why but I’m also hungry!

 

\- I can call my maid to prepare some tea and some biscuits.

 

\- Oh, there’s a maid here? I didn’t saw her.

 

\- She was the one that cooked our lunch. We have also a stable boy to do other chores. They are both slaves that the Tax Collector brought and left here when they were very young so that they could serve him whenever he came.

 

\- Well, slaves are not allowed in the Royal Kingdom. Especially on my lands. I suppose that they are BeastKind?

 

\- Yes, Milord, understood.  They both are DogKind. They have lived with us for many years. Despite they were treated like slaves when the Tax Collector was here, we all consider them as close friends. The maid Mary is a very good friend of my daughter. And the boy Tomas is always with my son.

 

\- I want to talk to them. They can’t be slaves anymore.

 

\- I’ll call them immediately.

 

…

 

_A few moments later, the Baron came back with a boy and a girl around Seya’s age._

_Seya could see that both of them had their dog ears raised in a sign of expectation and their tails were well treated. Seya knew that the tail of a BeastKind was his pride and joy and it also indicated if the owner was in good health._

_What he didn’t like was the slave chain that was attached between their neck and on one of their legs, limiting their movements._

_Seya approached each of them and with a Wind Magic so precise in his hand, he cut the chains around their neck and around their feet. He threw the remains of those disgusting things into his Compressed Dimension._

_He then looked at the Baron as if he was asking why they were still wearing those things._

\- We really didn’t know what to do. They always had those because the Tax Collector sometimes made some surprise visits.

 

_Seya nodded to the Baron and looked at the two BeastKind, with a gentle smile on his face._

 

\- You are around my age, it seems. I just want to tell both of you that from this moment on, you are free people. You can choose to stay here as paid workers or go somewhere else. If you want, I can also take you to the BeastKind country.

 

_Mary looked down, and she stuttered._

 

\- …Mi…Milord… I want to stay here. I’ve never been to the BeastKind country and I don’t have any family. I’m well treated in this house. They were always friendly to me.

 

_Tomas raised his head to look at her with a smile and he looked down again._

 

\- Me too, Milord. I don’t know anything else but I want to stay here with Mary. We both have been here most of our lives.

 

_Seya nodded in agreement, even he thought it would be better if they stayed._

 

\- Very well. You will get properly paid. The same payment that a maid and a stable boy gets on the Royal Kingdom.

I don’t know where you sleep but I will take care of proper accommodations for both of you.

 

\- Milord, up until now they both live on two rooms next to the stable. Because of the Empire people coming here very often, we couldn’t have them living in this house.

 

\- That will never happen again. I suppose there are more rooms available?

 

\- Of course, Milord, there’s a lot of empty rooms.

 

\- Maybe two rooms next to each other and near the kitchen, then.

 

\- Yes, Milord. I’ll take care of that myself.

 

\- Excellent. Young Tomas, I suppose you have plenty of work with the new horses so go take care of that, please. Young Mary, I would love some tea and some biscuits.

 

_Mary had her eyes wet, she was almost crying with happiness. She was always well treated in that house but becoming free, get a new room in the main house and a salary was wonderful._

 

\- Yes… Yes, Milord! And thank you!

 

_Seya noticed the looks that Tomas and Mary were giving at each other, along with some shy smiles._

 

\- Not that it’s important, but the two of you have some kind of relationship?

 

_Mary smiled and she looked at the ground, in silence._

 

\- …

 

_Tomas smiled but he also looked at the ground._

 

\- …well… we…

 

_Seya understood immediately._

 

\- From Mary’s face, I understand already. I wish you both happiness.

 

_Tomas was smiling when he looked at Seya._

 

\- Thank you, Milord!

 

_With that, they both bowed and left the room, while smiling at each other._

 

…

 

_While Seya was reading his notes, the Baron was still feeling a little awkward about the previous situation. He didn’t mean any harm, but he really didn’t know what was the best course of action. But seeing the previous look on Seya’s face, he understood that those two appearing while still wearing slave chains was something that Seya couldn’t approve._

_While the Baron was still struggling with those thoughts Mary had returned with tea, some biscuits and some slices of cakes. Seya was tasting a biscuit. With a surprised look, he then tasted a piece of two different slices._

 

\- These biscuits are very good! And these two cakes, they are so tasty! Who made them?

 

_Mary stuttered._

 

\- I… I learned with Madam. But she says that my cakes are amazing…

 

\- Yes, they really are. Mary, can you make sure for the next days to have these cakes and these cookies ready for the afternoon tea? They will be very good to do a break between meetings.

 

\- Of… of course Milord! It will be a pleasure! I’ll take my leave now.

 

\- These are indeed good. I think we can also sell this, later on.

 

_Baron Frank smiled, he also liked Mary’s cakes and cookies._

 

\- Mary is a good cook. She has learned with my wife but I think she has a natural gift. Tomas is the same. He’s amazing with the animals.

 

\- The Empire really can’t value their own people. Their loss, my win.

Baron Frank, after this I must leave for a few hours. I’ll let you take care of all the things pending your attention. I must see how the Magic Barrier between us and the Empire is doing. And I must also go to my room at school, I have there some projects running that need my attention. I’ll return at dinner time.

 

\- Of course, Milord. You can leave everything to me. At dinner time I’ll report my progress.

 

…

 

_Seya opened a Gateway Magic, leaving the Baron house behind it. Making sure that no one was near the Magic Barrier, he closed the Gateway._

_Then, using is Wind Magic to make him flight, he flew all along the Magic Barrier until the ocean and back, stopping at the Dwarf Mountains. The Big Crystals that Seya used to create the Barrier had an Automatic Recharge Program, they could draw Dark Magic from the World and maintain the Barrier forever, if needed. Even with that feature, it was just a temporary solution. Seya wanted a more effective border, with a 24h watch and report. He was already making something like that for some years, with small steps and tests. Soon, it could be put in place._

_While checking the Barrier, he could detect some new arrows inside._

 

\- Well, the Magic Barrier is fully functional. Seems that there are some arrows inside. I think a soldier shoot them to see what could happen. I’m sure that one of these days someone will try to cross it, just to be trapped inside. Next, let’s see how the Production Lines for Magic Crystals are doing.

 

_Seya landed and he then opened another Gateway. This time he went directly to his room at the school. He had to clean up his room of all the piles of Magic Crystals already created and programmed. He also needed to recharge again the Big Magic Crystals for the production of more Crystals._

 

\- There’s a lot of Crystals ready! Let me just put them inside my Compressed Dimension… there. And recharge all the Big Crystals... done.

Where’s Ryn… let me see …|| _Ryn Flow… where… found her… her room it seems…||_

_…_

 

_Sensing the Flow of others was something that he learned how to do when he was still on his mother womb. Following that familiar Magic Flow, Seya went all along the corridors, greeting quickly every student that he saw.  He reached Ryn’s room in a few moments._

 

_Knock, knock, knock!_

 

_Ryn quickly went to open the door._

 

\- Coming! Oh, Hello S…

 

_Chuac!_

 

\- I was owing you a kiss. How are you?

 

-…… I… I was practicing Magic Control with Hina here.

 

_Hina was smiling at them, seated on a chair with Magic gathered on her both hands._

 

\- Great kiss Seya! Ehehehehe!

 

\- Oops, I didn’t saw you!

 

\- Yeah, I noticed! What have you been up to?

 

\- Just seeing how are things on my new domain. And implementing some changes. By the way, I have this for you.

 

\- Oh, a shoulder bag? What… oh, the same Magic of the belt purse?

 

\- Yes, this one has half a wagon weight limit. Pretty good, right?

 

\- That’s amazing! It will be very handy for merchants!

 

\- I’m going to show this to the King for one Ownership Law.

I’m thinking 5 silver coins for each of these bags. We will gain 50 copper coins. 25 copper coins for me, 25 copper coins for you.


	63. Report 53

_Ryn clapped her hands, she was so happy for her friend!_

 

\- Hina, more money for you! You will be able to buy a Castle!

_Hina was shaking her head._

 

\- But Seya, I can’t accept! It’s too much!

 

_Seya placed his hands over his waist, in a proud pose._

 

\- Hey, what are you saying? Of course, you must accept! And call me Milord, or Marquess Seya, you commoner! Muahmuahmuah!

 

_Hina becomes very serious, looking at Seya._

 

 - I’m sorry Milord! Please forgive my rudeness!

 

\- I’m just teasing you Hina! But if you still say that you don’t deserve, I’ll make you my personal slave!

 

_Hina gave up with a smile._

 

\- …but… ok…

 

\- And I have here two beautiful Magic Crystals for both of you. Already with a very special string for both of you to put around your neck. This string is a very strong and powerful one, never take it off, ok?

 

_Ryn was looking at the Crystal against the light of her room, to see the mix of colors._

 

\- So beautiful! Light and Dark Magic? What are these for?

 

\- This morning I was testing the Communicator Device that the King sent to all of my new villages. I figured out a way to use the Communicator and these Crystals.

With these, you can go to a Communicator Device, touch it and call me. Then, if you say ‘Gateway Open!’ I will then say from my side ‘Gateway Authorized!’ and my Gateway Magic connect. Then you just need to cross it and you can visit me. And after that, one of us just needs to say ‘Gateway close!’ and the Magic dissipates. Pretty cool, if I can say so myself.

 

_Ryn was looking at Seya, dumbfounded._

 

\- You created a way for me to use your Gateway Magic? But I can’t use Light or Dark Magic, how is this possible?

 

\- That’s why this Crystal as different colors. It has those Magic’s. With this Crystal on, anyone can use my Gateway Magic. They just need a Communicator Device.

But this only works for 15 uses. After that, the Magic is depleted and I must recharge them. Or a device that I’ve already created.

 

\- You are going to make more of this? Because you can sell this for any amount that you ask!

 

\- No, I will offer them and just ask for some money for the recharge. But it will be cheap, maybe 1 copper coin for 5 uses. Of course, some of the money will go to Hina, for her help.

I’ll show this to the King when I have enough ready. They will be sold very fast, so I’ll need a lot of them!

 

_Hina was wobbling._

 

\- I need to sit down again, I’m feeling dizzy… only one day and already with two new creations… it’s just absurd!

 

_While Hina was still dumbfounded from all that, Ryn was looking at the Gateway Crystal and thinking of a very different use, something a little more pervert that a Milady should be thinking of. She started to shake her head, to make those thoughts go away. She then noticed that the string itself had some strange and faint Magic that she couldn’t figure out what it was. Maybe it was coming from that Crystal. Or not. She wasn’t sure._

_While Ryn was looking at the Gateway Crystal and Hina was seated, using her own Wind Magic to provide fresh air to her face, Myra Calcym entered the room and Ryn told her about the bag and the Crystal that Seya brought. She was silent for a while, thinking. Then, she looked at Seya with a curious look on her eyes. She wanted more explanations._

 

\- But these Crystals can be used like any Magic Crystal? And why can’t anyone recharge these?

 

\- Security reasons. These Crystals can only be used for this Magic. They can only be used with the Communicator and the person on the other side must allow the Gateway. And when they are being recharged, the Magical Program is placed on the Crystals.

 

\- But if you sell a lot of these you will have a lot of work, recharging them!

 

\- No, I’ve already created some Big Magic Crystals to do that for me. I was thinking that when there are a lot of these Crystals being used instead of coming to me, they can go to a Magicians Guild or an Adventurer Guild. I can have there some Big Crystals for this work. Those Guilds will receive a part of the money from the recharge. And when the Magic on the Big Crystals gets depleted, they can just recharge it.

 

\- You really thought about everything!

 

\- I thought on these details years ago. But just today I could make it work.

 

_Hina took a deep breath to recover and to be able to talk to Seya again._

 

\- You… at least you are going to explain this on a class of Applications of Magic?

 

\- If you want, yes, of course.

 

_Hina shouted from excitement, only to grab her head afterwards, because of her migraine._

 

 - I want! Ouch, my head hurts… I can’t stop thinking on the uses for this bag and this Gateway Crystal! A merchant will just need two of these bags and one Crystal. He can then go to any Village to do business! No travel expenses, no problems with bandits or wild animals! He will not need to be away from home for some months! He can do business in only one day, anywhere!

 

\- Glad that you talk about that, I want to talk to all of you about the new Tax that I’m going to create on my lands.

 

_Seya started to explain in full detail all about his new tax, along with the expectations that he had for the future amount of money that would be gathered on each village._

_Ryn was nodding her head, but she was still thinking._

 

\- I understand it now. But I don’t know if our merchants will want to go to your lands and sell! They will have to pay that Tax just for selling there? It doesn’t seem fair.

 

\- I would prefer not having outside merchants selling anything there. They can buy anything and my merchants will pay the Tax and make the records from the selling. I just don’t want outsiders selling without making records or escaping taxes.

 

\- But still, it’s just…

 

\- It will be like that sooner or later on the Royal Kingdom. The King will notice and his Ministers will immediately see the advantages.

 

_Ryn was still a little hesitant._

 

\- Maybe… I see your point…

 

\- And all the Taxes will go to the Village safe. Anyone will know how much is there and where it’s being spent.

 

\- That’s so cool! Having the people understand where their taxes are going, it’s a good thing.

 

\- Let me tell you some other things that I’m already trying to make there.

 

...

 

_Seya explained the new plantation system, the group of women that will be making the purses and the bags for selling, the school project and the increase of fertile lands by using the equipment that he had created. He also told what his aim was for the future, to turn his lands in the most productive food source for the Kingdom._

_Ryn was smiling and nodding her head in approval._

 

 - Some crazy ideas you got there! But I think that you are on the right way!

 

\- Glad that you agree, Marchioness!

_Ryn stopped for a moment and then started to stutter._

 

\- … March… Marchioness? Me? What?

 

\- Yeah, get used to the title. I must go now. It’s almost dinner time and I want to see if my Baron got anything done already. I just came here to kiss you and give the Crystal. Now you can visit me if you feel lonely.

 

_Hina raised her hand with a smile on her face._

 

\- She can’t be lonely! I’m always with her!

 

\- Oh, that means if Ryn wants to be kissed, you can also take care of that?

 

_Hina lost the will to smile._

 

\- No! I can’t do that! I like Ryn, but kissing… that’s just…

 

\- Yeah, right! You little pervert! I must go. I’ll try to come again tomorrow, ok?

 

_Ryn gave him a small kiss._

 

\- Ok, goodbye then.

 

…

_Seya got out from his Gateway Magic directly into the dining room. The Baron was already there, writing some notes while talking with his wife._

_Seya could see from the big window that was already dark outside. On the dining room, there were a lot of lit candles on the walls._

 

\- Well, I’m back. It’s already dark! I lost track of time. And why there are candles everywhere?

 

_Baron Frank answered, raising one eyebrow._

 

\- For light, of course. Why? Isn’t this normal in the Royal Kingdom?

 

\- Well, I think it’s like that when the people in the house can’t use Light Magic. My father uses Fire, so at night it was normal seeing him with Fire Magic in his hand. Me and my mother can use Light Magic for that.

 

\- In this house, only Margaret and Rose can use Light. Tomas uses Fire Magic at night but I can’t use any Magic.

 

\- I see. Let me just take care of this.

 

_Saying that, Seya took one Crystal from his Compressed Dimension and he threw it against the ceiling. When it was almost hitting it, he used Earth Magic to create one support on the ceiling to sustain the Crystal. He then placed some Light Magic on the Crystal and it began to illuminate the room._

 

\- There, plenty of light.

 

_Baron Frank was looking at the Crystal hanged in the ceiling._

 

\- That’s very good. It would be very useful to have this kind of light on everyone’s house. And also on the streets. At night the village is scary. We only have some fires that are set along the streets, for protection in case of attacks from wild animals.

 

\- I see. I’ll have to think off something. But before that and while we eat, any progress on your end?

 

\- Yes, Milord. I have already people cleaning and prepping the school. I’ve found some workers to make the new rooms for the Inn. They were the ones who made most of the houses on this Capital. And I’ve talked with the hunters about the job offer as Guards. They are already at their post, with weapons, horses and armour.

 

\- Tomorrow I’m going to the gate, I want to show them how to use my Magic Knight. It will be very useful in case of an attack from a wild animal.

 

\- A Magic Knight?

 

\- Yes, you’ll see it tomorrow. It started as a toy but it will be a good help for the guards. What about Milady Margaret and the sewing brigade?

 

\- Milord, I have already 10 women sewing those purses and bags. If Milord thinks it’s not enough, I can search some more.

 

\- How many purses and bags are ready?

 

\- We have 20 purses and 10 bags. But they took some fabrics with them back home. Tomorrow they will return and sew the Crystals.

Some of them have daughters that will also help, before going to sleep. It was their idea actually, they thought it would be good having their daughters sewing with them at home.

 

\- That’s very good. But I think we need more workers. Only 10 will slow down the production. Maybe 20 would be more effective for now.

 

\- Tomorrow I will see to it, Milord. Talking about daughters, Rose called us through the Communicator Device before leaving with Milord’s mother. She was ecstatic! Milord’s mother gave her a room in the house and introduced her to the Denar’an family. I think that she as a crush already on Milord’s Big brother. Ahahahahah!

 

\- Well, that’s understandable. Null is a very good looking RabbitKind male! I mustn’t forget teasing him when I meet him again! Heheheheh!

 

_Baron Frank smiled at Seya, he had some news._

 

\- Duncan also called before nightfall. Seems that he has already some friends. There were a lot of students curious about life on these lands and his relationship with Milord. Seems that Milord has some reputation on that school.

 

\- Yes, I don’t really know if he will only hear good things about me. I’ve already made some mess over there. Please tell him that if he has some problems he can talk to me. He’s my responsibility so I will take care of him.

 

\- Thank you, Milord.

 

\- I will retire to my room. Please tell Mary that the dinner was very good.

 

_Milady Margaret was all smiles. She was so proud of Mary._

 

\- I will. I’m glad that Milord was pleased.

 

…

 

_Back to his room and thinking about the lack of light on that house and on his Capital, Seya started to work on a new project._

_To solve the problem of a lack of light inside houses, he put a Magical Program on an average size Crystal to collect sunlight and to turn on automatically at night. That Crystal would then send that sunlight using Light Magic to the Crystals inside the house. He placed another Program on several small Crystals to receive that sunlight and he also programmed voice commands to turn those small Crystals on and off._

_For the street lights, he put a Program on a small Crystal to collect sunlight during the day and to turn on automatic at night. That small Crystal would then turn off at sunrise._

 

\- Test them… fully working. Next, Big Crystals for mass production and off to bed.

_Seya spent more time placing Programs on Big Crystals so that he could make an ‘Automatic Production Line of Sun Light Crystals’. He then put it to work and he went to sleep, completely exhausted._

 

…

 

_In the next morning, Seya woke up very early and he was at the front of the house, placing an average size Crystal on top of the front door, making one wood support attached to the house to put the Crystal in place. It would serve as a sunlight collector and it would also illuminate the front door, during night time. It was while he had just finished and was appreciating his work, that Baron Frank came to him._

\- Good morning Milord. I was looking all over. What is Milord doing outside the house?

 

\- I was just placing that Crystal on top of the front door of the house. It will gather light from the sun during the day and at night it will illuminate itself and also provide light to the other small Crystals inside the house. I still need to place those small Crystals on the ceiling of every division.

 

\- But what will that do?

 

\- We will have lights inside the house, of course. When someone enters a room, he just needs to say ‘Lights On!’ and the small Crystal will glow. And to shut down the light, it’s just a matter of saying ‘Lights Off!’.

 

\- So simple! And it works just like that?

 

\- Yes. I’ve used Earth Magic to create supports made of wood to hold that Crystal and the ones to place inside of the house. We must find some artisans to make them out of steel. I also want some metal poles with 3mt high to hold the Crystals that I want to place on every street of this Capital and after, on the other villages.

 

\- I can arrange that. Like that, the streets will also have lights during the night?

 

\- Yes, I have already a lot of Crystals prepared for that. And I’m making more. That’s one more thing to show the King along with the supports made of steel. One more product that we can make here and sell.


	64. Report 54

_Frank was looking at the Crystal on top of his door and back at Seya, thinking about all those new things._

 

\- Milord, that’s… I don’t have words for it… Milord never ceases to surprise me! I just came to get Milord to have breakfast! I never would imagine that something like this…

 

\- Speaking about breakfast, shall we go? I will put the Crystals on the rooms after eating.

 

…

 

_After Seya placed the small Crystals inside every room using his Earth Magic to create wood supports to put the Crystals on the ceiling, the Baron was testing one room while completely amazed with the easiness it was to have light in a room that used to only be illuminated by candles._

 

\- ‘Lights On!’. Amazing… ‘Lights Off!’. Truly amazing…

 

\- It seems to work just fine. I must go for a few hours, there’s something that I want to check on the Magic Barrier.

 

\- Oh, the one that the Great Sage placed? I don’t understand how it works but it seems it’s for preventing future invasions, correct?

 

\- Yes. But it seems that there are some soldiers throwing stones and arrows against it. Sooner or later, someone will try to cross it and it will get trapped inside of it.

 

\- Does Milord think that they will find a way to get through?

 

\- No, but I will get myself a lot of new weapons and horses, that’s for sure. Well, I’m off. Take care of those Crystals supports and see that Milady Margaret finds new workers for the Sewing Crew.

 

…

 

_Seya appeared from a Gateway near the Magic Barrier with the Empire. He started to sense the Flow along the Magic Barrier and he detected many soldiers on the Empire’s side. It seemed that there were also some troop camps. On some points, he could sense Mages attacking the Barrier, just to see their Magic being absorbed by it. After all, the Barrier was a Compressed Dimension._

 

\- It seems that there are armies gathered on different places next to the barrier.

Maybe the Nobles of the Empire that have land near, sent their own armies to test the Barrier. Well, let me take my robe and staff… here… and up, up, and away! … And now, let’s just go to the other side and fly along the Barrier to take the horses and weapons. None to them, all to me!

 

_Seya went flying to the top of the Magic Barrier and he crossed over it. He stopped there, hovering while looking at the troops on the Empire side._

_One soldier of the Empire saw him, and while pointing towards the sky, shouted._

\- Look, up there in the sky! It’s that Mage!

 

_One Commander immediately gave orders._

 

\- Mages, attack him!

_Again, Seya absorbed all the Magic of the Empire Mages in an instant._

\- Yes… arghhhh…

_He then threw his two Dark Walls with Compressed Dimension prepared to take only horses and everything made of metal._

 

\- Why are all of them falling? What’s happening? … Ouch! Where’s my horse? And my armor! My family sword disappeared!

 

\- Commander, it’s him! He did the same thing! All the horses and weapons are gone! And all the Mages are knocked out! How is this possible?

 

...

 

_Seya flew along the Barrier until the Dwarfs Mountains, he then turned around and reached the ocean. Every time that he found a soldier or a Mage, he did the same thing. He absorbed Magic and stored every metal and horse on his path._

 

\- All done. Let me just land… put away the robe and staff… There were a lot of nice Mages, just letting me take all their Magic!

Now, considering that I’m already near the sea, it’s better if I go visit the nearest of my villages.

 

…

 

_On the Knight and Magic School, his friends are in the middle of a class of Potions. They are all gathered around a table and following the indications on a book to do a small Healing Potion. All of them, except Princess Heiji. She can’t stop yawning every 5 seconds._

 

\- This school without Big Brother is so boring, boring, boring…

 

_Princess Arys gentle caressed Princess Heiji’s head._

 

\- Poor Princess, so sad that she is. Maybe you should take this chance to study, your grades are so unfit for a Princess!

 

_Princess Heiji slapped Arys hand that was on her head._

 

\- Like yours are any better. For a RabbitKind you are rather stupid, aren’t you?

 

_Princess Arys was pulling Princess Heiji’s hair._

 

\- What did you say, annoying brat? Do you want to get yourself a beating?

 

_Ryn lowered her voice and warned them._

 

\- Do I need to tell Seya when he returns that you are making a fuss in the middle of a class? I think that he’s just looking for an excuse to lock both of you inside that Dark Magic of his. 

_Princess Arys immediately let go of Princess Heiji’s hair._

 

\- She started it!

_Ryn smiled._

 

\- You really like the dark, don’t you? Seya will be glad to provide you with a very nice spot in there.

 

_Princess Arys became silent, she still remembers that darkness._

 

\- …

 

_Hina pulled Ryn’s sleeve to call her._

 

\- Do you think that Seya will be absent from school for a long time?

 

\- He said that it was only for a few days. But with his new lands to take care of, I don’t know. I really don’t know…

 

\- Don’t be sad Ryn! We will all make you company. Except on the kissing part. Stop looking at me with that weird smile!

 

\- Heheheheh! Being kissed by Hina, how will that be?

 

\- Ryn!

 

_Princess Heiji approached Hina._

 

\- If Hina starts giving kisses, I want one too!

 

_Princess Arys was nodding her head, looking sad._

 

\- Poor John…

 

…

 

_Back to Aria’s Land, at the end of the afternoon, Seya arrived through one of his Gateways. Baron Frank and his wife were in the meeting room, looking at some drawings and with a 3mt metal pole on the ground and one metal support on the table._

 

\- Hello, I’m back. Sorry If I took too long but I had to try that food with some fresh fish. I really need to make something to provide fresh fish to the other villages. And give to the fishing villages, better fishing ships!

 

\- I’m sure Milord will be able to figure out something. On my end, I’ve already shown to the artisans the drawings for the Crystals Poles and supports. They came here to see them. They have already made some for Milord to approve.

 

\- That’s it! It’s perfect. They can start making these, just like these ones. A lot of them. The priorities are the poles for the streets lights.

 

\- I’ll send Tomas right way to order them.

 

_Milady Margaret was smiling, she also had great news._

 

\- On my side, I’ve already found 10 more women to the Sewing Brigade. With everyone getting used to the work, we have already 20 more bags and 40 purses. By tomorrow, it will be even more.

 

\- This means that tomorrow I can report to the King.

Perfect, I want to go to the Capital and buy ships for the villages near the ocean.

I can also take with me the poles and supports for the light Crystals, with some Crystals fully working.

 

\- With the lights inside the house, I can continue sewing until late without worrying about candles! Thank you very much for this Milord, it’s amazing!

 

\- Don’t go to sleep too late, I want that Milady Margaret rests so that when school starts, the new school Teacher won’t be tired.

 

_Milady Margaret had a sparkle on her eyes, by hearing that._

 

\- I’m really going to be a Teacher? When will I start?

 

\- I was thinking, maybe next week. Milady Margaret will have time to take care of getting the sewing women used to the job and prepare the things to teach the students. I want that Baron Frank makes the announcement tomorrow to this Capital and to the other villages.

 

_Margaret agreed._

 

\- If Milord sends those Crystals with that Gateway Magic to the other villages, the children there will be able to attend.

 

\- Yes, but let’s first take care of the children here in the Capital. When we find more teachers, we will have also more students.

I need to go to my room and take care of some things there. Can Mary make some tea and cookies for me later?

 

\- Of course, Milord.

 

_Seya was already looking inside his Compressed Dimension, very concentrated and trying to find something._

 

\- Oh, and… where it is … I think it’s here… I brought these fishes. Maybe she can make something with them for dinner.

 

\- Oh, they seem that they are still alive! We don’t usually eat fish from the ocean, only from the river near the Eternal Forest. The taste is the same?

 

\- I think they are better. But that depends on the person eating it, of course. I shall take my leave now.

 

…

 

_At Ryn’s schoolroom at night, Seya’s friends were making Magic Crystals continuously. There was already a big pile of them on the floor. There were Fire Crystals, Light Crystals, Water Crystals, Wind Crystals, and Dark Crystals. All the Attributes they could use. They made a lot of every type because they learned with Seya that even someone that could only use one Attribute if he had a Crystal of another different Attribute, they could use different Magic’s._

_Princess Heiji was looking at the pile of Crystals._

 

\- Seems that we can already make some Crystals without Seya guiding us.

 

_Zak Holstrem was separating the Crystals._

 

\- Yes, we have a bunch of them already! What will we do with all of these? Other than using different Magic’s?

_Hina was holding a Water Crystal, thinking about what she could do with it._

 

\- We could try that Magical Program thing that Seya talked in class. But what can we make? I never had a Magic Crystal so I don’t know what to do with them.

 

_Myra Calcym had a Dark Crystal, and she was trembling while looking at all that darkness._

 

\- And now we can make a lot of them, so easily! It’s a little frightening. If we sold some of them, we could even buy a Palace.

 

_Ryn was also looking at the Dark Crystals._

 

\- Yes. Do you think that Seya also gets a little frightened when he makes something so absurd?

 

_Princess Heiji had a serious look, holding a bunch of Fire Crystals._

 

\- I never saw him get frightened. I don’t think that’s even possible. And I have seen him in some weird situations! I still have nightmares because of that.

 

_Knock, knock, knock!_

 

_Princess Arys pointed with her thumb towards the door._

 

\- Here comes the crazy cousin. If these two love birds start kissing in front of me, I’m going to kill someone!

 

_Ryn runs towards the door._

 

\- Coming! Oh, Sey…

 

_Chuac!_

 

_Princess Arys grabbed a chair._

 

\- That’s it, out of my way, I’m going to kill him!

 

_Seya was taking a sword from his Compressed Dimension, getting ready for the attack._

 

\- Someone is jealous over here. Maybe if you try to be nicer, you could get yourself a boyfriend. I’m sure your father would be very happy, seeing his daughter taken care off.

 

_Princess Arys put the chair down while looking depressed. She seemed to have recalled something from her past!_

 

\- … no one wants me… It’s not my fault…

 

_Seya noticed the strange mood but didn’t say anything about it._

 

\- Yeah, right! Try to be nicer and you’ll see. The guys won’t stop knocking at your door!

 

_Princess Arys seated at the chair, looking at the wall, thinking._

 

\- …

 

_And Princess Heiji didn’t realize her change of mood, so she just mocks._

 

\- Yeah, asking her for money, maybe! Ahahahahah!

 

_Seya poked Princess Heiji nose while looking at his cousin._

 

\- Little Princess, don’t be mean. Don’t you feel any kind of remorse after saying something like that?

 

\- No, not really, actually. Oh, before I forget, my father wants to see you. He wants to know what you are up to. Seems that the Minister of Magic also wants something.

It as something to do with going tomorrow afternoon to the National Institute of Magic and talk with the scholars there. And he wants you to go with him and talk about the Magic Crystals.

 

\- I want to go to the Palace tomorrow, also. If it’s about Magic Crystals, it’s better if you all go with me. I think it’s about time to show them how to make the Crystals.

Oh, Ryn, I need to talk to your father. I need to buy some fishing ships for my villages near the ocean.

 

\- I think my father knows some people that can take care of that. But it will take some time, to get the ships to your villages.

 

\- Not really, I just need to put them on my Compressed Dimension. When I go to the villages, I just take them out directly into the harbor.

 

\- You can do that? How?

 

\- I need a lot of Magic for that, but I can do it. I got myself today a lot of Magic on my Crystals. There were a lot of Empire Mages near the Magic Barrier at the border and I took all their Magic.

 

\- You did what? They were attacking you?

 

\- I was flying over them. Before they could do anything, they lost their Magic. I also got a bunch of weapons and horses. Before I came here, I went to meet the RabbitKind King. I can’t have more horses on my lands for now, so I gave him the horses.

 

\- And… Do you also have weapons?

 

\- Yes, and armors. A bunch of them! But those and some swords, I’m going to make something out of them. And I still have a lot!

 

_Princess Heiji clapped her hands, she had an idea!_

 

\- I’m sure Master Eridan could make a nice statue of all that metal! Can you ask him to make one statue for me? Please?

 

\- Sure, you want one of you, right?

 

\- Of course not! I want one real size statue of John kissing me. I think it will look nice in the Palace Gardens!

 

_John West that was on the ground playing with the Crystals, raised his head._

 

\- Say what?

 

_And Princess Heiji just smiled at him._

 

\- What? … I’m getting a little tired of this joke!

 

_John West was starting to sweat, he was nervous._

 

\- But… ki…kissing? Me and the Princess?

 

\- Yes! What’s the problem, I’m so disgusting like that to you?

 

\- Of course not!

 

\- How can I know? You didn’t even give me one small kiss yet!

 

_John West looked around to all the faces that were smiling back at him._

 

\- … you want one… now?

 

\- Of course not, stupid! I’m not like these two annoying brats, always kissing each other in front of everyone else!

 

_John becomes all red._

 

\- …

 

_And Seya laughed, it was too funny, looking at his red embarrassed face._

 

\- Ahahahahah! Poor John!

 

_Ryn was alarmed by that strange and somewhat, familiar name._

 

\- Who is that Master Eridan? He’s an artisan? I think you talked about that name before.

 

\- He’s a very old artisan. One of these days I’m going to introduce you to him.

I must go now, I need to take care of some projects. Can you talk with the Principal so that you can all be excused from classes in the afternoon? I’m going to need your help, to surprise those old geezers of the Magic Institute.

 

_Princess Heiji was rubbing her hands, with an angry face._

 

\- I’ll talk to the Principal. It will be so fun, seeing those old nasty men so surprised! I can’t wait!

 

_Myra Calcym was looking at Princess Heiji, she was scaring her!_

 

\- Does the Princess know the Scholars from the Magic Institute?

 

\- I know them, alright. The almighty Mages of the Magic Institute! They look at you like you are dirt. It doesn’t matter for them if I was the Princess. For them, I was just another brat. I wanted to teach them a lesson for so long, but father prohibited that.

 

_Seya knew that angry face far too well. Last time she was like that, they had to crush a Dragonoid._

 

\- Let’s see what happens tomorrow. But please, behave yourself!

_Princess Heiji was still rubbing her hands, and she laughed like a madwoman._

 

\- No, I will crush their pride! Ahahahahah!

 

…


	65. Report 55 - Gateway for everyone

_In the next morning, Seya arrived at the Royal Palace. Since the King wanted to talk to him, he went there very early._

_In the throne room, there was already some Ministers with the King, discussing some subjects._

\- My King, Princess Heiji told me that I was needed.

 

\- Yes, indeed. My Minister of Magic thinks it’s about time for you to go to the National Institute of Magic and explain to them how to create Magic Crystals.

Seems that with your guidance, the Minister as already some of his Mages able to create Crystals, when working together. He as already made arrangements for this afternoon.

 

\- Ok, but I will also bring with me the Princess and our friends. For them to believe it’s possible, there’s nothing better than a bunch of kids doing it right there, instead of only the Royal Mages.

 

\- Do you really think it’s necessary?

 

\- The Princess wants to crush the Scholars pride. Seems that she as some grudges against them.

 

\- I understand. As long as you don’t let her run loose.

 

\- Of course, my King. And taking the moment of being here, I wish to ask for some Ownership Laws. I have some new equipment ready that are already being made on my new lands and we can start selling them.

 

\- Oh, anything that will make the Minister of Magic faint?

 

_Seya had already opened a Compressed Dimension and was searching for something._

 

\- For sure. Either that or he’s going to have a heart attack. I have here… where is that thing… ah, found it.

A belt purse with Compressed Dimension and a weight limit of 10kg.

A one-shoulder bag with Compressed Dimension and a weight limit of half an open wagon.

Crystals for illumination of streets along with a 3mt pole to hold them. These Crystals will gather sunlight during the day and they will automatically lit up at sundown. When the sun rises again, they will turn off.

And… this average size Crystal will be placed on the top of the front door of a house and attached to this support. It will gather sunlight during the day and send that light to the small Crystals placed on these other supports. The supports will be connected to the ceiling of every division of the house. Then, a person upon entering a room can say the command ‘Light on!’ and the small Crystal will lit up. For turning it down, they just need to say the command ‘Light off!’. With this Crystal on the outside and these on the inside, a house can be illuminated without a person spending Magic or candles. The best part is that these Light Crystals don’t need to be recharged, they do that by using sunlight.

Really cool, right?

 

_While Seya was taking out every new object and explaining what it was, the Minister of Magic was feeling his legs losing strength. It was all so absurd! How was all that possible? Suddenly, the ground started to spin and he couldn’t hold it anymore._

 

_Thump!_

_While his Minister of Magic was laying on the ground and some Royal Mages rushing to help him, the King slowly shook his head._

\- Poor guy. Seya, one of these days you are going to kill him.

 

...

 

_After the Minister of Magic recovered, Seya started to slowly explain again all about those illuminating Crystals. Those were the ones that everyone in the room found more strange and difficult to comprehend._

 

\- Does the Minister understand it now? This Crystal collects sunlight and it glows at night in the streets. That Crystal collects sunlight during the day and gives that sunlight to the small Crystals inside the house.

 

\- What I don’t understand is how the sun is sent to the other Crystals!

 

\- It has a Magical Program for working like that.

 

\- I see… We are already trying to use Magical Programs with the Crystals that we create but I’ve never thought of using a Program to do something like this!

 

\- Maybe because up until now the Crystals on the market were too expensive, so trying something like this was really out of the question.

 

\- Indeed. One of my Mages as already placed a Magical Program that allows a Crystal to be placed on a pen and it copies from another pen what it’s being written.

 

\- Oh, so cool! It will be very good in schools for taking notes, for a merchant to do the accounting or even here in the Palace to write the King’s Orders!

 

_Hearing that, the Minister of Magic was so surprised that he even began to stutter._

 

\- …We… We didn’t think of those applications, we only thought it would be useful for something…

 

\- You guys really need to get used to the Crystals. With the correct program, you can do a lot of things!

And this takes us to my most amazing creation! These!

_Seya took from his Compressed Dimension two Big Crystals and one Gateway Crystal and he proudly gave the Gateway Crystal to the Minister of Magic._

 

\- What is that? A Magic Crystal with Dark and Light Magic on each side? That’s even possible?

 

\- Not only is that possible, but I also figured out a way to use the Communicator Device and these Crystals. Anyone will be able to use my Gateway Magic! Even people that can’t use Magic.

 

_Everyone on the throne room shouted, almost at the same time._

 

\- What????

 

\- Anyone can go to a Communicator, touch it to make a call and with these Crystals, create a Gateway. But this only works for 15 uses.

I will offer them and just ask some money for the recharge with Dark and Light Magic. But it will be cheap, maybe 1 copper coin for 5 uses, up to a maximum of 15 uses.

_King Rohan was looking at the Crystal that the Minister had on his shacking hands._

 

\- But you need to do it yourself? Or anyone can do it?

 

\- I’ve already created these Big Magic Crystals to recharge the Gateway Crystals and imprint the Magical Program. When there are a lot of these Gateway Crystals being used, the people can go to a Mages Guild or an Adventurer Guild. Those Guilds will receive a part of the money from the recharge. When the Magic on the Big Crystals gets depleted, the people of the Guilds can just recharge it with Light and Dark Magic.

For security reasons these Crystals can only be used for this Magic, they can only be used with the Communicator and the person on the other side must allow the Gateway.

 

_The Minister of Magic was still shacking._

 

\- I never imagined that a Crystal could have two Magic’s! And look at the size of that Big Crystal! A person could buy a country with that!

 

\- And who would have that amount to pay for this Crystal? Let’s go later to the Communicator Device, I want to explain everything about this and show how to use it.

 

_King Rohan was smiling._

 

\- Seya, you finally made it. Like you told me some years ago.

 

\- My King, I also want to explain about the new Plantation System that I’m implementing on my lands. And also the creation of the Sellers Tax.

 

\- Very well, I’m listening.

_While Seya was explaining, the King was nodding in agreement while the Minister of Agriculture and the Minister of Economics were speechless._

 

\- And like this, I believe that I can have better crops and also more profitable ones because I will be able to provide the market with products very demanding. And the new Tax will fill my village’s safes.

 

\- I don’t think that outsider merchants will be very happy with that.

 

_The Minister of Economics looked excited._

 

\- My King, this new tax is amazing! If it gets fully functional over the Marquess lands, we can also use it on the entire kingdom!

 

_Seya smiled._

 

\- I think the same. By then, the merchants won’t be able to complain when coming to my lands for selling, because they must do the same all over the kingdom.

Let me just talk about the records of the sellings and the affixation on the city square of the money on the safe and its monthly uses.

 

_The Minister of Agriculture was shaking his head slowly, still a little dumbfounded._

 

\- A new system… again... we didn’t have time to spread everywhere the other system that Seya told us… and already with a new one…

 

…

 

_After Seya explained about the records of the selling’s and the monthly reports of city expenses, the Minister of Economics was nodding his head._

 

\- Truly remarkable. Like that, everyone will see where their money is going, so they can’t complain.

 

_King Rohan noticed the eager look of his Minister, so he warned him._

 

\- Let’s just wait some time while the Marquess tests that on his lands. For now, we must focus on this equipment that Seya brought. You have them ready for sale? We are going to need a lot, especially the Sun Light Crystals.

_Seya nodded with a smile._

 

\- I have people working on that. I also have Crystals ready and a lot is being made as we speak, actually.

 

_The Minister of Magic was surprised, by  hearing that._

 

\- How? Do you have more people able to make Magic Crystals?

 

\- No, I have made some Big Crystals that do that for me. And other ones that input the Magical Program on the Crystals being created.

 

\- You did what? That’s impossible!

 

\- Yeah, the Minister said the same thing when I told here that I was able to create Crystals. And now even the Royal Mages can do it.

 

_The Minister of Magic placed his hand against the nearby wall, he was feeling dizzy._

 

\- But… it’s just… Big Crystals creating more Magic Crystals? And placing Magical Programs? That’s just… too much!

 

\- But it’s doable. Think about it. Instead of putting on a Crystal a Magical Program to copy from one pen to another, why not program a Crystal to create small marble rocks? And more Crystals with different Programs for the other steps?

 

\- I see… like that it would be faster to create Crystals. But that seems very difficult!

 

\- It is, but It’s just a case of enough Magic Control and the correct visualization of the Program.

 

\- Can the Marquess talk about that in the afternoon at the Institute? I think they need to hear and learn that.

 

\- That depends on how they behave. The Princess warned me that they can be difficult to handle.

_The Minister of Magic had a very worried look, thinking about the proud Mage Scholars of the Institute of Magic._

 

\- Yes, some really are.

 

…

_After Seya and the King signed the official documents for his new Ownership Laws, Seya quickly returned to school to attend the morning classes._


	66. Side Story: The misadventures of Rolland Hinamoto, by Aria, the Goddess of Creation

Rolland Hinamoto, the most famous adventurer in the Royal Kingdom of Rohan.

As a security guard, every caravan of merchants or Noble that had money enough to pay for him was sure to arrive at its destination.

As a bounty hunter, no wanted criminal was safe. Sooner or later, Rolland would find him and collect his reward, choosing always the most profitable one, either would be dead, or alive. If a criminal was more valuable dead, Rolland would take his head as proof. If it was alive, he would tie him down like a boar and carry him on top of a horse.

As a hunter, he was an experienced tracker, he had learned with the Elfians, experts on the forests when he lived among them after leaving the RabbitKind Kingdom.

In a fight, he was deadly. Trained by the RabbitKind since childhood, he was a master of the sword and unarmed combat.

Because he was the adoptive son of the King of the RabbitKind and he had an older half-brother that was the heir and another one that was an adventurer, that line of work was his obvious choice.

His ability with Fire, Wind Magic, and a bit of Dark Magic helped him many times when fighting criminal Mages.

He was well known, his purse was always filled with gold or silver coins and many women fell for him, women that didn’t mind being a one night stand with the famous adventurer. Everything was going well for him at the age of 21, until one day, he met his match.

 

Anna was found by the Dwarf Prince, on one of his travels for trading. He liked going through the Rabbit Kind Kingdom, enter the Royal Kingdom of Rohan, going down to the BeastKind Kingdom, enter the Dwarfs Mountains in the South and visit the Southern Dwarf settlements before going up North again.

On one of his travels, near the Eternal Forest and right on the border between the Rabbit Kind and the Rohan Kingdom, a merchants caravan was attacked by a huge pack of big and nasty wolfs. When the Dwarf Prince accompanied by his two Dwarf companions saw the caravan, they saw 10 bodies of men and female dead on the floor and 10 dead wolves. They heard a baby crying, and what they saw, made their blood boil. A human baby was still on the arms of a dead woman with half her body ripped apart. It seems the woman had used her own body to protect the baby. Between the baby and the wolfs, stood one lonely Fairy in her human form, with two wings chewed but still alive and fighting with her Light Magic and a sword on both hands. The Prince knew far too well the sacred vow that the Fairies had of always protect the children on the Eternal Forest or near it, even at the cost of their own lives.

They rushed to her aid. With three angry Dwarfs joining her, the Fairy smiled, before collapsing of exhaustion on the ground. The Dwarfs killed the almost twenty wolfs that were surrounding the baby and the Fairy. But the wolfs didn’t die peacefully. They were chopped, cut, smashed, their insides and their cut off legs were used as weapons, for the Dwarfs were angry. The Dwarfs always fight dirty, but they are truly scary when they are angry. And those three were infuriated.

Fifteen minutes later, the Dwarfs were collecting the wolfs furs, taking care of the wounds of the Fairy and cleaning the baby, because it was covered in the blood of her mother. After the Fairy bid then farewell and thanked their help, the Dwarfs buried the dead. They took the baby with them and the Prince raised her as if she was her own, and she received the name of Anna Barunger.

She was cherished by the Prince and loved by the Dwarfs while growing up, and she was as tall as they were when she made 9. Her abilities with Light and Healing Magic were off the charts.

She was trained since she was 3 years old, in unarmed combat. She was also an expert with the battle ax and the short sword. She was often walking on the hills of the Mountains of the Dwarfs. The caves were peaceful, but she eagered for the outdoors.

The Prince didn’t hesitate when she asked him to learn more Magic, he enrolled her on the Knight and Magic School of the Kingdom of Rohan, on her 10th anniversary.

Anna was outstanding when at school. Her kindness and sympathy granted her the respect and the admiration of every Teacher and student. Her proficiency on the training grounds, granted her many awards on the school fighting tournaments, every year. She fought honorably when needed, and she fought dirty as a Dwarf when the situation asked for it.

When she graduated early, at the age of 14, she was recommended to be trained as a High Healer on the Palace of Rohan. She took only one year to be admitted on the ranks of the Royal Healers, the youngest ever to reach that position. After one more year, at the age of 16, she was the High Healer Anna Barunger, the Leader of the Healing Division, loved and respected by the Royal Healers, many of them, twice her age.

Four years later, at the age of 20, Anna had a very peculiar job. Because of her outstanding ability with Healing Magic, she was often traveling around the Kingdom, taking care of the wounded, healing diseases or preventing plagues. She liked that, because being confined inside the Palace, remembered her of the Dwarfs caves, where she always was looking to get out to the sun.

On one of the days that Anna was returning from another trip, she crossed paths in a street in the Capital of Rohan, with Rolland Denar’an Hinamoto. And he was done for.

 

Rolland Hinamoto was leisurely looking around in a street of the Capital of the Royal Kingdom of Rohan when Anna Barunger crossed paths with him. Rolland didn’t saw well her face, he only noticed her cleavage and her round and perfect butt. At that moment, he did what a male of his type would do, he slapped that butt.

When he looked back, smiling and thinking that as soon as she recognized him, she would fall for him, he only saw a bright light that blinded him. The next thing that he noticed, was a sharp pain on his left cheek and he felt his body flying 2 meters in the air until hitting the ground hard and lose conscience.

 

The moment that Anna felt the pain of the slap on her but, she immediately did a quick Magic chant, even before looking back to see who was the fool to mess with a raised-as-a-Dwarf maiden. When she looked back and saw the smile of Rolland, she threw at close range a Blinding Light, directly at that stupid man’s face. Next, she did a round-house kick to that fool’s head that sent him flying.

 

When Rolland woke up, he was resting his head on Anna’s lap. She was healing him. When he thought he was well enough to get up, Anna asked how he was feeling. The moment he said that he was ok, he felt a sudden pain in his face that broke his nose and sent him flying again.

 

As soon as Anna heard Rolland saying that he was ok and making a stupid smile, she immediately kicked him directly in his face. That kind of smile disgusted her.

When Rolland stopped rolling on the ground, he was on all fours, trying to say to Anna to stop for a while.

Anna saw him in his fours and she kicked his forehead, making him rolling backward and getting knocked out again.

 

Rolland woke up again on Anna’s lap, and while he was getting up, he tried to say something.

Anna saw Rolland opening his mouth and because she thought that he was going to smile again, she punched him one, two, three times. The final uppercut knocked him down again.

 

When Rolland opened his eyes, he was on Anna’s lap again. But before getting up, he immediately kneeled and asked for forgiveness. At that moment, he noticed one strange thing. He had a collar on his neck that connected through a thin chain to his right ankle.

He looked at Anna in surprise, and she said that because of what he did, she was going to make him her personal slave until she got tired of him.

He did a quick chant and he tried Fire Magic, next Wind Magic, and finally Dark Magic, trying to cut his restraints. No use. That was no common steel. It was a Dwarf’s special alloy, made by the Prince Barunger himself and presented to Anna on her 16th birthday, along with a pair of short swords with the same alloy for her to use as a security measure. Because of the nasty temper of the Dwarf Prince, he gave her that Slave collar, and he told her to use on any male that disrespected her. And so she did.

Rolland was looking at the chain in surprise, and he became angry. He looked at Anna, and it was the first time that he truly looked at her. And he felt his body trembling. He couldn’t stop looking at her and he couldn’t stop trembling.

Anna saw Rolland trembling and she thought he was afraid of her, so she smiled. A gentle and true smile.

 

That was the end for Rolland. As soon as he saw the smile on Annas' face, that beautiful and genuine smile, he understood what was happening to him. He had been “imprint” by Anna. He had found his life companion, and she was gorgeous. Long black hair, with small twists on the edges and deep green eyes that looked like a forest, bathed by the morning sun.

A RabbitKind had only one weakness. If it could be called weakness…

The RabbitKind King and the Queen had explained to him and to his adoptive brothers, that a RabbitKind often fall in love at first sight when they meet their partner for life. That bond is called ‘imprint’. Because Rolland was a Half-Breed RabbitKind, he had that peculiarity. He never thought that he could have, for all those years. But then, Anna appeared before him.

 

Over the next year, Anna continued on her work around the Kingdom, with Rolland at her side or behind her, as a normal slave. He saw the sympathy and compassion of Anna, the caring that she always showed for anyone in need. Everyone, except him. Anna truly despised him. For one whole year, he accompanied her, protected her against animals or bandits, being mocked upon when recognized by someone, and he never complained neither show his feelings towards Anna, except respect and obedience.

After that year ended, Anna released him. She said he was free to do what he wanted. He asked to continue at her side, to help her and protect her. He couldn’t bear the fact that she could be in danger when he was not around.

Anna was surprised but after she noticed the strong resolution in his eyes, she accepted.

For one more year, Rolland was at Anna’s side. Keeping guard during the night so that she could be safe and sleep at ease, talking with her during their travels, making her laugh or making her angry when he disagreed with her. From time to time, they would train, fighting each other with weapons, unarmed or with Magic.

 

Slowly but steady, Anna began to open her heart to Rolland. She told him how was her life on the Dwarfs Kingdom, her life at school, her training in the Palace. Rolland in turns, told her about his childhood, told some stories about his adventures and he ruined everything when he revealed his upbringing. Anna mocked him, she couldn’t believe that he was the adoptive brother of the RabbitKind King.

They continued traveling and working together until the day came that Anna realized that she had fallen in love with him. She didn’t accept her feelings at first, but after Rolland declare his love to her on one night after dinner and during their usual conversation in the moonlight, she did the same. But she continued to mock him about that Half-Breed RabbitKind part of his, that she didn’t believe.

But one day, they met with “The Punishers”, Cemil Denar’an and her husband, Sully Denar’an, older brother of Rolland and they confirmed his past. Anna was astonished. Rolland was even more amazing than she thought. They began traveling together, accompanying Anna on her work, leaving her with Rolland from time to time, to do some bandit suppression or criminal hunting.

One year later, Anna Barunger Hinamoto and Rolland Denar’an Hinamoto, settled down in a small village near the Eternal Forest. Rolland eagered for a quiet life, after so much messing around, and Anna wanted to live on the same village that was near the place where she was found by the Dwarf Prince, many years ago. When she was 16, one woman told her that she looked like one of her friends, that died too early, attacked by wolfs, and that made Anna decide that when she got married she would live on the same village where her mother has lived.

Another year passed by, and they were living peacefully in that village, but then, Seya was born. And their married life was never peaceful again…


	67. Report 56 - Meeting at the Institute of Magic

_After lunch,_ _Seya and his friends got out of a Gateway into the throne room of the Palace. Waiting for them where the King, the Minister of Magic and several Royal Mages. The Minister of Magic smiled and pointed with his hand at the doors leaving the throne room._

\- Seems that we are all here. Shall we go then? I have some carriages already prepared.

 

_Seya shook his head, he wanted to do it differently._

 

\- If there is a Communicator Device on the Institute, we can use it to travel there.

 

_The Minister of Magic took a Crystal out of his pocket._

 

\- I see, using this Gateway Crystal?

 

_Seya smiled, looking at the way the Minister was looking at the Crystal. He seemed like a little kid with a new toy._

 

\- Yes. We just need to tell the person on the other side to say the authorization command. It will be a good away of stirring the waters over there, right from the beginning.

 

_Princess Heiji had a scary look._

 

\- Yeah, scare them first them crush them completely!

_Seya lost his smile as soon as he noticed the dark mood of the Princess._

 

\- We can also do that…

_The Minister of Magic nodded._

 

\- Ok, I’ll make the call. It will be a good opportunity to test my Gateway Crystal.

 

…

 

_After the Minister made the connection and talked with the Scholar Mage on the Institute, the Scholar said the command word to authorize the Gateway. It started to appear the Light Door Frame and then the Dark Magic in the middle that spread until touching the Light Frame. The Gateway connected the Throne room to the Institute and the people of both sides could see each other as if they were looking through an open door. The Scholar Mage jolted, looking at that strange Magic._

 

\- What’s this? Is this Light Magic? And now Dark Magic?

 

_The Minister of Magic tried to calm the Scholar._

 

\- We will cross this Magic door now… everyone follow me, please.

 

_The Scholar Mage almost fainted when he saw everyone crossing the Gateway and arriving at his room as if they were just crossing a normal door._

 

 - What is this Magic? How is this possible?

 

_The Minister of Magic just smiled._

 

\- This as to do with the reason why we all came here. Shall we go to the Auditorium?

 

_The Scholar Mage pointed to the door behind him while looking at the Gateway Magic dispersing itself just by a hand movement from Seya._

 

\- Yes, please follow me. And welcome to the Institute, I’m Scholar Muryu.

 

…

_With the Minister of Magic at the front followed by the Royal Mages, Seya and his friends entered the Auditorium, where there was a pedestal and a high table at the center. All around them and elevated, Seya could see several old Mages and some younger, seated on big chairs. At the front and at a low level, there were the young Mages. Right in front and more elevated seated the old ones in more decorated chairs._

_There was some noise of scattered talks amongst them that stopped as soon as the Minister went to the pedestal._

 

\- Greetings, fellow Mages. I came here to tell all of you about an amazing discovery that this young man near me as made.

For centuries, Magic Crystals have been intriguing everyone. How they are made? How the Dwarfs find them? What more uses can we have for Magic Crystals? Well, all that will be answered now.

_Those words were enough to start an uprising of voices, with some of them angrier than the others._

_One elder Scholar Mage got up, he looked angry._

 

\- Absurd! Like if anyone besides us could ever find the answers for all those questions! One needs to have a proper understanding of Magic itself, along with years of experience!

 

_Seya imitated a 3rd-year student and the proud and defiant way of acting._

 

\- And yet no one among all of you found out those exact answers.

 

\- Because the creation of Magic Crystals belongs to the Goddess! And anyone that says otherwise is lying!

 

_Seya hides a smile and he continued acting like a spoiled brat._

 

\- Fortunately, I have a good relationship with her! Now, do you mind not being rude and let me explain myself?

 

_The elder Scholar Mage looked like he was about to explode._

 

\- Who do you think you are, young man? And what is a bunch of children doing in this honorable Institute?

 

_Seya immediately increased his sense of Magic, to be warned from any sudden Magic Flow. He thought something was off._

 

\- I’m Marquess Seya ‘Taly’ Denar’an Hinamoto. Me and my friends here are students of the National School of Knights and Magic. I’m sorry but I don’t know who you are, and I don’t like being called a liar. If you continue on that road, I’m going to punish you.

 

_The elder Scholar Mage shouted while gathering his Magic._

 

\- How dare you? I shall teach you a lesson! _“Fire Bolt!”_

_Seya didn’t move an inch. Instead, he reached out his harm and absorbed the Magic into the Crystals on his wrist bracelet before it even gets near him._

\- Very good, a short chant. But I can do better. ||… _Water Cage!||…_ and then…

 

_He created a Water Cage, surrounding the old Mage. He then made the Cage collapse, getting the Mage completely wet._

 

_Splash!_

\- Hey! I’m all wet!

 

\- Did you notice that I absorbed your Magic and then I used a Water Magic without chanting? So many years of experience wasted if you need to do a chant to use Magic.

 

\- What? That’s impossible!

 

\- Oh, you are going with that? And if I tell you that I’ve absorbed your Magic and placed on these Magic Crystals that I’ve created myself?

 

_The elder Scholar Mage shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Seya._

 

\- Lies! All Lies!

 

\- Enough!

 

_Seya threw a Dark ball of Compressed Dimension that surrounded the old Mage and disappeared along with him. Every Mage in the room was astonished by what just happened._

 

-Now that he’s gone, can I continue? Or there’s another one of you that wants to join him on my Compressed Dimension? There’s still a lot of space, every one of you fits in there if needed.

 

_All the Scholars at the Auditorium became restless._

 

\- What?... Was that Dark Magic…How?... Only Demonoids and some RabbitKind can use it… and Half-Breeds RabbitKind!...

_Muryu, the Scholar that guided them there, approached Seya._

 

\- I’m sorry for doubting you but can you present any answers to those ancient questions?

 

\- Certainly. Princess, if you please, “scorch” me.

 

_Princess Heiji took one step forward and she looked all around the Auditorium, facing every Mage present there. She then raised her arm and gathered an enormous amount of Fire Magic that took the shape of a gigantic ball and she then threw it against Seya._

 - “ _Scorching Earth!”_

\- What? Lookout!

 

_That image of a gigantic ball being thrown made everyone shrink in their chairs, expecting a major explosion. Seya calmly absorbed all that Magic in his Magic Crystals. When they were full, he diverged the rest to his Compressed Dimension._

 

_Seya was smiling, he was so proud of her._

 

\- This is really a scary Magic, Princess!

 

_Princess Heiji looked at the Mages in the Auditorium and shouted._

 

\- Yeah, behold the amazing power of this little girl and be afraid! Be very afraid!

 

_Muryu was near them, and he was so astonished that he almost shouted in surprise._

 

\- How is that possible? Such amount of Fire Magic, it’s unbelievable!

 

_Seya placed his arm around Princess Heiji shoulders._

 

\- And despite the Princess being the youngest in this room, she can do this.

 

_Muryu was a little shaken._

 

\- But what happened to all that Magic?

 

\- I’ve placed it on these Magic Crystals. But because it was too much, the rest I’ve sent to my Compressed Dimension. I’ve created that Compressed Dimension with Dark and Light Magic.

_Muryu had his mouth wide open while looking at Seya and to his colleagues around the Auditorium, that were listening in silence._

 

\- That’s not possible! Two incompatible Attributes can’t be used together!

 

\- Now, let me talk a little about Magic Flow and Control of Magic Flow.

 

…

_Seya explained his theory as he did to the students at school. At each minute passed, the scholars were more amazed. They slowly start to discuss all that amongst them and they then started questioning Seya on some mechanics. One of the younger Scholars seated in the Auditorium raised his hand._

 

\- Can you prove your theory that by training Magic Control our Magic will also increase?

 

\- The Princess already proved that. She’s been training since she was 6 years old. And now she can easily defeat even a Royal Mage.

 

_Princess Heiji proudly placed her hands on her waist._

 

\- And I don’t waste time with chants. I just throw a lot of Attack Magic. No matter how many attackers come at me, I defeat them all!

 

_The same younger Scholar was gently smiling at the Princess._

 

\- But eventually, your Magic will run out, Princess. I think that by now, you must be very tired and can’t use any more Magic after that last demonstration.

 

\- You’re wrong. I still have enough Magic to defeat all of you. And even if my Magic ends, I have in this belt purse a big pile of Magic Crystals filled with Fire Magic. Oh, by the way, I made these Crystals last night, with my friends here.

_With that, the Princess created a new uproar of voices in the Auditorium. All of the Mages were talking at the same time. Every now and then, Seya could understand some of it._

 

\- … impossible… she’s joking… a pile of Crystals on that little purse?... and they made the Crystals?...

 

_Princess Heiji raised her belt purse so that everyone could see it._

 

\- Yes, on this purse there’s the same Magic that Seya used against that rude Elder Mage. This purse can hold 10kg of things.

 

_The younger Scholar was scratching his head._

 

\- I’m sorry Princess, but I think that’s hard to believe.

_The Princess calmly reached out to her purse and she started to take out and place on the table everything inside of it._

 

\- Let me just take all out… what do I have here…a lot of Crystals, a change of clothes, hairbrush, some apples, a sword, 4 pairs of shoes, pocket money, school books, pencils… and… my family photo. I think now it’s empty.

 

_Muryu was looking at everything on top of the table._

 

\- It’s only missing a kitchen sink!

 

_And the Scholars at the Auditorium were also astonished._

 

\- … impossible… what’s that Magic? ... How is it possible …

 

_The Scholar Mage was comparing the size of the belt purse with everything on top of the table._

 

\- The Princess was carrying all that? It wasn’t heavy?

 

\- No, it seemed empty, actually.

 

\- But… how?

 

_Seya just smiled and he addressed the Minister of Magic._

 

\- Minister, can you please demonstrate with the Royal Mages how to create a Magic Crystal?

 

\- Of course. Mages, assemble and begin!

_The Royal Mages started to create one Magic Crystal. The Mages in the Auditorium couldn’t believe their eyes. There it was, right in front of them, the creation of a Crystal with a rock ball, pressure by Wind Magic, Fire Magic to heat it up, more Magic and finally, more pressure. The Minister then opened the cracked rock ball and delivered the Crystal inside of it to Seya._

 

\- One perfect Magic Crystal with Water Magic. A very beautiful one. Good job everyone! As expected of the Royal Mages!

 

\- Thank you, Marquess. But it was all because of your guidance.

 

_Muryu couldn’t believe his own eyes._

 

\- Can I see that? ... It’s… it’s really a Water Crystal! How is this possible?

 

\- And for my last proof… Princess, assemble your troops and begin!

 

\- Yes, Master! Let’s go, everyone! Let’s show them how we do things!

 

_At the Princess command, all of Seya’s friends went to their combined positions. They started to make Crystals at an astonishing speed, delivering one rock ball with a marble rock already inside to the next in line. That one would heat the ball and another one would put pressure while another of them would place Magic inside the marble. The ball was then delivered to the next in line to put more pressure._

_From time to time, they changed the Magic that was placed in order to produce different Magic Crystals. The Mages that moments ago were surprised by the Royal Mages doing just one Crystal were now completely dumbfounded._

 

\- … it’s not possible… they are making Crystals nonstop… there’s already a pile on the floor…

 

Seya waved his hands, some moments later.

 

\- Stop you guys! That’s too much!

 

_Princess Heiji looked at the pile on the floor, made from the Crystals that fell from the table._

 

\- Oops… sorry, we got carried away.

 

_While Princess Arys looked sad._

 

\- We could go on a little more, there’s still some space on this table. I wanted some more Dark Crystals. I only have 5kg of them!

_Scholar Muryu was analyzing the Crystals. He couldn’t believe his own eyes!_

 

\- …. Some Fire Crystals… and some Wind Crystals… Water… Dark… Light… how is this possible?

 

\- Let me explain my theory about Magic Crystals.

 

_Princess Heiji looked with despise to the Mages at the Auditorium._

 

\- Yeah, teach them as if they were little babies!

 

…

_Seya explained everything. Seeing the disbelieved faces of the Mages, he explained again, slowly. More slowly and with more detail than he had to do at school._

_The Scholars were talking among them._

 

\- So simple… unbelievable… can we do it also? ….

 

_Seya waited for a while and then he continued._

 

\- For achieving something like this, you need a lot of Magic Control. I don’t know if anyone noticed but all these Crystals were created without a Magic Chant.

 

_Scholar Muryu confirmed._

\- He’s right! I was right here standing next to them and I didn’t hear even a whisper!

 

_Princess Heiji placed her hands on her whips._

 

\- Oh yeah, I’m really that good!

 

_Princess Arys frowned._

 

\- Hey, we also did it!

 

_Princess Heiji pointed with her hands to all her friends._

 

\- Oops… Yeah, we are really that good!

 

_Seya smiled. His little sister looked very happy, every time that she talked about them._

 

\- Magic Control allows for many things but what I think is more impressive, is the ability to create what I call Magical Program. With enough Magic Control and the correct visualization of the Program that you want to input on a Magic Crystal, you can create something as amazing as this… ||… _Compressed Dimension open_ …||… my real size Magic Knight, with a control box.

 

_All the Scholars stood up, with some of them pointing to the Magic Knight._

 

\- …What is that?... It’s a Knight?... a Magic Knight?...

 

\- This Knight is just a wooden dummy with armor, with Crystals on its body. And this Control box has Crystals that sends Programs to the Crystals on the Knight. And if I move this and press this…

 

_Scholar Muryu shouted._

 

\- It’s moving! And swinging the sword! It can’t be a dummy!

 

\- It really is just a wooden dummy. Let me explain the process of engraving a Magical Program on a Crystal.

 

_Princess Heiji pointed her finger at the Scholars._

 

\- Yeah, listen very carefully, for he is saying this only once!

 

_And Princess Arys frowned again._

 

\- I think I’ve heard that joke somewhere else!

_Again, a more detailed explanation was needed. When Seya finished, many scholars were in silence while others were nodding in agreement, completely amazed._

_Scholar Muryu was looking closely at the Magic Knight._

 - But the amount of Magic Control and the visualization of the Program must be accurate. I think it’s very difficult to achieve.

 

_The Minister of Magic went to the stand and he addressed the Scholars._

 

\- The Royal Mages have created a small Program to put on a Crystal that can be placed on a pen and it copies from another pen, what it’s being written. It’s simple but it was very hard to make at first. After the Royal Mages got used to it, they were able to make the same Magical Program on another Crystal at the first try.

 

_Scholar Muryu was shaking while touching that unbelievable Magic Knight._

 - All this and also that Magic door from before, it’s too much!

 

\- I almost forgot about that! Let me explain the Compressed Dimension Magic where that Elder rude Mage is and the Gateway Magic, that I’ve created some years ago.

 

…

 

_Scholar Muryu was nodding his head, after Seya’s explanations._

 - Very impressive. But it seems very hard for a Mage to be able to use those Magic’s.

 

\- You already saw the Princess purse. I’ve also made a one-shoulder bag with the same Magic and the weight limit of half an open wagon. And we came here using the Gateway Crystal of the Minister. I’ve made it possible for anyone to use those Magic’s, even people without Magic.

 

_Scholar Muryu almost fell to his knees, he had to put his hands on the nearby table._

 - You did what?

 

\- You heard me. I’ve created those two Magic’s some years ago but only recently and using some ideas that Hina Motoama gave me, I was able to figure out a way for anyone to use them.

_The Scholars of the Auditorium were mumbling._

 

\- …What?... he did it?... who is he?... it can’t be possible…

 

\- Let me explain those Magic’s and the uses. Keep in mind, this is only possible because of Magic Control and Magical Program imprinted on Magic Crystals.

_Seya explained the mechanics behind his Magic’s. He explained his Compressed Dimension, the Gateway and the Crystals that he made to anyone being able to recreate those Magic’s. He explained about the recharge of the Big Crystals for the Gateway Crystals and his intention to deliver that to the Mages and the Adventurers Guilds._

_At every explanation, the Mages were nodding in agreement while being in silence, astonished._

_In the meantime, one particular little Princess was becoming angrier. The sight of those prideful Mages that were in front of her completely dumbfounded, was reaching her peak. She was about to explode._

_Scholar Muryu could only stutter some words, after all that._

 - … That’s… really… Truly amazing!

 

_Princess Heiji went to the stand, and with a deep breath, she shouted to the Scholars._

 

\- Right now, you are all feeling very stupid, right?

Always up there on those fancy chairs, thinking that you were the most awesome group of Mages in the world and suddenly, a bunch of kids comes here and shows you that you are the kids, just scratching around Magic for all these years. Shame on you!

I hope this serves as a lesson of humility for all of you! You still have a lot to learn!

If we are this powerful and knowledgeable at our age, imagine what we’ll be able to do at your age!  _Princess Arys shook her head slowly while looking around the Auditorium._  - Puny little humans…  _Seya tried to calm Princess Heiji._  - Princess, that was very harsh. - No, it wasn’t. You don’t know how this group of Mages has been acting for a very long time, ridiculing anyone that would even talk about some new improvement or discovery. They always acted as if it was not one of them, it wasn’t true! I’m sure that we have been stuck for years because of them!

 

_Seya made a glance around and he looked very serious._

 

\- I see…

 

_Princess Heiji pointed with her hand at Seya and then, to her friends, while shouting._

 

\- But that ends today! Behold my amazing brother Seya Hinamoto! Behold my amazing friends, the most powerful Mages in a few years!

Fear us! Worship us! Obey us! And for all of you, Mages of this Institute, I’ll give a fair warning! Either you improve your behavior, your conduct and your knowledge of Magic or when I become Queen of Rohan, I’ll make sure to have your heads!

 

_Scholar Muryu tried to calm Princess Heiji, without being able to._

 - But, Princess…

 

\- Silence! The Princess is talking! All of you understood what I said?

_The Scholars at the Auditorium where in shock, after Princess’s Heiji words, and they answered slowly. Despite the fact that she was a little girl, she was indeed the Heir to the throne._

 

 - … Yes, Princess…

_Princess Heiji turned away and she looked at her friends and Seya with a very decisive look. Seya thought that he was seeing a full grown-up Princess and the future ruler of the Kingdom._

 

\- Everyone, let’s go. These guys have a lot to think about. Seya, Gateway to the throne room!

 

\- Yes, my Princess. Let me just free that Elder Mage.

 

…


	68. Report 57

_From the Gateway at the throne room, exited a very silenced group. And one little Princess very pleased with herself and with an air of triumph in her eyes._

_King Rohan greeted them with a smile._

 

\- Hello everyone, how did it go?

_Everyone was completely silent, while Princess Heiji looked like she had won something._

 

\- …

 

_King Rohan lost the will to smile when he noticed the strange mood of everyone._

 

\- That bad?

 

_Seya scratched his head._

 

\- Well, it wasn’t all bad… but in the end, the Princess blew up! And she acted like a true Princess! I’m still surprised!

 

\- Yeah, never forget that I am the Princess of this Kingdom! And if those old geezers don’t change their ways, I’m really going to take their heads when I rule this Kingdom!

 

_Seya did a deep bow._

 

\- Yes, my Princess!

 

_King Rohan was looking at his daughter, she seemed to have grown!_

 

\- That’s… a big change indeed… what happened in there?

 

_The Minister of Magic stepped forward._

 

\- Maybe I can explain.

_The Minister started and Seya completed some parts. At every sentence, the King was smiling more and more. By the middle of the conversation, he was already laughing like crazy. When the Minister stopped talking, the King was still laughing while holding his belly that was about to explode with so much laughter!_

 

\- Ahahahahahah! She really said ‘Fear us! Worship us! Obey us!’…Ahahah!

 

_Princess Rohan was also laughing._

 

\- Ahahahah! Yeah, I was truly amazing!

 

_Princess Arys was caressing Princess Heiji’s head._

 

\- For once, I must agree with you. Very impressive, little Princess!

 

_Seya smiled at that gesture from Princess Arys._

 

\- I hope that after today, we start seeing some new things from them. Or not. And the Princess will chop their heads off.

 

_Princess Heiji shook off Arys hand and she pointed at her friends._

 

\- Yes, I will! I don’t need them anymore! I have here a bunch of future scholars!

_Myra Calcym looked at everyone with her._

 

\- Us? What?

 

_Princess Heiji frowned while looking at Myra._

 

\- What, you have better things planned for you?

 

_Myra Calcym waved her hands, fearing that menacing look._

 

.- Not yet, but I could have!

 

_Princess Heiji shook her head at that._

 

\- Sorry, not allowed! And what about you, Seya?

 

_Myra Calcym pointed towards Seya._

 

\- Hey, why does he have a choice?

 

_Princess Heiji smiled._

 

\- Shut up, the Princess is talking! I really, really like this joke! Ahahahah!

 

_Seya just shrugged his shoulders._

 

\- I don’t know about you guys, but I have somewhere to go. Ryn, want to come with me?

 

\- Of course. To where?

 

\- My King, I bid you farewell for now. Princess, Minister, and Mages, goodbye for now. || _Gateway open_ …|| … let’s go, my dear.

 

\- Yes…

 

\- || _Gateway close_ …|| … remember this hill?

 

_Crossing his Gateway, Ryn saw again a familiar view. There were some small white clouds on the horizon and a gentle breeze was slowly making the grass and the flowers at Ryn’s feet move a little, like greeting her._

 

\- Oh, it’s our spot! I really like this view! But why did you bring me here?

 

\- No reason. I just wanted your company.

 

\- Heheheh! Thanks. It’s good being appreciated. But why do I feel that you are feeling guilty?

 

\- Yeah, maybe I am. I’m having a lot of work on our lands, so I couldn’t be with you as much as I wanted. I’m sorry about that.

 

\- Our lands. I still find it weird! I’m just a merchant daughter! Why me?

 

\- Yeah, why you indeed? Considering that you at first only saw me as an airhead moron!

 

_Ryn Mycym poked Seya’s chest._

 

\- Because you looked like one! It wasn’t my fault!

 

\- Next, you are going to say that I did all that on purpose just to get your attention!

 

\- That’s it! You finally admitted it! I thought I needed to slap you to have you confess your mischievous mind!

 

_Seya protected his cheeks with his hands._

 

\- No slapping, please! Last time was enough.

 

\- If you do another dangerous and stupid thing like that ever again, I’m going to slap you even more!

 

\- Ok, I’ll try not to. But I can’t promise. Even the Goddess tried to correct me before and she couldn’t!

 

\- So I’m supposed to wait for you not getting yourself killed?

 

\- I think that even if I wanted, the Goddess wouldn’t let me die…

_Ryn Mycym grabbed Seya’s collar and shacked him._

 

\- What did you say, you stupid brat?

 

\- I’ll try not to die! Ok? But I can’t promise that I won’t do anything stupid. If all goes according to my plan, I’m going to do a lot of them!

 

\- What’s that plan? It’s something that I must worry about?

 

\- I don’t think so. I want to improve and develop all the villages so that they become a tourist spot. I’m also aiming for the lands to become the most important food resource of the entire Kingdom. In the meantime, I’m creating some tools to improve the lives of everyone in this world. I haven’t thought about what comes next, but we’ll see.

 

\- That’s a very nice plan. What can I do to help?

 

\- For now, just be like you are all ready. You’re just perfect like that. When and if I need your help, we’ll talk about it, ok?

 

\- Ok… now, are you going to kiss me or what?

_Seya tried to act uninterested, only to gain a punch to his stomach._

 

\- Nah, I don’t feel like… ouch!

 

\- You were saying?

 

_Chuac!_

 

_Seya smiled at Ryn while holding her close._

 

\- I really need to learn when to joke.

 

\- Yeah, it would be better for your health, that’s for sure!

 

\- Shall we go? Or else that crazy cousin of mine will not stop mocking us.

 

\- Can’t we stay here a little longer?

 

\- For as long as you like.

 

\- That’s good. I like it here. You are going away today, right?

 

\- No, I’m only going tomorrow after buying the ships for the fishing villages.

 

\- But what you are doing on those lands, after all?

 

\- I’m making some great changes. I think that in a few days when we get some days off school, we can invite our friends for a visit. What do you think?

 

\- That’s actually a very good idea. I can see for myself if you already have found a concubine! I’m also very curious about what kind of people they are.

 

\- A concubine? Yeah, like I would take that risk. I think you will like the people there. They are very straightforward people and they don’t waste time on little things.

I think they are like that because they were so far away from the influence of the Empire. And living so near the Eternal Forest was always a risk. They never knew when a wild beast could come from there and kill someone.

 

\- That had to be hard. I hope you can do something about it.

 

\- I’ve already done that. And tomorrow I’ll improve the security measures.

 

\- Good boy! Heheheheh!

 

-  Now you are just mocking me.

 

_Ryn Mycym shook her head and she went for her belt purse, looking for something._

 

\- No, I’m not! And for proving that, I’m going to give you a treat… where did I put it… this belt purse as too much space! Ah, here it is.

 

\- An apple? I’m not a horse!

 

_Ryn Mycym laughed because of the frown that Seya made, looking at the apple that she was giving him._

 

\- Heheheheh!

 

...

 

_In the next morning, in the harbor, Seya was walking around, looking for one particular boat shop. There was a lot of activity everywhere. There were fishermen carrying that day’s catch, some of them re-supplying the boats for the next exit and some making small repairs._

_He finally found the shop and he saw the man that looked like the owner, evaluating by the way that he was giving orders all around to the people working there._

\- Good morning. I’m Marquess Seya Hinamoto. I came here recommended by the Representative of the Mycym Merchants Association.

_The Shipwright smiled._

\- Oh, I was expecting Milord! Right this way, please. I have here our best and bigger fishing ships, fully equipped with the latest kind of fishing nets and strong ropes.

 

_The Shipwright guided Seya towards the back of his shop. On the open yard, there were a lot of big ships and some small ones. He pointed to two enormous ships._

 

\- Those are too big for now. I need ships fully equipped for a maximum of 4 fishermen.

 

\- But Milord, these ships can carry 6 fisherman and 3 wagons of fish! And at this price, it’s a bargain.

 

\- Well, I want 4 ships for a 4 men crew. If you don’t have it, I’ll bid you farewell.

 

_The Shipwright was happily smiling at the thought of such a huge order, which would mean a lot of money._

 

\- Milord, 4 ships? So many? Of course, I have it! I can also make a fair price for that quantity! I thought that the Marquess only wanted 1 ship!

 

\- I think that 4 ships will be a better deal for you, won’t it? And also for me.

 

\- Of course Milord. If I may ask, how will Milord pay for them? If I need to take care of the transport, I will have to put that expense on the price, for that travel.

 

\- I will pay right away. And if you can have the ships ready during this morning, I will also include 5 Magic Crystals with any Magic that you like.

 

\- Milord, you are joking! 5 Magic Crystals would be more than enough for paying those 5 ships! And with the Magic that I wanted? Even better! Ahahahahah!

 

\- Ok, we have a deal then. 5 Magic Crystals for 5 ships. What Magic do you want?

 

\- Ahahahah! Milord, if I can choose, I would say Light Magic or Fire Magic! It would be great for working in the shop until very late with the Light Magic and with the Fire Magic, it would help on the heating of some wood for some special parts.

_Seya opened a Compressed Dimension inside his pocket and he then put his hand there. When he took the hand out of the pocket, he gave the Shipwright a handful of Magic Crystals._

 

\- … Here. Five Magic Crystals, completely full with Light Magic for paying the ships, and Five Crystals with Fire Magic for the prepping. You don’t need to worry about the transport of the ships, I’ll take care of that.

 

_The Shipwright was looking at the Crystals against the sunlight, and he could perfectly feel the Magic in all of them._

 

\- … Milord… these… My Goddess! Milord, I’ll make sure that the ships will be fully equipped when Milord returns!

 

\- Perfect. I’ll be back in a couple of hours. I need to visit the Market.

 

_The Shipwright looked worried._

\- Milord is going to the Market alone? Without an escort? I can call some of my men to accompany Milord!

 

\- That’s not needed. I can take care of myself, don’t worry. And if someone tries something weird against me, it will be their last act on this world.

 

\- Certainly, Milord, I didn’t want to sound disrespectful, I was only worried about the fact that Milord looks so young.

 

_Seya had a gloomy look, remembering something about his past._

 

\- Yeah, people always tend to underestimate me. And then they die.

 

…

 

_On the City Market, Seya was leisurely walking while looking at the products and the prices. He looked very relaxed but he was aware of his surroundings and he knew for a while that he was being followed since the harbor. He stopped in front of one big seller that was looking back at him, wondering who that young boy could be._

\- Let me see, what the prices are and the majority of the products this season. Seems that there’s a high demand for wheat and other cereals. Strange.

 

_The seller was smiling and he approached Seya._

 

\- Young boy, you are looking for cereals? I have here some, not much, unfortunately.

 

\- That’s what I was wondering. Why there’s a lack of cereals all around? And also a lack of vegetables?

 

\- The Military requested a lot of cereals because of that attack of the Empire. The vegetables it’s because lately, the lands are not very good for those kinds of crops. The farmers have specific time frames for most vegetables. There are a lot of carrots and turnips but a lack of cabbages because those are planted on other months.

 

_Seya looked serious, he was thinking about the implications of what the seller was saying._

 

\- The two plantation system is still the one most used, it seems.

 

\- Oh, you know something about farming! But I’ve heard that some lands are using another system and methods for taking care of the land, with amazing results.

 

_Seya smiled, he had a lot to do with that._

 

\- Yes, the three system method. That was a very good idea indeed. But why those crops are not here for sale?

 

\- Because there’s a high demand for them. When a seller as them exposed, it soon gets sold! It’s really impressive.

 

\- I see. And you don’t have farmers that can send those for you to sell?

 

_The seller spread his arms, like exposing his own small selling spot._

 

\- Unfortunately, I’m not a big seller with connections to high Nobles. I’m only a small city seller, representing some small farmers of some small villages.

 

_Seya made a small smile, he was having an idea._

 

\- So, supposing that I had a lot of some vegetables to sell, you would be up for the task of selling them here?

 

_The seller pointed with his hand to the empty boxes of products that he had sold out already._

 

\- My boy, if I had such high demand products, I would sell them like crazy! I may not look like it but I’m a really good seller. And I would give your fair share of the profit, of course!

 

\- Ok, we’ll keep in contact then. I’ll return another day.

 

\- Be my guest. I’m always here, on this exact spot. May I ask your name, young boy?

 

\- I’m Seya. Marquess Seya Hinamoto.

_The seller had one eyebrow raised, he seemed in doubt._

 

\- A Marquess? It can’t be! You’re so young!

 

_Seya winked his eye at the seller._

 

\- But I am. It seems that you now have connections with some High Nobles, right?

 

_The seller shook his head to wake up, maybe he was dreaming. He was still doubting, but in case that boy was telling the truth…_

 

\- Yeah, I suppose… Thank you, Milord! If Milord trusts me with his products, I will not fail!

 

_Seya waved his hand while leaving._

 

\- I will hold you onto that! Goodbye, for now, I’ll send someone tomorrow with the goods.

 

 

_On a hidden corner, lurking in the shadows, there was a couple following Seya’s every movement. They could hear bits and pieces of the conversation between him and the seller and they were smiling at each other._

 

\- You were right, we did well following that boy since the harbor. It seems he’s really loaded.

 

_The suspicious woman squeezed the arm of her partner._

 

\- Yeah. Let’s go grab him when he passes near. No one will see or hear him in here!

 

_The suspicious man was watching Seya, that was coming closer and closer to the corner where they were hiding. The plan was for the woman to grab Seya, as soon as he gave the signal._

 

\- Here he comes… hold it… now!

 

\- Come here boy, let us get you free of that belt purse! Arghhhhh…

 

_As soon as the woman reached his harm, Seya reacted. He twisted his body while grabbing the woman's arm. Suddenly, there was that familiar sound of bone cracking and the scream._

 

_The man was looking at the woman, and he went towards Seya, trying to grab a knife from his belt._

 

\- What did you do? You broke her arm!

 

\- Oh, I didn’t saw you! Don’t be jealous. Here, one broken harm for you!

 

_Jumping on the man’s direction, he landed with one foot on the man’s shoulder and another foot on the wall. He then grabbed one of his arms and he seated on it while still grabbing and pulling. Seya twisted his body a little while leaning back and holding the harm still with his legs. And there goes another bone._

 

\- Arghhhhh…

 

_Seya was standing at 2 meters from them, ready for anything._

 

\- Robbers, in daylight, in the middle of the market. Really, really stupid.

I don’t know why you two were following me since the harbor, but I guess that you just wanted some easy money. You two have indeed bad luck.

 

_The woman was grabbing her arm, that was pending in a weird way._

 

\- … ahhhh… it hurts so much!!

_Seya opened his Compressed Dimension and he took the slave chains that he had removed from the maid and the stable boy of his Administrator. He had previously repaired it while he was talking with the seller, just predicting this attack._

 

\- Wait, where did I put that chain… ah, here. One neck and feet chain for you and another for your partner. Now, let me Heal both of you… done.

 

_The man was looking at his arm, the pain had suddenly stopped._

 

\- What? Healing Magic? My arm! It’s all good now!

 

\- Explain yourselves, why were you following me?

 

_They both were silent, just looking at each other and at the chains that were on them._

 

 - …

 

_Seya shrugged his shoulders._

 

\- Or I can just break your arms again.

 

_The man spoke quickly._

 

\- We saw you at the harbor! We noticed you entering there and talking with that Shipwright! We heard something about buying ships, so we thought you could be full of money!

 

\- Yeah, you really have bad luck. Of all the persons in this Capital that you could have followed, you had to choose me. I’ll let you choose your punishment. Do you want to be sent to the King, or to that Shipwright to work as slaves? Or I can just kill you now. You choose.

 

_The woman screamed._

 

\- The Shipwright! Yes, the Shipwright! At least he will not kill us on sight!

 

\- The Shipwright it is… ||… _Gateway open…||…_ here we go, will you follow me freely or do I need to drag you both from those chains?

 

_The man was looking at the Gateway, and at the ship parts on the shop that could be seen on the other side._

 

\- What’s that Magic?

 

_Seya grabbed both chains and he dragged them through the Gateway._

 

\- Come already!

 

_The woman screamed because the chain was pulling the collar around her neck._

 

\- Ouch! We’re coming!

_The Shipwright was looking with surprise at the slaves that were being dragged by Seya, but he was more worried about that strange door that suddenly appeared in the middle of his workshop._

 

\- Milord, is something wrong? Who are these persons? And this Magic?

 

\- I’ve found for you two working slaves. They tried to rob me on the market. I’ll give you both, free of charge, as a bonus for the speed if the ships are ready for delivery.

 

_The woman shouted while pulling her chains, trying to get rid of Seya’s hands._

 

\- You can’t do that! Only the King can punish someone to be a working slave!

 

_Seya calmly opened his Compressed Dimension and he pulled a sword from it while looking at the two captives with a cold look on his eyes. He always hated bandits._

\- I am the Marquess Seya Hinamoto. I’m a personal friend of the Royal family. The Little Princess calls me Big Brother. If I say that from this day on, you two are working slaves, then you will become working slaves! Or you can be dead bodies, you choose. I haven’t killed anyone today, so I’m a little anxious.

 

_The man looked at the women, and he slowly shook his head. She stopped struggling immediately._

 

 - …

 

\- Good choice. Well, you can have these two, I ask just one thing. Treat them well and make sure that they learn an honest job. I’ll come from time to time to get news on both of them. If I see changes in their behavior for the best, I will free them. If not, I will kill them both. Can I count on your help?

 

_The Shipwright pointed at the 4 ships fully prepared that could be seen on the open yard on the back of the shop, over some easels._

 

\- Of course Milord! And I have the ships ready, fully equipped! I was just wondering if Milord will take the ships today or on another day.

 

\- I’ll take them right now. If you excuse me…

 

_Seya went to the open yard while gathering his Magic and he then threw four walls of Dark Magic with his Compressed Dimension. The Shipwright, the new slaves and everyone at the boat shop was astonished. The boats that seconds ago were at the back of the shop on their easels had completely disappeared as soon as that Dark Magic hit them!_

_The Shipwright was rubbing his eyes and he looked at Seya._

 

\- What was that? Where are the ships?

 

\- They are inside my Magic. Now if you excuse me, I must deliver these to my villages. It was a pleasure doing business with you. If everything goes well, I’ll return in some months to buy more ships.

_Seya opened a Gateway to one of his fishing villages. When the Gateway opened and while he was crossing it, everyone on the boat shop could clearly see the ocean on the other side of that magic door. When Seya dispersed the Magic, the Gateway slowly disappeared. It was as if it never were there._

 

_The man looked at the woman and he then changed the position of his slave collar._

 

\- He was right, we were really unlucky going after him.


	69. Report 58

_On the next morning, Seya was at the front gate of his Capital with Baron Frank and the Village Guards stationed there. There was also, as usual, his personal escort. That RabbitKind Royal Guard followed Seya to anywhere he went, while on those lands._

_Seya had a Control Box in his hands and he was using it to move around the real size Magic Knight equipped with complete armor and sword next to him._

 

\- Baron Frank, as you can see, if the Guards use this Magic Knight they will have their first line of defense and also of attack against anything that comes out from the Eternal Forest.

 

\- I see. But we will need one of these for each village!

 

\- I have more of these, actually. We can have two of these Magic Knights for each village, along with their Control Boxes.

 

_One Village Guard was looking at the Magic Knight very closely._

 

\- Milord, how can we use it?

 

\- I’ll demonstrate.

 

_Seya then used the Control Box to make the Magic Knight perform a series of movements while explaining which buttons to press or the way to move the handle._

_The Village Guard was surprised._

 

\- So easy! And it seems very strong!

 

\- Practice with it. If the person using this Control Box becomes really good, the Magic Knight will be very strong. Actually, Princess Heiji Rohan of the Royal Kingdom uses one of these Knights to train the Kingdom Royal Guards. Those Royal Knights are very good fighters! And yet, using this Magic Knight the Princess is able to defeat every single one of them.

 

_The Village Guard was holding the Control Box that Seya gave him._

 

\- It’s that true? Unbelievable!

 

_The RabbitKind Royal Guard nodded._

 - I can be witness to that. Until this day, I could never defeat the Princess against this Magic Knight. And I consider myself as a good fighter.

 

_The Village Guard was holding the Control Box against his chest, like if it was a treasure._

 

\- Amazing. Thank you, Milord! I will start immediately training with this Control Box!

 

\- Very well. I’ll let you to it, I must go take care of other things.

_…_

_While Seya was walking alongside the Baron, he started to deliver his report._

 

\- Milord, I have already some artisans creating that freezer box for the fishes. As soon as they have a bunch of them ready, I will send them myself using the Gateway to the villages near the ocean. Most of our artisans can use a little of  Fire or Earth Magic, and like that, their work can be a lot faster.

 

\- Perfect. The villages near the sea have already the new ships so they can start sending the fishes through the Gateway to the other villages. And when they get those freezers, they can also send those using wagons and horses. More variety of food available for everyone.

What about the rest? The lights in the streets, in the houses, the sewing of the purses and bags and Teacher Margaret?

 

\- All are undergoing. My wife is already preparing her notes while she supervises the sewing women. It has been a long time, since the last time I saw my wife so happy. I can’t thank Milord enough for that!

 

\- Sure you can. With your good work. It will be more than enough.

And all the field equipment? The farmers are getting used to them?

 

\- Yes, Milord. Since there is only one specific equipment in each village, the farmers must wait their turn. But since it takes only one day of use, they are getting a lot of new fields. In a few days, all those fields will be already sown.

 

_Seya smiled._

 

\- Perfect. As long as they follow the calendar and use the seeds on the list that I gave them, very soon we will be getting a lot of crops.

 

\- Milord, there’s only one problem that the farmers pointed out.

Up until now, they were grinding flour using a hand-mill with the help of their wife’s and children. Or using a horse mill. But since they are planting a lot of new fields with more cereals, they are afraid that they won’t be able to grind more flour out of everything they harvest!

 

\- I see. Seems that we will need a Watermill. Since we have a big river near the Eternal Forest, it’s just a case of making one. I have made a drawing for that, years ago. I never needed it. Let me see… this Compressed Dimension is too big, sometimes it’s difficult… ah, here it is!

_Seya brought from his Compressed Dimension a drawing with so much detail and precision that was easy for the Baron to completely understand everything that was there._

 

\- What’s this, Milord? It looks like a big wheel next to a house.

 

\- It’s for grinding flour using the water to move the big grinding stones inside the house. The house can be habited and also used as storage. You don’t need many people to use this, one or two persons will be enough.

 

\- I see. I can deliver this to the artisans. I think they will be able to make one just like this if they follow this design. Milord even drew the inside of the house!

 

\- I always try to draw everything needed. Like that, anyone can make what I draw.

We can go now to the river and choose a good spot. I will make the first Watermill like this drawing, entirely made of wood and rock. The artisans can then follow that drawing and visit the Watermill and make more Watermills on the other villages.

 

\- That would be very good Milord! If Milord would be so kind as to follow me, we can look for a good spot for this.

 

…

 

_When Seya chooses the best place at a curve of the river, he started by placing his drawing on the floor. He then gathered his Magic and he started making the Watermill, from the inside to the outer side. He made it completely with wood and rock. Seya took his time, making sure that he was following the drawing at each step._

_He made the interior walls, the rooms on the first floor, the living room on the lower level, the chairs, the table, the kitchen, the pantry, the seller underground for storage, the doors and the windows. Seya even made a bathroom in an outside room, with a door connecting to the living room._

_He made the big wooden wheel that was placed on the water that was then connected by some gear wheels to the grinding stones inside. Seya also made some extra stones in a corner, as spares. He then stopped, confirmed his drawing and smiled._

 

\- I think now it’s all according to the drawings.

 

_Baron Frank was admiring the new Watermill that stood in front of him._

 

\- Milord makes it look so easy. Are all the Mages on the Royal Kingdom able to use Magic to this extent?

 

\- Not so easily. I just have a lot of practice, creating the equipment that I draw.

Now, if we push this lever that small door will open and the water will start to flow and making the grindstones to move.

 

\- It's working! Like this, it will be so easy to grind flour! It can grind any kind of cereal?

 

\- Yes, and if you need to stop it, it’s just a case of pulling this lever again. And it will eventually stop.

 

\- I see. This house is also ready to receive a family, I suppose.

 

\- Yes, but I still need to make some adjustments. There is some equipment that I want to make for a very long time. And now with the Magic Crystals, I can finally create them.

For now, if Baron Frank wouldn’t mind getting the artisans, it would be perfect. I want them to start making the parts to build more Watermills like this one.

 

\- As you wish, Milord.

 

…

 

_Some days after, inside the Watermill, Seya was placing some Magic Crystals on the wood and rock boxes that he made, according to his drawings. He had already covered some of them with furs, to keep the temperature right._

_He wanted those boxes made of steel later on, but for demonstration purposes, wood and rock would be enough._

 

\- Now, placing Magic Crystals inside of these. Oven, Stove, Refrigerator, and Freezer ready. Dishwasher and Clothes Washer also ready. Spare Magic Crystal for each appliance already placed in the pantry and Big Crystals on my room to refill those Crystals also tested. I think it’s all done.

A Fire Crystal for the Stove, another for the Oven. A Cooling Crystal for the Refrigerator and a Freeze Crystal for the Freezer. A Crystal with Wind and Water Magic for the Washers. The drainage is also ready, the washing water goes to the outside container. It will then be burned to evaporate, leaving only small ashes that can be used as manure.

Mary and Lady Margaret will love these, for sure. I have something like this on my parent’s house and they were a huge help over the past years.

 

_While Seya was putting his ideas in order, the Baron arrived._

 

\- Milord, I have some news to report.

 

\- Oh, hello Baron. What’s up?

 

\- All the streets of the Capital are almost complete. And also the houses. The house owners are placing themselves the supports for the lights Crystal. Like that, the artisans just need to place the poles on the streets.

If Milord doesn’t have anything urgent for them, I want to send them to another area, to start building Watermills.

There’s another group of workers making more houses and the Inn already as new rooms, in the new expansion of the building.

 

\- I’m glad to hear that. If the Baron wouldn’t mind, as soon as possible bring that group here before they start making another Watermill. I want to show them this new equipment and these drawings. I want these on the new Watermill and later on, on every house.

 

\- What are those, Milord? They look strange.

 

\- I call it Home Appliances. It’s a Stove for cooking food and an Oven, also for cooking and to make bread. They use Fire Crystals inside. Here it’s a Refrigerator, to preserve food and vegetables and this it’s a Freezer, to freeze food. They also use Magic Crystals.

Inside the Freezer, a piece of meat can last up to three months. On the Refrigerator, up to one week.

Like these, instead of only preserving food using salt or smoke, there are more options. And without the extra work that one has when cooking with smoked or salted meat.

 

_Baron Frank was opening the Refrigerator and feeling the coldness inside of it._

 

\- That’s truly remarkable! And what happens when the Magic of the Crystals ends?

 

\- The Magic lasts for one month of continuous use. After that, the family just needs to change the Crystals by the spare ones already on that pantry. They can, later on, take those Crystals to be refilled. I will need a room at the Baron’s house to have some Big Crystals prepared for that.

During the next months, the refill will be free. After six months, it will cost a small amount, like 1 copper coin for each Crystal refilled. That money will go straight to this Capital’s safe.

 

\- I see. Like that, we’ll have another way of filling the city’s safe!

 

\- Not only that, I want to sell these Home Appliances to the entire Kingdom of Rohan. That means we’ll need a group of artisans working on this. The money from the selling will go to the safe. The money from the refills will be mine, at least, for the next 5 years. I will need a lot of money for the future development of these lands. After 5 years, the money from the refill will also go to the safe.

 

\- Of course, Milord, I will take care of that immediately.

 

\- Good, because I must return to school very soon. I just took a short leave from school to come here but I must go back sooner or later.

 

\- Understood. And when will Milord be coming back?

 

\- In a few days. There’s going to be some days of holidays and I want to bring my friends here. And also my fiancée, the future Marchioness needs to visit her domain.

 

\- It will be an honor to receive the Marchioness. I’m sure she will be very pleased with everything.

 

\- I hope so! I’ve been working nonstop since the first day! I’m praying to please her! Or else, she’s going to be very mad with me. She’s always complaining that I spent too much time here, instead of being with her!

 

\- Ahahahah! I’m sorry Milord, but it seems that Milord is already getting a glimpse of a married life.

I had the same problem for many years, my wife was always complaining! Fortunately, thanks to Milord, now that she as her job as a school teacher, she doesn’t complain anymore.

 

\- That’s good to hear. And what about the Baron? Happy with everything?

 

\- Milord, all these changes despite being so fast, it’s what I dreamed about for many years!

 

\- Seems like I’m doing a good job then. Considering that so far even the Goodness didn’t punish me, I think I’m on the right track!

 

…

 

_At School, in the middle of the fighting Class, there were two Princesses fighting furiously against each other. They were evenly matched and the rest of the students while fighting with their partners, were taking a glimpse at them every now and then._

_Hina was fighting with Ryn, and suddenly, in between the sounds of the clashing from the swords, a sound of open flesh and a squish of blood was heard._

 

\- Ryn, pay attention!

 

_Clang! Pum! Clang! Wish!_

_Ryn fell to the ground, placing her hand on the ugly cut on the left side of her head._

 

\- Ouch! My head…

 

_Hina shouted, in panic._

 

\- John! Come here quick! I almost chopped off Ryn’s head!

 

_John runs and he started to pour healing magic on Ryn’s head._

 

\- On it! … a little more… How do you feel?

 

\- Ashamed. Sorry Hina, I was out of here.

 

\- You sure were! One moment you were focused and on the next, you suddenly froze! I almost took your head! Seya would kill me if I hurt you like that!

 

_Clang! Pum! Pum! Clang! Clang!_

_Ryn Mycym pointed at the two Princesses that were still fighting._

 

\- Sorry Hina, I was distracted by those two. How long are they going to keep on fighting like that?

 

_Hina shrugged her shoulders while fixing Ryn’s hair. It was a mess._

 

\- Until one of them dies? Who knows? I gave up on worrying about those crazy Princesses. I just don’t know which one is the worst!

 

_Princess Heiji and Princess Arys were fighting against each other, unaware of all the looks from the other students and teachers. They jumped, attacked, defend, roll, turn, just to stop for a quick breath and do it all over again._

_One could almost think that they were really trying to kill the other one. But once in a while, one of them smiled, pleased with so much fun!_

 

_Clang! Clang!_

 

_Princess Arys was rubbing her butt. She got a slap from the sword of Princess Heiji._

 

\- Ouch! Why you little…

 

_Clang! Clang!_

 

_Princess Heiji was putting her tongue out, waiting for the next attack of Arys._

 

\- Yeah, come at me, little RabbitKind girl! Good, a little more, almost… heheheh!

_Clang! Clang!_

 

_Princess Arys aimed at Heiji stomach, but Heiji just did a back flip and she then rolled, getting out of reach. Princess Arys looked furious._

 

\- If you fail one defense, I’m going to open up your belly!

 

_Clang!_

_Princess Heiji defended with the tilt of her sword against a high kick from Arys. Heiji then did a side slash, to catch Princess Arys off guard._

 

\- Yeah, I once had a bear trying to do that. He’s now working as a carpet on my room! I would love to place some white RabbitKind ears on my room wall! Come here, you!

 

_Clang! Pum! Clang!_

_The RabbitKind Teacher raised his hand and he called for a stop on all the fightings._

 

\- Everyone, time’s up! Gather your weapons and you may rest for ten minutes. We’ll start the unarmed training briefly!

 

_Clang! Clang!_

_Because the two Princesses were still clashing against each other, the RabbitKind Teacher shouted at them._

 - Hello! I said rest for ten minutes! … It’s no use. Those two never hear me, anyway.

 

_Ryn shook her head, the two Princesses don’t learn._

 

\- Don’t worry Teacher, sooner or later they will get tired!

 

\- Last time, they were fighting until dinner time. They just stopped because they got hungry!

 

_Ryn smiled, she had a funny idea._

 

\- Teacher, do you want me to stop them? I know a perfect way!

 

\- Well, go for it. I don’t know what more to do, except knocking them out!

 

_Ryn shouted to the side._

 

\- Seya! Look, those two are going at each other throats like always!

_Princess Heiji stopped and she pointed at Arys._

 

\- Ah! It wasn’t my fault, Big Brother! That girl is crazy!

 

_Princess Arys stopped also, and she was pointing at Heiji while looking around._

 

\- She started it, cousin!

 

_Ryn laughed, and she gave a thumbs up towards the Teacher._

 

 - Ahahahah! All done, teacher!

 

\- Did it work? That’s strange.

 

_Princess Heiji pointed her sword towards Arys while shouting to Ryn._

 

\- Ryn, you liar! Seya is not here! I was almost getting myself some new RabbitKind ears!

_Princess Arys looked at Heiji, also with her sword pointing to the little Princess._

 

\- You wish! I was this close of rubbing this floor with you!

 

_Heiji put her tongue out._

 

\- Yeah, right. Like if you were ever able to do that!

 

_The RabbitKind Teacher shouted at them._

\- Take ten minutes rest, please! You may continue on the unarmed fight that we are going to do after!

 

_Princess Arys stuck her sword to the ground and she began stretching her arms._

 

\- Ah, my specialty! You are going down, little Princess!

 

_Princess Heiji imitated her, doing the same exact stretching movements while mocking Arys._

 

\- And you are going so up in the sky, that you will be able to see the Goddess!

 

_The RabbitKind Teacher was pulling down his own ears._

 - There they go again. Argh! So annoying!

 

…


	70. Report 59-» Back to School

_Some days later, at breakfast in the cafeteria, Seya’s friends were eating while happily chatting._

_Seya went to his room really early by a Gateway, and he went in search of them. As usual, he was following Ryn’s Magic Flow._

\- Hello everyone. Missed me?

 

_Ryn jumped towards Seya._

 

\- Seya!

 

_Chuac!_

_Princess Arys made a throw-up face._

 

\- Annoying love birds! Drop dead already!

 

_Princess Heiji shook her head._

 

\- Envy is such an ugly sin! Big Brother, you’re going to stay longer?

 

\- Yes, I need to attend some classes. Or else the teachers will start to complain. I also missed Ryn.

 

_Hina crossed her arms over the table and she rested her head on them, looking sad._

 

\- Oh, I also want a boyfriend…

 

_Princess Arys made a frown towards Zak Holstrem._

 

\- Zak, do something about Hina already! You coward brat!

_Zak was looking at Hina, but Arys voice woke him up._

 

\- What?

_Princess Arys pointed towards Hina while looking very angry._

 

\- Don’t you ‘what’ me now! Do something about that maiden’s heart! You stupid brat!

 

_Zak had his face all red and he became silent._

_Seya placed his hand on one of Arys shoulder, to make her stop._

 

\- You are getting your nose where you shouldn’t. Maybe it was better if you minded your own life, no?

 

_Princess Arys slapped Seya’s hand._

 

\- It worked with you and Ryn, right?

 

\- Well… yes…

 

_Princess Arys pointed her finger to Seya._

 

\- So shut up and let me do my job! If it weren’t for me, you both would still be just looking at each other from afar, without the courage to evolve that, to where you are now!

 

_With that outburst, Seya was dumbfounded. Until that moment, he never realized it really was because of the constant teasing of his cousin that he gathered the courage to declare to Ryn. Arys then punched the table._

_Pum!_

 

\- And you Zak, you don’t want to say anything to Hina, you coward?

 

_Zak was becoming more, and more red and he looked depressed._

_Hina was feeling sorry for Zak, but she was also feeling her face becoming hotter so she buried her face on her arms._

 

 - Princess, please stop.

_Princess Arys was spiting with so much anger._

 

\- Puny little human! A disgrace of a second class noble! You should just kill yourself if you can’t at least acknowledge your own feelings! Always going on, and on, and on and never doing anything about what you really want!

 

_Zak shouted, he was almost crying._

 

\- What do you want me to do? I’m just a second son of a second class Noble, as Princess Heiji says! I don’t deserve to be with Hina! Just leave me alone!

 

_Seya looked at Zak running away, completely defeated._

 

\- You made him run away. Really, I don’t know what’s under those ears of yours!

 

_Princess Arys wasn’t over, so she kept on insulting Zak while he was leaving the cafeteria, while everyone in there was looking at them._

 

\- Yeah, run away, you low life! Go crawl under some rock, you piece of Jumping Mouse manure!

 

_Arys then turned towards Hina with a gentle smile, while placing her hand over Hina’s hand, to give her strength._

 

\- Your turn Hina, go get him! If he thinks that he doesn’t deserve you, he will become an amazing husband for you, always doing his best to make you happy! Go, go! Catch him! You can thank me later!

 

_Hina raised her head, and she looked so surprised! She nodded her head towards Arys and she started to run to catch Zak. Seya was shaking his head. What had happened?_

 

\- What? You really had a plan?

 

_Princess Arys was shining with an amazing smile on her face._

 

\- Why does it surprise you? I always have a plan for anything that I do. If everything goes well, Hina will get herself a boyfriend that will do anything that she wants!

 

_Seya was surprised for seeing that caring side of his cousin._

 

\- If you put that much effort on your own life, you would have already found a good boyfriend for you also.

_Princess Arys shook her head and then she held Myra’s hands._

 

\- I don’t have time for that now, I still have to take care of Myra here. Don’t worry, I’ll get you a good one, you can count on me!

 

_Myra had her eyes wide open. She was still in shock over what happened._

 

\- Thanks, I guess. But I’m not really looking for a boyfriend!

 

\- I see. So you prefer a girlfriend? Well, I like you but being your girlfriend is a little too much for me. I’m sorry, but I will help you, don’t worry!

 

_Myra raised her voice, worried about misunderstandings._

 

 - No! You understood all wrong! I like boys! I like them a lot!

_Princess Arys looked around with a preoccupied look._

 

\- Myra, lower your voice! Or else everyone in this cafeteria will think that you are a devourer of men!

 

_Myra Calcym also looked all around._

 

\- No! Not that!

_Princess Heiji finally burst in laughter. She was looking at everything that was happening so far, amused by all that mess._

 

\- Ahahahahah! This Princess is completely nuts! Ahahahah!

_A lot of eyes were upon all of them. Every student in the cafeteria has heard some bits of their conversation, messing around with each other, and they were still looking at them while smiling._

_Suddenly, Seya heard a familiar voice._

 

\- Milord Seya, I’m glad to see Milord here!

 

_Princess Arys was looking at the boy calling, completely hypnotized and unable to speak while her ears were twitching like if they were alive._

 

\- …ah…

 

_Seya looked at the direction from where the voice came, just to see a familiar boy approaching him._

 

\- Oh, young Duncan Macleod, from the clan Macleod, how have you been? I really like your name! Eheheheheh!

 

\- I’m glad Milord likes it! This school is amazing! There are a lot of talented people here! I have a lot of opportunities to find opponents!

 

\- I see. Maybe because there are a lot of students that are curious about you, right?

 

_Duncan scratched his head, feeling awkward._

 

\- … well…

 

\- Ok, what’s the matter?

 

\- Nothing to worry Milord with, really. I can take care of myself.

_Seya noticed the quick looks that Duncan made towards a group of students that were frowning while looking at both of them._

 

\- I think I understand. What do you say, shall we fight seriously after breakfast at the fighting class? Like that, everyone will be able to understand that they are no match for you.

 

_Duncan was all smiles, excited for that opportunity._

 

 - It would be an honor, Milord! Can we fight with Magic? I didn’t have a chance yet, during class.

 

\- Sure, but I will not go easy on you!

 

_Duncan bowed towards Seya, before leaving._

 

\- Thank you, Milord, I’ll do my best! I shall take my leave then, sorry for intruding.

 

…

_Ryn was looking the all time, without saying a word. When the boy leaves, she could not hold it anymore._

 

\- Who was that boy, Seya?

 

\- He’s the son of the Baron of our lands. I forgot to introduce him, he went away before I could think about that!

 

_Princess Arys seemed a little off, still looking at Duncan’s back._

 

\- A Baron’s son… and why he’s in this school? He looks like he’s your age.

 

\- I’ve asked the Principal. I thought it was a good place for him to improve. He’s an amazing swordsman and he’s almost at the same Fire level of my father.

 

_Princess Arys had a strange sparkle on her eyes, still looking at Duncan that was leaving the cafeteria._

 

\- That’s very impressive for a human. Uncle Rolland can use a lot of Fire Magic, so being that young and already like that!

 

_Myra was smiling, she understood what was happening, but she tried to tease a little with Princess Arys._

 

\- And he’s really good looking, right Princess?

 

_Princess Arys suddenly turned towards Myra, thinking that her friend might like him!_

 

\- Yeah… Myra, you… ah…

 

_Myra placed her hand on Arys hands._

 

\- Actually, I was thinking that he was good looking for you!

 

_Princess Arys suddenly had her face and ears all red, and she couldn’t say a word, she just stood there, with her mouth open. Seya didn’t let that opportunity to slip by, it was too good!_

 

\- Now she shuts up! That’s a first! What’s the matter? Too scared to acknowledge your own feelings?

 

_Princess Arys tried to speak, but she stuttered._

 

\- … no… I just… Mother told me about this. But I didn’t believe her at that time.

 

_Seya smiled._

 

\- What? That there are humans that could impress your cold heart?

 

_Princess Arys looked to Seya, she was so serious!_

 

\- No. Mother said that amongst our race we often fall in love at first sight when we meet our partner for life. She said it’s a bond called ‘imprint’. But I never believed her. Until now… me, for a human… impossible…

 

\- Oh, like what happened when I saw Ryn for the first time! Maybe that’s why I was feeling a twitching all over my body, every time I saw her!

 

\- Yeah, on a RabbitKind, that twitching is concentrated in the ears. You have more of a RabbitKind than you look, cousin.

 

_Ryn smiled at Seya but she suddenly had a dark thought._

 

\- Princess, what would happen if you never found your partner?

 

\- I could also fall in love over time, as humans do.

 

_Ryn still thought that there was more to it._

 

\- And what would happen if you had fallen in love, got married and later on, you found the one that could ‘imprint’ you?

 

\- It doesn’t work like that. The “imprint” is the same as falling in love at first sight. But in a Rabbit Kind, our body reacts to that happening with a twitching in our ears. It’s beautiful when it happens to two RabbitKind at the same time, like what happened with my parent’s. When they both saw the “imprint” signal on each other, they didn’t waste any time on hiding their feelings, they immediately knew that they were a match for each other.

 

_All of them became silent. They were just staring at Princess Arys while thinking. Seems that it was a very serious and peculiar feature of a RabbitKind that none of them had any idea. Seya was the first to talk, to lighten the mood._

 

\- Don’t worry, you choose well. And we are not going to do what you are always doing, we won’t interfere. Let him fall for you, on his own time.

 

_Princess Arys was looking down, feeling a little ashamed._

 

\- Yeah, thank you, everyone.

 

_Princess Heiji clapped her hands, she was all smiles._

 

\- It will be so funny, seeing this crazy RabbitKind girl acting like a maiden in love!

 

 _Princess Arys kept on looking down._ _Princess Heiji poked Arys ears, to see her reaction._

 

\- Hey, no nasty response? That’s weird. Seems that this is really serious!

 

_Princess Arys didn’t even slap Heiji’s hand, she just stood there in silence._

 

\- …

 

\- Don’t worry Big Sister, that boy won’t be able to resist you. You just need to shut up and try to act more normal. At least, until he falls for you. After that, you can return to your usual self. Seeing you so quiet like this its making me nervous!

 

_Princess Arys raised her head and she made a little smile._

 

\- … yeah…

 

_All of them thought at the same time that Princess Arys was different like that. And it was weird!_

_They finished eating and went to the back yard for the Fighting Class. They waited for a while, just talking a little amongst them while keeping an eye over Princess Arys._

_She, in turn, was keeping an eye on Duncan O’Sullivan, that was leaning against the wall while polishing his sword._

_The RabbitKind Teacher raised his hand, to call for attention._

 

\- Shall we start? Choose your opponents for armed training.

 

_Seya stepped forward, smiling._

 

\- Teacher, can I use Magic this time? I’ve also chosen my opponent.

 

\- Sure. Who will be the victim?

 

_Duncan Macleod raised his hand._

 

\- It will be me, Teacher.

 

_The other students started to talk amongst them, and from time to time, Seya could hear some words._

 

\- … it’s that Empire boy… yeah, he will get a lesson now…

 

_Seya raised an eyebrow and he looked at Duncan._

 

\- Seems like you have there a big fan club, young Duncan. What have you been doing around here?

 

_Duncan shrugged his shoulders._

 

\- Nothing much, Milord. Just defeating every single one that challenged me. But I guess I’ve inadvertently hurt some pride along the way.

 

\- Ahahah! Well, shall we begin? Since you use Fire, I’m also going to use Fire Magic. Get ready, here I go!

 

_They both bowed at each other and prepared for the fight. At a signal from the Teacher to everyone start their fights, Seya rushed against Duncan and swung his sword aimed at his head. Duncan defended and deflected Seya’s sword while doing a kick that hit the air because of an effective left harm defense by Seya._

_Duncan made a high curve with his sword, trying to slash Seya from top to bottom, but Seya just deflected to the side with his own sword while throwing a direct punch to Duncan's face._

 

_Fuush! Clang! Pum!_

_To avoid Seya’s punch, Duncan made a backflip while trying to kick Seya in the face. Seya took one jump back to avoid it. That was close!_

_While Seya was worried about the kick, Duncan had already started his Magic chant in a very low voice._

 

\- “ _Oh, Fire from the Goddess…”_

_But Seya didn’t need to hear it, he sensed Duncan gathering Magic and he immediately jumped forward while doing a downward slash. Duncan defended it and deflected again to the side while thrusting his sword forward by the hilt against Seya stomach, only to see Seya turn to the side and throw a side slash that Duncan had to avoid by ducking to the floor._

_Clang! Clang!_

_While ducking, Duncan continued to recite is chant in low voice._

_\- “…hear my call and gather in my hands!”_

_Seya knew he was almost using it, so he did a kick to Duncan’s head, just to see it hit the air because Duncan rolled on the ground while doing a side slash at Seya’s feet._

_Seya almost hadn’t time to avoid it, he had to strike his sword hard in the ground to stop Duncan’s sword from chopping off his feet!_

_Pum! Clang! Clang!_

_Following all this, was a very interested RabbitKind girl that was also fighting with her opponent._

\- So cool…

 

_Princess Heiji screamed._

 

\- Hey, wake up, crazy girl! I almost chop off your head!

 - “… _Fire Shot!”_

_Duncan fired an enormous ball of Fire, that was stopped by the Fire Wall that Seya instantly made in front of him. While behind it, Seya created a Fire Cage to hold Duncan inside, but Duncan had already jumped away, as soon as he saw the beginning of the Fire Cage._

\- Oh, you evaded the Fire Cage? Well done!

 

\- Thank you, Milord. “ _Oh, Fire from the Goddess, hear my call and gather in my hands!”_

_Duncan did a fast chant, preparing his next Magic attack while running towards Seya._

_He did a side slash as a feint that he suddenly changed to a front kick followed by a downward slash. Seya avoided all that on the last second and when Seya was about to throw a side slash, Duncan had already jumped backward, getting out of reach._

_Flash! Clang! Clang!_

 

\- “… _Fire Spear!”_

_Duncan was at a safe distance after that backflip, so he threw is Magic attack only to be stopped by an equally powerful one made by Seya._

_-_ ||… _Fire Spear to you too_ …||…

 

_Bum!_

 

_When both Fire Spears collide, they did a big noise and obliterate each one. Seya smiled._

 

\- It seems I just negated your Spear with mine.

 

_Duncan was already gathering more Magic._

 

\- Yes, but now…

 

_While Duncan was still talking, Seya had already jumped and with a side sweep followed by curling his sword with Duncan’s, Seya pushed both swords to the air and he used his sword hilt to hit Duncan in the wrist. Duncan loosed his grip immediately and Duncan’s sword fell to the ground._

 

_Clang!_

 

\- Oh, my sword! I thought I could have put more of a fight, Milord.

 

\- Are you crazy? You did very well!

 

_The students that were also fighting while looking at that fight were all amazed._

 

 - … amazing… he could go against Seya… amazing sword movements…

 

_Especially one girl that lost her concentration during her fight._

 

\- He’s so… so…

_Princess Heiji noticed a moment too late what was about to happen._

 

\- Watch out!

 

_Pum!_

\- Argh!!! My arm!

_Along with her concentration, Arys also loses her arm. Princess Heiji shouted, in panic._

 

\- Seya! We need help!

 

\- What were you doing? Where’s the arm?

 

_Duncan grabbed the bloody arm that was on the floor._

 

\- It’s here, Milord!

 

\- Duncan, hold it steady while I heal her!

 

_While Seya was healing Princess Arys, she was very ashamed. She couldn’t yet feel her arm that was being held by that beautiful boy, but when Seya finished and she felt Duncan’s grip, she turned bright red. Seeing her face suddenly so red, Duncan thought that Princess Arys was not feeling well. Maybe something was wrong with her harm?_

 

\- Milady, how are you feeling?

 

\- I’m… alright… I guess.

_Seya looked at Arys harm to confirm if everything was ok, and he then looked to the little Princess._

 

\- Princess Heiji, what happened here?

 

\- It wasn’t my fault! We were fighting but she was always looking at you both!

 

_Seya poked Arys nose with his right index finger._

 

\- Princess Arys, you know very well that during a fight with real weapons, you must always look sharp! What were you thinking?

 

\- I was… just watching… it was such a great fight! I got distracted. I’m sorry.

 

_Duncan was looking at Seya, then at Arys and back to Seya._

 

\- Princess? Milord, she’s actually a Princess?

 

\- Yes, she’s my cousin, actually. She is Princess Arys Denar’an, of the RabbitKind Kingdom.

 

_Duncan did a deep bow._

 

\- It’s an honor, my Princess. I’m sorry if our fight made Milady lose her concentration.

 

\- No, I was the one at fault. I should never get myself distracted. It never happened before! I don’t know what I was doing, not looking at my opponent!

 

_The RabbitKind Teacher noticed that Arys was still very red._

 

\- Maybe it's better if Princess Arys take a rest.

 

_Duncan timidly asked, while giving a glance to Princess Arys._

 

\- May I be allowed to make Milady company? I feel kind of responsible for what happened.

 

_Seya nodded. He also noted that Arys was hiding a smile._

 

\- That’s a splendid idea. Don’t let this cousin of mine wander all alone, ok?

 

\- Of course, Milord. I will never leave her side!

 

_Seya smiled, and he looked at Duncan very closely._

 

\- That’s a very strong promise! Being a Princess’s personal escort is a very serious job. I hope you are up to the task!

 

\- …I… will do my best, Milord…

 

_The RabbitKind Teacher looked all around to the students watching the scene._

 

\- Why are you all standing there? Fight already!

 

…

 

_While the other students were fighting, Duncan and Princess Arys were seated on a bench, watching. Arys was still very ashamed. How could she do such a blunder in front of that boy?_

 

\- I’m sorry for showing this weak side of mine. It never happened before! I never got hurt like that! I’m really ashamed of myself.

 

\- Don’t be, Milady. It’s only natural that someone gets hurt during a fight. That’s why I don’t like to fight.

 

\- Really? But your swordsmanship is very good!

 

\- Being able to fight and wanting to fight are two different things, Milady. I started training with the sword only to defend myself. I don’t like hurting people. I like fighting Milord Seya because it’s really fun with him, but still…

 

\- That’s a very admirable way of thinking. But please stop calling me Milady, you are making me nervous. Can’t you just call me Princess Arys, like everyone else? Or just Arys, if you prefer? Duncan…

 

\- Milady, I can’t do that! It is not befitting of such a beautiful Lady, to be addressed so casually. I’m just a Baron’s son.

 

\- I don’t mind. And I also don’t mind about your upbringing. Can’t you just call me Arys?

 

\- If it pleases Milady. I mean, Arys.

 

_Princess Arys was all smiles, despite her red face and ears._

 

\- Heheheh! Yes, it pleases me very much, Duncan.

 

\- Very well then, Arys. How are you feeling now?

 

\- I’m… very happy, actually…

_Hearing that, and also, seeing the beautiful smile that Arys had while looking at him, made his heart skip a beat and his face turned red._

 

\- Happy? …oh… ok… I’m glad.

 

\- Heheheh!

_Watching Duncan becoming all red like she was previously, made Arys started to giggle while thinking that this boy is really something! Maybe having him falling for her was something that she could achieve. As long as she behaved as Princess Heiji said._


	71. Side story: A caravan for all, By Aria, The Goddess of Creation

_One morning like any other morning._

_One blonde young Noble was brushing his hair while his mother was choosing his clothes for the day. He wasn’t ugly, but his chubby cheeks and low height didn’t make him notable. He had problems with his weight since he was a child, because of too much pampering from his parents. He was the second son of the Viscount Satyl of the Royal Kingdom of Rohan and his family lived in a small portion of lands, outside the Capital._

_Despite his low Noble rank, he was so full of himself. His parents craved to go up in the ranks of Nobility. As soon as they noticed that their youngest son was able to use Wind and Earth Magic, they pampered him. To be able to use two Attributes was very rare so they thought that when he grew up, the entire family could benefit from his fame._

_But Zak knew. Deep inside, he knew that his Magic was low. But he was lead to believe that as he got older, he would be able to use more Magic’s. And more powerful ones._

_-_ Mom, I think this is enough. My hair is already shining, it can’t get any more beautiful than this. Have you prepared my breakfast with that blueberries juice?

 

\- Sorry dear, I couldn’t find any blueberries on the market yesterday. It seems that there’s a shortage of it because some bandits are raiding all the merchant's caravans that bring those berries from the BeastKind Kingdom. But your father already made an order for that. And it seems that a big caravan is leaving today to sell some products on the BeastKind Kingdom and on the way back, they will buy a lot of those berries. It seems that they have many security guards, so I’m sure that it will arrive fully packed with those delicious berries. But it will take a full month for them to arrive.

 

\- A month? But I want that juice today! Maybe it was better if I went along as an extra security guard. I’m sure that with my Magic, I can escort them here safely!

 

\- Of course, you would dear, but I can’t allow that. I don’t want that my precious son takes any kind of life-threatening risk! Remember, we have high expectations for you!

 

\- … Yes, mom…

_Zak had a sad face. He wanted to travel and fight with his amazing Magic. Those bandits wouldn’t stand a chance, against him! Thinking like that, he smiled a little, but he hides it, or else his mother would scold him, for having such an unfitting dream for someone as powerful as he was._

_On another house, a young girl was doing a ponytail on her beautiful green hair and choosing her clothes for the travel that day, with the help of her childhood friends, Myra Calcym and Hina Motoama. She was looking at her mirror and making funny faces at herself. She had a slender figure, but full of curves on the right spots that sometimes makes her friend, Myra, sigh a couple of times when looking at her in a very suspicious way. Myra always hides it, but she sometimes dreams about hugging her friend very closely. Very, very, closely!_

_Myra was taller and more muscular, because of the amount of training and weight lifting that she did every day, to improve her skills, because of her part-time job as a security guard. She was also extremely beautiful, with her blue hair and blue eyes. Because of all that, a lot of boys and girls had fallen for her, over the years._

_Hina was the complete opposite of her two friends. She had blonde hair and green eyes, but she was shorter and chubbier. Hina’s appearance sometimes leads people to misjudge her, but her proficiency in Wind Magic and her speed and dexterity with a sword made her unbeatable when in a fight. Their friends thought of her as the most frightening of them, when she gets serious. Her weakness was cakes. And tasty biscuits. And meat. And fish. Or anything eatable._

_Myra hides her smile while looking at Ryn. Myra was already fully equipped and she was in a hurry._

\- Ryn, come on already! I want to leave or we are going to be late!

_Ryn Mycym quickly grabbed her sword and shield and she runs, leaving her room._

 

\- What are you talking about? I’m ready! Ahahahah!

 

_Hina followed her, leaving Myra alone in the room._

 

\- Come on, you! Or John will go without us!

 

_Myra runs after them, yelling._

 

\- John can’t do everything alone! Hey! Wait for me!

 

_Ryn Mycym was the daughter of the Representative of the Mycym Merchants Association, and because she was able to use an astonishing amount of Water Magic, she started to travel on the long course caravans since a very young age, as a security guard and provider of fresh water. Myra Calcym with Water Magic and Hina Motoama with her deadly Wind Magic always went with her._

_John West was the other member of their team. With his Light and Healing Magic, he was the obvious choice to backup them. And his Light Spear was terrific if he decided to attack. He was the youngest and the shortest of the bunch, but his blonde, long hair, and light blue eyes, along with his kind nature and his Attributes of Magic, always made his own parents suspect that he had some Fairy blood running inside of him._

_Because of the previous attacks on caravans that were coming from the BeastKind Kingdom, there was a lack of products in the Kingdom of Rohan. So, one caravan was put together by the Mycym Merchants Association, and along with some adventurers, Ryn’s team was called as a backup. The adventurers were the front line of defense, and Ryn and her friends were the long-range attackers. With their Magic, they could defeat any bandit that tried to attack the caravan even before the adventurer's team had to do anything._

_A few days have passed since the caravan left the Capital of the Royal Kingdom._

_A team of five adventurers riding horses was at the front and five at the back of the caravan. Seated on the rooftop of the first caravan was Ryn, Myra was on the second one, John after her and Hina was on the last._

_Ryn was looking at every side of the road, aware that from the left side where it was a deep forest, some bandits could be hidden. On the right side, there was a prairie and a forest at more than 100 meters. No danger there, she thought. Suddenly, the sound of trees falling and a beast growling could be heard, coming from the forest._

 

\- Everyone, look out! Something is coming from the forest!

_Ryn stood up and the caravan stopped. The adventurers at the front took a defensive position. From the forest and at more than 50 meters ahead, one tree fell. A huge bear stomped on the falling tree and kept on running, crossing the road and along the prairie, trying to reach the forest at the other side. Right behind him, was a little girl, fully armored and with a sword on each hand, trying to catch him. At her side was a boy, also running, with a big spear and something that looked like a sword, attached to the tip of the spear._

_Ryn was dumbfounded. What was that? A bear that size running from a little girl?_

 

\- That’s wrong, that’s just wrong! What are they doing?

_One of the adventurers scratched his head, he too was surprised._

 

\- I never saw two hunters so young making a bear that size running for his life. They must be deadly! Well, one could also look to Lady Ryn and her team and underestimate them. And then, one dies.

_The adventurers were smiling at Ryn. Despite being so young, those four extra security guards, always made everyone feel safe whenever they were assigned to a caravan. Ryn blushed and she did a deep bow._

\- Thank you for your confidence in us. We’ll make sure to not disappoint you.

 

_The caravan continued the travel towards the BeastKind Kingdom. Ryn was looking at the direction where that strange group entered the forest, wondering what was that about._

_The rest of the travel was quiet. They stopped from time to time to rest the horses and the riders, with John using his Healing Magic so that the stops didn’t take much time because they were on a tight schedule. Ryn or Myra were in charge of creating water for drinking, for cooking or for baths. Because some of the adventurers could use Earth or Fire Magic, they were able to create a small pond from time to time, on the side of the road. Ryn would fill it with water and with Fire Magic provided by the adventurers, hot baths were available to everyone._

_Normally, Ryn’s team created those ponds on all of their travels and leave it there, for the next caravan. They were famous and appreciated for that, by the merchants that traveled on long course caravans. Every caravan that followed the same course that Ryn’s team took previously, were bond to found a campsite marked by a pond of clear water, near the road. With that, the merchants knew that course was the shortest and the safest one._

_After one week, they entered the BeastKind Kingdom. Because of the good relations between the Kingdom of Rohan, the RabbitKind Kingdom, and the BeastKind Kingdom, there were no physical boundaries and no border checkpoints. Anyone could enter or exit each Kingdom without any problems, authorizations or bureaucracy. It was as if they were just one huge country, made of 3 small kingdoms._

_Village after village, the caravan sold all the products that were brought from the Royal Kingdom._

_The BeastKind Kingdom was were Myra Calcym always loses her mind. Ears and tails everywhere she looked. And they all looked so fluffy and squishable! Myra had her eyes sparkling, looking at every DogKind, CatKind, WolfKind or LionKind that she saw. Hina, on the other hand, was crazy about the BirdKind. Birds were her favorites, as everything that had something to do with wind or open air. Ryn was more into SnakeKind. Those scales and the way the sun reflects on them were her doom._

_John, as usual, was always busy in the Healing House of every village they visited. He didn’t mind helping to heal some bruises or wounds when the merchants were doing their business and the rest of his team, was guarding them or sightseeing. He used those opportunities to watch closely other Healers working, and he always tried to learn some new way or technique, to improve himself. Unknown to him, he was already very good on sensing or understanding Magic Flow._

_Three weeks after they left the Royal Kingdom and with the carriages of the caravan filled with the famous BeastKind products, like the blueberries that Zak Holstrem loved or the vegetables that were so well appreciated, Ryn and her team were returning._

_Ryn was again on the rooftop of the first carriage and five adventurers were on horses ahead of her. They didn’t encounter any group of bandits. Some weeks later, they would find out that a young girl and a boy saved a merchants caravan, by fighting a group of more than 15 bandits, killing every single one of them and because of that deed, the roads were safer. But no one knew their identity._

_Suddenly, almost at the same spot where on their way to the BeastKind Kingdom the bear appeared, a loud noise of trees falling and a brushing sound was heard in the distance._

 

\- Everyone, look out! Something is coming from the forest! Again!

_Again, Ryn stood up and the caravan stopped. Again, the adventurers at the front took a defensive position. Again, from the forest and at more than 50 meters ahead, one tree fell. But that time, it was a Gigantic Snake that was crossing the road and going through the prairie, trying to reach the forest on the other side. Again, behind it, was a little girl, fully armored and with a big spear, trying to catch the snake. At her side was a boy also running, but with a sword in his hand. Ryn had her mouth open._

 

\- Again? Who are those two?

_One of the adventurers pointed at that strange group, he looked impressed._

 

\- I think it’s the same two hunters that we saw chasing that bear! This time it’s a snake! I don’t know who that little girl is, running in a dress and with all that armor, but the poor snake knows that if it gets caught, it will die!

_Ryn was looking at that strange duo, running in a distance after a snake five times their size, without giving up or slowing down. They didn’t even notice the caravan, they kept on running after their prey._

_Months later, they all would meet again. But it took a while for Ryn to recognize Seya and Princess Heiji as the duo that she saw twice, on her last travel before entering school to improve her skills._


	72. Report 60

_At Lunch, in the cafeteria, Seya and his friends were already seated and talking about the previous event, while Arys was walking alongside Duncan and entering the cafeteria, feeling that the day was becoming more and more beautiful._

_Princess Heiji was shaking her head._

 

\- I never expected that crazy girl to be so out of focus! If Seya wasn’t here, that could have turned out very bad!

 

_Myra nodded, she also thought it was weird._

 

\- Yeah, that also surprised me. You two are always fighting so serious, but neither of you got injured like that before! It was a bit scary!

 

_Seya noticed Arys approaching, side by side with Duncan._

 

\- Speaking of her… How are you feeling, cousin? And why that weird smile on your face?

 

\- What weird smile? I don’t know what you are talking about.

 

\- Arys, Milord is right. You do have indeed a smile in your face. In fact, you have been smiling for a while, now.

 

\- Really Duncan? I didn’t realize myself! That’s strange. Heheheh!

 

_Myra was hiding a smile and trying to be serious._

 

\- Yeah, strange alright! Also, very, very suspicious. Addressing each other so casually, smiling, and coming over here with an unknown boy. Really suspicious!

You look like Hina and Zak over there, always smiling, recently. But in their case I can understand, they are a new couple. But you two, it’s suspicious…

 

\- That reminds me, this is Duncan Macleod, of the Clan Macleod, the son of the Baron that administers my new lands. Young Duncan, these are my friends, Myra Calcym, Hina Motoama, Zak Holstrem, Princess Heiji Rohan, and John West.  And in here, the future Marchioness of Aria’s Lands, Ryn Mycym, my girlfriend.

 

_Duncan made a deep bow._

 

\- It’s an honor.

 

_Ryn was puzzled._

 

\- Aria’s Lands? What’s that?

 

\- The name of our domain. I didn’t want to keep the name of ‘Outskirts of the Empire’.

 

\- And you named it as ‘Aria’s Lands’? The Goddess will be pleased!

 

\- I hope so! I don’t want to be punched by Her ever again! Last time I was sick for hours and hours! She didn’t even let me Heal myself!

 

_Duncan was surprised and he looked at Ryn and at Seya._

 

\- The Goddess punched Milord? How is that possible?

 

_Ryn pointed with her thumb to Seya._

 

\- Yeah, how indeed! It seems that the Goddess as a liking on our Seya over here. She keeps a close look over him, to not let him do something crazy!

 

_Princess Heiji punched Seya on his back._

 

\- And even so, he keeps on doing one crazy thing after another! Ahahahah!

 

\- I wonder what he has been doing in all those lands, running free to do whatever he wants without any restraints! Tell me, Duncan, what this crazy boyfriend of mine has been doing over there?

 

\- Well, last time that I talked with my father, he was very excited about a new type of house to grind flour.

 

_Ryn was smiling._

 

\- Oh, a new house? Another crazy idea of this guy, I suppose.

 

\- According to father, there are already some workers building more, like the one Milord made with his Magic.

_Hearing that, Run lost all the will to smile and was looking at Seya with a frown._

 

\- You did what, you crazy piece of Jumping Mouse manure?

 

\- Oops… thanks a lot, Duncan!

 

\- Maybe I spoke too much?

 

_Ryn was poking Seya’s chest._

 

\- You are going to explain to me, very carefully, everything that you have been doing, you hear me?

 

\- I think it’s better if you see for yourself in a couple of days, during the holidays?

 

\- I’m warning you, if it’s something so absurd and so crazy that scares me, I’m going to slap you until you got knocked out!

 

\- Oops…

 

…

 

_In the Afternoon, the class Applications of Magic started with Duncan amongst Seya’s friends._

_Seya entered alongside the Principal. He had a previous meeting before coming to class, trying to figure out why Duncan O’Sullivan, his protégé, was being targeted by some students. According to the Principal, seems that it all stopped. After the fight between Seya and Duncan, every student had a glimpse of the true power of that boy from the Empire and they were keeping their distance._

_Unfortunately for Seya, the students of the 3rd-years were also at the Auditorium. Seya’s blood starts to boil, as soon as he saw them. He understood immediately why they were there._

_Teacher Chris was the first to greet the class._

 

\- Seya and the Principal, glad that you both could join us! And why are the 3rd-years doing here again? You guys were not here on the previous classes when Seya was missing.

 

_One student of Class 3-A started to speak while giving glances towards Seya._

 

\- Teacher, we came here to greet Marquess Seya. As fellow Nobles that we are, we think that we can be of some assistance to the Marquess, regarding the ruling of his new lands. By providing counselling and assistance, if needed.

 

_Like Seya suspected, the leeches are trying to get close to him, now that he’s a High Noble. The nerve of those people! Boys and girls, all of them are no good!_

_Seya had to take a deep breath to calm down and then he started questioning them._

 

\- I see. Do any of you have any kind of experience on that matter? It’s not your parents that are doing that work, while you attend this school?

 

\- … Well… yes… but we think…

 

\- …|| _Gateway to back yard_ …|| … You know the way out, you leeches! Just trying to fool me to get some advantage! Get out!

 

_As soon as Seya opened a Gateway to the yard and yelled, all the 3rd years started to run, pushing the slower ones through the Gateway. As soon as all of them went through, Seya dispersed it._

_Duncan was puzzled._

 

\- Arys, does this happen often?

 

_Princess Arys was laughing a lot._

 

\- Yes, every time those guys from the 3rd-years try to attend this class, Seya always makes them run. It’s so funny! Ahahahah!

 

\- But why? Milord is just a student, right?

 

_Arys was whipping her tears from so much laughter._

 

\- Not in this class. In here, he’s our Teacher.

 

\- Amazing! I didn’t know!

 

\- Yeah, my cousin is a real piece of work, alright! Even the Goddess loses her mind, because of him!

 

_Princess Heiji approached them._

 

\- Don’t say it like that! Duncan will think that Seya is a bad guy!

 

\- Don’t worry Princess Heiji. I know Milord is a truly wonderful person. The way that he’s improving the lives of everyone that lives in my hometown is something that I could only dream of. And he’s doing like it was just another day!

 

_Princess Heiji nodded with a smile on her face._

 

\- That’s Seya, alright!

 

_While those three were talking completely distracted, Seya was looking at them and smiling, waiting for them to shut up. And they went on, and on, and on…_

 

\- Now, as soon as those three over there stop talking, we can proceed.

_Duncan apologized immediately._

 

 - I’m really sorry Milord, it was my entire fault!

 

_But Princess Arys got up, waving her hands._

 

\- No Seya, it was me! I’m truly sorry for disturbing this class!

 

_Seya was smiling at that image._

 

\- That’s a first, seeing Princess Arys so polite and so eager to accept the faults of others!

 

_All the students present just laughed._

 

\- Ahahahah!

 

_Seya clapped his hands to call for attention, like if nothing had happened._

 

\- Now, I want to know how Magic Control training is going. Show me your progress.

_The Principal stated, looking very proud of himself._

 

\- I’ve become good with this and until now I didn’t make this school blow up!

 

…

 

_Every student showed their Magic Control. Some of them could already change the shape of the Magic gathered in their hand._

_Duncan was amazed, looking at Princess Arys making a fluffy cloud of Magic in her hand while Princess Heiji was playing with a RabbitKind girl form, using her both hands. And so full of details! She was trying to tease Princess Arys, but Arys was so focused on her own Magic Control that she didn’t even notice._

 

\- Very good indeed! Seems that all of you can increase the amount of Magic gathered. Everyone except young Duncan, of course. But that’s understandable, he just started in this school recently.

 

_Arys raised her arm, she looked very excited._

 

\- Cousin! I mean, Teacher, I can help him on that part!

 

\- Very well, I’m counting on you then. Make sure that he gets the grip of things.

Now, I want to talk about a little something that I came up to, recently. I’m sure you all will find out as soon as the King announces it but I guess there’s no harm if I disclosure that.

 

_Ryn rolled her eyes._

 

\- Here it comes…

 

_Ryn was slowly bumping her head against her table, she was already predicting that something crazy was about to be shown. She was bumping her head again and again while thinking,’ why this guy never stops?’_

 

\- Up until now in this class, I’ve been insisting upon Magic Control. Over the last classes, we talked about Magical Program and Hina Motoama over there used her flying Magic to fly in here.

 

\- Yeah, and I’m so good with it now, that I can even rival a bird!

 

\- Good! Now, Magic Control and Magical Program, when used together with a Magic Crystal, can do some remarkable things.

 

_One student of Class 2-A was smiling, remembering a very particular previous class._

 

\- Yes, that Magic Knight for example! That’s a very handy thing!

 

\- Yes. But I have here my most amazing creations. Some of you may have already seen this and I think everyone here will like it. They will be sold throughout the Kingdom very soon.

I have here a belt purse, with my Compressed Dimension Magic. You can put inside of it 10kg of things. And in this one-shoulder bag, the limit is 1 ton, half an open wagon cargo.

 

_The students were looking at the things that Seya was showing, and they all just froze for a moment._

 

\- … What?

 

\- Yes. On the belt purse, you can put money, some food, a change of clothes and a weapon. Anything that passes through the opening. And on the bag, you can put all your books, all your clothes, and weapons, instead of layering around in your bedroom. I’m sure it will be great for when you occasionally return home.

 

_Everyone in the Auditorium was in shock. Here and there could be heard some words of disbelief._

\- …but… that can’t be…

_The Principal was the first to shake his head to wake up. He just heard something that could only be a dream. He had to make sure that he heard it right!_

 

\- Seya, this means that anyone can use your Magic?

 

\- Yes, even people without Magic. Of course, these two things use small Magic Crystals. To create this, I used my knowledge of Magic Control to place on the Crystals a Magical Program. Once again, Magic Control was needed to place a Magical Program on Magic Crystals that were created with enough Magic Control. The key words here are Magic Control. With it, anything is possible.

I’m sure that everyone as questions about this, so let’s get started with it, ok?

 

_It was the end. Everyone started to question Seya, they couldn’t believe! How was that possible? Seya handed over some purses and bags empty but fully functional so that everyone in the Auditorium, including the Principal and the other teachers, could test it._

_Seya started to explain how the purse and the bag worked. He even gave some details about the Magical Program of those small Crystals._

\- So, in short, the belt purse will be good for your everyday life. The bag, for any kind of work. Merchants will just love these, Adventurers, hunters, farmers, you name it.

_The Principal was looking at the darkness inside one of the belt purses._

 

\- All this with Magic Control. Unbelievable!

 

\- Yes, the Elder Mages of the Institute of Magic were also surprised. But this is not all.

I have here this beautiful Light and Dark Crystal. My Gateway Crystal.

 

_One of the students of Class 2-A jumped._

 

\- It’s that Magic that just sends way those 3rd years, right? Teacher, you found a way for everyone to use that?

 

\- Yes. Actually, this, the purse and the bag, were possible thanks to the ideas of Hina Motoama over there. I was stuck for years, thinking of a way to make this. I will explain the use of this Crystal and all about its Magic and security measures.

 

_Seya explained in detail how the Gateway Crystal worked, why he placed the security measures and how he did it, he explained all about the Big Crystals that would be doing the recharge of those Gateway Crystals. He even suggested some uses, like holiday trips to the villages near the sea or visiting family members that lived far away from them._

_That was too much! Some of the girls started to feel dizzy. Some boys were bumping their heads on the table like Ryn did while others were still amazed and thinking in all the possibilities. One student of Class 2-C was looking at the Gateway Crystal that Seya was showing, with a shine in his eyes._

 

\- Teacher Seya, with this Crystal I can go to my hometown anytime, instead of spending 2 days by carriage? I can do that?

 

\- Yes, as long as there is a Communicator Device there, you can.

 

_The student shouted._

 

\- There’s one at my Village Chief’s house!

 

\- So, you have everything needed. The Principal already has on his desk a Recharge Crystal for refilling the Magic in these Crystals. You just need to pay 1 copper coin for that. And as I already said, one recharge can make the Crystal work for 5 uses, up to a maximum of 15.

 

_The same student was looking at the Crystal, thinking if he could afford one._

 

\- But that Crystal must be expensive!

 

\- No, I made this myself. Because they were free, I’m giving them. I only charge for the refill of the Magic. In fact, I have here one Gateway Crystal for each of you, my beloved students.

 

\- … what?.... no way!... That’s so cool!... Thank you Teacher Seya!...

 

_One student from Class 2-B had his arm raised._

 

\- These Crystals are going to be available to everyone in the Kingdom? Where can we refill the Magic in these, instead of going to the Principal’s office?

 

\- These Crystals will be available to everyone. For the refill, I have already sent some Big Crystals programmed to do just that, to the Adventurer’s Guild and to the Mages’s Guild in this Capital. For the other cities of the Kingdom, it will be available also in those Guilds.

The recharge will be paid, as I mentioned, 1 copper coin for 5 uses. Part of the money goes to the Guild where the refill is done, part of the money goes to me.

 

_The student had his arm up again._

 

\- What will happen when the Magic in that Big Crystal ends? It also blinks, like those Crystals of the last class with Wind Magic?

 

\- Yes, they blink, and when the Magic ends, the people just need to refill the Magic. They don’t need to mess around with the Magical Program. Doing that would be dangerous because for preventing criminal uses, the Crystal will explode if the Magical Program is tampered with.

 

\- You even thought of a security measure like that? Why?

 

\- Think about it. If anyone could change the Magical Program or copy it, it wouldn’t take long for the appearance of some fake Gateway Crystals. Or even Crystals that could be used for assassinations. Or Crystals that could open a Gateway to anywhere, bypassing the security measure of a Communicator Device.

 

\- I see! Yeah, that could totally happen!

 

\- It wasn’t you that some time ago wanted to create a Fire Crystal for people to be able to cook their food? You have to think of security measures for that, along with the Magical Program needed to make the Crystal work.

 

\- Yeah, I see your point! It would be bad if someone got injured because of my Crystal!

 

_Teacher Chris was scratching his head, he seemed confused._

 

\- Seya, I don’t understand why you are just giving this Crystal. Why you don’t sell them, like you are going to do with the purse and the bag?

 

\- Because the purse and the bag are a one-time purchase. They don’t need to be refilled of Magic to work, as I’ve already explained. The Gateway Crystal, on the other hand, spent their Magic any time a Gateway is created. If I charge people for the recharge, it’s obvious that I can’t charge for the Crystals.

 

_Teacher Chris shook his head._

 

\- No, I think that people would still buy them, even if they cost 5 gold coins!

 

\- I don’t need to take money from the people. For a farmer, 5 gold coins are unthinkable.

But 1 copper coin for 5 uses of the Gateway, it’s a bargain. I want to help the people to improve their everyday life, not steal them! That’s why I’m giving one Gateway Crystal for each person, already with 5 uses.

 

\- I see your point. But you will receive little money each time, just 1 copper coin. I don’t think that’s enough for paying your work!

 

-Think with me, Teacher Chris, I will get 1 copper coin for each recharge with 5 uses. If 100 people recharge their Crystals with 15 uses, I will get 300 copper coins or 3 silver coins. Considering the size of the Royal Kingdom, I will get a lot of copper coins each week that will amount to a lot of gold coins. I’m not even counting with the money coming from our allied countries!

 

\- Wait, does that means…

 

\- Yes, Teacher, very soon I will be able to buy this school and transform it into a stable for all my horses! Ahahahahahah!

 

_The Principal shouted, terrified with the idea._

 

\- No! Don’t do that!

 

_All the students laughed because of that reaction._

 

\- Ahahahahahah!

 

\- With this, class dismissed! Principal, can we talk in your office? I need to talk about something.

 

\- Of course.

 

…

 

_In the Principal’s office, right after the end of class, Seya was talking about the changes that he was doing in his lands, along with his future plans, like having everyone living there learn how to read, write and do some arithmetics._

 

\- Principal, I want to know how Teacher Fil is doing, the former Magic Teacher of the class 1-A.

 

\- Very well, actually. After the second treatment that you gave to her head, she’s much better. Less stressed, calmer. She’s still working here but as an assistant teacher. I don’t want to fire her, but I also don’t want to give her a class to teach.

 

\- That’s good to hear. Because I want to talk to her, I have a job offer as a teacher for her. I think it will be a good opportunity.

 

\- Well, despite the fact that she blew her mind because of you, she was indeed a very good teacher. A little strict, but she liked being a teacher. If you wish, I can call her.

 

\- That would be great, thanks.

 

_The Principal asked his secretary to bring Teacher Fil and while they waited, they had some tea and talked about the adventures of Seya in the Institute of Magic. The Principal laughed a lot and he was also impressed with the royalty behaviour of the little Princess._

_A few moments later, a knock on the door and Teacher Fil entered the Principal's Office._

 

\- Principal, you called for me? Oh, good morning, Marquess Seya.

 

\- Good morning Teacher Fil. I asked the Principal to see you because I have a question for you.

I’m looking for Teachers for the Capital of my lands, to teach the children there how to read, write and do some arithmetics. The children will go to school from 6 years old until they reach 12 years old. They will also teach their parents what they had learned at school. That’s because, in my lands, not many know how to read or write.

Considering that there are a lot of children at that range of age, and I hope their number to increase with the following years, it’s a job offer for the future, if you accept.

 

\- I see. Well, I used to be a children’s Tutor, some years ago. In fact, my younger sister is still working as a Tutor for some Noble children. But she hates that.

 

\- My offer still remains. I also want to hire your sister. I know that you both don’t have any family, so I guess it would be a good opportunity. I have already one inexperienced Teacher, my Lord Administrator’s wife. But I want to make her the Principal because she has a lot of experience in managing my lands over the last years.

_Teacher Fil looked worried._

 

\- But such a change! Finding a house, the first expenses! It’s a little frightening.

 

\- I’ll provide a house for you both and a fair wage. I’ll take care of the first expenses until you are oriented.

With three Teachers, I will be able to increase the number of students. Until now, it’s only for the children living in the Capital but I have 9 more villages with children that I wish to receive. By the way, the School is an old family house, completely repaired and with extra teaching rooms.

 

\- It’s very tempting but I need to consult my sister. Can I give an answer tomorrow?

 

\- Of course. Talk with each other. For now, the children need those basic skills. Later on, I hope that some of them can use Magic and I suppose you can also help in that department.

 

_Teacher Fil had a shine in her eyes, she seemed really happy._

\- Thank you very much for the offer, I’ll talk with my sister later this day, as soon as she arrives home. Principal, I like working here, but this offer…

 

\- Yes, I also think it’s too good to waste. You need to think very well.

 

…

 

_While Seya was still late as usual, his friends were already having dinner in the cafeteria and talking about the previous class. Duncan was restless._

 

\- That was an amazing class. All of the classes at this school are always like this one? Because they weren’t anything like that last week!

 

_Princess Arys smiled, looking at Duncan._

\- With Seya in class, it’s always an adventure. Even History class that normally is very boring, becomes something else when Seya is around.

 

_Myra nodded._

 - Yeah, last time, the teacher fainted because of him. And we made him continue with the class as a punishment. It was his fault, actually.

 

_Princess Arys made a throw-up face._

\- Yeah, that stupid and annoying brat!

 

_Duncan looked at Princes Arys, he wasn't expecting that nasty remark._

\- What?

 

\- Oops… sorry, it was just a slip of the tongue. By the way, where is my ‘amazing’ cousin?

 

_Ryn shrugged her shoulders._

\- He said that after talking with the Principal, he had to refill some of his projects and he needed to go to his room. But he also said that he wouldn’t take long and would meet us here for dinner.

 

_Princess Arys was rubbing her hands, evilly._

\- One of these days, I’m going to sneak into his room when he’s not around and mess around with everything there, just to annoy him! Heheheh!

 

_John West shook his head._

\- Good luck with that. He has put some powerful Magic’s in his room to prevent intruders that I doubt even the Principal could break in!

 

_Princess Arys was surprised about the nerve of that little boy._

\- What, you already tried to mess in there?

_John strongly shook his head._

\- No, of course not! But none of you noticed yet? Every time that we went to his room, I could fell a tremendous Magic on his door that would disappear when he opened it!

 

_Princess Arys was thinking. She remembered something like that._

\- I always thought it was because of his crazy projects that were releasing some Magic!

 

\- No, that door Magic was his doing. I don’t know what it is but it’s a very special Magic.

 

_Princess Heiji smiled enigmatically._

\- Ancient Dragonoid Magic. He put one like that in my room when I was young, to protect me. It’s still there. When I activate it, even the world exploding wouldn’t matter. I would be protected.

 

_Ryn looked surprised._

-Ancient what? I think I’ve heard something crazy!

 

_Suddenly, Princess Heiji looked at Ryn while talking with a very serious and threatening face._

 

\- Yeah, my amazing Big Brother as always protected and spoiled me. He’s truly amazing. I hope you take good care of him. If not, I’ll have you answer for that!

_Heiji made a cut-off neck movement with her left index finger. Seya arrived and he noticed the strange mood at his friend's table._

\- Hello everyone. Sorry I was late. Why those serious faces?

 

_Ryn gulped._

\- Nothing much, the Little Princess just threatened me saying that I would be done for if I didn’t take proper care of you!

 

\- Yeah, it's better if you do that, she can be very frightening. I once saw her going against a big bear with only her Magic and a small dagger.

_Princess Heiji looked at Seya with menacing eyes._

 

\- That was your doing! You took away my sword and said that I should deal with him like that!

 

\- It was your fault! You were the one that kicked his cub just because he jumped in front of you!

 

\- That annoying cub scared me a lot! Of course, I was mad!

 

_Duncan couldn't hold it anymore._

\- Ahahahahah! … Oh, I’m sorry Milord, I couldn’t help it! Just imagining that situation it’s so funny!

 

\- You wouldn’t think it was funny if it was you with only 9 years old and facing an enraged bear 10 times your size!

 

_Seya was smiling to his little sister._

\- You learned your lesson, right?

 

\- … yes…

 

_Duncan was still laughing._

\- Ahahahah!

 

\- Let me eat now, you distracting little Princess! Oh, I have a gift for you, Ryn. Here.

_Princess Arys rolled her eyes._

 

\- Always with gifts, and the kisses, and the hugging… argh, stupid love birds! Die already!

 

_Duncan stopped laughing, just by hearing Princess Arys saying something like that._

 - Arys, that’s a very mean thing to say, even as a joke!

 

_Princess Arys covered her mouth with one hand._

\- Oops…

 

_Princess Heiji burst into laughter at that blunder from Arys._

\- Ahahah! Busted! You won’t be able to keep your act together for much longer, Big Sister, it’s stronger than you! Ahahahah!

 

_Ryn was looking at the Crystal that Seya gave her._

\- What’s this?  A Light Crystal?

 

\- I have one like that. It’s the same kind of Crystal inside a Communicator Device. With this and the Gateway Crystal that you already have, you can talk to me and go to where I am, anytime you want. You just need to use this Communicator Crystal and the Gateway Crystal.

 

\- Cool! You are not going to escape from my claws, ever again! Ahahahah!

 

_Hina had her eyes wide open._

\- You did what? Did you make a Communicator Crystal? But that’s a secret well kept by the Mages of the National Institute!

 

\- Yes, such a great secret for something so easy to replicate! At least this one is more powerful. I’ve placed some security measures inside this Crystal, it’s connected to the Magic Flow of Ryn. No one besides her will be able to use it. I’m sorry Hina, but for obvious reasons, I’m not going to teach how to do something like this.

 

\- I understand. With those Crystals, anyone could go anywhere, anytime. Assassinations, robberies, invasions! Yes, better if you take that secret to your grave!

 

_Seya got close to Hina, questioning her._

\- By the way, I heard from the Principal that Ryn almost had her head chopped off some days ago during practice.

 

_Hina looked scared._

\- It wasn’t my fault! Forgive me!

 

\- If it wasn’t your fault, why are you asking for forgiveness?

 

\- I don’t know!

 

\- But I don’t understand one thing. Ryn, did you take off from around your neck that string with the Gateway Crystal? Because with the Magic that the string had, you should never get hurt!

 

\- I always take it off during practice. Did you place a Magic on the string? I could sense some faint Magic, but I couldn’t figure out if it was from the string or from the Crystal.

 

\- Well, I didn’t tell because I didn’t want more questions about it. The strings that each and every one of you has with the Gateway Crystal that I gave, has a very special Magic. The string itself is special.

 

 _Princess Heiji was smiling._  
  


\- Ahahahah! I knew it the moment I saw it but I didn’t tell. I have one like that since I was young. Seya gave it to me some years ago, for my protection. And now, all of you have one also. That means that Seya really like you all and he wants to protect you.

_Ryn was looking at the string that she had around her neck._

\- What’s this all about? It’s something crazy that shouldn’t exist, right?

 

_Lowering his voice, Seya explained while making sure that no one around them could hear him. All of them held their breath, they knew immediately that it was something very important, especially because Seya never did that._

 

\- The strings are made using fur from the head of an Elder Dragonoid. I placed on those strings an Ancient Dragonoid Magic. It creates around the user an invisible field close to his body, able to deflect any attack Magic and any physical attack. It’s a Magic that simulates the Dragonoid's skin. While you have them with you, you will never suffer any kind of surprise attack.

 

_Everyone was dumbfounded and they all grabbed their own string._

\- … What?...

_Ryn started to stutter._

 

\- … Why did ... you do that?

 

_Seya poked Ryn's nose._

\- Yeah, why indeed, if you took it off at the first chance!

 

\- I didn’t know! But why do you have fur from an Elder Dragonoid?

 

\- I kind of asked for it. Or I kind of shaved the hair and the bear of an Elder Dragonoid. Ahahahah! But enough questions. There are things that it’s still too soon for me to talk about. Just remember you guys, never take off those strings that have the Gateway Crystals. Never. And keep that fact a secret, of course.

 

_A heavy silence fell on that table. All of them knew that what Seya did was for their own good but they were in shock, looking at the string. They had with them a piece of a living Elder Dragonoid. The most amazing and powerful being in the world! While everyone was still dumbfounded, Princess Heiji was smiling at Seya and nodding in approval._


	73. Side Story: The Secret Travels of Seya Hinamoto, Dwarfs edition, by Aria, the Goddess of Creation

**_When Seya was ten years old and until he made 15, along with his travels with his mother, from time to time he gave an excuse like, going to visit Princess Heiji, or checking his fields, or going hunting, and he escaped from his mother’s sight to travel alone._ **

**_On some of those travels, he indeed went to meet the Princess and he took her with him. Others, he went all alone._ **

****

_This time, he thought it was a good idea, checking the deepest mines of the Dwarfs. He wanted to see the places where they dug up Magic Crystals._

_For saving time, he used his Gateway. He couldn’t make a gateway directly to the Dwarf’s Mines, because he never went there, so he did the next best thing. He climbed over a tree and opened a Gateway the most far away that he could see. Then, he made another one next to him. By entering the one at his front, he reappeared on the other._

_He did something like that when he undertook the Denar’an Trials, so he already knew that it could work._

_Like that, he made the travel from the Royal Kingdom of Rohan were he was with his mother, to the Dwarfs Mountains, crossing in a direct line the RabbitKind Kingdom._

_When the next Gateway could put him near a house or a Village, he made sure that no one was around or they couldn’t see him._

_Like that, he reached the Dwarfs central mountains in less than ten minutes. By carriage or by horse, it would take him 3 months to accomplish that. And the rest of the travel, had to be done on foot and with climbing gear._

 

\- Now, where to? I guess I can enter through this cave. I think that this corridor can take me to a mine. I must make sure that I’m not caught. It would be troublesome to explain this invasion. They could think that I was trying to rob them, or something.

 

_Seya entered the cave and he went all along the curvilinear corridor. Front, down, left, down, right, down, front… he walked for two hours, avoiding the crossings where he could hear Dwarfs voices. On some occasions, he had to hide inside some hole. Others, he opened a Gateway to the outside. After some time went by, he opened again a Gateway to the same place that he left previously. He made one or two blunders and he created a Gateway inside a wall or near one, because all the corridors looked the same, with no distinctive features._

_He reached the deepest part of that mine, and when he did the next turn, he tripped._

_Clang! Plunk! Bam!_

 

\- Oops… ah, hello.

 

_Seya tripped over a pickaxe that was leaned against the wall and he fell over some buckets and shovels, right in the middle of some Dwarfs that were on their break, sleeping on the floor or eating. Before he could get up, a Dwarf grabbed one of his arms and placed a big and sharp axe against Seya’s neck._

 

\- Well, I find myself one pretty little human! I never tasted human, I wonder if it’s good?

 

\- Shut up Rudolf, stop messing with the child and let’s bring him to the King. You know that King Barunger likes humans. Maybe he wants to eat this one. If not, we can use him as a punching bag!

_Seya remained in silence. He knew that Dwarfs don’t eat people. At least, that’s what he read. There weren’t really any books explaining everything about Dwarfs._

_Most of the things that he knows about them, are from stories that his mother told him, about one little girl that was saved by Dwarfs and lived amongst them, until going to a school in the Kingdom of Rohan. Because of those night time stories that he heard when he was little and his memories from child stories back on Earth, Seya was always curious about them._

_But these Dwarfs were not Snow White friends, that’s for sure. They tied Seya like a boar that was hunted. Hand to hand, feet to feet, the handle of a big battle axe through it and Seya was carried upside down, hanging by his hands and feet, one Dwarf at the front, one at the back, raising the highest they could the axe so that their prey didn’t brush the mine floor with his back, all the way to the throne room._

_Seya remained in silence all the way. He didn’t try to escape, because he thought it was a good opportunity to learn. He was also curious about the King. Maybe he was really strong, or really tall. Or not._

_After almost two hours of wobbling upside down, many corridors and many bumps in the head because of too much hitting the floor or some walls, Seya and his captors reached an enormous cave. The ceiling was so dark that it seemed it wasn’t there. The walls were polished, covered in tapestries and with some rock sculptures every 2 meters. Some were animals, but most of the sculptures, where Dwarfs. Famous Dwarfs Ancestors, maybe._

 

\- King Barunger, we caught a trespasser. He was on the new mine, near the center where we were digging.

 

_Seya tried to look to his front, and he saw a Dwarf seated on a chair at an enormous table, with some papers in front of him. That Dwarf got up and he went near him. He grabbed Seya’s hair so that he could see the face of the captive. He made a frown and he seated at the chair again._

 

\- A child. What do you want me to do with him? If he was a grown-up, I could use him to spar. But he’s what, 10, 12 years old?

 

\- King, if you don’t want him, can I eat him? I’ve never eaten a human.

_The King laughed. But he suddenly stopped because he noticed Seya’s look. That wasn’t a look of someone who was afraid, that was a look of boredom. He even catched Seya yawning._

 

\- Minister Igneel, look at him! He seems bored!

 

_From another chair at the table, came another Dwarf. One short, fat, hairy and beardy red Dwarf. Seya noticed a familiar Magic Flow on that red Dwarf, a Dragonoid in disguise._

 

\- The nerve of these humans nowadays! I’ll teach him some manners! Yawning at the King!

_Slap! Slap! Slap!_

_The red hair and bear Dwarf started to slap Seya. But when he was going for the fourth slapping, he got himself knocked out._

_Bum! Clang! Plunk!_

_Seya used his Wind Magic to cut the ropes that restrained him, fell to the floor, and he raised one foot that landed directly on the fat nose of the red Dwarf. Another kick to his belly, followed by a continuous strike of punches to his chest, stomach and face, along with some Rock balls at close range that sent him flying and hitting the nearest wall. But Seya wasn’t done with that disguised Dragonoid. He threw a gigantic Fire Ball that melted the wall where the red Dwarf was nailed to. It became a prison to him, only the head was free. One head with a broken nose and bleeding. Seya jumped to get near him and he continued on punching that head, like a punching ball._

_The King and the other Dwarfs didn’t even react at that sudden outburst. Seya looked around and it was then that he noticed that he was outnumbered. More than 20 Dwarfs were in that room. Seya shrugged his shoulders, turned to the red Dwarf and he continued on punching that big fat head, like if it was just a dummy._

_The Dwarfs on the room went berserk. They wall run towards Seya. Seya opened a small Gateway near him and another one on top of the head of the King. Seya put his hand in and from the other Gateway, he grabbed the crown and placed on his own head. Seya turned around and he smiled. The Dwarfs stopped and they looked at the King that was placing his hand on his head, noticing that his beloved crown was gone. They all froze, looking at the King._

_Seya turned again to the red Dwarf that was knocked out and with a face a total mess. Seya opened his Compressed Dimension and took a small dagger from it. He quickly shaved the beard and the hair of the red Dwarf. When he was clean as a baby butt, Seya quickly placed every bit of hair and beard on his Compressed Dimension._

_He then turned around._

 

-Who’s next?

_That was when hell got loose. The Dwarfs running after Seya, Seya jumping around and opening Gateway after Gateway, entering inside one, getting out on the other side of the room, grabbing a Dwarfs beard or hair and using his dagger to shave a piece._

_Soon, all the Dwarfs were looking at each other, noticing that all of them had one or two pieces missing. Except the King._

_Seya was near the red Dwarf again. He opened a small Gateway near him and another again on top of the King’s head. He put the crown where it was originally. Suddenly, the King burst in laughter._

 

\- Ahahahahah! The look on your faces! You all look so dam funny! Ahahahahah! Child, you are really amazing! What’s your name?

 

\- I’m Seya, gramps.

 

\- Gramps? I don’t think I’m your grandpa, child!

 

\- Well, you could be, you look really old. If you’re not mine, you’re the gramps of someone else, I’m sure of it.

 

-Ahahahah! The nerve of this guy! Ok, I can be your gramps then! Ahahahah! Uf…uf… let me breathe a little! I haven’t laughed like this for too long! Seya, was it? Just that?

 

\- I’m Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto, gramps.

 

\- Ahahahahah! Hinamoto? You are really the son of Anna and that crazy Rolland? Ahahahah! What are the odds? One grandson appearing like this! Ahahahahah!

 

\- Oh, you know my parents?

 

\- Of course! I even met you some years ago. Maybe… I think the first time was 8 or 9 years already? But you were sleeping at that time. In fact, I visited your house at least once each year after that and I never saw you awake or at the house. You used to train with that Sully menace and the sweet Cemil, right? How are they?

 

\- Everything is well with then, and also with Big Brother Null.

 

\- Yeah, that ugly son of them! Null! Ahahahah!

 

\- Ugly? I don’t think he’s that ugly!

 

\- No, but I like to call him that. He hates it! Ahahahah!

 

_Hearing that casual talk between the strange human that looked so innocent while he was tied up and their King, made the other Dwarfs curious. And that unusual display of Magic and fighting style, were so strange that they were still frozen._

_The King was smiling at Seya, but he then remembered the poor red Dwarf, nailed to the wall and without a beard or hair on his head._

 

\- Seya, what did my Minister Igneel did to you? You completely destroyed him. I don’t know if he’s still alive or not.

 

\- There’s only three beings on this world that can slap me. Any other, is up for a beating. But don’t worry gramps, this hard as a rock Dwarf don’t die that easy. He’s just knocked out. But he’s your Minister? Maybe I shouldn’t have done that. Sorry for that, gramps.

 

\- Ok, but it’s a little late to be sorry. Can you at least release him so that he can be taken care off?

 

\- Yes. If it was another Dwarf, I could heal him, but every time I look at his fat nose, I just want to punch him.

_Seya used some Fire and Wind Magic to melt the rock again and cooled it down, so that the Dwarf Igneel could be free. He felt to the floor head first, with a hard bang._

 

\- Oops… well, he’s already in a very bad shape, so one more bump on his head doesn’t really matters.

 

\- Poor Igneel… But Seya, you said you could heal him? You can use Healing Magic? Did Anna teach you?

 

\- Well, actually, I’m the one doing the teaching. I use Healing Magic in a different way. My mother says mine is stronger and faster so I’m teaching her how I do it.

 

\- Well, Anna is already an amazing healer, if she becomes even better, I don’t know what she will be able to do! But you still didn’t tell me why you were inside our mine. Or even, on our mountains.

 

\- No one asked me yet! Those guys over there arrested me. The fat nose slapped me and no one cared to ask me anything!

 

\- You have a point there. So, why were you there?

 

\- I wanted to see the place where you guys find the Magic Crystals, I was curious.

 

\- So you are really a thief! It’s a good thing that we caught you!

 

\- Well, actually, you just caught me because I allowed it. I wanted to know more about the Dwarfs. Gramps, this ugly Dwarf is asking for a beating!

 

\- Why do you keep on calling gramps to our King? Don’t you have any manners?

 

\- I do, but it doesn’t seems right to call him my King. It’s weird! Maybe because you are all too short, you all look like childs to me!

 

\- Ahahahahah! Anna has the same problem! She never took the Dwarfs seriously! Ahahahahah!... Uf…uf… I lost my breathe again! But Seya, didn’t Anna ever told you about us?

 

\- Well, she told me a lot of bedtime stories about a human girl living with the dwarfs. I liked those stories. I still do.

 

\- Ahahahah! I see. Ok, so, why do you want to see the place where we find the Crystals? You wanted some?

 

\- Not really, I was just curious.

 

\- Ok, because we don’t find Crystals that often, we mostly find them by accident when we are mining for rare materials for our blacksmithing. I know that humans like them, but most of the times, we don’t even bother on mining for them. If we find any, we find. If not, we don’t cry because of that.

 

\- That’s good to hear. I was afraid I could ruin you all with my Magic.

 

\- Why is that?

 

\- Because I figured out a way for making them, just that.

 

\- No way! Really! Can you show me?

 

\- Well, I could, but what’s in there for me? I like to get paid when I perform a show!

 

\- Fair enough. I can take you to a place where we found recently some Magic Crystals. What about that?

 

\- Ok, but I have one more deal for you. I can explain how to look for the best places for finding Crystals and you tell me more about the Dwarfs.

 

\- We have a deal, my dear grandson!

 

_And with that, the friendship between the Dwarfs and Seya began, along with the peculiar and funny relation with the Dwarf King, Barunger._

_And what is more funnier, at that time, Seya didn’t knew that King Barunger was the Dwarf Prince that raised his mother. That’s why she’s called Anna Barunger Hinamoto. The Dwarf King didn’t told Seya, he thought it would be funnier when Seya saw his mother calling him father!_


	74. Report 61 - Visiting the domain

_That evening, Seya was in his room at school, programming some Big Crystals when suddenly, he heard a familiar voice._

\- Now, a Program on this Big Crystal to recognize people palm prints… and one Program to activate the Magic Knight…  I think I have almost everything covered.

\- ‘Seya, are you listening?’

 

\- Yes, loud and clear. These Communicator Crystals are really handy. What do you want, dear Ryn?

 

\- ‘I just want to test these. Gateway Open!’

 

\- “Gateway Authorized!” Oh, hello … ah…

 

_When the Gateway opened, Seya could see Ryn standing at the other side. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her clothes. Or the lack of it..._

\- I’m going in now. “Gateway Close!”

 

\- Ryn… did you forgot your clothes? You are only in your see-through nightgown.

 

\- … you don’t like?

 

\- Of course, I do! But why?

 

\- Since we are going to be married anyway, I just guessed that I could sleep here tonight.

 

_Seya started to sweat. He wasn't expecting that._

\- … are you sure?

 

-… yes… be gentle with me, ok?

 

\- Of course, my dear.

 

…

 

**_ Special Note - Stopping the report for this evening! _ **

 

…

 

_Next morning, in the cafeteria, Seya and Ryn were already seated and talking with each other when their friends arrived. Hina smiled at them._

\- Good morning! Oh, Ryn… you… look kind of different, I guess?

 

\- Different? How?

 

\- I don’t know, you seem happier?

 

_Princess Arys was sniffing the air, she noticed one strange thing._

\- She has a different smell. She smells like the ocean. So does Seya. My nose is never wrong.

 

_Seya was smiling._

\- Oh, maybe it’s because early this morning we went swimming naked in the ocean.

 

_Hina almost fell to her knees._

\- Naked what?

 

_Ryn punched Seya's shoulder._

\- Seya, don’t joke like that! They will believe you!

 

\- Yeah, the naked part was a lie but we really went to the sea for a swim with my Gateway Magic.

_Hina seated and she was intensely looking at Ryn. Something was different about her friend._

 

 - Ok… but it’s not only that. Ryn looks… I don’t know…

 

_Seya quickly grabbed the cake on Hina's food tray._

\- Yeah, continue on spacing out like that, I’ll take care of this cake that you have here.

 

_Hina tried to catch his hand._

\- No! It was the last one of the selling Milady!

 

_Seya put the entire cake in his mouth, almost choking himself._

\- Sorry, too late. Oh, it’s so good!

 

_Hina was so sad, she was about to cry._

\- My beautiful and tasty cake!

 

_Ryn shook her finger in front of Seya's face._

\- Poor Hina! Seya, you bad boy! No supper for you!

 

_And Hina looked very angry._

\- Yeah, punish him! Whip him!

 

_Seya poked Hina's nose._

\- Whip me? That’s it, you are uninvited! I’ll not let you taste the cakes and biscuits that Mary does! That little maid makes the best desserts that I ever tasted! And you are not going to taste them!

 

_Hina quickly held Seya's hands, begging for forgiveness._

\- No! I want that! Wait, you were the one at fault, why I’m the one being punished? It’s unfair!

 

_Ryn punched Seya's shoulder again._

\- Seya, don’t tease Hina! Poor thing, come here little one, I’ll give you a hug!

 

…

 

_Some days later, the Holidays started. Seya was in his room along with all his friends, making the final check before going with him to visit his new lands._

\- Everyone is ready? You didn’t forget anything?

 

_Princess Heiji was happily rotating her bag._

\- I think I brought everything. This one-shoulder bag is really cool! I’ve put inside a lot of clothes and shoes for the next days and it still looks empty!

 

\- And the question that every father asks their children before a trip… Does anyone need to go to the toilet?

_Princess Heiji immediately shouted and she runs away._

 

\- Ah! Me! I’ll be right back!

 

\- What? But… Wait! Argh, too late, she already left! There are toilets in my lands! Always the same crazy little Princess!

 

_Ryn tapped Seya's back._

\- You really need to learn when to joke! Ahahahah!

 

_As soon as Princess Heiji returned, she got scolded by everyone. She just laughed! Seya opened a Gateway to the front of his Baron’s house and everyone went through it. Waiting for them was the Baron and the Baroness. The Baron was the first to greet them._

 

\- Milord, I’m glad to have you back. Welcome everyone, as well.

 

\- Baron Frank and Baroness Margaret, let me introduce my friends Myra Calcym, Hina Motoama, Zak Holstrem, Princess Heiji Rohan, John West, and Princess Arys Denar’an.  And in here, the future Marchioness of Aria’s Lands, Ryn Mycym, my girlfriend. Oh, and young Duncan there, working as an escort for Princess Arys!

 

_Milady Margaret did a light bow._

\- Welcome, everyone. I think I’ve already met that Duncan boy, I can’t recall where!

 

_Duncan looked shocked._

\- Mom!

 

_Princess Arys was so nervous. But she mustered some courage to greet Duncan's mother._

\- It’s a pleasure, Milady. I am the middle daughter of the RabbitKind King. I’m Arys Denar’an.

 

\- My Princess, it’s an honor.

 

_Princess Heiji approached them with a smiling face._

\- Hey, I’m also a Princess! I’m the heir to the throne of Rohan, I’m Heiji Rohan!

 

\- It’s an honor, my Princess. I’m sorry for not knowing how to behave in front of the Princesses but we never had any Royalty in these lands.

 

\- Don’t worry about that, we came here as guests, not on official duty. Sooner or later, my father will come here but until that time comes, I’ll make sure to properly teach you, Milady.

 

\- The King will come? Oh!

 

\- Of course. Despite my Big Brother here being the Marquess, these lands are also a part of the Royal Kingdom of Rohan. And one thing that my father always does is to visit every land in our Kingdom from time to time. He really likes to greet people!

_Princess Arys made a small smile, she was still very nervous, facing Duncan’s parents._

 

\- I’m sure that my father will also pay you a visit. And also the Elfian King, as a sign of friendship.

 

_Milady Margaret had her eyes wide open._

 

\- I’m getting nervous just thinking about it!

 

_Seya looked around before addressing the Baron._

 

\- Baron, how is everything around here? Any problems so far?

 

\- None what so ever! I have some reports to Milord when Milord has time.

 

\- Let’s go then. I’m sure Milady Margaret could take care of my friends, for a while.

_Ryn Mycym shook her finger in front of Seya’s face._

 

\- No, you are not getting away that easy! I want to hear everything about what you have been doing until now!

 

_Princess Heiji also shook her finger, imitating Ryn._

 

\- Yeah, we all want to know! Or are you afraid of being exposed and punished? Ahahahah!

 

\- Well, I guess there’s no problem there. As long as you all don’t interrupt too much, or this meeting will drag along. That’s also ok with you, Baron?

 

\- Of course, as Milord sees fit. This way, please.

 

_Milady Margaret did a light bow, to excuse herself._

 

\- I’ll ask Mary to bring some tea, biscuits, and cakes for everyone.

 

_Seya smiled and he pointed with his thumb to Hina, that was behind him._

 

\- Thank you, Milady Margaret. Except for Hina here, she doesn’t deserve it!

 

\- Hey, of course, I do! You are the one that is always robbing my cakes in the cafeteria at school! I want to taste those amazing cakes!

 

_Seya smiled at Hina’s angry face._

 

\- Ok, for you too then. Shall we go to the meeting room?

 

_Everyone followed the Baron. They were impressed by the size of the house, and the Baron explained why the house was like that and the previous past of those lands. It was a dark past that no one living there wanted to see again._

_They all become silent. As soon as they entered and were guided to the meeting room, they seated, without saying anything. They were still impressed by the Baron’s story._

 

\- Milord, every street in the Capital as lights and also all of the houses. In fact, all the other villages are finished in that department also. The fields sown have already some sprouts.  A lot of sprouts, in every field! If everything goes well, the harvest will be enormous!

 

_Seya smiled._

 

\- Perfect! With a surplus of products, we can sell a lot to the Royal Kingdom.

 

\- We are already selling in the Capital of the Royal Kingdom. We use the Gateway to send our products to that seller that Milord recommended. He sells everything that we send him, very fast.

 

\- Seems that he’s really a good seller, like he told me.

 

\- There’s already one new Watermill in the village at the West and one Watermill at the East, with the Home Appliances already inside of them. In fact, we have them also in this house. Mary is marveled with them, especially the Stove and the Oven.

The artisans are making more for the houses in our Capital and in the other villages as the Marquess asked. As soon as every house is ready, they will start to produce more for selling to the Royal Kingdom.

 

_Ryn was looking back and forth between Seya and the Baron. She was hearing a lot of strange names._

 

\- Watermill? Home Appliances? Stove? Oven?

_Seya made a hand gesture to Ryn for her to wait, and continued his talk with the Baron._

 

\- I will have to ask for more Ownership Laws, before that.

 

\- The sewing of the purses and the bags is having difficulties to attend to all the requests but my wife already found more 20 women to help. They had to come from other villages but with the Gateway Crystal, they come and go home, every day. They are very pleased with that option.

 

\- That was a very good idea from Milady Margaret.

 

– Indeed. The Magic Knights at the border with the Eternal Forest are being used perfectly. There are more guards training with them to get used to the Control Box.

From the Magic Border with the Empire, everything is calm, no worries there.

 

\- So, security is taken care of. I want to improve it, nevertheless. I will deliver five new Magic Knights to each village, in preparation for the visitors.

What about School?

 

\- Regarding the school, my wife has been working with the two new Teachers and it seems that all the children from every village are attending. But they wanted more help because the classes have too many students. At least, two more Teachers were needed. My wife as found 2 women in this Capital that are already receiving training from the two experienced Teachers that Milord hired.

There are also new houses being built and new fields near those houses, we need more people to live there. As Milord can see, everything is in motion.

 

_Seya had a big smile, he was very happy with the fast development of his lands._

 

\- Perfect! Outstanding job, Baron! Seems that with all that, I can now concentrate on some other projects, like more security measures and getting more farmers. And I still need to make a road across the Eternal Forest. Fortunately, I have already the consent from the Elfian King.

 

_Ryn was getting more and more impatient. What was happening in these lands?_

 

\- A road across the Eternal Forest?

 

_The Baron looked at Ryn and then at Seya, but since Seya made him a signal to continue, he pretended not to hear anything and continued._

 

\- Speaking about Elfians, we had already some of them visiting the Capital and some villages. And also some Dwarfs. As Milord orders, we have been negating Gateway requests from people from the Royal Kingdom of Rohan.

 

\- Negating Gateway requests?

_Seya looked at Ryn this time, he smiled at her, winked his eye and resumed the talk._

 

\- Oh, and what are the people thinking about those visitors?

 

\- They are a huge success. The Elfians are very polite and they always buy or sell some products. The Dwarfs are very cheerful, they love to drink at the Inn.

The only problem is when those two races face each other. They are not on very good terms. But they were already warned that we don’t tolerate violence between them. As visitors, they should behave. So far, everything has been quiet among them.

 

\- Yeah, they don’t really like each other. They are complete opposites.

 

\- I have received some requests from Dwarfs that wish to settle in the Capital or in other villages. Some of them wish to open a shop as an artisan or as a blacksmith. I wanted to ask the Marquess advice on this matter.

 

\- Dwarfs are amazing craftsman and blacksmiths. If some of them wish to settle here, let them come. But tell them that we expect their collaboration on training in the future some children that are now in school. It will be good to have more job opportunities for the kids. And I know that most Dwarfs like to collect apprentices, to teach their amazing skills.

 

\- Certainly, Milord. I will contact them very soon.

 

_Ryn was covering her face with her hands._

 

\- I think I just heard some absurd things!

 

\- Yeah, I heard you mumbling. Let me explain all about the Watermill, the Home appliances, and the new road.

 

_Seya explained everything. Some of them were nodding in agreement, others were in disbelief with their mouths open and one particular girl was having a mental meltdown._

_Ryn was resting her head on her crossed arms over the table._

\- Ouch, my head hurts… you did something crazy again. And you have plans for more! Ouch…

 

_Princess Heiji had one eyebrow raised, there was something that she didn’t understand._

 

\- Seya, why are you not allowing Gateway requests from people from the Royal Kingdom?

 

\- Security reasons. I don’t want strangers coming here without everyone being prepared and with enough guards in the streets. In the middle of some Merchants coming here, it could arrive some mischievous people. I know that even some Nobles are not to be trusted.

 

\- Seya, that’s so mean! And if people in the Kingdom are curious about these lands and wants to see them?

 

\- They will have to wait, my little Princess. Until now, they never came here when these lands belonged to the Empire and the people living here needed help. And even after these became lands of the Royal Kingdom, no one came here to visit.

Now that the Gateway is available, suddenly they are curious? Sorry, I’m not buying that, it’s too suspicious.

 

_Princess Heiji was nodding, he was right._

 

\- Yes, I see your point. But eventually, you will allow it, right?

 

\- Of course. As soon as I have everything prepared. I want a lot of visitors to my villages, a lot of rich Nobles and Merchants, spending their money here.

By the way Baron, does any of the villages near the sea have an Inn? Or there’s only one in this Capital?

 

\- Only in here, Milord. This Capital has been the center of the Outskirts for many years, long before the conquest by the Empire.

 

\- That’s unfortunate. Any big house like this one in those villages?

 

\- None. Why Milord?

 

\- I was thinking that a big Inn near the sea, an Inn with a lot of comfort and commodities, could attract many visitors that wanted to go there for a few days to have holidays.

 

\- We could build one immediately if Milord thinks it would benefit the village.


	75. Side Story: The Secret Travels of Seya Hinamoto, Dragonoids edition, by Aria, the Goddess of Creation

**_When Seya was ten years old and until he made 15, along with his travels with his mother, from time to time he gave an excuse like, going to visit Princess Heiji or checking his fields or going hunting and he escaped from his mother’s sight to travel alone._ **

**_On some of those travels, he indeed went to meet the Princess and he took her with him. Others, he went all alone._ **

****

_This time, he thought it was a good idea to visit Princess Heiji and invited her to visit with him the Dragonoid Library._

_From time to time, the Elder Inia would get her, because the first time that Seya took her to the Library, Inia told the little Princess her true identity and took her as an apprentice._

_They already knew each other, because, on the Royal Kingdom, Inia was famous as a sculptor and a painter. She was also the friend and confidant of the Queen, so both of them had already met over the years. Inia was the one to name her when Heiji was born._

_So, as soon as Seya invited her, Heiji jumped and screamed of excitement._

_Seya opened a Gateway and they went through it, to the Library. No one was there. Not even the Elder Eridan, that used the Library as his personal workshop. Seya started to sense the Magic Flow of Inia, and he sensed her on the huge cave that the Dragonoids normally use as a meeting point._

_Because Seya knew that most of Dragonoids don’t like humans, he thought it was better to use his Light Rabbit Kind ears. And he made ones for the Princess. She was very happy, looking at her reflex on a nearby mirror and trying to pull her ears. As an extra precaution, Seya guided the Princess along the corridors and caves, avoiding most Dragonoids that crossed paths with them._

_It worked, at least, until they entered the huge cave. As soon as they passed the last corner, they saw Eridan and Inia talking with each other. Heiji runs towards Inia before Seya could tell her that they weren’t alone. On the nearest wall, was the Elder Narn, Protector of the Elfians Race, watching them. As soon as Heiji reached Inia, she hugged her._

 

\- Master Inia, hello!

 

\- Princess Heiji, what a nice surprise! Who brought you here? Seya?

_Seya got near them with a smile while keeping an eye over the Elder Narn._

 

\- Hello Master Inia and Master Eridan. I had to search for something on the Library, so I brought the Princess with me, as a surprise. Did we come at a bad time? I hope we were not interrupting anything.

 

_The Elder Narn grumped. Heiji heard it and it was then that she saw the other Dragonoid._

 

\- Oh, an Elfian! Are you a Dragonoid also?

 

\- Show a little more respect, human!

 

\- I’m not a human. See my ears? Heheheheh!

 

\- As if I couldn’t distinguish that kind of amateur Magic! You and that boy there are humans already, disgusting puny humans!

_Something snapped inside Heiji. She stopped smiling and she looked to the elder Narn with a very serious look._

 

\- What did you called me, stupid lizard?

 

\- You heard me, you waste of fresh good air. You and that other smelly, disgusting human over there. And calling a Dragonoid as a “stupid lizard”, especially an Elder Protector such myself, is asking for a death sentence.

_Heiji increased her Magic into such a point, that her hair turned bright red. All of her body was surrounded by flames that looked alive, moving and trembling. Inia saw that and she tried to calm her down._

 

\- Little Heiji, please, take a deep breath. Narn, go do something useful!

_The Elder Narn looked with despise to Seya and Heiji and while he was leaving, he muttered._

 

\- Puny, disgusting humans. They should just kill themselves!

_Heiji lost it. She jumped and kicked him hard on his back with such strength that Narn was sent flying for 3 meters and rolled on the floor. Before Inia or Eridan could do or say anything, Heiji shouted._

 

\- Seya, one hundred Gateways attack, now!

 

\- On it, my Princess!

_Seya created one hundred of his Gateways surrounding Narn. He got up but he couldn’t escape. If he tried to put one hand inside of one Gateway, his hand would reappear through another one next to him. Heiji increased, even more, her Magic. Inia shook her head slowly, in disbelief. Eridan had his mouth open._

 

\- Seya, my sword, and my Gateway!

_Seya opened his Compressed Dimension and he took from there a sword that he quickly threw it towards the Princess. As soon as she grabbed it, she runs through a Gateway that Seya opened in front of her. She reappeared on the back of the elder Narn and she slapped his head hard with the flat surface of her sword. She entered on the same Gateway and reappeared at his front, slapping him again. She escaped through another one before Narn could grab her._

_She reappeared on another one and she threw an enormous Fire Ball and she quickly entered another one. Another Gateway, and a Fire Spear to Narn’s head. Narn was furious._

 

\- Enough!

_Narn started to grow, changing to his Dragonoid form. When he was almost touching the Gateways, Seya made them going a little further. If he didn’t, Narn would be killed, shredded to pieces inside the one hundred Gateways. But it was the worst thing that Narn could have done. That only gave Heiji a bigger target. As soon as Narn was a full transformed Dragonoid, Heiji reappeared right in front of him and she threw two enormous Fire Balls at close range, right into his eyes, blinding him._

\- Argh! My eyes!

_She then went to his Dragonoid tail and she started to slash with her sword on the same spot. But because the Dragonoid skin is very hard, normally, a sword slash wouldn’t do any damage. But the little Princess was doing something that no other Dragonoid had faced, up until that day. She placed her Fire Magic on her sword and with the sword turned into a burning torch, she was slashing on the same spot, over and over. Again and again, sometimes, going inside one Gateway to appear on another one, when Narn moved his tail, trying to escape her. After some time, one slash went through the skin, and a gush of red blood squished the ground, along with a scream from a wounded Dragonoid. But Heiji didn’t stop. She was throwing Fire Magic after Fire Magic to the same spot, slashing with her sword in the middle of the Magic. After less than a minute, the tail fell off, hitting the ground. Seya gathered it inside his Compressed Dimension. Narn began to scream for help._

 

\- Help! Inia, stop this! Eridan!

_Inia shook her head._

 

\- You called this punishment upon yourself with your foolish pride and prejudice, stupid lizard!

_Seya created three balls of Rock, as big as a Dragonoid head and he threw then against Narn with his Wind Magic mixed with a bit of Fire Magic, to create an explosion, for them to travel faster._

 

\- Here, I’ll help you, stupid lizard!

_Seya made an opening in between the Gateways that were surrounding Narn so that his head could be targeted. The three balls hit him, right between his burned eyes, knocking him out. The Princess was still mad. She started to slash his neck. It seemed that she wanted his head next. Seya threw a Compressed Dimension against her. He then dissipated all of his Gateways._

\- I think it’s better if I leave her inside that for an hour or two, to see if she calms down. She’s really angry!

_Eridan slowly nodded, he was still impressed with that fight_.

 

\- Yes, before she kills Narn! I never thought that such a cute little girl could be so dangerous! Going head to head against an Elder Dragonoid, and devising a plan to past through our hard skin! The last time that I saw an Elder losing a tail, was 5.000 years ago! And it was against five Big Demonoids! Inia, I think that you are training her far too well!

 

\- Yeah, I’m starting to think the same! The way that she increased her Fire Magic, was impressive! I’ve got myself a very powerful apprentice! Heheheheh!

_All that noise of the fight, made a red Dwarf rush into the cave, with his battle-ax ready._

 

\- I heard someone screaming! What has happened to Narn? Where is his tail?

_Inia smiled a little, thinking of how to explain all that._

 

\- Well… you see… that stupid lizard over there insulted Seya and the little Princess Heiji, my apprentice. She went berserk and fought him. That’s the result, over there.

 

\- What? Where is she now? Is she dead?

 

\- No, Seya put her inside his Dark Magic for her to calm down. She was trying to chop off Narn’s neck. If she had continued, he would be dead by now.

I have an idea! Seya, bring Heiji here, she never met Igneel. I think she would love to meet a Fire Dragonoid as powerful as Igneel!

 

\- I think the same… here.

 

_From a Compressed Dimension next to Seya, came a very angry Princess, still surrounded by flames._

 

\- Hey, I was almost getting myself a stupid lizard’s head! Why did you put me in there? I hate that place!

_Seya shook a finger next to Heiji’s face._

 

\- Sorry Princess, but you were trying to kill him. One thing is giving that stupid lizard a lesson, another one is killing a Dragonoid. That’s a serious no, no. And Master Inia wanted to introduce you to someone. So, put your fire down, you’re scary like that! And not pretty!

 

_Heiji dissipated her Magic and she gave her sword to Seya._

 

\- Ok… Uf… that was tiring! I feel better now. He made me so angry! Sorry Master Inia, I lost it for a moment.

 

\- You sure did, dear Heiji. But now, let me introduce you to the Fire Dragonoid Igneel, the Protector of the Dwarf race.

 

\- What? A Fire Dragonoid? So cool! But… you look like a Dwarf? A red beardy and hairy Dwarf!

 

\- Yes, this is my other form. I normally don’t look like this. I’m much prettier than Narn over there.

 

\- Oh! Can I see it? Can I? I want to see a Fire Dragonoid!

 

\- Ok, let me back down a little, for more space…

_Igneel started to grow and before Heiji, was standing now a bright red enormous Dragonoid more than 20 meters tall, with flames on top of his head, in his claws and on the tip of his tail._

_Heiji had her mouth open and her eyes had a sparkle._

 

\- So pretty… you’re so pretty… Seya, look! It’s a Fire Dragonoid! Look!

_Heiji looked like the child she was. Not like the dreadful fighter that had previously defeated Narn. She was smiling and clapping her hands, completely marveled by the sight in front of her, a Dragonoid that was the personification of her Attribute of Magic._

_Seeing the Princess like that, Seya, Inia, and Eridan were smiling. Igneel even made a pose and he then spits fire towards the top of the cave._

 

\- So cool… he even breaths Fire! Amazing…

 

Igneel was liking all those compliments from the Princess, he even tried to smile, with that big mouth full of teeth.

 

\- Want to go for a flight with me over our island?

 

\- Can I? Of course, I do! How?

 

\- Come and lay on my shoulder. I will hold you with my scales for you to not fall off.

 

\- Ok! Seya, give me a push!

_Seya used his Wind Magic to create a tornado that grabbed Heiji and placed her on the left shoulder of Igneel, at more than 20 meters high. She lay with her belly down. Igneel spread his scales to create a niche for her to enter. He then closed gently so that she could be tight, but comfortable. Doing two strong pushes with his powerful wings, Igneel started to fly, to the top of the cave. Heiji was screaming in excitement. On the top, they exited from through a Magic opening that worked as a latch._

_Eridan was shaking his head._

 

\- Igneel is going to be so full of him after so many compliments from the Princess that he would be very hard to deal with.

 

\- Yeah, but I think I can persuade him very easy to teach one or two Fire Magic’s to my cute apprentice.

 

\- Ahahah! My little sister will just love that! Master Eridan, what will we do with that lizard over there?

 

\- Don’t worry, as soon as he wakes up, he will use his Magic to heal his eyes and grow a new tail.

 

\- Oh, he can do that?

 

\- Yes, it’s a very difficult Ancient Dragonoid Magic. And it hurts a lot. Serves him right. But Seya, that way of using your Gateway Magic, was really impressive.

 

\- Yeah, the Princess thought of that, when she was against a couple of Gigantic Snakes, some months ago. She may look young, but in a fight, she’s terrifying. She’s always trying to figure out how to put my Magic’s to better use!

 

\- Ahahahah! That stupid lizard never knew what hit him!

_And like that, Narn got his laughable nickname and Heiji got herself a new Magic Teacher._

 


	76. Report 62

_Seya became silent. He was thinking that a big Inn with a lot of rooms could receive many customers but the owner of such an establishment must have a lot of experience. There’s no one in his lands like that, except the actual owner of the Inn in that Capital. And he was needed there. There were more things to be taken care that were more urgent but as soon as the new Inn was built, the sooner it could receive visitors._

_The Baron seemed to have read Seya’s mind._

 

\- We can also build one later, I believe there are things more urgent.

 

_Seya was thinking of what the Baron just said. Build one later. Having a person responsible to take care of the new Inn could be saved for later. Or not. Someone with experience. With years of dealing with customers. Suddenly, Seya got up and he began to walk back and forth._

_While Seya was still thinking, the maid Mary and Milady Margaret came with tea and cakes. They started to serve their guests but Seya was in deep thought, he didn’t even notice. Then, he remembered something._

\- Baron, if I recall correctly, the owner of the Inn as an older son that is already married, correct?

 

\- Yes, Milord. That couple as already a daughter with 6 years old. She is a student at the school and one of my wife’s students.

 

\- That’s it!

 

_Seya immediately opened a Gateway to the Inn. The owner, an old and big man was looking in surprise from the other side._

\- Good morning Innkeeper. Can you cross this Gateway, please? I need to ask you a few things.

 

\- Of course, Milord.

 

 _After the_ Innkeeper _entered the room, Seya closed the Gateway and pointed a seat for him. At that moment, Seya realized that the tea, cakes, and biscuits were already served. He invited the Innkeeper to join them. Then Seya stayed silent for a while, thinking._

_Everyone was wondering what was on Seya’s head. Except for Princess Heiji. She was just smiling. She was used to Seya’s brainstorms._

 

\- I have a situation that needs your expertise and advice. I know that in your Inn works you, your wife, some employees and your son and his wife, correct?

 

\- That’s correct Milord. My son has been working there since he learned how to talk. He was practically raised behind the Inn counter.

 

\- Perfect. So, if needed, he and his wife could take care of the Inn for you and your wife, correct?

 

_The Innkeeper smiled._

 

\- Sometimes he does just that. My wife likes to have me at our house from time to time. She likes to be spoiled by me. Ahahahah!

 

\- I have a proposition for your family then. I’m going to build a new Inn in a village near the sea. I need someone there to take care of the business. I was thinking that it could be you and your wife or your son and his wife.

I will help with anything needed, of course. That includes building the Inn and the house for the new owners and money for the first expenses. The payment for receiving that new business will be just hard work. The owners will have to work and live there to pay for it. Just that. Maybe it’s better if you talk to your family and decide which couple will accept my offer.

 

_The Innkeeper dropped a cookie that he had on his hand, right before going into his mouth._

 

\- … that’s… too good to be true… but if it’s an order from Milord, we will obey.

 

\- Not an order, it’s a request. If your family doesn’t accept, it’s all good, I will look for someone else. I think it’s a good offer. And with the Gateway Crystal, any village is not far anymore.

 

_The Innkeeper looked worried._

 

\- You see, Milord, I was hoping that my son took over the business in this Capital when I can’t or when I die.

 

\- He can still do that. Plus, the new Inn. I think it’s doable. He can go by Gateway to the new Inn in the morning, take care of some things there and return to your Inn here after lunch. Or you can. I think it’s perfectly possible for a couple to run two Inns, because of the Gateway.

 

\- I think Milord is right. I need to consult my family. How will it be, the new Inn? Bigger than mine?

 

\- I was thinking of making it exactly like yours. An exact copy. Later on, we can increase it, if more people want to stay there and more space or rooms are needed.

_The Baron interrupted them, there was a small detail that Seya was forgetting, manpower!_

 

\- Milord, the construction will take a while. The workers are still building more houses. But if Milord wishes, they can stop that work and start with the new Inn.

 

\- That won’t be necessary. I can make the new Inn all by myself using Earth Magic.

 

\- Oh, like Milord did with the first Watermill?

 

\- No, even better. I can make an exact replica of the Inn in this Capital.

 

_Hina was silent up until that point, but hearing that, she shouted._

 

\- You can do that? That would be amazing!

 

_Ryn was slowly raising her head from over her harms._

 

\- That’s just… ridiculous…

 

_The Innkeeper was happily smiling at Seya and at the Baron._

 

\- If the new Inn will be like mine, my wife or my son will just fell like they are at home!

 

\- I think so too. Well, let me just open a Gateway so that you can go back and talk with your family. As soon as you give me an answer, I’ll take care of the rest.

 

\- Thank you, Milord. I think I can give my answer to Milord, later this day.

 

\- Perfect….||… _Gateway open…||…_

_When the Innkeeper went through the Gateway, they all could see on the other side his wife and son, curiously waiting. The Innkeeper gave a big smile and a deep bow before Seya closed the Gateway._

\- Ok, that’s taken care. Or not. I forgot one thing. Ryn, remember that hill near the ocean?

 

\- Do you mean our place? Of course.

 

\- That place is really a hill near one of my villages. That was the main reason why I asked the King of Rohan for that portion of the Empire lands, actually. I was thinking of making the new Inn at the top of that hill. I will make a beautiful Inn in there, full of commodities for our holidays.

 

_Ryn looked so sad!_

 

\- But… we will lose our place! More people will go there!

 

\- I think we can’t be selfish about that. That location is too beautiful for not showing it to more people. Don’t worry, I’m going to make a more amazing one for you. I have some crazy plans. You will just love it. Or not, I’m not sure. Heheheh!

 

\- Ok. But I’ll have you hold to that promise.

 

\- Ok, dear Ryn. Baron, I have a question. At the far East of these lands, when the land gets near the Dwarfs Kingdom, there’s a huge mountain with caves and houses on the slope. That mountain is also connected to the rest of the mountains range by a smaller hill at the back. There are people living there?

 

\- Actually, that mountain is also a part of Milord’s lands. It was conquered at the same time as the rest of the lands nearby.

That mountain was mined many centuries ago by the Dwarfs but they left it when all the ore ended. It’s filled with tunnels, caves, rooms and complete houses inside. It’s all abandoned. The Empire conquered it with no opposition what so ever. But they didn’t gain anything, the Dwarfs didn’t leave a single piece of ore inside.

But after that hill in the back, it’s truly the border with the Dwarfs. When the Empire tried to continue their conquest, the Dwarfs fiercely stopped them there.

 

\- I will talk with the Dwarf’s King, then. I need to ask him if the Dwarfs want it back or if I can use it. I have some ideas for that mountain.

 

\- Does Milord think that they want a mountain with no ore inside?

 

\- I don’t think so. But I’ll ask, nevertheless. I don’t meet with old King Barunger for some time.

_Princess Heiji placed one finger on her chin, she remembered one thing._

 

\- Ah, I’ve met him this year! He was at the Palace talking with my father! He gave me a sword as a gift. He made it himself, just for me. It’s my best weapon!

 

\- Yeah, that old King is the best Blacksmith in the world.

 

_Ryn was looking at Seya, there was a story behind it, for sure!_

 

\- Do you know the Dwarf’s King? How?

 

\- I had a disagreement with the Dwarfs some years ago for trespassing.  Some of them wanted my head, so I robbed his crown from his head when we were in the middle of the throne room. I had a big bar fight with all the Dwarfs in there. The King just laughed off my daring deed and we became good friends. I started to call him Gramps as a joke and the worst thing is that it stuck and he treats me like his grandson!

 

\- Ahahahah! He told me that story when we met! He was hoping to see you, but you were far away, traveling.

 

_Ryn was shaking her head, trying to wake up._

 

\- That’s just… do you now every Royal family in the world??

 

_Seya just shrugged his shoulders._

 

\- Yes.

 

\- Including the BeastKind King? Or the King of the LizardKind?

 

\- Yes. Well, in fact, the LizardKind don’t have a King. They have a conclave of ten Clan Chiefs. They gather once a year for discussion of the past year and the present year. I was at the previous two gatherings. In fact, the next is in a few months and I must go there, I was invited last year. I’m the only outsider allowed at those gatherings.

Along with the discussion, there’s also a fighting tournament and I must defend my title as a champion.

 

\- Argh! You’re impossible! How do you know them? I bet there’s a crazy story in there!

 

\- That’s a conversation for other time. I can’t disclosure all my secrets at once! I must keep you interested!

 

_Princess Arys was surprised._

 

\- You are a champion of the LizardKind? That’s strange, they normally don’t deal with outsiders.

 

\- That’s not true, actually. They are very friendly, despite their scary appearance. They are powerful and honorable warriors. They don’t deal with outsiders because of the language barrier. And because they don’t tolerate the cold, they can’t cross the Dwarfs High Mountains. But they are good hosts if you ever want to visit them.

 

_Princess Arys tilted her head sideways, she was puzzled._

 

\- But no one understands them, and they don’t speak our language!

 

\- They can communicate now. At least the Clan Chiefs can and some of their warriors. I gave them one Magic Crystal for each of them, able to translate their thoughts directly into our heads, two years ago. Those Magic Crystals have an Ancient Dragonoid Magic to do just that. In fact, I want to go to their next gathering to give more Magic Crystals with that same Magic.

 

_Ryn was pulling her own hair._

 

\- You did what? You…Argh! This guy is impossible! More Ancient Dragonoid Magic? How do you know how to do that?

 

\- I studied a lot and I learned.

 

_Ryn couldn’t take any more, she started to bang her head on the table, while mumbling. The others were speechless. The Baron was peaceful, he was becoming used to surprises from Seya. Princess Heiji was smiling and nodding in agreement. And Myra Calcym was looking at Seya with a very serious expression, since the beginning of the meeting._

 

\- You know, my father, the Administrator Calcym, he also administers the lands of a Marquess. I’m used to seeing him doing all sorts of meetings and choosing the best options for the lands that he is in charge. I think I can tell when someone is doing a good job on that matter. Seya, you really surprised me today. Well done, really, well done.

 

\- Thank you, Myra. At least someone that understands the work that I’ve done in here. Much better than one crazy girl that just bangs her head!

 

\- How could I not bang my head? Seya, you’re my age, a student like me, but when I see and hear some of the things that you have done or are doing in here, I lose myself! Why can’t you be just a normal carefree boy? Why?

 

\- Because of a promise I made to the Goddess, many years ago, that’s why. And I was never a carefree boy, or a carefree child, or a carefree baby. I was always worrying about something, trying to improve something or helping others. That’s the way I am. I can’t help it.

 

_Ryn made a gentle smile._

 

\- … I also like that side of you. Despite some times I almost faint because of the crazy things you do…

 

_Princess Arys rolled her eyes._

 

\- Love birds alert! I’m getting fed up with you two, always with the mellow talk, and the hugging, and the eyes… Argh!

 

_Duncan was smiling._

 

\- Well, I think it’s only natural in a couple.

 

_Princess Heiji pointed at Duncan, it was so funny the look on Arys when she heard Duncan saying that!_

 

\- Yeah, watch and learn, RabbitKind girl, watch and learn! It seems Duncan here is a romantic at heart! So you need to properly adjust yourself!

 

_Princess Arys had her face all red, and while looking at Duncan, she was thinking about what Heiji said._

 

\- …yeah…

 

\- Well, Baron, if there’s no more, I think we can end this for now. I want to take my friends on a tour over the Capital and the other villages.

 

\- Certainly Milord. I’ll use my time to gather some more recent reports.

_Seya opened his Compressed Dimension, a big one this time, and he made that huge Dark Magic do several passages near one of the walls of the meeting room. Every time it passed, a new Magic Knight appeared. Very quickly there were 50 Magic Knights standing in lines, like a squadron formation. In front of each of them on the floor, was a Control Box._

 

\- I leave here more of these guys. If the Baron doesn’t mind when getting new reports from the other villages, can you please send 5 of these for each village? The Control Box for each of them is at their front, on the floor.

Make sure that the guards practice with them. In a few days, I will allow visits from the Royal Kingdom. The guards of each village can use these Knights to help them patrol the villages and to do security.

 

\- Of course, Milord, leave it to me.

_With that new way of using his Compressed Dimension, Seya’s friends were with their mouth wide open, speechless. Except for the Princess, she was looking in amusement at everyone._

_Ryn was pulling her hair again._

 

\- This guy… again, and again, and again…Argh! Baron, I don’t understand why these crazy Magic’s from Seya don’t surprise you!

 

\- In here, anything is surprising because there are not many people that can use Magic. And the ones that can, they only use a little, so we don’t have a term of comparison.  But this is not a normal thing in the Royal Kingdom?

 

\- No, everything that this guy does is not normal. Definitely.

 

\- I understand now. That’s why all your faces were so full of surprising looks during our conversation.

 

\- Of course! Creating a house and a Watermill to grind flour, all that just following a detailed drawing? And it was entirely made with wood and rock using Earth Magic? Not even the Royal Mages can do that! And now he wants to make a complete Inn, an exact copy of another Inn? Ouch, my head hurts again… why is the floor spinning?

 

_Hina quickly grabbed Ryn’s hands._

 

\- Breathe, Ryn! Breathe with me! Aaa…fuuu…Aaa… fuuu…

 

\- Let’s see if Ryn faints or not with my next trick! I have one more thing to do in front of the house, can we all go there? I need help to test that thing.


	77. Side Story: The Secret Travels of Seya Hinamoto, LizardKind edition, by Aria, the Goddess of Creation

**When Seya was ten years old and until he made 15, along with his travels with his mother, from time to time he gave an excuse like, going to visit Princess Heiji or checking his fields or going hunting and he escaped from his mother’s sight to travel alone.**

**On some of those travels, he indeed went to meet the Princess and he took her with him. Others, he went all alone.**

****

_This time, he thought it was a good idea, trying to meet the LizardKind. He knew, from some books that he read in the Dragonoid Libray, that they lived past the Dwarfs Mountains, in an enormous prairie._

_For saving time, he used his Gateway. He couldn’t make a gateway directly to the LizardKind lands, because he never went there, so he cheated. He opened a Gateway to the Dwarfs central mountains, that he already knew and he then opened a Gateway the most far away that he could see, in the LizardKind prairies. Then, he made another one next to him. By entering the one at his front, he reappeared on the other._

_Like that, he reached the LizardKind central prairies in seconds. By carriage or by horse, it would take him four months to accomplish that, along with some climbing over the Mountains._

_Seya saw a Village in the horizon, and he made a Gateway to take him near it. As soon as he crossed the Gateway, he found himself at 10 meters from the main gate of that tall wall that was surrounding the Village. And while he was looking up to the wall, he became stiff, unable to move. He noted that he was also floating at 50 centimeters from the ground. He could try to get away by creating an explosion all around him, but that would destroy the Village and cause a bad impression. He was doing a friendly visit, not a destructive one._

_Suddenly, Seya felt something strange in his head. It lasted only five seconds, but it felt like someone was looking at him. But really looking! It was like someone was seeing his memories. He saw himself training with Null and Sully Denar’an, he saw his mother healing an injured person and he was helping, he saw himself working in his fields, he saw himself reading in the Dragonoid Library, he even saw himself training his Magic Control. As soon as those memories appeared, they vanished and Seya could move again and he also landed softly. The doors of the Village opened and from them, came two beings that approached him._

_Seya noticed that they had no weapons and they had light clothes, only covering their waist and a chest armor. They had sandals, made of wood and straw. They looked like ancient samurais footwear. If it weren’t for their more than 2 meter high, the reptilian head and the scales covering their body, they could be taken by two proud samurais. They had their both arms and tail up while walking towards him. Seya also raised his arms. When the two LizardKind were at three meters from Seya they stopped, lowered their arms and tail and did a deep bow. Seya did the same. Without the tail part. But he quickly corrected that. He created a tail made of Light Magic and he lowered that tail and repeated his bow._

_The two LizardKind tilted their heads sideways while looking at the tail that Seya had. They looked at each other and they did a whistling sound._

 

\- I do hope that’s laughter, or else, I’m in deep trouble!

 

_One of the LizardKind pointed at their throat and he shook his finger. Seya nodded._

 

\- Yeah, I know you can’t speak my language. And I’m not sure if you understand mine.

_The LizardKind nodded and raised his thumb._

 

\- Oh, you understand me? Amazing! How did you learn?

_The LizardKind pointed at one side of his head and he made a signal with two fingers, like if he had a very long and pointy ear._

 

\- The Elfian Sage! Of course! That woman was really amazing!

_He whistled again and nodded._

 

\- So, that’s how you laugh. Funny!

 

_Seya whistled also, imitating them._

_The two LizardKind nodded while whistling. It seems that they understood that Seya was trying to be friendly. They pointed to the doors, inviting him. Seya nodded and followed them._

_As soon as Seya crossed the doors and saw the roads, the buildings, and the people, he fell to his knees. Everywhere that he looked, it was like entering into an Akira Kurosawa old movie. It was medieval Japan, no doubt about it. Kimonos everywhere, wooden buildings, females with beautiful umbrellas, bald monks in yellow robes…_

\- Wait a bit… monks? The Kimonos and the wooden buildings I get it, but baldy monks in yellow?

_One of his guides nodded his head and he pointed to a nearby building with a strange sign on top._

 

\- Well, the only thing missing is a Japanese dojo…

 

_And it was really a dojo. There was some young LizardKind training in pairs, with real swords. Three swords style. One sword in each hand and one sword that was held by the prehensile tail. When Seya and his guides approached the tatami, his guides bowed to the old Master that was overseeing the class. At least to Seya, he gave the impression of being old. Not that he had some distinguishing features, but at close, he had more wrinkles on his scales than his guides._

_The old Master bowed towards them and then, to Seya. Seya did the same. He knew the proper etiquette since he was a child. Sully made sure that he learned it. Then, the old Master clapped his hands and he made a signal for the students to make room. He went to a side of the tatami and he greeted Seya. It was a challenge. Seya went to the other side and greeted the old Master. They took a fighting stance and…_

_Four hours later, they were still fighting. On the first two hours of unarmed combat, Seya had thrown the old Master out of the tatami countless times. The last two, was with katanas, three of them. Seya had long mastered the two-sword style, but a third one, was a challenge, even for him. But he was putting a hard fight, he even managed to use his Light tail as if it was a third hand like the old Master was doing. And what impressed more the old Master was Seya imitating his movements, right after he made them just once._

_Finally, the old Master pulled back to his side of the tatami and he bowed to Seya. He then kneeled and laid his katanas on the tatami. Seya did the same bow, and he also kneeled with the katanas at his side, like he was taught, years ago._

_While the old Master was looking around at his students and to the LizardKind that guided Seya there, Seya was looking around the dojo. He saw the signs adorning the walls, written in ancient Japanese arigana. Then, Seya saw the weapons at one corner and he smiled. There it was, a Naginata spear, his favorite weapon. The old Master saw where Seya was looking with a smile and he pointed to the weapon. One student quickly went to fetch it and with a bow, presented it to Seya. Seya did a light bow and he grabbed the Naginata. It was heavier than his but it was still a Naginata. Seya stood up and he did some gracious movements with it. Seya was a true master of the Naginata. And with the RabbitKind Fighting Style, Seya was unbeatable._

_The old Master nodded, he was enjoying the show. Seya finally stopped and with a smile, delivered the Naginata to the student, with a bow. The old Master shook his head and pointed at the Naginata and at Seya. It seemed he wanted to give that one to Seya, as a present. Seya bowed, but he still presented the Naginata to the student. Seya turned to the old Master and by opening his Compressed Dimension, he took from there, his own Naginata spear. The students became restless with that strange Magic but the Master just nodded his head._

 

\- Thank you, Master, but I can’t accept that one. This one has my sweat, blood, and tears. Since I was three years old, this Naginata has been with me. And I came here to visit and to learn more about your kind, I wasn’t expecting any gifts. I didn’t bring any because I didn’t even know that I would be allowed in here.

But I noticed some things since I arrived at the front doors of that wall when I was restrained and probed and if I’m allowed to go for a couple of hours, I’ll be back with some useful presents. I think I understand the mechanics of the way that your kind uses your Magic Flow. I sensed it and I think you use telekinesis, telepathy and mind reading. I don’t know if there’s more, but these ones are already too amazing. And judging by the environment in this village and the writing on those walls, I guess that you all can understand Japanese.

 

_The old Master whistled and he then nodded his head. He looked at the guides that bought Seya and they also nodded. Seya opened a Gateway to the Dragonoid Library, he had to search for a certain book. Seya entered the Gateway and he bowed to the old Master. Dispersing the Gateway and running through the corridors was his next step. He remembered where it was, the Japanese dictionary and the translator of the common language of that world._

_Seya spent the next five hours, putting those two books, along with all the words and translations inside of them, on 20 Magic Crystals, fused with Ancient Dragonoid Magic. Like that, he could mentally read the books and the translations and infuse those in the Crystals. When he finished the last one, he opened a Gateway to the same LizardKind Dojo. The old Master and his two guides were seated in a corner, drinking tea. The students weren’t there, perhaps because it was already late. Seya crossed the Gateway._

 

\- Greetings, Master. I’ve brought one Magic Crystal that I hope it works, I’ve tested already, but I need to see if it works with your kind. Please put this string around your neck, and try to think in Japanese to me. If it works, I will hear your thoughts in my own language.

_The old Master took the Crystal, infused with Light and Ancient Dragonoid Magic. He seemed surprised, maybe because he recognized the Ancient Magic from somewhere. He put the string around his neck and he tied a knot._

_\- …|… Greetings, Great Sage. Me being one chief of Ten Clan Conclave, me Aku Kiro, son of Aku Kiro, grandson of Aku Kiro. This me lineage_ …|…

 

\- It works! Well, kind of. Oh, sorry! Greetings, Master Aku Kiro. I’m the Great Sage of this era, I’m Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto, son of Rolland Denar’an Hinamoto, grandson of Duty Denar’an, the former RabbitKind King. This is my lineage.

 

\- …|… _Tally? We read scrolls that name many night lights. Great ally. Powerful warrior. Stories say Tally save many me kinder_ …|…

 

\- Yes, I was honoured with this ancestor name when I under went a very important rite of passage. Well, I think the grammar in the Magic Crystal has some issues but I know that the Ancient Dragonoid Magic is adaptive, so it will get better over time with continuous use and fine tuning. I have here more of these Crystals. Please give some of them to the other members of the Ten Clan Conclave. And to whomever you see fit. With this, I can understand you. I will also try to improve the translations, and for this, my only request is to learn more about your culture and way of life. I will also help with advice or anything that you need. I hope that this can be the beginning of our friendship.

 

\- …|… _Great Sage Seya Taly Denar’an Hinamoto, me honor, me life, me friend for you. Me want learn and hear more. Shiny stone good offering. Ending speak problem with me kinder and other kinder…_ |…

 

\- Yes, it was a good idea, if I can say so myself. But it still needs some tweaking. We’ll get there. For now, I wish to express my gratitude to the noble LizardKind, for protecting the world from the Demonoids. I will do what I can to help you on that sacred task that the Goddess appointed upon you.

 

\- …|… _Me good, me happy. Me teach Great Sage me Mind Speak…_ |…

 

\- You will teach me your telepathy? That would be so cool! I don’t know if I’ll be able to do that, but I’ll try, thanks!

_And with that, began the regular visits of Seya to the LizardKind. He learned a lot among them. He went with them to the shore where at the horizon, he could see the dreadful Demonoid Island. He fought some battles at their side, he taught some farming methods and over time, he presented them with the same equipment that he created._

_The speed that the LizardKind learned and adapt was incredible. They had to because if not, they would be extinct centuries ago. Even the fighting skills that Seya taught them, were quickly absorbed and used in real battles against some Demonoids._

_Over the following years, Seya met many LizardKind warriors and he was able to use a very rudimentar form of telepathy when speaking with them and all of the Chiefs of the Ten Clan Conclave. He was even granted with the honor of attending two of the meetings of the Conclave, the only outsider to do that, for the last 1.000 years._


	78. Report 63

_Everyone followed Seya. Ryn was being supported by Hina, she couldn’t walk straight. They were all wondering what was next. Coming from that guy, it would be something outrageous again._

_At the front of the house, Seya took from his Compressed Dimension a Big Dark Crystal. He choose a spot and he walked 3 meters from the front door and 3 meters to the left and he placed the Big Crystal on the floor._

_Then he continued some more meters and he turned back to look. From his position, it was possible to see the front of the house and at 3 meters at the right of the front door, the Dark Crystal on the ground. He then walked near the Dark Crystal and he signaled the Baron to meet him there._

 

\- I have more like this Crystal, so watch closely to learn how to do this. Everyone, please stay there for a while. When I tell you, please place your hand on top of that Crystal and as soon as you say the words “Security Program, Activate!” quickly go to my friends over there. I will follow you.

 

\- Very well Milord. I’m ready.

 

\- Now, if you please.

 

\- “Security Program, Activate!”

 

_They rushed to meet Seya’s friends. From that Crystal, it appeared a Dark Light towards the sky and it stopped at 3 meters high. It then enlarged making a square of 2 meters size._ _It took the shape of a dark pillar in an elongated and subtle quadrangular form, which tapers slightly towards its upper part. It was a dark obelisk. Slowly, from that darkness, came rocks that covered the entire dark obelisk, making a smooth stone obelisk._

_It then started appearing letters at eye height on all sides, for easy reading. And also on all sides, the shape of a human hand could be seen, engraved in the stone._

_Hina was jumping and pointing to the obelisk like crazy._

 

\- That’s amazing! What’s that?

 

_Seya just nodded, it worked perfectly._

 

\- Perfect. Baron, can you please go there and read the writing above the hand mark and do as the instructions say?

 

\- Very well Milord. It’s a very beautiful stone monument, indeed…

It says “I am the Security Obelisk. Place your hand on the marked position and say your name for recognition. If you can, put some Magic in your hand. When it’s done, the marked position will shine and you may remove your hand.”

Well, I can’t use Magic so I suppose I can only place my hand... I’m Baron Frank Macleod, of the Clan Macleod.

_As soon as the Baron said it, the hand mark on the obelisk shined for a moment and it then went to the smooth stone appearance._

_Hina was still pointing at the obelisk._

 

\- A Security Obelisk? What for?

 

_Seya winked one eye to Hina._

 

\- You’ll see. Baron, step back a little, please. More… ok, stop there. Zak, care to help me in here?

_Zak Holstrem slowly shook his head, he was afraid but he was getting used to the abuse._

 

\- I’m always the guinea pig. Ok, what will happen to me now?

 

\- Nothing much. If all goes well, you’ll be arrested in there. If not, you die. Simple, right?

_Seya opened a Gateway near him, and it appeared another one at more than 10 meters away._

_Everyone was wondering why he made two Gateways._

\- Well, if you enter this Gateway, you will appear on that one over there. As soon as you exit there, take out your sword and make a run towards the Baron and try to attack him. Be ready to defend yourself. Don’t worry, you will not be hurt, just trapped. I hope!

 

\- Here I go!

_As soon as Zak entered the Gateway near Seya, he immediately exited on the other one at 10 meters distance. He then took his sword out of his belt purse and he made a run towards the Baron. As soon as Zak picked his sword, a Dark passage opened in the middle of the Security Obelisk and a Magic Knight exited, with a sword in one hand and fully armored. He placed himself in front of the Baron in a defensive stance._

_When Zak arrived, he tried to attack the Baron. The Knight defended with his sword and with the other hand, he grabbed Zak. As soon as Zak was grabbed, the Magic Knight dragged him towards the dark passage of the obelisk. Zak tried to escape by pulling or striking with his sword but it was impossible. The Magic Knight had an incredible force and he stopped every strike from Zak’s sword. Even if the sword hit him, he didn’t stop._

_When both entered the Dark passage, they disappeared. The passage closed itself and a smooth stone wall was seen again. But the obelisk started to blink all over in white light, indicating that someone was trapped inside._

_Seeing all that, everyone was speechless for a moment._

 

\- … What????

_Seya pointed to the obelisk._

 

\- Baron, if you please, go there and read the instructions below the hand mark and do as it says, ok?

 

\- Very well Milord…

It says “Place your hand on the marked position, say your name and order - Deliver the Prisoner!”. I place my hand in here... I’m Frank Macleod, of the Clan Macleod. “Deliver the Prisoner!”.

 

_As soon as the Baron said it, the hand mark on the obelisk shined for a moment. The Baron stepped back, a Dark passage opened in the middle of the Security Obelisk and the Magic Knight exited, along with Zak with his both arms grabbed by the Knight and without his sword. The obelisk stopped blinking. Zack had a dumbfounded look, but he seemed ok._

\- Baron, please read the inscription below that one.

 

\- It says “Place your hand on the marked position, say your name and order - Release the Prisoner!”. I place my hand in here... I’m Frank Macleod, of the Clan Macleod. “Release the Prisoner!”.

 

_As soon as the Baron said it, the hand mark on the obelisk shined again. The Magic Knight released Zak, he then bowed to the Baron and he entered the Dark passage. The passage closed itself and a smooth stone wall was seen again._

 

\- Perfect! How was it, Zak?

 

_Zak was shaking his head, he was a little dizzy._

 

\- Weird, as always. That Compressed Dimension is really strange. Where is my sword?

 

\- On the Compressed Dimension inside the Obelisk. I will retrieve it later and give it to you. But not now, or else the Knight will appear again and take both of us with him!

 

\- That Knight is really strong. When he grabbed me, it didn’t hurt because he was not squeezing but I couldn’t free myself!

 

_Seya smiled and he pointed at the obelisk again._

 

\- Baron, that Magic Knight also obeys different orders. There’s also a list of the commands written on the Security Obelisk.

 

\- Let me see… Follow me, Stand Guard, Attack Everything, Defend Against Everything, Arrest Everyone, Stand Down and Return to Obelisk. I suppose I just need to place my hand on the mark, say my name and give one of these orders, correct?

 

\- That’s it. But since now it recognizes you as his Master, it obeys your voice commands, as long as you say your name before the order. I think I’ve thought about all situations. As soon as possible, Duncan, Rose, Mary, and Milady Margaret must also place their hands on the Obelisk, for it to recognize them.

 

_Ryn was walking around the obelisk and looking at it, from top to bottom._

 

\- That’s… What is this thing? And that Knight is inside of it?

 

\- That’s an Obelisk made of rock on the outside and with a Compressed Dimension hidden inside of it. I’ve placed many small Crystals in the Automatic Magic Knight to make him move automatically and to obey the commands that one gives him, through the Obelisk.

It’s actually two independent types of equipment, the Obelisk, and the Automatic Magic Knight but they work together, similar to the Control Box and the normal Magic Knight. The Obelisk can also work as a Communicator Device. It can be used to send messages or for using Gateways.

 

\- I don’t understand why you made such a thing.

 

\- For security reasons, of course. I want one of these Security Obelisks in front of every house in all my villages. The Knight will defend the people living in the house against wild animals, bandits or even an army. Even if the outside armor gets damaged, the Dark Magic inside of it will still work.

 

_The Baron was also admiring the Obelisk from all angles._

 

\- But Milord, a lot of these will be needed!

 

\- For that, we can go to my room, I think that by now, there are a lot ready for pickup.

But first, everyone go to that Obelisk, say your name while gathering a little of Magic in your hands. That way, the Obelisk will recognize all of you as allies.

 

_Everyone followed Seya’s indications and when they finished, Seya guided them to his room in the Baron's house. When they went to the 2nd floor of the house, they noticed that the long corridor had many doors, meaning that there were a lot of rooms available. That was indeed the former house of a ruler._

_When they entered Seya’s room, they almost fainted. Ryn was the first to start wobbling and she was grabbed by Hina when she was almost hitting the floor._

_Inside Seya’s room at one corner, there were two gigantic Programming Magic Crystals that reached the ceiling. Connecting them, there was a big continuous running belt that reached the other corner of the room. That belt was driven by a Wind Crystal._

_On the other corner of the room, there were four gigantic Crystals. That construction was creating Big Magic Crystals that went from the belt to the two gigantic Crystals. On the end of the belt, there was a Compressed Dimension to where the Big Crystals already programmed went, to be stored._

_Hina was looking at all that, admiring the process. Four gigantic Crystals creating Big Magic Crystals, a belt moving those fresh-created Crystals to the other side of the room where they received their Magic Program._

_Seya went to a chair nearby and grabbed an one-shoulder bag. He then opened a Compressed Dimension on top of it and from there, came falling to the one-shoulder bag a lot of Big Magic Crystals. When no more Crystals were falling except the ones still at the running belt, Seya closed the Compressed Dimension that was opened on top of the bag. He then delivered the bag to the Baron._

\- I think that inside this, there’s more than enough for the houses at our Capital. The rest, have it delivered to the other villages. By the end of this afternoon, there will be more. Maybe tomorrow afternoon there will be enough for all the houses in the villages. I’ll make more because I want to build more houses. It’s better if the Watermills are the first to get one of these.

 

\- I need to deliver one of this to the owner of a house and teach him how to make it work, correct?

 

\- Yes. I know that many can’t read the inscriptions on the Obelisk, so I ask the Baron to also explain that part.  Please explain that these Security Obelisks are not for attacking unprovoked. They are for personal defense only. The punishment for criminal use of these is death.

After all the houses are protected by these Security Obelisks and every village as the other 5 Knights with the Control Boxes, we can allow visits from the Royal Kingdom.

 

\- Very well, Milord, I’ll take care of that immediately. If Milord excuses me, I’ll take my leave.

_Seya was smiling, by seeing Ryn’s white face._

 

\- Seems that Ryn finally fainted. She took a while!

 

\- I’m alright now. But you, you… argh!

 

_Seya looked very serious at Ryn._

 

\- Ryn, stop that, it’s losing its fun. You were the one that wanted to came here. If you don’t stop getting so stressed and fainting all the time, I’ll take you again to the school and leave you there.

 

_Ryn looked down, feeling embarrassed._

 

\- … Ok…

 

_Hina went near the gigantic Crystals, and pointing at them, she asked Seya._

 

\- Did you make this the usual way? Because you would need a lot of pressure and heat to make something this big!

 

\- Not really. See that tube on that table? Look from its thinner side to the Crystal near you.

 

_Hina grabbed that weird tube and when she did what Seya said, she saw a strange image._

 

\- This is weird. I’m seeing a lot of small Crystals, bonded together. What’s this?

 

\- That tube as a bunch of Light Crystals inside that creates many lenses made of light. Each lens increases the size of things. Since that tube as a bunch of those Crystals, it’s possible to increase what you can see. What you are looking at, it’s the real composition of that gigantic Magic Crystal, increased several times.

 

 - Oh, incredible! But why did you made this tube?

 

\- Well, I wanted to see what was happening to a rock ball when I was making a Magic Crystal. After I understood how the Crystal is really like, now I can make a Crystal without the heat and the pressure. I just use that tube when I look to one rock and use Earth Magic to make those small crystals to bond as you see with that tube.

_Hina went with the tube to Ryn, and she used it to look at Ryn’s hair._

 

\- So pretty! Ryn’s hair looks like a bunch of green branches!

_Everyone wanted to try the tube. Either to look at the hair of each other, or the eyebrows or even at each other's skin. It was amazing, seeing things so little, increased into a more visible size!_

_While everyone was trying the tube, Hina was thinking about the Obelisks, she was so surprised when she saw them the first time, that she was still curious._  

 

\- Seya, I don’t understand how that Obelisk thing works.

 

\- See those Big Crystals over there? They are programming the Big Crystals with every command necessary to make it work. You saw how it works outside. It’s a little tricky to think and program all the voice commands, but it’s doable. I made a lot of trials and errors to get to a working prototype.

Now, shall we go visit the other villages? I want to see how the people near the Dwarfs Mountain are doing and also to the village near the sea, where I want to build the new Inn.

 

_Seya opened a Gateway and they all followed him. They arrived at the village near the mountains, a small village with few people. Seya explained that except the Capital, the other villages are small and with fewer people._

_Every person that crossed their path would bow and greet Seya with a smile. His friends could tell that he was highly respected by the people._

_They saw the fields already sowed and a lot of big fields full with small sprouts like the Baron said. When they reached the far East of Seya’s lands using another Gateway, he just stood there, looking at that big mountain and thinking. He then smiled and nodded enigmatically in approvement._

_He opened another Gateway and they crossed it to reach at the top of the hill that Ryn liked so much, staring at the ocean. They all agreed that it was indeed a perfect place for an Inn._

_Seya opened a new Gateway and they went to the village. Seya talked with some fishermen’s, the ones that have been using the ships that he bought. They all thanked their very own Marquess, for the improvement in their work. Every day since the new boats arrived, the catch has been more than enough for them and for exporting to the other villages. They were already used to the Gateway, so, they use it to deliver the fish and sometimes, they use many freezer boxes on a wagon for delivery of the fresh fish to the local market or to the nearby village. As it was almost time for lunch, Seya said his goodbyes to the fisherman._

_There were also a lot of people around them, thanking Seya for the opportunity that their sons and daughters had to go to school. All of them said that they are also learning at home, with their children. And because they now have lights in the streets and in their house, they could study without forcing their eyes because of a lack of light during the night. A candle is not the same thing as a Magic Crystal pouring sunlight inside a room!_

_Seya’s friends were truly impressed by the improvements in people’s lives because of Seya’s crazy projects. One particular girl was looking at Seya, with her eyes full of love._

 

\- My boyfriend is really amazing!

 

_Seya opened a Gateway to the Baron's dining room and they all crossed it. The Baron and his wife were already seated, talking._

_As soon as Seya arrived, Milady Margaret excused herself and went to the kitchen, to help the maid Mary bringing the lunch for everyone. Even the stable boy, Tomas, was helping._

_Seya and his friends seated, with everyone still talking about the tour._

\- Milord, I’ve already delivered and placed some Security Obelisks in the Capital. There is already a lot of it at the right side of the front door of the houses.

But I have a question. What happens if another person comes to this house? The Knight will arrest that person?

 

\- No, all of the Obelisks are connected. By now, all the Obelisks recognize you as a resident of these lands. But only the one outside recognizes the Baron as its Master.

 

\- Milord really thought on everything!

 

\- I hope so. But now, I just want to think about eating all these beautiful food that Mary did. Seems that she’s already used to the Oven and the Stove.

_Milady Margaret was smiling, looking at all the food already at the table._

\- Yes, and it’s easier and faster than using a fire to cook. All this food was made in an instant. While some food was cooking on the stove, the meat was already in the Oven, roasting. Some months ago, that would be impossible.

I’ve also talked with the women that are sewing the bags and purses, they all agree with me.

They can’t wait to have the Home Appliances in their houses. They all want to use the Washing Machines, the Refrigerator, and the Freezer!

 

_The Baron nodded in agreement._

 

\- Very soon, they’ll have it. The artisans are working full speed.

By the way, I’ve met the Innkeeper when I was placing the Obelisk in front of the Inn. He wants to talk with Milord, they already have a favorable response for Milord’s offer. Seems that his son is willing to go to the new Inn, to take care of the new business.

 

\- That’s splendid news! We can go meet them after lunch, I can start on the preparations.

 

…

 

_After the meal and the deserts, Seya made a quick detour to his room to refill the Magic of the Gigantic Crystals and the Big Crystals on his several Automatic Production Lines in motion. His room was cluttered with average size and small size Crystals already prepared and programmed. He placed all of them in his Compressed Dimension and he joined his friends in the dining room._

_He then opened a Gateway and they all crossed it, arriving at the Inn where the old Innkeeper and his family were waiting._

 

\- Milord, I want to thank you again for this opportunity. My son and his wife wish to accept the kind offer of Milord. What do we need to do, to help Milord in that matter?

 

\- Well, I need that everyone inside this Inn to go out there with me. I need this building completely empty.

 

\- Of course Milord. We don’t have any guests today, so I just need to call the employees.

 

\- Very well. We’ll be waiting outside for everyone to exit. Bring also with you the keys for every door. I need to copy them to the new Inn.

 

_Seya and his friends went outside. Some moments after, the Innkeeper exited the Inn, followed by his entire family and the employees. He then delivered the keys that were attached together with a chain._

_Seya concentrated and using Earth Magic, he made an exact mold out of rock, of each key, including the chain. He then placed those Rock Molds below a sword that he brought from his Compressed Dimension. He used Fire Magic to melt the sword and the liquid metal was then poured inside each of the molds. Using Water Magic, Seya cooled down the keys and he removed them from their molds. He placed every new key on the new chain and delivered the original keys to the Innkeeper._

\- The next part is trickier. I need the Innkeeper and his family to go to the other side of the street. I need everyone’s help on the next stage because I’m going to sit in the middle of the street and I need a lot of concentration for this Ancient Dragonoid Magic.

Little Princess, protect me!

 

_Princess Heiji looked very serious. She knew what Seya meant when he asked for protection. She immediately went into full battle mode._

 

\- Yes, Master. Give me a few moments to prepare myself.

 

_The Princess took off her Princess tiara that she always uses and placed inside her belt purse. She then became stiff and totally serious. She gathered an enormous amount of Fire Magic all around her body. Her Magic was so concentrated that it seemed that all her body was surrounded in living flames. Even her hair changed its color to bright orange. The amount of Fire Magic was in such quantity, that everyone felt it in the hair on the back of their heads._

_She grabbed from her purse a helmet, a chest plate, two gauntlets, two leg protectors and a sword. The sword that the Dwarf King made for her. She quickly put them on and when her friends looked at her, they all thought that she really was the Fire Princess that Seya foretold when she was only 6 years old. Even the sword was now surrounded by flames._

_Princess Arys had her mouth wide open._

 

\- She wasn’t fighting seriously with me during fighting classes! She’s way above my level!

_Princess Heiji shouted, giving orders to all of her friends._

 

\- Everyone, make a circle around Seya and me at 2 meters distance, with your backs facing us. No one can get near Seya until he finishes. I will be his last line of defense.

Make sure that not even a Dragonoid can get past you! Anyone or anything that tries, kill it immediately. Everyone understood?

 

\- Yes, Princess!

 

_Seya’s friends went to their positions and they all took their swords from their own belt purses. Even Duncan went to the circle, next to Princess Arys._

_When everyone was in place, Seya created a seat for him made of rock. He then seated and for some minutes, he just stayed there, gathering his Magic._

_While he was concentrating, Princess Heiji was watching everything around and above her. She was also sensing the Magic Flow all around, as Seya taught her. No one or anything could come closer than 100 meters without her realizing it._

_Seya was still gathering Magic. Then, he got up and he threw a single small ball of Light Magic to the sky above the Inn. From that small ball, an enormous Light Dome came down,_ _surrounding the Inn. The dome slowly began to flatten in the direction of the soil. When it reached the soil, it went back up again and concentrated again into the small ball. That ball went to Seya’s hand and it stayed there._

_Seya then dissipated the rock seat that he was using and he opened a Gateway to the hill near the ocean._

 

\- Innkeeper, you can enter again. I’ll be right back. Make the preparations with your son for him to travel to the new Inn. Little Princess, I’m ready.

 

\- Yes, Master! Everyone, let’s follow Seya.

 

_They all went through the Gateway that dissipated right after. Seya chose a place at some distance from where he wanted the new Inn to be created._

 

\- Little Princess, protect me again, please.

 

\- Yes, Master! Everyone, same positions! Look sharp!

 

\- Yes, Princess!

 

_Seya made a new rock seat. He concentrated again, with the small ball of Light still in his hand. A few minutes after, he threw the small ball to the sky, above the new place. The same Light Dome appeared, seated on the floor. But then it started to change, it started to be an exact copy of the original Inn, made of Light._

_Seya then used Earth Magic and in seconds, the Inn was starting to be built with wood and rock. Using some swords and spears that he took from his Compressed Dimension that he quickly melted, the liquid metal was sent to the Light Dome, to make the metal parts inside the Inn._

_The exterior was already visible, an exact copy of the Inn at the Capital. But Seya was still melting more swords and the liquid metal was then sent to make the exterior metal parts._

_Seya then used Wind Magic, to cool down and polish the new Inn._

_He looked again and when he was satisfied with his work, he dissipated his rock seat._

 

\- Little Princess, it is done. You may relax now.

 

\- Yes, Master! Everyone, you may stop. It’s finished.


	79. Report 64

_The Princess slowly decreased her Magic, to her normal level. She then quickly took her armor and placed it together with her sword inside her belt purse. She put on again her tiara and she smiled, happy with her hard work._

_Ryn was shaking her head._

 

 _-_ You… that’s… argh!!!

 

\- Ryn, I warned you already, didn’t I?

 

_Ryn gulped, she didn’t want to be sent to the school._

 

\- … yes…

 

_Hina was finally able to speak, she lost her voice as soon as she saw the first ball of light that Seya threw to the original Inn._

 

 - Was that the Ancient Dragonoid Magic?

 

\- Yes, a very difficult one. I need a lot of concentration to use that, so I’m totally defenseless. And I really hate being like that! And sometimes, when I use this kind of Magic, some troublesome beings appear. Most of the Dragonoids can sense this Magic from far away and normally they try to check who is using it.

 

_Hina was smiling, even her eyes had a shine._

 

\- Can we learn that? It's so cool!

 

\- Sorry, but I can't. Ancient Dragonoid Magic is too powerful. I was forbidden to teach that.

_Hina became depressed, it was like she had suddenly a raining cloud over her head!_

 

\- ... ok...

 

\- Next, an indoor swimming pool!

 

_Ryn quickly looked at Seya, she just heard another strange word._

 

\- A what?

 

_Seya gathered is Earth Magic and he chooses a place at the right of the main building._

_He made a big rectangular hole of 10 meters for 20 meters, with 50 centimeters depth in one side and going deeper until 3 meters depth until the other side. He then created a smooth rock surface on the walls and at the bottom._

_He took again some swords from his Compressed Dimension and he made 2 staircases at each side of the rectangular hole. Everyone was looking at what he was doing, wondering._

_He then created walls and a roof, covering that strange hole._

_Using rocks and a lot of fire to make glass, he even made large windows, all around that strange construction._

\- Well, let's go inside. I still need to fill it with water and make the drainage.

I guess there's no harm if the swimming pool pours water over the cliff. It will make a beautiful waterfall that will spread until the ocean, every time the Innkeeper changes the water of the pool.

 

_They all followed him, and when they entered through the outside door of that strange building, they saw Seya already making a door to the main building. He then continued by making some chairs and tables in one corner and some cubicles for people to change their clothes in the opposite corner. All around that huge hole, he made stretching chairs that looked like beds. When they were still trying those strange chairs, Seya had already filled the hole with water and created two zones with showers near the two doors._

_Ryn was looking all around, wondering what was all that for._

 

\- Why did you fill this hole with water? And this building?

 

\- Well, imagine that one day it's cold outside. Or the sea ocean is too chilly. The guests staying at the Inn can come here, get some sun that would come from all these windows, relax on those chairs, drink something at those tables or take a bath in that swimming pool. Pretty cool, right?

 

_Everyone was speechless and with their eyes and mouth wide open. How did he think of that? Ryn fainted again. Hina immediately grabbed her while looking angry at Seya._

\- You are going to kill Ryn of a heart attack! This is too crazy, even for you!

 

_Seya smiled, he was having so much fun!_

 

\- I’m not done yet. Bring her outside. I’m going to do a very cool thing.

_Seya used his Healing Magic to wake up Ryn. They all followed him outside, wondering what he was going to do next. Ryn was still wobbling but she still followed them._

 

\- I hope everyone has been training with the Wind Crystals, you are going to fly with me over that cliff.

_Hearing that, Hina Motoama immediately gathered her Magic and she began floating._

\- I’m already very good at this!

_They all took their own Wind Crystal from their belt purses and one by one, they joined Hina and Seya that were already floating in the air at 3 meters high. Ryn was the last one, she was still a little dizzy._

 

\- Ryn, if you don’t concentrate, you are going to do a very nasty fall over there.

_Ryn slapped her own face, to stop the dizziness._

 

\- Ok, I got this. Where to?

 

_Seya flew over the cliff while holding hands with Ryn and they were hovering, facing the cliff. The others followed them, they all wanted to see what he was going to do next. Duncan was being held from one side by Arys and on the other, was Zak. Arys was all red, for being so close and Duncan was all red also, looking at Arys or by felling her hand grabbing him._

_Seya used Earth Magic and he started to make a rock staircase that went in a zigzag form from the top of the cliff until down of it, ending at the sand of the beach. He then made a wood handrail, for people to grab when using the staircase to access the beach._

_Next, he made a macadam road, since the front door of the Inn and doing a zigzag with little inclination down the cliff and ending on a rock platform that he made. That rock platform was large enough that it could hold up to two carriages with horses and it was also made in macadam. He even put there a small roof, for shade for the horses._

_Seya then used fire and wind to polish the macadam road and the macadam platform._

_He used Earth Magic again, to make a stable for the horses, at the left of the Inn._

_He looked at Ryn to confirm how she was. Despite her eyes were wide open, she seemed ok. Seya went with her and they flew to the front door of the Inn and landed near it. The others followed them._

\- Well, a staircase for the guests to go to the beach on foot if they want. And a street for carriages, if some of them prefer that way.

 

_Ryn was smiling, she was still a little shaken, but she was really amazed._

 

\- That’s so cool! You even made a handrail beautifully decorated!

 

\- I’m glad you liked. I thought you were going to faint again and I had to catch you.

Shall we go inside? I want to check if everything is in order, before returning to our Capital.

 

_Ryn nodded._

 

 - Sure. Let’s see if you made a blunder inside while the outside looks so beautiful!

 

_Seya grabbed his set of keys and after testing the front door lock, he entered. Everyone followed him, through the front counter, the dining hall, the kitchen, the bathrooms, the rooms, the storage, the underground cellar, the living quarters on the back for the owners and the attic that could be an extra room or storage._

_Everything was perfect. Pots and pans in the kitchen, beds in the rooms, there was even cabinets and shelves in the cellar and in the storage. Seya was looking everywhere and while he was moving from room to room, he was testing the keys and placing in the ceilings small Crystals with their supports._

_On the kitchen, he put an Oven, a Stove, a Freezer and a Refrigerator. Seya placed the Crystals inside of them and tested. He even placed the extra Crystals in the storage and took the opportunity to explain how they work and their uses. Ryn was looking at them, thinking that if her mother had those at their house, it would be easier for everyone._

_Seya even placed a Communicator Device on top of the front counter. He had made that one himself, previously._

_When they went outside again, Seya placed the Sun Light Crystal at the top of the front door._

_He then opened a Gateway to some of his wild lands and he chose four horses that were running free in a prairie. It took him a while, to catch them. When they were finally caught, Seya placed them inside the new stables._

 

\- Now it’s ready. A new Inn, an indoor swimming pool, a staircase and a road to the beach. It just needs blankets for the beds, towels for the tables, food, and wine.

_Hina was blown away._

 

 - It’s so beautiful, everything! You made most of it with Earth Magic, right? And you also used Wind and Fire for that beautiful road! I never saw such a road. It looks so good!

 

\- Yeah, I want to do another road like that to cross the Eternal Forest and to connect my Capital to my parent’s village on the other side. That way, these lands, and the Royal Kingdom will be connected by a road, not only by the Gateway. Pretty cool, right?

 

_Ryn was wobbling again. She made an effort to grab Seya by his collar and shake him._

 

\- All this… in just a few moments… and he wants to build an enormous road all across the Eternal Forest… this… are you kidding? How can you do all of this? How???

 

\- A lot of Magic Control training. Don’t slack off and in a few years, you will be able to do even more than this.

 

\- I will never be able to do anything like this, even if I practice all my life!

 

\- Yeah, I remember you saying that some time ago and now you know how to make Magic Crystals, do short chants to use your Magic and you can fly.

 

\- You have a point there. But still, all this? Seya, you… you’re impossible!

 

\- Yeah, but you can’t deny that this is really cool, right? Right?

 

_Ryn smiled a little, and then she started to shake him again._

 

\- Yes… argh! When you do things like this and so easily, sometimes I hate you!

 

\- Yeah, my mother used to say that. Envy is such an ugly thing, isn’t it? Heheheh!

Let’s go, I need to bring here the new owners. Since there’s also a Communicator Device on top of the front counter, they can come and go using the Gateway Crystals.

 

_Ryn let go of Seya, she was getting tired of all that shaking._

 

 - Yeah, I saw you taking that from your Compressed Dimension. Did the King also give you that one?

 

\- No, I made it myself.

 

_Ryn was wobbling again._

 

\- You did what? But… but…

 

\- It was easier than doing that Communicator Crystal that you have around your neck, you know?

_Ryn became silent, thinking. While Ryn was still looking at her own Communicator Crystal, Seya opened a Gateway directly to the Inn where the Innkeeper was. He then took another Communicator Device and placed it on the front counter._

\- With this Communicator Device in here, your son can come and go when he feels like it. Here are the keys for the new Inn. Can you all come with me? I want to show the changes that I made there.

 

_The old Innkeeper, his son, and his wife followed Seya and they joined Ryn and the others, at the front door of the new Inn. Seya showed them the staircase to the beach, the new road, the stables, and the indoor swimming pool._

_When they entered the new Inn, they were astonished. Everything was an exact replica of the old one._

\- Here, a purse with 50 gold coins. You need to buy blankets for the beds, towels for the tables, bathing towels, food, and wine. Don’t forget two carriages. I have already put in the stables 4 horses. If you need more money, just say it. And take this, five Gateway Crystals already charged with 15 uses for your family. You will need to go back and forth, all the time. When these Crystals get depleted of Magic, just go to the Baron to refill it, for free.

 

_The InnKeeper’s son did a deep bow._

 

\- Milord, this is truly amazing! I will not let Milord down, Milord can count on me!

 

\- I will. You’ll have some days to get things organized. As soon as I authorize outside visitors, I’m sure that you will get plenty of guests to stay here. If not for anything else, people will come to go to the beach or to use the swimming pool, because it’s a novelty.

Don’t leave your kid unattended near the swimming pool. One part is shallow, but the rest is too deep for a 6-year-old. The doors of that building have locks with the key in place. Close it when you can’t be with your daughter in the swimming pool.

 

\- Milord even thought of my daughter’s security? That’s just… I can’t thank Milord enough!

 

\- Yes, you can. With hard work. I must go now, I want to visit the school. Let’s go, every one, one more stop.

_Seya opened a Gateway and on the other side, they could see a house. When they crossed, they were in front of the school of Seya’s Capital. At the top of the front door of the school, above the Sun Light Crystal, there was a sign saying ‘Ryn’s school for happy children and a better future’. Ryn was speechless. She smiled and she hugged Seya._

_Princess Arys made a throw-up face._

 

\- Stupid love birds… more hugs, and then there comes the kissing… argh! So annoying!

_Duncan smiled, this RabbitKind girl was really something._

 

 - That seems like a severe case of envy.

 

 _Arys had her face all red._ _Princess Heiji didn’t miss the opportunity to tease them._

 

\- Yeah, I think you should do something about it, Duncan, or this RabbitKind Princess will blow up.

 

_With that, it was Duncan’s turn to be red. Princess Heiji shrugged her shoulders._

 

\- Two lousy cowards. Oh well, maybe next time, then. Seya, why are we here?

 

\- To visit the school, of course. Shall we go?

 

_Grabbing Ryn’s hand, Seya opened the door of the school and they all followed him._

_Seya went in the direction of a familiar Teacher’s voice. When they reached the door of that classroom, Seya knocked._

 

\- One moment… Oh, Marquess Seya, and everyone! Do come in! Children, quiet please, we have visitors!

_Ryn was surprised, she knew that teacher._

 

\- Teacher Fil? I didn’t know that the Teacher was working at this school!

 

\- Yes, Marquess Seya invited me.

 

_Seya entered the classroom, only to froze still in the middle of it, looking to one little girl with curly hair and blue eyes, seated in the front row, smiling at him. His friends were wondering what had happened when they also saw the little girl and they also froze._

_Seya was shaking when he greeted the little girl._

 

\- Hello… What are you doing here?

 

\- Hello Big Brother! I’m a student here, of course!

 

\- What’s that about the Big Brother thing?

 

\- Do you prefer if I call you Marquess Seya? But you are my amazing Big Brother! Can’t I call you that?

 

\- Sure, call me anything you like, then.

 

_Teacher Fil was smiling at them._

 

\- So, the Marquess already knows little Aria? She became a student here this week. She lives in a village near the Dwarfs Mountains.

 

\- Yeah, I’ve met her some times. But I don’t know why you are here, little Aria.

 

_Aria, the Goddess of Creation was smiling, she seemed very happy._

 

\- I want to learn how to read, write and do some maths! I never had an opportunity to learn! I also like to use that Gateway Magic. It’s so pretty! And I have already a lot of friends here!

 

\- Ok… Well, I hope you learn everything, then.

 

\- Of course, Big Brother, I’m very smart! … knnnya… knnnya… knnnya…

 

_Ryn pulled Seya’s sleeve._

 

\- Seya, that is…

 

\- Yes, it really is, my little ‘friend’ Aria. Teacher Fil, how is everything going in this school?

_With that emphasis on the word ‘friend’ and a serious look from Seya, everyone understood that they shouldn’t reveal who Aria really was._

 

\- Very good indeed, Milord. The students are well behaved and they are all eager to learn. They already know that they must learn so that they can teach their parents at home.

All of them like that. They like to teach their parents and pretend that they are teachers.

 

\- That’s good to hear. And your sister, how is she doing?

 

\- My sister loves this. She really likes teaching, and having this job here, is like a dream to her.

 

\- That’s very good. By the way, any of you had any problem with moving here or dealing with the people?

 

\- Nothing at all. With the Gateway Magic, it was really easy. From the Principal’s office with or bags and trunks, we just crossed that Magic Door and we arrived at the Baron’s house. He introduced us to his wife and he took us to our new house.

It’s a very nice house, a little big for only two persons, but now we even have space to receive visitors. It’s in our house that we are training the new teachers, and also knowing each other.

And the people here are really friendly! They don’t waste time with strategies or schemes. They are very honest and straight forwarded.

 

\- I think you will like living here. If not, you can use the Gateway and live in your old house, and just come here to work.

 

_Teacher Fil shook her head with a smile._

 

\- That won’t be necessary. We both like living here. My sister also jokes that in here, we will easily find husbands for us both! Ahahahah!

 

\- Ahahah! Yeah, that could happen! Well, we won’t disturb your class any longer. I want to visit some other places with my friends here.

 

\- Very well, Milord. It was a pleasure. Children, say goodbye to Marquess Seya.

 

\- Goodbye, Marquess Seya!

 

\- Goodbye, Big Brother!

 

\- Goodbye, little ones. Learn well and teach everything to your parents. Goodbye to you too, little Aria. Behave yourself!

_Aria was smiling while waving her little hand._

 

\- I always behave myself! I’m a very good girl! … knnnya… knnnya… knnnya…

Oh, and I also like very much that these lands have my name! … knnnya… knnnya… knnnya…

 

_Seya smiled, watching the little Goddess so pleased._

 

\- Yeah, I knew you would like it!


	80. Report 65

_Seya went to the corridor, followed by his friends. He walked along it, looking to the other classrooms. When he was satisfied, he went outside again. All that time, his friends didn’t talk. They were still surprised by the Goddess Aria being a student there!_

\- Well, that was weird. I thought she was waiting for me, to punch me again!

 

_Princess Heiji was smiling, it was so funny!_

 

\- Yeah, I had to shut my mouth really tight, I was about to start laughing! What is she doing here?

 

\- She said that she wants to learn right? Maybe that’s true. Or that’s just an excuse to have a closer look on these lands. Well, let’s wait and see.

I want to show you guys the Market. There’s a lot of products being sold there, all are harvested in these lands.

 

_Ryn holds Seya’s arm, smiling happily._

 

\- Ok, lead the way!

_Following Seya, they walked along the streets. Like what happened at the other villages, everyone that crossed their path would greet Seya while bowing. He even stopped from time to time, to talk a little with some people, asking how they are doing and how their work was progressing. With just those simple gestures, all of them noticed that the people in that Capital are already used to the friendly and kind side of Seya._

_Myra tapped on Seya’s back, congratulating him._

 

\- It seems that you already conquered your people.

 

\- Yeah, it’s good being appreciated. At least I know that all the work that I have done so far, is making their lives better. Living here used to be difficult and dangerous.

_When they arrived at the center of the Capital, they saw the Market. There were a lot of fresh and good quality products. They even saw some Elfians and Dwarfs shopping._

_They tried some fruits that the sellers offered them. They grabbed some seeds, rice, and vegetables and were amazed by the quality._

_Myra was looking around, she was so excited!_

 

\- Seya, as soon as the merchants from the Royal Kingdom come here, they are going to go nuts with all this! They will buy everything, for sure! I want to take some of these fruits with me, for my mother. She will love them!

 

\- I think so too. I have already a seller in the Capital of the Royal Kingdom, selling most of the products that are here. He sells all of them, really easy, it seems, according to what the Baron said.

 

\- No wonder, these are very good. A lot of cereals, flour of different types, vegetables, fruits. There’s even a lot of fresh meat and fish in those boxes with Ice Magic!

 

\- Yeah, the Freezer Box. That was a good idea that I had if I can say so myself. By the way, anyone wants to see the Watermill?

 

_Ryn put her arm up._

 

\- I want! Me! Choose me! Heheheheh!

 

\- Ahahahah! Ok, let’s go there. Instead of walking all the way, what about if I do this…

_Seya opened a Gateway. The people in the Market looked at it and they just smiled, they were already used to seeing Seya coming and going from one of those Magic Doors._

_At the other side of the Gateway, Seya’s friends could see a strange house with a big wheel next to it, spinning slowly. At the right side of the front door, they could already see the Security Obelisk in place._

_They all followed Seya and after knocking at the door, Seya entered. There was already a family living there, the miler and his family, responsible for grinding the flour that the farmers brought. Ryn Mycym was speechless, looking at the grinding stones, doing their work at the same time as that big wheel outside was spinning._

_The miller explained the functioning of the Watermill and he even demonstrated how to make the big wheel stop, by the simple movement of a lever._

_He introduced his wife, saying that their little son was at school and he even made a quick tour over the entire house. From the windows in the attic, they could even have a better view of the Eternal Forest and the Capital on the other side._

_They thought it could be dangerous being so near the Eternal Forest, but the miller said the Magic Knight inside the Security Obelisk don’t let even a single Jumping Mouse get near the house. Thanks to him, the miller and his family are already selling fresh meat from all the animals that the Magic Knight arrests inside the Obelisk! And because the guards stationed nearby also have a Magic Knight with a Control Box, they all feel very safe, living there._

_The miller thanked Seya for all that, and Seya just nodded and smiled. They all said their farewells and they followed Seya._

_Ryn pointed at the big wheel, spinning by the strength of the water of the river._

 

\- This… this Watermill. How did you come out with this idea?

 

\- Well, my Baron said that in these lands, they used to grind flour by hand or with horses. I had this drawing made years ago. I just needed an opportunity to make one.

 

\- That’s just… absurd…

_Following Seya, they went to meet the Guards on duty, nearby. They were doing mock battles between them and the Magic Knight._

_One of the Guards was controlling it with the Control Box. It seems that the one that loses, as to practice with the Control Box. That way, they all get used to fighting with the Magic Knight. And they also take the opportunity to train their fighting skills._

_When Seya approached them, they immediately stopped and did a deep bow towards Seya._

 

\- Milord, it’s an honor.  We were practicing with our Knight. This guy is amazing, he never gets tired and he’s always up for a fight! And because of his amazing movements, we have to figure out ways to fight him! Heheheh!

 

\- Yeah, I made these guys using my father as a model. He is an amazing fighter, I thought it would be good having Magic Knights that could fight as good as him.

 

\- Rolland Hinamoto, the Adventurer! We heard some stories about him from the Elfians and the Dwarfs! The Elfians told us some fighting stories with him, while the Dwarfs told some blunders and crazy things that he did! Milord’s father is a truly remarkable person!

 

\- Please, don’t you ever say that to him, or he will be so full of himself that it would be impossible for me to deal with him! How are things around here?

 

_The Guard smiled, he was eager to report everything to that amazing Marquess._

 

\- Very quiet, actually. Some days ago we had a bear that tried to go to the Capital. He’s now working as a jacket for the Guard that is in the night shift. And some of his meat is still in our Refrigerator while the rest is in the Freezer.

Since that Obelisk was placed near the Watermill, our job is even easier. As soon as an animal crosses the river coming from the Forest, the Knight inside of it reacts faster than we do! When we spot the animal, that Knight is already outside in a defensive stance! That guy is really good at his job! Ahahahah!

 

\- Very good. But don’t rely too much on the Magic Knights, always practice to improve yourselves.

 

\- That’s why we are always fighting against our Magic Knight. We want to become amazing fighters, like him!

_Seya said his farewells and he opened another Gateway. Since it was already the end of the afternoon, Seya thought it would be a good idea having some tea and biscuits, so they all went back to the Baron’s dining room. Milady Margaret was already there, with a biscuit in one hand and with some papers in the other. Mary was pouring some tea for her while talking very happily._

\- Milord, perfect timing. Mary has a new batch of fresh baked cookies. Care to join me for some tea and biscuits?

 

\- I was thinking about tea, actually. Mary, can you get some for all of us? Along with those biscuits?

 

\- Of course, Milord! I’ll be right back!

 

\- She seems very happy. Did Tomas kissed her or what?

 

_Milady Margaret was smiling while looking at Mary that was going to the kitchen._

 

\- She received an order from the Innkeeper. He liked the biscuits and the cakes that he tried this morning, so he asked Mary to be his supplier for the Inn. He wants to always have Mary’s biscuits and cakes for his guests, and with the new Inn, Mary will get a lot of requests! I was looking at the prices of the ingredients and calculating a fair price for Mary to charge.

 

\- Really? That’s wonderful news! From a slave to a businesswoman! Tomas must be so proud of her!

 

_Milady Margaret seemed so proud and she had her eyes a little wet._

 

\- Yes, me too. My little Mary is becoming an amazing woman.

 

_While everyone was drinking tea and tasting the biscuits, Seya became stiff, like if he was thinking about something. Ryn was the first to notice that Seya froze in the middle of a bite towards one biscuit._

 

\- Is something wrong?

 

\- …

 

\- Hello!

 

_Suddenly, Seya got up and he immediately opened a Gateway. On the other side, Ryn could see the dark Magic Barrier of the border._

 

\- Sorry, I must check one thing. I'll be right back.

_He crossed it without Ryn having time to complain and the Gateway closed afterward._

_Seya went near the Magic Barrier. He could sense two persons trapped inside._

_He placed his hand inside of the Barrier and he grabbed one arm that he felt inside of it, and pulled. After the arm, came one male DogKind and another one that was grabbing the ragged shirt of the first one. Seya put his hand again in the Barrier and he caught two slave collars that belonged to the two males that were looking at him in disbelief. Seya understood what had happened and he threw again the two collars into the Magic Barrier._

 

\- Seems that you two are slaves of the Empire. What were you doing? Did you both try to cross this Magic Border?

 

\- No Sir, we were thrown into it by our owner. He is a Count of the lands right across this Barrier, he wanted to see what could happen. We didn’t want, we thought we would die!

 

\- I see. And the troops on the other side, are his troops?

 

\- Yes, Sir, he ordered his troops to try to cross this some days ago, and they were attacked. This time, he came himself with more troops.

 

\- Cool, more horses and weapons for me! So, do you want to return to the Empire lands, you want to live here as free men or do you want to return to the BeastKind Kingdom?

 

\- Sir, both our wives and children are in the castle of our owner. Since we are here, they are now the only slaves there. We prefer to return to them, if possible.

 

\- Ok, and if I brought your families here?

 

\- If that happened, we all would gladly become your personal slaves!

 

\- Well, I need more people to live and work in these lands, I don’t want slaves.

Wait here, I’m going to mess a little with those troops on the other side and I’m going to get your families.

_Seya gathered his Magic and he flew above the Magic Barrier until he could see the troops on the other side, while the two Dogkind fell on their knees at that sight._

_He did the usual, two Dark Walls with Compressed Dimension thrown in succession to retrieve the horses and the weapons of the soldiers. Since there were also some Mages in the bunch, he absorbed their Magic. They never knew what hit them!_

_He then increased his Wind Magic and he flew at such speed that the troops on the ground could only see a dark blur crossing the air._

_Seya could see a small castle in the distance, so he went there, throwing ahead of him the same two Dark Walls to capture horses and all the metal inside the castle. Door knobs, pots and pans, swords, daggers, bows, and armors disappeared and were placed inside his Compressed Dimension._

_He then flew all around the castle, looking through the windows. He found one female DogKind with a young boy working in the kitchen and the other two were in the basement, gathering ingredients._

_Before anyone could realize, he went flying through the kitchen window, put two surprised DogKind in his Compressed Dimension and then he runs at full speed to the basement, capturing the other two._

_He then opened a tunnel using Earth Magic from the basement to the field in the back of the Castle. Seya flew through the sky at high speed and he soon arrived at the same spot where the two male DogKind were still waiting, seated on the ground._

 

\- I came the faster as I could. I have two presents for each of you.

_Seya opened his Compressed Dimension and from there, appeared two female DogKind, holding hands with their children. One of the male DogKind shouted._

 

\- My wife! And my son!

 

_The other male DogKind quickly got up and hugged his family._

 

\- Mine also! And my little daughter! What’s this? Who are you, Sir?

 

\- I’m the Marquess of all these lands that were confiscated from the Empire. I’m Seya Hinamoto. Now that your families are here, I’ll ask again. Do you want to return to the Empire lands, you want to live here as free people or do you want to return to the BeastKind Kingdom?

 

_One of the male DogKind spoke, with tears in his eyes._

 

\- Sir, it would be an honor if we all could live here. We were never well treated by our owner, the Empire despises BeastKind and we never went to the BeastKind Kingdom. We have no more family. Our two families were living in that castle since we were bought. Our children were born there, as slaves upon birth. They never had a chance of being free.

 

_Seya smiled, he too was deeply moved._

 

\- Well, that settles it. I have already houses and fields available for you. The children will go to school and the parents can work in the fields or on another job that suits you. Come with me, let me take care of all of you.

_Seya opened another Gateway, and while the DogKind families were looking in disbelief, on the other side Ryn was staring at them, with an inquisitive look._

_Seya crossed the Gateway and standing next to Ryn, he made a hand signal, calling them._

_They all crossed it and when they looked back, they saw on the other side of that strange opened door, the Magic Barrier. Seya dispersed the Gateway, making the DogKind families even more surprised. Seya pointed to some empty seats at the table and invited them to seat. A smiling little DogKind maid served to all of them some tea, biscuits, and slices of cake._

 

\- You can all relax now. Drink some tea and eat these wonderful biscuits that Mary made. Milady Margaret, where is my amazing Baron?

 

\- I think my husband is still taking care of the Security Obelisks. Milord, who are these new visitors?

 

\- Slaves that I rescued from the Empire. The two males are slaves that a Count threw against the Magic Border to see what could happen. After I took them from inside that, they told me that their families were also slaves of that Count. So, after I relieve his troops of the horses and weapons, I went to his castle and I brought them.

They all want to live here, as free people. Little Mary and Tomas will have neighbors of the same kind. I was hoping that the Baron could take each of these families to a new home.

 

\- If Milord wants, I can take care of that with Tomas. There are two empty houses nearby and both are ready to receive a family of three. I think they would like it.

 

_Seya nodded._

 

\- That would be perfect. I want to go also, to see if there’s something that needs changes.

 

 _Ryn had a very angry face, she was even biting so strongly her lips, that they were turning white._ _Seya was puzzled._

 

\- Why are you looking so angry at me?

 

_Ryn blows up._

 

\- You… Did you fight with some soldiers again? And you went to a castle to get them? Argh! Why are you so crazy and always taking so many risks? Do you want to kill me of so much worrying about you?

 

_Seya crossed his arms over the table and he made a frown while looking at Ryn._

 

\- So, you preferred that I had sent them back to that Count? And leave their families there? Do you think that they were better continuing to be slaves?

 

\- Of course not, but why it had to be you, doing all those dangerous things?

 

\- Who else could do it? You? Princess Heiji? Or all of you together? Didn’t your parent’s ever told you that ‘with great power, comes great responsibilities’?

 

_Ryn shook her head, that was weird!_

 

\- I never heard that!

 

\- Maybe it was better if you start to think about that saying. All of you, actually. With all the Control Training that you are doing, in some years you will all become very powerful. You should think very seriously about what you are going to do with all that power.

I help people. That’s what I chose, many years ago.

 

_Ryn became silent, thinking._

 

 - …

 

\- If you think that fighting some soldiers or mages and rescuing slaves from a castle is dangerous, I could just go to the Empire and completely obliterate everything there. Every house, people, cattle and land. I could burn and kill everything. If I do that, I would never have to fight again with people from the Empire. But you like it or not, they are also the Goddess’ people. I can’t just kill all the people that live on the Empire. I can only try to help a little. And relieving the Empire of some horses, weapons, and slaves, it’s a good way to change their ways a little.

 

_Ryn was looking down, she looked sad._

 

\- I understand. But I worry about you!

 

\- You need to trust a little more in me. I don’t rush into trouble without a lot of thinking and a backup plan.

 

_Princess Heiji punched the table, she looked very serious._

 

\- Yes, always! I’m very proud to say that I’m Big Brother’s backup plan! If needed, I can rush to him and burn everything that threatens him!

 

_Seya just smiled, the little Princess Heiji looked like a terrifying warrior!_

 

\- Yeah, my amazing Little Sister, the Fire Princess!

Now, since our new habitants have finished eating and are looking at me wondering what is happening, I want to talk a little with them. I noticed that one of the women as a nasty scar on the forehead. And that little girl is missing one of her ears. What was that?

_One of the female DogKind pointed at her scar on the forehead._

 

\- Sir, this was a punishment from our owner when I was young. I stumbled and I let some wine fall all over him when I was serving at his table. He hit me against one corner of the table and I got this scar. My daughter here lost her ear last year when she was too tired while working in the kitchen for a party that our owner gave. She fell of tiredness and her ear was chopped by the cooker as a punishment.

 

_Seya was looking at the little girl and he then questioned her mother._

 

\- Why that Count didn’t properly Heal both of you?

 

\- For the same reason that he didn’t heal the scars that we all have on our backs from the whip. To always remember our mistakes.

 

\- That’s just… John, help me here. Can you take care of that scar in the forehead while I heal that ear?

 

\- Of, but I don’t know if I can help on that, I’m used to Healing fresh injuries.

 

\- Just try it, ok? Concentrate on Healing the flesh from the inside until the skin, on the outside. My part is trickier, growing a new ear!

 

_John and Seya gathered their Magic, and while John used a very slow chant to help him concentrate, Seya just poured his Magic on the little girl’s ear, while blocking the pain sensors and the Magic Flow. Slowly, the ear grows, little by little. Soon, it was like the other one, a perfect DogKind ear._

_John also finished, and if anyone looked at the woman, that ugly scar had completely disappeared. In its place, there was only perfect smooth skin._

\- Nice work, John! Perfect healing, there’s not even a line over that scar! You have learned well, my Padawan _._

\- My what? Padawan _?_ What’s that?

 

\- Sorry, old joke. Maybe it’s better if I call you Grasshopper!

 

\- Same problem, what’s that Grasshopper?

 

\- Ahahah! Sorry, it was another old joke. Don’t mind that.

Now, can I see the scars on your backs? Just turn around and let me see if I can do something about it, ok?

 

_The former slaves turned around and after removing their clothes on their torsos, everyone could see their backs. It was an ugly sight. Especially the two children, they had fresh marks that showed those were recent. When Seya’s friends saw that, the girls couldn’t help it, it was too much for them. They all started to cry. Even Milady Margaret was moved._

_Seya gathered is Magic and he blocked the pain sensors and the Magic Flow of all of them. Slowly but steady, he started to Heal one after the other. When he finished, not even a mark could be seen._

 

\- Ok, now no one, not even you, will be able to tell that you were slaves. You can all put your clothes on. Milady Margaret, before going to the new houses, it was better to give them new clothes. Those dirty rags are unfit for my new subjects.


	81. Side Story: Xenya, the Warrior Maiden, by Xenya

I’m Xenya, daughter of Titania, the Queen of the Fairies.

When I was 5 years old, my mother told me how she met my father, the adventurer Rolland Hinamoto.

I was curious about him, so I convinced my mother to let me see my father. She took me with her on the day my half-brother Seya was born. She said that I needed to hide and look at him from the window, because the ability with Magic of that little baby, was scary. She said that she was almost caught by his sensing of Magic Flow when he was still on his mother belly.

 

I saw my father playing with my brother in the crib. I saw that little baby throwing a strong Wind Magic that completely destroyed the mobile toy that he had above the crib.

I saw Anna, his mother, rushing to the bedroom. I almost fainted when I saw that little baby using Water, Wind, Light and Fire Magic. What was even worst, was a few days later when I was again on top of a tree and looking at his room, I saw an enormous RabbitKind Male with him, and my little brother was using Earth and Dark Magic.

That made me so proud! I had an amazing little brother! But my mother forbade me to get any closer to them.

 

So I started to practice my Magic Control, by watching him. Slowly but steady, the amount of Light Magic that I could use, rivaled with my mother, the strongest Magical Being in the world.

 

I saw my half-brother taking his first steps. I saw him falling and falling over, but he never stopped trying. Even if he hurt himself, he never cried and he never, never, gave up.

That made a strong mark on me, that years later, made me become the strongest fighter in the world, known for never giving up even with one less arm or leg. I never gave up during a fight, ever.

When he was 3 years old, he began his training with the RabbitKind family that lived near him. I was with them, every day, learning their movements from a distance, and practicing all alone. I was 8 at that time, and for the following years, I kept on doing the same train as they did, but instead of practicing with them, I was practicing with my mother and all the other Fairies.

Over time, I became obsessed with the thought of fighting him. I wanted to see if I could defeat him. So, I devised a plan. On the morning of his 8th birthday, he went to the Eternal Forest to hunt. At that time, I disguised myself as an Elfian and I challenged my little brother. Our fight lasted for two hours. I think I only won because I had more stamina than him, I was older. But even with no strength on his arms to raise his sword, he kept on fighting me. I knocked him out, I was afraid he died of exhaustion, before giving up. I took him back to his home and without anyone noticing me, I laid him on his bed and I gave him a kiss on his forehead.

After that, I noticed that he started to train even harder. So, I did the same.

Over the following years, I waited for him on the Eternal Forest or I went after him on his birthday, to fight. It didn’t matter if he was hiding in the Dwarfs Mountains or inside the underwater palace of the mermaids, I would sense his Magic Flow or ask my mother where he was. Every year, we fought on his birthday, and every year, I won. But on his 14th birthday, I lost, badly.

Normally we would fight with weapons or unarmed, without using Magic. But that time, he disarmed me using a strange movement where he did a side sweep followed by curling his sword with mine, he then pushed both swords to the air and he used his sword hilt to hit my wrist. I lost my strength on that arm and my sword fell to the ground. At that moment, I panicked and I threw against him a Ball of Light. He instantly absorbed it and he hit me with a similar one but ten times stronger, at close range. I was sent flying for ten meters and I rolled on the floor for about another ten. I was a mess. When I regain consciousness, he was healing me. When he asked me if I was ok, I smiled a little while looking at him, ashamed of my reaction for losing my sword. Since I didn’t say anything, he slapped me. I looked at him surprised, and he slapped me again.

He was really angry. He told me that I’ve dishonored the Bushido code, by doing a coward attack at close range on an honorable sword fight and instead of being a battle maniac only for the thrill of battle, I should learn and improve myself before he could acknowledge me as a worthy opponent. I was so ashamed of myself that I couldn’t even speak. That made the situation even worst. I should have said I was sorry, that I panicked at that time. But I remained silent.

He used his Magic to create a Gateway and he grabbed me from my collar and he threw me through it. On the other side, were a bunch of beings that I’ve never seen. They looked like huge Lizards, with clothes and weapons. I saw them doing a deep bow towards Seya. They didn’t speak and Seya didn’t say one word to them. He just pointed at me and after they stared at me for some seconds, they all nodded their heads. When the Gateway was dispersing, I saw the look of disappointment on Seya’s face. It broke my heart.

One of the Lizards came to me and suddenly, I heard a voice in my head. He introduced himself and explained that thanks to Seya, some of them had a Magic Crystal around their neck that allowed them to be understood like that. He told me that they were the LizardKind, noble warriors that follow the Bushido Code and are the second line of defense against any attack from the Demonoids and that Seya asked them to teach me their way of life so that I could be an honorable warrior and not just a warrior without a purpose. Seems that my half-brother had a kind heart, even when angry. If it was the other way around, I think at that time, I would have killed him if he did to me what I did to him.

I lived with them for almost two years, not only fighting but learning their way of life, the way of a Samurai. I learned how to aim to improve every day and be willing to lose my life, to stop the Demonoids so that other beings in the world could be safe. Even if those beings never knew of my efforts.

I fought with some small and medium-sized Demonoids. And those fights changed me. I never would have dreamed such beings could exist. The way they absorbed the Magic and the flesh of LizardKinds that they defeated, give me nightmares until this day.

I was told that the attacks from small size or medium size Demonoids were increasing every year and if the mermaids or the LizardKind ever failed to stop them, someday the world would be in danger and when that day comes, they would gladly give their lives to fight side by side with Seya, the Great Sage.

The first time that I heard them addressing my brother like that, made me tremble and I fell to my knees. I understood immediately how he was able to use so much Magic. The way he trained so hard since a little child, the way that he always tried to help everyone around him or when he was traveling with his mother. And the stupid me was only training to defeat him every year on his birthday because I felt jealous of him and Rolland, our father. I was depressed for several days after that discovery. And if it weren’t for my training with the LizardKind, I would have killed myself.

It’s almost Seya’s 16th birthday. I didn’t meet with him when he made 15, I was on a huge fight against an enormous horde of Demonoids so I missed my opportunity. I left the LizardKind kingdom 4 months ago and I kept on traveling back to the Royal Kingdom of Rohan to meet Seya again, to apologize and show him my improvement. I want him to be proud of me, as I am of him. During my way back, I entered in every fighting tournament that I could and challenged every fighter that looked strong. I wanted to find out if I had become a better fighter, with all that training.

I even managed to defeat my father, Rolland Hinamoto, on a tournament in the Royal Kingdom of Rohan. I almost hugged him and cried my eyes out when he congratulated me for my amazing fight against him. I was surprised when I overheard his conversation with Anna Hinamoto, saying that they will meet Seya in some days on his birthday and that he was granted the title of Marquess and a huge amount of lands to take care. I was curious about him, so I asked what happened and when they told me the whole story, I almost fainted. I said my goodbyes to them and I rushed to the Eternal Forest to meet the Fairies and look for my mother.

I’m making plans to surprise Seya on his birthday and I will tell him that I’m his half-sister, even if my mother disapproves. On that day, I will offer him my help and my life, to fight side by side with him when the time comes.

I can’t wait!


	82. Report 66

_The DogKind were checking each other’s back, with a lot of hugging and crying between them. They all thanked Seya and they put their clothes on._ _Milady Margaret was smiling at all that commotion and she then corrected Seya._

 

\- Milord, when I said the houses were ready to receive a family of three, I meant also new clothes for the owners. I took care of that part, for every new house that was built.

 

\- Really? Wonderful! I’m really lucky for having Milady Margaret and Baron Frank helping me!

 

\- No Milord, it’s us who are lucky.

 

_One of the male DogKind stuttered, with tears falling down._

 

\- This… it’s… all our scars have disappeared! How can we ever pay you, Sir?

 

\- That’s easy, with hard work. Now, my rules. I don’t want to hear any of you acting or talking like slaves. Ever! You are now free habitants of my lands.

You will receive a house and some fields to take care of. Your children will go to school until they are 12 years old. At that age, they can choose if they want to work on the land or in another kind of job. Your children will learn how to read, write and do arithmetics. When they get home after school, they must teach both parents what they have learned.

Learning how to read, write, arithmetic’s, working here and paying taxes, is the pay that I want from you. Only that.

 

_One of the female DogKind stuttered, looking at her son and then, at Seya._

 

\- But… school for slaves it’s…

 

\- I don’t see any slaves in here. You really need to change that way of thinking.

 

\- Forgive me, Sir, but all this, it’s just so wonderful, I don’t know if we deserve all this!

 

\- I don’t know also, but I’m betting on all of you. Now, shall we go to your new houses?

 

_They all followed Milady Margaret. She called out Tomas and he brought a carriage and saddled horses. Milady Margaret went on the carriage, together with the two female DogKind and the children. Everyone else, since they all knew how to ride a horse, they grabbed one and they followed the carriage, happily talking during the way to the new houses._

_After some time, they stopped at the first house. Milady Margaret said it was a house for a couple with one daughter, because of the children’s bedroom decoration and the clothes already placed in the children’s closet._

_When the DogKind family went in, they couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Milady Margaret worked as a guide, showing everything and explaining how the Home Appliances worked. Seya was nodding, the house was perfect for them._

 

\- Well, I hope you can be very happy in here. You can change your clothes and get used to your new house. We must go to the next one.

_Soon after, they reached the other house, the one for a family with a little boy. It was an exact copy of the other one, with two bedrooms, a kitchen with Home Appliances, a pantry, a bathroom, a seller and an attic. There was also a stable with horses, cows, and an open wagon. Next to it, storage for the seeds and the farm equipment. On the back of the house, a hen house with some chickens and a rooster, a small garden for vegetables for the house owners and following it, a huge field to farm._

_Seya pointed with his hand to the un-prepped field._

 

\- This is all yours. We will leave you now. If you have any questions later or any problems, just ask.

 

_The male DogKind was looking at the field, to the house behind him, to the garden, and he almost couldn’t speak._

 

\- Sir… this… all this…

 

\- Yeah, I know, it’s too much, right? Don’t worry,  just be happy on these lands. Goodbye for now.

_Seya just turned around and left, leaving that new family staring at him, in disbelief._

_Milady Margaret and his friends followed him, waving at the new habitants of Seya’s lands._

_They returned to the Baron’s house, talking along the way. Except for Seya that was thinking and a very proud girl, looking at him._

 

\- My boyfriend is so amazing!

 

_Princess Arys was looking at Ryn._

 

\- Again with those melted eyes? Argh!

_Duncan just laughed, hearing Princess Arys saying that, because he saw the gentle smile that Arys was making while looking at Ryn._

_When they reached the Baron’s house, they went inside, still talking about the DogKind families. Seya was still silent, thinking. Since it was almost time for dinner, they went to the dining room, but Seya continued and went to his room. Seeing Seya going away, Ryn thought it was weird, and making signals to the others, they all followed Seya, without making a noise. When Seya entered his room, he was about to shut the door, completely distracted, but Ryn held the door open with her foot. He didn’t even realize that the door didn’t close._

_Seya went to the driving belt, and while his friends entered his room, he grabbed two freshly-created Crystals. He made a stand of rock using Earth Magic in the middle of the room because all the tables were full with Automatic Production Lines._

_While Hina was looking very closely, Seya started a new Magical Program on those Big Crystals. She noticed that Seya was putting a lot of Light Magic on those Crystals while saying ‘Security Wall, Activate!’. When Seya finished, he placed the two Big Crystals on the floor._

\- I think it’s done. Now, if I place my hand on each of them and if I say ‘Security Wall, Activate!’…

 

_A beam made of white light was shot upwards from each Crystal. Those beams then spread in the direction of each other and they made a transparent wall between them. Seya then grabbed his sword from his Compressed Dimension and he smacked the wall a few times._

_Bong! Bong! Bong!_

_He then threw a lot of different Magic’s against that wall, and they were simply absorbed by it. Seya’s friends were astonished. A transparent wall able to withstand a sword and also Magic attacks? That was impossible!_

\- Let me see… ‘Security Wall, Off!’ … cool, it turned off. Seems it’s working perfectly.

 

_Hina finally spoke, pointing at one of the Big Crystals on the floor._

 

 - Seya, what’s this for?

 

_Seya jolted, he thought he was alone._

 

\- Oops, sorry, I forgot about you guys! I was so absorbed about this that I completely forgot that we were going to eat!

I was thinking about putting this Magic Wall in the Magic Barrier at the border, like a small entrance to receive merchants or escaped slaves. With also guards, Magic Knights, and Security Obelisks on my side of the Wall.

 

_Hina was crouching on the floor and touching the Big Crystal._

 

\- Why do you want that?

 

\- Easy, I want to get money from the merchants and more people to live here. Instead of going to rob more slaves and upset Ryn, I can also wait for them to escape to my lands, using this Wall.

_Ryn was also crouched near Hina, looking at that strange Crystal_.

 

 - That’s a very crazy idea! Do you really think it can work?

 

\- Yeah, why not? Let me just grab some of these Obelisk Crystals here… now, can we go to eat?

_They all went to the dining room. Milady Margaret and the Baron were already there, talking about their day._

 

\- Ah, Milord, welcome back. I was talking with my wife about what I did today. I’ve already used all the Obelisk Crystals, and it seems that Milord got for us more people. Seems that Tomas and Mary are excited for having more of their kind around.

 

\- Yeah, I was lucky. Because of that, I had one idea and I need help with that. I will need tomorrow four new guards, for an entrance that I’m going to create in the Magic Barrier. They must pair up so that there’s always two of them at all times near that entrance, along with two Magic Knights and a few Security Obelisks.

 

\- I can take care of that, of course. But that entrance, even with all that security, it can be attacked by some soldiers from the Empire!

 

\- Not if they have no weapons. I’m going for a little trip over the Empire lands, before making the entrance. If there’s still any weapons nearby, I’m going to take it.

 

_Ryn pulled Seya’s arm._

 

\- You are going to what?

 

\- I’m going to the Empire lands and I’m going to look for some soldiers and relieve them of their weapons and horses. I’m also going to look for castles and palaces and do the same there. Want to come with me?

 

_Ryn poked Seya’s chest, she was so angry!_

 

\- You…argh! You’re impossible! And you want me to go with you? Stupid! Crazy brat! I’m not nuts like you!

 

\- Ok, but you want to come with me or not?

 

\- …I…I…Argh!

 

_Princess Heiji pushed Ryn to the side and she placed herself in front of Seya, ready to go._

 

\- Coward! I’ll go with you, Big Brother! Can I also set fire to the castles and the palaces? It would be so much fun!

 

\- No, you can’t. It’s a disarm mission, not a killing one.

 

_Princess Heiji crossed her arms over her chest, pouting._

 

\- Oh… that’s boring…

 

\- Ryn, come with me tomorrow morning. It will be a good way for you to see me in action. You are going to fall for me, seeing me acting like an amazing hero!

_Hina jumped to get also in front of Seya._

 

\- If there’s flying on that mission, I want to go!

 

_Ryn was biting her lip while looking at them._

 

\- Ryn, last chance! Or I’m going with Hina! And maybe we kiss in the sky while flying!

 

_Hina nodded and then she shouted, she thought she heard a weird thing._

 

\- Yeah… wait, what?

 

\- …I… I want to go, but I’m afraid…

 

\- What about the kissing in the sky, Ryn, does that sounds better? And don’t worry, as long as you have with you that string around your neck, nothing can happen to you.

 

_Ryn made a decision, but she was still trembling._

 

\- … ok… I’ll go…

 

_Hina looked so sad._

 

\- Oh, I also want to go!

 

_Seya smiled, Hina was funny, always wanting to try every Magic that she saw._

 

\- Yeah, you can come, I like a 3rd wheel!

_Hina shook her head, very strongly. She didn’t like that idea, not a single bit!_

 

 - No! I’ll stay here with Zack!

 

_Seya poked Hina’s nose._

 

\- Oh, my idea of kissing in the sky made you want to try that, right? You little pervert! Heheheh!

 

_Hina had her face all red, and she looked at Zak with her eyes wide open. Zak had a small smile and he too had his face all red. Princess Arys had an idea and she placed her arm on Hina’s shoulders._

\- Maybe we can all try doing some mock battles while flying!

 

_Seya slowly shook his head._

 

\- You party pooper! Hina wants the kissing part, and here comes another 3rd wheel, talking about mock battles!

 

_Duncan laughed, and Arys showed him a fist._

 

\- Ahahahah! Oops, sorry Arys, but it was funny!

_Princess Heiji had a weird smile when she was looking at Duncan._

 

\- Or you could stop being a coward and go with Princess Arys to try that kissing in the sky!

_Duncan stopped smiling and he became all red in embarrassment_. _Princess Heiji shrugged her shoulders._

 

\- No reaction? Sorry Arys, I tried. Heheheh!

_…_

_After dinner, they were making plans for the next day. Seya wanted to see how his Capital looks during the night, with all the lights in the streets, so they all went for a walk. There were more people in the streets, walking in pairs or in groups, talking happily. There were even some children, playing and running around, just having fun. Duncan was looking around, marveled with all that movement._

 

\- Oh, the streets look so different, with all these lights! It used to be very dark, no one went outside after dark because of that, and we had fires in the middle of the streets for light and protection against animals! Now, with the guards and all these lights, the streets are not scarier anymore!


	83. Report 67

_The Baron pointed with his hand to the several shops and businesses still open, at that hour of the evening._

 

 - Yes, even the Inn is open, selling drinks. And there are also some shops open and merchants, selling street food for the ones like us that are taking a stroll.

 

_Seya was smiling, very pleased with himself._

 

\- Yes, that was really a good idea, if I can say so myself!

 

_Milady Margaret nodded._

 

\- Yes, it really was, Milord. And for what the women of the sewing crew told me, in the other villages it’s happening the same. People there also go for a stroll, after dinner.

_Princess Heiji was waving at a small girl that was looking at her._

 

\- Yes, my father told me that in the Capital of the Royal Kingdom, it’s happening the same. And in there, it’s even more lively. There are always people from nearby countries going to the Capital, and they also like the streets at night.

Better you all get prepared for an increase in the demands of this, my father is being contacted by other countries, they also want to have lights in their streets and in the houses.

 

\- Oh, more work for the artisans! And more money for our safes! Baron, I think that very soon, we will need to have another meeting with all the Village Chiefs, to decide how we should use the money that we already have.

 

\- I agree, Milord. We have an enormous amount, only from the selling of our products in the Kingdom’s Capital! With more money getting in because of the lights, the purses, and bags, soon we will have more money than we need!

 

\- Yeah, we need to make some decisions for the next improvements. And with the opening of the Magic Barrier for the merchants from the Empire and accepting Gateway requests from the Royal Kingdom, we’ll get more people coming and more money!

_They walked for a while, with Seya stopping from time to time to talk with some people that approached him. Most of the times they just wanted to greet him, others wanted to thank him for the lights, the school or the improvements in farming. There were also some women that told him how much they appreciate the Home Appliances, or the easiness of grinding flour by the Watermill, with one or two younger women, trying to flirt with him while a very angry Ryn Mycym was looking at them._

_After a while, they went back to the house and because it was getting late, they all went to their rooms, already prepared._

_Seya took the opportunity to put more Magic in the Gigantic Magic Crystals in his room, and he went to sleep. That day was very tiring!_

_…_

A few moments later, a voice was heard through the Communicator Crystal.

 

\- ‘Seya, are you sleeping?’

 

 

\- Not now!

 

\- ‘Good. Gateway open!’

 

\- ‘Lights on!’ and  ‘Gateway authorized!’... ooh… cute nightgown!

 

_Ryn walked around, to show off._

 

\- Do you like it? I bought this because of you. Heheheh! Move, give me some space!

 

\- Oh, so bossy! Me likes! Heheheh!

 

\- Shut up and kiss me, crazy brat!

 

\- On it, boss!

 

**_ Special Note - Stopping the report for this evening! _ **

 

…

 

_In the next morning, everyone was already in the dining room, except Seya and Ryn._

_Hina was wondering what happened._

 

\- Where are those two? Do you think that they…

 

_Princess Arys shook her head._

 

\- No, my stupid cousin is a slowpoke. Do you remember how long he took to kiss the poor Ryn?

 

_Ryn arrived in the middle of the talk, she was all smiles._

 

\- What about the poor me?

 

_Hina greeted her and she then made an inquisitive face._

 

\- Good morning! Oh, Ryn… you… look different again…

 

_Princess Arys looked at Ryn and Seya that were holding hands and she sniffed the air._

 

\- Yeah, happier and … sniff, sniff… yeah, they went to the ocean again! Annoying love birds! Argh! Why I’m so jealous?

_Seya addressed Duncan while pointing with his head towards Princess Arys._

 

\- Duncan, weren’t you supposed to never leave Arys and make her happy? Why didn’t you take her to swim in the ocean?

 

\- But… I can’t use Milord’s Magic to go to the ocean when I feel like it!

 

\- Of course, you can! You can use your own Gateway Crystal and go to the new Inn near the ocean!

 

_Hearing Seya saying that, they started to talk at the same time._

 

\- Oh, yeah… we can all do that!... we can…

 

_Seya slowly shook his head._

 

\- Bunch of stupid brats! Heheheh!

_While eating, they were making plans for a trip to the new Inn to go to the ocean, use the swimming pool and do some flying mock battles in the field at the back of the Inn._

_When they finished, Seya opened a Gateway to the Magic Barrier and grabbing Ryn’s hand, they went through it while waving to the others._

_Seya noticed that Ryn was suddenly silent. Seya took his Mage robe and another one that he lent to Ryn, from his Compressed Dimension. He put his robe and waited for Ryn to do the same. Seya started to gather his Magic and he started to fly until the top of the Magic Barrier._

 

\- Come on already!

_Ryn did the same. She was still nervous, but since she agreed yesterday about going along with Seya, she couldn’t back down. When she reached Seya, he held her hand._

 

\- I’m going to fly a little higher, that way, no one on the ground will be able to find us so easily. Then, we are going to fly very fast along the barrier until the ocean, turn around, and we will go until the Dwarf Mountains. Along that flight, I will throw from time to time, two Dark walls of Compressed Dimension to take the horses and the weapons from any soldiers near the Barrier.

After that, we’ll go a little deeper into the Empire lands, looking for any palaces or castles nearby by, and use the same two Dark walls to clean them up also. Easy, right?

 

\- If you say it like that, it seems really easy.

 

\- Ok, use your Wind Magic to help you, while holding my hand. Don’t worry, I will not let the Magic in your Wind Crystal to end. Let’s go! Up, up, and away!

 

\- Strange saying. Do you use that for concentration?

 

\- No, it’s just an old joke. Heheheh!

 

_When they were high enough, anyone that was in the ground and looked up could only see two small dark dots._

_They went along the Magic Barrier, and every time they spotted a group of soldiers near it, Seya would dispose them of their horses and weapons._

_When they reached the Dwarf Mountains, they flew deep inside the Empire lands. They saw a castle in the ground, and Seya did the same. He took all the horses, weapons, pots and pans. Even doorknobs and handles!_

_They flew parallel to the Magic Barrier, in the direction of the ocean. Ryn was looking down and every time that she pointed a new target, Seya cleaned it._

_They soon reached the ocean again. During their travel, they targeted fifteen palaces, castles or big houses that looked like a ruler’s house._

_Finally, they flew along the ocean, until they crossed the Magic Barrier and they went in the direction of the new Inn, where their friends were._

_Seya saw all of them leaving the beach and walking up the staircase that he made. They landed in front of the door to the swimming pool, and they waited_.

_Princess Heiji was the first to reach the top, unkempt, full of sand, breathless and smiling._

 

\- Uff… I win, you weaklings! Heheheh! Oh, hello again! Back so soon?

_Seya was smiling, just by seeing the mess she looked._

 

\- Soon? We took a while, you know? What did you do so far?

 

\- We did mock battles at the beach while flying! I had so much fun! Then we went swimming in the ocean. At least, those that can swim. The others, they just went until the water reached their waist. Those cowards! Heheheheh!

_Seya waved at the others that were approaching them, also full of sand and breathless._

 

 - Here they are. Hello everyone. Seems the little Princess was faster than all of you.

 

_Princess Arys pointed at Heiji, still breathing heavily._

 

\- Yeah, that lousy cheater! She dared us to climb all those stairs without any Magic and then she used Body Strengthening Magic!

 

_Princess Heiji put her tongue out._

 

\- Heheheh! You are just mad because you weren’t the first to think about that! Or you really expected that I was going to lose? I hate losing!

 

_Seya did a slow-motion smack on the head of Princess Heiji._

 

\- Ahahah! You cheater! Let’s go inside, I want to swim a little. Did you talk with the Innkeeper?

 

_John was bent with his hands on his knees to recover his breath, but he managed to raise one arm._

 

\- I did. When … ufff… everyone arrived here … ufff… and went directly to the beach … ufff… I stayed behind and talked with him.

 

\- Great. Shall we go? I need to change clothes and use the showers before diving in.

 

_Seya opened the door to the pool and he entered, followed by everyone else._

_John raised his head, still tired, points at the chairs around the pool._

 

\- Well, I’m going to lay down on those comfy strange chairs.

 

_Princess Heiji pointed with her thumb to Myra Calcym._

 

\- Or you could use this opportunity to learn how to swim! You and Myra!

 

\- Yeah, that reminds me, I didn’t put these in the swimming pool… where it is… I need to find a time to put some order on my Compressed Dimension… ah, found it!

_From his Compressed Dimension, Seya took five cork planks and five strange vests. He then started to blow in one small tube of each vest and those vests inflated. He  closed the tube with a string and he put all that in the ground, near the pool._

\- I made this some time ago. If someone doesn’t know how to swim, put on one of these vests, it will help you float. And when in the water, you can also grab one of these cork planks to help you learn how to swim.

_Myra was with one vest in her hands._

 

\- That’s so cool! How did you make this?

 

\- By using the skin of a gigantic snake that Princess Heiji killed some years ago. She hunted it, we ate some of the meat and sold the rest.

 

\- You forgot to tell that I had to kill it with only one dagger on each hand! You meanie! You even seated on a rock, enjoying the show!

 

\- Of course, I wanted to keep the skin intact! You wanted to completely burn the snake, making it unusable! Now, less talk, more swimming! Grab a Water Crystal and a Wind Crystal and jump in!

 

_They went to change their clothes and after a quick run under the showers, they all dive into the swimming pool. Except for John and Myra, those two went to the shallow zone, testing the vests and the planks. When they saw that they could easily float, they joined the others, in the deepest zone._

_Very soon, they were using Wind and Water Magic from their Crystals, to fight in the pool._

_There were a lot of whirlwinds, underwater hurricanes, strong currents, and even some whirlpools!_

_Seya was the first to get out of the swimming pool and stretch over a chair, completely exhausted. He had to fight against everyone in turns, sometimes, two opponents at a time._

_One after the other, everyone joined him, choosing a chair near him. Hina was laying on her back, exhausted, and she rolled over to talk to Seya._

 

 - By the way, you didn’t tell us how did your trip go. Did Ryn faint a lot?

 

_Ryn shook her head, smiling. She looked very proud of herself._

 

 - No, not even once! It was so cool! We were flying so high, that the soldiers in the ground looked like small marbles. They didn’t saw us and they never knew what hit them, when Seya threw his two Dark walls! And then we went flying until the Dwarfs Mountains, doing the same every time we saw soldiers. We even went further into the lands of the Empire, and Seya was throwing his Magic’s one after the other against every castle or palace that we saw. I was looking for the targets and Seya shot all of them! I lost count of how many weapons, armors, and horses we caught!

 

\- Yeah, like that, I think an attack from the empire is going to take a lot of time. Unless they attack with stones and sticks. Until that, I will have a lot of time to create more Magic Crystals and place more Security Obelisks near the entrance that I want to make.

 

_Hina made a sad face._

 

\- Oh, I should have gone to! It sounds like you had so much fun!

 

\- I hope that now she calms for a while. I told her that I don’t like to take unnecessary risks, but she only believed after seeing for herself! This distrustful woman that I have!

Now, I want to talk to the Innkeeper, I’m going to change my clothes.

 

_Ryn got up and she stretched. Seya gulped when he noticed Ryns curves, fully noticeable by the tight clothes that she was wearing._

 

\- Can I go with you? I want to see how the Inn looks now.

 

_Seya blinked his eyes to wake up. He disguised his pervert looks with a smile. Seeing her like that, he was having strange ideas for the next time that she went to his room._

 

\- Sure. If anyone wants to come, go change and dry yourselves with Wind or Fire Magic. I don’t know if there’s already towels inside the Inn.

 

…

_When Seya entered the Inn, he saw the Innkeeper’s son at the counter, making some notes._

 

\- Hello Innkeeper. How is everything in here?

 

\- Milord, nice to see you again! My wife went to the market to buy some groceries. My father and my mother are both buying more towels and blankets. I stayed here, making a list of things to do and tiding up some things that they bought yesterday. I’m sorry to bother Milord, but I think that I’m going to need more money, to buy the rest of the things needed.

 

\- Say no more… here, a bag with 50 gold coins. Make a list of all the expenses and the money spent. I need to show that in the next meeting with the Villages Chiefs. When everything is ready, tell me, so that I can make proper arrangements for the new visitors.

 

\- Thank you, Milord, I will do just that, of course. I saw Milord’s friends down the beach, flying and fighting. That’s the usual way of practicing, in the Royal Kingdom?


	84. Side Story: The Secret Travels of Seya Hinamoto, BeastKind edition, by Aria, the Goddess of Creation

**When Seya was ten years old and until he made 15, along with his travels with his mother, from time to time he gave an excuse like, going to visit Princess Heiji or checking his fields or going hunting and he escaped from his mother’s sight to travel alone.**

**On some of those travels, he indeed went to meet the Princess and he took her with him. Others, he went all alone.**

_This time, he thought it was a good idea, to visit the BeastKind Kingdom. For saving time, he used his Gateway. Running at full speed and from time to time, opening a Gateway in front of him and another the most far away that he could see. By entering the one at his front, he reappeared on the other._

_Like that, he reached the gates of the BeastKind Kingdom Capital in minutes. By carriage or by horse, it would take him more than two months to accomplish that._

_Seya entered through the gates, greeting with a smile and a bow the two DogKind Guards that were at each side. They did a light bow with their heads while looking at him very seriously._

 

\- Hello, I wish to visit the Capital. Can I?

 

\- Yes, human, as long as you aren’t up for any criminal deed.

 

\- I’m not just a human. I’m a Half-Breed RabbitKind!  I want to visit the Capital, I’m curious about it. But the day is just starting, so…. Ahahah!

 

\- Not funny, Half-Breed, not funny…

 

\- Oops, sorry about that. I’ll try to behave properly.

 

\- Very well. I would suggest you visit the Market, there are fresh products today. A huge caravan arrived with products that came by boat from the LizardKind Country.

 

\- Oh, I wonder if there are some of those amazing purple fruits! They’re so tasty!

 

\- So, you already know something about it. Better if you rush to the Market then, those fruits have a high demand among our kind.

 

\- Seems that the trading with the LizardKind is going well, that’s good to hear. Any troubles with them, so far?

 

\- Nothing what so ever. I saw a posted notice that some of our dignitaries went for a diplomatic visit some months ago and they returned impressed with everything they saw and learn. After that, the merchants started to go there by boat, to trade. It seems they have a very special Magic Crystal that it’s able to translate their thoughts into our heads.

 

\- Yeah, that’s a very handy thing, indeed.

_-_ They told that it was a gift from a very powerful Mage. He must be amazing, being able to create such a thing! Our merchants and our dignitaries were never able to fully understand the LizardKind because they can’t speak our language. But now, things are different.

 

\- Yeah, they are truly amazing, it was about time for the world to learn more about them. And they also… Well, I’m off. Thanks for the suggestion and the information.

 

\- Goodbye, have a pleasant visit.

_While Seya was talking with the Guards, the BeastKind Prince, Lionel Leonhard, was jumping from his bedroom window, in a disguise. He loved to walk in the streets of the Capital, hiding his identity and talking casually with the people, buying food at the Market or getting some beautiful male to buy him a drink at the Inn while he flirted with him. With luck, he would get a kiss and an invitation to a room that he always refused. The news that a caravan with products from the LizardKind had arrived, was too much for him. He had to go there._

_Lionel was a very athletic LionKind, despite his disguise that restrains some of his movements. Jumping from a room window at 5 meters high and landing on a nearby roof was child’s play for him. He was well fit, with a slender figure, more beautiful than many females and with his long light brown hair and yellow eyes, he was easily recognized has the Kingdom’s heir, that’s why he had to disguise himself, every time he went alone to the streets._

_When he got down to an alley, he quickly mixed with the people walking on the nearest street. He was eager to reach the Central Market, so he started to walk faster. While he was looking to a male DogKind with a long dark ponytail, he bumped into Seya that was looking to a window of a blacksmith. He lost balance and was going to the floor. Seya reacted immediately and grabbed him._

 

\- Lookout, Milady! I almost didn’t catch you. Are you … alright… Milady…

 

_When Seya looked at the face and those gorgeous yellow eyes of that LionKind female in a white maid uniform, he felt his entire body trembling. Seya never felt anything like it. At least, until that day. Years later, he would feel the same trembling, every time he saw Ryn Mycym when he starts to attend the Knight and Magic School._

_The LionKind Prince was looking at Seya, with his eyes wide open, and he stuttered._

 

\- … yes… I’m… ok, thanks for helping…me…

 

\- Here. Let me… help you. Sorry… I may have touched you in an improperly way, in my rush to help Milady.

 

\- No… that’s ok… if it was a different situation, having a male touching my breast and my waist like that, would grant you a slap, that’s for sure…

 

\- I’m… truly sorry, Milady, it wasn’t my intention.

 

\- Maybe I can forgive you, if you be so kind and tell me your name and escorted me to the market. I don’t want another male to try anything funny with me! Hihihihih!

 

\- Yes, Milady, it will be my honor to escort you. I’m Seya ‘Taly’ Denar’an Hinamoto, it’s my first time here and I was also going to see the market. I was just admiring this shop, it has one strange weapon in there.

 

\- Oh, you mean the Death Claw? It’s the standard weapon of the Royal Guards. It’s deadly in close range combat. Normally, one would use that in one hand and that curved sword in the other.

 

\- Seems Milady is very knowledged! I need to buy a pair of those to give as a present for my little sister. She collects weapons and she loves to learn how to use them!

 

\- You have there one crazy little sister! Hihihihih!

 

\- Well, she’s not my real sister, she calls me big brother since she was 6 years old, and because of that, I got used to seeing her in that way.

 

\- I see. So you’re not some weird sis-con, right? Hihihihih!

 

\- No, she’s my cute little sister, and also, my apprentice. I’ve been teaching her Magic and fighting, and she’s already very good. And frightening, sometimes! Ahahahah!

 

\- Maybe one day you can also teach me some Magic. I’m very good with Earth Magic, but I’m always up for improvement! By the way, I’m Lionelia.

 

\- I would like that, Milady Lionelia. I really would.

_Lionel Leonhard, or, Lionelia the maid, had her yellow eyes sparkling. She felt her heart skip a beat when she heard Seya. They went to the Market, side by side, talking casually. Seya was smiling, lost in those eyes. Lionel, or, Lionelia, was lost on his beautiful face and melodious voice._

_Over the years, Seya went to meet Lionelia, many times. He would hang a green handkerchief in a window near the alley where he met her for the first time. Lionel could see that window from his room. Whenever he saw that, he always managed to escape and put on his disguise._

_Lionelia started to train her Magic Control under Seya’s guidance._

_When Lionel was alone at his room, he would practice for several hours, he wanted to impress Seya on their next meeting. His father, King Leonhard, was impressed by his development. His son used to love reading or painting, but seeing him training every day with the Royal Mages or fighting with the Royal Guards, made him proud of his over-sensitive son._

_Seya and Lionelia had agreed on a meeting, at least once a month, on weekends, for her to be off work from the Palace. They become a couple, with a lot of kissing and hugging. And without any foolish hand grabbing in an improper place, she was a lady! And also, because Lionel didn’t want that Seya realized that his small and perfectly round breasts were fake._

_When Seya was 14 years old, on the first weekend after his birthday, they met. Lionel was also 14, he was younger two days._

_That time, Lionelia wanted to go to a hill outside the Capital, and Seya opened his Gateway to get there. It was their favorite spot. Lionelia seated on the floor, leaning her back against the tree there. Seya was going to sit next to her, but she stopped him with a hand signal._

 

\- Please, seat there, in front of me. I want to tell you something.

_Seya saw the serious look that Lionelia had. He knew it was something important, she would normally smile when she was with him, she only became serious during Magic training._

\- Seya, you know that I love you very much, and I know that you feel the same for me. For us to evolve our relationship there can’t be any secrets between us.

 

\- I don’t have any. At least, none that stops me from being with you.

 

\- Well… I have one…

 

_Seya tilted his head sideways. It seemed serious. Lionelia felt her heart skip a beat. Or two. She had thought about this over the last month. Over the last years, actually._

 

\- I should have told you this on the first day that we met. But on that day, I was so mesmerized and crazy about you, that I didn’t think about the future. Our future, together. And as time went by, I was afraid of losing you.

 

\- Yes, and I also…

 

\- Please, don’t talk, just listen. It’s too frightening for me, let me speak while I can still muster the courage for this… my name’s not Lionelia…

_Lionelia opened her dress, then her blouse, their sports bra and she removed her fake breasts._

 

\- I’m… Lionel Leonhard, the Crown Prince, and heir to the throne of the BeastKind. I like boys since I was a child. I always hide it, even from my family. At first, I used this disguise to walk in the streets, as a normal girl. But then, I met you…

_Seya was in shock. He couldn’t even speak. He felt the world spinning, the ground moving and he fainted, for the first time in a long time._

_When he woke up, he felt a hand caressing his hair and softness under his right cheek. The familiar scent of Lionelia. And then he remembered. He slowly got up. He seated in front of Lionel, in silence. Lionel had his eyes wet, his tears fighting for freedom. But he held it in. And he waited. And waited. Seya was still in silence, looking at him, thinking, just breathing slowly. Lionel spoke, after more than 10 minutes of silence._

 

\- I understand… if you are mad at me… I would also if it was the other way around.

 

\- I’m not mad. I just want to kill you, because of how sad I feel. But when I look at you, I see Lionelia, that I love. But then I remember that you are Lionel, and I want to kill you again.

 

\- … I see… I… don’t know what to say, except I’m sorry…

 

\- I can’t meet with you again like this. I just can’t… you… broke my heart, Lionel. I want to leave and never see you again, but in a few years, and considering that you are the heir to the throne of the BeastKind, we’ll eventually meet again. I’ve told you that I’m a personal friend of the Royal Rohan Family and the little Princess is my little sister. So, we’ll meet again, someday. But never like this.

I’m sorry, but I can’t. I love Lionelia, my sweet maid with gorgeous yellow eyes. You are just a guy. A handsome one, but me and a guy? Sorry, I can’t. I must go, I need to kill something to get rid of all this rage. If I stay here any longer, I’m going to do something that I will regret.

 

_Seya got up and he opened a Gateway. On the other side, at some distance, was a group of LizardKind, fighting against a group of medium size Demonoids. He rushed through the Gateway, taking his Naginata spear from his Compressed Dimension. He looked one last time to Lionel, with sadness in his eyes._

 

\- Goodbye, my sweet Lionelia. And goodbye, Prince Lionel. Until we meet again.

_Lionel looked through the Gateway, and before it dispersed, he saw Seya slashing one Demonoid from top to bottom and running after another one while screaming in anger. The sight of those nightmarish creatures, their tentacles thick as ship ropes, their mouths full of teeth’s and with small and thin tentacles around it, made Lionel throw up._

_He couldn’t understand how Seya was able to rush against those things, with such rage. And then he understood, it was because of him. And he cried. He returned to his room, without anyone seeing him. He cried in there, for hours. The hours turned into days. After three days, he stopped crying. Not because he wasn’t sad anymore, but because he was tired. He went to his window and he looked down. The floor looked peaceful. So peaceful… he prayed to the Goddess, apologizing for what he was going to do, but then he was called by a little girl’s voice._

\- Sorry, not authorized. I had a lot of work, putting your parents together for you to be born, I’m not letting you kill yourself. If you jump from there, I just heal you. You may try how many times you like, I will always heal you. Eventually, you’ll give up. And I’ll spank you, for worrying me so much!

_Lionel looked back, and he saw a little girl with blonde curly hair and blue eyes, seated at his bead. He was curious, but the way she talked… he fell to his knees, crying again._

\- I’m sorry, my Goddess, but I can’t live like this. I think I’ve already died when I saw the disappointed look on Seya’s face when he said his goodbyes to me. I don’t even know if he’s still alive or if those things killed him.

 

\- Yeah, I saw that. Don’t worry, a bunch of Demonoids of that size, won’t hurt him. He does that many times, fighting Demonoids alongside the LizardKind. Sometimes he pairs up with some mermaids and fights them in the ocean. My Seya is very capable.

I should have stopped you guys, but I was attending some other events and when I noticed, you both were already deeply in love. Seya’s reaction also surprised me, I really thought that he would be ok with it, but I guess I was wrong.

 

_Lionel was looking at the Goddess and his tears were running lose down his face. The Goddess was looking at him, with such a gentle smile and a light around her, that despite him feeling miserable, he could feel her love for him._

 

\- I must also apologize to you. Not that I could do anything while you were inside your mother’s belly, but I think that because of a twist of destiny, instead of you being born inside a girl’s body, you’re born inside a boy’s body, while deep inside, you are truly a beautiful and gentle girl. So, I’ll help you. In two years time, if you still feel the same towards Seya and if you still feel and think that you should be a girl, I will turn you into one. Two weeks before your 16th birthday, I’ll come to you and you may choose.

I must leave you now, there’s one stupid brat that it’s doing a very stupid thing and I must punch him for that. That brat never learns! Argh, so annoying! Goodbye Lionel, or Lionelia, see you again in two years.

 

\- Goodbye, my Goddess. Thank you!

 

_The Goddess disappeared in a sudden flash, leaving Lionel blinking his eyes. He was still crying, but that time, it was of happiness._

 

_While Lionel was crying in his room, Seya was fighting no stop. When all the Demonoids were dead, he trained furiously with the LizardKind Border Guards, the best warriors of the LizardKind, decided during a tournament, to be granted the honor to fight the Demonoids. Whenever another Demonoid was spotted, Seya rushed to the kill. His heart was screaming in pain. On his birthday, Xenya, the crazy girl that he admired and that always wanted him to fight with her on his birthday, disappointed him. One week later, Lionel._

_After three days, and while the Goddess was talking with Lionel, Seya reached his point of rupture. He opened a Gateway to the Demonoid Island and he started to slaughter every Demonoid that he saw. He was fighting an enormous Demonoid, the size of a Dragonoid, and the Goddess noted, left Lionel and went to get him out of that dreadful Island before he got killed. She grabbed Seya and dropped him inside the Eternal Forest where no one could hear them. After throwing up because of the Demonoids, the Goddess slapped Seya. He got the scolding of his life. Two hours later, the Goddess left him, she was tired of talking. Seya got up and went home._

_During the next year, Seya occupied his time with taking care of his fields, traveling with his mother, training with the Denar’ans and drawing everything that he could think of that he could use one day, to keep up his promise to the Goddess, of helping her evolving that world._


	85. Report 68

_Seya winked his eye towards Hina. She was smiling, remembering how much fun it was, the battles at the beach._

 

\- Not really, but very soon it will be. This Inn despite being equal to the one in the Capital, it’s cozier. Maybe it’s the ocean breeze and smell or the scenery around.

 

_Hina nodded._

 

\- Strangely, all of us thought the same when we were here, early this morning. Maybe it’s the ocean. But the flowers and the grass around the Inn also helps. And the scenery from the front door or the windows facing the ocean is unbelievable beautiful.

 

\- Yeah, it really was a very good idea putting this Inn on this place. Later on, if the rooms are not enough, I can put one or two higher floors with more rooms. Or increasing the size of the lower floors. We’ll see how this turns out.

 

_The Innkeeper was smiling, he looked very happy._

 

\- I hope it goes that way. More visitors for us! I don’t even mind the extra work that comes along with more rooms and guests!

I can’t thank enough Milord for this opportunity. I grew up behind the counter of my parent’s Inn, and sometimes it was hard for them to make a living.

 

\- Yeah, a lot of people have told me that, lately. I’m glad I could be of some assistance.

I must go now, I’ll come back another day, to see the progress. I’m going to make an entrance for visits from the Empire.

 

_The Innkeeper started to look worried._

 

\- Would that be wise, Milord? They could try to attack from there!

 

_Ryn placed her hands on her waist as a triumphant pose while smiling, feeling so proud._

 

\- Only if they use stones and sticks. We took care of relieving some soldiers of their weapons and horses, early this morning!

 

\- Really? Amazing!

 

\- Well, we must go to my Baron’s house and see if the new guards are already assembled. ||… _Open Gateway_ …|| … let’s go, everyone.

_Seya crossed the Gateway, followed by Ryn and their friends._

_…_

_While Seya and his friends were having fun in the pool, the news of his late incursion into the empire lands, have reached the Emperor and his Ministers._

\- My Emperor, we have some strange news to report. Seems that the Sage that came here last time, traveled along the empire lands and he took all the weapons and horses from every Palace and Castle.

\- Again? And no one could stop him, I suppose… And what about that Magic Border?

 

\- My Emperor, seems that one Noble that has lands near it, sent two of his slaves into it, and they both disappeared, like the arrows and stones that were thrown against it. And the families of those slaves were taken from inside his castle. When the Noble returned, there was a hole going from his basement until a field in the back of the castle.

 

\- That’s strange… and that also means that we are confined into our lands with no way out? How is the trading or the robberies from overseas?

 

\- My Emperor, the only boats allowed in the ocean by the mermaids or the Dragonoids, are fishing boats. We also tried using gliders to send some soldiers over the Magic Border, but every time that we send one glider, a Dragonoid appeared and destroyed it. And that’s not the only problem. The people are restless, there’s already a shortage of cereals. As my Emperor sure knows, most of the cereals of the Empire, used to come from the fertile lands near the river of the Eternal Forest. And those lands are now on the other side of that Border.

_The Emperor stood silent, trying to figure out an exit for that predicament. If the people started to starve, it could lead to a rebellion. And with his soldiers without any kind of weapon, it would be hard to contain it._

 

…

_When Seya and his friends crossed the Gateway near the new Inn, the Baron was waiting on the other side, smiling while accompanied by four men fully equipped with swords, bows, armors and four Magic Knights next to them._

\- Welcome back, Milord. We were expecting your return. These are the guards assigned for the new entrance.

 

_The Village Guards did a deep bow._

 

\- At your service, Milord!

 

\- Perfect. Let me just close this… and open a new one to the middle of the road that goes to the Empire lands… done, please follow me.

 

_Seya crossed the Gateway, followed by his friends, the Baron, and the guards. Then the guards used the Control Box of each Magic Knight to make them cross and join the group. Seya closed the Gateway afterward._

 

\- Well, this is where I thought it was the better location for the entrance. This road as the exact size and two carriages can be here, side by side.

I will make a transparent wall with two special Light Crystals in that Magic Barrier. To activate it, say the command _‘Security Wall, Activate!’._

The command _‘Security Wall, Open!’_ will open a passage through the Magic Barrier.

To close the entrance and complete the Magic Barrier in case of an emergency, you just need to shout from afar, the command ‘ _Close, Entrance!_ ’.

I will also place nearby, ten Security Obelisks, with ten Magic Knights inside of each one.

In there, I will make a tall house for the guards stationed here.

That house will work as a checkpoint. Anyone that crosses that entrance, will find himself inside a tunnel leading to the house, with one guard at a desk. The other guard will be near the visits, full alert.

Both guards will always have with them one Control Box and a Magic Knight nearby.

No one may enter with any kind of weapons. The tunnel leading to the house will have a continuous Dark Wall of Compressed Dimension Magic, running back and forth, retrieving any weapons.

 

_One of the Village guards questioned Seya._

 

\- Milord, why so much security?

 

\- Easy, I don’t want any of you getting killed by attackers disguised as simple merchants. You are the first line of defense. Together with all the security measures that I want to place in here, I’m counting on you to make sure that no danger comes from the Empire, through this new entrance.

 

_Hearing that, the guards felt an enormous proud for having so much faith placed upon them by that amazing Marquess._

_Seya turned around and he walked in the direction of the Magic Barrier while his friends were looking at him, expectantly. Touching the barrier and on the floor at each side of the road, he placed two Big Light Crystals._

_He then placed his hand on top of one Light Crystal and when he said ‘‘Security Wall, Activate!’, two Light beams were shot up into the sky and they spread, touching each other and then that Light Wall reached the Dark Magic Barrier. It appeared a transparent arc in the Dark Magic Barrier, of 3 meters high, enough for a carriage to pass._

_Seya stepped back and he shouted ‘‘Security Wall, Open!’. The arc remained there, but it was now possible to walk through it and enter in the Empire lands on the other side._

_Seya closed the entrance again by shouting ‘Security Wall, Activate!’ and the previous transparent wall appeared again. He then tested the last command, ‘Close Entrance!’, and the transparent wall disappeared, returning to the Light Crystals and the Dark Magic Barrier was complete again._

_Seya placed on each side of the road and at a 1-meter distance from each other, eight of those Obelisks Crystals that he quickly activated. After he finished, on each side of the road stood a line of four Obelisks of three meters tall._

_Seya took a drawing of a house from his Compressed Dimension and with a pencil, he made some quick changes. It was missing a tall corridor that could connect the house to the Magic Barrier. He smiled at his work and he then approached Hina and Ryn._

\- Ryn, I’m going to do one weird thing that you never saw, so be prepared and see it till the end, without fainting, ok? Hina, this is only possible with a lot of training of Magic Flow. For this, you could use a Magic Crystal with Earth Magic and a lot of focus, to not make one single mistake that could ruin everything and make you start all over. This also serves for everyone else. What I’m going to do, I hope you also can, in a few months or years. It’s up to you, if you continue on doing your training.

_Everyone nodded, in complete silence. Even Princess Heiji was serious, she wondered what Seya was going to do with that drawing that he was holding while he was walking near the Magic Barrier._

_Seya placed the drawing on the floor and after taking another look to it, gathered his Magic and he started making a construction, from the inside to the outer side, using Earth Magic to create wood and rock. Soon, a house was being made. From time to time, Seya looked at the drawing, making sure that he was doing it right._

_He made the interior walls with a corridor that crossed the house from side to side, the rooms and the living room, the chairs, the table, the kitchen, the pantry, the seller underground for storage, the doors and the windows. With a bathroom in an outside room and a door connecting to the living room, it was almost complete. Melting some swords and metal spears from his Compressed Dimension, Seya made the metal parts, the knobs, bars, and the bolts needed._

_He then made the outside walls and the ceiling, and he made a long and large tunnel from one side of the house, connecting to the Magic Barrier and containing inside, the Security Obelisks and the road. The ceiling of the house continued until the tunnel and it also ended at the Magic Barrier. On the other side of the house, a small tunnel was made, where he placed two Obelisk Crystals on the floor, at each side, that he quickly activated._

_When the house was complete, he looked at the drawing and he nodded, satisfied with his work._

_Seya called for everyone to follow him and he entered the house through the front door, stopping for a moment to place a Sun Light Crystal at the top of the door._

_While the others were looking around, marveled at the house that was built in a matter of seconds, Seya crossed the living room and, right at the end of the corridor that connected to the Magic Barrier, he placed on the floor and at each side of it, two dark Big Crystals._

_Seya seated on the floor and he placed a Magical Program on each Crystal that at the command ‘Weapons Confiscation’ that he said, a Dark Wall with his Compressed Dimension Magic appeared and it traveled across the corridor until the Magic Barrier, touched it, and returned all the way back, disappearing into the Crystals._

_Seya made a gesture for them to wait for a little and he went to all the rooms, to the cellar, the kitchen, and the bathroom, placing Light Crystals on the ceilings._

_When he returned, Seya looked around and he seated at a chair on the long table of the living room, smiling. He signaled the others to join him, there was enough space at the table and chairs to everyone._

\- Well, it’s finished. There are 4 rooms for each guard. The kitchen needs some Home Appliances, but the rest is complete. Now, let me explain what your work is going to be.

When you open the Magic Barrier using those Crystals on each side of the road, a merchant can come through that long tunnel, with a wagon and horses. The Security Obelisks inside the tunnel have on their inside, Magic Knights for your protection. There are two more Obelisk Crystals outside the house, at the end of that small tunnel. If you activate those Black Crystals at the end of the living room, a Dark Wall Magic will appear and it will travel along the big tunnel, confiscating swords, daggers, spears, and arrows. The things made of metal will be safe. Or else, the wagon could be destroyed. Activate that Dark Wall Magic as soon as someone enters the tunnel. If you forget and someone draws a weapon, the Obelisk will activate.

I hope that the Baron can teach you how to use the Security Obelisks if needed. If by any chance you suspect of any sort of danger, or you think that the person trying to enter will do anything criminal, tell them to go back to the Empire lands or call the Knights inside the Security Obelisks, to restrain them.

I can see that Ryn is almost fainting, Hina his biting her lips eager to speak, and the rest of you, are looking at me with your mouths open. Except for the Baron and the Guards, they already saw me doing this, so you guys, ask away, complain, cry or say something.

_Hina was the first, she took a deep breath before speaking._

\- Seya, this was truly amazing. Do you really mean it when you said that we could do this in a few months or years?

 

\- Yes, I’m sure you all will, as long as you practice. Ryn, before fainting, remember that the first thing that you said to me after the Examinations at school, was that you wanted to learn how to be a better Mage. This is one good example of what you can accomplish.

_Ryn looked around, she was stunned since the beginning, but Seya was right._

\- It’s better if I start with small objects right? But being able to do something like this in a few years, it would be wonderful.

_Everyone nodded and they started to talk among them about all that. Seya waited for a while and he then called the Guards to teach them how to use the Crystals to open the Magic Barrier and the Crystals to activate the Dark Wall with Compressed Dimension. The Baron showed a few examples on how to use the Security Obelisks, but since the guards already saw some of them on the houses at the Capital, they got used to them very quickly._

 

\- One last thing, the priority is to receive escaped Slaves.

Tell to anyone that tries to enter my lands that I’m buying Slaves, preferably, families, along with their children, for a good price. I think that will also attract some Slave Traders. Merchants that come to sell are allowed, but they can’t buy anything. I don’t want our products to go to the Empire. At least, not for now. I want to make the Emperor and those High Nobles nervous. Soldiers, Nobles or commoners are forbidden. Understood?

_One of the Village Guards had some doubts._

 

\- Milord, why can’t we allow commoners? I think that some hunters or farmers could come, like people trying to escape the Empire.

 

\- I need to talk about that with the King. It could bring some troubles in the future between the Empire and the Kingdom. If the news spread that we were accepting commoners from the Empire and that we have houses and fields for everyone, these lands could turn into a full-scale refugee’s camp, and that would be troublesome. No, only Slaves, Slave Traders or Merchants that want to sell.

 

\- But Milord, why Slave Traders?

 

\- Easy, I want to save as many Slaves as I can from the Empire, even if I have to pay for them. I’m guessing that Slaves are a very important and free workforce on the Empire, and if a lot of Slaves got out, the Empire will be shaken till the core. Or not, I don't really care what happens in there.

If it was up to me, I would prefer to obliterate the Empire, along with all the land, animals and people living there, saving only the Slaves. But the Goddess forbade me of doing that. So, this is the next best thing.

_Hearing that, as long with the serious look that Seya had, made the Baron and the Village Guards tremble. The Marquess could be amazing, but he was also terrifying. And on that moment, they could see the darkness on Seya's eyes that not many people have seen._

_Seya shook his head strongly and he forced a smile._

\- Well, it's better to leave you, so that you can start your work here. I bid you farewell.

_Seya turned around and he called for his friends, it was time to go back to the Baron's house._

_When they exited the house, along with the Baron, Seya noticed a disturbance on the Magic Flow of the world. He immediately looked to the two Security Obelisks, and the Magic Knights that should be inside of them, were out, in a defensive stance. Seya gathered his Magic, and suddenly, he shouted._

_\- '_ Magic Knights, Stand Down! _'._ Princess Heiji, full battle mode! Everyone, go back to the house, now!

_Ryn was looking around, trying to figure out what was it that made Seya so nervous. She only saw Princess Heiji quickly getting her armor and sword from her belt purse._

\- Seya, what is happening...

_She couldn't finish her sentence, Princess Heiji grabbed her and with an outstanding force, she pulled Ryn and threw her inside of the house, where she landed hard on the floor. The others quickly followed her, obeying Seya. They stood inside, with the door a little open, just watching. They could only see Seya with a strong white and dark glow and Princess Heiji standing next to him, glowing in red, surrounded by flames. Suddenly, Seya threw a small ball of light towards the door and a white transparent dome surrounded the house. It was the same transparent Magic that he placed on the Crystals near the Magic Barrier, the one that Seya was testing in his room and they had seen that it could sustain physical and Magical attacks._

_Then, at about 5 meters in front of Seya, a strange dark spot appeared and it increased its size, becoming similar to Seya's Gateway, but with rough edges and completely dark. From there, emerged a man, wearing combat clothes and with a big sword. The man looked at Seya and at Princess Heiji and he started to laugh._

 

\- Ahahahah! Seems you sensed my approach! Good, I can kill you both without resorting to schemes or surprise attacks!

_Princess Heiji increased her Magic. Her hair became bright red and the flames around her looked alive._

 

\- The last time that a Dragonoid tried to mess with us, he ended calling up for help. And you are weaker than that stupid lizard, the Elder Narn, protector of the Elfians.

_The Dragonoid disguised as a human laughed at that remark._

_-_ Ahahahah! I'm not like the Elder Narn, little girl. I'm much, much worst.

I think that you don't remember me, boy, the last time that we saw each other, was on the first time that the Elder Eridan took you to the Dragonoid Library and you put me inside that Dark Magic of yours. You let me go free after some days and the Elder Eridan made a fuss over that attack. I pretended to be sorry, but I never forgot the humiliation.

I've been studying, absorbing Magic from Magical beings and training a lot, to get my revenge. And today, you will die.

 

_Seya remembered that, and he made a small smile. But before Seya could throw the disguised Dragonoid inside his Compressed Dimension again, a high pitched voice could be heard, from above them._

 

\- This one is mine, my dear Seya. I have some old business with this Fairy murderer.

 

_When Seya and the Princess looked up, they saw a small flying being surrounded by a bright light. That being stopped at some meters in front of them, facing the disguised Dragonoid. It then started to increase until the size of a grown-up woman and she landed with a loud bang. When the light faded, they could see the back of a woman in a white dress and four long and multicolored wings._

 

\- I’m sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my dear Seya. And I really shouldn’t appear before you like this, but I’m hunting this bastard for some years. I’m Titania, the Queen of the Fairies.

 

\- Yeah, it was about time for you to appear. I was getting tired of talking to you and you never answer me back.

 

_Titania was still facing the Dragonoid, but she laughed, with her back still towards Seya and the Princess._

\- Ahahahah! So, you noticed me. For how long?

 

\- By the time when I broke the toy that my parents placed on top of my crib, I sensed your Magic Flow in my room. But since then, I could never sense you again. From time to time, I could see your light from the corner of my eyes and when you flapped your wings, I could detect a faint movement of the air around me. Why do you think that I always talked loud when I was completely alone?

 

\- For that long? I always thought that you liked to speak aloud, for organizing your ideas!

 

\- No, it was for you to know what I was doing. I hoped that you answered me, but you never did. I wanted to thank you for always being with me, protecting and watching over me.

 

\- My dear Seya, it was my honor. But now, let me kill this Fairy murderer. For the last five years, he has been picking a fight or challenging for a duel every Fairy that he could find, so that he could eat them to absorb their Magic. In that way, the Goddess couldn’t intervene, because it was only a fight between two Magical Beings.

I could never catch him until now. I didn’t want to invade the Dragonoid’s Island to kill him and risk a full out war with the Dragonoids. I didn’t want to kill all of them, to catch this bastard.

 

_The Dragonoid laughed, hearing that._

 

\- Ahahahah! Do you really think that you can defeat me? Or kill all the Dragonoids? Who do you think you are, little Fairy? I will really like to eat you and absorb your Magic. If you are really the Queen of the Fairies, I will be the most powerful being in this world! You’ll… Argh!!!

_While the Dragonoid was still talking, Titania had already thrown a Light Slash against his left arm. So fast, because it traveled at the speed of light, that the Dragonoid couldn’t even see it. While the arm was falling, Seya opened a Compressed Dimension to take it._

 

\- Cool, a nice souvenir, full of Magic! Queen Titania, can you also take his right arm and his both legs? I want to absorb more of his Magic.

 

\- Sure, my dear Seya.

 

_More Light Slash, followed by more screams from the Dragonoid._

 

\- Argh! You stupid Fairy! Do you think that you can stop me?

_While Seya was opening more of his Compressed Dimension to take the other arm and the chopped off legs, he saw a strange thing. The Dragonoid was on the floor, without any arms and legs, but he was using Ancient Dragonoid Magic, and new arms and new legs were growing. Soon, he got up, with a crazy laugh._

 

\- Ahahahahahahahah! You can’t stop me, stupid Fairy, no one can! I’m invincible! I’m…

 

_Plof! Plof! Plof!_

_Suddenly, he started to crumble, turned into small cubes of flesh and blood. Titania had her hand pointing at him, seems that she had thrown a net of Light Magic that cut the Dragonoid into small pieces._

 

\- Try to grow that, Fairy murderer!

_Seya opened a Compressed Dimension and he took every cube and every drop of blood of the Dragonoid that was on the floor. He then absorbed the Magic and placed it into some Magic Crystals that he had inside the Compressed Dimension. Seya smiled at the Fairy’s back._

 

\- Queen Titania, remember to never upset you! That Light Net was amazing! Do you mind if I copy that?

 

\- No, my dear Seya, I don’t mind. I always admired the way that you could learn every Magic that you saw.

_Titania turned to face Seya for the first time. She did a small bow and introduced herself again._

 

\- I’m the Queen of Fairies, Titania. I was granted the honor to be your bodyguard by the Goddess herself, even before you were born into this world.

 

_Seya looked at her, very serious. She looked like someone that Seya already knew. He also did a small bow._

 

\- Queen Titania, I humbly thank you for protecting me until now. I think that I can relieve you of that bodyguard job that the Goddess gave you, I can take care of myself, now.

If you don’t mind me asking, are you related to Xenya, the Warrior Maiden? Because you two look alike and even your Magic Flow, is similar to hers.

 

\- Ahahah! You have a good eye, my dear Seya. Amongst the Fairies, she’s known as Xenya, the Warrior Fairy Princess. She’s my daughter. I think that you are turning 16 in some days, so I guess you know what will happen, don’t you?

 

\- Yeah, that crazy woman will want to fight me again. But this time, I’ll have to decline. In fact, I will never fight her again. She must think of something else to do on my birthday.

 

\- Why is that? It’s because of me?

 

\- No, Queen Titania. It’s because the people depending on me over these lands. I can’t risk my life in a foolish fight anymore, just because she’s a battle maniac.

 

\- I see… I’ll try to talk to her, but I don’t know if I can. She has been traveling all over the world to get stronger so that she could face you again. She hated the last loss.

_Seya looked very seriously at the Queen of Fairies. Despite she had protected him so far and he had so much gratitude towards her, Xenya was a problem that he had to deal with._

 

\- Queen Titania, I’m very grateful for your protection so far. I know I wasn’t an easy child. But if Xenya comes after me, I won’t be gentle like I was two years ago. If she didn’t learn her lesson, I’ll make sure that she never bothers me again. Ever.

 

_Titania had a sad look on her face. She nodded slowly._

 

\- … I’ll talk to her. Goodbye for now, dear Seya. I must go see the Goddess about what you said, that you don’t need my protection anymore. We’ll talk later, ok?

_Saying that, Titania turned again into a small ball of light and she quickly went up to the sky, vanishing. Princess Heiji dispersed her Magic, she was still in full battle mode, even when Titania was talking with Seya._

 

\- That Queen was very beautiful. And you knew that she was following you? Why you never told me?

 

\- I didn’t want to point out that I knew about her, I thought she might have some strong reason to keep on hiding.


	86. Side Story: The Secret Travels of Seya Hinamoto, Mermaids edition, by Aria, the Goddess of Creation

**_When Seya was ten years old and until he made 15, along with his travels with his mother, from time to time he gave an excuse like, going to visit Princess Heiji or checking his fields or going hunting and he escaped from his mother’s sight to travel alone._ **

**_On some of those travels, he indeed went to meet the Princess and he took her with him. Others, he went all alone._ **

****

_This time, he thought it was a good idea to visit Princess Heiji and dare her to some fighting under water. Like that, she had to fight without using her Fire Magic._

_Seya told her many times that she can’t rely only on Magic, that she must also train her body and fighting skills. But since the Princess hated losing, every time that they fought and she found herself almost losing, she always threw an enormous amount of Fire Magic to escape._

_Seya opened a Gateway to her room, and he saw the 9-year-old Princess seated on the floor, training her Magic Control. As soon as she saw him, she jumped to hug him. Seya explained to her his plan._

 

\- Yeah, we could do that, but how I’ll be able to breathe underwater? Last time I checked, I can’t transform myself into a fish!

 

\- Don’t worry, I have here one Crystal with Wind Magic. Put it on your protective string. I’ll do the same. Remember when I explained to you that the string doesn’t let any harm reach you? And that it creates a protection around your body? With the Wind Magic, you will always have fresh air inside of that protection. Cool, right?

 

\- Oh, and with that, I can breathe fresh air while underwater? That’s so cool! Let’s go already!

 

_The Princess placed the Crystal on her string and she quickly grabbed a sword and a dagger that was hanging on one of the walls, next to a lot of other weapons. Those ones were the first weapons that Seya gave to her and he knew that they were her favorites._

_Since she began her fighting training with Seya and the Royal Guards, she started a very peculiar collection of weapons. And because her father had a slip of the tongue at a party where he told some Nobles that the Princess is training with weapons and trying different ones, she started to occasionally receive from some Nobles or other countries, a lot of different weapons. Many of those weapons were specially made or created, just for her. And she’s very proficient with all of them! She loves to try out new weapons and see what kind of strange and crazy movements she can do._

 

\- Here, can you put these on that Scary Hole of yours?

 

\- You know that I call it Compressed Dimension, right?

 

\- Yeah, but I like the name Scary Hole! Scary Hole! Yeah, much better than Compressed Dimension. Heheheheh!

 

\- Ahahah! Ok, let me just open a Gateway to the beach, before someone comes.

 

_Seya opened his very own Magic, the Gateway. He threw to the middle of the Princess’s room a small light ball that spread and formed a door frame. He then threw to the middle of that frame, a small dark ball that spread it’s darkness until it reached the light frame. Then, an image could be seen inside the frame, the scenery of a beach with the ocean in the background._

_They both went through it and as soon as they set foot on the sand, Seya dispersed the Gateway. It started to disappear as if it was smoke being blown by the wind._

 

\- I really like this Magic. When will you figure out a way for me to make one like this?

 

\- I don’t know. I’m stuck in some mechanics. I can’t figure out a way for you to use it safely. Or anyone else. I also want to put some security measures, but it’s really difficult. One day I’ll find a way, don’t worry.

 

\- Ok. Until then, I’ll have you work as my Magic Carriage. Heheheheh!

 

\- Yeah, Seya, the Magic Mule… poor me… come, let’s dive in. The last one in is a three-legged Jumping Mouse!

 

_Seya rushed to the ocean, with the Princess using Fire magic on her feet to make her jump further. She was the first to go underwater. When Seya got next to her, he shook his head slowly. One more cheating from the little Princess. She just smiled._

_Seya made a hand signal for her to approach him to give her a Water Magic Crystal. Princess Heiji was looking at the Crystal and she looked at Seya while raising an eyebrow, like if she was asking what he wants with that. Seya made a whirlwind of running water under his feet and he started to move faster and faster. Up and down, left and right, always around the Princess. Heiji understood. She gathered her Magic while holding in one hand the Water Crystal and she imitated the whirlwind and the movements of Seya. She stopped at a signal from Seya, he was pointing to the Crystal and to the string that she had around her neck. She noticed that the Crystal had a small string attached so she tied it with the one that already had the Wind Crystal._

_Seya took from his Compressed Dimension the sword and the dagger of the Princess and he gave it to her. He took also his own sword and dagger._

_Heiji made a signal towards the sky that was at 2 meters high and next, to the bottom, at almost 3-meter depth and she shook her head. She then pointed to the front, to the deep ocean ahead of them. Seya understood and he nodded. Seems that the Princess wanted to be deeper, with more space to move._

_Heiji created another whirlwind on her feet and she rushed forward. Seya followed her. From time to time, she would go up and jump above water, screaming of so much fun. Others, she would go to the bottom and scratch the sand with her sword._

_Seya just smiled, he was happy that Heiji like it so much._

_After almost 20 minutes of swimming, Heiji stopped and she took a stance, with her sword in one hand and the dagger in the other._

_They started to fight. Every time that Seya attacked, Heiji used the whirlwind to avoid it. From time to time, she deflected Seya’s sword and attacked with the dagger. Every time that Seya narrowly avoided the sword, Heiji used the dagger to cut some hair from Seya. Every time that happened, Seya slapped the Princess’s butt with his sword._

_The Princess was rubbing her butt, with an angry look on her face. She threw her sword against Seya and with the whirlwind, she quickly approached him. While he was avoiding the sword that was coming straight to him, he was hit by the whirlwind of Heiji, because she curled herself to point her feet at his face. She then used the hilt of the dagger and she smacked Seya’s head with it._

_One in the head, one more time in the forehead, and while he was dizzy, she bitted his left ear and she threw a knee against his stomach._

_She got away from him, and while Seya was shaking his head to stop the dizziness, he saw Heiji going deeper. He didn’t understand why, so he just watched. Then he noticed a shine ahead of her. It was her sword that she had thrown against him. Since he deflected it and Heiji continued on attacking, the sword was loose and it was sinking._

_He smiled. She stopped her attack because her sword was disappearing. She could take that opportunity to knock him down, but she was more worried about that sword._

_Seya started to dive, following her. When he was still at more than 50 meters away from her, he saw a strange set of buildings at the bottom of the ocean, with some lights inside and around it. The sword was still sinking, with Heiji almost reaching it. She didn’t notice the dark shadow that was approaching her from the bottom._

_Seya saw it and he increased his speed. But before he could reach them, Heiji had her hand on the sword and she saw the enormous shadow turning into a sea snake. An armored and big sea snake, with its mouth open and preparing a Water Shot, aiming the Princess. But before it could fire it, the Princess thrust forward using her whirlwind and she pierced the sword right in the middle of the snake eyes. The snake shook and trembled, deadly wounded. But its movements were stirring the waters and the Princess was thrown away, with her sword. Seya stopped, watching the snake falling to the bottom, dead. When he looked at the Princess again, she was surrounded by mermaids, with both her arms restrained and with a spear with the shape of a trident, pointing at her head._

_Real mermaids, with the naked torso of a beautiful woman and the bottom part, was like a fish. A shinning fish with a horizontal long fin and armed with spears with tridents on the tip._

_Seya rushed to get near them, and he stopped as soon as the mermaids saw him. He opened his Compressed Dimension and put there his weapons. He then raised his arms, trying to show them that he surrenders. Three mermaids went near him and they restrained his arms and pointed a spear to him. Seya looked at the Princess and he shook his head slowly because he noticed that Heiji was gathering her Magic. She was about to explode. The Princess stopped and she slowly nodded her head. She understood._

_The mermaids dragged them to one strange building in the bottom, the biggest one. They entered through a huge door, guarded by two more sea snakes with the same kind of armor. Seya understood why the mermaids looked so angry. It seems that Heiji had killed one guard._

_They were pulled and pushed along a corridor. A very large corridor, with the walls made of living coral. It seemed that the entire building was a coral. From time to time, they crossed paths with more mermaids, but those were un-armed and they were looking at them with curiosity._

_Soon, they reached a large room. When the doors where closed, Seya could hear a flushing sound. It seems the water was being drained from that room and going through some small holes on the floor. The water level was decreasing and the mermaids were also turning into the completely naked body of beautiful women. Seya blushed, it was too much-naked beauty around him. He was feeling against his arms the softness of the mermaid's breast as soon as he was restrained, and now, he was even more aware. He looked at Princess Heiji and he saw her looking in front. At 3 meters from them, was seated a beautiful girl with blue curly hair. She had a sort of little crown on her head, made of sea shells and conches._

\- So, what do you have there?

 

\- Princess Ariel, this small female, and this male were fighting against each other outside, above this castle. When a guard was sent to warn them to get away because they were trespassing, this female killed the guard, without any kind of remorse. He didn’t have time to say anything!

_Princess Heiji yelled, she was not going to be accused like that!_

 

\- Liar! He was preparing a Magic attack! Before he could hit me, I defended myself! How could I know that we were trespassing? We were in the middle of the ocean, with nothing around us! When I went deeper to catch my sword that was falling, that huge snake tried to kill me!

 

_One of the mermaids raised her hand._

 

Slap! Slap!

 

\- Silence! The prisoner must remain silent!

 

_Seya took a deep breath._

 

\- Princess Ariel, may I speak?

 

_A mermaid next to Seya raised his hand. Seya made an enormous ball of fire above him._

 

\- If you try to slap me too, I will not be so kind as Princess Heiji over there, I will kill you in a heartbeat.

_The mermaid lowered her hand with her mouth open, looking in surprise at the Fire Ball._

\- Princess Ariel, we humbly apology for our mistake. We didn’t know that we were trespassing. We were just fighting underwater for practice. But it’s true that the Guard didn’t say anything, he was opening his mouth with a Water Magic ready to shoot. Princess Heiji defended herself, as anyone would in that situation.

 

\- So, the little girl is a Princess? And you are her escort?

 

\- Yes, and I’m also her teacher. I’m Seya Hinamoto and she’s Princess Heiji Rohan, of the Royal Kingdom of Rohan.

 

\- So, do you think that it’s supposed to impress me? The penalty for the death of a Royal Guard is death on the spot. Kill her!

 

_Seya felt something snap inside of him. Before the mermaids that were still holding Princess Heiji could move, Seya threw Heiji into his Compressed Dimension. He then placed his hands on the waist of the mermaids that were restraining him, and with a twist, he sends them flying against the seat of Princess Ariel. He quickly grabbed the spear that was pointed at his head and doing a sudden push, the other tip of the spear hit the stomach of the mermaid that was holding it.  Princess Ariel was looking at all that commotion, dumbfounded, unable to speak._

_Seya took Heiji from the Compressed Dimension and she was behind him, looking very angry. She had a lot of Magic on her, her hair was orange and she looked like if she was in flames._

 

\- Now, it’s my turn. The penalty from trying to kill the heir to the throne of the Royal Kingdom of Rohan is death. Seya, if you please, I want their heads. Leave that stupid Princess alive, I want her to see all of this.

 

\- Yes, my Princess.

 

_Seya runs at full speed, still holding the trident spear. As soon as he reached one of the mermaids that were threatening him or Heiji, he chopped their head with a quick swing of the spear. In an instant, there were only dead bodies on the floor and Seya was holding the heads from their hair. He approached Princess Ariel that was in shock. Seya threw all the heads at her feet._

 

\- Next time that you condemn someone to death, make sure that you are not facing someone way above your league. You really have no idea whom you were messing with. Maybe you are still young or you are just stupid. Either way, I don’t really care.

_Princess Ariel was looking at the heads of the mermaids at her feet and she started to scream._

 

\- No! My friends! You killed all my friends! You! No matter how much time it takes, I will kill you someday!

 

_Seya pressed hard to the ground the end pole of the spear to give more impulse, at the same time that he stomped his feet against the floor. The speed was so great, that one millisecond he was in the same place and on the next millisecond, he was next to Princess Ariel, squeezing her neck with one hand. He shouted at her._

**\- Look very well at me, you spoiled brat! I’m Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto, son of Anna Hinamoto and Rolland Denar’an Hinamoto. If you ever get near me or Princess Heiji again, I will kill you on the spot, along with every mermaid that is next to you. Did I make myself clear?**

****

_Princess Ariel was suffocating, but she was still looking at Seya with anger in her eyes._

\- **I said, did I make myself clear? Or do I need to kill everyone on this building and vaporize it for you to see that I’m not joking? How dare you to order the death of my beloved little sister? I think I’m going to disobey her and I will just kill you. I want to puke, just by looking at you!**

 

_Heiji thought it was better to calm Seya, she never saw him that mad, and she was scared._

 

\- Big Brother, please stop… that’s enough, ok?

 

_Seya let go of Ariel’s neck and he jumped back, placing himself next to Heiji. He looked at her and he saw that she was about to cry. He kneeled to be at her height and he hugged her._

 

\- Sorry Heiji, I lost it for a moment. I know that with all the protections that I gave you, they couldn’t harm you, but I was very angry.

_Seya got up and he faced Princess Ariel, that was rubbing her neck._

_-_ This was really a sad misunderstanding. But because of your foolishness, these mermaids died. Their deaths are your fault. I hope you have learned with this. It’s better for your health that we don’t see each other again. Remember my warning, unless you have a death wish.

We will see each other again in a few years when I assume my role in this world. I hope that when that time comes, you will be wiser. Or you will die.

_Seya opened a Gateway to Princess Heiji’s room. He grabbed the sword and the dagger that the mermaids took from her and they crossed the Gateway. Before it dispersed, they both could see Princess Ariel standing up, looking at that strange Magic. Seya gave the Trident Spear to Princess Heiji._

 

\- Here, a souvenir for you. May this remember you of what happened. Maybe next time you think before you act. You could just avoid that Sea Snake and all of this could be prevented.

 

\- …yeah… I’m sorry… I just reacted by instinct, I thought I was in danger…

 

\- Well, you were, but your string would just prevent that attack of the Sea Snake. But up until that point, you were great. You managed to hurt me. If you didn’t go to catch your sword, you could have knocked me out.

 

\- …yeah… This sword is my treasure… it’s the first gift that you gave me, it has my sweat, tears, and blood…

_Seya smiled, looking at Heiji that was holding the sword close to her chest. He feels the same, towards his Naginata that his Master Cemil gave to him._

_While Heiji was smiling to Seya, in the ocean, another Princess was screaming in sadness, next to the bodies of her mermaid friends. At least, until the Goddess felt pity for her and revived her friends. But the shock of what happened would be engraved on the memory of those mermaids for several years. And the sadness that Ariel was feeling, turned into hatred towards Seya that despite his warning, made her turn into a resentful being that seeks Seya’s death._


	87. Report 69

_Seya opened a Gateway to the Dragonoid Library. On the other side, was the Elder Eridan, reading a book. Seya and Heiji crossed it and he bowed._

 

\- Master Eridan, sorry for intruding. I have a situation to report and a request.

 

\- Oh, hello Seya. Little Princess, how you are doing? My wife Inia is giving you too much trouble? Do I need to lecture her?

 

\- Hello, Master Eridan. All is well, thank you. Master Inia is amazing, I’m learning a lot with her.

 

\- That’s good to hear. So, Seya, what happened?

 

\- Master Eridan, remember that Dragonoid that tried to attack me the first time you took me to the Library, five years ago?

 

\- Oh, the one that you put inside that Dark Magic of yours? Yes, I do.

 

\- Seems that he was studying in the Library, but he was also killing and eating Fairies to get stronger by absorbing their Magic so that he could kill me.

 

\- That’s… a serious offense. Killing and absorbing Magic of other Magical Beings is punishable by death on sight. I noticed over the last years that he was spending here a lot of time and getting stronger every year, but he always tried to disguise his amount of Magic when near other Dragonoids, so no one here noticed how and what he was doing. Did he go after you?

 

\- Yes, and he was killed by my bodyguard Titania, the Queen of the Fairies. Seems she was after him for some time, but she didn’t want to invade the Dragonoid Island and kill every Dragonoid to get to him.

 

\- She would be able to do that, that’s for sure. Not even all the Elders united are a match to that little Fairy. And she’s your bodyguard? How did that happen?

 

\- I was as surprised as you are. Seems the Goddess asked her. I don’t know why.

 

\- Maybe because some of the previous Great Sages died when they were still very young. After they died, the Goddess took measures to protect the Templar Sage and the next one, the Elfian Sage.

 

\- So, that happened, I never knew…

 

\- But you said you have a request. What is it?

 

\- I need to have an official meeting with the 4 Protectors, the Goddess Hands.

 

_Hearing that, Eridan got up and closed his book._

 

\- I will see to it. Can it be this afternoon?

 

\- Yes, Master Eridan. Goodbye for now.

 

…

 

_While Seya was talking with the Elder Dragonoid Eridan, Ryn was inside the house, crying no-stop, walking back and forth while mumbling._

 

\- A Dragonoid disguised as a human… the Queen of Fairies protecting him… why this kind of things happens to him?

_Zak saw the worried look on Hina, but he didn’t know what he could do. So, he went near Ryn and he tried to calm her down._

 

\- You know, despite all the craziness that he does, he already told us that he never does anything without a backup plan. And Princess Heiji is scary, I think that even if that Fairy wasn’t there, they would be able to take care of that strange man.

 

\- Yeah… maybe your right… but I still worry about him… I love him so much… and seeing him in danger like that… made me realize that I don’t know what I would do without him… and I feel so helpless… Princess Heiji just threw me in here like if I was a nuisance… they never thought that I could help… I feel so useless…

 

\- Princess Heiji did that to protect you, you know that, right? Seya shouted for us to get inside of the house, we all saw how much worried he was for us, but you stayed behind, instead of running as we did.

 

\- But… I could have helped… we all could…

 

\- I don’t think we could, actually. If we stayed there, we would just get in the way. You saw what Princess Heiji did and how she behaved when we were in the Capital and Seya told her to protect him. You saw how she reacted, right? Those two work very well together and I think that by the way that they were facing that disguised Dragonoid, they are used to situations like that. I would never be so calm like them. I’m still trembling, by remembering the scary amount of Magic that Dragonoid was releasing. And I’m not as good as John, sensing Magic. He is still in shock, seated on the floor over there.

_Ryn looked at John. He was seated on the floor, next to the door. He had his chin rested on top of his bent knees and he had his face completely white. For someone as kind and caring like him, a violent situation like that was always horrible for him. Ryn wiped her tears._

 

\- I’ll take care of that, I know how to deal with him. He hates fighting, that’s why he always supports us when we were doing a security job. But if he chooses to fight, his Light Magic is outstanding. And if he gets mad, no one can stop him. I’m sure that if he stayed near Princess Heiji, he would have helped more than I could. I may be a good fighter, but John’s Magic puts me in a corner.

 

_Zak watched Ryn going near John, a little wobbling, but she still managed to gather some strength. Hina approached Zak while giving a glance to those two._

 

\- Well done Zak. I don’t know what you told her, but at least, she stopped crying and she’s helping John. She always knows what to say to him. I just get irritated with that guy and I slap him when he’s like that.

 

\- Yeah, I know how they are feeling. I would be like them if it was you out there and I stayed in here.

 

_Hina hugged Zak, moved by those simple words. Zak smiled and he looked at the door._

 

\- I hope they don’t take long, I’m getting nervous. Sometimes, I hate that guy because of the absurd Magic that he has and the easiness that he does things, but I do like him and I want to learn more with him and make you proud of me.

_Hina Hugged Zak even harder._

 

\- I really like when you always think about me. Heheheh!

 

\- You… are squeezing… too much… can’t… breath…

 

\- Oops, sorry!

 

_…_

_Seya and Heiji crossed the Gateway that he used to talk with Master Eridan and closed it. Facing the house were his friends were, he dispersed the Light Dome that he placed around the house, to protect them all. Ryn was the first to come out and she runs towards Seya, hugging him and crying her eyes out. She heard and saw everything, and she was still shaking. The others and the Baron came out and they stopped near Princess Heiji, in silence. John smiled at Heiji and he hugged her so strongly that she lost her breath. But Princess Arys didn’t stay in silence for long…_

\- Stupid cousin, making enemies among the Dragonoids… Stupid! So, so, stupid!

 

\- That wasn’t my fault, actually. That one attacked me for no reason, the first time I went to the Dragonoid Library, five years ago. It seems he held a grudge against me. I need to meet with the Elder Dragonoid Council and tell them what happened here. And also, to make sure that there’s not another Dragonoid that wants me dead.

_Ryn wiped her tears and she faced Seya with an angry look._

\- Why would you want to do that? Do you know how much I was worried because of you? Do you like to look for trouble?

 

\- No, dear Ryn. I just don’t like to have a target on my back. I need to check if there’s another Dragonoid that wants my head. Or one that could target you, to get to me and dispose of him quickly.

_Princess Heiji nodded, with a scary face._

 

\- Yeah, like you did with those stupid mermaids, the so-called friends of Princess Ariel that tried to kill me...

 

\- Yes, and because of that, Ariel became my mortal enemy. That mermaid really hates me! And you didn’t need to bring that out…

_Hearing that, Ryn turned to Princess Heiji. That was a story that she never heard!_

 

\- Princess, some mermaids tried to kill you? Why?

_Princess Heiji looked to the ground, embarrassed._

 

\- They didn’t like that I killed one Sea Monster that supposedly, was a Royal Guard. That thing scared the hell out of me when I was with Seya, fighting each other underwater, for training. I inadvertently trespassed over one of the Mermaid Castles and that Sea Monster attacked me.

_Ryn was speechless, looking back and forth to Seya and to Princess Heiji. What were those two doing? Fighting underwater for training? Even the Baron had his mouth open, unable to say anything. Seya smiled and he opened a Gateway._

 

\- It’s time for lunch, right? Princess, we need to have a serious talk about that big mouth of yours.

 

\- Ops… sorry…

 

\- Don’t you sorry me, now. I’m going to smack your bottom for this, later on. Better if you get prepared. I’ll make sure that you can’t sit down straight for one week…

 

_Seeing the angry eyes of Seya’s disguised under that smile, Princess Heiji knew instantly that he wouldn’t forgive her. She nodded slowly, resigned to her fate._

 

\- Yes, Big Brother…

_They all followed Seya and entered again into the dining room._

_Milady Margaret was seated at the table, with some papers on her hands, very concentrated. The table was already set, and Mary and Tomas were bringing a lot of food._

 

-  Hello again, Milady. Seems that you are still working.

_Milady Margaret got up and did a gracious bow._

 

\- Yes, Milord, I was checking some papers about the school and the healing room behind the church. Seems that there’s a need for some supplies and I’m making a list for each one. Milord, King Rohan contacted through the Communicator Device. I almost died of nervousness when I saw who it was. And he…

_Before Milady Margaret could finish what she was saying, a familiar shout was heard._

 

\- Hello, everyone. Heiji, what did you do? Your face is all red and you seemed that you were crying, with those eyes all red.

_Princess Heiji quickly wiped her eyes._

 

\- Hello father. No, I’m still recovering from a scary situation that we encountered. It ended well, but my heart is still pounding.

_Seya looked at her, very angry._

 

\- Again? Why don’t you learn when to close your mouth? Now your father will be worried!

Sorry, my King, it was an old enemy. He’s already dead. He was killed by my bodyguard, Titania, the Queen of the Fairies.

_The King shouted in surprise._

 

\- What? The Ancient Magical Being, Titania? And she’s your bodyguard? How?

 

\- Yeah, I was also surprised. Seems that the Goddess assigned her to me, even before I was born. I never talked with her before and today was the first time that we met.

_The King was looking at everyone gathered in the dining room, and by the nodding and the small smiles, he confirmed that even if it seemed impossible, it was true._

 

\- Amazing… Seya, you don’t stop surprising me. I came here to surprise you but I didn’t guess that it was me getting the surprise.

_Seya felt a small touch on his arm. When he looked back, he could see the Baron trembling and looking at the King._

 

\- My King, allow me to introduce to you, Baron Frank Macleod of the Clan Macleod. And his son, Duncan Macleod.

_Duncan and his father kneeled and greeted the King._

 

\- It’s an honor, my King!

 

\- Thank you. But get up please, I just came here for a surprise, it’s not an official visit, so let’s forget the protocol for today, ok?

 

 - Yes, my King!

 

\- Well, I also wanted to invite the Baron’s family and everyone here, to the dinner engagement next week, of my daughter Heiji and John West over there. John, your parents are already notified. Seems that your mother fainted when my messenger gave her the invitation. And your father almost followed her. Didn’t you tell your parents?

 

\- I did, my King, but they didn’t believe me at first. I had to take Heiji to meet my parents, so they could see her and realize that I didn’t go nuts!

 

\- Ahahahah! Poor John, if even your parents didn’t believe in you, I want to see the faces on our Nobles, that for years, wanted to marry their sons with Heiji!

 

_John turned white, he never thought about other pretenders to marry Princess Heiji._

_Seya looked at him and tried to change the subject of the conversation, letting John recover for a while._

 

\- My King, I want to talk to you because an important matter, do you mind that we talk while we eat? I suppose my King is joining us, right?

 

\- Yes, Milady Margaret already invited me. After I helped her regain consciousness, that is. She fainted the moment I arrived here, using the Gateway and the Communicator Device. I was taking a stroll on the back garden, before lunch, Milady Margaret was too nervous when I was near her. Ahahahah!

 

\- Father, if mother suspects that you are getting near other women just to tease them, you’ll be done for.

 

\- Oops… Eheheh!

 

…

_While they were seated and about to eat, a familiar girl’s voice was heard._

 

\- Hello. Room for one more? Knnya… knnya… knnya…

_Everybody froze, looking at one familiar little girl with blonde curly hair and blue eyes, smiling and looking at them, near the entrance of the dining room._

_The Baron didn’t know who she was, so he just looked at her. Seya got up with a smile and he casually went to her, held her hand and brought her to a seat at the table, right next to him._

 

\- If it isn’t my little ‘friend’ Aria. Of course, you can join us.

_With that emphasis on the word ‘friend’ and the serious gaze that Seya gave to everyone, they all understood that her identity should not be mentioned. Lady Margaret recognized her, so she smiled at her student._

 

\- Hello, little Aria. I didn’t know that you were a friend of the Marquess.

 

\- Yes, Teacher, I know Seya for many years, he’s my Big Brother! Teacher, sorry for entering like this, but I was knocking at the door for ages, but no one came! I entered and called again and again, and still nothing! Maybe I should have shouted, I think. I just wanted to visit my Big Brother, I miss him…

 

\- No problem little Aria, but next time, tell me before at school so that I know when you come and I can open the door for you. Maybe when you arrived, it was in the middle of the introduction of the King and because of that, no one heard you.

_Seya was biting his lip, trying to prevent a burst of laughter._

 

\- Little Aria, why the sudden visit? Did you miss me already?

 

\- Yeah, you are always using that Gateway of yours, sometimes I lose track of you! Oh, I’ve met at school the two DogKind that you rescued! They told the entire school how you did it! Big Brother, next time that you go to school, the kids will go nuts! Knnya…knnya…knya…

_Seya smiled, hearing that funny laugh. They started to eat, the food looked delicious._

 

\- My King, I need advice on a matter. It’s something that I didn’t predict that could happen in the near future, so I’m a little doubtful of what should be the better approach.

I’ve created an opening in the Magical Border that will work as a Border Checkpoint for merchants coming from the Empire. And I’m also hoping that some slaves escape from the Empire, by going there. If everything goes well, I will one day receive some visits from Slave Traders, to sell me some slaves.

 

\- I think that’s a huge risk. What prevents the Empire from using that checkpoint to invade these lands?

 

\- Besides the fact that there’s not a single weapon on the Empire? Or that I’ve made a lot of defenses to prevent just that? I think that’s covered, my doubt is the future of the Empire.

 

\- Oh? What about the future?

 

\- Well, I’m just guessing, but I think that since the Empire lost this piece of land that was an important food source and they are now restrained by land, air, and sea, I think that very soon, the people will start to suffer from a lack of food or other basic necessities. And if I take a lot of slaves from the Empire, they will also lose an important part of their workforce.

 

\- I see your point. Yes, that will surely happen. I think it could lead to a civil war, a lot of killing or the complete fall of the Emperor and the High Nobles. I don’t think you can do anything about that, they brought that upon themselves since the creation and the expansion of the Empire, many centuries ago.

 

\- I could just blow them all out quickly and spare them of so much suffering…

 

_Clang!_

 

\- Sorry, I drop my fork. Better my fork than my knife on Seya’s throat, right? Knnya…knnya…knnya…

 

_Seya gulped for a moment._

 

\- … I guess the Goddess wouldn’t like that, so I must use another way… Which brings me to my next brilliant idea. Or not. But I need help on that part.

 

\- What you have in mind?

 

\- My King, I suppose that the Kingdom as some spies or connections inside the Empire, correct?

 

\- Maybe… what are you up to?

 

\- I want to contact some Landowners. Some Nobles that have a lot of lands. I suppose those are the ones that have the real power over the Empire, not the ones with more money or a bigger army. I want to put in their heads a strange new idea. They should gather and begin agreements and contacts to start a Conclave of Nobles to influence and change the Empire, into a country ruled by them. Later on, the members of that Conclave should be chosen by the people. Since those Nobles will be representing the people, it’s reasonable that the people chose them. With that Conclave, the power of the Emperor and the High Nobles, will just disappear.

_The Baron was following the conversation between the King and Seya, and he had an idea._

 

\- Milord, I think I can be of some assistance on that matter. I have a cousin, Arthur Macleod, on the other side of that opening that Milord made on the Magic Border. He’s also a Baron and he administers some lands of a Count of the Empire. Maybe I can contact him, and have him search for some Nobles also, that could agree with that idea of the Conclave.

_The King shook his head slowly, he was doubtful._

 

\- Maybe your cousin could get into trouble because that’s a strange idea. The Emperor and the High Nobles, as soon as they hear about that, will send their army to kill all of them.

 

\- With what? Stones and sticks? Because I think I have all their weapons.

I was thinking that in a few months, we could teach those Landowners the three systems that are being used in the Royal Kingdom. I could even rent them for a fair price, some farming equipment. And for protection, I could give them weapons, for protection against the revenge of the Emperor and his allies. Or I could just kill the Emperor and the High Nobles and be done with it.

 

_Clang!_

 

\- Oops… sorry, my fork again. Big Brother needs to stop talking about so much killing, we’re eating here!

 

\- … Sorry little Aria, my bad. My King, what do you think?

 

\- A Conclave of Nobles to rule the lands of the Empire… do you think that could work?

 

\- The LizardKind is doing that for the past 10.000 years, and it’s working for them, really well.

 

\- Really? No one ever deals with them because of the language barrier!

 

\- Well, the BeastKind trades with them for some years because of me, actually. And as soon as I give the Clan Conclave of the 10 Major Clans some Gateway Crystals, they will begin to interact with more races. My King will like the Elders of the Clan Conclave, they are very wise and proud warriors. If it wasn’t for them and the Mermaids acting as a line of defense, we would have a lot of problems with small or medium size Demonoids.

_The King was in silence, thinking for a moment._

 

\- So the ancient stories in the Goddess Teachings are true, they are really protecting all of us… And a Conclave of Nobles to rule the Empire…

Well, maybe when Heiji grows up and if she does a lousy job ruling this Kingdom, we may also need one of those! Ahahah!

_Princess Arys smirked._

 

\- Yeah, I’m totally seeing this Kingdom in ruins by that time! I guess by then, it will be better if I come here, dispose of her, and become the new ruler. Heheheh!

_Princess Heiji put her tongue out._

 

\- Yeah, like if I would let you! Don’t worry, I’m going to be an amazing ruler! And if you behave properly and marry Duncan, I will even give you a Noble title and a lot of lands. I want to see if you can do a better job than Seya!

 

\- Me? Marrying Duncan?... I…


	88. Report 70

_Princess Arys was really embarrassed, even her ears were bright red. She started to eat again, without the courage to look at Duncan. If she did, she would notice that Duncan had a happy smile while looking at her, with his face all red._

 

\- Nothing? Not even a nasty response? Sorry Duncan, I tried, but this coward girl doesn’t gather up the courage to tell you what she thinks.

 

\- Ahahahah! Heiji, stop teasing Princess Arys. Seya, since you are waiting for visits from the Empire, what about the Royal Kingdom?

 

\- I guess that tomorrow we can allow that, I have a lot of security ready. And if my King wishes, we can go after lunch visit the new Inn near the ocean. I’m sure that one will be a huge success.

I must apologize, but I have a previous meeting that I must attend. But the Baron and everyone else can accompany my King.

_Hearing that, Princess Heiji and Aria shouted at the same time._

 

\- Big Brother, can I go with you?

 

_The King choked with his drink. Seya coughed a piece of bread and he tried to dissuade both of them._

 

\- Princess Heiji, the King needs company. I’m sure he would love to spend more time with you. And little Aria, I’m going to a very important and boring meeting, I think you would have more fun, going to the beach with everyone else.

 

\- Meanie… I don’t want to go to the beach, I want to go with you!

 

\- Sorry little Aria, but you can’t. I can’t be distracted by a sweet pretty girl like you, I must stay focus.

 

\- knnya…knnya…knnya… You sweet talk, you… Ok, I don’t mind going to the beach with everyone else. I will take that chance to talk more with pretty Ryn.

_Ryn choked with the water she was drinking._

 

\- Pretty Ryn? Me? Talk about what?

 

\- Your wedding ceremony, of course! What else?

_Ryn had her mouth wide open and her face was all red. She was even trembling. Princess Arys took the shot…_

\- First, she was always saying that she wanted to marry Seya. Now that they are dating, every time that someone talks about that, she chickens out. Coward!

 

_Duncan looked at Arys, he was a little shocked with that nasty remark, but then he noticed the smile on Arys face. A sweet and gentle smile. He almost hugged her. But he looked away, trying to go unnoticed._

…

 

_After lunch, everyone was gathered near the Communicator Device and the Baron was making a connection to the new Inn near the ocean._

_While everyone was distracted, Aria pulled one of Seya’s sleeve and she whispered at his ear when he kneeled to be at her height._

\- Seya, the number of small and medium-size Demonoids that escape that dreadful Island, is increasing over the past years. The mermaids and the LizardKind are having a lot of trouble to stop them since the beginning of this year. I think it’s better if you talk with every race so that everyone is prepared for the worst. If needed, call for me and I will also attend.

\- Thank you, my cute and little Goddess.

_Seya got up with a worried look on his face and he said his goodbyes and everyone went through the Gateway. Ryn was the last one and she stopped when she noticed the strange face that Seya had, but Aria was pulling her so they both went through it._

 

\- Don’t worry pretty Ryn, Seya is never alone. Despite he had relieved Titania from her duty as his bodyguard, I didn’t. She will protect him. Always. If needed, she will blow up the entire world, to protect him. I hope she doesn’t do that, I like this world!

 

_After the Gateway disappeared, Milady Margaret bid farewell to Seya, she had classes to give and a bunch of children to teach._

_Seya opened a new Gateway to the Dragonoid Library. Seated at one table, were the Four Elders, Protectors of the four major races. Seya entered the Library and he dispersed the Gateway. He seated and he immediately told what happened with the Dragonoid and Titania._

_The Elder Dragonoid Narn, Protector of the Elfians, was the first to speak._

 

\- Where is that Queen of Fairies? Shouldn’t her be here explaining all that and apologizing?

 

_Seya smiled and pointing with his thumb to the Elder Narn, he asked Eridan._

 

\- Master Eridan, why the ‘Stupid Lizard Narn’ is speaking like that? Does he want to die also? I don’t remember seeing him preventing the killing of the Fairies by that Dragonoid. If his stupidity is contagious, maybe he should be isolated, or we all could suffer his fate.

_Eridan laughed with that remark from Seya. But the Elder Dragonoid Igneel, Protector of the Dwarfs, growled at Seya._

 

\- Shut up, you old Dwarf! I know that you still have grudges against me because of your defeat the last time that you annoyed me, but stop that and behave like an Elder Dragonoid. It’s not my fault that you like more being lazy and spend your time drinking than to train.

_Eridan laughed again, he had to wipe his tears of so much laughter before continuing. He took a deep breath and he became serious._

 

\- Seya, I’m sorry for what happened. I must also talk with Queen Titania and apologize. I should have been more aware. Maybe I could have prevented the killing of so many Fairies.

 

\- I don’t think it was your fault. Maybe it was all mine. That takes us to my next subject.

 

\- What do you have in mind?

_Seya explained his plan and Eridan frowned._

 

\- Seya, do you really think that’s necessary? Dragonoids have long lives but we are more proud than we should be, sometimes. If you do what you said, many will get angry, even some ones that don’t hold any grudges against you.

 

\- Yes, I know. But I’m counting on those long lives of the Dragonoids, that also brings knowledge and patience. If any of them has any hidden grudge against me, if I disrespect or mess with their pride, the ones that are hidden in the shadows and waiting for an opportunity to get me, will reveal themselves.

 

\- I see your point. Well, no harm in trying, right? Shall we go?

_Seya followed the Elders and soon, he was in the Central Cave, looking up to all the Dragonoids gathered in there. It was the biggest cave of the Dragonoid Island, located underground the Highest mountain. Over the Millennia, the Dragonoids excavated it since the bottom, from several meters under until almost the top. And it was at the base of that cave that Seya was, looking up to several balconies filled with Dragonoids on their human form. Some were in their natural form, because the cave was so big._

_The Elders were in a balcony in front. Titania was next to him, on her human form, with her four wings trembling with anticipation.  Seya looked around and he started to speak._

 

\- Dragonoids, I’m Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto, the Great Sage of this era. Next to me, is my bodyguard, Titania, the Queen of the Fairies.

Five years ago, I came here for the first time, invited by the Elder Eridan. On that day, one of you tried to attack me and I placed him inside my Magic, for defending myself without doing any harm to him. For the past 5 years, he was studying in the Library and also killing and eating Fairies to absorb their Magic. Today, he came after me and he died.

I’m here to challenge any of you that may want to fight me. I don’t want to be worried if any of you will one day come after me or not, so today, I came here to give you a chance. Do any of you want to challenge me in a fight till the death?

_From all around, a lot of voices could be heard. Then, someone shouted._

 

\- The nerve of this little human! You are coming and going here, always being protected by the Elders Eridan or Inia so I couldn’t say anything, and now you are looking for a fight? I’ll gladly fight with you. In fact, I wanted to kill you for quite some time!

 

\- Just one? Come on, give me some challenge!

 

\- Me!... Me!... And me!... Me also!

 

\- So, five then? No one else? Ok…

_Seya looked at the five Dragonoids and every time he looked, he threw a Light Net towards them. All five crumbled in small cubes that Seya collected into his Compressed Dimension, absorbing their Magic and placing it on some of his Magic Crystals already in there, prepared for a time like that. The other Dragonoids were speechless, after that demonstration of power. Seya shouted, and his voice resonated inside the cave._

- **I’m the Great Sage of this Era, Seya ‘Taly’ Denar’an Hinamoto, the RabbitKind Half-breed! There’s no one else to challenge me? There’s no one else?**

_After seeing that, all the Dragonoids were in silence. Seya looked up and all around the cave and he continued._

****

- **The Goddess created you to protect this world from the Demonoids and for you to create Magic that could Flow to the world. She told you that the other races are not to be messed with. That includes Magical Races like the Fairies or the Mermaids. The Phoenix were almost extinct because some idiots among you didn’t like to share some territories. If I was alive at that time, you would be the ones almost extinct.**

**The Goddess told me that the Demonoids are getting stronger every year. Maybe in my lifetime, I will have to deal with them. Or maybe not. But if that time comes, you will all help me to stop them. You will all follow me, or I will kill the ones that don’t do what they are supposed to do and I will absorb their Magic. Did I make myself clear?**

****

_The silence on the cave was overwhelming. No one said anything. Seya gathered an enormous ball of Fire Magic above him. The heat was so intense that the walls started to melt and he repeated himself._

- **I said, did I make myself clear?**

****

_The Elder Dragonoid Eridan looked at the other Elders, looking for confirmation. The other three nodded. He then approached the edge of the Balcony and he answered while looking around the cave to the Dragonoids in there._

 

\- Half-Breed RabbitKind Great Sage, the four Elders, the Goddess Hands, will fulfill their duty when the time comes. If needed, call for us and we will follow you. Any Dragonoid that don’t obey your calling, we will dispose of him and will divide their Magic among us. You have my word. I want also to ask for forgiveness to the Queen of the Fairies for the killing of so many of her kind, caused by one of us.

 

\- Thank you, Elder Eridan. I had my revenge and I don’t hold any grudges against any of you. But if one day another Fairy his killed and her Magic absorbed by a Dragonoid, I will kill every single one of you. I won’t be so understanding as my dear Seya over here.

_The Elders gulped. They knew far too well the power of Titania. They still remember how she destroyed the bigger Demonoids over the last invasion, side by side with Tally Denar’an. Even the younger Dragonoids knew those ancient stories, so the silence was overwhelming after her words._

_Seya dissipated the Fire Ball and he looked around to all the Dragonoids. He took a deep breath to calm down and to change the tone of his voice._

\- Dragonoids, you all have my respect for the continuous fight against the Demonoids and also, for keeping the humans of the Empire contained. But if any of you do a stunt like that one that went after me, I won’t be so kind the next time that I come here. Consider yourselves warned.

Elders, I need one more thing from you. Please contact the King and heir to the throne of your protected race, I need to do an official meeting of the 4 Races. I also want to invite a member of the Clan Conclave of the 10 Major Clans of the LizardKind, the Queen and the heir of the mermaids and also the Queen and heir of the Fairies. I’m making preparations to also have a new type of government in the Empire so I will try to bring someone from there.

On that meeting, I will introduce myself and see what we can do in preparation for the next invasion from the Demonoids. Let’s see if we can do the meeting in two weeks from now, ok? I think the meeting can be done in this cave, we need a neutral ground and with plenty of space, to accommodate so many beings.

For now, I bid you farewell. Master Eridan, thank you for your understanding.

 

\- I should be the one to thank you, Great Sage. And I do apologize for the behavior of those five Dragonoids that you took down.

_Seya did a deep bow and he opened a Gateway to the back of his Capital, right outside of the protective wall. Titania shrunk to her usual size and she followed him through the Gateway._

_As soon as the Gateway dispersed, Seya fell to the ground on his knees and he took a deep breath._

\- That could have turned out really bad.

 

\- Yes, dear Seya, it could. You really copied my Light Net. That was surprising!

 

\- Yeah, and with that, I have a frightening amount of Dragonoid Magic to use, so, I thought that if you don’t mind protecting me closely for a little while, I was thinking that I could put some of that Magic to good use, and create here an amazing thing.

 

\- I always do that, my dear Seya. But what are you up to now?

 

\- Remember that big Coliseum of the Denar’an Trials? Watching that Gathering Cave of the Dragonoids, I had a very good idea. I was thinking that I could make in this place, a big Coliseum, so that the people could come to watch some fight or Magic tournaments or other kinds of entertainments, like theatre plays, street performers or hear some music done by a minstrel or troubadour. And it’s better if I do this now, without Ryn here, or I’m going to scare her again. I remember perfectly how the Denar’an Coliseum was so I’m going to make one like that, with a few improvements.

 

\- Yeah, one of these days, you are going to scare to death that poor girl. But it’s her fault actually, she was the one that on your first day off school, came after you saying that she wanted to learn more Magic’s, right? Serves her right. Hihihihih!

 

_Seya smiled and he created a seat made of rock. He started to collect the Dragonoid Magic that he had on his Magic Crystals, inside his Compressed Dimension. Titania was at his side, floating in the air, looking around, sensing the Magic Flow all around, as far as 15 km away from them. She could sense even farther, but she thought that distance would be enough, she would have proper time to prepare for anything that could come._

_Seya got up and he started to create his brand new Coliseum, close to the outer wall of his Capital. He started by cleaning the ground, making it completely flat. The 3 meters high first balcony all around the central circular arena, was the next step, with a central cabin with a rooftop for shading._

_More circular platforms all around for the people to seat, and the outside walls. Four entrances to the Coliseum along with corridors and stairs. Seya even made several bathrooms near the corridors, for men and for women, and several stalls along each corridor, for the sellers. Using Water and Wind Magic, he polished the rock and wood of the entire construction, from the inside to the outside._

_The guards on top the nearest wall of the Capital were looking at Seya and at that strange building that he was making. They had to run out of there because the Capital’s wall was opening and stretching, with a new rock wall being created to go all around the Coliseum. Like that, the Capital had gained a new building, an amazing one, inside its protective wall._

_Seya then melted some swords to make the outside doors, the handrails of the stairs, and the grids at the end of the corridor that lead to the central arena. He then entered the Coliseum, with Titania at his side, and he started to place every now and then, some small Light Crystals inside the corridors, in the central cabin, all around and on top of the Coliseum and around the arena. He confirmed that he didn’t forget some metal in some parts, created the bathroom doors with their individual cubicles with toilets, water pipelines, the elevated deposit of water, the drainage, the outside septic tank that could be incinerated to get rid of all the disposals and be turned into ashes that could be used as manure. When getting out, Seya placed some Big Sun Light Crystals on top of the entrances, to gather the light that would illuminate the other Crystals inside the Coliseum_

\- All done. Ryn will be so mad with me when she sees this!

 

\- Not only her… this… argh!!! I envy you so much! Sometimes when you do things like this, so easily, I just want to beat you!

\- Don’t be like that, you’re too beautiful to be such an envious being! Heheheh!

 

\- You are really a smooth talk… But I still want to beat you… Well, now what?

 

\- To meet the others, of course. I have some new ideas that I wish to make, and I want them to test it.

 

\- When you say them, you actually meant Zak, right? Because you really like to use him as a guinea pig. Hihihih!

 

\- Ahahah! Not this time. Shall we go?


	89. Report 71 – Fun at the domain

_While Seya and Titania were with the Dragonoids, Aria was talking with Ryn. Or at least, she was trying, because Ryn was pale and silent since Aria pulled her to sit on a rock nearby while the others were playing in the water._

 

\- Well, I want to explain some things to you… hey, are you listening? Hello!

 

\- Sorry… I’m a little nervous…

 

\- Yes, I’m a frightening little girl, all right… I’m what, half your size? Knnya… knnya… knnya…

 

\- Ahahah! Yeah, if you say it like that…

 

\- Ok, listen to me very carefully, because I will say this only once! Knnya… knnya… knnya… I really love this joke!

Now, enough fooling around. What I’m going to tell you, keep it to yourself, ok? Well, every 1.000 years, when I notice that this world has become stagnated with no improving or significative advancement, I travel everywhere to look for a being that can be truly remarkable and I help him, from time to time, until he becomes a force to push my world and my people forward. This time, that being is Seya. And because you are following him around since the first day of school, you know what I’m talking about.

 

\- So, you do have plans for him! Seya thinks that you just like to mess with him!

 

\- Well, that is also true. I really like to see him nervous. But the fact is that I granted him the ability to use all the Attributes of Magic. He learned how to use them, all by himself.

I was very happy when he fell in love with you, but I misjudge his RabbitKind blood. It’s stronger than I would have guessed. The ‘imprint’ part, for example. Arys already explained to you that it’s a physical signal for when a RabbitKind falls in love, right? One other is the natural instinct that race has to have more than one partner. I don’t know if it will apply to Seya, but it’s better if you prepare yourself for that. Or maybe nothing like that happens. I never know what to expect from that crazy brat.

 

\- You mean… he can fall in love with another woman?

 

\- Well, yes. But that doesn’t mean that he may stop loving you. RabbitKind is a very interesting race. They can love in the same amount, more than one partner. And treat them equally. But I’m only guessing, I don’t know if it will be like that with Seya. But, either way…

 

\- Yeah…

 

…

_Inside the Dragonoid cave, Seya opened a Gateway to the new Inn. Titania hid her light so that she couldn’t be detected and she followed Seya. As soon as Seya crossed, he was at the front of the Inn. The others were not there, but Seya heard some voices inside the building of the pool. He went inside and he stopped, with his mouth open. In the pool, Seya saw a lot of whirlpools, tornados and some small waterspouts. The water was scattered everywhere. Princess Heiji jumped from the water, made a twist in the air and she dives in again. On the other side of the pool, the King did the same. Everyone else was seated on the chairs, clapping their hands and shouting. Suddenly, the King came flying and he hit hard on the floor, butt first, near Seya._

\- Ouch, my butt… I really thought that this time I would get her!

_A very happy Princess had her head above the water._

 

\- Three wins for me, none for you. I’m the champion! Hahahahah! No one can beat me!

 

_Hearing that, Seya turned the water into ice._

 

\- Yeah, right, fighting against some rookies that are not used to fight like this. I wanted to see you do the same to me!

_Princess Heji smiled, her hair turned orange and the ice melted and when it was liquid again and some steam was starting to come out, she dispersed her Magic, her hair returned to its natural color and she put her tongue out._

 

\- … _Blagh…_ to you, party pooper! If I remember correctly, the last time that we did this, I also beat you. I won against my father in the ocean. He said that I only won against him because there was too much room, so, we came here. Seems it’s not a question of space, but of ability, right father? Ahahahah!

 

\- Ouch… yeah… Seya, you trained her far too well!

 

\- I’m starting to think the same. Maybe I made a small mistake? Or not. She’s my very own Fire Princess. And you, crazy Princess, do you mind drying all this?

 

\- You meanie! I wasn’t the only one to do all this!

 

\- Consider this as your prize, for the victory.

 

\- Fine… but I want the prize that my father promised me! I want my new dress!

 

\- Ryn, where’s Aria? Did you lose her or what?

 

\- No, she went away a little after we went to the beach to watch those two fight against each other. She said something about a wish from someone that she needed to confirm before conceding it or something like that.

_While Seya was talking with Ryn, Princess Heiji increased her Magic, more and more, and soon, the temperature inside the building was blazing hot. Everyone went near Hina that with her Wind Magic, created a Dome of fresh Wind to protect them all. Seya quickly grabbed the King and they also went next to Hina. When all the water had turned into steam and Heiji was standing in the bottom of the empty pool, she decreased her fire. Hina used her Wind Magic to collect all of the steam and concentrate it at the top of the pool. Seya cooled it down and it poured on top of the Princess, filling the pool again. He was looking at Heiji, very mad._

\- You crazy Princess! That was dangerous!

 

\- No, it wasn’t! I was very careful to only heat the water. It worked, right?

 

\- You know that we have a lot of water inside of us, right?

 

\- …Ah… Oops… Sorry… I … didn’t think about that…

 

\- Argh! You… but Hina, since when are you able to make a Dome of Wind? That was very good!

 

\- Yeah, I thought about that when I saw you putting Princess Arys inside a Dark Dome at school. So, I tried to think of a way to do it with Wind. I can also make a Wind Cage, very powerful!

 

\- So, you are a copycat… I don’t know if I feel honored or worried!

 

_Hina made a proud pose, with her hands on her waist._

 

\- Look who’s talking! You are always copying every Magic that you put your eyes into! Since I can’t use all the Attributes like you, I just try to do the best that I can, using Wind Magic!

 

\- Yeah… Ahahahah! Well, seems that everyone was having a blast without me around.

 

\- Indeed, at least, until my daughter over there dared all of us for a fighting tournament underwater. This string that Hina lent me, it’s truly remarkable! I was able to breathe underwater with it and a Wind Crystal! By any chance, you don’t have an extra, wouldn’t you?

 

\- I do. But it’s not a matter of asking for it, it’s a matter of merit. Muahmuahmuah!

 

\- I didn’t hear that laughter for quite some time… Seya, don’t tease my father, you meanie! Sorry father, I hid it from you. Remember that string bracelet that I gave you and mother, years ago? Seya made it for me. It was his first pair, as a test. Since he made me a pendant with a special string after that, I didn’t need those, so, I gave one to you and another one to mother.

 

\- Do you mean this one that you told me to never to take it off when you gave it to me as a present? I use it every day since then. And your mother too.

_Heiji looked at Seya who was smiling. He nodded to her, allowing it._

 

\- Well, you see father, in that bracelet, there’s a very old Magic. With it, no one can harm you, either with a physical attack or a Magic one.

_King Rohan was looking at his bracelet, intrigued._

 

\- You mean, it’s because of this thing that I never get hurt when I train? Or that, every time that your mother gets mad and tries to burn me, it never happens? I thought it was because of my Magic!

 

\- Yeah, right… sorry to tell you like this, father, but you are rather weak as a Mage… Ahahahah!

 

\- You bully! Seya, my own daughter is bullying me! What are you teaching to my sweet little girl?

 

\- I don’t have anything to do with that. She has more of her mother than she looks! Oops, please, don’t tell the Queen that I said that!

 

\- Yeah, she would get very mad at you. But, wait a minute. Heiji, if this bracelet does the same as the string that Hina lent to me, why did you told me that I need one of these?

 

\- Ahahahah! Because it was funny? Ahahah! If you could see that exact look on your face that you’re making right now! Priceless! It was totally worth all the years that I had to wait to tell you this! Ahahahahah!

_Everyone burst into laughter. Except for the King. He had a dumbfounded look on his face. Finally, he started to laugh too. When everyone calmed down, Seya called them to join him at the tables. They all seated next to his table, still wet and in bathing clothes._

_-_ Well, I had some ideas before coming here. I even made a new building in my Capital. We now have a brand new Coliseum. The people can go there to watch some fight or Magic tournaments or another kind of entertainments, like theatre plays, street performers or hear some music done by a minstrel or troubadour. Ryn, breathe! Air in, air out, air in…

 

\- What are you talking about, I’m fine. At least until I see that. Then, I may need to breathe a lot!

 

\- Ahahahah! Well, I even placed there some Sunlight Crystals so that the shows can be performed at night if needed. Like that, the people can have some entertainment after dinner, when everyone likes to take a stroll, enjoying the fresh night air and the lights. I thought that we could go there, later on, to do a show. My people are working very hard lately, they deserve some entertainment.

_Princess Heiji raised her arm quickly._

 

\- I’ll go first! I’m going to do an amazing Fire Show!

_Princess Arys made a throw-up face._

 

\- Who in their right mind would want to see that? Stupid brat… Unless you put yourself on fire! Now that, I would even pay to see! Heheheheh!

_Duncan shook his head._

 

\- Arys, that’s so mean… Princess Heiji, I wouldn’t mind helping you on that!

 

\- Yeah, the Fire Princess and her personal escort! An amazing duo! Ahahahah!

_Arys stood up and shouted._

 

\- No, you can’t have him! He’s mine!

_Duncan looked at her. Arys looked at Duncan. They both became bright red and Arys seated again, looking down in silence. Heiji didn’t let that one go, it was impossible for her to wait any longer for the last kill._

 

\- Arys, stop that! Duncan, you too! Just kiss already! You two are taking too much time, it’s starting to get annoying! Just admit that you like each other! Argh! So annoying!

_Duncan gulped, he looked at Arys. He then looked at Princess Heiji._

 

\- I’m very sorry Princess Heiji, but my heart belongs to Arys since the first day that I saw her… I wouldn’t mind helping you on that show, but anymore, I would have to deny.

_Arys looked up and her eyes met Duncan’s. They looked at each other, both with a smile and a red face. The only difference was the trembling on Arys ears._

 

\- Ahahahah! Finally! Good for you, you crazy girl! Now we can get married on the same day! We can make a huge party!

 

\- Who told you that I would want that, you brat? Why would I want to get marry on the same day as you and make a party together, when every time that I see you, I just want to tear your head off?

_Princess Heiji pretended to be shocked. She looked at Duncan while placing her hand on her own mouth._

 

\- Duncan, do something, she’s so mean to me!

_Duncan laughed._

 

\- Ahahahah! Sorry, but seeing you two arguing with each other like that, it’s so funny! You both pretend to be rivals, but I understood for quite some time that you really like each other.

_The two Princesse’s shouted at the same time, looking at Duncan with a menacing look._

 

\- What?

_Everyone just exploded. They all laughed until tears were running loose. The King had to grab his stomach, it was starting to hurt._

_Seya got up and he went to the middle of the two lovebirds and he placed his hand on Duncan’s shoulder and he whispered to his ear._

 

\- I would be very proud to call you cousin when that happens, Duncan Macleod, of the Clan Macleod.

_Duncan froze, with a smile. Seya then whispered to Arys ear._

 

\- Well done, Arys. Do you see? Everyone already knows that you are very kind and an amazing person, despite you always pretending to be nasty and mean.

 

\- Yeah… thank you, cousin…

 

_Seya seated and while everyone was wiping their tears and congratulating the new couple, Seya was taking out some things from his Compressed Dimension and placing it on top of the table where he was seated. When the others looked, they approached his table. Soon, they were all around it, some of them seated, others standing up, curious with all that._

_Ryn was biting her lip with curiosity. When Seya stopped bringing things, she asked._

 

\- Now, what are you going to do with all this? Some crazy ideas, right?

 

\- No, all of this, I made recently. You were all nagging me about some new games after you saw the Magic Knight and throwing a lot of ideas so I finally found the time to do it.

With the Sunlight Crystals, people can have better light at their home during night time, so I thought it was ok to create some indoor entertainment. And some of this will be great for the people on our lands, to practice. And in the Kingdom of Rohan, I’m sure it will also be a success. Zak, come closer, my test subject!

 

\- Why it’s always me? So many people here and you always chose me! I’m starting to feel bullied!

 

\- No, it’s just because I don’t like you. Ahahahah! Shut up and look at this. I’m sure that such a Noble young boy as you knows this kind of board, right?

 

\- Of course, it’s a Chessboard. Don’t tell me that you are going to challenge me? Because I’m very good at this, you’ll lose badly!

 

\- No, I’m a Grandmaster at this, actually. No, it’s just this board and these round wood white circles and some dark ones. I call this game, Checkers. It’s easier than Chess, but it’s more difficult than it looks. It’s a two player game, and it’s possible to make a tournament out of this.

 

\- You’re a Grandmaster at chess? Why that doesn’t surprise me? So, what do we do with these round things?

_Seya explained the rules and he made a quick game with Zak, as a demonstration. After that, everyone wanted to play. But Seya had more to show._

 

\- Now, Zak, if I place these circles on the intersections of this Chessboard, do you recognize it? Please notice that these circles are blue in one size and red on the other, so…

 

\- It’s a little Go game, I think. I’m not very good at this, I always found it strange. I know that the Elfians love to play this.

 

\- The board and pieces do look alike, but Go uses white and dark pieces. I think the way to play this game is a lot simpler. I call this one Othello and it’s also a two player game. A tournament can be created, like with the Checkers game over there.

So, I’m going to explain the rules for this and do a quick game with my test subject, over here.

 

_Seya explained the rules and he did a game with Zak. Despite saying that Go wasn’t his kind of game, he defeated Seya at Othello, two times in a row. Seya didn’t like losing the first demonstration, and he liked even less, losing his second try._

 

\- These are not like Chess, but you need to think a lot before each move! It’s really fun, each of them. I don’t know which one I like more, actually. Either this one or the Checkers, are very fun.

 

\- Well, if my test subject likes them, I suppose more people will. What I like about the Chessboard, is that it can be used for the Checkers game and for the Othello, if needed, because they use the same size of board and squares draw on it.

 

_Princess Heiji was very quiet until that point, and she was looking very closely at the Othello pieces._

 

\- I don’t like this game. I know this one for some time.

 

\- You don’t like because you always lose. We used to play this game for hours in your room.

 

\- Yeah… Heheheh. It gives me some nice memories. Remember that time when I lost 5 times straight and I got so mad that I totally vaporized the board?

 

\- And after that, you tried to do the same to me and I had to escape using my Gateway. I opened a Gateway to my parent's house and you threw a Fire Ball through it. I had a lot of trouble, putting out the fire and fixing the house. My mom pulled my ear when she got home because the smell of burned wood was still there. She thought it was me that did it and I couldn’t say that it was you because she would want to get you!

 

\- Ahahah! Yeah, fun times, indeed! Ahahahah!

 

\- Crazy Princess… Well, I have here two more, I made these ones thinking that they will be very good for my people, for practicing numbers and words. But since they are very fun, a lot of people will also like them.

This one, Sudoku, is like a puzzle game. You just need paper and a pencil. Here Zak, try to solve this one. The objective is to fill this 9x9 grid with numbers so that each column, each row, and each of the nine 3x3 boxes that compose the grid, contain all of the digits from 1 to 9. I can make a lot of puzzles like this one, with only one solution. And once you understand the mechanics of it, you can also make some, for other people to solve.

 

_Zak took the paper and he looked at it. He tried one time, got it wrong. Tried again, another error. After the third attempt, he was still struggling with it._

 

\- This is impossible. This game is rigged.

 

_Princess Heiji looked at it for some seconds, she grabbed the paper and the pencil wrote on it and delivered to Seya with a smile._

 

\- Next, please!

 

\- Let me see… well, it’s correct. Let me give you another one… here.

 

_Heiji glanced over it, frown, wrote on it and delivered to Seya._

 

\- Next, please! This one is fun! Why you never showed me this game?

 

\- Let me see… right again… strange… for an airhead, you are very smart…

 

\- You meanie!

 

\- Ok, the final one, this Super Sudoku with a 16x16 grid. Try to do that one, you crazy Princess!

_Heiji looked at the paper. She frowns, bitted her lip, frown again, smiled and wrote on the paper._

\- Next, please!

 

\- No way! In seconds? Let me see… this… and this… it's correct! Really… how do you do this so easily?

 

\- I was always good with numbers, so this is rather easy for me.

 

\- Easy? I doubt anyone here could solve this in the same amount of time! Zak couldn’t even solve the first one!

 

\- You are really trying to compare me with this second class son of a second class Noble? Oops, sorry Hina… Heheheh!

 

\- This girl… Well, this last game here, with this board and these blocks with letters written, it’s a Scrabble. You try to make words of the letters that you get and place it on this board. Each letter gives you points and each word also, depending on where you place it on the board, which has the points marked. The next player must use the letters on the board and his own letters, to make a new word. Up to four players can play. Another nice family game.

I’ll explain the rules and we’ll see how Zak manages this one.

 

_After some minutes, Zak was ahead of Seya, by a long shot. Seya noticed one thing._

 

\- Why most of the words that you make, it’s just insults or weird names?

 

\- Because that’s what I shout to myself when I see your Magic’s. Sometimes, I hate you so much!

 

\- Yeah… I can tell from all this… Man, you really do hate me, don’t you? Ahahahah!

Well, this one and the Sudoku would be very good for the people in my lands, for practice.

I was thinking of making thin boards for these games and a big case to accommodate everything. I'll name it as 'Heiji's Favorites Games'. And because I was able to do this with all your ideas and constant nagging, the money will be split between Ryn, Myra, and Zak. Duncan didn't help and Hyna and me, we are already very rich. Don't worry Duncan, I have a nice job offer for you as soon as you graduate from school, don't you worry.

 

_Arys and Heiji shouted at the same time._

 

\- Hey, what about me? I helped!

_Seya shook his head, slowly._

 

\- Two Princesses, filled with jewelry enough to buy a small country, trying to snatch the money of their commoner friends... such a shame...

 

_Arys made a sad face._

 

\- I don't get a salary for being a Princess and I don't have a source of income... not fair...

 

\- Me neither...

 

\- Sorry, I was messing with you two. Ahahah! The look on your faces! So funny.

If I'm not mistaken, and usually I'm not when regarding money, we can apply with this game case for an Ownership Law. It will be a huge success everywhere. I can almost see it, tournaments with these games, being held everywhere. A World Tournament even! That would be nice, right?

 

_Arys and Heiji shouted at the same time._

\- Yeah! I'm going to be the champion!

 

_And then, they looked at each other, with a menacing look. Seya smiled, they were too similar._

 

\- And I also have homework for all of you. Let's upgrade the Chess game, shall we? All of you, create small Magic Crystals with Light and some, with Dark. Then, using Earth Magic, make the chess pieces out of wood or rock, the white ones, and the darks. Infuse a Magical Program on the Crystals so that during a game, every time a piece takes another, have them fight and the losing pieces, get thrown off the board. That would be cool, right? And another Ownership Law for all of you.

 

_Everyone looked at each other, that was one crazy idea. And they were the ones to do it?_

 

\- Why the long faces? You can already make Magic Crystals, I’ve already explained and demonstrated how to infuse them with a Magical Program, it’s just a matter of you thinking about the movements that the pieces will do and create the Program.

As soon as you have it ready, we can put the new Chess pieces inside the case of ‘Heiji’s Favourites Games’. The case will be big, to accommodate so many games!

Oh, I almost forgot, there’s still another game, this one here, Hnefatafl. I forgot the pieces… and the board… here. A very good game for a tournament!

One white King, twelve white knights, and twenty-four dark knights. This game, I think our King over here will like it. It’s a game that requires a lot of thinking and strategy, like Chess, but with fewer pieces.

_The King holds the white king piece made of wood, and he noticed that it looked like him!_

\- Now, this fellow here is rather handsome! What did you call this game? Hnef what?

 

\- Hnefatafl. It was the closest that I could get of the sound that my mother does when she sneezes. I always laugh when I hear her sneezing.

 

\- Ahahahah! You’re right, it does sound like her! So, how do we play this?

 

\- On this 11x11 board, you place the king here, in the middle, at his castle. The white knights around him, protecting him. On the sides, the dark knights. On each corner of the board, there’s also a castle. The king must escape to one corner, to win the game. The dark knights, try to capture him and the whites, defend the king. They move in a special way and to capture the king or kill a knight, it’s kind of special. Let me explain the rules and movements.

 

_After the explanation of Seya, King Rohan was playing against Zak. He was losing, badly. In the end, there was only the white king and a lot of dark knights, with a very happy Zak._

 

\- And if I place this piece here, I’ll kill the king… a-struck to the head, and he’s dead!

 

_Seya laughed, seeing the sad face of King Rohan._

 

\- Zak, I said to capture the white king, not kill him! Ahahahah!

 

\- Oops… sorry, my King, it’s the bad influence of a certain boy…

 

\- Now it’s my fault? You have killing intentions, and you blame me? That’s it, next time that I need a test subject to a death game, I’ll be sure to remember this!

_Hina shouted while hugging Zak._

 

\- No, you can’t!

_Princess Heiji was holding one of the white knights, she grabbed another one, looked at it, and she grabbed another one._

\- This game is also going to be inside the case of ‘Heiji’s Favorites Games’?

 

\- Yes, I was thinking about it.

 

\- Care to explain why the white king looks like my father and the white knights looks like all of us? And I think I also saw in there my mother, your parents, and Arys parents.

 

\- Yeah, and also the Elfian King, the Fairy Titania, some mermaids, and the BeastKind King… Oh, and Master Eridan and Inia and a lot of Dwarfs. I thought it’s funny like this.

 

_Everyone grabbed the pieces, trying to find the one that looked like them. Hina was looking at one white knight._

 

\- I’m so pretty!!! Zak, look! Here!

 

\- Yes, and this is mine. A very handsome boy, indeed! A little chubbier than the others, but still, very good looking! Ahahahah!

 

_All of them wanted to keep their piece, but Seya shook his head._

 

\- No way, this game is a prototype, I need it for my artisans to do more like it. When they have made some, I’ll give one complete case of ‘Heiji’s Favorites Games’ to each one of you, ok?

 

_Heiji was holding her piece and John’s piece against her chest, pretending to cry._

 

\- But they’re so cute… I want them now…

 

\- I have a better idea. You and John go change to some pretty clothes and let’s go outside. John still owns you a kiss for the statue that you want, right? That statue will be mine and Master Eridan present for your engagement.


	90. Side Story: Social, Economics and Politics

New:

  * Beastkind · LizardKind ·  Mermaids ·  Dwarfs ·  Fairies



 

**Empire:**

Borders the Eternal Forest at the South, the Dwarf Kingdom at the East and the sea at North and West.

Influenced by the strong believes of the Knight Sage of 2.000 years ago, the Empire started from a small Royal country to conquer the nearby human kingdoms, annexing them. Soon, a peaceful faction that preferred to trade with the other races, rises. A civil war started, and the peaceful faction lost, and it had to flee.

The Empire is the only country were slavery of other races is common, instead of only criminals sentenced to that. Because of that, there are groups of bandits specialized into incursions in other countries to capture and kidnap new slaves.

 

**Royal Kingdom of Rohan:**

Bordering the sea in the West, The Eternal Forest in the North, the Rabbit Kind Kingdom in the East and the BeastKind in the South.

The lands nowadays occupied by the Royal Kingdom, were a part of the RabbitKind Kingdom, almost 1.5000 years ago. Those lands were given by the Rabbit Kind to their allies and trading partners, humans that fled from the lands of the Empire.

The Capital City is located in the west near the ocean, it’s a big city filled with history. From a small refugee settlement, it grew to a full-fledged city, the center of the Royal Kingdom.

In the City Square, there’s a permanent Market, with stands selling various products from the Kingdom as also, imports from the allied countries. There are also shops around the Market, that sells potions, hunting equipment, weapons, and armors.

Close to the sea, there’s a huge harbor, from where sets sail fishing and trading ships. It’s also there that arrives imported goods. There’s also a lot of workshops that repairs, builds and sells ships, of any kind and size.

 

**The Royal Kingdom of the Rabbit Kind:**

The Kingdom borders the Kingdom of Rohan at the West, the Kingdom of the Dwarfs at the East, the Eternal Forest at the North and the BeastKind Kingdom at the South.

The RabbitKind are members of the BeastKind, but because of their bellicose nature, they created a separated country, Millennia ago.

They are strict followers of the Bushido code, the way of life of a true Samurai. Because of that, they were able to improve themselves, since they adopted that way of life, 2.000 years ago, influenced by the Elfian Great Sage. Before that, they were always fighting the BeastKind, the Dwarfs, the Elfians, and the humans from the Empire.

They are expert fighters, either unarmed or with weapons. Because of their agility and speed, never a human was able to defeat a RabbitKind Warrior. At least, until Seya was born.

After the civil war in the Empire, that losing faction, more peaceful, had to flee to the Rabbit Kind Kingdom, with whom they had been allies and trading partners. The RabbitKind didn’t intervene in that civil war since it doesn’t concern them and it wasn’t accepted by the Bushido code. The humans received some lands from the RabbitKind King, and they settled near the ocean.

**Elfian Kingdom:**

Located in the Eternal Forest, a huge forest that extends for more than 300 km wide between the Empire, the Rohan Kingdom, and the Rabbit Kind Kingdom, and crosses the main continent from the sea until the Dwarfs Mountains.  

The Elfians are an ancient and proud race, with a very long life. Because of that, they don’t get annoyed easily, they know that a being that upsets them, will die first.

Masters in hunting and blending in the forest, they take care of all the trees, plants and animals that live there.

They are curious, peaceful and most of them worries more about self-improving than with fights or stresses with other races.

There are also some small Elfian settlements where there’s a forest big enough.

Over the last 2.000 years, following the advice of the Elfian Sage, some Elfians chose to live among other races, except the Dwarfs and the humans of the Empire.

 

**The Dragonoids:**

The Dragonoid Island is located at the West of the main continent.

Powerful and Magical beings, the Dragonoids rule the skies and were amongst the first races to be created by the Goddess, to balance the World with their Magic.

The first four, the Elders, were given the task to protect the 4 major races, the Elfians, Humans, Dwarfs, and BeastKind.

They are also in charge of recording the World History, and they have been doing that, for the past 10.000 years, placing those texts, books, and records in the Dragonoid Library, located at the center of their island.

They are also responsible to stop and destroy any medium or big Demonoid that could escape from the Demonoid Island.

 

**The Demonoids:**

Nightmarish beings created by accident from the shame and the resentful of the Old God that created the World.

Demonoids receive all the small Dark Magic from the World and they create more Dark Magic and send it back to the World, poisoning it.

They are devourers of flesh and Magic. Imprisoned in the Demonoid Island by the Goddess, they eat the Dark Magic created by the world and by them, and they hunt and devour each other.

They are always trying to escape their Island, and because of their continuous attacks, sometimes small gaps emerge on the Goddess Barriers and some small or very small Demonoids escape.

 

**The Fairies:**

The first race to be created by the Goddess, to populate the forests and to balance the World with their Magic.

They took upon them the responsibility to closely watch the other races interactions, preventing wars and killings.

They always protect the children in the forests or near them. That’s the major reason for the death toll caused by animals, never includes children amongst their numbers.

They all use Light Magic, making them the perfect defense against incursions of Demonoids that could escape the Mermaids, the LizardKind or the Dragonoids.

They live hidden from the other races and normally they don’t show themselves, except in extreme cases.

 

**The Royal Kingdom of the Dwarfs:**

The Kingdom borders the RabbitKind Kingdom and the BeastKind Kingdom at the West and the LizardKind clans at the East and it’s located in the High Mountains, a range of Mountains that crosses the entire main continent from the North to the South.

There are many volcanoes in that area, that provides the Dwarfs with many rare minerals for their creations. Masters in blacksmith, they forge and create the best weaponry and armors.

The Magic Crystals are not a major selling resource for the dwarfs, it's difficult to find a good source. They dig most of it by accident, when they are mining for rare materials for their blacksmithing.

They love to fight and bicker with everyone, even between them, for any and all reasons. It’s even worse when they drink. When they drink more than they should, they become amazing jokers, doing pranks and teasing everyone.

Ancient grudges with the Elfians, that go back to their previous world, makes them always looking for a fight with the Elfian Kingdom. Mostly, because they use a lot of wood for their forges, wood that comes from the trees of the forests where the Elfians live and care about.

 

**The Royal Kingdom of the BeastKind:**

They rule supreme at the South part of the main continent. The Kingdom of the BeastKind borders the Kingdom of the RabbitKind and the Kingdom of Rohan at North, the Dwarfs Kingdom at the East, and at West and South, the ocean.

The Kingdom is a mix of races and Half-Breeds, composed mainly of DogKind, CatKind, WolfKind, and LionKind. There are also BirdKind and SnakeKind in lesser numbers.

They are master sailors and hunters and their expertise in combat focus on defense. With the RabbitKind working as attackers, they could easily conquer the world. But the general consensus of the entire population is a life of peace and self-improvement.

Because of their extensive history as traders, they have good relations with the other races.

 

**LizardKind Clans:**

The LizardKind occupy the lands at the East of the Dwarfs Mountains and borders with the sea in the East, North, and South.

They live in a system made of clans and casts, with the higher casts representing the chiefs families and the middle and lower casts, representing the rest of the population. They are truly ancient Samurais, their culture, and way of life hasn’t changed for 10.000 years. There are 10 clans, and while many of them prefer to settle in villages and cities, there are also some nomads amongst them that prefer a living of traveling continuously.

Because they don’t tolerate the cold, they can’t cross the Dwarfs Mountains and interact with the other races.

Their vocal cords don’t allow them to speak the Elfian, Human or Dwarf language.

They are extremely strong and amazing fighters, Masters in the Three-Wielding-Sword Technique, using their prehensile tail to hold the third sword.

They use Magic in a different way, focusing mainly on the power of the mind. Their powers of Telekinesis, Psychokinetic, Telepathy and Memory Bending are unique to their kind.

The Elfian Sage taught them the Bushido Code that they follow until today, very strictly.

Seya as gifted them with Magic Crystals with a special Ancient Dragonoid Magic that he learned during his studies in the Dragonoid Library. Those Magic Crystals are able to translate the thoughts of the LizardKind mind to the human mind and vice-versa. Using that, he was able to teach them the new plantation system and he also gifted them with his equipment for harvesting and planting.

The Clan Conclave of the 10 Major Clans agreed to use the new system and the equipment provided by Seya, nationwide.

They are experiencing an enormous increase in products that they began to trade with the merchants of the BeastKind that arrive by ship. Because the LizardKind can now be understood by using the Translation Crystals, they began contacts and trading with the BeastKind, ending their millenarian solitude.

With the consequent trading with the BeastKind, they started to receive visitors and competitors on their Fighting Tournaments. On those Tournaments, are chosen the new fighters for the Demonoids Border.

The LizardKind are the last line of defense against the Demonoids and they train and live according to that task. They are responsible to stop and destroy any small or medium size Demonoid that escapes through the small gaps of the Barriers in the Demonoid Island.

 

**The Mermaids:**

They were amongst the first races to be created by the Goddess, to balance the World with their Magic.

Mermaids rule over the seas and are the first line of defense against the Demonoids. They are responsible to stop and destroy any very small or small Demonoid that escapes through the small gaps of the Barriers in the Demonoid Island.

They all use Wind and Water Magic but some can also use a small amount of Mind Magic like the LizardKind, making them ancient allies and friends.

They can also assume a human form like the Dragonoids and with that, they usually interact with the LizardKind on land or enter the LizardKind Fighting Tournament.

With their human forms they can also infiltrate in the other races countries, including the Empire, and by doing that they gather information about the world development and the races that they share with the LizardKind that are always curious about the other races that they can’t meet or interact.

 

**Commerce and Social:**

Because of the good relations and common history with the Kingdom of Rohan, the RabbitKind Kingdom, and the BeastKind Kingdom, the borders between them exists only on paper. 

There’s free circulation of goods and people between the countries and Half-breeding is look upon as good neighboring.

In the major cities markets, there are always products from each country and sellers of different races.

All the cities of each country have families of different races living there.

 

**Education:**

Children can attend school from 6 to 10 years old, to learn how to read, write and do arithmetics. The expenses are low since the costs of books and materials are all covered by the countries.

There are also schools specialized in the education of new Knights and Mages, for students since 10 years old until 18, but these schools are expensive, so only families with major possessions can pay for their children expenses.

In the Empire, only the children of Nobles can attend school.

 

**Social Classes:**

In every Kingdom, the classes are divided as Royal Family, Duke, Marquess, Count, Viscount, Baron, Knight, commoner, and slave.

 

**Currency:**

The currency in every Kingdom, including the Empire, is 1 gold coin equals to 100 silver coins and 1 silver coin equals to 100 copper coins.

In every Kingdom except the Empire, the normal wage is 12 silver coins per month for child labor and 1 gold coin a month for an Adult.

Family earnings can go up to 3 gold coins a month.

Sleeping in an Inn costs 3 copper coins per night with one meal. A meal normally costs 1 copper coin.

In the Empire, the wage is half and an Inn or a meal costs double.

 

**Taxes:**

In every Kingdom except the Empire, everyone must pay living taxes per month to the Kingdom, that normally amounts to 10 silver coins per adult and 1 silver coin per child.

Landowners must also pay 10 silver coins for each 1 gold received by the selling of the products harvested. Or instead, sent to the King the same value in products.

In the Empire, all taxes are doubled.


	91. Chapter 72

_While Seya and his friends were playing with the new games near the pool, on the Royal Kingdom of Rohan and inside the house of a very peculiar Marquess, a suspicious woman with her face hidden behind a veil was seated in a chair at a table of a meeting room. Around that table, were seated the Marquess’ wife, two Viscounts and their wives, two Counts and their wives, and one Baron and his wife. The Marquess was looking to the suspicious woman._

 

\- So, are you completely sure that your plan will work? Because over the past years we tried to get rid of the Royal Family, but we were never successful.

 

\- I’m almost sure. That’s more than you had before I contacted you. In the engagement party of the Princess, I will be able to put a dagger right on the heart of that Marquess Seya Hinamoto. Your people just need to use my distraction to cut the throat of the Princess and her parents, at the same time. We must synchronize that event. As soon as your people see the blood coming out from Seya, cut the throats of the Royal members and the Kingdom will be yours. Like that, Seya will not be able to use is Magic to save the Royal Family.

 

\- So, besides the absurd amount that I’m paying you, what do you gain?

 

\- Just the satisfaction of having that monster looking into my eyes while he dies. And on his final moments, realizing that I won, at last.

 

\- Seems that you have some history with him. And are you sure that you can get near him?

 

\- Yes, I am. I know some people that were invited and I will tag along. He will never expect to get a frontal attack from me, so his guard will be low. We have met previously and he’s not expecting any kind of violence from me. And he will die. It’s better for everyone that he dies as soon as possible. That monster is too powerful, very soon no one will be able to stop him. And with him out of the way, your friends here can control the lands that the King foolishly gave him.

_One Count smiled._

 

\- Yes, those lands are enough to make a country. And they are so fertile and productive that they should never be given to a mere boy, despite what happened on his endorsement. After he dies, not even the Goddess will be able to help him.

_The Marquess looked at his wife and he noticed that she had a sparkle on her eyes._

 

\- Yes, he will pay for what he did to my son! I can’t prove it, but I’m sure that it was because of him that my dear son forgot that he was a 3rd-year student in the Knight and Magic school. He was going to graduate soon but because of that Seya, my son has to start all over if he wants to graduate because he forgot everything about the past three years!

 

_The Marquess held his wife’s hand and he looked around the table._

 

\- Yes, and we must also get rid of that weak Royal Family. They care more about the people than us, Nobles! We are an important part of this Kingdom! Without us, everything crumbles! We need a strong leader in this Kingdom, like me! I would never put the people before the Nobles! I tried to avoid these last year’s changes when I bribed one of the Princess’ maids to push that brat down the stairs of her tower, but she didn’t die. The Great Healer Anna Hinamoto saved her. And after that, I could never try again because she was never alone.

_The suspicious woman laughed._

 

\- Ahahah! Amateur! It was just a matter of waiting a few months and try again! Or years, if needed!

 

\- Do you think I gave up? During that year, she was always accompanied by the leader of the Magic Division, the great Gandalf! And when he wasn’t near, the Queen was. The Princess was never alone, ever! And then, that Seya brat started to visit her. He taught her a lot of strange Magic’s and methods. Soon, she was fighting head to head with the Royal Mages. I managed to bribe one young Mage, very powerful. In a few years, he would be the leader of the Magic Division, for sure. Following my instructions, he challenged the Princess to a battle, where he would pretend to make a mistake and kill her. She turned him into a crisp, like if he was a mere piece of meat. He survived, but he gave up on Magic and he went to live in the BeastKind Kingdom. I never heard of him again.

 

\- Amateur again! Why didn’t you tried to kill her on her sleep?

 

\- Do you think I didn’t think of that? No one could enter her room! The door and even the window had some strange magic capable of sustaining physical and magic attacks! I gave up on her, so I sent some people to kill the King and the Queen during their sleep. The reports that the assassins gave, were impossible! They told me that they tried to stab the King and the Queen's heart, and the daggers hit something hard even before touching their skin. They tried Magic attacks and they were reflected against the assassins!

I even hired a Mage from the Empire, supposedly, a very powerful one to kill the Queen while she was taking a stroll in the Castle’s back garden with that famous painter, Inia. One servant that I managed to infiltrate in the Royal Castle was watching and he told me that the Queen didn’t notice, but Inia stopped the attack effortlessly and she killed the Mage, vaporizing him! Not even dust was left behind! And Inia continued her walk with the Queen, like if nothing had happened!

 

_The suspicious woman was silent for a moment._

 

\- I see… so you guys really tried everything. That’s why you accepted my help and my price, you reached a dead end. Don’t worry, with me on the job, Seya’s influence on this Kingdom will end. And along with him, that Royal Family and that spoiled brat of a Princess!

 

_Everyone smiled and they toasted and drink, making plans for their future when the Kingdom would have a new King and Seya’s lands, new owners._

_The suspicious woman was looking at the Nobles around the table and while hiding her smile behind her veil, she mumbled._

 

\- Fools… I’ll take care of you after Seya’s death. I can’t leave any witnesses.

 

…

 

_In the building of the pool, Heiji was clapping her hands while making a huge smile while John had his mouth open and the King was looking at them, with his face turning white. Seya noticed and thought that maybe it was dangerous having the King watching all that._

 

\- But the King and everyone else is not allowed to watch. I don’t want distractions or murdering attempts against my friend John. Everyone must stay here, playing these games. You two, what are you waiting for? Go change!

 

_King Rohan was looking with his mouth open at Heiji and John rushing to the cabinets, to change their clothes._

 

\- Kiss… Kissing? What are you scheming, Seya?

 

\- Nothing much. Princess Heiji asked me if I could ask Master Eridan to make a beautiful statue made of steel of her and John kissing, to put in the gardens of the palace and I was thinking that it could also serve as an engagement present. Don’t worry my King, it will be a beautiful statue.

 

\- Yeah… but… a kiss?

 

\- What? It doesn’t matter if she gets engaged so young, but a kiss with her future husband annoys the King so much?

 

\- Well, in Royalty, being engaged at a young age, is normal. It’s even better if the two like each other like they do. But for me, she’s still my sweet little daughter. Seeing her kissing a boy, it’s too much for me.

 

\- That’s why the King is not allowed to watch. Stay here please, enjoy the games and tell me later what’s your favorite, ok? Oh, they’re back. Let’s go outside, shall we?

 

_While the King was looking at them, Seya, Heiji, and John walked outside the swimming pool building. Heiji had a beautiful Princess’ dress, of a light blue color. John was wearing a very beautiful white suit, with small frails at the end of his sleeves. Seya choose a place behind a tree, so that the others inside the building couldn’t see them. He thought the King could be trying to watch them._

 

\- Now, Princess Heiji, stand there, looking at me, entwine your fingers in front of your waist and pretend to be shy, ok?

 

\- Like… this?

 

\- Perfect! John, stand at her side, place your hands behind your back and come closer to Heiji, almost kissing her cheek and with your eyes shut, ok? But not touching her cheek, just really close.

 

\- Hey, I want a kiss!

 

\- Sorry, but like this, it would be more beautiful, trust me.

 

\- Oh… ok…

 

\- Now, I need a lot of concentration to do this. Queen Titania, are you here?

_Coming from the top of the tree, they all heard a high pitched voice._

\- I’m always near you, dear Seya. You are going to use Ancient Dragonoid Magic and want to check if I’m here, right? Don’t worry, go ahead. I got your back, dear Seya.

 

\- Thank you very much, my cute little Fairy Queen.

 

\- Hihihi! You are really a smooth talker!

 

\- John, stay in that position and don’t move, ok? Princess, you too.

 

_Seya made a seat of rock and he seated there, concentrating for a few minutes. A ball of Light Magic was forming on his hand that he then threw to the top of the place where the two models were in position. A Light Dome came down, enveloping John and Heiji. When the Dome was flattening and almost touching their heads, Heiji quickly turned her head to John and she remained perfectly still, kissing him in the lips. The Light Dome flattened and it then went up, turning itself into a small ball of Light Magic again, that went to Seya’s hand._

 

\- Princess, you moved!

_John opened his eyes and he was watching Heiji, that was still kissing him with her eyes closed. She stopped, opened her eyes and she smiled at him while placing her hand on his right cheek._

 

\- Yeah, I really wanted a kiss. Thank you, John, that was amazing…

 

_John was also smiling, with his face bright red._

 

\- Yeah, you too… thanks…

 

\- Well, I need to go and meet Master Eridan. Go meet the others, I’ll be right back.

 

_Seya opened a Gateway to the Dragonoid Library and he crossed it. When the Gateway dispersed, John and Heiji were alone. John looked at Heiji, now that they were alone._

 

\- Did that kiss counted as our first kiss? Because I wasn’t ready for it, it surprised me…

 

\- Yeah, sorry about that. Come here, my beautiful boy.

_Chuac!_

 

\- This is our first kiss. The first of many, my sweetheart.

 

\- Yes, my dear Princess.

 

…

_When Seya reached the Dragonoid Library, he looked for Eridan. The Elder Dragonoid was in the middle of two piles of books, trying to choose his next reading material._

 

\- Hello, Master Eridan. I came with an interesting project for you and I think you will like it.

 

\- Oh, hello Seya. What are you up to?

 

\- I have here this Light Ball with a very beautiful image of John West and Princess Heiji and I wanted to ask if you could be so kind as to make a beautiful steel statue of it, so that we could offer it as a present to the little Princess next week, on her engagement party.

 

\- That would be a great present! Of course, I’ll do it. I need to get some metal and I’ll start with it right away.

_Seya opened his Compressed Dimension in one corner of the Library at three meters high and from there, came down a shower of nails, door knobs, swords, daggers, pots, and pans. Soon, a huge pile was seen._

 

\- Would that be enough?

 

\- More than enough! With the extra, I can even make some more projects.

 

\- If you need more, I have tons of things like that.

 

\- Mmmmhhh… Maybe two more piles like that, if possible?

_Seya put two piles next to the first one and he then closed his Compressed Dimension._

 

\- There. A lot of metal. And here is the Light Ball with the image. A real size statue would be great.

 

\- Ok, I’ll start immediately. I’ll bring it with me to the Palace. I’m also going to attend, so we’ll meet there. Now, go, let me work!

 

\- Ahahah! Ok, ok, I’m going…

 

_Seya opened a Gateway to where he was with the young couple, while Eridan was pushing him out of his way. He saw them seated against the three, chatting with each other. Seya closed the Gateway and he went to meet them. Eridan waved his hand at the Princess while the Gateway was dispersing. John was intrigued, looking at that old man disappearing with the Gateway._

\- Heiji, who’s that old man?

 

\- A very good friend. And married with one of my Magic Masters.

 

\- What? It’s not only Seya?

 

\- It used to be, but I’ve found myself new ones, even more amazing than him!

 

\- Yeah, you found… yeah… You liar!

 

\- Ahahah! Ok, you introduced them to me, but I was the one to conquer them! Shall we go to meet the others? I want to play a little more with those games.

 

\- You should also talk with Duncan, to figure out what you are going to do at the show this evening.

 

\- We had an idea while we were waiting for you, but I need your help with that. Can you make an enormous Crystal like the one you have on your room, but bigger? And make it so that it can absorb a lot of Magic. It will be a good target!

 

\- That’s… a very good idea, actually.

 

\- Yeah, we were talking about that when you went to the Library. Let’s go already, I want to play while I tell Duncan my idea!

_They spent the rest of the afternoon playing the new games and Princess Heiji took the opportunity to call Duncan to another table, to tell him what she and John thought upon. They talked for a while, whispering because they wanted to be a surprise for everyone. But they soon called Hina to join them._

_Before they all returned to the Baron’s house for dinner and while there was still light, Seya used the Communicator Device at the Inn counter and he called the other Village Chiefs. He gave to each of them an Announcement Crystal, like the one that he gave to the school Principal and told them what they should tell to the people of their own village. Seya wanted everyone able too, to come to the Coliseum at the Capital, for the first show._

_When everything was prepared, they went to eat, using a Gateway that the King opened. He got a liking on being able to make one as he pleased, without having to call his Royal Mages._

_When they entered the dining room, the Baron was seated there, looking at some documents._

 

\- Welcome back Milord, and everyone else. The King is joining us for dinner? That would be a great honor.

 

\- Well, if the dinner is going to be as good as the lunch, next time the Queen will force me to bring her here to taste all that! And those amazing biscuits that we eat with the tea on the new Inn! They were amazing!

 

\- I’m glad that my King liked it so much, we all appreciate that. And those biscuits were all made by Mary, our little maid. She’s an amazing cooker.

 

\- I thought that, when we were having lunch. But I just don’t know how she was able to make so much food. Where did you found her?

 

\- I already told the Marquess her story. She and our stable boy, Tomas, were both brought here as slaves when they were very young by the Empire’s tax collector, to serve him when he was here. But we always treated them as if they were members of our family. Despite the fact that we never removed their slave chains, and that really upset Milord Seya the first time he saw them. But we couldn’t take those out, we were always getting surprise visits from the Empire.

And for so much people, the equipment that Milord created is a huge help. If the King will be so kind as to follow me to the kitchen, I can show them.

 

\- New equipment? Yes, I would like to see that! I bet that I’ll be receiving real soon another meeting for more Ownership Laws, right?

 

\- Ahahahah! Yes, my King, for sure. I want more money! All the money in the Kingdom will be mine! Muahmuahmuah!

_Everyone laughed, hearing that. The King was still laughing while he rushed to the kitchen, he had to get away from Seya because his stomach was starting to hurt again._

_Heiji punched Seya on his back, for teasing her father. They all seated, talking at each other._

_When the King returned accompanied by the Baron, he was silent. He seated and he rested his head on his arms, leaning on the table. Princess Heiji wondered what had happened, her father looked depressed._

 

\- What’s the matter, father? Is something wrong?

 

\- … No… not really… Heiji, do you mind punching Seya’s head for me? Like if he was a nail to be struck to a board?

_Bong!_

 

\- Ouch!

 

\- Like this? Or harder?

 

\- Maybe it would be better with a sword or an ax... Argh, I envy him so much... Seya, how did you come up with those things? They're amazing!

 

\- I had something like those for quite some time, at my parents’ home. My mother didn’t let me tell anything, to protect me, because I was too young. It's just some more uses for Magic Crystals.

 

_The King started to slowly bump his head on the table. He then seated properly, he was smiling._

 

\- Just some? Those things are amazing! When can we have that for sell in the Kingdom? Because we could use those at the kitchen palace, for next week’s party!

 

\- Well, after all the houses in my villages have it, we are going to start the production for the rest of the Kingdom. But I think we can send one artisan to make those if my King finds more artisans to help him. For a reasonable price, of course. A special order is different, and considering the size of that kitchen, it will need some bigger Appliances.

 

\- We have a deal, then. By the way, I was thinking that we could invite the Queen for tonight's show because I didn't tell her that I was coming here and like that, it would make a nice apology.

 

_The Baron smiled with the idea of also meeting the Queen, whom he had already heard some rumors that she was considered to be the most beautiful woman in the Kingdom of Rohan._

 

\- Maybe it was better if she joined us for this dinner, my King. I'm sure that she would be more willing to forgive you if she tasted Mary's cooking.

 

\- Splendid idea, Baron! Let's go make a call. Maybe with Heiji looking at her, she doesn't try to kill me!

 

_The King and the Baron went to the Baron's office, while the others were laughing. Princess Heiji had an idea._

 

\- Duncan, my mother is also very good with Fire Magic, maybe we could invite her for our show!

 

\- That would be great! And the Princess thinks that she'll accept?

 

\- Of course! My mother just loves to be the center of attention!

 

_Suddenly, a cold and frightening voice was heard._

 

\- I like to what, you stupid child of mine?

 

\- Oops... Oh, hello, my beautiful and caring mother whom I love so deeply and would never try to harm her sweet and cute only daughter!

 

\- Seya!! You are behind all this, aren't you? My daughter was more kind before she started to hang out with you!

 

\- My Queen, I think it was that fall that she had when she was 6 years old. Maybe she also hurt her head, and no one noticed?

 

_Heiji smacked Seya's head, hard!_

 

\- Ouch!

 

_And when the Queen approached Seya, she hit him too, in the same way._

 

\- Ouch, ouch!

 

\- Maybe I need to smack you like this every day, to see if I can put some sense inside that thick head of yours! That's no way to speak about my sweet daughter, you brat!

Hello, everyone, nice to meet you all again.

 

_Seya's friends were bowing and greeting the Queen while laughing with all that commotion. The Queen looked quite happy. She seated while showing a fist towards Seya, with a menacing look. When Milady Margaret entered the dining room with a huge plate with meat and she saw the Queen, seated next to the King, with the crown and a beautiful light green dress, she almost drops it. She laid the plate at the table, wobbling._

 

\- The... the Queen... the Queen is here...

 

_Hina reacted faster than Seya. She quickly threw against Milady Margaret a light flush of fresh Wind, she rushed towards her, and she held her arm._

 

\- Breath, Milady Margaret, just breathe. Air in, air out, air in...

 

_When Milady Margaret was smiling and feeling better, Hina smiled and looked at Ryn._

\- I’ve got pretty good at this, right, Ryn? Hehehe!

 

_The Queen greeted Milady Margaret with a smile._

 

\- Too much of a surprise, no?

 

\- Yes... sorry... it's an honor, my Queen. I'm Baroness Margaret Macleod, from the Clan Macleod. We are not used to visits from Royalty, and the King early this morning and now the Queen...

 

\- Yes, I could have postponed the meetings that I had today and arrive in the morning, but the King escaped without telling me that he was coming here. I think that as a punishment, he will bring me tomorrow morning so that I can visit everything.

 

\- It will be an honor, my Queen. But if I may be excused, I have classes to give, I will not be able to keep you company.

 

\- That's ok, the King will be with me. I would also love to visit the school, if possible.

 

\- Certainly, my Queen. The children will be delighted. Now, if I may be excused, I need to get the rest of the food. I hope my Queen likes it, our little maid Mary may not be as good as the Palace cooks, but she cooks very well.

_The King nodded._

 

\- Yes, indeed. And she also makes some tasty biscuits that I was fortunate to try this afternoon.

 

_When Milady Margaret left after a deep bow towards the Queen and the King and accompanied by Hina, Ryn, and Myra, the Queen was smiling._

 

\- What a beautiful woman, and with such a gentle smile! Now, my dear, tell me everything that you were doing over here today, without me around...

 

\- Ahaha! Nothing weird, just visiting an Inn on top of a hill near the ocean, fighting with Heiji underwater in that same ocean, relaxing in a glass building with a pool, fighting underwater again and playing some new games that Seya created... nothing much.

 

\- Oh! Do tell, all that sounds so interesting!


	92. Chapter 73

_When Milady Margaret arrived with the rest of the food, with the help of Myra, Ryn, and Hina and while they were eating, the King did a full report of his day, with the help of Princess Heiji. The Queen was marveled, and from time to time, she punched lightly the King's shoulder, for not bringing her too. Heiji remembered that she didn't talk with her mother about the evening show._

\- Mother, I need your help later on. Me and Duncan over there are going to do a Magic show after dinner in the new Coliseum, and it would be great if you joined us.

 

\- Of course my dear, you know how I “like to be the center of the attention”!

 

\- Oops... Ahahah! Sorry, mother, that was a slip of the tongue.

 

\- Yeah, right... and what do you want me to do?

 

\- I'll tell in a moment, I don't want to explain now, I want to make it a surprise for them.

 

\- Certainly, dear. Oh, Seya, what kind of new games did you made for my dear husband to be so impressed with them? And what are those Oven and Freezer?

 

\- Maybe tomorrow a visit to the kitchen would be better, to see there the Oven, Stove, Freezer, Refrigerator, and the two Washing machines, one for clothes and the other for the dishes. After that, I could show and explain the games, because today, we can't be late. I need to go to the Coliseum to prepare everything.

 

\- Oh, you are also going to participate?

 

\- No, but Princess Heiji needs a Gigantic Magic Crystal in the middle of the arena, so I need to make one.

 

_Hearing that, the Queen opened her eyes wide._

 

\- You are going to make a what?

 

\- A very big Crystal, mother, higher than this room's ceiling! It will be so cool!

 

\- But... how... and what for?

 

\- We are going to use it as target practice, mother!

 

\- Ok... but a Crystal this tall?

_The Queen was looking at the ceiling, trying to imagine a Crystal higher than that._

_After they all finished eating, Seya went to his room to get the special binocular and he took the chance to place more Magic on the Automatic Lines there and clean the room of some Crystals that were ready. He then opened a Gateway to the entrance of the Coliseum._

 

\- Let’s go, I want to get everything ready before the people start to arrive.

 

_When they crossed it, all of them looked up, impressed by the height of the Coliseum. Seya opened one of the front doors and he guided them through the corridors, pointing to the bathrooms, to the places that the vending stalls would be, and when he opened the grid at the end of the corridor, they all went to the middle of the arena._

_The view from there, looking up to all the empty space of the balconies that soon, would be filled with people, was overwhelming. Ryn was white, Hina was hyperventilating, Duncan was petrified and Princess Heiji was smiling, with her eyes sparkling. Even the King and Queen were silent, looking all around. The King smiled, he was truly impressed._

 

\- Seya, this Coliseum is amazingly beautiful! Did you make all of this? How?

 

\- I used as inspiration the Coliseum of the Denar’an trials and one huge cave that I went to, recently. I thought a bigger one was better. I’m hoping to one day have this completely full and with people outside, waiting to enter.

Now, give me some space, I’m going to make a very special thing. Princess, tell me when the size is enough.

 

_Seya made a round boulder of rock with his earth Magic, that slowly, started to grow, taking the shape of a menhir. When it was 5 meters tall and 3 meters large, it stopped._

 

\- Well? More? You didn’t say anything, so I kept on growing it!

 

\- … Yeah… I think that will do.

 

_While Heiji was looking up to the tip of the menhir, Seya held the binocular, approached the menhir and he looked through it, increasing the magnifying to it so that he could see the composition of the rock. He used a lot of heat and starting from the bottom and going up, everyone could see the rock turning into a Crystal. While it was growing, Seya was placing some Magic, and before their eyes, a huge rock was turning into a Magic Crystal._

_When all of it was complete, Seya placed the binocular into his Compressed Dimension. He then approached it and he started to place some Magical Programs. One to absorb Magic and one to release it into the air, in a very special way, while saying the command ‘Release Magic!’. That last part took him longer than to make the Crystal!_

_After finishing everything, he looked up and he smiled, pleased with his work._

 

\- Done. It will absorb all the Magic that hits it and when someone says the Command ‘Release Magic!’ it will make a very beautiful effect in the night sky.

 

_When Seya looked back, everyone was seated or kneeled in the ground, with their faces turned white and with dead eyes. Ryn was frozen, with her mouth open and pointing at the Crystal. Duncan was smiling, looking up at the top of the Crystal and Princess Heiji was also smiling and tapping the Crystal._

 

\- Perfect. Do you think it will withstand my attacks?

 

\- Yours, and everyone else, if needed. I just don't know why they are so shocked with this Crystal. I made this enormous construction by memory with my Magic and they become like that just because of this Crystal?

 

_Duncan looked back and that's when he saw how the others were._

 

\- Yeah, for me, either the construction or the Crystal is amazing but for everyone else, it seems this Crystal was too much. They are going to be ok, right?

 

_Ryn started to open and close her mouth, trying to speak. She then closed definitely and she passed out. Hina got up and instead of helping Ryn, she hugged the Magic Crystal._

 

\- So pretty!!! Seya, that was so cool! You used that thing to look at the rock and to make this Crystal, right?

 

\- Yes. But I thought you would be more impressed with this Coliseum!

 

\- Well, after that building at the border, it's not a novelty anymore. But this huge Crystal, done so quickly, in a different way and using this looking thingy, it's so cool!

 

\- It's better if we help Ryn and everyone goes to their place. Soon, people will arrive.

_Hina and Seya took care of Ryn and even after she woke up, she still couldn't speak, she was looking at Seya, to the Crystal, to the top of the Coliseum and back at Seya._

_Everyone went to the central cabin on the first balcony. Except for Duncan, Princess Heiji, the Queen and Hina. Seya gave one very special Magic Crystal to Princess Heiji and he quickly left, to meet the others._

_Hina was seated aside, in a seat of rock that Seya provided for her before leaving, with some swords and spears next to her. The other three were standing next to the Magic Crystal._

_The people started to arrive with a lot of noise of scattered voices. They were impressed with the size of that strange building and some voices could be heard, hoping for more things that could be done in there. The Baron arrived and he went to greet Seya with a smile._

 

\- Milord, most of the people used the Gateway at the Inn, only a few got it wrong and went to my house. But I've sent everyone to here. I don't know how many people will arrive but the Village Chiefs told me that almost everyone was coming, even the guards and the families at the Watermills. With the Magic Knights standing guard, they all feel safe.

 

\- Perfect. Let's wait for a while then, I think the Innkeeper will be the last one to arrive.

 

_While the people were looking down at the central arena and pointing at that enormous Crystal standing in the middle, Heiji, the Queen and Duncan were waving at them. Hina was near them, with a sword at her hands. She got bored of being alone in the corner._

_When no more people were arriving and Seya felt the Magic Flow of the old Innkeeper and his family entering the Coliseum, he got up. He reached for a very special Crystal in his Compressed Dimension and threw it in the air, where it hovered, being held by Wind Magic. And from that Crystal, a light spread, that took the form of Seya's head, the Announcement Magic was active._

 

\- Welcome everyone, to the inauguration of this Coliseum. I suppose that I don't need to introduce myself, right? If I need, it means that someone has been sleeping all this time!

_A lot of laughter was heard, throughout the Coliseum. The ones in the arena were impressed, the sound was overwhelming because it resonated in the walls, making them nervous._

 

\- This brand new Coliseum, if everything goes well, will soon become a major attraction, making people from all over the world wanting to come here and be entertained. I'm hoping to have here some fighting and Magic tournaments or other kinds of entertainments, like theatre plays, street performers or some music done by a minstrel or troubadour.

Down there, in the arena, there’s your very own Baron’s son, Duncan Macleod, from the Clan Macleod, and from the Royal Kingdom of Rohan, my friend Hina Motoama, Princess Heiji Rohan, and Queen Rohan.

_A lot of clapping and cheering screams could be heard, no one was expecting anything like that. The Baron’s son was a nice surprise, but the Queen and their daughter, that was truly amazing. No one knew who was Hina Motoama, but if she was also there, she must be someone notable._

\- Now, I’ll let Princess Heiji tell us what’s about to happen because she didn’t tell me, she wanted all of this to be a surprise for everyone.

_Princess Heiji waved to the audience and she threw into the air her very own Announcement Crystal._

 

\- Good evening, everyone. We have here in the middle of this arena, a very special thing. This enormous thing is a Magic Crystal, the only one in the world of this size. For sure you know that Magic Crystals, even one of the size of a finger, are expensive, imagine how much a thing like this would cost! And what it’s crazier, it’s that we are going to try to break it with our Magic. The Marquess told me that this thing will withstand all the Magic that we try to hit it with, so, let’s try, shall we? I’ll leave this Magic working, for you to follow this more easily.

 

_She then took some steps back and gathered her Magic. The audience was silent, seeing the Princess starting to glow in a faint orange light, was excitant._

 

\- Now, let’s see what happens if I do this… _Fire Spear!_

_A spear made of fire, went flying from one side of the arena and hit the Magic Crystal. It was absorbed by it, leaving no trace. The audience clapped and screamed, it was amazing, seeing that big spear made entirely of Fire being shot from the hand of the Princess and flying fast, until hitting the Crystal and disappearing._

 

\- Well, seems that thing is really strong. Mother, do you want to try?

 

\- _Oh, Fire from the Goddess, hear my call and gather on my hands!  Fire Ball!!_

_And the Fire Ball was also absorbed. More screams and more clapping could be heard, it resonated on the walls of the Coliseum and reached the arena. Duncan and the others looked around, it was really overwhelming, hearing the sound of so many people excited because of what they were doing. It was Duncan’s turn. He gathered his Magic and as soon as the people saw Duncan glowing, they stood silent, waiting._

\- _Oh, Fire from the Goddess, hear my call and gather on my hands!  Heat Blow!!_

_A cloud of Fire was shot from both Duncan’s hands that were pointing to the Crystal. But as soon as it hit, it was absorbed. The crowd stood up, clapping and cheering for a member of one of their Villages. Duncan was a little embarrassed because of so much attention, but he mustered the courage to bow. Heiji was smiling and nodding at Duncan. Everything was going well._

 

\- Seems that this Crystal is really strong. But, let’s see if it can hold this… _Scorching Earth!_

_The gigantic ball of Fire that the Princess created on the fingertips of her raised arm went flying towards the Crystal. But instead of the big explosion that everyone was expecting, it was also absorbed. The crowd was silent and as soon as all the Fire Magic was absorbed, everyone stood up again, cheering for the Princess. That was one scary Magic!_

_The Queen concentrated for a moment, it was her turn._

\- _Oh, Fire from the Goddess, hear my call and gather on my hands!  Fire spread!_

_No use. The Crystal absorbed the stream of Fire that was fired from both the Queen’s hands. More cheering and clapping, and Duncan quickly threw his Magic._

\- _Oh, Fire from the Goddess, hear my call and gather on my hands! Fire Shot!_

_A bunch of small Fire Balls was shot towards the Crystal, but as soon as they hit the Crystal, they disappeared. The Princess smiled and she pointed her finger towards Seya._

 

\- This thing is really strong. Big Brother, let’s see if it can hold my most amazing Magic!

_Heiji concentrated, gathering her Magic until it reached a point that she seemed surrounded in flames. Flames that moved, like if they were breathing. Heiji’s hair turned into a red bright color, it was even floating in the wind, but there was no wind, just flames._

_\- Fire Shower!_

_From her body, a gush of Flames was shot towards the sky and at ten meters high, it came down, pouring on top of the Crystal, like if it was an avalanche of Fire. The entire Crystal turned bright red, like if it was also on fire. Slowly, the Fire Magic disappeared, absorbed by the Crystal. The crowd went berserk! That was terrifying, but it was so pretty and it looked so powerful!_

 

\- Well, seems that not even this Magic that normally would be enough to melt this entire Capital, can do anything to this Crystal. Maybe not so many of you know this, but this type of Magic is more advanced and more difficult than it looks. Only two humans are able to make it, me and Marquess Seya over there. Despite him being a Half-Breed… Heheheh!

And for doing this, we had to practice and study a lot. Not even the Royal Mages or the Scholars at the Institute of Magic that are considered to be the strongest Mages in the Kingdom are able to reach near this amount of Magic.

_Hearing that, the crowd looked at the Princess, then at Seya, and after at the Crystal. They all understood that what they had seen was not as common or easy as the Princess made it look. Heiji went near the Crystal and she then placed her hand on top of it._

\- And for finishing the first part of our show, let me just do this… ‘Release Magic!’

_The Princess took a step back and the Crystal started to blink in a reddish color. From the top of it, went a single Fire beam that stopped at the height of the outside wall of the Coliseum. From there, it spread, forming a dome that covered it. A dome made of living Fire, moving, twirling, twisting, like if it was alive. The dome stood there, for some seconds, then it shrunk to the same Fire beam and it went back to the Crystal. The Crystal started to blink again and it then started to shot towards the night sky, small fire explosions that looked like fireworks._

_But those were of a very special kind because they were making drawings in the sky. Flowers, a carriage pulled by a horse, a bird flapping his wings, two knights fighting with swords, and the image of Duncan, the Queen, and Heiji, throwing their attacks against the Crystal._

_The last image was the image of Seya, bowing to his people and pointing with a Fire hand, to the arena below, to the ones that did the performance. It then slowly disappeared. The people were overwhelmed by all that. A lot of cheering and clapping was heard during the explosions and in the end everyone faced Seya and applauded him._

_Heiji was smiling, but she wasn’t done, so, her big face appeared again in the sky and it spoke._

 

\- We are not done yet. This was only the first show. Next, we are going to fight with each other, in turns. But because we are only three, the loser of the first battle, will give place to the next opponent. And then, the last two will fight.

First, it’s me against Duncan. Duncan, don’t worry, if you are about to die, just hide behind the Crystal. I’ll try really hard not to embarrass you. Ahahahah!

_The crowd laughed at that remark, and so did Duncan. They got in position. Heiji at one side of the arena, Duncan next to the Crystal. He quickly gathered his Magic._

\- _Oh, Fire from the Goddess, hear my call and gather on my hands! Fire Shot!_

_The Princess remained completely still, and when the Fire Shot got near her, she created a Fire Wall that easily protected her. She then threw the same Magic against Duncan, and he barely had time to roll out of danger. He tried again._

 

\- _Oh, Fire from the Goddess, hear my call and gather on my hands!  Fire spread!_

_And again, his Magic was stopped by Heiji’s Fire Wall. She then smiled, raised her arm, and created an enormous ball of Fire Magic, her Scorching Earth Magic. Duncan was looking up, at his certain death if he got hit. As soon as Heiji threw that ball against him, he jumped to safety, hiding behind the Crystal. The Magic was slowly absorbed by it, saving Duncan’s life._

 

\- I forfeit! I can’t stop that, it’s an insane Magic!

 

\- So, that means I won. Heheheh! Next, it’s me against my mother, the Queen. Come here mother, I’m not going to hurt you… much! Heheheh!

_The Queen approached Duncan and they clapped their right hand against each other. Duncan went to meet Hina and the Queen started to gather her Magic._

 

\- _Oh, Fire from the Goddess…_

_But the Princess didn’t wait for her to finish the Magic Chant. She increased her Magic and her hair turned bright red. She started to form her Fire Shower Magic. Seeing that, the Queen stopped her chant and she quickly went to hide behind the Crystal._

 

\- I forfeit! That Magic is too dangerous!

_The Princess dispersed her Magic and she then raised her both arms while shouting victory. The Queen laughed and she did a slight bow to the winner._

 

\- Seems that I won. Now it’s Duncan against the Queen. Remember, if any of you needs to, hide behind the Crystal.

_The two contenders were at 10 meters from each other, with the Crystal at a middle distance, but a little to their left side. Like that, one could see the other and if needed, make a run for the Crystal. The Queen started making a quick chant, and Duncan did the same._

 

\- _Oh, Fire from the Goddess, hear my call and gather on my hands!  Fire spread!_

 

\- _Oh, Fire from the Goddess, hear my call and gather on my hands!  Fire shot!_

_Each Magic was fired at the same time and when they collided, they exploded. Quickly after that, the Queen tried a quick succession of Magic’s._

 

\- _Oh, Fire from the Goddess, hear my call and gather on my hands!  Fire spread!_

\- _Oh, Fire from the Goddess, hear my call and gather on my hands!  Fire spread!_

\- _Oh, Fire from the Goddess, hear my call and gather on my hands!  Fire spear!_

 

_And Duncan made a Fire Wall for protection. But he didn’t count with the power of the Queen’s Magic. With each hit, Duncan’s Wall became weaker and like that, the Fire Spear got through. When it was almost hitting Duncan, he jumped to get behind the Crystal. He waved his hand._

 

\- I forfeit! The Queen is too strong, I can’t stop her Magic!

_It was the Queen’s turn to raise her arms and to scream victory. The crowd that during their fight remained silent just watching such powerful Magics being used, stood up and they clapped while cheering the Queen and Duncan._

_The Princess was also clapping, and she made her next announcement._

 

\- For ending this, will have a fight with swords and Magic, between Duncan and Hina Motoama. Some of you may already know or saw Duncan fight, but don’t get fooled by Hina’s innocent and quiet appearance, she’s well known throughout the Kingdom as an amazing swordswoman and one of the best Long Course Caravan Security Guards!

_The crowd clapped and cheered, hearing that their very own Duncan Macleod was going to fight next. But they were puzzled by that young, short, and chubby girl. At least, until she got up from her seat and did four backflips in a row, while holding her sword, to get near Duncan and throwing one side slash to his head. Duncan had to quickly duck, only to get hit by a powerful knee strike that sent him flying for two meters, hitting the ground hard and rolling for another two meters._

_When he was getting up and still dizzy, he got struck by a powerful Wind Throw that sent him against the Magic Crystal, hurting his back. While he was still rubbing his neck, Hina had already jumped to get next to him and she did a side slash to his side that Duncan barely deflected, only to get hit by a right punch in his nose, followed by a hard strike to the head with the hilt of Hina’s sword. He flew for five meters, hit by a Wind Push at close range, hitting hard the wall of the arena. While he was trying to get up, Hina rushed to get near him and she touched Duncan’s neck with her sword._

 

\- You’re dead… Sorry! Heheheh!

 

_The crowd was dumbfounded. They knew that Duncan was a good fighter, but that chubby girl was amazing! After some seconds of shock, everyone stood up and a deafening clapping was heard, that resonated in the walls of the Coliseum.  With that demonstration of girl power, Hina had shown that she was not an ordinary young girl. Her reputation had a reason. She was indeed, terrifying in a fight. The Princess was laughing like crazy and her big face was seen in the sky, laughing as well._

 

\- Ahahahah! That was so funny! Duncan didn’t have time to use any kind of Magic! He barely defended himself, he was beaten to a pulp! Can someone go to him and use some Healing Magic before he dies from his injuries? Ahahahah! Serves you right Duncan, never underestimate your opponent, even if it’s just a girl, a little more round than the others! Ahahahah!

_Hina jumped backward, doing a series of backflips until she reached her seat. She fixed her clothes, placed the sword against the wall again and seated, like if nothing had happened._

_While John was rushing to Duncan to help him, the crowd was clapping and laughing because of Hina, she looked so peaceful, just seated on that rock._

\- And with that, we finished our show. We hope that you have enjoyed. Thank you for your company.

 

They _gathered near the Crystal at the center of the arena and they waved at the audience that were clapping and cheering._

_Seya was smiling, seems that his people really enjoyed. He made a signal to Princess Heiji for her to call off her Announcement Magic and he then threw his into the air. His face was seen again in a bright light, in the night sky._

 

\- This was the first show in this brand new Coliseum. I hope it’s the first of many. The next ones will be organized by a responsible group and the most special shows will cost a small fee, while others, will be free.

In case no one noticed, there are four entrances to this Coliseum that opens into long corridors. Each one has plenty of space available for some selling stalls. There are also bathrooms for women and for men in those corridors. I’ve placed around this arena, in the balconies and in the corridors, enough Sunlight Crystals. Like that, we can have shows performed in the evening, like this one. If someone among you has some kind of skill or is good at something that you think it can be used on a show, talk with the Baron or your Village Chief. With this, we bid you farewell, I hope you have enjoyed this little surprise.

 

_Seya called back his Crystal, while the crowd was clapping, cheering and whistling. Slowly, the crowd began to exit. Some were still talking amongst them about what they had seen while others were still looking around, appreciating that beautiful and majestic construction._

_Seya seated in his place, looking at his people, seeing their smiles, hearing some scattered voices and waving back to some of them._

_Seya went with his friends, the King, and the Baron, to meet the others at the arena, greeting from time to time, people that crossed his path._

_In the arena, a very happy Princess was talking with her mother, while Hina was talking with a very angry Duncan. Seya hides a smile and he teased Duncan._

 

\- Duncan, you should be ashamed of yourself. Such an unworthy sword fight for a member of the outstanding Clan Macleod…

 

\- Milord, it wasn’t my fault! I told Hina that it was better if we took it easy, to give people a show without any of us getting hurt! And she almost killed me!

_Hina smiled and she pointed one finger towards Duncan._

 

\- You were the one that said that you were going easy on me when we talked in the afternoon. I never agreed with that. It was your own fault, for underestimating me just because I’m a little chubby! I’m not a security guard just because of my pretty looks, you know? Ahahah!

 

\- Yeah, my bad… sorry… you really taught me a lesson. I wasn’t expecting that. Not even Milord was so terrifying when we fought at school. My body still hurts just by thinking about what you did to me. I think I’m going to have nightmares for some time.

 

\- Well, I can’t help you with that, I already have Zak to worry about, I think it’s better if you ask Princess Arys to help you sleep. Ahahah!

_Duncan opened his mouth, unable to speak. He looked at Arys and she also had her mouth open. They both became bright red._

 

\- Princess Heiji, you were right, it’s really funny teasing these two! Ahahah! Yeah, Princess Arys, it’s not so funny receiving the teasing as it was when you did the same to me and Zak, right? Ahahahah!

 

_While they were still laughing, Seya approached the enormous Crystal in the middle of the arena and he deactivated the Magical Programs that were still active. He then threw a Wind Slash at mid-height of it, cutting it in two halves that went straight to his Compressed Dimension. Ryn was puzzled with that, what he’s going to do with that Crystal? She was looking at him, and her face said it all._

 

\- What? I wasn’t going to let it stay here! I have another idea that can use these two halves of this Crystal.


	93. Side Story: Character Profile

It will be updated, following the main story.

 

New or changed:

  * Rolland Hinamoto · Titania, the Queen of Fairies ·  Xenya, the Warrior Maiden·  Talya ·  King Leonhard ·  Prince Lionel/Lionelia Lionheart ·  Athena, Queen of the Mermaids ·  Ariel, Mermaid Princess ·  King Duty Denar’an ·  Aku Kiro, LizardKind Clan chief ·  King Barunger ·  Baron Frank Macleod ·  Baroness Margaret Macleod
  * Lady Rose Macleod · Knight Duncan Macleod ·  Tomas ·  Mary ·  Princess Erza Denar’an ·  Princess Mina Denar’an ·  Queen Bycary Denar’an ·  Lando Mycym ·  Leia Mycym ·  Baron Arthur Macleod



.

.

 

  * Little girl - Aria, the Goddess of Creation. She was assigned by the Council of the Gods to take care of the Ariansyl World. She created every living being, plant, tree, and land of the world. She found Seya during one of her recruitment trips to Earth.



 

  * Seya Hinamoto - Main Character, a former European young man that died on Earth and was recruited by Aria to develop her world. The Goddess gave him two Gifts, the ability to use all Attributes of Magic and remembering everything that he saw and learned since his birth on Earth, making him the most powerful being in her world and a walking encyclopedia of knowledge. Since very young, he trained his Magic and learned how to fight with a RabbitKind family that later he found that were also members of his family. When he made 10 years old, he started traveling with his mother, healing people all over the Royal Kingdom of Rohan. But using his own Gateway Magic, he also traveled to other countries and he met members of every race living in the Ariansyl world. Some of them become their Masters either in Magic or fighting, others became their rivals and a bunch of them, his enemies. Those didn’t live long.



 

  * Anna Hinamoto - Seya's mother, uses Water, Light, and Healing magic. Former Royal High Healer from the Royal Kingdom of Rohan. She met Rolland Hinamoto during one of his trips to the Royal Capital. They had a disagreement at that time and he was forced to serve her for one full year. During that time, he fell in love with her. He had to spend one more year, trying to conquer Anna.



 

  * Rolland Hinamoto - Seya's father, uses Fire, Wind Magic, and a little of Dark Magic, inherited by his Denar’an blood. Rolland his the adoptive younger brother of the actual RabbitKind King and also Sully Denar’an. His mother was a concubine of the old RabbitKind King, that he loved deeply, but she died after giving birth to Rolland. Seeing the King mourning and also because Rolland’s mother was the Queen’s best friend and confidant, the Queen adopted Rolland and treated him as her own son. He was loved and admired by his two half-brothers. He has trained in the Denar’an Bloodline Fighting Style, and for matching the crazy RabbitKind natural speed, Rolland had to use Body Strengthening Magic. After using that kind of Magic for too long, the backlash made him suffer tremendous pain. He still trained his body so that he could keep on fighting for one hour, without suffering the side-effects. That stubbornness was later imitated by Seya. He left the RabbitKind Kingdom to make a name for himself, as an adventurer. On those years, he traveled all around the world and fought with many warriors and captured a lot of bandits, fugitives and saved many people. After marrying Anna Hinamoto, he chose to live in a small village near the Eternal Forest, enjoying one quiet family life.



 

  * Sully Denar'an - Neighbour of Seya, uses Earth and Dark Magic. The middle brother of the actual RabbitKind King and Rolland Hinamoto. A former High-Rank Adventurer and a Master of all sorts of weapons that together with his wife Cemil, were known as ‘The Punishers’. They specialized in the capture or the elimination of bandits, spies, and enemies of the RabbitKind Kingdom. He smashed the Denar’an Trials when he was 15 years old, breaking both arms of all the Examiners that fought him. He was also known as the most terrifying Denar’an Master of all times, by his students that survived his training.



 

  * Cemil Denar'an - Neighbour of Seya, uses Earth and Dark Magic. Wife of Sully Denar’an and a Master of the Naginata spear. She went through the Denar’an Trials when she was 15 years old, making her the youngest woman to achieve that. When she was working as a member of ‘The Punishers’ party together with Sully, she was feared as being the most deadly of the two. Her favorite attack was a direct hit to the mouth of her opponents with the pole of her Naginata spear. Because of that, she was known as the ‘Tooth Fairy’. Years later, she taught that humiliating move to Seya Hinamoto.



 

  * Null Denar'an - Neighbour of Seya, uses Earth and Dark Magic. A training partner of Seya since a young age, he’s a Master of every weapon but his amazing sword skills rivals his own father Sully. He calls Seya ‘younger brother’ since Seya was a baby, even after knowing that he was really Seya’s cousin. After Seya enters the Knight and Magic School of the Kingdom of Rohan, he traveled all over the Kingdom, working as an adventurer and making a name for himself. He wants to, later on, show off to Seya, as the most amazing adventurer of the world.



 

  * Taly Denar'an - Legendary Rabbit Warrior. The most amazing RabbitKind that ever lived. Coming from a very old lineage of the first RabbitKind settlers that followed the Goddess to the Ariansyl world, he fought in the first war against the Demonoid invasion. Because of his hard training since very young with Magic, he had an enormous Control of Magic Flow that allowed him to use the Magic Collect that Seya also uses. Because of that advanced Magic, he was able to sustain and absorb a Dark Magic attack used against him by a Demonoid. He then created a Dark Wall defense that could stop the Demonoids. With that, he changed the outcome of the war. Later on, he passed that Magic to his descendants. He was chosen as the next King of the RabbitKind, he married only once and had 10 concubines.



 

  * Ryn Mycym - daughter of the Representative of the Mycym Merchants Association, uses Water Magic. Since a very young age, she found that she was able to use an enormous amount of Water Magic. Before entering the Knight and Magic School to improve and learn more Magic, she used to work on every Merchants caravan that made long travels, providing water and protection to all the members.



 

  * Myra Calcym - daughter of the Retainer Calcym, uses Water Magic. A childhood friend of Ryn, she was a partner of Ryn that worked on every long course caravan of the Mycym Association. She is a very good fighter, working also as a part-time security guard of the caravans.



 

  * John West - son of a viscount and grandson of a former Marquis of the Empire, uses Light Magic and Healing Magic. Later on, Seya told him that he could also use a bit of Earth Magic. Since his father was the ruler of the lands where Ryn and Myra grew up, he is also a childhood friend of them. He used to work as a healer and security guard of the long course caravans, since a very young age.



 

  * Hina Motoama - daughter of a Director of the Mycym Merchants Association, uses Wind Magic. A childhood friend of Ryn, and also a rival in Magic. She quickly learns every Wind Magic that she sees only once because of her fixation in Magic. She used to help Ryn on the long course caravans, providing Wind to refresh the members in days extremely hot and also as a security guard. She was known as the most frightening of the bunch, by every bandit that dared to attack them.
  * Princess Heiji Rohan - Heir to the throne of the Royal Kingdom of Rohan, uses Fire Magic. She started to call Seya ‘older brother’ after he saved her from a serious injury on her neck when she was only 6 years old. Since then, Seya visited her and she learned with him how to train her Magic Control. Because of that, she became dangerously powerful in Fire Magic, her Attribute. She can easily defeat all the Royal Mages in a 1vs1 battle, known as the most powerful Mages in the Royal Kingdom. She had also training with weapons and unarmed with the Royal Knights because Seya told her when she was very little that she can’t only depend on Magic. Seya trusts her with his own life. She’s also extremely loyal to Seya, and she always protects him, even against a Dragonoid. The Elder Dragonoid Inia, Protector of the Humans, took her as an apprentice and she’s learning Ancient Dragonoid Magic and fighting skills with her. Even the Goddess loves her, because of her kind character and loyalty to her people.



 

  * Zak Holstrem - The second son of the Viscount Satyl, uses Wind and Earth Magic. Since very young, he was spoiled by his parents and his servants because he was able to use two Attributes, which was rare. Because of that, he was misled into thinking that he was more powerful than he really was. It came as a shock to him, the Examination day in the Knight and Magic School when he saw people of his own age using powerful Magics effortlessly.



 

  * Magic Applications Teacher Fil - Former Teacher of the class 1-A. She was stressed because of her own expectations of making a good job with the new students. She was also still recovering mentally from the bad treatment that former students of her old work as a personal tutor gave her. She had a very strict education, growing up in a religious school when she was receiving training to be a Priest. She quitted in the final year and decided to become a teacher. She struggled for some years, only getting some work as a personal tutor until she applied for a job at the Knight and Magic school. Her younger sister is still working as a personal tutor, but she hates that job and she normally blows up all her frustrations on her older sister, when they meet at their home, where they live all alone.



 

  * Magic Applications Teacher Fitz - Teacher of the class 1-B, uses Light and Wind Magic. A former Royal Mage that decided to become a teacher, to guide and train the young minds of his beloved kingdom. A gentle soul, loved by his students.
  * Magic Applications Teacher Chris - Teacher of the class 1-C, uses Earth, Wind and Water Magic. An Elfian that choose centuries ago to live amongst the humans, because at first, he was curious about them. Later on, he fell in love with a human woman, living in the Royal Capital and he moved there, to find a job. He could choose anything, but he became a teacher of the Knight and Magic school because his wife also worked there. He’s extremely good looking, which makes him a target of all the easily impressionable young girls studying there.
  * Principal of the Knight and Magical School - a very friendly and kind person, always trying to make sure that his students have the best education possible. At first, he was surprised by the Magic abilities of Seya, but soon he became interested in learning with that remarkable student and improving himself, to become even better at his job.
  * School Janitor - A simple and hard working janitor. He does the impossible, trying to maintain the school at the tip-top condition, even after the continuous destructions caused by Seya and his group of friends. He was the one to find and become friend and protector of the two Phoenix birds that Seya created in class as an example. He made an open hen house on the rooftop of the Auditorium building, and he’s trying to raise and take care of them the best he can. He’s also studying in the school library, during his free time, to find out what are those strange birds and the best ways to breed them.
  * King Rohan - The actual King of the Royal Kingdom of Rohan and father of Princess Heiji. Uses Wind Magic. He knows Seya since the time that his beloved daughter almost died because of a neck injury. Seya healed her and the King as a huge gratitude debt for that young boy. A kind an extremely intelligent King, he always chooses the best options and the best people to help him take care of his people. He sees Seya as an ally and as a close friend, trusting him to protect his beloved little daughter. Over the last years, he came to first listen and then questioning Seya about his crazy ideas, never underestimating him. He wants to give a Viscount title to Seya, but that stubborn boy wants to be a Duke or a Marquess, and he doesn’t accept, saying that he will work harder to achieve that High Noble degree.
  * Queen Rohan - The actual Queen of the Royal Kingdom and mother of Princess Heiji. She has an extremely refined sense of humor, making her the most sarcastic person that Seya knows. The King rules the Royal Kingdom, but she rules the King, always. She is extremely powerful with Fire Magic, and she uses that power to bend the King at her will. On more than one occasion, the King had to receive urgent treatment from the Royal Healers because he disagreed with her in trivial matters, as which dress was best on her or which hairstyle. Because of that, the King fears her, in the same amount that he loves her.
  * Princess Arys Denar’an - The middle daughter of the actual RabbitKind King and cousin of Seya. She uses Earth and Dark Magic. Because she wasn’t a pretender to the throne, she was free to choose what she wanted to do, since a very young age. She asked to be taught how to act as a real Princess, so she was rigorously trained in Royal etiquette. She is also very knowledgeable in many subjects and she’s well trained in Magic, unarmed, and armed fight. She’s very kind and loyal to her friends, but she hides that fact behind a sarcastic and teasing behavior. She always as a deeper meaning for anything that she does or says, but she’s often mistaken as an evil person. She secretly founds that amusing. She likes to insult and tease Seya, but she really admires him and aims to be like him. But most of the times, her sarcastic teasing gets the best of her. After entering the Knight and Magic School, she became a close friend of Myra Calcym, trusting her with her most inner secrets and thoughts. She’s also jealous of the relationship between Princess Heiji and Seya, and that makes her always bickering with the young Princess, sometimes, without a reason.
  * Elfian King - actual King of the Elfians. He’s more than 2.000 years old. He was alive when the Empire influenced by the Knight Sage, tried to expand their frontiers. He was the one that with great effort killed the Knight Sage in combat. He almost died in the process. For atoning what he thought was a sin against the Goddess, he personally trained and overseen the education of the following Elfian Sage, when he noticed the enormous amount of Magic that she had at a very young age. When that Elfian Sage was assassinated inside his palace by a human servant that was a spy of the Empire, he felt responsible for another death of a Great Sage chosen by the Goddess. He didn’t even argue when the Goddess blame the Elfians for her death.
  * Elfian Prince - The heir to the throne of the Elfians. He met Seya in the forest, during a hunting trip. He knew Seya’s father, Rolland Hinamoto from his former adventurer days. He also helped Rolland in more than one occasion inside the Eternal Forest. Following Seya’s advice, he started to leave the Eternal Forest more often, to deal with all the different races and become a better King, when the time comes.
  * Elder Dragonoid Eriban - Protector of the BeastKind Race, uses Earth Magic. Impressed by the advanced Magic that Seya used during the Denar’an Trials, he recognized him as the new Great Sage and invited him to visit and learn on the Dragonoid Library. He personally taught Seya the most advanced Ancient Dragonoid Magic, most of them, his own devise. He’s an amazing sculptor that uses steel for his creations.
  * Elder Dragonoid Inia - Protector of the Human Race, uses Light Magic. Created by the Goddess to be the life partner of Eriban, she likes to mess with his head. She’s also a famous rock sculptor and a painter. Her best work his the painting in the Dragonoid Library and in the Capital’s Church of Rohan, depicting the Goddess and the Elder Dragonoids. She’s a close friend and confidant of Queen Rohan, often meeting the Queen in her human disguised form. She took a liking over Princess Heiji, that she knows since birth, and after Seya takes her to the Dragonoid Library, Inia revealed her identity to the young Princess and took her as an apprentice.
  * Elder Dragonoid Igneel - Protector of the Dwarf Race, uses Fire Magic. A very turbulent character, always arguing with every being that he meets. He was the first to start a huge fight with Seya when he was arrested for trespassing the Dwarfs Kingdom. He lost, badly. Until today, he resents that and he’s always annoying Seya for a rematch.
  * Water Dragonoid Narn - Protector of the Elfians Race, uses Water Magic. A kind and Ancient soul, always looking for personal improvement. He’s very tolerant with all the other races, except humans, which he truly despises, because of the continuous actions from the people of the Empire. He changes that stubborn idea, after meeting Seya and Princess Heiji, and being humiliated by them, losing a fight without having the opportunity to land a single strike on any of them because he insulted them as ‘puny little humans’ on their first encounter. That unfortunate remark made Princess Heiji lost it, and he was quickly defeated when Seya and the Princess attacked him, using a lot of Magic Attacks without using any chant, at the same time and from every direction, surprising him. The Princess started to treat him as ‘stupid lizard’ as a punishment. That nickname stuck and now, all of the Elder Dragonoids addresses him like that.
  * Examiner Araban - The Old God that created the World Ariansyl. After creating the Demonoids with his shame and resentful emotions for creating the world, he abandoned it and didn’t tell the Council of the Gods anything about his nightmarish creations. He lost his powers after Aria was chosen to take care of the world and she accused him, after finding the Demonoids. He lost his Deity powers and was sentenced to work as an Examiner, overseeing beings that could ascend to the Deity plane.
  * Examiner Tilia - A former God, that was sentenced to become an Examiner after she completely wiped out beings that she created, that quickly evolved to devourers and were in the brink of completely annihilate every being that she had given life in her own world. She’s the oldest Examiner and she was the one that followed the Goddess Aria, making accurate reports to the Council of the Gods that granted Aria the opportunity to become a Deity. She’s considerate to be the best Examiner in functions. She’s very rigorous and strict.
  * Queen Titania - Because some of the previous Great Sages died when they were still very young, the Goddess took measures to protect the Templar Sage and the next one, the Elfian Sage. Titania, the Queen of Fairies, was assigned by the Goddess to be Seya’s bodyguard, even before he was born. She is the strongest and the oldest, living Magical Being in the world of Ariansyl. She was also the first one that the Goddess created. Her Light Magic and knowledge of Magic is so vast that she easily destroyed the bigger Demonoids over the last invasion, 1.000 years ago, side by side with Tally Denar’an. Titania met Rolland 5 years before he got married when he was a crazy adventurer. She disguised herself as an Elfian and seduced him. A Fairy needs to find a male of any race and have a daughter. Fairies can’t have boys, because there was never a male Fairy in the world where the Goddess learned about Fairies. Because she’s the Queen of the Fairies, it was her duty to find the most amazing male that she could. Titania never told Rolland that they have a daughter.
  * Xenya, the Warrior Maiden - Daughter of Titania and Rolland Hinamoto, half-sister of Seya. When she was 5 years old, she saw Seya’s Magic when he was still on his crib. By seeing Seya training his Magic Control, she imitated him from a distance, training every day, like him. Her Light Magic grew at a scariest level, year after year. She saw Seya’s stubbornness, either when he was learning how to walk or when he was training with the Denar’an and that made a strong impression on her, turning her years later, into the best fighter and the most stubborn one in the world. She never gave up on a fight, even if she was badly injured or with one less arm, that she had to re-grow after, with a lot of pain. Seeing the good relation of Seya and Rolland, she became jealous of him and obsessed with fighting Seya. She always challenged him since he was 8 years old. On Seya’s 14th birthday, she lost and did a dishonored thing, by attacking Seya with Light Magic, instead of only using her sword. He banished her to the LizardKind lands and entrusted her to Akiro Hiro, one Chief of the 10 LizardKind Clans. With him, she learned the Bushido code and the way of the Samurai. She lived and learned with them for 2 years, quickly ascending among the ranks to become one the best fighters, entrusted with the protection of the Demonoid’s Border.
  * Talya – Daughter of Titania and Taly Denar’an. The only Fairy able to use Light and Dark Magic. A seductive woman that likes to conquer younger men. Seya usually calls her ‘cougar’ because of that, but since she does not know the term, she always laughs by hearing the sound of that strange word. She’s been trying to have Seya on her bed since he was twelve years old. A powerful Fairy that takes her job of patrolling the borders of the Eternal Forest, very seriously. She was the one to save Anna Hinamoto when she was still a baby, defending Anna with her own life until Prince Barunger arrived to help her, with his Dwarf companions. Over the years, she occasionally visits Anna to see if she’s happy and well, disguised as a RabbitKind. She waited until Seya got to a proper age, to try to seduce him. At first, she was attracted by his Dark Magic, that resembled her father. Lately, she started to think that Seya is the most beautiful man that she has ever seen because she was ‘imprinted’ by him when he was 15 years old. Her RabbitKing blood heritage is stronger than she thought. Thanks to this fixation on Seya, she swore to him that she will not give up and will always try to conquer him, even if it takes 1.000 years.
  * King Leonhard - The King of the BeastKind. A reckless King, that always acts first and thinks later. He’s always trying that his son Lionel acts more like the true Prince of the BeastKind by training his fighting and Magic skills, but the Prince prefers painting or reading. During an unfortunate encounter in the streets of his Kingdom, where a distracted Seya bumped into one of his Royal Guards and almost falling on top of the King, the King asked for his Royal Guards to behead Seya, before he had time to apologize. Ten Royal Guards attacked Seya, using their standard weapon, the Death Claw, a gauntlet used in the left hand, with 10cm length claws. That, along with a curved blade on the right hand, was deadly in close range combat. When the first guard attacked, Seya took from his Compressed Dimension, two Dead Claws for each hand and a curved blade, the Midnight Sword, to use with his LizardKind Tail made of Light Magic. By mixing the Denar’an BloodLine Fighting Style, the Three-Blade-Style of the LizardKind and the Midnight Sword of the BeastKind, after 5 minutes, all the Royal Guards were either knocked out or with one less arm. And the King had one of Seya’s Dead Claws pointed at his neck. Seya apologized for his distraction and warned him that next time they meet either the King kneeled before him, or die. Seya left through his Gateway, leaving behind a dumbfounded King. The King lived the following years afraid of that strange boy and his recurrent nightmares with Seya made him unable to sleep properly until today.
  * Lionel/Lionelia Lionheart - Heir to the throne of the BeastKind, Lionel always liked boys, ever since he was very young. He hid that fact from his family and when he turned 10 years old, he started to escape from his room window, disguised as a maid, Lionelia. He walked along the streets, meeting some people or flirting with some men. When he was 12, he met Seya on one of his walks and for two years, they met in secrecy, always as Lionelia, the Royal maid. One week after Seya turned 14 and a few days after the unfortunate fight with Xenya, Lionel told Seya his true identity, only to see a sad Seya repudiating him. When Lionel was trying to kill himself, after three days of crying, the Goddess appeared and forbade him. But because she felt pity of him, she said that in two years, she would return and if Lionel still loved Seya and if he still thinks that he should be a girl, the Goddess would grant him his wish.
  * Queen Athena - Ariel’s mother. A stunningly beautiful and attractive mermaid with long, red hair tied in a partial ponytail, green eyes, and a green aqua tail when in Mermaid form. When she met Seya for the first time, she was visiting the front lines of the underwater Demonoid Border. A huge horde of Demonoids appeared, outnumbering the Mermaid Border Guards and the Queen Royal Guards, the gigantic Sea Snakes. A sudden tidal wave appeared, leaving on his tail, Seya and Princess Heiji, that joined the Mermaid Border Guards, offering their lives and their help, if they were granted the honor to fight alongside them. The Queen allowed, and after Seya and Princess Heiji bowed, they rushed ahead, leaving behind a group of dumbfounded mermaids. When the Border Guards joined them and after only one hour, all the Demonoids were dead and Seya was placing every piece of them into his Compressed Dimension, for leaving the ocean clean, as he said. The Queen was so impressed by the fighting skills and Seya’s Magic, that she tried to seduce him so that she could give birth to a powerful mermaid. Upon Seya’s refusal, she spent the following years introducing him to all of his daughters, except Ariel, that one denied to meet him.
  * Princess Ariel - The youngest daughter of Queen Athena. Living a sheltered and privileged life, she was used to having all her wishes granted, by her mother or her older sisters. Because of that, she became spoiled. After a misunderstanding, Princess Heiji and Seya were arrested and accused of trespassing one of the mermaids Castles and for killing a Royal Guard, that Princess Heiji mistook as a monster that was trying to kill her for no reason. Ariel ordered her mermaid friends to behead Princess Heiji, only to see a very angry Seya killing all of them and throwing their heads at her feet. Even after being warned by Seya to never cross on his path and after the Goddess appeared and returned her friends to life, Ariel resented the humiliation and her fear towards Seya, turned into hate and a procure for vengeance, making her looking for allies among the Royal Kingdom and the Empire, to kill him.
  * King Duty Denar’an - The former RabbitKind King. Father of Sully Denar’an and Arty Denar’an, the actual King. He had a human concubine that he loved deeply, but she died after giving birth to Rolland Denar’an. He was a wise ruler and a powerful warrior. He made sure to teach those sides of him to his sons. Except for Rolland, the King adopted half-breed son was a piece of work, always making a mess in the Kingdom or in the Castle. Rolland was only quiet when with his half-brothers, either training or hanging around with them. When he was alone or when he convinced his two brothers to join him into some crazy adventure, that was when the Kingdom was in peril and King Duty Denar’an had to clean up Rolland’s mess.
  * Clan Chief Aku Kiro - one Clan Chief of the 10 LizardKind Clans, a proud member of the 10 Clans Conclave. He’s a master of the LizardKind Three-Sword-Style, a strict follower of the Bushido Code and a true Samurai, that puts honor and duty above everything else. Because of that, Seya asked him to train Xenya into the LizardKind lifestyle, to turn her into a warrior with a true purpose. Aku Kiro is the owner of a Translation Crystal that Seya offered him and with it, he’s able to communicate his own thoughts into other races mind. He uses various types of Mind Magic, including Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Reading and Memory Bending. The Memory Bending is only used by members of the Clan Conclave and it’s a very difficult and painful process, in which the other members change the brain connections of another Clan Chief. The Memory Bending when used by a Clan Chief of the Clans Conclave, can alter or erase memories of any person. The Goddess asked Aku Kiro to erase the memories of a 3rd-year student that tried to kill Seya.
  * King Barunger - When he was still a Dwarf Prince, he used to travel for trading, between the Kingdom of Rohan, the BeastKind Kingdom, and the RabbitKind Kingdom. On one of his travels, he found the baby Anna Hinamoto near the Eternal Forest, the sole survivor of a wolf attack to a caravan of farmers. He adopted Anna and raised her among the Dwarfs. He personally trained her in unarmed and armed combat. He enrolled her into the Knight and Magic School of the Kingdom of Rohan when Anna made 10 years old and after she asked him to learn more Magic. Over the following years, he visited Anna and her new family, but he met Seya only once when he was a sleeping baby in the crib. After that, they always missed the opportunity. They eventually met when Seya visited all alone, the Dwarfs Mountains when he was already 10, but he never revealed to Seya that he was his Grandfather, on his mother side even after Seya started to call him ‘Gramps’ as a joke. He’s waiting until today for a family reunion, to see Seya’s surprised look when he reveals that he is indeed, Anna’s adoptive father.



 

  * Baron Frank Macleod **-** Administrator of Seya’a lands. Even without any type of Magic, he always managed to take care of the Outskirts when they belonged to the Empire. Upon the annexation into the Royal Kingdom of Rohan and after receiving from Seya the task to help him improving those lands, he had some trouble in the beginning to follow Seya’s light speed ideas and improvements, but he quickly adapted and he’s now Seya’s trusted man. He always tries to choose the best course of actions for the people under his care. The amazing Magics that Seya’s uses, don’t make him lose his mind because there isn’t another mage around to compare.
  * Baroness Margaret Macleod **-** She can use a little of Light Magic and over the past years, she helped her husband to administer the land. Because of that, she can do everything that her husband does, sometimes, even better and quicker than him. When Seya gives her more work and responsibilities, she reveals herself to be very capable, intelligent and wise. She quickly becomes responsible for finding more work for the women living on Seya’s lands, she administers the school and she’s also a Teacher in the new school, where she teaches children how to read, write and to do arithmetic. She’s also responsible for the accommodation and preparation of houses for new habitants.
  * Lady Rose Macleod **-** The daughter of Baron Frank Macleod, she can use Light and a lot of Healing Magic, almost at the same level as Anna Hinamoto. Because of that, Seya recommended her to Anna and she’s now being trained by her and travels around the Kingdom of Rohan. She’s aiming to be a Great Healer and to return to Seya’s lands, to return his kindness. Because of Anna’s frequents travels and also, because Anna likes to be with her so much, Rose doesn’t return to her family as frequently as she was supposed to.
  * Knight Duncan Macleod **-** The son of Baron Frank Macleod, he can use a lot of fire magic, almost at the same level as Rolland Hinamoto and he’s also a good swordsman. Because of that, Seya enrolled him into the Knight and Magic School, so that he could improve his technique and skills. Despite being a good fighter, he doesn’t like to fight, because he hates to hurt people. The Princess Arys Denar’an fell in love with him at first sight, and he also, but he hides that fact, even from himself. He quickly managed to be assigned by Seya as Arys’ personal escort, to make sure that she’s always happy and safe, a task that he happily accepts. Seya likes to call him by his name and clan title, and sometimes Seya even says ‘in the end, there can be only one’ or calls him Highlander, always making him dumbfounded, because he never heard something like that.
  * Tomas - A former Empire slave brought to Baron Frank’s house by the Empire Tax Collector, to serve him. He’s a DogKind and he works as a Stable boy and an errand boy. He’s also the boyfriend of the maid Mary. On the first day that Seya arrived at Baron’s Frank house, he was granted freedom and a paid job on that same house or the possibility to return to the BeastKind Kingdom. He chooses to stay there because he was always well treated. Because of his hard work, and honesty, he’s helping Baroness Margaret with her work, always making sure that newly freed slaves get a better life on Seya’s lands.
  * Mary - A former Empire slave brought to Baron Frank’s house by the Empire Tax Collector, to serve him. She’s a DogKind and she works as a maid and a cook. She was granted freedom by Seya at the same time as Tom was. Capable of learning every dish that she’s taught only once and with an extremely good palate, she’s almost at the same level as the Royal cooks of the Rohan Kingdom. She’s also the girlfriend of Tom. Her seek for new flavors and her desire to return Seya’s kindness, makes her a hard worker that’s always aiming to improve every day.
  * Princess Erza Denar’an - older sister of Arys, her mother died giving birth to her. During childhood, she was always teasing and bullying Arys, because as an older daughter, Erza was expected to inherit the throne, without having a choice. In the other hand, Arys had no responsibilities what so ever, so she always could choose what to wear, learn or how to speak. Because an ancient tradition that remounts to the original world of the RabbitKind, any children of a King could fight with each other to gain the right to inherit the throne. Erza always made sure that Arys thought that she wasn’t a worthy opponent, fearing that Arys could beat her if she wanted, and receive the throne without as many efforts as Erza had to do.
  * Princess Mina Denar’an - Younger Sister of Arys. At first sight, a lovely and caring child, spoiled by everyone and used to have any wishes satisfied. She was in fact, a very abusive and dark little girl, that liked to annoy Arys, either by forcing her to play with her or, when Mina braked something or did a mess of any kind, she always accused Arys of doing it.
  * Queen Bycary Denar’an - The 2nd queen of the RabbitKind, mother of Mina. She fought alongside Seya many times, against the Demonoids, even when Seya was sad because of Lionelia. She also advised Seya, helping him on dealing with his broken heart. She is a fierce warrior, that prefers fighting at the LizardKind border than to live in the RabbitKind Castle, but she visits it frequently, to kiss the king, punch the 1st Queen as a joke and to be with her daughter. She is a very good friend of the 1st Queen. She considers the other two Princesses as their own and she’s a major supporter of Arys, against the constant teasing and bullying done by Erza, towards Arys.
  * Lando Mycym - Ryn’s father, Representative of the Mycym Merchants Association. Before the creation of his company, he used to travel everywhere, crossing all the Kingdoms and selling in one to buy in the other, always checking the markets to see which products would be more profitable. He was almost killed a couple of times by bandits or wild animals until he finally decided to stop traveling alone and doing it in a caravan. On one long course caravan, he met for the first time, the security guard Leia, that later on, became his wife. Until today, he’s waiting to meet Seya, that he only knows as Ryn’s boyfriend and protege of the Goddess.
  * Leia Mycym - Ryn’s mother, a former security guard of long course caravans. Extremely beautiful, an outstanding fighter and powerful Water Mage, her name as inspired tales and songs everywhere. Her kindness and joking personality when of work and her serious and silent personality when doing security, granted her the name of ‘Two Sides of Death’. She was known for killing any bandit that could pose a threat to a caravan that she was protecting, instead of arresting him. That hate towards bandits, remounted to an event when she was young when she saw her parents fighting against a group of bandits that killed all the members of their caravan when they were moving to a new village. Their parents escaped with their lives because of her help, but the 15 people with them, were not so lucky.
  * Baron Arthur Macleod, a Baron of the Empire - He’s the cousin of Baron Frank and he administers some lands of a Count of the Empire. He was convinced by Seya to help him to make the first contact with Landowners Nobles of the Empire, for the beginning of conversations, to find a new type of government for the Empire. At first, he was skeptical, but after a tour over Seya’s lands, he could easily see the advantages of Seya’s ideas. He made contact with some spies of King Rohan and he started in secrecy to meet with some Nobles that wanted a change in the government and were worried because of the blockade of the Empire that Seya organized.




	94. Report 74

_Back to his room in the Baron’s house, Seya was placing a new program on the two halves of the Crystal. One that could place the same Magic that he created on the two Crystals in the Magic Border, to make that shield capable of withstanding Magical and physical attacks._

_A running belt that uses a Wind Crystal, one Compressed Dimension at the start and another at the end of the belt was is next step. Starting everything, Big Crystals appearing, programming, going to the end of the belt and disappearing inside the Compressed Dimension, to be stored for later use._

\- Well, the two Crystals at the border checkpoint to make that entrance with a shield, were a nice test. These ones will serve to make a Magic Light Barrier in the LizardKind border. It will not stop the Demonoids permanently, but they will hold them off for some time. Like that, the LizardKind Warriors will have more time to destroy those nasty things. I just need a lot of these Crystals. Maybe next week there’s enough, that border is huge. Well, off to bed, it’s getting late.

 

…

_Late that night, when Seya was already in a deep sleep, a girl’s voice was heard over the Communicator Crystal._

 

\- ‘Seya… Seya … are you awake?’

 

\- …No … Ryn … sleep… shut up… crazy woman…

 

\- ‘I was sleeping, but I woke up and now I can’t sleep!’

 

\- ..Shuut uupp… too… sleepy…

 

\- ‘Speak to me, you crazy brat! Tell me nice things, sing me a lullaby! I want to sleep too!’

 

\- … nice things… sleep, my baby… my, sweet baby…

 

\- ‘Hey, what’s that about? What kind of lullaby is that?’

 

\- …

 

\- ‘Hello! Seya!’

 

\- …

 

\- ‘Argh! So annoying!’

 

\- …

 

\- ‘No way, you are really sleeping? Stupid, crazy brat…’

 

…

_In the morning, a very angry Ryn was seated at the table already eating with the others while rubbing her eyes. Hina arrived with a smile._

 

\- Good morning everyone! I slept so well! Ryn, you don’t look so good.

 

\- Yeah… I woke up in the middle of the night and I couldn’t sleep anymore. I called for Seya, to see if he talked to me until I fall asleep again, but that crazy brat slept while I was talking to him!

 

\- Yeah, tough luck, Ryn. Next time, try to knock on his door without any clothes, to see if he still wants to sleep! Heheheh!

 

_Princess Arys had to mock Ryn, it was a good opportunity, and she couldn’t let it go to waste._

 

\- With that cousin of mine, he would close the door on her face and scold her. Poor thing, you really could have chosen a better boyfriend. Heheheh!

_Seya was the last one to arrive at the dining room, with a serious look on his face. For someone that was on holidays and going for breakfast, he looked like he was going to an annoying job. Hina tried to tease him a little, to see how Ryn would react._

 

\- Good morning, sleepy head! Had a nice evening?

 

\- Kind of. I had a strange dream. It seemed that someone was talking to me, then I started to sing for a baby and I fell to sleep again. I don’t understand where that came from!

 

_Ryn was boiling, and biting her lip, but she remained silent, just eating her fresh baked bread. Hina hid a smile._

 

\- Yeah, that’s weird. Are you dreaming about babies already? Maybe it was better if you got married first, before thinking about that, no?

 

\- That’s what I found strange about that dream. And the woman voice looked familiar. It was really weird.

 

\- Really? I wonder who it could be. Heheheh! Well, what are you thinking about doing today? The King and the Queen are coming today too, so, you could show them around, as you did with us. I’m sure they would like that.

 

\- Later on, I can do that. But after breakfast, I need to go visit Gramps Barunger, the King of the Dwarfs. We can all go to the school when I return, I want to show to Teacher Fil, the two games, the Sudoku, and the Scrabble. After that, I’ll give those to the artisans, for them to make more.

I hope there’s some news today, at the checkpoint of the Magic Border. And I bet that today there will be some visits coming by Gateway from the Royal Kingdom. I still haven’t done the new road…

_Hina had her eyes sparkling._

 

\- Oh, can we go with you to visit the Dwarfs? I love those guys, they’re so cute! And they’re just a little shorter than me. That’s a change because I’m usually the shortest in our group.

 

\- Better not. I’m going straight to the throne room. A big group like ours, appearing like that, it would make a huge fuss and it would surely lead to a fight. Not a good way to start a meeting. But I’ll leave the games here, you all can play a little while I talk to the Dwarfs, I won’t take long.

_Ryn shook her head slowly, to get rid of her rage. That guy doesn’t remember what he did during the night?_

 

\- Argh!… uff.. I think you could take Hina with you, she would be very sad in here and you see how she’s looking at you, with those begging eyes.

 

\- Yeah, she does have a strange look on her face. Ok, let’s eat Hina, and we go visit those crazy Dwarfs.

 

\- Yes! I’m going to meet the Dwarfs… Lalalala… I’m going to meet the Dwarfs… Lalalala!

 

_While singing, Hina finished her breakfast and she was nervously waiting for Seya. Princess Heiji was smiling, looking at her._

\- Seya, since you are going to meet King Barunger, remember him about my party next week. I think father already contacted him, but I don’t want him to forget. Ask him if he’s going to bring Master Igneel with him!

 

\- Ok, I’ll ask him. I still don’t know on which day is your party. I forgot to ask the King.

 

\- Oh, that’s easy, it’s on your birthday! It was my idea, I want both of us to celebrate on the same day! And my marriage in a few years will also be on your birthday! Cool, right?

 

\- That’s… actually an honor, my little Princess. I hope that crazy Xenya doesn’t come after me, to ruin your day.

 

\- No worries, if she comes, this year it’s my turn to take her down! Ahahah! I’ll protect you against that crazy woman, Big Brother, leave it to me!

 

\- Ahahah! Ok, but try not to kill her. Remember that she’s the daughter of Titania.

 

…

 

_As soon as Seya finished eating, they went to the meeting room and Seya placed the new games on top of the table. When he opened the Gateway, Hina could see on the other side, the throne room of the Dwarfs, with a bunch of Dwarfs, gathered around a table, talking with a red beardy Dwarf while another Dwarf with a crown, was seated at one side of the table, looking at some maps._

 

\- Hello Gramps Barunger, mind if I come in?

 

\- Look Igneel, it’s your best friend and my grandson, Seya! Come here you, and give me a hug!

_A very surprised Hina saw the old king jump from his seat and with a jump ending in a gracious flip, join them at the exit of the Gateway. Seya dispersed it and he kneeled to be at the same size as the King of the Dwarfs and he hugged him while tapping his back._

\- Seems that someone over here is getting a little chubby with age! Ahahah!

 

_Barunger slapped the head of Seya while smiling._

 

\- That’s no way to talk to an elderly person, you brat! Ahahah! And who is this beautiful young lady?

 

\- Gramps, allow me to introduce to you my friend, Hina Motoama. She begged me to come, she’s crazy about the Dwarfs!

_Hina was smiling and she did a deep bow._

 

\- It’s an honor meeting you, King Barunger. I’m Hina Motoma, at your service.

_Barunger slapped the head of Seya again, this time, harder._

\- Ouch! What’s that for?

 

\- Learn with her, you brat, this is the proper greeting to the King of the Dwarfs! It’s a pleasure, Lady Hina Motoama. Igneel, come here, take a good look at this very polite young lady! Much different from this rude brat, over here! Ahahahah!

 

_Minister Igneel approached them while growling at Seya and showing his teeth._

 

\- What? Are you up for another beating, you crazy Dwarf? Stop the growling, don’t embarrass me! I told Hina here that I was going to introduce to her some amazing Dwarfs, not a growling one!

_Igneel looked at Hina with a smile._

 

\- Good morning, Lady Hina Motoama. I’m the Minister Igneel. It’s a pleasure receiving such a beautiful young lady! Much better than to look at all these ugly Dwarfs, every day!

 

_Hina did another deep bow, with her eyes sparkling._

 

\- It’s an honor, Minister Igneel. And if you excuse me, but I don’t see here any ugly Dwarfs. I think that all of you are very cute.

 

_King Barunger slapped the back of a very surprised Igneel._

 

\- See, Igneel? She even founds you cute, the ugliest of the Dwarfs that I ever met! Ahahahah! So, Seya, why the surprise visit? Miss me already? Ahahahah!

 

\- Not yet! Ahahah! Well, you see, at the West from here, when my lands get near the Dwarfs Kingdom, there’s a huge mountain with caves and houses on the slope. That mountain is also connected to the rest of the mountains range by a smaller hill at the back. The Baron that administers my lands said to me that it’s a mountain that the Dwarfs abandoned, centuries ago and it was conquered by the Empire when they conquered the lands near it. And now, it’s supposed to belong to me, since I own those lands. I just want to ask if the Dwarfs want that mountain or if I can take it. I have an idea for it, a very good one.

 

\- I think it's ok, we don’t consider that one as a part of the Dwarfs Kingdom, for centuries. But what are you going to do with that? If I recall correctly, that mountain it’s almost hollow, with no ore inside of it.

 

\- I was thinking about making in there, my new home and laboratory, when I have gathered enough Magic for it. So, you don’t mind if I, for instance, take it from there and moved it to somewhere else?

 

\- Ahahah! Do you want to move an entire mountain, like that? I would love to see that!

 

\- Actually, I also want the small hill in the back.

 

\- You can have it, it’s already yours, because that mountain and the hill were, as you have already said, abandoned by us centuries ago and it’s in the very edge of your lands. But how are you going to move an entire mountain and a small hill? With that Dark Magic of yours?

 

\- I’m still fine tuning the details and gathering the Magic needed for it on some Magic Crystals that I have. It would be faster if, for instance, I took some arms or legs of a Dragonoid!

 

_Saying that, Seya looked with a smile towards Igneel. The disguised Dragonoid gulped. The King was still laughing because of Seya’s idea, about moving an abandoned mountain._

 

\- This brat is just nuts! Ahahah! Oh, but talking about Crystals, because you showed us some years ago how to look for them, we have found recently a huge vein of Magic Crystals. My guys are already mining it and we are stockpiling them, for selling later.

 

\- Don’t hold on them for too long, the Royal Mages of the Kingdom of Rohan already know how to make Magic Crystals. It’s still a little difficult for them, but as they get used to it, they’ll become faster.

 

\- Ok, nice to hear that. I’ll give orders to sell all of them as soon as possible. Fortunately, we prefer mining materials for our blacksmith, if not, we would be ruined by now! Ahahah!

 

\- Oops, sorry about that. Heheheh!

 

\- So, are you going to stay? If you are, I have some guys that would love to spar with you! They are still after you, since the last time that you shaved their hair our beards! Ahahah! It was so funny!

_Hearing that, a very happy Hina begged._

 

\- Can I also fight with them? It would be so cool! Me, fighting with the Dwarfs! A Dwarf with a battle ax is the cutest thing in the world!

_The Dwarfs present in the throne room, smiled, feeling very proud._

 

\- Really? I always thought of them like rather weak! I prefer the LizardKind, those guys are truly amazing. These Dwarfs are just nuts!

 

_The Dwarfs lost the will to smile and they became depressed. A laughing King punched Seya’s stomach, taking out his breath._

 

\- Ahahah! That’s no way of talking about the almighty Dwarfs! Go away, you rude brat! And leave this beautiful girl in here, we’ll take good care of her.

 

\- You guys don’t know what you are up to. Hina is not only beautiful, but she’s also a terrifying fighter! If you guys are not careful, you could all die, fighting against her!

_The King looked up, and he was evaluating Hina._

 

\- Yeah, I thought the same when you arrived here with her. She’s not one to take upon lightly. Don’t you worry, the Dwarfs are tough, and we don’t die easily. You can go all out against us Hina, because we will do the same against you.

 

\- Thanks, King Barunger! It will be so cool! Can I also fight with a battle ax? Those things are amazing!

 

\- Sure, I lend you one of mine. Follow Igneel to our training cave, he looks like he’s drooling with anticipation.

_Seya noticed that Igneel was smiling a lot while caressing a battle ax on his hands. When did he grab that?_

 

\- Ok, Gramps, don’t you regret it later… bye Hina, have fun! Try not to kill everyone, ok?

_A very happy Hina waved him._

 

\- Ok, maybe I can just cut one arm or a leg of one of them!. Ahahah! It will be so much fun! Let’s go, Minister Igneel!

 

\- Gramps, when she wants to go home, take her to the Communicator Device. She’ll show you an interesting thing.

 

\- Ok, if she’s still alive, later on! Ahahah!

 

\- I’m not worried about her, I’m worried about you guys!


	95. Report 75

_Seya opened a Gateway to the Baron’s house and he crossed it. While the Gateway was dispersing, Seya was looking at Igneel, running after Hina and laughing all the way. It looked like those two will get along just fine. Like Heiji. It seemed that Seya was the only one that didn’t like that disguised Dragonoid. And the feeling was mutual._

_The Queen and King Rohan were with the others in the meeting room, trying out those new games. The Queen was knocking down the white king piece of the Hnefatafl game._

 

\- Dead again! You are really bad at this game, my dear. Ahahaha!

 

\- Yeah, maybe it’s better if I try out that Othello game, I keep on losing this one!

 

\- Good morning, my King and Queen. I’m sorry if I wasn’t here to meet you when you arrived, I was talking with a very crazy old King.

 

_Ryn stopped playing Scrabble with the two Princesses, she didn’t saw Hina._

 

\- Seya, did you lose Hina or what?

 

\- She stayed behind. She wanted to fight with the Dwarfs. They all liked her, she kept on saying that they were cute!

 

\- Ahahah! That really sounds like Hina!

 

\- Well, do you all want to go for a walk or do you prefer to keep on playing?

 

_The Queen got up, fixing her dress. She looked like she was in a very good mood._

 

\- I don’t know about them, but I want to visit these lands. The Baron as left with Milady Margaret after we arrive. Seems that they had some business to take care. They both looked sad, especially the Baron. He wanted to keep us company, but he said that he needed to go visit the checkpoint of the Magic Border. And Milady Margaret had classes to give.

 

\- …|… _yeah, he really likes to be near the Queen. No wonder, she’s really beautiful_ …|… Well, we can go to the checkpoint and meet him there, if the Queen wants to visit that.

 

\- Yes, I would. And maybe you can explain to me what’s that Obelisk thing out there. Heiji told me that there’s a Magic Knight inside, but it works differently from the one at our Castle.

 

\- Of, course, my Queen. If I can make a suggestion, can you and the King take off your crowns and hid it? Because you would make the people nervous and it will be a little troublesome. At least, for today. When they get used to seeing you around here, it will become easier for them.

 

\- Ok, I see no problem with that.

 

_The Queen took her crown and the King did the same, and both crowns were placed inside the belt purse of the Queen._

_Seya guided the Queen and the King to the front of the house, followed by everyone else. He demonstrated with Zak, the mechanics of the Security Obelisk and the Knight inside of it. The King was truly impressed with it, and already thinking about the uses for it, at his Castle._

_Next, a Gateway to the Checkpoint. The two Security Obelisks next to the house, looked very impressive, for anyone that saw it for the first time, as the Queen and the King. Then, from the exit at the right of the house, an open carriage came out, filled with boxes and bags. It went through the road, to the Capital. It looked like a merchant from the empire. The first one._

_Seya smiled and he knocked at the door, to announce his visit. He didn’t want to scare the guards inside, appearing by surprise, in the middle of their work. A smiling Baron opened the door._

 

\- Milord, glad to see you here. Oh, the Queen and the King! Please, do come in. I have something to show to Milord.

 

_Seya bowed to the Queen, pointing with his hand to the door._

 

\- After you, my Queen. And the King also, of course.

 

\- Oh, even after becoming a Marquess, it’s good that you didn’t forget your manners!

 

\- Never, my Queen. Or my mother would kill me!

 

_When everyone entered, Seya shut the door. Inside the house, they all followed the Baron to the beginning of the corridor that leads to the Border. In there, three of the Security Obelisks were glowing._

 

\- Milord, the merchant that just exited this house, brought with him, three bodyguards. Because they were told that they weren’t allowed to enter, they drew their swords. Well, that’s what happened to them. They are inside of the Obelisk. There were also some soldiers that tried to enter but the guards closed the entrance with that transparent shield. They gave up, after hitting it with some sticks. And if Milord looks at the corridor that leads to the exit…

_When Seya looked, a carriage with a cage was there, going out of the house, guided by a fat man. At the front of the carriage and on foot, a guard was escorting the carriage. Inside, there was two couples of CatKind and two youngsters, all of them in rags and with slave chains. The Queen placed her hand on her mouth, holding a scream. Seya was smiling and he looked at the Baron._

 

\- Seems that my idea is working. Where are they heading?

 

\- To my house. I was also leaving, to get a horse outside and to guide them. From here and at the speed of the carriage, we’ll take two hours to get there.

 

\- Ok, I’ll see you there in two hours then, to meet the Slave Trader. I’ll talk with the guards and see what we can do with the bodyguards in there.

 

\- Yes, Milord. My Queen and King, if I can be excused, I need to escort that carriage.

_The Queen was looking at the carriage that was going outside the house._

 

\- Seya, why did you let that Slave Trader enter? And you are going to meet with him? What for?

 

\- To buy those slaves and grant them freedom afterward, of course. Seems that I’ll get two families of CatKind to live in my lands.

 

\- You are going to buy them? And free them? Why?

 

\- Well, I don’t have any CatKind living here. And I do love CatKind. I think it’s because of those gorgeous eyes! And like that, besides getting new farmers, I’m also annoying the Empire, by taking slaves from there. Now, shall we go see the prisoners inside the Obelisks? I want to see their scared faces!

 

_The Queen laughed and she held Seya’s arm and the King and the others followed them._

_One of the guards was looking at the Empire lands, through the transparent shield. The other guard was waiting for Seya near one of the blinking Obelisks._

 

\- Milord, it’s a pleasure. It’s been a busy morning, in here. That shield is handy, we can have a conversation with the people on the other side, without the need to open it. We talked with some soldiers, the Count that has lands on the other side, and some merchants. The Baron of that Count, Arthur Macleod, came here. He’s the cousin of our Baron. He said that he was coming again one of these days, he needed to talk with his Count.

 

\- I see… Let him in and send him to the Baron’s house. Now, seems that you have inside of this some rude visitors. Care to free them? Let’s talk to them.

 

\- Of course, Milord.

 

_The guard went in turns to the three Obelisks, and at his command of ‘Deliver the Prisoner’, three unarmed security guards were brought from the inside of the Obelisk, each of them, restrained by a Magic Knight. All three looked terrified._

 

\- Hello, I’m Seya Hinamoto, the Marquess of these lands. Seems that you were warned and you turned violent. And then, this happened. Do you mind explaining why you didn’t obey the guards?

 

\- We were hired…

 

\- Sorry, but Milord or Sir, I think it’s the proper greeting. Especially for a visitor, if I’m not mistaken. Unless you prefer going in there again until you learn proper manners…

 

\- Yes… Indeed… Forgive my rudeness, Milord, I’m a little shaken because of all that darkness. We were hired by that merchant to escort him into these lands, so, when the guard over there said that we weren’t allowed to enter and only the merchant could, we kind of tried to force him to allow us, so that we could fulfill the work we were hired for.

 

\- Well, the guard was only following my orders. Only slaves, Slave Traders or merchants that want to sell things, are allowed to come from the Empire. Everyone else is forbidden. I’m sorry, but you need to go back to the Empire side and wait there for the merchant. Don’t worry, he will be well treated and he will be safe, there’s a lot of these Magic Knights everywhere.

 

\- Milord, what are these things? They aren’t people? Because I never met anyone so strong and so skillful with a sword! I smacked him a few times, but he didn’t even bother with it, he just held me tight and took me inside of that thing!

 

\- Yes, these Magic Knights were a great idea, if I can say so myself. But, enough talk, maybe you aren’t as bad as you may look, but I don’t want to waste any more time with people from the Empire. Guard, if you can be so kind as to escort these three to the entrance and release them there, I would really appreciate it. If they need, give them water or food, later on, while they wait for the merchant.

 

\- Of course, Milord. Magic Knights, follow me!

_The three Magic Knights with their captives still well restrained followed the guard. At the entrance of the Border, they were released and after the shield opened, they walked to the other side, where their horses were still waiting, tied to a tree. The guard closed the shield right after they crossed it. The three security guards turned to face Seya again and they did a light bow. Seya returned the bow._

\- Well, seems that you are getting a lot of work in here, I guess we should leave you to it. When that Baron from the Empire comes, use the Security Obelisk to send a message to Baron Frank, saying that his cousin is here, so that we can come and get him, ok?

 

\- Of course, Milord.

 

_Seya gave his arm to be held by the Queen again and she smiled. They both walked to the front door of the house, followed by the others and a very angry looking Ryn. She was not too happy, by seeing the Queen holding Seya’s arm. The Queen noticed that._

 

\- Seems that there’s in here a very jealous girlfriend looking at us, Seya. Seems that she still doesn’t know that someone as powerful and a High Noble such as you, is expected and only natural if he has more than one wife. I think you need to consider that fact very well, young Ryn.

_Ryn bit her lip, trying to not answer back, but it was stronger than her._

 

\- My Queen, not all High Nobles do that. The King, for instance, has only one wife, and he doesn’t look unhappy with that…

 

\- Yes, but that’s because his previous wife died, years before he met me, from a carriage accident. If that didn’t happen, he would have by now, two wives.

 

\- Does that mean that he can marry again?

 

\- No, now I’m the first wife, and I don’t allow it. Unless he finds someone that loves him more than I do. In that case, I would consider that. I wonder why they don’t teach that in that school of yours…

 

\- They teach it’s just… I don’t like it…

 

\- Young Ryn, don’t forget that Seya is also a RabbitKind. And in the BeastKind race, it’s a natural instinct, to have big families with one man and two women or one woman and two men. Sometimes, even three or more. Remember Tally Denar’an, Seya’s ancestor? That one had a lot of wives! And because of that, all the RabbitKind that are his descendants can use the rare Dark Magic. I think it would be very good for the future of this world if Seya had a lot of wives and descendants that could inherit his skills with Magic.

_Seya and Ryn became silent, looking at each other, thinking about the Queen’s words. Not even Seya had thought previously about that. But she was right, and Seya understood it perfectly…_

 

\- I see… I never thought about that. There are still some things about the RabbitKind that I need to learn.

 

_Arys smacked Seya’s head._

 

\- Of course, you stupid cousin! We are full of mysteries! And you are such an airhead that you never bothered to ask me about that! Stupid!

 

\- Ouch! Yeah, sorry cousin, I have much to learn with such a well versed RabbitKind as the 2nd daughter of the RabbitKind King. Maybe if you weren’t so crazy, I could see you like someone from whom I could learn! Ahahaha!

_Arys kicked Seya’s butt, hard._

 

\- Stupid brat! One of these days, I’ll have your head! Always disrespecting a RabbitKind Princess such as myself!

 

\- Ouch! My butt! Stop that, you nuts! Let me open a Gateway, I want to show the Queen the new school!

 

-  Yeah, run away, you brat! Before I slice off your fluffy tail! Oh, wait, you haven’t got a nice fluffy tail like me, do you, you disgrace of a Half-Breed? Heheheh!

_Duncan laughed with that remark, and by seeing the fist that Seya was showing to Princess Arys, pretending to be mad with her._

 

\- Ahahaha! Arys, please stop, don’t tease Milord like that!

_While rubbing his butt, Seya opened a Gateway to the front of the new school. When the Queen looked up and she saw the sign, reading ‘Ryn’s school for happy children and a better future’, she laughed and pinched Seya’s arm that she was still holding._

 

\- Way to go, you! That’s a really nice touch.

 

_Seya smiled and they all entered. While walking along the corridors, the Queen was looking around, to the old family house turned into a nice, cozy school. When they reached the door where last time, was teacher Fil and Aria, Seya knocked._

 

\- One moment… Oh, Milord! And everyone else, and.. the Que…

 

\- Shhhshh! I’m undercover! Heheheh!

 

\- …Yes, of course… Milady… please, enter. Children, we have guests!

_When Seya entered with the Queen holding his arm, the students went nuts. They all have heard the story of their DogKind classmates, how Seya rescued them and they still remember what happened in the Coliseum. A lot of small screams and scattered voices could be heard, in that room._

 

\- It’s the Princess that throws fire!... the Marquess! … look, Duncan is there!... I prefer Hina… Where’s Hina?...

 

\- I’m sorry, Milord, but normally they are quieter.

_Seya smiled and he waved at the children._

 

\- No worries, Teacher Fil. If it was me on their place, I would make a lot more noise!

 

\- Yes, because Big Brother was not well behaved when he was our age! Knnya… knnya… knnya…

 

_Everyone looked in silence to Aria, while the rest of the class was still restless. The King recognized her from the lunch at the Baron’s house, but the Queen never saw her. Seya went casually to her, kneeled to be at her height and he gently rubbed Aria’s head._

 

\- Hello, cute Aria. How have you been?

 

\- Hey, don’t mess my hair! I had a lot of work this morning to make it pretty like this!

 

\- You don’t need to have so much work, little Aria, you are always cute, even with your hair a total mess.

 

\- Knnya… knnya… knnya… always the smooth talk! If I was older, I would grab you and kiss you now!


	96. Report 76

_Seya whispered at Aria’s ear._

 

\- You are this old because you want to. If you were older, I would have kissed you, years ago!

_He then gently kissed Aria’s ear. Aria blushed. Her face turned bright red and she had her mouth open while looking at Seya. He just looked back at her and he smiled while caressing Aria’s right cheek. He stood up and he went to Teacher Fil again, leaving a blushing Aria looking at his back._

 

\- Teacher Fil, I came here to show you two games that I’ve made. I think they will be good for your classes, for practicing spelling and arithmetic’s, but I want to know what you think.

Let me just open my Compressed Dimension… Where is it… Too many things lying around in here... Ah, found it!

I’ll put this on your table over here. This game with this board and these blocks with letters written, it’s a Scrabble. You try to make words of the letters that you get and place it on this board. Each letter gives you points and each word also, depending on where you place it on the board, which has the points marked. The next player must use the letters on the board and his own letters, to make a new word. Up to four players can play. It’s also a nice family game.

And this one, Sudoku, is like a puzzle game. You just need paper and a pencil. The objective is to fill this 9x9 grid with numbers so that each column, each row, and each of the nine 3x3 boxes that compose the grid, contain all of the digits from 1 to 9.

I can make a lot of puzzles like this one, with only one solution. And once you understand the mechanics of it, you can also make some, for your students to solve.

 

\- These… are very good, indeed… with this one, they can practice words. And with that other one, they play with numbers. I think these will be very good for them, but in a few months, it’s too early, now. They first need to learn all the letters and numbers.

 

\- I agree. But do you think that something like this can help you? I made them as entertainment, but then I thought that they could be used here.

 

\- Yes, they will be wonderful, for sure. It’s always good to use different methods to make such young students interested. Since you came here last time, every time that one of them is a little distracted or don’t want to finish their work, I normally say that if they learn everything very fast, the Marquess will come to visit them again and you will be very proud of how much they accomplished so far. It normally works. Eheheh!

 

\- Ahahah! Well, if it works, no harm is done. I think I’ll leave then, we disturbed your class long enough. Oh, if everything goes well, very soon, you’ll be getting new students. I’m waiting for new people to arrive.

 

\- That would be wonderful, Milord! More work for me, but the students will like to have more friends.

_Seya faced the students and they all remained in silence, just waiting for what he was about to say._

 

\- Well, the teacher said that you are learning very well. That means that you can also teach your parents what you learn, right?

_The students raised their hands and some started to speak immediately, eager to be the first to answer._

 

\- Yes!... Yeah!... I’m my father’s teacher when mother is cooking! Then, father cleans and I teach my mother!... Yeah, me too!

_Seya raised his arm, trying to settle them. They immediately shut up._

 

\- That’s why I’ve made this school and looked for Teachers to teach you all. I want everyone that lives in my lands, to learn everything they can. I’m counting on you, to learn and to teach your parents. I’ve found a way for you to have better lights at night, I’ve made a Coliseum, where you went yesterday and I’ve made new games that you can play when you learn more letters and numbers. If I can do more things to help or if you have more ideas, just tell the Teacher, and she will send those ideas to me, ok?

_The Goddess Aria raised her hand, smiling._

 

\- Big Brother, can you teach us some games, games for our age?

 

\- My cute little Aria, I’m sure that you know a lot of children’s games that they never heard about. I think there’s no harm if you teach them ‘Blind man's buff’, ‘Button, button, who's got the button’, ‘Cat's cradle’, ‘Chopsticks’ or ‘Clapping games’. You can teach those, right?

 

\- Yes! I remember now! I tried to recall some of those but since I didn’t remember the names, I wasn’t sure how they were played! I was mixing the rules of all of them! Knnya…knnya…knnya… Ok, I’ll teach those, leave it to me!

 

\- Ahahah! Ok, that settles, then. Well, I must go now, I need to go visit some people and you need to learn. Goodbye for now, I’ll come to visit another day.

 

_Seya said his farewells to the Teacher and they all left the school. At the entrance, Seya looked back at the school, and he smiled. Ryn saw that, and she almost hugged him. She held it in because Princess Arys was looking at her with a weird smile, like if she was just waiting to tease her! The Queen was also looking at the school, and she saw the smile that Seya made._

 

\- You had a very good idea with this, Seya. In a few months, those kids will know how to read and write.

 

\- Yeah… even if I don’t do anything memorable from now on, at least I helped these children… Well, my Queen and King, I need to go to my Baron’s house, to talk with that disgusting Slave Trader. Ryn, I need your help as a guide. I think the Queen would love to visit the Watermill and the new Inn, near the sea. Little Princess, no fighting in the pool! I will meet with you shortly, dear Ryn.

 

\- Ok, you can count on me. And I’ll keep an eye over the Princess here, or she will destroy that beautiful pool!

 

_Seya opened a Gateway to the Baron’s house, while Ryn was protecting her head from a punch by Heiji. After crossing it, Seya was in the meeting room. He was the first to arrive. He went to the kitchen, to ask Mary if she could prepare some of her delicious tea for him and his guests, along with some biscuits. A smiling Mary bowed and she quickly took care of the request. Seya went again to the meeting room and while waiting, he made some Big Crystals that he stored inside of his Compressed Dimension. After a while, he started to make small size Crystals and he placed five on top of the table, in front of him. Each Crystal imbued with one Attribute, like Wind, Fire, Water, Earth and two Crystals with Light Magic. He thought that the greedy Slave Trader wouldn’t be able to resist them._

_When he was writing some notes, the Baron arrived. He entered the meeting room, with the fat Slave Trader at his side. The four slaves were following the Trader, dragged by the chains as if they were wild animals. Seya grabbed the arms of the chair, trying very hard not to jump and slice the Trader’s head._

 

\- Milord, I’m sorry if we made you wait.

 

\- Not a problem, Baron, I arrived minutes ago.

 

_The Slave Trader had a forced smile while looking at Seya and for a brief moment, he looked disappointed. Maybe he was expecting someone older?_

 

\- Milord, my name is…

 

_Seya quickly raised his hand._

\- Please stop. I’m not a bit interested in your name. For me, you are just a Trader. I don’t need to know anything more about you and we don’t need to pretend to be friends.

 

\- But Milord, on my line of work, trust is needed and eventually, a friendship forms!

 

\- Not with me. For me, you are just someone that sells some products in which I’m interested. I’ll pay very well for those four slaves, even more, if they are two families. I will also buy any slave that you can bring to me in the future, preferably, complete families. Please sit, the maid is arriving with some tea and biscuits that I’m sure, you’ll like.

 

_A dumbfounded Trader seated in front of Seya, he wasn’t expecting such treatment. Normally, when he traded in the Empire, he used to be well received by the Nobles because he had a good reputation as someone that sells Slaves of good quality. But then, he noticed the Crystals on top of the table and his heart skipped a beat._

\- Mi…Milord… are these, Magic Crystals?

 

\- Yes, they are. Just something to prove to you that I wasn’t joking when I said that I would pay very well for those slaves. Each of these Crystals has one Attribute. And there are two with Light Magic. I don’t have here any with Dark Magic because the rarity of it, would be enough to even pay for your life, as long as those slaves.

 

\- Indeed… but how did Milord got a hold of so many Crystals with so many different Magic’s?

_The Slave Trader gave a glance to Mary that was serving his tea, noticing that she was a DogKind with no slave collar._

 

\- Is that more important for you than the possibility to receive them as payment?

 

_The Trader almost choked with the biscuit that he was eating._

 

\- Milord? But… the quality of these Crystals, just one would be more than enough for paying all of these slaves!

 

\- If it was another day, I would say that we have a deal, one Crystal for all. But today, I also want to start a commercial agreement with you. I want to buy all the slaves that you can bring me. I prefer complete families, parents with their children, with grandparents or babies. And for these slaves and for our future businesses, I’ll give you these Crystals. I’m sure that you know that just one Crystal of this size, can be sold by a small fortune. These are even more valuable because they are already filled with Magic. And a complete set like this one, I’m sure it would even pay a King’s ransom.

 

\- But… Milord, it’s too much!

 

\- So, you don’t want it. Ok, you prefer what, 100 gold coins for each slave?

 

\- No! I want! Of course, I want! It’s just… I was just surprised!

 

\- Well, we have a deal then. I just want to ask one thing. Why did you think that you needed to hire security guards to come here?

 

\- Milord, I didn’t know what to expect in these lands. And even in the Empire, especially when returning with an empty cage, I usually attract the interest of some bandits. The Baron told me on our way here that my security guards would be alright, that they were just arrested. What were those things? They just came out of that rock column! My guards didn’t have a chance against them!

 

\- Those are our security guards. They are very good at their job. Your guards are waiting for you, on the other side of the border. Here, give them this purse, as my excuse. Two gold coins for each of them. I believe that you’ll deliver these to them, correct?

 

\- Of course, Milord! But, such generosity, even for just some security guards!

 

\- They were just doing the job that you hired them to. They were just stupid to not follow the orders of my Border Guards.

 

\- Yes, indeed… Milord, if I may ask, why do you want to buy so many slaves?

 

\- I don’t think that for what I’m paying, you need to ask anything. But let’s just say that I have so much money, that I want to start a slave’s collection.

 

\- Yes… being able to buy so many Crystals and using this much to pay for just 6 slaves…

 

\- Now, since our deal is finished, I just want that you follow the Baron to the Magical Border and exit my lands as soon as possible. So that you can return quickly with more slaves, of course, it’s not that I despise your company…

_The Trader smiled, but then he noticed the serious look on Seya’s. He wasn’t joking as his words sounded like._

 

\- Before leaving, take off those slave chains from them. I don’t need it.

 

\- But Milord, how will anyone know that they are slaves? That’s just…

 

\- If you have the keys, take them off. Or else, on our next trade, I won’t be so generous.

 

_The Slave Trader quickly released the slaves and he was holding the chains on his hands. He smiled at Seya and did a deep bow._

 

\- Milord, it was a pleasure doing business with you. Until we meet again.

 

_Seya saw a very happy smile on the Trader, he seemed like someone who had just gain a huge profit from an innocent buyer. Seya hid a smile. If only the Trader knew that Seya had just made those Crystals before his arrival…_

_The Baron bowed to Seya, hiding a smile and he winked one eye. He guided the Trader to the exit. As soon as Seya heard the door closing, he took a deep breath._

 

\- What a disgusting man. Mary, if you please, can you call for Tomas? And put some tea and biscuits for my guests, will you?

 

\- Of course, Milord, I’ll be right back.

 

_The two families of CatKind were nervously looking at each other and back at Seya. They didn’t know what to expect. Being bought by such a young man and by such a huge amount of money in the form of Magic Crystals, having their chains removed and now some tea was going to be served for them? Seya saw the worried faces they had and he made a gentle smile._

 

\- Don’t worry, you are among friends now. Please sit, we need to talk for a while.

_One of the males shook his head strongly, while everyone else was frozen, in panic._

 

\- Sir, slaves seating at the table of their owner, is unheard of! We can’t do that!

 

\- If I’m not mistaken, a slave normally wears a slave’s collar and chain. I don’t see anyone using something like that in here, do you?

 

\- Sir, that’s because Sir ordered the Slave Trader to take them off!

 

\- Ahahahah! Yeah, I really liked the surprised look of that Trader. But, please sit, we need to talk for a while. Mary and Tomas are here, so, let me explain myself. These two young ones here used to be slaves just like you. I have already two families of DogKind that I rescued from the Empire and they are now living in my lands, as free people. So, from now on, you are also free people. I just need to know what you can do to find a proper job for everyone. Unless you prefer to go to the BeastKind Kingdom.

 

_The six CatKind were looking at Seya, at Mary, at Tomas, back at Seya, and they couldn’t believe what they were hearing. Tomas nodded at them and Mary smiled, before speaking._

 

\- It’s true. Milord Seya released us, on the first day that he arrived here. We choose to stay here because we were always well treated at this house, we don’t have any family, and we never went to the BeastKind Kingdom. Well, actually, we went there last week on our free day, to visit.

 

\- Really? I didn’t know that! Did you like going there?

 

\- Yes, Milord, it was amazing! Milady Margaret used her Gateway Crystal to open a passage to the BeastKind Capital. I even bought new clothes, for me and for Tomas with the money that I was saving. I know that Milord is having his birthday very soon, so we also bought a small gift. I’ll give that to Milord next week, of course. Heheheh!

 

\- Thank you, Mary, but you shouldn’t. It was better if you saved that money for yourself. I appreciate the gesture but you didn’t need to bother yourself with that.

 

\- No, Milord, it’s my pleasure. It’s just a small token of our appreciation and it comes from our heart. Besides, we are saving not only our salary from our work here but the money that I get from selling my biscuits, tea, and cakes.

 

\- I hope that at least you had fun in the BeastKind Kingdom.

 

\- Yes, Milord, we sure did! It was funny when we went there, seeing the face of the CatKind on the other side that allowed the Gateway to open. He never saw anything like that, I thought he was going to die of surprise!

 

\- Yeah, I guess the Gateway Crystals are not being sold in the BeastKind yet, we need to take care of that. But we are having so many orders from the Kingdom of Rohan, that’s becoming difficult to keep up! Ahahahah! Those Crystals are a huge success, for sure. But you are distracting me, sweet Mary, and our guests are puzzled with our conversation!

 

\- Oh, forgive me, Milord!

 

\- Don’t worry, Mary, I was just messing with you. Now, does any of you have any nasty scars or marks from a whip on your backs?

 

\- No, Sir, we were fortunate until now. Me and my wife, and also these two friends, were bought very young and we lived for several years with a wealthy merchant. Upon his death, we were sold to a Noble, that has lands that were divided by that Dark Barrier. Most of his lands were lost to this side. Our children were born there.

 

\- Oops… Well, his loss, my win. Does any of you know how to read?

 

\- Sir, we learned with the merchant, he needed our help for his business, so he made sure that we all learned how to read, write and do arithmetics. He did it in secret because slaves weren’t supposed to learn anything like that. We, later on, taught our children.

 

\- They look that they are what, 14 or 16 years old?

 

\- Sir, my son is 16 and the girl, 15.

 

\- And by the way they are acting, I guess they are a couple?


	97. Report 77

_That question made them shiver, thinking what Seya was going to do because of that. But then, the male CatKind that was talking to Seya noticed the smile on Seya’s face and he saw Mary holding the hand of Tomas._

 

\- Yes, Sir, they are. We have always been together, so that kind of happened.

 

\- Perfect! Ahahah! Very good, two families and one in the making! Now, I need to ask what you know, so that I can choose what to do with you. I suppose that if you were working with a merchant and then a Noble, you have learned some useful skills.

 

\- Sir, we all know how to work on a field, since the plantation until the harvesting, including, the selling of the products. The women have worked in the house of our previous master, so they know how to cook, clean and serve the guests. The children are both good cooks. And my son used to take care of the animals of our owner.

 

\- Ahahah! That’s just perfect! Mary and Tomas, I’ve got here two new helpers for you! Mary, I guess the number of visitors these last days, is giving you too much work, so, they can help you a lot. And Tomas, with the number of new animals arriving every day, I guess you are also having a lot of problems.

_Mary had a huge smile, her tail was waving like crazy!_

 

\- Yes, Milord, not that I can complain, it’s a pleasure serving Milord’s friends, the Queen and King, but they will be a great help! It pains me having Milady Margaret always helping me, instead of enjoying her guests.

 

\- I need to talk with Milady Margaret and the Baron, but I have an idea that I had to put on hold because of a lack of people, but with these two, I can make it. And since the parents already know how to take care of some fields, I got myself four new farmers!

So, I need to ask this, so that we can move on. Do you want to return to the Empire lands, you want to live here as free people or do you want to return to the BeastKind Kingdom?

 

_The male Catkind looked at the others, and they all smiled and nodded._

 

\- Sir, since you paid such a huge amount for us and are freeing us from slavery, we have a debt to you. It seems that everyone agrees to stay here and pay you for that.

 

\- Ok, but to pay this debt is easy, you just need to work and be happy. Just that. I’ll give you a house for each family, some fields and animals to take care. Since those young ones don’t need to go to school, they can work with you in those fields, for now. Later this day I’ll have a talk with Milady Margaret and the Baron to see what they think, about having them working here, with Mary and Tomas. What do you think?

_The six CatKind were speechless, with their mouth open. One of the females blinked her eyes and she asked._

 

\- Sir, such generosity… it’s unheard off! If I may be so bold, who are you?

 

\- I’m the Marquess of all these lands that were confiscated from the Empire. I’m Seya Hinamoto. I’m also a RabbitKind Half-Breed, so I guess it’s only natural that I want to take care of my BeastKind people!

 

\- Sir… you are a Half-BeastKind? Really?

 

\- Yeah, I know, I don’t look like one. I’m missing the ears, right? Now that this is settled… Tomas, do you know where we have two houses for them? With a youngster’s bedroom, of course, because these two are older than the DogKind children that we got some days ago.

 

\- Yes, Milord, there are two empty houses next to the houses of those two DogKind families. Completed with home appliances, animals, farming equipment, and seeds. And a bedroom for a boy of his age and the other house has a girl’s bedroom. I helped Milady Margaret on the preparations.

 

\- Perfect. That will do just fine. And when these two young CatKind gets married, I’ll provide a new hose just for you two.

 

_The young couple blushed and smiled. The girl did a gracious bow._

 

\- Thank you, Sir, but we aren’t in a hurry.

 

\- That used to be like that when you were both slaves. As free people, you can get married when you want to. Or when your parents allow it…

One last thing, I can sense that you all can use some Magic. The two women can use a little of Light and a little of Healing Magic, the men use a little of Earth, the boy a little of Water Magic which will be good for taking care of the animals and the girl use a little of Wind Magic, good for the fields and for the animals. Correct?

_The CatKind were looking at each other, surprised by the accuracy of Seya on sensing their Attributes. One of the men answered while nodding his head._

 

\- That’s correct, Sir. I and my friend normally use our Earth Magic for making toys of wood or rock. We started doing that when our children were little and we became rather good with it. Our previous owner, the merchant, used to sell our toys and they were sold fast.

 

_Seya smiled and he opened his Compressed Dimension, taking out his new Hnefatafl game._

 

\- Here, can you make one figure exactly like this one?

 

\- Of course, Sir.

_The two DogKind started a slow chant and while looking at the figure from every angle, they started to make on their hands an exact replica. In a matter of seconds, two rocky white knight pieces were complete. Seya couldn’t believe his luck._

 

\- Perfect! Ahahah! I have the perfect job for you two! I’ll talk with an artisan that is already doing some work for me so that he can hire you. I’m sure that he will teach you both, you two will become even better than you already are!

And the women, you both are a gift from the Goddess! I have a Healing House in this Capital, in dire need of more Healers. I’ll see if you can also work there. And since taking care of some fields can be done in phases, I’m sure you can work in both places. If not, it doesn’t matter, your neighbors can take care of the fields, while you work on the artisan’s shop and on the Healing House, full time.

_The CatKind were smiling and their eyes were sparkling, thinking about their future. Free people, houses, jobs and a kind and mysterious boy, that granted them all that!_

 

\- Now Tomas, get the carriage ready and take them to their new houses. I need to check where the Queen and the rest of the group are.

 

_One of the female CatKind stuttered._

 

\- Sir… the … Queen?

 

\- Yeah, the Queen and the King of the Kingdom of Rohan, are visiting today. Well, the King arrived yesterday alone, because he didn’t tell the Queen that he was coming here. Yesterday evening, the Queen also came here, after scolding him. And today, they are both visiting my lands, escorted by my friends.

I think that later on, I’ll go with them to greet you, when you are out of those rags, fully washed and well fed. I also want to visit the two DogKind families that I rescued from the Empire some days ago. Seems that they live next to your new house, so you can talk to them if you like.

 

\- The Queen… and the King… are going to visit us? But… but…

 

\- Yeah, I know, too quick and too sudden, right? Get used to it, I do things around here at full speed. Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time to fell at home, before our arrival. You will like the Royal couple, they are very friendly.

The Royal Princess is also here. Well, she always follows me around, sometimes I find it hard to get rid of her! Ahahah! Oops! Don’t tell her that I said that, or she will punch me!

Oh, there’s also my cousin, the RabbitKind Princess, Arys Denar’an. She will like seeing more BeastKind in these lands. Or maybe she’ll try to take you to the RabbitKind Kingdom! I never know what to expect from her!

Now, since you have finished your tea and biscuits, follow Tomas to your new home. We’ll meet again, later on.

_The six Catkind did a deep bow to Seya and they followed Tomas, to the back of the house. Mary was looking at them, waving her tail. Seya noticed and he held his laughter._

\- Seems that someone really likes CatKind. I fully understand you, I’m also crazy about them. It’s those eyes. Did you see the eyes of the two women and the girl? Light green, very, very beautiful.

 

\- Milord, please don’t say anything to Tomas, but one of the men had dark blue eyes. I almost melted, just by looking at him!

 

\- Ahahah! Yeah, it will be our secret, because if Ryn finds out, she will punch me. By the way, I don’t know if everyone is coming for lunch or not, I don’t even know where they are.

 

\- Well, if Milord could be so kind as to find out, it would help me. Because I don’t know how much food I must cook. Oh, I almost forgot, after everyone left this morning, I got some calls on the Communicator Device. People from the Royal Kingdom wanted to come here. As the Baron told me yesterday in case no one was here, I told them to make a call to the two Inns, so that the Innkeeper there could receive them.

 

\- I see… I bet they were all Nobles, right?

 

\- Not only. Some merchants and some commoners that wanted to visit these lands. There were two that said they were Healers and wanted to visit the Healing House in here. I told those two that it’s just a room in the back of the church, we are still building a new one. Did I do well?

 

\- That was perfect, Mary. I think those visitors will be crazy with the Coliseum and the new Inn near the sea, along with the swimming pool.

 

\- Yes, I want to go there on my next day off. Lady Myra told me that the Inn is an exact copy of the Inn in this Capital and that pool is amazing.

 

\- Yeah, it was a very good idea that I had, a really good one. Well, let me just make a call to Ryn and see where they are, for you to know what to do about lunch.

_Seya grabbed the Communicator Crystal that he had around his neck and he called his girlfriend._

\- Ryn, where is my sweet, pretty Ryn? Heheheh!

 

\- ‘Hello, Seya, pretty Ryn here! Heheheh! Are you done?’

 

\- Yes, I have six CatKind going to their new houses. Where are you? Mary wants to know if you are coming back, to prepare lunch.

 

\- ‘Oh, I forgot to warn her! We are going to have lunch at the Inn, there’s fresh sea fish and the King wanted to try that. Are you coming here too?’

 

\- Yes, I will be there in a moment. See you soon, my dear.

 

\- ‘Heheheh! I like when you call me dear!’

 

\- Well Mary, seems that it’s just lunch for Milady Margaret, the Baron, you, and Tomas.

 

\- Milord, it’s only me and Tomas, Milady told me that she was going to have lunch with the other teachers at the Inn and the Baron was going to meet them too.

 

\- Well, that means that maybe everyone will come for dinner, I must ask the others. And that also means that you and Tomas will be all alone, in this big house, until evening. You too can go wild! Heheheh!

_Mary had her hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide open, she looked shocked._

 

\- Milord! I’m a Lady! And an unmarried one! It wouldn’t be good for me, to do such things! And I could never betray the trust of Milady Margaret, doing those things in this house!

 

\- Ok, don’t get mad, I was joking. I’m sorry, I may have been disrespectful for a while. It won’t happen again, I promise you.

 

\- No… Milord doesn’t need to apologize to me, I’m just a maid… I was just… surprised…

 

\- Well, I just thought that since you two are a couple, it’s only natural that you wanted to evolve a little more your relationship. But that’s totally between you too, I should never have spoken anything about that, I’m truly sorry.

 

\- It’s… not that I don’t want to… it’s just…

_Mary hid her face, she was too ashamed._

\- I understand, this is not a subject for us to discuss. It’s better if you talk to the girls, in the evening. They are your age, some of them also have boyfriends, and they can advise you better than I would ever be able to. And you know by now that they like you, they won’t mind talking with you about those girl’s problems.

 

\- Yes… I will… thank you, Milord…

_Seya opened a Gateway to the front of the new Inn. He crossed and he waved at Mary, before dispersing it._

_He looked at the ocean, peaceful and without big waves until the horizon, only a few white dispersed clouds in the sky and a nice breeze. It was a nice day. Hot, but not too much, and the smell of the grass and the flowers surrounding the Inn was coming to his nose, calming him. He thought that the Inn would be a very good place for people to come and just relax, enjoying life. And the building with the indoor swimming pool, with so many commodities unseen and unheard on that world, will surely be a big success. Seya smiled, pleased with himself._

_He then turned around and he entered the Inn. And he got a surprise. It was packed! The Innkeeper was at the counter, taking care of some people that were in a line, with some bags and trunks. There were also two employees running around, carrying some bags upstairs and returning to get more and guide the customers to their rooms. A Gateway was open near the Communicator Device and more people were arriving, while others were going away. Then, the Gateway closed just to open another one to a different city of the Royal Kingdom._

_Seya went to the dining room, and it was full. Every table was occupied. He went to the door that connects to the pool building and he could hear a lot of screams and laughter._

_He was counting with a success, but that much on the first day that visits from the Royal Kingdom were allowed? Even he thought it was too much!_

_Since he couldn’t spot his friends or the Royal family, he went to the front counter where a very busy Innkeeper was attending the people that wanted to register for a room._

 

\- Innkeeper, this is crazy! What’s all this?

 

\- Milord, glad to see you! Seems that the news of this Inn spread too fast in the Kingdom of Rohan! We have in here BeastKind, RabbitKind, Elfians, and Dwarfs! Either wanting a room or having lunch or at the pool. There are a lot of people on the beach. I had to hire some employees, I couldn’t handle everything! And my father at the Inn in the Capital is having the same problem!

 

\- Perfect! I warned you, didn’t I? I’m looking for my friends. They said that they were having lunch in here.

 

\- Milord, they are at the back, in my living quarters. It was the quieter place that I could find for them.

 

\- Ok, I’m going to meet them. Do you need anything?

 

\- For now, it’s ok. But if this continues, I’m going to need more rooms! And more employees!

 

\- If that happens, call me.


	98. Side Story: Travelling with my son, by Anna Hinamoto

**Journal of the Great Healer Anna Hinamoto, Year 11.010, month 2, day 9.**

 

Today, I started my travels with my son, Seya Hinamoto. So many things happened that I don’t even know where to begin. Let’s see… we were called by King Rohan because the little Princess had an accident by falling from some stairs when coming out from her room tower and she hurt her neck. The Royal Healers couldn’t heal her, I tried and failed, Seya did it in a matter of seconds. Despite making it look easy for him, I know that what he did was impossible. A wound like the Princess had, that didn’t allow her to feel anything from her neck down and eventually, will lead to her mercifulness death for stopping her suffering, was healed like if it was just a flesh wound.

During our meeting with the King afterward, my son made a bunch of strange and very peculiar questions to the King. I think he’s plotting something because he was very interested in the Ownership Law.

On our way back, we were attacked by some bandits with three Mages in the mix. We easily defeated them and after Seya found out that the Mages had a Magic Crystal around their necks to increase their Magic, he made a lot of questions that I had some troubles to answer. He stopped for a moment to think and he made a Crystal by using Earth, Fire, and Earth Magic again. It wasn’t a Magic Crystal, but on his second attempt, he made one, quite easily. I don’t know how he discovered the way to make one, just from my answers to his so technically and pinpointed questions. He spent the rest of the journey to our house making Magic Crystals, each of them, infused with one Attribute of Magic. My son is so amazing that sometimes, he scares me!

 

**Journal of the Great Healer Anna Hinamoto, Year 11.010, month 2, day 10.**

 

Seya spent most of this day testing his theory on Magic Crystals creation with me, his father and the Denar’ans. We made a bunch of Magic Crystals, by following his guidance. The last ones, we made it all by ourselves. Seya not only proved his theory with outstanding results, as he also made sure to teach us how to do it. My son has the skills to be an amazing teacher, someday.

 

**Journal of the Great Healer Anna Hinamoto, Year 11.010, month 4, day 25.**

 

We went to the Palace to visit the King and to see how the little Princess is doing. I wanted to make sure that she hadn’t any repercussions from her neck injury. While I was talking with the King, Seya was with the Princess in her bedroom. According to what he told me when we were going to a village before coming home, he taught her how to increase her Magic, by training her Magic Control. I know it works because I’ve been also training mine, following my son guidance and I can tell that the amount of Magic that I can gather has increased and I can control it more easily.

 

**Journal of the Great Healer Anna Hinamoto, Year 11.010, month 7, day 2.**

 

We went to the Palace again. I wanted to teach to the Royal Healers, Seya’s methods and explanations about growing new flesh, fix nerves, stopping pain sensors and skin cicatrization. I’m going to tell that it was me that figured out these new methods. I would prefer that Seya received the proper credit, but he’s still too young to get so many attention upon himself, that could bring him many problems, but these things are so important that I have to pass his teachings as soon as possible. When he grows up, I’m going to make sure that everyone in the world learns his methods and teachings. He will be recognized as the Great Healer that he already is.

On the way back, Seya told me that the Princess his more powerful than last time that we visited and that in a few years, she will be an amazing Fire Mage. Seems that she’s practicing her Magic, very diligently, every day.

 

**Journal of the Great Healer Anna Hinamoto, Year 11.010, month 11, day 30.**

 

Seya returned today with the Denar’ans, using his Gateway Magic. Sully told me that Seya’s Denar’an Trials were outstanding and that the Denar’an Elders told him that there’s no record of such accomplishments, ever! My son received the name of a very famous ancestor, he’s now called Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto. He also scolded me and Rolland, for never telling him that he was a Half-Breed RabbitKind, a race that he admires so much. Even after we told him that we both thought that he was too young to deal with such news, he was still very angry with us. He spent all day in the Eternal Forest hunting, he’s already in bed and he still doesn’t speak to us. I hope he forgives us quickly, I don’t like to see him like that, he’s always so cheerful and kind that seeing his angry looks towards me, hurts a lot.

 

**Journal of the Great Healer Anna Hinamoto, Year 11.010, month 11, day 31.**

 

Seya has forgiven us, manly, because he had no other way around after my punch on his head and also, because he’s very happy what this discovery. He was nagging Rolland all day to tell him how was his youth while growing up in the RabbitKind Royal Castle. Seeing him so angry yesterday and so happy today with his eyes shining by hearing Rolland, made me think that I should also tell him that I was raised by the actual King of the Dwarfs, Barunger. But my father told me years ago, that he wanted to tell Seya. Last time that my father visited me, he told me that he had already met Seya, but he didn’t tell him that he was his Grandfather. Seems that my reckless son traveled to the Dwarfs Mountains, trying to visit the place where the Dwarfs dig up the Magic Crystals. I didn’t notice when he went there, maybe it was when he told me that he was going for a hunt or to visit Princess Heiji. I’m wondering how many times he had already escaped my sight and traveled far away, all by himself!

My father asked me to never tell anything to Seya, he wanted to be the one to tell him, to see the look on his face and mock him. He told me that Seya always calls him ‘Gramps’ as a joke, without knowing that Barunger is really his Gramps!

I used to tell Seya when he was very little, some stories about my youth when I was living in the Dwarfs caves, but I never told him that the girl on my stories, was me. He always found it strange that I fought so dirty like a Dwarf when I’m angry, but he never asked me why.

 

**Journal of the Great Healer Anna Hinamoto, Year 11.011, month 7, day 20.**

 

Today was Seya’s birthday. We had a very nice lunch with the Denar’ans and as usual, he gave us gifts, by using his hard gained money. I always told him that on his birthday, he was supposed to be the one receiving presents but since he started to gain his own money when he was 5 by selling the meat and the fur of his hunts, that he started this tradition. I got a beautiful tiara for my hair, filled with Magic Crystals infused with Light Magic. I don’t know how he did it, but just looking at it, they seem like shinning little gems, very normal. Only when I placed the tiara in my head, I could feel the Magic in it, increasing my own to a scary level. He told me that the tiara was made by an artisan and that he, later on, placed the Crystals. Like that, the power of the Tiara has been kept secret.

Rolland got a new sword, with a lot of Fire Magic Crystals in the sword guard and on the hilt. When Rolland picked it up, he let it drop, stunned by the sudden increase of his Fire Magic. When he got used to it, he could easily turn the sword into a Fire Sword, surrounded by living flames that were twirling and twisting. As I thought, Seya has been traveling alone, because I could easily see that the new sword had a very special alloy and was made by my father Barunger, the King of the Dwarfs. Only a sword made by the best blacksmith in the world could sustain so much heat without melting or getting hot.

The Denar’ans also got new weaponry and with Magic Crystals placed in certain key points that could increase to a scariest level the rare Dark Magic those three are able to use.

After lunch, Seya went to the Eternal Forest. He said that since it was his birthday, his dearest friend and rival would want to fight him like she always did over these past years. I once asked him if he liked that girl that kept on challenging him on his birthday and he just laughed and said that she’s just a strong opponent that he will defeat one day.

 

**Journal of the Great Healer Anna Hinamoto, Year 11.012, month 5, day 14.**

 

We went to a Village at the border with the BeastKind country, to train the Healers in the Healing House, into Seya’s methods of healing. While I was there, he went to visit the Village. I’m pretty sure that he went to the Capital of the BeastKind alone, he was very happy when he came to me again. I didn’t ask and he didn’t tell, but I’m positive that it has something to do with a girl.

 

**Journal of the Great Healer Anna Hinamoto, Year 11.012, month 6, day 1.**

 

We went to visit Princess Heiji because the King called, saying that the Princess wanted to see us. When we arrived, the King took us to the back yard, where the Princess was fighting head to head with the Royal Mages. She defeated every single one of them! And she’s only 8 years old! Seems that all the training that Seya has been given her for this last two years, bear some fruits! As soon as she saw Seya, she sent two powerful Fire Magic’s against him, that Seya easily stopped. When Seya retaliated, she quickly used the same two advanced Magic’s that Seya used to defend from her attacks!  And it was the first time that she used them!

Seya challenged her for a fight in some months, saying that he will try to kill her and she must figure out some ways to defend herself! I was worried just by hearing that challenge, but the King was even worse than me, he was petrified in terror with the idea of his daughter having a fight like that!

 

**Journal of the Great Healer Anna Hinamoto, Year 11.012, month 12, day 27.**

 

We were called to the Castle because Princess Heiji was waiting for her opponent.

When those two started to fight, I almost fainted a couple of times, but I had to endure it, the King was feeling worst than me and from time to time, I had to make sure that he was still breathing. The battle of those two was incredible. Seya used a bunch of attack Magic’s and Princess Heiji kept on jumping, running or using Fire Walls to defend herself. Once or twice, she used Fire Spears or Fire Bolts in quick succession to stop Seya’s powerful attacks. She was able to throw a lot of Fire Bolts right in front of Seya, to obstruct his sight, but when she went to him to get a close-range attack, she was caught by him inside a Fire Cage and she was unable to get free, because since it was her Attribute, for more Fire Magic that she threw against it, the Fire Cage only got stronger and hotter. She was forced to forfeit, drenched in sweat and with a lot of burns on her body. She ended the fight completely naked because her clothes were turned into dust. Seya healed her and covered her with a Mage Robe that he took from his Compressed Dimension. I don’t know when and where he got that. Once again, a proof that he’s been escaping me in secret, that rascal!

 

**Journal of the Great Healer Anna Hinamoto, Year 11.013, month 10, day 29.**

When we were coming back home from a village near the sea by carriage, Seya was silent all way. I thought that he might finally tell me where he went this time, because that excuse that he gave me in the middle of the morning, that he needed to return home by Gateway to see the growth of his crops back home, didn’t convince me. After some time he started to make a lot of questions about Mermaids. Where they were seen most of the times, if they were friendly and could be trusted, all sort of things. I think that he had some trouble with a Mermaid and that was why he was making so many questions. When I pressured him to tell me why that sudden curiosity, he frowned and didn’t opened his mouth again the entire way home. Something serious happened to him because he tried to disguise it but I could tell that he was very angry. He couldn’t even concentrate on his Magic Control training, he kept on losing control of his Magic that he had to quickly disperse before it exploded. He looked worried, but since he didn’t tell me, I couldn’t help him.

 

**Journal of the Great Healer Anna Hinamoto, Year 11.014, month 7, day 20.**

 

Something very serious happened with Seya today. As usual, he went after lunch to the Eternal Forest, to fight his friend and rival. Instead of returning home angry after another defeat and going straight to train with Null and Sully, this time, he returned very sad. He had a disappointed look on his face that I never saw on him. He got me worried, so, I pressured him to tell me. After my insistence and one or two punches on his head, he started to speak. Seems that his fight didn’t end well. He disarmed her, fair and square, but unknown to him, she cheated and attacked him at close range with a Light Push, trying to throw him away. He absorbed her attack and returned it to her, ten times stronger, knocking her out. He told me that he healed her and after scolding her for dishonoring the Bushido Code in a sword fight by using that cheat Magic attack, she didn’t apologize, she remained silent. After hearing that, I thought that he was sad because he killed her. But he denied it and I guess that because he was getting nervous by my constant questioning, he told me that he opened a Gateway and banished her to the LizardKind prairies and asked a friend to train her in the way of the Samurai, to make her a better person and an honored fighter, instead of a cheater.

That was the proof that I needed it, he was traveling alone, he even went to meet the LizardKind and he made friends there! I wanted to punch his head for that, but seeing him so sad, I bitted my lip and didn’t say a thing about that. Instead, I told him that I was very proud of him, for showing such maturity over someone that dishonored the Bushido Code, that Seya follows since he was 3 years old. My son his really amazing, even when angry he always thinks what’s the best thing to do, to help others. I’m sure that girl will return to him one day, and they will become friends again. I never met her, but I know that Seya cares about her.

 

**Journal of the Great Healer Anna Hinamoto, Year 11.014, month 7, day 30.**

 

Seya finally returned home, he was absent for 4 days, without sending any kind of notice. I thought he was dead! In fact, I think he is. His eyes lost his color and his Magic is doing strange things, there’s darkness around him that looks alive. They look like flames, twisting, and twirling, but instead of being red and warm, they are dark and cold. I never saw anything like that. I scolded him, slapped him, punched his head, cried while hugging him and he didn’t even react! Finally, he looked at me, gave me a little smile and apologized for worrying me. His Dark Magic dispersed, but his eyes were still dead, even while he was smiling. I asked him over and over and finally, he told me, while crying. Seems that he met a girl, a LionKind Royal maid with beautiful yellow eyes in the LionKind Kingdom and for the last two years, he went to meet her at least once a month. But this time, she told him that she wasn’t a Royal maid, she was a guy in disguise and Seya got his heart broken. I wanted to punch him for once again, traveling all alone but seeing him so sad, I couldn’t. Seems that the LionKind boy really loved him, that’s why he never told Seya the truth because he was afraid of losing him, as it had happened the moment Seya knew the truth. He told me that when he saw that Royal maid for the first time, all his body trembled. And kept on trembling for the entire day, while Seya was near her. It only stopped trembling on his second visit, when the maid told him that she also liked him. I knew immediately what it was. Seya had fallen in love and he was even ‘imprinted’ by her. Rolland explained to me, years ago, that he felt that trembling on his body since the first day that we met, until the day, one year after, when I told Rolland that I liked him. I don’t know how my dear Rolland was able to endure that, I always thought that he trembled because he was afraid of me. I couldn’t explain this to Seya at this moment, he was very sad. How could I tell him that the ‘imprint’ was a sign that he had found his life partner? I couldn’t, I could only hug my dear son and cry with him.

 

**Journal of the Great Healer Anna Hinamoto, Year 11.015, month 2, day 4.**

 

Today, we went to a Village near the border of the RabbitKind Kingdom. While I was in the Healing House teaching Seya’s methods of fast healing and cicatrization to the Healers, he was making some strange drawings with a house and a big wheel next to it and another that was a tall house with a wheel with some boat sails. When I asked what it was, he called them Watermill and Windmill. I thought those names were so strange that I asked him what they did. His explanation blew the minds of everyone that was there. How did he come up with that? After the explanation and as soon as he finished the last drawing, he looked around and seeing that I was still talking to the Healers, he got bored. He asked me if he could go for a walk, and after I asked where he was going and to tell me, without any excuse or changing the subject, he told me that he was going to visit Princess Heiji and dare her to go with him to the LizardKind prairies to kill some disgusting beasts. I wasn’t expecting that! And when I asked why he wanted to take the Princess with him, he just answered ‘for her to be prepared for the worst’. I didn’t understand that and he didn’t explain any better. He just said that when she was little, she told him that she wanted to learn with him, to be a better Mage and to protect her beloved Kingdom, if needed. And that because he cares so much about her, over these past years he has been doing all that he could to train her and to make her strong so that she could defend herself against any harm that could go after her, either human enemies or wild animals.

Considering that I was not going to be able to stop him, because, with that Gateway Magic of his, he can escape me anytime he wants, I just told him to be careful and to return later this day, I don’t want him to disappear for several days and worrying me to death, ever again. He agreed and he returned for dinner. He’s already seated in the bed of the Inn where we are staying, practicing his Magic control. He wanted to return home so that we could sleep on our beds like he always wants during our travels, but I don’t want to. What I like the most about my work, are the constants carriage travels around the Kingdom, enjoying the scenery, the sun and the outdoors. I guess Seya is always traveling alone or with the Princess with his Gateway Magic because he gets bored easily. He likes to always do something or think about something, otherwise, he becomes restless. He remembers me of Rolland, on that part.

I enjoyed that for these past 5 years, he kept on traveling with me, keeping me company and making sure that I was always safe but I don’t know for how long he will travel with me. He will get bored, sooner or later. I also want that he finds friends of his age, to fall in love, to learn even more and to be happy. My kind and sweet son deserves all that and much more.


	99. Report 78

_Seya turned to face the crowd. Some of them recognized him and were smiling, others were curious, while the rest did a light bow. Seya did a light bow as well and he went to the back._

_In the dining room of the Innkeeper, the Queen and the King were seated next to each other, while Seya’s friends were all around the table. They were talking while the food was being carried by the Innkeeper’s wife and one employee. It seemed that he arrived just in time. He greeted the Innkeeper’s wife with a smile._

 

\- Maybe it was not a good idea, eating here. We are giving too much trouble and the Inn is full of people.

_The Innkeeper’s wife smiled at Seya. She looked tired, but she was also happy and that could be seen or her face._

 

\- Milord, when the King and Queen arrived, it was already like that! They entered through the back door because from the front, it would cause a commotion and they wouldn’t be able to eat in peace.

 

\- I see. Ok, if you don’t mind, its food for one more, please.

 

_Ryn called for him, pulling a chair next to her._

 

\- Come here, dear, and tell me what you did so far.

 

\- First, you, then me. I want to know where you took the Queen, to see if I can take her to a new place, after lunch. I don’t want to repeat the tour.

 

\- Let me see… we went to the Watermill, to the Villages in the East and at the West, to see the new fields. Oh, we also went to that Village near the Dwarf’s Mountains, to take a look at all those horses that you have there, running around. We then came here, but we couldn’t get near the beach or enjoy the pool. There were already a lot of people! But we still entered the building and I showed the pool to the Queen.

 

\- Seems that you did a nice tour. But you forgot to take her to the Market, to try out and to see the products of these lands.

As for me, I got myself two new families of CatKind. Tomas went with them, to their new houses. I thought that later on, we could go visit the two families of DogKind that I rescued some days ago, and also these new families. And the Healing House and of course, the Market at the Capital.

_The Queen stopped messing with the King, she was happily poking his cheeks while talking to him._

 

\- Seya, you are really doing an amazing job in here. Well done! For a reckless son of that crazy Rolland Hinamoto, you are doing everything right! Maybe Anna’s blood helped you, to balance the craziness that you inherited from Rolland!

And this Inn, my Goddess, it has a very good location, right on top of a hill, facing the ocean! I wouldn’t mind spending some days here, waking up to look at the sea from the room’s window.

 

 - That can be arranged. But I need to do a few changes, to make a room suited for the Queen.

_The King interrupted them._

 

\- Suited for the Queen and the King, of course!

 

_Seya shrugged his shoulders, uninterested._

 

\- Yeah, to the King too…

 

\- The insolence of this brat! Pretending that I’m not important! Heiji, punch him!

 

_Heiji raised her arm and she dropped a light punch on Seya’s head. The King raised his eyebrow._

 

\- What kind of punch is that?

 

\- _munch, munch_ … eating… _munch, munch_ … can’t punch now…

 

\- Even my own daughter. This insolent brat has corrupted my sweet little Princess! Ahahah! So, Seya, did you really bought those slaves?

 

\- I sure did. They are now free residents of my lands and loyal subjects of the Kingdom of Rohan.

 

\- And how much did you pay for them? I’m curious to know what the price of a BeastKind is, in the Empire.

 

\- I don’t know also, I paid five small Magic Crystals that I made before he arrived.

 

\- That much? Do you know the price of one Crystal in the Empire? They are rarer than in this Kingdom!

 

\- I wanted to create a connection with that greedy Slave Trader. I told him that I’m willing to buy every slave that he brings me. I’m almost sure that he will not keep those Crystals for long. As soon as the news reaches the Emperor and the High Nobles, he will be questioned and the Crystals will be confiscated.

 

\- And like that, the Emperor will get a hold of those Crystals. I don’t think it was a good idea.

 

\- Well, I’ve placed a small Magical Program that emits a signal to me. Like that, I will be able to track them down and retrieve the Crystals, if I want to. Which means that I basically bought six Slaves for free. And released them, after the Slave Trader leave. I don’t think he got a good impression of me, I was very rude and obnoxious! Ahahaha!

 

\- Ahahah! Well, like that, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all!

 

\- My King, I have a question because of next week’s party. The official engagement party it’s really going to be on the same day as my birthday?

 

\- Yes, it was Heiji’s idea. And she also wants to marry on your birthday, some years from now. Seems that you are not going to get rid of her, anytime soon.

 

\- … _munch, munch_ … Yeah!... _munch, munch…_

 

\- Seems that she’s eating but her ears are still working! Why the question Seya? You don’t like that idea?

 

\- It’s not that, I feel quite honored, actually. It’s just that I wanted to invite some people and some Magical Beings to attend this year because I’m going to be officially, a grown-up. I thought it could be a good idea, having the ones that I’ve met over these past years, celebrating with me…

 

\- _…munch, munch_ … Yeah, good idea! I also want that!... _munch, munch…_

\- Well, I don’t see any problem with that, and if Heiji also approves, I don’t see why not. What do you say, Duncan?

 

\- My King, do I have any saying on that matter?

 

_Slap!_

 

\- Ouch! Why did you slap my head?

 

\- … _munch, munch_ … No, you haven’t any choice. More eating, less talk!... _munch, munch_ …

_Everyone laughed. That crazy little Princess doesn’t stay quiet, not even while eating!_

_But Seya was still worried._

 

\- Well, I don’t think it’s a good idea. A bunch of Nobles that are attending the engagement party, mixed with LizardKind, Fairies, Mermaids and Dragonoids? It’s an accident waiting to happen…

 

\- Nonsense! Bring them all! I also want to meet them! I never saw any! I know that Dragonoids are huge, I wonder if they fit inside the throne room…

 

\- They can take a human form, my King. And also the Mermaids and the Fairies. I bet that you even came across with some of them, without knowing.

 

\- Really? I didn’t know. By the way, do you think that the Goddess will appear again? Because of what happened last time, I’m still having nightmares!

 

\- I don’t know, but I can invite her. I’m sure that she will agree to come in disguise, just to mess with me! She’s always looking for ways to annoy me! I think that if I don’t invite her, she will surely come, to scold me for not inviting her!

 

\- Ahahah! This boy is crazy! My Queen, did you hear this? He’s the only one to whom the Goddess appears frequently and he complains about it! Ahahah!

 

…

 

_After they finished lunch, the King forced the Innkeeper’s wife to accept his payment for the meal of everyone. She said that the King didn’t have too, but as a King, he liked to make sure that he always pays for his debts, as an example for his people. He even gave her a generous tip, for the trouble._

_Princess Heiji thought it was a good idea if their parents went to the front counter of the Inn, and greet the people that were coming and going from the Gateway. So, the Queen took her and the King’s crown and she held the arm of the King. When they entered the Inn, a lot of people were gathered there. Suddenly, someone shouted._

 

\- The King! And the Queen! They’re here!

_The King smiled and he greeted his people._

 

\- Hello, everyone, I’m glad that you are also visiting this magnificent place. I came here yesterday and today, I have the Queen at my side. I advise you to try out the pool. The beach is also quite beautiful. And if you want to eat, the fish they have here today is splendid. If possible, don’t forget to visit the new Coliseum in these lands Capital. I don’t know if today is going to have a show there, but nevertheless, it deserves a visit. We must go now, we want to continue our tour. Seya, if you please, care to open one of your Gateways? Because that one over there, is being used.

 

\- Certainly, my King, I know just the place.

 

_While the crowd at the Inn were still kneeled and dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of the Royal family, Seya opened a Gateway to the front gate of his Capital, outside the wall. The King and the Queen were the first to cross it, followed by Seya and Ryn. The others followed them. After everyone was on the other side, Seya dispersed the Gateway._

 

\- Nice speech, my King. And good advertising, thanks! Ahahah!

 

\- Yes, I had a flash of inspiration! Now, it’s better if we take our crowns again, or we will cause a commotion.

 

_While the Queen was placing her and the King’s crown inside her purse, Seya was looking at the guards near the wall, that were fighting against the Magic Knight._

 

\- We can talk with those guys, to see how things are going around here.

_They followed Seya and when the guards noticed their approach, they stopped and did a deep bow towards him._

 

\- Milord, it’s a pleasure seeing you. Forgive me for my undignified look, I’m sweating a lot because of this Knight. I can’t figure out a way to disarm him. None of us could!

 

\- Yeah, I see that you don’t neglect your training. Not even on a peaceful day like this.

 

\- Of course, Milord! We were granted the honor of serving as guards, so we must practice and learn as much as we can! And this Knight is a very good training partner! I wasn’t able to land on him a single strike! And he knocked me down a few times, already.

 

\- Very good. I don’t have time today, but one of these days I can come to train a little with you. And maybe Duncan over here also wants to do it.

 

\- Milord, it would be an honor. But, what about that girl that fought with Lord Duncan yesterday at the Coliseum?

 

\- I can ask her if she wants to help you with the training. She went with me this morning to the Dwarfs Kingdom and she stayed there to train with them. I don’t know what she’s doing until now but I hope that she didn’t kill all of them! Ahahah!

 

\- She’s really something. I never would have guessed that such a young and short girl could move or fight like she did!

 

\- Her reputation as one of the best security guards in the Kingdom is well deserved, for sure. Well, we must leave you now. Don’t get hurt! You are needed here!

_While the guards were laughing at his remark and assuring him that they will be careful, Seya waved them and he guided the Queen and the King to the front doors. They went through it and they walked in the streets, to the direction of the Central Market. They stopped from time to time because the Queen wanted to see every shop of an artisan or blacksmith. She stood for a while in front of one particular shop, looking at a hairpin. It was a very simple one at first sight, but looking closely, it was made of bone and with so many detailed engravings, that the Queen fell in love with it. The King quickly bought it and he helped her, placing it on her hair. It was shining in the sunlight, with reflexions against her blonde hair._

_As usual, every time that someone crossed their path, Seya greeted or waved. But this time, a lot of pointing fingers, smiles or cheering could be heard because of Princess Heiji or Duncan. After their show in the Coliseum, both of them were driving most of the attention._

_When they arrived at the Market, the Queen was marveled with the diversity of products. There was also some Elfians, selling a bunch of forest fruits. One particular fruit caught the Queen’s attention. Wild blue raspberries, her favorites. There were even some bottles with raspberry juice. The Elfian that was selling those fruits let her try a cup of the juice. Soon after, the Queen had bought every bottle available and placing them inside her belt purse. She also bought a few bags filled with the blue raspberries._

_The King was looking at every stand, appreciating the variety of cereals, flours, fruits, and vegetables available. While the others were distracted looking at the other stalls, the King called Seya, and he lowered his voice._

 

\- Seya, all these flours were grinded in that Watermill? Because I never saw flour so thin! And such quantity! There are bags everywhere!

 

\- Yes, that’s one useful thing, the Watermill. With new and perfectly tight stones, it can grind like that. If everything goes well, as soon as the new fields of cereals are harvested, it will be good for grinding the huge amount of new cereals.

 

\- But how did you thought about that? Because making something like that to use the flow of water from a river, to move grinding stones instead of using animals as everyone does, is unheard of!

 

\- Well, first I thought of a Windmill, but sometimes, there’s no wind or not enough. And since there’s a huge river coming from the Dwarfs Mountains and running through here all along the ocean, it’s the perfect thing. For now, there are three Watermills. But if needed, it’s just a matter of making more. And I can still make some Windmill where there’s no river, I just need to find a hill or create one with Earth Magic.

 

\- Windmill? I see… I think that the Windmill and the Watermill would be very useful in the Kingdom. Let me guess, more Ownership Laws?

 

\- Of course! My ideas aren’t free! They never were, why should I start now?

 

\- With all the Ownership Laws that you already have, I thought you didn’t need more money. Why do you want so much money? Do you intend to buy a country, or what?

 

\- Well, I already have a lot of lands, enough for one. I think I’ll need a lot of money for the further development of these lands. There are some projects and ideas that I want to make, I might need to hire some people. And for that, I need money.

 

\- So, you are going to use your own money, for these lands and their people? That’s a very Noble thing to do…

 

\- Not Noble, generous. Not every Noble is generous. A lot of them are pure greed. I still remember my endorsement. And since then, I’m always expecting for attempts of assassination. That’s one of the reasons why I created the Security Obelisks. One thing that I think it can happen is that one jealous Noble will try to kill me or start some wave of assassinations among the people living here. Like that, they can ask the King to send some troops to maintain peace and claim that it’s my fault and they should be the ones to rule here. With the Obelisks at the front of every house, I want to see them try…

 

\- Did you think about all that? That’s why you made those Obelisks?

 

\- Not only for that, but also for protection against wild animals or people from the Empire. And also because one of my people could try to attack another one. The Obelisks can work as a guard and as a security measure. And I have master control over them, in case of a rebellion or a misuse from the Obelisk owner. I may be a little reckless, but I was never stupid… That’s also one good thing that our joint party next week will serve, every Noble in the Kingdom will see that I have an amazing bodyguard and I’m friends with some very important beings.

 

\- Sometimes, you scare me, with that scheming mind of yours…

 

\- Yeah, the Goddess said the same thing to me, some years ago… but it’s because of my schemes that I’m still alive and doing all this. I don’t know for how long, many things can go wrong, that’s why I’m doing all that I can do, the fast as I can.

 

\- I see… I think you should be careful, I’m hoping that you live for many years and die of old age, to grant us more wonders.

 

\- I don’t think I’ll die of old age. I’m thinking about a plan to deal with the Demonoids, once and for all. That plan can kill me…

 

\- The Demonoids are incarcerated on their Island, with no escape from there.

 

\- Not really. Small and medium-size Demonoids escape through the gaps in the Goddess’ defenses. Only the Big ones and most of the medium sizes are still restrained. I don’t know for how long, but they are.

 

\- Really? But I never heard anything about Demonoids attacks, for all these years!

 

\- My King can thank the Dragonoids, the Mermaids, and the LizarKind for that. They do an amazing job, stopping every Demonoid that escapes the Island.

 

\- But what kind of a plan are you thinking on?

 

\- I want to restrain them forever or to kill each and every one of them. I tried to do that, two years ago, when I lost my mind to rage and resentment. I almost wiped out the entire Island. When I was fighting a huge Demonoid, I got distracted and I became surrounded by a group of very big Demonoids. I almost got myself killed if it weren’t for the Goddess. She took me from there, in the nick of time. She then scolded me for two hours. She was so mad!

 

\- Really? She really keeps an eye over you. I just don’t understand why she doesn’t get rid of those things.

 

\- Because she’s the Goddess of Creation. She gives life, she can’t take it. Or at least, she’s not supposed to. But I’m not a God, I can kill them all with no remorse. That time, I couldn’t. Next time, I’ll either restrain them for good, or I’ll wipe them out. And if I fail and die, I’m going to make sure that they don’t survive, even if I need to blow up the entire Island on my last breath. One wise man said one day, ‘hope for the best, but be prepared for the worst’.

_The King raised one eyebrow, he recognized that saying._

 

\- I think I’ve heard that somewhere.

 

\- Yeah, ‘A Nobles Duty’. I’ve read your book, some years ago. I memorized it, actually. Many ideas in there, guided me, up until now. I also read the one that the Queen wrote, ‘The Perfect Garden’. I used the pieces of advice in there to make a beautiful garden for my mother, at the front of our house. But don’t tell her that, or she will not cease to annoy me!

 

\- Yes, she sure will. But I’m glad if the book that I wrote in my youth helped you so much. I know that it’s still being taught in some schools.

 

\- Not entirely in the Knight and Magic school, only some parts from it. Our History teacher often quotes some sayings of that book. But she never says the name of the book or the author. She likes to pretend those sayings are her own. One of these days, I’m going to bring my copy of that book to the class, to embarrass her. Heheheh!

 

\- Careful not to destroy another teacher! Now, they are all gathered in that stall, let’s go see what they are doing and continue our tour, shall we? Because I can’t stay here forever, I have a Kingdom to take care!


	100. Report 79

_Seya and the King went to meet their group, and after a brief talk with the Dwarf that was selling some amazing armors, they all followed Seya, to visit one specific artisan’s shop._

_The Queen was the first to enter, and she didn’t know where to look first. At every corner and shelf, there was something that caught her eye. In a corner, there were big trunks and small trunks in leather of extreme quality. On a low level shelf, small wooden cases filled with engravings depicting animals, people or complete sceneries._

_At a corner, there were some house doors and some artisans were sculpting a real size image of her, throwing a Fire Ball against a Big Crystal. She couldn’t help to take a close look at it, noticing that her sculpted face was even better than on many paintings in the Royal Kingdom. She was smiling and she called the King to look at it. When the artisans raised her heads from their work, they immediately recognized her. No wonder, they were in love for her, since they saw the Queen doing the show in the Coliseum! She stopped them before they kneel, saying to continue their amazing work and that she wanted one of those doors as soon as they had it ready. She wanted it to be her new room door. The artisans were happy, seeing that their hard work was being recognized by their Muse._

_While the Queen was still admiring the door, Seya talked with the Head Master Artisan, telling him about the two men CatKind that he thought could be of great help, and the artisan thanked him, saying that he was looking for more workers, the requests were piling up. Seya delivered him the case of games, the 'Heiji's Favorites Games', and asked him to do one copy of each game, as a test. If all went well, it would be necessary a continuous production of that case._

_After saying his farewells and after the Queen bought a beautiful wood case filled with engravings for her jewelry, they went into the direction of the church._

_Seya went to the back of the church, where the room that served as a Healing House was located. In there, two healers were in turns, trying to help a man that had an ugly cut on his leg, with his clothes drenched in blood. Seya recognized one of the Guards that he saw previously, training at the outside of the wall. There was another Guard seated on a bench, with a worried look._

 

\- Oh, what happened? That seems serious!

_One of the Healers answered with sweat running down his face._

 

\- Milord, it seems it was an accident during training with a Magic Knight. The cut is too deep and we are having a lot of troubles to heal him. We stopped the blood, but it’s taking too much time and he is in a lot of pain.

 

_Seya immediately stopped the Magic Flow and he cut off the way of the pain sensors of the Guard._

 

\- The pain stopped! Oh, Milord, sorry for this. I did a miscalculation of the sword reach of the Knight and I was too close to him. He almost cut off my leg!

 

\- I warned you, didn’t I? Ok, let me take care of this. Healers, look closely, I saw what you were trying to do, but you were using too much Magic on the wrong place. In deep cuts like this, you need to concentrate your Healing Magic in the flesh inside, not starting with the skin. Like this… see the way the flesh from one side of the wound is growing, trying to reach the other side? Now, if I use my hands to unite the flesh, like this… the wound gets healed, because the flesh now, needs to grow less. And since he has new flesh, if I concentrate the healing on the skin, while still holding with my hands… see the way the new skin is growing? And… there. Not even a scar.

 

\- Amazing… in seconds… Milord doesn’t even look tired!

 

\- Yeah, I should have come here sooner, to show some of my tricks. I need to teach you everything about Magic Flow and pain sensors, and the best way to stop them. Using that, he didn’t have to feel so much pain, while being treated by you.

You need to train your Magic Control, to be able to use more Healing Magic. And also, practice with dead animals, by cutting them open and look how the flesh is connected to the bones, how the blood runs through a body or how the flesh or the skin heal faster. That’s how I learned. I need to find some time for training you better, I’m neglecting that, I’m sorry.

_John placed his hand on Seya’s shoulder, he noticed the worried look that his friend had._

 

\- Let me. Continue your walk with the Queen, I’ll stay here to teach them all about Magic Control. And everything that I can think off.

 

 - Are you sure? Because you are also on holidays, remember? And this is supposed to be my responsibility.

 

\- Less arguing and more walk out of here. I’ll go back to the Baron’s house for dinner.

 

\- Ok, thanks, John. By the way, the two women CatKind that I released today, can use a little of Healing Magic. If they train their Magic Control, they’ll become very good Healers.

 

\- Well, I don’t mind coming here tomorrow and teach them too. You know that I’m always looking to learn with other people, so, maybe they can use Healing Magic in a different way than me.

 

\- I don’t know, you tell me later, then. Thanks for this John, we wait for you for dinner.

_They all left, following Seya, leaving behind John West, that was starting to explain to the two Healers, how to train Magic Control. Princess Heiji gave him a kiss on his cheek before leaving, smiling and feeling very proud of her kind boyfriend._

_The guard apologized for his blunder, and he returned to the front gate, accompanied by the other guard that carried him there._

_Seya opened a Gateway to the Baron’s house, to meet with Tomas. They looked for him and he was at the stables, taking care of the horses. With his help and Zak, they quickly saddle some horses and got the open carriage ready for the Royal couple and the two Princesses. Tomas guided them through the Baron’s lands, all along the road that exited through the wall at the back of the Capital. The Queen was smiling a lot, enjoying the breeze and the view of so many cropped fields. Every now and then, a farmer would wave or bow towards Seya._

_Sometime later, they reached the first house of one of the DogKind family. The woman was at the front, sweeping the front porch. A pie could be seen on the window sill, cooling down with that afternoon breeze. When she saw the group, she stopped sweeping. She dropped the broom and did a deep and gracious bow, as soon as she recognized Seya._

 

\- Sir, it’s an honor seeing you here. Can I be of some assistance?

 

\- Hello! I just came by for a visit. I’m showing everything to my guests of the Royal Kingdom of Rohan. Let me introduce you to the Queen and King Rohan.

 

_The woman fell to her knees, trembling in nervousness._

 

\- The…Queen… the… King… It’s… an honor…

_The Queen got off from the open carriage and she grabbed one of the hands of the woman that was kneeled and helped her rising up with a gentle smile._

 

\- Hello. Seya told me that you and your family used to be slaves and now are free people of my Kingdom. I hope that you can be happy here.

 

\- My Queen, just being free is more happiness than I could dream off, but Sir Seya thought it wasn’t enough and he gave us this house, animals, and fields to take care. My husband is using one equipment in the fields that Sir Seya arranged for us to use. I even have a small garden with vegetables on the back of the house. And my little daughter is at school, learning how to read. And every day when she gets home, she teaches us what she learned. I can’t be happier!

 

\- Seems that he’s doing a good job, then. As expected, of course. Seya is still young, but he’s very remarkable.

 

\- Yes, indeed he is, my Queen. He even healed us because he didn’t like the scars that we had, from our lives as slaves. Now, it seems that all the abuse, the pain, and rough treatment, was just a bad dream and never happened.

 

\- That’s good to hear. I hope that the good memories from now on, erase the bad ones. May your daughter grow up to be an amazing woman and without those bad memories.

 

\- Thank you, my Queen.

 

\- Can we go to meet your husband? I want to see his surprised face!

 

\- Of course, my Queen! If you care to follow me to the fields, I’ll call for him.

 

\- Very well, lead the way.

 

_The King jumped from the open carriage and he runs towards the Queen._

 

\- Wait for me, I also want to see that!

 

_The Queen held the King’s arm and they followed the DogKind woman, to the back of the house. The Queen congratulated her for the well-treated garden. As soon as the man hears his wife shout, he stopped his work and he rushed to meet her and that couple that he didn’t know. And when his wife introduced him, he froze with his mouth open. He kneeled in slow motion, for the enjoyment of one happy Queen that was smiling at him. After a brief talk with him and the wishes for happiness, the Royal couple returned to the open carriage._

_Tomas guided them to the next DogKind’s house, where the reaction was similar, but in there, the man was cutting some branches at one side of the house to put in the garden and the wife was feeding the cows. The King was the first to address and to scare them. After a brief talk and wishes for the best, Tomas pointed at a nearby house, to where he took the CatKind that had a daughter. The other family lived on the next house, visible at a distance._

_When they reached near the house, the two CatKind families were waiting for them, properly dressed, washed and with a big smile. Seems that those CatKind eyes weren’t only beautiful, but could see very well in a distance. They bowed and one of the men looked with curiosity to the couple in the open carriage while talking to Seya._

 

\- Sir, we saw your approach and we rushed here. I can’t thank you enough for all this. The house is amazing! The garden on the back of the house is already fill with some vegetables ready to harvest, but the size of the field to prep scares me! How can someone take care of a field that size?

 

\- Well, I have some equipment that you can use, just talk with the Baron. With that, you just need one day to prepare and one day to plant that field.

 

\- Really? Amazing! But… Sir… they are the King and the Queen?

 

_The Queen was walking to get near them, and the King came following her. Seya introduced them, and the CatKind kneeled, with their eyes sparkling. From mere slaves to free people, to meet the Royal family, all in the same day, it was like a dream._

 

\- Hello. Please stand up, I want to take a good look at you.

 

\- My Queen… we are unworthy of raising our heads before you, we are… we were until this morning, slaves.

 

\- But now, you are free people and I want to see you properly. Let me see… light green and dark blue… I always loved the eyes of the CatKind people. That, the tails and your natural agility and speed, always made me jealous. I hope that you can be happy in my Kingdom, as I am for having you here.

 

\- It’s our honor, my Queen. We hope to be worthy of your care towards us. And Sir, we also want to make everything we can, to deserve our freedom.

 

\- Well, I already took care of that. The two men have a place waiting for you, at an artisan shop. It’s easy to find, it’s in the main street, near the Market. It’s the shop of a human, between the blacksmith shop of a Dwarf and an Elfian craftsman. The owner is friends with each of them and he often mediates between those two. That Dwarf and the Elfian don’t get along very well. Mainly because of competition between business. But they often go to the Inn to drink, the three of them.

The women have a place in the Healing House, just on the back of the church. You all start tomorrow morning. And your son and daughter can come with me now, to my Baron’s house. I need to introduce them to him and to Milady Margaret and hear their opinion.

 

\- Sir, such generosity! But… What about the fields? How can we take care of them?

 

\- Just try to do it, after leaving work in the Capital or before going there. If you can’t, your neighbors will do it. Or I find someone else for that. I hope it could be another source of income for your families. I think you can make it. If not, no harm is done.

_The male DogKind looked at his wife, and she was smiling, with happy tears running down her face. She wiped her tears, before speaking._

 

\- Sir, I don’t know if I and my friend can be of any use in the Healing House because we can only use a bit of Healing Magic. On our previous owner’s house, we used to take care of the wounded soldiers, so, we already have some experience. I don’t know if it will be enough.

 

\- Don’t worry with that. I have one friend very good with Healing Magic that tomorrow will teach both of you. And I can also go there, from time to time, to teach one or two things.

 

\- Sir, you can use Healing Magic?

 

\- Yes, and according to my mother, in a frightening and weird level! My Baron has a young daughter and she’s amazingly good with Healing Magic. She’s being trained by my mother, the High Healer Anna Hinamoto and I think that she will also come from time to time, to teach you.

 

\- High Healer Anna Hinamoto? We have heard some stories about her! I don’t know if they are true or not!

 

\- Well, you can ask her, when she comes for a visit, one of these days.

 

\- The High Healer? We can meet her? That would be wonderful! But… if I can be so bold, who was the man that was able to marry with such an amazing woman? He must also be truly remarkable!

 

\- I don’t know if remarkable is the right word… My father is Rolland Hinamoto, he used to be a famous adventurer.

 

_One of the male DogKind looked at the other one and they both shouted at the same time._

 

\- We know him!

 

\- Really? I’m sure that there’s a crazy story with him, for sure.

 

\- Sir, your father is a wanted man until now in the Empire! He used to sneak in into a Palace or a Castle and rob the treasury there. And he always made sure to take with him any slave that he could find and bring him to the Kingdom of Rohan!

 

\- Really? I never heard that!

 

_The King started to laugh._

 

\- Ahahah! Until today, he still has a bounty on his head? How much it is now?

 

\- My King, last time that my previous owner talked about him, the prize was 4.000 gold coins.

 

\- Ahahah! Unbelievable! Even after so many years! I helped him to find a place for those slaves to live in my Kingdom but I didn’t know that he was still wanted!

 

\- My King, every slave in the Empire knows that if one can escape and reach the Eternal Forest, Rolland Hinamoto will help him. I know that some slaves that I used to know came here last year, and if there wasn’t any news about their capture, I believe they achieved freedom.

 

\- Yes, I also know that the Elfians always give refugee to BeastKind that escape to the Forest and they contact Rolland. That crazy guy is still doing that, even after all these years. No wonder the bounty on his head is so high! I’m even tempted to deliver him to the Empire! Ahahahah!

_Seya was smiling, just by hearing another crazy story about his father. And people even have the nerve to call him reckless! No wonder, with such an example like that!_

 

\- I think my mother doesn’t know that my father is still messing with the Empire, or she would have scolded him by now. It’s better for my father’s health, that we agree on never tell her. My father is a very good fighter, but he’s no match for my mother! She fights dirty, like a Dwarf! She doesn’t care about proper etiquette during a fight or swordsmanship, she fights to deliver the much pain as she can, without thinking on disarming her opponent. She just destroys everyone that faces her! My father gave up on training against her, years ago. He didn’t stand a chance against her!

 

\- Ahahah! Yeah, I still remember the scared faces that my Royal Guards had, every time that Anna wanted to train with them when she was working in my Castle! Yes, it’s better if we never tell her that side job of Rolland!

 

_The CatKind families were nodding their head and one of the males answered._

 

\- Of course, my King, we will never talk about that.

 

_Seya said his farewells and called the boy and the girl, to go with him, saying that he will make sure to bring them after dinner. They went into the open carriage, feeling awkward with such Noble company. Princess Arys was looking at them, with a gentle smile._

 

\- Well, what do we have here… two beautiful specimens of CatKind. I think you should come with me to the RabbitKind Kingdom, we would take good care of you. I don’t know if my cousin over there can be trusted, he has a weird smile on his face, every time that he looks at you. I think he likes CatKind people a little too much.


	101. Report 80

_Princess Heiji punched Arys in the head, before addressing the couple that had their mouths wide open after hearing that._

 

\- Shut up, you crazy woman! Don’t you trash talk about my amazing Big Brother! You don’t need to worry, Seya is truly amazing, he always takes good care of everyone around him and he tries to help as much as he can.

 

_Arys was rubbing her head._

 

\- Yeah, go say that to the 3rd-years of our school that he always bullies!

 

\- Well, you can’t deny that it’s funny, seeing them running from Seya!

 

\- Yeah, that part always makes me cry of so much laughter! Eheheheh!

 

\- Yeah, remember last time when he called them leeches? It was so funny! Ahahah!

_The journey to the Baron’s house was a laughing one, with everyone remembering the previous blunders of Seya. He was hearing all that, and he just smiled or shook his head from time to time. The CatKind young couple was hearing all that, and instead of being worried, their admiration towards that Marquess just grew stronger._

_Soon, they reached the Baron’s house and while Tomas was taking care of the horses, Seya guided the two CatKind to inside the house, to meet Baron Frank and Milady Margaret. Following Milady Margaret Magic Flow, Seya found them in the meeting room, talking with Mary._

 

\- Hello, we are back. We came a little early because I wanted to talk with you two a little, before dinner.

_They got up and they kneeled, in the presence of the Royal couple, just to hear the Queen complaining._

 

\- Please stop that, at least for today! Let’s seat, I want to hear this crazy boy!

 

_With that remark, Milady Margaret and Baron Frank had to hold the laughter. They didn’t want to upset the Marquess. But Seya was smiling and he just shook his head._

 

\- This Queen of mine will be my ruin, one day…

 

\- What? I think I’ve heard something stupid!

 

\- It was just the wind, my Queen, just the wind! Well, let me talk a little about these two that I have here. I’ve already found a job for their parent’s and since they used to work as servants in a Noble’s house of the Empire, I was hoping that you agreed on having them working here, with Mary and Tomas. With our group here, Mary and Milady Margaret are having a lot of work, so, I thought they could be a great help.

 

\- Milord, it’s no work, really, it’s a pleasure.

 

\- Milady, I’m glad that you think that, but it’s still too much work. With them here, Milady can relax more, for sure you are very tired, because of your work as a Teacher. I also want them to be trained by Mary and Tomas, I have another idea that I want to fulfill later on. But for now, what do you think of having these two working here?

_The Baron looked at his wife and they both smiled. Milady Margaret nodded._

 

\- Milord, I was talking about them with my husband and Mary. I hope they enjoy working here. It will be a pleasure of having two beautiful CatKind with us. Mary had already prepared two rooms for them. In fact, we were already waiting for them. Please, follow Mary into the kitchen, she will guide you.

 

\- Yes… thank you… Milady…

 

_After some stuttering, they followed a happy- waving tail that belonged to Mary._

 

\- That girl really likes CatKind people… Milady, I had another reason for wanting them to work here. I was hoping that they could replace Mary and Tomas because I have another job for them.

_Seeing the worried face of Milady Margaret, Seya quickly gave an explanation._

 

\- Don’t be alarmed, you will not lose them. It’s just that I know that Mary is making a huge success with her tea, biscuits, and cakes. I saw at the New Inn, the way that her biscuits were disappearing from every table in the dining room.

 

\- Yes, the Innkeepers made a huge order today, Mary was busy most of the day with that!

 

\- Well, I also know that for the tea that she makes, she uses the plants that you both planted on the garden on the back of this house. So, we need to increase the size of that garden, for planting more of those plants. I also want to build or change an empty building in the Capital, preferably, near the Inn. I want to make a Tea House, and having Mary and Tomas working there, has owners. I hope that Milady can give some advice to them so that their business can be a huge success.

 

\- A Tea House? What’s that?

 

\- Well, just a place with a big open room with a lot of tables and chairs, well decorated and with a cozy atmosphere, so that a family can go and relax a little while eating some of Mary’s delicious cakes and biscuits and drinking some tea. It can also have a room next to that open room, with a counter to sell cakes, biscuits, and tea in small bags that people can buy and take home. I thought that in the corner of the Tea House, there could be some tables for the new games that I created. The children could be there, playing, while the parents were relaxing over some tea.

 

\- Milord… Do you mean that my sweet Mary will have her own business? Really? And… do you think it will be a success…

_Milady Margaret was crying, happy for the future of her beloved young maid._

\- I’m sure it will be a huge success. With the quality of her tea and with those tasty biscuits and cakes, I bet it will be as packed every day as the New Inn was today.

_Baron Frank had an idea, and he interrupted Seya’s conversation with his wife._

 

\- Milord, there’s one empty house right in front of the Inn! Do you think it can be used for that?

 

\- Yeah, Baron, I saw it when I was using that Magic to make the New Inn. I wondered why it was empty. It was in a bad shape, but that can be fixed.

 

\- That house has a sad story, actually. The couple that used to live there was killed by the guards of the Tax Collector from the Empire. The woman was young and beautiful and the Tax Collector wanted her to make him company at night, every time that he came here. They refused and one day, after leaving the Inn with too much wine on his stomach, he ordered his guards to get the woman. The couple was dragged to the middle of the street, and before anyone could do anything, they were killed. And the guards wrecked the house, afterward.

 

\- That’s… really horrible… maybe it’s better if we find another place.

 

\- I think it would be best to change that house and those memories, into happy ones. I’m sure that couple would love to see their house being turned into a Tea House, where people could relax and enjoy life. It would be a good way to honor their memory.

 

\- I see your point. But… can you ask one artisan to make a plate with the name of that couple, so that we can hang it on a wall? I think it would be a nice gesture.

 

\- Yes, Milord, of course. I still can’t believe, Mary and Tomas, running a new business… it’s really wonderful your idea, Milord!

 

\- Yeah, I wanted to make that Tea House for quite some time, but I didn’t have anyone to replace them in this house. Now we have. It’s just a matter of fixing the house for that.

 

\- Milord, I can go talk to the artisans tomorrow morning. They are building some new houses but if Milord thinks that Teat House is a priority, I can send them there.

 

\- Do that, then. Since we are getting a lot of new visitors, it’s better if we have the Tea House ready as soon as possible. I could do it, but tomorrow I have one other thing that I want to try.

_The Queen was silent until that point, just smiling because she was already imagining that new Tea House._

 

\- Seya, that’s a very good idea. If you want, I can send here some people to help you decorate it.

 

\- Thank you, my Queen, but it's better not. At least, this time. I’m sure the people that you send would do a very good job, but I think that they will also make it to the likes of the Nobles. I don’t want that. I want a simpler thing, for my people. Of course, the Nobility can also go there, but many of them prefer places richer or that look more expensive.

 

\- I see your point… well, they can also do that, you just need to explain to them what is your objective.

 

\- Then, I will humbly accept your offering, my Queen.

 

_Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard from the entrance of the dining room. Seya turns his head to the door and Mary was next to a very smiling Hina._

 

\- Hello, did you miss me? Heheheh!

 

\- Look who’s back! So, did the Dwarfs survived?

 

\- Of course, they did, Seya! Those guys are tough! Thank you, Mary, at least someone was listening to the Communicator Device! I was calling and calling and no one answered! And King Barunger gave me a gift, this!

 

_Hina raised in the air an enormous Battle Ax, as big as she, actually. How could she lift that up so easily?_

 

\- I bet it’s made from a very special alloy, hard and light, right? Or else you wouldn’t lift it up like that!

 

\- Yeah! Seya, it’s so strong! I could easily cut some big rocks with it! I normally use a sword, but this will quickly become my favorite weapon! Look how cool I am with this! Ahahah! Oh, and King Barunger also gave me this sheath that I can use to keep the Battle Ax on my back. And it’s very easy to grab it from there and start using!

 

\- Yeah, just like a Dwarf. Weird, you stay one day with the Dwarfs and you already look like one! Minus the beard, of course. Ahahahah!

 

\- Yeah, I really look like one, don’t I? Eheheh! They were amazing! I fought with a lot of them, eat with them, heard one absurd story about a young boy that knocked out Minister Igneel and shaved him… Ehehehe!

 

\- Yeah, and they told you what Igneel did, to get that punishment?

 

\- Igneel said that he didn’t do anything, and the King punched his head for being a liar! Seems that Igneel slapped that boy and he got himself knocked out and turned into a punching bag, pinned to a wall! You were terrible when you were younger, weren’t you? Ahahahah!

 

\- You have no idea… I was quieter when I was with Princess Heiji, but when I traveled alone, most of the times I got myself into some weird mess… Oh, talking about a mess… Baron, regarding the Coliseum, I think that all of our Village Chiefs could be in charge of it. If someone or even a group of people wants to perform in the Coliseum, they can talk with them, for choosing a date or a price for the entrance. And part of the money can go to the Capital’s safe. Or the Village Chiefs can also try to invite some performers to do a show.

 

\- I see… I’ll contact them tomorrow to discuss that, to see if we can count on their help to take care of the Coliseum.

_While Seya and the Baron were still talking, Hina placed her Battle Ax against the nearest wall and she seated next to Ryn._

 

\- So, tell me what you did today without me around to catch you every time that you faint. Heheheh!

 

\- Hey, I didn’t faint! I cried a lot, but that was expected. Seya bought two families of CatKind slaves from a Slave Trader that came here from the Empire and they are now free people. A CatKind boy and a girl around our age are working here now. They are in the kitchen with Mary, helping her. Seya has an idea for a strange business and he’s going to give that to Mary and Tomas.

 

\- Really? That’s so cool… Oh, I noticed one thing, when I was fighting with the Dwarfs. Well, I got the same feeling when I was in the Coliseum, fighting Duncan, but today I was certain of it. The amount of Magic that I can use and the power of it went up, like, three times more! I think I understand why Seya told us that we were getting more powerful with our Magic. I had to be really careful today, I almost killed two Dwarfs and made a cave collapse!

 

\- No way! But you were already so powerful with your Magic!

_Without anyone noticing it, John returned and he was seating on the other side of Ryn, and next to Princess Heiji. He gave a light kiss on the forehead of Heiji and he leaned on the table to get near Ryn and Hina because he heard the last part of their conversation._

 

\- I got the same feeling today. I was teaching Magic Control to the two Healers in the Healing House, and the amount of Magic that I can gather now scares me. One farmer went there, injured with a deep cut on his hand. I healed him in a matter of seconds, leaving no scar what so ever and I didn’t feel a little bit tired!

_Zak lowered his voice. He was seated next to Hina and he also had something to tell, that he noticed recently._

 

\- When everybody was at the beach, I went near some rocks. I used my Earth Magic and I made a bunch of new ones, similar to the ones already there, but even bigger. I still had enough Magic to shoot a powerful ‘Wind Slash’ into the ocean that opened the water until 50 meters away! And I didn’t even sweat! I could never do that until now!

_Ryn was nodding her head, thinking._

 

\- So, it’s not only me… I used one Crystal with Earth Magic and I’ve made some pieces like that Hnefatafl game. And I used my Water Magic to polish it and to make the details like Seya did when he made that New Inn. I’ve made a bunch of pieces that look exactly like my father and my mother. It seems that Seya was right when he told us that we were becoming more powerful. Maybe we really need to think about what we are going to do, from now on…

_They all stayed in silence for a while, at least, until the food was served. Then, while they were eating, they were happily talking about their day._

 

…

 

_After dinner, everybody went for a stroll in the Capital. The Queen was marveled with the way that the Capital looked at night. And since it was full of visitors doing the same, it was even more amazing. All the shops were open, there were a lot of street vendors on improvised stalls, and there was also a Minstrel, playing the sitar in a corner._

_Because of their show in the previous evening in the Coliseum, the Queen, Heiji, Hina, and Duncan were gathering all the attention. The visitors, as soon as they recognized the Royal couple, kneeled and bowed at them, surprised for seeing the rulers of the Kingdom in the middle of the street, walking, just like they were doing._

_After a while, the King asked Seya to open a Gateway to his throne room, it was time for them to return to the Castle. The King and the Queen said their farewells and after the Gateway dispersed, Seya and the rest of the bunch went back to the Baron’s house._

 

…

_In his room, Seya was checking his Automatic Production Lines, and placing the Crystals already done, inside his Compressed Dimension, when a familiar voice was heard._

 

\- Well, I’m still waiting for an explanation for that kiss on my ear and an invitation to a certain party!

 

_When Seya turned to face his bed, Aria was seated in the edge, fixing the frails on her dress._

 

\- Hello, my cute little Goddess. Don’t tell me that you are still thinking about that kiss? It was nothing much, you should wait for my kiss on those lips of yours. For that, I will for sure put a lot more effort!

_A blushing Aria was pointing his little finger towards Seya._

 

\- You… you pedophile! I’m a little girl!

 

\- I’m sure that you are like that just because you like to mess with me. Or do you think that I forgot that on my endorsement you appeared like a full-grown woman? A very beautiful one, if I recall…

 

\- Knnya… knnya… knnya… you are really a smooth talker. One of these days, I’m going to grab you and kiss you for real! Let’s see how you would react!

 

_Seya walked slowly to get near the Goddess, kneeled and he gently holds one of Aria’s hands._

 

\- On the day that you do that, I could die happy, my beautiful and kind Goddess…

 

_Aria had her mouth wide open. She tried to speak, but she just blushed even more. She slapped Seya’s hand that was holding her’s._

 

\- Stop… Stop messing with me… I just came here to get an invitation… it wasn’t for you to mock my maiden heart!

 

\- I’m not mocking you. I never did and I never will. You didn’t need to come here, you know that I was expecting you to go to my party. I also hope that you can bring the Mermaid Queen and one of her daughters. Except for Ariel. I may kill her if I see her again. And I don’t want to upset you, my beautiful Goddess.

 

_Seya gently caressed the soft and red cheek of Aria, from her eyebrow to the chin, going to the ear and playing with his fingers with her curly hair. Aria smiled and she slowly grabbed Seya’s hand, keeping it against her cheek._

 

\- For a mere mortal, you are very kind, my young Seya. Even now, you don’t cease to surprise me. Any other man wouldn’t dare to approach me like that, and here you are, flirting with me… it’s kind of refreshing, actually, I never had a man flirting with me like this. At least, one that knew my identity.

 

\- So, that means that sometimes you change your appearance and you seduce a man?

 

\- I’m not going to confirm or deny that… but I must go, I need to take a look at that dreadful Demonoid Island and place some more barriers around it. If I stay here any longer, I may do something stupid…

 

\- Ok, but if one day you want to be a little more grown up and a little ‘stupid’, you know where to find me.

_With that emphasis on the word ‘stupid’ and the light kiss that Seya gave on Aria’s forehead, she understood. And she smiled, before slowly fading away, in front of a surprised Seya._

 

\- Well, that’s a different way of going, instead of that ‘bum’ and ‘flash’… I’m going to conquer your heart one day, my cute little Goddess…

 

…


	102. Report 81

_In the morning, a sleepy Ryn was seated at the table, eating a biscuit and a glass of fresh milk. Hina was poking her arm and Ryn was still not responding._

 

\- Hey, wake up, sleepy head! Don’t tell me that Seya kept you up all night! Heheheh!

 

\- Well… kind off… I was thinking about some things. And I kept on waking up from my sleep, all night.

 

\- Care to elaborate that? Or I’m supposed to guess?

 

\- Never mind, it was just something that little Aria told me at the beach. It made me think about it during the night. But I can’t do anything about it so I’ll just wait and see what happens.

 

\- It was that important?

 

\- It can be. Or not. I really don’t know. Even Aria doesn’t know. That’s why I said I can’t do anything about it. Well, what do you think that Seya will do today?

 

\- You can ask him. Look.

_Seya was entering the dining room, looking at a big map. He seated at the table while looking at it, he didn’t even notice that all his friends, the Baron and Milady Margaret were also there. Ryn pinched his cheek._

 

\- Good morning to you too, you rude brat!

 

\- Ouch! Oh, good morning everyone. Sorry, I was just thinking of something about this map.

_The Baron looked at what Seya was holding, a little curious._

 

\- Milord, is that a map of this region?

 

\- Yes, of these lands, the Eternal Forest, and the lands of the Royal Kingdom on the other side. I was just checking one thing.

 

\- But Milord, where did you find such a detailed map?

 

\- On the Library of a very powerful being, some years ago. It was because of this map that I requested King Rohan these lands. I knew exactly where the most productive lands of the Empire were. I was just checking if my parent’s village was on a direct path from this Capital or if it was a little to the side. I thought it was direct, but it’s not. And today I thought it was a good day for me, to make a nice road across the Eternal Forest.

 

_Ryn was looking at the map and at Seya and she was opening and closing her mouth, without saying anything. When Seya looked at her, she was turning white. He immediately opened a Gateway to Ryn’s room, at school._

 

\- Great, she’s fainting again. The Gateway to your room is waiting… Go ahead, as soon as you pass out, you will wake up on your room in the school. I’m getting fed up with all that fainting. It was funny in the beginning but now it’s just annoying. I guess you forgot that you wanted to learn how to be a better Mage, but if you can’t stand seeing new Magic’s, it’s better if you stay in school for the next days, because I want to do more things without worrying if you will faint or not.

_Hyna grabbed Ryn’s hands._

 

\- Hold on, Ryn! Breathe! Air in, air out, air in…

_Ryn was still white, but she closed her mouth a little and she started to breathe slowly, while Hina was throwing at her some fresh wind. When she had more color on her face, Hina looked at her with a serious face._

 

\- He’s right, you know? Even I think that you are fainting a lot, lately.

 

\- How couldn’t I faint? You heard him, he wants to make a road!

 

\- So what? After everything that he’s been making lately, why does a road crossing the Eternal Forest makes you almost fainting like that? Why can’t you just look and try to learn how he does it? Even the Dwarfs have learned a few things with him over the last years, and they know a lot about Earth or Fire Magic. And they told me that at first, some of them were surprised but after the initial shock, they all wanted to learn more. You just faint right in the beginning, you never see his Magic’s until the end! How can you learn anything?

 

\- But… but… How can he do all that?

 

\- Yeah, how can we make Magic Crystals, for instance? Or how can I fly? Oh, wait, maybe because we are training Magic Control and evolving our Magic? You heard him at school, he just does it better because he’s been doing it longer than all of us. You are disappointing me Ryn, you really are. You were always so eager to learn and now that you have an amazing personal tutor always at your side, you waste the opportunity!

_Ryn was in shock. Having her best friend saying all that to her, made her feel so embarrassed. And when she looked around the table, everyone was looking at her with a serious look. Except for Seya, he was looking at the map while eating freshly baked bread, like if he lost his interest. Seeing Seya like that was too much for her. She felt something breaking inside of her. She could only nod her head while continuing to eat._

 

\- Yes… you’re right…

_The Baron tried to change the subject, the mood was too bad for an early morning._

 

\- Milord, I was thinking about doing a meeting this morning, with the village chiefs, in regard to the organization of the shows at the Coliseum. Can we count on your presence?

 

\- Maybe, I don’t know how much time it will take the new road. I suppose I can do it quickly unless there’s some Elfian or some big animal on my path. I also want to show them the expenses that I had with the New Inn, the school and the Healing House. I need to check if there’s enough money in our safes to hire some specific workers. We also need to check how our sales of the new equipment and our harvested products are doing. And I need to go to the artisan shop where I ordered the case of ‘Heiji’s Favorites Games’ to see if I can approve the production. Too many things…

 

\- Milord, I can start the meeting about those subjects, so that when Milord arrives, I can make a full report.

 

\- Yes, maybe it’s better like that… the first order of business, the new road. Then, replant the trees and plants. Next, to place some Sun Light Crystals along with it and finally, the artisan shop. And I still need to talk one of these days with some Nobles of the Empire about my idea for a new government in there. I can’t forget that I need to visit the LizardKind to invite them to my party next week… Argh! So many things!

_Hearing that, Ryn just mumbled in a low voice._

 

\- And I’m not helping a little bit…

_Hina heard her and she held her hand and whispered._

 

\- Yes, but you can. I know you can if you stop acting like you are doing lately…

_Raising her voice, Hina asked Seya._

 

\- Why don’t you take Ryn with you, when you go to do that road?

 

\- No, I rather take Zak with me. I may need his help with Earth and Water Magic. I don’t know if I can do it alone, I must do two or three things at the same time, and that would be difficult, even for me. And Ryn might faint again, I can’t worry about her.

_Hearing that, Ryn became depressed, while Zak became scared._

 

\- You will need me? What, another crazy experiment?

 

\- No. Let me explain my plan. I want to fly over the Eternal Forest, in the straightest line that I can manage, until my parents’ house. Along the way, I will throw ahead of us my Dark Wall with a Compressed Dimension, prepared to take every tree or plant, leaving behind only the animals. On the way back, I want to build a macadam road, like the one that I made from the New Inn until the beach. After that, I need to travel along the Eternal Forest, from here until the Dwarfs Mountains and from here until the west, to the ocean, to replant the trees and the plants. If needed, I must go again to my parents’ village and replant the rest of the trees and plants on that side.

 

\- And how can I help with that?

 

\- You will be in charge of helping me building the new road, by creating a rocky floor along the way. I will turn it into a macadam road as we fly over it on the way back. And when I’m replanting, you can send water over the soil, to help the trees and the plants. Easy, right?

 

\- If you say it like that, it seems like it. But I never made so many rocks!

 

\- I think you will manage just fine. I have faith in you, as you should. You haven’t realized it yet, but I can sense that your Earth and Water Magic went up, since the beginning of school, five times more.

 

\- Really? That much?

 

\- Yes. Well, you were rather weak, you know, right? And because you are always training your Magic Control, you are becoming more powerful. Or do you think that I haven’t noticed that you practice every day, all day long? You are doing it right now! Show me your hand, the one that you have under the table!

_Zak slowly placed his hand over the table, and everyone could see that he had a bright cloud of Magic gathered in his hand, that was moving slowly from his wrist to the tip of his fingers, making some twists there and going back to the wrist again, repeating the same path, over and over. Hina was looking at him, with her eyes wide open. Ryn was speechless. And Seya looked at her very seriously, while pointing at Zak._

 

\- Do you understand now? This guy was the weakest of us on the Examination day. Every time that I do a new Magic while hating me, he always tries to learn and improve himself. And he never faints! Ever! I bet that if you fight him with only Magic, you would lose badly! And he will not even sweat!

_Hearing that, Ryn started to tremble a little. She felt tears gathering in her eyes, but she held it. Hina noticed and she looked very angry at Seya. And Seya raised one eyebrow while talking._

 

\- Why are you looking at me like if you wanted to take my head, Hina? I’m right and she knows it! Ryn, I love you very much, but you really need to soften that thick head of yours and learn a few things with Zak here. Or on next week’s party, you are really up for a shock and some fainting, when you see the Mermaid Queen trying to seduce me like she always does or her daughters, trying to take me to bed! And I’m not even talking about the Elfian King that for years is trying to pair me with all his daughters! And Fairies. A lot of them already tried to trick me to bed… crazy annoying beings, always disguising themselves to fool me…

 

_Ryn opened her mouth and closed it very quickly. She already thought about the possibility that a lot of Nobles would use that party to introduce Seya to their daughters since he was entering into a marriage age, but she never thought about Mermaids or Elfians. Or Fairies! Princess Heiji that was silent until that point spoke with a very serious tone._

\- You know Ryn, the fact that you are dating Seya doesn’t grant you any kind of right over him. You have a lot of rivals to face and a lot of people to prove that you deserve to be with him. Including me. Lately, you are too much of a disappointment. Instead of enjoying what Seya does like me or learning with him like everyone else, you prefer to stress out, get nervous or to faint. You really need to change that. Or you are up for a serious wakeup call!

 

_Ryn remained silent and she slowly nodded her head._

 

…

_After breakfast, they grabbed some horses and went to the place were Seya wanted to make the new road. It was such a beautiful sunny morning that everyone thought it was better to go there by horse, enjoying the ride. When they finally reached the border of the forest, they dismounted. Seya and Zak were side by side looking at it. Zak was nervous and his voice was trembling a little. Their friends were also in silence, looking at the forest. Except for John, he went to the Healing House, to help on the training of the two CatKind women._

 

\- We… we are really going to do this?

 

\- Yes. Come on, grab a Wind Crystal and fly with me. Watch very closely, with a Dark Crystal, you can also do something close to my Dark Wall. Since you have a lot of Crystals with Earth and Water Magic, you’ll have more than enough Magic for doing this.

While we fly, I’ll place every plant and tree inside my Compressed Dimension. Follow me at 3 or 4 meters distance, and make a rocky floor. On our way back, I’m going to turn that rocky floor into a macadam road. While you follow me, use your Water Magic to polish the road. Just a little bit, to make it pretty. Not too much or it will be slippery.

When we return here, we will fly along the border with the Eternal Forest and I’ll make a trench to plant the trees and plants while you water them, right after me. If I still have trees or plants when we finish this side, we may need to go to the other side of the border and do the same replantation. In the end, we will fly again along the road and you will make at one side, some wooden poles of three meters tall, 20 meters apart, with a Sun Light Crystal on top. I’ll follow you and I’ll place on the other side of the road and at 10 meters apart, some poles and some small Sun Light Crystals. If we do it right, in the end, will have poles at each side of the road, at every 10 meters.

 

\- But… but… I never did so many Magic’s at a time! And so advanced!

 

\- But I’m certain that you can do it. If not, you just need to do it again, and I’m not going to help you. And as a punishment, you can only return to the Baron’s house to eat, when I’m satisfied with your work. So, unless you want to keep doing this all day, I suggest you do it on the first try. Make the rocky floor completely flat and the wooden poles, straight. I don’t want bent or curved poles on my new road! And do it fast, I don’t want to be here all day, I have other things to take care. And you guys, don’t wait for us, this will take a while!

_Zak gulped and his face lost its color. But he still nodded his head. He agreed to help Seya, so he was going to do it perfectly. Or faint of exhaustion while trying._

_Seya started to hover higher than the tallest tree of the forest and Zak gathered his Magic and he quickly placed himself at 3 meters distance of Seya, also hovering in the sky._

_Hina was looking and nodding her head. She could tell when someone was doing a perfect flight with Wind Magic, she was already that good._

_Seya signaled Zak and he threw a Dark Wall in front of him while flying at high speed in the direction of his parents’ village. Zak concentrated and he started to make a rocky floor on the now clear path that Seya was leaving behind. It was a little bumpy in the beginning, but he corrected it and following Seya’s flight, he started to make a perfectly flat and horizontal rocky floor. They both flew over the 300 km wide of the Eternal Forest. Because Seya was increasing his flight speed, Zak did the same, while keeping on doing the rocky floor. After one hour, they reached Seya’s parents’ village. Seya looked back and he smiled at Zak._

 

\- I knew you could do it! Now, I make the macadam road, you polish, ok? Remember, just a little, or it will be too slippery.

 

\- Yes. Lead the way, Master!

 

\- Ahahah! Ok, let’s go!

 

_Again, Seya flew at high speed with Zak on his tail at 3 meters distance. Seya was making the road, Zak was polishing it. One hour more, they were back to Seya’s lands. Seya looked back, appreciating the new macadam road, all polished. He smiled to Zak and he started to fly at very high speed into the direction of the Dwarfs Mountains, making a trench, planting the trees and covering the roots. Zak was taking care of the watering. When they reached the border with the Mountains, Seya opened a Gateway to take them to the start of the road. From there, they flew into the direction of the ocean, to the West, with Seya planting and Zak watering. There, a new Gateway took them to the starting point of the road._

 

\- Well, no more trees and plants, we can take care of the poles and the Sun Light Crystals. Until now, this took almost 5 hours. Are you hungry or can we finish this?

 

\- Continue, of course! I hate leaving work at halfway!

 

\- That’s a good boy! Let’s go then. You make at 20 meters, and I’ll place mines in the mid-distance of them. Here, this bag is full of Sun Light Crystals. I think that on the first poles, you will take longer, but as soon as you get the hang of it, it will be faster.

 

_Zak flew along the road, making his first pole. It was bent a little but he corrected it and he placed a Crystal at the top. After three more, he was getting faster and faster. Seya was following him, making poles and placing Crystals. Soon, a straight line of wooden poles on each side of the road could be seen, separated by 10 meters from each other. After two hours, they both reached the end of the road. Seya landed softly, and Zak joined him. Seya taped Zak’s back, he was very proud of him._

 

\- When Hina sees this, she will fill you up with kisses! My girlfriend, on the other hand, might faint again…

 

\- I don’t think so. I noticed the look that she had when we started. She looked determined. Maybe the scolding that she got early this morning did any good.

 

\- Yeah, I hope so. Now, a Gateway to the Baron’s house, I’m starving!

 

\- Me too!

 

…

 

_When Seya and Zak did the first flight to make the road, Ryn and the others were looking at the trees and plants vanishing and the floor turning into a rock, completely flat. Ryn was touching the new floor._

 

\- Yeah, Seya was right, Zak really got more powerful. Something like this is extremely difficult to make. I can do this using Earth Crystals, but not at this speed and while flying!

 

_Hina was nodding her head._

 

\- Yes, Zak’s flight was flawless! My boyfriend is amazing! Eheheh! Now, what do we do? They will take a while to finish this.

 

\-  Seya said that he needed to visit the artisan to see if he can approve the new games. I think we could go there, and help him. Like that, he will have one less thing to take care of.

 

\- Yeah, good idea! Lead the way, Ryn!

 

_They all agreed and they followed Ryn on their horses. When they entered the Capital, they dismounted the horses and they did the rest of the way on foot. They took a while to get there because they were occasionally stopped by people that wanted to talk a little with them. And also to admire the fighting poses that Hina did, with her new Big Battle Ax! After almost an hour, they entered the artisan's shop. In there, they talked with the Master Artisan and they all approved the new versions of the games. Ryn went next to the two new CatKind workers, the former slaves, to see how they managed to make the pieces with such speed. After some minutes, they were all seated at a nearby table, doing the pieces for the new games, helping the artisans. The first ones weren’t very good, and they were rejected by the artisans, that had to fix it. But the next pieces were perfect. Like that, while Seya and Zak were making the new road, replanting the trees and placing the Sun Light Crystals, Ryn and her friends were also working at the shop. When the artisans stopped to eat, they also stopped and went to the Inn to have lunch. In there, they almost couldn’t find a place to seat, every table and seat was occupied. The old Innkeeper guided them to the back of the Inn, to his personal dining room, to eat there. Ryn was eating while trying to talk at the same time._

\- You know… I never would have guessed some months ago… that I would be able to make one piece for one game… like I did! I could never use Earth Magic before! And I never used… my Water Magic to polish anything!

 

_Princess Arys tilted her head sideways._

 

\- Well, it seems you were rather useless, weren’t you? I wonder what my amazing cousin saw in you… Eheheh!

_Princess Heiji pointed at Duncan._

 

\- You, control your woman, you brat!

_Duncan gulped, he was still embarrassed by his new relationship._

 

\- Arys, don’t pretend to be mean. I don’t want other people to think that you say things like that for real. Someone may misjudge you and think that you are saying that seriously, instead of a joke.

_Arys looked at Duncan, and if it were someone else, she would have said that she didn’t care about what other people may think, but looking into his eyes, she almost melted._

\- Yes… you are right, of course… Sorry Ryn, I was out of line. Please forgive me. I’ll try very hard to change this side of mine, I don’t want to upset Duncan…

_That made Princess Heiji burst into laughter._

 

\- Ahahahah! Amazing! I never would have imagined that we just needed to find her a boyfriend so that she became a nice person! All those sarcastic remarks were just a lack of love! Ahahahah!

_As soon as Heiji said that, she noted Arys changing, her eyes were wet, she was about to cry. And they all heard Arys mumbling some strange things._

 

\- Yeah… a lack of love… I guess it was just that… for all these years…

_Princess Heiji placed her arm on Arys’ shoulders and she kissed her left cheek._

 

\- Don’t worry cousin, we can give you a lot of love now. And Duncan even more than us. I don’t know what happened in your past, but you are among friends that love you.

 

_That was the last drop for Arys. She hugged Heiji and she cried her eyes out while thanking them for having the patience until that time, to put up with her. And to help her conquer Duncan. Hina and Myra were smiling at them and Duncan was all red and also smiling. At that moment, John arrived._

 

\- What happened here? Duncan, what did you do to Princess Arys?

 

\- Nothing! But I’m sure that it was Princess Heiji’s fault!

_After some explanations, John smiled at Arys. They talked briefly about what they were doing when John was in the Healing House and after eating, John returned to the Healing House and the others, to the artisan shop, for more work._  


	103. Report 82

_While Seya and Zak were building the new road and Ryn was in the artisan’s shop, in the Empire, the Ministers were giving the last strange report to the Emperor, and he wasn’t pleased with it._

 

\- So, you are saying that an entrance appeared in the Magic Border? Why no one crossed it? What is my army doing?

 

\- My Emperor, the entrance has a strange transparent wall that blocks any stick or stone thrown against it. And it absorbs Magic that the Mages shoot. There is a strange corridor with some stone obelisks at the side and all along it and two human guards are inside of that corridor. Our soldiers have talked with them, it seems that only slaves, Slave Traders or merchants that want to sell some products, are granted safe passage. There’s also a report about three security guards of a Slave Trader that were trapped inside those stone obelisks because they refused to deliver their weapons to the guards.

 

\- Trapped inside? What do you mean by that?

 

\- My Emperor, it seems that three Knights in complete armor and with a sword, came out of three Obelisks and they restrained the security guards and took them inside of it, closing the entrance.

 

\- That’s impossible!

 

\- But my Emperor, my source is very accurate. And it doesn’t end there. The Slave Trader returned and it seems it sold the six slaves that he had to a young Marquess on the other side of the Magic Barrier. That young Marquess paid for the slaves with small Magic Crystals, each of those Crystals, has one Attribute. And there’s two with Light Magic. The Slave Trader tried to sell one of those Crystals to one of our loyal Marquess’, that confiscated it and arrested the Slave Trader. He’s being brought here by a Wind Carriage and later this day he will arrive and he can tell the whole story.

 

\- That’s absurd! If that’s a lie, I will have your head for this!

_The Minister trembled, he knew far too well the bad temper of the Emperor._

 

…

 

_Near the Eternal Forest, Seya grabbed his Communicator Crystal to call Ryn, but after he was told that they had already eaten at the Inn and that they were working in the artisan’s shop, Seya and Zak went through a Gateway and with the horses, to the Baron’s house to see if Mary could fix something for them. In there, they could try a new recipe that Mary made, with fresh mashed potatoes and bear meat, with spices. While eating, Seya was talking with Zak, pointing some things that he could try, to concentrate even better his Magic and doing things as he did, even faster._

 

\- You know, Hina will fall for you all over again, as soon as she sees our work and you tell her what you did. She will be very proud of you, as I’m. You really have grown as a Mage in just this short amount of time. Among all of them, you were the one that I had more doubts about, mostly, because of your Noble pride.

 

\- Yeah, I kind of lost all that pride on the Examination day. That day was really an eye-opener for me!

 

\- Well, you managed to fix that attitude of yours, get an amazing girlfriend and become a very powerful Mage. So, what do you want to do from now on? What are you aiming for?

 

\- That’s easy, I want to be a better Mage than you and make Hina proud of me. I want to be worthy of her. Not because my father is a Count and I will eventually inherit his title, but because of my abilities.

 

\- Ahahah! Great! I don’t know if you will ever be a better Mage than me, but you are on the right track. I also had that same problem that you have, I had to grow up under the shadow of the fame of my parents. And look where I’m now!

 

\- Yeah… Ahahah!

 

_When they finished eating, they went to meet with their friends using one of Seya’s Gateway that took them to the front of the artisan’s shop. When they entered, they saw Ryn and the others, seated at a table, making some boards or some pieces for the new games. They were doing it in groups, with Arys and Heiji as a pair and Hina and Myra another. Ryn was making Hnefatafl pieces, all alone and very quickly. Seya approached her and he grabbed one of the pieces, that one looked just like Ryn._

 

 _-_ This is perfect, Ryn!

 

\- Shut up… I’m… working here... Don’t distract me!

 

\- Ok, sorry. Well, since I’m not needed, I’m going to visit the LizardKind. I need to invite Master Aku Kiro for my party next week.

 

_Hearing the word LizarKind, Ryn finished the piece that she was doing and she asked, with a shine on her eyes._

\- Do they have scales, like the SnakeKind?

 

\- Yes, and their scales makes more reflexes out in the sun, than the SnakeKind.

 

\- Can I go with you? Please! I love the scales of the SnakeKind, I want to see the LizardKind!

 

\- Ok, as long as you behave properly. But be prepared, they look rather scary. They are huge lizards, some of them are more than 2 meters tall, with long prehensile tails, big muscles and with a big mouth full of teeth.

 

\- So cool… and with big and long heads, like the SnakeKind?

 

\- Yes. Those are also very scary. But as soon as you start to talk to them and you hear their thoughts inside your head, you will admire them.

 

\- I love SnakeKind… those heads, the tongue, the scales… but they don’t have teeth… I wonder how cool they would look if the SnakeKind had teeth…

_Myra heard their conversation, and she laughed._

\- Seya, be careful, she might like them so much, that she breaks up with you! This girl is just crazy about SnakeKind. If the LizardKind is even more amazing, you are really pushing your luck, by taking her with you! Eheheheh!

_Seya smiled, but when he looked at Ryn and saw her dreamy eyes, thinking about SnakeKind or LizardKind, he started to think that Myra could be right._

 

\- Yeah, I see your point… She seems out of here, just by thinking about them. I wonder what will happen when she meets them! Well, let’s see and hope for the best…

 

_Seya opened a Gateway in the middle of the shop, that leads directly to 10 meters outside the main gate of one of the LizardKind Villages. He held Ryn’s hand and they both crossed it. Seya dispersed the Gateway and he looked at Ryn._

 

\- Now, be prepared to be probed. Don’t worry, they won’t do anything that could harm you, but they are going to look at your memories to learn more about you.

_As soon as Ryn nodded her head, she felt her body being lifted and hovering at 50 centimeters from the ground. She couldn’t move and she started to feel something strange in her head, for only five seconds. It was like someone was seeing her memories. She saw herself at the age of five, training with her mother while her father was cheering for her, she saw a caravan where she was working as a security guard, she saw herself at school and looking from a distance to Seya with passionate eyes, she saw herself fooling around in school with her friends, and she even saw her fight with the 3-rd year girls. As soon as those memories appeared, they vanished. She could move again and she landed softly. Ryn looked at Seya that was completely still, just looking at her while she was being probed._

\- Does this happen every time that you come here?

 

\- No, only on the first time. They were going to probe me also, but I send my mental image so that the Guard could recognize me.

 

\- A mental image? What’s that?

 

\- Well, in my case, I just think in a meeting that I had with the Clan Chief Aku Kiro. As soon as the Guard sees that image, he knows that’s me.

_The doors of the Village opened and from them, came two beings._

_Ryn noticed that they had a tail raised up in the sky, that moved a little while they walked, light clothes only covering their waist, a chest armor, and sandals made of wood and straw. They looked like ancient samurais that Ryn had saw drawn in the school books. When the two LizardKind were at three meters from Ryn and Seya they stopped, lowered their tail and did a deep bow. Seya made a Light Magic Tail for him and another for Ryn and he also bowed, lowering the tail. Ryn also bowed, but her tail stayed up in the sky. The two LizardKind tilted their head, looking at her. They didn’t seem pleased._

 

\- Ryn, pretend that your Magic tail is just an arm and lower it as I did.

_Ryn looked behind her, while still bowing, and she did what Seya told, she imagined that her new tail was just an arm that she wanted it to go down. And it did. The LizardKind whistled. Ryn raised her head, that sound was weird and she looked at Seya, wondering what it was. Seya was standing straight and he also whistled. Ryn got up straight, puzzled._

 

\- Sorry, I should have told you about this. This type of greeting with the tail is the formal greeting. By bowing without lowering the tail, you were being disrespectful. And the whistling is just how they laugh.

 

\- Yeah… you really should have told me previously… but their skin… those reflexions in the scales… they both look so beautiful…

_Hearing that, the two LizardKind looked at each other, and they whistled a lot. Then, Ryn heard a voice inside her head._

 

\- _…|… We thank Lady Ryn Mycym, many kind words. LizardKind know, ugly and scary to other beings. Not necessary be polite. …|…_

 

\- No, I wasn’t being polite! I truly think that you both are amazingly beautiful! Those scales… the patterns that each of you has, so different from each other… and that beautiful and muscular tail, it’s so cool!

 

\- _…|… Milady Ryn Mycym see differences in Scale Lines? BeastKind don’t notice, Master Seya same. All beings think  LizardKind equal. Only SnakeKind and Mermaids see Scale Lines. …|…_

 

\- Of course, I do! Well, I always loved SnakeKind ever since I was little, so I’m kind of used to look at the differences in the reflexions of the scales.

 

\- _…|… Me understand. Master Seya need learn with Lady Ryn! …|…_

 

\- Yeah, this guy needs to learn a lot of things, that’s for sure! He’s always distracted about everything that happens around him!

 

\- _…|… Master Seya never distracted. People think that, but it wrong. Now, Master Seya is detecting Magic Flow here to Demonoid Border. Detecting if it safe for Lady Ryn. …|…_

_Ryn looked at Seya and she saw him smiling._

 

\- Yeah, I could never hide anything from you guys. Well, I came to visit Master Aku Kiro, he’s available?

 

_\- …|… For Master Seya, Clan Chief Aku Kiro ever available. Honor us with company. Follow us to Hiro Dojo…|…_

 

_Ryn grabbed Seya’s hand and they both followed the two LizardKind through the main gate of the village. As soon as Ryn found herself inside the village, she didn’t know where to look first. The same images that she saw in the school books, were all in front of her. LizardKind dressed in Kimonos, wooden buildings, females with beautiful umbrellas, and even a group of bald monks in yellow robes. These ones, she thought it was strange, but seeing Seya approaching them with a smile, bowing to them and kissing their hands and the monks placing their hands on top of Seya’s bowed head like if they were blessing him, made her realize that he was used to them. The monks looked at her with a smile and she imitated Seya. And when they placed their hands on top of her head, she heard them._

_\- …|… May Goddess protect, child Ryn Mycym. …|…_

 

\- Thank you. May the Goddess guide you, Priest.

 

_The group of monks bowed to her and they continue their walk. Ryn was looking at them, appreciating the reflexions of the sun on their heads and uncovered backs._

 

\- Even here, they worship the Goddess.

 

\- Yes, little Aria is often here. They all know her. I didn’t know that for a long time, but they told me, one day.

 

\- Yeah, I totally understand her. If I could, I would always come here.

 

\- Well, I think you can, if you ask Master Aku Kiro. I’m going to give him a Communicator Device, so, you can call him anytime you like and come here, for a visit.

 

\- Really? That would be so cool!

 

_A very happy Ryn followed the two LizardKind, to a strange house with some harigana symbols written on the plate above the main door. She couldn’t read them, but she knew they were a form of written language, very old, according to her school books. When they entered, Ryn saw a group of young LizardKind in a tatami, training in pairs, with real swords, the LizardKind Three-Swords-Style. One sword in each hand and one sword that was held by the prehensile tail. There was also some DogKind and LionKind, training. And in the middle of them, dressed in a completely white Kimono, she saw Little Aria and her heart almost stopped. There she was, Aria, the Goddess of Creation, on her child human form, fighting with one sword on each hand and also with a tail made of Light Magic, that was holding the third sword. Seya also saw her and he shook his head._

\- There she is… I told you, she’s always here… I don’t know how she founds the time to be here, at school and to be the Deity of this world.

 

\- Yeah… what’s she doing here?

 

\- Can’t you see? She’s training, of course! And if you ask her, she will surely tell you the same thing, like if it was natural!

_Seated in front of them and after the tatami were his students were fighting, was an old LizardKind. He got up and the students immediately stopped and with a bow to the visitors, went to seat at the left and right edges of the tatami. Little Aria was very serious, but she still gave a little nod with her head to Ryn and a small smile to Seya. Seya took off his shoes and he walked to the center of the tatami, bowed while lowering his Light Magic Tail and seated on the floor, on his knees. Ryn did the same and kneeled next to him. The old LizardKind approached them and did the same, and he kneeled in front of them. Ryn suddenly heard a voice inside her head._

_\- …|… Master Seya, me honor your visit. Young Ryn Mycym, me one Clan Chief of LizardKind Ten Clan Conclave, me Aku Kiro, son of Aku Kiro, grandson of Aku Kiro. This me lineage…|…_

 

\- Ah… hello… I’m Ryn Mycym, daughter of Lando Mycym and Leia Mycym. This is my lineage.

\- _…|… Young Ryn Mycym, me honor your visit. Master Seya, visit ahead of time of Gathering. Serious problem? …|…_

\- No, Master Aku Kiro. I just came to invite you to my birthday party, to give you a gift and to show something that I think will help the border guards. But if I’m interrupting the class, I may return later.

 

_\- …|… Good reasons make interrupt acceptable. Come talk in meeting room. Students, continue. Little Aria, want tea with us?_

\- Yes, Master Aku Kiro, I would gladly join you.

 

_A very happy little Goddess got up and kneeled next to Ryn, smiling at her. When Master Aku Kiro got up, he went to the edge of the tatami and he bowed to his students. Seya, Ryn, and Aria did the same greeting to the students and they followed Aku Kiro to the next room. A LizardKind female was already serving some tea and with a bow, she left the room._

_Aku Kiro seated on the floor, next to a low table and he waited for the others to join him._

 

\- _…|… Young Ryn Mycym, me know not your first encounter with Goddess Aria, correct? …|…_

_-_ Yes, but… Do you know her identity?

 

_\- …|… Yes. Me Clan Chief of LizardKind, honor second defense Goddess Aria assigned to stop Demonoids. LizardKind die honor to protect Goddess Aria world. If necessary, all LizardKind die honor to protect Master Seya. That is LizardKind honor duty…|…_

_Ryn couldn’t believe what she was hearing._

\- You mean… all the LizardKind would die honorably to protect Seya if necessary? Why?

 

_Master Aku Kiro opened a single channel directly to Seya’s mind, so that only he could hear, instead of everyone, like he was doing up until now._

 

\- _…|… Master Seya, young Ryn not informed? …|…_

_\- …|… No, Master Aku Kiro, she’s not. And I would prefer if she didn’t know yet. It’s too soon, she’s not ready…|…_

 

\- _…|… Me understand. Me obey. …|…_

_He then opened his mind again, for everyone to hear him._

_\- …|… Me kinder many gratitude for Tally Denar’an. Strong ally. LizardKind honor to friend Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto, Tally descendant. Seya ally helped LizardKind many times fight Demonoids. Helped with teaching new fighting, better farming, and new equipment. LizardKind never forgets enemies or friends. All LizardKind help and protect Master Seya, die if needed to save Master Seya. That, an honor dead, die for protect friend. …|…_

 

_Aku Kiro did a deep bow towards Seya, as the Samurai protocol dictates. Seya did the same deep bow towards Aku Kiro._

\- Thank you, Master Aku Kiro. The honor is mine, to be protected by the LizardKind. But please, let me just tell the purpose of my visit. I’m sure it will also please little Aria here. By the way, what were you doing in the middle of that class, fighting with three swords?

 

\- I was practicing with that student, of course! What, do you think I’m lazy? I’ve been practicing in hidden with the Clan Chiefs this Three-Sword-Style for millennia. But because now I can travel here from the BeastKind Kingdom by boat, I can pretend that I’m just visiting and hide my identity, so that I can practice with the students. I also know the Denar’an Bloodline Fighting Style, the BeastKind Death Claw and Midnight Sword Style, the Dwarfs Battle Ax Style, the Fairies Light Sword Style, and the Mermaids Water and Wind Swords Style.

 

\- Why did you never teach me? I would gladly accept your teachings!

 

\- What, for free? My teachings aren’t cheap, you know? And you could have learned with different teachers as I did. And since when do you need me to teach you? You already know a lot of different styles, many of them, unheard in this world! Judo, Jujitsu, Kung-fu, Karate… You even know that green-small-guy, Master Yoda’s Light-Sword Style!

_All those strange names, made Ryn’s alarm turn on._

 

\- What’s all that? I never heard anything about such styles!

 

\- Oops… sorry, it was just a slip of the tongue… knnya… knnya… knnya…


	104. Report 83

_Master Aku Kiro whistled, he was enjoying all that mess. Seya just shook his head because Aria almost blew Seya’s cover, telling that he was originally from elsewhere. He opened his Compressed Dimension and he started to place some Crystals on the floor, next to him._

 

\- Well, let me take out these things. This is a Communicator Device. With it, you can call another Communicator Device anywhere in the world and start a conversation. I think that your Mind Magic and the translator Crystal will work perfectly with it. And these are Gateway Crystals. With this, you can open a Gateway like mine when using a Communicator Device. I also want to invite you to my birthday party, three-night lights from now. Bring with you the two LizardKind that brought us here, the ones that I’m always messing with, by refusing to hear their names every time they try to introduce themselves to me.

 

\- _…|… yes, Master Seya, for years that joke. Me amused by their annoyed…|…_

 

\- Ahahahah! Yeah, I really like to mess with them. I always say that I don’t need to know their names and I don’t care to know. They hiss every time I say that! It’s so funny!

 

\- _…|…one day, they challenge Master Seya to honor fight…|…_

 

\- Yeah, they already challenged me but I refused. I told them they were too weak. They hissed a lot and they bumped with their tail against the ground a few times. They were really mad! Ahahahah!

 

_Aku Kiro made a long whistle. Calling two of the best LizardKind fighters as weak, was really funny. Only Seya would have the courage to mock them._

 

\- I like those two, I know them since the first time that I came here. That’s why I want them to come to my birthday party. By the way, on the same day, it will be the engagement party of Princess Heiji, so, a lot of different Humans and other beings will be there. It will be a good opportunity to introduce the LizardKind and tell everyone what you are doing to save them, for all these centuries.

 

_\- …|… No necessary. No honor in boasting. LizardKind duty, to protect world…|…_

 

\- Yes, but I’ll still tell them. Most of them think that the ancient histories in the Goddess Teachings are just that, histories. I’m also sure that Princess Heiji will be very proud to introduce you to her boyfriend.

 

\- _…|… Little Heiji found mate? Me honor to meet mate Heiji choose…|…_

 

\- You will like him. He’s very kind and his sensing of Magic Flow, it’s off the charts. Not even he realizes how good he is.

_Ryn noticed one thing, so, she interrupted the conversation._

\- Master Aku Kiro, you already know Princess Heiji? Since when?

 

_\- …|… Little Heiji visited many night lights before. Challenged students, won. Challenged me, lost bad. Challenged me again, more lost. Got mad, melted Dojo. Master Seya reconstructed Dojo. Little Heiji punished. Seya sentenced to a day of fight in Demonoid border with two daggers. Little Heiji almost died two times, fighting Demonoids. Very funny! Little Heiji visited after, to learn. Lost many times in training, never got mad again. Me likes very much Little Heiji…|…_

 

\- Ahahahah! Sounds just like her, alright! But… Seya, that means that she already saw a Demonoid and she even fought them. I never saw one or heard of anyone that fought them, until I met you. How do they look like?

 

_Seya looked at Aria, and she was turning white, remembering the times that she saw them. Seya placed his hand on top of Aria’s shoulder to see if she was alright. Aria gave a little smile to him. Seya returned the smile and he looked at Ryn._

 

\- One of these days I will show you one. But be prepared. Even the Goddess gets sick every time she sees one of them. And because of them, I also made these things.

 

_Seya took from his Compressed Dimension, two Big Crystals._

 

\- Master Aku Kiro, these are not perfect, but they will be able to stop the Demonoids incursions into the LizardKind lands for some minutes, giving plenty of time for the Border Guards to destroy them from a distance. It creates a Light Barrier that can stop the Dark Magic and body of a Demonoid. And a Border Guard on the other side can lift some huge Rocks and make them fall from the sky into the other side, using Telekinesis, to kill the Demonoids. I have here these two for demonstration and I’m making enough for the entire border. I think next week I’ll have enough. I hope that with this, there’s not one more LizardKind getting killed and eaten by a Demonoid.

 

_While Aku Kiro was looking at the two Crystals, Ryn froze when she heard that the LizardKind were killed and eaten by the Demonoids. Aria was turning white again._

 

\- But… Seya, what do you mean by getting eaten?

 

\- Ryn, Demonoids feed on the Magic and on the flesh of their one kind and of every living being. But it’s better if we don’t talk about that unless you want to clean the mess that little Aria is about to make. Breathe Aria, just breathe… Air in, air out, air in…

 

\- _…|… Good gift, Master Seya! Teach use! And the others!…|…_

_Seya explained how to activate the Light Barrier, the use of the Communicator Device and the Gateway. He even made a call to a very surprised Baron that saw for the first time in his life, a LizardKind bowing to him, on the other side of the Gateway. And the voice inside of his head was so strange that he froze for a few moments._

_\- …|… Me one Clan Chief of LizardKind Ten Clan Conclave, me Aku Kiro, son of Aku Kiro, grandson of Aku Kiro. This me lineage…|…_

 

\- … Hello… I’m… Baron Frank Macleod, of the Clan Macleod. It’s an honor to meet a member of the LizardKind. I’m sorry… but until today, I never saw one of your kind. And this voice in my head… how is this possible?

 

\- _…|… me uses special Mind Magic. Master Seya helped this possible. Never LizardKind could talk other kinder…|…_

 

\- Oh, I see, another one of Milord’s amazing accomplishments! If I could be of any assistance, please say so, Clan Chief Aku Kiro. Milord, if you have time, I have a guest that wants to meet you. It’s my cousin Arthur Macleod, from the Empire.

 

\- He’s there? Perfect, I want to talk with him. I’ll return shortly.

_After the Gateway closed, Aku Kiro whistled._

 

_\- …|… Good gift, Master Seya, good gift. Me kinder will travel, meet other kinder…|…_

\- Yes, I thought the same. But don’t start travelling before going to my party, ok? I want to introduce the LizardKind to the world, or you could get a lot of troubles, if you suddenly start to appear in other countries, especially, because most of the people are not sure if your kind exists or not.

 

\- _…|… Yes, me kinder scary! Mouth with many teeth! …|…_

_Aku Kiro whistled a lot. Aria was smiling._

 

\- Yeah, it’s about time for the world to know about you. I should have helped with that part, Millennia ago, but I wasn’t sure if the world was ready for you guys. But if there are more people like pretty Ryn here, I’m sure you will be well received. And because of Seya, you can now be understood by the other races. That will surely help a lot. The BeastKind are trading with your kind for some years, so, I believe it will all work out.

_Seya nodded, he also thought about that._

 

\- Yes, and because of the way the LizardKind live, following very strictly the way of the Samurai and honoring their duty to stop the Demonoids, the BeastKind are coming here to learn and to fight at the border. I noticed a lot of BeastKind students in the other room, more than the last time that I was here.

 

_\- …|… Xenya good student. Leave but spread word to BeastKind. Little Aria the same, spread word of LizardKind good fighters…|…_

 

_Seya was truly surprised._

 

\- Xenya left? I thought that she was still here! Did she change her ways?

 

\- _…|… Xenya, honor Samurai. Did honor duty, fought many times Demonoids. Teach Fairies Light Sword Style to many me kinder. Xenya went to visit family but returning. Xenya say want to fulfill duty, until dead_ _…|…_

 

\- I wonder how Titania will react to that. Xenya is her daughter, maybe she was supposed to become the next Queen of the Fairies, not staying here forever.

_A high pitch voice was heard, nearby._

 

\- Don’t worry, dear Seya, Xenya won’t die so easily. I also have more daughters that can inherit the throne, if she doesn’t want it. I know that you already met some of them! Hihihihi!

 

\- So, you were also here… You mean those crazy Fairies disguised as Elfians, RabbitKind or Human that tried to trick me to bed?

 

\- Hihihi! I’m not going to deny or confirm anything! But I know that Talya is crazy about you, she won’t give up on you so easily! Sooner or later, she will catch you! Hihihi!

 

_Ryn was getting nervous. More girls trying to grab Seya?_

 

\- … Who… is that Talya?

 

\- A powerful Fairy that normally disguises herself as a RabbitKind and tries to seduce me two or three times a year, to have a child with her since I was 12 years old. I managed to escape her until now with the excuse that I was too young. But with me turning 16, I will be considered an adult and she will try even more. But now, you are my excuse, I can’t be with her because I’m already with you.

\- I see…

_Ryn looked at Aria and she was looking back at her very seriously. Ryn remembered what Aria told her, that it would be good for the future of the world if Seya had a lot of descendants. And it seemed that Talya was a very good match. Seya thought it was about time to leave, he wanted to speak with that Baron from the Empire. He said his farewells to Aku Kiro and opened a Gateway directly to his Baron’s meeting room. Ryn followed him, while Aria stayed, saying that she wanted to practice a little more. After the dispersing of the Gateway, Seya turned to face his Baron’s cousin._

\- Milord, let me introduce to you my cousin, Arthur Macleod, from the Clan Macleod.

_A very thin and tall man that had some facial similarities with his Baron, bowed to him. Seya noticed that his eyes were evaluating him and he didn’t seem too impressed, facing that young Marquess. Seya did a little bow and warned him, with darkness in his eyes._

\- If you continue on evaluating me and looking unimpressed, you may return to where you came from. Until now, everyone that underestimated me is either dead on in a very dangerous situation. It’s your choice.

_Noticing the dangerous tone on Seya’s voice and his cold eyes, made Baron Frank tremble, while his cousin was looking surprised, for such a quick judgment._

 

\- I’m sorry, Milord, but I was just surprised. My cousin already told me about Milord, but I guess I was expecting someone older. And seeing you arrive while holding hands with this young girl like if you both were a young couple taking a walk, I may have seemed a little disrespectful.

 

\- Either that or you have a death wish. I just came through a very advanced type of Magic that I created myself, from the lands of the LizardKind, at months of travel from here, in a matter of seconds. If that alone doesn’t surprise you, maybe I’m wasting my time with you. Baron Frank, he may be your cousin, but I don’t like being taken lightly.

 

_The Baron was trembling, Seya was still using a very serious tone and even he could sense Seya’s Magic leaking. It seemed like a thunderstorm that was starting, making the hair on the back of his neck, to rise._

 

\- …Milord… if you please… maybe it was better if we sit and drink some tea, before continuing.

 

\- Yes, I agree with you. We have some very important matters to discuss, but until now, I don’t know if your cousin would be the best person for me to meet, regarding those. But let me try again… Hello, I’m Marquess Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto, and this here is my girlfriend and future Marchioness of these lands, Ryn Mycym. Let’s sit for a while and drink some tea and taste some of the amazing biscuits of our maid.

_Arthur Macleod nodded his head in silence. He could also sense that he was in serious danger and it would be better for his health, to not antagonize even more that strange boy. Ryn seated next to Seya, in complete silence. She understood that the situation was rather serious and she didn’t want to make it even worst. Seya took a small sip of his tea and he started to talk._

 

\- Well, my Baron told me that you are also a Baron that administers the lands of the Count on the other side of the Magic Border. Some days ago, while I was talking during dinner with King Rohan of the Rohan Kingdom, I told him an idea that I had for the future of the Empire. And Baron Frank suggested that I could contact you, to see if you could be of some assistance.

 

\- Yes, Milord, he told me something about that, but he didn’t talk about the details. Besides, while we were coming here by horse, we talked about other things because I noticed that the fields with crops have increased, since the last time that I came here. He told me that Milord taught the farmers a different method and created new equipment to help them. And while we were crossing the Capital, I saw BeastKind, Dwarfs and even Elfians! He told me that there’s even a new Inn in a village near the ocean. I saw from a distance, that strange Watermill, for grinding flour. With all that, I was expecting a lot of people and Nobles from the Kingdom of Rohan working here, but it seems it was all done by Milord and the people living here! I even saw that Knight that came from inside of the stone monument outside this house!

 

\- Seems that you saw a lot. And still, you underestimated me. Well, let me explain my idea for the Empire, to see if you can help on that matter. I need someone in the Empire to talk with Nobles that owns a lot of lands. If those Nobles make a Nobles Conclave, they could administer all the lands of the Empire. By their union, the power of the Emperor and the High Nobles, will just vanish. I’m guessing that by now, the people are becoming worried because of a lack of food and basic necessities. These lands, the Outskirts, used to be a very important food source of the Empire, and now that the Empire lost it and it’s even surrounded by the Magic Border and contained by the Dragonoids and the Mermaids, the situation will only get worst.

 

\- But… how does Milord know all that? I only know some bits of that, but if that’s what’s really happening, the Empire will just crumble to pieces! And a Nobles Conclave? The Emperor will never allow that! Anyone that it’s suspected of working against the Empire, is sentenced to death!

 

\- The Empire will crumble, eventually. It’s better if it happens as sooner as possible, for the people do not suffer so much. The Emperor can’t order his soldiers to kill anyone unless they use stones or sticks because I’ve already taken every weapon, armor, and horse from the Empire soldiers. Of course, I will help as much as I can, I can even provide weapons and Magic Crystals filled with Magic, to help on the defense of the members of the Nobles Conclave. I can even teach the farming methods that we are using on my lands and I can rent my farming equipment, for a reasonable price, of course.

I also need to mention that the first Noble Conclave, will be with Landowners that agree to join. Four years from now, the people will choose the Nobles that can be on the next Nobles Conclave. Like that, a Noble can’t be in there forever. Too much power can corrupt a person. I know what I’m talking about. Fortunately for me, I have a lot of powerful beings making sure that I don’t abuse my power.

 

\- But Milord… weapons and Magic Crystals? That’s… Frank, is this for real?

 

\- Yes, Arthur, it is. At first, I also doubted a little of Marquess Seya, but under his guidance, our lands have grown much more in these last weeks than in the last centuries!

_Baron Arthur looked at his cousin, next he looked to Ryn that remained serious and completely silent, and then, to Seya, that was calmly eating a biscuit. Suddenly, he saw Seya stopping eating, his eyes narrowed, like if he was thinking about something._

_Seya sensed the faint signal from the Magic Crystals that he gave to the Slave Trader, moving towards the direction of the Castle of the Emperor. He was sensing the moving of those Crystals since the Slave Trader left and he noticed that in the middle of the morning, while he was making the road with Zak, the Crystals were moving in the direction of the Capital of the Empire. Now, they arrived there. That could only mean that the Slave Trader and the Emperor were also there. Seya got up and he opened a Gateway to the Magical Border. Ryn looked into the Gateway and she noticed the serious look on Seya’s face and the terrifying Dark Magic that was forming around him._

 

\- Is something wrong?

 

\- Yes, a very stupid person is pushing their luck. I warned that guy to not make me go to him again. Seems he didn’t take my warning too seriously. If you excuse me, I need to leave for a moment. Please drink some tea and some biscuits and talk about what I’ve said. Baron Arthur, I hope to have your answer upon my return, if you are willing to help me or if I need to find someone else. My dear Titania, care to come with me? I want that Ryn feels reassured by your presence with me.


	105. Report 84

_A high pitch voice was heard, coming from above. When the two Barons and Ryn looked up, they saw a small being surrounded with light, flying to meet Seya._

 

\- I’m always with you, my dear Seya. Seems that you are going to do something crazy again… may the Goddess have mercy of the poor soul that annoyed you so much…

 

_Seya crossed the Gateway and he turned back, smiling at Ryn, while the Gateway was dispersing. Ryn returned the smile and she nodded. She understood that something serious was going to happen but she had learned over her last travel with Seya to the Empire, that he doesn’t like to take any unnecessary risks. And Titania, the powerful Queen of the Fairies, was going with him. Baron Arthur was looking at Ryn, he seemed very surprised._

 

\- Who was that flying being? And where is Milord going?

_Ryn looked at Baron Arthur, with an inscrutable look on her face._

 

\- That, was Titania, the Queen of the Fairies. The most powerful being in this world and Seya’s bodyguard, assigned to him by the Goddess herself. Seems that someone did something stupid and Seya is very mad. He’s going to kill someone or destroy something. May the Goddess have pity on the one that made him so angry…

 

\- That’s not possible! Titania, the Queen of the Fairies? Fairies don’t exist! And you are saying that the Goddess assigned a Fairy to be Milord’s bodyguard? That can’t be true!

 

_Ryn smiled a little, but her eyes showed that she was angry._

 

\- You really need to stop underestimating my amazing boyfriend, or you will not live long. He’s very angry right now, I don’t know if even the Goddess could stop him. It’s better if you think very well on his proposal and stop underestimating him, or I can’t guarantee your safety on his return.

_Arthur gulped. When he looked at his cousin, he saw that Frank was completely white and shacking. He looked completely terrified._

_Near the Magic Border, Seya quickly disguised himself with his Dark Mage Robe and his staff with the Big Magic Crystal, and he waited._

_…_

_In the Empire’s Castle, the Slave Trader was brought to the presence of the Emperor. As soon as he was forced to kneel and the soldier delivered the purse with the small Magic Crystals to the Emperor, a dark Gateway, similar to the one used by the Dragonoids, with the interior completely dark and with rough edges, appeared in the middle of the throne room. From there, the Great Sage emerged, and he immediately absorbed the Magic of every Mage in there and he knockout them. He then faced the Emperor, while the Ministers and the Royal Guards froze in fear._

 

\- **Who told you that you could place your dirty hand on the Crystals that I made to my Marquess? Did you forget what was going to happen to you if I had to come here again?**

_The Emperor smiled in triumph while shaking in fear._

\- You… these Crystals belong to the Empire! That Trader is a loyal subject! He delivered them to me on his free will! I have all the right…

_Slash! Plof! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

_In the middle of the Emperor’s sentence, Seya threw a Wind Slash at his neck. The Emperor’s head fell to the ground and came down along the stairs were his throne sat. Seya grabbed the head and placed it inside his Compressed Dimension. He then threw a Wind Tornado to lift the Emperor’s body, moving to a nearby wall and putting it completely straight and he covered it with Rock and polished it, making a perfect statue, without a head._

**\- If I’m not mistaken and if I remember this world History, that stupid Emperor doesn’t have children, because he was infertile. You, his Ministers, now have the responsibility to guide this fallen Empire until a new type of government is formed. You may change its name at your will or call it ‘Human Conclave’. You will be contacted by some representatives from the Royal Kingdom of Rohan, to help with the transition. I suggest a Nobles Conclave, with equal power of decision, and from now on, all the decisions about the guidance of these lands should be done by them. My Marquess, Seya Hinamoto, can provide help with some things. He’s doing amazing things in the former Outskirts. Return those Magic Crystals to the Trader, they belong to him, it was an honest transaction. And also, don’t forget that slavery isn’t allowed in the other Kingdoms, so it’s better for your health if you return them to the BeastKind Kingdom. Or to where you took them. I’m leaving now, don’t make me return here or the next stone statues on that wall will be yours!**

_One of the Ministers gathered the courage to speak._

 

\- But… the slaves… are needed! How can we harvest or plant the fields without them? The people are already suffering from a lack of food!

\- **Talk with my Marquess, Seya Hinamoto. He has developed some equipment that is being used in his lands and in the Kingdom of Rohan, with great success. A field that normally took several days and four people can now be harvested or planted in just one day, by one person.**

\- That’s impossible!

_The Great Sage pointed to the headless statue._

_-_ **That one also doubted me. Talk with my Marquess, ask him to visit his lands and you can see for yourself. Or you can continue on doubting me and you can join that one, you choose.**

_The Minister gulped. He couldn’t see the face of the Great Sage, but his tone and the vision of the Emperor body turned into a statue, was enough to make him terrified._

 

\- … Yes… We… Will talk with the Marquess…

_The Great Sage opened a dark Gateway, and the Ministers could see on the other side, the Magic Border. After the Great Sage crossed it and dispersing that strange Magic, the Minister of the Agriculture looked to his colleagues._

 

\- And… what do we do now?

 

_The Minister of the Internal Affairs answered._

 

\- You heard him, we administer the Empire… I mean, the Human Conclave until a new government is formed. It’s better to send one of us immediately, to meet that Marquess. The others will stay here, organizing everything. The Human Conclave is a mess, we need to do our best. And since the Emperor is no longer alive to force us to make bad decisions, maybe we can make this work.

_The Minister of the Military was still doubtful._

 

\- But… what do we say to the soldiers? And if they are not willing to obey us?

 

_The Minister of the Internal Affairs pointed at the Emperor headless statue._

 

\- Then, we just need to show them that statue over there. I’m sure it will be enough.

 

_The Minister of Agriculture nodded his head._

 

\- Yeah… It’s better if I go see for myself if what he said it’s true. I’m going to meet that Marquess and talk with him, to see what we can do. I can enter his lands through that new entrance that the Slave Trader used.

_The Minister of the Internal Affairs agreed._

 

\- Yes, go quickly, while we check our food resources and fields production. We need to gather the most recent reports. It’s better if the death of the Emperor it’s not announced to the population until we have everything in order. 

_The Slave Trader tried to call for attention, with a strange smile on his face._

 

\- Please excuse me, but if the Minister needs a guide, I would gladly accompany you. And maybe we could take with us some Slaves, as a peace offering. I know that the Marquess wants to buy families of Slaves, and if the Slaves are going to be set free as that Mage said, it’s better if we get the most money as possible from the slaves that we could sell.

 

\- I see your point. I suppose you have some Slaves that meet the requirements?

 

\- Yes, I do. We just need to make a quick stop at my office.

 

\- Ok, let’s go. But since it’s getting late, we need to depart tomorrow morning, really early. We can use a Wind Carriage for that. I also need to warn my family and prepare for tomorrow, but I want to go with you, to take a look at those slaves of yours.

_The Slave Trader almost couldn’t hide his greedy smile. He had a lot of Slaves. Some were families with babies, and some orphans. It was better if he just sold all of them to that naive Marquess, before those stupid Ministers ended his Slave business, by setting free all the slaves within the Empire!_

_…_

_While the Ministers and the Slave Trader were talking, Seya was putting inside his Compressed Dimension his Mage Robe and Staff. He then took the Emperor's head, that was still dripping blood and he covered it with Rock and polished it with Water Magic._

\- There, a nice rocky head. My Queen Titania, are you still with me or did I left you behind?

 

\- I’m here, my dear Seya. I almost hadn’t time to cross the Gateway! Next time, give me a few more seconds, ok? Hihihi! That was so funny! I almost burst into laughter! He was still talking and suddenly, his head was falling down the stairs! Did you notice that his eyes were still looking at you when you picked up his head? And the look on those Ministers! It was so funny! Hihihi!

 

_Seya smiled and he made a Gateway to his Baron’s meeting room and a worried Ryn was looking at him on the other side. He crossed, waited for Titania to have time to follow him and he dispersed the Gateway._

_Seya approached his seat at the table, and he placed the head of the Emperor on top of the table, in front of him. He also took from his Compressed Dimension, the hand of the Emperor, still attached to the Royal Scepter._

 

\- Well, I now have the complete set. The rest of his body is a statue in his throne room. Baron Arthur, the Ministers of the fallen Empire are administering, for now, the lands of the brand new Human Conclave. So, your help on the search of trusty and worthy Nobles to create the Nobles Conclave is more urgent. So, can I count on your help?

 

_Baron Arthur was looking at the head of his former Emperor in front of him, turned into rock. And next to the head, he could easily recognize the Emperor’s scepter._

 

\- Milord… that’s… the Emperor's head…

 

\- Yeah, last time that we met, I warned him that if I had to go to him again, I would take his head, instead of just his hand and scepter. He didn’t believe me. But we are wasting our time and you are not answering my question. If you think you can’t help me, it’s not a problem, I’ll find someone else. But if you really want to help your people, now it’s your chance. Up until now, the Clan Macleod, represented by Milady Margaret, Rose, Duncan, and Baron Frank, are doing amazing things in my lands, for improving the lives of the people that live here. I need to know if you are also a true Macleod or not.

_Hearing that, Baron Arthur stood up and he did a deep bow._

 

\- Milord Seya, I’m Arthur Macleod of the Clan Macleod. Our Clan is very old and we were for centuries honored with the task of taking care of the people that live in the lands that are our responsibility. It would be my honor to help you with your idea of a new government for the Empire.

 

\- Spoken like a true Macleod! You had me worried until now! You need to be quicker on your decisions and acts, like your cousin. I don’t like wasting time, there are too many things to take care. Here, take this Gateway Crystal. I suppose that your Count has a Communicator Device, so you can ask your cousin how to use that so that you can come here when needed. Baron Frank, maybe it’s better if you use the Obelisk outside to open a Gateway to the Border Checkpoint, for your cousin to travel there faster. I suppose he came here on his horse. Baron Arthur, from the Checkpoint, you can easily reach your Count’s Castle. Talk to him, if you think it’s needed or to any Noble that owns a lot of lands, about the Nobles Conclave. If they still have doubts, take with you this head and the scepter. But I want them back, so take care of it.

 

\- Certainly, Milord. It will surely help if any Noble doubts that the Emperor is dead.

_With a bow, the two Barons left, leaving Seya and Ryn. Seya took a deep breath and Ryn held his hand._

 

\- You got me worried, for a while. Not too much, actually, because Queen Titania was with you, but still… you had a frightening look on you while crossing the Gateway to the Border…

 

\- Yeah, I suppose I had. I should have smiled more and just started to gather my Magic when I was already on the other side, but I was angry with that stupid Emperor. I knew the Slave Trader was next to him, but it seems that he was arrested and the Crystals that I gave him were apprehended by the Emperor. It ended well, for now. Let’s see how things go. I need to contact King Rohan now, to tell him what happened. I’m going to need his expertise on foreign matters.

 

\- Yes, but can’t you relax a little? You haven’t stopped running around since this morning!

 

\- No time for that, yet. Let’s go talk to the King and then, I can relax.

_Seya opened a Gateway to King Rohan’s throne room. He was there, talking with some of his Ministers._

\- My King, can I interrupt? I have a situation to report.

 

\- Of course. Please, come here. By your look, it seems serious.

_Seya crossed the Gateway, holding hands with Ryn._

 

\- It’s very serious, actually. I need your help on starting conversations with the Ministers of the Empire, they are putting together a provisional government until the Nobles Conclave can be put together.

 

\- Really? And what about the Emperor? Did he agree with that?

 

_Seya scratched his head, he knew the King might scold him._

 

\- Well… he kind of can’t agree on anything… he kind of… died?

 

\- He died? Don’t tell me, you killed him, right?

 

\- Well… I might have lost my temper for a while and cut off his head…

 

\- I knew it… what happened?

 

\- Well, the Slave Trader was in the Emperor’s Castle. When I arrived there, he was on his knees with two guards next to him and the Emperor was holding a bag with the Magic Crystals that I made to the Trader. And he lied, saying that the Trader gave him the Crystals of his own free will because he was a loyal subject or something like that. Then, a strange Wind Slash cut off his head and came rolling on the floor until my feet. I did warn him that if I had to go to that Castle again, I would take his head… and… I may have turned the rest of his body into a Statue covered in rock and placed near a wall, as a warning for the Ministers. I explain to them my idea of a Nobles Conclave and told them to prepare a provisional government and that they would be contacted by the Royal Kingdom of Rohan.

 

_The King sat down on his throne and placed his head on his knees._

 

\- Such a mess… I suppose you need my help to see if those Ministers do just that or if they need any sort of help, correct?

 

\- Well, that would surely help a lot… at least the people of the Empire will not suffer too much. As long as the provisional government makes everything correctly and smoothly and the Nobles Conclave is put together fast, the people will not feel insecure about their future. And it’s very important to make sure that one greedy Noble doesn’t try to be the next Emperor. But I think that won’t happen, the soldiers don’t have weapons and the Emperor's stone statue will serve as a warning. If everything goes well and there’s not any kind of killing in the former Empire, maybe the Goddess don’t get mad with me…

 

_The King raised his head, he had a weird smile._

 

\- Ok, I can do that. But you won’t get away that easily. Make sure to put together any surplus of food products that you have and send it to those Ministers, to help their people. And teach the Ministers the three-system that we are using in our fields so that they can be able to produce their own food. Lend them your farming equipment for a while, free of charge, to show them the benefits of it. Maybe like that, you learn to wait for my help and advice, before putting your nose where you shouldn’t.

 

\- Yeah… I lost my temper in that Castle when I saw the stupid smile that the Emperor was making when he was looking at me. He was more interested in the Magic Crystals than in contacting you or me, for helping his people. By the way, I told those Ministers that it would be a good idea if the Empire changed its name to Human Conclave.

 

\- That’s a very good name, actually… Well, as long as the people don’t get restless or a civil war starts, maybe it will all work out. Ministers, you heard everything, correct? Can some of you go to the Communicator Device and try to contact the Ministers in there? Maybe they are willing to come here if one of you opens a Gateway.


	106. Report 85

_The Minister of Agriculture bowed._

\- My King, I will contact them. I know the Minister of Agriculture. And if I can make a suggestion, maybe our Kingdom could also send some food to them, and not only the Marquess.

 

\- Of course. And while you are at it, contact the other Kingdoms, so that they can also provide assistance. Maybe like that, the things in the former Empire can go smoother. I also don’t want to see the Goddess upset because we didn’t help. I still remember the last time that she was mad with us. Seya, I guess you have a task to do, correct? Why are you still here?

 

\- Yes, my King, I’m going. Thank you for your help.

 

\- Well, we were already discussing how we could help the people in the Empire before you arrived here, we just need to do things a little faster.

_Seya was surprised, and he saw the victory smile of the King and the nodding of the Ministers. He shook his head while crossing again the Gateway, with Ryn at his side._

 

\- I was tricked… I thought he was going to scold me, but he was already preparing everything…

 

_While the Gateway was dispersing, Ryn was smiling at the King._

 

\- Yeah, he’s a really remarkable King. You are the reckless one, for sure.

 

_The Baron was seated at the table of the meeting room, waiting for Seya._

 

\- Milord, my cousin is already in the Empire lands and he’s going to talk with his Count. But I see that you look worried. Is something wrong?

 

\- Well, the King ordered me to send food and to lend the farming equipment to the Ministers of the Empire as a punishment. So now, I must take care of that. And I’m already tired of all this politics and international affairs….

 

\- Milord, I’ll contact immediately the Village Chiefs so that they can prepare that. How can we send the food and the equipment to the Empire?

 

\- They have a Communicator Device at their Castle. It’s just a matter of contacting them and sending the goods. And I will lose a lot of profit because I must lend the equipment to them, free of charge… at least, the King said it will be for a while, for them to see the advantages of it. Which means that later on, I can rent it.

 

\- I see… Milord, I’ll take my leave, I need to contact the Village Chiefs to see if tomorrow, we can send everything to the Empire.

 

\- Ok, thanks. But now, maybe it will be called Human Conclave. Let’s see if those Ministers accept that new name.

 

_With a bow, the Baron went to his Office while mumbling._

 

\- … Human Conclave… that’s a very good name…

_Seya seated and he rested his head on top of his arms crossed over the table, with Ryn seated at his side and caressing his head._

 

\- Don’t worry, it will all work out. You should be more worried about Princess Arys. As soon as she knows what you did, she’s going to mock you a lot!

 

\- Yeah, that crazy cousin of mine… So, what do you want to do now?

 

\- Well, maybe we can go meet the others and see that new road that you did?

 

\- So that you can tell Arys to laugh to your heart content while she mocks me, right?

 

\- Well… Heheheh! Maybe! Heheheh!

 

_Seya smiled and he opened a Gateway to the middle of the artisan’s shop. On the table where they were seated, there was already a pile of new boards for the games. Seya crossed the Gateway with Ryn and before he could say anything, Ryn shouted._

 

\- Princess Arys, you will not believe what this crazy brat did! Heheheh!

 

_Seya quickly looked at Ryn, and she was putting her tongue out to him. Arys raised her head, that looked interesting. After Ryn told everything that happened, Arys was grabbing the collar of Seya’s shirt and shaking him._

 

\- Stupid! So stupid! Why are you always doing some kind of a mess? That’s it, you are forbidden from now on, to go alone anywhere! You can’t be trusted! Fortunately for you, you don’t have RabbitKind ears, or right now, I would be pulling them until you begged for mercy!

 

_While the others were trying to pull Arys away from Seya, Ryn and Princess Heiji were laughing like crazy. Arys was still looking at Seya, and she looked very angry while she was restrained by Zak and Duncan._

 

\- Why are you putting yourself into that kind of situations? Do you want to die young or what? Are you just stupid? Argh! I want to break your neck!

 

_Seya was fixing his clothes and he calmly approached Arys and placed his hand on Arys’ right check._

 

\- I’m sorry. I know that you just worry about me, but I was with Titania all the time. I was never in danger, believe me. I already talked with King Rohan and the preparations are in motion to help the people of the fallen Empire. And it will also change its name, maybe to Human Conclave.

 

_Arys stopped fighting to get loose. Seeing that, Duncan and Zak let her go. And she hugged Seya very tightly._

 

\- You stupid! You are always doing scary things. I don’t want to lose you, cousin!

 

\- Arys, the situation in the Empire was reaching a dangerous point and it was initially because of me. It was my responsibility to fix things.

 

_While they were still hugging each other, Princess Heiji whispered to Ryn’s ear._

 

\- Hey, have you noticed that lately, Arys is more emotional than she was before? Do you think it’s because of Duncan?

 

_Ryn lowered her voice._

 

\- Yes, it must be. Or this is the real Arys and the sarcastic one was only a disguise? But I like this side of her, it’s more kind and friendly.

 

\- Yeah… I don’t know if I like. I was used to the mean Arys, this emotional Arys gets on my nerves…

 

_Arys slowly let go and she was smiling at Seya. But she then looked at Heiji with a weird smile. Her RabbitKind ears could even hear a Jumping Mouse breathe at more than 10 meters distance, so, she heard everything._

 

\- If I get into your nerves, maybe I can do something about it, you brat! Maybe a spanking would put some sense into you!

_Princess Heiji smiled and she looked at Ryn._

 

\- See? I really like this Arys. The kind one just makes me wants to cut off her head! Ahahahah!

 

_Before Arys could jump to grab Heiji, she runs out of the shop and Seya held Arys. While she was trying to get free, the others were putting the completed boards into a trunk, where a lot of boards were. Ryn went to talk with the Master Artisan and they left the shop, with Seya still grabbing one arm of Arys. A smiling Duncan held her other arm. Seya winked to Duncan and she let go of Arys and he quickly hides behind Ryn, before Arys could punch him. They went to the Healing House, talking along the way. As soon as they entered, they saw John teaching Magic Control to the other healers. They stayed there for a while until John was satisfied with the progress of his students. They said their farewells and Seya opened a Gateway to the beginning of the new road, for saving time. After everyone crossed it, Seya dispersed it. While his friends were looking at the road and Hina was evaluating the Sun Light Poles that Zak told he did it, Seya was placing at the beginning of the road and at both sides, two Security Obelisk Crystals. He activated them and soon, four new Obelisks were there, with a Magical Knight inside. Ryn was next to Princess Heiji, looking at him and they both seemed intrigued. Before Ryn could say anything, Seya shrugged his shoulders._

 

\- What? You thought I was going to leave this road without any protection against wild animals or bandits?

 

\- You really worry more about the people living here, than with your own safety, right?

 

\- Of course. They are not so well trained like me or have an amazing bodyguard. This road his for unify these lands and my people, with the Rohan Kingdom, but from here, some bandits could come. Well, maybe it would be better if we go back to the Baron’s house, its getting late. I think we can leave those two couples behind, they look very happy, don’t they?

 

_When Ryn and Heiji looked, they saw Duncan and Arys on one side of the road, talking happily with each other while holding hands. On the other side, Hina was kissing Zak. Heiji slapped John’s head. He was near her, kneeled and touching the macadam floor with his both hands._

 

\- Instead of caressing that road, you should be caressing and kissing me, you stupid brat! What kind of a boyfriend are you, anyway?

 

\- … I… I’m sorry… I was just admiring this road…

 

_That response only granted him another slap in the head._

 

\- You should be admiring me, moron! Argh, sometimes I don’t know what to do with you! Come here and kiss me too, you stupid brat!

_John smiled and while he was approaching Heiji’s face, Seya and Ryn walked away. Seya walked a little along the new road, with Ryn at his side._

 

\- You know Ryn, I’m still waiting for your fainting moment…

 

\- I won’t have any. I guess that if I saw you and Zak making this, I would wobble a little, but seeing this all finished, it doesn’t look so crazy or impossible. But I can tell that it was very difficult to do this. I still can’t believe that Zak helped you.

 

\- Yeah, you should have seen him. He flew after me, at the same speed. And I wasn’t flying slowly, believe me. But he could keep up while making the floor or polishing the road. And when we went to replant the trees, he watered it and sometimes, he even straightened some of the trees. When we started to make these poles for the Lights, the first ones weren’t so straight, but he corrected it. And it took him some time to get used to it. I think it was after the first 10 poles that he became more confident and faster.

 

\- Do you think that one day I will be able to make something like this?

 

\- I think so, or maybe one even better. I saw you doing those pieces for the game, those were perfect and you were really fast. Seems that you are practicing your Magic Control.

 

\- Of course, every day when I wake up and right before going to bed. But after seeing that Zak is training all day, I spend most of this day at the artisan's shop. I’m going to do like him, practicing all the time. I still need to get used to see you using your unbelievable amount of Magic to create new things, but I’ll get there with time. But Hina was right, I always faint before seeing your Magic till the end and I’m not learning as much as I should. I need to change that.

 

\- Yes, or else, you will be left behind.

 

\- Yeah… Seya… I want to ask one thing… are you satisfied with being only with me? Maybe that Talya Fairy would be a better match for you. I don’t think that I really deserve to be with you. And considering your position and power, you could choose any woman, Fairy or Mermaid, if you wanted.

 

\- Yeah… I could, but I don’t want to. And me being with another woman won’t upset you?

 

\- Let me try to explain this. I’m still thinking about it, especially after what the Queen told me. I think I would be ok with it if you found a woman that loved you as much or more than me. As long as I could be your first wife, of course. And that also means that you must love both of us equally.

 

\- You had a strange talk with the Queen…

 

\- You heard her, right? She told me that it would be good for the future of this world if you had more than one wife and a lot of descendants so that they could inherit your ability with Magic. Like Tally Denar’an. I was also told that the RabbitKind have a natural instinct to have more than one partner. And since you’re a Half-Breed, maybe that applies to you one day, I don’t know.

 

\- And you are ok with that? Because I don’t know if I am! Me, being used like a procreator, like if I was a breeding horse? I don’t know if I would like that! Well, I know a lot of Fairies and Mermaids that would be very happy to use me like that, but still… and that instinct of the RabbitKind to have more partners may never happen to me!

 

\- Well, let’s see what happens in the future, ok? I just wanted to let you know that I’m thinking about these things. Like that, maybe I won’t get too much of a shock if any of that happened.

 

\- Ok… Well, shall we join the others and go back? It’s almost dinner time.

 

\- Yes. Lead the way, dear. But first…

 

_Chuac!_

\- Now, we can go. Heheheh!

 

_Seya walked back to the beginning of the road, to meet their friends. When they joined them, Seya took one last look to the road, admiring it. Seya winked one eye to Zak and he smiled, pointing with his eyes to a very happy Hina that was grabbing his arm and with her head leaned on his shoulder. Seya nodded, he could easily see that Hina was very proud of Zak. By opening a Gateway, they easily went to the Baron’s house. Milady Margaret was already seated at the table._

\- Milord, the food to be sent to the Human Conclave is already being taken care of, along all the villages. My husband went to the Inn by a Gateway, to ask the Innkeeper if he could help to spread the word and then he was going to the Market, to warn the sellers. He will return shortly.

 

\- Perfect, one less problem. And this one was caused by me… Well, maybe it’s better this way, I think that the people in the former Empire will suffer less.

 

\- By the way Milord, my husband got some good news and he has a nice surprise prepared for Milord. And you all, actually.

 

\- Really? I do need some nice surprise to help pump my mood.

 

\- Well, it seems that today at the meeting with the Village Chiefs, he got news that the selling’s of our products over the Kingdom of Rohan, to the Elfians and to the Dwarfs, are going very well. We also received today some merchants from the former Empire that wanted to sell some products. And the best surprise is that after dinner, there’s a show at the Coliseum, of some famous RabbitKind street performers, and a Minstrel that comes from the Capital of Rohan. Seems he’s quite famous, also. They put a price on the entrance, but of course, Milord is excused. As all of Milord’s friends.

 

\- Good, that will be a very fun evening, I’m sure. The price is too high?

 

\- Well, my husband told me that maybe some farmers will think so, but since we got a lot of outside visitors, he also thought that it would be good for the City’s safe, to put a higher price on the entrance. But I don’t know the price.

_They started to talk among them, trying to figure out who would be the famous RabbitKind group and the Minstrel. When Mary and the new CatKind maid were bringing the food, the Baron arrived. While they were eating, the Baron told Seya that the renovations of the house that would be a Tea House were undergoing. Maybe in one more day, it would be finished._

_After they eat the desert, an amazing piece of cake of Forest fruits, they went to their own rooms, to prepare to go and see the show. Seya took that opportunity to clean up his room, there were a lot of scattered small Crystals. Then, he remembered that he didn’t go to his room at school lately, and he quickly opened a Gateway to get there. As soon as the Gateway was open, from there came falling a pile of Magic Crystals that obstructed the entrance._

\- Oops… looks like I should have gone there sooner. Such a mess… Ok, Dark Wall to put those Crystals into my Compressed Dimension… Well, at least now, I can enter. Let me see… so many, and the Automatic Lines are still working, making more Crystals. Ok, another Dark Wall in the entire room… It’s better if I make an entrance to my Compressed Dimension right on the exit of the Lines… Like this… and with them, any new Crystal will enter directly to my Compressed Dimension. Now, place more Magic on the Big Crystals and then, return.


	107. Report 86

_After Seya made sure that all Big Crystals were filled with Magic, he went through the Gateway again. After dispersing it, he quickly changed clothes and went back downstairs. The girls weren’t there yet, so he joined John, Zak, and Duncan that were seated at the table and practicing Magic Control, while the Baron was looking at them, very impressed. A few moments later, Milady Margaret arrived with her daughter Rose Macleod._

 

\- Milord, look who finally arrived for a visit!

 

\- Young Rose! How is my mother treating you?

 

_Rose did a deep bow with a big smile on her face._

 

\- Milord, Master Anna is amazing! I’m learning a lot! She says that I’m the best apprentice that she had!

 

\- Really? What about me? Does she think that you are a better apprentice than her own son?

 

_A worried Rose was avoiding Seya’s gaze._

 

\- Well… she normally says that I’m the prettiest apprentice, other times she says I’m the best… Forgive me, Milord, I didn’t want to upset you!

 

\- Ahahah! Don’t worry, I’m not upset. Seems that my mother was really eager to have a young girl with her. You choose a good time to come home, we were leaving to see a show. I suppose you are joining us, correct?

 

\- Well, if I’m not bothering, I would like to go see that Coliseum that my mother told me about. And the Wat.. Watermill? And the New Inn by the sea. And all the fields full of new crops, and the new school… Oh, and the Healing House! My mother told me that there are two women that are CatKind working there. I already met the two new servants. They are both so pretty! Those eyes! And the fluffy tail!

 

\- Yeah, I also like CatKind people. I think everyone would be glad to have your company for this evening and tomorrow you could go with my friends for a tour, to see all that. I don’t know if I can accompany you, I may have some matters to take care of first. Maybe I can join you sometime later. By the way, have you talked with Duncan here, about the latest news?

_Rose was looking at her brother and noticing that his face was becoming all red. He lost control of his Magic and Seya quickly absorbed it before it exploded._

 

\- Careful Duncan or you will ruin your clothes and Arys will be very angry with you.

 

\- Sorry, Milord, I… got distracted…

 

_Rose Macleod thought that reaction was weird, something was off._

 

\- Big brother, who is Arys?

_Suddenly, a loud voice was heard._

\- For you, it’s Princess Arys, you brat! I already have a lot of trouble with Heiji, I don’t need another little girl to annoy me!

 

_Rose looked back and she saw her mother with some other girls and next to the most beautiful RabbitKind girl that she has ever seen. She was traveling everywhere with her Master Anna Hinamoto and she met a lot of RabbitKind girls but the one in front of her, despite having a very serious look, was amazingly beautiful._

_Rose turned white, she wasn’t counting on a Princess getting angry with her. She did a deep bow and her voice trembled._

 

\- I… forgive me, Princess Arys… I’m… Rose Macleod, from the Clan Macleod. I’m Duncan’s younger sister.

_That was something that Arys wasn’t counting with. The last thing that she wanted was getting in a bad relationship with Duncan’s little sister._

 

\- So… you are Duncan’s little sister… I’m sorry, lately have been teased a lot by Princess Heiji, so I may have placed on you all my anger towards her… well… I’m Duncan’s girlfriend… can… can I also call you little sister?

 

_The Baron had his eyes wide open, Milady Margaret had to sit quickly, she was feeling like fainting and Duncan had his face all red. Rose was looking at Arys, then at Duncan, and back at Arys again._

 

\- You… you are Duncan’s girlfriend? I didn’t know he had a girlfriend… and a Princess!

 

_Milady Margaret was feeling better because Hina was near her, throwing at her some fresh air._

 

\- That’s… also a surprise for me… how?

 

_Princess Arys had a very serious look. She seemed a different person._

 

\- Milady Margaret and Baron Frank, I’m sorry for not saying anything until now. I fell in love with Duncan when I saw him for the first time at school, when I was ‘imprinted’ by him. It took me a while to conquer him, or so I thought, but it seems that he also fell in love for me at the same time. We needed some time and a lot of teasing from our friends to gather up the courage to admit what we felt for each other. I hope that I would be worthy of him and I promise that I will take good care of your son.

 

_Milady Margaret was smiling while looking at Arys. She looked like a grown-up woman, talking with her future mother and father in law._

 

\- Princess Arys, it’s an honor for me that you have chosen my Duncan as your boyfriend. But I don’t understand, wasn’t he just your escort? And what’s that ‘imprint’?

 

\- Well, at first, he was. That’s the excuse that my cousin over there used to have Duncan always near me so that I could be able to make him fall for me. And the ‘imprint’ is a trembling in our ears that every RabbitKind feels when we found our life partner. I felt that trembling when I met Duncan, so I knew that I had to do anything that I could, to conquer him. But I don’t know if you can be so proud of me, I’m only the 2nd daughter of the King of the RabbitKind.

 

\- No, Princess Arys, I’m proud for a sweet girl like you to have chosen my son, not because you’re a Princess. Well, that’s also a bonus, but it’s not as important. Ahahah!

_Rose was smiling, and she saw that Duncan was also smiling a lot. He even looked happier than he used to be._

 

\- Princess Arys, I would like that you called me sister if you want to.

 

\- Yes, I want to. And you can call me big sister. But please, don’t call me just Arys, that Heiji’s brat is always calling me like that and I might try to kill you if I mistakenly think that it’s her calling for me. And Duncan would never forgive me if I hurt you. Hehehe!

 

_Princess Heiji was looking at Duncan and with one hand covering her mouth._

 

\- See, Duncan? She’s always so mean to me! How could you fall for such a mean woman?

 

_Before Arys could jump over Heiji, Seya grabbed her arm and he squeezed it. Arys held a little scream while Seya was smiling and looking at her with menacing eyes._

 

\- No, no, Arys, no fighting in front of young Rose. You don’t want to embarrass me, right?

 

_Despite his smile, Seya’s tone was enough for Arys to understand that it wasn’t a good idea to continue._

\- Yes… of course, cousin…

\- Now, young Rose, let me introduce my friends to you. That one over there with that huge Magic on his hand because he never stops practicing his Magic Control even with all this mess, is Zak Holstrem, the 2nd son of a Count of the Royal Kingdom of Rohan. That girl with that huge battle ax is Hina Motoama, one of the best security guards of long course caravans in the Kingdom. Hina, are you sure you are going to take that ax with you? You are not going to fight, right?

 

\- Oops, I’m already so used to this, that I didn’t even notice that I still had it! Ahahah!

 

\- Right… Well, there’s John Holstrem, an amazing user of Light and Healing Magic like you, and his girlfriend and fiancé, Princess Heiji, the heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Rohan. And Myra Calcym over there, another famous security guard and my girlfriend, Ryn Mycym, also a security guard.

_Rose did a deep bow._

 

\- It’s an honor meeting Milord’s friends. I hope I can also be your friend, one day.

_Princess Heiji was already near Rose and she was looking at her with a smile._

\- Hello, you look like you are my age. And you are also very pretty and friendly, much more than a certain RabbitKind girl that hates me!

 

\- Thank you, my Princess, it’s an honor meeting you.

 

_Princess Heiji winked one eye._

 

\- Well, what do you think, can we go to the Coliseum? Or do you want to mess with Arys? Ahahahah!

_Before Arys could say anything, Seya opened a Gateway._

 

\- Let’s go, then. Or the show will start.

 

_They all crossed the Gateway and on the other side, it was one of the entrances to the Coliseum. Rose Macleod was looking up, impressed by the size of it. They saw a lot of people in a line, waiting for entering. Baron Frank guided Seya and his friends through the entrance and along the corridors. There were a lot of stalls with food, sweets, and drinks. When they arrived at the central balcony, Rose went near the edge to look. From there, she could see the entire Coliseum around her and the arena in the bottom. She saw the people entering the Coliseum and looking for a place to seat. There were a lot of people that she never saw and different races. After a while, she saw a big face in the sky, and from there, a voice spoke._

 

\- Hello everyone, and welcome to this Coliseum. Today, we have a very special program. Coming from the Capital of the Kingdom of Rohan, the RabbitKind street performers, ‘Sun Circ’. And after them, the famous Minstrel that accepted to perform here as a part of his tour this year, Cacofonix! I hope you enjoy the evening. And now, here they are, the members of the ‘Sun Circ’!

 

_While the face in the sky was vanishing, Rose heard a lot of clapping and cheering. From behind her, she heard a lot of girls screaming. It seems those RabbitKind were very famous, even among Seya’s friends. Down in the arena, there they were, 30 RabbitKind were greeting the crowd. Then, they turned in the direction of the balcony, they made three lines with 10 members each, they all kneeled, and while crossing their arms over their chest, they did a little bow with their head and they yield._

_-_ We, the ‘Sun Circ’, greet the Denar’an Master, Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto!

_Rose looked at her left, and Seya was there, with his arms crossed over his chest, and standing proud, he answered._

\- It’s my honor, ‘Sun Circ’ members. May everything goes well with your show but if anything happens, our Healers and myself will act. Thank you for your presence here.

 

_The RabbitKind that were kneeled, did a little bow again and they got up, spreading in groups in the arena and with some helpers bringing some props. Rose was intrigued._

 

\- Milord, why did they do that? It seemed some sort of formal greeting. It’s a RabbitKind thing?

 

\- Yes. It’s the Millennial formal greeting to a Denar’an Master. I had a lot of work to deserve being greeted like this. It’s the greatest honor, amongst the RabbitKind. I recognize many of them, they were my students some years ago.

 

_Rose was surprised, and even more, because Seya was smiling while looking at the RabbitKind in the arena._

 

\- Yeah… some years ago, I was in an arena like that one down there, trying to prove to a lot of Denar’an Masters that were in a balcony like this one, that I deserved this honor. It’s good seeing that all my hard work while growing up, bared some fruits. Well, let’s sit, they are starting.

_The RabbitKind started their show, and for the next two hours, Rose was completely absorbed by them. Jumps, a lot of running, swords, bows, and arrows shot against each group of RabbitKind, there were a lot of things to see, that was happening at the same time. They even used their very own Gateway Magic and they did some stunts with swords and by shooting arrows against one Gateway that would come through another Gateway, in front of a target. Ryn had her mouth wide opened and she looked at Seya while pointing at the arena. Seya just smiled._

 

\- Yeah, they learned it very well. If you continue to practice and learn instead of fainting all the time, one day you will be able to make your very one Gateway.

 

_Ryn nodded her head while being very serious and she continued to look at the RabbitKind._

_After their show, the same face in the sky announced the Minstrel Cacofonix and a lot of women screams resonated in the arena. And when the Minstrel entered the arena accompanied by a lot of other musicians, Rose understood why. He was very good looking and when he started to sing, Rose was dumbfounded. She looked to the other girls near her, and they were all hypnotized by that voice._

_For two hours, he sang his famous hits and some of the new ones. The crowd was clapping and they were even singing some of his songs, at the same time. When his show ended, the RabbitKind group entered the arena and all of the performers greeted and waved to the crowd. The face in the sky appeared again._

 

\- With this, we ended tonight’s show. We hope that you have enjoyed it and we hope to see you again next time. Have a nice evening and may the Goddess guide you tomorrow.

 

_When the RabbitKind were about to leave, they made the same three lines with ten of them and they did a deep bow towards the balcony, to Seya. Seya reciprocates the bow. When they stood straight again, the Minstrel Cacofonix did a light bow to Seya and he threw a kiss with his hand to Rose and the other girls with her. Seya also did a little bow and the girls screamed and waved at Cacofonix. Cacofonix and the RabbitKind left the Arena, waving at the crowd while a lot of clapping and women screams could be heard. When they left, the crowd was still clapping, but this time, they were looking at the central balcony, where Seya was. Rose was also clapping. She knew that the Coliseum was made by him, for his people to enjoy and to attract visitors that could bring more money for the city, money that would be used to improve the city and the people living there. Seya waved at the crowd and he did a deep bow. He turned to face his friends and he could see a lot of wittering eyes, especially on Ryn. It seems that the show impressed them a lot. Zak was the first to talk._

 

\- I don’t know about you, but that RabbitKind greeting that they did in the beginning really made my day. It was really cool.

 

_Myra nodded her head._

 

\- Yeah, me too. And even their last, silent greeting, was the perfect way to honor their Master. We should start doing the same also, every time that Seya finishes his Applications of Magic class, at school!

 

_Seya smiled and he looked at the Arena again._

 

\- This was really a good idea… One day, a Theatre play will be performed down there… And also a Hnefatafl or an Othello tournament… Well, let’s go, I want to see the people leaving.

 

_Ryn wiped her eyes. She noticed that Seya wasn’t looking at them, maybe he was also almost to cry because of all the emotion?_

 

\- Yeah, lead the way Seya, we’ll follow you, as always.

 

_They walked down the balcony and went through the corridors. There were a lot of sellers still in those corridors and everyone that crossed their path, would either bow to Seya or wave at him. There were a lot of young girls smiling at him and a lot of girlish muffled screams. And some envy eyes towards Ryn that was holding Seya’s arm. When they got out from one of the exits, Seya looked up, to the top of the Coliseum._

 

\- The only thing missing is some metal statues at the top, surrounding the Coliseum and looking down at the Arena. Maybe I can ask Master Eridan if he can do some big statues that could be placed there.

_Princess Heiji also looked up._

 

\- Yeah, I see what you mean… a big statue of me would look great above there, looking at the mere mortals down in the arena… Heheheh!

 

_Princess Arys punched Heiji’s head._

 

\- Shut up, you brat! A statue of you would ruin this amazing Coliseum! The only ones that deserve to be up there, are Seya’s Masters, my uncle Sully and aunt Cemil!

 

_Seya was still looking up._

 

\- Yeah, and Master Aku Kiro, Eridan and Inia. I guess that gramps Barunger, Titania and little Aria would also look good, up there. They were a great influence on my life, until now.

 

_Seya smiled with that idea. He then opened a Gateway to the Baron’s house and they went through it. After dispersing the Gateway, a very silent Seya just nods his head while making a little smile and he went to his room. Ryn was looking at his back._

 

\- Seems that he’s still a little emotional.

_Princess Heiji tilted her head sideways._

 

\- Yeah, I never liked to see him like that, it gets on my nerves. I’m used to seeing him looking cool. Fortunately, he doesn’t stay that way very often. But I understand, this night was like a milestone for him. Having those RabbitKind greeting him like the true Denar’an Master he is, got to him. Well, it’s better if we go to bed. Knowing that guy, tomorrow he will make us wake up early and have another crazy day.


	108. Report 87

_In his room, Seya was looking at his production lines, that were making Magic Crystals, no-stop._

 

\- Well, everything is working. Queen Titania, are you here?

 

\- Of course, dear Seya, I’m always near you.

 

\- That means that whenever Ryn comes during the evening, you…

 

\- No! Of course not! I know very well when I should leave! Besides, I saw what you did to that Fallen God, Araban. I don’t want that you get mad with me!

 

\- Well, I think I would never be mad you, my dear Queen. By the way, before I forgot, I want you to come to my birthday party.

 

\- Of course, dear Seya, considering that I follow you everywhere, me being there, it’s a given.

 

\- No, not like that. I want you next to me, in your human form and with those beautiful wings of yours. And, can you also invite Xenya? We didn’t part well last time, but I still like her. I think she only saw me as her rival or someone to annoy, but I always liked her. I always considered her one of my oldest friends.

 

\- Me, in human form? But Seya, us Fairies always lived hidden. We’ve been doing that, for Millennia! Like that, we never get in trouble with other races.

 

\- Yes, and that’s why most of them, still think that Fairies doesn’t exist. No, it’s about time for you all to be recognized as an amazing force in this world. The Fairies have been doing an amazing job in protecting the children and many of you already died for that.

 

\- Yeah… one of these days, you should ask your mother the story of how a Fairy saved her when she was still a baby. If it wasn’t for one of my kind, you may not even be born…

 

\- Really? She never told me that… one more reason for me to be thankful to you…

 

\- We Fairies don’t need recognition for what we do, but I appreciate your gesture. Ok, I’ll be there in a beautiful white dress and with my wings shining. Hihihi! I’m sure Xenya will love to come, she may not look like it sometimes, but she really likes you, a lot! By the way, not that it’s my business, but shouldn’t you already have met Ryn’s parents? Or you are waiting for your birthday to do that? Because on that day I don’t think you will have time and patience for that.

 

\- Yeah, I should have done that, ages ago… Ryn didn’t complain until now, but I’m sure she would like if I did that. Maybe I can go to meet them in the morning.

 

\- No, go in the afternoon. One of my Fairies told me that tomorrow morning you are going to have a visit from the fallen Empire. I think you’ll give priority to that.

 

\- Ok, my sweet secretary, I’ll do just that. Any more changes on my schedule for tomorrow?

 

\- Sec… secretary… what’s that?

 

\- Ahahah! Nothing, just an old joke. It’s just a name for a job that it’s normally done by a woman to the owner of a big company. One of her tasks, its organizing her boss’ schedule.

 

\- Ahahah! I see! So you’re saying that I’m not only your bodyguard but because I told you about your visit tomorrow, it’s like I’m a secretary, taking care of your schedule? Ahahah! Yeah, that’s really funny!

 

\- Well, better if I go to sleep, or tomorrow I’ll be grumpy and without any patience for that visit.

 

\- Yeah… because one of them, it’s that fat and greasy Slave Trader. Maybe you should also prepare more Magic Crystals for him.

 

\- I hate that guy… Well, I need to sleep. Do Fairies also sleep?

 

\- Not really, but we can if we want to. Have a good sleep, dear Seya, I’ll be next to you, as always.

 

…

_After some time, a girl’s voice was heard through Seya’s Communicator Crystal._

 

\- ‘Seya, are you asleep?’

 

\- … yes, I’m in a deep sleep… annoying voice… shut up…

 

\- ‘ Stupid brat! Open Gateway! Allow it, for me to slap you!’

 

\- … ‘Gateway Authorized!’… ‘Light On!’... Oh, Ryn and her beautiful see-through nightgown… can’t sleep?

 

\- Well, I was sleeping, but then I started to think about something and I got a little worried… ‘Gateway Close!’ Give some space in there.

 

\- Yes, Madam! So, what got you so worried about?

 

\- Well… you see… you didn’t meet my parents yet, so…

 

\- Hey, I’ve met your father a lot of times in the Palace!

 

\- Did you ever talk with him or with my mother about dating me?

 

\- No… not really… I always have problems with parents, I rather not deal with them.

_Ryn made a sad face, she seemed disappointed._

 

\- I see…

 

\- You look somewhat disappointed. Well, I was thinking about meeting them on my birthday, but Titania pointed to me that on that day, I may have a lot of things to deal with, so maybe I could go and meet them after lunch, tomorrow?

_Ryn’s eyes started to shine._

 

\- Really? That would be great! I can talk to my father with my Communicator Crystal and tell him to expect our visit!

 

\- Oh, your father has his very own Communicator Device?

 

\- Of course, how else he would keep in touch with all his company’s branches all over the place? You know, he’s making a lot of money and he has been receiving a lot of orders from other countries and because of your farming equipment, he had to open a new branch in the RabbitKind Kingdom and another in the BeastKind.

 

\- Well, seems that I’ve conquered your father already. What about your mother?

 

\- Well, you may have some trouble with her. You may need to fight her and prove that you can protect me if needed. She used to be a famous security guard, her nickname was ‘Two Sides of Death’.

 

\- Really? I know that name! I’ve read some stories of her adventures! I even met some people that were on long course caravans that were being protected by her! Is she such a good fighter and as powerful as those stories say?

 

\- You now my Magic level, right? I don’t think that even with all my training so far I’m a match to her.

 

\- That’s so cool… I really should have met her before… I would have never guessed that ‘Two Sides of Death’ is your mother… so cool…

 

\- Now, you know what would be very cool? If you kissed me because I’m getting a little anxious and I need to calm down! Heheheh!

 

\- Oh? That can’t be, of course! Please, allow me to calm you down.

 

\- Yes, please! Heheheh!

 

…

 

**_ Special Note - Stopping the report for this evening! _ **

 

…

 

_Next morning, Ryn was the first to wake up and she was looking at Seya’s sleeping face. At least, she thought he was sleeping._

 

\- You are amazing, my love. I really don’t deserve you.

 

_Seya opened his eyes and he smiled._

 

\- I feel the same, dear Ryn.

 

\- You weren’t sleeping? I… I…

 

_Seeing Ryn all red and embarrassed Seya hugged her._

 

\- If you want, I can pretend that I didn’t hear anything, ok?

 

\- Yeah… can you open a Gateway to my bedroom? I need to take a bath to drown my embarrassment.

 

\- Ahahah! Ok… there. See you downstairs for breakfast.

_As soon as Ryn crossed the Gateway, Seya dispersed it. He quickly got up and he used Water and Wind Magic to shower himself and then, Fire and Wind to dry up. He then quickly put on some clothes and he started to think about what he wanted to do for that day. And he remembered something._

 

\- I didn’t invite Gramps Barunger for my birthday! And I need to confirm if Queen Athena of the Mermaids got the message from the Goddess! Well, better late than never.

 

_Seya opened a Gateway to the throne room of King Barunger. On the other side, Barunger was seated at a table with Igneel at his side. They looked to be waiting for some food._

 

\- Gramps, may I interrupt you?

 

\- Seya! Hello, what’s up?

 

\- Well, I kind of forgot to invite you to my birthday in two days from now. Princess Heiji asked me to remember you of her engagement party and I totally forgot to say anything when I came here with Hina.

 

\- Yeah, I figured that much. Hina made that invitation for you, and I got a message over the Communicator Device from King Rohan.

 

\- Sorry about that, I have too many things on my mind, lately. Princess Heiji also wants to invite Minister Igneel.

 

\- You always had that problem, a small mind inside that big head of yours! Ahahah! Don’t worry, we’ll be there. And thanks for your invitation, even if you just remembered, you stupid brat!

_Seya looked at Igneel and he made a deep bow._

 

\- I would also be honored if the Elder Igneel came to my party. Not Minister Igneel, that one, I don’t like very much.

 

_Igneel smiled and he also made a deep bow._

 

\- The honor will be mine, Seya ‘Taly’ Denar’an Hinamoto.

_King Barunger was puzzled by that polite treatment._

 

\- Now, that’s a first…

 

\- Have a good day, Gramps, I need to do one more invitation.

 

\- So, I wasn’t the only one that you forgot? Ahahahah! Crazy brat! You’re indeed the son of Rolland! Ahahahah!

 

_Seya dispersed the Gateway and he waved at the two Dwarfs that were still laughing. He made another one, directly into the throne room of the Castle of Athena, the Queen of the Mermaids. He quickly made a shield in front of it, before seawater came from it. On the other side, the Queen was seated at the long table, next to her older daughter, Attina, both on her mermaid forms. Her other daughters weren’t there yet, maybe they were still coming._

 

\- My Queen, may I interrupt for a moment?

 

\- Seya! Long time no see! What are you up to?

 

\- My love! My love came to see me!

_Attina swims to the Gateway, only to bump hard against the shield._

 

\- Ouch! My head! What… What’s this? Mother, there’s some sort of wall in front of this!

 

\- I bet it’s for you not to go to him! Ahahahah! He’s still afraid of you, my daughter!

 

\- Not quite, it was only for all the sea water doesn’t come here. And the fact that it stopped this crazy woman, is just a bonus!

_Attina frown and she punched the shield in front of the Gateway._

 

\- You meanie! Why did you open this Gateway, then? To mock my heart?

 

\- No, my beautiful Mermaid Princess. I wanted to make sure that the Goddess gave my invitation to you and Queen Athena, to go to my birthday party in two days from now, in Rohan’s Castle.

_Athena smiled and she nodded._

 

\- Yes, dear Seya, she did. But I’m glad that you came in person. She was very specific on your message, me and the heir to the throne, but not Ariel. I still don’t know what happened between you two, for you to dislike her so much.

 

-So, she never told you what she did. That figures, that spoiled brat didn’t want for her mother to scold her. You did a very good job of raising all of your daughters, my Queen, but that one is really rotten.

 

\- Seya, that’s a very mean thing to say about my sweet little daughter!

 

\- For you, she may be sweet, for me, she’s just an error of my past that I should have killed years ago. But I was soft at that time. Please make sure so that she never appears before me again, or I will kill her on the spot. I don’t trust her and the ones I don’t trust, I don’t want near me.

_Queen Athena and Princess Attina had her mouth open. They heard the harsh tone on Seya’s voice and they both saw the Dark Magic around him when he started to talk about Ariel. The Queen nodded._

 

\- Ok, dear Seya. I’ll make sure so that she never crosses your path again. And I thank you for your invitation. The Goddess told me that Princess Heiji will have her engagement party on that day too, and that means a lot of humans and other races will be there.

 

\- Yes, and I will introduce you to everyone and explain what you are doing about protecting the world, since the beginning of times.

 

_The Queen looked worried._

 

\- Seya, the Goddess warned me about that, but I’m still not sure if that’s the best option. We always worked in hidden. We are used to that and prefer that way.

 

\- Maybe you are, but I think that not every Mermaid thinks that way. I know that many like to travel to other countries in disguise. I bet that some, may prefer to live else were, if that were possible.

 

\- You are right, some of my Mermaids are already living in other countries. But they always come to the sea, to do their duty when they are needed. Ok, I will trust your judgment. Even the Goddess trusts you, so, I see no point on doubting your intentions.

 

\- Thank you, my Queen. Princess Attina, you need to behave at my party, or I can’t guarantee your safety. My girlfriend will kill you if you try to grab me.

 

\- Your… girlfriend? Did you find a mate?

 

\- Yes. One that really loves me, not one that wants to use me as a breeding horse, like a certain Mermaid that I know.

 

_Attina became silent while biting her lip. Seya did a light bow while the Gateway was dispersing._

 

\- Goodbye my Queen and Princess, see you both in two days.

 

…


	109. Report 88 – Power Up!

_In the Baron’s dining room, everyone was already having breakfast. Seya and Ryn weren’t there yet and that made Arys suspecting that something had happened._

_-_ They are not here yet… they didn’t arrive so far… really, really suspicious…

_Princess Heiji was munching freshly baked bread._

 

\- … _munch, munch_ … that sounds like someone is envious. Duncan, you need to do something about it… m _unch, munch_ … maybe you need to keep her company during the night so that she’s in a better mood in the morning… _munch, munch_ …

_Arys and Duncan became bright red. Baron Frank almost chocked and Milady Margaret was feeling awkward. She looked at Arys very seriously even while Arys had her RabbitKind ears all red and she was looking down._

 

\- I don’t know what it’s like in the RabbitKind Kingdom, but if my son dishonored a woman before marrying her, I would kill him. Or her, if she was the one dishonoring my son…

 

_Arys raised her head a little, she was still embarrassed but she mustered the courage to speak._

 

\- Well… in the RabbitKind Kingdom, it’s normal for a couple to become more intimate, to make sure they are a match before getting married and to see if their marriage can last forever… For that reason and because a RabbitKind always waits for the ‘imprint’ signal, most of the RabbitKind couples stay together forever.  That intimate test it’s even more important in a relationship where one of them is not a RabbitKind… I’m completely sure that I want to stay with Duncan forever, but I can’t speak for him… Milady… I don’t know if he will still like me in the bedroom…

_Arys lowered her head, she looked like she was about to cry. It was clear for Milady Margaret that she loved Duncan very much, but she was feeling insecure about their future._

 

\- I see… Duncan, I don’t remember raising you to make a woman feel so insecure about dating you. Maybe it was better if you spoke with Princess Arys about your future so that she can calm down. Or dating such a beautiful and amazing woman is too much for you?

 

\- … Mother…  I don’t know how I was ever able to make her fall in love for me! I’m always waiting to wake up from this dream or for her to realize that she made a mistake!

_That made Arys raise her head, shouting._

 

\- No, Duncan! I’m the one always doubting that I deserve you! I’m…

_At this moment, she lowered her head again._

 

\- … I’m just a useless second Princess… that never does anything right… and it’s an embarrassment for the Royal Family… at least, according to my older sister and heir to the throne, Erza…

_Hearing that, everyone felt awkward. It seemed that Arys had some problems while growing up that was still making her doubting herself, up to that point. At that moment, a very angry voice was heard._

 

\- Well, it’s better if that older sister of yours don’t mess with you when I’m around, or you’ll become the heir to the throne very quickly. I always hated bullies…

_Duncan turned to the entrance of the dining room, and he saw Ryn standing next to Seya. He was with so many dark and white Magic around him, that the entire room was trembling. At that moment, Seya looked at Duncan._

 

\- Duncan, I hope you act first when my older cousin gets near Arys, or I’m going to ruin the party with a pool of RabbitKind blood in the middle of the room.

_Duncan stood up and he started to lose control of his Magic. He took a deep breath and quickly, is Magic was under control and was enveloping him in bright orange light. Even his hair turned orange._

 

\- Yes, Milord. I told to Milord when I met Arys at school, I’m going to protect her always. Even against her family if needed.

 

_Seya dissipated his Magic and he was smiling._

 

\- I know I didn’t make a mistake when I assigned you as Arys’ escort. So, since you have already eaten… Titania, can you take him with you for this day? I think that his Fire Magic reached a point where you could be a better teacher than me or any of us.

_A high pitch voice was heard, next to Duncan._

 

\- Yes, dear Seya, I was thinking the same. Come with me, Knight Duncan. During this day, you are all mine. I’ll make sure to help you get at such a level, that you’ll be able to defeat a Dragonoid to protect Arys if needed. And to make things more interesting and quick… Seya, Gateway to the North side of the Demonoid Island, please. There’s a high concentration of big size Demonoids in there, they will be great to train Duncan.

 

_Seya was getting worried._

 

\- Are you sure? He could die in there…

 

\- Not with me around. But don’t take me for granted, Knight Duncan, I won’t help you much. You must make sure to not die on me, or Princess Arys will never forgive me.

 

_Seya opened a Gateway and on the other side, Duncan and Arys could see a rocky, dark terrain, with nothing nearby. Suddenly, a screechy scream was heard. Titania laughed._

 

\- Ahahah! Seems that they detected my Magic and they are already panicking. Follow me and bring your sword, Duncan, we have some ugly Demonoids to exterminate! Gather your Magic and use some Magic Crystals to create a Light Shield for protection like that one that Seya made to the Magic Border, you are going to need a lot!

 

_Duncan gave a quick kiss to Arys._

 

\- Don’t worry, I’ll come back to you, for sure. Wait for me, Queen Titania! I never made a shield like you are talking about!

 

\- Better if you learn how to do it quickly, they are coming!

 

_Everyone looked at the Gateway after Duncan crossed it and they all could see a full grown up Fairy in a white short dress with two swords made of Light, back to back with Duncan._

 

\- Dear Seya, be careful today, ok? Please go to the beginning of that new road that you made and call Xenya or Talya, I know that they are always near. I don’t trust you. For sure, without me around, you’ll be tempted to be reckless, so, you are not allowed to go anywhere without an escort. If I found out that you put yourself at any risk just because I wasn’t there with you, I’m going to make sure that you regret it… Did I make myself clear?

 

_The menacing tone on her voice was enough to make Seya feel a chill down his spine._

 

\- Of course, Queen Titania, understood.

_Seya dissipated the Gateway and while it was disappearing, they could hear Titania screaming to Duncan._

 

\- Gather more Magic, Duncan! Make your shield able to sustain the Dark Magic of those pesky things! And kill anything that moves! Hihihih! This is going to be so much fun!

_Arys had her mouth open, still looking at the place where the Gateway used to be. She had lost all the color on her face, she looked dead. Seya approached her and he placed both his hands on Arys’ shoulders._

 

\- You need to also make sure that you train a lot during this day. Think that maybe one day, Duncan will need you to protect him.

_Arys was still pale, but she nodded at Seya._

 

\- Yes, cousin. I’ll make sure to protect him, even against my older sister…

 

\- Good. Now, let me and Ryn eat. Hina and Heiji, I hope both of you can give Arys a good training, right? Hina, try to cut off those white ears of her. Heiji, go wild and roast her, ok?

_Hina was caressing her big Battle Ax and she was giving Arys a weird smile._

 

\- Yes, leave it to me… I prefer the feathers of the BirdKind, but two fluffy white ears would be a great gift for Myra, right?

_Myra was also caressing her sword._

 

\- Yeah… I would love to get those fluffy ears for myself. I’ll make sure to provide her with a good training, also… Hehehe!

_Princess Heiji was also making a strange smile._

 

\- I wonder how good it will taste Arys’ roasted meat… I’m drooling already…

_Seeing those three looking at her as if she was a mere prey, made Arys gulp. Seya opened a Gateway to the LizardKind prairies, near the Demonoid Border._

 

\- In there, normally there’s no one around for miles. If you see a LizardKind, use my name as an introduction. And if you encounter some dark beings dripping dark slobber and with a lot of tentacles, kill it immediately, or it will eat you. Have fun! Arys, try not to die, ok? John and Zak, go with them. Zak, you can train your attack Magic against a Demonoid that may appear and act as their bodyguard. John, Arys will need a lot of healing. Now, get out of here!

_They run through the Gateway with Arys going first and already gathering her Magic and taking out two swords from her belt purse, getting ready for the worst. The others run after her while Heiji was shouting._

 

\- Let’s get a piece of a nice roasted RabbitKind girl, shall we? Ahahah! I was waiting for this day since I met that stupid girl! Ahahahah!

_After the Gateway closed, Ryn and Milady Margaret were looking at Seya in a shook. Seya just shrugged his shoulders._

 

\- What? I think she’ll be alright. Duncan will be in a lot more danger than her. But I know that Titania can blow up the entire Island if needed, to protect him. By the end of this day, their fighting and Magic abilities will go up, hundreds of times.

_Milady Margaret was trembling, she was really worried._

 

\- But Milord, both of them could die… you just send Duncan to what it seems, a very dangerous place and you just told your friends to kill Princess Arys…

 

\- Yes, Duncan will get a good training with Queen Titania. You saw the Magic that was surrounding him when he was talking with me. He needs to get that amount of Magic in control really quick, or he could get himself hurt one day if he loses control of it. And Arys, well, she needs to get a good scare, so that she gets used to defend her life. Up until now, we were only training in school in some friendly battles. She needs to really fear for her life, to improve very quickly. I didn’t like to see her like she was, it seems that she has some bad memories and she still doubts herself. She needs to become more confident or she might leave Duncan, thinking that she doesn’t deserve him.

_Milady Margaret smiled a little._

 

\- So, Milord thought in all that, just in a heartbeat… amazing…

 

\- Of course! I like those two, I don’t want that they die just because they weren’t ready for anything that an enemy could try against them! Don’t worry, Arys and Duncan forgot, but they have around their necks a very special string that I infused with some very powerful Magic. With that, no harm will get to them. Talking about harm, Baron, it seems that some visits from the Empire are coming today, I hope that you can help me on receiving them. Maybe there’s also some new slaves with them, we may need to properly accommodate them.

_The Baron that was still pale and completely silent since seeing his son running through the Gateway, nodded._

 

\- Of course Milord, you can count on me.

_Seya looked at Rose that was also silent._

 

\- I’m sorry Rose, but I forgot about you. I told yesterday that you could make a tour with them to see the new changes, but I had this last minute idea…

 

\- It doesn’t matter, Milord, I can go visit the city all by myself. Remember, I was born here…

_Milady Margaret nodded._

 

\- Yes, but there are so many new things that you’ll not even know where to go first. Don’t worry, I don’t have classes today, so I can go with you. What do you think if we also invite Mary to go with us? Tomas can stay here for helping in accommodating the new slaves and the two CatKind servants can already take care of everything that it’s needed in this house.

_Rose was smiling again._

 

\- That would be great, mother! Do you think that we could visit that new Inn?

 

\- Of course. I’m sure that you and Mary would love to swim in the pool. If you excuse us, Milord, we need to go get Mary.

 

\- Ahahah! Yeah, she will love that. Well Ryn, and what about us? What do we do until those visitors come?

_Ryn was already taking out a Magic Crystal from her purse and she started to make some pieces for the new games._

 

\- I don’t know about you, but I have some work to do. I need to practice Magic Control.

 

\- Ahahah! Ok, I need to make some small Magic Crystals for that disgusting Slave Trader and after that, I’ll join you.

_The Baron stood up and with a smile, he did a light bow._

 

\- If Milord excuses me, I need to contact the Checkpoint to warn them about those visitors. I’m also going to contact the other villages to see how many houses we have available to accommodate the new residents.

 

\- Oh, right! I forgot about that! Yeah, it’s better to warn the guards. Please do that and return quickly, maybe we can play a little with these new games while we wait.

 

\- Certainly, Milord. If you excuse me…

 

…


	110. Report 89

_Sometime later, Seya was in the meeting room and losing badly in an Othello game against Ryn and the Baron. He also lost previously against the Baron when they played Checkers and Hnefatafl. And that Othello game was going to cost him another defeat._

 

\- I don’t understand how the Baron can be so good on these games. I just made them a few days before and you just learned them…

 

\- Well, I was always good at any game, since I was very young. My friends used to call me ‘King of Games’ because I was so good, even right after learning a new game…

 

_Seya mumbled in a very low voice._

 

\- Amazing… just like Yugi Muto…

_Then a young voice was heard, coming from the entrance of the meeting room._

 

\- Milord, if you excuse me, there are some visits for you. It’s the Slave Trader that brought me here and the Minister of Agriculture of the former Empire. They just came through the Gateway at the Obelisk, with a wagon full of BeastKind and human slaves.

_Seya looked, and he saw the CatKind boy next to the fat and greasy Slave Trader and another man, dressed in some expensive clothes, with a very proud pose. Seya noticed that the slaves didn’t have a slave chain. It seemed that the Slave trader learned very quickly that Seya didn’t like those chains. The trader was looking to the big pile of small Magic Crystals that Seya had at one corner of the table and he was almost drooling. Seya was looking very seriously to the Minister and he was remembering some 3-rd year students of his school that used to have that same aura of pride around them._

 

\- I see… Minister, its better if you lower the amount of pride that you have or at least disguise it or your life will come to an end, very quickly. I was warned that you were coming here, but I have no intention of being disrespected by any visits on my lands.

_The Minister raised one eyebrow and he started to slowly open his mouth and eyes, as soon as he saw the dark and white bright of Magic around Seya. He felt the hair on the back of his neck going up and he understood immediately that he was in danger._

_-_ I’m sorry, Sir, I think I was just surprised.

 

\- Or you saw how young I was and you misjudge me. That’s understandable. And also naive. But I’m sure that by the end of this day, you will change that opinion. Or not, I don’t really care, actually. It’s you that needs my help, not the other way around. But first, let me take care of the Slave Trader so that we can talk without me seeing the greedy look that he’s making by looking at that pile of Magic Crystals.

 

_The Minister looked at where Seya was pointing and he almost fainted._

\- Sir, those are Magic Crystals? But they are so many, they may have cost a fortune!

 

\- Yeah, maybe, I don’t really know what’s the actual price on that fallen Empire of yours.

 

\- Sir, we changed the name to Human Conclave, as the Great Sage suggested yesterday. All the Ministers in the throne room yesterday thought it was a good name, so…

 

\- Yes, I also think it’s a better name than fallen Empire. And one that I hope can make you understand that the humans living there, are the priority because a people is what makes a country, and not the other way around.

 

\- Yes, Sir, those are wise words.

 

\- Now, Trader, you see what I have there, I hope you still remember what I want to buy from you, correct?

 

\- Of course, Sir! I brought to you all the slaves that I have that could fulfill your requirements. I have also some orphans with no family what so ever, I hope that Sir would also be interested in them.

 

_Seya got up and he approached the slaves to take a good look at them._

 

\- Yes, I am. I see that there are in here some old people and even a baby and a very young girl. She’s what, three or four years old, right? And the human boy is fifteen or seventeen?

 

\- Yes, Sir. The old BirdKind people are the grandparents of that BirdKind boy, and next to him, are his parents.

 

_Seya was approaching the LionKind couple and he gave a smile to the mother._

 

\- Do you mind if I take a closer look at your baby girl’s eyes? I think I saw a very beautiful color in them.

 

_Seya noticed that the woman was trembling, but she still nodded her head._

 

\- Of course, Sir…

 

_Seya whispered in such a low voice that only the woman could hear him._

 

\- Such a beautiful yellow eyes… reminds me of someone from my past that’s still very dear to me. Don’t worry, LionKind little sister, your big and Half-Breed RabbitKind brother over here, will make sure that you have a great life from now on.

_Seya smiled and he winked his eye to a very surprised LionKind mother._

 

\- And how were you able to get this human couple over here? I guess they were kidnapped from the Kingdom of Rohan, correct? And I see in here a young Elfian. You were very lucky to survive their wrath, Elfians don’t like that their people are kidnapped and turned into slaves. They normally kill everyone on their path, to free their people.

 

\- Well, Sir, I just bought them, I never made any questions about how they were acquired.

 

\- I was almost going to bet that you were the one to hire a group to kidnap some of the slaves in here… not that matters anyway, the only thing that matters to me, is that they are here now. So, name your price.

 

\- Sir, I was thinking about two Magic Crystals for each of them.

 

\- And I was thinking about two Crystals for all of them…

 

\- Sir, I can’t accept that!

 

\- You didn’t let me finish. Two small Crystals infused with Dark Magic.

_The Slave Trader, the Minister and all of the Slaves, had their mouth wide open. Ryn and the Baron had to disguise their smiles and hold their laughter._

 

\- If you prefer, I can also pay you with one small Crystal for every slave, including the baby and the elders, with any Attribute of Magic that you choose, except Dark Magic. But we all know the rarity of a Crystal that size with Dark Magic, right?

 

_The Slave Trader gulped._

 

\- Sir, I would gladly accept that generous offer of yours. And I hope we can do more business in the future.

 

\- Yes… or maybe not, depends what kind of future waits you. If you don’t change the type of business that you have even with all the changing’s that are about to happen on the Human Conclave, you will not live long. Please follow my servant to the Obelisk and go through the Gateway as soon as possible. I want you off my lands as quickly as possible, so that you can return to your home and think very well what you are going to do next. Maybe we meet again in the future or maybe not, it only depends on you.

_The Slave Trader was about to smile, but then he noticed the serious look that Seya had and he understood that it wasn’t a recommendation, it was a threat._

 

 - Of course, Sir. If you excuse me…

_After the Slave Trader left, Seya waited a few minutes and after he sensed the familiar Magic that creates a Gateway, he seated next to Ryn, crossed his arms over the table and he rested his head._

 

\- I really hate that guy… and judging by the good condition of all these slaves, he’s not even one of the bad ones, as a Slave Trader. At least he seems to take care of them…

 

_Ryn caressed his head, smiling._

 

\- Yeah, I could see that you were having a lot of trouble, holding yourself. I thought you were going to rip his head off. And I almost lost it, when you offered him two Dark Crystals. If only he knew how easy it was for you, all those Crystals.

 

_The Baron laughed._

 

\- Ahahah! Sorry Milord, but seeing the surprised look on everyone faces was too much, even for me. I almost died, trying to hold my laughter.

 

_The Minister of Agriculture was still standing in front of the Slaves, with a dumbfounded look on his face._

 

\- Sir, I don’t understand… You paid a ridiculous amount of money for mere slaves. Those two Crystals would be enough to pay for five times more slaves than we have here!

 

\- Oh, that’s right, I was so tired because of that disgusting man that I don’t even finish what I needed to say. Ryn, do you mind guiding those people to the dining room and going into the kitchen and helping the maid to bring some tea and biscuits for my guests?

 

\- Of course, my dear, I’ll be right back.

 

\- So, if you would be so kind as to follow Lady Ryn Mycym, I need to talk a little with the Minister.

_The Slaves did a deep bow towards Seya and they followed Ryn, a little hesitant and nervous. Seya pointed to a chair in front of him._

 

\- Minister, if you don’t mind, I think there are some things that you want to ask me, correct?

 

\- Yes… Yesterday, the Great Sage went to the throne room of the Empire and he took the Emperor’s head.

 

\- Yes, I know about that. I had that head on top of this table, yesterday. And…

 

\- You had? I see… Well, he said that there are some new methods being used in these lands and there’s also some different equipment that allows for a single person to plant or harvest a field that normally takes four persons. If I could learn and see all that, maybe I can use it on the brand new Human Conclave. Sir, you may not know it, but there’s already a lack of food and the people is starting to suffer.

 

\- I know, that was my original plan, since the beginning. Destroy the Empire’s army, restrain it by land, sea, and air, making it tremble and fall apart. It was never my intention to make the people suffer for too long. Even among the stupid, xenophobic, and prideful people that live on the Empire, I know that some of them are good people. And they can be amazing, if they change their ways or if they get the right opportunity. While we are here talking, I’ve put into motion a plan to help your people, so that you Ministers can have time to administer the Human Conclave until the Nobles Conclave is ready to work. I’ve talked yesterday with King Rohan. There is food being sent to the throne room of the Human Conclave, as we speak. Food from my lands, from the Kingdom of Rohan and from all our allies. But you will still be restrained in your lands, for a very long time. I don’t trust the humans living in there, to change their ways so quickly. But instead of just giving you food, I’ll teach you and give you the means to produce it, very quickly and in enough quantity for your people and even, to sell it to other races. But if someone from the Human Conclave tries to come here with bad intentions, he will meet his doom.

_The Minister was dumbfounded. He looked at the serious look that Seya had and he noticed the smile and the nodding that the Baron was making._

 

\- But… I mean, I thank you for your generosity, but the rest, the new methods and equipment, seems strange…

 

_Seya took from his Compressed Dimension a list. The same list that he gave to his Village Chiefs. That new kind of Magic, made the Minister tremble. Seya pretended not to notice._

 

\- Here. In this, there are instructions, a schedule, and a list of seeds for the preparation of the fields, so that they can produce more and better crops, all year long. And on the back of this house, there is the new equipment that you can take with you and use on the Human Conclave lands for free until the end of this month. After that, I’ll rent to you, at a very cheap price. Of course, you will not be allowed to copy them. Unless you pay the proper tax that it’s being used in the Kingdom of Rohan, under the Ownership Law.

 

\- Sir, I know that Ownership Law! We tried to make something similar to that, but the deceased Emperor didn’t allow it.

 

\- Well, I’m sure that the Ministers and the High Nobles are also to be blamed by that because they were the Emperor advisers.

 

\- You do have a point there…

 

\- Well, I’m sure that seeing and trying it, is a better way for you to understand and to believe me. Baron Frank, can I ask you to show him and to demonstrate the farming equipment? And if you won’t mind, maybe you can take him to do a tour over our lands, so that he can see for himself. Make sure to show him the fields filled with crops, the Market, the Coliseum, the school, and the new Inn. I bet a visit to the pool and to the beach would also be of his liking. And maybe, explain to him the Pole Sun Light that is on the streets or the Light Crystal on the ceiling right above us. I need to take care of my other visitors.

_The Minister looked up and he was surprised for seeing a Crystal fixed to the ceiling. It wasn’t giving any light, because it was still day time, but it looked strange, to him. The Baron was smiling._

 

\- Yes, it seems that will be rather funny, seeing the Minister so surprised. Maybe I can make him faint, like Lady Ryn. Ahahah! Oops, please Milord, don’t tell her that I said that, or she might beat me!

 

\- Yeah, better if she doesn’t know that she’s getting that kind of reputation or both of us will be done for! Minister, I’ll see you again before evening. Enjoy your tour and don’t worry, very soon, the lands on your country will be as productive as mine.

 

\- Yes, Sir, thank you for receiving me.


	111. Report 90

_After the Baron and the Minister left, Seya went to the dining room. Ryn, Tomas, and the two CatKind servants were serving tea to the Slaves in there. When they noticed Seya, they immediately got up._

 

\- Please, sit down. I appreciate your care and following the correct protocol towards a High Noble like me, but I don’t want to see those frightened faces and that slave behavior from any of you, ever again. From now on, you are all free people. And I’ll make the same question to you that I did to every slave that I rescued from the former Empire, like these two CatKind and Tomas, over there. I have lands and houses for you all, a school for the children to learn how to read and write and jobs for the older kids. Or if you prefer, I can arrange for anyone that chooses it, to send you back to your own country. Up until now, no one chose that, but there’s always a first time. Before you answer, let me just introduce myself. I’m the Marquess Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto, a Half-Breed RabbitKind. I’m the only son of the Great Healer Anna Hinamoto, and the former adventurer, Rolland Hinamoto. I was already told that every slave in the former Empire, knows very well my father’s name. So, I just need to know what you choose. Stay here, return to the former Empire or return to your own country.

_The silence in that room was overwhelming. Every person seated at that table had their mouth wide open and looking around, except Ryn and Seya. Tomas and the two CatKind were smiling, and when Tomas noticed some of them looking at him, he talked._

 

\- Yes, it’s all true, you can believe in Marquess Seya. On the first day that he arrived here, he released from slavery me and my girlfriend, Mary. I’ve chosen to stay here because I was always well treated, even when I was a slave. Now, I’m getting a salary and me and Mary are saving our money to get married one day. Mary is also selling her cakes and those biscuits that you are eating, and earning a bunch of money, all thanks to the Marquess.

 

_Seya had a weird smile while looking at Tomas._

 

\- And you don’t know what else I have planned for both of you. As soon as everything is ready, I’ll surprise you even more. Just wait for it… I bet that you and Mary will want to kiss me when you find out! Heheheh!

_Tomas was looking at Seya with his eyes wide open while opening and closing his mouth, unable to speak. Ryn just laughed._

 

\- Ahahahah! Don’t worry Tomas, you will like it, for sure!

 

_Seya looked around the table. He could see some timid smiles and some crying of happiness._

 

\- So, I’m waiting for your answer, to see what I must do for you.

 

_The Elfian was the first to speak._

 

\- Milord, I would like to return to my village in the Eternal Forest. I was captured at the beginning of this year by a group that was returning from an incursion to the Kingdom of Rohan, where they kidnapped the human family that’s here next to me. I misjudged that group strength when I tried to rescue this family, and I was also turned into a slave.

_The human male nodded._

 

\- Yes, and I always felt sorry for you. If you weren’t so kind and tried to help us, you would never get the same fate that we had. If possible, me, my wife and our son, would also want to return to our village in the Kingdom of Rohan. I think that we still have families there.

 

\- Ok, I’ll take care of that in an instant. And the others?

_The male of the DogKind family, made of one young couple and a three-year-old girl, spoke next._

 

\- Sir, we were captured last year. We want to return to our village, our families are for sure, worried about us. And I want that my daughter grows up in the BeastKind Kingdom, never remembering that she was once a slave.

_Since no one spoke, Seya nodded his head._

 

\- Well, I just don’t know what will be the reaction of King Leonhard of the BeastKind when he sees me. I’m almost sure that he doesn’t like me very much. Last time that we met, I was pointing a Death Claw to his neck. It was a misunderstanding on his part, and I never bothered to fix that. Well, better now than never, right?

_Seya opened a Gateway to the Elfian King throne room. In the other side, everyone could see the King and his son, talking with some Elfians._

 

\- My King, can I bother you for a moment? Hello, big brother! How are you doing?

 

\- Brother Seya! What a nice surprise! Father, look who is there!

 

\- Seya! How are you doing, you crazy Half-Breed?

_Seeing the Royal Elfian family treating Seya as a member of their own family, made the Elfian former slave lose his voice. Seya pointed at him._

 

\- My King, I have here one of yours. He was turned into a slave early this year because he tried to save one human family that was kidnapped. I hope that you can send him to his village. He asked to return to the Eternal Forest.

 

\- Really? So, we have there a hero! What happened to the human family?

 

\- It’s next to him, he never lost sight of them.

_The Elfian King was smiling at his subject._

 

\- Like a true Elfian… come, I’ll make sure to send you back to your village.

 

_Seya opened his Compressed Dimension, and from there, he took some belt purses._

 

\- Here, take this belt purse with you. It’s a purse with my Compressed Dimension Magic, with 5 gold coins as thanks from me. I do hope to meet you again, sometime in the future.

_Seeing that, the Elfian King asked._

 

\- Hey, where’s mine? I want one purse like that one, with that amazing Magic of yours!

_Seya smiled._

 

\- Of course, my King, you can contact the Mycym Merchants Association and buy one, just like everyone else.

 

\- You rude brat! I’ll make sure to spank you, next time that you come here! Son, are you listening to your little brother? Why does he never respect me?

 

\- Ahahah! Father, you know Seya, he just loves to mess with you! After all these years, you should have learned to never get into a situation where he could mock you!

_Seya smiled to the former Elfian slave._

 

\- It’s better if you cross that Gateway before the King throws something against my head! I may have pushed my luck with him! Or not! Ahahah!

 

\- Milord, it was an honor meeting you. Maybe we meet again, for me to return your kindness. May the Goddess bless you.

 

_The Elfian King smiled._

 

\- Don’t worry about that rude brat, the Goddess likes him very much. Come here, and tell me your adventure!

_The Elfian hugged the family that he tried to save and went to meet his King. After the Gateway dispersed, Seya opened another one, to the throne room of King Rohan._

\- My King, sorry to bother you again. I need your help on a matter.

 

_On the other side of the Gateway, the King was at the table, talking with his Ministers. When he heard Seya’s voice, he spoke to his Minister of Agriculture before turning his head to Seya and smiling at him._

 

\- Now he asks for help, after the mess that he created. Ok, what have you done now?

 

\- My King, I have here a human family that was kidnapped early this year and turned into slaves that I just bought and released from slavery. They asked me to return to the Kingdom of Rohan. I was hoping that my King could help them return to their village.

_The King got up immediately, and he approached the Gateway, crossing it without stopping or waiting for anyone. Everyone at Seya’s table got up and kneeled, seeing King Rohan suddenly, next to them. The King approached Seya’s head and he rubbed it, messing his hair._

 

\- Well done, Seya, really well done! Everyone, please get up. I will surely help, of course. It’s the least I can do since I wasn’t able to avoid your kidnapping.

 

\- My King, can you also help that DogKind family to get to the BeastKind Kingdom? I think King Leonhard doesn’t like me very much.

 

\- Yes, Heiji told me of your blunder with him, some years ago. You know, he’s coming to yours and Heiji’s party, I really want to see his reaction when he meets you again! I bet it will be a funny one! Don’t kill him, ok? Despite that misunderstanding, he’s a good King. A little reckless sometimes, but compared to you, he’s very wise and calm.

_Seya fixed his hair._

 

\- Yeah, that was a very serious mess… We’ll see what happens. He still owes me an apology for what he did!

_King Rohan shook his head._

 

\- This guy… Ok, come with me, I’ll personally make sure that you return to your village.

_Seya delivered two purses to the human family and two more to the young DogKind couple._

 

\- For you all, two belt purses, also with my Compressed Dimension Magic and with 5 gold coins inside of each. I do hope to meet you again, sometime in the future. I’m sure that little girl will be an amazing woman when she grows up.

_Both couples made a deep bow to Seya and the little girl rushed to Seya and she raised her arms._

 

\- Hug!

 

\- Ok, here, a nice hug for you, pretty girl. Go now, be happy and be a good girl, ok?

 

\- I’m a good girl! Mommy always says!

_Seya was smiling, looking at the little girl rushing to her parents and holding their hands. King Rohan saw the tear that was forming on Seya’s eyes._

 

\- She looks just like a little Heiji, doesn’t she?

 

\- Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.

_The King tapped Seya’s back and he whispered._

\- You did good, son, you really did good.

_The King crossed the Gateway, followed by the human couple, their son, the young DogKind couple and their little daughter. Seya quickly wiped his eyes. Ryn was next to him, crying and smiling. Seya took a deep breath and he seated._

 

\- Now, that was emotional… I do hope that you guys don’t mess with my heart like that, I still need to do some things today…

_The LionKing woman that had the baby on her arms was the first to talk._

 

\- Sir… you… I can’t believe what you just did… I’m a slave since I was born. My parents were kidnapped from a village in the RabbitKind Kingdom and I also heard some stories from my mother about the amazing RabbitKind, but you… you surely deserve the ‘Tally’ name… for you to be trained and to be able to receive that ancestor’s name after the Denar’an Trials, the more demanding ones in the world, it’s surely a sign attesting your greatness!

_Ryn was waving his hands, in a panic!_

 

\- No! Don’t say that, or he will be so full of himself that I’ll have a lot of trouble dealing with him!

 

\- But Milady, for sure you know that not every applicant that attempts to pass the Denar’an trials, are able to! Some of them even die or lose one arm or leg! And for the Denar’an Elders to accept his request of being granted the ‘Tally’ name, for sure his trial was amazing!

_Ryn froze, looking at the woman. She never thought about that and Seya never told her anything. She looked at Seya and he was just nodding his head while making a small smile._

 

\- Yeah, my Trials were really amazing, I think that there are some books being taught in the RabbitKind and in the BeastKind Kingdom, about that. I know that some of my movements during the Trials are being taught in those schools. I made sure to teach to many RabbitKind fighters some of my techniques. I was requested to do that by my uncle, the RabbitKind King.

 

\- Sir… you are the nephew of the RabbitKind King? So, you are really a Half-Breed like you whispered to me when you were looking at my baby?

 

\- Yes, my father is the adopted son of the former RabbitKind King, Duty Denar’an, and a human concubine that the King loved. My mother is human, so, I may not look like one, but I’m a proud member of the RabbitKind Denar’an Bloodline. I was trained since I was three years old by my uncle Sully Denar’an and my aunt, Cemil Denar’an.

 

\- ‘The Punishers’, the most famous group of RabbitKind adventurers of the last centuries… my mother also told me stories about them! They were your Masters? Amazing!

_Seya smiled and Ryn was looking at him. She was not used to hearing people talking about him with so much admiration. For her, he was only Seya, her boyfriend._

 

\- So, we have here a LionKind couple with a baby girl, an elderly BirdKind couple that is the grandparents of that boy and next to him, are his parents, and two DogKind males. You two intrigue me. I told that Trader that I wanted complete families, so, you both are a couple, or what?

 

\- No, Sir, we are brothers. We don’t have any more family so, I guess we are also a complete family?

 

\- That will work. So, now I need to know what you can do so that I can find a place for you. So, let’s start with the brothers.

 

\- Sir, I and my brother worked for two previous owners and on both of them, we were the handyman. We fixed and cleaned everything, took care of the animals or helped with the cooking. We know how to cook. Some people told us that we cook very well, actually. We can also use a little of Earth Magic, that we normally use for fixing broken chairs or walls.

_Seya made a weird smile._

\- Perfect. Two brothers, singles, that can be the janitors of the school and the Healing House. There are in this Capital’s school, two sisters that are also singles but they are humans. I hope that you are kind and respectful towards both of them. They are teachers and they moved here recently, so, everything is new to them. I hope you don’t use that as some sort of advantage over them. Considering that you can also cook, we will finally be able to use the kitchen of the school to make the food for the students, instead of buying from the Inn, as we do now. With all that said, I hope that you accept that job. If not, I can try and look for something else.

 

\- Sir, it would be our honor.

 

\- Ok, two down, seven to go. Four BirdKind and one boy of nine or ten years old. So, school for the boy, that’s settled. Now, grandparents and parents, what do you know?

_The father BirdKind looked at his family. They nodded at him so he spoke._

 

\- Sir, we used to take care of the lands and the animals of our owner. I don’t know if we can be of some use, on that. But, Sir, my son is going to school? But school for slaves…

 

\- Perfect! Four new farmers! And I don’t see any slaves in here. There’s one condition for your boy to go to school, of course. When he returns home, he must teach what he learned to his parents. And in this case, to his grandparents also. In my lands, everyone is learning how to read, write and do some arithmetics. So, two LionKind and a baby. I suppose you both can also take care of lands…

_The male LionKind shook his head._

 

\- Not really, Sir. I used to work as extra security because of my agility and speed. Normally I was used as a training partner, so I know how to use a sword and a spear. My wife used to work as a servant in the house of our owner. She knows how to cook, serve, clean, sew…

 

\- That’s just perfect!

_Seya quickly opened his Compressed Dimension and from there, he took a Death Claw and a Midnight Sword, the standard weaponry of a LionKind._

 

\- Do you know how to use this?

 

\- Of course, Sir. I was taught by my father and he was taught by my grandfather when my father was a free child that lived in the BeastKind Kingdom.

 

_Seya threw the Death Claw and the Midnight Sword to the LionKind male. He grabbed it and he quickly placed on his hands._

\- Those are yours, from now on, or until you find other ones that you like more. You are the new teacher of my guards and also, a guard.

_Seya stood up and with his left hand, the hand that normally holds a Death Claw, placed on top of his heart, he shouted._

 

_\- ‘Welcome to the ranks, LionKind!’_

_The LionKind male stood straight and placed his left hand that was holding the Death Claw, on top of his chest, in the place of his heart._

 

\- ‘ _May Death fear me!’_ Sir, you know the proper BeastKind greeting?

_-_ As do you…

 

\- Sir, I’m a LionKind, I’m supposed to know, but Sir, you…

 

\- I’m a proud member of the BeastKind race, I’m a Half-Breed RabbitKind. Of course, I made sure to learn everything that I could about my heritage and I always try my best to honor the BeastKind race.

 

\- I understand, Sir. I’m sorry if I doubted, but I was surprised.

 

\- Yeah, I don’t know why, but people tend to underestimate me… So, since your wife as some training has a servant, I have the perfect job for her, but the place is still being built. Until then, she can work in this house. Lately, we are receiving a lot of guests and visitors, so our servants here are overwhelmed with work. And it’s getting worse every day! And I’m sure we can find a perfect place for that cute baby so that she never leaves her mother’s sight. I bet that Baroness Margaret, the owner of this house, will fall in love with that baby as soon as she sees her eyes.

 

_The LionKind woman was smiling and she nodded her head._

 

\- Of course, Sir, as you wish.

 

\- So, Tomas, you know what’s your next task, right?

 

\- Yes, Milord, get the open carriage ready and some horses and take them to their houses. But Milord, I will take a while, the next houses are a bit far. I hope Milord doesn’t need anything more from me, because I’ll return late.

 

\- Well, you are forgetting that you just need to go by carriage. On the way back, you can open a Gateway near an Obelisk.

 

\- Oh! I forgot about that! Of course, Milord, I’ll also teach them how to use the Security Obelisk!

 

\- So, in your new houses, there’s new clothes, food and drink, a garden in the back and some fields. Since the LionKind doesn’t have experience with that, they can learn so that they can have another source of income or tell their neighbors that they can use the fields. Or pay someone to take care of the fields and you just sell the products. It’s up to you.  Each house has some cows, chickens, and horses. There’s also some small farming equipment and the most specialized equipment, you must request Baron Frank to use it. But I’m sure Tomas will explain all that even better since he also uses them and he’s working as a guide for the last released slaves. For all this, I just want that you be happy, pay your taxes and have a great future. Now, follow Tomas because I need to have lunch and prepare myself mentally, to meet Ryn’s parents.


	112. Report 91

_The released slaves and new residents did a deep bow and left the room, following Tomas. Seya looked to the CatKind girl that was at a side, waiting for orders._

\- If you please, can you bring some of your delicious food? I have a very important visit to make and it’s better if I don’t go there grumpy because of hunger.

 

\- Of course, Milord, I’ll be right back.

_Seya was looking at the back of the CatKind girl that had her tail straight up, a good indicator of a good mood._

 

\- Seems that she really enjoys working here. I bet that she wasn’t treated very well, in the former Empire. So Ryn, any last advice before meeting your parents?

 

\- Well, be polite and smile a lot. If my mother sees that serious look of you, she may throw a dagger at you. She might think that you are going to attack her.

 

\- I see… I know her reputation very well… Ok, I’ll do just that, you can count on me!

 

\- I don’t know how they will react to your visit. You should have visited them long ago, but I hope that they understand that with these new lands to take care, you had a lot of work to do. But even before getting these lands, you never went to meet them, so…

 

\- Oops… yeah, my bad. It’s just because I had some bad experiences with parents before. They were always trying to pair me up with their daughters.

 

\- Oh, someone from your past that I need to worry about?

 

\- I don’t think so… But some girls were very upset after I turned them down. There was even one or two of them that swear that they would see me dead, one day.

 

\- Spoiled girls, I bet…

 

\- Yes, some really were! And scary, too…

_Seya shook his head strongly while making a face, like if he wanted to get rid of some memories. Ryn smiled and while eating, she was wondering._

 

\- Do you think that Duncan and Arys are ok? I’m a little worried.

 

\- Let’s see…

 

_Seya opened a Gateway to the same place of the Demonoids Island where he left Titania and Duncan, but they weren’t there. He tried to sense their Magic Flow and he realized that they were in the middle of a fight with a big Demonoid._

 

\- Duncan is fighting against an enormous Demonoid and Titania is… giving advices at a side? Seems that she trusts him to fight alone against that thing!

 

_Seya closed that Gateway and he opened another to the LizardKind prairies, near the border. At a distance, they could see some fire going up and going down, with a loud explosion. Seya made another Gateway, closer to the explosion. What they saw, made Seya froze and Ryn dropped her fork. Arys was at a side of a huge hole, that was still burning. Princess Heiji was at 10 meters from her, sweating a lot and covered in red flames that looked alive. The most surprising thing was that Arys looked like a marble statue. She was completely covered with shiny rocky armor and surrounded by Dark Magic that was twirling and moving like Heiji’s flames. Myra was knocked out at 5 meters from them and Hina was covered in blood, with John healing her. Seya immediately closed the Gateway when he saw Arys jumping towards Heiji._

 

\- I think it’s better if they don’t notice us, or we can be a distraction. Seems that Arys is making Princess Heiji have a hard time. Heiji will eventually find a way to win, but I didn’t see her sweating like that, since the last time that we fought seriously.

_Ryn picked up her fork, and she was looking at the tip of it, thinking._

 

\- Arys was so serious… was that an armor made of rock? How did she do that? And why?

 

\- I bet it was for her to be able to survive Heiji’s Fire Magic. Did you saw Myra on the ground? And that ugly wound that Hina had on her arm?

 

\- Yeah… I didn’t saw Zak!

 

\- I sensed him a little to the left of the first Gateway, he was fighting a medium size Demonoid with two LizardKind. He was cutting one tentacle of that nasty thing with his Wind Magic. Well, they are doing very well, apparently. Except for Myra and Hina. Remember me to mock them when they return! Heheheh! Myra was looking like a doll, lying down on the floor, all messed up!

 

\- For Myra to be like that, I wonder what happened in there! Do you think they were attacked by Demonoids?

 

\- No, it was either Arys or Heiji that knocked out Myra. If it was a Demonoid, she would have some meat missing. Better if we finish eating, I don’t want to meet your parents too late because that Minister will return by the end of the afternoon.

 

…

 

_Seya returned from his room, wearing a nice formal suit. Ryn had a light blue dress that looked very good on her, with that green hair. Seya was fixing his hair._

 

\- Well, we need to go first to see if I can find Xenya, or Titania will kill me if I get out of this house without an escort!

_Seya opened a Gateway to the beginning of his new road, as Titania said to him. Ryn was looking at it._

 

\- Are you going to call Xenya or that Talya?

 

\- Well, Talya will try to grab me and knock you out while Xenya… Well, I don’t know what she will do. I prefer Xenya, I’m curious to see if she learned anything or not.

 

_They crossed the Gateway and Seya dispersed it afterward._

 

\- Let's see… Xenya! Xenya! Are you there?

_A light came rushing from the forest and flew along the new road to meet them. It stopped at three meters from Seya, increased its size and a grown-up young woman landed on the floor, softly. Ryn was looking at her, from top to bottom. Dark hair, green eyes, a muscular figure, very well built, combat boots, fighting trunks, short sleeves, breastplate, gauntlets and three swords hanged on her back. She smiled for a moment, then she became serious and she kneeled. While crossing her arms over her chest, she did a little bow with her head._

\- I’m Xenya, the Warrior Fairy Princess. I’m at your command, Master Seya ‘Taly’ Denar’an Hinamoto!

 

_Seya raised his eyebrow, in a surprise, but he quickly crossed his arms over his chest, and standing proud, he asked._

\- Seems that you learned the proper RabbitKind greeting towards a Denar’an Master. Who taught you?

 

\- I learned at the same time as you did, Master. I was imitating and following your training with Master Sully and Master Cemil Denar’an from a distance since you were three years old. I… consider them as my Masters, also, despite I never met them…

 

\- So, you were always following me like your mother? Why?

_Xenya talked very slowly as if she was making an effort to speak or she was thinking very well on each word, before saying it._

 

\- … I was curious… my mother said that my half-brother was born, so I went to meet you on that day… I’m… your half-sister… My mother had me after passing a night with your father, years before he met your mother when he was a crazy adventurer… she… never allowed me to tell you this… I don’t know how she will react…

_Seya went near Xenya and he kneeled in front of her._

 

\- You… are my sister? Amazing… I never suspected… I already meet with Master Aku Kiro. He talked very proudly of you. Do you understand now the Bushido Code? What do you think and what do you want to do?

_Xenya looked at Seya and she started to cry while remaining serious._

 

\- Master, I’m ashamed of my behavior the last time that we meet. I can only atone for my dishonored action by dedicating my life to serve you. I understood during my training with Master Aku Kiro that I was just jealous because of your relationship with our father. At that time, when you disarmed me, I panicked and I used Magic in an honored sword fight. I was so ashamed of myself at that time that I couldn’t even speak. And when I saw your look of disappointment when you banished me, my heart broke. I’m truly sorry for what I did…

_Seya hugged Xenya really tight._

 

\- Sister, I don’t need a servant but having an amazing older sister like you would make my life even happier. Come, get up and wipe your tears. I don’t want to see my older sister crying.

_Xenya was still crying and hugging Seya. After a while, she let him go, got up, wiped her tears and smiled._

 

\- Yeah, better if I don’t cry like this too often, or you will be ashamed of me. And my reputation as the best fighter in the world will go down the drain!

 

\- I wonder who told you that you are the best fighter… last time we fought, you lost badly. And you never fought Father Sully or our father Rolland.

 

\- Well, actually, I defeated both of them, on the last tournament in the Rohan’s Capital. I almost cried my eyes out when our father congratulated me for my win against him. I wanted to tell him that I’m his daughter, but mother forbade me, years ago.

 

\- We need to take care of that. She will agree with that, even if we have to team up and rip off those shiny wings of her! Ahahahah!

 

\- Yeah, good luck with that… You never fought her, right? I did. I was knocked out for days! We are no match for her. Even with our Magic combined, I doubt that she would sweat, to defeat us!

 

\- Well, I know some tricks myself but you are right, she’s way above my league in Magical Power. Even the Elder Dragonoids, Protectors of the Four Races, fear her.

 

\- No wonder. They fought alongside her in the last Demonoids invasion. They saw her power, at close. But… Why did you call for me? She’s not here?

 

\- No, she went with Duncan Macleod to the Demonoids Island, to train him. She looked like she was having a lot of fun, last time I checked!

 

\- Yeah, she always loved to go to that Island and decrease the numbers of those nasty things, every time that she thought that they were breeding too much.

 

\- Well, Queen Titania told me that if I wanted to go anywhere since she doesn’t trust me to be out of troubles, that it was better if I called Talya or you. I don’t want to meet Talya any time soon, that sister of yours is crazy!

 

\- She’s quite level headed, actually. She just loses her mind around you. She really loves you, you know?

 

\- Yeah, like a breeding horse, you mean…

 

\- For what I know, she doesn’t want you for one night only. You know that Fairies can marry forever like any other race, right?

 

\- No… I didn’t know that…

_Seya saw Ryn looking very serious at Xenya._

 

\- What’s wrong? You look like you want a piece of my beautiful older sister!

 

\- Not her, her sister… I don’t know that Talya and I already don’t like her…

 

\- Ahahah! Brother, your pretty girlfriend is a little jealous, isn’t she? Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Xenya, nice to meet you, Security Guard Ryn Mycym!

 

\- No one calls me that, outside work…

 

\- Well, my brother don’t know your reputation as I do, I’m sure. I’ve met a lot of people that you protected over the years, during your work. I just don’t know if you’re still doing it, I’ve been training and learning with the amazing LizardKind, over these past two years.

 

\- Well, I’m at the same school as Seya, so this year, I’m not working as a Security Guard. I heard Master Aku Kiro talking about you, he seems to like you very much.

 

\- I’m honored to hear that, thank you, Security Guard Ryn Mycym.

 

\- Ah… can you just call me Ryn, like everyone else? It sounds weird hearing my job’s name outside work.

 

\- Ok, or I can call you sister… Eheheh!

_Ryn became bright red. Having the older sister of Seya addressing her like she was already a member of the family, made her feel a little embarrassed._

_-_ By the way, brother, where is that crazy Princess that was always following you around?

 

\- Princess Heiji, you mean? She’s in the LizardKind prairies, trying to kill our cousin, Arys Denar’an. She was still alive and kicking, last time I checked.

 

\- Oh, you met Bycary Denar’an daughter? Well, she’s not her real daughter, but still…

 

\- So, you also know Bycary. How is she?

 

\- Strong as a RabbitKind Denar’an Master should be! I fought alongside her against some Demonoids, many times. And I always practiced the Denar’an Bloodline Fighting Style with her, when we met at a village. She’s a fierce warrior! She’s always looking for a rematch, and I win every time. She gets so mad every time that she loses, that she goes straight to the border, to look for Demonoids to slaughter! Ahahah!

 

\- Yeah, she’s really a sour loser. And you even know the Denar’an Fighting Style… Father Sully will be so proud of you when I introduce you to him!

 

\- Me? Meeting… Father Sully? Really? No way! That would be so cool! Can you also introduce me to Cemil? And to… Null…

_Saying Null’s name, Xenya became bright red. Seya smiled, he understood immediately._

 

\- Of course, I’m sure that they will like to meet their student. Even if you learned from a distance, you are their student, no doubt about it. I wonder what will be our father’s reaction when we tell him that you are his daughter.

 

\- Yeah… But I’m a little afraid of the reaction of your mother, actually. Despite the fact that he met my mother before meeting her.

 

\- I bet that she will like you. She might knock out our father because you grow up without him around, but considering that he didn’t know anything about you, maybe he can escape that. So, talking about parents I need to go meet Ryn’s. And since Queen Titania told me to not leave the Baron’s house without an escort, I was hoping that you could escort me.

 

\- Of course, brother. I also want to see Ryn’s mother, Leia ‘Two Sides of Death’ Mycym! I wonder if she still remembers me…

 

_Ryn was surprised._

 

\- Do you know my mother? How?

 

\- Well, we had a little quarrel when we first met, some years ago. I saw her fighting a group of bandits that tried to attack a caravan that she was protecting. I went to help her but at first, she mistook me for a bandit and she tried to cut off my head. I escaped her strike and went straight to a bandit that was trying to attack her from behind. We slaughtered every single one of them. I scolded her because I was very young, I couldn’t be working with those bandits, I was only six at that time! She apologized to me so much! We met on other occasions over the years, either on a street by pure luck or in a fighting tournament.

 

\- Really? She never told me that! And I didn’t know that she fought in tournaments!

 

\- No? Oops… Eheheh! Yeah, even after getting married and after you being born, she never stopped training. And from time to time, she goes to a tournament, to keep in shape. But we are wasting daylight, let’s go already!


	113. Report 92

_While Ryn was still shaking her head and with her mouth open because of all that hidden information of her mother, Seya was smiling. He pinched her arm to call her attention._

 

\- So, Ryn, where do you think they are?

 

\- Oh, right… At this hour, they are at the headquarters of the Mycym Merchant’s Association, for sure. Let me see if my father is at the office with my Communicator Crystal… ‘Call Lando Mycym of the Mycym Merchant’s Association!’... let me see… Hello, father, Ryn here!

 

\- ‘Ryn? Hello, my dear daughter! How are you doing?’

 

\- I’m very well, father. Is mother there too?

 

\- ‘Hello, sweetheart! I’m here too!’

_Ryn winked one eye to Seya._

 

\- Perfect! Father, please say Gateway Authorized after me, ok? ‘Gateway Open!’

 

\- ‘Gateway Authorized!’

 

_When the Gateway was complete, Ryn, Xenya, and Seya could see Ryn’s parents standing on the other side. Her father had his mouth open while looking at Seya and her mother was smiling at them._

 

\- So cool… I really like this Magic… Ryn, come here and hug your favorite mother!

_Ryn crossed the Gateway, followed by Seya and Xenya._

 

\- Well, I don’t have another, so…

 

\- Shut up, you! Now, who do we have… Xenya!

 

_Leia Mycym was looking at Seya, but as soon as she saw Xenya, she jumped to hug her._

 

\- Ahahah! Hello, Leia! How are you, my friend?

 

\- Still alive, kicking and ready to kick your but! Ahahah! I haven’t seen you for what, two years already? Where were you?

 

\- Well… I’m a little ashamed of that, but I was kind of exiled to the LizardKind prairies…

 

\- You what? How did that happen?

 

\- Well, I had a sword fight with my brother Seya here, like I always did, since he was eight years old and always on his birthday. Two years ago, he finally managed to defeat me and I panicked at that time and I… attacked him with Magic… he counter-attacked and knocked me out. He punished me for dishonoring the Bushido Code and exiled me to the LizardKind so that I could learn with them on how to be a better person and warrior. I’ve spent the last two years with them. I’ve just come back recently, to show him my progress and apologize for what I did.

 

_Leia was looking at Seya and back and Xenya, during her story. She was opening her mouth to speak on some occasions, but she remained silent. Ryn’s father, on the other hand, was pale. When Xenya finished talking, Leia took a deep breath._

 

\- Xenya, I never knew that you had a brother, so… Ryn, I think introductions are in order, right?

 

\- Yes, mother. Father, mother, let me introduce my boyfriend, Marquess Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto. Seya, my mother Leia Mycym and my father, Lando Mycym.

_Seya did a deep bow._

_-_ It’s an honor meeting you. I must apologize because I should come here to meet you long ago, but since my endorsement, I couldn’t manage to find the time to do that. There were a lot of things to take care in my new lands.

 

_Ryn’s parents returned the bow. Leia raised one eyebrow._

 

\- If I’m not mistaken, you were already dating Ryn long before your endorsement. You didn’t have time then?

_Ryn noticed the menacing tone of her mother. But so did Seya._

 

\- Yes, I had, but I didn’t want to, at that time. You see, over the years, not only because of my parent’s but also because of my fighting skills and Magic power, I always had parents trying to pair me up with their daughters. So, I kind of got a trauma with parents. I never know when they like me or when they have a hidden agenda.

_Leia smiled a little and Ryn calmed down._

 

\- Yes, It’s understandable. I can only imagine how many girls you have after you, now that you are a Marquess with so many lands.

 

\- I really don’t know. And I don’t care, actually. I just care about Ryn. She knew me when I was just an airhead commoner, always lost at our school. She’s been with me all this time, helping and supporting me. There were a lot of girls trying to snatch me at school, but I made sure to tell everyone that I was already taken and they have no chance with me.

 

_Leia was smiling even more._

 

\- I bet that after your endorsement it got worst, at school. Talking about your endorsement, the Goddess appearing like that was indeed surprising. And scary!

 

\- Yeah, I thought the same. I’m used to having her on my back and messing with me but that was the first time that I saw her so mad.

_Hearing that, Leia and Lando opened their eyes. Leia stuttered._

 

\- You… are used to… have her messing with you? How?

 

\- Well, she likes to annoy me, actually, ever since I was a child. Some days ago, she was in a LizardKind Dojo that we visited, practicing as if she was a normal student. And before that, she was a student in the school that I have at my Capital, pretending to have come from one of my villages. I guess that she does things like this often, by disguising herself. I bet that you have met her before and you didn’t realize.

 

\- Really? That’s amazing…

 

\- Mother, on the day of Seya’s endorsement, I met her when we went to send his parents home. She was seated on a chair, waiting for us. Mom, she said that she used to watch father traveling everywhere, and she was glad when you caught him. I almost fainted when I realized who she was! She wants to marry us! Seya said that he was going to ask her, as a joke, but she heard us talking and she accepts! And some days ago, she wanted to talk to me about our marriage! Can you believe that?

 

_Leia was looking at Ryn, then at Seya, back at Ryn and she seated on a chair, wobbling. Seya immediately threw a flush of fresh Wind at her. Ryn went to her and she held her hand._

 

\- Breathe, mom, just breathe. Air in, air out, air in… Seya, maybe I said too much, no?

 

\- Do you think? Crazy woman, you need to learn when to shut up… your father is still standing, but judging by his white face, I don’t know for how long! Let me help him to seat…here… maybe it’s better if we all sit, talking while standing is tiring.

 

_After Seya helped Lando Mycym to sit, he pulled a chair to Xenya and waited for his sister to seat, with a smile on his face. Xenya smiled and seated, waiting for Leia to feel better._

 

\- You look like an old woman, Leia, shame on you. Heheheh!

 

\- Yeah… but… the Goddess… and… you are his sister? How?

 

\- Well… it’s a strange story, actually. And I don’t know if my mother allows me to tell. I told Seya, and I already took a huge risk.

_Seya saw that Xenya was feeling awkward._

 

\- Go ahead, sister. It’s about time for the world to know about your kind.

_Xenya smiled, looked at her friend Leia and she made a proud pose by pointing her chest and looking sideways._

 

\- I’m not an ordinary friend, Leia. I’m a Fairy, daughter of Seya’s father, Rolland Hinamoto. I’m also the daughter of Titania, the Queen of the Fairies, which means that you are friends with a Fairy Princess, me! Cool, right? Right? Hehehe!

 

_Hearing that, Leia had her mouth open for a while. But she closed it and she spoke with her voice trembling._

 

\- I… never met a Fairy. But aren’t Fairies supposed to be small beings surrounded by light and have wings? You sure don’t look like one!

 

\- Well, this is my human form, and I have my wings hidden. I can also shrink to a normal Fairy size. Want to see my shining wings? They are very pretty!

 

\- Well, yeah, of course!

_Xenya got up, turned around, removed her sword's sheath with the swords inside, released the strings on the back of her breastplate and lowered her thin blouse. Her wings then started to stretch and soon, four multicolored wings were there, flapping._

 

\- See? Really pretty, right?

_Leia was smiling and looking at the four wings in front of her that belonged to her friend._

 

\- Yeah, amazing… you know what I want to see now, right?

 

\- What? My breasts? Leia, I like you, but that’s a little too much, you know? Maybe when we are alone, but not with your husband and my brother watching!

 

\- No, you stupid! Ahahahah! But thanks, I need a laugh! No, I want to see you small!

 

\- Oh, right! Ahahahah!

_Xenya surrounded herself with light, while still holding on her hands her sword's sheath. She shrunk immediately and a loud pitched voice asked._

 

\- See? Do you believe now that I’m a Fairy?

_Hearing that, Leia started to laugh._

 

\- Ahahahah! Your voice, you sound like a Jumping Mouse screaming with hunger! Ahahahah!

 

\- Hey, how dare you mocking a Fairy Princess such as myself?

 

\- Ahahahah! Please, shut up, I can’t stand it! Ahahahah!

_Xenya returned to her human form, with her clothes fixed and her swords in her back again._

 

\- You bully! How dare you mocking my beautiful Fairy’s voice?

 

\- Beautiful? Did you ever hear how you sound when you are that size? Believe me, it’s funny!

_Xenya frowned while mumbling._

 

\- Stupid old woman… mocking me…

_Lando was smiling all the time, just by seeing his wife having so much fun._

 

\- Marquess Seya, I…

 

\- Sorry to interrupt you, but you always called me Seya at the Palace every time we met there. Hearing you calling me Marquess sounds weird.

 

\- All right… Seya, I just want to know, do you like my daughter?

 

\- Of course. She’s my life partner. She even ‘imprinted’ me. That’s a RabbitKind physical signal, for when we find our life partner. I never knew what it was, until my cousin Arys Denar’an, explain it to me.

 

\- I see… Well, I know that my daughter also likes you very much. So, what do you want to do from now on?

 

\- Well, I need to return to my lands by the end of the afternoon, the Minister of Agriculture of the fallen Empire is visiting. If my friends return alive by evening, tomorrow I was thinking of visiting the LizardKind Master, Aku Kiro, and have them training there. After tomorrow, it’s my birthday and I bet a lot of things will happen. After that, we’ll see. There are some more things that I want to make, to improve the lives of my people.

 

\- … I meant your future with Ryn…

 

\- Oh, sorry! Ahahah! Stupid me! Well, I think four or five children, for a start. After that, let’s see what happens!

 

\- I see… I hope that you at least wait until you both graduate from that school.

 

\- Well, I don’t know if I’ll continue to go to school.  I have more responsibilities now and so far, I didn’t learn anything new in there, actually. I only went to that school to find some friends of my age and I already have a lot. But I understand your question. We’ll wait for Ryn to graduate, before getting married.

_Ryn was startled._

 

\- You are going to quit school? But… I’ll see you even less?

 

\- Ryn, you can talk to me and go to me at any time, right? That’s why you have those two Crystals around your neck.

 

\- Well, sorry, but you are not allowed to quit. I don’t want to lose my favorite Teacher. And Hina will beat you up, if you stop giving those amazing classes of yours, at school.

 

\- I didn’t say that I was going to stop giving classes, right?

_Ryn’s father was intrigued by that conversation and when he looked at his wife, she had one raised eyebrow, which meant that she was hearing something strange and didn’t like._

\- What’s that about a Teacher?

 

\- Mother, Seya is the Teacher of the class Applications of Magic, at our school, for all the students of the 1st and 2nd years. The 3rd years always try to attend, but Seya always expels them. They were rude to him on the beginning, so now, they are not allowed in his classes. Even two other teachers and the Principal go to his class, to learn.

 

_Xenya, Leia and Lando were looking at Seya, surprised. Xenya was the first to speak._

 

\- I didn’t know that! How did that happen?

 

_Ryn smiled, remembering Seya’s blunder._

 

\- Well, he kind of made our previous Teacher blow up her mind during a class, with his outstanding Magic. She’s better now and she’s a Teacher in my school, at Seya’s Capital.

_Leia smiled at her daughter._

 

\- Your school?

 

\- Yes, Seya named it ‘Ryn’s school for a better future and happy children’. Or something like that…

_Leia smiled even more._

 

\- Really? That’s a nice gesture.

_Seya nodded._

 

\- Yeah, the Queen said something similar when she saw the sign for the first time.

 

\- Really? The Queen already visited your lands?

 

\- Yes, and King Rohan also. In fact, the Queen participated in a show at the Coliseum that Princess Heiji organized. It was a success, actually.

 

\- I see… I need to find time to visit those lands of yours, I’m a little curious.

_Seya winked his eye to Ryn and she nodded._

 

\- Well, tomorrow we can come here to get you and take you with us to the LizardKind prairies. I heard that you still train a lot, so, I guess you could go with us. Not everyone has the opportunity to train with them. Or if you prefer, Ryn and I can accompany you on a tour over my lands.

_Ryn shook her head strongly! That’s not what she thought Seya was thinking for tomorrow!_

 

\- No! I want to visit the beautiful LizardKind! I mean, I want to train with them!

 

\- Yeah, right… you just want to droll all over while watching their scales, right? Milady Leia, your daughter over here likes them too much!

 

\- Yes, she’s been like that since she was a child. When she was 4 years old, she wanted as a pet a Giant Snake that she saw during our travels! That damn thing gave me a lot of work to kill and she was looking at it with her eyes sparkling and screaming for me to get it for her, even after that Snake tried to eat her! She cried for hours after I killed it.

_Seya was laughing while Ryn was all red and embarrassed._

 

\- Ahahahah! That’s Ryn, alright!

_Lando Mycym smiled, remembering the past and he waited for Seya to stop laughing, before interrupting the conversation._

 

\- Seya, I don’t know if you are aware, but so far, all the products that you created and I’m selling, have sold very well, up until now. I’ve all the records of the selling’s and every taxes was sent to the King, to be delivered to you. I’m also selling in the other countries through some new branches that I had to create, to answer to so many demands.

 

\- That’s good to hear. I hope that you are prepared because I’ve asked for more Ownership Laws and you will have the opportunity to apply to sell them. Considering that you have those new branches, you’ll be in a privileged position. And in a few days, I will ask for more Laws.

 

\- But Seya, I bet that you are already receiving a lot of money from the Ownership Laws that you have! Those farming equipment and the new farming system that the King got for the Kingdom, are already being sold by the Minister of Agriculture to other countries! And with the things that I’m selling…

 

\- Yeah, I kind of lost track of how much money I’m getting every day. I know that the Minister of Economy is placing all the money in a separated safe and from time to time he calls for me so that I can go empty it when it gets full. I have a separate place on my Compressed Dimension for the money but I’m not sure how much it’s in there, really. Well, I’m going to need a lot of money for the future development of my lands, so, it will help. I will need to hire some people to do some specific work, and I need money to pay for them. When my City Safe has enough money, their salary will be paid by the City. But until that time comes, it’s on me.

 

\- So, you only spend your money with your people? You don’t use it for yourself?

 

\- For what? I have everything that I need since I was a child! If I need anything, I can make it, hunt it, or work to gain money to buy it. I’ve done that since I was little. Why would I change what I do? No, I prefer helping my people, they need more than me. And seeing their happy smiles and gratitude is enough.

 

\- That’s… a very Noble way of thinking. I can understand why the Goddess likes you so much… no wonder Ryn fell for you. And judging by the way that my wife is looking at you, I bet that if she was younger, she would go after you, for sure!

_Seya was puzzled and when he looked at Leia, she was making a weird face while looking at him with dreamy eyes. Xenya started to laugh._

 

\- Ahahahah! Hold on, girl! My brother is already taken! And you too, last time I checked!

_Leia became bright red and she tried to look serious._

 

\- Yes, sorry about that. I just lost it for an instant. I can’t believe that you are so young. Hearing you speak like that you look older, more mature!

 

\- Yeah, my mother always said that ever since I was a little child. I hope that by now, you two have a better opinion of me. I’m not a boy that wants to play with the heart of your daughter, I truly love her. And I apologize again for not meeting you sooner.

 

\- Yes, I can understand perfectly why any parent would want to introduce you to their daughters…

 

\- Well, before leaving, and according to tradition, I also want to give a gift for you two, as thanks for raising your daughter that I’m dating.

_Seya opened his Compressed Dimension and he took from there two belt purses, a one-shoulder bag, and a very long sword._

 

\- For you, father-in-law, one of my bags with a Compressed Dimension inside. This is being made in my lands, and we have already a lot of them, ready for selling. Normally these bags can hold the cargo weight of one open wagon. But inside this one, you can put two open wagons cargo. And here it’s a belt purse, also with a Compressed Dimension Magic inside, but instead of the normal 10 kg limit, in this one, you can put 20kg of things, as long as they fit through the opening. Since the opening stretches, you can put a lot of big things.

_Lando Mycym grabbed the bag and the belt purse with his hands trembling. He looked inside of it and he could only see darkness._

 

\- This… you are making these in your lands? And you are going to sell it? But… this... it will be a huge success! Everyone will want one of these! I saw before the belt purse that Ryn has, but she told me that you made just a few!

 

\- I’ve already an Ownership Law for these two products. The ones that are to be sold have half the weight limit of these ones. But I already know that it will surely help a lot of people. That’s why I made this. Now, for my beautiful mother-in-law, this belt purse also and this long sword, an Odachi. I bet that you can use this very well in your line of work.

_Leia was also looking inside the belt purse and when she grabbed the long sword, she stared at it for a while with a smile. She then tried to put it inside the belt purse, just to see it disappear._

 

\- Oops… How do I take it back? I can’t see it!

 

\- Just put your hand inside and when you feel it, take it out. Easy.

_Leya did as Seya said and as soon as she felt the hilt of the sword, she pulled and the sword was out again._

 

\- This sword is so cool! And I can put inside of this purse anything? Because Ryn uses the one she has to put small things!

 

\- Anything that fits through the opening but only until 20kgs of weight when full. Even when full, it doesn’t weigh that, it still seems empty.

 

_Leia had her eyes sparkling while looking at the belt purse and the sword._

 

\- Thank you very much, Seya. These gifts are truly amazing!

_Xenya was also looking while biting her lip._

 

\- I could have used one of that in the LizardKind prairies to keep my weapons, food, and clothes…

 

\- Well sister, if you do a good job today as my escort, I’ll give one to you, as your salary for today.

 

\- Really? That will be so cool! But… that means tomorrow you don’t need me?

 

\- Of course, I do! I want you near me, always! I never knew that I had an older sister, now that I know, you think that I will let you go? And one as amazing as you? I always liked to meet you when we fought, I considered you as my friend for all these years and now I discover that you are also my family! And you’re a Fairy! My older sister is a Fairy! Do you think I don't want you near me? I want to show you to everyone!

 

\- Ahahahah! Thanks, brother, I would love that. Oh, but I can’t stay with you forever, I must return to the Demonoid border! I’m needed there!

 

\- Well, I’m making some little things to help the border guards, I think they will have an easier job and like that, you can be with me more time. I’ve already shown them to Master Aku Kiro and he approved it.

 

\- Really? That’s a really nice thing. They deserve all the help that they can get. The border guards don’t have an easy job.

 

\- Yes, I know it very well… but we are here for too long, I interrupted your work and I must go back, the Minister of Agriculture of the fallen Empire will return and I want to be there, to see his face after everything that he saw in my lands.

 

_Lando had an inquisitive look. He heard Seya saying that when he arrived but with all that was said, he forgot to ask._

 

\- Seya, why one Minister of the Empire is visiting your lands?

 

\- Well, the Ministers are taking care of the fallen Empire until a new government is formed that will be made by some Nobles. He came to see and to learn how to improve the production of the lands in his country.

 

\- But, what about the Emperor? Does he agree with that new government?

 

\- Considering that he’s dead, he can’t agree with anything, actually…

_Lando and Leia shouted at the same time._

 

\- The Emperor died? How?

 

\- Well, I prefer that no one besides you knows this for now. I was told about this, yesterday. Don’t worry, I’ve already talked with King Rohan and food his being sent to help the people there. And as soon as the Nobles Conclave starts to work, the life in the new Human Conclave will be easier.

_Ryn bitted her lip. She understood why Seya would want to keep a secret the fact that he was the one to kill the Emperor, her parents could be worried. Seya looked at her from the corner of his eye and he smiled at Leia._

 

\- Mother-in-law, I’ll come back tomorrow morning to get you. Put on your armor, if possible, better to be safe than sorry. You can put that new sword to good use, in Aku Hiro’s Dojo. For now, I bid you farewell.

_Seya did a deep bow that Ryn’s parents returned._

 

\- Yes, I’ll be waiting. Goodbye Xenya, take good care of your brother. Ryn, I don’t know if you noticed, but when you’re near Seya, you kind of glow in happiness. I like seeing you like that.

 

\- Thanks, mother! Father, don’t work too much!


	114. Report 93

_Seya opened a Gateway to the meeting room of Baron Frank, and they could see him already seated at the table with the Minister of Agriculture in front of him, looking at some documents. As soon as Seya, Xenya, and Ryn crossed, they waved to Ryn’s parents, while the Gateway was dispersing. The Baron and the Minister stood up and they were looking at Xenya, wondering who was that powerful looking woman. Seya smiled at them._

 

\- Baron, seems that you returned. How was it? Did the Minister saw everything?

 

_The Baron was looking at Xenya, that had a serious look on her face and was standing next to Seya and Ryn, but a little further from them, like an escort. Seya noticed the Baron and the Minister’s stare and he quickly made the introductions._

 

\- This is Xenya, the Warrior Maiden. Considered by many, the best fighter in the world. I discovered recently that she’s also my half-sister from my father’s side, and she came today to visit me.

_The Minister opened his mouth, in surprise._

 

\- I remember that name! She went to one of our tournaments some years ago! She defeated easily every opponent that went against her! The Emperor lost a lot of money because he was betting against her. Since she kept on winning, a lot of people lost money in their bets. If I recall correctly, she escaped the Emperor wrath at the end of the tournament by mysteriously disappearing while locked inside the preparation room!

 

\- Yeah, that ugly man was really mad with me. As soon as I received my prize money, I got out from there. I never returned. It’s a pity because I liked the scenery and I also met some interesting people and some good fighters.

_The Baron smiled, he remembered something._

 

\- Milord, she looks a bit with your father, Rolland Hinamoto. The way that she smiles and the glow around her, when talking so enthusiastically.

_Seya looked at Xenya, and she was also surprised. No one ever told her that she looked like Rolland! Seya was looking at Xenya, very closely._

 

\- Now that you talk about it, I also see some resemblances. Mostly the eyes and the smile. Yeah, sister, you’re Rolland’s daughter, alright, no doubt about it! And you are a little crazy, like him!

_Xenya was smiling a lot. Some tears appeared in her eyes._

 

\- Thanks, brother. I never guessed that I could resemble our father!

 

\- Yeah, you weren’t as much, but in these past two years, your features changed a bit. You even have a certain hard look and darkness around your eyes, that you hadn’t previously.

 

\- … I saw some ugly things… I suppose they changed me, a bit…

 

\- Our father also has that kind of look. I bet his adventurer years hardened him a bit. But Baron, you didn’t answer me, how was the tour of the Minister?

 

\- Milord, I think it was quite productive, he got a good view of everything that can be accomplished, by following Milord’s advice.

 

\- Yes, I sure did! All those fields filled with cereals and vegetables, even the small gardens beyond every house were impressive! And the farming equipment, my Goddess, those things are unbelievably good and easy to use! I saw some farmers using it, they were preparing some fields or putting the manure on it, very quickly! I even saw a DogKind woman using one equipment to plant some seeds, all alone, only with the open wagon pulled by two horses, while her husband was using another equipment in a different part of the field! And the market, so many and different products! There were also some Elfians and Dwarfs selling there. We went to that Inn near the ocean, on the top of a hill. Such beautiful scenery! And that glass building with that pool inside is amazing! Not to mention the Coliseum in this Capital! And the Crystals on the top of those poles in the streets that are able to use Light Magic to illuminate the streets at night! So many wonders!

 

\- Milord, as you can see, the Minister was very impressed by everything. He was also surprised by seeing a school filled with children that weren’t Nobles, like in the Empire.

 

_The Minister nodded his head._

 

\- Yes, that really surprised me. Why did you allow for commoners to attend school?

 

\- I have a better question for you, why in the Empire the children of Nobles are allowed to go to school?

 

\- That’s easy, for them to be able to take care of their family interests when the time comes.

 

\- Exactly, same here. You see, if the people have the knowledge, they can choose better ways to do things and to be better at their jobs. By doing that, they can improve the wealth of the Country.

_The Minister smiled._

\- Well, they can also get some funny ideas and start to rebel against the natural order of things.

 

\- What you think it’s the natural order of things, I think it’s stupidity that doesn’t allow your country to grow. Maybe that’s why you guys thought it was a good idea to conquer more territory, instead of improving what you already had. I don’t remember seeing in the fallen Empire, fields so well treated and so productive like I have here. Or a Coliseum. Or new uses for Magic’s.

 

\- But Sir, these lands were always productive, because of the river.

 

\- That’s a good excuse. But my methods are already being used in the Kingdom of Rohan, very far from any river, and with similar results. If I recall correctly, your big arena for tournaments is very old and it’s falling to pieces, because of a lack of maintenance. What about new uses for Magic’s? Any improvement in these last centuries?

 

\- Well… we do have a new type of carriage that instead of being pulled by horses, is pushed by Wind Magic, by having two Mages seated at the back of it.

_Seya opened his mouth and he began to loudly, mumble to himself._

 

\- That’s… actually a good idea… if instead of Mages we use Magic Crystals with Wind Magic, infused with a Magical Program… even someone without any Magic could use one of those… and with a steering wheel to change the course of the front wheels… A Magical Car… the same principle can be applied to ships…

_The Minister tilted his head, he was hearing some strange words._

 

\- Sir, we can’t use Magic Crystals for that, they are rare and expensive. And what’s that… Magical Program? And steering wheel? Magical Car?

_Seya shook his head and he smiled._

 

\- Never mind, you just gave me some ideas.

 

\- Well, Sir, what was strange to me, was seeing so many BeastKind everywhere we went. In the Empire, they are considered low races and they are all slaves.

 

\- Yes, I’m aware of that. And I also know it has something to do with your religion.

 

\- Yes, Sir. In the Old Book of the Goddess, it says that humans are superior and they must always rule over the lower races.

 

_Hearing that, made Seya think for a while, before continuing his conversation._

 

\- …|… _next time I see the Goddess, I’m going to pull her ear for allowing such thing until today…_ |… If I remember correctly the History of the World, more than 2.000 years ago, Humans had good relations with the BeastKind Races. It was only after the Templar Knight Great Sage that things changed, mainly because he always saw BeastKind as his inferiors. I bet he had something to do with that Old Book of the Goddess. I’ve read it too, and I’m sure that it wasn’t written by the Goddess herself, as the Goddess Teachings were.

_The Minister blinked his eyes in a shock._

 

\- Sir, saying something like that, can be considered a blasphemy in the Empire… I mean, the Human Conclave.

 

\- Well, we can ask the Goddess if it was her that wrote that Old Book, I bet she will strongly deny it. What I don’t understand, is why she never told you guys the truth!

_Ryn held a laugh, by seeing the Minister opening his mouth even more than it was already and she spoke with a smile._

\- Seya, I bet that at this hour, she’s training with the LizardKind at Aku Kiro’s Dojo.

 

\- Yes, I think so too. School has ended, she’s not here, so, she must be there.

 

\- But… But Sir! Speaking like that about the Goddess, that’s…

_Ryn smiled at the Minister and she pointed with her head towards Seya._

 

\- Don’t worry Minister, the Goddess likes him very much. They have a very good relationship. She often appears to him, just to speak or mess with him.

 

_The Minister turned pale and he looked at the Baron that was seated in front of him, just smiling, like if what he was hearing wasn’t surprising._

 

\- But Sir, the Goddess never appears to anyone! Some Priests may be guided by her, but until now, no one ever saw or spoke to her!

 

\- I understand, maybe that’s why you guys think so much of yourselves, it’s just a matter of lack of guidance. Your people need to change that idea that Humans are superior. They are inferior, actually. They are ruled by emotions instead of reasoning, they have short lives and low intellect. The only thing good about them, it’s the reproduction speed and adaptability, but even that is low, compared to the amazing LizardKind race. In the middle of the Elfians, Dwarfs, the Kingdom of Rohan, RabbitKind, and BeastKind, Humans are looked like just another race, with their goods and bads, like any other race. Only on that fallen Empire, Humans are so proud about themselves, with no reason whatsoever. That Templar Knight Great Sage really messed you guys up. And because you closed your minds, you could never learn with the Elfian Great Sage that came after him, as the rest of the world did.

 

\- That’s some interesting points of view, that Sir has. But do you have any proof about all that?

 

\- Look around you, think for yourself, see the advancements that I made here in some short weeks, look at the state of your country. Do you need more proofs that your old ways aren’t good enough? If the Emperor hadn’t died and the Empire kept on being restrained like it is until now without outside help, very soon the people would rebel and a lot of your people would die. The Empire has weak foundations, mostly because of your outdated and wrong beliefs. I hope we can change that, otherwise, Humans will be extinct very quickly, on those lands of yours. If it was up to me, I would just burn and kill every single one of you, but the Goddess forbade me of doing that. So, I can only try to help your people and the new Nobles Conclave must guide and change the minds that you have.

 

_The Minister remained silent, for some time. Seya crossed his fingers over the table, waiting for him. After a deep breath, the Minister talked._

 

\- Maybe what you said is true, but it will be difficult to change the minds of my people that easily. Our beliefs, as you said, are very old. For 2.000 years, all the Emperors that ruled us made sure that every human in the Empire followed the guidance in the Old Book of the Goddess and the teachings of the Knight Great Sage. Maybe because of that, we failed to advance and that could be the reason for this last try of expansion of the Empire’s borders that ended so badly, with my country restrained so easily.

 

\- If you don’t change, I won’t help if you ever face these things.

 

_Seya opened a Gateway to the Demonoid Island. He then made a barrier in front of it, able to sustain any physical or magic attack, because right in front of the Gateway, a huge Demonoid was there, bigger than the house they were in. As soon as he saw the Gateway and he sensed beings on the other side, the Demonoid threw a tentacle to the Gateway. The Minister had his mouth open, as the Baron and Ryn. Xenya and Seya were looking at it, very seriously._

_They all could see a gigantic Demonoid, completely dark and with four big reddish eyes, looking at them. Some small tentacles were around his triangular mouth, located in the middle of his head. Pointy, drooling teeth’s were opening and closing, with a clacking sound, as if it was chewing something. And it was. It was chewing a tentacle of a smaller Demonoid that was lying in a corner, dead. And the most disgusting in that image was the drooling. A black, gelatinous drool that was dripping to the ground, were six gigantic tentacles that were like its feet, were twirling and snapping, trying to cross the Gateway. The massive body, full of humps and holes from where more dark substances were dripping like if they were sweat and falling to the ground, was wobbling and throwing its massive weight against the Gateway that was protected by Seya’s barrier. Suddenly, the Demonoid made a loud screech, like if it was mad because he couldn’t get to those tasty beings on the other side of that strange Magic._

_That was the limit for Ryn, she fainted. The Baron and the Minister were completely white, with dead eyes, unable to speak or move._

_Seya closed the Gateway and he waited for the Minister and the Baron to recover. Xenya was helping Ryn. When everyone was drinking water and regaining some color, Seya spoke._

 

\- If that thing was in front of you trying to eat you and judging by your reaction, you would all die, for sure. That is what lives in the Demonoid Island and it’s always trying to escape from there to eat every living being in this world. Those things, 1.000 years ago, were stopped in the border between the Dwarfs Mountains and the LizardKind prairies at great cost, not only by the four major races, but also by the Dragonoids, Fairies, and Mermaids. The people in the Empire didn’t help at that time because they never wanted to deal with the other races.

Now, I’m going to give you a message so that you can deliver it to your fellow Ministers and to the future Nobles Conclave. The Magical Border, the Dragonoids, and the Mermaids are protecting the lands of the fallen Empire for being devoured by those nasty things, they don’t only restrain you. Since your army doesn’t have weapons, every human living there, would be easy prey. Next time these things attack, I expect the people in your country to join the battle. If they don’t do that, I will make sure that the people living there will be the first casualties. Did I make myself clear?

_The Minister slowly nodded._

 

\- Yes, Sir, I understand. I will pass your message. I’m not sure if anyone will believe me when I describe that dark thing!

 

\- Well, if needed, I can transport one of those things to the middle of your country. I’m sure some hundreds dead will make quite an impact!

 

 _The Minister trembled, and when he saw the serious look and the darkness that surrounded Seya, he had no doubt that it was a genuine threat_.

 

\- I will do as you say, Sir.

_Seya opened a Gateway, directly to the throne room of the former Empire. The other Ministers were at a table, discussing some things. The Minister of Agriculture got up and before crossing the Gateway, he bowed at Seya._

 

\- Thank you for everything, Marquess Seya. I’ll pass to my colleagues everything that I saw and learned here. What must I do, if I need to contact you again?

 

\- Use your Communicator Device and call Baron Frank, of the Clan Macleod. That will work.

_The Minister nodded and did a final bow while the Gateway was dispersing. Seya took a deep breath and smiled._

 

\- Well, I think it went very well, what do you think, Baron?

 

\- I agree. At least, until Milord shows us that thing. I’m still shaking.

 

\- Sorry for that, I just wanted to warn that Minister. But I think that Ryn here is feeling worse than you.

 

_Ryn was still a little pale, even with Xenya pushing some air against her by using a napkin._

\- I don’t know how Duncan is able to fight those things! I just froze and fainted! No wonder the Goddess pukes because of them! Those things are disgusting!

_Seya was looking at Ryn very seriously. He was very angry with her and everyone noticed because of the tone of his voice._

 

\- If you were in front of one and fainted like that, you would die. You really need to get rid of that bad habit of yours. I don’t know how you mustered the courage to work as a security guard, I really don’t. What would happen if one caravan that you were protecting faced a thing like that? Would you just faint and let everyone get eaten, without even trying to fight it?

 

_Ryn lowered her head and she started to cry in silence. But Seya wasn’t over._

 

\- You were curious about those pesky things, I showed you one and you, instead of taking a good look at it and trying to see his weak spots while thinking about a way to defeat it, you fainted! I don’t know what more I can do about your constant fainting! If we ever face a group of those things, how can I trust you to defend yourself? How can I believe that you will be able to protect me if needed? Do you know what Princess Heiji did when we were ambushed by one of those? She jumped against it because she thought I was in danger! And she was only ten years old!

_That was the last drop. Ryn started to cry loudly, no stop. Seya looked at her and bitted his lip. He thought that maybe he went too far, as so did Xenya, that scolded him._

\- That was too much, brother. I understand that you just want to put some sense into her, but you could be more gentle.

 

\- Yes, I think the same also and I regret it already but I got enough of her constant fainting. One day, she may need to defend her life against those things and I may not be around to help her. I don’t want that she gets eaten by one of those things! I don’t know if I can live without her, and that really scares me!

_Xenya made a gentle smile. She knew very well how kind Seya was and having to be so rough towards Ryn that he deeply loved, must have been very painful for him. She placed one hand on his shoulder and she looked at him, very closely._

 

\- Don’t worry, brother, I will protect her, if needed. And I will make sure to properly prepare her for the worst, you have my word. Now, let me take care of her, ok?

 

_Xenya let go of Seya and she went near Ryn. She grabbed Ryn from her collar and shook her nonstop. Again, and again, and again. Soon, Ryn was completely dizzy._

 

\- If you ever cry again in front of me or faint, I’ll make sure that you regret it, you hear me, you spoiled child? You are not worthy of being near my amazing brother, but I’ll take care of that, even if I have to kill you! I can’t believe that you are the daughter of Leia! She would kill herself, before allowing herself to cry as you did! From now on, your life belongs to me! I’ll personally train you! I’ll make sure to dry out those tears of yours and you will think very well before fainting again, do you understand me, you brat?

 

_Ryn was looking at Xenya in a shock, without saying anything. That silence granted her another shake._

 

\- I said, do you understand me, you stupid brat?

 

\- Yes…

_The hesitation along with the wrong response granted Ryn another shake._

 

\- When talking to me, always put Master in the beginning and at the end of every sentence that comes out of your mouth!

 

\- … Yes, Master, I understand… Master!

 

\- Good! See? It’s not as difficult as you may think, addressing your Master with the proper greeting! Seya, heal her, please. I think I might have shaken her brain a little too much, she doesn’t look good, even her eyes are a little to the side!

_Seya quickly went to Ryn. He was a bit worried by seeing Ryn getting such a treatment. While he was taking care of Ryn, he stared at Xenya._

 

\- And you had the nerve to say that I did too much… sister, you are crazy…

 

\- Maybe, but I’ll fix your girlfriend, for sure. Better if you prepare yourself, dear Ryn, tomorrow we’ll go Demonoid hunting!

_Ryn opened her mouth in a surprise. She was going to say something but she then remembered, last time that she said the wrong thing, Xenya shook her brains out, so she quickly closed her mouth a bit and answered._

 

\- Yes, Master! I understand, Master!

 

\- Good answer, student! Ahahah! See, Seya, she learns fast!

_And then Xenya looked at Ryn with a very menacing look._

 

\- It’s better if you learn very fast, I don’t like slowpokes!

 

\- Yes, Master!


	115. Report 94

_The Baron was in silence the whole time and with his eyes wide open. After all the commotion settled, he shook his head._

 

\- Really, that was too much violence for my taste…

_Seya finished healing Ryn and he nodded._

 

\- Yeah, I think the same. Are you feeling better now, Ryn?

 

\- Yes, thanks. I’m still a little dizzy, but I’ll be alright.

 

\- Good, because I think it’s about time to get back our friends and I don’t want them to see you so pale.

 

_Ryn smiled a little and Seya opened a Gateway to the LizardKind prairies. Seated on the floor, was princess Arys, being healed by John. Princess Heiji was standing with her back to the Gateway and with a lot of dried blood on her dress. Hina and Myra were also seated on the floor, next to John. Zak was also standing, looking in the horizon, completely drenched in sweat._

 

-  Hello everyone. Ready to come back and tell us how was your training?

 

_Princess Heiji turned and she had a nasty cut on her forehead, that was dripping blood all over her face._

 

\- Hello big brother! Guess what, I won against that crazy girl! But she put one heck of a fight! She knocked down Myra, then Hina, and I was last. Maybe if I went first, she could have beaten me. When it was my turn, she was really tired but she made this to my pretty face! Do you think you can heal it? I don’t want to get an ugly scar!

 

\- Sure, come here and bring those guys with you. Zak, what’s the matter?

 

\- Nothing, just making sure that there’s not another Demonoid nearby. Those things don’t die easily!

 

_Heiji was the first to go to the Gateway. Before she could reach it, Seya threw a flush of water against her, followed by some fire around and wind, to dry her up._

 

\- Hey, what’s the idea?

 

\- What? Do you think that I would let you come here all sweaty, smelly and dirty? Come on you guys, I’ll give you a nice shower too!

_Heiji crossed the Gateway, giving place to another victim of Seya’s washing Magic. When everyone crossed the Gateway, Seya dispersed it. While his friends were seating, he opened another one to get Duncan and Titania from the Demonoid Island. On the other side, Titania and Duncan were clashing swords against each other._

\- Hello! Ready to come home?

_Titania jumped back, getting away from Duncan and answered._

 

\- Yes, dear Seya, we are ready. I was just teaching some movements to young Duncan over here while trying to make some noise to attract more of those nasty things.

_Titania was the first and Duncan followed her, getting the same washing treatment. After the Gateway disappeared, Duncan was still looking at the place where it was._

 

\- Those things are really hard to kill… and they are so ugly! If they ever reach here, a lot of people will die!

_Everyone froze, thinking on those words. Seya looked around and he talked, while glancing at Ryn, that was still shacking._

 

\- Yes, that’s why I wanted for you to see some of them and also, get used to fighting it. Duncan, I sensed you fighting alone against one very big Demonoid, with Titania just watching. How did it go?

 

\- Milord, I almost lost my head a couple of times. And if it wasn’t for the Healing Magic of Queen Titania, I might not even be here. That one gave me a lot of trouble. I think I fought it for one hour straight, or even more. It had so many tentacles that were always trying to grab me to pull me near that disgusting mouth, that I had to cut every single one of them so that I could kill it. And their skin is really hard to cut! But Queen Titania told me to hit it on the same spot, over and over and throwing some Fire Magic to where I was slashing, and eventually, it worked. But it was so tiring!

_Queen Titania was smiling by hearing Duncan and she smiled even more when she saw Xenya._

 

\- Yes, you did really well. But look who is here if it’s not my favorite fighter, Xenya! So, Seya called for you, didn’t he?

 

\- Yes, mother, brother went to get me! He said he didn’t want to meet Talya. I think he’s afraid of her! Heheheh!

 

_Titania raised one eyebrow, by hearing that._

 

\- Brother? What are you talking about?

 

_Seya looked very serious at Titania._

 

\- Yeah, you have some explaining to do and you owe me an apology. I always thought that I didn’t have a real sister, so I kind of adopted Princess Heiji. And today, I got this news, that Xenya is my half-sister because you had an adventure with my father. And you never even told him. I know that he would have loved to see Xenya growing up. You did a very mean thing to him.

 

_Titania was expressionless while looking at Seya._

 

\- I’m sorry dear Seya, but you have no right on judging the ways of the Fairies. If you want to complain, talk with the Goddess. She was the one to create us, without any Fairy males. We had to do what we could so that our kind didn’t become extinct.

 

\- It may be so, but that doesn’t excuse you of hiding Xenya from Rolland. He had every right to be her father. You were the one that took that choice for him. You were lucky to raise Xenya, my father never had the chance. I know that Fairies can also marry a male, instead of having just some nights with him. Even if you only wanted to bear his child, you could at least tell him that Xenya was his daughter.

 

_Titania became silent, biting her lip. But Seya wasn’t over._

 

\- And I’m not even saying anything about me! I would be happy to grow up near such an amazing sister like Xenya, I could have trained with her, practice Magic, traveling… We could have cried together, laughed together, having meals and play! Why did you want Xenya all for yourself? Why you didn’t share her? Are you such a stingy being that you are unable to share your happiness?

_Titania nodded her head, slowly and she smiled a little._

 

\- Yes, you are right on everything. I never considered the feelings of your father or any male that I had an adventure with. I never cared to. I guess I was afraid of suffering like I do every time a male that I love, dies and I continue on living. You know, dear Seya, having a long life is also a burden. And because I’m the oldest being in this world, I already suffered countless loses. Maybe my heart became a little harder than it should be. I need to change this side of me. I think I need to talk to your father and explain some things.

 

\- Yeah, I agree. Because if you appear suddenly in front of him with Xenya this big and say something like ‘surprise, this is your daughter’, he might try to beat you up. Or he will get really sad because he didn’t meet her before.

 

\- And I also need to apology to you, you are right, maybe you and Xenya could be happier, growing up together. Well, I’m going now, I need to talk to Rolland and your mother before I lose my courage. Xenya, want to come with me to meet your father?

_Xenya had a sparkling in her eyes._

 

\- First brother, now my father… yes, mother, I want to go.

 

 - Dear Seya, I think you can manage all alone for the rest of this day, right? Oh, before I forget, you can have these Light Balls. Inside of them, are the Demonoids that we slaughtered. Maybe you can absorb their Magic.

 

\- Cool! Thanks, I must figure out a way to turn this Dark Magic into Earth Magic. There’s a project that I want to make, but I need a lot of Earth Magic!

 

\- You can ask the Goddess, dear Seya. I’m sure she won’t mind helping you to turn that Dark Magic into Earth Magic.

_Saying that, Titania shrunk to her normal size and Xenya followed her. They flew through an open window, at high speed. Seya was smiling._

_-_ My father will be very happy. And… Princess Heiji, why are you making that weird face?

_Heiji was looking at the window from where Titania and Xenya left. She was looking at them very seriously, during their conversation, in complete silence. She looked at Seya and she smiled a little._

 

\- Seems that you now have a real sister, so, you don’t need me to be your little sister anymore.

 

\- What are you talking about? You are and you will always be, my cute little sister! It doesn’t matter if one day I found out that I have one million sisters!

_Heiji smiled, with some wetness on her eyes._

 

\- That’s good to know, you got me worried for a moment. Eheheh!

 

\- Stupid… Come here, you cute little thing, let me heal that nasty wound that you have there… So, tell me, Arys, how was it? And how did you made that rock armor that I saw you with?

 

\- Cousin… I… This stupid spoiled brat tried to crisp me! She burned my ears completely, with that Scorching Earth Magic of her! John had to heal me quickly before I lost my beautiful white ears. I thought about your Magic Knight that had that strong metal armor and I tried to make one for me. The best that I could make was a rocky one. I managed to survive the Fire Magic of this brat, but I had to make it stronger and lighter so that I could escape her attacks. So, I covered my body in light and shiny marble rock. I even managed to create my very own Compressed Dimension and disarm her a few times and put her swords inside of it, but this brat has I don’t know how many weapons on that purse of her! I tried to make a Gateway to escape her, but every time that I was going to cross it, she threw a flush of that Fire Magic and I had to jump to the side, to not get killed!

 

_Seya was dumbfounded._

 

\- You mean… Arys, you learned how to make a Compressed Dimension on your one and also a Gateway on just one day? I had to try for several months, to be able to make my first! How did you manage to do that?

 

\- Cousin, if you were fighting for your life like I had to, I’m sure that you would do the same! All this just made me hate her even more! I just want to rip her arms and legs, one at a time and heat her heart!

 

\- Arys, did this day at least made you realize that you are even more amazing than me? You are a prodigy, for sure! I had to practice and train a lot, to do my first Compressed Dimension! And the Gateway was even harder! You did it in just one day! You really should thank Princess Heiji for the help!

 

_Arys suddenly fell on to a chair. She had her mouth open, unable to speak. She looked at everyone and when she saw Heiji, she saw that little Princess nodding at her while smiling, looking very pleased. Arys turned pale. Hearing her cousin saying all that to her was a shock. She looked at Duncan and she saw that he was smiling at her. Duncan had so much admiration in his eyes, that the rush of adrenaline that was still running loose on her body, came to a sudden stop. And she passed out over the table. Seya was still a little lost, so he took a few seconds to react. When he approached Arys, Duncan was already next to her, gently caressing her head._

 

\- Milord, maybe it’s better if we let her rest for a while, I think she’s very tired.

 

\- Yes, I think the same. Just make her more comfortable, while we talk a little more. I never would have thought that this crazy cousin of mine would be so amazing! I always see her lazing off and she never wants to practice her Magic Control!

 

\- Milord his mistaken. She’s always practicing when Milord isn’t around. I once asked her why she hides it from you and she told me that she wanted to surprise you and make you proud.

 

\- Really? I noticed that her Magic level has increased just a little, but I guess that she even learned how to conceal it! Again, I had a lot of work and it took me years, to be able to disguise my level of Magic! And that marble armor of hers looked very strong.

_Princess Heiji nodded._

 

\- Yes, it really was. She was able to sustain two direct attacks of my Scorching Earth. And she was even able to endure some of my Fire Shower Magic, at least, for some seconds, but those seconds were enough for her to escape. And when she opened her Compressed Dimension and she started to throw it against my sword, I had to drop it and jump to the side, or she would also take my hand! I don’t know how many weapons I lost to her, I lost count! But she figured out a way to use the Compressed Dimension in a fight. I guess that if she really wanted to kill me, she could easily put my head inside of it! You never used your Compressed Dimension like that! And I was dumbfounded for a moment when she made her first Gateway. She appeared through another one, right on top of me, that was when she made this cut on my forehead. She almost knocked me out, if it wasn’t for all the beating that I had to endure over these past years, every time that I fought you. Seya, that girl is amazing! And she doesn’t even realize it!

_Seya was smiling a lot, he was so happy for his cousin._

 

\- Yes, she really is. Her older sister maybe has figured out that very soon, at least that’s the theory that Queen Bicary told me, to explain the constant bullying that Erza subjected Arys too, over the years. That one is going to get a nice scare, next time they meet. I can’t wait to see that!

_Ryn was silent up until that point, but suddenly, she mumbles._

 

\- Even Arys is improving fast… while me, I’m still getting myself scared, unable to react quickly or fainting… stupid me…

 

_Seya approached her and gently caressed her right cheek._

 

\- I believe in you. I know that if you put your mind into it, you will get stronger faster than any of us. You were easily making pieces for the new games, didn’t you realized by then how much your Magic grew since we met? Were you able to use your Magic like that last year?

 

_Ryn opened her mouth wide, she was really surprised._

 

\- You’re right! I could never do or think of doing something like that! I lacked control of my Magic, to do the fine touches of the faces on those pieces. Now I can do it!

 

\- You need to try doing a piece with a perfect face on it, in a boulder of three meters high. I bet you will be able to do it.

 

\- Yeah…

_While Ryn was thinking, Milady Margaret arrived, accompanied by Mary, Rose, and a very familiar little girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl screamed and Seya was hugged by behind._

 

\- Surprise! I’m back! Knnya… knnya… knnya…

 

_Seya turned around and he smiled, just by seeing that happy face._

 

\- Little Aria, what a nice surprise. You missed me, right?

 

\- Of course! You didn’t come to school, didn’t call me… I was lonely!

 

\- Lonely? You have a bunch of friends in school, remember?

 

\- Yeah… but no one there hugs me as you do!

 

\- Ahahahah! Ok, ok, here, a nice hug for you!

_Seya kneeled to be at the same height of the little Goddess and he hugged her really tight. While they were hugging each other, Aria whispered at his ear._

 

\- What, no kiss on my ear today? Meanie… I was hoping to get one! Knnya… knnya… knnya…

_Seya whispered back to her._

 

\- If you grow up, I’ll give you more than just kisses.

_That answer got Aria by surprise. Her face became bright red and to disguise it, she punched Seya in the head._

 

\- Meanie! Always mocking me! I came here to see you and you mock me!

 

_Seya laughed and scratched his head._

 

\- Ahahah! Hey, your punches are getting stronger, little one! Come here, seat next to me, I need to talk with the Baron for a while. Before I forget to ask again, tell me, Baron, how was the meeting with the Village Chiefs?

 

\- Milord, the Village Chiefs took upon themselves the responsibility to organize everything regarding the Coliseum. They are already making some contacts for future shows and making a schedule that will be posted at the center of each village. According to our calculations, we now have 2.500 gold coins, 550 silver, and 810 copper coins, we have this after paying the salary of the Healers, the teachers, and the Village Chiefs. And it seems that we are gaining 50 gold coins and 10 silver each day. I think we can hire the specific workers that Milord talked about. By the way, the expense notice for this month is already posted in the center of each village. Regarding the selling’s of the new equipment and our harvests, everything is being sold as soon as it reaches the sellers. The seller that Milord found in the Capital of the Kingdom sent a list of the products that his clients buy the most. And because of the latest visitors, we found some sellers willing to sell our products in the BeastKind and in the RabbitKind Kingdom.

 

\- Wonderful news. This means that we must expect an increase in demand. Do you think that we have enough people for everything?

 

\- I believe so, Milord. At least, for the harvested products. For the Poles and the holders of the Sun Light Crystals, we have barely enough. I don’t know about the belt purses and the one-shoulder bag. What do you think, Margaret?

 

\- I’ve already taken care of that early this morning. There are 20 more women in the sewing squad. Our production increased immensely. Do I need to also look for more artisans to help you, my dear husband? Heheheh!

 

\- Yes, I may need some help with that. Sorry to bother you so much, dear.

 

\- Well, you can pay me with kisses and hugs. Heheheh!

_Seya smiled, looking at that couple. For a moment, they looked to him like his own parents, still so in love with each other. Milady Margaret noticed the smile on Seya’s face and she became embarrassed._

 

\- I’m… I’m sorry Milord. We got a little carried away.

 

\- That’s ok, Milady, it’s good seeing you two so happy. I still remember the worried look that you both had on the first day that I came here. It’s nice seeing you so relaxed and smiling all the time.

 

\- It’s true, Milord. Even with all the accumulated work, I think we are happier now. Seeing the people smiling, well fed, and children in school, it’s a blessing.

 

_Little Aria put her arms up and yelled._

 

\- Yes, bless the Goddess! Knnya… knnya… knnya…

 

_Seya raised his eyebrow and complained._

 

\- I don’t remember seeing the Goddess building the Coliseum. Or creating the school. Or increasing the number of cropped fields…

 

_Aria put her tongue out._

 

\- Blargh… to you, party poopper! I’m sure that if it wasn’t for the Goddess, you weren’t even here, to make all that!

 

_Seya smiled and he looked to Aria’s eyes._

 

\- Yes, and because of that, I fell in love with her, many years ago.

 

_Aria closed her mouth quickly. She lowered her arms slowly and she made a little smile._

 

\- Yeah, I can see that. And I’m sure that she also likes you, big brother.

_Seya smiled and he nodded his head. He then turned to face the others, just to see them smiling at him._

 

\- What? Do I have something on my face?

 

_Zak had his head tilted sideways._

 

\- I just don’t understand one thing. Why the Goddess let those Demonoids live all this time and she just made those barriers around the Island?

 

_Aria pointed her little finger to him._

 

\- Hello! Goddess of Creation! Where did you read that she was the Goddess of Destruction? The only destructive one here, it’s my big brother! And I think that he can’t kill all of the Demonoids now, because he needs them.

 

_Seya was puzzled._

 

\- I need them? For what?

 

\- Easy. I learned in school that the world and all living beings create Magic. The Goddess gives to each being, the Attributes. You are creating a lot of things that use Dark Magic. If all the Demonoids are killed, the Dark Magic will decrease a lot because the world creates just a little. I think that even with all the RabbitKind creating Dark Magic, you are spending more Dark Magic than the world and the RabbitKind can produce.

 

_Seya became silent, mumbling for himself._

 

\- I see… so, I need to either change the things that use Dark Magic to be able to use Light… like that, I can kill all of them… or… I don’t kill them but I must make sure that they never escape again… How can I do it…

_Aria pointed her thumb to Seya and she smiled to the others._

 

\- Yeah, we lost him! Knnya… knnya… knnya

 

_Everyone laughed by that remark and Seya didn’t even notice! The food was brought, they started to eat and Seya was eating automatically without talking to anyone, just immersed in deep thought. Suddenly, he froze. He looked at Aria and he smiled. Aria smiled back and she whispered to his ear._

 

\- So, you figured out a way… I knew I could count on you! I can’t wait to see what you are going to do! Don’t tell me, I want it to be a surprise! Knnya… knnya… knnya…

_…_


	116. Report 95

_While Seya was talking to his friends, Titania and Xenya arrived at the front door of Rolland and Anna Hinamoto. After taking a deep breath and looking at Xenya that was trembling at her side, Titania knocked. After some seconds, Rolland opened the door._

 

\- I hope someone has died, to bother me at this hour! Oh! Tania! I… I haven’t seen you for ages! And… Xenya! Hello, my friend!

_Rolland held the hands of Xenya and he felt her trembling while smiling. He became alarmed._

 

\- Xenya, what’s the matter?

_Titania made a small smile and she talked in a very serious voice._

 

\- My dear Rolland, I need to talk to you and your wife about a very important matter. Can we come in?

 

\- Of course. Please, come this way.

 

_Rolland waited for them to enter and he closed the door. He pointed them to the table of the dining room and went to call Anna, that was in her office. When they returned, Titania was seated next to Xenya, and both had a very serious look. Anna raised one eyebrow._

 

\- Hello! So, who do we have here, Rolland? I hope it’s not one of your messes.

 

\- Well… Anna, this is Tania, an Elfian that I met five years before meeting you. And next to her, it’s Xenya, the fighter that won the last tournament in the Rohan Capital.

 

\- I remember that tournament! She was the one to defeat you and Sully, right? And Tania, right? So, an ex-girlfriend…

_Titania smiled and she shook her head._

 

\- No, I’m neither an ex-girlfriend nor an Elfian. I came here with my daughter, Xenya, because she wanted to meet you and because Seya was very angry with me. I think he was going to beat me if I didn’t come here.

 

_Anna seated with a smile, she understood immediately, but Rolland was still puzzled._

 

\- Your daughter? And you are not an Elfian? Because you sure look like one.

 

\- Dear Rolland, this is just my human form, one that I choose to use, Millennia ago. I don’t know why but both our families keep on encountering each other. Anna, when you were just a baby, my daughter Talya saved you from being killed by a pack of wolves but unfortunately, she didn’t arrive in time to save your parents. She regretted that, for all these years.

 

\- You mean… my friend Talya, the RabbitKind? She came here to see me, last month! We had tea and talked for hours! That’s…

 

_Titania smiled and she continued._

 

\- My dear Rolland, I was hiding in the forest for several weeks, looking for you. You see, my kind needs to find a male, to have children. We don’t have males, the Goddess didn’t make us like that. So, for our kind to continue to exist, we need a male. Of any race. Because of my position, I had to choose the most amazing male that I could find. Twenty-one years ago, that amazing male that I choose to bear a child was you, my dear Rolland. And so, Xenya was born. Rolland, I’m Titania, the Queen of the Fairies, and Xenya is your daughter. I’m sorry for not telling you before, but we Fairies never reveal ourselves to other races unless it’s absolutely necessary.

_Rolland was looking at Titania and to Xenya, becoming pale by the minute. Anna had a serious look on her face._

 

\- Why did you come here today, then? And why did you say Seya was angry with you?

 

\- Well, he was angry because since I didn’t tell Rolland about Xenya, he never had the chance to be her father. And Seya never had an older sister. He was a little sad when he said that. You see, because I lived for so long, I guess I became a little insensible over other beings feelings. I closed my heart many years ago, I had too much suffering because every male that I loved, eventually died and I kept on living…

 

_Anna smiled a little._

 

\- I understand. But since when do you know Seya? You talk about him like you really cared about him.

 

\- Of course, I do! I consider Seya as my own son, sometimes. You see, I was appointed by the Goddess as Seya’s bodyguard when he was still in your belly. She told me that she expects great things from him and that I had to make sure that he kept on living so that her world could benefit from his influence. I just didn’t think that he was such a piece of work when growing up! I almost died from a heart attack a couple of times! That boy is way more reckless than Rolland! Fortunately, over this last year, he has become calmer and wiser.

_Anna just nodded while smiling._

 

\- Yeah, I figured that much, when I saw the Goddess seated in a chair in this house, waiting for us. Rolland, you don’t want to say anything? Are you just going to keep silent and just looking at your daughter?

_Rolland nodded his head. He was feeling a little dizzy but he managed to gather some strength to smile and to speak._

 

\- Xenya… last time that we fought, you used the RabbitKind Fighting Style. Where did you learn it?

 

\- Since the first day that Seya went to train with Master Sully Denar’an. I was always watching Seya from a distance and imitating him, so, I eventually learned. Everything that Master Sully and Cemil Denar’an taught to Seya, I learned. I may be not worthy, but I consider Master Sully and Master Cemil as my Masters too.

 

\- Did you ever meet Seya, for all these years?

 

\- Yes, I always challenged him for a fight, on his birthday and I always won. But two years ago, he finally defeated me…

_Anna slapped her own forehead._

 

\- I remember! You were the girl that Seya told me that always fought him on that day! He always considered you as his friend! But two years ago, he banished you to the LizardKind prairies!

 

\- Yes, I dishonored the Bushido Code by attacking him with Magic in a sword fight, after he disarmed me. I panicked at that time and I reacted by instinct. I was so ashamed of what I did that I didn’t even apologize to him. He was so disappointed last time I saw him, that it broke my heart. I’ve spent these last two years learning the way of the Samurai, to become a better person and fighter so that I could return to him and make him proud. I met him early this morning and told him that I’m his sister. I took the advantage of mother not being there, to tell him. She always forbade me of meddling with him.

 

_Anna smiled and she looked very seriously to Xenya._

 

\- Yes, maybe it wasn’t one of her best decisions. I understand that she would prefer to keep her distance from us, but making you do that also, it was a little mean.

 

_Titania became embarrassed and she even blushed._

 

\- Yeah, Seya told me the same thing. He was so serious when he was saying that! I bet he was really considering putting some sense into me, even if he had to beat me up! He just calmed a little after I told him that I was going to come here and talk to Rolland. I don’t want to apology for what I did because I got myself an amazing daughter. But I apologize to you, Rolland, for not telling you sooner and for not giving you the chance to see her growing up.

 

_Rolland smiled and he got up._

 

\- Well, better late than never. Wait here for a moment, I’m going to call Sully and Cemil. I’m sure they would love to meet my daughter!

 

_Xenya blushed. Seeing her red face, Anna smiled._

 

\- Rolland, make sure to bring Null too! I think he would like to meet Xenya!

_Xenya was red by the minute. While Rolland was leaving she didn’t even move. Anna holds her laughter._

 

\- Titania, I think I need to make dinner for more people. Do Fairies eat like us?

 

\- Well, we don’t need to, but we eat occasionally. We feed mostly on sunlight or Magic.

 

\- I hope you and your daughter join us for dinner. I’m sure that as soon as Cemil and Sully meet their hidden student, they will want to make a celebration dinner.

_Xenya made a big smile and Titania nodded._

 

…

 

_After a while, Rolland returned with Sully, Cemil, and Null. When they entered, Xenya immediately stood up and she rushed to their front. She kneeled in front of them and she crossed her arms over her chest, she did a little bow with her head and she spoke._

 

\- I’m Xenya, and I greet you, Master Sully Denar’an and Master Cemil Denar’an.

_Sully and Cemil blinked in a surprise but they crossed their arms over their chest and standing proud, they answered at the same time._

\- We also greet you, Xenya.

_Sully smiled and he placed both his hands on Xenya’s shoulders._

\- You even know the proper greeting towards a Denar’an Master. Please, stand up, I want to take a good look at my secret student!

\- Master Sully, did father told you about me?

\- Yes, he did! But you need to learn one important thing. Outside training, you may address me as uncle Sully, ok? Considering that you are the daughter of this crazy brother that I have here!

_Xenya looked up and she smiled while standing up._

\- Yes, uncle Sully!

\- Hey, don’t forget your beautiful aunt Cemil!

\- Yes, aunt Cemil, of course! Heheheh!

_Cemil slapped the back of Null that was silent all that time, to wake him up. And then she saw one strange thing. Null was looking at Xenya, completely mesmerized, and his ears were trembling. Xenya also noticed and she blushed. She reached her hand towards Null right cheek and she caressed him. She spoke to him, slowly, like if the world had stopped for them._

\- No way… Did I really ‘imprinted’ you, my dear Null?

\- I… think so. My mother explained this to me, years ago. It never happened to me before. But… you…

\- Rest assured, my love. I’ve fallen in love with you, years ago. I was dreaming about this moment since I saw you from a distance when we both were very young. If I remember correctly, after I confirm my love for you, you should calm down, right?

\- Yes… it will stop, eventually. And now, what do we do?

 

\- Well, I think that’s obvious. We meet more often, we talk, and we make sure to learn everything about each other.

 

\- I… would like that, Xenya, I really would. But, you’re a Fairy. Are you sure I will be worthy of you?

 

\- My love, I’m the one that doesn’t know if I’m worthy of you! Let’s discover that together, agree?

 

\- Yes…

 

_Xenya was still caressing Null and smiling._

 

\- I think Seya will be crazy when I tell him! He likes you very much, you know that, right?

 

\- Yes, I know. I like him too. I always did, even after so much beating that I took from him, over the years!

 

\- Yeah, I saw every single time! Sometimes, I wanted to punch him for hurting you! But then I remembered that he was my little brother and I couldn’t beat him!

_Cemil, that was silent all that time, finally spoke._

 

\- Hum… do you mind not showing so much love for each other in your first encounter? You two are embarrassing us!

 

_Xenya was still caressing Null’s face. She took her hand from him and she looked back. Sully, Cemil, Rolland, Anna, and even Titania were smiling at them. Anna stood up and called Cemil and Titania while Xenya was all red with so much embarrassment._

 

\- You two, come with me, I need help in the kitchen. Seems that a celebration dinner is needed. Sully and Rolland, don’t you dare to tease them! Unless you two want to face my battle ax!

 

_Sully and Rolland nodded their heads quickly. As soon as the women left, both of them smiled and they both slapped Null’s back and hugged Xenya. In silence, because they didn’t want to call Anna’s attention!_

…


	117. Report 96

_While Titania and Xenya were with Seya’s parents, Ryn had finished eating and she was playing with a small pea on her plate. Seya thought that she was strangely quiet._

 

\- A penny for your thoughts!

 

\- A what? Seya, sometimes you say the strangest things!

 

\- Oops… sorry, I mean, I’ll give you a copper coin for your thoughts. You were in deep thought.

 

\- Well… just thinking about what you said to me about that Demonoid. I was sad after realizing that you were completely right. But… you see, I never saw anything like that. And when it screamed, my mind kind of shutdown itself. But I can still see it and I can’t figure out a way to attack it. Not knowing where to begin with is driving me nuts! I’m not sure if I won’t faint if I ever saw a thing like that again, and I don’t like it!

 

_Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard, coming from behind Ryn._

 

\- Well, my student, why don’t we try to see if you can handle it?

 

_When Ryn was looking back, she was grabbed from under her armpits and put on top of one of Xenya’s shoulders, facing back. She screamed in surprise._

 

\- What are you doing?

 

_That question granted her a hard slap in the butt._

 

_Slap!_

\- That’s no way to address your amazing Master, you spoiled brat! Seya, can you lend me one of those shoulder bags of yours with that Compressed Magic? And can you put some food leftovers and some canteens with water for this brat over here?

 

\- Sure… here. But, why do you need this?

 

\- Well, I think your girlfriend might be hungry tonight. Or during all day, tomorrow. She’ll go with us, for a nice big walk!

_Seya was puzzled._

 

\- With us? Where are we going?

_From behind Seya, a familiar voice laughed._

 

\- Ahahah! Not you, brother, she was talking about me!

 

_Seya looked behind him and he quickly got up and hugged his friend._

 

\- Brother Null! What a nice surprise! How did you get here?

 

\- Xenya carried me on her light. A really nice way of traveling! I can get used to that, very easily.

_Xenya smiled at him, while still holding very tightly, a kicking Ryn._

_-_ Yeah, my love, I won’t mind always having you with me, like that!

_Seya looked at Xenya and then at Null. He noticed Null’s trembling ears and he slapped Null’s back!_

 

\- This is so cool! I figured out that Xenya liked you for a very long time, but I would have never imagined that you could be ‘imprinted’ by her! How did Father Sully, Cemil, and my parents react to that?

 

\- They were very happy, actually. They are still celebrating. We escaped when we noticed that the wine was getting to their heads and they were teasing us too much. Xenya brought me to see you and to get your girlfriend, she dared me to go and meet the LizardKind. I was curious about where she was and I was making a lot of questions.

_Xenya slapped Ryn’s butt again so that she stopped fighting so much._

 

\- Brother, do you mind opening a Gateway to the LizardKind border? We are going to train her, while we wait for a Demonoid to appear. And as soon as one appears, she will fight it.

_Ryn was scared and she tried to free herself from that strong arm that was holding her on top of Xenya’s shoulder._

 

\- No! Let me go! I’m not mentally prepared!

_Slap!_

 

\- Ouch!

 

\- Do you want more slapping in the butt, you brat? That’s no way to speak to me!

_Ryn was trembling in fear, and she looked at Seya, asking for help. Seya looked at Xenya, but before he could say anything, Xenya scolded him._

 

\- Don’t you dare say anything! You are going way too easy on this brat. That’s why she’s like this! You will never be able to train her properly! You will always be afraid that she gets hurt! I’m going to make sure that she gets tough. I don’t want that one day she faces one of those things and she freezes and dies. You will be sad if she dies, and I have sworn to myself that you will never be like that again if I can do something about it!

 

_Hearing that, Ryn stopped struggling. Seya nodded his head and he opened a Gateway._

 

\- Xenya, don’t let her die, ok?

 

\- That’s completely up to her! If she dies, she dies, and you find another girlfriend! It’s on her own interest, to not get killed!

 

_Xenya crossed the Gateway and Ryn lifted her head, smiled at Seya and nodded her head._

 

\- I’ll be back, for sure. I’m not going to get eaten!

 

_Xenya laughed._

 

\- Ahahah! Yeah, that’s the spirit, Security Guard Ryn Mycym!

 

_Null hugged Seya again._

 

\- Sorry to come and go like this, brother, but I must make sure that my girlfriend doesn’t kill yours! Xenya is amazing, but you know it, right? Why you never introduced her to me, for all these years?

 

\- She only came to me to fight on my birthday! When the fight ended, she talked for a bit and she quickly left! Make sure not to die in there! I want you and Xenya at my birthday party!

_Null nodded with a smile and he crossed the Gateway, joining Xenya that still had Ryn tightly secured on top of her shoulder. Seya dispersed the Gateway and when he looked to his friends, they were also smiling. Aria was the first to speak._

 

\- That big sister of yours is just nuts! Knnya… knnya… knnya…

_Everyone laughed, including Seya._

 

\- Yeah, she looks too much like my father!

 

_And Princess Heiji spoke, in between laughter._

 

\- Yeah, like you are any better! Ahahahah!

_Seya shook his head._

 

\- Crazy Princess… saying those things in front of young Rose, she will think badly of me!

_Rose shook her head strongly._

 

\- No, Milord, of course not! It was thanks to you that I’m learning how to be a better healer! And all the things that I saw today! So many wonders!

_Baron Frank suddenly remembered one thing._

 

\- Talking about wonders! I almost forgot with all this commotion today! Milord, seems that Lady Ryn approved the construction of the new games in that artisan. They are already producing more, according to her specifications. And I have another great news, the repairs in that house that it’s going to be a Tea House, are complete. The people that the Queen sent talked with Margaret and the decorations were either made or bought. I think that tomorrow, Milord can go and have a look, so that Margaret and Mary can take care of the supplies.

 

\- Perfect! Oh, but early in the morning, I need to go get Ryn’s mother and take her with us to pass the entire day with the LizardKind, training. But I can take them there and return to see the Tea House. I also want to go to the Capital to check some things. I guess that after lunch, I can go to meet them again. Well, better if we tell Mary and Tomas the good news, right? I’ve also found a LionKind maid to work there and like that, they can get some help. I’m sure it will be an amazing success. Milady Margaret, can you call for Mary, Tomas and the other two?

 

\- Of course, Milord, I’ll be right back.

_Rose was a little curious._

 

\- Milord, what’s that Tea House?

 

\- A nice surprise and I hope, also a wedding gift for Mary and Tomas.

 

_Milady Margaret returned with Mary, Tomas and the two CatKind new servants. Mary was puzzled._

\- Well, here they are. So, because I noticed that everyone in the new Inn liked so much the tea, biscuits, and cakes of our little Mary, there’s one thing that I was thinking to make in this Capital but I couldn’t because I lacked people. Fortunately, we now have these two amazingly beautiful CatKind working here that can replace Mary and Tomas. As a wedding gift from me, Mary and Tomas, and with the help of the Baron, Milady Margaret, and Queen Rohan, I have a new job for you both. An amazing one.

_Mary was worried, she was even trembling._

 

\- But… Milord… we always worked here… and we are not going to marry any time soon!

 

\- I know, but I still want to give to both of you this gift. It’s also work but it’s a good thing. In front of the Inn, there was an empty house, a little destroyed. The Baron told me the sad story of the couple that lived there. I hope that you two can make that place happy again. That house is now a Tea House, where people can go to drink some tea and eat biscuits and cakes. There will be some tables in a corner for the children to play while their parents are relaxing and there’s also a separated room where you can have tea bags and cases of biscuits or cakes, up for sale, to anyone that wants to bring those to their home. Mary and Tomas, that Tea House is now yours. You will take care of the business and Milady Margaret will assist you in the beginning, so that you learn how to take care of it. I’ve also found a LionKind woman that will work for you as a maid, to help you in there. Her salary is your responsibility, as is the purchase of ingredients, the cooking, and preparation of everything, your own salary and the taxes to pay every month. I know that because it’s a novelty and because we are getting so many visitors every day, it will be a huge success. I think that you will still be working until late in the night, so, you must arrange some sort of a schedule. So, what do you think? Cool, right?

_During Seya’s explanation, Mary and Tomas were getting pale and opening their eyes and mouth a little more at each sentence they heard. The two CatKind were smiling a lot, happy for them. When Seya finished talking, Tomas froze and Mary fainted. She was immediately grabbed by the CatKind girl, before hitting the ground. The CatKind boy grabbed Tomas arm before he suffered the same fate as Mary. Seya stopped smiling and Aria was clapping her hands._

 

\- Amazing! A Tea House! Great idea, big brother! I’ll be the first customer! Knnya… knnya… knnya…

 

\- I thought it was a good idea, but Mary didn’t react very well!

_Hina threw a fresh gush of Wind to Mary and another one to Tomas. After they have gained some color, Mary was the first to speak, while Tomas had tears running down his face while smiling._

 

\- Milord, I don’t know how we can ever pay you for all your kindness! We are just some servants, and until Milord arrived here, we were slaves. We were never treated like one unless the Empire Tax Collector was here, but we were. We never had anyone before arriving into this house that was kind to us. But you Milord, I never could have imagined that such a person, so kind, could exist! I thank you, Milord, for all this, and I’ll make everything possible, to not let you down.

 

\- I know that, Mary. That’s why I rely on you and Tomas to make the Tea House, a success. By the way, the new maid has a beautiful baby girl, with amazing yellow eyes. I’ll make some arrangements for that the baby can be with her during her work. I hope you two help her with that little one.

 

_Mary had a sparkle on her wet eyes and her tail was waving._

 

\- A baby LionKind? Those babies are so adorable! I like CatKind babies, but LionKind ones, are my doom! I don’t know if I’ll be able to do any work, with such a cute thing in there! Heheheh!

 

_Seya smiled and he winked one eye to Milady Margaret._

 

\- And I know someone that I’m sure will want the baby for herself, right, Milady?

 

_Milady Margaret was smiling a lot._

 

\- A baby… a LionKind baby… I never saw one! I love to look at the eyes of CatKind people, but if that baby girl has yellow eyes…

 

_Seya smiled while looking to the CatKind couple._

 

\- Yeah, I totally understand you, Milady. Well, what about if we go for a walk? I need to get away of these two, or I’m going to hug them very tightly and brush their tails until exhaustion! Ahahahah!

 

_Aria laughed and she pointed with her thumb at Seya._

 

\- Ahahah! Yeah, you two must be very careful with this cat-lover here! Or one day he will start to hug you both for no reason! Ahahahah!

_Everyone was laughing, and a sleeping Princess Arys wakes up._

 

\- Shut up! Too much noise! I’m sleeping! Wait… this is not my bed… where…

_Duncan held Arys’ hand._

 

\- You passed out of exhaustion when you arrived here. Are you hungry?

 

\- A little. But I’m still so tired. I just want to eat something and go to bed.

_Duncan nodded and then he faced Seya._

 

\- Milord, I think we are not going with you for a walk. I need to make sure that Arys eats something and that she sleeps early, she still looks very tired. And me too. Queen Titania made me fight non-stop since we went to that Island.

 

_Everyone nodded and a lot of yawning was heard around the table. Seya smiled._

 

\- Ok, it’s better if we all go to bed early, then. Tomorrow you’ll have a full day, training with the LizardKind. Little Aria, I’ll accompany you to the Communicator Crystal so that you can return home.

 

\- Ok, big brother! Goodbye, everyone!

 

_Seya went to the office, holding hands with Aria. When they approached the Communicator Device, Aria vanished in silence._

 

\- She didn’t even say goodbye! Well, maybe she had somewhere to go, in a hurry. Off to bed, today was tiring!

 

_Seya left the office and he went upstairs, to his room. He entered it and went straight to the Big Crystals, to fill their Magic. After finishing it, he felt a disturbance in the Magic Flow of the World, inside his room. It was a familiar one, but as soon as he turned to face his bed with a smile, he saw someone that he didn’t know. A girl of 16 or 17 years old was smiling at him, dressed with a seductive nightgown that had a very long cleavage that went until her belly button. Big and pointy breasts were looking at him. The girl was smiling, behind those blue eyes that together with her very long curly hair, made Seya’s heart skip a beat. The girl spoke with a melodious voice, a little similar but more mature to a certain little girl that Seya knew very well._

 

\- All that you did today touched very deeply my heart. Your kindness and your caring for others always impressed me. But today, my admiration for you went to the maximum until now. So, here I am, prepared to be a little ‘stupid’ with you. You were flirting too much with me lately, let’s see if you have the courage to do everything that you threaten me with. Knnya… knnya… knnya…

 

\- Aria… I’m honored, but… I have Ryn, I don’t think…

 

\- Sorry, not allowed. Consider this as your punishment for teasing a Goddess like me. You won’t be able to resist me. I’m way more experienced on seducing men than you are on resisting women. And stop the ashamed act! We both know that if we count your age on Earth with your actual age, you are a middle-aged man, with a lot of life experience and knowledge, so, I’m sure that you are not so faithful to young Ryn, as you pretend to be if the situation requires! Examiner Tilia, your services are not needed for now!

_From behind Seya, a familiar voice was heard, but when he turned around, he couldn’t see anyone._

 

\- Of course, Goddess Aria, I knew it already. Goodbye, Seya, see you tomorrow.

 

…

 

**_ Special Note - Stopping the report for this evening! _ **

 

…


	118. Report 97

_In the morning, Seya woke up to a smiling teenager Aria._

 

\- Good morning, sleepyhead! Seems that I tired you too much! Knnya… knnya… knnya… Sorry, but I hadn’t so much fun for quite some time, so, I might have been a little too demanding.

 

\- Even if I died of exhaustion, it was totally worth it! You surprised me, appearing to me like this! And I never knew that Examiner Tilia was always here with me!

 

\- Don’t worry. You heard her, she knows exactly when to leave. Well, I must go. I have some things to take care of. Don’t put too many hopes on having more nights like this one. With all the fun that we had during this night, I can stay happy for a very long time.

 

\- Yes, I understand. And I thank you, my cute Goddess, for allowing me to be ‘stupid’ with you. It was an honor and a pleasure. But before you leave, here’s a small token of my appreciation.

 

_Chuac!_

 

_A smiling Aria caressed Seya’s face._

 

\- See you later, my kind, and gentle Seya.

_Aria faded away while still smiling. Seya did a very long stretch._

_-_ I feel so, so sleepy! That girl was truly amazing… Well, it’s time to get out of bed. I need to start moving, to wake up! First, a big and warm bath, and then, breakfast!

 

…

 

_While Seya was still sleeping next to Aria, in the Human Conclave, Arthur Macleod was starting a meeting with his Count and some Nobles that always opposed the choices of the Emperor. Unknown to him, there were also some Nobles that while pretending to be oppositors, were, in fact, infiltrating that meeting so that they could find some kind of advantage to fill the empty Emperor’s seat, with a Noble of their choice. The most influent of them, was Count Bill Sampson, the same one from whom Seya rescued two families of DogKind. Next to him, was Count Edward Simp, that got his territory cut by the Magic Border and lost most of his fertile lands, to Seya’s side. Count Bill Sampson crossed his arms after Arthur Macleod finished telling everything that Seya told him._

 

\- And you want us to believe that all those wonders that you say you saw with your own eyes, were implemented by a young Marquess, a mere boy? The only thing I think is believable is the death of the Emperor, because my sources told me that rumor also. And he said he could teach us how to improve the production of the land? And that he has some strange equipment that allows a single person to take care of one entire field? And the most unbelievable is that he’s willing to give us weapons and Magic Crystals filled with Magic so that we can protect ourselves from the High Nobles that could wish to choose a new Emperor! That idea of a Nobles Conclave to rule this country sounds reasonable, but the Nobles will only be there four years? After that time, the people, the unprepared and stupid people, will choose the next members of the Nobles Conclave? Forgive me if I sound too harsh, but what you are saying is ridiculous!

_Arthur Macleod looked around the table. Other Nobles were nodding their heads while others seemed confused. He picked the one-shoulder bag that he had on the floor next to him and he placed on top of the table._

 

\- This bag was lent to me by my cousin, Frank Macleod. He’s the Baron of Marquess Seya Hinamoto. It has a very strange Magic that allows it to be filled until the weight of one open wagon, and even when completely full, it doesn’t weigh anything. This bag is being made by the women living in Marquess Seya’s land and the Magic is his doing. This is just one example of the wonders that I saw when I visited his lands. Marquess Seya lent me two things that I put in here, for an occasion like this one, if the Nobles that I could contact to make the first Nobles Conclave, had any doubt.

_Arthur took the Emperor’s Scepter with his hand still attached, and after it, the Emperor’s Head, and placed both on top of the table, in front of him._

\- I believe this serves as proof that the Emperor is dead and a new form of Government needs to be created very fast so that the people don’t suffer much. And all of us, too.

_Everyone remained in silence, looking at the rocky Scepter with a hand still attached to it and at the rocky head of the feared Emperor. Count Edward Simp was the first to speak._

 

\- This doesn’t prove anything! Who will give me back my lands the Dark Barrier took from me?

 

  _Count Bill Sampson placed his hand on the arm of Count Edward, and he slowly shook his head. He knew very well that in face of such an obvious proof that the Emperor was dead, he had to make his next move, on trying to call upon himself as many supporters as possible so that he could become the next Emperor and stop that foolishness about the Nobles Conclave. Count Edward was surprised by the serious look of his partner, so he closed his mouth and he didn’t say anything more. Bill Sampson smiled and he addressed the other Nobles at the table._

\- Well, since the Emperor is in fact, dead, we really need to choose the next Emperor or do as Baron Arthur says and form the Nobles Conclave. Either way, we need to act fast, before the Emperor’s Ministers get too comfortable on ruling our country or they choose the next Emperor among them. I suggest that we all go in four days time to the Castle and start our functions as the Nobles Conclave.

_Arthur Macleod nodded while hiding his smile. He understood perfectly that those two Counts had an agenda of their one or they were following instructions from someone else._

 

\- I agree. I can contact Marquess Seya Hinamoto to also attend on that day, I’m sure he will want to greet the first Nobles Conclave.

_The two Counts nodded while looking at each other from the corner of their eyes. That would be a good opportunity to get rid of that boy which suggested that strange idea._

 

…

_In Baron Frank’s house, Seya has finished his bath and he was completely dressed in his normal casual clothes. When he arrived in the dining room, everyone was already there._

 

\- Good morning! Seems Ryn is still with Xenya since none of them are here. Well, I hope you slept well, because today, I’ll send you to Master Aku Kiro’s Dojo, to learn with him the Three-Sword-Style. Make sure to take with you some Light Crystals, to create a LizardKind tail with Light Magic, so that you can use the third sword.

_Myra was puzzled. She looked around the table, and there were many surprised looks._

 

\- But Seya, we never did anything like that!

 

\- Not my problem. You need to figure out how to make one, or you’ll have a lot of work defending yourself. Heheheh! I’ll give you one piece of advice. Use a Wind Crystal to increase your speed and a Light Crystal with Healing Magic, to protect you from the backslash of the sudden increase of that speed.

 

_Arys nodded._

 

\- Yeah, I did that, when I was fighting Heiji. I used a lot of Wind Magic because that brat was using Body Strengthening Magic. I just don’t know how she didn’t suffer any backslash, she was matching my speed so easily!

 

_Heiji was smiling while eating some biscuits._

 

\- That was not my first fight against a RabbitKind. You people are incredibly fast, so, I learned very early how to use Body Strengthening Magic together with Healing Magic. You really have no idea the type of training that I suffered over these past years, at the hands of my Big Brother! Until today, I still awake in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, because of my nightmares caused by that!

 

_Seya smiled and he looked around the table, stopping when his eyes met Rose._

 

\- Young Rose, do you mind keeping me company for today? I want to do some things while these guys are training. Until now, they have been doing a lot of Magic Control training, so yesterday and today, it’s all about fighting skills. I’m sure that my mother will teach you some of her fighting techniques, she’s an amazing fighter.

 

\- Yes, Milord, she has been training me with a sword. I used to train with my brother Duncan, but Master Anna is truly impressive. I won’t mind keeping Milord company for today. I’m sure it will be fun.

 

\- Perfect. I think that Milady Margaret has some classes to give, but the Baron can come with us, right?

 

_Milady Margaret smiled and her husband nodded._

 

\- Yes, Milord. In fact, I must go to school immediately, I don’t want to be late. But my husband will just love to be more time with Rose, considering that he couldn’t yesterday because I totally monopolized her! Ahahah!

 

_Seya smiled and he asked his friends that had finished eating._

 

\- Well, if no one as second doubts, it’s time to go, right?

 

\- Seya, does the LizardKind use Healing Magic?

 

\- No, John, but they use many kinds of potions and some of them have the same effect. They make them with some plants and cactus that grow only in the LizardKind prairies. They even have some very powerful painkillers and anesthesia.

 

_John had his mouth wide open._

 

\- That’s why you were so good at the class of Potions, back in school! I bet you learned with them!

 

\- Yes, I did. I had to learn Japanese, a very old language so that I could read their textbooks, but eventually, I managed to do that. However, since now most of them have Translation Crystals, it’s easier. You just need to ask someone to help you translate some books. Take some notes, you can learn a lot with those books.

 

\- I will, thanks for the tip!

 

_Seya opened a Gateway to the office of Ryn’s parents to get Leia Mycym. She was already there, fully equipped with light armor and her new long sword, the Odachi. Lando Mycym was at the desk, looking to some papers, but he raised his head and smiled as soon as he noticed the change in the light, caused by the Gateway._

 

\- Seya! Good morning! You came to get Leia, right? She barely slept because she was excited most of the night! But… Where’s Ryn? She’s not there with you?

 

\- Well, actually, she went to the LizardKind prairies after dinner, yesterday. My sister Xenya, took her. She was mad with Ryn because she fainted when I showed her a Demonoid. I think they were training all night and I bet that Xenya will also train her all day.

 

_Leia Mycym looked at her husband and she looked at Seya, surprised._

 

\- You mean, the Demonoids that are described in the Goddess Teachings? Those things are real?

 

\- Unfortunately, they are. But don’t worry, Ryn is with Xenya and with my Big Brother, Null Denar’an. She is very well protected. If you are curious about those nasty things, you can ask Master Aku Kiro to show you one. I’m sure he won’t mind. I won’t be there with you all day, I need to take care of some things, but later, I’ll join you. My friends over here will keep you company. But please, come.

_Leya kissed her husband and she quickly crossed the Gateway. Seya smiled and did a little bow to Ryn’s father, while the Gateway was dispersing._

\- Milady Leia, I guess you already know most of them, except maybe Zak Holstrem here, that recently became Hina’s boyfriend, Princess Heiji Rohan that snatched John without giving him a choice, my cousin, Arys Denar’an, that conquered Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod, and these are his parent’s, Baroness Margaret Macleod and Baron Frank Macleod, also, from the Clan Macleod. And Rose Macleod, the daughter of this fine couple and apprentice of my mother, Anna Hinamoto.

 

_Leya Mycym did a gracious deep bow._

 

\- It’s an honor meeting you. I’m Leya Mycym, Ryn’s mother. I’m a mere security guard and I’m married with the representative of the Mycym Merchant’s Association.

_Seya laughed._

 

\- Ahahah! Yeah, right, like if Leya ‘Two Sides of Death’ Mycym can ever be called as a mere security guard!

 

_Milady Margaret placed her hand over her mouth, to stop a scream._

 

\- Ah! I know that name! I’ve heard some songs about her deeds! In fact, I’m reading a book with some of her adventures, to my students! Lady Leya Mycym, I think I may be one of your fans! Your seriousness and professionalism when working always inspired me!

 

_Leia Mycym pretended to puke._

 

\- Blargh! I hate fans! None of them likes me when they find out that I’m just a normal woman! Heheheh!

 

_Milady Margaret laughed a lot._

 

\- Ahahahah! Lady Leia, it’s truly an honor meeting you. I regret not to be able to accompany you, but I have classes to give.

 

\- The honor is all mine, my dear fan! Heheheh!

_Seya was just looking at them, with a smile. Seems that it’s not only him that likes Leia Mycym deeds and reputation._

 

\- Well, before we go, be prepared to be probed by the guards at the gate. It will not hurt, they just need to see some of your memories, to recognize you and to see that you are not a threat. This is my fault, so I must apologize in advance. As soon as they detect the Gateway that uses Dark Magic, they must always check if it’s not a Demonoid attack. I’ll also make a tail with Light Magic to everyone, like this… to move it, just imagine it’s just another arm. When bowing to greet a LizardKind, make sure to also lower your new tail. Let’s try it for a while, ok?

_Everyone was either surprised or smiling while looking at his or her new appendices. They tried to lower it at the same time as they bowed, but the Baron was having more difficulties with it. After another try, he was also able to lower it. Soon, he was even waving it, like if it was a real tail. He reached for a fork at the table and he easily picked it up._

 

\- I could get used to this! I can even use it to pick up anything, like if it was a real hand! Amazing!

 

\- Well done, Baron! For someone that doesn’t use Magic, you learn very quickly! Well, please follow me.

 

_He then opened a Gateway to near the front gate of the village where lived Master Aku Kiro. As soon as everyone crossed, Seya closed the Gateway. They started to hover at 50 cm of the ground and each and every one of them, except Seya, saw some memories of their own actions, over the years. As quickly as it started, it ended. The front gate opened and from there, came two very familiar LizardKind. At least to Seya. To the others, they looked strange. The Baron was smiling a lot and his eyes were shining. Leia Mycym on the other hand, was serious. Two beings were walking towards them, with snake-like heads, a long and muscular tail that was pointing to the sky and waved while they walked, light clothes only covering their waist, a chest armor, and sandals made of wood and straw. When the two LizardKind were at three meters from them they stopped, lowered their tail and did a deep bow. Seya also bowed, lowering the tail. Everyone imitated him and they heard a thought inside their heads._

_\- …|… me honored meet Master Seya again and friends… Master Seya need help?...|_

 

\- Hello again. Well, I want to visit Master Aku Kiro and ask him if he can find time for training my friends for this day.

_\- …| … for Master Seya, Master Aku Kiro always time. Me honor meeting Master Seya friends… me sorry for not allowed to say name, Master Seya mock me always… Please follow…|_

_The other LizardKind whistled a lot and Seya did the same._

 

\- Yeah, your name is not important! Heheheh!

_\- …|… Look Master Seya friends, start mock. Always, for years…|…_

_The two LizardKind whistled and they pointed with their hands to the front gate and they started to walk towards it, followed by Seya and his friends. Leia Mycym was puzzled._

_-_ Seya, the tail I get it, it's part of the formal greet. But this voice inside my head gets in my nerves! And what’s that strange whistle?

 

\- The way they communicate uses a very special type of Magic, called Mind Magic. I had some trouble to make a Magic Crystal with Ancient Dragonoid Magic, capable of translating their thoughts in the Japanese language, into the Common Language, so that they could be understood by other races. For Millennia, they couldn’t interact with other races, except the Mermaids, because their vocal cords are not able to make the sounds for words like us. The whistling, it’s just the way they laugh.

 

\- You… Did you make this possible? But…

 

_Leia Mycym started to wobble and she became pale. Seya raised one eyebrow._

 

\- I think I now understand from where came Ryn’s constant fainting. Are you really going to lose this opportunity to train with the LizardKind by fainting? I can send you home again, but I thought you would enjoy this.

_Leia was still pale, but she nodded. She then took a deep breath and she slapped her cheeks with both hands. She smiled, afterward._

 

\- I just got a little surprised, but I’m ok, now. So, this means that I must be prepared for a lot of surprises when I’m near you, right? Ok, bring it on! Heheheh!

 

\- That’s the spirit! Maybe there’s still hope for you! Which means that maybe Ryn becomes a little more like you, with age. That’s good to know! Well, it's better if everyone gets ready, the first impact when entering the city, is overwhelming.

 

_Soon, they crossed the gate. And everyone understood Seya’s warning. To anywhere they looked, LizardKind dressed in Kimonos, wooden buildings, females with beautiful umbrellas, and even a group of three bald monks in yellow robes. Seya approached them with a smile, bowing to them and kissing their hands and the monks placed their hands on top of Seya’s bowed head like if they were blessing him. The monks looked at the others, they did a light bow and they smiled._

 

_\- …|… May Goddess protect all …|…_

 

_They made a deep bow towards the monks. The monks smiled again and continued their walk. They continued to follow the two LizardKind while smiling and giving light bows to any LizardKind that crossed their paths. There were even some LizarKind children, playing in a corner that waved at them. Soon, they arrived at the entrance of Aku Kiro’s Dojo. The two LizardKind guided them through the doors and into the training room. In there, Master Aku Kiro was seated on the floor, right in front of the training tatami. On the tatami, there were a lot of young LizardKind and some BeastKind. As soon as Master Aku Kiro saw Seya, he got up. He sent a mental order and everyone stopped and went to the sides and they kneeled in there. Seya approached the edge and he bowed._

\- Master Aku Kiro, I brought some visitors. I was hoping if you could find time to teach them one or two things, during this day.

 

_Aku Kiro bowed in response and everyone could hear his thoughts, translated by his Crystal._

 

\- _…|… Master Seya, me honor… Me welcome visitors… Me one Clan Chief of LizardKind Ten Clan Conclave, me Aku Kiro, son of Aku Kiro, grandson of Aku Kiro. This me lineage…|…_

 

_Seya’s friends bowed and they introduced themselves. Leia Mycym was the last, she was mesmerized, looking around her, and she was distracted._

 

\- I… I’m Leia Mycym. It’s an honor meeting you, Master Aku Kiro. This place is amazing! One can tell this is a place of training, one very old!

 

\- … |… _Aku Kiro Dojo here for many night lights. Many students come and go, Dojo always here. Master Seya, me honor receiving new students. Come, choose weapon, choose opponent. Master Seya join?_ …|

 

\- Not yet, Master Aku Kiro, maybe later in the afternoon. I need to take care of some matters.

 

\- Seya, before leaving, is there a way to contact my daughter? I want to know if she’s alright.

 

\- Yes, I’m also curious, Milady. Let me see…

 

_Seya grabbed his Communicator Crystal and he tried to call Ryn._

 

\- Ryn, are you there? Is everything ok?

 

\- …

 

\- Ryn, can you hear me?

 

\- ‘ Sorry dear, can’t… argh! Come here, you crazy RabbitKind! Sorry Seya, Null is giving me a hard time! He keeps on dodging my attacks! I’m furious! Hey! Let go! I want to slice his ears!’

 

\- ‘Hello, Seya! Null here! I’m grabbing this crazy girlfriend of yours with Xenya! This one is wild! Ahahah! I’m having a hard time dodging her Water Tentacles!’

 

\- Water Tentacles? What’s that?

 

\- ‘Seya, this crazy girlfriend of yours learned a very cool trick just by watching a Demonoid! You’ll see later what I mean! Argh! Let go, crazy girl! Xenya, run! She got loose, I can’t hold her…Ouch!’

 

 - ‘Sorry dear, I need to slap these two! We’ll talk later! Come here, little Fairy! I’m not going to hurt you… much! Heheheh!’

_Leia Mycym had her mouth open, like everyone else. A lot of laughs and whistling were heard, the LizardKind and the BeastKind in the Dojo heard Seya’s and Ryn’s conversation. Seya was scratching his head._

 

\- Well, she’s still alive. And she looked like she was having fun! Really weird. I thought by now, she would beg me to get her! By their conversation, there’s some craziness going on!

 

_Leia Mycym was smiling a lot._

 

\- Heheheh! That’s my girl!

_Seya smiled, but he was still puzzled by Null’s words._

 

\- Master Aku Kiro, I bid you farewell. Everyone, I’ll return later this day.

_Seya opened a Gateway and he called Rose and the Baron to accompany him. After they crossed and while the Gateway was dispersing, they heard Princess Heiji._

 

\- Master Aku Kiro, care for a rematch? Heheheh!

 

\- …|… _Little Heiji, me honor. Choose weapon…_ |…


	119. Report 98

_Rose was looking to the front of an artisan’s shop, where the Gateway took them. Before she could ask something, Seya entered and he called for them. Inside the shop, Rose stopped to admire the artisans that were engraving an image of the Queen in a door, and the Baron was watching two CatKind that were doing some pieces for Seya’s games with so much detail, that he couldn’t stop staring at their work. Seya talked for a while with the Master Artisan and he returned to meet the Baron and Rose, carrying four boxes of ‘Heiji’s Favourites Games’. Rose tried to ask what that was, but Seya was already pushing her out of the shop. They walked along the streets, greeting or waving to anyone that crossed their path. From time to time, someone got near Seya and talked for a while with him. Like that, a walk that normally took 15 minutes, they did it in one hour._

_When they reached the house that was turned into a Tea House, Rose was ecstatic. She knew that building and she remembered how it was. Now, it looked brand new. It was painted in a light yellow and white color on the outside that almost shined under the sunlight. When they entered, Rose screamed of excitement. A counter at one side, a lot of tables with beautiful white towels, a tall cup with flowers in the middle of each table, simple but elegant chairs. In one corner, there were four small tables. That was the children’s side. Seya went there and he placed on top of each table, one box of his new games. When Rose saw that, she rushed to get there. She didn’t rest until Seya explained what those were. She had a beautiful sparkle in her eyes because she always loved to play games with her father while growing up. Seya dragged her with him, to the back of the Tea House. She wanted to play with the new games! In the back, there was a counter and behind it, a wall that was filled from top to bottom, with shelves. In fact, all around that room, there were lower shelves, filled with empty small boxes. There was also a back door, which meant that if someone just wanted to buy some things in there, it wasn’t necessary to cross the other room. The Tea House and the Shop were almost like two separate businesses with different entrances. The fact that there was an interior door connecting them was a bonus. The Baron was smiling the entire time and Rose was running around, completely amazed. She grabbed Seya’s arm, with her eyes wet, almost crying of happiness._

 

\- Milord, all this is for Tomas and my dear Mary?

 

\- Yes, it is. What do you think? It looks beautiful, right? Lady Margaret and the people that the Queen sent, did an amazing job.

 

\- Yeah… everything is so beautiful… but, it’s also too big! I don’t know how they will manage to run this!

 

\- That’s why I’ve already found a maid to help them. Either on serving the customers or at that counter, selling. Oh, I almost forgot one thing! Come with me, I need to see if there’s enough space behind the counter in the Tea Room.

 

_When they reached there, Seya looked behind the counter. He pointed to a corner, and he smiled._

 

\- There! Perfect! Let me just grab a thing in my parents’ bedroom, without my mother noticing it. Heheheh!

 

_Seya opened a Gateway to his parent’s house and he went through it. Walking in silence, he sensed his mother Magic Flow inside her office. He smiled at Rose and the Baron that were looking at him on the other side, still inside the Tea House. Seya went to his parents’ bedroom and he returned after a while. He runs through the Gateway because his mother was getting out of her office. He quickly dispersed the Gateway before Anna could see him._

 

\- That was close! Heheheh! Now, let me just put this, in that space behind the counter.

 

_Seya threw a small Dark Dot to the space behind the counter and that small dot, enlarged. When it disappeared, on its place, there was a simple and very beautiful baby playground crib._

 

\- There. That was mine when I was a baby. I always hated it! My mother never let me burn it because she wanted to keep it as a souvenir! I was looking for a good excuse to get rid of that damn thing! She always kept me inside of it, for me to be quiet and play in there but I always preferred to crawl to the outside of the house. When I learned how to walk, I was even worst! My mother had to threaten me about beating me up, for me to stay inside that playground.

 

_Rose was smiling, just by imagining a baby Seya crawling._

 

\- But Milord, I don’t understand why you put it in that place. Mary and Tomas don’t have babies!

 

\- No, but the LionKind maid has a baby girl with beautiful yellow eyes. I told her that I was going to find a way for her to always be near the baby. I hope that baby girl enjoys more that playground than me!

 

\- Milord, Master Anna won’t get mad when she figures out that the baby playground crib is missing from her house?

 

\- Probably. But I’m sure that as soon as she sees that baby inside of it, she will forgive me. At least, I hope so! Well, everything here looks perfect. There’s also a kitchen and on the top floor, there is a living room and three rooms. One room for each of them, or, one for them and the other for their future baby. And a room that can be used for guests, visitors or for storage. There’s also a cellar in the basement, for storage.

 

_The Baron nodded, confirming everything._

 

\- Exactly. The kitchen already has the Home Appliances, and in the pantry, there’s food, ingredients, and spare Crystals for the Appliances.

 

\- Perfect. So, what do you say, let’s go get the LionKind maid and the two new owners?

_Rose clapped her hands._

 

\- Yes! My dear Mary will be so happy! And Tomas will jump like crazy, for sure!

_Seya opened a Gateway to the house of the LionKind family and Rose and her father followed him. He talked for a while with the woman, waited for her to get the baby ready and he opened another Gateway to the Baron’s house, crossed it and waited for the others. He then called Mary and Tomas, introduced their new worker and the baby and opened another Gateway to the Tea House. While Mary was still holding the baby girl’s hand and smiling at her, Tomas crossed the Gateway and he was stunned. Seya followed him and everyone else. Mary was still distracted by the baby, and she didn’t notice where she was. At least, until she heard Tomas shouting._

 

\- No way! This is so beautiful!

_Mary looked at Tomas, looked around, opened her mouth, turned pale and the last thing that she heard before fainting was Seya’s voice._

 

\- Yes, all this is for you and Mary to take care. Oops, Rose, grab her!

_Rose quickly grabbed Mary’s arm, before she hit the ground, head first. Seya lifted Mary and carried her like a Princess to a chair. He seated Mary and placed her arms on top of the table and gently rested her head over the arms._

_-_ I think we can leave her for a while. Now, if you look behind that counter, there’s a place for the baby in there.

_The LionKind woman went to the counter and as soon as she saw the baby playground crib she smiled and she started to cry. Without being able to say one word, she put the baby inside of it. There were some dolls and toys inside of it and the baby girl quickly grabbed one. Then she noticed the toy above the playground and she laughed!_

 

\- …knnya… knnya… knnya…

 

_Seya was dumbfounded. That laughter was strangely familiar! Seya looked at the LionKind woman and he asked her._

 

\- I’m sorry for asking this, but does this baby already have a name?

 

\- Yes, Sir. Her name is Aria. Aria Ariansyl.

 

_Seya wobbled and he turned pale. The implications of so many coincidences were rushing to his head at high speed. He started to think, question, and imagine, all at once. He looked at the baby and the baby was looking back at him, smiling! And she nodded her little head! That was too much for him, he felt something snap inside of him and he quickly seated, to avoid fainting. That reaction made Rose rush to his side._

 

\- Milord, are you feeling ok?

 

\- Yeah… more or less. Seeing that cute baby looking so happy in there was too much for me, I think. I never liked being inside of that thing, but she likes it a lot, it seems, judging by her laughs and smiles.

 

_Hearing that, made the LionKind woman wondering._

 

\- Sir, this playground, where did you find it?

 

\- It was mine when I was a baby. But I didn’t like being in there. At least your baby seems to like it a lot.

 

\- Yes, indeed. Thank you, Sir, it’s an honor using something that belonged to you!

 

\- Don’t thank me yet, let’s wait and see how my mother reacts! But, I was wondering, why did you choose that particular name for your baby?

 

\- Well, Milord, me and my husband, we were trying to have a baby for years. I was starting to think that there was a problem with one of us. Luckily, last year I got pregnant. I thought it was a gift from the Goddess Aria because we were praying for all those years, to grant us a child. For sure you know that in this world, for a child to be born, both parents must pray to the Goddess, asking for a baby and if she thinks that we are worthy, she grants our wish. The Ariansyl, it’s my family name. You see, Milord, I descend from a very long bloodline of the first settlers that the Goddess brought, from another world. One couple, my ancestors, when they arrived here, changed their family name to Ariansyl, to honor the Goddess. I’m the last descendant of that very old bloodline. And now my daughter can continue our bloodline, to honor the Goddess.

_Seya remembered reading on a book that information about both parents praying to the Goddess for the woman to get pregnant. When he asked that to his parents how he was born, his mother explained that same thing to him and she even told him that it was written in the Goddess Teachings. It was a perfect made birth control, without the need for contraceptives. It was too perfect, actually._

 

 

\- …|… _I need to ask the Goddess about this…_ |…Wonderful… I hope that you can have more children, to continue your outstanding family name. And it’s a great honor for me, to have in my lands a direct descendant of the first settlers.

_Seya got up and he made a deep bow. The LionKind woman placed her hand over her mouth to stop a shout. Having that amazing Marquess, a High Noble, bowing to her, someone that only a few days ago, was a slave, was too much for her. But she stood up straight and she also bowed._

 

\- No, Milord, the honor is all mine. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to pay all your kindness, but I’ll try.

 

\- Just have more babies if you can, be happy, and pay your taxes. That’s payment enough for me. Well, what’s next… Oh, Baron, I thought of something. Can we put some screens in the Shop Room, to create a separated area with some expensive chairs and tables? I was thinking that some Nobles would like to be there, drinking some tea, instead of being together with the common folk in this room. Some Nobles have too much pride, but they also have money that we can extort from them, by creating a very special and expensively looking area, with expensive tableware, tea set, and plates. Considering that the room also has an entrance from the street, it would be just perfect.

 

\- Of course, Milord. I need to talk with the people that the Queen sent and explain this idea. I’m sure that they can help. They were eager to turn this room into something like that and I had a lot of trouble, explaining to them what were Milord’s thoughts for this room.

 

\- Perfect then. What do you say, time to wake up Mary, right?

 

_Seya used his Healing Magic with some fresh Wind Magic and Mary regained her conscience, slowly. When she was feeling better, she followed Seya and they all went upstairs, to see the living quarters. After that, a visit to the kitchen and to the basement. When entering again the Tea Room, Seya placed a Communicator Device on top of the counter and another one, on the counter of the Tea Shop. He looked around and he smiled._

 

\- I was almost forgetting the Communicators! Like that, anyone can come directly to the Tea Room, or, in case of the Nobles and rich merchants, directly into the Tea Shop. Now, I suggest you guys get ready and prepare tea, biscuits, and cakes. I think that after dinner, you can open doors to receive your first costumers. I’m sure that it will be packed in an instant. And as soon as the news spread tomorrow morning, it will be crazy, in here. If necessary, call Milady Margaret for assistance and guidance, ok?

 

_With that, Mary became pale again, with nervousness. Seya smiled at her and shouted._

\- Fainting is not allowed! Put yourself together, DogKind! ‘Courage above everything else!’

_Hearing the old BeastKind saying, Mary, Tomas, and the LionKind woman, became stiff. And they repeated, at the same time._

 

\- ‘Courage above everything else!’

_The LionKind woman smiled at Seya._

 

\- Milord is well versed in the BeastKind ways.

 

\- Yes, your husband said the same. I had a very beautiful LionKind maid in my past that made sure to teach me everything that she could remember about the BeastKind. We followed different paths, but her teachings are still fresh in my memory.

 

_Seeing the sad look that Seya had, the woman smiled at him and she just nodded. Seya opened a Gateway, and on the other side, they could see a very busy harbor. Seya smiled at Rose._

 

\- Young Rose, what do you say? I think it’s better if we let them work, to prepare for tonight costumers. I want to visit some people.

_The Baron was looking to the other side, wondering where they were going._

 

\- Milord, if you don’t mind, I’ll stay here. I’m going to contact the Queen’s people, to get everything ready for tomorrow morning. I think that the news will reach the Nobles staying at the new Inn by the ocean, very quickly. We can meet at my house, for lunch?

 

\- Well, it’s almost lunchtime… Ok, we’ll be quick. Come, Rose, I need to buy some things!

_Seya offered his arm to Rose, and after she held it with a smile, they crossed the Gateway. Walking along the main street of the harbor, Rose was marveled with the busy look that everyone had, the rushing, and the yelling. They quickly reached the shop of the Shipwright where Seya bought his first ships. When they entered, Rose saw a male slave, working a big plank of wood, completely drenched in sweat, but singing. On another side of the shop, there was a slave woman, giving cups of fresh water with a smile, to the other workers. The Master Shipwright approached Seya when he noticed them, and he made a deep bow._

\- Milord, glad to see you again! How are my ships doing? I do hope Milord is satisfied with them!

 

\- Yes, I am. They are a great help, in my villages near the sea. In fact, I wanted to order some more. Five more like the ones that I bought, if possible. I want to increase my fishing fleet.

 

\- Of course, Milord, but I don’t have so many, unfortunately. I have three ready and if Milord has time, I can find two more on the shop of another Shipwright that I know.

 

\- That will do. Can you have them ready for me and fully equipped, for me to pick them up after lunch?

 

\- Of course, Milord. But for easiness, Milord can go with me to get the other ships? If not, I need to take care of the transport of the ships, to here.

 

\- Yes, I can. I hope those ships from the other Shipwright have the same quality as yours.

_-_ Of course, Milord! That guy is my friend and also, my competitor. We learned with the same Shipwright, many years ago.

 

\- I need to know the cost of your ships and also, of your friend.

 

\- Milord, I don’t want to be disrespectful or greedy, but could it be in Magic Crystals, like the ones before? Those are a great help, in here.

 

\- Yes, I understand. If I can make a suggestion, do you want 3 with Wind Magic and 3 with Water Magic? Most people don’t know this, but if you use Wind and Water Magic together, you can easily polish wood. And it looks beautiful, like that. For your friend, I think 2 with Fire and 2 with Light. Like before, I’ll pay the extra Magic Crystal for the speed of the prepping.

 

\- Milord, that method it’s not the one used by the Royal Mages, to make the finest touches on the King’s ships?

 

\- Yes, I taught them that, some years ago.

 

\- You did, Milord? Amazing!

_While the Shipwright was still surprised, Seya noticed the glances of the couple of slaves._

_-_ By the way, how are those slaves doing?

_The Shipwright looked at them, with a smile._

\- They are hard workers. And they learn fast. If it weren’t for the slave chains, they would just be like my other workers, by now. And they have a sad life story, in fact. I think that becoming slaves and getting the chance to work and learn in here, was the best that could happen to them. Maybe Milord could talk to them, I think they won’t mind telling their story.

_Seya nodded and the Shipwright went to get them. When the couple of slaves approached Seya and Rose, they looked nervous, but they still did a deep bow. The man was the first to speak._

\- Milord, last time that we meet, it was not a good one. We want to truly apologize for what we did. And I’m not saying this because of these slave collars, in fact, we both wanted to thank you for this. If it wasn’t for your kindness on sparing our lives and instead, turning us into slaves, we would be dead by now and we would never have the opportunity to learn this job.

_The woman smiled at her companion and she added._

 

\- Yes, Milord. He has become a good craftsman and I learned to sell, taking care of the inventory, contact suppliers and deal with customers. I also help here, when I have time.

 

\- The Shipwright told me that your life story was a sad one. Do you mind telling me?

 

_The woman nodded with a small smile._

 

\- Of course, Milord. It’s all in the past, it’s not as hard to remember as it used to be. We were born in the Empire and both our fathers were drafted into the military. They died in there. My mother was killed by bandits and his mother was kidnapped by a Slave Trader’s group. We never heard of her again. We were still young when we found ourselves alone and we wandered from village to village, hiding where we could, robbing food or clothes when we had the chance. We grow up like this and eventually, we became wanted criminals after becoming specialized on assaulting Nobles. We had to escape and we went to the RabbitKind Kingdom. After some years, the BeastKind Kingdom, and recently, the Rohan Kingdom.

 

\- Which means that you are just criminals with a long curriculum?

 

\- Well… yes, but we never had a choice. It was that or to die of starvation at the age of 10. We tried to find some work, our parents always told us to be good children. But eventually, hunger won.

_Seya was thinking. He noticed that the couple was looking at each other with gentle eyes and the Shipwright was smiling._

 

\- Master Shipwright, where these two sleep?

 

\- Well, Milord, you see, me and my wife, we don’t have children. If we had, by now they could be the age of these two. I don’t know why, but they conquered our hearts. They are living in an extra room in my house. Even with their slave chains, we treat them as members of our family. But I pay them a salary, for their work.

 

_Seya nodded with a smile. He threw two dark dots to the two slaves that hit their collars. The darkness spread along the collar on their necks, to the chain that was linked to their ankle. The slave collars and the chains disappeared inside of Seya’s Compressed Dimension. The couple was looking at each other and they smiled. The man looked at Seya and he asked._

 

\- Milord, does this mean…

 

\- Yes, let’s see if you don’t disappoint me. Like this, you can work here and avoid questioning looks from clients. Maybe you are really happy in here or maybe you are just pretending. I don’t really care, because if you return to your old ways, I’ll hunt you down and I’ll make sure that your lives end rather quickly.

_The man gulped, he noticed the tone on Seya’s voice._

 

\- Yes, Milord, we’ll not let you down. For what it’s worth, I truly apologize for what we did and we’ll live while making sure that you won’t regret this opportunity that you gave us.

 

\- Time will tell. Master Shipwright, can we go see the ships? I have people waiting for me to have lunch.

 

\- Of course, Milord. We can go to the back of the shop to see the ones that I have and then, we can go to my friend’s shop.

_…_

_While Seya and Rose were visiting the Shipwright Shop, in a certain room of a certain Marquess in the Royal Kingdom of Rohan, were seated the Marquess’ wife and the 3rd- year boy that tried to kill Seya, two Viscounts and their wives near two of the girls that tried to attack Ryn at school because of Seya, two Counts and their wives, fathers of two 2nd-year boys that are students of Seya, and one Baron and his wife that are the parents of the girl next to them, the other girl that tried to attack Ryn at school. The Marquess looked to the Counts and to their wives, and he made a weird smile._

 

\- So, it seems that your sons still don’t share your opinion about that Seya kid.

_One of the Counts answered, looking ashamed._

 

\- No, Milord, my son is a student of Seya Hinamoto and it seems he’s learning how to make a Magic Crystal so that any people can use it to cook their food, while on travel. My son adores Seya, he doesn’t stop talking about him. I can’t trust him for our plan.

_The other Count nodded._

 

\- I have the same problem with my son, but mine is trying to make a Crystal so that people can take baths and he keeps on talking about Seya, he admires him. I can’t trust my own son on this matter.

_The Marquess continued to smile and he pointed to the others._

 

\- At least they raised well their son and daughters so that they don’t become so easily influenced by a boy, independently of how much Magic he has!

_While the Counts and their wives were looking down, ashamed, the son of the Marquess spoke._

 

\- My father is right on wanting to stop that Seya Hinamoto. I don’t know what he did to me, but I don’t remember anything from these past three years. My colleagues that supposedly were with me at school have already told me of the humiliating treatment that Seya subjected them, including me. Even if I don’t remember, I can’t allow anyone to mock me!

_The three girls nodded and one of them spoke._

 

\- Yes, even his girlfriend, that commoner Ryn Mycym, treated us like animals! The King scolded us and our parents are under surveillance by the King’s men! Seya as too much influence on the Royal Family, they do all that he says!

 

_The Marquess smiled because with so many supporters, his dream of becoming the next King, was in reach._

 

\- Well, our plan is in motion. I have already infiltrated four servants that will work on the party tomorrow and as soon as that special assassin kills Seya, each of them will kill one member of the Royal Family and the Princess’ fiancé. It will be done so quickly that the Royal Guards will not have time to react. As soon as they are dead, I’ll accuse Seya’s parents of the assassination. They can’t be left alive or they will not rest until they find the murderers of their son. I know Rolland’s reputation and I’ve seen the fighting power of Anna Hinamoto. Even all Royal Guards wouldn’t be able to stop her if she went on a rampage. And Rolland is the strongest Fire and Wind Mage in the Kingdom. He can easily turn to ashes the Capital if he wants to! But rest assured, after tomorrow, everything will be corrected. The Nobles will have their power increased and the people will quickly return to their right place!

_While everyone in the room was smiling and clapping, the Marquess was smiling at them and he exchanged an accomplice look with his wife. They both knew that the others couldn’t be left alive as soon as he reached the throne, or they could blackmail him._

_…_


	120. Report 99

_Seya and Rose went to the yard on the back of the Shipwright Shop, and while Rose was looking up to one of the ships, Seya was smiling and nodding in approval._

 

\- These will do just fine. If you can have them ready after lunch, I’ll come back to get them.

 

\- Of course, Milord, leave it to me. Now, if you don’t mind on following me, I’ll guide you to my friend’s shop.

 

_Seya followed the Master Shipwright into the shop and Rose was still looking to the ships in the yard, wondering how Seya will transport them back. She rushed to the inside of the shop and Seya was waiting for her, with his arm at her disposal. They walked down the main street and two shops after they entered to a very similar Shipwright shop, with wooden planks everywhere, workers busy while shouting orders to each other and a lot of noise of sawing or nailing. The Master Shipwright introduced Seya to his friend and they all went to the back of the shop, to see the ships. Seya pointed to two of them._

 

\- Those two are very similar to the ones that we just saw. If you prepare them so that I can come to get them after lunch, I’ll pay extra for the speed.

 

\- Of course, Milord. And what about transportation?

_Seya looked to the Shipwright that he knew longer and smiled._

 

\- Do you mind explaining your friend my terms and my payment? I hate repeating myself and I also want to have a look at the ships here, while you talk with him.

_While Seya and Rose were walking in the yard and looking at different ships and small boats, the two Shipwrights were talking. After a quick tour in the yard, Seya and Rose returned, to face an extremely pale Shipwright._

 

\- Milord… I… my friend explained to me your offer for the payment and the extra, for the preparation of the ships. I’ll have them ready for you, after lunch, at least.

 

\- That will be perfect. Now, if you excuse us, we have a lunch to attend.

 

_Seya opened a Gateway to his Baron’s house and a pale Shipwright had his mouth wide open when he saw the Baron already seated at the table, looking back at them. Seya and Rose crossed together. He did a little bow to the two Shipwrights and he dispersed the Gateway. The Baron called the CatKind servants to bring the food and he showed a list of items to Seya._

 

\- Here, Milord, these were suggested by the Queen’s people. They are already purchasing these items and they will deliver it to the Tea Shop this afternoon. I told them that we must have everything ready for tomorrow morning, so, they are working at full speed, on this. They seemed very pleased with the chance of decorating a side of the Tea Shop, to be used by Nobles and rich merchants.

 

\- Ok… Let’s see, crystal glasses, porcelain tea set, silverware? Handmade table towels and napkins? All this seems expensive. I guess we need to trust them, they are used to work for the Queen. I think they know better than us what is more to the likes of the Nobles. If we don’t have enough money on the City safe, tell me, and I’ll pay this.

 

\- That’s not necessary, Milord, we have enough for this and much more. We are gaining a lot of money every day! Milord, what are your plans for this afternoon?

 

\- Well, after lunch, I need to go back to the harbor to get some ships that I ordered. I’m going to deliver them to another village near the ocean. We need to increase the fishing fleet because with the freezer box, we can have more fresh fish for sale, so we just need more ships. And I also want to make some adjustments on those new ships because I had a very crazy idea, I want to see if it works. But after lunch, I don’t have anything scheduled, except, going to the LizardKind to see how everyone is progressing.

 

\- Milord, I was thinking that we could go to visit the Healing House. And mostly, the church. Milord didn’t meet the Priest yet, right?

 

\- Now that you are talking about it, I really didn’t! Weird… And I didn’t even visited the church! I always go directly to the back of it, to the Healing House. Well, it’s just a room, we really should think about building a proper Healing House.

 

\- I don’t think it’s necessary, Milord. We can continue to use that room and in case the need arises, we can use the entire church. The Priest likes to see that room used as a Healing House. In fact, I think he would be sad if it stopped being used like that. He often goes there, to talk to the Healers or the injured people.

 

\- I see… what kind of a man is the Priest?

 

\- Well, I don’t know how the Priests in the rest of the Kingdom are, but ours is just a little older than me, is very friendly and kind. He didn’t have a good relationship with the Empire Tax Collector, he was always protecting the people against him. One or two times, he even punched the Tax Collector! He couldn’t do anything against the Priest to not offend the Goddess. And also because he would be killed by the people if any harm happened to the Priest. Milord remember the story I told you, about that young couple that was killed by the Tax Collector’s Guards? He and his guards had to flee because the Priest went after them, to take their heads. He even went after them on a horse that I lend him, trying to catch them! That Tax Collector never returned here, he knew that he would be killed by the Priest. Our Priest may not look like it but he was once a fierce warrior in his youth. But during a battle, he gave up that type of life, after his commander ordered him to slaughter every member of a village nearby. Instead, he killed his commander and every soldier that tried to fight him, to get to the village. He then went to the village and warned them, they had plenty of time to escape. He settled here many years ago and became our Priest.

_Seya was smiling, that was his kind of Priest!_

 

\- Now I must really meet him! Seems like a very interesting character! I bet the Goddess is crazy about him!

 

\- Ahahah! Well, everyone that lives here or met him, likes him, eventually.

_After lunch, they went to the harbor, to get the new ships. Seya opened a Gateway to the first Shipwright Shop. In there, they followed the Master Shipwright to the back yard where Seya threw three dark dots that enlarged and took the ships into Seya’s Compressed Dimension, before the surprised wide-opened eyes of Rose. Seya gave the Crystals to the Shipwright and they all followed him to his friend's shop. In there, Seya did the same, getting two new ships completely prepared, into his Compressed Dimension. He paid the Magic Crystals to a still dumbfounded Shipwright while Rose was rubbing her eyes, she was not believing that two more ships disappeared so easily. Seya opened another Gateway to one of his villages near the sea. He, Rose and the Baron, crossed it and Seya bowed to the two Shipwrights. Seya followed the Baron to find the fisherman to whom Seya wanted to deliver the new ships. They were at the beach, fixing some nets. While the Baron was talking to them, Seya and Rose went to the pier, and in there, Seya threw five dark dots to the water. Those dots enlarged and when they disappeared, five new ships were there. Rose fell to her knees._

\- Hold on, young Rose, I’m not done yet. I want to see if I can make a very cool thing that I thought after talking with the Minister of Agriculture of the fallen Empire.

 

\- But… Milord… those ships… they were in the shops… now they are here… but…

\- Yes, this is one use of my Compressed Dimension Magic. It’s the same Magic that’s inside the belt purse that you have but on a bigger scale. But the principle is the same. Did my mother explain you anything about placing a Magical Program on a Magic Crystal?

 

\- She did! I even managed to put one into a Crystal that could spread some fresh wind into our carriage in hot days, when it was activated!

_-_ Cool! I had one to make a small tornado inside the carriage. And another one, for us to take a bath. Well, I’m going to put some Magical Programs inside these… here.  Let me begin, watch closely but don’t interrupt me, or else, I need to start all over.

 

_Seya took fifteen small Magic Crystals and fifteen Big Crystals. He seated on the floor of the pier and he started to make some programs on the Big ones, with Rose watching. When he finished, he placed some more in the small Crystals, including some voice commands unfamiliar to Rose, like ‘Speed 1!’, ‘Speed 2!, ‘Speed 3!’,  ‘Total Stop!’. After finishing the last one, he put them next to each other and he tested the Magical Programs of each, separately. Seya smiled, pleased at himself._

\- All done. And since your father is already near the ships, let me put these Crystals in their place. Let’s start with one ship and if everything is working, I put the rest of the Crystals in the other ships.

 

\- But Milord, what’s this for?

 

\- Have you noticed that the ships have big sails? Which means that they need a lot of wind to move, correct? Well, these Crystals are for when there’s no wind or for when the fishermen need more speed. Come, I bet you never traveled at this speed, you will either like it or be very afraid!

_Seya went to the first ship of the pier with Rose and he called his Baron and the fisherman. Seya placed one Big Crystal on top of the higher mast, using his Wind Magic to put it up there and Earth Magic, to pin it in place. He then went to the back of the ship and pinned two Big Crystals. Near the helm, he made a stand at the size of his waist and pinned the three small Crystals in a line. Seya explained what was his idea with those Crystals and the fisherman smiled. A lack of wind in open waters and with most of them unable to use any kind of Magic, was their worst nightmare. That was the reason why in any crew of fisherman, at least one of them needed to be able to use some amount of Wind or Water Magic. The captain grabbed the helm and Seya warned everyone to hand tightly because if everything went well, they would start to move fast. After everyone was secure, Seya shouted ‘Speed 1!’, and that order was heard by the first small Crystal and was sent to the Crystals at the back, and they created two flushes of air that acted as air jets, pushing the ship forward. The speed was the normal speed at medium wind in the sails, but the sudden movement made the crew yell in surprise. Seya looked around and since everyone was safe, he told them to get ready for second gear. While they were still puzzled by the strange word, Seya shouted ‘Speed 2!’, and the air jets at the back, increased, pushing the ship at the speed of high wind in the sails. Again, the crew yelled, but this time, they were also smiling. After a while, Seya warned them again for the change to third gear. Seya shouted ‘Speed 3!’, and the air jets at the back, increased again, pushing the ship at the speed of stormwind in the sails. The crew was yelling, frightened by the speed while the Captain, Rose and the Baron were yelling in happiness. Seya shouted ‘Speed 2!’, and the ship slowly decreased its speed. The order ‘Speed 1!’ decreased it even more and the order ‘Total Stop!’ completely shut down the air jets at the back. The ship continued to move for a while, and it slowly stopped. When they looked around, they were in open waters, and the land was not even seen in the horizon. Seya scratched his head._

 

\- Oops, it seems we traveled a little too far. Well, I need to explain some things. The Magic Crystal on the top of that mast is collecting the wind as we travel and the Magic inside of it sends that Wind to the Crystals at the back of the ship. It can even store some wind to be used when the ship is stopped so that it starts moving. It’s the same principle as the Sun Light Crystals. These three small Crystals are the ones that convert the order to increase or decrease the speed, into a flush of wind at the back of this ship. All these Crystals, don’t need to be refilled with Magic, the wind around us refills them. Like the Sun Light Crystals, but those use the Sunlight. Captain, can you turn this ship around by using the first gear so that we return to the pier? I need to put Magic Crystals on the other ships.

\- Yes, Milord. I need to practice with these Magic Crystals so that I get used to travel at this speed. And we didn’t open the sails, until now! Amazing!

_The Captain shouted the order ‘Speed 1!’ and by turning the helm, he pointed the ship to the same direction from where they came. He confirmed the direction with his personal compass and when he was satisfied with the course, he shouted ‘Speed 2!’ and they sailed to the pier again. He didn’t use the third speed, his crew didn’t like the first time and by now, they were screaming that speed was more than enough. When the pier was in sight, the Captain shouted ‘Speed 1!’ and they slowly went towards it. With the order ‘Total Stop!’, the air jets at the back of the ship stopped pushing the ship and the crew prepared the ship to anchor at the pier. As soon as the ship was secured, Seya got off and he quickly placed the Crystals in their place on the other ships._

 

\- Well, all done. Captain, make sure to teach the use of the Wind Crystals to the crew of the other ships. See if there’s any problem or things needed changing so that I can take care of it. If everything is ok, some days from now I will put some Wind Crystals in the ships in my other village.

 

\- Of course, Milord, leave it to me.

_Seya said his goodbyes and he opened a Gateway to the center of his Capital, to meet the Priest at the Church. Seya wanted to visit the Healing House first, and the Healers were there, practicing Magic Control. Seya spent a while, to give some pointers to them so that they could increase their gathered Magic. When Seya found the maximum level of Magic that they could control and they become used to it, Seya, Rose and the Baron left, to check inside the Church if the Priest was there. They found him at the back, using a wet cloth to clean a real size statue made of rock, of the Goddess. When Seya approached it and looked up, he noticed that the features of the statue's face and the long dress were poorly made, without any accurate details, like if the artisan was not experienced. Seeing Seya still looking at the statue with a worried look, the Priest approached him._

\- Yeah, I know, Milord, not one of my best works, that’s for sure. But the people like her. We have some good artisans here and they offered to make a new one some years ago, but there were a lot of people saying that they are used to this statue.

 

_Seya smiled and he looked at the Priest._

 

\- Yeah, I understand. But I think that for your actions during the years, protecting and guiding the people living here, you deserve some kind of recognition.

 

\- That’s not necessary. Being granted the honor to be a Priest in here is enough gratitude for me.

_Seya did a little bow._

 

\- That’s a very good attitude, and I’m honored to have such kind of person as a Priest in my lands.

_The Priest smiled and he also did a little bow._

 

\- Thank you, Milord, but the honor is all mine.

_Seya looked at the statue again and he had an idea._

 

\- I want to try something, to see if it works… Let’s see…  My beautiful Goddess, are you there? If possible, a more grown-up form, if you please?

_The Priest looked at Seya, a little puzzled. Then from behind the statue, a bright glow appeared and a woman came, smiling, in a long white dress, a faint light around her, long curly hair that reached the floor and deep blue eyes._

 

\- You know that I’m always everywhere, my young Seya. I heard you and I agree with you. I should have appeared to the Priest years ago, and thank him for being my voice for all these years. I may not appear to anyone that calls for me but I’m always in this church when you do services, my kind Priest. I like to hear your sermons. You always have a different point of view for everything and I always found that refreshing.

_Seya looked to the Priest, and he had his mouth wide open and he kneeled in slow motion. The Baron and Rose were doing the same. When Seya looked to the Goddess again, she was watching him closely and she poked his nose._

 

\- And you, you rude brat, you don’t kneel in front of your kind and beautiful Goddess?

 

\- Oops, sorry, I got distracted with your beauty, my cute and kind Goddess whom I love deeply!

 

\- Knnya… knnya… knnya… always the smooth talker… Now kneel, you brat, don’t change the subject!

 

\- On it, my Goddess! Do I also need to look down and be scared?

 

\- For what? Did I ever frighten you?

 

\- It seems that someone forgot what she did on my endorsement…

 

\- Yeah, that was not one of my best decisions, that’s for sure. Now, my dear Seya, what was your idea? Because everyone else is getting puzzled by our friendly conversation and I need to take a look at other things.

_Seya looked at his companions, and they were looking back and forth between him and the Goddess and they seemed really surprised. The Goddess smiled and she explained._

\- I understand that you are somewhat surprised by our conversation, but I know Seya for many years as I know all of you. But in his case, I’ve been watching him closely, making sure that he doesn’t die on me before helping my people. And sometimes when he calls for me, I come to him and we talk for a while. Other times, I punish him for one crazy blunder that he does. Knnya…knnya…knnya…

_The Priest was finally able to speak. The shock of having the Goddess appearing in front of him, made him lose his voice._

\- My Goddess, for all these years that I pray to you, I never once doubted that you heard me, but I never guessed that you followed my services and I never saw you in person… it’s… wonderful… and also frightening!

 

\- My dear and kind Priest, I can’t appear to every Priest in this world, I wouldn’t be able to have any work done. But I could have appeared like this or spoke to you sooner, that’s for sure. I think Seya is influencing me too much, always calling for me or nagging me to present myself more, to my people. I’ve met you before and we talked many times like I often do with my people, but I always disguise myself and I don’t reveal who I am. But let me see what Seya wants to ask from me, I’m sure it’s something crazy!

 

\- Well, it’s nothing strange as you may think. I thought that maybe you could make some fine touches on that statue over there so that it looked more with your form right now. And also, infuse the statue with your Healing Magic, one that could make the people feel good and calm just by being near it and with a faint light glow as you have right now.

 

\- I see… and like that, you’ll also have another touristic spot for people to visit, right?

 

\- I… didn’t think about that… I was just thinking that it would be a good reward for our kind Priest over here… but now that you said it, it sounds like a very good idea! People from all over the world will want to come here, to see the statue that the Goddess made, a statue that has her Healing Magic! That sounds like a very good idea! Yeah, and if you appeared here from time to time to the people visiting, it would be even more wonderful!

 

\- Knnya… knnya… knnya… I knew it was another crazy idea! Ok, I can do that. Even the appearing from time to time, like a rock star! Can I use the ‘ _Bum!_ ’ and the ‘ _Flash!_ ’ style? And what do I gain from that? What will you do for me?

 

\- If you don’t scare the people too much, it’s ok. As for what I can do for you, you don’t even need to ask, you know that I wouldn’t doubt on dying for you.

_The Goddess approached Seya that was still kneeled and she also kneeled in front of him. She gently caressed his right cheek._

 

\- I know that, my kind and gentle Seya. I also saw the surprise that you got today with that LionKind baby girl. I’ll explain everything to you later this evening, ok? Together with some things that I think will interest you. Or better yet, my young girl form will explain. Not my teenager one, that one is difficult for me to control, do you understand?

 

\- Yes, I understand. I think…

_Aria got up and she approached the statue. She looked at it and a small dot of light appeared on top of its head. That dot enlarged itself and covered the entire statue, making it glow in bright light. When the light faded, the statue was an exact replica of the grown-up Aria, and it was also glowing in a faint light. Aria turned to face the Priest._

 

\- My kind Priest, I must leave now, but my statue will stay here to keep you company and if you want to talk to me, it will serve as a mean to contact me, like any statue in this world. I’ll come to visit you from time to time and as always, I’ll come to your next service. But you won’t know that it’s me, of course. Baron Frank Macleod, of the Clan Macleod, please continue your amazing work, I’ve always appreciated the efforts that you made over these past years, to make the lives of my people a little more bearable. Send my regards to Teacher Margaret Macleod, will you? I love her classes, and the stories that she reads for the students by making different voices and all, are very amusing. My beautiful young Rose, I knew that I was doing the right thing when I gave you the Light and Healing Attributes. Seya did a very good thing, introducing you to my sweet Anna Hinamoto. I know that you are learning a lot with her. One day, you will be an amazing Great Healer, maybe one even better than Anna, if that’s possible.

 

_With a ‘Bum!’ sound and a ‘Flash!’ light, the Goddess disappeared in front of three people very surprised for knowing that she was watching them. Seya got up and he approached the statue, looking at it from all the angles._

\- Yeah, she did a good job, this statue looks amazing. And I can feel her Healing Magic, calming me and making me feel good. Thank you, my sweet and kind Goddess!

_Seya looked back and the other three were still kneeled in silence. The Priest slowly got up and he approached the statue, with tears in his eyes._

 

\- Yes, it’s really a very beautiful statue. And since I just saw the Goddess, I know that it’s her exact image.

 

\- Yeah, I know this doesn’t pay for everything that you have been doing for the people that live here, but it’s a start.

 

\- Milord, this is more than payment, this is recognition for my work that the Goddess granted to a simple Priest such as myself!

 

\- Yeah, maybe you’re right. I wasn’t sure that she was going to appear, but I had to try. At least this time, she didn’t appear to scold or punch me! Sometimes I push my luck a little too far and she gets angry at me. Now that I think about it, I don’t recall her appearing just to congratulate me!

 

_Seya took a final look to the statue and he bowed with a smile to the Priest before leaving. Rose and her father bowed to the Priest and they accompanied Seya._

 

\- Now, I think it’s time to join the others. I want to see their progress and maybe Ryn is already there.


	121. Report 100

_Seya opened a Gateway directly in front of Master Aku Kiro’s Dojo. He sent a mental image of him and Aku Kiro speaking so that the guards recognize him and not be alarmed by a sudden Dark Magic appearing inside the village. Seya offered his arm with a smile to Rose, that promptly held it. Her father was still looking to the top of the entrance at the sign written in Hiragana and he rushed to follow them when he noticed he was being left behind. Inside the main building, Seya’s friends were practicing the Three-Sword-Style. Princess Heiji was fighting against little Aria, and judging by her clothes drenched in sweat and her breathing, Heiji was having a hard time, while Aria was looking like if she was just relaxing. In a corner of the tatami, Ryn was fighting against Xenya while Null was training with Master Aku Kiro. John was in a corner, reading a book. As soon as Seya approached the tatami, Master Aku Kiro stopped and he sent a mental order to his students. They went to the sides of the tatami and kneeled in there and Seya bowed to Aku Kiro and he returned the bow._

 

\- Master Aku Kiro, seems that they already got used to the third sword.

 

\- …|… _Master Seya, me honor. New students good fighters. Small girl that looks Dwarf, terrifying! Little Heiji found worthy opponent in little Aria. Funny to watch…_ |…

 

\- Yes, Hina is an amazing fighter and she became really strong with her Magic. I saw Heiji sweating against Aria, while she was looking as if it was just normal practice against a rookie!

_Heiji was still pounding and dripping sweat all over her face._

 

\- Yeah, big brother, little Aria is truly amazing! I couldn’t land one single strike!

 

\- Knnya… knnya… knnya… you have been learning well, young Padawan, but you still lack finesse! Knnya… knnya… knnya…

_Hearing that familiar word made John raise one eyebrow._

 

\- Again with that ‘Padawan’! What does it mean?

 

\- Oops! Knnya… knnya… knnya… I learned this word with big brother Seya. I think it means ‘Apprentice’.

 

_Seya just shook his head. Seems that he needs to be careful with his choice of Earth words!_

 

\- Well, I hope you at least learn something! Ryn, are you ok? Those two didn’t hurt you?

_Ryn was smiling, proud of herself._

 

\- At first, they hurt me a lot! They even sent me to fight a medium size Demonoid, all by myself! But I did what you told me, I watch it from top to bottom, trying to figure out his weaknesses. In the beginning, I attacked it with my sword and my Magic, but most of the times, that nasty thing kept on eating my Magic! I got furious! Before I noticed, I had already gathered an enormous amount of Magic around me and I tried to do some kind of Water armor to protect me, similar to what Arys did, but the best I could make was a bubble of compressed water. I was able to stop the attacks of the Demonoid, but then I noticed that I lacked arms to fight it. That thing had ten long tentacles, that were always pounding my Water Bubble. So, I created ten Water tentacles to stop his! And after I made five more, I had enough extra members to completely dismantle that thing! I could even harden my Water tentacles and sharpen them! They cut even better than swords!

_Seya was all smiles, even his face was shining._

 

\- No way! That was a very good idea! I never thought of doing something like that! But now that you explain it, it’s a very good way of dealing with Demonoids with many tentacles! Master Aku Kiro, do you mind if Ryn does a demonstration for me?

 

\- … _|… Young Ryn demonstrate when arrive here, me use similar with Mind Magic to use more swords, good results for years!._..|…

 

_Ryn went to the middle of the tatami and she started to gather her Magic. She formed a compressed bubble of water around her that looked solid, while her string with the Ancient Dragonoid Magic formed a space near her skin, that she filled with fresh wind provided by a Wind Crystal. It was the same principle that Princess Heiji used, to fight inside the pool. Then, from that bubble of water, came ten tentacles made of water, but so compressed and with the tips so sharp, that they looked like spears. And they started to move as if they were alive. Stretching, compressing, twirling, twisting… Then, Ryn smiled and she started to make the tentacles move, like if they were fighting an invisible foe. After a while, one of the tentacles grabbed Seya, lifted him in the air and another one, caressed his face. One sudden tentacle went to his belly, tickling him. Seya was placed gently on the floor and all tentacles crossed the tips in front of the water bubble and the entire bubble curved, making a bow. Ryn dispersed her Magic and she smiled._

 

\- Pretty cool, right?

_Xenya and Null were clapping, and Xenya shouted._

 

\- That’s my student! All hail Ryn Mycym! Ahahah! See, Seya? I told you that I would fix her for you, didn’t I? Ahahahah!

 

_While everyone was clapping and laughing, Arys was silent. Seya looked at her as soon as he sensed the amount of Magic that she was gathering. Master Aku Kiro got up and he sent a mental order to the entire village, saying that everything was ok. Because Arys made her marble armor and she then made a Dark Cloud with tentacles around her. The tentacles were twitching, like if they were getting ready to attack. The image was frightening, even Aria turned pale. Arys looked like a medium size Demonoid, but even if the inside couldn’t be seen, Arys was still there, and she shouted._

 

\- Want to go for a rematch, Heiji brat? Heheheh!

 

_Seya had his mouth open. It has been years since he was so surprised like he was right now. Arys saw him and she asked him._

 

\- Cousin, I think I can increase the size of this thing! All the Magic Control that I’ve been doing so far bear some fruits, right?

 

\- Can you increase it to five times that size, for instance? And make more tentacles?

 

\- I think so, cousin, but I don’t have space in this room. You were right, I really should thank Heiji for this! I never would try this, if it wasn’t for her! And Ryn, of course. When she did that Water Bubble when she came here, I was thinking if I could do something similar. This is the best that I could think, but it looks a bit too much with a Demonoid, right?

 

\- Yes, it’s better if you disperse your Magic, I don’t like the color on Aria’s face! Or the lack of it!

 

_Arys quickly dispersed her Dark Bubble and after that, her marble armor. She then smiled at Aria._

\- I’m sorry, little Aria. I thought a fighter like you could handle the sight of a Demonoid, but you are rather weak against them.

 

_Aria looked very serious at Arys, with tears running down her little face._

 

\- I’m used to pretty things or beings that have a good purpose! The sole purpose of a Demonoid is to eat everything. You would be weak also, if you saw countless lives being eaten in front of you, without you being able to do anything about it…

_Arys lost her will to smile. The ones that knew Aria’s identity, felt awkward. The students in the Dojo that didn’t know were a little off with the sudden mood. Seya rushed to save Arys’ face._

_-_ Princess Arys, despite the image, that was a surprising way to use Earth and Dark Magic. I may need your help with the next class of Applications of Magic. You need to think very well about how strong you got and lose that defeated side of you. You don’t have any reasons to doubt yourself. I’m sure Queen Bycary Denar’an will love to see the changes in you! And Duncan over there is almost blowing up in proud!

 

_Arys turned bright red and when she looked at Duncan, she saw him smile with dreamy eyes that were looking at her and she almost melted. Taking the chance to divert the attention from Arys, Seya opened his Compressed Dimension and he took from there two one-shoulder bags with different markings._

 

\- Master Aku Kiro, inside this bag, there are ten Communicator Devices for you to give to each member of the Ten Clan Conclave. There’s also Gateway Crystals to the Clan Chiefs and ten of their warriors. It will be good for travels between your villages, and to the outside world. There’s also in there, twenty Big Crystals prepared to recharge the Magic of the Gateway Crystals. On this other bag, there are hundreds upon hundreds of Big Crystals to make that Light Barrier that I showed you last time that I came here. I think they’re enough to be placed along the Demonoid Border, at 500 meters distance from each other. If you need more, tell me, and I’ll arrange more Crystals like this. These ones will be a great help to the Border Guards.

 

_The students inside the Dojo were speechless. The young LizardKind were nodding their heads because Aku Kiro already told them about those Crystals. But the BeastKind that were in that room, were dumbfounded. Most of them didn’t know Seya, they only knew that Master Aku Kiro had a lot of respect for that young boy. Master Aku Kiro sensed the surprise of the BeastKind students and for their astonishment, he made a deep bow._

 

\- …|… _Master Seya, me honor for gifts. Me send immediately to Border Guards. Master Seya, honor me and talk to students, students surprised…|…_

\- Yes, I understand. Since some of you don’t know me, I’ll introduce myself. I could have given these gifts that I brought to Master Aku Kiro in another room, but since you are here as his students to learn the LizardKind ways and perhaps gain the honor to be a Border Guard, I’ll introduce myself and then, I’ll explain everything about the uses of these Crystals that I brought. I’m Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto, I’m the only son of the Great Healer Anna Hinamoto and the RabbitKind Half-Breed Rolland Hinamoto. I consider myself as a RabbitKind Half-Breed, too.

 

_Hearing that name and his parent’s names, made the BeastKind nod their heads or open their mouths in surprise. Some of them knew that name while others, couldn’t imagine that the legendary Half-Breed that detonated the last Denar’an Trials and which feats are being taught in some BeastKind schools, was in front of them. Seya started to explain the uses of the Crystals that he brought, pretending to not notice the shock on the BeastKind eyes just by hearing his introduction. When he finished, the BeastKind were still kneeled and they looked among them and they nodded between them. Then, they faced Seya and while crossing their arms over their chest, they did a little bow with their head and they yield._

_-_ We greet the Denar’an Master, Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto!

_Seya got up and with his arms crossed over his chest and standing proud, he answered._

\- It’s my honor, BeastKind warriors! May everything goes well with your training and may you become even better warriors than you already are!

_Rose Macleod was kneeled next to Seya and she noticed the wetness on Seya’s eyes. She smiled and when she looked around, Seya’s friends, Master Aku Kiro and all the students in that room, were smiling and she could even see some shining in the eyes of them. It seemed that it wasn’t only Seya that was touched by that recognition from the BeastKind students. Seya then turned to face Master Aku Kiro again and bowed._

 

\- Master Aku Kiro, thank you for granting me my selfish request, of training my friends in such short notice. They are getting very powerful with their Magic and I wanted to show them your way of life, so that they choose very well what they will do from now on, with their Magic. I hope that what they learned yesterday and here today, will help them if the worst happens.

 

\- …|… _Master Seya, me honor to teach friends. No need to worry. Friends strong warriors, will be strong allies…|…_

_Seya opened a Gateway to the Baron’s house and he smiled at his friends._

 

\- Time to go, you guys. Milady Leia Mycym, I hope you have dinner with us. I’m sure you want to talk to Ryn.

 

-Yes, I sure want! I never knew Water Magic could be used like that!

_Seya smiled and he opened a Gateway to the dining room of his Baron. Seya bowed to Master Aku Kiro and to the students in the Dojo. He then offered one arm to Rose and the other, to Ryn. He crossed it, followed by everyone else. Seya turned to face the Dojo on the other side and he bowed again, while the Gateway was dispersing. He then seated at the table, with Ryn on one side and Rose on the other, next to her father. Seya waited for everyone to seat and he noticed that Aria wasn’t there._

 

\- Seems we lost Aria along the way!

 

_A very angry voice coming from a little girl standing next to the entrance was heard._

 

\- Yeah, you started to close the Gateway before I could cross it! I had to jump through the closing! You meanie!

 

\- Oops! Sorry, little Aria! Come here, I’ll hug you as an apology!

_Aria quickly covered her ears._

\- No! You just want to tickle my ears again! I need to be far away from you, you can’t be trusted!

_Princess Heiji laughed and she tapped a chair next to her._

 

\- Come here, my sweet Aria, I’ll keep you company!

_Seya shrugged his shoulders and he then looked at Xenya._

 

\- Sister, how was it, Ryn’s training? Do you want to train her more?

 

\- Heheheh! It was amazing! I could go all out against her and she didn’t die on me! Your girlfriend is strong! But she still froze for a few moments when she faced her first Demonoid, without my help. But that Water Bubble with the tentacles was really a surprise. You are teaching her well, brother! You should have seen Null’s face when he first saw a Demonoid, it was priceless! I thought he was going to puke! But I still want to have Ryn as my student, I want to teach her more things.

_Hearing that, Hina, Duncan, Zak, John, and Myra got up quickly._

 

\- Me!... Me too!... I also want to learn more!...

 

\- Ahahah! Cool, more students for me! Ok, Seya will be in charge of the Magic training, and I’ll take care of the fighting.

_Seya thought of one thing and he smiled._

 

\- Sister, what about if I found you more students? I could ask the Principal of our school if you can go there from time to time, to teach the students. I’m sure the teachers that are responsible for the fighting training, wouldn’t mind having a strong warrior such as you, helping them!

 

\- Well, I can do that, in the breaks between my duties in the Demonoid Border. I also want to be more time with you and with my dear Null. But what’s more important now, is knowing what you’ll give me for your birthday!

_Ryn was puzzled, as everyone else was._

_-_ Master Xenya, I don’t know how the things are like among the Fairies, but the one that’s celebrating the birthday gets the gifts!

 

\- Not with this guy! I always saw him giving gifts to everyone on his birthday since he was 5! Now that I think about it, you never gave me a gift for all these years! So, you owe me 10 gifts! Plus another one, tomorrow!

 

\- What are you talking about? Having the chance to fight the great me, was my gift to you, you annoying battle maniac! I even tried to escape you one or two times, but you always managed to find me! I bet Queen Titania told you where I was hiding!

 

\- Yeah… I always persuaded her to tell me. She couldn’t stand seeing me crying my eyes out, for not being able to find you! Heheheh!

 

_Seya shook his head and he then opened his Compressed Dimension. From there, he took a bunch of small Magic Crystals. He grabbed one at a time, to sense the Magic inside of it and he gave it to each of his friends. The last Crystal, he delivered to Rose._

 

\- When I was traveling with my mother, I often got bothered by the constant carriage travels. She liked to watch the scenery or the sun and to feel the wind on her face but I would rather open a Gateway and go home to take care of my fields, to visit Princess Heiji or to travel to another country. This Crystal is my gift for my birthday to every one of you. I think I could forget about this tomorrow, so it’s better if I deliver them now. Xenya, I’ll make yours in an instant. But I have one ready for Null. This is a Communicator Crystal, equal to the ones inside a Communicator Device, but this one is synchronized to your particular Magic Flow, which means that no one besides you can use it. With this, you can call any of us or any Communicator Device in the world. Together with the Gateway Crystal, you can even open a Gateway to travel. Ryn has one of these for some time, so for you, my dear Ryn, I have this beautiful bracelet filled with tiny Magic Crystals of different colors, that look like rare gems. They have different colors because they have different Attributes. With it, your Water Magic will increase by three times and it will also be easier for you, to use Magic from different Attributes, without the need to get a Crystal from your belt purse. I want to thank Milady Leia Mycym for raising such a fine young lady and I also want to thank you all, for granting me the honor of being my friends.


	122. Report 101

_Seya got up and he did a deep bow. Arys took the chance and hit his head from the other side of the table, using one of her Dark Tentacles._

\- Stupid cousin! Do you want to make me cry again? Stop that, when you get all emotional like that, I just want to break your neck!

_Seya rubbed his head and he looked at Arys and he saw her quickly wiping her eyes. While they were thanking him and talking about themselves about those Communicator Crystals, Seya took three strings from his Compressed Dimension and one small Crystal, that he infused with a Magical Program while collecting some Magic from Xenya. When he finished, he delivered the strings to Baron Frank and to Rose, and the Crystal to Xenya._

\- Baron, these strings have some very powerful Magic. One for you, one for Milady Margaret and another for Rose. With these strings around your neck, nothing can harm you. Not even the most powerful Magic or the strongest sword. Xenya, this is your Communicator Crystal. With it, you can call me anytime. Or Null! By the way, since the Baron doesn’t have Magic, I need that you pinch one of your fingers and put a drop of your blood on your Communicator Crystal. Like that, it will only work for you.

_Hearing that Hina was puzzled._

 

\- Seya, how did you do that? And how do you know it will work? Because all blood is equal, there are no differences!

 

\- Actually, that’s wrong. Our school books have that, but it’s wrong. I think it’s just a lack of knowledge. If you use that special binocular that I made and use it to watch very closely a drop of blood of each of us, you will find some differences, either in some components of the blood or in the quantities of those components.

 

\- I see… but how did you figured that out? And I suppose you made a very special Magical Program for the Baron’s Crystal, right?

 

\- Yes, a Magical Program to look for the composition of the blood and every time that Crystal is used, it will look for that same composition. In the Baron’s case, it just needs to feel his skin on his next use and the Magical Program will start to recognize him. If another person tries to use it, it will pinch his finger to analyze the blood. If it doesn’t match, it doesn’t work. For this, I used my special binocular, to search for some differences in the blood.

_Rose shouted._

 

\- Oh, I learned some things about blood from Master Anna! In cases where a person lost a lot of blood, we can use some portion of another person’s blood, as long as it has the same number of components! She said it was Milord that taught her!

 

\- Seems that my mother is teaching you a lot of things. That’s good.

 

\- Yes, she also told me that she will make sure that one day, you will be acknowledged as a Great Healer because you are more knowledgeable than her!

_Seya made a small smile, he even blushed a little. Aria clapped her hands._

 

\- Yes, we were all lucky when the Goddess choose your parents! Knnya… knnya… knnya…

 

_While Seya was smiling and everyone else was laughing, the food arrived. They ate while talking and joking among them. Ryn told some of her adventures while being trained by Xenya, and the others remembered when they were training Arys. Hina was so proud when she started to talk about the way Zak fought every Demonoid that approached them, like if he was her personal bodyguard! Duncan talked about his training with Titania while shacking. He seemed to still have nightmares! Aria started to give some advice about the three-sword-style of the LizardKind, that they all heard very attentively. Even Seya was so interested that when Aria noticed him, she even smiled. After dinner, the Baron dared them to have some tea in the new Tea House and after everyone agreed, he used his Gateway Crystal and his brand new Communicator Crystal to call Mary, at the Tea House. It was Milady Margaret that answered and she was on the other side of the Gateway that Baron Frank opened, smiling at them. When they crossed it, they saw the Tea House completely full! There was even a line starting at the counter and going out the door, to the street! Milady Margaret guided them to the Tea Shop, to the corner separate by screens that had already some Nobles seated. When a couple of Nobles and her young daughter recognized Seya, they got up and they introduced their daughter to him. A girl with light brown hair, in her 15 or 16 years old. According to her parents, still single but with a lot of pretenders for her hand. Seya smiled and wished her wisdom on choosing one of them as her husband. He then turned to get near Ryn and he held her hand, bowed to the Nobles couple and went to some empty tables with his friends. Ryn held her laughter when she saw the dumbfounded look on that girl and on her parents. A very happy LionKind maid arrived, to show them the list of teas available. She even held Seya’s hands and thank him for that opportunity, for setting her free and for even finding a way for her baby daughter to be near her. Seya went to see the baby LionKind and he took little Aria with him. When they reached the playground, the baby was there, playing with two dolls and she smiled at Seya. When she saw Aria, she frowned._

\- Seems that she wasn’t expecting to see you in here. Either that, or she doesn’t like you!

 

\- Yeah… I wasn’t expecting to see my next reincarnation also…

 

\- You're what? You really need to explain to me that!

 

\- Yes, later we’ll meet in your room and I’ll explain, as my grown-up form told you.

 

_Aria pulled Seya’s hand to meet their friends again and when Seya waved at the baby, she waved him back, with her tiny little hand. When they seated again, the tea was already there and they spent a while in the Tea Shop, drinking tea, talking and eating biscuits. When more Nobles arrived, Seya got up to make room for them and his friends accompanied him to the street outside. They walked for a while, in the direction of the Coliseum. When they reached it, Seya was silent, looking at the top of his construction. The others were happily talking and Seya was immersed in his thoughts. Ryn noticed his smile._

 

\- I’ll give you one copper coin for your thoughts!

 

\- Sorry. I was just remembering my life until now. I made a lot of great things, but I think this one is my Masterpiece, so far. But as soon as I have enough Earth Magic and with the help of all our friends, I’ll make an even greater one than this. It will be another touristic spot, but it will also be our new home.

 

\- Really? I would like that…

 

_After some talking with people that approached Seya to greet him, the Baron called the CatKind servants at his house. He then opened a Gateway and he was the first to cross it. He waited for everyone to join him, before ordering the Gateway to close. Little Aria stayed in the Capital, waving at them._

 

\- If anyone told me last year that I would be able to use such advanced Magic’s like I’m doing lately, I would never believe them! I see now why Milord likes so much to use this Magic! It’s not only convenient, but I also feel proud of having the chance to do it!

 

_While everyone was laughing from the Baron remark, they bid their farewells to each other and they went to their rooms, making plans to wake up really early in the morning so that they could get ready to go to the Rohan Castle. Seya kissed Ryn and he went to his room. On top of his bed, a very familiar little girl was seated._

 

\- Hello, my cute little Goddess. Did you wait too much for me?

 

\- I waited 1.000 years for you, my dear Seya. Well, this world was managing things quite well before you, but since you were born, things are getting very interesting. Now, take a seat and block this room to any visits and block all sounds. I don’t want anyone to hear us.

_Seya did as he was told and he seated after placing some very powerful shields on the windows and on the door._

 

\- Now, my dear Seya, let me explain some things to you. The barriers that are around the Demonoid Island, use a lot of Magic to create and less to maintain. Every 1.000 years, I must use all the Magic that I have, to make new ones, before the barriers collapse. When I use all my Magic, this body will cease to exist. That will happen in three years from now. By then, my next reincarnation, that LionKind baby girl, will be 3 years old, and she will be able to maintain the barriers with her Magic for the next 1.000 years. And the cycle will repeat, with this sacrifice and reincarnation. Don’t feel pity for me, I’ve been doing this for the last 10.000 years and I consider it a small burden so that my world can be safe. You see, as a Goddess, I’m really powerful and if I don’t take some countermeasures, I may destroy this world or create some bad beings if I ever get distracted or lost control of my emotions. For that, I made 5 different bodies that share the same consciousness, have more or less free will and I use depending on the circumstances. This little girl’s body, to mess with you and interact with my people. My grown-up body, to act on some situations as an adult and is more powerful. The teenager one, to fulfill my desires and do some things that may not be considered as Deity behavior. She’s a free spirit that does as she pleases, most of the times. I like to be like that, sometimes, to not have any kind of worries and just let things take their course. And my complete form, Aria, the Goddess of Creation. You saw that one on your endorsement. The baby reincarnation, I only let it be born 3 years before I need another little girl form.

_Hearing all that, Seya cried. He knew that Aria was a powerful and kind Deity, but having to die and reincarnate for the last 10.000 years for her world to be safe, was too much for him. Aria made a gentle smile and she hugged him._

 

\- Don’t be sad, my dear Seya. I still have three years with you, and after that, you have a little LionKind girl to mess with you and for you to tickle her ears.

_While his tears were still running down his face, Seya looked at Aria._

 

\- What would happen if you didn’t use all your Magic in three years? Can you live while the LionKind baby is growing?

 

\- Yes, as I told you, all my forms have free will and consciousness. If I could continue on living, she could grow up, get marry and even have children. But unfortunately, that won’t happen. I guess that baby touched you. It was the yellow eyes, right? Seems that Lionelia is still a strong influence on you.

 

_Seya wiped his tears and he smiled._

 

\- Yes, it seems so. I love Ryn very deeply and you too, but I always considered Lionelia to be my soul mate. And for the Demonoids, I told you that I have a plan to deal with them, once and for all. I just need to make some arrangements and to gather enough Light and Earth Magic. By the way, Titania gave me a bunch of Dark Magic, can I trade it with you by the same amount of Earth Magic?

 

\- No! I don’t want it! I don’t want anything that remembers me of those disgusting things! But I can give you this, a globe similar to the one that I gave you some time ago, but this one, has Earth Magic, one day worth of the entire World! Will it be enough for what you want to do?

 

_While Seya grabbed the globe filled with Earth Magic and placed it inside his Compressed Dimension, he smiled._

 

\- Not exactly, but it will be good for the first step of my plan. Rest assured, I will deal with those nasty things. If my plan fails, I’ll completely obliterate that dreadful Island. I’ll make sure that not even one small Demonoid stays alive.

 

\- I don’t know if the Council of the Gods will allow that!

 

\- What, that same useless Council that turned the Old God Araban into an Examiner instead of erasing him from existence and correcting his mistake on the creation of the Demonoids? That Council?

 

\- Yeah, that wasn’t one of their best decisions…

 

\- By the way, since you are so willing to talk, I have one small question. What’s the meaning of what’s written in the Goddess Teachings, that a couple needs to pray to the Goddess for the woman to get pregnant? That sounds weird! It’s a perfect birth control, too perfect, actually.

 

\- It’s self-explanatory, actually. Like that, I can check if both parents really want a baby and if they are worthy. I try very hard on not letting bad people to breed. And like that, I can also make sure that this world doesn’t get excessively crowded, like on Earth. Sometimes I make one or two mistakes, but normally, this system works. Why? You are wondering why pretty Ryn isn’t pregnant already, right?

 

\- Well, I’ve been careful, but I could get distracted one day. I think we are too young to have a baby at our care. But with your birth control system, I can rest assured.

 

\- Yes, unless both of you pray to me, asking for a baby. Before I forget, I have a proposal for you. You know that Millennia ago, I chose four Dragonoids to protect the four major races, right?

 

\- Yes, the Elders.

 

\- I never chose one Protector for the LizardKind for all these years, because since the LizardKind were more or less isolated, I didn’t need to. But with your Translator Crystal and you giving them the Gateway Crystals and the Communicator Devices, that will change. That means I need a Protector for them. Care to fill the spot? I know you like them a lot and you are more powerful than all the Elder Dragonoids combined. I also think that if you become a Protector, it will force you to think more before acting, because your decisions will affect an entire race of beings.

 

_Hearing that, Seya froze for a while. It was a major responsibility, accepting something like that!_

 

\- I… it’s an honor, but I’ll pass. I don’t deserve that honor. I’m sure you can find a better Protector than me. What about Titania? Or a Dragonoid?

 

\- No, I choose you. And because you think you are not worthy, makes me certain that you are a good choice. If you were too eager to accept, I could think that you had a hidden agenda. No, I want you.

 

_Seya started to mumble in a loud voice, before addressing Aria again._

 

\- I… Well… I’m already acting as a Protector, guiding and helping them evolving… I think by now, they will not get any problems when dealing with other races, because they are on the same evolutionary stage… With the speed that they learn, improve and adapt, they will quickly surpass the other races, making them evolving faster, using the LizardKind as an example… Ok, I accept, but on one condition.

 

\- Ahahah! This guy! Do you really want to bargain with a Goddess? Ok, let me hear it, I’m sure is something crazy!

 

\- Not crazy, but it’s just to correct one of your flaws. I want you to address every human living in the fallen Empire, maybe using something like my Announcement Magic, saying that the Old Book of the Goddess was not written by you, but it was a bad interpretation made by the previous Emperors and the Knight Sage, that distorted what you wrote in the Goddess Teachings. You could also say that you didn’t correct that for all these centuries because you wanted them to choose for themselves. But since you want that humans live in peace with the other races, you had to warn them now. Or something like that…

 

\- I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t mind meddling with my people from time to time to guide them, but doing something like that, it’s going too far.

_Seya made a very serious face. His Dark Magic gathered around him and the room trembled a little._

 

\- Well, then I refuse your offer. And in the future when someone of the fallen Empire makes some kind of problem or kills a member of another race because of their racism, narrow-mind or xenophobia caused by their misguided religion, I will kill him and every member of his family, friends, and every person near them that share their point of view.

_Aria jumped to the floor and she faced Seya, increasing her Light Magic to a point that Seya’s Dark Magic started to disperse by the strong pressure._

 

\- I won’t allow that!

 

\- Ok, then I’ll transport by Gateway some Demonoids to their village or city and let them run loose.

 

_Aria’s Light Magic trembled and started to fade a little._

 

\- You wouldn’t dare!

 

\- My sweet and kind Goddess, you know me for quite some time. Do you still have doubts that I would do that?

 

_Aria turned pale and she dispersed her Light Magic and seated again in the bed._

 

\- No… I still remember what you did to the Fallen God Araban… but why going to such extremes?

 

\- When you visited Earth, did you hear something about the death of Martin Luther King, the Ku Klux Klan, the Inquisition or the Holocaust? Those are good examples of racism and xenophobia caused by narrow-mind or misguided religion. I’m sure that because of the way the people in the fallen Empire thinks and their misconceptions caused by the Old Book, they will never be peaceful towards other races. Many may pretend to be, but sooner or later, problems will arise.

 

\- That can also happen because the other races don’t like humans from the Empire.

 

\- Because the humans of the fallen Empire were misguided since the time of the Knight Sage. You really should have corrected that, Millennia ago.

 

_Aria frowned for a while, thinking. She then jumped to the floor and did a little bow while holding the tip of her dress, with a mocking smile on her face._

 

\- I see… You have some good points. Ok, I’ll think about it. Can I do that, Great Sage Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto?

 

_Seya returned the bow, completely serious._

 

\- Yes, my Goddess. But I prefer being called Half-Breed Great Sage. And I’ll give my answer to your offer, depending on your decision.

 

_Aria pounded a few times her small right foot on the ground._

 

\- Argh! You’re so annoying! Well, it’s better if I leave you before I punch you! Pretty Ryn is trying to call you for a while. I think she wants your company. See you tomorrow, you annoying brat! I’ll have my revenge sooner or later, for you annoying me so much with this request!

_Aria slowly faded away while frowning._


	123. Report 102

_Seya removed the Soundproof Magic Shields in his room and he heard Ryn’s voice over his Communicator Crystal._

 

\- ‘ _Seya! Hello! Answer me! Hello!_ ’

 

\- Hello, my dear Ryn, Sorry, I was talking with little Aria.

_\- ‘ Really? Open Gateway! What did she want?_ ’

 

\- Just telling me some information’s that I’m sure, I wasn’t supposed to know! And I think she more or less warned me that she’s going to make me pay for annoying her! ‘ _Gateway Authorized_!’

 

_When the Gateway opened, Seya could see Ryn with her hair tied in a sideways braid and with a short and revealing white nightgown. He almost started to drool. Ryn smiled and she crossed the Gateway._

 

\- ‘ _Gateway Close!_ ’ Judging from your reaction, you seem to like my new nightgown.

 

\- Yeah…

 

\- I bet you will even like it more when you take it off from me, right? Heheheh!

 

_Seya smiled and he seated on the edge of the bed, taping with his hand, a place next to him._

 

\- Ryn, please seat here, I want to talk with you for a while.

 

\- Ok… For you to not grab me right now, it seems important and serious.

 

\- Yes... Ryn, what I’m going to tell you, I never told anyone. Not even my parents know this. Try not to faint, ok?

 

\- Ok…

_Ryn became completely serious and she took a deep breath, preparing herself for something strange. Seya nodded and he started to talk._

 

\- Remember what it’s written in the Goddess Teachings, that in the beginning, the Goddess went to different worlds and from there, she found some settlers to populate this world? What it’s not written in there, is that every 1.000 years, the Goddess chooses a soul to help this world evolving. That soul, upon reaching adulthood and after his achievements, it’s later known as the 1.000 Years Great Sage. Sixteen years ago, I was chosen. The Goddess asked me if I wanted to help her and I promised that I was going to do everything that I could. I’ve been living and training every day, to fulfill that task. Little Aria told me that in three years from now, she will use all her Magic to create some new barriers in the Demonoid Island. When she does that, that body will cease to exist and she will reincarnate in another body and do the same thing again, 1.000 years from now. She's been dying and reincarnating again for the last 10.000 years, to protect this world. I have a plan to deal with the Demonoids once and for all, but I need some time and preparation. If my plan fails, I'll go to the Demonoid Island and I'll make sure to kill them all and completely obliterate that island, even if I die in the process. I wanted to grow old with you, but with this, I'm not sure if I can do that. I can’t live in peace, knowing that my sweet Goddess is going to die again, to save this world. I'm really sorry, my dear Ryn.

_Ryn heard everything till the end, bitting her lips from time to time. When Seya finished, she nodded. She stayed silent for a while, thinking. After some time, she smiled, like if she had reached a decision._

 

\- My dear, I'm not letting you die on me. I'll help you in your plan and if it fails, I'll go with you to kill those ugly things. I also love the Goddess and knowing that she's been killing herself to protect me, makes me want to help her. I think that if you tell what you told me to our friends, they will want to help too. In fact, I guess they have the right to know and I bet they will think the same as me, “with great power, comes great responsibilities', that's what you said, right? Now that we are so powerful with our Magic, it's our responsibility to protect others that can't.

_Seya smiled and he caressed Ryn's face._

 

-My sweet and gentle Ryn, I'm so lucky for having you in my life. Some years ago, I used to think that I would die without falling in love again. And then, I met you.

 

\- Did you say again? Do you mean that you have an ex-girlfriend?

_Seya made a sad face and he told Ryn about Lionelia, the beautiful LionKind maid with yellow eyes that he loved and after all, was the Crown Prince of the BeastKind. He even told her that after being sad for three days, he tried to kill himself, by going to the Demonoid Island to fight. If it wasn't the Goddess saving him, he would have achieved that. Ryn smiled at him, she realized better than him why Seya was still sad, talking about that._

 

\- You still love her, don't you?

 

\- I... don’t know… I… think so... I love you and the Goddess, but I used to think that Lionelia was my soul mate. I didn't know at that time why I always trembled when I was near her. My trembling only stopped when she said she loved me too.

 

\- So, she even 'imprinted' you... I understand why you became so sad after knowing that Lionelia was the Prince of the BeastKind. I could mock you for falling in love for a guy disguised as a girl, but I can see that you still like that LionKind maid.

 

\- Yes... I taught her how to improve her Magic and in return, she taught me a lot of things about my BeastKind heritage. Because of her, I've become very proud of being a Half-Breed BeastKind.

 

\- Yeah, I totally understand that. Do you think the Crown Prince of the BeastKind will come tomorrow to the party? Considering that it’s Princess Heiji’s official engagement party?

 

\- I know King Leonhard is coming, so, I bet Prince Lionel will come too. I don’t know what I’ll do when I see him.

_Ryn smiled and she caressed Seya’s face._

\- Considering that you are very kind and you are also very polite when needed, I’m sure that you will bow to the King and the Prince, greeting them and thanking for their presence. You don’t need to say anything more to him unless you want to. I’m more worried about those Nobles daughters, Mermaids, and Fairies that will appear and try to get near you! I’m the one that doesn’t know what I’ll do, but I’m sure it won’t be pretty!

 

\- That’s why I’ve been so mean and demanding towards you, I wanted you to be prepared for anything that can happen tomorrow. I did many mean things to Princess Heiji over these past years, for preparing her. Now, she can defend herself against anyone or anything that goes after her.

 

\- Yes, you were very mean to everyone these past days! Sending Duncan to be trained by Titania in the Demonoid Island, putting a target on Arys and telling the others to kill her… Yeah, you were horrible, these last days! Heheheh!

 

\- Well, it worked, right? The skills of everyone skyrocket, you made an amazing new Magic, and we discovered that Arys is a prodigy… That one, I wasn’t expecting. I always thought that she was kind of lazy and she didn’t take anything seriously, when she’s in fact, a hard worker!

 

\- Yeah, and she even gave me the idea to create my Bubble Armor that I turned later into an attack Magic. I really made the right choice, when I run after you in the Examination day at school! I really turned into a better Mage! And I’m still young!

 

\- Yeah, and the fact that you conquered me was just a side-effect, right?

 

\- Yes... I mean, no! Hey, you tricked me! I was just talking about Magic and you twisted what I said!

 

\- Well, I have some things that I want to twist on you, but words aren't one of them!

 

\- Oh, that sounds fun! Care to give me an example?

 

\- Well, I'll see what I can do...

 

…

 

  * **_Special Note - Stopping the report for this evening!_**



 

…

 

_Early in the morning, Milady Margaret, Baron Frank, and Rose were already in the meeting room, waiting for the others. They started to arrive, one at a time. Seya and Ryn were the last ones, with Seya in his nice formal suit and Ryn was wearing the light blue dress that she used when she went to introduce Seya to her parent’s. Seya looked around and he noticed that Princess Heiji and John weren’t there._

 

\- So, who forgot to wake up John and Princess Heiji?

_The Baron smiled and he answered._

 

\- Milord, those two woke up really early! I was still sleeping when I heard Princess Heiji running down the stairs, dragging young John and yelling at him that she needed to get ready at the Castle and he was going too because she had a suit ready for him to wear.

 

\- Poor John. They are still dating and she’s already telling him what to wear. Well, since everyone is here, before we go, I want to talk about a very important matter. It’s better if we sit for a while.

_Seya went to the meeting table with Ryn and he waited for everyone to sit. He then told them what he told last night to Ryn, about the Goddess burden and his decision to help her._

 

\- When I told this to Ryn, she pointed out the fact that you have the right to know. She thinks the same as me, “with great power, comes great responsibilities' because since we are so powerful with our Magic, it's our responsibility to protect others that can't. I’m not telling you this to force you to do anything. I have no right what so ever to do that. My plan has many things that can go wrong and could end with my death, but I’m sure that the Dragonoids, the Fairies, the Mermaids and the LizardKind, will answer to my calling when I decide to act. They all know that when the matter is a fight with a Demonoid, they can die. So, this also means that I need someone to hold of Heiji. I can’t allow her to go with me til the end because she’s the Heir to the Kingdom of Rohan. I can’t risk leaving the Kingdom without a ruler. Which means that Arys, you are the right choice. When I put my plan into motion, if it fails and I use my last resort to kill every Demonoid on that Island and completely obliterate it, I need you to put Heiji inside your Compressed Dimension to restrain her.

\- But cousin, that means I can’t go with you?

 

\- You can, if you want to. But first, you must restrain Heiji. The problem is if you die, Heiji will be trapped forever.

 

\- I see… which means that I must stay behind unless I find a way to restrain her… unless… I can knock her out and put her inside a one-shoulder bag and deliver that bag to Baron Frank! She will not be able to escape from the Compressed Dimension inside that thing and I can go with you!

 

_Seya stopped for a moment, thinking. After a while, he smiled._

 

\- You are completely right! It will definitely work! I can even put inside of it a lot of Magic Crystals prepared to absorb her Magic if needed. I never thought of using the bag as a prison, but it can be done. One more use for the bag, the guards around the Kingdom will just love to know that!

 

\- Cousin, it’s better if we don’t tell this plan to that brat, or she will try to avoid it!

 

\- Yes, you are right. I hope everyone can keep this a secret from her.

  

_They all agreed on not letting Heiji know of Arys’ plan to restrain her when the time comes. And they also yelled that they would join him and help on anything they could, to prevent Aria’s faith. Seya objected, saying that they all could die, but they didn’t change their opinion. Even Rose, Milady Margaret, and the Baron wanted to join him. Those ones, Seya refused strongly._

 

\- No, you three are definitely, not allowed. Baron and Milady, these lands need you in here. If I die, you two will be responsible for the people living here. My sweet Rose, I need you to keep my mother company. Losing me and you would be too much for her.

 

_Then, from the entrance of the meeting room, a young girl’s voice was heard._

 

\- Big brother is talking and talking as if I would allow him to die for me! Are you nuts? If your crazy plan fails and you decide to fight those disgusting things, I will protect you. I can’t kill those things, because if I kill one, I will take the chance to kill all of them and the Council of the Gods will be mad at me, but I will be your bodyguard. I’ll make sure that you don’t die! And you guys… I can only thank you, for your kindness.

_Aria made a gracious bow, with tears running down her face. Rose and her parent’s, looked at little Aria, puzzled by that sudden outburst of the little girl that they only knew as Seya’s friends and Milady Margaret’s student. Seya got up and he went near Aria. He kneeled to be at her height and he wiped her tears. He hugged her and kissed her right cheek. He then turned to face the Macleod family._

 

\- I’m sorry for not introducing her before, but she likes to keep her identity a secret. But since she just blew her cover, I think I can do it now, right, little Aria?

 

\- Oops! Yeah… but let me do it.

_Aria looked at the Macleod family with a gentle smile and a faint glow around her._

\- Frank Macleod, Margaret Macleod, Rose Macleod, and Duncan Macleod, members of the amazing Clan Macleod. You are the direct descendants of the first human settlers that I met in the Highlands of Scotland, back on planet Earth, Millennia ago, and agreed to come with me to this world. I’m Aria, the Goddess of Creation.

_Milady Margaret looked at Aria, and she started to smile._

 

\- I knew there was something special about you. The way you talked during class, your kindness towards everyone at school… I should have guessed.

_She got up and she kneeled in front of Aria. Rose and her father followed her. Duncan was looking at them and he looked at Arys, just to see her getting up and joining his parent’s. Arys even joked with Aria._

 

\- I don’t kneel often, but I guess it would be weird if I didn’t right? Heheheh!

_That joke granted her a punch in the head by Aria._

 

\- Shut up, rude girl! You are getting the bad manners of this brat, aren’t you?

_Duncan was still dumbfounded and he watched his friends getting up one at a time and kneeling in front of Aria. He slowly got up and he also kneeled, in complete silence and looking dazzled. That tardiness on getting near Aria granted him a punch in the head._

_-_ You took too long to get here! Are you losing your manners because of this rude RabbitKind girl? I hope you teach this girl how to behave better because she’s getting way too crazy for my taste! Now, let’s sit, having you all kneeled in front of a little girl like me is funny, but if anyone entered this room right now, we would have a lot to explain! Knnya… knnya… knnya…

 

_Seya held Aria’s hand and they went to the table with the others following them. Aria looked at everyone with a smile and she then addressed Milady Margaret._

 

\- Teacher, I’m sorry if I fooled you until now. I use this body to mix among my people, without being recognized. And Seya making that school was such a good chance for me, that I couldn’t resist appearing as a new student. But I would prefer if you could treat me as you have been doing so far, for other people not finding out who I am.

 

_The Baron was puzzled by one small detail._

 

\- If I may be so bold, my Goddess… I saw you at the church, a grown-up woman. Which of you is the Goddess?

 

\- We are both, and we aren’t. It’s complicated for me to explain properly. And I also don’t want to. It’s easier if you think of us, like Aria, the child, and that other one, like Aria, the woman. Both of us are the Goddess. One or the other appears, depending on the situation. And there’s also my complete form, Aria, the Goddess of Creation. Some of you already saw her on the day of Seya’s endorsement. That one has all my powers, which is dangerous. I’m too powerful! That’s one of the reasons why I use different bodies because, like that, I can more or less lower the amount of power that I have. So, I just have one question to my dear Seya over here… Where’s my present? Did you forgot me?

 

\- No, I didn’t. I have two presents for you, but since one of them I still need to make some arrangements, I have this for you.

_Seya opened his Compressed Dimension, and from there, he took a beautiful and small light blue Princess’ dress. Aria looked at it, puzzled._

_-_ I saw you buying this some time ago. I was wondering why you didn’t give it to little Heiji, until now.

 

\- No, I bought it for you, so that you could use it today, at my party. Unless you don’t want to.

_Aria was smiling and her eyes were shining. She held the dress against her chest and squeezed it tightly._

 

\- Of course, I want it! It passed ages, since last time that someone gave me a new dress! Every time that I want to dress something, I have to create it. Let me try it…

_Aria got up, a bright light enveloped her and when it faded, Aria had her hair tied on top of her head, with some loose ends falling over her nude shoulders and with her new dress. Seya nodded in approval._

 

\- Perfect, you even look more grown up!

_Aria smiled and she made a small twirl while grabbing the frails of her new dress._

 

\- Thanks, big brother, it’s really beautiful. I can’t wait to see my other present!

 

\- That one, you need to wait a little longer. But I think you will like it. Now, what about if we go to the Castle? I want to arrive there first than my guests, to greet them.

_Aria smiled and she remembered one thing._

 

\- It’s better if you call King Rohan by the Communicator Device because he prepared a room for receiving the guests that wanted to arrive by Gateway.

_Seya smiled and nodded._

 

\- Of course. It’s good to have information’s directly from a Goddess! Heheheh!

 

…

_While Seya and his friends were getting ready to the party, in the Human Conclave, the Ministers of the deceased Emperor were seated at a table in the meeting room. The Minister of Agriculture was looking at some papers._

 

\- Well, according to my records, the food and basic necessities that we received are being distributed to every village and city, at a very good rate. And that equipment that Marquess Seya lent us are working non-stop, preparing one entire field in the morning and another at the afternoon. If this rate continues, soon, our cropped fields will increase five times more. The food that we’ll be able to produce will be more than enough for our people. I think we’ll be able to sell the surplus to other countries, by going through that Checkpoint at the Magical Border. I know that Marquess Seya always allowed for our merchants to go to his villages to sell their products, I see no reason why he won’t allow our merchants to go to other countries too. In due time, we’ll also be able to buy products from his lands.

_The Minister of the Internal Affairs nodded._

 

\- Yes, seems that everything is going well, for now. I was contacted by Baron Arthur Macleod, seems that he was asked by Marquess Seya to look for Nobles for the first Nobles Conclave. He wants a meeting the day after tomorrow, apparently, he already found the first members. I think there’s no problem if we assist them during the first months, to make the things go smoother. He also told me that he’s going to ask Marquess Seya to come, to meet the members of the first Nobles Conclave.

_The Minister of the Military crossed his fingers over the table while looking around the table to his fellow Ministers._

 

\- Well, the soldiers, especially the Emperor’s Personal Guard and the Commanders, are not opposing our administration or the new Nobles Conclave. The ones that were still making a fuss, I personally introduced them to the Emperor’s headless statue and warned them that the Great Sage that made it won’t have any problems on making some new statues. It was enough.

_The High Priest, the most influent Priest and leader of the church of the Human Conclave, frowned._

 

\- The only thing that I don’t like on all of this is that we are following the advice of a heretic, a mere boy that told to the Minister that the Old Book misleads our country and it wasn’t written by the Goddess herself.

_The Minister of Agriculture nodded._

 

\- Yes, I was also upset by that, but as I already told the High Priest, he had some good arguments and he seemed really certain of what he was saying. I didn’t understand at that time, but I got the feeling that he had some proofs behind what he said.

_The High Priest remained in silence for a while, immersed in deep thoughts. Then, he punched the table._

 

\- Well, I want to talk to him about that and if he has some proofs, I want to see it! If he’s nothing than a heretic, I’ll dedicate the rest of my life, praying to the Goddess so that he dies quickly, for his twisted ideas don’t spread!

_The Minister of Agriculture became angry. If it weren’t for Seya helping them, the Human Conclave would be in real peril._

 

\- High Priest, please don’t say something like that, not even as a joke. If it weren’t for him, we would face a dangerous future. His ideas may be different from ours but his intentions aren’t. I saw with my own eyes and I even talked with the people living on his lands. Everyone has him in high regards not only because of all the wonders that he created in there, but also because he truly worries about his people. The list that he gave me with the schedule for the seeds to plant and his equipment could only be thought by a genius.

_The High Priest bitted his lips. He wasn’t convinced, but he didn’t want to argue anymore, there were more urgent matters on the table, to attend._

 

…


	124. Report 103 – Party!

_Before Aria could slap his head, Seya used his Communicator Crystal to call King Rohan. On the other side, the King in person answered him._

\- ‘Hello, Seya. Come here, some Nobles have arrived already and Heiji is eager to show you her new dress. Open Gateway!’

 

_At the command of the King and as soon as Seya authorized it, a Gateway was open. Seya crossed it first, with Ryn on one side and Aria on the other. Behind him, came Duncan and Arys, followed by Hina and Zak, Myra and Rose and finally, Baron Frank and Milady Margaret._

 

\- ‘Gateway Close!’ Have I told you lately that I really like this Magic? Ahahah! I thought you would never make it possible for me to use it, and by now, I do it like if I’ve been doing it all my life! Welcome, everyone, to our daughter’s engagement party and to our Seya’s sixteenth birthday!

 

_Seya bowed to the King and Queen and the rest of his group did the same._

 

\- My King, it’s an honor. My Queen, you look amazingly beautiful, as always. And my little sister in her white long dress looks like a grown-up Princess. I don’t really like that tiara that you have, so, I’ll give you a new one, made just for you. It’s my present, for your engagement.

_While Princess Heiji was frowning by hearing Seya saying that he didn’t like her new tiara, Seya opened his Compressed Dimension. From there, he took a tiara, a very special one. It was hand made by Seya’s best artisans, completely in silver and with small red Magic Crystals, with the shape of small round precious gems. Heiji opened her eyes, she couldn’t believe the beauty of that little tiara. When she held it, she couldn’t sense any differences between that one and the one that she was wearing, even if the one that Seya just gave her was filled with Magic Crystals. But she took the one that she had and placed it inside her belt purse. When she was about to put the new one on top of her head, Seya warned her._

 

\- Concentrate, Heiji! Everyone, cover your eyes!

_She understood immediately and she became completely stiff. That was what Seya always said to her when he was teaching her how to increase her Magic Control. She took two deep breaths and she got ready for what was about to happen. Seya placed a Light Dome around her, to prevent a disaster. As soon as Heiji placed the tiara on her head, the Magical Program in the Crystals, activated, increasing Heiji’s Fire Magic five times more. The entire room lightened up as if a brazing sun was in there. Princess Heiji was surrounded in what it seemed uncontrollable living flames that were contained by the Light Dome. Since she had with her the string with Ancient Dragonoid Magic that Seya gave her years ago, she was protected. After a while, the flames around her dispersed and she was still catching up her breath. Seya looked at her and he smiled while dispersing the Light Dome._

 

\- Are you ok? You took a while to get used to the increase. I was starting to think it was a bit too much for you to handle.

 

\- Uff… yeah!... uuf… that was what, an increase of three?

 

\- No, five. With this one, you can try to do something a lot more powerful than that ‘Fire Shower’ of yours. Maybe a ‘Fire Meteor’ or ‘Cracking Earth’, if you need a new name. Eheheh!

 

\- Uuf… thanks, big brother, I’ll make sure to put this to good use, to make you proud of me.

_Seya hugged Princess Heiji and he whispered in her ear._

 

\- Stupid, I’m proud of you, since the first day that I taught you how to increase your Magic. It's better if you get used to the power of that tiara really soon, you will become the protector of this Kingdom if I can’t.

 

_Heiji hugged Seya really tight, she understood immediately and she also whispered._

 

\- Yeah, you can count on me, big brother!

_When Seya let go of Heiji and he looked at the others, they were all dumbfounded. The Queen shook her head strongly and she grabbed Seya’s collar and she started to shake him, really angry._

 

\- You reckless brat! What was your idea? Do you want to kill my only daughter?

 

_Seya tried to calm her down while being strongly shaken._

 

\- No… I just… increased her Magic… she was never… in danger… because of her… neck string… similar to your bracelet… my Queen…

_The Queen stopped and she forced a smile._

 

\- Oh, that’s right! Sorry, I forgot! You scared me to death!

_The King took a deep breath._

 

\- Seya, next time that you pull a stunt like that, warn us before, ok? I almost fainted!

 

_Hina had her eyes glowing and she approached Princess Heiji and touched the tiara._

 

\- Amazing… I can’t feel any kind of Magic in this! I bet you placed in these Crystals a Magical Program so that this tiara could only work with Princess Heiji, and only when she wanted, right?

 

\- Exactly. And I have a present for John, too. It’s a necklace, but with a lot of Light Crystals. Put it on and concentrate, ok?

 

_As soon as John grabbed the necklace, Seya made a Light Dome around him. John took a deep breath and placed the necklace in his neck. The entire room lightened up in a bright light. John slowly dispersed the Magic and he smiled. Seya dispersed the Light Dome and he also smiled._

 

\- That was fast! I thought you would take longer than that! With that necklace on you, your Light and Healing Magic increases by three. I hope you put it to a good use.

 

\- Yeah… thanks, Seya, this is truly amazing. I never knew that Magic Crystals could be used like this!

 

\- Yes, they can. My mother has a tiara with Light Crystals like yours, and it helped her a lot over these past years.

_A man's voice was heard, in the back._

 

\- My King, shall I guide Master Seya and his friends to the throne room and announce their arrival?

 

\- Not yet, Gandalf. I'm sure that Seya wants to be here to receive his special guests. And these fine young ladies and gentlemen will surely be happy to make him company.

_Seya turned to the High Mage, Gandalf, the leader of the Magical Division, that for years, was Princess Heiji's personal tutor. At least, until she quitted being taught by him. Seya smiled and did a deep bow._

 

\- High Mage Gandalf, it's an honor. I'm sorry, I didn't see you until now, I was distracted by a cute little Princess.

_Gandalf smiled and he also made a deep bow._

 

\- Hello, Master Seya. Allow me to congratulate you on your birthday. Shall I continue to address you like this, or should I start addressing you by your Millennial title?

 

\- Like usual, please. I'll address the leaders of every Kingdom next week, and I'll assume my role. Until then, I'm the same Seya as always.

 

\- As you wish, Master Seya.

_That conversation puzzled everyone that was in that room, except the King and Heiji. A very dumbfounded Ryn was looking all around, trying to find out someone that wasn't as lost as she was. She looked at Seya and before she could say anything, Seya placed a finger on top of her lips._

 

\- Enjoy the day, dear Ryn, don't waste time on difficult questionings, ok? I'll explain everything to you in due time.

 

_A familiar voice was heard on the other side of a newly formed Gateway._

 

\- Yeah, you have a lot to explain, my boy, like what happened to your playground crib that was in my room!

 

_Seya turned to face a very angry Anna Hinamoto, that was looking at him. She crossed the Gateway, followed by his father, Sully, Cemil, Null, and Xenya._

 

\- Hello, mother. Well... I found a very beautiful LionKind baby girl, daughter of a LionKind couple that used to be slaves that I bought and sent free. The father is the new teacher of my guards and the mother is working in a Tea House in my Capital. I needed a place for the baby so that she could be near her mother at work and I remembered that playground that I hate so much since I was a baby. But that cute LionKind baby likes it a lot!

_Anna tilted her head sideways._

 

\- Well, at least you put it to good use. I didn't know you hated that playground so much!

 

\- Of course, I did! Why do you think I was always trying to escape from it and I tried to burn it so many times?

 

\- Well, I thought you would be safer inside of it, instead of letting you craw to outside, like you always tried to do!

 

\- Yeah, I could be safer, but I never thought it was fun, to be trapped in there...

 

\- The way you talk, one could think that you remember everything when you were less than four years old.

_Seya smiled and he nodded._

 

\- Mother, I remember hearing father playing his citar and you singing to me, while I was inside your belly...

_While Anna and Rolland opened their eyes wide because of that surprising revelation, Sully was laughing._

 

\- Ahahahah! That surely explains the quickness you learned and remembered everything that I thought you, you always had a good memory!

_Seya smiled at his parents._

 

\- Uncle Sully, aunt Cemil, thank you for coming. Brother Null and sister Xenya, you two look very beautiful in those clothes. I don't think I ever saw Null inside a formal suit! And Xenya, that white long dress looks good on you, you look just like a lady, instead of a fierce warrior!

 

\- Don't worry, brother, my combat clothes and my three swords are hidden inside my light. I can change to them, any time.

 

\- Ahahah! Always prepared! You are really uncle Sully's student, that's for sure!

_From a new Gateway, came the sound of a very familiar loud voice._

 

\- Why that rude brat is laughing so much? I bet he did something stupid again!

_Before Seya could face the voice, he got slapped in the head._

 

\- Ouch! I could recognize this loud voice anywhere! Welcome, Gramps Barunger!

_Seya kneeled to be at the same size as King Barunger and he hugged him. He let go and he faced a smiling old Dwarf. Next to him, was Minister Igneel. Seya got up and he bowed._

 

\- Welcome, Elder Dragonoid Igneel, Protector of the Dwarf Race. It's truly an honor receiving you.

 

_That discovery made King Barunger to open wide his mouth._

 

\- That explains a lot of things! I thought I was going to surprise this crazy brat, I never expected to be the one getting the surprise!

_Anna Hinamoto approached Barunger and she kneeled to be at his size to hug him._

 

\- Hello father, I’m glad to see you well. I see that Seya still mocks you.

_Hearing her mother calling father to King Barunger, made Seya stutter._

 

\- Fa… father? Since when you know Gramps Barunger, mother?

_Barunger laughed and he slapped Seya’s head._

 

\- Ahahah! Surprise, you rude brat! Now you understand why I let you call me Gramps? I’m Anna’s adoptive father, which means that I’m your real grandparent! I always laughed every time that you called me Gramps, not because it’s a funny name, but because I’m your real Gramps and you never knew it! Ahahah! Stupid!

_Princess Heiji approached them and she made a deep bow while laughing._

 

\- Elder Dragonoid Igneel, I’m honored to have you at our party. King Barunger, it’s always a pleasure seeing you. And the look on Seya’s face by discovering that you are his real grandfather is so funny! I knew it was a good idea to have my engagement party on the same day of his birthday, I could always count on Seya to make me laugh! Ahahah!

 

_Seya was rubbing his head. Two slaps on the same spot left its mark._

 

\- Yeah, you really got me. I can’t believe you waited until today, to tell me this, Gramps!

 

\- I almost told you in one or two occasions, but I wanted to see that face that you made, with that ugly mouth of yours wide open and those big eyes! Ahahah!

 

\- Mother, I don’t know why you never told me this!

_Anna slapped Seya’s head._

 

\- Consider this as your punishment for traveling alone when you were supposed to be traveling with me! I told you many stories of a little girl that was living with the Dwarfs, I didn’t tell you it was me because you were too young and I was afraid you didn’t understand. My father came to visit me many times over these past years, but you were training far way with Sully or you were somewhere that I couldn’t find you. It’s your entire fault, for not knowing sooner that you are the grandson of King Barunger!

_Seya nodded in silence. That silence made Igneel laugh._

 

\- Yeah, you were right Barunger, it was funny seeing this brat so surprised!

 

_Barunger looked at Igneel and he poked his finger on Igneel’s nose._

 

\- You still have to explain to me properly why you never told me who you really are! I always thought that you were just a very wise and ugly Dwarf, when in fact you are a Dragonoid in disguise!

_While Igneel was smiling, a voice was heard from another Gateway._

 

\- Judging from all the commotion in here, I think that my dear Seya as made some blunder again, right?

_Crossing the Gateway, Titania appeared, as an Elfian. After her, came Talya, disguised as a RabbitKind. As soon as she saw Seya, her ears started to tremble like if they were alive and she approached him. That, and her dreamy eyes made Ryn realize that Talya was really in love with Seya._

 

\- Hello, Seya. Congratulations on your birthday. My mother told me that you found a very interesting mate, is she here?

 

_Seya pointed with his hand to Ryn that was approaching him as soon as she saw Titania._

 

\- Yes, Ryn Mycym. Ryn, meet the ‘cougar’ that haunts my dreams, Talya.

 

_Ryn was puzzled by that strange name._

 

\- It’s an honor. But ‘cougar’? What’s that?

_Talya did a little bow._

 

\- Hello, Ryn Mycym. I’m Princess Talya, daughter of Queen Titania. That strange word is what Seya calls me, ever since he was 12 years old. I didn’t know that word also, but he told me that it’s a name to call an older woman that likes younger men. I always explained to him that we Fairies have long lives and I’m just a little older than him, according to our standards. But he doesn’t believe me. So, it seems that you are my rival in love. You are rather pretty, but I have more patience than it may look, I can wait for him for a very long time until he falls for me.

 

_Ryn smiled._

 

\- Yeah, good luck with that! I think Seya will die of old age, before falling for you!

 

\- My sweet and young human, you really don’t know a thing about a being chosen by the Goddess and one as powerful as Seya, do you? I guess not even he knows, but I’m betting that he will live for a very long, long time, giving me plenty of time to conquer him.

_Talya smiled to Ryn and she turned to Anna and Barunger, leaving Ryn and Seya dumbfounded by her words._

 

\- Hello, Anna, I’m glad you are well. Barunger, my old friend, how his life treating you?

 

\- Hello, Talya. I never knew that my father was your friend!

_Barunger smiled at Anna and he nodded._

 

\- Yeah, remember when I told you that on the day that I saved you from that pack of wolves, a Fairy was protecting you, fighting all alone against that huge horde of wolfs? It was Talya. I know that she became your friend and she continued to watch over you after you left the Dwarfs Mountains. She’s the reason why I never feared that I wasn’t near you, I knew she was keeping you safe for me.

 

_Anna looked at Queen Titania, she remembered something._

 

\- That’s why you said that our families were always meeting each other! Princess Talya, I always wanted to meet the Fairy that saved me, years ago. Thank you for saving me, thank you for keep on watching me for all these years and thank you for being my friend.

 

_Talya hugged Anna with tears in her eyes._

 

\- It was my duty to protect you when you were a baby. It was a favor to Barunger, to keep you protected. It's an honor, having you as my friend for all these years.

_Barunger slapped Seya's head again._

 

\- You really don't deserve to have so many amazing beings around you, you rude brat! Out of my way, you stupid, it's getting too crowded in this room! It’s better if we all go to a room wider or else, Anna will start to go nuts! She hates crowded places!


	125. Report 104

_Gandalf approached, it was his cue._

 

\- King Barunger, please follow me so that I can guide everyone to the throne room and announce your arrival. Master Seya, how should I introduce Minister Igneel? As the Elder Dragonoid?

_Seya nodded._

 

\- Yes, please. Narn, the Elder Dragonoid Protector of the Elfians will arrive too, so we can start by getting the people in there used to a Dragonoid in a human form. I guess my parents and the Fairies can also be introduced but I think my friends want to see the rest of my guests. Please don’t forget mentioning that Xenya is a Fairy and also, my older sister on my father's side.

 

_King Barunger shouted while the King and Queen Rohan were surprised by that revelation._

 

\- Xenya is what? Come here Rolland, explain that to my battle-ax! He's curious to hear your explanation!

 

_While Gandalf was guiding the others to the meeting room, Barunger was pushing Rolland with a battle-ax that he took from the one-shoulder bag that he was carrying. Seya was looking at them leaving, wondering why Barunger came to a party with that. Aria was next to Ryn and she couldn't stop laughing. In fact, she was laughing since the moment that Seya gave the new tiara to Heiji._

 

\- Ahahah! If this continues, I’m going to need a break! My belly is starting to hurt!

 

_Another Gateway was forming while Seya was shaking his head after Aria’s remark. From there, arrived the Elfian King and his son, followed by Minister Narn. The King approached Seya and before he could say anything, the King hugged him._

 

\- Congratulations on your birthday, my boy! Before you ask, I took care of that Elfian that you sent me, he’s back to his village, with his parents and girlfriend.

_The Elfian Prince tapped Seya’s back._

 

\- You are finally a grown-up, little brother! Look who I brought as a gift for you, your best friend, Minister Narn! Heheheh!

_Seya made a deep bow towards Narn, surprising the Elfian Prince because he was waiting for some mocking done by Seya towards Narn. The Prince knew what happened between them and Princess Heiji, when Narn received his funny nickname, ‘stupid lizard’._

 

\- It’s an honor receiving you at my birthday party, Elder Dragonoid Narn, Protector of the Elfian Race.

_Narn blinked in surprise, he wasn’t expecting such polite treatment, considering that Seya never treated him well, because of what happened between them. He also made a deep bow._

 

\- The honor is mine, young Seya Hinamoto.

_An angry young girl’s voice was heard from the back._

 

\- For you, it’s Master Seya Hinamoto, you ‘stupid lizard’! Who invited you to our party? You came here uninvited so that I could slash your tail again? Maybe this time, I should also take your both arms, so that you finally learn some manners!

_Before King Rohan could say anything to excuse his daughter, Seya had already grabbed Heiji and he was placing his hand over Heiji’s mouth, to keep her quiet._

 

\- Shut up, you crazy Princess! I invited him so that I could introduce him to the world! Behave yourself, act like a Princess! Or at least, pretend!

_Heiji stopped struggling to get free, she looked at Seya and she nodded. Seya let her go and she immediately jumped towards Narn and punched his head._

 

\- What did I tell you? I didn’t hear you addressing my big brother with the proper respect that he deserves! Do I need to take your head off?

 

_Aria and the Elfian Prince were next to each other, laughing. Narn immediately greeted Seya again._

 

\- I’m sorry for my lack of politeness, Master Seya, it will not happen again. It’s a pleasure attending your birthday’s party and Princess Heiji’s engagement party.

 

_Narn immediately protected his head before he was smacked again, but Heiji just smiled, while making a menacing look._

 

\- See? That wasn’t as difficult as you thought, right? After this party is over I want to have a very serious talk with you, about your behavior. For an Elder Dragonoid Protector, you are very rude towards other races and that is not allowed by the Goddess, as you know.

 

_Narn made a worried glance towards little Aria, just to see her laughing like crazy while leaned against the Elfian Prince that was also laughing. Aria made an effort to stop laughing and she looked at Narn._

 

\- Yeah, Princess Heiji is right. I bet that if all this wasn’t so funny, she would also smack your head! I think it would be better if you followed High Mage Gandalf to the throne room so that me and the Prince over here, could take a rest!

 

_Gandalf bowed and he pointed with his hand towards the door that leads to the throne room._

 

\- If you would be so polite as to follow me, I’ll guide you and introduce you to everyone in the throne room.

 

_Aria was wiping her tears of so much laughter while waving to the Elfian Prince._

 

\- If this continues, I’ll need to sit down. I knew that coming to big brother Seya’s party would be fun, but I would have never guessed that it could be so much! Princess Heiji, you made the right decision, having your party together with big brother!

_Heiji smiled towards Aria and she nodded while smiling. But before she could say anything, more visitors arrived. This time, it was the Elder Dragonoid Eridan, accompanied by his wife, Inia. Princess Heiji quickly went near Inia but before she could great her Master, Inia hugged her._

 

\- Hello, my cute student! Congratulations on finding a worthy mate. Where is he?

_John approached, he was near Zak and Hina, watching all the commotion so far and laughing a lot. He did a deep bow._

 

\- Hello, I’m John West. Princess Heiji gave me that honor, but I still think that I don’t deserve her.

_Inia looked at John, from top to bottom and she raised one eyebrow while sensing his Magic._

 

\- At least you know your place, young one! So, Heiji, what’s so wonderful about this little boy for you to choose him? He doesn’t look that… wait… his Light and Healing Magic is off the charts! And… impossible… some Earth Magic too? Not much, but he seems to have great control over his Earth Magic, more than some Earth Mages!

_Princess Heiji smiled a lot, she was so proud of John that she was even glowing in orange, because of her Fire Magic that was starting to surround her. Inia looked at Seya and she smiled at him._

 

\- Seya, congratulations to you too, my dear. Eridan brought what you requested from him, it’s already in the back garden of this Castle, covered with a cloth and with a Royal Guard watching over it. Princess Heiji, you are losing your concentration, your flames are starting to appear unnecessarily.

 

_While Heiji was taking a deep breath and lowering her Magic, Seya bowed._

 

\- Elder Dragonoid Eridan, Protector of the BeastKind Race and Elder Dragonoid Inia, Protector of the Human Race, welcome. It’s truly an honor having you both with us.

 

_Queen Rohan put her hand on top of her mouth, to stop a scream. Inia noticed it._

 

\- Sorry, my friend, for hiding this from you. I always liked our talks over the years, I hope you don’t treat me differently, after knowing who I really am.

 

_Queen Rohan smiled, she was also glowing like Heiji, because of her Fire Magic._

 

\- I knew that you were special, you always had some amazing point of views and you gave me wise advice over these years that I passed to my King. I understand now that it was what you wanted, for your advice to reach the King without anyone knowing they came from you.

 

\- Yes, as a Protector, I must guide the best I can, with the least interference possible. That was the duty that the Goddess gave to us, the Elders, ‘The Four Hands of the Goddess’.

_King Rohan was as surprised as his wife. He knew Inia and Eridan for years. They are known everywhere because of Eridan’s sculptures or Inia’s paintings._

 

\- This is really a surprise. Heiji warned me to be prepared for some surprises, but I could never guess that you both were Dragonoid Protectors, as described in the Goddess Teachings.

_While Inia and Eridan were smiling to King Rohan, from a new Gateway came the King and the Queen Denar’an, followed by the 2nd Queen, Bycary Denar’an and the heir to the throne, Erza Denar’an. Before anyone could greet them, Erza went straight to Arys and she stopped in front of her, waiting. As soon as Arys saw Erza, she froze, unable to move or speak. Her long-year bully was there, and she couldn’t move. Erza smiled._

 

\- What? You don’t bow to me? Are you forgetting your matters, you looser?

 

_When Erza was nearly slapping Arys, Duncan reacted. He grabbed Erza’s arm in mid-air and with his free hand, he quickly took his sword from his belt purse and placed his sword against Erza’s neck. His eyes were so full of anger that Seya thought for a brief instant, that Erza was going to be killed. But then, Duncan talked, and everyone in the room heard the rage in his voice._

 

\- I don’t know who you are, but anyone that tries to touch Princess Arys without her authorization will face my sword.

_Erza had her mouth open, froze to death. King Denar’an shouted._

 

\- Who is this boy that dares to threaten my older daughter, the heir to the throne of the RabbitKind?

 

\- I’m Princess Arys personal escort, chosen by Milord Seya Hinamoto. I swore to him that I would always make sure that his cousin, Princess Arys Denar’an was safe. I don’t care if this rude girl is a Princess or a Demonoid, no one touches Princess Arys in my presence!

_Seya hide a smile and he tried to look serious, Duncan was amazing!_

 

\- Duncan, that’s enough, stand down. And you, it’s better if you don’t say anything more or do any sudden movement or you will be killed immediately. Duncan is under a very strict training from Queen Titania, the Queen of the Fairies. You are no match for him.

 

_Duncan let go of Erza’s arm and he took one step back, with Arys on his back. He was still holding his sword but then, Arys placed his hand on his shoulder._

 

\- Put away your sword, my dear, it’s enough.

 

_Duncan quickly placed his sword inside his belt purse again, but he didn’t move from his place and he was still looking at Erza. Arys was looking at Duncan with so much love in her eyes, that Erza understood immediately._

 

\- What? Did you fall in love with this human? What did you saw in him? He’s just a human, you are a Denar’an, the strongest bloodline of the amazing RabbitKind Race, you should have chosen someone of our kind! You never learned how to act like a proper Princess, did you?

 

_That was Arys limit. She grew up being mocked or bullied by Erza and she got used to it. But seeing her talking like that about Duncan, was too much for her, so, she snapped. Duncan felt the squeezing of Arys hand on his shoulder and she whispered to him, making him jump to the side._

 

\- I got this, my dear.

_Arys increased her Magic in an instant and before the surprised look of her parents and sister, Arys covered herself in her marble armor. Immediately after it, she made her Dark Cloud that enlarged until touching the ceiling. From that Dark Cloud, came ten Dark Tentacles that looked alive, twisting and twirling inside the room. One of the tentacles completely wrapped Erza and started to squeeze her. At first, she started to scream because of the pain, but soon, she had no strength to scream. While Erza was being squeezed, Seya threw a Light Dome around Arys and Erza, to prevent any outside interference._

 

\- No one moves. Master Inia, lower your Magic! Arys will handle this.

 

\- But Seya, it’s a Demonoid! Since when a Demonoid takes a human form?

 

\- Master Inia, that Dark Cloud is Arys’ Magic! She created that new Magic and that marble armor!

_While Arys parents were frozen because of that frightening image in front of them, Arys shouted._

 

\- You, stupid and disgusting piece of Jumping Mouse manure! How dare you talk like that about my beloved? I had a lot of work and I endured a lot of pain, to feel that I was worthy to be at his side, and you talk like that about him? I could kill you right now, but I know an even better punishment for you! According to our Millennial tradition, any children of a RabbitKind King may challenge his brothers or sisters, to receive the throne. I didn’t want to be the next ruler, but I can’t allow for our race to be ruled by a disgusting being like you! So, I challenge you, stupid Erza Denar’an! But I’ll do this challenge, Seya’s style! I don’t want to always look back, waiting for you to attack me, so, I challenge you to a fight till the death in one week time! I’ll get rid of you, once and for all!

_Then, Arys threw Erza against the floor and she crashed with a loud bang. John looked at Seya and after he nodded his head, John immediately rushed towards Erza, to heal her. Arys dispersed her Dark Cloud and she stopped in front of her parents._

 

\- Mom, dad, you always knew how Erza treated me and never once, you intervene. I never understood why both of you despised me so much.

_King Denar’an blinked his eyes and he looked at his Queen before responding._

 

\- Arys, I never despised you! Maybe I could be more present, but I always have a lot of work and I’m not as free as I want to!

_The Queen looked at Arys, a little angry._

 

\- How can you accuse us of despising you? You never showed any interest in the Kingdom’s businesses, you always wanted to do what you felt like it! Erza on the other hand was always following me everywhere, so, I took care of her education as the future ruler, instead of her own mother.

_Arys looked very seriously at her parents._

 

\- And because Erza lost her mother, did I had to suffer the same fate, mother? Queen Bycary is not my real mother, but even if she was absent most of the time, she was more my mother than you always were.

_Hearing that, made Queen Denar’an lose all the color in her face. She even wobbled a little and the King held her arm, to support her. Bycary Denar’an placed one arm over Arys shoulders and she looked at them, very angry._

 

\- I warned both of you over all these years, but you always said that I was making a drama. I warned you that the bullying that Erza was doing to Arys, was going to backfire one day and Arys was more powerful and a hard worker than any of our daughters. But did you listen? No, because you both are so smart and so wise… and so stupid! What’s next? Are you still going to say that our younger daughter, Mina Denar’an, is just a sweet little girl, instead of a rotten child because you spoiled her too much? But that one, I’ll take with me to the LizardKind prairies, to turn her into a proper fighter, instead of the spoiled brat that you both turned her!

_Seya approached Arys and after giving a hard look to the King and Queen Denar’an, he asked her._

 

\- Cousin, are you going to fight her till the death? Because she will not be able to give you a proper fight. Can I make a suggestion instead? Why you don’t banish her to the LizardKind prairies? I think Master Aku Kiro can find a village for her, near the Demonoid border. She will either change her behavior, or she will die there. And her death will not haunt you.

 

\- For what? For her to escape on her first opportunity and go after me or Duncan? No, I want her dead. I thought that you better than anyone could understand my decision.

 

\- You are completely right, I’m just afraid that because you’re kinder than you look, killing her could be too heavy for you and you could regret it in the future.   

 

\- Regretting of keeping my dear Duncan safe? Not a chance. By the way… Father, Mother, Mother Bycary, I want to introduce to you my boyfriend, the man that ‘imprinted’ me, Duncan Macleod, of the Clan Macleod. He’s the son of the Baron of my cousin Seya. He’s a very good fighter and his Fire Magic is near uncle Rolland’s level. And after I get rid of that disgusting sister of mine and we get married, he will be the next King of the RabbitKind. I know that never in our history, a human was King of our race, but anyone that opposes him will have to face me. Don’t worry, despite you never realized it because I made sure to hide it to make you a surprise so that one day, you could be proud of me, I learn everything that I could to be a worthy ruler if I ever got the chance. Even if you will never be proud of me, I’ll make sure to be an amazing ruler. Now, if you please, follow the High Mage Gandalf to the throne room, so that he can introduce you to the people in there.

_Saying that Arys turned around and she went near Duncan and held his arm, waiting for her parents to leave. A dumbfounded Royal couple followed the High Mage Gandalf. Bycary Denar’an smiled at Arys and she hugged Duncan, before leaving. Little Aria pounded her little foot on the ground a few times._

_-_ Argh! Princess Arys, do you mind not using that Dark Magic of yours in front of me? You know I hate that!

_Arys went near Aria and she kneeled in front of her._

 

\- I’m sorry little Aria, I was so angry that I lost my temper and I totally forgot that you were here. I’ll be more careful in the future.

 

_Aria hugged her and whispered on Arys hear._

 

\- I agree with Seya, killing Erza will be too much for you and I don’t want to see you turn into a resentful being. When you fight her and after you defeat her, I’ll intervene. I’ll turn her into a Jumping Mouse and you can keep her as a pet. How does that sound to you?

_Arys laughed and she nodded._

 

\- Ahahah! Yeah, I would love that! Thank you!

 

_When Arys let go of Aria and was going near John and Erza, John had finished healing her. Myra approached Erza to help her getting up by holding her hand and gently, she pulled her up. Arys frowned because she saw the look that Myra was making towards Erza, ever since she crossed the Gateway. It was the same look that Ryn has when she looks at Seya. Erza got up and as soon as she saw Myra for the first time, her mouth and her eyes opened wide and her ears started to tremble as if they were alive. Arys couldn’t believe what she was seeing and she froze, pointing at them. Everyone in that room looked in the direction that Arys was pointing, just to see Erza trembling and Myra holding her hand while talking to her with a small smile. Little Aria shouted while laughing._

 

\- Arys, you don’t need to kill her, Myra can have her on a very short leash, from now on! Ahahahah! I really love the RabbitKind Race, I really do! Ahahah!

_Seya was puzzled and he looked at Ryn. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders._

 

\- What? You didn’t know that Myra liked girls? I’m glad for her, I think she used to like me and I noticed that she became sad when we started dating. She always loved the BeastKind Race, the ears and the tail made her go nuts, sometimes.

_Seya approached Erza and Myra while looking to Arys that was shaking her head and rubbing her eyes, with Duncan talking to her. Seya smiled at Myra._

 

\- Well, seems that you found a partner. I never knew you liked BeastKind so much.

_Myra blushed a little and she smiled while glancing towards Erza._

 

\- Yeah… I don’t know what to do, now.

 

\- What about you, cousin Erza, what do you want to do?

_Erza was looking to Myra and she looked at Seya for a brief instant and she started to talk while looking at Myra again._

 

\- I… don’t know… Arys wants to fight me to get the throne… and judging by that scary Magic of hers, she will win over me, easily… and I’ll die… and… me with a human… a girl…

 

\- What? You didn’t know you liked girls?

 

\- Of course, I knew! I knew it since I was very young, but I always did my best to hide it, it was not appropriate for the heir to the throne!

_Seya looked back at Arys, just to see her still dumbfounded._

 

\- Seems that your sister over there got the shock of her life. Well, when she defeats you, you will no longer be the heir to the throne. And considering that Myra here is Arys best friend, I’m sure she won’t kill you because she doesn’t want to make Myra sad.

_Erza smiled a little and she blushed while her ears were still trembling._

 

\- Yeah… but… what do I do now?

 

\- If I can make a suggestion, why you don’t talk more with Myra, spend more time with her and both of you, try to know each other a little better? But first, you both should go with Arys and Duncan to the throne room, sit aside and talk. I know you have much to apology to Arys and I doubt that she will ever forgive you, but because of Myra, she will try to be nice to you, even if you don’t deserve it.

_Gandalf approached, it was his cue._

 

\- King Barunger, please follow me so that I can guide everyone to the throne room and announce your arrival. Master Seya, how should I introduce Minister Igneel? As the Elder Dragonoid?

_Seya nodded._

 

\- Yes, please. Narn, the Elder Dragonoid Protector of the Elfians will arrive too, so we can start by getting the people in there used to a Dragonoid in a human form. I guess my parents and the Fairies can also be introduced but I think my friends want to see the rest of my guests. Please don’t forget mentioning that Xenya is a Fairy and also, my older sister on my father's side.

 

_King Barunger shouted while the King and Queen Rohan were surprised by that revelation._

 

\- Xenya is what? Come here Rolland, explain that to my battle-ax! He's curious to hear your explanation!

 

_While Gandalf was guiding the others to the meeting room, Barunger was pushing Rolland with a battle-ax that he took from the one-shoulder bag that he was carrying. Seya was looking at them leaving, wondering why Barunger came to a party with that. Aria was next to Ryn and she couldn't stop laughing. In fact, she was laughing since the moment that Seya gave the new tiara to Heiji._

 

\- Ahahah! If this continues, I’m going to need a break! My belly is starting to hurt!

 

_Another Gateway was forming while Seya was shaking his head after Aria’s remark. From there, arrived the Elfian King and his son, followed by Minister Narn. The King approached Seya and before he could say anything, the King hugged him._

 

\- Congratulations on your birthday, my boy! Before you ask, I took care of that Elfian that you sent me, he’s back to his village, with his parents and girlfriend.

_The Elfian Prince tapped Seya’s back._

 

\- You are finally a grown-up, little brother! Look who I brought as a gift for you, your best friend, Minister Narn! Heheheh!

_Seya made a deep bow towards Narn, surprising the Elfian Prince because he was waiting for some mocking done by Seya towards Narn. The Prince knew what happened between them and Princess Heiji, when Narn received his funny nickname, ‘stupid lizard’._

 

\- It’s an honor receiving you at my birthday party, Elder Dragonoid Narn, Protector of the Elfian Race.

_Narn blinked in surprise, he wasn’t expecting such polite treatment, considering that Seya never treated him well, because of what happened between them. He also made a deep bow._

 

\- The honor is mine, young Seya Hinamoto.

_An angry young girl’s voice was heard from the back._

 

\- For you, it’s Master Seya Hinamoto, you ‘stupid lizard’! Who invited you to our party? You came here uninvited so that I could slash your tail again? Maybe this time, I should also take your both arms, so that you finally learn some manners!

_Before King Rohan could say anything to excuse his daughter, Seya had already grabbed Heiji and he was placing his hand over Heiji’s mouth, to keep her quiet._

 

\- Shut up, you crazy Princess! I invited him so that I could introduce him to the world! Behave yourself, act like a Princess! Or at least, pretend!

_Heiji stopped struggling to get free, she looked at Seya and she nodded. Seya let her go and she immediately jumped towards Narn and punched his head._

 

\- What did I tell you? I didn’t hear you addressing my big brother with the proper respect that he deserves! Do I need to take your head off?

 

_Aria and the Elfian Prince were next to each other, laughing. Narn immediately greeted Seya again._

 

\- I’m sorry for my lack of politeness, Master Seya, it will not happen again. It’s a pleasure attending your birthday’s party and Princess Heiji’s engagement party.

 

_Narn immediately protected his head before he was smacked again, but Heiji just smiled, while making a menacing look._

 

\- See? That wasn’t as difficult as you thought, right? After this party is over I want to have a very serious talk with you, about your behavior. For an Elder Dragonoid Protector, you are very rude towards other races and that is not allowed by the Goddess, as you know.

 

_Narn made a worried glance towards little Aria, just to see her laughing like crazy while leaned against the Elfian Prince that was also laughing. Aria made an effort to stop laughing and she looked at Narn._

 

\- Yeah, Princess Heiji is right. I bet that if all this wasn’t so funny, she would also smack your head! I think it would be better if you followed High Mage Gandalf to the throne room so that me and the Prince over here, could take a rest!

 

_Gandalf bowed and he pointed with his hand towards the door that leads to the throne room._

 

\- If you would be so polite as to follow me, I’ll guide you and introduce you to everyone in the throne room.

 

_Aria was wiping her tears of so much laughter while waving to the Elfian Prince._

 

\- If this continues, I’ll need to sit down. I knew that coming to big brother Seya’s party would be fun, but I would have never guessed that it could be so much! Princess Heiji, you made the right decision, having your party together with big brother!

_Heiji smiled towards Aria and she nodded while smiling. But before she could say anything, more visitors arrived. This time, it was the Elder Dragonoid Eridan, accompanied by his wife, Inia. Princess Heiji quickly went near Inia but before she could great her Master, Inia hugged her._

 

\- Hello, my cute student! Congratulations on finding a worthy mate. Where is he?

_John approached, he was near Zak and Hina, watching all the commotion so far and laughing a lot. He did a deep bow._

 

\- Hello, I’m John West. Princess Heiji gave me that honor, but I still think that I don’t deserve her.

_Inia looked at John, from top to bottom and she raised one eyebrow while sensing his Magic._

 

\- At least you know your place, young one! So, Heiji, what’s so wonderful about this little boy for you to choose him? He doesn’t look that… wait… his Light and Healing Magic is off the charts! And… impossible… some Earth Magic too? Not much, but he seems to have great control over his Earth Magic, more than some Earth Mages!

_Princess Heiji smiled a lot, she was so proud of John that she was even glowing in orange, because of her Fire Magic that was starting to surround her. Inia looked at Seya and she smiled at him._

 

\- Seya, congratulations to you too, my dear. Eridan brought what you requested from him, it’s already in the back garden of this Castle, covered with a cloth and with a Royal Guard watching over it. Princess Heiji, you are losing your concentration, your flames are starting to appear unnecessarily.

 

_While Heiji was taking a deep breath and lowering her Magic, Seya bowed._

 

\- Elder Dragonoid Eridan, Protector of the BeastKind Race and Elder Dragonoid Inia, Protector of the Human Race, welcome. It’s truly an honor having you both with us.

 

_Queen Rohan put her hand on top of her mouth, to stop a scream. Inia noticed it._

 

\- Sorry, my friend, for hiding this from you. I always liked our talks over the years, I hope you don’t treat me differently, after knowing who I really am.

 

_Queen Rohan smiled, she was also glowing like Heiji, because of her Fire Magic._

 

\- I knew that you were special, you always had some amazing point of views and you gave me wise advice over these years that I passed to my King. I understand now that it was what you wanted, for your advice to reach the King without anyone knowing they came from you.

 

\- Yes, as a Protector, I must guide the best I can, with the least interference possible. That was the duty that the Goddess gave to us, the Elders, ‘The Four Hands of the Goddess’.

_King Rohan was as surprised as his wife. He knew Inia and Eridan for years. They are known everywhere because of Eridan’s sculptures or Inia’s paintings._

 

\- This is really a surprise. Heiji warned me to be prepared for some surprises, but I could never guess that you both were Dragonoid Protectors, as described in the Goddess Teachings.

_While Inia and Eridan were smiling to King Rohan, from a new Gateway came the King and the Queen Denar’an, followed by the 2nd Queen, Bycary Denar’an and the heir to the throne, Erza Denar’an. Before anyone could greet them, Erza went straight to Arys and she stopped in front of her, waiting. As soon as Arys saw Erza, she froze, unable to move or speak. Her long-year bully was there, and she couldn’t move. Erza smiled._

 

\- What? You don’t bow to me? Are you forgetting your matters, you looser?

 

_When Erza was nearly slapping Arys, Duncan reacted. He grabbed Erza’s arm in mid-air and with his free hand, he quickly took his sword from his belt purse and placed his sword against Erza’s neck. His eyes were so full of anger that Seya thought for a brief instant, that Erza was going to be killed. But then, Duncan talked, and everyone in the room heard the rage in his voice._

 

\- I don’t know who you are, but anyone that tries to touch Princess Arys without her authorization will face my sword.

_Erza had her mouth open, froze to death. King Denar’an shouted._

 

\- Who is this boy that dares to threaten my older daughter, the heir to the throne of the RabbitKind?

 

\- I’m Princess Arys personal escort, chosen by Milord Seya Hinamoto. I swore to him that I would always make sure that his cousin, Princess Arys Denar’an was safe. I don’t care if this rude girl is a Princess or a Demonoid, no one touches Princess Arys in my presence!

_Seya hide a smile and he tried to look serious, Duncan was amazing!_

 

\- Duncan, that’s enough, stand down. And you, it’s better if you don’t say anything more or do any sudden movement or you will be killed immediately. Duncan is under a very strict training from Queen Titania, the Queen of the Fairies. You are no match for him.

 

_Duncan let go of Erza’s arm and he took one step back, with Arys on his back. He was still holding his sword but then, Arys placed his hand on his shoulder._

 

\- Put away your sword, my dear, it’s enough.

 

_Duncan quickly placed his sword inside his belt purse again, but he didn’t move from his place and he was still looking at Erza. Arys was looking at Duncan with so much love in her eyes, that Erza understood immediately._

 

\- What? Did you fall in love with this human? What did you saw in him? He’s just a human, you are a Denar’an, the strongest bloodline of the amazing RabbitKind Race, you should have chosen someone of our kind! You never learned how to act like a proper Princess, did you?

 

_That was Arys limit. She grew up being mocked or bullied by Erza and she got used to it. But seeing her talking like that about Duncan, was too much for her, so, she snapped. Duncan felt the squeezing of Arys hand on his shoulder and she whispered to him, making him jump to the side._

 

\- I got this, my dear.

_Arys increased her Magic in an instant and before the surprised look of her parents and sister, Arys covered herself in her marble armor. Immediately after it, she made her Dark Cloud that enlarged until touching the ceiling. From that Dark Cloud, came ten Dark Tentacles that looked alive, twisting and twirling inside the room. One of the tentacles completely wrapped Erza and started to squeeze her. At first, she started to scream because of the pain, but soon, she had no strength to scream. While Erza was being squeezed, Seya threw a Light Dome around Arys and Erza, to prevent any outside interference._

 

\- No one moves. Master Inia, lower your Magic! Arys will handle this.

 

\- But Seya, it’s a Demonoid! Since when a Demonoid takes a human form?

 

\- Master Inia, that Dark Cloud is Arys’ Magic! She created that new Magic and that marble armor!

_While Arys parents were frozen because of that frightening image in front of them, Arys shouted._

 

\- You, stupid and disgusting piece of Jumping Mouse manure! How dare you talk like that about my beloved? I had a lot of work and I endured a lot of pain, to feel that I was worthy to be at his side, and you talk like that about him? I could kill you right now, but I know an even better punishment for you! According to our Millennial tradition, any children of a RabbitKind King may challenge his brothers or sisters, to receive the throne. I didn’t want to be the next ruler, but I can’t allow for our race to be ruled by a disgusting being like you! So, I challenge you, stupid Erza Denar’an! But I’ll do this challenge, Seya’s style! I don’t want to always look back, waiting for you to attack me, so, I challenge you to a fight till the death in one week time! I’ll get rid of you, once and for all!

_Then, Arys threw Erza against the floor and she crashed with a loud bang. John looked at Seya and after he nodded his head, John immediately rushed towards Erza, to heal her. Arys dispersed her Dark Cloud and she stopped in front of her parents._

 

\- Mom, dad, you always knew how Erza treated me and never once, you intervene. I never understood why both of you despised me so much.

_King Denar’an blinked his eyes and he looked at his Queen before responding._

 

\- Arys, I never despised you! Maybe I could be more present, but I always have a lot of work and I’m not as free as I want to!

_The Queen looked at Arys, a little angry._

 

\- How can you accuse us of despising you? You never showed any interest in the Kingdom’s businesses, you always wanted to do what you felt like it! Erza on the other hand was always following me everywhere, so, I took care of her education as the future ruler, instead of her own mother.

_Arys looked very seriously at her parents._

 

\- And because Erza lost her mother, did I had to suffer the same fate, mother? Queen Bycary is not my real mother, but even if she was absent most of the time, she was more my mother than you always were.

_Hearing that, made Queen Denar’an lose all the color in her face. She even wobbled a little and the King held her arm, to support her. Bycary Denar’an placed one arm over Arys shoulders and she looked at them, very angry._

 

\- I warned both of you over all these years, but you always said that I was making a drama. I warned you that the bullying that Erza was doing to Arys, was going to backfire one day and Arys was more powerful and a hard worker than any of our daughters. But did you listen? No, because you both are so smart and so wise… and so stupid! What’s next? Are you still going to say that our younger daughter, Mina Denar’an, is just a sweet little girl, instead of a rotten child because you spoiled her too much? But that one, I’ll take with me to the LizardKind prairies, to turn her into a proper fighter, instead of the spoiled brat that you both turned her!

_Seya approached Arys and after giving a hard look to the King and Queen Denar’an, he asked her._

 

\- Cousin, are you going to fight her till the death? Because she will not be able to give you a proper fight. Can I make a suggestion instead? Why you don’t banish her to the LizardKind prairies? I think Master Aku Kiro can find a village for her, near the Demonoid border. She will either change her behavior, or she will die there. And her death will not haunt you.

 

\- For what? For her to escape on her first opportunity and go after me or Duncan? No, I want her dead. I thought that you better than anyone could understand my decision.

 

\- You are completely right, I’m just afraid that because you’re kinder than you look, killing her could be too heavy for you and you could regret it in the future.   

 

\- Regretting of keeping my dear Duncan safe? Not a chance. By the way… Father, Mother, Mother Bycary, I want to introduce to you my boyfriend, the man that ‘imprinted’ me, Duncan Macleod, of the Clan Macleod. He’s the son of the Baron of my cousin Seya. He’s a very good fighter and his Fire Magic is near uncle Rolland’s level. And after I get rid of that disgusting sister of mine and we get married, he will be the next King of the RabbitKind. I know that never in our history, a human was King of our race, but anyone that opposes him will have to face me. Don’t worry, despite you never realized it because I made sure to hide it to make you a surprise so that one day, you could be proud of me, I learn everything that I could to be a worthy ruler if I ever got the chance. Even if you will never be proud of me, I’ll make sure to be an amazing ruler. Now, if you please, follow the High Mage Gandalf to the throne room, so that he can introduce you to the people in there.

_Saying that Arys turned around and she went near Duncan and held his arm, waiting for her parents to leave. A dumbfounded Royal couple followed the High Mage Gandalf. Bycary Denar’an smiled at Arys and she hugged Duncan, before leaving. Little Aria pounded her little foot on the ground a few times._

_-_ Argh! Princess Arys, do you mind not using that Dark Magic of yours in front of me? You know I hate that!

_Arys went near Aria and she kneeled in front of her._

 

\- I’m sorry little Aria, I was so angry that I lost my temper and I totally forgot that you were here. I’ll be more careful in the future.

 

_Aria hugged her and whispered on Arys hear._

 

\- I agree with Seya, killing Erza will be too much for you and I don’t want to see you turn into a resentful being. When you fight her and after you defeat her, I’ll intervene. I’ll turn her into a Jumping Mouse and you can keep her as a pet. How does that sound to you?

_Arys laughed and she nodded._

 

\- Ahahah! Yeah, I would love that! Thank you!

 

_When Arys let go of Aria and was going near John and Erza, John had finished healing her. Myra approached Erza to help her getting up by holding her hand and gently, she pulled her up. Arys frowned because she saw the look that Myra was making towards Erza, ever since she crossed the Gateway. It was the same look that Ryn has when she looks at Seya. Erza got up and as soon as she saw Myra for the first time, her mouth and her eyes opened wide and her ears started to tremble as if they were alive. Arys couldn’t believe what she was seeing and she froze, pointing at them. Everyone in that room looked in the direction that Arys was pointing, just to see Erza trembling and Myra holding her hand while talking to her with a small smile. Little Aria shouted while laughing._

 

\- Arys, you don’t need to kill her, Myra can have her on a very short leash, from now on! Ahahahah! I really love the RabbitKind Race, I really do! Ahahah!

_Seya was puzzled and he looked at Ryn. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders._

 

\- What? You didn’t know that Myra liked girls? I’m glad for her, I think she used to like me and I noticed that she became sad when we started dating. She always loved the BeastKind Race, the ears and the tail made her go nuts, sometimes.

_Seya approached Erza and Myra while looking to Arys that was shaking her head and rubbing her eyes, with Duncan talking to her. Seya smiled at Myra._

 

\- Well, seems that you found a partner. I never knew you liked BeastKind so much.

_Myra blushed a little and she smiled while glancing towards Erza._

 

\- Yeah… I don’t know what to do, now.

 

\- What about you, cousin Erza, what do you want to do?

_Erza was looking to Myra and she looked at Seya for a brief instant and she started to talk while looking at Myra again._

 

\- I… don’t know… Arys wants to fight me to get the throne… and judging by that scary Magic of hers, she will win over me, easily… and I’ll die… and… me with a human… a girl…

 

\- What? You didn’t know you liked girls?

 

\- Of course, I knew! I knew it since I was very young, but I always did my best to hide it, it was not appropriate for the heir to the throne!

_Seya looked back at Arys, just to see her still dumbfounded._

 

\- Seems that your sister over there got the shock of her life. Well, when she defeats you, you will no longer be the heir to the throne. And considering that Myra here is Arys best friend, I’m sure she won’t kill you because she doesn’t want to make Myra sad.

_Erza smiled a little and she blushed while her ears were still trembling._

 

\- Yeah… but… what do I do now?

 

\- If I can make a suggestion, why you don’t talk more with Myra, spend more time with her and both of you, try to know each other a little better? But first, you both should go with Arys and Duncan to the throne room, sit aside and talk. I know you have much to apology to Arys and I doubt that she will ever forgive you, but because of Myra, she will try to be nice to you, even if you don’t deserve it.


	126. Report 105

_Erza nodded in silence. Myra was still holding her hand and both went to meet Arys and Duncan. Seya stayed behind, looking at the High Mage Gandalf, guiding them to the throne room, to introduce them to the people already in there, with Myra and Erza talking happily with each other, while a Royal RabbitKind couple was still dumbfounded about the situation with Arys and Erza. King Rohan got near Seya and he looked at him and at Heiji while wiping the cold sweat from his forehead._

_-_ Heiji, why are you smiling so much? All this mess, one after the other… I was hoping for a happy and peaceful day!

 

\- Yeah, not going to happen, father. I never said I wanted a quiet engagement party. Why do you think I suggested this day? I knew that with Seya guests, it would be more fun! So, Seya, who else is coming?

_A melodious voice was heard, coming from a new Gateway._

 

\- I suppose it’s us, right?

 

Heiji looked in the direction of the voice and she smiled. There they were, the beautiful Mermaids, Queen Athena and her older daughter Princess Attina. Heiji lost the smile as soon as she saw Princess Ariel.

 

\- What you are doing here, you stupid? Did you forget Seya’s warning? Seya, if you please…

 

\- Of course, my Princess.

_Seya opened his Compressed Dimension and he took his sword. He gathered his Magic and as soon as Queen Athena saw Seya enveloped on Dark and White Magic, she placed herself in front of Ariel._

 

\- Stop, please! Hear me out, first!

_Seya remained still and he looked to Princess Heiji, waiting for her decision. Heiji frowned and she nodded._

 

\- Ok, as a matter of respect towards you, I’ll let you explain why you brought that ‘stupid fish’ here, despite Seya’s warning that her presence was not allowed. 

 

_Queen Athena blinked and she turned pale._

 

\- Calling a Mermaid ‘stupid fish’ is a serious insult, I don’t understand why you both are so aggressive towards my sweet younger daughter! She already explained to me that it was just a misunderstanding some years ago when she attacked Seya and Princess Heiji because she thought both of you were attacking her. She wanted to come to this party, to apologize for her mistake at that time.

_Seya increased her Magic even more and he took another sword from his Compressed Dimension._

 

\- So it was just a misunderstanding? As it was a misunderstanding her decision to tell to the Mermaids that were with her and I slaughtered, to take Princess Heiji’s head? I was with Heiji training underwater and without knowing, Heiji approached the limits of one of your underwater Palaces. Before we realize what happened, a huge Sea Snake attacked Heiji, without saying anything. Heiji killed it in self-defense. Ariel’s Mermaid friends arrested us. We didn’t put up a fight against them, because we wanted to know what was going to happen and I wanted to meet the Mermaids. In your Palace, that ‘stupid fish’ over there, was smiling and laughing, while one Mermaid slapped Heiji when she tried to explain what happened. Your ‘sweet younger daughter’ ordered the Mermaids in there to take Princess Heiji’s head, accusing her of killing the Sea Snake Royal Guard for no reason. And Heiji ordered me to take their heads, instead. I killed every Mermaid that was in that room with us and I threw their heads at her feet. I warned her that if I saw her again, I would kill her. And here she is, looking down and pretending to be innocent by telling you another story. So, are you stepping aside or I need to go through you to get her? You saw me fighting over these last years, you know that Mermaids can’t beat me underwater and in here, you don’t stand a chance against me.

_Queen Athena gulped. She knew far too well Seya’s power._

 

\- I’m… sorry… I never knew that… but, she’s my younger daughter, I must protect my children… can I send her home, at least? I’ll make sure that she gets punished for lying to me… please? For me, my dear Seya?

_Seya looked at Princess Heiji and she had a weird smile. She raised her hand for Seya to stop._

 

\- Considering that this is a special day, I’ll let her be here because I want to keep an eye over her. I prefer to have my enemies near me, instead of far from me. But Queen Athena, if that ‘stupid fish’ does as much as glance towards me with a menacing look, I’ll kill her myself. High Mage Gandalf, if you please, guide them to the throne room and get a Royal Guard and one of your Mages, to watch that ‘stupid fish’ very closely. I don’t trust her.

_Queen Athena bowed to Seya, still pale. Princess Attina did the same and she even smiled at him._

 

\- Thank you, my love. I’ll see you in there later, I want to talk to you and meet your mate.

_While the Mermaids were leaving, Queen Rohan was going to grab Seya’s collar again, but she stopped when she noticed his eyes. He was very angry, looking at the Mermaids that were leaving. Instead, she asked._

 

\- Seya, why you never told me that Heiji was under such danger?

 

_Seya took a deep breath to calm down and he turned to Queen Rohan, trying to smile._

 

\- My Queen, my little sister was never in danger when she was with me. I made sure to train her very well and I even gave her a very powerful string to protect her, similar to the bracelet that you and the King have. This situation with the Mermaids was the lowest dangerous one. We once went against the Elder Dragonoid Narn because he insulted Princess Heiji and me, on a visit that we did to Master Eridan and Master Inia. That, was dangerous. But my amazing little sister cut his tail and I had to stop her, because she went to his neck, after!

_Heiji frowned, that wasn’t the most dangerous one!_

 

\- Hey, you are forgetting when you sent me to fight Demonoids, armed with only two daggers!

_Queen Rohan lost her voice, by hearing that. Her sweet little daughter, fighting Demonoids? Impossible! Then, everyone in that room heard a voice inside their heads._

 

\- …|… _Little Heiji forgets destruction me Dojo_ … _Master Seya, greetings, me honor to come…_ |…

_Under the dumbfounded gaze of King and Queen Rohan, Seya and Heiji went near three huge LizardKind that came through a Gateway and made a deep bow. Princess Heiji was the first to speak._

 

\- Master Aku Kiro, I’m so glad that you came. And you two, the ones that Seya don’t want to know your name. Heheheh!

_The LizardKind whistled and Master Aku Kiro, nodded and talked to everyone._

 

_\- …|… Greetings! Me one Clan Chief of LizardKind Ten Clan Conclave, me Aku Kiro, son of Aku Kiro, grandson of Aku Kiro. This me lineage…|…_

_Seya turned to everyone and pointing with his hand to the LizardKind, he introduced them._

\- Some of you already know them, but to the others, this is Master Aku Kiro, one of the Chiefs of the Ten Clan Conclave of the LizardKind. The Ten Clan Conclave is their form of Government and represents their ten major Clans. They use a very special type of Magic, called Mind Magic, and that allows them to communicate directly into our heads. I’ve also created a Translator Crystal to convert the Japanese language that they know, to our Common Language, and many of them have one. If you remember the Goddess Teachings, they were chosen in the beginning, to be the last line of defense against the Demonoids that could attack the other races, from land. The Mermaids are the first defense, stopping the Demonoids in the ocean. The ones that get through, these guys kill them. Many LizardKind died to fulfill the duty that the Goddess entrusted them with, over the last 10.000 years. Until recently, they were isolated, mostly, because of the language barrier.

_King Rohan made a deep bow and he forced a smile._

\- I thank you for your protection. I’m honored for having you here. I’m sorry if I sound too surprised, but I never saw your kind. I didn’t even know that you existed!

_Master Aku Kiro whistled and he returned the bow._

 

\- …|… _LizardKind always honored duty. No honor in boasting deeds to other races, Master Seya thinks other races deserve to know they protected by LizardKind…_ |…

 

\- Yes, I think he’s right on that. We all have to be grateful for your Race because you are the reason why we had peace for all these years. Please, follow High Mage Gandalf to the throne room, so that he can introduce you to the people already in there. We are just waiting for some guests and we join you briefly.

 

\- …|… _Yes, me obey. Master Seya, me feels that room, strong feeling of anger. Like Demonoids. Some beings hiding anger. Me advise caution_ …|…

 

_Seya was puzzled. Only Ariel and Athena could be angry in there, but no one else._

 

\- Many? That’s strange… Thank you for your warning, I’ll be on my guard. Please tell that to Xenya and her mother Queen Titania, but only them, ok? Tell them to not intervene, I will deal with it myself.

 

_Aku Kiro nodded and the three LizardKind followed Gandalf. King Rohan looked at Seya and he was going to speak but he stopped when he saw Seya’s serious look. Seya looked to Heiji and she became totally serious, getting ready for anything._

 

\- Yeah, I get it, big brother, leave it to me. Everyone, watch your back when we go to the throne room. When Master Aku Kiro senses danger, he’s always right.

_A new Gateway was opening and Seya was trying to remember who else was missing. Princess Heiji shrugged her shoulders._

 

\- I guess it’s one of my father guests, I don’t think there’s anyone missing, from our end.

 

_As soon as the Gateway was complete, from there, came King Leonhard of the BeastKind, followed by a young woman that stayed behind him. As soon as King Leonhard saw Seya, he froze and turned pale. He could only stutter in a loud voice._

 

\- He’s here… my nightmare still lives…

_Seya approached him and while placing his left hand on his chest, in the place of his heart, Seya did a little bow with his head._

 

\- I’m the Half-Breed RabbitKind, Seya Hinamoto. It’s an honor, King Leonhard.

_King Leonhard had his mouth wide open. He was truly surprised for that reception because, over the last years, he dreamed every night with his death at the hands of Seya. Leonhard slowly closed his mouth, stood straight and placed his left hand on top of his chest, in the place of his heart._

 

\- The honor is mine, Half-Breed RabbitKind Seya Hinamoto! You seem to be well versed in the ways of the BeastKind.

 

\- I had a very good teacher, my King. Our paths went in different ways but her teachings are still fresh in my memory.

_From behind King Leonhard, the voice of the young woman was heard._

 

\- Yes, you have learned well, my Padawan!

_Seya froze. He knew that voice far too well. Slowly, the woman came from behind the King and placed herself next to him._

 

\- Hello, my dear Seya. I hope you have been well, for these past two years.

_Seya turned pale and he started to tremble non-stop. There she was in front of him, Lionelia, in a light blue dress, a silver tiara on her head, with her_ _slender figure, even more beautiful than he remembered, with her long light brown hair and yellow eyes_ _. Ryn saw that and she covered her own mouth with her hand, to stop a scream. She knew that trembling, far too well. King Leonhard looked at him and he introduced her._

 

\- Seems that you already know my daughter, Lionelia. Well, not many people know this in my Kingdom, but she became a girl two weeks ago, she used to be my son, Lionel. I’m still making the proper arrangements to announce this change to my Kingdom.

_Seya wobbled, the room was spinning. Lionelia quickly grabbed his arm and she smiled._

 

\- Yes, my dear, the Goddess granted my wish. When we departed last time, I cried for three days straight. When I was about to kill myself by jumping from my room window, she appeared to me, as a little girl. She said that in two years time, she would return and if by then I was still in love with you and I still wished to be a girl, she would grant my wish. And here I am, my dear.

_Ryn was slowly approaching them, completely white. She was terrified by that conversation and by the way Seya was trembling. Seya placed his hand on the right cheek of Lionelia and he could only stutter._

 

\- How… is this possible…

_Seya felt a hard slap on his back and he heard Aria shouting._

 

\- Surprise! Ahahah!

_That was the last thing that he heard, he fainted. Lionelia tried to hold him but she was overwhelmed by his weight. Ryn was already near them and she also tried to stop him from falling and she too wasn’t able to hold him. Seya fell over them. Aria stopped laughing and she was looking puzzled at that sight. Seya was on top of Lionelia and Ryn and they weren’t able to move. Ryn and Lionelia were trying to talk, and even that, was hard._

 

\- I … can’t … move!

 

\- Me … too! Why he’s… so heavy? Did he… put on some weight… over these last two years?

_King Leonhard tried to help, but he too was unable to lift Seya. King Rohan, Zak, Duncan, and John also tried, but not even with all of them pulling at the same time, they were able to move Seya from the top of the two girls. Ryn looked at Aria, asking for help, just to see her shaking her little head._

 

\- I’m not going to pull him! But I can call Sully Denar’an and Rolland Hinamoto, they surely can help!

_Aria runs towards the throne room and in mere seconds, she returned with Sully and Rolland. Sully stopped near that mess of Seya, Lionelia, and Ryn, and he laughed._

 

\- What, he thinks that by having sixteen, he can grab two girls at the same time? Ahahah!

_Rolland was pulling Seya’s left arm and the maximum that he could was lift him a few centimeters._

 

\- Why is this boy so heavy? What kind of Magic he’s using?

_Sully remembered, of course, it was Seya’s Magic!_

 

\- I know that one! If I remember correctly, he has a bracelet on his left wrist with a small Earth Crystal… let me see… this one! He taught me this, some years ago. Let me see… I have to touch it and… what was that stupid Command Word that he used… I think it’s… ‘Gravity off!’. Try now, Rolland.

 

_Rolland easily picked up Seya and he looked at Sully while raising one eyebrow._

 

\- What did you do?

 

\- I turned off his Magic Crystal. He made this one when he was 10 years old. When it’s activated, Seya’s weight increases by five. I think he’s sixty kilograms, but with this, he has three hundred. That’s why he was so heavy!

_Rolland was watching Ryn and Lionelia getting up and catching up their breath. But he was still puzzled._

 

\- But why does he use that?

_Sully was smiling a lot, he was so proud!_

 

\- For training, of course! Seems that my little student is still practicing his natural muscles as I told him to do, many years ago!

_Heiji couldn’t hold it anymore, she burst in laughter._

 

\- You mean that this crazy guy is walking around all this time, with so much weight on him? Ahahah! I knew he was crazy, but this is a bit too much, even for him! Wait… Does that also mean that for all these years, every time that he fought me, he was slowed by that weight? He was going easy on me! Argh! I’m going to kill him when he wakes up!


	127. Report 106

_Rolland laid Seya on the ground and John rushed to help him. With his healing Magic and Hina throwing some fresh wind towards him, Seya quickly regained conscience. He slowly sited on the floor and made a little smile. Lionelia, Ryn and Aria, were near him. Aria shook her head slowly._

_-_ That, I wasn’t expecting. I thought you were going to be happy!

 

_Lionelia looked to the direction of that familiar voice and she noticed Aria for the first time. She opened her mouth to speak but Aria quickly placed one little finger over Lionelia lips and whispered._

 

\- Don’t say unnecessary things, there are many people in here that don’t know me.

 

_Lionelia nodded and Ryn placed her hand on Seya’s face and she asked._

 

\- Are you ok, now?

 

\- Yeah, more or less. Sorry, it was too much of a surprise. Aria had her revenge that she warned me about yesterday, didn’t she?

_Sully and Rolland approached him and Rolland helped his son to get up._

 

\- Are you alright, son? I never saw you faint like that! What happened?

_Seya pointed to Ryn and after, to Lionelia._

 

\- My girlfriend is here and next to her, my first girlfriend that I wasn’t expecting to meet again. And strangely, I got ‘imprinted’ again by her! Seems all this was an idea of the Goddess, she thought I would be happy. I am, actually, but I wasn’t expecting. This day is just one surprise after another!

 

_Rolland nodded._

 

\- Tell me about it! That little girl came rushing and she pulled me and Sully, saying that you fainted and no one could lift you up because you were too heavy! Why do you have one Magic Crystal to increase your weight?

 

\- For practice, of course, as uncle Sully taught me. I normally have it turned off when I fight, but when I’m not fighting, I’m always heavier, because of it.

_Princess Heiji slapped Seya’s head._

 

\- You just dodged my sword, you crazy brother of mine! I was starting to think that every time you fought me over these last years, you were holding back because of that weight!

 

\- Well, I used to, at the beginning of your training, but it quickly became too dangerous for me! You became a scary fighter, I couldn’t hold back against you or I would be dead, by now!

 

_Lionelia was hearing their conversation and she was waiting in silence. Ryn approached her._

 

\- Seems that you underwent a big change, because of him. Do you love him that much?

 

\- Yes, I always did, since I met him. I was always looking for news about him over these past two years, and I got some strange rumors about a Mage that stopped the Empire’s army, a strange Dark Barrier and the Goddess appearing on the endorsement of a commoner that because of his achievements, was granted the title of Marquess and received some new lands. I knew it was him. And some days ago, my father was contacted by King Rohan, because Seya bought a family of BeastKind that were Slaves of the Empire and he set them free. I talked with them and they told me about their encounter with him. He hasn’t changed a bit, he still continues on helping everyone around him, doesn’t he?

 

\- Yes, that’s one thing that I like about him. It seems that you ‘imprinted’ Seya again. What do you want to do now?

 

\- Well, I want to be with him, of course. But he already as you, so I don’t know what to expect. I knew him first and I also ‘imprinted’ him at that time, but I think that don’t give me any privileges. Did you also ‘imprinted’ him?

 

\- Yes. Back then, I didn’t know why he sometimes trembled near me. Even he didn’t know. We only found out what it was, when Princess Arys explained to us. And recently, I was told that it’s natural for a RabbitKind to have more than one partner. I was more or less waiting for some girl to appear, to find out if I could have him only for me, or if I had to share him. With you ‘imprinting’ him, I think I got my answer.

_Lionelia stopped for a moment, thinking. And she asked Ryn while looking at Seya that was still talking with Heiji._

 

\- And what do you think about sharing him with me? Because I’m a LionKind, we also have a natural instinct to have big families with more than one partner and since Seya was ‘imprinted’ by us both, we know that he likes us and he wants to be with us forever.

 

\- Well, I don’t like the idea of sharing him, but I understand what you are saying. I think I would prefer sharing him with you than to have always to fight alone, against some crazy Mermaid or Fairy that just want to get a child from him. At least, I would have an ally to stop that Talya. She’s a Fairy Princess disguised as a RabbitKind, and she was ‘imprinted’ by Seya. It seems she’s crazy about him. Like if I don’t have a lot of trouble already at school, with all the girls chasing him!

 

\- I see… and I bet that today it will be even worse as soon as he enters the throne room, with all those Nobles trying to pair him up with their daughters. So, what do you say, do you want to give me a chance and get to know me better? Because I surely want to know you. If Seya likes you, for sure you are amazing.

_Ryn stopped for a while, thinking, and then she smiled._

 

\- I wouldn’t mind that, because I think the same. You must be something else, for Seya to like you and you even had such a change, just for him.

_Lionelia smiled._

 

\- Thanks, but my change was not only for him, it was mostly for me. I always thought that I was born in the wrong body. Even the Goddess didn’t know what happened, she said to me it was a matter of fate. By the way, why is she here?

 

\- She likes to follow Seya, and mess with him. She appears in the strangest places, to surprise him. Seya invited her because he knew that if he didn’t, she would appear anyway and she would punch him for not inviting her!

 

\- Hihihi! Seems that anywhere he goes, he always leaves an impression because even the Goddess wants to be near him! So, what do you say if we both grab one of his arms and enter that room to show that he already has owners?

_Ryn made a little smiled and she nodded._

 

\- Well, remember that I’m still getting used to the idea of having another girl with him, so be patient with me, ok?

 

\- And remember that you have been with him all this time and I don’t see him for two years. I think I’m a little needy.

 

\- Yeah, so far, I had him only for myself, I think I can give you some room because I understand that you both have a lot to talk about. Shall we go?

_Ryn and Lionelia paired up and when Seya was talking to Heiji and King Rohan, they approached him and each of them grabbed one of his arms. Seya looked in surprise to them and the Queen smiled at the trio and she addressed the King while pointing with her head to Seya and the two girls._

 

\- Now, that sight looks more natural to me. A powerful Half-Breed RabbitKind Mage with his two partners. Maybe now with two girls watching over him, he doesn’t make so many crazy things!

 

_The King laughed and he went to the throne room with the Queen at his side, followed by Heiji and John. After them, Lionelia, Seya, and Ryn. Hina, Zak, Rose, and her parents, went after them. In the throne room, they joined Seya’s parents and the other guests. King Rohan introduced to the people in the throne room, the last guests. The Queen thanked everyone to come to the party and Princess Heiji introduced John, as her fiancé. The Nobles started to approach Princess Heiji to congratulate her while giving some glances and some cold looks towards John. The Nobles that had daughters in a marriable age, approached Seya, who had two girls next to him, looking at the intruders with menacing eyes. Every time that some new girl averted her eyes and went away intimidated by their gaze, Lionelia and Ryn smiled at each other. The only one that didn’t become nervous or worried about their presence near Seya, was Talya. That one just smiled and teased them._

 

\- So, now I have two rivals? It doesn’t matter, I’ll live longer than both of you combined, so I’ll have plenty of time to conquer him.

 

_And after saying that, she just turned away to talk with Xenya and get herself introduced to Null Denar’an, while Lionelia and Ryn were left behind, looking at each other, puzzled by those words. When they were still looking at Talya’s back, wondering if she knew something that Lionelia and Ryn weren’t aware off, a strange thing happened. Seya took them near King and Queen Rohan and he signaled Heiji and John to join them. He was smiling but he whispered to them._

 

\- Please pretend that I’m saying something funny and just nod your heads and smile, ok? I’ve received a warning by Master Aku Kiro. He sensed strong anger from some people when each of you talked to the crowd. I also sensed a disturbance in the Magic Flow of the world, similar to the appearing of a Demonoid. It’s some very strong emotions, that are too aggressive towards all of us. Something is about to happen sooner or later, so I want your permission to stir the waters, to see what happens.

_King Rohan nodded his head while smiling and he also whispered._

 

\- I was hoping for a nice and peaceful party, but it seems it won’t happen. Go ahead, stir everything, go and make those angry people reveal themselves.

_Princess Heiji was also smiling and she whispered._

 

\- Yeah, I want to crisp someone! Heheheh!

_Seya shook his head slowly and he smiled again._

 

\- Calm down, Princess, let me take care of this. Just stay quiet and act as a nice and cute little Princess, ok? I hope that you are using your protective string and the King and Queen have their bracelets.

_Queen Rohan nodded and she whispered._

 

\- Of course, we never took it off since Heiji gave it to us as a gift. And now that we know that you put in there some strong Magic to protect us, it’s always on us!

 

_Seya nodded and he smiled while walking to the front of the throne that was on top of some stairs, against a wall. He waited there for Princess Heiji, John and the Royal couple to join him and he clapped his hands, to call for attention. Slowly, two servants went near the Royal couple and stopped at their side and two other servants went near John and Princess Heiji. They looked as if they were waiting for their orders. Seya noticed and looked at King Rohan and Heiji. They both discretely smiled while looking at the servants from the corner of their eyes. Seya turned to the crowd and while smiling, he started to talk._

 

\- Hello and good morning to you all, fine members of the Nobility, Merchants, Priests, Mages, and special guests. I’m Marquess Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto. I’m a Half-Breed RabbitKind, son of the famous adventurer Rolland Hinamoto and the High Healer, Anna Hinamoto. I’m also the nephew of the RabbitKind King over there, and I discovered today, that I’m the grandson of King Barunger, King of the Dwarfs, by my mother’s side. I know that High Mage Gandalf already introduced to you some special guests that we have today among us, that I and Princess Heiji invited, to celebrate this day with us. But allow me to talk a little more about them. Queen Titania, Talya, and Xenya, can you come here, please?

_The Fairies approached the stairs and they climbed, stopping one step down from the throne and they faced the crowd. Seya continued while keeping his smile._

 

\- I know that some of you already know this, while others still think they are just stories. These three over here, are powerful members of the Fairies Race. They protect every child of any race, near or inside the Eternal Forest, where they live. They are also our defense from the Demonoids. Queen Titania is the Queen of the Fairies and she’s also my personal bodyguard. She was appointed to me by the Goddess herself, even before I was born. Talya is the Princess heir to the throne and Xenya is a Fairy Princess and she’s also my half-sister, from my father’s side. Xenya is also known as the most powerful fighter in the world and many of you may remember her from the last tournament, here in the Capital. Now, my kind and beautiful Fairies, can you turn to your Fairy form?

_The silence in that room was overwhelming. So many new information was making the Nobles, the Merchants, the Priests, the Royal Guards, the Royal Mages, and all the servants, nervous. Queen Titania, Talya, and Xenya started to be enveloped by a bright light and the light decreased after a few moments, appearing in their place three small flying beings surrounded in light. Seya continued._

 

\- Don’t be fooled by their size, they are strong fighters and Queen Titania is the most powerful Magical Being in this world. She has more than enough power to eradicate the human race and every living being from this world if she wants it. Thank you, my beautiful and kind Fairies. You can change back now and give place to the other special guests, ok?

_The Fairies returned to their human form, made a deep bow to the crowd while smiling and they joined Seya’s parents, at the side. Seya took a glance to the suspicious servants near the throne and he continued._

 

\- Now, Master Eridan, Master Inia, Minister Narn, and Minister Igneel, if you please, can you come here and greet our guests too?

_They approached and they climbed the stairs, stopping one step down from the throne like the Fairies did and they faced the crowd. Seya continued while keeping his smile._

 

\- Here, we have the oldest beings in this world, created by the Goddess herself, to protect us from the Demonoids and to give counseling and guidance to the four major races. Elder Dragonoid Eridan, Protector of the BeastKind Race. His wife, Elder Dragonoid Inia, Protector of the Human Race. Elder Dragonoid Narn, Protector of the Elfian Race. Elder Dragonoid Igneel, Protector of the Dwarf Race. They are all my Masters and friends since I was ten years old. I respect them all and trust them with my life. Now, Elder Eridan, can you all use your Magical Flow to create an image of your Dragonoid head? Because we don’t have space in here for your complete form.

_Eridan looked back at Seya and smiled._

 

\- You mean, like that image that I showed you when we first met? When you were ten and I tried to scare you and you didn’t even blink, you just said it was cool?

 

\- Yes, if you please, but make the image visible for everyone to be able to see it.

_Eridan nodded._

 

\- Of course, Seya, leave it to us.

_Eridan smiled to the other Elders and he addressed the people inside the throne room, which were looking at them, wondering what was going to happen._

 

\- Behold the power of the Elders Dragonoids, also known as ‘The Goddess Hands’!

_They started to increase their Magic and from each of them, a beam of light was shot towards the ceiling. Near it, the four beams spread and started to form four enormous Dragonoid Heads, completely visible. The crowd was dumbfounded. Some scared screams and some surprise words could be heard. The heads moved and they roared, there was even some wind coming from their mouths! As quickly as they appeared, they dispersed. Seya made a deep bow._

 

\- Thank you, that was very impressive. Now, if you please, can you join the Fairies? I need to introduce the LizardKind guests.

_The Dragonoids did as Seya asked and Master Aku Kiro and his two escorts went to the same spot previously occupied by the Dragonoids. Seya pointed with his right hand to them, while addressing the crowd._

 

\- I want to introduce to you all, three members of the LizardKind race, the second line of defense choose by the Goddess herself, 10.000 years ago, to stop any Demonoid that could try to attack the other races from land. Their race has been living in the LizardKind prairies since the beginning of the world and countless members of their kind died to protect the other races. They are unable to speak our language because their vocal cords can’t articulate words like ours. But they know a very old language, the Japanese language, taught to them by the Elfian Sage, 1.000 years ago. I was able to create a Magic Crystal that can translate their thoughts in Japanese to our Common Language, directly into our heads, with their Mind Magic. They can understand the Common Language and like that, they can now interact with other races.

_Master Aku Kiro and his two escorts, made a deep bow and Aku Kiro sent his thoughts to everyone inside the throne room._

 

\- …| _… Greetings, me honor meet all. LizardKind always did honor duty and always will, no need for recognition. Me honor to obey Goddess request, to protect Goddess world. Master Seya think races deserve know LizardKind is protecting. No honor in boasting LizardKind duty, but Master Seya insist, me obey_ …|…

_While Aku Kiro and the other two escorts were bowing and Seya was thanking them, a certain Marquess whispered to his wife._

 

\- This boy must be killed quickly, is influence is spreading too fast! How can such powerful races have so much respect for him? If he wants, he can easily take over this Kingdom!

_His wife also whispered._

 

\- What are you saying? He can rule over the entire world!

_While that Marquess was looking at his wife in panic, the LizardKind stepped down from where they were and Seya continued with his speech._

 

\- Queen Athena, Princess Attina and Princess Ariel, can you come here too, please?

_The Mermaids went to the step below Seya and they smiled to the crowd and made a little bow. Seya heard the voice of Aku Kiro in his head._

 

\- …|… _Master Seya, strong anger from young Mermaid. Strange, Mermaids honor allies…_ |…


	128. Report 107

_Seya sent a mental response to Aku Kiro, thanking him and he continued addressing the crowd._

 

\- I understand if many of you think it’s strange that these beautiful women are not as human as they pretend to be, because High Mage Gandalf already introduced them. But they are in fact, Mermaids, Magical Beings created by the Goddess and with the responsibility to stop any Demonoid that escape the Demonoid Island by going through the ocean. They are the first line of defense and many of them already died over the last Millennia, to fulfill the duty that the Goddess gave them. Like the LizardKind, they surely deserve our respect and thanks.

 

_After saying this, Seya made a deep bow towards the Mermaids. Taking advantage of that moment of distraction, Ariel immediately took a dagger from underneath her clothes and she rushed towards Seya. Seya sensed the movement in the air around him, but it was too late. Ariel had placed the tip of her dagger on Seya’s chest, in the direction of his heart. Seya went with one of his knees to the ground, while Ariel smiled and shouted._

 

\- Die, you monster! I got my revenge from that humiliation that you gave me, years ago! The world will be free from your claws!

 

_While Queen Athena and Princess Attina were looking back in a shock, they saw Ariel with a dagger on her hand and Seya kneeled. They screamed and that was the signal for the servants near King Rohan and Heiji to act. They had already a dagger hidden in their hands and each of them went straight towards the neck of John, Princess Heiji, King Rohan and Queen Rohan._

_John put his Security Guard experience and his long hour's training with Myra, Ryn, and Hina, to full use. He sent a concentrated light beam towards the face of his attacker before he could approach him. The servant’s head was immediately vaporized and his body fell to the ground, like if it were a mere rag doll._

_Princess Heiji just grabbed the hand with the dagger that was coming to her neck and stopped it easily. A beam of concentrated fire towards her attacker's head vaporized it and his body fell._

_The servant that was going towards the Queen, as soon as he threw the dagger at the Queen’s neck,  she rotated sideways and avoided him, while hitting the servant on the back of his head with one elbow, announcing the name of that move while the servant was falling to the ground, completely knocked out._

 

 _-_ Null Strike!

_Null Denar’an was dumbfounded. His personal move that Seya imitated in the Denar’an Trials years ago was made perfectly in front of him, by Queen Rohan. While Null was still in a shock, the Queen sent a gush of fire against her attacker, completely vaporizing his body._

_The last servant, as soon as he went with the dagger towards the King’s neck, was easily stopped. The King grabbed his attacker right arm while turning to the side, twisted the servant’s arm and threw him to the floor. The servant flew over the King’s head, and he landed badly at his side on the floor, with his arm twisted in a strange position._

\- Aaaarrrggghhhhh.....

_Null was rubbing his eyes. The favorite movement of Seya was made right in front of his eyes! The King stepped hard on the servant’s neck, breaking it. The Queen sent another gush of fire against the King’s attacker and only a small pile of ashes remained on the floor. The King fixed his clothes and announced._

 

\- The penalty for attacking a member of the Royal Family is death on the spot. Seya, for how long are you pretending to be hurt? It’s finished in our part, already!

 

_Before a terrified Ariel, Seya slowly got up with a smile, with Ariel’s dagger still against his chest. She pulled the dagger and she tried to pierce him, again, and again, just to see it stopped against Seya’s skin._

 

\- Why? Why doesn’t it pierce? Why you don’t die? This is impossible!

 

_Seya smiled and he grabbed the dagger, disarming her. Before Ariel could gather her Magic, Seya absorbed it. She felt her strength leaving her and fell on her knees. Seya made a rock ring to restrain her arms against her body and he then turned it into a Magic Crystal Ring. He quickly made a Magical Program, capable of absorbing any kind of Magic. It was the same Magical Program that he had made for the enormous Crystal that Princess Heiji used in the first show at Seya’s Coliseum. Queen Athena tried to reach Ariel and when she was about to speak, Seya shouted, while surrounding himself with an enormous amount of concentrated Dark and Light Magic._

 

\- Queen Athena, stand down, now! Attina, don’t move! In fact, anyone that moves without me allowing it will be killed!

_The Mermaids stopped, completely pale. They understood immediately that they were in great danger, like everyone else inside the throne room. Even Seya’s parents froze, completely overwhelmed by the strong pressure of Seya’s Magic that made the air heavy and hard to breathe. Seya turned to Master Aku Kiro._

 

\- Master Aku Kiro, I’m really sorry to bother you but can you please check her memories? I want to know everyone that was behind this attempt of assassination of the Royal Family. My life is not important but threatening my little sister Heiji, the next ruler of my beloved Kingdom, is something that I can’t leave without punishment.

 

\- …|.. _Me understand, me obey. Mermaid Ariel dishonored Mermaid millennial loyalty towards Master Seya and Goddess honor duty_ …|…

_Ariel started to laugh while looking in anger towards Seya and Aku Kiro._

 

\- Ahahah! Good luck with that, your Mind Magic doesn’t work against us, Mermaids. You forgot that we also use it!

_Aku Kiro whistled, he was amused by that Mermaid lack of information._

 

\- …|… _Young Mermaid don’t know. Aku Kiro bloodline taught Mermaid Race the Mind Magic, many, many night lights ago. Mermaids don’t learn everything. Mermaids no match for Aku Kiro bloodline Mind Magic. Only Goddess and Master Seya are…_ |…

_While Ariel was frozen in a shock, Aku Kiro started to look at her memories. He found her memory about the meeting in the house of a certain Marquess and he immediately probed the memories of the traitors, without them knowing it. While Aku Kiro was sending the images to Seya, Seya was creating a Magic Crystal Ring on every traitor, restraining them. When Aku Kiro finished, the ones restrained by Seya were a Marquess, the Marquess’ wife and the 3rd- year boy that tried to kill Seya, two Viscounts and their wives, the three girls that tried to attack Ryn at school because of Seya, one Baron and his wife and two Counts and their wives, fathers of two 2nd-year boys that are students of Seya. Those boys were next to their parents, looking in surprise at them. They weren’t aware of their parents’ acts and they looked at Seya, with a puzzled look on their faces. Seya recognized them._

 

\- I know you both, my dear students, and according to Ariel’s memories and Master Aku Kiro that probed you, both of you are completely innocent on all this. I’m really sorry, but your parents did a terrible crime and for sure you know what their punishment will be.

 

_One of the boys talked, completely pale and trembling in fear for their parents._

 

\- But… Teacher Seya, there must be a mistake! My family was always loyal to this Kingdom! And my friend’s family here, the same! We both grew up together, our families always had good relations!

_Seya nodded and he looked at Aku Kiro._

 

\- Master Aku Kiro, can you show the memories of Ariel about that treacherous meeting were they made the arrangements for this, to everyone in here?

 

_The restrained Marquess was shouting that he was innocent, that it was a scheme from the others, the real traitors. Aku Kiro opened the mind of Ariel and he used his own to transmit the entire meeting. He then transmitted the memories of the Marquess on their next meeting, where it was perfectly clear that Seya’s students were completely innocent. Seya’s students gulped and they looked at their parents in anger. The two young boys looked at each other and they talked for a few seconds. They then took one step forward and they made a deep bow to King Rohan and one of them spoke._

 

\- My King, we apology for our parent's actions. We understand and agree that the proper punishment is death and we don’t oppose. We just ask that it can be made swiftly, for them not to suffer much. They can be traitors, but they are still our parents. We swear our allegiance to this Kingdom and that we will do everything that we can so that our future actions erase this shame.

_Seya nodded and he looked at King Rohan._

 

\- My King, I can vouch for their intentions. They are my colleagues at school and I know that they are good boys.

 

_Princess Heiji confirmed with a gentle smile._

 

\- Yes, I know them very well. I often study with them, they need some help on Maths or Potions and I tutor them. In return, they tutor me in History and Social Studies.

_The King thought for a while and he slowly nodded._

 

\- Very well. You two will inherit sooner, every rights and responsibility of your parents. I think you can still attend school while doing it, thanks to Seya’s Gateway Magic. As for your parents, I’m sorry for their fate and I ask that you don’t hate me for what it’s going to happen to them. Guards…

_Before the King could finish calling the Royal Guards, Seya interrupted._

 

\- My King, I’m not finished. May I continue? Because I know the perfect punishment for these traitors and this Mermaid. But I need to ask for permission, first.

 

_The King looked at Seya and he nodded. Seya went near little Aria and he kneeled to be at her size and he lowered his voice so that only she could hear him._

 

\- My cute little Goddess, I need to ask permission to your grown-up form, I want to punish Ariel. I also want to show to the people in here, that you are watching over me, to prevent future situations like this one. Maybe you can disappear for a while because what I’m about to do to the traitors, won’t be pretty.

 

\- I understand. Open a Gateway to somewhere, I’ll hide in there.

_Seya smiled and he opened a Gateway to the Tea House, where a smiling Mary was looking at him._

 

\- Milord, what a nice surprise! Congratulations on your birthday!

 

\- Thank you, Mary. Please, can you get some tea for my friend Aria? She will be there with you for a while. I’ll come to get her in a moment.

 

\- Of course, Milord. Come, little Aria, I will get a nice fruit teat to you and a slice of cake.

 

_Aria crossed the Gateway and Seya dispersed it. He then got up and he went to his spot, on the top of the stairs of the throne._

 

\- Since I arrived into this room, I’ve been talking about the responsibilities and the duty that the Goddess gave to the Dragonoids, the LizardKind and the Mermaids. I would never expect that a Mermaid was capable of such an act, just to kill me because of a past situation that she caused, years ago. With her, those over there tried to arrange the death of the Royal Family. That boy restrained near his parents, is one student that tried to kill me in a hallway of our school. Those three girls tried to attack my girlfriend, Ryn, and they and their parents were scolded by the King because of that. The parents, well, you all saw their memories. For trying to kill the Royal Family, the sentence is death. For trying to kill my little sister, Princess Heiji, I will take care of that myself. Look very closely, because this is what waits for every one of you if the Demonoids reach our lands.

 

_Seya opened a big Gateway to the Demonoid Island and he made a shield on the other side, to prevent one group of medium size Demonoids that were fighting in front of it, to cross the Gateway. The crowd in the throne room screamed. Some of them fainted while others kneeled and started to pray. Most of them, just stood there, frozen. Seya used his Wind Magic and he created some tornados that took the traitors through the Gateway. As soon as they landed on the other side, Seya sent a dark dot to the Crystal Ring that was holding them and placed it inside his Compressed Dimension. As soon as they got free, they tried to return through the Gateway, just to see that it was impossible. The Demonoids quickly approached them and using their long tentacles, they grabbed each of them and started to eat them, even while the traitors were trying to fight. The screams, the crunching sounds, and the blood dripping were too much for the most sensible of the Nobles in the throne room. Many that were frozen, fainted. The others that were able to endure it, watched over that scene till the end. When there was no trace of any flesh of the traitors and when the Demonoids were attacking each other again, Seya closed the Gateway and he looked to the Royal Mages._

 

\- Can you guys go see if you can wake up those that fainted? Because this is not over.

 

_The Royal Mages quickly went through the crowd and they started to help. The Nobles and rich Merchants that were able, started to help waking up the others. When all the people that were fainted regained conscience, Seya spoke again._

 

\- You guys need to learn how to endure images like that. If you faint when facing one of those things, you will be eaten for sure. Now, Queen Athena, its Ariel’s turn. But since she’s a Mermaid, she’s a very special case. For her, I need to ask for permission.

_Seya turned to face the throne and he asked._

 

\- My beautiful and kind Goddess, can I ask you one thing?

_In the throne, a bright light appeared that started to spread. When it faded, the Goddess was standing in front of it, dressed in a long white dress with her long curly blond hair and blue eyes. Seya kneeled and so did every people and Magical Beings that were in the throne room. Ariel had her mouth open in total surprise and she shouted._

 

\- This can’t be true! Even the Goddess obeys him!

_Queen Athena placed one hand on her shoulder and forced her to kneel._

 

\- Kneel, Ariel! Don’t disgrace me even more than you already did!

_Aria looked around, with a serious look. She then punched Seya’s head._

 

\- You know I hate seeing those nasty things! Argh! Sometimes, I just don’t know what I should do with you!

_Seya spoke, with an inscrutable face, while rubbing his head._

 

\- My beautiful Goddess, I think you saw what happened here. I want to kill this stupid Mermaid, so that she never tries something like this again, but she’s a Mermaid Princess, a powerful Magical Being that was supposed to protect us from the Demonoids.

_The Goddess took a deep breath and she nodded._

 

\- Yes, and I even helped her friends by making them alive again, after you executed them some years ago because they tried to kill my sweet Princess Heiji. I think this young Mermaid was spoiled too much by all her sisters and her mother, Queen Athena. Since she’s the youngest, I understand that her family spoiled her. But they spoiled her too much, she became a very bad being that doesn’t deserve to live in my beautiful world. But I don’t want that she dies, every Mermaid is needed and a lot have already died over these last Millennia. So, my dear Seya, I’ll give you a choice. I can turn her into a Jumping Mouse and you can keep her as a pet for as long as you want, or I can turn her into a baby again and erase all her memories so that she can be properly raised by Queen Athena, this time. But Athena, if I see you spoiling her too much and she becomes the rotten child that she is now, I’ll turn you into a small fish and place you inside the pound of this Castle’s garden!

_Athena started to cry and nodded. She looked at Seya with begging eyes. Seya smiled at her and he also nodded._

 

\- My beautiful, kind and brave Queen Athena, I’m sure that you won’t make the same mistake again. You have a lot of daughters and you raised them very well. You only exaggerated on the amount of love that you gave to this one. My kind Goddess, I think turning her into a baby and letting her grow up again, will be the best thing to do. I’m sure that she will become a strong and powerful Mermaid, to help on the Demonoid Underwater Border.

_Aria smiled and she approached Seya and whispered at his hear._

 

\- This won’t be free. You’ll have to make a baby with Atina. We’ll need a powerful Mermaid to keep a close look on Ariel. And while you’re at it, make one with Talya, she deserves to have a baby to keep her company, while she waits for you to fall in love with her.

_Seya froze and he turned pale. He whispered while stuttering._

 

\- But… my Goddess… that’s a little…

_Aria punched Seya’s head while smiling and she stepped back._

 

\- For you, it’s Goddess Aria, you rude brat! By the way, congratulations on your birthday.


	129. Report 108

_The Goddess looked at Heiji and after, at Ryn and Lionelia._

 

\- My kind and sweet Princess Heiji, I told you before, I’m very happy for you and John. Lionelia and Ryn, I hope you two get along, for Seya’s sake and mine. I’m counting on both of you, to keep this crazy brat under control!

_Aria turned to the front and she faced every person and Magical Being that was still kneeled in the throne room._

 

\- You all saw what Demonoids are like. I understand that some of you thought that what I wrote in the Goddess Teachings were a little unbelievable because of the good work of the races that I chose to protect you. What happened to the ones that Seya sent to the Demonoid Island, is what waits for you all, if they ever escape from that nightmarish Island and they aren’t stopped.

_At this point, Aria increased her Magic. Her light was so concentrated, that the pressure was overwhelming._

 

\- I’ve been doing my best for the last 10.000 years to keep you safe and some of you waste the protected life that you enjoy with pesky schemes and greedy plans! I hope I don’t see any more situations like the previous one that Seya solved so adequately, or we are going to have some problems!

_Aria disappeared with her usual ‘Flash!’ and ‘Bum!’. Seya got up and when he looked at Queen Athena, she had a baby on her arms and Ariel was gone. The only thing left on the ground, was Seya’s Crystal Ring, that he picked up. He then approached Queen Athena and he gently caressed the cheek of baby Ariel._

 

\- I hope you grow up and become an amazing Mermaid, little Ariel. Or else, we are going to have a very serious talk.

_Seya approached Princess Attina and he whispered in her ear._

 

\- The Goddess told me to give you a child so that when she grows up, she can watch over Ariel. I’m going to disobey her because I don’t want to be your breeding horse. You know I don’t love you.

 

\- That’s ok, my love, I have enough love for both of us. I just have to try harder, to make you fall for me.

_Queen Athena was smiling at baby Ariel and she then looked at Seya._

 

\- Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to raise her properly, this time. She’ll become a very strong warrior, instead of a sheltered Princess like last time.

 

\- Yeah, I’m glad everything turned out ok, I’m counting on you and your daughters, to make that happen.

 

_Seya returned to his place, in front of the throne and after smiling at Princess Heiji and at King Rohan, he addressed the crowd in front of him that were still recovering from the sight of their Goddess, scolding them._

 

\- If any of you has any grudges against me, King and Queen Rohan, Princess Heiji or John West, remember what happened here. I will also give a warning to you all, a very serious one. If any of you try to hurt my friends, my family, my King and Queen Rohan or my little sister, Princess Heiji, I will personally kill you, your family, friends, and anyone that helped you. I will even kill your pets, dogs, and cows and scorch your lands. Despite what those traitors thought that made them act as they did, I’m a loyal subject of this Kingdom and I will protect the people living here against anyone that tries to do any harm. It won’t matter if they are Human, Elfian, Dwarf, Dragonoid, LizardKind, Fairy or Mermaid. I promised the Goddess many years ago, that I would help her and everyone living in her world. I never promised that I won’t get rid of anyone that tries to destroy or conquer it. Now, since everything as calmed down, I hope you enjoy the rest of the party. I need to take a rest, this was too dangerous and too emotional.

_Seya bowed to the crowd and he turned to Princess Heiji and he kneeled at her front._

 

\- I’m sorry, my dear Princess, for turning this happy day into a huge mess. It was never my intention.

_Princess Heiji smiled and she spoke aloud for everyone to hear._

 

\- My dear big brother, if it wasn’t for you, I would have died many years ago. Under your guidance, I’ve become a strong warrior, capable of defending myself against any enemy and defending my people, even against a Demonoid. I managed to easily defeat my assassin over there and I even learned how to kill a Demonoid, even if I only had two daggers and my Magic. I owe you everything. You have my deepest gratitude and respect.

_Heiji kneeled and she hugged Seya. King Rohan and the Queen, approached and they placed one hand on top of each of Seya’s shoulders. The Queen smiled at him and she too spoke loudly._

 

\- My dear, like Heiji said, we owe you a lot. You have shown us over and over, how much you care about my sweet daughter and this Kingdom. We don’t blame you for what happened but we are grateful for helping us as you did. If it weren’t for you and the protection that you made for us, we would have died years ago, as everyone saw in the memories of those traitors. According to them, this wasn’t the first assassination attempt that we suffered but I hope it was the last. Now, everyone, enjoy the rest of the party, this was supposed to be a celebration, right?

_Everyone that was still dumbfounded by everything that happened was regaining their smile again. They were starting to speak among them and some of them went to the King and the Queen, to ask how they were doing, really worried with the Royal Couple. Some Nobles that were trying over the last years to marry their sons with Princess Heiji, were talking casually with John, impressed by how easily he defended himself against his assassin. Seya went to meet Ryn and Lionelia but his mother grabbed him first and she hugged him, with tears in her eyes._

 

\- Why this kind of things keeps on happening to you, why?

 

\- Well, it seems that not everyone is happy with the way I’m treated by the rulers of our Kingdom. I guess I made some enemies over the years and many are jealous of me. I really don’t care.

 

\- But… the Goddess appearing like that, just because you called for her… I know that not even the Priests receive a visit from her!

 

\- As I said, I promised the Goddess many years ago, to help her with this world. She comes to check on me from time to time, either like that little girl that you already met or in her grown-up form. I’m used to talking with her like that and I know she also likes me. Don’t worry mother, I was never in danger. I have some strong protections against any enemy and a powerful bodyguard if needed.

_Anna looked very angry at Titania, noticing that she was with Xenya, talking to Seya’s father. Rolland seemed angry, it seemed he was scolding Titania._

 

\- Yeah, great bodyguard you have there, she didn’t even move!

 

\- I told her to let it be. I wanted to show to everyone here, that trying to attack me is futile. I’m sorry if I scared you but it was more or less an act on my part, to serve as a warning to prevent future attempts.

 

\- Yeah… I never saw you so angry. And that amount of Dark and Light Magic that you gathered around you, since when can you do that?

 

\- For some years, now. I’ve been training with the Elder Dragonoid Eridan and the Elder Inia, to reach that amount. In the beginning, it was difficult to control so many gathered Magic, but now, that wasn’t even near my maximum.

_Anna nodded and she looked towards Ryn and Lionelia that were talking with each other while crying._

 

\- I see… you have grown very fast, my son. Sometimes, I wished that you have enjoyed your youth longer but you were always like this. And now, you even have two partners. That, I wasn’t expecting, I thought you would settle with Ryn but your RabbitKind blood is stronger than I would have guessed. I’m also surprised because Ryn seems to have accepted that fact so easily.

_Seya looked in the direction of the two girls._

 

\- Yes, I wasn’t expecting as well. I had a talk with Ryn some days ago, related to that matter. Queen Rohan warned us that it would be natural for a High Noble like me, to have more partners. And that the RabbitKind Race has a natural instinct to have more than one partner. We didn’t know if I would have that instinct or not but today we got our answer. It was a surprise to be ‘imprinted’ again by Lionelia, that’s for sure!

 

\- I still remember the way you arrived home when you left Lionelia. You looked dead inside. I guess it was because of her that you closed your heart and never fell in love again. I was glad when I saw you with Ryn, she made you smile more. And now with Lionelia back into your life, I hope you can be truly happy. You deserve it, my kind son.

 

\- Thanks, mother. Now, I need to talk with them, I think I may have scared them with all this.

_Anna nodded and Seya went near Ryn and Lionelia. Before he could say anything, Ryn slapped him for scaring her and Lionelia did the same. After that, both girls hugged him while crying. Ryn was the first to speak._

 

\- You stupid brat! How dare you scaring us like that? I know you have that string on your neck to protect you but it was frightening, seeing you get stabbed!

_Lionelia grabbed Seya’s collar and she started to shake him._

 

\- Yeah, Ryn told me about that string, what’s that? And why I don’t have one?

_Ryn grabbed Seya’s collar next and she shook him too._

 

\- Yeah, give her one! And a Gateway Crystal and a Communicator Crystal, as I have! I don’t want my friend here to get hurt because of one of your enemies!

_Seya grabbed his own head, to stop the dizziness and asked Ryn while making a weird smile._

 

\- You know, if I give Lionelia a Gateway Crystal and a Communicator, she can use it to sneak in into my room. You know that, right?

_Ryn froze and she became bright red._

 

\- Yeah… I forgot about that part… but she deserves it, she’s been waiting for you for the last two years… and she also loves you and I’ve already… well…

_Lionelia opened her mouth and she questioned Ryn._

 

\- You mean that you two, already…

_Ryn became even redder and Seya remained in silence. Lionelia understood immediately and she poked Seya’s chest while looking at him._

 

\- I see… Well, I request the same treatment! You can’t be with one, without being with the other! Those are the ancient BeastKind rules that I taught you, years ago! And I also want to know how many times you two have been together like that so that I can have the same number of times!

_Ryn slowly nodded, still embarrassed._

 

\- I understand. You have every right, of course. Especially, if we want to make this work. I’ll tell you later, it’s too embarrassing with Seya near us!

 

\- Ok, but I also need a full report, Ryn, explaining what he did and how he did, so that I can demand the same from him.

_Ryn nodded, while Seya remained in silence. He then took a deep breath and dropped a bomb._

 

\- There’s only one weird thing because of this mess. The Goddess made me a request as payment for calling her to deal with the Mermaids. She said that I need to give a baby to Princess Attina so that Ariel can be under close watch by our daughter and while I’m at it, to give one to Talya too so that she can have some company while she waits for me to fall in love with her. I’m almost sure that she was mocking me but she does have a point, on Ariel’s case.

_Ryn and Lionelia looked at Seya with their mouths wide open. Ryn stuttered._

 

\- That’s… just… I know that the Goddess thinks it’s a good idea if you could have a lot of descendants to inherit your Magic. The Mermaid I understand and maybe it’s a good reason, but that Talya, I object! I don’t like the superior way that she looks and talks to us as if she knows something that we don’t know!

_Lionelia strongly nodded her head._

 

\- Yeah! Like Ryn said! I don’t like that RabbitKind woman, too!

_Ryn looked very closely to Seya, she was very angry._

 

\- Better yet, bring little Aria back, I want to put some senses into that little Goddess!

_Seya gulped and he immediately opened a Gateway to the Tea House. In a table, little Aria was eating a biscuit, while talking happily with Mary. Ryn went through the Gateway and she dragged Aria back by one arm, while Mary was looking at them, in surprise. Seya shrugged his shoulders._

 

\- Thank you, Mary. I’ll see you later.

_Seya closed the Gateway and while Aria was shaking her arm to get free from Ryn’s grip, she and Lionelia surrounded Aria. Ryn looked at her, with a very angry face._

 

\- Now, you little Goddess, explain to us the meaning of your idea of asking Seya to give a baby to the Mermaid Attina and to that Talya Fairy? And if I’m not satisfied with your answer, prepare to get a good spanking in your butt!

_Little Aria was looking back and forth to Ryn and Lionelia and she looked at Seya, begging for help, just to see him shaking his head._

 

\- I’m not going to put myself in the line of fire! You were the one to create this mess, you deal with it!

_Aria looked very angry at Ryn and Lionelia._

 

\- This is no way of treating your Goddess! And how dare you threaten me with a spanking? I will…

_Ryn looked very closely at Aria, and she talked with a cold voice._

 

\- Think very well what you are going to say, little girl! I love my kind Goddess, but don’t you expect that we stood by while you use Seya as a breeding horse with that Tallya woman! The Mermaid, maybe we can agree, as long as you give a good explanation, but that woman, we object!

_Aria gulped and she looked at Seya again, just to see him walking away, to mingle with the crowd. She had no escape from there unless she disappeared and by that, revealing her identity to everyone in that room._

_While Aria was cornered by Ryn and Lionelia, Seya was talking with the RabbitKind Royal three-couple about Myra and Erza, the most surprising couple in all the history of the Denar’an bloodline. The Queen was the most surprised, while Bycary was the happiest of them. The King was rubbing his head, he was still doubting everything that happened previously._

 

\- I can’t believe all this. Since when can Arys do such Magic’s? I never saw or heard about anything like that!

_Seya smiled while looking at Arys that was seated near Duncan, Myra, and Erza, talking with them, with a very serious look on her face._

 

\- Yeah, I was also surprised, when I saw it for the first time. She’s a real prodigy. She even learned in a day while fighting against Princess Heiji, how to make her marble armor for protection against Heiji’s Fire Magic. She also learned during that fight, how to make a Gateway and a Compressed Dimension, to attack. Heiji told me that Arys only lost against her because Arys had two previous fights and she was very tired. If Arys fought Heiji first, she would have defeated her. And that Dark Cloud with the tentacles, Arys thought and created it after seeing Ryn doing for the second time, something similar with Water Magic. That Dark Cloud can easily stop and defeat a Demonoid. I bet that she can make it even bigger than a Big Demonoid. And those things are huge! Maybe Queen Bycary was right, Erza was always bullying Arys because she either figured out or she saw that Arys could become really powerful. Arys is stubborn and a hard worker, even more than me!

_The King was looking at Arys with his mouth wide open._

 

\- She can do all those Magic’s? Amazing… I never would have guessed! I always thought that she didn’t care about anything!

 

\- Yeah, she tends to hide her true self. She used to pretend to be a very mean girl and she always hided her Magic from me. Seems that she wanted to surprise me and make me proud of her. And she really likes Duncan despite the fact that until recently, she always thought that she didn’t deserve him, that she was unworthy. Erza really damaged her. I think the RabbitKind Race will be well, with those two as their rulers. Duncan may have to prove to some Nobles or Elders that he deserves the title but I think that he will easily defeat whoever opposes him. Or Arys will.

 

_Queen Denar’an was looking at Erza._

 

\- Do you think that Arys will really kill Erza?

 

\- Maybe before, she would, but after seeing Erza being ‘imprinted’ by Myra, Arys’ best friend, I’m sure she changed her mind. But Arys will fight for the title, that’s for sure. I think she doesn’t trust Erza to be a good ruler and Erza can’t win against her, not the way Arys is now.

 

\- I see…


	130. Report 109

_While Seya was talking to the RabbitKind Royal couple, Null went to talk with the King and Queen Rohan. He was still puzzled by the moves they made, against their attackers._

 

\- My King and Queen, I’m glad to see you both ok. But I don’t understand one thing, the Queen used one of my moves and you even named it, like Seya did, some years ago. And the King used Seya’s favorite move, the ‘twist and turn’ one.

_The King nodded while raising one eyebrow._

 

\- Of course! We learned it with Seya and we often practice it with our Royal Guards. Well, in reality, those two moves are being taught in our Kingdom’s schools for some years, now. And I know it’s also like that in the RabbitKind Kingdom. If I recall correctly, those were the moves that you and Seya used when you two underwent the Denar’an Trials, the most amazing ones over the last 1.000 years. I was once told that not even the Elders RabbitKind, remember of such outstanding Trials.

_Null became all red with embarrassment and he made a little smile. Xenya was watching from afar and she sent a kiss to him when their eyes met._

_In another corner of the room, Queen Denar’an was still staring at her two daughters, thinking. Seya bowed to them and he went to see King Rohan that was calling him._

_The King addressed the crowd in the throne room, and they all went to the gardens of the Castle, to see the statue that Eridan made, as an engagement gift to Princess Heiji. In there, the Royal Guard was still keeping a watch over it and by an order of the King, he took the cover from the statue. Before the King’s surprised eyes, there it was, a real-size statue of Princess Heiji and John, kissing each other. All the guests applauded the beautiful statue and the cute pose of the couple, making John and Heiji blush a lot. The King shook his head and he tried to strangle Seya that hid behind the Queen. After some talk with his guests, the King returned to the throne room, followed by everyone._

_The lunch was served, while some dancers performed. During the entire afternoon, there was a lot of entertainment for the guests. After all, it was an engagement party, so the King made sure to make it a memorable celebration. In more than one occasion, Heiji complained it was boring because no one was trying to kill or fight her and there were no serious fights or traitors trying to take over the throne, like during the morning. Heiji even tried to pick a fight with Arys, only to make her using a Dark tentacle to slap hard Heiji’s butt a few times, making her unable to sit properly for the rest of the day. King Barunger slapped Seya’s head every time he got near him, as a punishment for his rudeness over the last years, towards the King of the Dwarfs. Sully, Cemil, Anna, and Rolland, were happily teasing Null and Xenya, and from time to time, they teased Ryn, Lionelia, and Seya._

_Right before dinner, Princess Attina asked Seya to introduce her to his girlfriend, only to face a very serious Ryn Mycym and Lionelia Leonheart. She was puzzled by that sight and she looked at Seya, wondering what the meaning of that was. He was supposed to have one mate, not two! Seya just shrugged his shoulders._

 

\- Well, this kind of happened. I’m as surprised as you are!

_Ryn and Lionelia approached Princess Attina, and Ryn warned her, very closely._

 

\- We know that the Goddess asked Seya to give you a child so that your baby could keep an eye over Ariel, while she grows up. She explained to us her reasons and we agree with her, Ariel needs to be watched very closely while growing up. And your mother too, just to make sure that she does a better job with Ariel, this time. A Mermaid between you and Seya can be a good thing, for the future of this world. But don’t you think that you can have any chance with him! We will allow one night, with you and him completely dressed, with the minimum of skin touching and a sheet with a small hole between you two, just for the making of the baby. If you want to use him as a breeding horse, you’ll get a breeding horse! Nothing more!

_Attina gulped, but she mustered the courage to speak._

 

\- But… I love him, and to have him only like that, it’s… And if Seya falls in love over me?

_Lionelia poked Attina chest while looking at her with angry eyes._

 

\- If that happens, little Mermaid, we’ll talk more. We’ll see if you are worthy off joining our family. But if you try any dirty move like using your voice, your singing or Magic to seduce him, I’ll make sure that you have a worst fate than those traitors had, this morning. I will personally rip off your fish fins and make you eat them, raw! And after that, I’ll slice you, roast you and eat you. I really like fish meat and I’m guessing that Mermaids being half fish, are even more delicious!

 

_Attina turned pale and she slowly nodded._

_During dinner, Lionelia was looking at her and every time that Lionelia was eating fish, she smiled at Attina while munching. Attina didn’t eat much, during dinner. Ryn had a lot of trouble, holding her laughter while Seya was kicking Lionelia’s feet under the table, to make her stop. But Lionelia didn’t give up on making sure that Attina understood that her warning was very serious._

_After dinner, there was more entertainment in the throne room, but that time, it was the members of the ‘Sun Circ’. When they entered, they immediately made the same greeting towards Seya that they did in the Coliseum. Sully and Cemil had tears in their eyes by seeing their student being greeted like the true Denar’an Master that he became under their guidance. During the show, everyone was amazed by the different uses of the Gateway Magic or the Compressed Dimension. Heiji was invited to participate, and she used her experience with Seya’s Gateway, to go through one Gateway to hit one target, going into another Gateway to get another one while escaping some arrows that were thrown against the Gateways. In the end, everyone applauded the show. Before the ‘Sun Circ’ left the room, they did the same silent greeting towards Seya and they quickly left._

_Late in the evening, the music started to play, coming from the orchestra in the corner because it was time for the grand ball. After all, it was a long-time tradition, to end a special celebration like the engagement party of the heir to the throne, with a ball. John and Heiji opened the ball and soon, there were a lot of pairs around them, dancing. And some triples, like the RabbitKind Royal Family and Seya, Ryn and Lionelia. After one more hour, the King declared the day as ending and the guests started to leave. Seya went to the top of the stairs, near the throne where Heiji was already and they thanked the guests for coming and Seya made a deep bow, apologizing for the commotion during the morning. The guests appreciated the gesture and most of them just smiled while others said it was interesting and a small number even said it was the greatest party that they attended, for years!_

_When the Nobles and rich merchants left, Seya and Heiji said their farewells to the special guests, the Fairies, the Mermaids, the Dragonoids and the LizardKind. King Barunger hugged Seya, with tears in his eyes and he quickly left before Seya could see it. King Leonhard and Lionelia also left and before they crossed the Gateway back to their castle, Lionelia turned back, went to Ryn and kissed her cheek and then she kissed Seya in the lips._

 

\- I’ll come to see you late this evening. It will be our first night so make it memorable, ok?

_Seya smiled and he nodded. Lionelia winked one eye to an ashamed Ryn and she quickly went through the Gateway. Master Eridan and Inia used their own Gateway to leave. The Elfians left with Minister Narn and Seya’s parents left with Xenya holding Null’s arm. Titania went near Seya and she shrunk to her Fairy size and she went on hiding, as Seya’s bodyguard._

_Seya’s friends left with their own parents, one after the other, and the parents talked a little with Seya, thanking him for his friendship with their sons or daughters. Zak’s parents were ecstatic. They were invited to the Castle, met the King and Queen, saw a lot of Magical Beings and they were happy with Hina. They knew the reputation that she had, as one of the best bodyguards of the Kingdom. She was not a Noble, but she was more amazing than a sheltered Noble’s daughter! Seya and Heiji thanked their friend's parents for raising such fine sons and daughters and they all left._

_Finally, Seya, Heiji, and the Royal Rohan couple were the only ones left in the throne room. The King seated at his throne, the Queen went to hers and Seya seated on the stairs, resting his head on his knees. Heiji seated next to him and she caressed his head._

 

\- I guess this day really tired you up, right?

 

\- Yes, it was one surprise after the other! Barunger is my grandfather, Talya saved my mother when she was a baby, Lionelia in my life again with Ryn understanding and becoming her friend, traitors trying to kill you, a resentful Mermaid trying to kill me, the Goddess saying that I should give a baby to Attina and one to Talya… Yeah, really tiring.

 

\- Babies? I didn’t hear that part! What about Ryn? I’m sure she didn’t like that, I saw her talking with little Aria, she looked very angry!

 

\- Yeah, she and Lionelia didn’t like one bit. Well, all this mess at least served for those Nobles that wanted to marry you with their sons, to get a good look at John’s abilities. I doubt any of those sons would be able to defend themselves, as John did.

 

\- Yes, my dear John was really amazing. I thought I had to help him, but he was so fast! I don’t know how he managed to gather his Magic so quickly!

_Seya lifted his head and he smiled at Heiji._

 

\- You didn’t notice that he gathered a lot of Magic in his hands as soon as I told in that room that there was danger in here? I think that all his work as a Security Guard gave him some sharp senses and reactions.

 

\- Yeah… He told me once that he was always training by fighting with Hina, Myra, and Ryn. Sometimes, all of them at the same time! My John is truly amazing!

 

\- Yeah, you choose well, my little sister, really well. Now, don’t you make something stupid and let him escape!

 

\- Of course not! And what about you? What are you planning to do next?

 

\- Well, I need to go to my room at Baron’s Frank house, and try to sleep a little, if I can. Tomorrow, we have school again. I need to have a talk with the Principal early in the morning because I’m quitting being a student there. I don’t have time to always be at school, I have many people in my lands to take care of. But I will still give the class Applications of Magic if the Principal allows me too.

 

\- You are quitting? But, the school will be so boring without you there! I… will be lonely…

 

\- No, you won’t. You have a lot of friends that like you. And I know that there are even more students in that school that I don’t know and you became friends with. If you want to see me or talk to me, you have the Gateway and the Communicator Crystals that I gave you.

 

\- Yeah, but it will not be the same thing, like seeing the students or the teachers going nuts because of you! Heheheh!

_The King was hearing their conversation and he interrupted them after smiling at his Queen._

 

\- Seya, I already told you, but thanks for today. It was tiring, but it was also memorable. I’m sure this day will go straight to the History books, all over the world. I don’t remember in all our History, to ever have so many amazing things happening on the same day! Heiji was right, having her party together with yours was really a good idea. I’m wondering what will happen when she marries on your birthday again!

_Seya smiled and he got up, faced the Royal couple and bowed._

 

\- I’m so sorry for all this mess, I just wanted to introduce my guests to the world, I would never have guessed that Ariel would have a plan with some Nobles to kill you both and my sweet little Princess.

_The Queen got up and she hugged Seya._

 

\- My dear, if it weren’t for your help over these past years, we would be dead by now. Since the first day that we met you when Heiji got injured by that accident that now we know it was an assassination attempt, you didn’t stop on helping us or our Kingdom and everyone that lives here. You deserve our gratitude. And I agree with my King, this day was memorable! And funny too, seeing you fainting like a girl when you saw your first girlfriend was unforgettable!

_Seya smiled at the Queen, a little embarrassed._

 

\- Yeah, that, I wasn’t expecting. And what was more surprising, was seeing Ryn being so understandable!

 

\- Yes, seems that my little talk with her got her thinking and preparing for this day. But I’m curious, when you met Lionelia for the first time, she was a boy and you didn’t know?

 

\- Yes, the crown Prince, Lionel, disguised as a Royal maid. I never knew until he told me, two years ago. I couldn’t accept that, I turned him down and left. I went to the LizardKind prairies and fought Demonoids and trained with the LizardKind, for three days. In the last day, I went to Demonoid Island, to kill myself in a fight with some of them. The Goddess came in the nick of time and took me from there. She scolded me for two hours in the Eternal Forest, she was so angry with me! I hadn’t any news about Lionel or Lionelia over these past two years, but it seems that she was getting some news or rumors about me. I would have never expected that the Goddess turned Lionel into a real girl, and she did it as a surprise for my birthday! I guess she thought it was a good present for my birthday.

 

\- Yes, it was indeed a good gift. I think you even conquered the Goddess.

 

\- Maybe, or maybe not. I think she’s always waiting to see me pushing my luck a little too much, to punch me again. She made an offer yesterday, to a very special job and I barged with her. She wasn’t very pleased, I think that she was expecting that I would blindly accept. I got her thinking on my proposal, I’m waiting for her answer.

_Princess Heiji jumped with that information._

 

\- What kind of job was that? And you refused?

 

\- I didn’t refuse, I negotiated. She asked me to be the Protector of the LizardKind. It’s tempting me, but I don’t think I deserve it. There must be a Dragonoid or a Fairy more worthy than me.

 

_Princess Heiji frowned, like if she was thinking very hard._

 

\- Well, I think you deserve it. Considering that you are already guiding and advising them over these past years, you are already doing that job. But what do want from her? Do you want more Magic?

 

\- No, I need her help on the fallen Empire, to make sure that the people don’t make problems for the rest of the world. Until now, they were following the guidance of the Old Book of the Goddess, and I think that there’s a strong influence in there from the Knight Sage. Let’s see what she decides. Well, it’s best if I leave, it’s getting late. See you tomorrow, little Princess. My King, my Queen, have a good evening.

_The King went near Seya and he held his hands._

 

\- Goodbye Seya, see you soon.

_Seya opened a Gateway directly to his room and bowed to the Royal Couple and to Princess Heiji, while it was dispersing. He then went to his production lines to infuse more Magic in the Big Crystals. When he finished the last one, he quickly took his clothes off and took a bath. He used Wind and Fire Magic to dry himself up and when he was dressing his pajamas, he heard a girl’s voice over his Communicator Crystal._

 

\- ‘Hello, my dear Seya. Lionelia here. Where are you? And are you alone?’

 

\- Hello, Lionelia. I’m all alone in my room at my Baron’s house. Seems that you already learned how to use the Communicator Crystal that I gave you hours ago.

 

\- ‘Perfect! Now, what was that command that Ryn taught me… Gateway Open!’

 

\- ‘Gateway Authorized!’ Hello… cute nightgown…

 

_Lionelia smiled, a little embarrassed. She quickly crossed the Gateway, dressed only with a semi-transparent nightgown. It was only dim in some special places. She gave the order to close the Gateway and she made a little twirl._

 

\- Well? What do you think? Do I look good or what?

 

\- Judging from what I can see, yes, but I need to properly analyze you, just to make sure that everything is in the right place, to see if the Goddess made a good job.

_Lionelia smiled, even redder._

 

\- I’ve already checked, but I would love if you could check for me, to see if everything is to your liking… but be gentle and give me some time to get used to this, ok? I’m a little nervous.

 

\- Of course, my dear Lionelia, I will.

 

…

 

  * **_Special Note - Stopping the report for this evening!_**



 

…

_In the morning, Seya was the first to wake up. At first, he thought everything that happened yesterday, was just a dream and then, he felt Lionelia’s hand over his chest. He looked to his side and there she was, his first love, Lionelia, the LionKind with long light brown hair and yellow eyes still closed. But not for long, because Lionelia felt Seya caressing her cheek and she too woke up._

 

\- Hello, my dear. You were even better than I imagined! But according to my informer, we need to have more nights like this and there are some things that I want to experiment with you. Considering that you already did it with Ryn…

 

\- Of course. But aren’t you breaking the rules by talking about the other partner when we are alone?

 

\- Oops, you are right! Sorry, my mistake. I’ll try to avoid talking about her when we are alone, like the rules dictates. Well, I need to get back to my room at my Castle, what about you?

 

\- I have classes to attend because school starts today. And the class were I’m a Teacher, is the first in the morning and I must talk to the Principal before that. I need to tell him that I’m quitting school, I don’t have time for that, there are many things to take care, here in my lands.

 

\- And what about your job as a Teacher? Your students will miss you, no? I was told that you give the Applications of Magic class, and all the students in that school, attend it. And sometimes, even some teachers!

 

\- I don’t mind continuing being a Teacher in my school, I just don’t have time to be a student all day. Talking about that, get up, get dressed, and out of here! You are too distractive, I must get ready or I’ll be late!

 

\- Not so fast, I need some more cuddling, to be able to endure this day without you! Come here and kiss me, you are talking too much!

 

\- On it, my Princess!

 

…

 

  * **_Special Note - Stopping the report for now!_**



 

…


	131. Report 110 – Quitting school

_After the Gateway closed and Lionelia waved at Seya when it was dispersing, Seya got a quick bath and put on his clothes. He runs down the stairs to eat breakfast and the CatKind maid was starting to get the table ready. She was surprised to see Seya so early, but she quickly prepared his breakfast. Seya swallowed it because the last request from Lionelia made him be a little later than he wanted. But he couldn’t manage to not comply with her demands, he too was eager to be with her more time. When he was ready, he said his goodbyes to the maid and he opened a Gateway directly to the Principal’s office. In there, the Principal was drinking some tea and looking at some papers._

 

\- Good morning, Principal. Do you mind if we talk a little? I have a matter to discuss with you.

 

\- Good morning for you too! Come here and tell me what upsets you so early in the morning!

_Seya crossed and seated at a chair in front of the Principal while the Gateway was dispersing._

 

\- Well, I found out recently that I have a half-sister. It’s Xenya, the Warrior Maiden. She’s also a Fairy Princess and an amazing fighter.

 

\- Really? I saw her fighting in the last tournament at the Capital! Her fight against your father was memorable!

 

\- Because of that and because I like to have her near me, I wanted to ask if from time to time, she can help on the Fighting Classes, here in school. I think the other teachers won’t mind having her helping and teaching one or two things. We have one fighting class this afternoon and it could be a good surprise for the students, right in the first day after the holidays.

 

\- I think that they would also want to learn with her! I’ll talk to them later, but I see no problem with that.

 

\- I have one other thing to discuss. I’m having a lot of work over my new lands and my time to be a student here is not as much as it used to be. I want to quit but I won’t mind continuing on helping in the class Applications of Magic.

_The Principal became completely serious and he stopped to think for a while, slowly nodding his head. He then smiled as if he reached a conclusion._

 

 - You are still in the middle of your first year in this school and you already want to quit because of a lack of time? Sorry, not allowed. But I can talk to the teachers so that you graduate sooner. You will be the first student to graduate while in the first year, but every teacher at this school knows since the beginning that we couldn’t teach you anything new. In fact, we all thought on learning with you, after we saw your results in the Examination Day.

_Seya became embarrassed._

 

\- Yeah, the Examination Day… I overdid it, didn’t I? And what about the Applications of Magic class?

 

\- What about it? Do you think I want to lose you as a teacher? Not a chance, I want to learn more!

 

\- I won’t mind making sure that the Principal learns everything that I can think of! Oh, before I forget, do you mind using your Announcement Crystal to tell the entire school that the class Applications of Magic this morning will be done in the back yard? And it’s open to anyone that wants to attend, teachers and 3-rd years included. It’s better if anyone that wants to attend, bring his weapon.

 

\- Sure, but did you changed your mind and forgave the 3-rd year students?

 

\- No, I just want to scare them. They will lose their pride for sure, once and for all. I have a plan for the Demonoids that I’m starting to put in motion and everyone must be prepared if I fail. The class today will serve as practical training.

 

\- Ok, it seems some serious business. Are we in any kind of danger?

 

\- Not yet, only if I and my allies, fail. And if that happens, I’ll blow up the entire Demonoid Island in my last breath, if needed. I just want to make sure that everyone is prepared if one of those nasty things escapes.

 

\- I see… Well, that only means that I must increase my Magic Control training, right? No problem! Heheheh! Ok, I’ll announce the special class in the yard and of course, I’m also attending!

_Seya smiled and he got up._

 

\- I’ll be waiting, then. If you excuse me, I must go to prepare some things, I can’ be late, can I?

 

_The Principal laughed and while Seya was making a new Gateway, he was grabbing his Announcement Crystal and going to his window. Seya quickly went to his room at his Baron’s house and put some Big Crystals to make the Light Barrier inside a one-shoulder bag while his Gateway was dispersing. He then opened a new one, directly to the cafeteria at school. He crossed it and quickly greeted the students as he walked, while he went in the direction of the table where his friends were. When he was smiling at Ryn, he saw Lionelia at her left and the teenager Aria, seated at Ryn’s right. Seya lost the will to smile and he seated in front of Ryn, looking at the three girls, dumbfounded and pale. Arys didn’t lose that opportunity._

 

\- Yeah, didn’t I tell you guys? Seeing three girls that like him so early in the morning, made him blow up his mind!

 

_Seya looked at Ryn, next at Lionelia and then, at Aria. He opened his mouth to speak and he closed again while shaking his head. Ryn was smiling and she talked first, while he was still opening and closing his mouth, like a fish._

\- If you continue on imitating a fish, Lionelia might grab a fork and try to eat you, she really likes fish! Heheheh! I just remembered the scared look that Attina had at the dinner yesterday! It was so funny!

 

_Aria laughed, she saw that too._

 

\- Yeah, that was really funny! In fact, all day was too much for me! And now, Seya is like that, just looking at us! So funny! … Knnya… knnya… knnya… I guess you are thinking about what I and Lionelia are doing here, right? Well, Lionelia is obvious, she wants to be near you. As for me, I just want to have fun! There are a lot of cute boys in this school, I’m really going to like to be a student here, yes I will! … Knnya… knnya… knnya…

_Seya started to hyperventilate and Hina immediately threw a gush of fresh wind towards him while smiling._

 

\- Pull yourself together Seya, are you going to faint again? Did Ryn pass that to you? I hope the fainting is not contagious or we may need to close you in your room so that you don’t make us sick! Ahahah!

 

_Seya took one deep breath and he closed his eyes, to calm down. After a few seconds, he opened them up again, just to see Lionelia, Ryn, and the teenager Aria, still in front of him. Seya frowned while asking._

 

\- Aria, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be a little girl in Milady Margaret’s class?

 

\- That little Aria is there, but I’m here. It’s time for me to have more fun near you. She’s always with you, I want it to!

 

\- But aren’t you two the same person?

_Aria slowly shook her head and she looked at Ryn._

 

\- Is he always like this? Or he’s just mocking me? I already explained to him that I use different bodies depending on the situation! I’m a Goddess! I can be anywhere, anytime, even at the same time if needed! He didn’t read the Goddess Teachings? I wrote that in there, perfectly clear! Maybe you need to find a new boyfriend because this one is a little stupid. Better yet, you can come with me to mess with those cute boys on that table over there!

_Arys and Heiji started to laugh like crazy while Seya had his mouth wide open and Lionelia was peacefully eating some bread, like if it wasn’t anything with her. Arys stopped laughing for a while just to tease Seya._

 

\- Yeah, cousin, you found your rival! This big Aria is really funny! You are no match for her, it's better if you just stay put before she rubs the floor with you!

_Seya was a little shaken but he didn’t throw the towel yet. He confronted Aria._

 

\- How can you appear in here just like that and say that you are a student in the middle of the school year? You have to do the Examinations, talk with the Principal, or get some kind of approval!

 

\- I’ve already taken care of that, yesterday, while you were at your party. What, do you thought that the world stopped just because it was your birthday? No, my friend, I was very busy with all this yesterday and many more! A lot of beings were born, I checked the Demonoid Island, prevented one volcano from destroying a village in the Human Conclave, had a meeting with the Elder Dragonoids, just to name a few! I’m a very busy Goddess, and I still have time to attend this school and make sure that you behave, you rude brat!

_Seya slowly shook his head._

 

\- Whatever, I don’t care anymore. I was warned that you always do what you please, so… Lionelia, what about you? Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be at your Castle?

_Lionelia smiled and she winked at Ryn._

 

\- I asked my father so that I could keep an eye on you. I heard that Ryn was having some trouble to keep at a distance the girls in this school, so, I came to help her. The fact that I can be near you more often, is just a bonus. Hihihi!

_Arys put the tip of one Dark Tentacle on Seya’s nose and she warned him._

 

\- It’s better if you behave while on school grounds! If I know that you are doing something inappropriate with one of your girlfriends and disgrace the Denar’an name, I will personally cut something from you!

_Aria raised her right hand._

 

\- I’m not his girlfriend, can I do something inappropriate with him?

_Arys froze by hearing that. In fact, everyone at that table froze and looked at Aria. She just shrugged her shoulders._

 

\- What? I’m just asking! I want to know!

_Seya crossed his arms on top of the table and he rested his head on them._

 

\- This is going to be one long day…

_Seya got up and he went away, slowly shaking his head._

 

\- I’m going to the back yard to prepare for the next class. I need to do some preparations before. And I need to get away from that Aria, she gets on my nerves! I miss my little Aria so much…

_Aria frowned while Seya was leaving the cafeteria._

 

\- That’s so mean! I like him and he treats me like that! Ryn, your boyfriend is very disrespectful! Maybe I should turn him into something else for a few years, for him to learn how to behave!

 

_Ryn strongly shook her head, she didn’t like that idea one bit!_

 

\- No, don’t do that! Or… little Aria will be sad! She likes him a lot!

_Aria rested her head on her hand that was laid on the table._

 

\- Yeah, that little one really likes him. And my grown-up form too. I like him too… Well, maybe I don’t turn him, but I will annoy him a lot! Do you guys saw the disbelief face that he did? So funny! … Knnya… knnya… knnya…

_Lionelia looked at Aria puzzled._

 

\- That laughter… You sound like a LionKind baby… weird… Are you sure your name is Aria? Because you sound more like Myshka, the Deity of the BeastKind homeworld.

 

\- Funny you ask me that, really funny… Weird question, but funny indeed. Well, shall we get going? I want to see what he’s up to!

_Aria got up and she happily went out of the cafeteria, smiling at the cute boys on the next table. Ryn was dumbfounded and she slowly got up._

 

\- I don’t know if I like this young Aria! She’s just… I don’t know how to say it without sounding disrespectful!

_Arys placed one arm over Ryn’s shoulder and she too was looking at Aria._

 

\- Yeah, a real bitch, right?

 

_Everyone at their table was surprised. Princess Heiji threw a plate at Arys’ head, but she easily grabbed it in mid-air with one Dark Tentacle. Arys just shrugged her shoulders while looking at Heiji._

 

\- What? I just said what everyone is thinking! Little Aria is more Goddess than that girl over there! That one is too crazy for my taste! Better if we go after her, she can’t be trusted! I bet she’s already targeting Seya. It wouldn’t surprise me if she attacked him in a dark corner and kissed him. You saw the look that she was making towards him, right?

_Lionelia and Ryn started to run after Aria, trying to catch her after hearing that. Arys just smiled._

 

\- Yeah, Seya and Ryn were funny to mess with, and now I have Lionelia too. This is going to be fun! Heheheh!

 

…

 

_In the back yard, Seya was in the middle of the field. At the four corners of the entire field, was a Big Crystal in the ground. The 1st-years and 2nd-years were already around him and the 3rd-years were a few meters away of that group. The Principal and all the teachers of the entire school were near one side, just watching. Seya called Hina, Zak, and Heiji._

\- I need that each of you goes to one of those Crystals, place your hand on top of it and say the Command Words, ‘Shield Dome Activate!’ and come back when the light beam goes towards the sky.

_The students near Seya were puzzled and one 2nd-year asked._

 

\- Teacher Seya, what’s that for? Did you make those Crystals? Because they are huge!

 

\- Actually, they are just big. I once made one enormous with more than 3 meters high and Princess Heiji used it to do a show in the Coliseum at my Capital. Now you guys, go there, I want to start this class.

 

_Hina, Zak, and Heiji went to one Crystal each and they did what Seya told them. As soon as the light beam was shot towards the sky, they run back to the middle of the field. The light beams stopped at 5 meters high and they spread to the sides. When each beam touched the others, it formed a Dome of bright Light. No one inside of the dome could see to the outside. And anyone out of the dome couldn’t see the inside of it. Seya threw a ball of Magic of each Attribute and he even threw a sword at it. The Magic’s were absorbed and the sword just bounced when hit it and fell to the ground. One of the students picked his sword and gave it to Seya. He thanked and he started to explain._

\- I’ve already explained about Magic Control, the creation of Magic Crystals and infusion of a Magical Program. This Light Dome around us was made using all that. And there is on those Crystals some Magical Programs to allow the creation of this Dome and its ability to absorb Magic and repel physical attacks. This is just to protect the school of what’s about to happen inside of this. Now, a small demonstration of what the training of Magic Control can achieve. Ryn, care to show us your Water Bubble?

 

_Ryn went near Seya and he back down a few meters. The students gave some space around Ryn and she started to gather her Magic. She formed a compressed bubble of water around her that looked solid, and from that bubble of water, came ten tentacles made of water, but so compressed and with the tips so sharp, that they looked like spears. And they started to stretch, compress, twirl, and twist. Ryn dispersed her Magic and smiled._

\- I can use this to do some serious damage if I want to.

_While the students and teachers were clapping, she made a small bow and went to her place again, near Lionelia and Aria. Seya looked at Arys, smiled, and pointed with his hand to the middle of the field, inviting her. Arys understood what Seya wanted and she too went to the same spot where Ryn was before._

 

\- So, I guess now is my turn. Aria, close your eyes, I know you don’t like this sight.

 

_Aria frowned and covered her eyes with her hands while Arys was gathering her Magic. Arys made her marble armor and a lot of surprised screams could be heard. And then she made a Dark Cloud with tentacles around her. She even made the tentacles twitch, like if they were getting ready to attack. That image was frightening and there were some girls screaming in fear. Arys dispersed her Magic, made a little bow and went to her place near Duncan. Seya went again to the middle and he looked around, watching the students and the teachers and he warned them._

_-_ If you got scared with that, my next trick will make you faint. But remember, the ones that faint and don’t try to escape or fight, maybe killed. Today, starts the next phase of this class, the practical use of your increased Magic, thanks to the Magic Control training. In a few moments, I’ll try to bring here a small Demonoid, the ones that are described in the Goddess Teachings. I remember seeing some of you yesterday in the Rohan Castle, so you may remember those ugly things. I just want to warn you all, those things feed on flesh and Magic. The more they eat, the more they get powerful. Their skin is also very hard and to cut it, you need to attack the same spot with a weapon and with Magic, while avoiding his long tentacles, the mouth, his heavy body and the small tentacles around the mouth. Beware, because if it catches you, it will try to eat you alive. Now, divide yourselves in groups of 5 and in turns, you will try to cut one tentacle, in five minutes or less. If you fail, you give place to another group. If in any moment any of you is in danger, I, Ryn or Arys, will step in and restrain it.


	132. Report 111 – Demonoid training

_Heiji shouted with her hand up._

 

\- Big brother, I want to be a part of that defense group!

 

\- No, you can’t, because you will not restrain it, you will kill it for sure. And the others will not have a chance to fight it. No, you stay put, I can’t trust you to hold back. Zak and Duncan, you can keep Princess Heiji under a close watch for her not to do anything crazy, you have already fought those things, let others shine for a while. But Myra, Hina, and John, you guys can try.

_Heiji frowned and she crossed her arms, annoyed. The students were turning pale with the idea of fighting a Demonoid. The 3rd-years were the ones that started to complain more and some words of disagreement could be heard by Seya, coming from them. He just smiled and raised his hand, calling for attention. All the students stopped talking, waiting._

 

\- Since the beginning, the 3-rd years were always complaining about wanting to attend this class. Now that they have the chance to experience something truly amazing in a controlled environment, they still complain. I don’t know if you guys are just stupid or a bunch of cowards. Princess Heiji over there fought her first Demonoid when she was just 9 years old. Are you saying that you are more afraid of those nasty things than a little girl? Shame on you! And to the rest, I told this yesterday at my party. The Demonoids are being stopped from invading this Kingdom and the entire world, thanks to the amazing work of the Goddess that created the barriers around the Demonoid Island. And the ones that escape through the gaps of those barriers are fought and killed by the Mermaids, the LizardKind, the Fairies, and the Dragonoids. Many of those Magical Beings were killed, over the past 10.000 years so that you can be safe, even if some of you don’t deserve their sacrifice! But if even one small Demonoid escapes and gets here, a lot of people can die. And if it grows because of so many people that he eats, it can increase its size and become even more dangerous, eating more people, growing even more… One small Demonoid, if it stays alive for long and with enough food at his disposal, can be unstoppable!

_The 3-rd years were in silence, embarrassed. The other students, the Teachers, and the Principal were also in silence, thinking. One 1-st year student slowly raised his hand._

\- Teacher Seya… if that means that my family can get eaten by one of those, I want to learn how to kill it. I swore to my little sister when she was born, that I would always protect her. I can’t break my promise. I want to be in the first group to fight.

_Seya nodded and he looked to the 3rd-years, very angry._

 

\- Put your eyes on him, you bunch of cowards, stupid and prideful Nobles daughters and sons! You are not better than anyone in here! In fact, you are very weak as Mages, and as persons! For a Demonoid, you are just a meal! For them, it doesn’t matter if you are the sons or daughters of a Duke, a Viscount or a Baron, you are just a meal! The only thing that you have more than the other students in here is that stupid and misguided pride! I would rather be like this student and die to protect my family if needed than become like you! You all really need to think about what kind of Nobles you want to be when you get old enough! Ones that don’t deserve the air that you breathe, or some amazing ones, that put the people that live in your lands above everything else, like a true Noble should do! That’s the meaning of ‘ _Noblesse Oblige’_ , in case you didn’t understand the meaning of it when you were taught about that term!

 

_Many 3-rd years became bright red, others turned pale, but all of them, remained silent, thinking on Seya’s words. But he wasn’t finished…_

 

\- Yesterday, I suffered an assassination attempt and our King, Queen, and Princess Heiji too, orchestrated by some Nobles that I’m sure, you all know. That pride that you have, they also had it and made them think that they could take over this Kingdom. And they became Demonoid’s food. I’m sure that you all have figured out that I’m not someone that’s easily killed, but that’s not your case. So, this special class is for giving you and the other students, a fighting chance, if the worst happens and a Demonoid invades our Kingdom. Choose your group, give some space in the middle of this field and grab your weapons. Remember, if you faint or froze in fear, you are considered dead and you will be removed from this exercise. The others, the objective is to stay alive and cut one tentacle of the Demonoid. Run, avoid it, do whatever you can to not get eaten! And be fast with your Magic and with your weapon, those things may look slow but they are incredibly fast and aggressive.

_Seya waited for the students to make their groups. The Principal approached Seya with a worried look on his face but before he could say anything, Seya whispered._

 

\- What? The Principal is afraid of a small Demonoid? Go make a group with the Teachers before the students notice that you are scared! And grab a weapon, you won’t stand a chance without it. If you were going to say that this could be dangerous, don’t worry, I got everything covered. Queen Titania, get ready, its better if you stay on your guard, too.

_From behind Seya, a high pitch voice whispered and it surprised the Principal._

 

\- Of course, dear Seya. Hello, Principal. I’m Titania, the Queen of the Fairies. I’m Seya’s bodyguard, appointed to him by the Goddess. Don’t worry, if anything goes wrong, I can easily cut to pieces any Demonoid that Seya brings here. So, you don’t need to be afraid for your safety or your students.

 

_The Principal looked at Seya, surprised. He made a little smile and he went to talk with the teachers. After a few moments, Seya saw that the students and the Teachers were all with a weapon and divided into groups of five. He signaled Ryn and Arys and they immediately increased their Magic._

_Ryn made her Water Bubble and Arys her Dark Cloud and they took some steps back, waiting at one side. Seya went to the other side and he made a big Gateway to the Demonoid Island, right in the middle of the field. On the other side, there were two big Demonoids, bigger than the school’s main building, fighting each other. Seya immediately closed it before they noticed it. He opened another one to another part of the Island and there it was, a small Demonoid, with the size of a big bull, eating a tentacle of another small Demonoid that was dead near it. He sensed the presence of the students on the other side of the Gateway and he rushed to cross it. The first group of students started to fight it. Some students that were waiting, screamed. Some fainted immediately while others just froze. Two students of the 3rd-year fell to their knees, completely pale. Seya made a signal and some students grabbed the fainted ones and took them near the Teachers. When one student of the first group fell, hit by a tentacle, one of his group tried to help him, only to be grabbed by another tentacle. When he was being dragged to the Demonoid’s mouth, Ryn went to the rescue. She used her water tentacles to hold the Demonoid’s tentacles, she placed one of hers around its neck and squeezed. The student got free and Seya told them to get back and the next group to try._

_Ryn let go of the Demonoid and the second group attacked. They had more success, by cutting one tentacle in five minutes, very near to the time limit. Seya sent a Dark Dot to the tentacle that was cut and placed it inside his Compressed Dimension, absorbing the Dark Magic. Arys went to the Demonoid and restrained it, to give time for the next group to get ready. When they were in position, she let go and the Demonoid rushed to them. That group was made by members of the 3-rd years. They were all evading it while two of them fought it with their swords and the other three were chanting their Magic. But because they weren’t in sync, every time that the two with the swords took one step to the side, the other three threw their Magic, hitting on a different spot. In more than one occasion, the Demonoid ate the Magic, becoming faster and stronger. They were all easily grabbed by the Demonoid and Ryn intervene again, saving them. Seya shouted, to warn the other students that were waiting._

 

\- Lookout, that thing is now stronger and faster! It was difficult to fight in the beginning, but now, it’s even worse! Be careful! And remember, hit the same spot, over and over, or else, you won’t be able to cut one simple tentacle! Ryn, let go!

 

_Ryn set it free and jumped to the side. The Demonoid looked at her Water Bubble with his six red eyes, but even if it was without a conscience, it could learn, that ugly thing knew that Ryn was strong. The group of students that were near, approached and started to fight it. After they managed to cut one tentacle at great cost, another group came. And another, and another._

_By the end of the class, the Demonoid was on the floor, without any tentacles on the body or around the mouth. It even lost two eyes. Seya sent a couple of Wind Blades to slice it, ending the Demonoid’s suffering. He placed every piece and every drop of Dark blood and Dark drool inside his Compressed Dimension, cleaning the field. Despite the holes and burning grass everywhere, the damage was all contained by the Light Dome._

_Seya looked to the students, dead tired but with a smile on their face. Even the ones that fainted at first, after regaining their senses, got an opportunity to fight. The Principal was seated on the floor, breathing heavily, side by side with his group of Teachers that were dripping in sweat but with a smile as well. The only one that was frowning was Princess Heiji. She was stopped from fighting, so, she was very angry. Aria was near the edge of the Light Dome, with her eyes closed and her hands over her ears while singing loudly. Seya went near her to let her know that everything had already ended. He grabbed her hands and pulled. Aria opened her eyes and Seya noticed that her face and her clothes were all wet._

 

\- Aria, have you been crying all this time?

 

\- Maybe, or maybe not! I’m not telling!

_Seya hugged her, tightly._

 

\- I’m really sorry, my sweet and kind Goddess. I just wanted them to learn and understand.

_Aria shook him off and she quickly wiped her tears._

 

\- Let go, I think you are confusing me with a sweet little girl! I may not like those ugly things, but I’m not as pitiful as that little one!

_Seya made a small smiled and he placed one hand over Aria’s face._

 

\- You don’t need to pretend that you are tough, not with me. I know you.

 

_Aria looked at Seya and her eyes became wet again. She hugged him and she cried a little while whispering._

 

\- Yeah, I totally understand why Ryn, Lionelia, Attina, and Talya are crazy about you. And you even touched me deeply. It’s better if you let go of me or I won’t resist on kissing you. That would make a lot of problems! For you and for me!

 

\- Yeah, that’s for sure. Are you feeling better now?

 

\- I think so. Come, let’s meet the others, I think you need to do a final speech.

 

_Seya offered his arm to Aria and she held it, leaning her head against his shoulder while they walked to meet Seya’s class. Ryn and Lionelia were watching from a distance and they weren’t happy. Seya went to the middle of the field to speak and Aria went near Ryn and Lionelia. They grabbed her arms and pulled to the back of the group of students and she just shrugged her shoulders when they let her go and were looking at her very seriously._

 

\- What? I can’t be with my beloved who I love so deeply?

 

_Ryn and Lionelia turned white and they opened wide their eyes. For a moment, they were unable to speak. Ryn shook her head strongly and when she was about to say something, Lionelia reacted. She slapped Aria, hard and she talked in a low voice._

 

\- If you say another stupid joke like that, I will take your head, you bitch! Don’t you dare on trying anything with Seya, I’ll make sure to make you regret it! I don’t know who you think you are, but you are not my beloved Goddess! You are just another crazy girl, trying to grab our Seya!

_Aria was looking at Lionelia, completely dumbfounded and in complete silence. That silence granted her another slap, but this time, it was from Ryn. She too was very angry and she also talked in a low voice._

 

\- I say the same thing! If I ever see you touching our Seya like you just did or even looking at him in a weird way, I’m going to do a lot more than just slap you! I like little Aria, a lot! But I’m sure that I will never like you! It’s better if you just leave, you are not welcome near us!

_Aria was still surprised and she touched both sides of her red face that had the hand mark of Lionelia and Ryn. She slowly nodded her head and she went to the back of the group, to get near the edge of the Light Barrier. The other students that were near Ryn or Lionelia just heard the sound of the slapping but they didn’t hear the talk, they didn’t understand anything. Ryn and Lionelia went again to the front of the group, to hear Seya. While all this was happening, Seya was pointing out some movements that he saw and could be done in a different way._

\- … like that, it would be easier and faster. Like you all saw, the 3-rd years had more members fainting, but there were also some students in the 2-nd and in the 1st-years that suffered the same fate. You guys are now dead, inside the stomach of a Demonoid. Your parents, sisters, and brothers are also dead because you were unable to protect them. There were also two Teachers, our History Teacher and our Potions Teacher that fainted. I think that you have husbands and children and because of your weakness, they are all dead too. You recovered later in the exercise and managed to muster enough courage to fight, but the History Teacher froze while she was fighting and Arys had to save her. I know that for some people, facing a nightmare like a living Demonoid can be too difficult but this exercise was not only to show you what can be achieved with enough Magic Control training, like in Ryn and Arys case. This exercise was also to make you realize how much powerful you all got, in just these last few months. The fact that you had the chance to get used to fight a Demonoid, was just a bonus.

_The students were in silence, thinking. The History Teacher was all red in embarrassment and she had her eyes wet, thinking about her little daughter being eaten because of her weakness. For a few moments, the silence was overwhelming, but then, one 3rd-year spoke._

 

\- Teacher Seya, I now understand everything that you spook in the beginning and I get it why you talked about ‘Noblesse Oblige’. My parents are Viscounts and they have many lands with a lot of people living there. I was trained in the arts of the sword and in Magic since I was very little and I also thought that I had too just because I’m a Noble. I see now that all my training was to prepare me to defend the people living in my parent's lands, the people that respect us and depends on us for protection, in case of need. A Demonoid is a strong enemy, and if only this small one gave us so much trouble, I wonder what would happen if there were a bunch of them or a big one, like the first that we all saw through the first Gateway.

_The 3-rd year student made a deep bow towards Seya._

\- Thank you, Teacher Seya, for granting me this opportunity. I don’t know what can I do to apology for my behavior until now.

_All the 3-rd year students also made a deep bow. The 2-nd, 3-rd, the Principal and the Teachers, made also a deep bow and thanked him._

\- Thank you, Teacher Seya!

_Seya smiled and he just nodded._

 

\- I know I’ve been too hard on you, especially the 3-rd years, but I never liked pride without merit. You are too young and you didn’t do anything extraordinary so far, to have so much pride. The fact that you were born in a Nobles family is not enough reason. It only makes you look stupid. I hope that you all understood my reasons for this special class. With enough Magic Control, you can create some very powerful Magic’s like Ryn and Arys did, or something even more amazing. You must think very well what you will do with all that power because ‘with great power, comes great responsibilities’ and since most of you are Nobles daughters and sons that sooner or later will inherit the responsibilities towards your people, you must prepare yourselves for that.

_The students nodded with a glow in their eyes and they started to talk among them. They were very proud of what they did, even the ones that fainted in the beginning. The only one that was in silence with a very serious look towards Seya, was the History Teacher. After a few moments, she spoke._

 

\- ‘One must always do his best to protect the people around them, but never forget to be safe or you won’t be able to help anyone’. This is something that I often say to myself and I think that this exercise was too dangerous. If someone faced one thing like that, it would be normal to try to escape so that one could protect the ones that are dear to them, instead of facing such danger that could kill him, making him unable to protect his dear ones. I have a little daughter, and she’s everything to me, I don’t think that wasting my life to protect someone that I don’t know, would be a good decision.

_Seya slowly nodded and he hides a smile._

 

\- Yeah, ‘A Nobles Duty’. I like the King’s book, too. For that quote, I have one question. What do you think it would happen if you flee instead of fighting a Demonoid and by doing that, he was able to eat a lot of people and become even more powerful? What would your daughter say when she discovered that you are a lousy coward? And would you be able to look your daughter in her eyes, knowing what you did?

_The History Teacher turned pale and she froze. Not only because Seya knew her favorite book but because she was thinking in his words. She slowly nodded._

 

\- Yes… you are right. My daughter would hate me for that. And so would I.

 

_Seya nodded and he told Hina, Zak, and Heiji to go to the Crystals and place their hand on top of it and to say the words ‘Shield Dome Deactivate!’ and to bring them back. They did what he said and Seya went to a Crystal as well. When the Light Dome was turned off, they returned to the center of the field. Seya placed the Big Crystals inside his Compressed Dimension and he ended the class. The students bowed to him and they started to leave. Some of them were still in the field, talking. The Principal was approaching Seya when suddenly, the school Janitor shouted._

 

\- My beautiful field! So many holes and burned grass! There are even some pounds filled with water and a lot of scattered rocks! Principal, what happened here?

_Seya and the Principal looked in the direction of the shouts and they saw the school’s Janitor coming towards them while being followed by a Phoenix bird. Before the Principal could answer, Seya was already kneeling and he was caressing the head of the Phoenix. He frowned when he sensed the Phoenix Magic Flow._

 

\- This is not possible… this Phoenix is the one that I made in the class of Teacher Fill! But it was only an image! How can it be alive?

 

\- Well, I found it inside the Auditorium. It looked alive to me. This is Tyly, the male. I found some days later the female, Myly. And they already have four little ones.

 

\- I think the Goddess has something to do with this. I made this Phoenix and another one as a demonstration. I think I didn’t disperse the Magic that made them when I left the Auditorium. Maybe the Goddess thought it was better to give them life. And you are taking care of them and they have already breed? Amazing! There are only a few in the world, it would be great if you would be able to raise their children so that their numbers could increase in a few years! The Phoenix birds are very powerful with Fire, Healing and Earth Magic. Some of them can even use Light Magic or Water Magic instead of Healing or Earth Magic.

_The Janitor was puzzled. How could a mere student know so much about his birds? He could only found out a little information in the school’s library! And he was the one to make them in the first place, as a simple image?_

 

\- But… how do you know all that? I hardly could find a bit of information about them! I had a lot of trouble to figure out what they like to eat! I know that Tyly here loves apples but Myly prefers tomatoes.

_Seya smiled and he made a small ball of Fire that Tyly the Phoenix, happily ate._

 

\- Yeah, but they prefer to eat Magic. Especially, Fire Magic. Or real flames from an actual fire. And if you put some ashes in their nest, their children will eat them also, to grow up stronger.

_Seya opened his Compressed Dimension and he started to pick up some books._

 

\- I have one here… Which one is it? Found it! Here, a lot of information about Phoenix birds, some drawings and useful advice. You can keep this one, it’s only a copy that was given to me by Master Eridan. There are more copies in his Library, so, you can keep this one. I hope it helps you. This is the only book about Phoenix, outside of the Ancient Dragonoid Library, so please, take good care of it. By the way, they are very intelligent and if you talk with Tyly and explain what you want him to do, I’m sure he won’t mind on fixing this field for you.

_The Janitor was surprised. He already noticed that the Phoenix seemed to understand him. He was even more surprised when he looked at Tyly and the male Phoenix nodded his head._

 

\- Ok… Well, can you help me with fixing this field? Those holes need to be filled with earth, the grass needs to grow again and those pounds need to be dried up, filled with earth and new grass. And all those rocks need to disappear. Can you do all this?

_Tyly the Phoenix made a proud pose and nodded his head. The Janitor looked at his bird, surprised. He then looked at the Principal and at Seya, that just shrugged his shoulders. The Phoenix opened his wings and lift up in the sky. As he flew over the field, he used his Magic to make the rocks go deep into the ground, disappearing. He dried the pounds by stopping over them one at a time while increasing his fire. He then used Earth Magic to fill every hole with earth and make the grass grow again. When he finished, the field looked even better than it was, with fresh grass everywhere. After a final flight over the field, he flew back to meet the Janitor and he landed slowly, looking very proud of his work. The Janitor was dumbfounded._

 

\- I never knew that he could do that! He saved me some time ago from some strange people, but I never knew that he could use Magic like that!

_Seya was caressing Tyly’s head and he smiled towards the Janitor._

 

\- Seems that Tyly here can use Fire and Earth Magic. I don’t know if he can use more Attributes, but Phoenix birds can normally use three. And the females are more powerful because they need to protect the eggs. It’s written in that book that I gave you, and much more, it’s full of useful information. You know, Phoenix are truly remarkable and very friendly if they like someone. They can tell if a person is a kind one and they are very loyal. They live many, many years. If you do everything right, the children of your grandchildren if they are worthy, will also be their friends and the Phoenix will always protect them. They can go head to head against a Dragonoid and defeat it. Normally, it takes two Dragonoids working together, to defeat a single Phoenix, just to give an idea of Tyly’s power. And against Myly, the female, it would have to be three or four Dragonoids. And even like that, they would have a lot of trouble! And if she had eggs or baby birds to protect, she can be even more aggressive. That’s why they were haunted down by some stupid Dragonoids, they started to breed too much and they moved to the Dragonoid’s Island. Phoenix never attacks first, but they are deadly if someone or something tries to hurt them or their friends. They were very lucky to found you, and you too.

_The Janitor smiled and he caressed his bird’s head. Seya turned away and he went to meet Ryn and Lionelia that were talking with some students. The Janitor asked the Principal, he was still curious._

 

\- Principal, who is that student?

 

\- Marquess Seya ‘Taly’ Denar’an Hinamoto. He’s not only a student, but he’s also the Teacher of the class that we had here, Applications of Magic. Seems that you impressed him because of the way that you are taking care of your birds. For him to give you such a valuable book, I think he’s expecting that you continue on making sure that they breed and grow stronger. Well, this class was interesting, but I need to go to my office and take a rest, I’m so tired!

_The Principal left, leaving behind a dumbfounded Janitor._


	133. Report 112 – Another Teacher

_Seya got near Ryn and Lionelia but when he looked around, he didn’t saw the teenager Aria._

 

\- Where’s Aria? Did she leave because she was still upset because of that Demonoid?

 

_Lionelia approached Seya with a weird smile and she poked Seya’s chest._

 

\- We saw you hugging her and we also saw that she was leaning on you while you two were walking back. When she got near us, she had the nerve to ask us if she couldn’t be near her beloved. I don’t remember giving my approval on another girl to you, and neither does Ryn. So, unless you have something to tell us to make us change our mind, we’ll make sure that she never gets close to you, ever again.

 

\- What… What did you do to the Goddess?

_It was Ryn’s turn to poke Seya’s chest, with a very angry look._

 

\- That girl is not the Goddess! Neither the grown-up Aria or little Aria would ever act like she has been doing, ever since she arrived. We said to her that we didn’t want her near us, that it was better if she left before we rip her head off. And if you say anything on her behalf, we are going to have some serious problems, do you understand me, you stupid brat?

 

_Seya gulped. They both looked ready to go to his throat. Seya just nodded in silence. Lionelia smiled and grabbed one of his arms while Ryn grabbed the other one while making a little smile to him, with anger in her eyes._

 

\- Good, as long as you understand what’s best for you. Now, it's better if we go, we want to have a quiet and nice lunch, right?

 

_Seya tried to smile, only to swallow his smile when he sensed the frightening amount of Magic that Lionelia and Ryn had gathered. They went to the main building, to join their friends at the cafeteria._

_…_

_After lunch, the principal called Seya to his office. When he entered, all his Teachers were already in there. The Principal pointed with his hand to an empty chair and invited him to sit._

\- Hello, Seya. Please, sit over there. I called you here because I had a little meeting with all your teachers about the matter of you wanting to quit this school and my idea of having you graduate sooner. Because of the School Regulations, for you to be able to graduate before the normal 3 years time, we must have a meeting and all of your teachers must agree with that. Your History Teacher didn’t agree with us. I called you here for you to hear her explanation. Teacher, do you mind on repeating what you said?

 

\- Certainly. I don’t believe that he learned everything that it’s needed in my class, for me to accept his graduation. He doesn’t speak much in my class as he does on the classes of my colleagues over here and I often caught him rolling up his eyes or slowly shaking his head when I’m explaining some subjects, like if what I said was wrong. I often ask if he wants to say anything but he just says no and returns to his notebook. I once went to him and took a look in his notebook, he was making some drawings during class.

_Seya smiled and he nodded._

 

\- I see… Did I ever give one wrong answer to any question that you made to me directly or did I ever fail any question during exams?

 

\- No… you always answered correctly, according to our textbook, word by word, like if you memorized the entire book. And I know that’s not possible because our school’s book is for the 3 years that you’ll have History class, it’s not possible to memorize completely such a thick book.

 

\- Maybe, but that’s what I did before starting to attend this school, to make sure that I always answered correctly. And I can easily prove it if you want.

_The History Teacher smiled in triumph._

 

\- I would like to see that!

_Seya calmly opened his Compressed Dimension and from there he took a pile of books. He chose two and placed the others inside of it again. He then gave those two books to the Teacher. She frowned and she looked at the titles. One was ‘A Nobles Duty’, that was written several years ago by King Rohan when he was still a young Prince. The Teacher knew that book very well because she often quoted some lines during class, pretending they were their ones. The other book was the thick History book. Seya smiled and looked at the History Teacher._

 

\- I think my Teacher recognizes the first book very well because you often quote it during class. Some students may think that those quotes are from you, but we both know that book was written by King Rohan when he was around my age. So, let’s do a test, shall we? In the next thirty minutes, you may choose any subject or page of the History book and I’ll answer, word by word, according to that book. You may start when you are ready.

 

_The History Teacher smiled and for the next thirty minutes, she asked Seya a lot of questions. At every response, she was getting more and more surprised because Seya was answering to every single one, word by word, according to the textbook. He even pointed out the page number of the question and the answer. When the time ended, the Teacher was pale._

 

\- How is this possible… but… If you memorized it all, why you always shook your head when I was giving classes or you were silent, you never answered anything unless I asked you directly?

 

\- Because most of the things that you taught and are written in that book are wrong. But I tried very hard to keep my mouth shut because I didn’t want to make you lose your mind, like what happened with Teacher Fil.

 

\- How can you say such a thing? I’ve spent years studying to become a History Teacher and this book was written by some famous scholars that did a lot of research of the World’s History!

 

\- I never said it was your fault, it’s just a lack of information. The ones at fault are the Dragonoids because they never shared what they know with the other races and they have a packed Ancient Library full of books with the history of the world from the last 10.000 years and a lot more subjects. I complained a lot of times about that with Master Eridan, but that Elder Dragonoid is stubborn, he always said that the other races are not prepared.

_The History Teacher laughed._

 

\- Ahahah! The Ancient Dragonoid Library is just a myth, it doesn’t exist!

_Seya smiled and he opened a Gateway to the Ancient Dragonoid Library. Through it, all the Teachers and the Principal could see a very high room filled with shelves with piles and piles of books. Seya pointed at it and he spoke._

 

\- Well, I’ve been a regular visitor at that Library, since I was ten years old. I’ve read and memorized a lot of books in there. It was never a myth to me, as you can see through that Gateway.

 

_The History Teacher got up and she was looking at the long corridor right in front of the Gateway and she also looked up, trying to find out how high the ceiling was. She turned to Seya and she stuttered._

 

\- I… don’t have any objection on your graduation anymore. You have way more knowledge than me. Can… can I make a request, risking to sound a little disrespectful?

_Seya already knew what it was, he saw the way that the History Teacher was looking at the books inside the Library._

 

\- You want to go there to read some books from time to time and do your own research, and like that, correct our textbook. And by doing so, you will be very famous.

 

\- I… didn’t think about fame… I just… like to read and learn everything about our History…

 

_Seya smiled and he dispersed the Gateway, before the sad eyes of his Teacher. He then opened a new one to a different part of the Dragonoid Library. In the other side was Master Eridan seated at his table, reading a book. He noticed the change in the light because of the Gateway and he smiled without looking up._

 

\- Seya, nice of you to appear by surprise, right when I’m reading a very interesting book! So, what can I do for you?

 

\- Master Eridan, I have a small favor to ask you. Can you allow my History Teacher here to visit the Dragonoid Library from time to time? She wants to correct our school book and she would also like to read everything about World History.

 

_Master Eridan looked up and he saw the Principal’s room with a lot of Teachers._

 

\- You know that there are a lot of books here, they aren’t all about the History of the World. There are some fiction books and some stories that the Goddess wrote herself. I don’t think that some of them are appropriate for a short-life race like the Human Race.

 

\- Well, you can choose the best suited for her, then. I think you will like my History Teacher.

 

_Master Eridan got up and he went to a nearby shelf. He searched for a very specific book and he crossed the Gateway with it in his hands, surprising everyone in the Principal’s office. Before they could move or say anything he delivered that book to Seya’s History Teacher._

 

\- Here, start with this one. It explains a little deeper what the Goddess wrote in the Goddess Teachings, manly, how she chose the Races to come with her to this world. After you finish this one, call me by a Communicator Device. Make a call to ‘Master Eridan at the Dragonoid Ancient Library’. That will work. With Seya’s Gateway Crystal, you can visit me and we talk more and I can give you more books to read.

 

_The Teacher was so surprised that she only nodded and stuttered._

 

\- Thank… you… It’s an honor…

 

_Master Eridan smiled and he turned to Seya._

 

\- Well, I hope I don’t regret this! You are really stubborn, aren’t you? You were always nagging me about letting more people visit our Library!

 

\- Look who is talking about stubbornness! But thank you, I think you won’t regret it. In fact, you may receive more visitors, sooner than you think! Or at least, when my Teacher over here, finishes correcting our textbook!

 

\- That’s what I’m afraid of, more Humans walking in my beautiful Library, touching everything, talking loud, making a mess everywhere… Well, goodbye to you all, I have a very nice book to read.

 

_Eridan did a light bow and he crossed the Gateway. Seya dispersed it and he bowed to Eridan while it was disappearing. The Teacher opened her new book and she looked at some pages, she still doubted her own eyes. She then looked at Seya with a shining smile on her face._

_-_ Thank you for this opportunity Seya, and I’m sorry for doubting you. But you must excuse me, you never gave any hint about how much knowledge you have gathered!

 

\- Yeah, sorry about that. I prefer not to call too much attention. Sometimes it’s a little difficult, with Princess Heiji always insisting that I do something amazing.

_Seya’s Potions Teacher was biting his lips and fiddling with his fingers, he wanted to say something but he either was waiting for the right opportunity or he was afraid of the answer. Seya noticed and smiled at him._

 

\- I think my Potions Teacher wants to ask something, you look rather anxious.

 

\- Well… I was wondering, did you also learned a lot about potions in that Library? Because since the beginning of our classes, I realized that you are way more skillful with any kind of potion than me.

 

\- Well, I learned something in the books but I became a real expert by learning with the LizardKind. They don’t use Healing Magic but they know how to make amazing potions with some plants and cactus that grow in the LizardKind prairies. Those potions have a similar effect and in many cases, even better, than Healing Magic. Since I gave to the Clan Chiefs a Communicator Crystal, you can make a call to Aku Kiro, Clan Chief of the LizardKind Ten Clan Conclave. He won’t mind on receiving and helping you, I’m sure. You may use my name as an introduction and with a Gateway Crystal, it’s easy to go to him.

 

\- Thank you very much, Seya, I’ll give him a call. I’m always up for more learning!

 

_Seya looked around to his other teachers and he saw a lot of smiles and nodding heads. He thought he needed to do some explanations, at least, for them to be assured that they didn’t make a mistake on accepting his early graduation. The Elfian and the Knight Teacher, responsible for the Fighting Class. The Theology Teacher, the Social Studies Teacher, the Magic Applications Teachers, Teacher Fitz, and Teacher Chris. They were all smiling, looking very proud of him._

 - Well, I can also explain some things about my past, just for you to rest assured that you didn’t make a mistake in my early graduation. Social Studies, for example. I learned a lot with the travels that I did with my mother for the last five years and from the afternoon talks over some tea with the Queen and King Rohan. I also learned with Master Inia, the famous painter, a personal friend of Queen Rohan and a Dragonoid in disguise. I learned some things with the Royal Families or workers in other Kingdoms, including the Mermaids and the Fairies. Fighting Practice and Theory, I was trained by a couple of RabbitKind that I later found out that they were my uncle and aunt and it allowed me to apply for the Denar’an Trials. Theology, I learned in the books of the Dragonoid Library and with my talks with some Priests and with the Goddess, over the years. She has some interesting points of view! She wrote a Theology book that’s in the Dragonoid Library, but it will be hard to convince Master Eridan to lend that one. But if the Theology Teacher and the History Teacher ask him a lot of times, he will eventually agree. Magic Applications and Theory of Magic, well, that I don’t need to explain, right?

_The Principal smiled and he looked around, to check if anyone had more questions. Since it seemed they were satisfied, he finished the meeting._

 

\- Well, I think we can announce your graduation later this afternoon, right after the Fighting Class. Seya, did you already talked to your teachers about your special guest?

 

\- No, but I can do it now. I don’t know if everyone knows the name Xenya, the Warrior Maiden, but she’s also my half-sister and a powerful Fairy Princess. I thought it would be good for the students to have her coming to this school from time to time, to give some advice or some classes. It would also be good for her because she likes to pass to others, her knowledge.

 

_The Elfian and the Knight Teacher, responsible for the Fighting Class had their eyes wide open. The Knight became restless and he got up and started to walk back and forth inside the Principal’s Office while mumbling._

 

\- Xenya… that fighter from the last tournament… I wouldn’t mind becoming her student! She’s strong… and fast! Amazingly beautiful… a skillful swordswoman…

_The Elfian smiled and he nodded._

 

\- I would like if she could assist in my classes. And judging by my colleague’s reaction, he likes that idea too. She could start today if that’s possible!

 

\- I think so, I just need to ask her. I’m sure that she would rush to get…

_Suddenly, a small being surrounded in light flew through the open window, stopping near Seya. That light enlarged, making everybody close their eyes. When the light diminished, in its place, was Xenya, fully combat-equipped and with three swords on her back._

 

\- You called, brother? Heheheh!

_Seya slowly shook his head._

 

\- Crazy sister of mine, you were listening, right? Well, what do you say, do you want to give a class in a few moments in the back yard?

 

\- I’m going to get some new students? Of course, I want to! Oh, I’m sorry for my manners! I’m Xenya, Seya’s sister. I’m too excited, it would be fun teaching some youngsters!

 

_The teachers were also excited with the sudden visit of Xenya, especially the Knight Teacher. He seemed to have a crush on her. The Principal declared the meeting as over and they all exited his office. While the Principal was going to his window to announce Seya’s graduation later that afternoon, Seya left with Xenya, followed by his Teachers. They bowed to the group of Teachers and went to the back yard with the Elfian and the Knight Teacher, to wait for the students._

_When the students of the 1-st and the 2-nd years arrived, they went nuts. There she was, the famous Xenya, the Warrior Maiden. The boys were crazy with her and also the girls. Xenya started her class, by dividing the students into groups of 1vs3 and made them fight while giving advice to the one that was fighting alone. In the second half of the class, she made those groups fight again, but the one that was fighting alone could also use Magic while his attackers could only use weapons. The Knight Teacher was always near Xenya, smiling or helping in any way that he could. Seya was smiling just by watching Xenya having so much fun. That moment of distraction got him a sword in the head by Lionelia and another one in his stomach by Ryn. Fortunately for him, his neck string was always protecting him. But it didn’t prevent him from getting a slap from Lionelia and another one from Ryn, because he was distracted. Arys took advantage of Seya’s distraction and she slapped him from a distance using one Dark Tentacle. But she used too much force and Seya was sent flying for three meters, before landing on his butt. Seya got up quickly and fixed his clothes._

\- What’s the idea, Arys? It didn’t hurt but my clothes are a mess!

_Arys was laughing while avoiding another strike from Princess Heiji and defending from one done by John._

 

\- Sorry cousin, my bad! I thought you were a target, considering that Lionelia and Ryn were hitting and slapping you! Heheheheh!

_When the class was over, a lot of students went to Xenya, asking her to sign a book or a drawing of her. Xenya was puzzled by one of those books and she read the title, trying to figure out what kind of book it was._

 

\- ‘Strongest Fighters in the world’. Strange, what’s this?

_One student answered while smiling at her._

 

\- Teacher Xenya doesn’t know this? It’s a book with a list of fighters that participate in tournaments all around the world, with their history, adventures, and number of losses and wins.

 

\- I see… Oh, I’m number one in this book! Heheheh! Seya is not even on this list! Heheheh! Seya! Come here and take a look at this!

 

_Seya got near Xenya, with Ryn and Lionelia. He looked at the title of the book and at the page with the list that Xenya was pointing and he frowned._

 

\- Weird… Uncle Sully is second, my father is third… There’s a lot of names that I don’t recognize. Leia Mycym, number eleven! Cool!

_Ryn quickly looked at the list._

 

\- No way! My mother is that strong? Wait… Seya, you’re not here?

_Xenya laughed a lot._

 

\- Yeah, you weakling, you don’t even deserve to be on this list! Heheheh!

_Seya just shrugged his shoulders._

 

\- Well, it’s a list based on tournaments, I never entered in one. I bet in these tournaments they count the points or the knock-outs. Normally, when I fought over these past few years, I did it to defend myself, I wasn’t looking to win points in tournaments.

_Xenya smiled while looking at the list. She signed her name and delivered the book to the student._

 

\- Yeah, if Seya entered in tournaments, I would never be number one. He’s a better fighter than me.

 

_The other students and the two teachers that were listening looked at Seya in amazement. The student was so surprised that he almost drops the book and he shouted._

 

\- No way! Teacher Seya is that strong?

 

\- Yeah, my little brother here is surprisingly good. I know a lot of beings that underestimated him over the years and they were easily defeated. Including some Fairies and Mermaids. And we Fairies can be very fast if we use our Light Magic to increase our speed. But he’s faster than us.

_Seya looked to his left, he noticed a faint light that quickly went away._

 

\- Xenya, I think Queen Titania was near us, looking at that list. I think she liked seeing your name.

 

_Xenya turned red with embarrassment and she smiled. She signed more books and talked a little more with the students. When they finally went away, she talked with the teachers. Seya mixed with the students that were leaving and he left her behind, he didn’t want to interrupt because Xenya seemed like if she was enjoying the conversation, judging by her smiles and laughter. Ryn and Lionelia followed him to the cafeteria to eat something, they were starving because Xenya’s training was hard. Their friends were already at a table and Seya joined them. They ate some bread with tea. Seya complained it wasn’t as good as the one that Mary makes, and Ryn agreed, while Lionelia was curious to taste it. When they finished eating and while they were talking, Seya heard the high pitch voice of Queen Titania, whispering at his ear._

 

\- Seya, the Goddess wants to talk to you and your friends, especially Ryn and Lionelia. She wants to talk about what happened in the afternoon.

_Seya frowned, puzzled with what Titania said._

 

\- I don’t know what happened, but ok. Can you all come with me to my room? Queen Titania just told me that the Goddess wants to talk to us. Something to do about what happened this afternoon.

_Ryn and Lionelia looked at each other, worried. Ryn tried to make up an excuse._

 

\- I… can’t go, I need to study some things!

 

_And so did Lionelia._

 

\- Yeah, me too! I think I’ll go with Ryn!

 

\- Sorry, not allowed. She wants to talk especially with you too. I bet it has something to do with the girl Aria that you two sent away. Come on, she doesn’t like to wait!

_Seya got up and while the others followed him, Ryn and Lionelia were slowly getting up, trying to find an escape. But they were dragged by Hina and Myra._


	134. Report 113 – Graduation

…

_When Seya and his friends entered into his room, little Aria was seated on the edge of Seya’s bed, as usual, playing with the frails of her dress. She smiled but as soon as Ryn and Lionelia entered, she became serious._

 

\- Well, well, I’m glad that you two came so quickly. I was thinking that you were going to flee.

_Ryn and Lionelia gulped, but they remained silent. Seya was puzzled by their reaction._

 

\- Aria, what happened between you, Ryn, and Lionelia?

 

\- Not much, really, they just slapped and threatened me!

_Seya was in shock. He looked at them and he saw Ryn and Lionelia shaking. Lionelia was the first to speak._

 

\- I… didn’t slap you, my Goddess! I just slapped that bitch that pretended to be you! That girl is too abusive, she even dared to held on Seya’s arm while leaning her lead on him! And when she approached us, she had the nerve to ask if she couldn’t be with her beloved! Of course, we snapped!

_Aria made a small smile._

 

\- Well, actually, she’s also me. But I understand your reaction. That’s why I wanted to talk to you two, instead of turning you both into Jumping Mice. I think I need to explain a little about her. Her existence is just for me to be able to do some things that may not be considered as Deity behavior. She’s a free spirit that does as she pleases, most of the time. She has more or less free will and sometimes, like what happened this afternoon, she’s very hard to control. I know that you two slapped her and I know what you said to her because we are more or less the same being. It’s a little hard to explain properly. It’s like if we were the same person, but at the same time, we are not. But I think it won’t happen again. I’m going to keep my eyes on her, more closely. And I think the slapping also helped her realize that she can’t push her luck when other people are involved. But try to be more careful next time, Ok? Because she became surprised and embarrassed by your scolding, but if she got mad, we couldn’t have this conversation right now, because you wouldn’t be alive. Next time that she pushes her luck a bit too far, I think it’s enough if you tell her to stop or warn her that I’m going to squeeze her neck. That normally works.

_Ryn and Lionelia nodded, and they immediately apologized. Aria just jumped from the bed and she hugged them._

 

\- No harm was done, my dear Ryn and Lionelia. It was her fault, actually. And mine, I should have warned you about her.

_While they were still hugging each other, Seya heard a voice coming from his Communicator Crystal._

 

\- ‘Milord Seya, it’s Baron Frank Macleod. Can I talk a few moments with you?’

 

\- Of course, Baron, what’s the matter?

 

\- ‘My cousin Arthur called me, he has already found the first Nobles for the Nobles Conclave and tomorrow morning, he’s going with them to meet the Ministers so that they can start their work. He asked if Milord could go to that meeting too, at the throne room of the deceased Emperor.’

 

\- Greet, everything is going well, I see. Of course, I’ll go, I want to meet them.

 

\- ‘Thank you, Milord, I’ll warn Arthur. Goodbye for now.’

 

\- Goodbye, Baron Frank. So… everything is on the move… My sweet and kind Goddess, care to accompany me tomorrow morning?

_Aria was still smiling at Ryn and Lionelia but she then turned a serious look towards Seya._

 

\- What are you planning, Seya? I bet you had a weird idea.

 

\- Not really, I just want to mess with them a little and see what happens. It would be great if you were there with me, to see for yourself.

 

\- I can see perfectly without the need to actually be near you! But ok, I want to see up close what you are going to do. By the way, weren’t you supposed to be in the Auditorium, for your graduation? You are going to be late…

_Seya slapped his own forehead, she was right, he totally forgot!_

 

\- You’re right! I need to go!

_Seya runs out of the room, leaving everyone behind. Aria tilted his head._

 

\- He forgot about us! And he didn’t activate his defenses in this door! This guy… let’s go after him, I can activate the Magic to protect this room on his behalf and I also want to watch his graduation. My little Seya is growing so fast!

_Ryn smiled and they all went after Seya. Aria stayed behind to take care of Seya’s door and she vanished after doing it. Between Lionelia and Ryn, a light appeared that started to enlarge. When the light diminished, the girl Aria was running next to them._

 

\- Hello again, Ryn. Sorry about earlier, I got a little overboard. My little Aria scolded me a lot. And the grown-up Aria too. And our complete form, Aria, the Goddess of Creation was really angry, she wanted to dispose of me! I’ll try to not push my luck again, ok? Friends?

_Lionelia looked at her very seriously, while running._

 

\- As long as you know your place, we won’t have any problems! Seya, John, Duncan, and Zak are already taken, if you want to mess with a boy, I’m sure there are a lot of single ones in this school.

_Aria nodded while smiling._

 

\- Seems you aren’t so forgiving! Your cute yellow eyes fooled me! Ok, understood! Now, run, or we are going to miss Seya’s embarrassment for arriving late to his own graduation!

 

_When they arrived at the Auditorium, there were a lot of students already there, properly seated and a lot more standing behind, near the walls. Seya was down at the center, next to the Principal and all his Teachers. Seya was breathing heavily because of all the running and the Principal looked like he was scolding him for arriving late. When the students settle down and there weren’t any more students arriving, the Principal started with the ceremony. He went on making a speech, talking about Seya’s results in all of his classes, the teachers talked next, one by one, proud of him and happy for his achievements. The students that were watching were clapping at each speech and Seya was getting more embarrassed by the minute. The Principal announced that even if Seya was graduating, he wanted to invite him to be the official teacher of Applications of Magic of class 1-A. But because the students were already so used to have mixed classes, with every student of the 1-st and the 2-nd year attending, Seya’s class would keep on being done in that Auditorium, together with teacher Filz and Teacher Chris. Seya smiled and he went to the front, to answer to that invitation and to make his own speech._

 

\- In the beginning, I just wanted to be in this school so that I could be with boys and girls of my age. I also wanted to learn and get some new ideas. Well, I got a bunch of new ideas that are giving me a lot of money but I didn’t learn much!

_The students, the Teachers, and even the Principal laughed. Seya rubbed his head and he continued._

 

\- I’m not saying that we don’t have good teachers here, I just studied a lot and read and memorized all the school books before coming to this school! Maybe I shouldn’t have done that! Well, too late now, right? Heheheh! I’ve talked with the Principal about my graduation, early this morning. In fact, I wanted to quit school, but he was against it. With my new lands and everything that I still want to test to improve the lives of everyone, I don’t have time to be a full-time student. But it’s a great honor to become the teacher of class 1-A, I will always find time for teaching you all. Today, I did a very special class outside and this time, I allowed the students of the 3-rd year to attend. Not because I forgave them for their rude behavior at the beginning of this year, but because I want to give them a fair chance to improve. And I was also feeling generous! Heheheh!  So, continue your Magic Control Training to improve even more, so that we can have more special classes and you all evolve because you are the next generation of Mages. A very powerful one that will for sure, change the world as we know it. Make me proud with your achievements! And if any of you misuse or dishonors my teachings, we are going to meet again, in not so friendly terms. Now, let’s get out of here, it’s almost dinner time and I’m hungry because of Xenya’s class this afternoon! It was fun but so tiring!

_The students were clapping and cheering, and amongst the noise, Seya could hear some students asking for Xenya. He smiled and he raised his arm to call for silence. Everyone stopped, waiting for him._

 

\- Don’t worry, my sister Xenya will appear more often, helping our teachers in the Fighting Class. She likes to pass on her knowledge and I asked her some days ago if she wanted to get more students, instead of only my girlfriend, Ryn Mycym. One thing led to another and now she’s in this school, butchering the students with her crazy and hard training. And today was only her first day! Wait for the next one! Heheheh!

 

_The students laughed and they clapped even more. Seya bowed to them and waved at some students that waved to him. He started to talk a little with the Principal and the Teachers, while the students were leaving the Auditorium._

_…_

_In the cafeteria, Ryn and Lionelia were talking to the teenager Aria, still a little doubtful of her true intentions regarding Seya, while the others were talking amongst them. Seya arrived and seated next to Ryn, looking with surprise to Aria._

_-_ So, you are back. Are you going to behave or do I need to keep you away from Ryn and Lionelia?

\- I’m going to try, at least. But it’s hard, looking at you with that stupid look on your face and not mock you! Do you mind smiling a bit? Because those wide-open eyes of yours are getting on my nerves, it’s making me want to squeeze your neck to see your eyes pop!

_Seya just shook his head slowly, this Aria girl is a loose cannon! Heiji was laughing just by that conversation while leaning against Arys. Arys held Heiji’s head and she gently caressed her._

 

\- Cousin, do you mind not making Heiji laugh so much? She can burst her stomach with so much laughter!

_Everyone laughed, including Seya. Aria was smiling a lot, she seemed to be enjoying all that fuss. While they were eating, Aria noticed that the cute boys from before were in a nearby table, looking and smiling at her. She smiled back, waved at them, grabbed her food tray, said her goodbyes to Ryn and went to their table, to speak to them. Seya was talking with Hina about the Magical Program that he infused in the crystals to make the Light Dome of that morning and he didn’t notice Aria’s escape. When he looked at Ryn, he didn’t saw Aria._

 

\- Did we lose Aria again? I need to put a bell on that girl’s neck!

 

_Ryn winked her eye towards Lionelia and she then looked at Seya to answer._

 

\- No, she’s just flirting with some boys. Don’t worry, better with them than with you! So, what do you have prepared for tomorrow, besides that meeting in the morning?

 

\- Well, depending on how it goes, I may need the help of you all, in the afternoon. But for that, I have one thing in my Compressed Dimension… Here, one special binocular for everyone.

_Lionelia was looking at the binocular that Seya gave to her, wondering what that was for. She looked at Ryn and saw her smiling while placing hers in front of one eye and looking at Lionelia’s hair. She did the same and looked at Ryn’s hair._

 

\- So pretty! Ryn’s hair looks like trees! What’s this thing for, Seya?

 

\- Oh, that’s right, you never saw this! This is a very special binocular that allows seeing small things with detail. These ones have some tiny Magic Crystals in the outside, and if you touch them, it will increase the magnification for the same number of Crystals that you touch. It has many Magic Crystals inside of it, that use Light Magic for the magnification.

_Hina was looking at her binocular and placing her fingers in those tiny Crystals, first on one, then two, next three, four, and finally, in all five, while looking at Ryn’s hair, admiring the increase. She smiled at Seya._

 

\- You improved your first binocular? Cool, like this, it’s easier to use!

_Lionelia was looking at her binocular from all angles and she frowned._

 

\- Did you make this? Because I never saw anything like it! Did you already give one of these to the scholars of the Institute of Science in this Kingdom? I know that our scholars in the BeastKind Kingdom use something like this, but not with this magnification and not with Magic. And if I recall correctly, our Royal Navy also uses one, but those have thick glass inside of it, for the magnification.

 

\- Now that you ask… No, I just went some time ago, to meet the Mages at the National Institute of Magic. I know that the scholars of the Institute of Science are responsible for new discoveries and also, for our school books. Well, I just made my first version of this binocular recently but I never bothered on showing to them. Maybe I should do that, it will surely help them. In fact… I can talk to them about some of my ideas, but I need to gather some proofs to sustain what I want to tell them. Talking without proofs can be understood by them like a boy trying to look smart. I could show them my ships driven by Wind Magic, but it would be better to arrive there with something smaller. Maybe explain about blood components or maybe a Wind-Driven Carriage…

_Hina had a bright glow in her eyes._

 

\- Ships driven by Wind Magic? Wind-Driven Carriage? Tell me more, please!

 

\- Well, I've put two Big Crystals with Wind Magic in the back of my new fishing ships, another big one on the top of the mast to gather Wind, as the Sunlight Crystals do with light, and a stall with three small Crystals with voice commands near the helm, to change the speed. It works perfectly. It’s good for sailing when there’s no wind. I think I can do something similar to use in a carriage.

 

\- So cool… and… can you use that method to make a carriage fly in the sky? I think people that aren’t so good with Wind Magic, would love to be able to fly like that!

 

\- Or you can make it, Hina… Why are you all looking at me like that? You already learned about infusing a Magical Program in a Magic Crystal, it’s just a matter of creating one that can be used for the idea that Hina had! Do I need to do everything, you lazy bunch?

 

_Lionelia looked puzzled to the others and she saw them smiling and nodding their heads. She was still thinking how to do a Magical Program able to put a carriage to fly when Seya dropped a bomb._

 

\- Because you are so lazy that up until now, you guys didn’t even improve the Chess game as I told you some days ago, I’ll give you some homework. You have this evening and the next morning to use this binocular to make a Magic Crystal from a rock ball. Just that, without the need for the other steps. You need to look with that binocular to a Magic Crystal, see how they are up close and make a new one, using Earth Magic while using the binocular, to make the same Crystal formation while infusing Magic into it.

_John was looking at his binocular, shaking his head._

 

\- No, not possible, no.

 

\- Yes, it is. I bet you will be the first to do it, actually. Why are you all still here, looking at me like that? Go to your room and practice! I need everyone to help me tomorrow afternoon!

_Hina was the first to rush from the cafeteria, straight to her room. Ryn followed her. The others were a little surprised by Hina’s speed but they rushed to their own rooms, to practice. Lionelia was looking at her binocular, still puzzled._

 

\- Seya, I don’t know how to do what you said!

 

\- Not my problem. Figure it out yourself or go after Ryn, she will help you. Or you will be the only one failing this test and Arys will mock you. My cousin is really mean when she wants to be!

_Lionelia nodded her head and she went after the others. Seya smiled, looking at her leaving. He then searched around, trying to find Aria and he saw her in another table, talking and laughing with a couple of boys. He quietly left to his own room, to make some notes for the next day’s meeting. When Seya entered it, he heard Baron Frank’s voice, over his Communicator Crystal._

 

\- ‘Milord, it’s Baron Frank Macleod. I’m sorry for this late hour, but can I have a word with you, if possible?’

 

\- Of course, what’s the matter?

 

\- ‘I’ve talked with my cousin Arthur Macleod and told him that Milord wanted to go and meet the Nobles Conclave and for him to call you, as soon as he arrives at the Castle.’

 

\- That would be perfect. I can also take that chance to talk more with the Minister of Agriculture, just to make sure that everything is going well in the Human Conclave. Ok, I’ll wait for him to call me and I’ll go. Thanks for warning me.

 

\- ‘Of course, Milord. But he also told me that he’s suspicious of two Nobles, that maybe they have a hidden agenda. But he’s keeping them close, to check on them. That’s all, Milord, have a good night.’

_Seya seated on his bed, thinking. He then smiled, because he had an idea._

 

\- Queen Titania, I need a favor.

_From one side of his room, a light came flying, and a small being landed on his bed and spoke to him, in a high pitch voice._

 

\- If I can help, tell me.

\- Can you ask Xenya if she can come with me to the meeting with the Nobles and the Ministers of the Human Conclave? I need a strong and scary bodyguard. Not that you aren’t, but she’s more known and frightening!

 

\- Are you thinking that something is going to happen?

 

\- For sure it will, I just don’t know if it will be a good thing or not.

 

\- Ok, I’ll deliver your message. Sleep well, dear Seya.

 

…


	135. Report 114 – Meeting in the Human Conclave

_Early in the morning, Seya was already in the cafeteria, eating. Ryn and Lionelia arrived, with dark circles under their eyes, they seemed completely beat. John and Heiji arrived later, smiling. Myra, Hina, and Zak were talking, arguing about something, but they stopped when they got near him. While everyone was still in silence, Seya asked._

 

\- Well, any progress? John and Heiji are very pleased, as I predicted. But you guys, you don’t look so good.

 

_Ryn and Lionelia remained in silence, eating some bread. Myra and Zak looked worried and Hina was angry. She was the first to speak._

 

\- Seya, I think we understood the gimmicks of your assignment, but it takes a very long time to turn a rock ball into a Magic Crystal!

 

\- So, you did it, didn’t you?

_Hina, Myra, and John smiled, and Hina answered with a proud pose, by turning to the side and raising her chin._

 

\- Of course! Who do you think we are? We were still discussing how we could make it faster, we seem to not agree on that part.

_Seya nodded his head, he was smiling a lot and then, a Magic Crystal landed on the table, right in front of him, with a loud bang. It was a dark one and it was also a sculpture, with a RabbitKind girl engraved and a knight, both wearing crowns on their heads,  that were very similar to Arys and Duncan. Seya looked to his front, and he saw Arys and Duncan sitting, like if nothing had happened. Arys noticed his gaze and she frowned._

 

\- What? You never saw a Magic Crystal? It was a little tricky the first ten that we made, but after we get the hang of it, it became easy. It looks pretty, doesn’t it? I was thinking about offering it as a gift to my sister Erza, to scare her. Heheheh!

_Seya grabbed the sculpture and he was looking at it from all angles. He placed on the table again and he stared at it for a while, with a very serious look. He started to mumble._

 

\- I … never thought about doing something like this… it looks really beautiful. Maybe… a bigger one… I can even…

_Seya stopped talking and he just smiled, he seemed to have an idea. He then looked at Ryn and Lionelia and they avoided his look. He thought it was strange, they looked like if they did something wrong._

 

\- So, what about you two? Why you two look like as if you have killed someone? Do you need help on hiding a body?

_Ryn made a little smile and she then looked down. Lionelia hit her with one elbow and she pointed at Seya with her eyes, encouraging Ryn to speak. Ryn made a little smile and she started to explain._

 

\- Well, at first, we had a lot of trouble to figure out how to use the binocular to turn a small rock ball that Lionelia made in her room, into a Magic Crystal. But when we did it, we understood what we needed to do. And… that’s when things went a little overboard. We spent all night on making Magic Crystals, one bigger than the previous one. On the last one, we lost track of the size of it and… Well, we were stuck the rest of the night between the wall and one big Crystal that’s filling completely Lionelia’s room. We had to make a hole in the wall to get out but we waited hours to recover, because we were almost without any Magic! Don’t worry, we fixed the wall. But now we can’t get in the room again, that Crystal is blocking the door!

_Seya was stunned. He looked at Lionelia and she was nodding her head, looking worried. He didn’t know what to say, and then, Arys started to laugh._

 

\- Ahahah! Ryn and Lionelia, the amazing duo! That’s so cool! A Magic Crystal that’s big enough to fill a room? Can I have it? I can place it inside my Compressed Dimension!

_Ryn and Lionelia smiled. Lionelia nodded strongly._

 

\- Yeah, Ryn told me that you can use Seya’s Magic on your one! Please, can you take that thing out of my room? I need to sleep a little, I can’t go to class like this! I’m so tired!

 

_Arys got up and she held Lionelia’s hand, dragging her. Ryn swallowed a piece of bread and she went after them. The others stayed at the table, laughing. When Seya was still confused about how things went, he heard Baron Arthur’s voice, over his Communicator Crystal._

 

\- ‘Milord, it’s Baron Arthur Macleod. Can I have a word with you, if possible?’

 

\- Of course, what’s the matter?

 

\- ‘My cousin Frank told you that I was going to meet the Ministers with the Nobles of the first Conclave? Because we are almost arriving at the Castle. If you would be so kind as to come also it would be great, at least, to show your support.’

 

\- Of course! I’m going in a few moments, I just need to go meet a friend and take her with me. I’ll arrive shortly.

 

\- ‘Of course, Milord, we’ll be waiting for you.’

_Seya smiled to a puzzled Princess Heiji and he said goodbye. He quickly went to his room, greeting everyone that crossed his path but apologizing for not talking more, because he had a meeting to attend. He entered his room and he saw Xenya, happily talking with little Aria. He smiled at them and he hugged Xenya and he kneeled to be at the same height as Aria._

 

\- Thank you for accepting my invitation, my sweet, kind and cute little Goddess.

 

\- Yeah, I got curious. What are you up to?

 

\- Nothing, but if my hunch is right, you’ll get a taste of what your supposed ‘Old Book of the Goddess’, achieved.

_Aria frowned, she didn’t like Seya’s mocking tone, but she didn’t say anything. Seya opened a Gateway, directly into the throne room of the deceased Emperor. On the other side, seated at a very long table, Seya recognized the Ministers and Arthur Macleod. Seya crossed the Gateway, holding Aria’s hand and followed up close by Xenya. Arthur Macleod and the Minister of Agriculture got up and went to greet him, while the Gateway was dispersing. Arthur was the first to speak._

 

\- Milord, I’m glad that you came. And who is this young lady? And… Xenya… the Warrior…

_Arthur Macleod was smiling at Aria and then, he recognized Xenya. He even started to stutter. Seya hides his smile and he introduced his guests._

 

\- Hello again. This is my protégé, Aria. And my bodyguard for today, Xenya, the Warrior Maiden. Minister, by your smile, seems that everything is going well. There were no major incidents, I hope.

 

\- No. Milord. The food and basic necessities that we received, were delivered to the people all around the Human Conclave. And your farming equipment is being used non-stop. We are following the list that you gave me, with the seeds and times of plantation. According to my calculations, in a few months, we’ll even have a surplus of products that we can sell in your lands.

_Seya smiled and he looked around to the other Ministers that were standing near the table._

 

\- If everything goes well with the work of the Nobles Conclave, I think you can even send your merchants to sell your products to other countries.

_The Minister of Agriculture pointed to three empty seats, happy to hear that._

 

\- Please, Milord, have a seat. We were just waiting for your arrival to start the meeting.

_While Seya, Aria, and Xenya were sitting, the High Priest was looking at Seya and he was biting his lips. Seya pretended not to see at first, but after Xenya sits, he looked to the Priest and spoke to him._

 

\- Seems that we have here a Priest that wants to say something. By all means, please speak, I don’t want to cause any kind of misunderstandings or confusion.

_The High Priest took a deep breath, and under the worried look of the Minister of Agriculture, he started to explain himself._

 

\- Well, I’m just worried because up until now, we are following your advice, a heretic that told to the Minister of Agriculture that the Old Book of the Goddess misleads our country and it wasn’t written by the Goddess herself.

_Seya smiled and he noticed the serious look on Aria’s face from the corner of his eye. Seya made a small smile._

 

\- I don’t think that my opinion on your religion should influence your decisions for the good of the people living in these lands. Last time I checked, books aren’t eatable. And opinions are the same. But if you want to go there instead of discussing more important matters, what proof do you have that the Goddess wrote the Old Book? Because according to my research, up until 2.000 years ago, before the creation of the Kingdom of Rohan from a peaceful faction that had to flee from here, the Goddess Teachings was the book of your Church. It was just after the appearance of the Knight Sage and the first Emperor that the Old Book appeared for the first time.

_The High Priest made a weird smile._

 

\- Your research is wrong. According to the old manuscripts and ancient reports, the Old Book was written by the Goddess upon the creation of the world.

 

\- What old manuscripts and records? Those small pieces of papers that were scavenged from the fires that the Knight Sage ordered, to burn any book other than the Old Book of the Goddess? Fires that reached up into the sky and destroyed the knowledge that the humans brought when they first arrived into this world? And the next cleansing by killing anyone that found some new discovery or had a new idea? Sorry to say this to you, but my research was done by reading tons of books that the Elder Dragonoid Inia, Protector of the Human Race, saved from the burn. But by your disbelieved look, I can see that you do not believe me, but when this meeting ends, I can take you with me to visit the Dragonoid Ancient Library and you can do your own research. After that, you either change your opinion or you can still hold to your beliefs, even after seeing some strong proofs.

_The High Priest was pale. Hearing that and thinking on all the repercussions, was making him go dizzy. He just mumbled._

 

\- I… would want to see those books…

_But Seya wasn’t over._

 

\- Or if you prefer, when this meeting ends, we can ask the Goddess if she wrote the Old Book or not. I think that after hearing you, she’s starting to realize that letting you believe that it was her just to let you choose your way, was not the best choice.

 

\- But… the Goddess never appears to anyone!

_Aria spoke for the first time, with a very serious look towards Seya._

 

\- Well, the Goddess really likes my big brother here. She often appears to him to talk or to punish him, for making a blunder. Like this one _,_ for example _,_ criticizing another person's beliefs. _.._

_While the High Priest was looking at Aria completely puzzled, Count Bill Sampson exchanged a glance with Count Edward Simp. Arthur Macleod interrupted that conversation._

 

\- Milord and High Priest, I’m sorry for interrupting, but we have more urgent matters to attend. I think your conversation can continue when we make all the arrangements for the Nobles Conclave to begin functions.

_The Minister of Internal Affairs nodded and agreed with Arthur._

 

\- Yes, we might as well take care of that, before anything else. I’ve already talked with my colleagues and we agree on giving to the Nobles Conclave all our support and help so that the transition of power is achieved with easiness. We also think that our services could be used by the Nobles Conclave, considering that we have been taking care of these lands for the past few years.

_Arthur Macleod smiled and he looked at the Minister._

 

\- Well, considering that you were the Emperor advisors and you didn’t do anything to prevent how the things went until the last attack to the Elfians, one may think that you weren’t doing a good job and your influence to the Nobles Conclave could lead to a similar disaster.

 

_The Minister got worried and he nodded._

 

\- Yes, you are completely right. But you should also remember that the Emperor had a bad temper and every time that any of us talked about our concerns we could die if he wasn’t in a good mood. In fact, my predecessor suffered that fate, when he pointed out that the taxes were too high.

_Arthur stopped smiling and he slowly nodded his head._

 

\- Yes, I apologize for what I just said. I understand that the fault was not entirely yours, but you could have persuaded more the Emperor, to prevent things to reach this point. I hope that the Nobles Conclave can help our country to…

_Suddenly, the noise of a fight could be heard on the other side of the throne room’s door. The doors opened wide and a group of soldiers entered, armed with poorly made swords and spears and they surrounded the table. They looked like they were armed in a hurry. Behind them, arrived a group of Nobles. Count Bill Sampson got up and with a weird smile, he spoke._

_-_ Well, now is my turn to shine! My army and supporters arrived. I was chosen by my supporters as the next Emperor, to guide our beautiful country in this hour of need. This nonsense about the Nobles Conclave ends here, now! Anyone that opposes me, will be killed!

 

_Count Edward Simp got up and he yelled._

 

\- Long live Emperor Edward Simp!

_While everyone was surprised and looking around, Seya started to laugh._

 

\- Ahahah! This couldn’t have turned out better even if I was planning this! Another Emperor to be turned into a headless statue! So funny! See Aria, why I said that because of the Old Book the people in this country always choose badly? And they will give problems for the rest of the world if you don’t educate them.

_Aria was in complete silence, thinking. The High Priest was looking back and forth to Seya and Aria. While the High Priest was looking at Aria completely puzzled, Count Bill Sampson became angry._

_-_ Silence, boy! You will be the first to die!

_Seya hides a smiled and he raised his arm._

 

\- Sorry, can I ask just one thing, Great Emperor Bill Sampson?

 

\- At least you know your place, boy! I’ll let you amuse me, speak then.

 

\- Baron Arthur, these two over here were the ones that made you suspicious, right?

 

\- Yes, Milord, they were. I’m really sorry for dragging you to this dangerous situation.

 

\- Oh, this isn’t dangerous, it’s just funny!

_When the new self-proclaimed Emperor was about to speak, Seya threw all around the table his Compressed Dimension, to retrieve any piece of metal. Like that, the soldiers were quickly disarmed. Seya smiled at Xenya and he pointed with his head to the nearest soldier._

 

\- Sister, can you take care of these soldiers for me?

_While Seya was still smiling, Xenya got up and she quickly runs around the table knocking out every soldier, before they could react. A facepalm on the nearest soldier sent him flying over another soldier. A ground sweep and a knee in the face knocked out two soldiers in a row. Elbows, round-house kicks, and direct punches took care of the rest. At the end of her run, she seated again at her place, like if nothing had happened. Count Bill Sampson and Count Edward Simp had their mouths wide open, they couldn’t believe what they saw. The supporters of Count Bill Sampson froze because they just didn’t know what to do. Seya looked all around the table, making sure that the Ministers and the Nobles of the Conclave were Ok. He then looked at the two Counts that architected that hostile plan._

_-_ So, what do I do with you two? I can take your heads and turn your bodies into rock statues so that you can keep company the deceased Emperor over there, and like that, serve as a warning to future greedy people. But I think little Aria here wouldn’t like to see you getting killed right in front of her. So, my sweet and kind Aria, what should I do? Do you understand now what I told you last time? That the people here will always give trouble to the rest of the world because of that Old Book?

 

_While Aria was still in silence, thinking, the High Priest got up and he looked angry._

 

\- Enough! I won’t allow any more accusations that the Old Book written by the Goddess herself made these people do bad actions, instead of making sure that our people could be happy!

_Seya smiled at him and he looked at Aria, very seriously. He looked a little angry at her._

 

\- So, are you going to do anything? Or should I? Because you can guess what I’m going to do next, to these greedy people... Or to anyone from these lands that makes something like this.

_Aria got up and she asked with an angry tone on her voice. She was even clenching her fingers on the top of the table. She didn't like to be forced to act, but Seya was right._

 

\- What’s your answer to my proposal, my dear Seya?

 

\- I told you already, it only depends on you. I will do as you ask as long as you make sure to correct and educate the people that live in these lands. I don’t want to have any problems in the future, coming from here. You know how much I hate to have to look at my back.

_Aria nodded and she was slowly surrounded by a strong light. She looked around, to see if everyone at that table or the supporters of Count Bill Sampson could see and hear her. She then looked very seriously at the High Priest._

 

\- You now, High Priest, for someone that’s supposed to be my voice, you are very narrow-minded. My dear Seya invited me to accompany him so that I could see up close what was going to happen. I guess he was predicting something like this, that’s why he looks so angry. Seya is completely right, I never wrote the Old Book. The only book that I personally wrote to guide the people of my world was the Goddess Teachings. The Old Book was a twisted version of my book, the Knight Sage and the first Emperor wrote that. I never corrected it because I try to not interfere too much in the lives of my people, for you to choose your own path. But I see now that it was a wrong decision and if I want that the Humans in this country live peacefully with the other races, I must make sure that you all understand that.

_With her usual ‘Flash!’ and ‘Bum!’ sounds, Aria disappeared right in front of a scared High Priest. Then, near the ceiling of that room, on every ceiling of every room of every house of the Human Conclave and on the sky above every Village, City and settlement, the Goddess used Seya’s Announcement Magic to make her grown-up face to appear, saying that the Old Book of the Goddess was not written by her, but it was a bad interpretation made by the first Emperor and the Knight Sage, that distorted what she wrote in the Goddess Teachings. She didn’t correct that for all these centuries because she wanted them to choose for themselves. But because the she wants that humans live in peace with the other races, she came to warn them now. And it was better that they changed their ways because as easily as she grants life, she can take it. When the big Aria’s face dispersed, little Aria appeared again, peacefully seated at her place, near Seya. When the High Priest saw Aria again, he started to cry and he kneeled in front of her. In fact, every Minister, Noble, and soldier that weren’t knocked out, also kneeled. Xenya did the same, while Seya remained seated, with a serious look on his face, looking at everyone. Aria saw him still seated instead of kneeled and when she was about to hit his head, Seya spoke._

 

\- Don’t punch me, I’m still mad at you! You were the reason why all this happened. You should have corrected this situation years ago. You never annoyed the Knight Sage because of this, as you do with me?

_Aria stopped her punch in mid-air and she became embarrassed._

 

\- No… That guy was annoying, always calling me Mary and asking for my son, or saying that the BeastKind people was a bad mistake, that I was just a child playing to be a Goddess… I let him alone and chose to look more at other races, than the Humans living here. One could say that I abandoned them, I guess… I’m a little ashamed of my decision, I see now that you are completely right, I should have corrected this, over the last 2.000 years. But they were doing alright, more or less. They were just stuck in their development. Inia is also at fault, she was supposed to be their Protector and guide them, but she never had a good relationship with the Emperors. Maybe that’s why I annoy you so much, I don’t want to make the same mistake again.

_Seya smiled a little and he hugged Aria. He then kissed her right cheek and fixed a curl in her hair, under the surprised look of everyone inside that room. Seya then looked at the High Priest._

 

\- So, is this enough proof for you that the Old Book wasn’t written by the Goddess? Or do you need more? I hope that from now on, you make sure to change the minds of your people, or we are going to have a lot of problems. The Goddess can’t kill you all, because she’s a kind and sweet Goddess, but I’m a rotten, vindictive and easily annoyed Half-Breed RabbitKind. I won’t have any problems sleeping, after killing every single one of you that still thinks that Humans are superior to the other Races that lives in this world. And for you, the brand new members of the Nobles Conclave, I’m going to leave, to let you work. Next week I will address the rulers of every country in the Dragonoid’s Meeting Cave and I hope you can send someone to attend that meeting.

_The High Priest and everyone at the table slowly nodded. Seya got up and he went to the middle of the room, holding Aria’s hand and followed by Xenya. He opened a Gateway to his school’s room and he bowed to everyone at that table. He then quickly sent a Wind Slash towards Count Bill Sampson and Count Edward Simp necks, right in front the surprised look of little Aria. While their heads were falling, Seya lifted their bodies with some Wind Tornados, placed them next to the statue of the previous Emperor and covered their bodies with rock. He covered also the heads in rock and placed them inside his Compressed Dimension. Before Aria could say anything, Seya went towards the Gateway and shrugged his shoulders while looking at her._

 

\- What? You thought I was going to let them live after this? I thought you knew me better! I don’t want to have them on my back, making mischievous plans!

_When Aria jumped to hit Seya’s head, he crossed the Gateway, running from her. Aria went after him, followed by Xenya. When the Gateway was dispersing, the Ministers were looking at each other and at the new statues. The Minister of Agriculture was the first to speak, still dumbfounded._

 

\- He’s… the Great Sage… I knew there was something special about him… and even the Goddess follows him…

 

…


	136. Report 115 – Floating Mountain

_In Seya’s room, Aria was slapping his head._

 

\- You! Argh! Can you stop killing people in front of me? It’s so damn annoying!

_Seya was covering his head, to defend himself. She wasn’t hitting him hard but since it was in the same place, it was making his head hurt._

 

\- It’s your own fault! Why did you let those two being born? I thought you choose very well if a couple could have children!

 

\- Their parents are not the ones at fault! Those two were always good children! I just… don’t know what changed them…

_Aria became depressed and she seated on the edge of Seya’s bed. Xenya was looking at her and she didn’t know what to say. Seya kneeled in front of her and placed one hand on her right cheek._

 

\- I’m sorry. I was still angry because of them. I’m sure you tried really hard so that they didn’t turn like they did but sometimes, people change for the worst. Don’t worry, you did a good thing, warning the people like that. I’m sure that the Human Conclave will be more open-minded and less problematic, because of what you did back there. And I’m very honored to accept your proposal, for me to be the new Protector of the LizardKind Race if your offer still stands. Do you think I should meet with the Elder Dragonoids and tell them that? Maybe I should make a Dragonoid form at that meeting! I’ve learned how to do it with Master Inia!

 

\- No, telling to the Elders it’s my job, actually. And to the LizardKind Ten Clan Conclave. I’m sure they will be happy by knowing that I chose you as their Protector and Advisor.

_Xenya was so happy by Seya that she started to clap her hands while smiling a lot._

 

\- I didn’t know that! That’s so cool!

_Aria smiled and she jumped to the floor._

 

\- Well, I need to go, I want to have a look over the Human Conclave, to see what the people are doing after my announcement. What about you, Seya?

 

\- Well, I may need your help later on for the second part of my plan, if everything goes well with the first part.

 

\- What are you up to? Something crazy, I bet!

 

\- Yes, but it’s also a part of the second gift that I promised you, for my birthday. You will like it, I’m sure.

_Aria looked puzzled but she didn’t say anything while slowly vanishing. Xenya was overly excited and she couldn’t stay still. She started to walk back and forth while mumbling._

 

\- Seya is a Protector… What does he need to do?.... How can I help… its cool… but a big responsibility…

_Seya went to seat at one table and he started to make some notes. He let Xenya alone with her thoughts because he had some plans to make. He spent the remaining time until lunch making some notes while looking at the map of his lands. Xenya would come from time to time, to see what he was doing and she then returned to her back and forth walking, while mumbling and making plans on her own. When it was almost lunchtime, he went to the cafeteria and Xenya returned to her Fairy form and flew out the window, still puzzled. Seya waited peacefully in the cafeteria, waiting for his friends. From time to time, a student would come to him, with some doubt about Magic Control or infusing a Magical Program into a freshly made Magic Crystal. When Seya was eating a piece of bread and making some notes, Ryn and Lionelia arrived, talking with each other while holding hands. Arys and the others arrived later on. While they were eating, Seya asked._

 

\- So, have you figured out how to make a Crystal quicker, with that binocular?

_They all nodded, but only Hina answered._

 

\- We were having some problems but now, we can make a Crystal very fast! We can even make one of any size that we want! Arys and Duncan, well, they are even making small sculptures! But what was the purpose of this exercise? For you to test our Magic Control?

 

_Seya smiled enigmatically._

 

\- There’s also that, but that wasn’t my only objective. I need all of you to skip school today after lunch and come with me to help me with a project that I have for a very long time. I could do it alone but it would take longer and I would spend more Magic than I’m willing to. It will also serve for you to see how powerful you all became.

 

_Heiji smiled and she nodded._

 

\- I don’t have a problem with helping you, but it won’t make you look bad, graduating, becoming an official teacher and telling us to skip school? It doesn’t look to me as a proper Teacher’s behavior! Not that I’m against it, of course!

 

\- I could get in trouble, but only if the school finds out. But I don’t really care if I get in trouble, actually. What can they do to me? Expel me? Hehehe!

 

_Heiji started to swallow her lunch and she tried to speak while gulping down her food._

 

\- Hurry up… _munch… munch_ … you guys! … _munch…munch_ … I want to see… _munch… munch_ … what he’s up too!

_The others smiled and they started to eat faster. Soon, they finished and Seya quickly got up, walk out the cafeteria and went to his room, with Ryn grabbing one of his arms and Lionelia the other. The rest of the gang rushed to follow them. In his room, Seya opened a Gateway. In the other side, they could just see a rock wall. They looked at each other, puzzled, but Seya crossed the Gateway, making them run to follow him. He then dispersed it and looked up to the rock wall and opened his arms._

_-_ This is my project. Cool, right? We came here during our school break, remember? It’s that big mountain in the very edge of my lands that used to belong to the Dwarfs. I’ve already talked with King Barunger about this empty mountain, full of caves, rooms, and houses. And there’s also a beautiful Hill in the back of it that goes at a quarter-height of this mountain, filled with grass and trees. I want you guys to surround this mountain, at a good distance from each other. I want to turn this entire Mountain, into a Magic Crystal. Except for the Hill, that one is fine as it is. While you turn it into a Crystal, I will fly around it, completing the spots that you miss. I want that all the rock, from the inside until the outside, from the bottom, that it’s stuck in the ground until the top of it that almost reaches the clouds, all of it, turns into a Magic Crystal. Then, I want it covered in a thin layer of rock so that no one realizes it’s a Magic Crystal Mountain. We then go inside and see if there’s any part that’s missing to be turned into a Crystal. After everything is done, we’ll make a thin layer of rock on the walls inside, to hide the Crystal.

_While Seya was explaining his plan, Heiji and Hina were happily screaming and jumping around while hugging each other. Myra, Arys, Duncan, Zak, and John were smiling a lot and clapping their hands. On the other hand, Ryn and Lionelia were wobbling, holding each other’s hand and one was trying that the other didn’t faint. Seya finally turned back and looked at his friends. He was smiling until he saw Ryn and Lionelia. They didn’t look so good._

 

\- Don’t you two dare to faint! I’ll slap you both a lot, to wake you up! Ryn, I thought you got over that bad habit of yours, and Lionelia, you two? Do I need to call Xenya, so that she beats up both of you?

 

_Ryn gulped and she forced a smile but she was so pale that she looked dead inside._

 

\- No… I just… can’t stop thinking about everything that idea implies…

 

_Lionelia spoke, with a low voice._

 

\- Why… do you want… to do something so crazy? Why…

 

_Seya looked at them for a while, waiting. Since they didn’t faint, he continued._

 

\- This it's just phase one. Phase two will be Zak, Arys, and Duncan, cutting a circle around this mountain and Hill, really deep. Phase three, Hina will infuse a Magical Program on the Mountain to make it float high in the sky. Phase four, I’ll infuse another Magical Program in the Mountain after we choose a Control Room in the middle of it, from where I can make the entire Mountain fly around, pushed by Wind Magic. Phase five, its Ryn infusing a Magical Program on the Mountain, so that from the Control Room, I can make her Water Bubble for defending this mountain. Phase six, its Arys infusing a Magical Program, so that from the Control Room, I can make her Dark Cloud and tentacles, to attack with this mountain. And the best part is that you will help me in every single step of this plan. I’m sure everyone will be able to help me with this.

_His friends froze for a moment because of this last explanation. After a while, Lionelia fell on her knees while the others were jumping around. Ryn made a big smile, as soon as she heard that she was about to make a Magical Program for a Water Bubble. Arys was hugging Seya and jumping with him. Seya escaped her hug and guided her to Duncan so that she grabbed him instead. Seya waited a while, letting them calm down. Then, Heiji frowned, she was thinking about something. The others noticed her and they too, became serious, thinking on all the implications that plan would create. Lionelia was the first to speak, after taking some deep breaths and slowly getting up._

 

\- Seya… Why do you want to do all that? To make an entire Mountain float and guide it, create defenses and attack possibilities… Do you want to conquer a country, or what?

_Seya became serious and he slowly shook his head._

 

\- Not a country, an Island. First, I want to make this Mountain float and let it fly all over my lands, gathering water from the clouds and pouring water down, slowly, to water the soil of my lands. It will also serve as a touristic spot for people to visit and our new home, mine, Ryn, and yours, my sweet Lionelia. Because it will be a Magic Crystal, I’ll make a Magical Program so that it gathers Magic from everywhere. I hope that in less than three years and before little Aria sacrifices herself to protect us, this Mountain will have enough Magic for me to use, to take care of the Demonoid Island.

 

_Heiji had her mouth wide open and she asked while stuttering._

 

\- You… want to attack… the Demonoid Island?

_Seya made an enigmatic smile._

\- If I have to, yes. I have another idea for that Island but it depends on how things go with this Mountain. Shall we start? It will be fun!

 

_They all nodded their heads. All, except Lionelia. She was still a little dumbfounded. At least, until Ryn whispered to her._

 

\- Pull yourself together! You don’t want to see him mad! Last time, he scolded me so much that I cried my eyes out! And then Xenya punished me by taking me to train with her to the LizardKind prairies. She made me fight all alone against a huge Demonoid! I almost died! But I got through it and I became more powerful and created a brand new Magic that made Seya jealous! And you heard him, it will be our new home! He just said that he wants to live with us in there! You don’t want that? Because I do!

_Lionelia looked back at Ryn, thinking about living together with Seya and Ryn. Lionelia then smiled and started to gather her Magic._

 

\- Yes, you are right, we are talking about our new home! Let’s do this!

_Everyone felt the enormous pressure that was coming from Lionelia’s Magic. They smiled and started to gather their one. A few moments after, they all went for their belt purses, taking from it all the Magic Crystals filled with Earth Magic that they could find and filling their pockets with them. Seya pointed to one side of the mountain._

 

\- Go, fly on that direction and when you can’t see me standing here, one of you lands and the others continue. When the flying group can’t see the one that landed, one lands. Do that all around the mountain. The last one to land uses the Communicator Crystal to call me and the others so that we can start. I want that each and every single one of you use the binocular to turn this Mountain into a Magic Crystal from left to right, from bottom to top, as far as you can see. When all that you can see is a Crystal, fly to your left side, to where there’s still rock and do it all over again. Like that, it will work. I’ll fill in the spots.

_Lionelia remembered something._

 

\- Oh, I never learned how to fly! How can I do it?

_Hina smiled and showed her a Wind Crystal._

 

\- If you can’t use Wind Magic, you can use a Crystal like this one. It’s a little tricky, at first. Maybe you can get a lift from one of us to your spot, but only this time! You need to learn it yourself! Seya is always making us fly all over the place!

_Lionelia was looking at the Wind Crystal that Hina gave her, thinking. She looked back at Hina, puzzled._

 

\- I may need a little help with this. I don’t mind about heights, but flying using Wind Magic? I don’t see how!

 

\- It’s easy if you have enough Magic Control over your Magic! I could never do or think about doing something like that until Seya taught us how to train our Magic Control, and now I fly like a bird! Me, a small, chubby and cute young girl! Heheheh!

_Seya was looking at them, waiting for them to stop talking, with his arms crossed over his chest. Ryn noticed him and she pinched Lionelia and Hina’s arms._

\- Come on already! Seya is looking at you guys! If you spend more time talking and less on working, I bet he’s going to make us work even harder!

_When Lionelia looked at Seya, she felt herself being lifted in the air. Ryn was carrying her like a Princess over her arms and she then started to fly. The others followed them. Seya stayed in the ground, looking at them._

 

\- Cool, their flight really improved. They are training hard and they all became very fast. Well, I guess I need to prepare some things.

_Seya took from his Compressed Dimension his Staff. He placed the ball with Earth Magic that the Goddess gave him into the Crystal at the top. Slowly, the ball was absorbed. He then started to gather his Magic, concentrating, linking his Magic Flow with the Earth Crystals that he had inside his Compressed Dimension, tons upon tons of Crystals. When he felt that all the Magic was connected, between him, the Staff and the Crystals, he waited for the others while looking up to the top of the Mountain. A few moments after, he heard John’s voice. He was the last to land at his spot. Seya called the others and told them to count until five and start. He started to count also, and then, he started. Starting from the bottom and going up very fast, he turned the rock of the Mountain in front of him into a Magic Crystal. He made sure that the rock deep inside the Mountain, was also transformed. When the new Crystal reached the top of the Mountain, Seya started to make more to his left side, until the far most that he could see with the binocular. When he couldn’t see anymore, he turned to his right side. A few moments after, he finished on his end so he flew to the left side of the Mountain, trying to see if he could find the edge that was still rock. When he spotted it, he flew for a while more. He then landed, doing the same thing all over the rock that was still unturned. He flew again and he found the edge that one of his friends left behind. He turned that edge also, from bottom to top and he continued his flight. He didn’t saw anyone, just the border of rock that was left behind, probably because they couldn’t see it at that distance, like what happened to him. After two hours, he had completed his flight around the mountain and he landed at his spot. During his flight, he didn’t saw his friends anywhere._

 

\- Weird. Where are they? Well, I need to fly higher and do another flight around this, to see if I missed anything.

_Seya went high up in the sky and he started to fly around the mountain, going up little by little, while looking if there was still some rock that needed more Magic. He couldn’t find any. At the top, he landed and looked around. The others weren’t anywhere. Then, he noticed that the Mountain that was already turned into a Crystal was changing. It was appearing a rough rock surface, covering the Crystal and it was reaching the top, coming from all directions, and very fast. Seya was puzzled._

 

\- Who is doing this? It’s so fast! They are already at this level of speed? I think that Zak can do it at this speed, but the others should be slower! It's better if I fly around again, to see if there are some spots to cover with rock.

_Seya did a bunch of circles around the Mountain, fixing here and there some places were the Crystal was still visible. But in less than thirty minutes, the exterior of the Mountain looked like any other mountain again. Seya landed and used his Communicator Crystal to call Ryn._

 

\- Hello Ryn, where are you? I think the outside of the mountain is finished but I don’t know where is everyone!

 

\- ‘Hello, my dear! We are already inside, what were you doing? We finished ages ago! Come here, we need more Earth Magic. Our Crystals are almost out of Magic and John, Zak, Arys, and Lionelia are dead tired! They spent a lot of Magic, really quick! I’m Healing them, together with Princess Heiji and Myra but we could use some help!’

 

\- Ok, I’ll arrive shortly, I just need to sense where are you.

_Seya concentrated, trying to find Ryn. He rushed through a cave that went deep into the Mountain, following Ryn’s Magic Flow. He soon found them, in an enormously high ceiling cave, near the bottom of the Mountain. Seya looked around, that cave seemed a good place to be used for meetings or for storage. He approached his friends and he saw all them dead tired laying on the floor but with a smile on their faces. Arys was the first to speak._

 

\- Well, that was fun. What’s next? Heheheh! Ouch, I can’t laugh, my body hurts so much!


	137. Report 116

_Seya smiled and he quickly healed his friends to full health and he even restored their Magic by using some Earth Magic from his Staff to refill the Magic Crystals that they placed on the floor. When he finished everything, he noticed Arys looking at him in a weird way._

 

\- What? Do I have something on my face?

 

\- No… but that Staff with that Big Crystal on top… You look like a Great Sage that I saw in a book, once. But that one was a woman.

 

\- That must have been a picture of the Elfian Great Sage. I know she was the only Great Sage that used something like this.

 

\- That means you…

 

\- Yup. Why, don’t tell me that you didn’t suspect, for all this time?

 

\- Of course, I did! But having you confirming that so leisurely, it’s just…

 

\- Well, less talking, more work! You guys were very fast outside but now, I want even more speed inside! Go, turn every wall, floor, and ceiling, into Magic Crystal! When everything is done, we’ll make a rough rock to cover everything. Go!

_They used Fire Magic or a Fire Crystal to see their way and they started to run, exiting that cave through any exit that they could find. Seya approached the nearest wall and he started to change that entire cave. Soon, a shinny Crystal was covering every wall, piece of floor and ceiling. He smiled, looking at the cave that was shining with Magic Crystals._

 

\- Now, that’s pretty. Well, I need to rush this, or we’ll be here all night. Queen Titania, I need a small favor.

_From his left, a small flying being appeared and it was hovering in mid-air, in front of Seya’s face._

 

\- I’m always near you, dear Seya. So, how can I help? I can’t use Earth Magic, remember?

 

\- It’s just to protect me, I need to concentrate a lot and I don’t want to be disturbed. And you know how much I hate to be unaware of my surroundings!

 

\- Ok, I’ll make sure that no one interrupts you. Go ahead, I’m enjoying the show. Your idea for this mountain is really something.

_Seya smiled and he placed his hands over the wall in front of him. He concentrated, to feel his Magic Flow, to make it move through the Crystal, going all around, using the newly formed Crystal to make his Magic Flow run through the Mountain. When he couldn’t sense a Crystal because there was still rock, he turned it into Crystal. His Magic Flow rushed through the new path and it went further, and further. Seya sensed new Crystal appearing, because of his friends. He continued on making all rock, even the deepest in the walls, ground or ceilings, turn into Crystal, accompanying his friends work. After two hours, it was done. Seya smiled and called his friends with his Communicator Crystal, telling them to place their hands on the nearest wall and concentrate on letting their Magic Flow go to the Crystal. They did as Seya told and Seya connected his Magic Flow with his friends, making them realize for the first time in their life, how their personal Magic Flow could connect with others. They all found it strange, sensing each other like that and hearing their thoughts without using a Communicator Crystal or Mind Magic. Seya guided them, on how to make their own Flow to rush through the Crystal. He guided them, on how to use that feeling to make a rough rock surface over the Crystal, without the need to go there physically. With everyone working in perfect sync, they finished in less than thirty minutes. Seya sent a message over their Flow Connection so that they could know where he was and how to get to him. He then went to the middle of the cave and he waited, looking around and thinking on the next steps. When their friends arrived, they were all smiling. Ryn was the first to hug him._

 

\- That was amazing! I could sense everyone and hear everyone inside my head! It was as if we were all in a strange place, like if…I don’t know how to explain…

 

_Lionelia smiled and she completed._

 

\- Like if we were all the same person. Yeah, I didn’t felt this for some years, I really missed it.

 

_Heiji was smiling._

 

\- Yeah, the first time that Seya connected our Magic Flow, I almost peed myself of happiness! It’s so cool, having you guys at this level so that we could do this connection!

_Hina had a shine in her eyes, looking at everyone. She then jumped and she hugged Seya, very strongly. She stayed like that for a while, just hugging him. She was able to speak after a while, with too much emotion in her voice._

 

\- Thank you… I could feel your love for us and your kindness. The way that you guided us along the Crystal was amazing. I never felt my Magic Flow until you taught me how to train it. And now, being able to connect mine with everyone, it’s so cool! Can I learn how to do this?

 

_Seya smiled and he kissed Hina’s forehead._

 

\- You learned, my sweet and gentle Hina, even if you don’t realize it by now. You can do it in two ways, actually. By using a Magic Crystal that you and Zak could hold at the same time, or just by placing your hands together and using your Magic Flow to run between you two. I was waiting for everyone to increase your knowledge of your own Magic Flow, to do this. Now, you can use it on your one. I learned about this Flow Connection with Master Inia. The Dragonoids and the LizardKind use it to communicate in a distance. It requires good control of your Flow and trust in the person that you connect, mainly because it can connect your deepest feelings and thoughts if you want to. Consider this your prize, for all the work that you made so far. And also, to pay the work that still needs to be done. A word of advice for you all, be careful with this Flow Connection. It’s a deep connection, at the mind level. It can also be used to attack or to read the thoughts of others without the other person realizing it. The LizardKind use this, to read, change or modify memories. Like Master Aku Kiro did with Ariel. You need a lot more training to use it like that, but it’s achievable.

 

_Hina was thinking, completely serious. After a while, she smiled at Zak._

 

\- For me, using the Flow Connection just to unify my mind with you, is enough.

 

_Zak nodded, with a shine in his eyes and a happy smile._

 

\- I would be honored, my sweet, if you did that.

 

_Seya looked at Ryn and she was biting her lip._

 

\- What? You look like you are struggling with something.

 

_Ryn turned bright red._

 

\- Well… You already made this connection with Lionelia, but not with me…

 

_Seya nodded with a small smile._

 

\- Yes, I was waiting for you to control better your Magic Flow. Don’t worry, I didn’t forget you.

_Arys was opening her mouth for one more sarcastic remark, but Duncan covered her mouth with his hand and he shook his head slowly while making a smile. Arys smiled back and nodded. She wasn’t worried, there would be more opportunities for her to mock her cousin. She could let that one slide. Seya looked at his friends and he assigned more tasks._

 

\- Ryn, Lionelia and Heiji, go to the highest part of this mountain, to see if you can find a cave that could be turned into a Control Room. I need also a bigger cave next to it, as my laboratory and another cave as living quarters. Now, for Phase two, Zak, Arys, and Duncan, cut a circle around this mountain and Hill, really deep. I’ll help on that part. Phase three it’s for Hina, go with Ryn and infuse a Magical Program in one wall of the Control Room, to make the Mountain float high in the sky. Phase four, it’s for me. Phase five, its Ryn infusing a Magical Program in one wall of the Control Room, to make your Water Bubble. Phase six, its Arys infusing a Magical Program in a wall of the Control Room, to make your Dark Cloud and tentacles. Let’s go, I want to see this finished before dinner!

 

_Everyone rushed out of that cave, for their assignments. Seya runs after Zak, Arys, and Duncan, to the outside. He joined their flight around the Mountain and Hill, helping by choosing how deep the trench should be, to release their objective from the ground. Seya went to the bottom of that trench and he digs more with his Earth Magic, trying to find where would be safe to cut the bottom of the mountain. When he was happy with the amount of rock that was under the mountain, he called Hina._

 

\- Hina, are you there? How are things in your end?

 

\- ‘Hello! We found a cool cave very near the top! I’ve already made my Program and Ryn too. What’s next?’

 

\- Well, make it float, really slowly. I need to check if it’s ready at the bottom where I am and make more rock to serve as a base if needed!

 

\- ‘Ok, I’m starting! Slowly…’

 

\- Ok, stop right there! Let me just cut more… Now, up again!

 

\- ‘Ok! A little more… Oh, I felt a trembling!’

 

\- It’s released, cool! Go up a little more… More… Wait! Stop right there! Let me take a look… Ok, go up again! A little more… Ok, Stop! Let me just go beneath it. Don’t let it fall over me!

 

\- ‘Yeah, that would be funny, right? Heheheh! Don’t worry, I got this!’

 

\- Seems it’s Ok. I’m going to make more Crystal to make the bottom stronger… wait a little more… done. Let me just cover all with rock… until the bottom of the hill… perfect! Wait a while, let me get out from here… That should do it, let it raise more! Wait! Oops, there’s a big hole under this! Ok, go up, until the top of the Mountain enters into those clouds up there! I’m going to see what I can do about this hole in the ground.

 

\- ‘I can’t see the clouds from this room! Wait, I’m going to ask Princess Heiji to go out, while Ryn makes her Magical Program. Or it’s better if we finish this?’

 

\- I don’t think there’s a problem if Ryn does it, we are talking about a Magic Crystal the size of a Mountain, it can handle many people creating Magical Programs at the same time!

 

\- ‘Ok, We’ll take care of that, don’t worry. Come when ready, to finish your phase!’

 

_Seya got out from that huge hole by flying and he landed softly on the ground, near Arys._

 

\- Well, I have an idea for this hole. Zak, can you place a smooth rocky floor on the bottom and on the edges of this hole? Make the edges with less inclination, like some ramps around it. I want to fill this with water, it will serve as a pond.

 

\- On it! Wait here, I’ll be right back!

_Zak went to the edge of that hole and he started. He then flew to the bottom of the hole and around the edges, making the rock surface. In a few minutes, he finished and he joined Arys, Duncan, and Seya._

 

\- You wanted something like this, right? Now what? Do we fill it with water?

 

\- Yes, it can be only half, the rain will fill the rest. Some days from now, we can even plant some trees around it, to make it prettier. Or let nature take its course. Or better yet, the Fairies can turn this into a beautiful landscape, they like to do that.

_They started to use their Water Magic to throw Water to the big hole, left by the Mountain and the Hill. When it was almost at middle height, Seya stopped and he made a signal to the Mountain up in the air. They nodded and they all flew there, entering by one cave at the top of the Mountain and following Seya that was going after the Magic Flow of Ryn. They quickly reached the cave that Ryn, Hina, and Heiji choose as the control Room. Seya looked around, pleased by their choice. He then went to the middle of it and made a stand at his waist height. He placed in there ten small Crystals with the commands for five speeds ahead and five back. He concentrated and placed the same Program that he used in his fishing ships. He then went to the nearest wall and he placed one hand over it. He infused a Program so that the Mountain could receive the commands for the speed and movement, done by turning a helm. He returned to the middle of the room, he forgot to place the helm near the stand! He quickly made one of wood, with some small Crystals around it and in the middle and it was attached to a rocky pole that he grew from the ground, like a small tree. Seya looked around the room, it was missing a way for him to see around the Mountain! He frowned, thinking. He then smiled, he remembered that a Communicator Crystal could also send images but that was for later. Right now, just some windows would do the trick._

 

\- Zak, can you make some holes so that I can see outside? I’ll do something else, later on.

_Zak went around the room, making some big openings in the walls, with Seya’s height, but he had to struggle a little on the first one, he forgot that beneath the rock, there was Magic Crystal and that was trickier. He finished six and he then covered the edges of the openings that had Crystal visible, with rough rock. He looked around, thinking. He then smiled, he remembered what Seya did. He grabbed a Fire Crystal from his belt purse and he started to melt some sand that he quickly made. With a Wind Crystal, he made six thick, transparent windows and he placed them in place, held by more rough rocks. He went near Seya and looked around, testing the view. He then looked at Seya, a little nervous, he seemed to be waiting for his approval._

 

\- Well… what do you think? Does it work like this?

_Seya was looking around and he slapped Zak’s back._

 

\- Wonderful! You even made some windows! I was wondering what you were doing by melting all that sand! With only the openings it was getting cold very quickly, but those transparent windows are just perfect, thanks!

                                  

_Zak was smiling while turning red._

 

\- Well, I remembered how you did with that new Inn. You made the windows like this, so, I was wondering if I could do the same. You were right, with enough Magic Control, a Mage can do amazing things! I would never have thought of doing something like this before meeting you, and now look at me, I can even use Fire Magic like a Fire Mage! Now, that’s a surprise!

_Hina was looking at the windows, one at a time, placing her hand on them, evaluating the smooth and the transparency. She smiled and then she runs towards Zak, to hug him._

 

\- Those windows are perfect! You can do some pretty things, you sure can!

 

_Zak was turning redder when he noticed the others smiling. Seya signaled Arys so that she would do her part. She happily went to a wall and placed her hand over it. She concentrated for a while and soon she returned to her place, next to Duncan, smiling at Seya._

 

\- Done! What’s next? Heheheh!

_Seya was puzzled, she was way too fast! He went to the helm and he made one program to activate Ryn’s Water Bubble and another to activate Arys Dark Cloud. By placing one finger over one small Water Crystal in the middle of the helm, and using the command ‘Activate Water Bubble!’, he activated it around the entire Mountain and Hill. When they looked through the windows, they could see that they were right in the middle of an enormous, transparent, blue, Water Bubble. Seya deactivated it and he activated the small Dark Crystal in the helm, by placing his finger over it and using the command ‘Activate Dark Cloud!’. Arys Magical Program made a Cloud that surrounded the Mountain and Hill and from it, stretched a lot of Dark Tentacles. Arys pointed to the helm and she asked._

 

\- Cousin, can you use your Magic Flow to connect to the Tentacles? That’s what I do to make them move when I’m in the middle of my Dark Cloud.

 

_Seya did as Arys suggested and it worked perfectly. He also found out that he could see around the entire mountain like if the Cloud was an enormous eye, looking all around. Seya became a little dizzy._

 

\- Oops… It’s a little difficult to get used to this sight!

_Arys nodded._

 

\- Yes, I also had some trouble to find out how to see things, when I was in the Dark Cloud the first time. I managed to create a sight all around. It’s easy to spot attacks, but it can take a little while, for you to get used to it. I didn’t knew if I could put that in the Magical Program that I made to this Mountain, but it worked. Concentrate on one single place and move your look, like if you were looking around you, by moving your head.

 

\- Yeah… it’s just… a little difficult. I’m getting used to it, little by little, but it makes me dizzy! I think that with some more time, I’ll get the hang of it.

_The others wanted to try it and one by one, they all became dizzy. The ability to see all around the Mountain and Hill at the same time was too strange. Seya deactivated the Cloud and he smiled._

 

\- Well, I was thinking about using the same Magic of the Communicator Crystal, so that I could look all around the mountain. But with the Dark Cloud, it works perfectly. So, only one thing to test. Let me just infuse a starting point in the Crystals of the helm so that the Mountain learns where is the start point… almost... Done! Now, grab on to something, let’s make this Mountain fly! ‘Speed 1!’

_With the Hill as the front, from the back of the mountain started to appear flushes of Wind. The Mountain barely moved, but they felt a small trembling. The movement wasn’t noticed by anyone, but then Seya shouted ‘Speed2!’ and the Mountain trembled a little again and they couldn’t sense movement. They saw through the windows that the floor outside was moving a little. Seya shouted ‘Speed 3!’ to ‘Speed5!’ with seconds apart and at each command, they could only feel the same initial trembling. But every time that they looked through the windows, the floor outside was moving faster and faster. At Speed 5, the floor was moving at an incredible speed. Seya shouted ‘Full Stop!’ and the flushes of air outside stopped. The mountain continued to move at an enormous speed and after a few seconds, Seya shouted ‘Reverse Speed 5!’. They felt the small trembling again. Seya shouted with seconds apart, ‘Reverse Speed 4!’ until ‘Reverse Speed 1!’and at each speed, only the small trembling was noticed. Seya shouted again ‘Full Stop!’ and the backward flushes of wind stopped. They didn’t feel any change in the Mountain’s speed, only the floor outside seemed to stop moving. But they were already above the new Inn, near the sea. They had traveled all over Seya’s lands, in a matter of minutes. They were astonished but Seya just nodded and smiled._

 

\- Cool, it works! Let me just infuse a finishing point in the Crystals of the helm so that the Mountain learns where is the end of the voyage… Done! And now… a small program in the helm… Ok… That’s it, let’s test. ‘Auto Patrol!’

 

_The small trembling again, and they noticed the floor outside was moving a little. The Mountain increased speed until Speed 1. It was moving slowly but moving. Hina was at one window looking down and she asked Seya._

 

\- What’s that Auto thing that you shout?

 

\- It’s just to make this Mountain move from here to where it was before you make it float. It will continue to move back and forth over my lands, collecting water from the clouds, the water will run down the Mountain and it will pour over my lands, to water the fields. Well, it will work like rain, actually. I think that at this speed it will need ten days to do a complete voyage. I hope I didn’t mess with my calculations!

 

\- Cool! So, now what?

 

\- Just one small but very important Magical Program.

 

_Seya went to a wall and he infused another Program. A very long one. After some time, he finished._

 

\- Done. With this, the Mountain will gather Magic from everywhere, a little from every living being and a lot from the world. It will not be noticed by anyone or damage the world, but it will gather Magic continuously.


	138. Report 117 - Gaya’s birth!

_Suddenly, the familiar ‘Flash!’ and ‘Bum!’ sound resonated inside that room. Little Aria was standing next to Seya and she looked very excited._

 

\- This is so pretty! Is this for me? … Knnya… knnya… knnya…

 

\- No, it will help you in the future, but this one is my new home. Mine, Ryn, and Lionelia. But I could use your help with the last phase of this mountain.

_Aria raised one eyebrow._

\- Always with the weird requests and questions, like if I’m your personal Goddess… Ok, tell me what you want this time!

\- Well, every living being creates Magic, correct? I guess the world itself is alive because it also creates Magic. So, instead of making this Mountain able to only gather Magic, what about if you make it alive? Like that, it would be able to produce Magic. Or even better, make it also able to talk to us, using Mind Magic like the LizardKind! The Mountain can be the voice of this world, nagging people to take care of it or to be careful not to ruin it! It would also be funny, having a Mountain scolding people from high above, every time that someone throws rubbish to a side or if someone kills an animal for sport, instead of food!

 

_Aria had her eyes wide open._

 

\- I can totally do that! It will be so cool, having a Mountain to talk to me, scolding people on my behalf, making sure that this world stays like this, beautiful and peaceful! I should have thought on that, years ago! But I can’t make it intelligent or able to talk, we must wait for it to gain a conscience and achieve those abilities, like what happened to the Dragonoids. Those guys took a while, to get smart!

_Seya looked at Aria with surprise._

 

\- You can’t create a being already with intelligence at the start? What about the Fairies, the Mermaids or the Phoenix bird?

 

\- It’s a matter of size. A Dragonoid has a big head with a big brain inside. I could only make a small tweak to their brain connections when I created them so that they could become intelligent on their one. The other Magical Beings are smaller, easier brains for me to mess with. This huge Mountain doesn’t even have a brain! Ok, I could use the Magic Crystal as the brain, but look at the size of this thing! No, I can only do some fine touches, but the Mountain will take a very long time to gain a conscience and intelligence. I think I could do it instantly, but it’s too much of a risk, a lot of things can go wrong and we could end up with an evil and dangerous floating Magic Crystal!

_Seya thought for a moment and then he nodded._

 

\- Ok, I can try to do something about that. I think I need to do a few tests on how to make Artificial Intelligence in a Magic Knight and if it works, do the same to this Mountain. I have already some Knights that work like a robot, but Artificial Intelligence is trickier.

 

\- Oh, are you going to use the laws of Robotics from Isaac Azimov? Why are you looking at me so surprised? I know some things!

 

\- Laws of Robotics… yeah… maybe some variations of those and not only that. In the future, it will not be enough if this Mountain evolves. I think it’s better if it can also learn the Bushido Code and the way of life of the LizardKind. And if the Bushido Code conflicts with the Laws, it will ask you for advice. Like that, it will work flawlessly.

_Aria nodded while thinking._

 

-Yeah, I see your point. I’ll serve as the Mountain’s conscience like Pinocchio's cricket, helping and guiding her… By the way, have you thought on a name for this Mountain?

 

\- I was thinking of calling it Gaya. It sounds cool, right? Gaya, the Magical Mountain.

_Aria clapped her hands and she smiled. She then looked at the others and they had some weird looks. Aria shrugged her little shoulders._

 

\- Yeah, I know, as usual, our conversations are weird, right? Don’t worry, we understand each other. I saw you working on all this, it was amazing! Zak was flying up and down the Mountain while making Crystal, Arys was running on the floor all around it and Lionelia was running up and down along the side of the Mountain! A very good job indeed! And fast! I just don’t like seeing this Mountain looking like a Demonoid with Arys’ Magic, but it looks pretty inside Ryn’s Bubble!

_They were looking at each other and smiling back at Aria. They liked to be praised by Seya by a job well done, but having the Goddess herself doing it, it’s the dream of a lifetime! Aria went to the helm, looking closely at it, touching the Magic Crystals and sensing the Magic on it and on the stand with the Speed Crystals. She nodded her head._

 

\- This is really cool. I saw you testing this idea with your ships, but in this Mountain, you even improved it! And making it with an Auto-Pilot function is really something! Is this Mountain the second present for me that you said you needed some time?

_Seya smiled and he kneeled to be at Aria’s height._

 

\- Not really, my cute little Goddess. I want to make a beautiful Church in a cave inside this Mountain and a room for you, next to it. I would be honored if you from time to time came here to stay and relax for a while.

_Aria opened her mouth wide. She blinked her eyes and she slowly nodded._

 

\- Make me a pool and a bubbling Jacuzzi in my room and I’ll gladly come here often!

 

\- Ok, I can do that. Do you also want a sauna?

 

\- Yes! I saw that ages ago, I even used one, it’s so relaxing! I wonder why you didn’t make one in that new Inn of yours!

 

\- Oops, I forgot, actually. Ok, I’ll take care of your requests as fast as I can. But why you never created something like that for you?

 

\- I did, once. I don’t have much free time. But with you taking care of things like you are doing lately, I think I can relax a bit. Well, let me just do this, before leaving… wait a little longer… this Mountain is so big, filled with Magic Crystal, it’s a little tricky…

_Aria had her right arm raised for a while, with her eyes closed.  Seya felt her Magic Flow, twisting around her arm and thin lines going to the walls. He could almost see the way that Aria’s Flow was changing the structure of the Crystal inside the walls, on the molecular level. A lot of new intersections, connected to some Crystals formations, like if they were brain cells._

_Seya didn’t do it on purpose but the way that he analyses any new Magic that’s done in front of him it’s almost automatic. He didn’t understand it completely, but he was almost sure that Aria used an evolved form of Magic that could re-arrange the matter in the molecular level. After some minutes, Aria opened her eyes and shouted._

 

\- Hello, Gaya, I’m Aria, the Goddess of Creation of this world where you are, the world Ariansyl. This being near me, it’s Seya, and he was the reason why you are alive. Listen and learn with him, so that you can help me to take care of my world. Seya, Gaya is alive but she’s more like a toddler now, you need to raise her properly. This is the best and the most secure way to grant conscience to such a huge Magical Being!

 

_Seya was puzzled. Aria just told him that she wouldn’t make Gaya with conscience or intelligence! Before he could ask something, Aria disappeared. Then, they all could hear a voice inside their heads, it sounded like a very young little girl that was still learning how to speak._

 

\- …||… _‘Ga… a… G… yya…’_ …||…

_Seya tried to help, even if he was still a little dumbfounded._

 

\- It’s Gaya, young one. Just like that, Gaya. Don’t worry, you will learn how to say it. For now, just feel everything inside of you, feel me, my friends, feel the air and the sun outside. You can also try to feel your Magic Flow and the Flow all around you. That’s how I learned when I was very little. Just concentrate and feel. Little by little, you will learn. I will help you, don’t worry.

 

\- …||… _‘Fe… el… Se… ya… fe… el… fri… ends…_ _Ga… ya… fe…el…’_ …||…

 

\- Yes, just like that. Feel and listen. By listening, you can also learn. I will bring some Magical Beings like you so that they can teach you too. Oh! I almost forgot I have one near me! Queen Titania, do you mind on helping Gaya?

_From a corner, a light came flying and it hovered in front of him._

 

\- I can do that! Amazing, a big Magical Mountain, born just like that! What you and your friends did was amazing, but asking the Goddess to grant life to Gaya, was a very good idea, my dear Seya! I think I can teach her a few things. I heard you talking with the Goddess, you both used some weird words that I don’t know or understand. I can teach her everything about Magic Flow and Xenya can teach Gaya the Bushido Code, but what are those Laws that you talked with the Goddess?

 

\- It’s more like guidelines that will help Gaya on making decisions. I was thinking that I needed to make a Magical Program to give Gaya intelligence, but the Goddess took care of that. She said it would be difficult to grant Gaya conscience and intelligence because of her size, but she figured out a way. So, let me just take care of the Laws, so that she doesn’t make a mistake by being so young…

_Seya went to a nearby wall, he thought for a while, making sure that he knew what he wanted to do and he placed his hand on the wall. He concentrated and he infused a Magical Program in the Crystal while saying the Laws._

 

\- ‘Gaya may not harm life or allow life to come to harm!’ ‘Gaya must always know that it’s alive and it’s a Magical Being!’ ‘Gaya has intelligence, reason, and conscience and should act towards all beings in a spirit of friendship, kindness, and brotherhood!’ ‘Gaya must follow these Laws, the Bushido Code, think for herself and learn!’ ‘In any case that Gaya has doubts or the Bushido Code conflicts with the Laws, Gaya must seek counseling with the Goddess Aria!’

_Seya stepped back and he looked around while smiling at his friends and Titania, that was wondering what he did._

 

\- Gaya, these Laws that I infused in you, will serve as a way for you to decide on your actions. That, along with the Bushido Code, will guide you. In case you need help to understand or choose, you just need to call the Goddess and ask her. I know you are very young and some words may be difficult for you, but I think that you are very smart and you will learn very fast, my cute Magical Mountain!

_Everyone felt a tickling inside their heads, like if Gaya was laughing or happy. They heard her voice inside their heads that looked as if Gaya was pleased._

 

\- …||… _‘Ga…ya… cu…te… Ga…ya… sma… rt…’_ …||…

 

_Seya started to walk back and forth while thinking. He stopped once or twice, frowned, and continued on walking. The others were looking at him, waiting. Arys was throwing from time to time a Dark Tentacle at his feet, to make him trip, but Seya just jumped over it and continue his path. After a few minutes, he approached Titania and his friends._

 

\- I apologize for this, but I have a few more tasks for you. Ryn and Lionelia, did you found a place for me to use as a laboratory and our new living quarters?

 

_Ryn nodded with a smile._

 

\- Yes, we sure did! Right below this room, there are two big caves that can be used like that. There’s a passage at your left that goes down, right in the middle of it. That other passage over there from where we came here, goes down to the middle of the Mountain to a lot of hallways, caves, and houses.

 

_Seya smiled and he took a Communicator Device from his Compressed Dimension, that he delivered to Zak._

 

\- Here, a job asking for your Earth Magic. Do you mind going down to that enormous high ceiling cave, near the bottom of Gaya, where you guys were resting and place this Device there? I think it can be used for meetings or to receive people that want to come here. Make a rock stand near one wall for this and hold it in place with more rock. But first, you and the others, place your hand on a wall and introduce yourselves to Gaya. Queen Titania, I have one small favor to ask. Do you know some Fairies that would like to make a beautiful landscape on that Hill? Maybe they could also make a wall around it, for preventing anyone from falling. It would also be cool, having a beautiful path from the Meeting Cave until that Hill.

_Titania nodded and she thought for a while with a serious look. She then made a shy smile while looking at Ryn and Lionelia from the corner of her eye. They were introducing themselves to Gaya, but they could hear everything._

 

\- Well, my daughter Talya is very good with that. She and her friends do that kind of work, all over the world. I can ask her but for Ryn and Lionelia to be at ease, I can tell her to only come here when you and them, aren’t here.

_Lionelia was frowning after talking with Gaya for a while._

 

\- I really don’t like that RabbitKind woman… if possible, I don’t want her near me or Seya.

_Titania made a sad look and nodded._

 

\- I can take care of that, rest assured. So, Seya, it’s better if I talk more with Gaya, right? Maybe you could ask Queen Athena, Elder Eridan and Master Aku Hiro to come here too. I know that Xenya is at your school, for one class. I bet she’s wondering where you guys are. When she ends, I’ll call her here. She will go crazy with what you did! Hihihihi!

_Seya smiled and he answered while opening his Compressed Dimension and taking a bunch of small Sun Light Crystals._

 

\- Those are very good ideas, Queen Titania. When Xenya comes here, she can talk with Gaya about the Bushido Code. Zak, can you go with Hina and take care of the Communicator Device? And the others, go look around and place one of these Crystals in the ceiling, so that we can have sunlight in here, instead of light from our Fire Magic. It would also be great if you guys could make some windows like Zak did to cover any outdoor exit, we are high in the sky, and it will get chilly in some areas, very quickly.

_Zak went near Seya and he grabbed a bunch of Crystals._

 

\- I can place some on our way to the Meeting Cave. When I finish I’ll return, ok? I will also make windows on any opening that I find.

 

\- Perfect, thanks. Do it as fast as possible, ok? I want that Gaya gets used to the Device. When you finish, you can take your time to return. Have a nice walk with Hina, you both deserve some leisure time after this fine work.

_Zak smiled and Hina turned red. She was waiting for a chance to show Zak how much she admired all that he did up until that point. She was almost bursting of happiness for having such a powerful young Mage as her boyfriend. They held their hands and left. Seya was smiling while they were leaving. The others grabbed a bunch of Crystals and they also left. Seya then smiled at Titania and he addressed the Magical Mountain._

 

\- Gaya, Zak is going to place a Communicator Device in a big cave near your lower part. With that, people can talk to you from a great distance and some may wish to come here, to visit you. For now, the only ones that you may allow coming to you is me, my friends, Queen Titania, my sister Xenya, the Elder Dragonoid Eridan and Elder Inia, Queen Athena and Master Aku Hiro. If these people talk to you over the Communicator Device and they say the Command Word ‘Gateway Activate!’, you just need to say to the Communicator Device the command ‘Gateway Authorized!’. Can you repeat the command that you need to say?

_Gaya’s voice was heard by Seya and Titania. A little hesitant, like if Gaya was having difficulties with those words._

 

\- …||… _‘Ga… Gate… way… A… Au… t… tho… r… ri… zed!’_ …||…

 

\- Yes, ‘Gateway Authorized!’, just like this. If any other person tries to come, you don’t say your command word, Ok? Only for those people. Understood?

 

\- …||… _‘Y…es! Ga…ya sma…rt!_...||…’

_Seya laughed by that simple and innocent answer._

 

\- Ahahah! Yes, young Gaya, you are very smart indeed! Let me call those people here, to introduce you to them. I’m sure they will like you. Elder Eridan and Elder Inia will not use the Communicator Device like the others because they can come here directly so don’t worry if they suddenly appear, ok?

 

\- …||… _‘Y.. es!’_ …||…


	139. Report 118

_Seya smiled and he opened a Gateway to the Ancient Library. Eridan was at his table and luckily, Inia was near, bringing more books to him. She was the first to notice the Gateway._

 

\- Seya! What a nice surprise! Look, this grumpy old Dragonoid was complaining about choosing books for your teachers! I’m helping him by choosing some good ones that I wrote! Heheheh!

 

\- Cool! But I have a small surprise for you both if you don’t mind on crossing and joining me here.

_Eridan made a huge smile, he seemed pleased with the chance for a rest._

 

\- I’m going! Finally, some peace and quiet! I was going nuts, with so many books to choose from!

_Eridan crossed and Inia followed him. Seya dispersed the Gateway and when Eridan was about to speak, they all heard Gaya’s voice._

 

\- …||… _‘He… llo. I… am… Ga… ya! Ga… ya cu…te! Ga… ya sm…art!’_ …||…

_Eridan and Inia looked at each other, wondering what that voice was. Seya smiled and he opened wide his arms._

 

\- Behold my greatest creation! Gaya, the Magical Mountain! A huge mountain of solid rock turned into Magic Crystal by me and my friends! And the Goddess granted me my wish and gave her life! Gaya is a very young Magical Being, she was born today. She is still learning how to speak and I was hoping that you two could talk with her, from time to time, explaining what a Magical Being is and what are your duties. I think that with your help, she will become a very wise Magical Being.

_Eridan looked puzzled and he went to a nearby wall with Inia and they placed their hands over it. They started to feel the Magic Flow of Gaya, making sure that it was indeed alive and sensing the Magic Crystal that was well hidden below that rocky surface. Inia was the first to talk, with a shine in her eyes._

 

\- You and your friends turned all this into Crystal? Amazing! And the Goddess granting it life it’s indeed remarkable. But I sensed one strange thing, there’s no ground beneath Gaya?

 

\- Well, we also made it float. We are now slowly flying, back and forth, between the Dwarfs Mountains and the sea.

_Eridan opened his eyes and he rushed to a window. He looked at the front, where the ocean was visible. Below, the earth was far away. Looking up, he could see clouds. He went to the other windows and he could only see land at a distance. On one of the windows, he could clearly see the Dwarfs Mountains, still far. He laughed._

 

\- Ahahahah! You really outdid yourself, this time! This is the craziest idea ever! I completely understand why the Goddess granted it life, something as wonderful as a flying mountain, for sure deserved to be alive! I can hardly remember the last time that the Goddess made a new Magical Being. But a living, flying Mountain? That’s amazing! Can Gaya use Magic?

 

\- Not yet. As I said, she was born today! I told her to feel everything inside her, the world outside, and her Magic Flow, but she will need some help. Let me bring here Queen Athena and Master Aku Kiro, they will like to meet Gaya and everyone can talk about what needs to be done, to teach her.

 

_Seya opened a Gateway to Athena’s Palace, making his shield on the other side to prevent the seawater from coming. Princess Attina waved at him from afar, she knew she couldn’t cross that shield. Queen Athena crossed it quickly after Seya's invitation, with some seawater rushing in that Seya dried with his Fire Magic, after dispersing the Gateway. He then opened another Gateway to Aku Kiro’s Dojo and when he joined the others inside Gaya’s Control Room, Seya told them what was his idea, by making Gaya. He explained his plan to attack the Demonoid Island, the Laws that he infused into the Magic Crystal and his intention of having Xenya and Master Aku Kiro teaching the Bushido Code to Gaya. Seya explained that they could come to see Gaya by using the Communicator Device that Zak was placing in the Meeting Cave. He even asked if he could buy some sculptures and paintings from Eridan and Inia, to decorate the hallways and caves. They agreed and Athena said that some Mermaids are very good with decoration and if Seya wanted, he could contract them to decorate some rooms, like an underwater paradise. Seya smiled, it would be wonderful, having some thematic rooms for future guests and he then remembered one thing. Dwarfs are amazingly good when concerning caves! He quickly opened a Gateway to King Barunger’s throne room and on the other side, Barunger was at his throne, talking with a group of old Dwarfs. He seemed happy by that interruption and he runs towards the Gateway._

 

\- I’m sorry Ministers, but my grandson is waiting for me and it looks urgent!

 

_Barunger crossed the Gateway and made a signal to Seya to disperse it. Under the dumbfounded look of the group of Dwarfs, the Gateway disappeared. Barunger took a deep breath._

 

\- Uuf! Finally, a moments rest! Seya, don’t you want to become the King of the Dwarfs? Meetings like that one kill me a little every time!

 

\- No, Gramps, I’m good. I wanted to ask you if you have some Dwarfs that could help me with fixing some caves and hallways inside this mountain.

 

\- Mountain? We are inside a mountain? I don’t recognize this cave. And why so many honorable guests in here?

_Suddenly, they all felt a tickling inside their heads, Gaya was laughing again and she spoke._

 

\- …||…‘ _He… llo. I… am… Ga… ya! Ga… ya cu…te! Ga… ya sm…art!’_ …||…

 

\- What the… Master Aku Kiro, stop this, it’s weird!

 

\- …||…‘ _Me not say a thing. Gaya spoke_ …||…’

_Barunger was looking around and everyone was smiling at him. Seya explained everything and at every sentence, Barunger was becoming more and more surprised. When Seya finished, Barunger slowly nodded his head and he went to the nearest wall and after placing one hand over it, he spoke._

 

\- Hello, Gaya. I’m Barunger, King of the Dwarfs and Seya’s grandparent. Considering that Seya is like your father, that makes me your great-grandparent. I’m pleased to meet you.

_They all could hear Gaya trying to greet Barunger, but she was having difficulties on saying that big word._

 

\- …||... _‘He… llo, gr… reat… grand…  gra… gram… ps!’_ …||…

_Barunger slapped his own forehead._

 

\- Great, another one to totally disregard my age and position by calling me Gramps! Ok, considering that you are still learning how to speak, you can call me Gramps, my cute Gaya! Now, let me see what I can do, to help your father on this.

_The same tickling in their heads and Gaya spoke._

 

\- …||…‘Fa…ther … Se… ya!’…||…

 

_Seya was shaking his head ever since he heard the word ‘father’ coming from Barunger’s mouth. Hearing Gaya addressing him like that, was too much for him!_

 

\- No, Gaya, don’t call me father! Seya is enough!

_Barunger shook his head and everyone agreed with him._

 

\- No, call him father Seya, young Gaya, it’s what he is. He made you like this, him and his friends. By the way, Ryn and Lionelia are your mothers, the boys are your uncle, and the girls your aunt! Ahahah! That’s just perfect! Yes, Gaya, treat them like your family, because that’s what they are!

_They all started to laugh and they laughed even harder by hearing Gaya pronounce those  titles and names. Seya was pulling his hair and strongly shaking his head._

 

\- …||… _‘Mo…ther … R…yn! Mo… ther …_ _Lio… ne… lia! Un…cle Z…Zak! Aun…t Hi… na!’_ …||…

_Gaya continued to repeat the names that she learned while Seya was shaking his head and Eridan was tapping his back at each name. In the end, Gaya asked._

 

\- …||… _‘Gram… ps … Ba… run..ger, Ga…ya… sai…d… we…well? ‘_ …||…

 

_Barunger was laughing like crazy, grabbing Aku Kiro’s arm and laughing with him. Aku Kiro was whistling a lot and bumping his tail on the ground._

 

\- Ahahah! Yes, that was perfect, Gaya! Ahahah! Seya and his daughter, Gaya, the Magical Flying Mountain! Ahahah! This is so good! Ahahah! I’m going to mock Seya for ages, because of this!

_While they were still laughing, Seya’s friends arrived and they were surprised to see so many visits laughing like that. Barunger explained what happened, before Seya’s scared gaze. Ryn started to clap her hands, Lionelia was smiling and jumping and the rest were either laughing or asking Gaya to say their titles and name. Gaya happily complied and they were smiling with a shine in their eyes, just by hearing Gaya addressing them as family. Seya was looking at them and if for him it was embarrassing having Gaya calling him father, the others seemed to like being addressed as family. Arys was trying to hug a wall and she shouted._

 

\- I have such an amazing young cousin! My cousin Gaya, the Magical Mountain! Because I’m not your aunt, my young one, I’m Seya’s cousin and that makes us, cousins too! This is so cool!

_Seya made a little smile. He was embarrassed but the others were happy. So, he would try to hide his embarrassment for them. He remembered that the people on his lands might have noticed Gaya in the sky and they could be alarmed. So, he grabbed his Communicator Crystal and while everyone else was talking with Gaya and among them, he made a call to Baron Frank._

 

\- Hello, Baron. Can I talk to you for a moment?

 

\- ‘Of course, Milord. I was just about to call you, I’m at my home and I received news that a mountain was missing from the border of your lands and in its place, there was a big hole filled with water!’

 

\- Yes, that was my doing. It was me and my friends, actually. Can you send a message to the other villages? That mountain that used to be there is now a Magical Mountain and it’s now flying near the clouds, in the sky. It will continue to travel back and forth, between where she used to be and the sea, near the new Inn. I need you to call the people that helped on the decorations of the Tea Shop, I want their help to decorate some rooms inside this mountain, and like that, the Mountain will turn into a place that can receive visits, from time to time. I also need some rooms, fit for a King and Queen.

 

\- ‘Milord… that’s… I don’t even know what to say! It’s… a little unbelievable!’

 

\- I understand, but send the message to the villages. When you finish, call me and I’ll bring you here, to see it for yourself.

 

\- ‘Of course, Milord, I’ll take care of it in an instant.’

 

_Barunger was calling him, he wanted to return so that he could find some Dwarfs for the task that Seya asked. After leaving, Seya and the others went for a walk through Gaya. His friends made a lot of new windows, covering every opening to the outside and they had already placed the Sun Light Crystals on the ceilings, but they weren’t giving any light, it was missing the Crystal outside. Seya placed his hand on a wall and he infused into the Crystal a particular Magical Program. As soon as he finished, the Sun Light Crystals started to emit sunlight. Seya smiled._

 

\- It was missing the Crystal to gather sunlight outside. But since Gaya is a Magic Crystal, I just needed to infuse the Program for it. It’s really convenient having a Magic Crystal Mountain, I can make and try a lot of things!

_Inia nodded, she was very impressed by Seya’s use of Light Magic. They continued to walk along the hallways, stopping here and there to choose what a particular cave could be used for. Seya started to engrave on the rock above each entrance, what that cave would be. Either a kitchen, a bathroom, rooms, storage, entertainment rooms or meeting rooms. They even chose six rooms to be used by Kings and Queens and three rooms to be used by Magical Beings. Seya engraved the name of each Kingdom and Magical Race. Titania, Inia, and Athena took upon themselves the responsibility of decorating their own rooms. Seya explained that the rooms for the Royalty of each Kingdom were going to be taken care of by some people that already did work for him. They continued their walk and Seya stopped in a big cave near a smaller one, right in the middle height of Gaya, at the Northside. Seya smiled and he engraved the words ‘Aria’s Church’ and ‘Aria’s Room’. Eridan was puzzled by that but Seya explained that he had already invited the Goddess to visit or to live there if she wanted to. Inia and Athena approved that idea and they were also a little jealous for never thinking about doing that in their own home! They continued their walk, looking around and admiring the almost-ready rooms and houses that were left by the Dwarfs. Many needed some fixings but they could become habitable, again. Seya stopped near one house and he looked at Ryn and Lionelia._

_-_ You know, Gaya is so big and with so many caves, empty rooms and houses, what do you say if we from time to time rent some rooms and houses for people to come here on holidays? And we could also let more people live here if they want to. This can become a new city, filled with people, life, and laughter. I think that even Gaya would love that, to always have people here, making her company.

_Ryn and Lionelia thought for a while and they looked at each other. They saw a shine on each other eyes and they both smiled. Lionelia nodded and she answered._

\- That would be so cool! I was starting to get a little worried about living in this enormous mountain with so many hallways and caves, just the three of us! You know that LionKind prefers to be near a lot of people and having so many unused spaces, was getting on my nerves!

_Heiji raised her hand, she looked worried._

 

\- Can I choose a room for me and John? I think I deserve a place near my niece Gaya!

_The others also shouted that they wanted one and Seya frowned._

 

\- What? You all thought that you won’t get one? It’s just a matter of choosing which one you want, there are a lot of rooms, caves, and houses. You can all go and take a look for yourselves to find one to your liking. Don’t forget, if you find an opening to the air outside, make a window.

 

_They all smiled and looked at each other before starting to run, to choose the best spots first. Seya continued on his walk and one by one, Titania, Eridan, Inia and Aku Kiro helped him on deciding the uses for the newfound caves. When they reached the Meeting Cave, Seya looked to the big entrance that could serve as a path to the Hill. The cold air coming from that entrance was too much. Seya frowned and he used his Fire Magic to warm up. While the others were looking at him and wondering what he was going to do, Seya went through the opening and he placed on the edges of the path to the Hill and around the edges of the Hill, some Big Crystals that he took from his Compressed Dimension, with the same Magical Program that he used at school to make the Light Dome. When he thought it was enough he went to each one to activate it and soon, a protective Dome was coming from the edge of the entrance to the Meeting Cave and it was all around the Hill. Like that, the cold air couldn’t affect anyone that was on the Hill, on the path or near the entrance to the Meeting Room. Even the Meeting Room was protected from the cold. With the sun rays crossing the Light Dome, it was even getting warmer. Seya returned and he faced a smiling Inia._

 

\- That’s another good use of Light Magic, my student! You learned well! 

_Seya smiled and he bowed, thanking Inia for all her guidance and teachings. The Baron’s voice came from Seya’s Communicator Crystal, telling that his message about the Mountain was passed to the other villages. Seya opened a Gateway and Baron Frank crossed it, facing a group of smiling Magical Beings and Master Aku Kiro._

 

\- Hello, Milord. So many visitors, is this some sort of special occasion?

_Seya smiled and introduced his Baron._

 

\- Gaya, this is Baron Frank Macleod, of the Clan Macleod. He’s a friend and he’s also Duncan’s father. He’s another being that you can allow to visit you, from the Communicator Device.


	140. Report 119

_Before the wondering gaze of Baron Frank and the smiles of Inia and Eridan, the voice of Gaya was heard by everyone in that cave._

 

\- …||… _‘He… llo... Ba… ron… F…ra…nk… I… am… Ga… ya!’_ …||…

 

\- What the… Master Aku Kiro, you changed your name?

 

_Aku Kiro whistled and he nodded._

 

\- …||… _‘Me not speak. Gaya did._ …||…

 

_Frank was looking at everyone, puzzled by that answer and by the smiles that he was receiving. Seya explained to him and at every sentence, he was wobbling more and more. When Seya finished, Frank was being held on his feet by Aku Kiro._

 

\- Milord, I… normally I don’t get too surprised by you, but even I can tell that this is not something that any ordinary Mage could do! And your friends helped? And the Goddess gave life to an entire Mountain? And her name his Gaya and she’s like a little girl of two or three years?

 

_Frank felt a tickling inside his head because Gaya was laughing._

 

\- …||… _‘Fa… ther … Se…ya, Ba…ron… Fr… ank… fu… nny!’_ …||…

 

_Seya smiled and he placed one hand over his Baron’s right shoulder._

 

\- Yes, Gaya, and he’s also very wise and a hard worker. You can learn a lot from him.

 

\- …||… _‘Y…es! Ga… ya le…arns! Ga… ya le…arns …all!’_ …||…

 

_Frank was looking around the cave, noticing that it was enormous and he went to a nearby wall, supported by Aku Kiro and he placed one trembling hand over the wall._

 

\- Milord, this entire mountain, it’s really alive? And she can talk and understand us?

 

\- Yes. She’s still learning, but she’s learning very fast. Remember some time ago when you asked if I wanted a house to be built for me? Well, I took care of that. Gaya will be my new home and she can also be a touristic spot for our people to visit or spent some holidays. Gaya will also provide some rain, for watering the fields of our lands. Come with me, I can give you a tour. What about you, Master Eridan? Do you want to come with us?

 

_Eridan looked at Master Aku Hiro, at Athena, and at Inia and they all shook their heads. Inia was the first to speak after smiling to Athena._

 

\- I think I and Queen Attina would prefer to take care of our new rooms. These two here, I don’t know what they are up to.

 

_Eridan just shrugged his shoulders._

 

\- Well, I was talking with Master Aku Kiro so that we could take care of Gaya’s education as fast as we could. I’m going to get a book about the Common Language and with his help, we will teach Gaya how to speak properly. Being able to speak and understand everything that she hears is a good way to learn faster. After that, we’ll give her some pointers about Magic Flow and Magic Control, so that she can use some Magic.

_Seya smiled and he nodded._

 

\- Ok, but be careful, remember that Gaya is a Magic Crystal and if she loses control of her Magic, things can become dangerous to the world.

 

_Titania flew to the middle of Eridan and Master Aku Kiro and she grew to her human form._

 

-Don’t worry, dear Seya, I’ll keep Gaya’s Magic under a close watch. I think that we three working together, the results will be faster and safer. Get ready young Gaya, we’ll take good care of you!

 

\- …||… _‘Y…es! Th..anks… a…unt…_ _Ti…ta… ta…ni… a!’_ …||…

 

\- That’s Ok, young Gaya, you can call me Tania, if that’s easier for you!

 

\- …||… _‘A…unt… Ta…nia!’_ …||…

 

_Titania laughed, she was not used to be called ‘aunt’ but she looked happy. She left with Eridan and Master Aku Kiro, through Eridan's Gateway to the Ancient Library to get some books. Athena and Inia held each other arms and they also left through a hallway, happily talking with each other._

_Seya went with Baron Frank through the entrance to the path that took them to the Hill and Frank was looking all over, while Seya was saying that he wanted the Fairies to take care of the landscape in there. They entered again the Meeting Cave and they went to visit Gaya’s hallways, caves, rooms, and houses. From time to time, they would cross paths with Seya’s friends, that were happily running all over, trying to choose their own rooms. When Seya and Baron Frank reached the cave that was going to become Seya’s room, Frank told him that the people that were hired to take care of the Tea House would gladly decorate it. Seya frowned and said that he would prefer to have only a big bed and a closet and that would be enough, but Ryn and Lionelia might have a different idea for that room. When they entered Seya’s laboratory, he quickly made some long tables out of wood and some chairs. He even made some wooden shelves on a wall, from the bottom of the cave to the top. They then climbed the stairs to the Control Room and Frank was amazed by the view from each window. He smiled at the sight of the helm and the stand with the Speed Crystals that he already knew from Seya’s ships._

 

\- This Magical Mountain is truly amazing, Milord. I still can’t believe that it’s flying up in the sky and the Goddess gave her life. When I tell this to Margaret and Rose, they will surely go nuts! If I can be as bold as to ask this, can I bring my wife later to visit Gaya? Because now she’s at school, but she will return later this day.

 

\- Of course, you just need to make a call to Gaya and open a Gateway. She will authorize it and you can introduce Milady Margaret to her.

 

\- That would be perfect, Milord, thanks. And now if you excuse me, I need to leave to talk with the Queen’s people, to take care of those rooms for the Royalty. I guess I need to find some artisans too, to help them.

 

\- Well, I’ve already talked with my grandfather King Barunger, so that he could find some Dwarfs to fix some hallways and houses. But I guess I’ll need to hire some artisans to do other things. Ok, let’s trust the Queen’s people and see if they can also find artisans because ours already have a lot of work. Money is not an issue, I need to spend it somewhere, might as well be here.

 

\- Leave it to me, Milord, I’ll take care of that.

 

_Seya opened a Gateway to Baron Frank’s house and he left. Seya made a big semi-circular seat of wood around the helm and the stand and he seated there, thinking. Gaya was a good idea but having a conscience and the intelligence of a little girl, could make some problems in the future. He knew that he only had three years to get everything ready, so he had to make sure that Gaya would have time to mature and grew stronger. Seya smiled, Aria had a surprising idea, but she was right, it was the best option, to make Gaya like that, he just had to make sure to guide her properly. While he was still thinking, Gaya interrupted him._

 

\- …||… _‘Fa…ther… Se…ya… not… ha…ppy… w…ith… Ga…ya?’_ …||…

 

\- Yes, Gaya, I am. Or at least, I was up until now. You were listening to my thoughts?

 

\- ...||… _‘Y…es. Ga…ya… wo…rried! Fa… ther… Se…ya… si…len…t!’_ …||…

 

\- Well, I was thinking about what I need to do. Gaya, it’s not polite to listen to a person’s personal thoughts without him allowing you. Don’t do that, Ok? Only use your Mind Magic to talk with us, not to listen without consent. And when someone is on their personal quarters, don’t speak to them or hear them unless they call you by placing a hand over one wall. Make sure to always give some personal space, that’s very important.

 

\- …||… _‘Y…es! Ga…ya… un…der…stand!’_ …||…

 

\- Good girl! Now, I think I can take care of Aria’s requests. She wanted a pool, a Jacuzzi and a sauna. I guess she will also want a bed, a closet, and a dressing table, for her to make that blonde hair look pretty. She likes to fix her hair, I think. Look very closely at what I’m going to do. Better yet, feel what I do by using your Magic Flow so that you can learn. One day, you can do something like this.

 

\- …||… _‘Y…es!’_ …||…

 

_Seya went to the cave that he chose as Aria’s bedroom and next to a wall, he quickly made an elevated pool out of rock that quickly grew from the floor, like if it was alive and he turned into Magic Crystal. The pool was just a little excavated on the floor but not too much, or it would cross the floor until the cave underneath. He made the pool with Aria’s neck height. Next to it, a small round Jacuzzi with a Magical Program in the surrounding Crystal, to make the water warm and with a lot of bubbles and water jets coming from the underwater edges, controlled by a quick Program with some simple voice command to turn on the bubbles of the Jacuzzi and to regulate the warmth._

_In a corner of the room, he made a sauna out of wood and with a wooden door. Inside of it, three elevated long benches also in wood, if she ever wanted to receive some guests. In the middle, a large and elevated bowl, filled with Fire Crystals, for the heat. Then, he placed on the floor a small covered bowl filled with water and a big ladle to spill the water over the Fire Crystals, to make the steam. He got out and looked around the sauna, pleased with his work. He then went to another wall and made with his Earth Magic, completely in shining and polished wood, a bed, a closet, and a dressing table._

_A Sun Light Crystal was already on the ceiling but he made a beautiful support for it, instead of the simple rocky one that it had. He exited the room and placed his powerful protection with Ancient Dragonoid Magic on a rock door that quickly grew from the walls. That way, only he or Aria could enter. Later on, she could change that, so that not even he could enter there. He looked around the cave that would be Aria’s Church and he quickly made a bunch of long seats, for the people. With a pulpit at the front, for a Priest, it really looked like a proper Church. The only thing missing was Aria’s statue and some paintings over the walls. He made a big and intricate support for the Sun-Light Crystal in the ceiling and he left. He didn’t make a door because a church was supposed to be always open to everyone._

_Seya walked along the hallways, looking around, and trying to find his friends. He followed Ryn’s Magic Flow and he soon reached the meeting Cave where they were talking, seated in one very long wooden seat. In fact, that seat surrounded almost the entire cave, with only a large opening to the path that went outside and some openings to the various hallways around it. A little elevated, more seats and a lot of staircases in different places, to reach there. There were five levels of seats that went all around that cave, and Seya was thinking that it looked like an Auditorium. Zak shrugged his shoulders when he noticed Seya’s puzzled look._

 

\- What? We wanted to sit and I thought that it would be better to make something for the future meetings. I got this idea by remembering the Auditorium at the Institute of Magic.

 

-Yeah, this was a good idea. And the way the sound spreads inside this cave is amazing! Excellent for performances or speeches! You even made a pedestal in the middle and a high table! Cool! But at least you made the seat's simple, instead of those weird chairs that they had.

 

\- Well, I was thinking about making some thrones, but it’s hard to do it without a drawing. I don’t remember how the throne of King Rohan looked like because I didn’t pay much attention to it.

 

\- Don’t worry, this is perfect as it is! Zak, you are really something. In fact, you all are. Did you realize what you achieved here? I may have helped something with some fine touches and guidance, but look around. You guys cut an entire Mountain together with a Hill from the ground, turned it into a Magic Crystal on the outside and on the inside so fast that it surprised me, made it float and covered with rock again, just to disguise it. You even made windows on every opening! And Zak made a beautiful pond in the hole that was left behind. And you still have the nerve to say that I do crazy things?

_They froze. Ryn looked at Lionelia and they were both speechless. Hina was holding hands with Zak and she slowly opened up her mouth, unable to speak. Arys was trembling and Duncan, despite turning white, was the first to speak._

 

\- Milord… I… don’t think that we deserve all the credit. It was all thanks to your guidance and teachings so far.

 

\- Yes, but you can’t deny that you guys did this. I would have never imagined that you would manage to be so good at controlling your Magic Flow to do something near this in so little time, but it only shows all your hard work. Remember those old guys from the Institute of Magic? I doubt that they could do this, and they still chant to do their Magic! I saw that you were all excited with this, you were running around, having fun, but you didn’t seem to actually realize what you did.

_They were still in silence, but they started to look around and at each other, smiling. They seemed proud of what they did. While they were still thinking in what Seya just told them, Xenya’s voice came from Seya’s Communicator Crystal._

 

\- ‘Hello, brother! Where are you? And do you know where is my student? She didn’t appear for this afternoon’s class! In fact, none of your friends did! Null came to see me and he helped with the class. I thought Ryn would like to learn something with him, but she was missing!’

 

\- Yeah, that was my fault. I needed their help. Is Null still with you?

 

\- ‘Hello, little brother! Of course, I’m here! Do you think I would leave Xenya so soon? Where are you?’

 

\- Hello, Null! Open a Gateway to me, you will see.

 

\- ‘Oh, so mysterious! Ok, Gateway Open!’

 

\- Gateway Authorized! Hello, come here, I have a very cool thing to show you.

_As soon as the Gateway opened, Xenya and Null crossed it, holding hands. They both hugged Seya and they greet his friends. Xenya looked around, curious about that strange Auditorium._

 

\- Where are we? Is this a cave?

 

\- Not exactly… Gaya, this is Xenya, my sister, and that makes her, your aunt. Null here, is my cousin, despite the fact that I treat him like my brother. He’s also your cousin, like Arys. Say hello to them.

 

_Xenya and Null heard Gaya’s voice inside their heads, and they were looking around, trying to find who was talking to them like that._

\- …||… _He…llo!... I…am… Ga…ya,… sis…ter Xe… nya!... Cou… sin… Nu… ll_!... _Fa…ther Se…ya, Ga…ya sa…id …well?.._.||…

 

_Seya smiled and he pointed with his right hand all around._

 

\- Yes, Gaya, that was ok. Xenya, Null, this is Gaya, the Magical Mountain. My friends and I took a Mountain from the ground, turned it into a gigantic Magic Crystal and made it float. We are in fact, flying, high in the sky. And the Goddess gave her life. She acts and talks like if she’s a little girl of two or three years and she’s still learning how to talk but Master Eridan, Queen Titania and Master Aku Kiro are helping her with that. And Gramps Barunger came here and told Gaya to call me father and everyone else as her family. She seems to like that. Come with me, I’ll give you a tour.

 

_Xenya and Null followed Seya and two happy smiling girls that were holding his arms, one at each side. They went through the hallways, rooms, and houses, visited the rooms that Seya’s friends choose, visited the Church and the Control Room, where they watched from every window, still doubting that they were flying. When they reached again the Meeting Cave, they went to visit the Hill outside and looked up, to the Light Dome that was surrounding it. When they finally entered the Meeting Cave again, a smiling Xenya and a dumbfounded Null seated near Princess Heiji and Arys and Seya went to their front, to the pedestal, and he smiled._

 

\- This is neat, Zak, I can stand here to do a speech! So, since you are all gathered here, I want to tell you guys a very important thing. I hope you keep this a secret, for now. You too, Gaya, listen but don’t tell anything about this to anyone. I know you may not understand some words that I’m about to say, but I’ll explain to you another day. Now, considering that Arys and Null can make a Compressed Dimension and they both already know how to make a Magic Crystal, you two are my backup. Arys, when you find some time, teach Null how to use the binocular so that he makes Crystals faster. Remember what Aria told us some days ago, that she’s sacrificing her little girl’s body every 1.000 years to make new barriers around the Demonoid Island so that this world can be safe from them?

_Null and Xenya were looking at him in surprise, they didn’t know anything about Aria’s sacrifices. Seya took a deep breath and continued._

 

\- At first, I wanted to obliterate their Island and kill every Demonoid, but I thought of a different way to deal with those ugly things. I want to turn the entire Island into a floating Magic Crystal, by using the Earth Magic that Gaya gathers for the next three years or less. I want to create a Compressed Dimension around that Island that will use the Demonoids Dark Magic, put all the Demonoids inside it, turning them and that disgusting Island into a Dark Magic Battery. They will forever be trapped inside of the Compressed Dimension, which will be filled with Dark Magic for them to feed and their Dark Magic will be used by all the people of the world.  Little Aria said that I can’t kill all the Demonoids because they create Dark Magic that the Gateway, the Magic Barrier that surrounds the Human Conclave, and the purses with Compressed Dimension use. Like this, they can continue to live in a Dimension where they can feed, breed, and their Magic will not poison the world anymore. Instead, their Dark Magic will be used for my creations and for many more that can appear in the future. If I fail to turn that Island into a Crystal, I’ll use Gaya’s Magic and my own to kill every Demonoid living on that Island, by using Ryn’s Defense and Arys’ Attack Magic. And I will also obliterate the entire Island with a lot of fire and explosions. One way or another, the world will be forever safe from the Demonoids.


	141. Report 120

_Everyone had their mouth wide open and their eyes were shining. Seya smiled and he continued._

\- This is my plan. I’m counting on you to either help me or fulfil it if anything happens to me in the future. This plan is the reason why I’ve been training you, annoying and pushing you further. You didn’t let me down until now. Please, don’t fail me and promise that you either help me or make it come true if I can’t!

_His friends nodded their heads slowly, overwhelmed by the enormous responsibility that Seya threw at them. While they were still too dumbfounded to say anything, a familiar ‘Bum!’ and ‘Flash!’ sound was heard. Little Aria appeared near Ryn and Lionelia. While Ryn was looking at her, surprised by that sudden appearance, Aria fell to her knees, crying her eyes out. Seya rushed to get to her and kneeled at her front._

 

\- Why… why are you crying?

 

\- I’m… feeling stupid… I… never thought about anything like that, for the last 10.000 years! Argh! I’m so stupid! Someone punch me! Your plan is crazy, but your idea is so simple! Why didn’t I ever think about doing something like that?

 

\- Don’t cry, you are making everyone sad, just by looking at you. You did the best you could, for all this time. Your sacrifice and your Magic Barriers around that ugly Island, protected the world all this time. I just thought of another approach. That’s what you asked me some years ago, right? For me to help you. Here I am, helping.

_Aria tried to smile._

 

\- Yeah… I can help you if you need more Magic. I have a lot! Well, I need to be very careful, of course. If I do a mistake by using too much Magic at a time, I can make everything worse.

_Seya smiled and he stopped for a while, thinking. After a few moments, he nodded his head._

 

\- No, little Aria, let me do this. You have done enough for me, for all these years. Consider this as thanks and as an apology, for worrying you so much, sometimes. I know I could have been more careful and quiet, but granting me the opportunity to live and grow up in your amazing world, sometimes I lost my control with so much excitement. You can help near the end because to make that Island float, you will have to move your barriers. But before that, there are still some things that I want to make, to improve the life of your people and I think I will have time for it, while Gaya gathers Magic.

_Aria was wiping her tears while Seya was talking and by the end, her eyes were wide open._

 

\- Your idea for this Mountain and your plan for the Demonoids… I don’t know if I kiss you of happiness or if I punch you out of jealousy! I knew I chose well when I asked for your help in this world, but I would have never imagined that you would make so many amazing things. And you even managed to teach this group here, so that they could use Magic as you do! Well done, Seya, really well done!

 

_Seya blushed a little and he scratched his head like he normally does when he’s nervous._

 

\- Yeah… you’re welcome. There are also the students at our school that are improving a lot. I just don’t know if in a few years they will be a good change for this world or if they will try something stupid. I’m counting on you to keep an eye over them because you know very well how a good kid can turn into a rotten grown-up, like those two of the Human Conclave. By the way, your room is ready, you just need to decorate it. But the pool, the Jacuzzi and the sauna are working perfectly.

 

\- Really? Oh, I need to see that!

 

_With her usual ‘Bum!’ and ‘Flash!’ sound, Aria disappeared. Everyone was in silence, but after a few moments, Princess Heiji spoke._

\- Seya, how are we supposed to turn that big Island into a Crystal with all those nasty things attacking us?

 

\- I also have a plan for that. In a few days, I’m going to have a meeting with the representatives of every Kingdom, Magical Race, from the LizardKind Clans and from the Human Conclave. In there, I will explain my idea and ask for their assistance with troops and fighters to keep the Demonoids controlled, while we work. But you, my little sister, I have a different job for you. I was going to confine you and not let you participate in all this, but I will need your help in the last phase of my plan.

_Hearing that, Arys pout._

 

\- Not fair! I wanted to knock out this brat and restrain her!

_Seya smiled and he holds his laughter by seeing the menacing look that Heiji made towards Arys._

 

\- No, cousin, I’ve changed my plan. You see, little Princess, because you are the heir to this Kingdom, I can’t let you take any risk near that Island that can cause your death because I’m counting on you to rule us in the future. But, your Fire Magic will be needed. A lot of it. You must practice and train to control all that you have and some more because when that Island turns into a Crystal and starts to float, I’ll ask the Mermaids to drain the water around the place that the Island used to be and you, me and Gaya will shoot a lot of Fire Magic to that place, so that we can make a hole to the center of this world. If my calculations are correct, a Volcano will appear and that will kill any residue of Demonoid presence that may still exist and it will close the access to the center of the world. The world may be hurt a little, but it will recover. So, what do you say, are you up to the task?

 

_Heiji had her eyes wide opened and she slowly nodded her head._

 

\- Yeah… you can count on me… I’ll practice lots and lots…

 

\- That’s a good girl! I knew you would like that idea.

_Arys frowned, she remembered something._

 

\- Seya, if Heiji can’t go to the Island because she’s the future ruler, why can I go?

 

\- Because you have two sisters that can rule the RabbitKind Race if you die. It’s on your own interest, not to die!

 

_Arys immediately threw a Dark Tentacle to punch Seya’s head, but he just grabbed it with his right hand and squeezed it. He then pulled quick and hard and Arys was dragged in the air and he caught her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and smiled._

 

\- I know you won’t die on me. You have Duncan at your side. Heiji, on the other hand, is a battle maniac. She could die in a fight and she doesn’t even worry about that!

_When Arys was trying to get free from Seya’s arms, she disappeared with a familiar ‘Bum!’ and ‘Flash!’ sound. Seya frowned, that was weird._

\- I think Aria is up to something.

_More ‘Bum!’ and ‘Flash!’ sounds and Hina, Myra, Ryn, Lionelia, and Xenya disappeared. Seya slowly shook his head._

\- Yeah, she’s really up to something… Well, what do you say, Zak, shall we try to find a big cave to turn it into training grounds?

 

\- I’ve already found one, we just need to change something’s in there and put some weapons hanging on the walls.

 

\- Cool, lead the way, then! I think we need a map, one can get lost easily in here! Or at least some signs with arrows and names…

 

_While Seya, Duncan, John, and Zak were going to Seya’s new training grounds, the girls found themselves completely naked and inside Aria’s pool on her room. Arys was the first to arrive and she found herself inside the bubbling Jacuzzi, next to little Aria. The other girls arrived briefly but they appeared inside the pool, with water till their breasts. They were looking around at each other, trying to understand what was happening. Xenya was last, appearing inside the Jacuzzi, next to Arys. Heiji started to float with her belly up after seeing Aria looking at her._

 

\- So relaxing… I don’t know where we are, but this is so cool…

 

_Aria smiled and she spread her arms up._

 

\- Yeah, Seya made this for me. Pretty cool, right? I was relaxing in here, all alone, just talking with Gaya, but then I thought that you girls could need some relaxing, after all this work.

 

_Xenya made herself more comfortable and she rested the back of her head on the edge of the Jacuzzi and she took a deep breath._

 

\- Yeah, this is so good… the bubbles are hitting my back, I’m feeling like melting. And the water is so warm…

 

_Arys shook her head slowly._

 

\- Bunch of disrespectful brats… Thank you, my Goddess, for allowing us to keep you company. These are the things that you asked Seya to do for you, right?

 

\- Yes, the pool, this hot bubbling Jacuzzi and the Sauna room in that corner. I already went there to test it, it’s working perfectly.

 

_Arys looked at one strange wooden cabin in a corner, wondering what was that for._

 

\- You mean that thing over there? It looks like a small house, but there’s only a door.

 

\- Yeah, it has a big bowl in the center, with some Fire Crystals to make the heat and a small bowl next to it with water. If you pour the water over the Crystals, it makes steam that fills the Sauna.

 

\- Weird. Why did he make that?

 

\- Because it’s relaxing! Heat and steam inside that room feels good! You just need to find the right amount of heat that you can bear without finding it too much. The same for the steam, too much is uncomfortable, too little is no good. We can try that one later after getting out of these bubbles or we can go to the pool.

 

_Xenya tried to speak, but it came out in a slurred voice._

 

\- Yeah… you can all go… anywhere… I’ll stay here… forever… this is so good…

_Aria laughed and she too rested her head on the edge and closed her eyes. Ryn was looking around and she noticed the dressing table next to a wall._

 

\- Amazing, he even made one of those for Aria to fix her hair… But why are we all naked? Where are our clothes?

 

_Aria raised one arm without lifting her head from the edge._

 

\- Inside the closet. Why? Did you want to appear inside that pool with your clothes? I thought it would be funny, but then I remembered that was something that Seya would do, as a joke. I almost did it, but I stopped myself in the nick of time! That guy is a bad influence for me…

 

_Ryn started to float next to Heiji, laughing._

 

\- Yeah, he would totally do that, for sure. Ahahahah!

 

_While the girls were relaxing with Aria in her room, Eridan, Titania and Aku Kiro were inside the Control Room, surrounded with books. Eridan was choosing the books and Aku Kiro was using his Mind Magic to read the entire book, directly into Gaya. Titania was watching them while sensing if Gaya had her Magic Flow in control. Eridan was looking to Aku Hiro, waiting for him._

 

\- I have here the next book, how long for that one, Aku Kiro?

 

\- …||… _Me end. Me read fast, Gaya learns fast. Gaya very smart!._..||…

 

\- Yeah, let's try this one, it has a lot of difficult words. At least this helps you too. Seya’s Translator Crystal works well, but you can also learn more words in the Common written language. This book explains a lot of things about the society of all the Races and it can help Gaya to understand better and faster, the world where she was born.

 

_Aku Kiro nodded._

 

 - …||… _This good to me, to understand other kinder…_ ||…

 

_Titania raised one eyebrow, surprised._

 

\- Master Eridan, I think that we may be underestimating Gaya’s intelligence. She’s training her Magic Control, feeling her Magic Flow and she just told me that she’s also talking with Aria and hearing Seya’s speech in the Meeting Cave. I know that the Goddess made Gaya’s Magic Crystal as a brain and I guess that because Gaya is mostly a huge Crystal, her brain is very big. The way that you two are feeding her with so much knowledge, she’s becoming smarter by the minute!

 

_Eridan shrugged his shoulders._

 

\- Well, I think there’s no harm there. We Dragonoids took a lot of time to get smart, Gaya being so smart right from the beginning, can be a good thing for the world. Or not, we must watch over her, to make sure that she makes the right choices.

 

\- Well, I heard my dear Seya infusing some guidelines into Gaya, to help her with that. And the Goddess will also act as a conscience, to guide Gaya if she ever has doubts on her own actions. Seya can be a little reckless sometimes, but he always thinks about the future. I’m sure that he made those guidelines and asked for the Goddess to watch over Gaya so that when she evolves and grows older, she becomes an amazing and wise Magical Being.

 

\- But Queen Titania, why do you think he made this? For testing his friends? Or for showing us how powerful he is?

 

\- He doesn’t need to show us that, we already know him for quite some time. I think he will later explain his idea for Gaya a little better, but I can tell you that it’s part of his plan to deal with the Demonoids, to rid this world of them, forever.

 

_Eridan raised his head from a book that he was looking, surprised by hearing that._

 

\- That’s really something… Do you think he will be able to do it?

 

\- For what I’ve heard, I think he will. But I suppose that he will need our help for that. I also know that if his plan fails, he’s willing to sacrifice himself to kill every Demonoid and vaporize that Island. I can’t let him do that, but I doubt that I will be able to stop him. I’m more powerful than any other Magical Being, but I think that Seya is way more powerful than me, because of the stupid amount of Magic that he has at his disposal, on the Crystals inside his Compressed Dimension. And his ability to gather Magic around him is scary! I saw him knocking out some Mages by taking their entire Magic and absorbing it. If I ever need to stop him, I will lose. And I will lose badly…

_Eridan nodded his head. He knew it already that Seya was way more powerful than he seems but fortunately, his love for the Goddess, his kindness and respect that he has for every Magical Being, makes him reliable and trustworthy._

_While the girls were relaxing with Aria in her room and Eridan was giving another book to Aku Kiro, Seya was in the cave that Zak chose as the training ground. While Seya was placing more Sun Light Crystals on the ceiling and on the walls, because the cave was so big that only one wasn’t enough, Zak was making some weapon-hangers while John and Duncan were placing the weapons that they were choosing from a big pile that Seya made, by opening his Compressed Dimension and taking a lot of weaponry that he had in there. When Seya finished with the lights he looked around, it was looking good but that rocky ground was going to hurt a lot, every time someone fell. He had an idea and he started to make a soft surface with a lot of earth that started to cover the entire floor. When his friends noticed the ground changing, they started to hover by using a Wind Crystal that they quickly took from their very own belt purse. When Zak was starting to ask what was that for, he understood. The grass was starting to grow and it was quickly covering the floor. When the cave had a nice and beautiful low grass on the entire floor, they landed. Seya smiled at a questioning Zak, that was looking towards him._

 

\- What? You wanted to hurt yourself during training when you fall against the ground? I thought you would prefer to fall over a soft and nice field of grass!

 

\- Ok, but we are inside a cave, grass needs sun and earth… Oops, I forgot the Sun Light Crystals and the earth that you made underneath. But… can you place on the corners some of those Crystals that makes the Light Dome? We may lose control when training and destroy a wall or the ceiling.

 

\- I will take care of that immediately, boss! Hehehehe!


	142. Report 121

_While Seya was placing the Crystals to make the Light Dome, the girls were trying the sauna with Aria. Except for Arys, she stayed there for a few moments but she left complaining that it wasn’t relaxing, it was too much heat for her. Xenya was laying on a seat, with a melted smile on her face and Ryn was talking slowly with Lionelia because Aria warned them that inside there, they needed to breathe slowly and avoid speaking or it would be too hard to endure. Hina left after some time and she saw Arys with one hand over a wall. She thought that was strange and she asked._

 

\- It’s something wrong, Princess Arys?

_Arys looked back with a weird smile on her face._

 

\- Nothing much, I’m just talking with Gaya and teaching her some jokes, so that she can tease Seya a little. She just told me that Master Eridan, Queen Titania and Master Aku Kiro are teaching her a lot of new words and they are reading her some books. Come here, place your hand on this wall, say hello to her and check for yourself.

_Hina frowned and she placed one hand over the wall._

 

\- Why do we need to put a hand over one wall to talk to Gaya? We didn’t need to do it last time I checked! Hello, Gaya.

_And Gaya answered, making Hina open her mouth._

 

\- …||… _Hello, aunt Hina. Father Seya told me that I must give personal space to anyone and only to answer or hear when someone places a hand over one of my walls. Gaya is learning a lot of new words with teacher Eridan and Teacher Aku Kiro! And aunt Arys is teaching me some jokes! Hihihihi! ..._ ||…

 

_Hina looked at Arys and she just shrugged her shoulders._

 

\- See? Your niece learns very fast. Just some time ago she could only stutter a few words and now she speaks perfectly! I told her to make the sound of her laughter like that because the itching inside my head without a sound, was making me go nuts. Cool, right?

 

_Hina slowly nodded._

 

\- Yeah… she was born today and now she talks like this… even better than Master Aku Kiro… Do you think that Seya noticed this already?

 

\- No, but he will, as soon as Gaya tells him a joke. I’m trying to imagine the stupid face that he’s going to make and I’m already laughing! Heheheheh!

 

\- I’m going to call the girls, I bet they will go nuts with Gaya’s progress!

_While Hina was rushing to call the others, Arys continued to talk to Gaya, smiling a lot. She was going to make sure that Gaya learned how to tease and joke, it would be fun to watch the surprised looks on everyone!_

_Meanwhile, Seya was walking with the boys, returning to the Meeting Cave and placing some signs with arrows and names on every junction, to help him and everyone else to know the whereabouts inside Gaya._

 

\- Well, like this, is easier to find our way. There are too many hallways and small corridors! At least now, when some people come here to visit, they will not get lost here. So, Gaya, how his your learning session with Master Eridan and Master Aku Kiro?

 

\- …||… _I think it’s going well, father Seya. Cousin Arys was glad for me and aunt Hina was surprised with the way I talk now…_ ||…

_Seya shook his head strongly, he heard something weird. Zak, John, and Duncan heard it too and they were also dumbfounded. Seya stopped to think for a moment and he then smiled._

 

\- Yeah, as I thought, you are very smart, Gaya. When the people start to come here to visit you, they will like to hear you talk so perfectly.

 

\- …||… _Father Seya, you mean those small beings that are down there, on the floor of this world? I sense them from time to time ..._ ||…

 

\- Yes, those are people like me and your aunts and uncles that are here with you.

 

_Gaya laughed._

 

\- …||… _Yeah, every time I sense those puny little humans down there, I wonder if it wouldn’t be funny if I dropped a rock on top of one of them and watch them popping like a grape! Like, ‘Plof!’ Hihihihih!..._ ||…

_Seya was dumbfounded._

\- Say what?

\- …||… _What? This joke is funny! Hihihihih!_...||…

_Seya shook his head slowly, he understood what happened._

\- I bet you are learning some strange things with Arys, right?

\- …||… _Yeah! Cousin Arys told me this ‘what joke’ and she told me to tell you this ‘puny humans grape’ joke, that it would be funny to see your face! …_ ||…

\- It’s better if you don’t call humans puny, that’s very rude. People can start to think that you are mean. Cousin Arys sometimes pretends to be mean and she makes a lot of sarcastic jokes that sometimes give problems to her and to other people.

_Gaya was silent for a while as if she was thinking._

\- …||… _Ok, I understand… Oh, I know a joke, I’ve told it to aunt Xenya and she laughed a lot! I don’t think it’s a rude one!_...||…

\- Well, let me hear it, then.

\- …||… _So, a Human, a RabbitKind and an Elfian go to an Inn owned by a Dwarf and they drink a lot. When the bill comes, who is the one that will definitely not pay it? …_ ||…

\- Maybe the Elfian because they normally don’t use money?

\- …||… _No, it’s the RabbitKind because he’s the fastest and he runs out the door before anyone realizes what happened!_...||…

\- Ahahahah! Yeah, that’s a good one!

_Gaya laughed and Seya felt the usual tickling inside his head along with the sound of her laughter._

\- …||… _Yeah, and also because Elfians are too proud to not pay a bill and humans are too slow to run away from an angry Dwarf! Hihihihih!_ …||…

\- Ahahahah! That explanation is even better! See, that’s a good joke. It doesn’t ridicule or makes fun of anyone, it points out true facts.

 

\- …||… _Yeah, understood. I will take a note of that. I think cousin Arys is a bad influence for me, no?_ …||…

 

\- She can be if you let her. She likes to see a mess around her. But she also has a big heart. You just need to be careful and not do or say everything that she tells you.

 

\- …||… _Ok, Father Seya, I understand. I will be more careful, I don’t want people to be afraid or mad at me! .._.||…

 

\- Yes, do that, I don’t want you to become a rude being. That was going against the guidelines that I infused into you.

 

\- …|| _… Yeah… you are right… I’ve made a blunder… sorry_ … ||…

 

\- That’s ok, as long as you understand. Remember, the guidelines are to help you. You must think for yourself, try to follow the Bushido Code and when in doubts, ask the Goddess.

 

\- …||… _Ok, I will do that! I need to talk with Teacher Aku Kiro and aunt Xenya to learn everything about the Bushido Code. Teacher Eridan and Teacher Aku Kiro have already read me a book about that, but I need to learn more…_ ||…

 

_Seya smiled and when he was about to enter the Meeting Cave again, he heard a lot of laughter and happy screams. John thought he recognized Heiji’s laughter._

 

\- I think my Princess is making a mess in there.

_When they entered the Meeting Cave, they saw the girls seated and talking to Gaya, talking among them and laughing, near a smiling little Aria. Ryn was the first to see them and she made a signal for Seya to sit between her and Lionelia._

 

\- Do you know? Gaya talks like there’s no tomorrow! Our daughter is very smart and friendly. She likes to tell jokes and hear new ones! We are here just laughing because of that! And little Aria also knows a lot of funny jokes and stories. She told us some stories about you when you were little. You were really a piece of work!

 

_Seya frowned towards Aria._

 

\- So you were all here just laughing because of me instead of doing something useful? We have been working all this time, where have you all been until now?

 

_Aria puts her tongue out._

 

\- Blaghhh! We were in my room, relaxing and talking and having some ‘girl’s time’! Why? You don’t think we deserve it, after all this work?

 

\- Ok, at least you like your room? I left it almost empty, for you to decorate it as you see fit.

 

\- It’s perfect like it is, thanks! The pool, the Jacuzzi, and the sauna are just perfect. You even made a beautiful dressing table for me, to take care of my hair! Thanks!

 

\- Not a problem. The rest is up to you. So, it’s almost dinner time, what do you guys say if we go back to school to eat? I also need to clean my room and bring all my projects. I think I’m going to sleep here, starting today. I have a bed already, I just need to bring the mattress from my room at school until I get a new one but I don’t have a dining table, a working kitchen or people to cook for me. I need to take care of it, but I’ll leave that for another day. What about you guys?

 

_Seya looked at everyone and some of them nodded, others smiled and Heiji shouted._

 

\- I want to sleep here too! Let’s go already, I’m starving!

 

_Aria jumped from her seat and she fixed her dress with a smile._

 

\- Well, I need to go get Xenya. We left her in my Jacuzzi, she didn’t want to get out from there. But I have other things to look, I can’t keep her company in there. Maybe it was better if you made one in her room so that she leaves mine!

 

\- Ahahahah! She like that so much? Ok, I can take care of that. Or Ryn will do it.

 

_Ryn stopped talking with Hina because she heard her name._

 

\- Ryn what?

 

\- You can make one Jacuzzi in Xenya’s room, right? Or you are too lazy for that?

 

\- But… but… I don’t …

 

\- Sorry, not my problem. You saw the one in Aria’s room, make one like that for Xenya. You can even make one for all the girls. Or better yet, anyone that wants one in his own room, make it yourselves. Why are you all looking at me like that? Look around, anyone able to do all this, is worried about a small, bubbling, warm Jacuzzi? Let’s go, time for dinner.

 

_While his friends were still a little dumbfounded, thinking on how they would be able to do what he said, Aria slowly vanished and Seya opened a Gateway to the school’s cafeteria. He crossed it first and the others followed him while frowning. They were still thinking about the Jacuzzi that Seya dared them to do. They went to get their food and they all seated, eating and talking about how to do a Jacuzzi. The making was easy, but the Magical Programs to warm the water and to make the water jets and the bubbles, those were tricky. While they were exchanging ideas, Seya silently left to his room. In there, he put every Automatic Production Line, clothes, Crystals, and his mattress, inside his Compressed Dimension. He returned to the cafeteria again and seated and the others didn’t even notice that he had left! Some students came to him, with some questions and he politely answered them. Arys left with the others, to help them to clean their room. After some time, they arrived, still discussing some ideas about the Jacuzzi and a bunch of others, like Hina’s Flying Carriage and Zak new version of Chess with fighting figures. He didn’t forget what Seya asked from them, and after making an entire Mountain float, that one seemed easier to him. Arys and Duncan offered to do the figures, they were very good with small sculptures so Chess pieces would be easy. While they were seating and talking, Seya opened a Gateway to Gaya’s Meeting Cave._

 

\- So, shall we go back or not? Or you prefer to stay here? Because I want to check what Master Eridan is doing and I want to take care of the kitchen and the dining room.

 

_Zak raised his arm with a smile._

 

\- I call the dining room for me! I’ll make a lot of big tables and chairs!

 

_Hina raised her arm too._

 

\- I’ll take care of the Sun Light Crystals and the supports for them, but I need more Crystals!

 

_Seya quickly gave Hina a lot of Sun Light Crystals and Myra stuttered a little._

 

\- I… hum… sorry, forget it…

 

_Seya noticed how much Myra was blushing._

 

\- What? Did you have a weird idea?

 

\- No, I… just wanted to show Gaya to Erza… I… want to show off a little, for her to see what I did…

 

_Seya smiled, that was understandable. But Arys was frowning, she didn’t want to see Erza anytime soon. Ryn placed an arm over Myra’s shoulders._

 

\- Well, I think there’s no harm if you invite her for a visit. Or for passing the night… Heheheheh!

 

_Myra blushed even more._

 

\- No… I just… want to see her and show her what I did with everyone else… I talk with her every day with my Communicator Crystal, but I don’t see her since the party and… well… I think I miss her… but Arys… hum… you…

 

_Arys took a deep breath._

 

\- Ok, don’t worry about me, I’ll behave near her. I won’t try to kill her or beat her up, even if I want to rip her head off just by seeing her. And it will also be good for her to see what I did, to scare her.

 

_Myra made a small smile._

 

\- Thanks, Arys… I think…

 

_Lionelia pinched Ryn’s arm._

 

\- I think we need to take care of our rooms. And Seya’s room too.

 

_Ryn was puzzled by that._

 

\- Our rooms and Seya’s room? Why?

 

_Lionelia rolled her eyes._

 

\- Do I need to explain everything? I have a single room, you have a single room. When any of us is with Seya, it’s a double room. Do I need to do a drawing or what? A bigger bed, two different closets, and drawers for each of us… get it?

 

_Ryn was looking at Lionelia, then at Seya, she blushed and she slowly shook her head._

 

\- Either I don’t understand what you’re saying or I understand completely… I’m not sure…

 

_Lionelia snorted a little._

 

\- BeastKind Rules! One male and one female in a room, not a male and two females at the same time. Get it? For that, each of us needs separated things in Seya’s room. What, you thought that we were going to sleep together all three or what? Maybe in some years, we get there, but not now, understand?

 

_Ryn turned completed red and she slowly nodded._

 

\- Yeah… Now I understand… Sorry, I was thinking about weird things…

 

_Lionelia opened wide her eyes._

 

\- Ryn, that’s a serious no, no! Maybe in some years, but right now, it’s too soon!

 

\- You… don’t even know what I was thinking!

 

\- Your red face says it all! Calm down, girl, geez!


	143. Report 122

_Seya closed his mouth, he finally noticed he had it open in surprise by that conversation._

 

\- So… hum… and the others? Any projects where you need my help?

 

_Heiji just crossed the Gateway, holding hands with Duncan and she shouted to her back._

 

\- I don’t know about you guys, but we need to take care of our rooms for the evening. Tomorrow I will think about something!

 

_Arys shrugged her shoulders and she crossed with Duncan._

 

\- For once, I agree with you. Let’s leave this guy before he has another crazy idea to make us work for him, for free!

 

_Seya slowly shook his head and he went after them, dispersing the Gateway afterward. Everyone went on their one and Seya turn in the direction of the Control Room._

 

\- I need to make some sort of elevator with Wind Magic in the middle of Gaya, maybe like that, it becomes easier to move along this huge mountain. Better if I open a Gateway to save time, and also, to avoid getting lost in here. Ryn would mock me for days, for sure!

 

_Seya opened another Gateway, directly in the middle of the Control Room. Eridan and Titania were still there, seated near the helm, but Aku Kiro wasn’t._

 

\- Hello again. Where is Master Aku Kiro, Queen Titania?

 

\- He went home to eat and rest. He said that he would come again tomorrow but using his Mind Magic all this time, tired him. Elder Eridan is reading loud to Gaya but it’s slower like this.

 

\- Well, I think you can also stop for today, Gaya has even learned how to speak better in just this little amount of time that you have been teaching her.

_Eridan shook his head while smiling._

 

\- No, I like to read to her. And she also seems to enjoy it. Don’t mind me, I can stay here all night with these books, reading to her. She needs to learn more about the world society, the Races, and their History.

 

\- Very well. I’m going to put some equipment in the kitchen, while Zak and Hina are taking care of the dining room. The others are fixing their own rooms.

_Titania smiled._

 

\- Oh, you guys are going to sleep here for this night?

 

\- Well, I’m going to live here permanently, so that includes sleeping. I just can’t eat here yet, I don’t have a working kitchen or staff. Later on, I want to rent some rooms for people that might come here for holidays or for a visit. I bet a lot of people would like to spend a few days in a flying mountain, with a lot of commodities. So, I need to start on the preparations for that. Have a good night, then.

 

\- Sleep well, dear Seya. I’ll be here with Elder Eridan if you need me. With Gaya’s Magic flow, I can watch over you, even from here.

 

_Seya bowed to them and he left. He went in the direction of the kitchen, following the signs that he placed with Zak at each intersection. Without it, he would be lost a couple of times._

_In the kitchen, he made some long balconies, four sinks with drainage and some Water Crystals for freshwater, placed four of each Home Appliances that he took from his Compressed Dimension along with extra Crystals for their functioning and made a huge pantry in a corner and created a lot of shelves inside of it. He looked around the kitchen and placed more shelves and some closets in a wall. Since that big kitchen was in a cave in an extreme of Gaya, he made over the stoves some exits for the cooking smokes that would open by the simple movement of a lever._

_After some walking and a quick wave to Myra that crossed his path holding hands with Erza, he reached his laboratory and he placed in there all the Automatic Production Lines that he had in his room at school. There was still a lot of free space and empty tables and balconies. He thought for a moment and a quick Gateway took him to his room at Baron Frank’s house where he retrieved all his projects in there and placed in his new laboratory. Closing the Gateway by a hand movement and placing more Sun Light Crystals in there, prepared the laboratory for future works._

_While Seya was in the kitchen, Ryn and Lionelia were in his room, placing in there some changes of clothes. Lionelia closed her drawer and she smiled._

_-_ Well, this is looking better. We need to tell Seya to make another closet. If we are going to live here, we need a bigger place for our clothes. I don’t know about you, but I have an extra room in my Palace, just for my clothes!

\- Yeah, I don’t have as many as you, but we need more space, that’s for sure. I saw a strange thing when I came here last time, I saw a small hole near the ground… here, on this wall. Let me get a Fire Crystal for some light and if I stuck my head here… Ooh, another cave! Almost the same size as this one! Cool! Lionelia, make a bigger opening in here and then, a rock door. It will be a hidden walking-closet for us!

 

\- Ok, but how do we open and close the door? It will be heavy!

 

\- Make it with wood and just a thin layer of rock. It would be good if you can make it slide to the side so that when open, it’s behind this closet. When we close it, it’s just a normal wall.

\- Ok, I can do that.

 

_Lionelia started by opening the small hole to the size of a door, but it took longer than she expected because of all the Magic Crystal. She then made the door exactly as Ryn told her. They both tried it, to see if it was light enough for them and they entered their new walking-closet. Ryn was pointing and giving some ideas and Lionelia was making the dress-hangers, the shelves, chairs, and mirrors. That part was tricky, but Ryn pulled it off by imitating what Zak did to make the windows. Lionelia was making the thin sand and Ryn melted it to make windows. By melting some swords with a Fire Crystal and polishing the thin metal plates with her Water Magic, Ryn made the back of the mirrors that she then placed behind the brand-new windows. Lionelia pinned those big mirrors against a wall and after some more like those, they filled a corner with three big mirrors, so that they could be in the middle of the mirrors and watch their reflexion on different angles. Lionelia tried it and she smiled._

 

 - Yup, this will do just fine. I have one corner like this in my room and it’s easier to choose the clothes to wear. This part is covered, let’s get out, close the door and make a bigger bed, the one in there is too small for two persons.

_Ryn smiled and she followed Lionelia. They closed the door and Lionelia used her Earth Magic to increase the bed’s size. When they heard footsteps coming from the stair that meant that Seya was coming, they smiled and silently went to the exit that connected that room to the laboratory and from there, they climbed to the Control Room, waved at Titania and Eridan and rushed to the other exit, to the hallway that led to the main staircase. From there, it was just a matter of following along the main hallway to get to their own rooms. In there, they worked together to make on each room a closet, a bed, a table, and a chair. After finishing the last thing, they laughed, because it was exciting, doing a lot of advanced Magic’s in an instant while running from Seya to surprise him in another day. And then, they froze, looking at each other. Only at that moment, they realized what they did. Not even the Mages in the Institute of Magic could do what they did, and so easily!_

_While Ryn and Lionelia were in their rooms, finishing the last touches before going to sleep, Seya arrived to his room and without realizing there was already a better place for the girls’ clothes, he made a bigger closet with a lot of drawers for him, Ryn, and Lionelia in the opposite wall. He even made two big mirrors and two dressing tables, side by side, to the girls, thinking that they will love that, for sure._

_Seya quickly placed his clothes in the closet and the mattress on the bed. He scratched his head, it was small for such a big bed, but it was only for that evening, a bigger one could be bought in the morning. There was a smaller bed last time he was in that room, but considering there were already different girl’s clothes in two drawers of the small closet that could only mean that Ryn and Lionelia went there and they were responsible for the huge size of that bed. He smiled and he placed more Sun Light Crystals in the ceiling, only one wasn’t enough. When he turned to face the bed again and preparing to go to sleep, the grown-up Aria was seated at the edge of the bed, with her long and curly hair lying on the mattress. Strangely, his mattress was the size of the bed with white sheets and a simple duvet over it. She just shrugged her shoulders when she noticed his surprised look towards the bed._

 

\- What? This wasn’t right, I couldn’t sit properly on that small mattress, so I made a bigger one. The other is at your school’s room again.

 

\- Thanks, I guess… What’s the matter? Is something wrong? I haven’t seen you for so long, normally it’s the little one that comes to me.

 

\- Nothing happened, I just wanted to talk to you a little. I went to visit some places in the Human Conclave and I talked with a lot of people, with my little girl’s form. The High Priest sent some messages of guidance to every Priest in there and they started to talk with the people. It will take a lot of years for some of them to change their opinion over the other races, their xenophobia is too deep. But I’ll keep a close watch over them. I’ve talked with Inia and she will go there for a visit, tomorrow, to introduce herself to the Nobles Conclave as their Protector, to provide help and guidance, if needed.

 

\- So, she’s going to start doing her job, that’s good to hear.

 

\- Yeah… but that’s not my main reason to visit you at this hour. You need to do proper arrangements, for some changes that are happening in there. Mostly, the exodus of the slaves. They were granted freedom by the Nobles Conclave. It was their first change, actually. Most slaves are gathering and tomorrow morning, they will come to your lands. Hundreds upon hundreds will cross the Checkpoint at the Magic Barrier. There are still some that their actual owners don’t agree with that decision, but they will eventually be persuaded or forced to comply. I guess you will get a lot of new farmers but since they are too many, I already told Inia, Narn, and Eridan and tomorrow they will pass that information to King Rohan, to the Elfians and to King Leonheart so that they can help on receiving those released slaves. I also know that you don’t have enough houses for them in your lands but there are plenty inside Gaya, at least, until you find a better place for them. I didn’t predict that this could happen so fast.

 

_Seya slowly nodded and he smiled._

 

\- I did. That’s why I accelerated the making of Gaya. If I failed to turn her into a Magic Crystal and make her float and gather Magic, at least it would serve to accommodate the released slaves from the Human Conclave. That’s also why I have the artisans over my lands making more houses no-stop. And also why I invited and introduced to everyone, the Dragonoids, Fairies, and Mermaids that are protecting the world. I bet that as soon as the people that live in the Kingdom of Rohan, the BeastKind and the RabbitKind Kingdom knows that there are former slaves needing help, they will rush to the rescue. Or the Magical Beings will ask them and everyone will do it, as thanks for all these years of peace.

 

\- No way! You… all that… You didn’t just want to show off your Magical friends at your birthday? When did you think about all this?

 

\- During dinner in the night when I went to visit you at the church in the Rohan Kingdom before I faced the Empire’s Army. What, you thought I had a flash of inspiration for Gaya? At first, it was only my plan to destroy the Demonoid Island. By the way, I had that idea of using a big Magic Crystal to do that, after I made my first one when I was 8 years old. After I took care of the Empire’s Army, I had to change some parts of my original plan but I never forgot my goal.

 

\- You… how did you… if something goes wrong and things get more dangerous than they already are… I think it’s too much of a risk, facing the Demonoids like that! Maybe it would be better if you didn’t do such a crazy thing, I can continue on dealing with them as I always did. It worked so far!

 

\- You never knew what my job was back on Earth, right? I used to work for a big company as an engineer and I was specialized in solving problems. The Demonoids in here are just a problem for me to solve. But in your amazing world, there are a lot of powerful beings that can help me. The slaves coming from the Human Conclave are just a small piece of my plan. And they will also be essential to it.

 

-What? How?

 

\- Slaves that taste freedom after so many years will be willing to help preserve that freedom to their offspring. They will help your world to advance at an incredible speed and the LizardKind will be the beacon that will make everyone to follow for a better future, free of the Demonoids. This is my plan. You either help me or get out of my way. I’m not going to break the promise that I made to you, 16 years ago, even if you ask me.

 

_Aria was stunned. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was a very ancient being, but she never once faced one as remarkable as Seya. She felt something inside of her snapping, and she instantly knew that her heart just skipped one or two beats because she had fallen in love for Seya years ago, thanks to things like that. She slowly got up and with a smile, she caressed Seya’s right cheek. She took a deep breath and she walked away, going to the middle of the room. She turned to face him before leaving._

 

\- It doesn’t matter how things go when you make your move against the Demonoid Island. I’ll back you up like I always do. Now, I must leave or I will do something that I shouldn’t. If instead of me it was my teenager form here, she wouldn’t be able to hold herself, dear Seya, after hearing all this.

 

_She slowly faded away, while looking at him with melted eyes. Seya gulped, she looked so cute! He made an effort to smile to her and disguise his feelings, when she was disappearing._

 

\- Yeah, better if I don’t be with her all alone like this, any time soon. I almost grabbed her before she faded. I already have two girls to worry about, I can’t betray them like this, even if the other girl is a Goddess. At least, I shouldn’t, but I don’t know if I will be able to stop myself, next time. After all, I love her for a very long time… having two girls that are going to be my wives if I live that long is weird enough, but having a third one, a living Goddess? I don’t know what would be Ryn and Lionelia’s reaction to that. What do you say, Examiner Tilia? Did it ever happen for all these Millennia, a Goddess having a relationship with a mortal? Hello! Nothing… Ok, right, I didn’t have any hope that you would answer me but I had to try. Well, off to bed, tomorrow I will have a long day.

 

_Suddenly, a voice whispered near his left ear._

 

\- I once had a being who I loved very much. He was on the first group that died because of my mistake in my world when that race that I created started to devour every living being. I was prepared for him to die before me because his species had a long life but he wasn’t eternal like me and it still hurts when I remember him. I don’t have any regrets about loving him as I did. I don’t know what will happen to you. Maybe you die in that crazy idea of yours to destroy the entire Demonoid Island or you achieve greatness during your life and become a Deity like Aria. Either way, don’t waste time on regretting things before doing them. Life is short and too precious. But you need to ask yourself, at this moment, are you worthy of her? Or do you need to become even better to deserve to be at her side? After all, Aria is not only a woman, she is a living Goddess.

 

_Seya smiled and he nodded. He went to bed in silence and he started to sleep, thinking in all the girls in his life._

_While Seya was trying to sleep, a happy Myra was walking along the main corridor, holding hands with a beautiful RabbitKind Princess that was caressing the nearest wall as they walked. Erza was astonished by Gaya and she couldn´t stop trying to understand how something like that could exist._

\- Myra, this mountain… I still can´t believe that you and your friends did this! It´s… a little unbelievable, even while I´m touching it and seeing the night sky through some windows!

 

\- Yeah, I still don´t believe it myself. I was able to turn a lot of solid rock into Magic Crystal, by using Earth Magic! I could never use that Attribute! And now, I have a lot of Earth Crystals that allow me to do that and much more, and all because I did what Seya taught me, I train my Magic Control every day, several hours a day!

 

_Erza smiled at Myra and squeezed her hand._

\- Yes, my love, I noticed that even while we were just walking around, you were always with a lot of Magic gathered in one hand or around your body. I like particularly that part, you seem to glow! Every time I see you like that, I always have a lot of trouble to hold myself, for not grabbing you and kiss you all over!

 

_Myra looked at Erza and she gently caressed her left ear. Right in the point where the ear connects to the head, a place that she learned recently, it was one of Erza´s weak spots. The first time that she did that, she was surprised by hearing Erza release a low screech with the extreme arouse, but now, Myra did it on purpose, just to watch her reaction. Erza closed her eyes and started to screech while leaning her head towards Myra´s hand. But she suddenly opened her eyes and she took Myra´s hand from her ear._

\- No, I can´t! It´s too soon! Don´t provoke me like that, I must keep my composure before you, I can´t look unworthy to you!

 

_Myra held Erza´s both hands and she came closer._

 

\- My dear and beautiful Erza, I´m the one that must work hard to be worthy of you. You are just perfect as you are.

 

_They kissed, a very long and tender kiss. After a while, Erza hugged Myra really tight and spoke in a low and trembling voice._

 

\- Take me to the Meeting Cave, I must go home. I will sleep all alone in my room and dream about you. Maybe tomorrow I regret not sleeping here, but maybe next time… I can´t look so desperate for your company, can I? And you have to be patient with me, this is still too new for me and sometimes, it seems like a dream.

 

\- Don´t worry, we have plenty of time. I´m not going anywhere and I can wait for you, as much as you need. This is also new to me, I may look like an experienced and carefree girl, but what we have, it’s unexpected. And I couldn’t be happier!

 

_Erza hugged Myra even tighter while smiling. Even if she would not be the future ruler of the RabbitKind, she would be happy, as long as she could be with that amazingly beautiful and strong Human girl. She looked at Myra with a serious face, and she told what made her holdback in her happiness until recently, to be with a girl so openly and without any worries._

\- Well… I had some brief relationships, but most of the times it was me that walked away. Being the future ruler of the RabbitKind, it’s expected that I have children, to continue my Royal Bloodline. And two girls can’t have babies… and I… always wanted to be a mother… I think it’s because I lost mine so soon. Queen Denar’an was more like my mentor or Master than my mother. Strangely, Bicary Denar’an was always the one that I saw as my mother. But she was often away. Now, since Arys wants to be the future ruler, I can really think what will be the best for me, instead of the good of my people. I always envied my sister because of that, she could do whatever she wanted without worrying about the throne. And even like that, she learned everything as I did, but so easily! I had a lot of trouble to learn which tableware goes with each plate, and she learned it on the first try! Dancing, the same. Fighting, foreign languages, social studies, Court Etiquette, Magic, everything! She learned in just a few lessons! I think that’s why I treated her so badly over these past years, I envy her…

_Myra nodded and caressed Erza’s face._

\- Yeah, Arys is really something… I like her a lot, she’s an amazing friend. But she seems to truly hate you. I think that if it weren’t because of me, you would already be dead. Well, you have the next years to make everything that you can, so that she forgives you. Or at least, don’t look at you and wanting to take your head off! And… as for babies… Well, maybe in the future we can do as Fairies and Mermaids do, we can look for an outstanding male to make one of us pregnant. Or both. It would be funny, us, pregnant at the same time!

 

\- Yeah… I would like that… but the search for a male can take a lot of time, I don’t want the first guy that appears! And besides… sleeping with a male is kind of… disgusting… and weird!

 

_Myra smiled and shook her head slowly._

\- It’s not as disgusting as you may think. It can be fun, actually. Why are you looking at me like that? Yeah, I was once or twice with a guy, to be sure that I really liked girls more than boys! Well, for now, I can think in one or two boys that I wouldn’t mind getting pregnant by…

 

\- Seya is one of them, I bet. And the other?

 

_Myra became red and she stutters._

 

\- Hum… Nul… Denar’an… those ears of him drives me nuts… but he’s Xenya’s partner and she scares me… I don’t think I will ever have the courage to talk about that with them…

 

\- What, and talking about that with Ryn and Lionelia doesn’t scares you? That LionKind girl looks at me in a way… sometimes I think that she wants to cut me into pieces and eat me!

 

\- Ahahah! I bet she’s just teasing you. Well, in the future, if you decide to have babies, I’m sure that Seya will think on something, so that you don’t need to actually be with a boy to get pregnant.

 

\- How is that possible?

 

\- Yeah… how indeed… but I’m sure that if we ask him, he will figure out a way _..._

 

_Erza continued on walking alongside Myra to the Meeting Cave to go home, thinking on a way to get pregnant without having to do such disgusting things with a boy._


	144. Report 123

…

 

_In the morning, Seya met his friends in the Meeting Cave and he opened a Gateway for school so that they all could have breakfast and attend some classes. Seya quickly gulped down his own, kissed Ryn and Lionelia and rushed again to Gaya. He appeared in the Meeting Cave again, right before the arrival of the group of Dwarfs that King Barunger sent to help recover the rooms and houses in Gaya. Seya warned them that they needed to be fast because there were a lot of people arriving that day to live there and they could only use Earth Magic to fix, move or change something. Pickaxes and shovels or any kind of hole were forbidden because Gaya was a living Magic Crystal. They were stunned at first but after a quick introduction from Gaya, they believed. Seya pointed out that there were some rooms near the top that would need a balcony, those were going to be the King’s rooms and there were people coming to decorate them because they were already fixed. They would just need to use Earth Magic to remove the window and make a new one around the balcony, to shield it from the cold of the open air. After they left, Seya made a call to Baron Frank._

 

\- Hello, Baron. We may have an emergency today. I was told that a lot of slaves from the Human Conclave are going to arrive through the Checkpoint. I need that you warn the other Villages so that they are ready to accommodate some of them. I also need a lot of food, bed sheets, clothes, plates, tableware, and employees to be sent to Gaya. If there are no more houses available in our Villages, I have space for them here.

 

\- That’s… so sudden… Ok, I’ll pass your message and as soon as I have everything prepared, I’ll go to the Checkpoint.

 

\- Yes, and also, tell the Village Chiefs to go there to help on receiving the former slaves. I’m going now, to start the preparations. Bring bread, they could be hungry. I will see you there.

 

_Seya stopped to think for a moment and he then called Gaya._

 

\- Gaya, the Dwarfs that just arrived are going to fix some rooms and houses in here. Warn them if they do something that they shouldn’t or if they hurt you. Maybe a lot of people arrive today to live here until I find a better place for them so don’t be alarmed, ok?

 

\- …||… _Yes, Father. Can I talk to them?_ …||…

 

\- Of course, you can. They can be surprised by you, but I think there’s no harm there. If some of them are afraid of you or start to make any kind of problems, call Master Eridan or Queen Titania to help you. Let me see if I find some help for the mess that will come to my lands.

_Seya made a quick call to King Barunger, to the Elfian King, to King Rohan, another to King Leonheart and the last one to his uncle, King Denar’an and he warned them about the sudden arrival of a large number of former slaves and he asked for their help to receive the ones that wished to return to their Kingdoms. They immediately agreed because they were already making preparations, thanks to the fast information passed by the Dragonoids and they promptly started to give orders to their Ministers._

_Seya opened a Gateway to the Checkpoint and arriving there, he started to make a lot of big shelters for shade and underneath them, long tables and seats. He even made some wood signs in front of each shelter with the name of his lands and of each Kingdom, so that the refugees could choose to where they wanted to go. Some big bowls made of polished wood and filled with water and a lot of polished wooden glasses on the tables were the last touches._

_Seya entered the Checkpoint House to warn the guards. Inside, there was already a line at the Magic Border and a lot of BeastKind and some humans in ragged clothes were talking with the guards in the corridor. The guards were blocking their path until they could contact Baron Frank because they didn’t know what to do to so many people. Seya rushed to the front corridor._

_-_ Border Guards, I’ll take care of this. Hello, I’m the Marquess of these lands and I welcome you. I was warned last evening that you were arriving today and I’ve already made some arrangements to receive all of you. Please deliver any kind of weapons that you may have to the guards and follow that corridor to the exit. On the outside, there are some shelters, go to the one to where you wish to live and I’ll send you there afterward.

 

_One LionKind with a rough face looked at Seya with anger in his eyes while a lot of BeastKind near him nodded their heads and shouted words of discontentment, along with some nasty insults towards Seya._

 

\- Why must we follow your orders? We are no longer slaves for you to boss us around, little human!

 

_Seya gathered such an enormous amount of Dark and Light Magic around him that the entire house began to shake. The air inside turned heavy and it was hard to breathe. Seya shouted and his voice resonated, amplified by a Magic Crystal._

 

\- **Enough! You are only here because I allow it! Slaves or free people, you shall respect or fear me! Or do I need to kill a few of you, to teach you guys some manners? Maybe all these past years were full of suffering and that may be the reason why you are so distrustful and rude, but if you want to be granted free passage to my lands and my help, you will all just shut up and follow my orders! I am not like your former owners, I can be much, much worse if needed! Did I make myself clear?**

_Seya’s last shout was at millimeters from the LionKind that talked first with him. He was turning white at each word and that last shout filled with pressure from Seya’s Magic almost knocked him out. He slowly nodded his head in complete silence. Seya stepped back and he took a deep breath to calm down and to lower his Magic_.

 

\- So, like I was saying, deliver your weapons because visitors are not allowed to have any kind of weapons in my lands, and follow that corridor to the exit.

 

_Seya turned around and he went along the corridor to the outside. The former slaves that were near the guards were still dumbfounded but they followed him and a few others delivered some hidden swords and daggers to the guards. Seya waited in the middle of some empty space and they started to gather around him. When there were no more free space and the line was stopped, Seya explained._

 

\-  I am Marquess Seya ‘Taly’ Denar’an Hinamoto. I’ve made preparations for receiving every former slave and I’ve contacted my father-in-law, King Leonheart of the BeastKind, my uncle, King Denar’an of the RabbitKind Kingdom, my grandfather, King Barunger of the Dwarfs, and also my friends, King Rohan, and the King of the Elfians. They are also preparing everything to receive each of you that want to return to their own Kingdom. I have a lot of houses and fields to some of you that wish to settle here and I have more rooms and houses inside Gaya, a Magical Mountain. Think very well to where you want to go and live as free people and sit under the shelter of the Kingdom of your choice. To the ones that wish to live in my lands, my village Chiefs will meet you in the shelter that has the name ‘Aria’s Lands’ to find out what you know so that we can find some work for you.

 

_By hearing his name and realizing that Seya was either family or friend of every King in the world, the former slaves became restless. And also because Taly was a well-known name and Hinamoto as well. The LionKind that questioned Seya in the corridor, stuttered._

 

\- Sir… your name is really Hinamoto?

 

\- Yes, Rolland Hinamoto is my father. And the Great Healer Anna Hinamoto is my mother. And you are annoying me too much. First, it was in there with your rudeness and now, you are wasting my time instead of going to one shelter. Less talk, more movement. And everyone else, talk with your family and choose where you want to go. I don’t have all day, there are more free people coming, and you are blocking their path!

 

_With that, everyone started to talk with their family members and they rushed to the shelters. They seated and they all started to drink the water that was on every table. It seemed that the journey was very tiring. Or maybe it was because of the heat, the day was very sunny and hot._

_Suddenly, from inside of the Checkpoint House, Seya’s Village Chiefs and Baron Frank, started to exit, followed by a lot of people carrying clothes, bedsheets, and baskets filled with bread that they started to place on top of the tables. The former slaves made some smiles and a lot of happy shouts and clapping sounds was heard. When the people that were exiting the corridor of the Checkpoint began to diminish and becoming more scattered, Seya told Baron Frank and the Village Chiefs to begin the interview of the refugees that were gathered under his lands shelter, so that they could find a Village and a job for them._

_After a look around to see if there was any kind of problem, Seya went to the front of the other shelters and he opened a Gateway to the throne room of each Kingdom. The refugees were astonished. In the other side, the King of their own country was looking at them with a smile, hand signaling them to cross. They all began to walk towards the Gateways, to their new life as free subjects while bowing and thanking Seya for that opportunity. Seya smiled and he waved them while they were crossing. When there was no one left, he closed the Gateways._

_Seya looked to ‘Aria’s Lands’ shelter and there were hundreds of people gathered under it. There were already people seated on the floor because the tables were full and a lot of them in the sun because there was no more room in the shade. Seya immediately made more shelters, tables, seats, glasses, and bowls filled with water. Such powerful Magic’s and so many things created so quickly, made the refugees surprised and some, scared. Seya didn’t pay any attention to the surprised voices and scared shouts and he went to meet his Baron that was talking with the Village Chiefs while looking at some papers with names._

 

\- Is there any kind of problem, Baron?

 

\- Well, besides the great number of people to accommodate, not really. We have a lot of new farmers and guards, maids, cooks, servants, stable boys, and even some Maids of Company.

 

\- Maids of Company?

 

\- Well… it’s just a formal name to call to a prostitute or someone that is just a Mistress of a Noble, and lives near him… or her…

 

\- Oh! And they have any experience in any kind of work, besides that?

 

\- Some do, especially the ones that used to be the Mistress of a Noble, but most of them, only know how to do that. And by what they told, they even like it… if that’s even possible…

 

\- I see… I know that in the Kingdom of Rohan, mostly in the bigger cities, there are houses with women and men for that line of business, but their life is not very easy because they are more or less isolated by the rest of the people that live in those cities.

 

_Frank became embarrassed and he looked worried about something._

 

\- Well… We never talked about it and because of so many things to take care I kind of forgot about that, but we have a small house outside the Capital that used to have women for… that... They are now working in the sewing crew of my wife and they left that life. But my wife told me some days ago, that some women liked to work like that. Either because of the money or because of the different and exciting people that they meet or just because of the pleasure… I’m almost sure that some of them if they had the opportunity, they would gladly continue on doing it… especially with so many visits every day…

 

\- Well, I don’t see any kind of harm on that. It’s a job like any other. So, send some people to repair and to make that house bigger, to accommodate more women and men. Better yet, tell them to make two entrances and two separate houses surrounded by a beautiful garden filled with trees and flowers. One entrance to one house for our people, with a normal front door and the other house with a big and well-decorated door and with a Communicator Device in a private room, for receiving Nobles and Rich Merchants with the utmost secrecy. If there are Maids of Company that wish to work there, they must pay the sellers tax, like every Merchant. They are in fact selling a product, so it’s reasonable if they pay the tax, to be allowed to work. And with two houses, we can separate the people working there by expertises and prices.

 

_Frank was opening his mouth at each word, and the Village Chiefs as well. Seya just shrugged his shoulders._

 

\- What? It’s just another thing that can attract more visits to our lands and as I said, it’s a job like any other. Maybe if you start to see it that way, those Maids of Company won’t feel so oppressed and isolated by the rest of our people.

 

_Frank closed his mouth slowly and he nodded with a small smile._

 

\- I see… I should have guessed by now, that Milord would decide like that. With so many different things that you made ever since you took possession of these lands, this was the most probable decision to solve this increase in the Maids of Company.

 

_Seya smiled._

 

\- You are starting to know me better. So, and the rest? There are enough houses and jobs for everyone? Because I have a big mountain in dire need of servants, maids, and cooks!

 

_Frank pointed to a table near them._

 

\- I took the liberty to choose those people to work inside Gaya. Because of our questioning, they are the most experienced. There are also at that table, the Maids of Company. I hope they can live in Gaya until we have the house ready for them, along with new accommodations for them. And those people in the two tables next to them, are the ones that need a room or a house in Gaya because we don’t have enough houses for them. I have also a lot of free rooms in my house and I’ve already found people to go with me until we have more houses.

 

_Seya stopped to think for a moment and he then made a call._

 

\- Gaya, did the Dwarfs already told you how many rooms or houses are ready to use? Because I have almost one hundred people that need a place to live.

 

\- …||… _Father, they told me that we have one hundred rooms and almost one hundred houses ready, they didn’t do anything on those because they were perfect, but there’s almost twice that number that they want to fix. It’s that enough?_ …||…

 

\- Yes, that will do. I will arrive in a few moments with some people to live there, get ready to have more company to make you laugh!

 

\- …||… _Yay! There will be so much fun in here!_ …||…

 

\- I knew you would like it! See you soon!

 

_Frank and the Village Chiefs were puzzled because they could only hear what Seya said. He looked at the people that were seated in the table, the ones that were going to work in Gaya._

 

\- So, better if I go talk to my new staff, right? But first, maybe the Village Chiefs can go get your new farmers and open a Gateway to your Villages so that they can go to their new house. I’m sure they are anxious.

 

_While each Village Chief went to call the ones that would go with them, Seya and Baron Frank went to the table of his new staff and Frank made a hand signal to the people on the other two tables, to join them. They quickly gathered around the table, standing and nervously waiting. The Baron went to the shelter with the people for the Capital and for his house and he opened a Gateway. On the other side, Tomas would be in charge of being their guide. Seya waited a few moments for his return and he then started to talk._

 

\- So, seems that you are the ones that Baron Frank chose to work for me at my house. Except for the Maids of Company. For you, beautiful women and men, I already gave orders for the improvement of a house that we have near our Capital, so that you can work there if you want. To the others that wish to leave that kind of life, I’m sure that if you want, you can learn a trade. And even if you don’t want to, it would be in your best interest to learn some kind of new job, so that when you get old and lose the ability to work as you do, you can still gain money for an easy and calm old life.

 

_A lot of muffled screams were heard around that table. Such kind of treatment and consideration for mere Maids of Company was un-heard of. Seya just shrugged his shoulders._

 

\- What? It’s a job like any other, more or less honorable, depending on the person judging it. For me, it’s just a different kind of work. Nothing more, nothing less. Of course that for working in that house, you will have to pay the Sellers Tax and make the accounting for that, like every Merchant on my lands. You will learn about that later on. To the others, I have some urgency in servants, maids, and cooks in my Magical Mountain.

 

_Seya pointed with his hand to the people standing around the table._

 

\- Especially with so many people that are going to live near me, starting today. Those are you all because I don’t have enough houses and fields prepared. As soon as I have, you may go to that new house or stay where we are going in a moment. The rooms and houses in my Magical Mountain are completely empty, there is not a bed or a closet, but I will take care of that during this day. I just want to point out, that Mountain is going to be a touristic spot and there will be some rooms and houses for people to rent for holidays, and for that, I need staff to work there. I’m sure that it will also arise some shops for the tourists. Your children, between six and twelve years old, will go to school to learn how to read, write and do arithmetics. When they get home, they must teach their parents so that in a few months, you all have that knowledge. I suppose that you chose to live in my lands because you don’t have any more family or you never went to other countries. Or because you heard about all the wonders that we have here. Either way, I’m going to make sure that you don’t regret your decision and that you can be happy here.

 

_The same LionKind that annoyed Seya so much inside the Checkpoint House, raised his arm a little hesitant. Seya recognized him and rolled his eyes._

 

\- You again… What do you want now?

 

\- Sir… you said that we are going to live in a Magical Mountain? I never heard that such a thing existed!

 

\- Well, until yesterday, it didn’t. But now it’s a Mountain that the Goddess granted life and it’s flying in the sky above these lands. If you look… where it is… there! It’s a little far, but it’s visible from here.

 

_Everyone tried to look to where Seya was pointing. Some had to get out from beneath the shelters. In the sky, in the direction of the ocean and with the tip touching some clouds, they all could see Gaya. And a lot of screams were heard and many fell on their knees, praying to the Goddess. Seya waited a few moments and he tried to calm them._

 

\- Please, be quiet and listen! Yes, there’s a Mountain flying. Yes, it’s impossible and unheard off, but it’s right there. There’s also a Church inside and a room for the Goddess. In fact, she was there yesterday, for a visit and to test her room. I know that hearing this sounds even more impossible, but she’s often in there, she likes to talk with Gaya, the Mountain. Don’t worry, that Mountain has a powerful Magic to be able to float and to fly like that and because she’s alive, she wants to keep on flying so, she will not fall from there, don’t worry. And even if Gaya wanted to fall flat on the ground, I’m sure the Goddess would prevent that, she doesn’t want to lose such a cool Magical Being.

 

_While the former slaves were still trembling in fear or praying, Seya opened a Gateway and invited everyone to follow him. That type of new Magic was the last drop. They already saw the people of the other tables going through a Magic like that, but seeing right in front of them and they were supposed to walk through it, made a lot of them faint._

 

\- Come, Gaya wants to greet you. She uses Mind Magic to talk and you will hear her inside your heads so don’t be alarmed by that.

 

_Seya and the Baron were the first to cross after Seya talked to the Border Guards so that they could help on sending the next refugees to where they wanted to live. The ones seated at the table, those that were going to be Seya’s new staff and the Maids of Company, even if they were completely white in fear, got up and followed him. The others that were standing, the new habitants of Gaya, were the last ones and they even helped on carrying the ones that fainted or dragged the ones that were frozen in fear._

_When the Gateway dispersed after the last one crossed, Gaya spoke and everyone heard her, inside their own heads._

 

\- …||… _Hello, I am Gaya, the Magical Mountain. Father Seya told me that you were going to live here and I’m glad to meet you_ …||…

 

_A lot of voices and scattered screams were heard._

 

\- Aaaaahhh! What’s this? …What’s happening… This is impossible…


	145. Report 124

_Seya took a deep breath, he was getting tired and annoyed._

 

\- I don’t force anyone to stay here and if you wish, you can return to the Human Conclave or to any other Kingdom of your choice. I just want here the ones that really want to be here! Ok, I’ll make it easy for you.

 

_Seya immediately opened a bunch of Gateways, one to each country, including the Human Conclave and the LizardKind prairies. He even made a sign at the top with Light Magic, with the name of each location those Gateways were connecting to._

 

\- There, I’ve already explained everything to you, but if some of you still have doubts and think that you made the wrong choice, choose a Gateway and get out. I have better things to do and more people are coming during this day. To the ones that wish to live here, I will guide you to your new rooms. The houses will be to the families. Those that wish to work as my new servants, maids, and cooks, I will show you the kitchen and your rooms, after I take care of this.

 

_Gaya spoke, and her voice was heard by everyone inside the Meeting Cave and they could feel sadness in her voice._

 

\- …||… _Father, it’s my fault? They are afraid of me? Why they want to leave?_...||…

 

\- It’s not your fault, my cute Gaya, this is all new to them. They had a rough life until now, most of them dreamed of an opportunity like this and now that they have it, they are doubting if it’s true or not. And you are too amazing, some of them may feel difficult to live here. Don’t worry, you didn’t do anything wrong.

 

\- …||… _Maybe if I tell a joke to make them laugh they like being here with me?._..||…

 

\- No, let them choose. There are more people arriving to my lands, even if some wants to leave, there are more coming. And you guys are upsetting my young Gaya. Decide quickly, I don’t want that she becomes sadder than she is already. You have here a great opportunity if you want it. If not, go through a Gateway. Maybe the next former slaves will be smarter than you.

 

_The refugees started to talk amongst them, while Baron Frank was worried by the sad look that Seya had. He felt that he should say anything, but before he could speak, one LionKind male took one step forward and he spoke in a loud voice while looking around, as if he was looking for supporters._

 

\- Sir… I want to thank you for your kind reception, but I’ve been a slave since I was born and now that I’m free, I want to choose where I want to live and how I want to live, without anyone giving me orders. And I think that living here, I would have to always obey you, like if I was a slave again.

 

_Seya took a deep breath before speaking, it was the same annoying LionKind._

 

\- You really like the sound of your voice, don’t you? That choice of where to live is always up to you. I said that living here was temporary, it’s just until I have more houses available. You are free to go to any other Kingdom, you just need to choose a Gateway and leave. I’m just guessing, but judging by your strong character, you are going to have a lot of problems anywhere you go. And one day, you will make a bad choice because of that, and you will die.

 

_The LionKind smiled while noticing that everyone was looking at him, waiting._

 

\- You don’t know what future waits for me. I’ll take my chances.

 

\- Very well. Before you leave, can you tell me your name? So that when you become a wanted man and there’s a bounty on your head because of your bad temper, I know whom to search?

 

\- My name is Myko, Myko Ariansyl. I descend from a very old bloodline of proud LionKind!

 

_Hearing that familiar name, made Seya start to laugh._

 

\- Ahahahah! No way! What are the odds of finding another member of the Ariansyl bloodline in such a short amount of time? Ahahahah! I bet the Goddess is laughing because of this!

 

_Seeing Seya laughing like that, the LionKind male got angry and when he was about to shout, Seya opened another Gateway, directly to his Tea House in his Capital. At the other side, the LionKind maid had her baby daughter in her lap and she was behind the counter, singing to her. She noticed the change in the light because of the Gateway and she raised her head with a smile. At first, she looked at Seya, but when she saw the male LionKind, she came from behind the counter with her mouth wide open. She crossed the Gateway and she stuttered._

 

\- Myko… I… thought you were dead…

 

_The LionKind male went to her and he touched her face._

 

\- Sister… my little sister… you are so grown up… and this baby…

 

\- Yes. This is your niece, Aria Ariansyl.

 

_While Myko was holding baby Aria in his arms, too dumbfounded to speak, his sister looked at Seya and as soon as she saw him smiling, with such a kind and true smile, she understood immediately. Forgetting how she was supposed to act in front of a High Noble as Seya, she hugged him._

 

\- Thank you, Milord, for finding my big brother! I don’t know how, but I’m sure it was you that made this possible!

 

_Seya hugged her back and after kissing her forehead, he explained._

 

\- Lucky for him that he’s your brother, he was annoying me since the first moment that I met him! I even took him to my new house until I had a new one for him, and he was just saying that he wanted to leave! Either he doubts my intentions or he has some strange plans of his own. And the worst is that he is influencing the others, in not a good way, unfortunately.

 

_Hearing that, she let go of Seya, went to her brother, took her daughter from his arms and with her free hand, she slapped him._

 

\- You stupid! You were always like this ever since you were a child, always speaking without thinking and without knowing anything! How dare you being so disrespectful towards Milord Seya and act like a brat? I bet that he did to you and to every BeastKind in here, the same that he did to me, my baby, and my husband when he bought us from a Slave Trader and granted us freedom on the same day! My husband is working as a Teacher of his Guards and I’m working in a Tea House! He even gave to my baby, his personal baby’s crib! He also gave us a beautiful new house and a big field to earn some extra money! And you thought what, that he was offering his house for you to live because he wanted something weird from you? If he wanted, I would offer him my life, as any former slave that he saved from the Empire! You stupid piece of Jumping Mouse manure!

 

_Myko was so surprised by that reaction and for all that information, as everyone around was, that he could only stutter._

 

\- But… he didn’t do anything, we… we were granted freedom by the Nobles Conclave that now rules over the lands of the former Empire!

 

_That response granted him one more slap._

 

\- You are even more stupid than I remember! It was Milord that told those Nobles to release every slave! How did you all know that you could go to the Checkpoint to get here? I bet that someone told you that it was the way to freedom and to a better life! I’m sure that when you arrived, he had everything prepared for receiving you!

 

_She noticed a lot of embarrassed looks on every BeastKind and Humans gathered near her brother and some of them even avoided her gaze. She saw the Gateways still opened to other Kingdoms and she became angrier._

 

\- So, he received you… and here you are, instead of thanking him for this opportunity, you are thinking about going through those Gateways! Did you even think that he didn’t have to open those? He could just send you away by foot and you would spend weeks or even months, to reach there! You bunch of ungrateful people! Shame on you! And you, stupid big brother of mine, why are you still looking at me with that stupid look on your face? Kneel and apologize to Milord Seya this instant, or I will break every bone in your body! In fact, everyone should kneel and apologize for your behaviour, bunch of ingrates!

 

_Myko was the first to fell on his knees with a loud bang. The others quickly followed him and they bowed their heads and everyone apologized. Myko’s sister took a last look at her brother with anger in her eyes, bowed to Seya and went through the Gateway to the Tea House. Before making a signal for Seya to disperse it, she spoke._

 

\- I hope when I see you again, stupid brother of mine, you are better mannered and wise, I don’t want you near my daughter like you are now!

 

_That was the last drop for Myko Ariansyl. Along his rough and hard face, tears were rolling down while the Gateway was dispersing. He didn’t even try to hide it, he was broken. Seya looked up to the ceiling for a moment and after a deep breath, he spoke._

 

\- So, this could all be avoided if you weren’t so eager to be stupid. Get up, I’m still waiting for your decision and you are still wasting my time. The Gateways are still there if any of you wish to leave, you don’t need to be ashamed or think that you owe me anything. I just want in my land people that really wish to live here, not people that stay because of shame or because of a gratitude debt. But the fact still remains that I’m offering a good life for you, either in here with me or in my lands, as soon as I have enough houses. I just want that you pay your taxes and work.

 

_No one spoke. They got up in silence and after a while, a lot of whispers and scattered voices were heard. Myko Aryansil was the first to speak, after looking around._

 

\- Sir… I… wish to stay if your kind offer still stands… now that I know that my little sister is alive and that I have a family here, I wish to stay. I need to make everything that I can so that she forgives me… I never saw her so angry…

 

\- Ok, what can you do, besides talking more than you should? Do you at least have some kind of speciality or you know a trade?

 

\- Sir… I used to be a training partner for the soldiers of every owner that I had since a young age, because of my strength and agility…

 

_Seya thought for a while, looking at Myko from top to bottom. That long and hard gaze gave Myko a shiver along his spine. Seya opened his Compressed Dimension and took from there a Midnight Sword and a Death Claw, the standard weaponry of a LionKind._

 

\- I believe you know how to use this?

 

\- Of course, Sir!

 

_Seya threw the weapons at Myko that grabbed them in mid-air and equipped himself. Seya smiled by that sight, he remembered another LionKind, some time ago._

 

\- Good, you are my new Chief of Security inside Gaya. For the next days, you are going to be my silent shadow but you must avoid speaking, you are too annoying. I still need to see if I can trust you or if I should just send you away and be rid of you. I don’t like you a single bit, but because of your kind sister and her beautiful baby with yellow eyes, I’m going to give you an opportunity. So, try to impress me or otherwise, you won’t stay here long enough to annoy me more than I already am.

 

_Seya stood up straight and with his left hand placed on top of his heart, he shouted the BeastKind greeting._

 

_\- ‘Welcome to the ranks, LionKind!’_

_Myko blinked, surprised by hearing that but he stood straight and placed his left hand that was holding the Death Claw on top of his chest, in the place of his heart._

 

\- ‘ _May Death fear me!’_ Sir, you… you know the BeastKind greeting?

\- Of course! I’m a Half-Breed RabbitKind and Princess Lionelia Leonheart taught me everything about my heritage, years ago!

 

_At that moment, Myko shook his head strongly._

 

\- Sir, I’ve heard of the crown Prince Lionel, but I’ve never heard of a BeastKind Princess with that name, is she his sister?

 

\- No, she used to be Prince Lionel, but he asked the Goddess to become a girl and the Goddess granted his wish. She will come here later this day and you will meet her.

 

\- That’s… well… and she will come here? Why?

 

\- Damn, you are really annoying! Didn’t I tell to everyone when you arrived that King Leonheart was my father-in-law? Princess Lionelia is my girlfriend! One of them, more exactly, I have another one… but enough talk, since no one wants to leave, let’s go to your new rooms and houses, shall we? One last thing, if you want to talk to Gaya, you need to put one hand over one wall. She will not listen or talk to you when you are inside your personal quarters unless you do that.

 

_Seya smiled to Baron Frank and signalled him, turned around and they went to the hallway that would take them to the first segment of rooms. Myko rushed to follow and the group of new residents went after them. When they were about to leave, Gaya spoke to him._

 

\- …||… _Father, there’s a group of people asking to come here. They say that they were called by Baron Frank, to decorate the King’s rooms. Can I allow them to come?...||…_

 

\- Sure, they came at the right time. I can take them to see the rooms after I take these people to theirs. Or better yet, let me receive them and introduce you and you guide them and Baron Frank, ok? You know where those rooms are and to which King those rooms will belong, right? I’ve placed the name on top of the entrance yesterday. And also, to those rooms on the upper and on the lower floor of the King’s rooms that will be rented to Nobles and Rich Merchants that wish to stay here for some days.

 

\- …||… _Yes, Father, you can count on me!...||…_

 

 _Seya told his guests to wait for a moment and he and his Baron went back to the Communicator. Gaya allowed the opening of the Gateway and a group of ten men and women richly dressed, appeared, with a lot of measuring equipment, fabric samples, notebooks, and pencils on their hands. They greeted the Baron and after introductions and some surprised looks, they greeted Seya that they hadn’t met when they were working in the Tea House. Seya introduced and explained all they needed to know about Gaya, manly, that it was a living Magical Mountain that the Goddess granted life. Nothing more than that. The making and the Magic Crystal inside Gaya was a ‘need to know’ basis. And they didn’t need to know so many details, to do their job. After speaking for a while with Gaya, they all followed Baron Frank to the King’s rooms._ _Gaya proudly pointed the way while they were leaving. Seya smiled, judging by the tone of the conversation, it seemed that Gaya was enjoying her part._

_Seya rushed to get to the front of his group and he invited them to follow him._

 

\- Well, shall we go? After getting to your new room or house and changing your clothes, you can go for a walk, to visit everything inside Gaya. Everything, except my Laboratory, my room, the Goddess’ room and the Control Room at the top. Those, are forbidden. Everything else is for you to visit and enjoy. If you get lost and need help, follow the signs or ask Gaya.

 

_First, they stopped at the kitchen and the Home Appliances almost made the cooks, the servants, and the maids, to faint. Oven, Stove, Freezer, and Refrigerator were unknown types of equipment, especially by the use of Magic Crystal at their core. They received a quick explanation on how everything worked and their surprise turned into happiness. Such things would really improve the quality of their work. Seya guided his new staff to their rooms, near the kitchen and he said that if they needed any kind of ingredient, they could just go to the Meeting Cave again and by using the Communicator Device, buy anything that they needed. Food or kitchen equipment could be ordered by anywhere in the world but he would prefer if all could come from his lands. And money was not a problem, they just needed to make records of the money they would spend, so that Seya could know where his money was going. And like that, they wouldn’t be tempted to spend his money wrongly. The new staff bowed and they rushed to get everything done for that day’s lunch because there were a lot of people to feed. Seya tried to calm them._

 

\- Please, don’t try to do everything right now. You can order food already prepared from any Inn in the Kingdom or in my two Inns. We need a lot of bread, fruit, meat, rice, and potatoes.  If those come already prepared, you will save time. For today’s dinner, you have more time. If it’s too soon and you guys can’t get everything ready, you can order again. I have more than enough money. From the last accounting that the Minister of Finances showed me, I have more money in my personal safe, than in the Kingdom’s safe. So, don’t worry and get this kitchen and this Mountain able to feed and receive a lot of people. Because today is these people, but soon, there will be a lot of visitors.

 

_The staff smiled because those were great news, they were starting to panic, just imagining all the work that they would have to feed all those people! Seya left them to let them work and he guided the new visitors through Gaya, showing them the signs that had the name of some cave that would serve as entertainment or to any kind of work or shop that could arise later on._

_When reaching the first group of rooms, Seya told the group of the Maids of Company that they could settle there and leaving them to choose their own place, Seya continued the tour. On the same level but on the right side of Gaya, there were again a great number of empty rooms and most of the singles or the couples without children, went there. Seya chose those rooms for that group mostly because they were all grownups and since there were a lot of single people, they could form couples on their one or seek the company of the Maids of Company if they wanted. Two levels up, more rooms available for people without children or children that were orphans, and like that, the only ones left where the couples with one or two children. Three levels up, and after a lot of big and empty caves, they reached the houses. The families started to fill those houses with happy screams and a lot of tears but Seya just smiled and said his farewells._

_When the last family went inside their house, Seya and his shadow, Myko, quickly went to his room and he placed on his door, the Ancient Dragonoid Magic to prevent any outsider to enter. He placed the same Magic in his Laboratory and in the entrance to the Control Room. Later, his friends could be allowed to access those areas. He went to his room again and he looked around while thinking. His guests need a lot of closets, beds, tables, and seats. That would take him a lot of time to make, all on his own. But he had a big Magic Crystal that could do that and much more!_

 

\- Gaya, how is the training of your Magic Flow? Can you use Magic already?

 

\- …||… _Well, Queen Titania is still making me train my Magic Control, non-stop. I can already make small balls of each Attribute and more or less change my walls. I can even make some wall hangers or small pointy spears. She says that I need to start with small things but because I have Magic for much more, if I don’t get used to small things, it can be dangerous if I use too much Magic. …_ ||…

 

\- Ok, I will do it the old fashion way, by making a Magical Program in a part of your Magic Crystal to make some closets, beds, tables, and seats. Then, you just need to use that Program to put inside the rooms and houses of our guests, similar things.

 

\- …||… _But that sounds difficult! I don’t know if I can make that!_ ...||…

 

\- Just use the Magical Program. You need to feel the Magic Flow of our guests and make inside their rooms and houses, this furniture. Inside the houses, you need two closets and beds of different sizes, one big and one smaller. Or two smalls, if in that house lives two children. Also, a table and enough chairs for everyone that lives there. Let me make a small bed in here and take care of the Magical Program.


	146. Report 125

_Seya carefully made a wooden singles bed, near the couple’s bed that was already in his room. Myko remained silent as he was ordered but he was rubbing his eyes, he doubted what he was seeing. Seya placed one hand on a wall and he slowly and carefully infused a Magical Program that could copy his wooden closet and the two beds. He tried the program and slowly, a new closet and two new beds were inside his room. The only thing missing was the mattress. In his room, the couple’s bed had a feathers mattress. But the singles bed needed one mattress too, but a smaller one. A quick Gateway to his room at school to fetch is mattress again and he was up for business._

 

\- This will be trickier, Gaya. But if I use Ancient Dragonoid Magic and copy these two feathers mattress, it should work. I don’t know how Master Eridan will react when he figures out how you learned the Ancient Dragonoid Magic so that you could copy these mattresses…

 

_Seya made a slow change to his original Magical Program. He made four separate programs, one for the singles bed and the mattress, one program for the couple's bed along with the mattress, a third one for the closet and the last program to copy the table and the chair. He tried the programs and slowly, there were two beds and two mattresses of different sizes, a new closet, a table, and a chair. Myko was wobbling and he leaned against a wall. Seya was so focused on his task that he didn’t even notice, he just placed the two extra beds, the mattresses, the extra closet, the table and the chair inside his Compressed Dimension and he asked Gaya to do the same thing as he did. Slowly, Gaya made a singles bed with a mattress, a couple’s bed with a big mattress, a closet, a table, and one chair, all them were an exact copy of the ones that Seya did._

 

\- Gaya, that’s perfect! Now you just need to use those programs and fill every house and room with a table, chairs, beds, and closets. Just pay attention to the people living there, to see if they need a big bed or a small bed. It’s better if, in the rooms of the children, you make a small bed and a closet for them. For everyone else, a big bed and also a closet. Do you think you can do that?

 

\- …||… _Yes, Father, leave it to me! I thought it was more difficult, but with a Magical Program, it’s easy! So cool! …_ ||…

 

_Seya smiled and he returned the small mattress to his room at school and the two extra beds and closet, he put inside his Compressed Dimension. He looked at Myko that was completely pale, he didn’t look very good._

 

\- Better if you get used to this, I do a lot of things like this. Well, I think I’ll go check how the Dwarfs’ group is doing. And next, the group that will decorate the King’s rooms. And if I have time before lunch, I’m going to the cave that’s going to be the Library and place some books in there. I have copies of some amazing and rare books.

 

_Thinking about copies, a dark thought crossed his mind. Anyone could imprint a Magical Program into Gaya and that could have disastrous consequences in the future. So, he quickly made a safe-guard. A special Magical Program that he quickly infused in Gaya, so that only he could infuse new Magical Programs into Gaya, or someone allowed by two Magical Beings. Or the Goddess. Like that, it was safer. After that was taken care of, Seya went out of his room to the main hallway and Myko followed him._

_He searched the peculiar Magical Flow of the Dwarfs and walking through a series of small hallways and connecting caves with many intersections, he found the first group of four Dwarfs, opening a passage that was blocked. He waited in silence, to let them work and as soon as the hallway was clear again, he called one of the Dwarfs while the others used Earth Magic to infuse the rubble on the nearest wall._

 

\- Hello! How is everything going?

 

\- Marquess Seya, I’m glad that you came, we wanted to ask if you just want the rooms and houses fixed or if we should open all the passages that are blocked. Because if we follow this hallway, it connects to another section with houses where our comrades are working.

 

\- Well, if you can and if it doesn’t delay the fixing of the rooms and houses, go for it. Because I think there will be more former slaves arriving and I need more rooms available for them.

 

_The Dwarf stopped to think for a while and he nodded._

 

\- Ok, we will give priority to that, the passages can be corrected later on. Unless we need a clear path to a new section of rooms, of course.

 

\- That will be perfect, thanks. And if you finish in time to receive the new people, I will put some extra on your payment. But make it perfect, ok? Or else, Gaya will complain!

 

\- Ahahah! Yeah, this mountain is funny, she really likes to talk. It’s amusing working like this, with a voice in our heads asking things about our Race or laughing because of our stories.

 

\- I’m glad you like her so much. But don’t let her distract you!

 

_Seya made a little bow to them and he went back to where he came from, only to stop after a few intersections, completely lost._

 

\- I need to make more signs in this area, I’m completely lost! Gaya, can you guide me to where Baron Frank is? Because I really don’t know how to get out from here!

 

_Gaya laughed and the itching that he felt inside his head puzzled Myko._

 

\- …||… _Hihihihi! Father Seya needs a map! Mother Ryn told me how she met you at school when you were always lost! Go right in that intersection ahead of you and then, straight ahead a few meters. I will guide you, I will be your map, don’t worry! Hihihi!_ …||…

 

_While Seya was following the directions that Gaya gave them, Myko was becoming more and more curious. After a few moments, he couldn’t hold anymore and he asked._

 

\- Marquess Seya, why Gaya calls you Father? And who is Mother Ryn?

 

\- Well, it was me and my friends that used our Magic and we made Gaya like she is now, powerful, Magical and flying. The Goddess just granted her life. It was my grandfather, King Barunger, that told Gaya to call me father and to my girlfriends Ryn and Princess Lionelia as mother. My friends are Gaya’s uncles and aunts and there are also two cousins. Gaya likes to call us as her family. At first, it sounded weird to me but Gaya and my friends like it so, I bear with it.

 

_Myko was in shook. Seya and his friends made Gaya? The fact that a mountain was floating and slowly flying was strange enough, but it was made with Seya’s Magic? And his friends helped? He shook his head strongly to stop the dizziness and he stayed in silence again, just watching Seya’s back from time to time, while he was following him. Like that, they reached the room where Baron Frank and the decorators where. Five of them were arguing about some fabrics and the sound of more arguing could be heard from the next room. Seya was puzzled by that strange mood and he looked at his Baron that seemed a little lost._

 

\- What’s the matter? Are there any problems?

 

\- Milord, they can’t agree on some matters. Mostly, the place of the bed or the type of sheets that will be used! Simple things like that! I don’t know when they will finish if things continue like this.

 

\- I see… please, can you call them here? I think I need to explain some things to them.

 

_Baron Frank nodded and he quickly called the group that was near the window and he called the others that were in the next room. When they were all facing Seya with some puzzled faces and some frowning because of that interruption, Seya took a deep breath, he never liked dealing with those type of people, so full of themselves._

 

\- It seems that your work is getting too slow for my taste. I understand that decorating a room for a King and Queen is difficult, but we have five rooms to get ready because they will be used in the next few days. And it’s still missing the rooms to be rented to Nobles and rich merchants. What do you need to make things faster?

 

_One of the decorators, an old man that looked like he was the boss of the others because of the way that he acted, spoke first, after taking a quick look to the others._

 

\- Milord, we have some doubts about how much money we can spend and how can we put in here a King’s bed and a big closet, worthy of a Queen! Those don’t fit through that door!

 

_Seya smiled, it was just that?_

 

\- Money, you can spend as much as you like. I don’t have any limits. I just want a beautiful room and nothing that doesn’t have a useful purpose. A rug on a wall just because it looks pretty is not my idea of a useful purpose. As for the furniture, I can open a big Gateway in each room when needed and it’s just a matter of transporting everything. Or I can make the furniture if you show me a drawing or describe what you want.

 

_The old man smiled._

 

\- For sure Milord knows that making a bed or a closet from a drawing is not something that anyone can do. Not even the Mages of the National Institute of Magic can do that!

 

\- Who? Those old geezers that still chant to do their Magic? You are really comparing me to them? Even Gaya can do better than those Mages! And she was born some days ago! Don’t let those small things stop you from completing this task. You just need to say what you need and Gaya or I will take care of it. You just need to be fast, Queen Rohan doesn’t like to wait, and she will be the first to come here, as soon as she knows that there’s a room ready for her. So far, only the people in my lands and the people that are inside Gaya today know that there’s a Magical Mountain flying above my lands, but as soon as this news spread, every King and Queen will rush to come for a visit. And don’t you forget about every Noble and rich merchant willing to pay the huge amount of money that I will ask for renting a room! So, be quick and get everything ready as fast as you can and if you need anything, just place one hand over one wall and talk to Gaya. She will do it or call someone that can help.

 

_The old man nodded, still a little doubtful but he started to give orders and they all rushed to measure the rooms and make a list of things needed. Seya slowly shook his head, so many delays only because they underestimated him or Gaya. Baron Frank thought that Seya’s look was because he was displeased with how things are going._

 

\- Milord, if needed, I can call some of our artisans. At least they are already used to the way you like things being done.

 

\- No, let them take care of the making of the new houses. I think the problem is me, I should have told these guys everything about me or make a demonstration of my Magic. I always do this, I hide too many things because I don’t like to call too much attention and because of that, people underestimate me! Well, I need to go to my new Library to put some books in there and check how things are going in the kitchen. It’s almost lunchtime and there are a lot of people to feed. Maybe it’s better if you stay here a little longer, to make sure that they don’t start to argue again about pesky things like which color to use on a wall or something as stupid as that!

 

\- Of course, Milord. I’m going to talk to Gaya while I wait for them to finish. I was having a very interesting conversation until they stopped working. She is very curious about the lands below her.

 

\- Yes, it’s natural considering her age. Ok, we will meet again at lunch. Myko, come with me, you need to get used to every hallway and cave in here.

 

\- Yes, Milord. But can I ask something? Are these rooms really going to be for the King and Queen?

 

\- Of course. I think that every King and Queen of every country will want to visit, from time to time. And since they are all my friends, I must have proper accommodations for them!

 

_Myko nodded, and he went silent again. He was starting to have a glimpse of Seya’s character and he was becoming more impressed by him, as time went by._

_As they walked along the hallways, they crossed paths with a lot of former slaves that were taking a walk, enjoying their freedom and peaceful new life. They bowed and smiled at Seya and they continued on their walk, with the children laughing and running around and some couples holding hands and smiling at each other. Like that, Seya and Myko reached the cave that was going to be the new Library. Seya looked around and he started to make a lot of shelves on the walls that reached the ceiling. He made rails on every wall and wooden ladders that could run along those rails, so that the higher shelves were reachable and after making many corridors filled with bookshelves, soon, the entire cave was full. Seya smiled, it was looking like a real Library. He started to make some tables and chairs in the corners, to have some places where people could sit and read. He then opened his Compressed Dimension and started to take out every book that he could find, including his schoolbooks. Since he had already graduated, those weren’t needed anymore. Myko was looking and he was impressed with the number of books that Seya took out from that Dark hole that was surrounded by a Light Magic ring. Seya looked at him and he pointed to a pile near him._

 

\- Take those and place on a shelf near the entrance, so that people can see them as soon as they enter. When you finish, take the next pile. I will take care of this huge pile and when I have more books, I will need someone to put them in alphabetic order. And by subjects… But be careful, these books are extremely rare. There’s only one of these in the Dragonoid Ancient Library. I have another copy of each of these books, but these ones will be placed here, for visits to enjoy and study them. I am sure that they will be a huge success. There are books in here about a lot of knowledge that was lost Millennia ago. Master Inia took a huge risk, to save these books from the old Empire, 2.000 years ago. The ones that I have on this pile, contain the most important subjects and these ones, I will lock in a closet.

 

_Myko was looking at the pages of one book and he quickly placed it in the pile, with his hand nervously shaking._

 

\- Sir, if these books are so rare, why do you want to put them here? People can damage or rob some!

 

\- Damage is always a risk. Robbery, I think no one will be that stupid, after realizing how much Magic power I have. And don’t forget Gaya, she is young, but she is still a powerful Magical Being.

 

\- Yes…

 

_Myko started to pick the books and he went to the shelf that Seya pointed out. A new closed closet with the protection of Ancient Dragonoid Magic was quickly created in a corner and Seya placed in there the books that contained the most dangerous or important subjects. After they finished, they went to the kitchen, to see how things were going. Seya and Myko stopped near the entrance, watching the fuss._

_The cooks were talking amongst them and from time to time one placed a hand on a near wall, to talk to Gaya about something. After he returned, he talked with the other cooks and one of them went near one of the Home Appliances, to test it or to prepare some food with it. There were also the Servants and Maids walking from the kitchen to the huge Dining Room near it, with piles of plates and tableware that they were taking out from pushcarts that were leaned near a wall. And there was also the group of the Maids of Company that was arriving with more push-carts filled with boxes with already prepared food and bread. It seemed that they followed the advice of Seya and they were helping in the kitchen. And like that, learning a job._

_Seya noticed that there was a small group of Maids of Company, that, judging by the way that they were acting, talking in a corner without any idea of what to do, those were the ones that used to be the Mistresses of a Noble. But suddenly, another Maid of Company that looked a little older went to them and pointed in the direction of the Dining Room and Seya could hear her screams._

 

\- You bunch of lazy people can go to the Dining Room and help on setting the tables! With that, you won’t break a nail or sweat and at least, you can help a little so that other people that aren’t afraid of a little of work, can be used for something else! Why are you still there looking at me? Go, already! Or you prefer if I go get a broom and make you run in front of me?

 

_They rushed to the Dining Room, pushing each other to get there first. The older woman shook her head. When she finally noticed Seya looking at her, she turned red. She quickly went to him and she made a deep bow while apologizing._

 

\- I’m sorry, Sir, because of this. But they were making me go nuts!

 

\- Don’t worry, you solved that very well. Is there anything that I can do to help?

 

\- Sir, I don’t want to bother Sir too much, but I don’t think that we have enough room for all the people that we have in here!

 

\- Well, I can make more tables and seats in those two other rooms that were going to be used as storage. And if needed, people can take their plate and eat in their room or in their own house. I think that Gaya won’t take long to make all the furniture that was missing in those rooms.

 

\- This mountain can use Magic to make furniture? Amazing!

 

\- Yes, now she can. Let me take care of those rooms. Can you be so kind and find people to help in preparing the tables as soon as I finish?

 

\- Of course, Sir!


	147. Report 126

_Seya smiled and he went to the next room, with Myko on his tail. In there, he started to make some very long tables, like in the main Dining Room. Zak made those and he was right, that is really the best way to sit a lot of people while using less space._ _A_ _bunch_ _of long benches that were of the same length as the tables and that room was ready. Some Water and Wind Magic to polish the wood, more Sun Light Crystals on the ceiling and has soon as Seya and Myko left to take care of the other room, the Maids of Company arrived, to prepare every table. On the next room, Seya did the same thing. More long tables, long benches, and Crystals on the ceiling. Seya left, signaling the Maids of Company that the other room was ready and he went to talk with the cooks._

_In the kitchen, an elder man that looked like he was the most experienced judging by the way he was giving out orders, approached Seya as soon as he saw him. After a deep bow, the cook pointed with his arms to the entire kitchen._

 

\- Sir, these Home Appliances are amazing! And we even have a way to exhaust the smoke from the Stoves, to the open-air outside! There’s freshwater coming from those Crystals near the sinks! Gaya told me that it was Milord who did all this. She explained to us that these Appliances are made in your lands down below and they are a major selling product in the Kingdom of Rohan. I never saw anything like this in the Empire! It is so easy to use and the speed that it allows to prepare food for so many people, astonishes me! And these Appliances use Magic Crystals! All this must have cost a fortune! And to be used for preparing food for common people that up until yesterday, were slaves!

 

\- Yeah, these Home Appliances were really a good idea. I made the first of these some years ago, for my parents. I had to wait some years until I could make more to be sold. I see that while you are making food, there’s also prepared food arriving. Did you have any problems while ordering the food or anything else?

 

\- No problem whatsoever, Sir. When some of my guys went to the two Inns of Sir’s lands and they asked for the food, plates, and tableware, they had everything prepared! Seems that they received that request from Baron Frank early this morning, following Sir’s orders. And when we went to get more from other Inns of the Kingdom, the same happened, they had everything ready. They told us that those were the orders of the King, following Sir’s indications. They just gave us everything, they didn’t even ask for money!

 

\- Ok, but did you make the accounting for everything that you received? Because this time was an emergency, but I need to pay all that because I will not return anything. I need to have plates, glasses, and tableware for future visits.

 

\- Yes, Sir, we did. But paying all that, it will be a fortune!

 

\- Don’t worry, I have more money than in the Kingdom’s safe. In fact, the Minister of Finances was nagging me for some time, for me to start spending my money so that the currency continued to flow in the Kingdom. He was afraid that sooner or later, I would have every coin available in the Kingdom! Heheheh!

 

\- Sir… that’s unbelievable… How is that possible?

 

\- I have a lot of ideas and equipment like the Home Appliances under the Ownership Law and every time that one of those is sold in the world, I receive some money. Well, actually, I don’t get even more money because some equipment takes a while to make and we are having delays on answering to so many orders. Talking about that, I didn’t make tables or placed the new games in the Entertainment Room! And for you and for the other Cooks, Servants, and Maids, I didn’t make in here tables and seats for you to be able to eat when the Dining room is full! That will just take an instant… Gaya, can you make in that corner over there, some tables and seats, like the ones that you made to the rooms?

 

\- …||… _Of course, Father, how many tables and seats?_ …||…

 

\- Enough for all the staff to eat. I need to go to the Entertainment Room to prepare everything in there, before having lunch.

 

_While Seya quickly exited the kitchen after thanking the cooks for all the work, Gaya was slowly making the tables and the seats, under the surprised look of the elder Cook. Myko rushed after Seya, he was distracted looking at the new tables growing from the floor, like if they were trees._

_Going through the main hallway and following the signs at every intersection, Seya and Myko took a while to get to one of the several Entertainment Rooms spread inside Gaya. Seya asked Gaya to make one table and four seats, while he took from his Compressed Dimension, a box of games, the ‘Heiji’s Favourite Games’. He placed that box on top of one table and he opened it. Under the wondering look of Myko, Seya placed on the table the boards and the game pieces in there on their right position in each game and he asked Gaya to use the same Magical Program that she used to copy the furniture, but that time, the target was the games and the box._

 

\- Remember young Gaya, first, make the table, the four chairs and then the box and the games on top of it, ok? Or else, you will make them without a table underneath and everything will fall.

 

\- …||… _Yes, that would be stupid of me, right? Hihihihi!_ …||…

 

_Gaya did as she was told and slowly, a new table and four chairs were made. Then, the box, the boards and the pieces on their right place, on top of the table. Seya nodded, it was perfect._

 

\- Yes, just like that. You can make more like this, enough to fill this room. But leave some space between the tables, so that people can walk around them. When you finish this, can you make the same on the other rooms? Or you don’t know where they are?

 

\- …||… _Yes, I know. There are four Entertainment Rooms, one in my lower level, two at the middle and_ _a_ _last one in the upper level. But these rooms are big, compared with Father’s room_. …||…

 

\- Yeah, just do these tables, chairs, and games in this room and the other one in the middle level. The one in your upper level and the one at the lower level, just make some tables and chairs. I think those rooms can become a Casino for our visitors but I need to create the games for those.

 

\- …||… _A Ca…sino? What’s that? It’s a weird word!_ …||…

 

\- It’s just a room with special games where a person can win or lose some money. Well, most of the times, the person loses his money… But it’s fun and also a good way for us to entertain our future visitors. I’ll make some games for that room, later on, now it’s time to eat while you take care of the two Entertainment Rooms, ok?

 

\- …||… _Yes, Father, leave it to me!_ …||…

 

_Seya left, followed by Myko that was still looking back, watching the tables and chairs being created so easily. So many advanced Magic’s done just like that, in instants, was more than enough to make him go pale and almost faint, but he was getting used to seeing wonders upon wonders happening in front of him with such an astonishing easiness that looked like something that only the Goddess could do._

_Myko gathered some courage and he questioned that strange Marquess._

_-_ Sir, forgive me for questioning you, but why so much care for mere BeastKind and Human slaves? It is like this all over the Kingdom? Are all the Nobles so kind?

 

\- Well, maybe not all Nobles, but slavery is not allowed or looked upon as a natural thing as it used to be in the Empire. I told you when you arrived here, I’m a Half-Breed RabbitKind on my father’s side and Human on my mother’s side. Seeing so many people that up until now had such a rough life, pains me. Since I took possession of my lands, I tried to save from the Empire any slave that I could. In fact, the fall of the Empire and the release of the BeastKind slaves was an old dream that I had, for these last years. And now that it happened, I’m so happy that I may seem too anxious or I lose my patience when others are doubting my intentions. I know it’s my problem because I hide so many things about me that other people tend to doubt or underestimate me but over these past years I always tried to not attract too much attention upon myself and I’m still doing it.

_-_ Like I did. I doubted everything…

 

\- Yeah, but up until now, you managed to be worst than many others, you annoyed me so much that I am still mad at you. Maybe it was the way you acted or the tone of your voice that messes with my nerves! Every time I hear you speaking, I feel a shiver on my spine. Now, do you mind stop speaking? I am starting to think that I made the wrong choice, on having you like my shadow!

 

_Myko went silent again and he just nodded his head._

_While Seya was in the Entertainment Room, little Aria was alone in her room, enjoying the Jacuzzi and talking with Gaya._

\- Yeah, I really like this, it’s so relaxing! Gaya, how is everything going with those people that arrived from the former Empire?

_\- …||… They are being taken cared off, my Goddess! Father Seya is making sure that everything is perfect and now he’s placing some games in the Entertainment Rooms, for those people to enjoy! I have an amazing Father, don’t I? …||…_

 

\- Yes, you sure…

_Before Aria could finish her sentence, she felt a trembling in the air. She looked in the direction of that weird sensation and a man slowly appeared in the middle of her room. He smiled and made a slight bow._

\- Greetings, Goddess Aria, I’m Gabryel, the Investigator.

 

_Aria shivered. She knew that name and that man’s reputation. But the nerve of that guy, breaking-in into her room and interrupting her relaxing time. From surprised, Aria turned angry and she shouted._

 

\- You… How did you manage to enter here? And who allowed you to sneak into my bedroom?

_Sensing Aria’s mood and by hearing her screams, Gaya thought that Aria was in danger and everyone living in there as well, so, she reacted._

_\- …||… My Goddess, I will protect you and everyone else, I will take care of this enemy! I can’t allow life to come to harm and I must always protect and defend the innocent!…||…_

_Before Aria could say Gaya to stop because that guy was more dangerous than he looked, four tables were created instantly, that surrounded Gabryel. A wall of tables and chairs appeared, separating Aria from the reaches of that strange man. When Gabryel was smiling, amused by that reaction from a living mountain, the next action from Gaya took his smile away. From the walls, the floor and from the ceiling, came hundreds of sharped Magic Crystal spears that quickly surrounded Gabryel, stopping near his skin and restraining him. And then, Gaya increased the speed of the special Magical Program that Seya infused into her, even before she was alive. The ability to gather Magic. In seconds, Gabryel felt his Magic leaving him. He tried to hold his Magic and for a few moments, he seemed to win, but Gaya was faster and he fainted. Aria had her mouth wide open._

\- Gaya, what did you do?

 

\- …|| _… I learned how to copy tables and chairs with Father Seya. Teacher Titania taught me how to change some portions of my walls. And this Magic Collect was Father Seya that infused into my Crystal before the Goddess made me alive. Are you ok? I think now it’s safe. Shall I call Father Seya to help us?_ …||…

_Little Aria got out from the Jacuzzi and she became enveloped in a strong light. When the light faded, Aria, the Goddess of Creation was there. The complete and powerful form of the Goddess, with her long, yellow, and curly hair, that was laying on the floor, fully dressed in a long white dress._

 

\- No need, I can take care of this nuisance myself. Retrieve those sharp edges and remove the tables and chairs, will you?

 

\- …|| _… Of course, my Goddess, in an instant. I never saw you looking like that, you are pretty! …_ ||…

 

_Aria smiled by that innocent remark. When Gabriel was prostrated on the floor, completely knocked out, Aria approached him, gave him a little of Magic and she slapped him until he woke up. Gabryel sited on the floor, still feeling dizzy. He had a lot of trouble to focus his sight but when he managed to do it, he was surprised to see the complete form of Aria._

 

\- Goddess Aria, it’s an honor meeting you! I’m sorry if I came in by surprise as I did. I was not expecting this kind of treatment. Or my reaction! I don’t faint often and I don’t usually have a physical body with Magic that when losing it, makes me faint! This was a first! This Magical Mountain is more powerful than I thought! What happened? My Magic disappeared instantly. I could feel it leaving my body but I couldn’t do anything to prevent it. I became weak so quickly!

 

\- It’s just a small thing that my dear Seya learned when he was still a baby and he taught this mountain. Gaya, how are you feeling? Can you handle all the Magic that you absorbed?

 

\- …||… _I… I am having problems with it… Teacher Titania is helping but since it’s gathered in my Crystal, I just need to let it stay there. Father Seya made this Program so that I could gather Magic for the next three years, but this man had a lot of Magic, all my Crystal is full of Magic! All! It’s amazing! And frightening! I don’t need three years to help Father Seya, I’m ready…_ ||…

 

\- Well, at least this nuisance over here did something good. Don’t tell Seya what happened, I’m going to talk to him later. And now you, Gabryel, what are you doing here?

 

\- I just came to greet you and to inform you that I was going to start my Investigation.

 

\- Investigation of what? And who sent you here, Gabryel, the Left Hand of the Gods?

 

\- They did, of course. You see, the Council of the Gods is receiving periodic Reports from Examiner Tilia about your Seya so that they can decide what will happen to him when his time in this world ends. But my Investigation will be about trying to find what his actions are doing to the world and to the people living here. The Reports and my Investigation will help the Council to decide.

 

\- That’s strange, they normally don’t do that, right?

 

\- Yes, but Seya is a special case, as you are aware of. His actions are changing the world itself. The speed that the people that live here are evolving and learning, is astonishing. Even you are being influenced by him. It was him that asked you to grant life to this mountain, right? Did you ever create a Magical Being because someone requested you, in all these past Millennia?

 

\- No… Never… You are right, that guy is influencing me too much… But I don’t mind, Gaya was a good idea.

 

\- I think the same, as all of his ideas, so far. But what will happen in the future to the people? Will they continue to evolve and become more curious and search for further improvement? Or will they stagnate again, after Seya is gone? What about Gaya? Will she become your helper in taking care of this world? Or she will try to destroy it? That’s why I’m here, to find those answers.

_Aria nodded. Suddenly, she approached Gabryel and poked his chest._

 

\- Next time that you appear before me so suddenly, I will make sure that you regret it. And it doesn’t matter what your Investigation leads you into, if you do anything against my dear Seya, to Gaya or to any being in my world, you will cease to exist. _Capisce?_

_Gabryel gulped. He could be the most powerful Investigator that even some members of the Council of the Gods feared, but Aria was different. She was in a different league because as easy as she created life, she could change that same life into something else. Or destroy it completely. And he had no wish to be turned into a fish or a microbe, like what happened to his predecessor, Millenia ago. That guy was powerful but he annoyed the wrong God._

_While Gabryel was shacking under the gaze of Aria, Seya arrived at the Dining Room. The food was already served and everyone was eating. He frowned because he couldn’t find an empty spot anywhere and that was maybe the best because eating amongst the former slaves could make them nervous. Seya looked at Myko and pointed with his head to a nearby group of BeastKind, the same group that was with him when he was at the Checkpoint._

 

\- You can go eat with your friends over there, I’m going to see how things are going in the kitchen and I’m going to eat there. I need to write some notes while I eat, for some projects.

 

\- Sir, wouldn’t be better for you to eat in your room? It would be quieter.

 

\- I don’t mind the noise. In fact, it even helps me think. After lunch, I’m going to my Laboratory. When you finish, meet me there, I may need your help with some tests.

 

\- As you wish, Sir.

 

_Myko made a deep bow and he went to the table where his friends were. Seya watched him going while thinking that maybe he could change for the best, as long as he kept under control that bad temper. But then Seya remembered that he too suffered from a very serious case of sudden changes of mood._

 

\- Maybe it’s something that I caught from Lionelia, like a disease or bacteria that the LionKind has! I used to be calmer, before meeting her! Heheheh! Well, there’s no remedy for this, so, I just need to keep myself under control…

 

_Seya went in the direction of the kitchen, smiling to everyone that looked or waved at him. In the kitchen, there was a table with three women and an empty chair next to the older Maid of Company that talked with him previously. Seya went casually to that empty chair and asked the woman._

 

\- I’m sorry to bother you, but is this seat taken?

 

\- Sir! No, no one was using it, but Sir wants to seat next to us? Because sitting at the same table of mere Maids of Company like us, can damage Sir’s reputation!

 

_Seya sited and he smiled while asking._

 

\- What reputation? That I’m one vindictive with a bad temper and easily annoyed Half-Breed RabbitKind? I don’t care less about my reputation. I let my work and my actions speak for me.

 

_The older woman made a small smile._

 

\- That’s a very honorable way of life. Sir’s parents have raised you well if I can be so bold as talking about Sir’s parents like that…

 

\- My mother won’t mind for sure and she would be proud of hearing you say that. I bet that my father during his youth used a lot of times the special service that your kind of job provides, so, I wouldn’t worry about him too.

 

\- Ahahah! Yes, Rolland Hinamoto, the most outstanding human adventurer of the past centuries! His adventures as the worst and most annoying thorn in all the Empire are legendary. He made quite a reputation by robbing every Castle or Palace that he could infiltrate and taking slaves with him to the Eternal Forest. Sometimes, putting his life in danger and taking several weeks hidden because of those slaves instead of escaping all alone. There are still songs and stories being told about him, up until now.

 

\- Yeah, I heard that he was well known amongst the slaves of the Empire. Maybe you could tell some of those stories and songs to Gaya, I’m sure she will like it.

 

\- It will be an honor, Sir.

 

\- If you don’t mind my question, I noticed that you have some influence amongst the Maids of Company that came here with you, why is that?

 

\- Well, when I was younger, I worked as a Maid of Company. I had quite a reputation because of my expertise in that line of work. Over the years, I managed to save money from the hidden tips that my costumers gave me. As a CatKind slave, every earning that I would get, I had to give to my owner. But from the tips, I always managed to take a little for me. I learned how to read, write and do some maths because I paid a costumer that worked as a personal tutor to some young Nobles. He tutored me and I learned. That granted me the knowledge that I used to help a lot of the girls that are here. Recently, when the Nobles Conclave ordered that every slave should be released, my owner was a personal friend of one member in the Conclave and because of that, I was released immediately. The other girls came to me because they didn’t know what to do. I think I’ve become more or less as their leader and mentor over these years and they always seek my advice. I heard from some costumers that through an opening in the Dark Barrier, a slave had safe passage to seek refuge and I guided our group. Along the way, we picked up some Noble’s Mistresses that because they were BeastKind slaves, were also released. And since their owners didn’t want that anyone knew that they once had a BeastKind Mistress, they had to run away or risk being killed to maintain the secrecy.

 

\- I see… I suppose there are more Maids of Company that can arrive or more Mistresses.

 

\- Yes, there are. I left messages and instructions to some of my acquaintances, costumers and other slaves to where I was going and if anyone wanted a better future, to follow me. Either today or on the next days, I’m sure more will arrive. I hope that’s not a problem for Sir and they can also be granted refuge.

 

\- Not only refuge, but I can guarantee a place for them to live if they want to stay in my lands. If they choose to go somewhere else, I can help with that.

 

\- But Sir, despite that being very noble and honorable, it’s also unheard off, so much consideration for mere Maids of Company. Especially, BeastKind!

 

\- Well, I’m a Half-Breed RabbitKind, it’s natural that I want to help my people. Since I’m dating the heir to the throne of the BeastKind, it’s the obvious thing to do. And your line of work doesn’t bother me. In fact, I admire what you do, I’m sure it’s not an easy job, especially because of the type of customers that you can get. I bet that some are not appealing, handsome, or nice. And you must be an expert in everything that you do, to please your customers. But, for instance, are there some customers that just want to talk, get some company, ear you sing or do some kind of performance and not only physical interaction? Because that kind of thing is even more difficult to accomplish.

 

\- But of course! I’m surprised that Sir, being so young, knows so much about this type of subject. But it’s true, we are very knowledged in various sorts of entertainment, not only in physical interaction. The physical part is just a small portion of what we do and most of the times, our customers don’t even ask for that. And some of us, like myself, have so much expertise in the entertainment area that our customers pay just to hear, see or talk with us. Our time is well paid, but we had to endure a very long and demanding training, to achieve such a degree.

 

\- I bet that a Maid of Company trains since a very young age…

 

\- The best ones do it. If a slave has passed a certain age or if he or she can’t learn everything, they can still work, but they can only receive certain costumers. The less demanding ones. Meaning, the ones that just want the physical part.

 

\- That’s… amazing… just like a Geisha… and there’s also the normal prostitutes… this is just too perfect to be true! On the new house that I’m going to create in my lands, I can have the entertainment zone, for the women and men with that kind of expertise, and another section in a separate house, for the normal physical interaction! I know that 1.000 years ago, the Elfian Great Sage was also very knowledged in your line of work, meaning, the entertainment part. I know that she taught all that she knew, to the LizardKind and up until today, there are females among them that are truly amazing performers, just by following her teachings. A Maid of Company, or a Geisha, as it’s known amongst the LizardKind, is a very respected and honorable line of work and they only do the physical interaction if they want, in fact, a customer falls in disgrace if he demands it! In other countries, a Maid of Company is always looked upon as a lower and shameful job, mostly because they only do the physical interaction. But entertainers like you that trained all their life since very young, I never knew it existed outside the LizardKind prairies!

 

\- Well, there’s a bunch like that right here… I didn’t know that our line of work had such a history…

 

_Seya stopped for a while, thinking. He then smiled, he had an idea. A crazy one, indeed._

 

\- Do you mind telling me your name? We have been talking all this time and I didn’t ask until now.

 

\- I am Miriam, Sir. I’m used to people not wanting to know my name, so, I kind of not gave too much importance to Sir not asking me.

 

\- Miriam, I have an idea. Besides the new house in my lands, and taking this opportunity of having so many Maids of Company in here, I need that you find the ones that have special skills, the Geisha ones, because I have two Entertainment Rooms begging for their services. The others that are only prostitutes, I prefer that they learn a different job and avoid that line of work while inside Gaya. Because we have a lot of children and families that could find that insulting, seeing men coming and going from their rooms. To those that want to continue that line of work, they can work in the new house that I’m building. But not here.

 

\- If I can be of assistance in that matter, I will gladly do it. But what is Sir’s idea for those… Geisha? Did I say it right?

 

\- Well, a Geisha can work in those two Entertainment Rooms, either by performing on the stage or just talking and keeping company to the visitors. The physical part, I wish that could be avoided. Unless the Geisha wants it, of course. I can’t forbid something like that, I’m not their owner!

 

\- Sir… like that, a Geisha is a Maid of Company with many expertises and a Maid of Company is just a normal prostitute?

 

\- Yes, if you put it that way. A Geisha is special, it’s mostly an artist, a performer, has great knowledge about a lot of subjects and their clothes, makeup, hairstyle, and way to act, has a lot of nuances and to master it all, one must study and train for several years. But a Maid of Company, or prostitute, can be a Geisha in training, because she or he must train and learn everything that they can, to ascend to that honourable step. Like that, the view that other people have about the Maids of Company will surely change, and very fast. Like what happened in the LizardKind case. Nowadays, a LizardKind Maid of Company is a future Geisha. Some achieve that rather easily, while others keep on training until they became one. But the recognition is still there, and as I said, it’s a much-respected line of work. There is one female member of the Ten Clan Conclave that’s an old Geisha. A very famous one, she is an amazing musician and dancer. The Ten Clan Conclave is their form of Government and from a Maid of Company she became a Geisha and her expertise and wisdom granted her the recognition of her Clan that chose her as their Chief.

 

\- Amazing… it’s a wonderful idea… and a Maid of Company becoming a member of the Government… that’s impressive! I would love to meet such a female…

 

\- Well, since I finished eating, I need to go do some work. If you can take care of that group of Geisha, ask Gaya to point you into the direction of the two Entertainment Rooms, one in the upper section and the other in the lower section. Those are the ones where the Geisha can work and perform. After that, ask Gaya to talk to Master Aku Kiro and say to him that you have already talked with me and that you wanted to meet the Clan Chief Myneko Ywasaky. I’m sure that he will help you. And like that, you two can talk and maybe with her help, you realize how a Geisha is viewed among the LizardKind.

 

\- Yes, Sir, it will be an honour! I don’t know how to thank Sir for this opportunity! And for Sir’s explanation!

 

\- Don’t mind that, this is just me being selfish. I only want you and your friends to live in my lands or in here so that I can receive more visitors willing to spend their money.


	148. Report 127

_Seya got up and he opened a Gateway to his Laboratory. He made a light bow towards Miriam while the Gateway was dispersing and she knew that despite that last excuse that it was on his own interest, it was him being kind to her and giving her and her friends, a great future. He also amazed the other two women that were at her table and overheard them. Miriam started to talk with them and she called the others Maid of Company. Soon, they were all talking and making plans for not disappoint Seya and making sure that they could respond to the high expectations that he had for them._

_When the Gateway dispersed completely, Seya went to an empty table. He quickly took from his Compressed Dimension a bunch of drawings that he had in there. He chose some of them and put the others in the Compressed Dimension again. He placed one of the drawings on a corner of the table and by using Earth Magic, he started to make a new table with a hole at the right side. Slowly, he made every piece separately but one or two times, he had to start all over because of an error in the dimensions or in the way one piece could attach to the other one. After assembling most parts, he made the final horizontal conic wheel and surrounded the table with five centimetres tall edges. He engraved numbers and spacers in a tilted circular track that surrounded the wheel and the same numbers on the table. Some water and wind to polish everything and he quickly made a small shining marble. He tested the wheel to see if it was turning perfectly and he threw the marble around the conic wheel. He smiled and shouted._

 

\- Place your bets, the wheel is turning! Where it’s going to fall, no one knows! Oops, I forgot the betting chips! Let me just make five with different sizes, to represent different amounts of currency… let me put my bet… five and ten and… twenty-three… and now I wait for the ball to stop in a number… almost… Ooh, I lost, it’s a six. Again! Roll, and roll… and… twelve… I’m no good at this game. Again! Roll and roll you go, where are you going to stop, little marble… twenty-two! I’m really bad at this… Zak is going to mock me so much… Well, it turns perfectly, without any bumps or vibrations. Roulette, finished! Next, a Bingo. I think that one is going to be easier. And a dice table for last. I know that game already exists, but normally it’s just some guys throwing the dices along the ground. But on a table, that will be the first!

 

_Seya continued on making the hollow Bingo globe and the stand for it, one cardboard with the numbers, a bunch of small balls with each number, and he placed everything on top of a table. Last one, another table with ten centimetres tall edges with numbers drawn in the corner from where the player would throw the dices. He made two perfect small cubes and he engraved the dots that would represent the numbers. He placed the dices on the dice table, placed the betting chips on top of the roulette table and when he was going to call Gaya, he noticed that Myko was near the roulette table, spinning slowly the wheel and looking puzzled by it. Seya opened his Compressed Dimension again and he took from there two brushes, some big ink containers with ink of different colours. He placed all that on top of a bench and he called Myko._

 

\- You arrived at the right time. Here, take a small brush and help me paint these small squares with each letter, the numbers, the squares and the spacers on the games that I have here. And also, the dots in these dices and the numbers engraved on these betting chips, along with this drawing in the back of the chips that represent a floating Mountain. I’m going to do a few and I will show you what you can paint and which colours to use.

 

\- Sir, what’s all this? I recognize the dices over there, but not the table with those things engraved on it. And these two turning wheels are even weirder!

 

\- These are some betting games to be placed in two of the Entertainment Rooms. I’m sure they will be a huge success. After we finish this and place them in those rooms, I will explain to you how this works. And the other games that we put in the other rooms before lunch. There’s still missing some card games, but for those, I need some artisans to make the first set and write the rules book for each game. I will do that later.

 

_Myko smiled and he watched Seya doing the first numbers, squares, and spacers. After asking which colours he could use, skilfully and very fast, Myko finished his part even first than Seya. In thirty minutes, the three tables were painted and they looked really good. Seya threw just a little of Wind Magic mixed with a small amount of Fire to dry the paint. More wind to polish the paintings and after that, he looked closely at every table, trying to find spots that they missed. After nodding, he called Gaya._

 

\- Gaya, one more job for you. Use that Magical Program that you used to copy the beds and the other games and copy these three tables. Don’t forget the small marble, the circular discs, the balls with numbers, and the dices. Copy the ink also, so that you can paint everything while you are making these things.

 

\- …||… _Yes, Father! These tables are pretty!_ …||…

 

_Slowly, three exact tables appeared next to the originals. Even the betting chips, the marble, and the dices looked good._

 

\- They are perfect, Gaya! Now, make two hundred of each size of those circular chips and five hundred of the smaller ones, five hundred of those cards with numbers, two more marbles, and eight dices.

 

\- …||… _Ok! Using this Magical Program is fun, I look like a powerful Mage! Hihihihih!_...||…

 

_Seya mumbled for himself._

 

\- A normal Mage would have a lot of trouble to do something like this, actually…

 

_Slowly, Gaya made everything that Seya asked. He picked up some chips to check the weight and the drawings. Since it was perfect, Seya asked Gaya to do two tables of each inside the Entertainment Room in the upper section and in the Room at the lower section. He then threw the tables that he made into his Compressed Dimension. They could be used to ask for more Ownership Laws. Seya smiled to Myko and while they walked to each Entertainment Room, Seya explained those games and the ones inside the box of ‘Heiji’s Favorites’._

_In the Entertainment Room of the lower section of Gaya, the tables were almost finished and Seya took his time to make a big wooden stage near the back wall, with two meters tall and stairs at the left and another at the right side. In front of the stage, he asked Gaya to make chairs, a bunch of them in single lines, one after the other, for the visitors to watch the shows that would be performed on the stage. He even made a small stall at the entrance of that Room with some shelves where he placed the hundreds of chips and Bingo cardboards, the spare marbles, and the dices._

_Seya and Myko went to the other Room in the upper section and after checking the positioning of the betting tables, he made a similar stall for the chips and a stage. In that room, the Maids of Company where talking and Seya took that opportunity to explain his idea for their work in that room and he even explained the games. They happily started to play with it, and some of them took upon their responsibility, the work at each table, as a croupier. Seya laughed, the sound inside that room, the noise, the laughter, and the happy screams, looked like a real Casino back on Earth. Myko was having a blast at the dice table that he knew so well._

_By looking at the tables, Seya sadly remembered that those games were described in some books that Inia saved from the burning, 2.000 years ago, but since they were kept in the Dragonoid Ancient Library, the people in the world slowly forgot about them. And in the Empire, games weren’t viewed as an authorized form of entertainment. In the Rohan Kingdom, it was different, but most of the games that exist in there, are games that were learned from the RabbitKind and the BeastKind and those games are games of strength, agility or combat. Tournaments with riding horses, fights with weapons or unarmed combat, archery or Magic are well known. But table games don’t exist, except Chess and Go games._

_Miriam was aside, watching the women playing and she noticed Seya’s sad look. She thought it was weird, seeing him like that while everyone was having fun, so, she approached him._

 

\- Sir, is something wrong? Because Sir look sad. Is there something worrying Sir and can I do something to help?

 

\- No, kind Miriam, I was just thinking. These games existed in the Empire more than 2.000 years ago but because of the stupidity of some people, they were banned, the books talking about them were burned, and everyone that knew how to play them was hunted down and killed. And like that, the knowledge was lost. Not only these games, but a lot of knowledge was lost. This world could be a lot more different and more advanced if the Empire’s cleansing didn’t happen. The RabbitKind and the BeastKind preferred to live as they used to live in their homeworld, in sync with the nature and bickering among them. The Elfians and the Dwarfs only care about forests or blacksmithing. Or fighting against each other… The Humans were always the most curious and willing to learn about everything around them. But over these past 2.000 years, they changed, they accommodated to an easy life without their natural curiosity… The LizardKind, with their outstanding intelligence and speed to adapt to any sudden change, could make the other races advance faster, but because they were isolated and they took very seriously the duty that the Goddess asked from them, then didn’t evolved as much as they should, over the last Millennia. 

 

_Miriam remained completely silent during Seya’s monologue because she understood that he just needed to talk. And as an experienced Maid of Company, she knew what to do._

 

\- I don’t know as much as Sir obviously knows, about the other Races. But if Sir makes all this and the people learns about their past, it can be a good thing. Because the past can teach the future to come.

 

\- Yeah… maybe… Well, I’ve placed in the Library a lot of books that the Elder Dragonoid Inia saved from the burning and these games and a lot more things, are described in some of them. I hope that with those books available to anyone that wants to read them, we see a change in people’s mind, making them more curious…

 

_Suddenly, from their back, a familiar voice shouted._

 

\- Seya, I told you a lot of times, I hate seeing you as emotional and gloomy like that! Do I need to punch your head again?

 

_Miriam turned around and she saw a little girl with a simple tiara on her head with small red stones and a beautiful short dress, next to a bunch of young girls and boys that she didn’t know. She heard Seya speaking and she turned pale when she realized who was in front of her._

 

\- Little Princess, I’m not moody or sentimental, I was just thinking out loud. And kind Miriam over here was listening to my complains. But I made a few things that you will love for sure, go check those new game tables and ask the women that are playing, to teach you.

 

_Heiji smiled and she clapped her hands, overly excited._

 

\- Yay, more games for me to play with! Thanks, Big Brother!

 

_Heiji rushed to get to the roulette table, dragging John with her. He could just scream in pain._

 

\- Argh! You are squeezing my hand too much!

 

_Miriam was looking at Princess Heiji and she took a deep breath to calm down but when she turned to Seya to confirm what she already knew about that little girl, a beautiful LionKind young girl with a tiara and a light blue short dress, was smiling at her._

 

\- So, what do we have here? For you to be near my beloved and hearing him talking like that with you, he must like you. He’s normally darker and in a bad mood when he’s near someone that he doesn’t like.

 

_Miriam turned pale again, she immediately knew that she was right in front of Royalty. Seya started the introductions, and she became even paler than she was._

 

\- Miriam, let me introduce to you my girlfriend, Princess Lionelia Leonheart, heir to the throne of the BeastKind. Next to her, Ryn Mycym, also my girlfriend. That little Princess jumping near the roulette table, is Princess Heiji Rohan, heir to the throne of the Rohan Kingdom. And that beautiful RabbitKind girl over here, is my cousin, Princess Arys Denar’an, that soon will be the heir to the throne of the RabbitKind.

 

_Seya introduced his other friends, but Miriam wasn’t hearing. In fact, she didn’t hear very well after she realized that she was in front of Princess Lionelia. She made a deep bow and she stuttered._

\- I’m Miriam… I’m… just a Maid of Company… and until yesterday… I was a slave of the Empire…

 

_Arys slapped Seya’s back while laughing._

 

\- Ahahah! Like if buying and releasing normal slaves weren’t enough, you now have Maids of Company! Ahahahah! You can open a brothel and earn even more money!

 

_After she said that, she immediately knew that she should have remained in silence. Miriam lowered her head, completely embarrassed. Seya surrounded himself with so much Dark and Light Magic aimed at her cousin, that because of the pressure, she lost the ability to breathe. When she was turning white because of the lack of oxygen, Seya spoke._

 

\- Cousin, next time that you insult or humiliate any of my guests, you will regret it. Did I make myself clear? You know how much I hate bullies!

 

_Ryn gulped and Hina threw some fresh wind in Arys direction. Seya lowered his Magic and he spoke, with a lot of darkness in his eyes._

 

\- Miriam is not like a normal Maid of Company that you may know or heard about in the RabbitKind Kingdom. She is an artist and a performer, Maid of Company is a wrong name to call someone like her. Among the LizardKind, she would be known as a Geisha, an expert in various arts and subjects. And there are a lot like her among those women that are near Princess Heiji, that were wrongly known as Maids of Company in the Empire. There are also some that are in reality, Maids of Company in the true meaning of the words, but even those ones, are Geisha in training. I bet that even the youngest of them could rival with you, in any subject that you may think of. Don’t underestimate the knowledge and the expertise of a Geisha, because you will lose, and you will lose badly.

 

_Miriam tried to explain herself, to change the mood._

 

\- Sir, maybe all this misunderstanding was my own fault, I was the one to introduce myself as a Maid of Company. The Geisha name and concept is still new to me and I’m not used to introducing myself as one!

 

_Seya closed his eyes and he nodded. He opened his eyes and he tried to apologize while looking very seriously to Arys._

 

\- I’m sorry for my reaction, I guess I was more moody and sentimental than I like to admit. But the fact still remains that Arys owns an apology to the kind Miriam. Teasing me is one thing, but doing the same to a person that up until recently didn’t have a sheltered life like you, is mean and shameful for the prideful Denar’an name that I also have.

 

_Arys became bright red. She turned to face Miriam and immediately made a deep bow._

 

\- My cousin is right, I truly apologize. I’m so used to tease him that I failed to think that I could insult you with what I said. And for him to strongly defend you as he did and knowing him as I do, you surely deserve my sincere respect. I also know that it will take forever for Seya to forgive me, because like he said, I’ve placed a dark shame over the Denar’an name that he’s so proud of.

 

_Miriam didn’t know what to said, she just froze for a moment with her mouth wide open. Having a RabbitKind Princess bowing and apologizing to her, a simple commoner, was something that was unheard of._

 

\- No, please don’t bow to me, Princess Arys, having a Princess bowing to a mere commoner such as myself, it should never happen!

 

_Arys tried to smile while still being very red and looking at Seya from the corner of her eye._

 

\- I must apologize, even if you are just a commoner. Up until now, because of my sheltered life as a Princess, I never had to apologize for anything that I did. But my cousin taught me that I must admit my errors and faults, apologize immediately and try to never repeat the same mistake again. But sometimes I forget his teachings and I return to my old and bad habits.

 

_Seya nodded and he turned to face Miriam, avoiding looking at Arys. He was still angry with her._

 

\- My kind Miriam, if you have time now and you are willing to, go talk to Aku Kiro about your visit to the Clan Chief Myneko Ywasaky. You must understand and get used as soon as possible to the true meaning and concept of a Geisha, so that you never introduce yourself again as a Maid of Company and so that you can teach the other women.

 

\- Yes, as Sir wishes. If I can be excused, I will do that immediately.

 

_Miriam made a gracious bow towards Seya and another one to his friends and she went to the exit of that room that connected to the main hallway. While she was leaving, Lionelia was looking at her and evaluating her movements and gracious way of walking._

 

\- Seya, I get why you say that she’s an expert in various subjects. Even the way she moves, talks and walks, shows a very strict training. Not even a BeastKind Noble daughter as so much control over her movements as that woman!

 

_Seya smiled while looking at Miriam leaving._

 

\- Yes, a Geisha is an amazing woman. I know some Princesses that could learn a lot from them!

 

_Under the embarrassed look of Arys, Seya began to explain all that he told to Miriam about the LizardKind Geisha’s history. After that long explanation, Arys was even redder than she was in the beginning. Seya guided them to the game tables and he explained how they worked and what his idea for the Entertainment Rooms was. His friends tried the games, screaming when they won, shouting when they lost. The women and Myko were playing also and they all looked like they were having fun. Seya called his friends and Myko._

 

\- Who wants to come with me to ask for more Ownership Laws and who want to stay to play some more? John, in the Library, I placed some interesting books. There is also a lot of books that I got from the LizardKind, full of Healing methods and Potions. I know that may interest you.

 

_Ryn, Lionelia, and Myko volunteered. Myko wanted to be near Princess Lionelia since she was the heir of the BeastKind crown and she was also an amazingly beautiful LionKind. The others wanted to play a little more with those new games and with the other ones, in the box of ‘Heiji’s Favorites Games’. Except for John, he ran out of the room to get to the Library, even with Heiji trying to drag him to the roulette._

_Seya opened a Gateway to the Rohan throne room and at the other side, the King was sited on his throne, with the Queen at his side and they were talking with the Ministers._

 

\- My King, can I interrupt?

 

\- Seya! Come, tell me how things are going on your side! I already took care of the provisory accommodations to the former slaves that you sent to me. And there are more arriving. I wonder how many slaves lived in the Empire!

 

_Seya crossed the Gateway with Ryn and Lionelia at his side and Myko at their back, as their escort. While the Gateway was dispersing, they bowed to the King and Queen and Seya answered while slowly shaking his head._

 

\- I honestly don’t know, but I bet that there are still hundreds in there. I have a group of Dwarfs fixing some rooms and houses in a Mountain and there are more houses being built in my lands, as we speak. If needed, I can ask my people to accommodate some refugees in their own homes, until I have a permanent place for them. But what took me here is a meeting about more Ownership Laws. After that, I have an invitation for my King and Queen, to visit my new home.


	149. Report 128 – Meeting Professor Albeyrt!

_Noticing that the Queen was puzzled while looking at Myko, Seya introduced him and he even explained that having him as his shadow was a punishment because he was so annoying! While the Queen laughed and the King smiled, Seya looked at the Minister of Finances and explained the meaning of his visit._

 

\- But now, let’s take care of business, shall we? I have made some game tables that the Minister of Finances will love!

 

_Hearing that, the Minister became curious._

 

\- I normally just love things that can give money to the Kingdom…

 

_Seya threw a small dark dot that expanded and when it dispersed, the game tables were in the middle of the throne room. Seya pointed at them._

 

\- Well, these are gaming tables that people need to bet money to play. If they win, they receive money. If they lose, the owner of the tables gets the money. And if the owner is the Kingdom… You get it, right?

 

_The Minister slowly opened his eyes wide._

 

\- Oh! I get it now… that sounds really interesting! How is this played?

 

_Seya explained every game and soon, the Ministers, the King, and the Queen were happily playing with them. After a while, the King went to talk to Seya again, with a smiling Queen at his side._

 

\- These games are quite entertaining. I bet Heiji went nuts with them.

 

\- She stayed behind to play with them, I don’t know what she will do to me when I try to get her away from those games!

 

_The Queen smiled._

 

\- Yes, she always liked games. And she already tried and knows a lot of different ones, because of you. But how did you come up with the idea for these?

 

_Seya slowly shook his head and he answered with a sad look on his face._

 

\- They existed in this world, more than 2.000 years ago. But they were banned from the Empire, every book that talked about it was burned and anyone that knew anything about these games was killed. And like that, they were lost. Like most of the knowledge that the humans brought to this world when they arrived here… I managed to make these games because Master Inia saved a copy of every book that existed before they all got burned. I was waiting for the right time to put those books available to anyone. Maybe I should have done it years ago, but my mother prohibited me to reveal how much I was able to do or how much I knew, to protect me. And Master Eridan never allowed me to have those books, but Master Inia over-ruled him recently and gave a copy to me. I’ve placed them in my Library, in my new home. I think it would be better if someone from the Institute of Science went there, there’s a lot of priceless information, concerning agriculture, engineering, mechanics, healing, astronomy, physics, and species characteristics. There are also some dangerous subjects, like poisons, weapons, explosions by mixing some peculiar substances, and different types of weapons that can cover great distances without using Magic. But I think these dangerous subjects won’t have much relevance, in a world filled with Magic like this one. What’s the need to build a Ballista to throw a huge rock to more than 300 meters distance, if that rock would be stopped or destroyed in mid-air by a slash of Wind Magic? But gunpowder, that’s a different thing. It can be deadly because of some special applications and since it doesn’t need Magic because it’s created from a mix of substances, anyone can use it to make fireworks or killing weapons.

 

_The King nodded, he was getting worried from some of Seya’s explanations._

 

\- Yes, I see your point. Maybe you should hide those because if they are as you say, they can be dangerous.

 

\- It doesn’t matter if I hide them because sooner or later, by following the guidance on those books about different things, someone will find a way to make them. No, I think it’s better to release that knowledge to the Institute of Science, but have a close watch over everything that they test or learn. I suppose they won’t like it, but I have some books with drawings that show very well the consequences to a city or to a human, hit by a Ballista or by a projectile pushed by gunpowder. Those will show them that they must be very careful. And I hope that in the future, if a person is facing something like those things, he doesn’t get surprised and scared, without knowing what to do. Knowledge is power.

 

\- Yes, maybe you are right. I think I’m starting to understand why the Empire destroyed that knowledge if it’s as dangerous as you describe it.

 

\- Yes, some are really dangerous. For instance, gunpowder can be used to push a projectile to kill a person, but it can also be used to do fireworks similar to the ones that I did at the end of Princess Heiji’s show, in my Coliseum. And it can also be used to open a path through a mountain or to help in the making of new roads. It really depends on the use and also, on the person using it. But as I said, some knowledge on those books, are not as powerful as they are in a world without Magic. In here, some are unnecessary because Magic can do the same, and even easier or faster. For instance, what is the need for an Archimedes Screw Pump to retrieve water from deep underground, if we can use Magic to gather water from the air? Or use Fire Magic or Wind Magic to dig a deep hole to get to the water? Maybe if I didn’t find out a way to make Magic Crystals, we could need and Archimedes Pump, but nowadays, it’s one thing that we just don’t have any use for. Except as an experiment or to try doing something without Magic…

 

_King Rohan remained silent for a while, thinking._

 

\- I see… but even without useful use, I would like to see one of those Archimedes… Screw… Pump? As a curiosity, I mean. And maybe it can be used in places where someone without Magic, lives. But ok, if that person has a Magic Crystal he can get water easier… but still… Yes, I see your point and I think you are right, those people in the Institute of Science would just love to learn new things. But first things first, we must take care of the proper documentation for the Ownership Laws for these games. And if I recall correctly, you said something about an invitation to your new home?

 

\- Yes, let’s take care of the paperwork and then if our Minister of Magic over here would be so kind as to invite a member of the Institute of Science and one from the Institute of Magic, I want to invite him also, to come with us. I want to see if he faints again. Heheheh!

 

_The Minister of Magic made a small smile while looking embarrassed._

 

\- One person faints one time over an entire life, and no one ever forgets about it! For Marquess Seya wanting to invite me, I bet it’s something crazy again…

 

_Ryn laughed, she couldn’t remain silent anymore, after hearing that._

 

\- Ahahah! You have no idea!

 

_And Lionelia continued._

 

\- Yeah, wait until you hear our daughter speaking to you! That will be funny! Hihihihih!

 

_The Queen was puzzled and she frowned._

 

\- Daughter? Since when do you have a daughter, Seya?

 

\- Since some days ago. Well, it was the Goddess that gave her life and my grandfather, King Barunger, told her to call us as if we were her parents. And it stuck… but we are wasting time, let’s take care of things and let’s go! Oh, before I forget, it’s better if the Minister, the King, and the Queen wear some casual clothes instead of those excessively rich ones. I don’t want to make my guests nervous, by recognizing you!

 

_That last remark granted him a punch in the head from the Queen._

 

\- How dare you call my beautiful dress as an ‘excessively rich’, you stupid brat? Or do you think that becoming an adult granted you more liberty to trash talk about the amazing me, without proper punishment?

 

\- Ouch! I’m sorry! Yes, I may have chosen badly my own words… but still, I would prefer if my Queen disguised herself… because your beauty could make everyone nervous!

 

_Seya shouted the last sentence before the Queen hits him again. She stopped her punch in mid-air and she tilted her head sideways with a menacing smile._

 

\- Yeah, better if you become more careful in the way that you talk to me, you brat! Or else, your daughter will lose her father rather quickly!

 

_Ryn and Lionelia laughed and they both accompanied the Queen to her room, to help her change. The Minister of Magic went to call the representatives of the two Institutes and to change his clothes as well. King Rohan went to sign the papers for the Ownership Laws, together with the rest of the Ministers gathered in there, to serve as witnesses, as the Ownership Law dictates._

 

…

 

_After some time, they were in the throne room, and the Minister of Magic had two new persons next to him. Muryu, the Scholar that guided Seya and his group when they went to the Institute of Magic and another man next to him, with a very serious look and strangely dressed with a long white jacket. The Minister of Magic introduced them to Seya, Ryn, Lionelia and Myko._

 

\- I think that Marquess Seya and Lady Ryn already know the Scholar Muryu, but I would like to introduce to you, Professor Albeyrt, one of the brilliant minds that work in the Institute of Science.

 

_Professor Albeyrt raised one eyebrow and he corrected the Minister._

 

\- I am not one, I am in fact, the most brilliant mind in this world, since the last Millenia!

 

_Seya holds his laughter._

 

\- Yeah, right, you didn’t meet me until now, or you would be way more humble, for sure!

 

_Professor Albeyrt laughed and he placed one hand on Seya’s shoulders._

 

\- Young boy, you are rather amusing, but you are no match for my brain! I have forgotten more knowledge than you will ever gather in your entire lifetime!

 

_Smiling, Seya just tapped Professor Albeyrt’s right cheek._

 

\- This encounter is wonderful, I was looking all this time for someone to whom I could talk about Black Holes, Supernovas, Gravity, Antibiotics, Medicine, Chemistry, Bacteria, Microbes, Logic, Algorithm, Particle Physics, Nuclear Physics, Anatomy and Blood Types! Just to name a few subjects that I know some things! Finally, I can discuss those subjects with someone that really understands me!

 

_Hearing all those strange words and some that only the highest minds in the Institute knew anything about, made Professor Albeyrt to slowly open his mouth. He took off his hand from Seya’s shoulder and he blinked his eyes a few times, completely perplexed._

 

\- How… how do you know those terms? You said some that I don’t know what they are, but a few are being studied in the Institute over the last centuries, but only as a theory… but the way you talk about them… it’s… like if you know for sure what they are used for…

 

\- Yeah, I always have this problem, people underestimate me at first sight… by the way, I’m Marquess Seya ‘Taly’ Denar’an Hinamoto and you should manner the way you address me. You are being very rude, treating me like if I was stupid or inferior to you. Which I’m not.

 

_Hearing that, Professor Albeyrt became even more surprised and he turned to the Minister of Magic, asking for an explanation, only to see him nodding his head and apologizing on his behalf._

 

\- I’m sorry, Marquess Seya, I was so curious about what you wanted to show us, that I totally forgot to tell everything about you to Professor Albeyrt.

 

_Seya smiled and while looking to Professor Albeyrt, he opened his Compressed Dimension and took his binocular from there._

 

\- Don’t worry, Minister, this way is funnier. I always liked to see people so full of themselves and see that foolish pride fall to the ground in seconds after I made something like this... here, you can have this binocular. Those five small Crystals along it increase the magnification if you place a finger on top of them. With this, you can truly understand the molecular world, instead of only having a glimpse with the binoculars that use glass for magnification. And if you use it at night to look to the sky, you can use it as a telescope and learn more about what’s above our atmosphere. If the maximum magnification is not enough, you can talk with the Minister of Magic about the construction of a bigger one. I’m sure that if the Institute of Magic and the Institute of Science work together to make it, the people working there will learn a lot.

 

_Professor Albeyrt and Scholar Muryu looked at each other and after, Muryu looked at Seya and he shook his head._

 

\- I’m sorry, Marquess Seya, but I doubt something like that will ever happen. For centuries, our Institutes were rivals, with our members always arguing because Magic and Science can never work together. Those two areas always conflict with each other.

 

_Seya shrugged his shoulders._

 

\- Well, Princess Heiji already warned you what she will do when she becomes the ruler of this Kingdom if you don’t change your ways and learn more about Magic. After we returned from the Institute of Magic she offered a job to our friends to be the next Scholars, as soon as she kills every single one of you. And since I have made a promise to the Goddess that I would help her to evolve this world, I can also warn the people that works in the Institute of Science that if they don’t learn everything that I’m about to show so that they can help on my goal, you are all going to die when Heiji receives the crown.

 

_Hearing that last threat, Scholar Muryu looked at Professor Albeyrt and then at the King, completely puzzled, but the King was looking very seriously at Seya, in complete silence. Seya noticed that those two didn’t believe in what he said._

 

\- Wait, maybe I should explain myself better, let me say it like this… if the Scholars or the Professors don’t help this world to evolve faster, I’m going to kill every single one of you and find new ones. It’s easier to understand like this? Didn’t I sound too rough? Maybe if I shout or something? According to Princess Heiji, this Kingdom as been stuck without any new developments regarding Magic because of the stubbornness of the Scholars. And I bet that we didn’t saw any advances in the Scientific Areas almost by the same reason, the Professors are too lazy or too coward to put in practice their theories…

 

_While Muryu and Albeyrt were turning pale, the King was slowly shaking his head. The Queen was dumbfounded, she always saw Seya as a kind and funny boy, but hearing him threatening two persons right in front of her with so much darkness in his eyes, made her realize that maybe she was underestimating him for all these years and he is in fact, way more dangerous than he looks. The King finally spoke, trying to change the subject._

 

\- Well, since you two have been properly warned, I think we can go now, right? Or do you want to cut one of their hands for them to see that you are not joking, Seya?

 

\- Well, I only have one hand in my collection, two more would be nice… maybe another time. That reminds me, Baron Arthur still owes me a head and a hand with a Gold Sceptre! I need to ask him to return it to put it in my Room of Trophies! I need to make a room for that, first…

 

_Seya opened a Gateway and he invited everyone to follow him. As soon as they all crossed it, they were in the Control Room and Queen Titania, Master Eridan, and Master Aku Kiro were there, teaching Gaya. Seya made them a signal asking for silence and he turned around to face his guests, after dispersing the Gateway._

 

\- My King, my Queen and honorable visitors, welcome to my humble home. Gaya, say hello to my guests!

 

\- …||… _Hello, honorable guests, I am Gaya, the Magical Mountain. It’s a pleasure to meet you._ …||…

 

_Scholar Muryu and Professor Albeyrt never heard a voice inside their heads by the effects of Mind Magic and like that, they were the most surprised ones of the group. The Queen was looking around, trying to find who was talking while the King was looking at Seya, wondering what he was up to. Seya smiled and he explained._

 

\- We are inside a mountain, a living mountain, that the Goddess granted life. Minister of Magic and Scholar Muryu will surely be surprised by knowing that I and my friends turned this entire mountain into a Magic Crystal. We covered it again with rough rock, to disguise the Crystal and to protect it. But this is not the only surprise. We infused some Magical Programs that allow this mountain to float high in the sky and to fly. There’s a helm over there, to control the direction if needed. At this moment, we are flying very slowly along the sky over my lands, and Gaya travels back and forth between the Dwarfs Mountains and the sea, by using a Magical Program. Like that, no one needs to be at the helm. There are windows all around if you want to check…


	150. Report 129

_That last sentence was unneeded because they all rushed to the windows to see for themselves. They looked through every window, doubting what they were seeing. After the third window, Scholar Muryu and Professor Albeyrt stopped and turned pale, thinking about everything that was needed to make something like that. Not only the Magic needed but also the knowledge to think and to achieve something like that. The Minister of Magic fell to his knees and he was going to hit his head on the ground if Myko wasn’t fast enough to catch him. The Queen was screaming and clapping her hands in excitement and the King was laughing._

 

\- Ahahahah! Seya, you have done it again! How did you think about something like this? Can this be applied to anything else? Because I would love to have some sorts of a carriage to fly like this on my own!

 

_Ryn smiled and she confirmed._

 

\- Seya already asked us to do something like that and Hina is taking care of it. She’s almost finishing and very soon, she will apply for an Ownership Law. Last time we talked, she was just taking care of the security measures in the Magical Program that she was infusing in a Big Magic Crystal and Zak was testing all the Earth Magic needed to change a carriage to be able to fly safely. She has the weirdest idea, of creating a company of flying carriages that people could rent to fly like this! She thinks that her way of transportation will soon rival with the Gateway Crystals!

 

_The King happily nodded._

 

\- Yes, I can see that happening! I like the easiness of the Gateway to travel, but flying inside a carriage? That would be amazing! And you guys helped on making this mountain to fly? How?

 

\- We practiced a lot our Control of Magic Flow and we followed Seya’s guidance. That binocular that Professor Albeyrt has in his hands was a valuable tool, to make the Crystal that Gaya is made off. We looked through it to a Magic Crystal to understand the composition and the way the small crystals are connected to make a Magic Crystal and we then made the same connections and crystal formations on the rock of this mountain. And then the Goddess appeared to congratulate us about our work! It was so cool! Seya asked her to grant life to the mountain so that she could create Magic like any other living being and the Goddess did it! At first, Gaya was more like a toddler, she could barely speak, but then Seya asked Queen Titania, Master Eridan and Master Aku Kiro for help and they have been teaching Gaya! And now she talks like there’s no tomorrow!

 

_During Ryn’s explanation, Muryu and Albeyrt were looking at the binocular and trembling by the thought of what could be achieved just by using it._

_Scholar Muryu realized how much powerful a Mage could become, just by diligently training his Magic Flow like he was doing every day, since Seya visited the Institute._

_Professor Albeyrt was looking at the binocular and all around him, thinking about the possibilities for such an instrument and the amount of knowledge that Seya must have, to think and to actually put into practical use, something that could win against the theory of the World Strength that Seya calls Gravity. He took a deep breath and he called for Seya’s attention._

 

\- Marquess Seya, if I can be so bold as to ask something after my foolish first impression of you, did the idea for making something like this came from the books that you said you had?

 

\- No, but the theory is in there. Along with the investigation, practical uses and equipment that can be created. For instance, the process to make windows is in there, but that is a knowledge that still exists in the world. I just used those books to understand the process and to be able to create windows by using Earth and Fire Magic, instead of the manual labour that’s normally needed. That’s why I said, if both Institutes work together, they can make great things. The Mages can make things with their Magic, but without the information and experiments done by the Professors, they can’t do it as fast or easier as they would, if they had that information. The same goes for the Professors. A theory that you have can be tested by using the Mage’s Magic, instead of manual trial and error. Like this flying mountain. The theory of Gravity, that the world creates a force that pulls objects and people towards the ground, if understood, can be bent and Magic can be used to make things fly. Ok, it also needs knowledge about the composition of air and weight of gases that compounds our atmosphere, but it can be done. Even that binocular that you have in your hand can be used to look at the sky and understand a lot about Planetary Gravity. For instance, why do we have two moons? Why they don’t fall on top of us or go away? And what about the sun? Why this planet doesn’t fall towards it? Are there more planets around us that have the same Gravity? Is there life on those planets?

 

_Professor Albeyrt was becoming even more surprised than he already was. So many concepts and theories that he and his colleagues over these past years were duelling with, were so easily presented to him as easy as that._

 

\- I…  I know the Gravity term as the World Strength, but despite being a different name, it’s the same theory… and you seem to understand it even better than me, considering that you made an entire mountain fly… I truly apologize for underestimating you, I looked like a fool…

 

_Seya smiled and he started to hover at 50 centimetres above the ground. Ryn imitated him and did the same, flying to be at his side._

 

\- I’ve been doing this for quite some time, following Seya’s teachings. I managed to do it even without understanding or knowing anything about Gravity or World Strength!

 

_Seya slowly landed and he continued._

 

\- This same principle that I use to fly, I use in a small Earth Crystal to make my body heavier than it normally is, to strengthen my muscles. This is just a simple example of Science and Magic working together. To do something like this only with Science would need a lot of research, new equipment, and a lot of tests. Doing this with Magic without understanding the theory of Gravity, would be very difficult.

 

_Ryn slowly landed near Lionelia and she whispered to her._

 

\- I never knew there were so many things needed to make me fly! I just do it as Seya taught me, I think that my body is light as a feather and use Wind Magic to move me!

 

_Lionelia nodded._

 

\- Yeah, our guy is really something… no wonder the Goddess is crazy about him… better if we get prepared, sooner or later, she will rival us for Seya’s love. We may have to receive another girl in our family sooner than I would like to…

 

\- You mean that the Goddess… is in love with him?

 

\- Yeah… but I don’t think that Seya knows it. And I also think that Seya is in love with her and she also doesn’t know. You never noticed how they look at each other? With little Aria, it’s more like she is a sister or a friend, but with the teenager one, it’s different.

 

_Ryn frowned._

 

\- I don’t like that girl…

 

\- Me neither, but remember what little Aria told us? That they are the same identity and at the same time, they are not? That one is more lenient and more difficult to handle. I wonder what will happen if a grown-up Goddess goes after him…

 

_Ryn looked at Seya a little worried and she whispered to Lionelia again._

 

\- Do you think she will take him for herself? What can we do?

 

\- Nothing, I guess… I don’t know about you, but I truly love the Goddess and I won’t mind sharing Seya with her…

 

\- Yeah, I don’t mind also… in fact… I think I could be a little proud of him… conquering the Goddess like that…

 

_Lionelia smiled and they both looked at Seya that was still talking with Professor Albeyrt about more weird subjects. Lionelia whispered in an even lower voice._

 

\- It’s better if we don’t tell them anything, let them find out for themselves that they love each other. They may never find out about each other feelings, and in that case, I’m not going to tell them anything!

 

_Ryn nodded and she remained silent, thinking. While Seya was still talking with Professor Albeyrt, Myko was with the Minister of Magic, waiting for him to recover._

 

\- Are you feeling better, Sir?

 

\- Yes, thank you for your help. I almost hurt myself again… Every time he does something like this, I always manage to endure it. But this time, it was indeed too much… Up until now, in my entire life, this is the second time that I faint because of a shock. And it’s always his fault… Sometimes I admire him so much and others, I envy him. He does things like this look so easy! Not even all the Mages in the world, working together, could think or actually make an entire mountain fly! I wonder how much work he and his friends had, to make this happen! The way he talks about, it looks easy, but to actually do it? Turn an entire mountain into a Magic Crystal, cover it again with a layer of rough rock, cut it from the ground, make it float high in the sky and then make it be able to fly? I’ve met him for the first time when he was 10 years old and at that time, I knew immediately that he was something out of the ordinary. I’ve been learning more about Magic from him, than from anyone or any book in the world! And even with all his Magic power, his influence in the Kings of our world and all his money, he still remains humble and willing to help every time and anyone… a truly remarkable young man…

 

_Myko looked at Seya and nodded._

 

\- Yes, I think the same too. At first, I managed to anger him and he almost killed me. But he gave me a punishment and a second chance as his Chief of Security inside Gaya. I’ve been following him around and he surprises me every time… even the way that he treats his servants or the Maids of Company that he offered refugee in here, it’s remarkable…

 

_Hearing that, the Minister of Magic almost shouted._

 

\- What? He has Maids of Company living here with him?

 

\- He doesn’t like them to be called like that. Princess Arys of the RabbitKind mocked him because of it and by doing that, insulted an older woman and I thought that he was going to take the Princess’ head off! He calls them Geisha and he says that in the LizardKind prairies it’s a performer, an artist and that line of work is highly respected. There are also real Maids of Company, but he forbade them for working like that while inside Gaya because there are children and families in here. They are working as Maids or Servants and learning a different job as he suggested.

 

\- Yeah, sounds just like something he would do… Well, better if I go near him again, he seems to have finished his talk with the Professor and he’s talking with the King now.

 

_When the Queen approached Seya before he could say anything to the King, she hugged him really tight. Her breasts were starting to suffocate him, but he didn’t say anything, he just tried to free himself, only to make the Queen squeeze him harder._

 

\- Stop fighting and enjoy my hug, you stupid brat! I don’t hug you very often! I’ve been talking with Queen Titania, Master Eridan and Master Aku Kiro while you were babbling weird words! Gaya is amazing! She’s so funny! I was laughing a lot with her jokes and mockery! And she’s very curious! She asked me a lot of things! I’m the first Human Queen that she meets and she was asking about my life as a Queen and how it was to know you for all these years! Your daughter is very proud of you!

 

_Seya finally got free and he tilted his head sideways._

 

\- Well, considering that my Queen is the only Human Queen in the world, no wonder that she is so curious, because Gaya never met another one… but even if there were more, no Queen shadows my Queen’s beauty!

 

_That last shout avoided a punch to his head that the Queen was preparing._

 

\- You always manage to graciously escape my wrath… Well, what more can you show us? You talked about some rare books, I bet that Professor Albeyrt is dying to see those. I just want to see everything inside Gaya. She told me that there are former slaves that you granted refugee and some Maids of Company and Geisha. She told me that Geisha women are very knowledged and that I could learn a thing or two from them! I looked for Gaya’s head to punch, but I only managed to kick a wall.

 

\- Oops… Gaya, it’s not a very good idea to mock the Queen. With her absurd amount of Fire Magic, she can melt this entire room.

 

\- …||… _Oh! Really? She’s that powerful? Amazing! Queen Rohan, can you teach me how to use Fire Magic as powerful as that? I could increase the temperature in Father’s room during the night and having him waking up thinking that he was being roasted in an Oven! Hihihihi!_ …||…

 

_The Queen laughed, thinking on that scene._

 

\- Ahahahah! Yeah, that would be really funny! Call me to come and see that when you do it! Ahahahah!

 

_Seya just shook his head while everyone was laughing from Gaya’s joke. He then opened a Gateway directly to his Library and he invited everyone to follow him. The Queen went to Ryn and Lionelia and she stood in their middle, grabbing one arm of each of them._

 

\- I prefer taking a walk with two beautiful girls while you guys go see that boring Library. Chief of Security Myko Ariansyl, do you mind on escorting us?

 

_Myko bowed at the Queen and he looked at Seya, asking for permission. Seya just smiled and Myko answered._

 

\- It will be a pleasure and an honour, my Queen!

 

_Seya went to Queen Titania and the two Masters to thank them for their help with teaching Gaya and he quickly crossed the Gateway, followed by the King, the Minister of Magic, Muryu, and Albeyrt. The Queen said her goodbyes to Queen Titania and the other two Teachers and she left in the direction of the main hallway, guided by Myko and accompanied by Ryn and Lionelia._

_In the hallway, they crossed paths with Milady Margaret and Baron Frank that were also walking around and they also joined the Queen’s tour. They saw some rooms and empty houses, they saw the Dwarfs diligently working, went to the kitchen, the Meeting Cave and to the Hill outside. There were already some new flowers and trees and a new pond, a sign that Talya and her friends did some work in there. Ryn frowned and Lionelia made a throw-up face, only to have the Queen asking them._

 

\- What? I think it looks rather beautiful!

 

_Lionelia answered while kicking a nearby new rock._

 

\- Seems that Talya woman was here… I really don’t like that RabbitKind woman.

 

_The Queen smiled, she remembered who Talya was._

 

\- Yes, Titania’s daughter… the one that is crazy about Seya. You could be more understanding, Princess Lionelia, because despite being a Fairy Princess, Talya is also a maiden in love. You better than anyone else should understand that, considering your act of love for Seya, by changing your gender. One can only imagine what a Fairy in love would do for her beloved…

 

_Lionelia and Ryn remained silent, thinking. The Queen made a gentle smile and they continued their visit. Myko guided the Queen to the room that Seya was preparing for her and the King and she became ecstatic. There was already a balcony, surrounded by glass to keep the cold out and she stood there, looking at the view and smiling. When they returned to the room again, the Chief Decorator that Seya hired, arrived with three more decorators and they were doing some measures. They immediately recognized the Queen and they kneeled. The Chief Decorator was the first to talk, looking embarrassed._

 

\- My Queen, we weren’t expecting you! We apologize, but your room is not finished! Marquess Seya warned us that you would want to come for a visit in a few days, but I wasn’t expecting it would be so soon!

 

\- Yes, me neither. He surprised me with a visit today at my Palace and he invited me here. But please, stand up and continue your work, I was just leaving to continue my visit. I trust in your work and I know you will do wonders to this room, making it amazingly beautiful.

 

\- Well… we wanted to do that, but Marquess Seya told us to make it more useful and functional, that things like a rug in the wall just to make the wall look pretty, wasn’t his idea of usefulness…

 

\- I see… Well, I like pretty things, but I will trust his judgment on this. If I don’t like or I think it’s missing more beauty, it will just give me an excuse to punch his head! Not that I ever needed one to punch him, but with an excuse, he can’t complain! Heheheh! Oh, I have just one request, can you put a beautiful table and four chairs in that balcony? I think it will be nice, to have some tea while enjoying the view.

 

\- We were already going to do that, my Queen. In fact, we are going to do the same in every room that has a balcony. Not only the rooms for Royalty but the ones for Nobles and rich Merchants, that Marquess Seya wants to rent for visitors.

 

\- Ahahah! That guy is always looking for ways to earn money! Well, we need to get going, please don’t spread the word that I’m visiting, Seya asked me to disguise myself so that I don’t make his guests nervous.

 

_The Chief decorator nodded._

 

\- Of course, my Queen. There are a lot of people roaming around in this mountain and it seems that are more arriving. That won’t be a problem, Gaya is huge, there is plenty of space available and a group of Dwarfs is fixing many rooms and opening some closed hallways.

 

_Baroness Margaret nodded, she saw a lot of BeastKind during her walk with her husband._

 

\- My Queen, I went with Frank to the Checkpoint and the Border Guards told us that there is always a new group of former slaves arriving. Most of them chose to go to the original country of their family, but some were sent here. And we also got some amazing news that we need to tell Marquess Seya. There are some youngsters that were recruited by force into the Empire’s army and now, are returning to our lands. It’s wonderful, I know many of them and I know that their parents were always dreaming for them to come back!

 

\- Those are indeed splendid news, Seya will for sure like to know that… Well, shall we go? I want to see those Entertainment Rooms and talk with some of those Geisha. It’s better if we also try to find my reckless daughter, I bet she’s making a mess somewhere!


	151. Report 130 – Visit of Clan Chief Myneko Ywasaky

_Baron Frank smiled, he remembered where he saw Princess Heiji._

 

\- Some moments ago, she was playing with some new games with her friends. I bet she’s still there, she looked like she was having a lot of fun.

 

\- Ok, lead the way then! Let’s go, the hunt for the reckless Princess begins! Ahahah!

 

_With Baron Frank guiding the group and Myko helping in the intersections, they quickly reached the Entertainment Room in the lower section of Gaya. In there, they saw Princess Heiji jumping and screaming towards the roulette wheel while she was squeezing John’s arm that was screaming in pain. Princess Arys was in the dice table, looking very seriously while she was shaking the dices in her hand. Duncan and the others were around the table, placing bets on the numbers that Arys could get with her throw while shouting and laughing, to encourage her. At the Bingo table, a woman was turning the handle of the Bingo globe to shuffle the balls inside of it while Myra had one cardboard and a pencil, trying to finish first than Erza that was screaming that she was missing only one number to win. Around Erza, there were a lot of women rooting for her. Besides them, many women and men were playing in similar tables. The Queen was looking everywhere, puzzled by all the fuss._

 

\- What the… I saw these games when Seya was in the Palace, but are those as entertaining as they seem?

 

_Ryn arrived, with a bunch of betting chips that she gave to the Queen._

 

\- Does my Queen want to try them? Before Seya starts to charge for these circular things!

 

\- Sure, let’s go to where Heiji is, if she’s jumping and smiling like that, for sure that game is good!

 

_While the Queen was visiting Gaya’s caves and playing in the Entertainment room, Seya was in the Library with his guests. Professor Albeyrt was looking at the pages of one book that Seya placed inside the Library’s closet and he couldn’t believe what he was reading. There it was, right in front of him, the answers and the practical uses for some of his oldest theories. Scholar Muryu was reading a book about Anatomy, blood types and genetics and he couldn’t stop thinking in the advances that such knowledge would mean for the Mages that could use Healing Magic. The King was looking at a book about finances and the Minister of Magic was looking at the amazingly detailed drawings in a book about Astronomy. Seya was casually roaming around with Master Eridan that joined them, as soon as Gaya told him that Seya had an empty Library._

 

\- So, Seya, you are saying that if you had more books in here that might interest the Scholars and the Professors of any country, my Library would be free from the annoying visits of those human Teachers that are coming and going from there, always asking me for more books?

 

\- Yes, that would be a side effect. The most important reason is that a lot of people would come here and they could talk or think about the subjects in those books and like that, help in the advancement of the world. I even have in some corners, tables, and chairs for people to study the books in here. And in the Meeting Cave, a lot of thinkers could gather to do speeches and presentations.

 

\- I see… that’s a good idea… So, I just need to use my Magic and make copies of some books in my Library, right?

 

\- Yes, but if you could manage to find the time to put the books in here in alphabetical order and by subjects, it would be a huge help.

 

_Eridan frowned._

 

\- And I bet that you also need me to take note of anyone that gets a book from here, right? Like if I was your Librarian? You have some nerve…

 

\- No, Gaya can do that. I don’t want to be rude, but you really are a little mean, to keep for yourself every book in the world, and not letting other people enjoying them.

 

_Eridan looked angry._

 

\- If it wasn’t for Inia saving the human books from the burn in the Empire or myself, gathering every book that I could find from the BeastKind and the RabbitKind before they destroyed them over their Millennial bickering, none of those books would exist.

 

\- But now that all those problems are a thing of the past, why not let the people in the world know about them? And like that, avoid the same thing from happening? A lot of knowledge was lost over the past Millennia, a knowledge that they could have learned if they had those books available.

 

\- Well, I don’t have so many high hopes from all those short-lives as you do, but I will grant them the benefit of the doubt if you think they deserve it. Let me just go for a quick trip to the Ancient Library and make a few copies of all the books that you may find important. But the ones that the Goddess wrote and the Dragonoids, those I won’t bring. Unless the owner allows it, of course.

 

\- As long as my request don’t disturb Gaya’s learning sessions!

 

\- No, Aku Kiro has a huge pile of books in the Control Room, he will take some days to read all that to Gaya. I have some time available.

 

_Eridan opened one of his own dark Gateways to the Ancient Library and he crossed it, waving at Seya while searching the books and making a pile. The Gateway dispersed and when Seya got near the King, the Minister of Magic, Professor Albeyrt, and scholar Muryu were seated in some chairs at a corner, looking rather pale. The King slowly shook his head._

 

\- Seya, I overheard your talk with Master Eridan. If these three are like this only because of the books that you already have here, I wonder what will happen to them when you got more from the Ancient Library!

 

\- Yeah, they don’t look so good…

 

_When Seya and the King were looking to the other three and waiting for them to recover, Seya heard a familiar voice inside his head, one that he didn’t hear for some time._

 

\- …||… _Master Seya, me glad to see you again! Me hope you well!_ …||…

 

_Seya turned around and while the King was looking in surprise to Miriam that was accompanied by an old LizardKind female, dressed in a most outstanding Kimono and escorted by two young female LizardKind, Seya kneeled and he made a deep bow towards the older LizardKind, as the Bushido Code dictated at those honourable occasions._

 

\- Clan Chief Myneko Ywasaky, it’s truly an honour! I hope you have been well.

 

_The two younger LizardKind rushed to spread a white sheet on the floor so that Myneko Ywasaky could also kneel and bow, as the ancient Geisha protocol dictated, to answer to such a greeting._

 

\- …||… _Me honour, Master Seya. Me invited by Geisha Miriam, to meet, to talk to other Geisha that live here. Me wanted to surprise Master Seya._ …||…

 

 - Thank you, Clan Chief Myneko Ywasaky, it’s indeed a nice surprise. I hope you can teach a thing or two to all the Geisha that like Miriam, are living here with me.

 

\- …||… _Yes, me can do better. Me saw Meeting Cave, good acoustic. Me brought a Shamisen, apprentices use flute and ko-tsuzumi. Me can grant Master Seya’s guests with performance if Master Seya desires. …_ ||…

 

_Hearing that, Seya that was still kneeled, immediately made a deep bow again._

 

\- Clan Chief Myneko Ywasaky, that would be a great honour that I’m sure, I don’t deserve! I don’t know how I can ever repay this debt!

 

_Myneko Ywasaky graciously smiled and she made a deep bow as well._

 

\- …||… _LizardKind have great debt. Master Seya help LizardKind over and over. Light Magic Barrier in Demonoid Border stopped many me kinder from death these past night lights. Me forever in debt to Master Seya. Me swear, any time Master Seya ask me services, me quickly and honourably, come._ …||…

 

_Seya smiled and he got up, genuinely touched by such a sign of gratitude from one of the most amazing beings in the world. Clan Chief Myneko Ywasaky slowly got up and her apprentices rushed to fix her clothes and hair and pick up the sheet that was on the floor. They skilfully folded the sheet and they returned to their positions, in the back of Myneko Ywasaky. Seya looked to Miriam and he pointed to the apprentices with his head._

 

\- See what I told you? Those two over there can be wrongly called as Maid of Company in the rest of the world, but they are in fact, Geisha in training. They can perhaps be real Maids of Company that are learning on how to be a Geisha, or they can be apprentices of a Geisha, without ever being a Maid of Company. As you can see for the way that they act and work, their training is very demanding and specific. And to actually become a Geisha after their training over these last years, it’s a great honour. For them, and for their senior Geisha.

 

_Miriam nodded._

 

\- Yes, Sir, I fully understand. I always called myself a Maid of Company because that was the only designation that I knew, for my line of work. Despite the fact that I never was asked for physical interaction or forced to do it. My customers were always happy for just seeing, hearing or talk with me. Like a true Geisha… I wish to thank Sir again, for teaching me this. And to grant me this opportunity for becoming even better so that I can help others.

 

_The King that was silent up until that point, couldn’t hold his curiosity any longer. Seya saw him biting his lips and he quickly introduced Miriam and Clan Chief Myneko Ywasaky. He explained everything about the Maids of Company that were living in Gaya, that some were in fact, well-trained performers and artists that are known among the LizardKind as Geisha while others were true Maids of Company, in the full meaning of the designation. He also explained that having a famous Geisha such as Clan Chief Myneko Ywasaky willing to perform for his guests, was a great honour. One that many LizardKind would wait all their life without ever being granted with that._

_The King smiled and he made a small bow towards Clan Chief Myneko Ywasaky, thanking her for that honour. She graciously smiled and made the same deep bow that she made towards Seya, making her apprentices rushing to lay on the floor the same white sheet. When she got up again, under the surprised gaze of the King for such a greeting in response to his simple bow and after the apprentices quickly fixed her hair and Kimono, Seya invited everyone for a walk along Gaya’s caves and hallways, in their way to meet the Queen and his friends. Scholar Muryu and Professor Albeyrt sadly left in the closet the books that they were holding, but Seya promised them that those books and many more would always be available for them or their colleagues, to read and lend. They happily smiled and began to think about how much their personal theories would advance and what could be achieved just by the study of those books._

_While Seya was in the Library with the King and talking with Clan Chief Myneko Ywasaky, the Queen was playing in the roulette. At least, she was for ten minutes, because before the surprised eyes of a DogKind woman near her, the Queen slowly vanished. Princess Heiji noticed and she turned towards Ryn and Lionelia._

 

\- Cool, here we go again! John, take care of my discs and keep Zak and Duncan company, ok? I think we girls are needed elsewhere!

 

_As soon as she said that, she slowly vanished, at the same time as Ryn, Lionelia, Hina, Myra, and Erza. The Queen was the first to appear, completely naked and seated in Aria’s hot bubbling Jacuzzi, facing a grown-up Goddess. While the Queen was slowly opening her mouth, Arys, Heiji, Ryn and Lionelia appeared next to her, while Hina, Myra and Erza appeared inside the pool. Aria laughed._

 

\- Knnya…knnya…knnya… At least my dear Seya made this Jacuzzi big enough, or else it would be too crowded in here!

 

_The Queen finally managed to talk._

 

\- The Goddess… but… how…

 

_Aria smiled and she spread her arms, like if she was introducing her room._

 

\- You didn’t know? Seya made this room and these things in here, for me! I come here from time to time, to relax a little. Last time I had here Xenya, and that Fairy went nuts with this Jacuzzi and the sauna in that corner over there! We can go in there, later on, we still have time before the performance of Clan Chief Myneko Ywasaky. She’s here, visiting Seya. She’s the most famous Geisha in the LizardKind prairies. She dances and plays some instruments better than anyone in this world! You guys never heard her, but believe me, it’s really something to hope for!

 

_The Queen was still babbling._

 

\- The Goddess… how…

 

_Aria frowned._

 

\- Stop that already! Enjoy this warm water and the bubbles, relax and enjoy life! Yes, it’s me, yes, you are here with me, now, can you just relax a bit? Like this, lay your head on the edge, close your eyes and just feel the bubbles hitting you in the right spots… Aaah… so good…

 

_The Queen made a small smile and she followed Aria’s example. After a few minutes of silence, she asked._

 

\- But my Goddess, why are you here? I thought that a Goddess would never have time for doing things like this!

 

\- Well, thanks to Seya, everything is peaceful in the world. Even the Demonoids are not killing any LizardKind because of that cool Light Barrier that Seya made in the LizardKind prairies. The Empire ceased to exist, there’s now a new form of government in there that are slowly correcting the things in there, the Dwarfs are not picking a fight every day with the Elfians… In fact, I think I never saw those two Races behaving so well! There are some that now live in Seya’s lands that are friends! I thought I would never see that happen! And then, there’s Gaya, this cute Magical Mountain that these girls made, along with Seya and the guys. Gaya was a very cool idea that my dear Seya had!

 

_The Queen smiled while still laying her head on the edge of the Jacuzzi and with her eyes closed._

 

\- Yes, Gaya is really something… a Mountain floating in the sky, a living mountain, that talks with Mind Magic and tells jokes… yeah, really amazing… but knowing that guy, I bet that he has some crazy plans for this mountain…

 

_Aria smiled and she didn’t answer. The girls understood her silence and they didn’t say anything too. But Queen Rohan was no fool._

 

\- Judging by your silence, I’m right, he really has strange plans for this mountain… I just hope it’s nothing that can kill him…

 

_More silence. And the Queen continued._

 

\- Yeah, It’ better if he at least get one of the girls pregnant, so that his offspring can continue his work. Better if you two start praying to the Goddess to grant you a child, and convince that crazy guy to do the same. Or better yet, let him be with every Fairy and Mermaid that wants to bear his child, this world could benefit a lot if in a few years we had a lot of small Seya’s running around and creating amazing things…

 

_The silence continued because Ryn and Lionelia were with water up until their noses, for not screaming in anger with that idea. The Queen smiled and she continued with her teasing._

 

\- Nothing? Not even a shout against my idea? Ok… maybe I could also be with him, he could give me a son… no response? Come on girls, this is getting boring… Heheheheh!

 

_Aria laughed, just by hearing Queen Rohan teasing Ryn and Lionelia and by their funny reaction, almost drowning themselves for not answering in anger._

 

\- Knnya… knnya… knnya… Well, the Queen is not completely wrong, Seya could start thinking about children. But judging by your scared looks, you never thought about that… Ok, when you want it, you know what to do, I’m always listening.

 

_While Aria and Queen Rohan were teasing Ryn and Lionelia, Seya arrived with his guests to the Entertainment where the Queen was supposed to be. But only the boys were there. Zak saw him arriving and he approached._

 

\- Hello, Seya. If you are looking for the Queen, she and the girls disappeared in thin air. According to Gaya, they are in Aria’s room and I don’t know when they will come back.

 

\- Ok, but tell the others that if they want to have dinner here, the kitchen is working. And after, we will have an amazing performance in the Meeting Cave.

 

 _Seya winked his eye to a curious Zak while smiling and he continued his tour. He explained to his guests what those games were and how they were played and soon after, Miriam, the King, the Minister, Scholar Muryu, Professor Albeyrt and_ _Myneko Ywasaky accompanied by her two apprentices, were happily playing in the roulette table. Seya went to a corner and he called Gaya._

\- Gaya, tell Ryn and the other girls that it’s almost dinner time and after, we will have Clan Chief Myneko Ywasaky and her two apprentices doing a very special performance in the Meeting Cave. If they want to watch, they must get ready to come back. And little Aria too, of course.

 

\- …|| _… Ok, Father. But little Aria is not there, only the big Aria._ …||…

 

\- Which one? The girl around my age or the woman?

 

\- …||… _I don’t know the girl, I guess this one is the woman. She seems to have Teacher Titania’s age. …||…_

_-_ Ok, tell her too. I think she will like to watch.


	152. Report 131 – The Hangover

_Seya went near_ _Myneko Ywasaky and Miriam and after a while, they all followed him to see the Hill that the Fairies were working on. When they reached there, the King couldn’t believe his own eyes. The Hill was amazingly beautiful, it looked like a paradise. Seya smiled while looking around, trying to absorb all that beauty. The flowers were carefully chosen so that their colors and position, made some drawings. Watching from afar, there was a drawing of the head of a Dragonoid, the wings of a Fairy and a Mermaids tail. Around the drawings, small blueberry bushes. On a side of the Hill, a forest of trees that were making shade to some benches and tables underneath them. There was even a big pond, fed by a fountain of clear water that was coming down from the highest peak of Gaya. In the back of the pond, the excess water exited and it was falling into an eave that completely surrounded the bottom of Gaya. Like that, all the water that was gathered by the exterior walls of Gaya was falling into that eave. And that one had a lot of small holes which created a thin curtain of rain that was falling continuously over Seya’s lands. Seya noticed that if he watched closely, under the afternoon sun, the descending sprayed water was creating some rainbows. Talya and her friends made an amazing job. Seya smiled, deeply moved by such beauty. He took a deep breath and when he returned to meet the others, he noticed that they were either looking away to disguise their emotions or were quickly wiping their eyes. Seya didn’t say anything and he went in the direction of the Dining Room._

_He invited his guests to join him at a table and asked Gaya to tell to everyone inside her, that it was almost dinner time and after that, there was going to be a performance in the Meeting Cave._

_Everyone that was inside Gaya, began to arrive at the three Dining Rooms while the Maids of Company, the Servants, and the Maids, rushed to bring the food and drinks. Seya noticed that there was even wine arriving, and he wondered from where did that come. The King saw his puzzled look._

\- I thought that besides me, more people like wine. So, I gave instructions to when your people went to get the supplies, there were also a lot of wine bottles available.

 

\- Ok, I guess there’s no problem if the people don’t drink too much. But with that, we may lose the Dwarfs, because as soon as they realize there’s wine available, they will be too happy with it.

 

\- Ahahahah! Yes, that can happen. But they deserve it, they are doing one amazing job here.

 

_Seya nodded._

 

\- Yes, they really are. There are a lot of houses ready and new unblocked hallways. Considering there are always former slaves arriving, it’s good that they are working so fast.

 

_When Seya looked to one of the entrances, the group of Dwarfs was arriving and they seated at a table, smiling to the bottles of wine in front of them._

_The Queen and the girls entered the room after them and they all went towards the table were Seya and his guests were waiting. He made the proper introductions and the Queen immediately asked Seya for a Jacuzzi and a sauna in her Castle._

_After dinner, everyone went to the Meeting Cave. To accommodate so many people, Zak, Arys and Seya made more high levels with long benches, enough for everyone and for more that could arrive in the next days. When everyone was seated and talking, a lot of scattered voices could be heard, along with laughter. But it all stopped as soon as they all heard Gaya telling them to be quiet because the show was about to begin._

_Clan Chief Myneko Ywasaky and her two apprentices entered and for the next two hours, they performed. There was even a special moment when the two apprentices were playing and Myneko Ywasaky started to dance. By using a fan or a long handkerchief, she danced, jumped, twirled, and made some movements that could only be done by a LizardKind, with her tail and extreme flexibility. Her reputation as the best dancer among the LizardKind was well deserved. In the end, she and her apprentices ended with a gracious bow, towards Seya. He got up from his seat and with tears in his eyes, he made a deep bow. It was then that Myneko Ywasaky and her two apprentices started to clap to Seya. Soon after, everyone started to clap too, while smiling or shouting towards him, as thanks for such performance. He stood up straight and he made a small bow. After some moments, he raised his right hand, asking for silence._

_When everyone was waiting for his next words, he spoke._

 

\- Clan Chief Myneko Ywasaky, thank you for this honor. This was indeed the best way that one could think of, to inaugurate this Meeting Cave. And for everyone else, thank you for being with me, to enjoy this occasion. I hope this will be the first of many performances that will be done here so that you can enjoy it.

 

_More clapping and happy shouting resonated in the cave. The King tapped Seya’s back and the Queen hugged him, deeply moved. The crowd started to exit, and some went to the Entertainment Room while others to their houses or rooms. The King and the group of Dwarfs dared Seya to play roulette while drinking a cup of wine. Seya tried to escape that, by saying that he never drank. That was his worst mistake, because the King, the Queen, and the Dwarfs wanted to drink with him while playing. When they started to play with the roulette and after a glass of wine, everything was lost for Seya. The first number that appeared in the roulette was his last memory. After that, everything went blank._

 

…

 

_In the morning, Seya slowly woke up with a huge headache. He blinked a few times, trying to focus and he felt a small hand over his naked chest. He blinked a few times and then he saw his worst nightmare. Little Aria was sleeping next to him, in a childish nightgown. Seya closed his eyes again, maybe he was dreaming. He opened again, looked under the bedsheets and he saw that he was completely naked. He couldn’t help it, he screamed in surprise._

 

\- What the… Ouch! My head… What happened? What did I do?

 

_With all the racking, little Aria woke up, smiled, caressed his left cheek and placed a leg over one of his legs and spoke in a melted voice._

 

\- You were wonderful, dear Seya!

 

_That was his limit. He pushed Aria away, wrapped up in the sheet and got up, going away from her and leaning against a wall, in a complete panic._

 

\- Aahhh! What do you mean by that? What did I do? You are just a little girl! How…

 

_Aria started to laugh._

 

\- Knnya… knnya… knnya… knnya… The look on your face! Knnya… knnya…knnya… Nothing happened silly, I just arrived. It was a joke! Consider this as revenge from all the teasing that you did to me! I don’t want anything with you with this little body! If it were my teenager form, it would be different…

 

_Seya seated on the floor with his heart pounding._

 

\- That is… a relief… you scared me to death… Ouch, my head... I can only remember that I was in the roulette table and the Queen was shouting that she had won. After that… What happened after that? I can’t remember!

 

\- Knnya… knnya… Well, you drunk a cup of wine while talking with the King, the Dwarfs served you another and after a while, you were holding arms with the Dwarfs while singing, drinking, and dancing. Myneko Ywasaky and your other guests went home and you waved at them while you were happily dancing. Let me see, what else… You danced with Ryn and Lionelia, tried to kiss Duncan and John, you actually managed to kiss Zak because he was a bit to slow to escape, Hina punched you for kissing her boyfriend, Lionelia punched Hina and got knocked out by Hina’s fast head-kick… what else… you tried to kiss the Queen and the King kissed you instead, you threw up, saying that an old man with a mustache kissing you was disgusting, you got a punch from the Queen that totally knocked you out, the Dwarfs joined the punching and went after the Queen, and the King and your friends had a huge fight with them. There were a lot of broken noses and chairs but it all stopped when Myko arrived and he called Gaya for assistance. My cute Magical Mountain restrained everyone and Myko grabbed you and placed you in your bed, fully dressed. I arrived moments ago and I pretended that we had an amazing night. Funny, right?

 

\- Yeah, hilarious… look at me, I’m still laughing… Ouch, my head…

 

_Aria approached him and seated on the floor in front of him._

 

\- You know, you could use some healing Magic to make yourself feel better, stupid Seya…

 

_He made a small smile, concentrated a little but he immediately felt his head exploding. He clenched his teeth and gathered his Magic. Two seconds later, he opened his eyes again._

 

\- All better. Do you mind giving back my clothes? And can you change as well? Seeing you like that it’s making me nuts!

_Aria nodded and she enveloped herself in light. When it dissipated, she was wearing a light yellow dress and her hair was tied in two long braids. Seya was also dressed. He kissed Aria’s forehead and he got up, to place the sheet on the bed again._

 

\- So, after I came here, what happened to the Queen, the King, and the others?

 

\- Gaya was mad with them because they destroyed the Entertainment Room. She confined them to their rooms. They are still there until they repent and apologize to her. The Queen was knocking and screaming at the closed door of her room, to get out. She passed out from exhaustion and from all the drinking. I went to her room and I placed her and the King in a bed that Gaya made for them. They are still sleeping, as your friends are. It’s too early in the morning! As for the Dwarfs, well, Gaya is particularly mad with them. She made a Crystal prison for each of them so that they couldn’t escape and she spent the rest of the night scolding them. Or at least, until they passed out.

 

_Seya was slowly shaking his head at every word, but then he heard a very weird thing._

 

\- Gaya made a Crystal prison? How did she learn how to do that?

 

\- Titania taught her how to change some walls, using a little bit of Magic. She became very good with that, she can now change the position of some walls, create new openings or hallways, or make new caves.

 

\- That’s so cool! But… today it’s a school day, Ryn and the others must go to class. I also have to go, I need to do a special class today. The King and the Queen! They must be very mad with Gaya’s punishment!

 

_Aria shook her head while making a huge smile._

 

\- Not with the amount of wine they drunk. I doubt that they remember what they did!

 

\- Well, since I’m awake, it’s better if I take a quick bath and change clothes before breakfast. After that, I will awake everyone and I will try to see if the Queen is mad or not.

 

_As soon as Seya finished talking, he disappeared. He reappeared again inside Aria’s Jacuzzi, with little Aria also in there with him, relaxing her head on the edge. Seya looked around and he frowned._

 

\- Do you mind not doing this? It’s too weird!

 

\- What? You said you wanted a bath, so, I placed you in here with me. I was being a good friend and you still complain? Stupid! Shut up and relax, will you?

 

_Seya rested his head on the edge behind him. After a deep breath, he looked at Aria._

 

\- Ok, thanks. Nevertheless, I’m still mad at you, for deceiving me like that! I honestly thought that I made a very horrible thing to you!

 

\- I don’t see it in that way. In fact, I think if that really happened, I would never consider it a horrible thing! Weird maybe, but not horrible!

 

\- Yeah, but it would seem very weird to me… you need to grow up a lot more, for that kind of thing to look right!

 

_Aria smiled and she enveloped herself again in bright light. When it faded, the teenager Aria was in front of him, with water covering her breasts. She smiled._

 

\- Like this, it would look and feel better, right?

 

_Seya frowned._

 

\- Seems that you want to get more slapping from Ryn and Lionelia… They warned you last time, right?

 

_Aria giggled and she enveloped again in light. When it dissipated, the grown-up Aria was resting her head in Seya’s right shoulder._

 

\- Well, I look older than you do but it doesn’t seem weird to me. That means that you are the one having problems with my age.

 

_Seya gulped. He was felling Aria’s soft breast against his arm._

 

\- Yeah, and maybe the fact that you are a Goddess is also making me feel uncomfortable. Or the fact that you are naked in here, next to me…

 

_Aria smiled and she got even closer._

 

\- You are saying that you don’t like me being so near?

 

_Aria was pressing her breast even harder against Seya’s arm and he was feeling his heart pounding hard._

 

\- Can you stop messing with me? I’m not made of steel, remember? Having you like this, it’s too much, even for me!

 

_Aria smiled and she went to sit in front of him._

 

\- Yeah, you need to make a few changes in your behavior. You need to become wiser and much calmer than you are. You lose focus and you lose your temper too quickly.

 

\- Having an amazingly beautiful Goddess pressing her breast against my arm while she leans her head on my shoulder has nothing to do with me losing focus, right?

 

\- Knnya…knnya…knnya… Yeah… but I still like when you say I’m beautiful.

 

_With a sudden flash, little Aria was in front of him again._

 

\- You are rather slow and a little stupid, right? I gave you two opportunities and you missed both. Well, I don’t know if you will ever get another chance. So, time to go, right?

 

_Before Seya could say anything, he was back in his room, completely naked and still dripping wet. He quickly dried himself up while mumbling._

 

\- She could at least dry me up before sending me here…

 

_And the voice of little Aria came from the direction of his bed._

 

\- Like if I was your personal maid, right? You are rather demanding for a mere mortal, aren’t you?

 

_Seya covered himself up and he scolded Aria._

 

\- Can’t you at least wait until I get dressed before appearing so suddenly like that?

 

\- What? I saw you naked many times over these past years! You don’t have anything different from the thousand of males that live in this world!

 

\- Well… maybe… but it doesn’t seem fair to me, I can’t see you naked every time I feel like it, why should you?

 

_Aria jumped to the floor and she approached him. She smiled and poked his chest with her little finger._

 

\- I get what you mean by that. Sorry, you lost two opportunities. No second chances. Go eat, before the Queen wakes up and she makes another ruckus.

 

_Aria slowly disappeared before a surprised Seya._

 

\- Did she just give me a chance to be with her and I blew it? It looked like that, but it could also be her messing with me again. If she wasn’t messing with me… maybe I’m more stupid than I thought!

 

_Seya got dressed, still puzzled with Aria. He went to the dining room and a smiling Maid brought bread, fruit, and tea for him. After eating and thinking about Aria for a while, he strongly shook his head, trying that his thoughts disappeared and he went in the direction of Ryn’s room. With the help of Gaya that worked as his map, he was able to find his friends' rooms and wake them up for breakfast. When he got to Queen Rohan’s room, he knocked. A sleepy female voice shouted but it then mumbled in a low voice._

 

\- Go away! Ouch… My head hurts…

 

\- My Queen, it’s Seya. Can I come in?

 

\- Yeah, I need some healing. My head is killing me. And this King in here is not any better.

 

_Gaya unlocked the door and Seya entered, facing a wobbling King and Queen. He quickly helped them and a few minutes later, they were seated on top of the bed, smiling at him. The Queen stretched her arms up and yawned._

 

\- Uuaaahhh… Much better, thanks. That was a weird night! I remember some pieces and bits, but not the full story.

 

_Gaya spoke, and she sounded annoyed._

 

\- …||… _For the Queen and the King of a country, you are very disrespectful towards your hosts! You were in a fight with the Dwarfs, you destroyed many tables and chairs in my beautiful Entertainment Room and you are saying that you don’t remember what you did? I had to lock you both inside this room, for you not to destroy anything more!_ …||…

 

_The Queen looked at the King and they were opening their mouths, remembering some parts of the events of the mess in which they participated. The Queen looked down, she was truly embarrassed._

 

\- You are right, Gaya. I apologize, I lost control because of so much drinking. I know I became a little crazy when I drink too much, that is why I avoid drinking. Yesterday, everything was so amazing that I drunk a bit too much, because of all the excitement.

 

_The King scratched his head while looking a little awkward._

 

\- Yes, I apologize as well. Things got a little out of control.

 

_Gaya was silent for a moment and then she spoke._

 

\- …||… _Apologies accepted, but try not to do anything like that again. If a bystander or a child arrived at the moment of the fight, they could get hurt because of your reckless behavior. And that I can’t allow, even if you two are Royalty. It would be against the First Law, I can’t allow life to come to harm! And also the Bushido Code, a Samurai must always protect and defend the innocent!_ …||…

 

_Seya nodded, while the Queen and the King were still feeling bad about what happened._

 

\- It’s better if you follow me to the dining room for breakfast, with some food in your stomachs, everything will look better.


	153. Report 132

_The Royal couple followed Seya while discussing what they remembered. Seya told them what Aria described to him, of the events of last night. They all agreed that it was better not repeating that, any time sooner._

_Along their way, they stopped in the Entertainment Room, where some servants were cleaning the room and the Dwarfs were restrained, imprisoned in Magic Crystal until their necks. After some apologizing, Gaya set them free and let them follow Seya for breakfast. When they arrived at the Dining Room, Seya went to sit near Ryn, waiting for his friends to finish so that they all could go to school. Ryn caressed his face._

 

\- Are you feeling better? Because last night was weird!

 

\- Yeah, Aria told me what happened and what I did. It seems that I’m also the reason why Lionelia looks so angry with Hina.

 

\- Yeah, she wasn’t expecting that Hina was so fast. It’s always the same, people tend to judge Hina by her looks and then they get in trouble. Lionelia will eventually forget it. Otherwise, she will be knocked out again, if she tries to pick a fight with Hina. Don’t worry, I already talked with her and warned that it was better for her health to not mess with Hina. She calmed down a little, but her pride is still hurt.

 

_Seya nodded and he looked at Zak that was staring at him with a serious face while eating._

 

\- Sorry, Zak, I got a little out of control and because of me, everything went down the drain.

 

\- Yeah, I know that I’m good looking and very kissable, but try to avoid repeating the same mistake, or Hina will take your head. And I’m not going to stop her, I don’t want to suffer the same fate.

 

_Everyone at the table laughed by hearing that, while Zak was looking like if he was talking serious. Even Hina choked with some bread and Lionelia coughed the tea that she was drinking, that came out from the nose and did a mess over her dress. In between the laughing, Hina apologized to Lionelia and received a forgiving hug. Seya got up and opened a Gateway directly into the back yard of the school._

 

\- I’m going ahead, I need to prepare some things for a special class. Don’t be late! My Queen and King, I bid you farewell.

 

_When the Gateway dissipated, John pours more tea in Heiji’s cup while smiling._

 

\- I don’t know about you guys, but even after having Gaya scolding us for all that mess, I had a lot of fun with that fight! Until yesterday, I never fought a Dwarf, those guys are tough! I punched the head of one while he was slapping Heiji and he didn’t even flinch! It looked like if I was just a bug, and I hit him hard!

 

_They started to laugh again, only to hear a very angry Gaya scolding them and warning that next time that they fought outside the Training Room and endangering the other residents, she would expel them. They made an effort to stop laughing and John apologized._

 

\- Sorry, Gaya, it was a little reckless what happened, but what can I say, it was also fun!

 

_While they started to laugh again, Gaya was mumbling inside their heads._

 

\- …||… _Strange Humans, making a mess and laughing after it. I thought I was the youngest of them, but they behave worst than me!_ …||…

 

_While everyone was still laughing because of Gaya, Seya was placing four big Light Crystals around the training field at school, to make his protective dome. After that, he made many rock walls of one meter tall on one side of the field, to be used as targets. He went to the other side at twenty meters distance, the same distance of the Examination Day, when he started school. Smiling, he threw into the air a Crystal with his Announcement Magic._

 

\- **‘Hello, students, Principal, and Teachers. For this morning Applications of Magic Class, I want to repeat the Magic Test that we all made on our Examination Day. I have everything prepared in the back yard. After that, the class will continue in the Auditorium. I hope that our kind Janitor can join us with his Phoenix birds, the field will for sure get some damage. As soon as everyone is here, we will start.’**

_The Crystal descended again and landed on his hand. It didn’t take long, for the arrival of some students. The Principal, Teacher Chris, and Teacher Fitz arrived along with his friends. Even the students from the 3rd-years rushed to get there and they quickly went near Seya, asking him to attend. Seya agreed, as long as they didn’t forget that it was a special class for the 2nd and the 1st-years._

_When the Janitor arrived, Seya noticed that there was a group of ten adult Phoenix birds and five little ones, following him. He went near them and the Phoenix made two lines, facing Seya. The Janitor smiled, while Seya was dumbfounded by so many Phoenix birds._

 

\- Hello, Milord. I was as surprised as you are now, the first time I saw them. I don’t know why, but over the past days, it started to arrive more Phoenix birds. I had to quickly make more open hens for the new ones. The terrace on top of the Auditorium is full with hens! And they more or less became our school mascots.

 

\- This is amazing… I thought there were only two or three in the entire world! I wonder why they chose to live here. Either the Goddess as something to do with this or one of your first Phoenix went in search of others and brought them here!

 

\- I don’t know, Milord, but here it’s only my first couple, their offspring and eight males. I have eight females hatching eggs. If I do everything right and nothing goes wrong, very soon we will have more Phoenix birds than space available for them to live!

 

\- Well, if needed, they can live in my mountain. There’s food and also plenty of free space in the Hill at the back. However, they can also chose to live anywhere in the world, I’m sure a lot of people will love to see these beautiful and intelligent birds living near them. Have you faced any kind of problem, with so many birds?

 

\- None what so ever, Milord. I already read the entire book that Milord gave me and I’m following the bits of advice in there. As you can see for yourself, their tail feathers are shining, as a sign of good health.

 

_Seya was kneeled, caressing the heads of two of the Phoenix._

 

\- Yes, I see what you mean. You are indeed doing an outstanding job. And considering that they were following you, they consider you as their friend.

 

\- I hope so. They are helping with everything about my job, either taking care of the horses or cleaning the fields, cutting or watering the grass or fixing some damages. I work alongside them, I don’t like to sit on a chair while they do all the work!

 

\- I see. Maybe because you treat them so well and respect them, it’s the main reason why they like you. I hope you guys can help afterward, we are going to have a very special and quite destructive class, we may need your help in fixing this field.

 

_The Phoenix birds made a deep bow, like if they were confirming. Seya smiled to the Janitor while still caressing the Phoenix._

 

\- Seems that they don’t mind helping. I really like these birds, I thought for all these years that I wouldn’t be able to see one so close, and now, there’s a bunch of them right here! I just want to hug them and squeeze them really tight!

 

_As soon as Seya said that, one of the Phoenix rested his head on Seya’s shoulder and surrounded Seya with his big wings in a sudden embrace. Seya hugged the Phoenix while caressing its feathers. Then, a lot of girls screamed, but one particular girl was screaming more than the others._

 

\- So beautiful!... Me too… I want a hug!...

 

_Ryn rushed to get near Seya, only to face a very angry Phoenix with his wings open, that stood between Seya and her. Seya smiled when Ryn suddenly stopped._

 

\- Careful Ryn, they may think that you want to attack me, running towards me like that!

 

\- But… I just want to hug them…

 

\- They are not a toy, dear Ryn. They are very intelligent and very proud. You must conquer them first so that they can accept you near them. Well, my beautiful Phoenix, let me start the class, you are too beautiful and distractive!

 

_Ryn turned around to get back to her place near Lionelia and Hina while pouting._

 

\- Not fair! I want a hug from those beautiful birds… Stupid Seya, even Magical Birds like him…

 

_Seya shook his head because he heard her mumbling. He went to the middle of the field and addressed the students._

 

\- Well, I need some volunteers to go to those Crystals around this field to activate the Light Dome, so that the damage that we are about to do, be contained.

 

_Four students run to the Crystals, and as soon as they activated them, the Dome surrounded the entire field. Seya waited for those students to return and continued._

\- Well, last time, we had a nasty being to practice with, but today, I want you to shoot those walls that are going to be our targets. When they are destroyed, I will make new ones. This will serve for you to see how much you have improved since you started to train your Magic Control. But it will not be as easy as you may think, I want that you use Earth, or Water, or Light, or Dark, or Fire to make a small marble. Or a Wind tornado. To do that, you need to concentrate your Magic as much as you can, into the shape of a small marble, but one so compressed that it may look solid. In the case of Earth Magic, the marble will be rock solid, but it has to be very strong. I want that you target those walls but instead of just hitting them, I want that you pierce those walls and that your marble stop on the light Dome behind. It’s very difficult to do that, but I want to see how many will be able to do it and how many will need more training.

 

_A lot of surprised voices were heard mixed with some that were screaming that it was impossible. Zak was silent, thinking. He gathered Magic in both hands, concentrated it and he quickly formed a shining rock marble in one hand and a small tornado, on the other hand, one that was turning so quickly that it really looked solid. He looked at it for a moment and he increased the compression of the Rock marble and the Wind tornado. Hina was looking at his hands, with her mouth wide open. Seya also noticed the increase of Zak’s Magic and he shouted._

 

\- Zak, since you are ready, do you mind being the first? And like that, redeem yourself of your poor and laughable performance in the Examination Day?

 

\- Yeah… don’t remind me of that one, that was really bad…

 

_Zak took one step forward, to face the targets. He chose one, threw the Rock marble by using Wind Magic to push it and right after, the little tornado, also pushed by Wind Magic._

 

_Puff! Puff! Bum! Bum!_

_As soon as those marbles hit the wall, there was just a muffled sound of them going through the walls and exiting at the back. And an explosion when they hit the Light Dome. Zak looked at the walls, looked at his own hands and when he faced Seya, gulped_.

 

\- This… is very dangerous… If I hit someone with these, I will kill him…

 

_Seya nodded while being completely serious._

 

\- Yes, you will. This exercise will also make you realize that you must be responsible and very careful with your Magic. Now you know that you are on a different level from every Mage in the world. Besides me, the Goddess, some Elfians and the Magical Races, no one can make that kind of Magical Attack. Now, who’s next? Let’s see if there are more dangerous Mages like Zak! Remember what I said, be very careful with your Magic. I think that after all the training that you have been doing, many of you will be able to do the same as Zak did. Or even more than him…

 

_For the next two hours, every student, the Teachers, and the Principal shoot against the targets. When the walls were destroyed, Seya cleaned the field of the debris by making them disappear inside his Compressed Dimension and he made new targets. As he suspected, Myra, Hina, Ryn, Lionelia, Duncan, John, and Heiji, were the ones that pierced the walls._

_Princess Heiji did even better, she turned one wall into a sieve, with the huge amount of small Fire marbles that she threw against it. The other students were able to completely destroy the wall at their first attempt, or pierce it just until the middle, without exiting at the back._

_The Principal gathered such a huge amount of Magic that he took a while to concentrate it. But when he managed to shrink it to the size of a ball and threw it, it pierced the wall and the explosion that it did against the Light Dome, was scary. He looked at Seya while looking surprised by what he did._

 

\- That’s… I can destroy a house or a city wall, with this! It’s… I need to be very careful from now on! If I get distracted, I can destroy the entire school!

 

_Seya nodded while tapping the Principal’s back._

 

\- Yes, but now that you realized how much stronger you got, you know that you need to keep practicing your Magic Control, for never losing the control of your Magic.

 

_While the Principal was slowly nodding his head and looking at his hands, the students continued. The ones that were only able to hit the targets without any kind of significant damage, where the guys and girls of the 3rd-years. When every student completed that training, Seya asked the Janitor to call the Phoenix to help on the fixing of the field, while some students went to turn off the Light Dome and bring the Crystals back to Seya. The students stopped for a while, admiring the Phoenix that were flying over the field, while making the debris going underground, covering the holes on the floor and making the grass grow again. When they finished, they landed near the Janitor and made a slight bow towards Seya that returned the bow._

 

\- Thank you, Phoenix. As always, an amazing demonstration of the use of Magic. Now, shall we all go to the Auditorium? I want to talk about something and make a final speech about what you did.

 

_Seya opened a big Gateway, directly into the middle of the Auditorium, crossed it, and invited everyone to follow him._

 

\- I know, it’s stupid to use this Magic just to save some steps, but we don’t have much time before lunch. Come and have a seat. Or stand, if there are not enough seats for everyone.

 

_Seya waited for the Teachers, the Principal and the students to cross the Gateway, waved at the Janitor and the Phoenix and dispersed the Gateway. He then smiled and address the students gathered in the Auditorium._

 

\- Well, I hope that you all realized how much stronger you became since you entered this school. As for the 3rd-years, I think you got the proof of what can be accomplished by training your Magic control. It’s a pity that you annoyed me so much in the beginning, you could be much stronger than you are now. But not all is lost, you know what you must do to reach this kind of level, it’s up to you to get there. As for everyone else, I’m glad that you spent so much time on your training. If you remember what you did at the Examination Day, you can compare it with what you just did. Well, in Zak’s case it’s easy, everyone here remembers!

 

_A lot of laughing resonated in the Auditorium while Zak was looking down, feeling awkward and Hina was boiling in anger because of Seya’s mockery. But before she could say anything, he continued._

 

\- And today, you all saw what he did. That guy was able through his hard work, to achieve such a level that would shame the Royal Mages or those rude old Mages of the Institute of Magic, supposedly, the strongest Mages in this Kingdom. And if no one noticed, he didn’t use a chant, not even a short one. Doing such a Magic Attack without a chant, with two different Attributes and so powerful ones, would easily defeat any Mage in this world. What I’m saying, even some Dragonoids, Fairies or Mermaids would get a lot of trouble, fighting him! Hina, don’t you dare to let him escape, I’m sure there will be a lot of girls trying to grab him! Zak, for a guy that wanted to punch me on the first day when we bumped against each other outside the schools' gate, you became an amazing Mage!

 

_Seya smiled and clapped his hands for a while, congratulating Zak. Soon, every student joined him, clapping and cheering for Zak. He became bright red while Hina was quickly wiping her tears. That sudden water on her eyes wasn’t allowing her to see Zak properly._

_Seya stopped and waited for a while, for the students to calm down._

 

\- As for everyone else, some of you didn’t chant, others used a short chant and many still used a chant. Remember, a chant is only for helping your concentration and the correct visualization of what you want to do, it’s not needed if you train your Magic Control. And now, I have homework for you.

 

_Seya threw a Dark wall of Compressed Dimension to the middle of the Auditorium and a huge pile of his special binoculars appeared._

 

\- I have here one binocular for each of you. If you touch one of the small Crystals that are along one of its sides, you can increase the magnification of what you want to see through it. Use it to look to a Magic Crystal, analyze its composition and the way that composition is connected. Then, use Earth Magic to replicate the exact composition that you saw and the connections in one solid rock, to make a new Magical Crystal. Don’t forget to infuse some Magic while you are making it, or it will only be a normal crystal. With this binocular, you don’t need to use all the steps to make a Magic Crystal and you can do it all alone.


	154. Report 133

_A lot of surprised shouts and yells reached Seya, coming from his surprised and somewhat dumbfounded students._

 

\- No way… Impossible… How can we do it…

 

_Seya grabbed two binoculars from the pile._

 

\- Strange to hear everyone saying that. You said something similar when I explained here how to make a Magic Crystal and now, most of you are making them. Arys and Duncan, do you mind coming here and do a small demonstration?

 

_Arys approached Duncan’s hear and she whispered something. Duncan nodded while holding laughter and they rush to the middle of the Auditorium, near Seya. He went to the side to give them some space while Arys and Duncan began to gather their Magic. Arys started to make a two meters tall menhir made of rock while Duncan made a fifty-centimeter one, near it. They quickly shaped them. The tall one was starting to look like Arys, in a defiant pose, looking down to the other menhir with her rock hands on her waist. Duncan made one statue that looked like Seya, with his hands trying to reach Arys rocky dress, as if he was begging for something._

_With that, everyone in the Auditorium starts to talk among them, blown away by such craftsmanship demonstration._

 

\- No way… it’s Teacher Seya… so many details…

 

_They approached the binocular to one eye while pressing in quick succession the Crystals on it. With Arys Earth Magic and Duncan Earth Crystal, both statues quickly turned from the bottom to the top into Magic Crystal, under the surprised eyes of everyone else._

_When they finished it, they placed the binoculars on the pile with the others and went to their place as if nothing had happened while holding their laughter._

_After the initial shock passed, the students noticed the funny statues that were in front of them and they all burst into laughter. Seya approached the statues and while looking at the little one, he laughed._

 

\- Ahahahah! This is so cool! Arys, do you mind if I keep this little guy? He will look so funny in my room! That RabbitKind girl statue you can keep it, I don’t want something that ugly!

 

_Arys stuck her tongue out while Duncan was grinning._

 

\- Blargh! It doesn’t matter if you don’t like, I never said that one was for you!

 

_Seya opened a Compressed Dimension to store his statue and he waited for everyone to calm down._

 

\- Well, since everyone has already wiped their tears of so much laughter, do you understand how this can be done? I know it’s difficult, but let’s see who will be the first to achieve this, ok? With this, class dismissed. Don’t forget to grab one binocular, on your way out.

 

_There was a stamped of students, to get the binocular. The Principal was looking through it to the hair on his arm and Teacher Fitz was looking at Ryn’s hair. A lot of shouts, laughter, and questions about how that binocular was made were surrounding Seya, making it impossible for him to leave. He spent a few moments, explaining what was the internal composition of the binocular and how the Magical Program in each Crystal was able to achieve that magnification._

_With all the questioning and doubts, they all got late for lunch and eventually, to the afternoon class. Seya kissed Ryn and Lionelia when they left to Potions Class and he returned to Gaya, straight to his laboratory. He spent the rest of the day making some drawings of future things that he wanted to make, ideas, and improvements to things that already existed. Leaving his room only at dinner time and returning as soon as he finished, even with Ryn and Lionelia begging him to play with them in the Entertainment Room with the games inside the box of ‘Heiji’s Favourites’. But he couldn’t relax, he had to prepare his thoughts and speech for when he was going to address the Kings of every Kingdom and representatives of the Human Conclave and of every Magic Race, as the Great Sage of that era. That speech was important because he wanted to describe what he wanted to do to the Demonoid Island and how their help will be important. When he finished the first draft of his speech and was revising it, Ryn’s voice came from his Communication Crystal._

 

\- ‘Seya, are you there? Are you alone?’

 

\- Yes, Ryn, I’m here and completely alone. I’m almost finishing writing some things. What’s the matter?

 

\- ‘Gateway open!’

 

\- Not answering, immediately open one… ‘Gateway authorized!’ Well, that’s a first!

 

_Ryn crossed the Gateway, with her naked body reflecting the sunlight that was coming from the Crystal on the ceiling, and she seated on the edge of Seya’s bed. She slowly crossed her legs, rested her hands on the bed, and leaned back. She tilted her head sideways and smiled._

 

\- Well, you still own me a Flow Connection, considering that you did it with Lionelia some years ago and never with me.

 

_Seya gulped, that pose remembered of an old ‘femme fatale’ in an old movie back on Earth. He went near her while quickly getting rid of his clothes and seated at her side. He held her hand and closed his eyes._

\- Close your eyes, gather you Magic and make your Magic Flow go to my hand while I do the same as we did in the making of Gaya. Let your Flow intertwine with mine, your thoughts will be my thoughts, my feelings will be your feelings. Like that, we will slowly become one being and I promise that this night will be amazing.

 

_Ryn was following his guidance, and as soon as she felt her own hand in Seya’s hand but as if she was he, she knew that they were connected. They started to breathe at the same time, their thoughts and sensations became one, and their feelings were stronger than ever. They spoke at the same time as if they were one person._

 

\- This is an amazing sensation, but it will become even better and stronger as we immerse deeply into each other, becoming more and more like a single being. We will feel the same thing but increased by two because now we feel not only our separated bodies but also the other one, but as if it was the same body. The sensations, the sensibility, and the excitement increases, and of course, the pleasure…

 

…

 

  * **_Special Note - Stopping the report for this evening!_**



 

…

 

_In the morning, Ryn was soundly asleep, completely exhausted from what happened during the night. Seya slowly woke up, he too was dead tired._

 

\- So tired… it’s like I didn’t sleep… well, we didn’t, actually…

 

_Ryn heard him mumble and she felt him moving, trying to get up. She grabbed Seya, to stop him from leaving. Ryn’s voice came out a little hoarse._

 

\- Not so fast… I need some Healing Magic, I can’t move… I’m so sleepy… and tired…

 

\- Yeah, me too. But I didn’t hear you complain during the night!

 

\- I’m not complaining… I just want Healing Magic… to do it again… and again… and again…

 

\- That’s a bit too much, no?

 

\- You cannot do it… weakling… I need a new boyfriend… one that doesn’t goes down so easily…

 

\- Who said I couldn’t do it? Let me just take care of me first… like this… now some Healing Magic for you… All done. Ready for the next round? And for the following ones? What about school?

 

\- Shut up and concentrate on the Flow Connection, I’m going to school after lunch. We have all morning for ourselves. Or better yet, the entire morning is for me! Obey and don’t you question my orders!

 

\- Yes, Milady!

 

\- This will be so much fun… Heheheheh!

 

…

 

  * **_Special Note - Stopping the report for this morning!_**



 

…

 

_In the Dining Room, Ryn and Seya were finishing having lunch. From time to time, Ryn was looking at him and smiling. After so much fun during the night and the entire morning, she was feeling so happy that she almost could not contain herself, she was caressing his right leg under the table with her feet, trying to make him change his mind about sending her to school instead of getting back to their room. But Seya always slapped her feet every time he caught it on time, he warned her that she had to go to school to learn and he had some work to finish. She was too much of a distraction and he still had some things to prepare for one very important meeting._

_When they parted in the Meeting Room, Ryn made one last attempt to seduce him, by kissing him while hugging him very tight, only to get her lower lip bitten._

 

\- Ouch! You meanie! I just want a kiss before going!

 

\- No, you want to make me change my mind! Go away, you crazy woman! Let me work, I have many things to take care and I wasn’t able to do anything so far!

 

_He opened a Gateway into the School’s cafeteria and he pushed her through it. She was trying to escape but even with her agility and strength, he still managed to make her cross._

_When the Gateway started to disperse, a very angry Lionelia shouted._

 

\- Come here, you! Explain very well to me what you did all morning! And if I don’t like your explanation or you try to hide something from me, get ready for a beating!

 

_Fortunately, Lionelia didn’t have time to say anything to him, but judging by the tone of her voice and from the awkward look on Ryn’s face, she was going to have a lot of trouble explaining what happened._

_Seya quickly went to his laboratory again, to finish his speech after telling to his shadow, Myko, that he had work to do and didn’t want any kind of interruptions. Myko went in the direction of the Entertainment Room, to see if everything was peaceful amongst the people that were playing in there. Eventually, he would play as well, while looking around._

_Little Aria was in Seya’s laboratory, seated on a chair and reading the paper with Seya’s speech._

 

\- Yeah, you more or less explain everything in here. You just didn’t put what you do afterward if it works or if you fail.

 

_Seya sits on the nearest chair and snorts._

 

\- Always with the difficult questions… If it works, this world will be free of those dangerous things and it will prosper faster, without the endless killings amongst the LizardKind and the Mermaids. Even the Fairies and the Dragonoids will prosper because they will not need to be always on alert instead of using their time and efforts to learn or create new things.

 

\- With too much free time, other problems might arise. They can breed more frequently, instead of only breeding to substitute their fallen comrades. Like that, there will be an increase in the number of individuals of the Magical Races, they will need more food and territory, and that can start some friction with the other Races.

 

\- That could happen, but then phase two of my plan starts.

 

\- Phase two? What are you scheming?

 

\- Nothing much, just thinking about a solution for that scenario. But if I fail on achieving my plan for the Demonoids Island, I am preparing for someone to try again, in a few years. My friends and the students at my school are becoming stronger. If this time it doesn’t work or if I die, in some years, they can try. If they fail again, you will need to continue protecting this world. Maybe the next Great Sage can do it.

 

\- Seems that you thought about everything… except the part that I don’t want for you to die. I will do what I always did for these past Millennia and like that, you can continue on living and create more things to help my people.

 

\- Well, I told you before, I don’t want that you die. Trust me, everything will work out just fine.

 

\- I can’t make you change up your mind, can I?

 

\- No, not really. Now, go away, I still need to check if I am missing something on that speech. And I need to make some drawings, I remembered some things that the children at your school will love. A big playground with slides, swings, rope bridges, and shelters.

 

_Aria clapped her hands while smiling._

 

\- I know those! They are so fun! Ok, I will let you work on that, I want to check some things, I can’t be so carefree like I’m being over these past days! I am becoming a lazy Goddess! Knnya… knnya… knnya…

 

_When Aria disappeared, Seya returned to his speech to improve it and to fix some explanations._

_While Seya was working, Gabryel, the Left Hand of the Gods, arrived at the Council of the Gods. He entered the blank infinite space that was accessible to him by dissipating from the Ariansyl World and reappearing there. As usual, there was only white surrounding him. It did not matter to where he looked, there was white everywhere. No walls, floor or ceiling, only white. He waited for his presence to be noted, even while he was still anxious and nervous because of what happened to him during his mission. Time passes without him realizing if it was either years, seconds, months or centuries, he could never find out how much time went by every time he went there because time, space or matter, didn’t exist or at least, it didn’t seem important among all that whiteness. Then, a choir of voices came from everywhere, like if all the Gods were speaking at the same time or if they were the same existence._

 

\- So, Gabryel, what are your conclusions about that being that Goddess Aria brought to the Ariansyl world?

 

\- Well, his actions and creations are like a tidal wave in that world. But everything is in my Report that I sent moments ago.

 

\- Yes, we saw it and there were some surprising revelations. You told anyone about what you found out?

 

\- No, no one.

 

\- Not even to Goddess Aria? Because if she is as compromised as you say in your Report, she could intervene and create a dangerous situation.

 

\- If I told her what I found out, I would not be here, because she would for sure erase me from existence to hide my findings and solve the problem all alone, despite the consequences that could arise from that.

 

\- Yes, we also think that could happen. Examiner Tilia, we know that you are here for gathering as much information as you can to include in your daily Report about that being activities, but what we are discussing here cannot leave this place. Things must follow its course, and Goddess Aria must assume her responsibilities if anything goes wrong because she was the one to choose that being.

 

_From behind Gabryel, came the voice of Examiner Tilia, but when he turned around, no one was there._

 

\- I respect your decision but you are all wrong, as you were in my case, not warning me previously about the devouring Race in my world. I will not leak any information to Aria or Seya, but if anything goes wrong, I will intervene and help them. The other beings in the Ariansyl world do not deserve to pay for Seya or Aria’s mistakes.

 

_Surprisingly, Gabryel raised his right arm and supported that announcement._

 

\- Yes, me too. I spent just a few days in that world but the beings living there, deserve any help that they can get. And that Seya, even if I never spoke with him, I admire him. Everything that he does in that world, it’s only to help others. That crazy plan of his is mostly because of his love for Aria. I’m almost sure that if he just wanted to help the beings living in the Ariansyl world, he would devise another plan to deal with the Demonoids Race, but because he loves Aria so much, he wants to solve that problem permanently, so that she doesn’t need to sacrifice her little girl form to contain the Demonoids on that Island. Despite the fact that he’s doing wrongly, for these past years. Well, this is not the only reason, actually, I got a liking on Gaya, the Magical Mountain. A very interesting and funny Magical Being. I want to see what she becomes, with the passage of time.

 

_For a moment, an hour or a century, complete silence. Gabryel waited, and waited, and waited… Then, the same choir of voices spoke._

 

\- Very well, we will let you two decide what to do if things turn to the worst. With the obvious responsibilities and punishment that could come from your actions on that matter.

 

_Examiner Tilia laughed._

 

\- Ahahah! Yeah, right, like the punishment you gave to Examiner Araban that created those disgusting beings, abandoned his world, and concealed from the Council what he did. Seya gave him a better punishment than you!

 

_The voice answered, and Gabryel could feel anger behind it._

 

\- Mocking the Council is never a good decision. To be turned into an Examiner it’s not the worst punishment that we can use.

 

\- Yeah, right, considering the light punishment that you all gave to Araban, I wonder what would be the punishment for a small mockery. Maybe I get a time-out? Or no supper?

 

\- Even after our warning, you continue on that line…

 

\- Yeah, I am still mad with you because of what you did, or better yet, what you did not do, to warn me about my world and the way you punished such a stupid act from Araban. You could all learn with Seya, he is quite fair but he never leaves an evil being without a close watch or alive for long.

 

\- And those actions can have dangerous repercussions in the future. Like Gabryel’s Report shows.

 

\- Maybe, but I’m sure that he will find out in time and as usual, he’s going to solve it permanently. Can you all say the same thing, considering your past actions over all these last Millennia? Maybe being Gods for all this time made you too lenient and too forgiving over beings that do not deserve your kindness.

 

\- That is what means to be a God, the kindness and forgiveness come with the job…

 

\- I used to think that way until I saw my beautiful people being eaten in front of me. Aria is having the same problem, but in her case, it was Araban that created that mess. And she is sacrificing herself every 1.000 years to save her people. Without your help…

 

_Silence. Complete and overwhelming silence. When Gabryel was starting to think that the meeting was over and he could leave, the choir of voices spoke._

\- What do you suggest that we do on this matter, Examiner Tilia? You for sure know that we can’t directly intervene in the world of another God. And we can’t warn them too.

 

\- Well, knowing Seya as I do, he will figure out a way to deal with those things, even without knowing what Investigator Gabryel found out. I think that when he wins or if he dies, you could grant him a request. Maybe he has a strange idea for the future of the Ariansyl world or he asks to come here, to beat you up. Probably he will choose that last part, he truly hates this Council for not helping Aria.

 

\- Judging from your Reports, he will probably decide to come here to annoy us… It will be funny, actually. It has been a long time that a being came here, angry with us. Yes, we can grant him a request or a hearing in here if that will be his wish. Investigator Gabryel, your work is done. You may leave until we need you again.

 

_Gabryel thought for a while and he decided to take his chances._

 

\- Can I return to the Ariansyl world? I want to talk with Gaya again, that Magical Mountain is funny. And I still need to ask for forgiveness to Goddess Aria, she was mad with me, last time we met. I surprised her while she was having a bath and she hated that. By being there, I can also continue on watching up close what will be the next developments, I am rather curious.

 

\- Very well, you may do as you see fit, as long as you let things follow their course.

 

\- Thank you very much. Examiner Tilia, can I accompany you?

 

\- No, I like to travel alone. Besides your character, I really hate your line of work. I don’t want to be near you more than I was, up until now.

 

_Gabryel pretended to be shocked._

 

\- So cold…


	155. Side Story: Report on Seya in the Ariansyl World, by Investigator Gabryel

Over the past years, Seya’s influence in the Ariansyl world has exponentially increased. Instead of only influencing the people in the little village where he was born, he started to influence the Human Kingdom of Rohan.

He created some equipment to help increase the production and the harvest of food and taught to others new methods and ways for improvement of the land.

On his new lands, granted to him because he was able to stop a global war with no casualties what so ever, the people are evolving and improving at an astonishing speed. They are making some of Seya’s creations and selling throughout the entire Ariansyl World.

Seya started a social revolution by changing the mentalities of the Humans that lived in the lands that used to be called the Empire. His actions are still shacking those Humans and in a few years, there will be some innovations coming from them, for sure.

He even managed to help with the integration of the LizardKind, by developing a way for them to communicate with the other Races and by creating a new Magic for people to travel, using an instantaneous and Magical passage. With those two innovations, the LizardKind Race is interacting more with the other Races while every people in the Ariansyl world is benefiting and seeing their lives improved by every Seya’s innovations.

He was even able to make a Magical Wall that slows down and in the case of the small ones, stops the Demonoids, before they can invade the LizardKind territories, giving plenty of time for the LizardKind Border Guards to kill them.

 

My Report could finish here, but then I found a few things that were too weird.

 

One:

On my first encounter with the Goddess Aria, I had the feeling that she cared more about Seya than any other being in her world. Maybe I was wrong or maybe it was because she had high expectations from him, but after watching in hiding some of their interactions or talking with some people that live inside his Magical Mountain, I’m almost sure that the Goddess likes him in a romantic way. She has every right to have a more intimate relationship with anyone that she feels like it, but by choosing him, she could lose her impartialness and be persuaded into helping him instead of watching from afar, as she should be doing.

As an example, there is Gaya, the Magical Mountain. Seya and his friends turned a solid rock mountain into a flying Magical Crystal. When Seya asked the Goddess to grant life to that mountain, she agreed to it. That was the first time, according to my investigation, that she created a Magical Being upon request and it may prove without a doubt that Seya has a strong influence on the actions of Goddess Aria.

 

Two:

Seya has punished his previous Examiner, the Examiner Araban, that was following him since birth in the Ariansyl world. Seya found out that Araban was, in fact, an old pervert, preferring to watch his mother and his aunt, when they were naked or sleeping, incurring in some weird actions as touching them in private places during the night or licking them, instead of just making Reports of Seya’s actions. He was punished by being sent by Seya to the Demonoids Island, where his Magic was absorbed and he was eaten. Despite being a proper punishment, it had an unexpected side effect that I discovered later on.

 

Three:

The Emperor of the Human Empire got news that a Great Sage could be living in the Kingdom of Rohan because of their recorded History and by some rumors of powerful young students that entered this year in the Magic and Knight School of the Kingdom of Rohan. That was the main reason why the Empire suddenly decided to attack the Elfian Kingdom, in a clear attempt to reach the Kingdom of Rohan to kill or kidnap that suspected Great Sage before he could become too powerful. The other reason is sinister than I could ever imagine. It also explains why slowly and so unexpectedly, some Humans of the Empire change their ways and are prone to greed, evil and weird reactions, like if they were being influenced by someone or something.

 

Four:

This sinister reason also explains why so many RabbitKind and Half-Breed RabbitKind are slowly becoming more violent and prone to sudden mood changes and over-reactions, making them sometimes forgetting their meditation training and their kind behavior with weird reactions, like if they were being influenced by someone or something.

 

Five:

Seya condemns to the death a group of traitors that orchestrated an assassination attempted of the Royal Family of the Human Kingdom of Rohan, during Seya’s birthday party. He sent them to the Demonoids Island where they were eaten while the people at the party watched, as a warning to what would happen to anyone that tried the same thing in the future. Again, despite being a proper punishment, it had also an unexpected side effect that I also discovered later on.

 

Six:

The Mermaid Ariel, a member of a Magical Race created by the Goddess Aria to balance the Ariansyl world with Magic, some years ago ordered the killing of the young Princess Heiji, the heir to the throne of the Human Kingdom of Rohan because of a misunderstanding. Following the orders of that child Princess, Seya killed fifteen Mermaids by beheading them and throwing their decapitated heads at Ariel’s feet. That trauma of seeing her friends being killed in front of her and Seya accusing her of causing their death, along with her fragile mind that over the years was becoming worst, turned her into a resentful being that completely forgot her natural kindness and blind loyalty to the Goddess. It even made her forget the Mermaid Vow of always obey and help every Great Sage that appeared. She immediately recognized Seya as the Great Sage of this Era, but her weak mind and resentfulness, made her search for allies to help her kill him. In time, she found the Rohan traitors and helped with their plan. The Goddess turned her into a baby and ordered her mother, Queen Athena to raise her again so that she had a second chance when her plan failed during Seya’s birthday.

 

Upon gathering all the information that I could and thinking about these events that separately didn’t alarm the Goddess, but together, show without a doubt that something strange is happening in the Demonoids Island, I went there to investigate. The following is a description of those events.

 

…

 

I used my Magic to transport me and I reappeared in a deep valley, surrounded by huge peaks.

Suddenly, I heard a screech on my right side. Before I turn around, a dark tentacle restrained me. I knew it immediately, a Human that was on Seya’s birthday party described it to me. It was a Demonoid tentacle and he was going to absorb my Magic and eat me. This ugly thing doesn’t know who he was facing, for sure. I pulled my right arm up and I grabbed one dark and slimy tentacle. When I was about to squash it, he suddenly let me go. I looked at the dark and drooling thing and he did the strangest thing. He points with a tentacle to me and then, to an open cave at my right side. He nods that drooling head and points at the cave again. He was inviting me to go in there. For all the information that I got, Demonoids are beings without a conscience, intelligence, or purpose. What moves them are the basic instincts to feed, grow bigger and breed. Only those three things. But that one was acting differently and that made me curious, so, I went to that cave. In the entrance, there was a small Demonoid just standing there, as if he was a guard, waiting for me. He too uses a tentacle to point at me and at the long and descending tunnel that goes deep underground. He starts to crawl along the dark tunnel by using his small body tentacles. Since he was also dark, as soon as he turns around and I stop seeing those reddish eyes, it’s like if he turned invisible. So, I used Fire Magic in my hand to see where I was going.

After almost an hour of following that slow and crawling ugly drooling thing, we reached a huge cave. The ceiling was so high that I tried to increase my Fire Magic to see the top. When I was looking up, I felt something weird inside my head, it was like a hitch. I sensed something lurking in the shadows, so, I turned my Fire in that direction and there it was, a huge and greyish Demonoid, looking at me with those strange red eyes. Then I started to hear a voice inside my head.

 

\- …||… _You strange. You no normal being. You Gods minion._ …||…

 

I started to think that it was better to talk with that thing, it may have the answers that I seek. I also needed to gain more time to find a way to escape, that situation was too dangerous for my taste.

 

\- Yes, but you are not a normal Demonoid. You seem intelligent and even your color is different from the others.

 

\- …||… _Me one of the first. Me one father and one mother of Demonoid._ …||…

 

\- One? Do you mean that there are more like you?

 

\- …||… _Yes. Me one of ten father and mother of Demonoid. Me Demonoid Thinker. Others have positions different_ …||…

 

\- That means that you are the brain. Can you control the other Demonoids? Because they are wild and not so intelligent and I can’t talk to them like I’m doing with you.

 

\- …||… _Yes. Others like minions. Extensions of me. Obeys and follows._ …||…

 

\- I see… So you guys work as a hive and you and the other nine father and mother are like their brain.

 

\- …||… _No. Me brain. Other nine position different._ …||…

 

\- Very strange. What are the positions of the others?

 

\- …||… _One is Dark Magic Controller. Others secret_ …||…

 

\- Dark Magic Controller? You mean, one is a Demonoid that can use Dark Magic? I thought all of you could use that Attribute.

 

\- …||… _Not that. Dark Magic Controller. Controls weak mind beings. In all world_ …||…

 

\- Wait… you are saying that one of you can control other beings with weak minds?

 

\- …||… _Not control. Guide. Change mind with time. Slowly. Careful. Not found_ …||…

 

\- That’s a surprise. That means that…

 

\- …||… _Yes. Me saw you memories. Dark Magic Controller reason of events. You notice_. …||…

 

\- But since when can you do that? I thought you were contained under all these barriers!

 

\- …||… _Father Araban appeared. Demonoid eat. Demonoid absorb memories. Demonoid absorb many Magic. Demonoid evolve. Demonoid learn._ …||…

 

\- You evolved by eating Examiner Araban? What about all the Mermaids and the LizardKind that were eaten over these past Millennia?

 

\- …||… _Food. No Demonoid change. Change after Father Araban. Learn Great Sage History. Identify Great Sage. Start defense plan. Demonoid connect to Magic Flow. Demonoid connect weak mind beings. Control Emperor. Control Empire Humans. Control Mermaid. Control Rohan traitors. Control Human Conclave traitors._ …||…

 

\- And… after you ate those traitors from the Kingdom of Rohan? Did you evolve again?

 

\- …||… _No. Learn. Make plans. Prepare for Great Sage. Test control RabbitKind. RabbitKind immune. Try control Great Sage. Too strong, control slow. No time before battle to full control_ …||…

 

\- I see… and what you all want to do from now on?

 

\- …||… _Me learn. Demonoid living Race. Live right. Gods no interfere. Demonoid evolve. Demonoids free. Demonoids eat all. Demonoids only world beings._ …||…

 

\- If you eat every living being, your food will end.

 

\- …||… _Eat weak Demonoids. Eat all World Magic. Evolve after. Eat Goddess. Evolve. Future unknown. Deliver message. Gods no interfere._ …||…

 

\- Yes, I will deliver your message to the Gods. But you know, if you manage to eat the Goddess and evolve and after that, you threaten other Worlds, the Gods will stop you.

 

\- …||… _No. Learn Father Araban. Gods not allowed. Gods kind. Gods forgive. Even Demonoid eat all worlds. Gods forgive. Weak spot of Gods._ …||…

 

\- I see your point, but I think you are wrong because the Gods are kind and forgiven, but they also punish when the situation demands it.

 

\- …||… _Demonoid no fault. Born to eat. Evolve. Demonoid think. Demonoid dream. Demonoid deserves live._ …||…

 

\- I think I understand. This is a tricky situation, alright. Ok, I need to go to complete my Report and deliver your message.

 

\- …||… _Not allowed. Deliver message. Demonoid eat. Learn._ …||…

 

\- Yeah, right, like if I would stay quiet, deliver your message, and wait here to be eaten!

 

I quickly jumped to the side to escape one of his sudden tentacles. I threw a Fireball to the eyes of that ugly thing, Wind Slash on every tentacle because I know they have hard skin, so I needed to aim precisely at the interjections of the tentacles and the body. The first tentacle falls, the others soon follow that one. Immediately after the last tentacle, I threw some Fire Spears at those eyes to pierce that ugly and disgusting head. It seems dead but I thought it was better to completely vaporize that thing before another Demonoid eats the remains and becomes like him. So, more Fire Magic to the dead body and the tentacles. More heat to burn him completely. The temperature inside that cave was getting unbearable. Fortunately, I am way more resilient than those ugly things. Some gushes of wind to clear the path around me and to confirm that not even a small particle was left. I heard noise around me, I was surrounded. So, a quick and swift getaway to the surface.

I reappeared near the Demonoid that I encountered when I arrived but this time, he seems lost without his guide. I thought it was better to kill that thing before leaving and that guard too. I didn’t want to leave any memories about me that those things could share among them.

 

…

 

With what I discovered in the Demonoids Island, I got the proof that Seya’s actions while unknown to him, turned a once violent and aggressive being into an intelligent, and dangerous one. They even have some that evolved and became specialized in some departments. If one is able to control all the Demonoids and another one is able to influence the mind of another being by connecting to the Flow of the World and like that, cause all the strange events that I found, I wonder what the other evolved Demonoid are able to do.

I recommend the Council of the Gods to follow the future events in the Ariansyl world very closely, to prevent the dangerous plan that the Demonoid Thinker revealed to me.


	156. Report 134

_While Gabryel and Tilia were meeting the Council of the Gods, Seya worked in his drawings. In fact, he continued on working non-stop for the following days, almost in auto-mode like Gaya. He didn’t even leave to sleep, he just made a bed in there. Myko brought food and drink, he never failed on making sure that Seya was well fed, always staying next to him until he finished easting. Sometimes, annoying him so much that the only way for Seya to get rid of him, was eating and drinking everything that he brought._

_Ryn or Lionelia would come to try to persuade him to come to bed with one of them, but he refused every single time._

_Princess Heiji and the rest of his friends tried to make him join them in the Entertainment Room, but even like that, he didn’t budge._

_Little Aria came to him a few times, and not even her grown-up form, completely naked and caressing the back of Seya’s head with her breasts, made him drop his work. The only thing that Little Aria was able to do, was getting a lecture from him._

_-_ Instead of annoying me so much, you could warn the Elder Dragonoids and every Queen of the Magical Races that in four days from now, I want to make a meeting in the Dragonoids Meeting Cave, to explain my plan and ask for their help.

 

_Little Aria frowned._

 

\- You really like to use me as your messenger pigeon… At least can you explain to me what are all these drawings that you are doing and that list of things to do on that board over there?

 

\- These drawings are things that can help your people in the future. It is for me or someone else that comes after me, to do it. That list, it’s my predictions of what will be needed, so that this world evolves even more. For that, we need more people, which mean that you must let more babies to be born. With the increase of the population, that list will be needed.

 

\- Or I can let the number of people maintain as they are…

 

\- And like that, stop them from growing, learning and evolving… That doesn’t sound like a good idea, right?

 

\- Yeah… But why are you in such a hurry to do all this?

 

\- I don’t know why, but lately, I’m feeling a tingling inside my head every time I go to sleep. It’s weird but it led me to think that during my attack to the Demonoid Island, a lot of things can go wrong. If I die, I want to make sure that I leave enough guidance and ideas for my friends or the future Great Sage.

 

_Little Aria made a very serious face._

 

\- I see… Well, maybe it was best if you made sure to leave some offspring if that happens. You have Ryn and Lionelia that you can talk to and decide about that. And also Talya, Attina, and a bunch of Fairies and Mermaids, willing to have your baby.

 

\- Yeah, I need to talk with those two… But there is a lot of work to do, I don’t have time to help them with a baby. I have three years for Gaya to gather all the Magic that she can and my students need to learn how to transform a solid rock into a Magic Crystal so that they can help in my plan if needed, but the time for all this will be short.

 

_Aria looked at the nearest wall, avoiding Seya’s look._

 

\- Well, about that… Some days ago I got a visit from Gabryel, the Investigator. He was sent by the Council of the Gods to evaluate what your actions are doing to the people in this world.

 

\- Nice, another pervert voyeur…

 

\- He is just annoying, not pervert. Just your average Casanova, always trying to seduce every female that he gets a liking, no matter the Race. But his sudden visit had an interesting side effect. Hearing me surprised and screaming at him for invading my room while I was in the Jacuzzi, made Gaya think that I was in danger. She restrained him and absorbed all his Magic. He fainted after some time trying to hold it, and Gaya is now completely full of Magic. That means that you don’t need to wait three years.

 

\- That’s… is Gaya in trouble with the Council?

 

\- No, that guy thought it was amazing the way that Gaya defeated him so easily and he comes from time to time, to talk to her. I think they became friends!

\- So, I don’t have as much time as I thought, for these drawings and my list for the future.

 

\- How come? You don’t need to go right now, you can wait three years like you planned to!

 

\- Considering that now I don’t need to, I’m going to change my schedule. So, enough interruptions, I need to work!

 

_Seya gave a quick kiss on Aria’s forehead and he went back to his drawings. Aria bitted her lower lip, she was more worried than she wanted to be. She slowly vanished, leaving him alone for the next days, while she was passing his message to the Elder Dragonoids, the Mermaids, and the Fairies while making sure that her barriers around the Demonoid Island were still strong._

_Seya spent the next days, continuing on his work. Eventually, Gaya warned him that tomorrow morning, was the Meeting in the Dragonoids Island. Seya placed all his drawings on top of a table and he made the final note in his list on the board._

_When he got out of his Laboratory, he went in the direction of the Dining Room because it was almost time for dinner. When he was walking while in deep thoughts, Hina’s voice came from his Communicator Crystal._

 

\- ’ _Seya, are you there? It’s Hina! I need your help!_ ’

 

\- I’m here, what can I do for you?

 

\- ‘ _Can you make an entrance in Gaya with the opening of the size of two carriages? And with enough space in a cave? We need a place to land!_ ’

 

\- Land what? What are you up to?

 

\- ‘ _To land my Flying Carriage, of course! What else? I finally finished it and I’m arriving with the others on these two carriages!_ ’

 

\- You did what? I need to see that! Give me some minutes and I will take care of the landing zone!

 

\- ‘ _Don’t take too long, if my calculations are correct, we will be there in ten minutes!_ ’

 

_Seya opened a Gateway to the Control Room and he quickly picked up a binocular while running to a window, under the curious gaze of Queen Titania and Master Aku Kiro. He rushed from one window to the other and from the southern window he saw two shadows in a distance. Using the binocular, he clearly saw two carriages flying side by side, pushed by Wind Magic that was blowing on the back. Seya began to shout, surprised by what he was seeing._

 

\- She really did it! There’s a Big Crystal on the top… Oh, I see through the small window that separates the Carriage Driver from the inside, Hina is at one helm, driving one of the carriages! On the other… it’s Zak! What the… Heiji is smiling and seated at the top of one carriage, surrounded by flames! I bet it is because of the cold. Crazy Princess…

 

_Titania and Master Aku Kiro rushed to join him, to see what was happening. Seya lends them his binocular for them to watch and he called Gaya._

 

\- Gaya, is there an empty and large cave in one of your sides, one that you can make an opening for those Flying Carriages?

 

\- …||… _Yes, Father, there is an empty cave that was going to be a storage, at my left side, in my lower section. But if I make an opening, the cold will come in and people will complain!_ …||…

 

\- For that, a Light Wall. Or better yet, two. One at the exit from that cave to the hallway and another Light Wall on the opening. Let me infuse in you the Program for that.

 

_Seya runs to a wall and he infused the Light Wall Program into Gaya._

 

\- … Done. Now, use this program and make a Light Wall in front of the door that exits that cave.

 

\- …||… _Father, there is no door in that cave!_ …||…

 

\- Well, then just make the Light Wall. And after that, try if you can make a rocky door, one very light that slides to the side.

 

\- …||… _Oh, like the one that Mother Ryn and Mother Lionelia made in your room, for their hidden closet?_ …||…

 

\- They did what? I didn’t notice! Well, like that, I guess. After, make the circular opening in the Crystal outside with the diameter of two carriages, side by side. Better to have a big opening, to be easier to land. Then, make the Light Wall. Try to make it shining, for them to see where it is. Don’t forget to open it when they are near, or they will crash against it!

 

\- …||… _Can I make a circle of fire around the opening, to indicate where it is?_ …||…

 

\- Sure, even better!

 

_Gaya went silent and Seya returned to the window and picked up two binoculars from his Compressed Dimension since Master Aku Kiro was using the other. Queen Titania. was smiling while using the one that Seya gave her to look through the window._

 

\- That is a funny sight! What’s next, flying horses?

 

\- That’s an idea, we don’t have Pegasus in this world! Neither Unicorns… I wonder why the Goddess never created them.

 

\- Pegasus? Unicorns? What are those?

 

\- Beings from old stories. Pegasus are flying horses, with enormous bird wings. They can be used for travel or by the military. Unicorns are like normal horses, but with a Magical Horn in the middle of the forehead that could allow them to use Light and Healing Magic. Normally, they are completely white and live in a forest. I think that they both could have the same intelligence as the Phoenix Birds…

 

_Titania was using the binocular to look at those funny Flying Carriages._

 

\- Yeah, that would be beautiful, flying Magical Beings besides Gaya and us, Fairies. Maybe if you ask the Goddess she can make them.

 

\- No, I don’t want to always depend on her or use her as my Magic Genie. I think I will try to do it by myself, one of these days.

 

\- And do you think that you will be able to do that? I don’t think you are as powerful as the Goddess!

 

\- I didn’t say I was. I just noticed how Aria did it when she was granting life to Gaya. I more or less understand the mechanics and how she did it. I need to make some tests but I think I will be able to do it, eventually.

 

_Titania looked at Seya and she smiled._

 

\- You did it again, right? You saw the Goddess using her Magic and you understood how she did it. I hate you so much!

 

\- I didn’t do it on purpose! I could not help it, it was the first time that I saw her creating a Magical Being, and of course, I was curious about how she was doing it! And inadvertently, I more or less learned how to do it…

 

_Titania turned to the window again while mumbling._

 

\- I hate you… annoying little human, making one crazy thing after the other… I must start to punch you every time you pull a craziness from your pocket…

 

_Seya smiled and he hugged Queen Titania from the side while caressing her wings._

 

\- No, you wouldn’t ever punch me, my beautiful Fairy.

 

_Titania returned the hug and leaned her head on Seya’s head, while still looking through the binocular._

 

\- I completely understand why Talya, Ryn, and Lionelia are so crazy about you. As many of my Fairies. If I were younger, you would not escape my claws!

 

_Seya sighed and squeezed Titania even more._

 

\- Promises, promises, nothing but empty promises! I need to go, my beautiful and lovely Queen. I want to see up close those carriages.

 

_Titania kissed Seya’s forehead._

 

\- Yes, me too. Let’s go, I want to see how those things work. Master Aku Kiro, do you want to join us?

 

\- …||… _Me honor, but no. Me continue reading, me almost finishing this book. Me go later._ …||…

 

_Seya noticed one thing._

 

\- That’s strange. Master Aku Kiro, either you are learning more words in the Common Language, or it is the Ancient Magic on the Translator Crystal! Your speech sounds better.

 

\- …||… _Yes, me thinks me learn with books. Good idea Elder Eridan, teaching Gaya with books and me Mind Magic!_ …||…

 

\- Yes, it really was. This means that you can now teach other LizardKind more words, and eventually, everyone in the world will be able to understand a little better the LizardKind Race. That’s good because your way of life, your kindness and your respect towards others, will help to change the way how the LizardKind are looked upon by the other Races. Especially the people in the Human Conclave, those guys need to learn as much as they can.

 

_Gaya interrupted._

 

\- …||… _Father, I have everything ready. I already told aunt Hina and uncle Zak to where they must go. …_ ||..

 

\- Very good, Gaya, please guide us, then. May I offer my humble arm to you, my beautiful Fairy Queen?

 

_Titania giggled._

 

\- Hihihi! Yes, you may, Milord! I am glad to see that even after becoming a Noble and an adult, you did not forget your manners.

 

\- Of course not! My mother would kill me if I did! Or at least, she would cut my arm and smack my head with it! After I got knocked out, she would heal me just to do it all over again!

 

\- Yes, sounds like something that she would do! Hihihi! Talking about your mother, my daughter Talya visited her some days ago, she was talking with her cute little apprentice, Rose Macleod in the porch outside her house. She seemed very happy. As did Rose.

 

\- Yeah, my mother told me that she always wanted a daughter but because I was a pain in the neck while growing up, she couldn’t find the time to raise another baby. Thinking back, I was really a menace!

 

\- Yes, you sure were. Not that you are any better now, but now you have two girlfriends to control you. And the Goddess has you in a very short leash. I never saw her so close with any previous Sage like she is with you. I wonder why she does that! Hihihi!

 

\- I know why, she likes to mess and annoy me. Did you saw what she did in the morning after I passed out because of drinking? She scared me to death!

 

\- Yeah, I went to take a look on you, I was a little worried. I almost fainted with so much laughter! And she even teased you with her other forms! It was hilarious! But I also think that you lost an opportunity and I don’t know if you will be getting another one, any time soon. You should have kissed her, to teach her a lesson. There’s a certain point where a woman can tease a man. After that point, anything can happen. And she crossed it, willingly. You really should have kissed her, stupid Seya…

 

\- You too? Why everybody is calling me like that lately?

 

\- Yeah, why indeed… Stupid Seya, the Half-Breed Great Sage! It’s catchy! You should start to introduce yourself like that! Hihihihi!

 

\- Ahahahah! Yeah, it would be game over for me, if I introduce myself like that in the meeting that I am going to have with all the Kings of the world. They would never take me seriously!

 

\- I know a certain Human Queen and two crazy Princesses that would love to hear you do that! It would be so funny! Hihihi!


	157. Report 135 – Flying Carriage

While laughing, Seya and Titania reached the rock door that Gaya made in the exit of the cave that would serve as a landing zone for the carriages. Seya pushed it to the side, surprised by how light it was.

Inside the cave, Hina was holding hands with Zak, while waiting for the others to exit the two carriages. When Hina saw Seya, she pointed with her right hand to the carriage next to her.

 

\- Seya, behold my greatest creation! The Flying Carriage! Equipped with the latest fashion concerning interior comfort and pallet of colors for this year! It has a small Refrigerator under one bench for fresh beverages and sandwiches, and small closets for storage under the other bench. The two benches can open up and turn into a four passenger’s bed while the Carriage hovers in the sky, completely stopped but for security reasons, at five meters above ground. Like that, it is safe against bandits or wild animals. It even has a camping stove, for people to cook their food while traveling and a couple of Water and Fire Crystals for baths. I took care of the Magical Programs on the Crystals, Zak was responsible for the changes in the Carriage by using his Earth Magic, two of your students from the 2nd-year created the camping stove and the contraption for the baths. Those same guys which parents were traitors, remember? They are doing a good job in their lands and they still managed to find time to do these two things for me. Oh, I almost forgot, Princess Arys was responsible for changing your huge fridge into a small one that can be used where there is not enough space.

 

Seya had his mouth wide open. So many new things were put in that Carriage and a lot of people created new equipment. With all that, it looked like a Motorhome from Earth.

 

\- No way! You made a Flying Carriage with all that? That’s so cool! It’s only missing a toilet!

 

\- No, it’s not. I have a big curtain that you can hang outside the carriage or on top of a tree for privacy and use a one-shoulder bag as a toilet. This was Myra's idea. A very cool one, right?

 

\- That’s… using the one-shoulder bag with my Compressed Dimension Magic as a toilet… I don’t know if I should be happy about knowing a new use for it, or ashamed!

 

\- Well, you can completely see that was an amazing idea, right? It can also be used as a garbage disposal that a person can empty in a proper place after the voyage.

 

\- But… for taking out the garbage and that… you need to put your hand inside of it!

 

\- No, Myra put another Crystal with an opening Program. When you turn the bag upside down and touch that Crystal, it makes everything inside the bag to fall off. Your bag was ok like it was before, but now it is perfect!

 

Seya was astonished.

 

\- No way… Myra improved my bag? Can that Crystal also be used in the belt purse?

 

Myra grabbed her own belt purse and demonstrated it. When she touched the new Crystal while pointing the opening to the ground, everything that was inside, fell to the floor.

 

\- It is as easy as this. I was having a lot of trouble finding a particular object once I placed inside this. Then I remembered that when I used a bag for my travels as a Security Guard and I couldn’t find my hairbrush at the first try, I always emptied the bag on the floor. I made this Program after we made Gaya because as you told us, after Gaya, everything does not look as difficult as it used to be.

 

Seya was touching that particular Crystal on Myra’s purse, feeling the Magical Program. Or at least he tried because that thing opened and bitted his finger.

 

\- Ouch! What’s this? It has a mouth?

 

\- Security reasons. Anyone that tries to copy or mess with my Program, gets a bite. What, you thought I would let you copy it? No way! Figure out for yourself! Oh, you can’t, I have an Ownership Law for this! Heheheh!

 

Zak nodded while smiling.

 

\- In fact, everyone that made something that we used in these Carriages already has an Ownership Law. Hina even bought these Carriages for us to mess with, with all the money that she was getting from the previous Ownership Laws because of you. Cool, right?

 

Seya started to laugh and he tapped Zak’s back.

 

\- Ahahahah! Amazing, this is so cool! I dare you to say now that I do crazy things! This carriage is such a great innovation! Can I see the inside?

 

Hina opened the door for him.

 

\- Sure, just don’t try to copy the program on the Crystals that makes this carriage fly or change its course, you will also get a bite in your finger. Myra took care of that feature.

 

\- Why is that, it’s also for security reasons?

 

\- Yes, but it was mainly because of you and your bad habit to copy another person’s Magic. As a side effect, it also prevents others from messing with it and sabotage the carriage for assassinations. And to avoid accidents. Why that surprised face? You taught that in class, always think about the security measures for preventing the people from getting hurt! I was listening!

 

Seya was laughing while testing the helm that was connected to the ceiling by a wooden pole that could bend and be fixed against it, for more space when it was not used. He seated on the benches that turn into beds, tested the Refrigerator and the Camping Stove. The carriage even had a Fire Crystal to heat the inside when it was cold and a Crystal to cool the air when it was hot.

 

\- No way, it even has air conditioning!

 

\- Yeah, this was Duncan and Ryn’s idea. Air conditioning… Strange name. We call this as Heat and Cold feature. The King bought two of these Carriages, one for him and another for the Queen but she was complaining that the people that normally take care of the decorations for her, is still in Gaya and like that, she has to wait for them to finish! She wants to make her Carriage prettier than it already is.

 

Seya hugged Hina, so happy for her.

 

\- This is amazing, Hina! You did a wonderful job!

 

From the outside, Zak pointed to a small wooden board that was placed near the door behind Seya.

 

\- If you open that, it turns into a table. And on that closet under it, there’s a box of ‘Heiji's Favourite Games’ with a very cool thing inside of it.

 

Seya pulled the board and it came out, turning indeed into a long table. Seya took out the box and opened it. There it was, the games that he made. And something different.

 

\- These Chess pieces, they look like us! What, I’m a simple pawn? At least I could be a Bishop! But the Magic on this, it’s strange…

 

Zak smiled.

 

\- Yes, I did as you asked, I’ve upgraded the Chess game. Princess Arys and Duncan took care of sculpting the pieces to look like us and some people that we know, like King Rohan or Queen Titania. When we play with this game, every time you use a piece to take another one, they fight. Sometimes one win, other time, the other piece win, it depends on luck. Like that, you can lose, even if you are a better player than your opponent is.

 

\- That’s… weird! I wanted for you to do that while obeying the rules. Like that, it’s as if… It’s a different game! That’s so cool!

 

Queen Titania looked at the white queen chess piece and smiled.

 

\- That’s appropriate, of course, I am the White Queen!

 

Princess Heiji shouted.

 

\- And I´m an amazing white Tower! Look at the big mace that my piece has! And John is a funny white horse! Heheheheh!

 

John mumbles.

 

\- Stupid idea... me as a horse instead of a king or a bishop… not fair…

 

Seya was smiling while looking at the Chess pieces.

 

\- Yes, a very good job indeed… Since when have you been working on this?

 

Hina frowned.

 

\- Since you dared us, after we made Gaya, of course! We were busy with this over these last few days when you were shut in your Laboratory doing those weird drawings. You even forgot to go to school, to give your class! Since you were not there, Teacher Chris and Teacher Fitz took care of it and we were all practising how to use your binocular for making Magic Crystals. Most of the students are now able to do it, and some Phoenix also learned that. Except the students of the 3rd-year, of course. If you go to school now, you will see some changes in there. Manly, all the buildings are now made of Magic Crystal and each building has a color, depending on the Attribute of Magic on its Crystal. And there are now more than fifty Phoenix birds if you count the young ones that are able to fly. A lot of new eggs being hatched and five adults that arrived, coming from I don’t know where. Oh, I almost forgot, remember the training field on the back? We made a new one with the help of the Phoenix that it's now hovering at five meters high. We use it when we practice our fight while flying. Of course that for reaching that field, you need to be able to fly on your own. It’s funny seeing the 3rd-years down there, looking up at us, with so much envy on their eyes! Heheheheh!

 

\- That’s… unbelievable… I get distracted for a few days, and things in school changed so much… how fast are the students, on turning rock into Crystal?

 

\- Almost as fast as we were when we made Gaya. We are faster now, because of so much training. Since we made Gaya and understood what was needed, we got really fast. Zak is the fastest of us, of course. I don’t know if you can beat him in speed! Heheheh!

 

Seya nodded and he mumbled in a low voice.

 

\- They all know how to do it now… they can help… I think… or maybe it’s better if I don’t ask them, it’s too dangerous…

 

Princess Heiji heard him mumbling and she jumped to punch his head.

 

\- You need to lower your head for me to hit you easier next time, you are getting too tall! It’s too late for being so cautious, I told the students what was your plan, and that made them train even harder. They want to help. In fact, over these past few days, there was an increase in the people from every Kingdom that was going to Master Aku Kiro’s Dojo to train and a lot more went to the Demonoid Border, to get used to fighting those ugly things. My father sent a message that everyone needs to get ready for the worst because the Demonoid incursions in the LizardKind prairies were increasing. I got news that your Light Barrier in the border is used continuously and it saved many beings until now. You see, everything is being taken care of, while you were absent. You don’t need to thank me, but you should! I had a lot of work to accomplish all this!

 

Seya frowned towards Heiji and Princess Arys confirmed.

 

\- It pains me to admit, but she actually did an amazing job. She made a powerful speech in school, went to the Institute of Magic to recruit all the Mages in there to help you, she went to talk to every Royal Family in every Kingdom, met the Mermaids and the Fairies. Well, she has quite a reputation amongst the Mermaids, because of what happened some years ago. It seems that those Mermaids that you killed and the Goddess saved, are so afraid of this little brat that was funny, seeing them almost peeing their clothes when she appeared for the first time to talk in the throne room of Queen Athena!

 

Heiji put her tongue out.

 

\- Blargh! Yeah, I’m an amazing Princess, I was never like you, you crazy woman!

 

That comment granted her a slap in the head by one of Arys Dark tentacles, only for Arys to see that tentacle burned completely by Heiji’s Fire Magic. When they were going to each other's throat, Ryn placed them both inside one Water Bubble, to restrain them. Lionelia made a big wooden bat inside of the Water Bubble and slapped them in the butt a few times. She slapped them over and over and when they were both crying from the pain, she stopped. Ryn dispersed the Water Bubble and Lionelia asked when they hit hard on the floor.

 

\- Didn’t you learn last time? Didn’t we warned you to behave and told you what was going to happen? Do you like this punishment so much, you perverts? Because I like to use this to see you cry, so, if you want to continue on amusing me, please, continue!

 

Heiji and Arys got up slowly while wiping their tears. The others looked the other way, to not embarrass them even more. Seya was puzzled.

 

\- What’s this treatment? I thought they were friends!

 

Ryn shrugged her shoulders.

 

\- Yeah, lately Arys is teasing Heiji too much and this is happening more frequently than it should. I think they were missing you and they were more nervous than normal. All their constant bickering was getting in our nerves so now, every time that they go too far, we punish them. But this was nothing, last time Hina had to knock them out because they were fighting with real swords, during History class.

 

Hearing that, Seya got worried, so, he approached them with a very serious look on his face.

 

\- You know, if anything goes wrong with my plan, I can die. Thus that means that if I’m not around, you two are going to declare war at each other and end the good relations that both of your countries have, because of your childish behavior?

 

Heiji and Arys shouted at the same time, pointing a finger at each other.

 

\- She started it!

 

_Slap! Slap!_

Seya slapped them both. They were looking at him, frozen and surprised by that reaction. As everyone in that room was. Seya took a deep breath and warned them.

 

\- You both are the future rulers of your countries! I don’t want to see again, from any of you, this kind of behavior! Consider this as my last and final warning! If I suspect that in the future you will put in jeopardy the peace and the lives of the people living in this world, I will take your heads. I love you both from the bottom of my heart and I will not be able to live with so much regret, but I can’t allow that you cause a war between your Kingdoms and make a lot of people die, because of your stupidity. Do you understand?

 

Heiji started to shake. She remembered the last time that Seya made such a serious warning, a bunch of Mermaids died. She nodded with her eyes completely blank and started to cry in silence. Arys on the other hand, gulped. She looked at Seya with dead eyes and she answered in a hoarse low voice while a cold shiver runs along her back.

 

\- Yes, cousin. This will never happen again, I swear.

 

Seya turned around and he went to the nearest wall. He seated on the floor, rested his head on his knees and he stayed like that for a few moments. He was worried over the last few days about what would happen to the world and to his friends if he died. That fight made him realize that things could become very bad if his death had such an impact on his friends' lives. If those two were so nervous only because he wasn’t around for the last few days, what would happen if he died? Queen Titania and his friends were looking at him, not knowing what they should do or say. At least, until they all heard Gaya’s voice.

 

\- …||… _Don’t worry, Father. If they try to start a full out war, I will stop them. Because according to the Laws that you infused into me, I can’t allow life to come to harm. I can’t harm them to protect the people in their Kingdom, but I can restrain them and slap their butt until they learn! Maybe after a few days getting slapped and healed, slapped and healed again, they learn how to behave!_ …||…

 

Seya took a deep breath and forced a smile.

 

\- Yeah, that should work. I will be counting on you for that, my cute and beautiful Magical Mountain!

 

He slowly got up and went near Heiji and Arys.

 

\- I’m worried about you two. If you get like this just because you were nervous or annoyed because these past few days I wasn’t with you, what will you do if I die? Will you be able to continue my work? Or will you ruin everything that I accomplished so far just because you two are too stubborn and too stupid to admit that you really like each other? Don’t you look at me like that! Everyone here already knows that you two are much alike. Even if you were twin sisters, you couldn’t be more than you already are! Heiji, you are the most stubborn, hard-working and strong-minded little girl that I ever met! Arys, you are not only extremely beautiful, but you are a real prodigy concerning Magic. And because you also have a strong mind and you are such a hard worker, you shame any Mage in this world! Your Kingdoms will be very lucky to have you as their ruler, as long as you put inside your stubborn thick heads that everything is not only about you. The people are what makes a Kingdom great or not. And you two, always trying to start a fight, can cause your Kingdoms to fall into flames. Don’t you realize that? It’s not so difficult to understand this!

 

Heiji was looking at the floor, completely serious. Arys was looking at Heiji’s head as if she was trying to guess what Heiji was thinking. Then, they did the most surprising thing. They faced Seya and shouted at the same time while smiling.

 

\- So, I must make sure that you don’t die on me!

 

They both looked at each other, surprised. Heiji was the first to speak, after a few seconds of thinking.

 

\- You know, even if it hurts my butt because of this, I love to fight you! You annoy me so much, but it’s so fun when you try to hit me and I hit you back!

 

 Arys smiled and grabbed Heiji’s hands.

 

\- Yeah, me too! I never had a girl with whom I liked so much to fight! But maybe it’s better if we fight when we are alone, to not worry other people! What do you say?

 

\- Yeah, I don’t want to see my big brother so worried! Truce?

 

\- Yes, at least, near other people! When we are alone, I’m going for your neck!

 

Heiji laughed while hugging Arys.

 

\- Ahahahah! And I’m going for those beautiful white pointy ears!

 

Seya shook his head, shocked about such development. He looked at his friends and they were either smiling or shrugging their shoulders. Duncan put one arm over John’s shoulder and whispered.

 

\- You know, little brother, it’s nice seeing them like that! I was getting kind of worried.

 

\- Yeah, big brother, we can now finally relax! It was getting tiring! I wonder how long this truce will last?

 

\- Beats me. But it’s up to us to put some senses into their heads if they forget about it. But I can’ beat Arys, I could never hurt her!

 

John smiled and whispered back.

 

\- What do you say, if they return to their old ways, I knock out your Princess and you take care of mine!

 

Duncan squeezed John.

 

\- You are saying that only because you are afraid of Princess Heiji, right?

 

\- Of course! I’m not stupid to fight her! She scares me!

 

Duncan laughed and tapped John’s back while whispering to him.

 

\- Then, you must make sure to kiss her and love her a lot. That way, you just need to say to her that you get sad seeing her behaving like she was doing. I’m sure that she will melt by looking at your sad eyes! Heheheh!

 

\- That’s… actually a good idea… she likes to be pampered… I think Seya spoiled her!

 

They both turned to Seya, that was being hugged by two crying and smiling Princesses while he was calling Ryn, asking for help.


	158. Report 136 – Meet the Great Sage!

…

 

After dinner, Seya and his friends went to his Laboratory. In there, he explained every drawing that he had and the list of things to do for the future, that was on the board. They were taking notes in their school’s notebooks, and asking about some parts that were still confusing. Seya answered to everything, making sure that they completely understood what were his ideas and uses for those drawings. Before they went to their room, and as a final goodbye, Seya warned them.

 

\- I wasn’t joking when I said I expect great things from you in a few years. Gaya and all that you did for Hina’s Flying Carriage, is a good example. I think that next, we will be seeing a long Carriage for more than one hundred people, flying all over the place. One last thing, considering that the Flying Carriage now exists, you all need to think about rules for people to follow when using them. For instance, what to do when two carriages are going to hit? Should both turn right or should both turn left? What will be the maximum flight height? If one Carriage travels to the North, can it fly at eight meters high while making a Carriage that goes south, fly at ten meters high? What about the other directions? Can signs hovering in the sky be used to point directions? Or it’s better to use long poles, stuck in the ground and going as high as ten-meter high?

 

Hina smiled.

 

\- Already being taken cared of! Erza is doing that, she is amazingly good with rules and regulations. For now, I only have four carriages, but I intend to have a Company with a fleet of Carriages, going everywhere. And that long Carriage, it’s in Zak’s drawing board. Because of the traffic in the sky, Erza is thinking and writing the Flight Rules! For the Flying Carriages and to anyone that can also fly, by using their own Wind Magic. Or a Crystal. See? We were listening to you, during class!

 

\- Perfect! That makes me very proud of you all. And also happy for me, I may be a better Teacher than I thought!

 

Heiji scowled, by rolling her eyes up while putting her tongue out, sideways.

 

\- No, we are truly amazing. You are just like this.

 

They all laughed while leaving and Seya went to his table, to put the drawings in order. When he finished, he was hugged from behind. Lionelia’s voice whispered in his left ear.

 

\- You own me a Flow Connection. Or better yet, a couple of them, according to my source. But since we can’t be in bed all morning like you did with Ryn, it’s better if we go to bed early.

 

\- Yes, my Princess, I’m at your command…

 

Lionelia giggled.

 

\- Hihihihi! This will be so much fun! The last time we did the Connection, was more than two years ago. But now that we are older and we already reached a certain point in our physical relationship, I wonder how good it will be!

 

Seya smiled.

 

\- Let’s find out, shall we?

 

…

 

  * **_Special Note - Stopping the report for this evening!_**



 

…

 

In the morning, Seya and his friends were having breakfast in the Dining Room and a happy Lionelia was humming a song while eating. Ryn smiled, she totally understood why Lionelia was like that because she was warned to not go to Seya’s bedroom because it was her turn. When Arys was smiling and looking at Heiji, trying to beat her to the last biscuit, Gaya spoke.

 

\- … ||… _Father, Granny Anna, and Gramps Rolland have arrived in the Meeting Room, together with sister Xenya, cousin Null, aunt Cemil and uncle Sully. They are in there, talking with Teacher Titania, Princess Talya, and Teacher Aku Kiro. Gramps Barunger, the Elfian King and his son, King and Queen Denar’an, King and Queen Rohan, King Leonheart, Queen Athena and Princess Attina are already leaving their rooms and they are going to the Meeting Room. You are last. You will look bad, by arriving late at a meeting that you asked, right?_ …||…

 

Seya was puzzled.

 

\- Granny Anna? The Kings and Queen are leaving their rooms? They are here?

 

Heiji tapped Seya’s head.

 

\- Seya, Seya, Seya, you were completely out while you were in your Laboratory, right? Their rooms were finished some days ago and they start to come here from time to time. Well, my mother is living here permanently, actually. She loves to play in the Entertainment Rooms, even after Miriam and Myko placed the prices for the betting chips. My mother also likes to watch the shows of the Geisha. My father comes from time to time, I think he misses her. And your mother is always here when she’s not traveling with Rose Macleod. Your mother really likes Gaya, she told us that Gaya is like if she was her own real granddaughter! You don’t remember greeting your mother and father during all this time? Have you been drinking again and forgetting what you did?

 

Seya scratched his head.

 

\- I remember something about my mother pinching my cheeks, I thought it was a dream. Man, normally I lose track of time when I am working on some project, but this time I was really out! Weird… It’s like… if I was sleepwalking… really weird… Well, it doesn’t matter, I just need to be aware that I do that and avoid it. Well, shall we go?

 

They all went to the Meeting Room, greeting everyone that they crossed paths with. In the Meeting Room, besides the ones that Gaya warned Seya about, there were also the students of the Magic and Knight School, along with all the Teachers and the Principal. Strangely, there was also the Janitor and the Phoenix birds.

The Principal noticed that Seya was puzzled by the Phoenix birds.

 

\- Well, this kind of happened. When Princess Heiji called and explained what this meeting was for, besides the Teachers, every student volunteered. And since the Phoenix birds act has the School’s Security, they also came, because when the students go to fight, the Phoenix will protect them. All except the females that are hatching eggs.

 

Seya nodded while looking serious and thinking. The students were smiling and some were talking and laughing among them, it looked like a school trip. He was worried, they didn’t seem to realize how dangerous the task would be.

The Janitor approached him and with a slight bow, he said in a low voice.

 

\- Even if it doesn’t look like it, they all know what they will be facing. Even my Phoenix were nervous when they heard what was going to happen. And yet, they still came.

 

\- I see…

 

From his left, came a familiar voice.

 

\- Milord, it’s a pleasure to see you again. I’m also happy to report that everything is going well in the Human Conclave.

 

Seya made a small bow towards Baron Arthur and to the Minister of the Agriculture next to him.

 

\- So, you two were chosen as the representatives of the Human Conclave. Very good, they chose well. At least you are someone that already knows me, instead of some Noble that would underestimate and annoy me.

 

Seya tried to smile and he opened a big Gateway directly into the Dragonoids Meeting Cave.

 

\- Please, go ahead. I need to grab my speech and change clothes. I will arrive shortly.

 

When the others started to cross, Seya opened another one into his Laboratory. Heiji grabbed his hand while looking at him a little curious. He smiled.

 

\- I know, I may not look like it, but I’m also worried. I will arrive in a few seconds, go ahead and take care of things in there. If any Dragonoid tries anything funny, chop off his head.

 

Heiji nodded and she increased her Fire Magic to such a level, that her hair turned bright red and there were flames surrounding her, moving and twirling as if they were alive. She pointed to the big Gateway and shouted, while Seya went to the Laboratory.

 

\- Move, already, we don’t have all day! Find a place and try to not annoy any Dragonoid! Most of them don’t like Humans!

 

Seya went to the table where he left his speech. He took a glance through it and placed it on the table again. He opened his Compressed Dimension and put on his Mage Robe and the Staff with the Big Magic Crystal, put the hood over his head covering most of his face, grabbed the speech and crossed the Gateway again. Titania was near the big Gateway, waiting for him, in her Elfian form with her shining wings trembling in anticipation.

 

\- Well, we are finally here. I thought you would die because of your reckless actions, before being able to accept your role in this world.

 

\- It was never my intention to die before getting rid of the Demonoids. I’m sorry if my actions led you to think that way. Let’s go, before I get too nervous about this.

 

Titania crossed first. When Seya did the same and went to the center of that huge cave, every being inside that cave, became silent. Titania approached him and placed itself at his right. Little Aria came from a corner and hugged him. Seya smiled at her.

 

\- Thanks for coming. I may need the support of your complete form. Even I am a little doubtful if my speech will work.

 

\- Don’t worry, you got this.

 

Little Aria rushed to get near Ryn and Lionelia and Seya turned to the front, looking at the balcony at the top where the Elder Dragonoids used to be. That day, the balcony was empty and the Elders were at his back, facing the crowd with him. Seya started to speak, with his voice amplified by a Magic Crystal.

 

\- Greetings to you all. I’m the Half-Breed Great Sage of this Era! For those that still don’t know this, I’m also the Protector of the LizardKind Race, the Right Foot of the Goddess!

 

Seya increased his Magic and a Dark Magic Cloud grew from around him and went up, forming the head of a Dragonoid, with four horns, two dark eyes and an enormous mouth full of teethes. Its roar resonated inside the cave, making some students cover their hears. He then turned to Inia, after dispersing his Magic.

 

\- Elder Inia, can you surround this mountain with a Light Barrier? Don’t forget to cut off the Magic Flow that comes from the world. I want us to be completely isolated.

 

Inia increased her Magic and she concentrated. After a few seconds, she nodded. Seya smiled and continued.

 

\- I chose to be the Right Foot because I want to stomp on some nasty beings that are a thorn in this world and are a threat to everyone living in it, since the beginning of time.

 

Seya uncovered his head and he looked around the cave. Some muffled shouts and some scattered voices were heard. He picked up his speech and he started to speak, looking at that paper from time to time.

 

\- Everything that I am about to say, must not leave these walls. Don’t you even discuss it among yourselves outside this barrier that Elder Inia made. For those that are still surprised, I’m Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto. I was chosen by the Goddess, sixteen years ago, to help her on evolving this world. While I was growing up, I came to realize that the Empire was the smallest problem of this world that I could take care of faster and for the future evolution of it, I did it as soon as an opportunity arise. When I was eight years old, I started to think about a plan to deal with the major problem, the Demonoids. But I was too young, not powerful enough and I knew that I needed a lot of help. I tried to become stronger and more powerful each year. Along the way, I made a lot of friends, some enemies, and many allies. The enemies are not here, because you all know me, I don’t like to leave enemies lurking in the shadows.

Some of you already know what I’m about to tell, either because the Goddess told you, or I did, when she explained to me all the sacrifices that she has been doing for all these Millennia. Every 1.000 years, she sacrifices her little girl form, by using all that form’s Magic to make new barriers around the Demonoid Island. Three years before that, she is born as a baby, so that when the little girl form dies, the baby will be old enough to hold the barriers in place with her Magic. The problem is that I’ve met the baby and she is the cutest thing. I also know little Aria and over these past years, I consider her as my closest friend. Sometimes, as if she was my beautiful little sister. And knowing that my little friend was going to sacrifice herself for me and that cute baby will do the same in another 1.000 years, is something that I can’t accept. So, for that, I want to use the power and authority that my position grants me.

Starting today, every Magical Being in this world must get ready to join me when I start my attack against the Demonoid Island in a few days. Instead of waiting for them to break the barriers, I want to take the fight to them. But this is not going to be a suicidal mission. I have a plan for it and also, a backup plan if the first one fails. And a backup for my backup plan. The Dragonoids and the Fairies will be our front attackers. The Mermaids will make a complete circle around the Island and drain the seawater. They will also be our last defense, in case any Demonoids escapes us. The Mermaids that can be excused from that task will also fight alongside the Fairies.

As for the Elfians, the Dwarfs, the LizardKind, the Humans, the RabbitKind, and the BeastKind, I can’t order any of you. I can only ask for your help and support with Mages and soldiers, to protect the ones that are going to do the craziest thing that this world as ever seen, since the making of Gaya, the Magical Mountain. Me, Ryn Mycym, Lionelia Leonheart, Myra Calcym, Hina Motoama, Zak Holstem, John West, Arys Denar’an, and Heiji Rohan. We are going to turn the entire Demonoid Island into a Magic Crystal, we will make it float and like that, cutting its connection with the world. After that, I, Gaya, and Arys, will turn the Island into a Compressed Dimension, containing the surviving Demonoids inside of it, trapped forever and used as a Magical Battery, that will continue to provide Dark Magic to my creations that use that Attribute, as any new ones that anyone can create in the future. But you, my dear students, if you want to join us in this enormous task, you must realize that this is the most dangerous one. Because while we are concentrated on making the Crystal, we depend completely on the other fighters, to protect us. But with the Phoenix, you guys have a huge advantage over the Demonoids, because those beautiful birds like to eat Magic. And they have no problems on eating the Demonoids, in fact, they seem to consider them as a rare delicacy. The Fairies and the Dragonoids can also feed on Magic, but they think the Demonoids Magic is disgusting. Since the students of the 3rd-years are unable to make Magic Crystals on their one, they can join the Phoenix, to protect the other students.

After the Island is transformed and floating, I’m going to use my Fire Magic, Gaya and Heiji will join me and we will make a hole in the exact place where the Island used to be, to kill any Demonoid’s remains. We will pierce the world until a volcano appears, that will eliminate every Demonoid little piece that could be left, after all that.

If by any chance, this plan fails and we are not able to turn the Island into a Compressed Dimension, I am going to use my and Gaya’s Magic and I will order the retreat of everyone, before obliterating the entire Island. Not even a memory will be left, of that dreadful Island. And even if that fails, I’m going to use my body as a Collector for all the Magic in the World and I will blow up that thing. I may cease to exist, but you will be forever free of the Demonoid threat. But I prefer not to use that last resort, my mother won’t like to see me dead and she may take her revenge on all of you. Believe me, she is someone you don’t want to face!

 

Even with that last joke, the silence during the entire speech was overwhelming. While everyone was still thinking about Seya’s words, his mother got up. She was boiling in anger.

 

\- You… you rascal… why are you so willing to die with such a crazy plan?

 

Seya made a gentle smile while looking at her.

 

\- To protect you, mother, as I always wanted since I heard you singing to me for the first time when I was very little. And helping the people is what you taught me, remember? That’s why you are a High Healer. Helping everyone in this world is my responsibility as the 1.000 years Great Sage. That’s what I promised to the Goddess, sixteen years ago.

 

Anna cried, but she nodded. She always suspected that Seya was going to be amazing. That plan of his to get rid of the Demonoids, besides being crazy, was the obvious choice, to help everyone. After Anna, no one spoke for a while. Master Aku Kiro took one step forward.

 

\- …||… _LizardKind own honour debt to Half-Breed Great Sage Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto. Honor LizardKind duty, protect Goddess Races. LizardKind fights alongside Half-Breed Great Sage._ …||…

 

King Rohan shook his head, still unbelieving what he heard and the Queen punched his head.

 

\- Of course, the Rohan Kingdom will join! My King as the ruler, can’t go, but all our Soldiers and Mages will help you, as do I! I want to roast some of those things!

 

Bicary Denar’an took one step forward.

 

\- I will go, try to stop me! And by looking at the disbelief faces of my King and the other Queen, they are still in shock. But the RabbitKind will join the battle, of course! You all know how much we love a good fight! And this one will be amazing!

 

King Barunger and the Elfian King shouted.

 

\- Dwarfs will join! … Elfians will join!

 

They looked at each other, in surprise. King Leonheart took one step forward.

 

\- The BeastKind will join, of course. No BeastKind will let Princess Lionelia fight all alone! And to you, a Half-Breed that did so much for all the BeastKind slaves that were in the Empire, my Kingdom has a gratitude debt and I hope that with our soldiers and Mages, we can pay some of that debt.

 

Arthur Macleod and the Minister of Agriculture took one step forward. Arthur spoke after the Minister smiled at him.

 

\- The Human Conclave will join. This time, it will not be a fight for expanding borders, but a fight to protect our future.

 

While Seya was looking around and smiling, a Dragonoid stood up and shouted.

 

\- I don’t want to ruin this outburst of courage, but who told you that the Goddess was sacrificing herself to make new barriers? There’s not even one single note about that in all our History! And why we must obey you, on that plan that will for sure cause the death of many of us?

 

Elder Eridan shouted.

 

\- And who are you, young one, to say something like that? Were you alive when the Goddess made the barriers for the first time? Or did you read every book in our Library? Or were you a personal confidant of the Goddess, over these last Millennia?

 

\- Well… no… but…

 

\- Silence! No buts! Sit down and let the grown-ups talk! Since the beginning, long before your grandparents were born, the Dragonoids made a vow to the Goddess! We swore to help her, her world, and the Great Sage, in everything needed. The Great Sage is giving an order, we obey! Any doubts in any of you, or it's just this stupid lizard that doesn´t know his place in this world?

 

Overwhelming silence. Seya took a deep breath and he explained.

 

\- I don’t like to admit it but he is right, many of you may die. But if this world is free of the Demonoids, what will the Dragonoids do? Because until now, your duty was to destroy any big Demonoid that could escape that Island. But once that duty is no longer needed, what will happen? Will the Dragonoids dedicate their power, intelligence, and long life to improve and evolve, or will they try to take over this world? Or destroy it? I don’t know what you will do, but I’m hoping to see you achieve great things. You have the power and intelligence for that. Well, except that stupid lizard, of course…


	159. Report 137 - Battle Plan!

The Dragonoid lowered his head, ashamed. When he was sitting, a familiar sound resonated in that cave, followed by a flash. After the bright light diminished, Aria, the Goddess of Creation, in her complete form was next to Seya, hovering at one meter above ground.

She punched Seya’s head, she looked annoyed.

 

\- You! Argh, I don’t know what I should do with you! I told you before, let me do what I have been doing for all these Millennia, this is my problem and responsibility, no one else!

 

Seya covered his head from the next punch.

 

\- Sorry, not allowed! Little Aria and that cute baby will not sacrifice her selves because of me or anyone else! I will not allow it! They deserve to grow old, get married and be happy!

 

Aria approached him and poked his nose.

 

\- You know that they are me, what are you saying, you stupid brat?

 

\- I also know that if they have the opportunity, they can become more than a mere extension of you! What did you think, that after I knew that little Aria was going to sacrifice herself in three years' time, I wouldn’t do something to prevent that?

 

Aria bit her lower lip and asked.

 

\- You really like my little girl form, don’t you?

 

\- Of course, I do! I love every form that you have, even that crazy teenager! But why are you here interrupting me? Do you want to say something important instead of annoying me like always?

 

Aria grabbed Seya’s right ear and she pulled him up. He stayed there, at one meter high, hovering like her, trying to get free.

 

\- I came here to offer my help, you stupid! But now I don’t know if I should help you or slap your butt, for you to learn some manners! This is no way to talk to your Goddess!

 

\- Hey, let me go! How are they supposed to take me seriously, if you do something like this?

 

\- Yeah, right! Like if there was anyone in here that doesn’t know how crazy you are! And why are you so heavy? Are you still using that weird ‘ _increase weight Magic_ ’ of yours?

 

She let him go and he landed on his feet, with a loud bang. He touched his ear, to see if it was still there.

 

\- I’m always training, you know that! Since you want to help, I have a job for you. You will be in charge of stopping any Demonoid that escapes the fighters and go after the group that is going to do the Crystallization of that Island.

 

\- The nerve of this guy… Are you really going to use me as a mere pawn in your plan?

 

\- Not a pawn, a Queen. You can move freely and stop those ugly things. You don’t need to kill any of them. I know that if you kill one, you will not stop until you kill every single one of those nasty things. And you will be in a lot of trouble afterwards.

 

Aria stopped for a while, thinking. She looked around, and she saw a lot of smiles and many expecting eyes, looking at her. She smiled and looked at Seya.

 

\- Is that all?

 

\- No, I will also need that you move your barriers when the Island starts to float.

 

\- I can do that… Anything else?

 

\- After everything is done and if I survive, I want a kiss.

 

A lot of surprised shouts were heard. They all went silent when they noticed that Aria was increasing her Magic, a little annoyed by that request. All, except Princess Heiji, she burst in laughter.

 

\- Ahahahah! Go Seya! She will fall for you, for sure!

 

Aria hid her face with her hands while slowly shaking her head, feeling exhausted.

 

\- When I think that you cannot surprise me even more, you say something like that…

 

She turned around to face everyone inside that cave.

 

\- My beloved people, I’m honoured for having you so willing to risk your lives to save your future and to help me. I can’t do much, because I can’t fall to the temptation of killing a species, even if it’s the Demonoid. However, I will protect you all, as much as I can.

 

Seya frowned and mumbled in a low voice

 

\- Always changing the subject… While I wait for her answer…

 

Aria went to him and she poked his nose and spoke in a low voice.

 

\- Shut up already! I have fallen for you ages ago! If you don’t die on me, I will want you as my partner!

 

She kissed his forehead, messed his hair and vanished. Seya just stood there, completely frozen for a moment, thinking in all the implications of what Aria said. He blinked a few times and he addressed the crowd again.

 

\- So, gather your soldier and Mages as fast as you can, we will start our attack when everyone is ready! Fill your ships and use a big Gateway to sail the ships to the Demonoid Island. However, don’t take long because I don’t know why, but over these last few days, I am having a feeling that time is of utmost importance. And now we even have the Goddess’ protection. I wonder how she will accompany us, but I’m sure it will be amazing, fighting alongside her!

 

Everyone started to shout the Goddess’ name and clapping. Seya was still rubbing his hear when little Aria hugged him from the side.

 

\- You really are something, you even conquered my complete form! I knew you were a good one when I found you!

 

Seya kneeled to be at her size.

 

\- She said a very surprising thing…

 

\- Yeah… What do you expect? Being like you are and doing everything that you did so far, of course, something like that could happen! She’s not only a Goddess, she’s also a woman! But, do you think you deserve her?

 

\- No, that’s for sure!

 

Little Aria smiled while caressing his right cheek.

 

\- That’s a good answer, my dear Seya, a very good answer.

 

When everyone went silent again, Seya asked for Elder Inia to dissipate the Light protection that isolated them, for everyone to go away, since the meeting was over. As soon as she did it, Seya began to feel again a slight tingling in his head, like if a butterfly was walking on top of his head. When he was inside Gaya, the tingling was even lighter, but it was still there. Now, it was stronger. He became alarmed.

 

\- Elder Inia, make your Light protection again and cut the Flow from the world!

 

Hearing the tone in his voice, Inia understood that there was a problem.

 

\- Done! What’s the matter?

 

Seya concentrated, he couldn’t feel anything.

 

\- This is weird… Lately, I’m feeling a slight tingling inside my head, like if a bug is walking on top of my hair. Inside Gaya, it’s almost imperceptible, but in here, it’s stronger. Now, with the barrier, I don’t feel anything. In fact, I feel calmer. Maybe it’s because this meeting went rather well or it’s because I don’t feel that annoying tingling. Master Aku Kiro, do you sense something?

 

\- …||… _Now, nothing. Before, me felt Mind touch. Like probe of LizardKind, but different, strange._ …||…

 

Seya stopped to think for a while. It was not only him that felt it.

 

\- Master Aku Kiro, when you were teaching Gaya, did you felt something like this?

 

\- …||… _No. Connected to Gaya. Me and Gaya isolated from world_. …||…

 

Seya nodded. Something wasn’t right.

 

\- Queen Athena, did you felt something when the Barrier of Elder Inia dissipated?

 

\- Yes, it was like the Mind probe of the LizardKind, but weaker. Like if it was done from far away or by someone too weak with that type of Magic. Or someone that doesn’t want to be discovered, maybe. I could easily block it, but I felt it. It was like you said, like the small feet of a bug walking on top of my hair!

 

Seya looked around. Everyone was waiting and looking at him. Something was definitely wrong. His danger alarm was skyrocketing. He made a quick decision.

 

\- Master Aku Kiro, call one LizardKind for each King! Queen Athena, call immediately a Mermaid for each Queen! See if there are some LizardKind and Mermaids that can protect the students! Elder Eridan, I need some Dragonoids to help with the protection! Elder Inia, go to my school and make a Light Protection all over it, one able to block Mind Magic!

 

Inia quickly opened a Gateway to Seya’s school and crossed it. Elder Eridan opened one for Queen Athena and Elder Narn opened a Gateway for Master Aku Kiro. Seya waited while everyone inside the Meeting Cave was puzzled by his orders. Seya looked serious, something was worrying him. After a few moments, Athena and Aku Kiro returned with a bunch of Mermaids and LizardKind. Seya took a deep breath and he answered the worrying looks that were facing him.

 

\- I don’t know what’s happening, but I don’t like it. Maybe it’s just me being too careful, maybe it’s a God making a test or something more dangerous. Either way, the timing is too suspicious. Elders, from now on, don’t you ever leave your protected Race without a close look. Mermaids and LizardKind, you are now the shadows of the King and Queen of every Kingdom in this world. Where they go, you go. If they want some space, be at a distance from where you can make sure that they are protected from any kind of Mind Magic. For everyone else, if you are able to use Mind Magic, use it and protect yourselves and anyone near you. Students, from now on and until we start our attack, you are confined to the school. If for any reason you need to leave school, ask for a Mermaid, a LizardKind or a Dragonoid, to accompany you. Kings and Queens, I’m sorry for being like this, but something is wrong. For your protection and our own, the plans that we discussed here, cannot leak. Either by speaking with someone that isn’t here or by someone Mind probing you.

 

Some scattered voices were heard because Seya’s words and unexpected reaction, had quite an impact. While everyone was distracted, he went to talk with little Aria.

 

\- Aria, do you have any idea what is this feeling?

 

\- It can be a God… But a God messing in another God’s world doesn’t happen very often… It could be Gabryel, the Investigator. I do not know if it’s him.

 

\- Can he use Mind Magic?

 

\- Maybe, I’m not sure what are the powers that the Gods granted him, to come to this world and do his job.

 

Seya nodded. Maybe it was the Investigator. Or a God. Or something worse. He had a thought, but he was afraid of voicing it so he just bites his lip, the consequences for the morale of everyone, could be catastrophic. Seya went to his place at the front again and sent a Mind question.

 

\- …||… _Master Aku Kiro, can Gaya use Mind Magic to protect herself from a Mind Probe?_ …||…

 

\- …||… _Me taught Gaya. Easier to make a connection to read. Gaya learn fast_. …||…

 

Seya grabbed his Communicator Crystal and called Gaya.

 

\- Gaya, can you use Mind Magic like Master Aku Kiro taught you and block your Mind?

 

\- …||… _Yes, father, I can do that._ …||…

 

\- Good. Can you make a barrier that can protect everyone living with you, from any kind of Mind Magic?

 

\- …||… _I… never tried… but I think I can do it. Why? Is something wrong?_ …||…

 

\- Maybe, I do not know. It’s just a bad feeling that I have. Do it then, protect everyone! I’m counting on you!

 

\- …||… _Yes, Father! Leave it to me!_ …||…

 

Seya turned to face the crowd in the Meeting Cave and he raised his arm, asking for silence. When everyone was silent and waiting for him, he spoke.

 

\- I know that all this extra security can be a nuisance, but I beg for your understanding. What we planned in here, can never leave these walls. When gathering the soldiers and the Mages, if some questions arise, just say it is a joint training with every Magical Race in this world, as a preventing measure. Maybe my suspicions are nothing, but it can also be everything. You know me, I never do anything without a well-thought plan and a backup. Consider these security measures as part of my attack plan. If we attack by surprise, the outcome will be safer for everyone. Now, anyone able to use Mind Magic, make a barrier to block your Mind and the others near you. In a few moments, Elder Inia will dissipate her barrier. Let us see if that weird sensation does not appear again.

 

Seya waited for a few moments, and after the last Dragonoid announce that he was ready, Elder Inia lifted the barrier. Seya tried to feel the same weird sensation, but since he made a barrier of his own, he didn’t felt anything.

 

\- So far, so good. Does anyone feel something strange? No? Well, I think it went away or we are blocking it. Let me lift my barrier… there it is! The same feeling! Very weird… let me do this… Ok, Mind Barrier activated, the feeling stopped. Whoever is doing it, it’s still there, trying to spy on us. Very weird! Well, since now we know what’s happening, it’s just a matter of always having a Mind Barrier near us. So, my students, homework for you! Ask the Mermaids, the LizardKind and the Dragonoids for help, on understanding the Mind Probe. Then, make a Magical Program on a Crystal, to create a Mind Barrier to protect you. When any of you do it, make a lot of Crystals to be delivered to the other students. It’s never a bad idea to be careful, right? One last thing, anyone willing to join me on the Crystallisation of that Island, make as much Earth Crystals as you can, we are going to need a lot of Earth Magic, that Island is huge. And with this, meeting over. Let’s prepare everything the fastest we can and with the utmost secrecy!

 

The crowd started to disperse, with some Dragonoids helping on the exit, by opening some dark Gateways. While everyone was leaving, Seya grabbed a bunch of Magic Crystals from his Compressed Dimension. He made a slow and difficult program, to create a Mind Barrier. When his family was approaching him, he had already a Crystal for them. Before Anna Hinamoto could say anything, Seya placed two Crystals on her hand and another one on his father's hands.                                    

 

\- Mother, this is one for you and one for Rose. Father, here is yours. Master Sully, Master Cemil, Null, and Xenya, for you. I know that Null will start to blabber about what we discussed here, as soon as he leaves. So, please, have this Crystal always with you.

 

Null frowned.

 

\- Hey, I’m not a blabber!

 

Xenya messed his hair.

 

\- Of course, you are, my dear! But don’t worry, I still love you!

 

Null was still frowning while looking at the Crystal.

 

\- How do we use this? I don’t feel anything different!

 

Seya sent a mental ‘ _hello_ ’ to Null, to test the Crystal.

 

\- Well, can you hear my thoughts?

 

Null concentrated and he shook his head after a while.

 

\- No, not a thing.

 

\- Then, it’s working. But if you didn’t felt until now the strange tingling that I was feeling lately, you are lucky. Sometimes, I even thought there was something wrong with me, that I was losing my mind or the control of my Magic. I think it was because I was feeling that weird tingling that I didn’t have any patience for the most trivial things. Most of the days I didn’t felt anything but when I did, the feeling lasted for an entire day, sometimes even two.

 

Rolland was looking at the inside of his Crystal.

 

\- What do you think was the reason for that feeling? I didn’t feel anything during this meeting, but the Dragonoid that was near me started to complain when Inia’s barrier dissipated. Like if something was scratching his head.

 

Seya looked around, trying to see if there was anyone around or someone that could listen to him.

 

\- I asked little Aria about that, she said there’s an Investigator that was sent by the Council of the Gods, to evaluate my actions and repercussions in this world and on the people's lives. I hope it was him but if it’s not, I can only think about some kind of different or intelligent Demonoid.

 

Xenya looked surprised.

 

\- It can’t be one of those things! Ok, they are dangerous and violent, but they only care about eating! They have no intelligence what so ever and no conscience! They are like wild animals.

 

\- Yeah… but you must agree with me that it’s too much of a coincidence. Maybe an intelligent or evolved Demonoid could explain the increase in the incursions of Demonoids, into the LizardKind prairies during this year. Considering that the Goddess barriers are still strong, that shouldn’t happen.

 

Xenya pondered for a while. She shook her head slowly.

 

\- I don’t want to think about that possibility… Why you didn’t tell everyone about your suspicions?

 

\- I’m afraid to be right. And I don’t want to scare everyone unnecessarily if I’m not. Better to make some security measures, as prevention. It may only be that Investigator or a curious God.

 

They stood there, in silence. At least, until Ryn called Seya, his friends were waiting for him, to return to Gaya.


	160. Report 138

…

 

Back to Gaya, Seya and his friends were silent in his Laboratory, looking at each other. Then, Ryn snorted.

 

\- Well, it was going well until Seya scared everyone… What were you thinking?

 

Seya took a deep breath and he explained his suspicions, before some surprised eyes and some muffled shouts, during it. In the end, they all stood silent. Heiji was looking puzzled.

 

\- Seya, we went to the Demonoid Island several times, when you wanted to train me. You even went there all alone. Why we never saw a Demonoid able to use Mind Magic or an intelligent one? Those things just want to eat!

 

\- I don’t know. Maybe he was hiding. Maybe there’s more than one. Maybe some of them changed recently. Or maybe there’s not anything like that and I’m wrong. Either way, we must be ready for the worst. And you guys, instead of being here wasting time, shouldn’t you all be making a lot of Earth Crystals?

 

Ryn nodded.

 

\- Yeah, you are right… and you? What are you going to do?

 

\- Well, I need to deliver weapons and armour to the Human Conclave, so that they can have their troops ready. Remember that I took everything from them when there was an Empire? For them to help us, they need weapons.

 

\- Yeah, I was thinking about how they would help in the fight. Ok, go and get back quickly, we will be here making Crystals. I see you are still cheating, by using those Big Crystals to make Magic Crystals for you, but we must do it by using the Binocular.

 

Seya pointed with his thumb to Hina and Zak.

 

\- Or you could ask these two to put some Magical Programs in Big Crystals, to do the same cheating method that I use. What, after that Carriage, you think that making something like my Big Crystals is difficult? Really, your worst problem is being a lazy bunch! We have a few days to get ready, and all the Earth Magic that you can gather will be needed!

 

Arys frowned while touching one Big Crystal that was in the Automatic Creation Line.

 

\- Well, while Hina tries to figure out the Program for these things, I will be making Magic Crystals. Call me when you figure it out. Like that, if you guys fail or take too much time, at least we will have the ones that I make. Duncan, do you want to help me?

 

\- Of course. Anyone else wants to join us? Having two groups would be better, right?

 

Arys mumbled.

 

\- Stupid boyfriend… I find an excuse to be near him and he spoils everything… stupid, stupid…

 

Seya heard her and smiled while opening a Gateway to the Human Conclave throne room. When the Gateway was dispersing, Seya saw Hina, Zak, Lionelia, and Ryn going to a table while Arys, Duncan, Heiji, and John were in another, picking their binoculars. Seya quickly greeted the Ministers of the Human Conclave, told why he came so suddenly and opened his Compressed Dimension near the ceiling. From there, came falling countless swords, daggers, arrows, armours and bows. When almost the entire room was full, the Ministers shouted for him to stop, and they took Seya to the back yard of the Castle. There was enough space in there for ten piles like the one Seya just made in the throne room. After he told the Ministers to deliver the weapons to the soldiers as fast as they could, Seya returned to his Laboratory.

What he saw, made him seat in a chair, completely surprised. There were many new tables with Big Magic Crystals that were making Magic Crystals non-stop and were delivered by a conveyor belt pushed by a Wind Crystal, to some bags. Seya was pointing to a bag with Compressed Dimension that was in the nearest table and before he could say anything, Hina nodded.

 

\- Yup, it was very easy, actually. We thought it was going to take more time, to achieve this. But Gaya helped, she explained what she could feel about the Magical Programs in the Big Crystals, so, we made new Big Crystals with the same Program. We were just leaving for the Entertainment Room to play, while these Automatic Production Lines work for us. We now understand why you like to cheat by using this way, we can have more free time with this! Do you want to join us? Or are you going to faint? You don’t look so good…

 

Seya made a small smile.

 

\- Sorry… I was… surprised. I never thought you guys were going to do this so quickly! I was away for not even one hour! I think I now understand why Ryn had so much trouble with my Magic in the beginning…

 

That granted him a smack in the head from Ryn.

 

\- Now you realize that? You are more stupid than I thought! Argh! Saying something like that is your way of saying you are sorry for being so mean to me? You must do better than that, you know?

 

Seya quickly grabbed Ryn’s hand and pulled her in.

 

\- You are right. But I wasn’t being mean just for being mean, I was trying that you got to your full potential. I sensed your Magic in the Examination Day, I knew you were more powerful than you looked. And now, you don’t even realize that you are the most powerful of our friends. If you trust yourself more and concentrate instead of drifting your mind like you always do, you would be able to do some amazing things.

 

Ryn looked around, everyone was looking surprised at her, except Heiji, she was nodding her head.

 

\- Yes, Ryn. I knew it already. You are at the level that Seya was when he was ten years old. And at that age, I heard that he could defeat a Big Demonoid, all alone. Do you know anyone that did that recently? And she even created a brand-new Water Magic?

 

Lionelia was pouting.

 

\- Not fair… I need to train more… 

 

Seya kissed Ryn, taking her by surprise.

 

\- Now, go play, you distractive pretty girl, I need to do some things while I still have time.

 

\- What are you up too? Something crazy, I bet.

 

Seya pointed to his drawings on the table.

 

\- Yup, some funny things, actually. You will like it. If you have time and are willing too, you could help me by inviting that Minstrel, Cacofonix, to perform here this evening. I could test some things that I want to do, and it would also be fun. Agree with him his payment, with an extra for being in so short notice. Myra, if you invite Erza, I want to talk to her before the show. I have an idea that’s begging for someone with her expertise because I will need someone to help me put my idea into practice.

 

Myra tilted her head sideways.

 

\- You are going to do something impossible again, for sure. Can we eat before that? It’s almost lunchtime.

 

…

 

After lunch, Seya was back into his Laboratory. He was looking to a drawing and thinking. He then picked his Communicator Crystal and called Baron Frank.

 

\- Baron, I have a request for Milady Margaret, if she is available.

 

\- I am here Milord, how can I be of assistance?

 

Seya opened a Gateway and on the other side, Margaret and Frank Macleod were looking at him, seated at the table of the Meeting Room. Seya crossed it and placed his drawing on the table.

 

\- Can Milady Margaret see if the women that work in the sewing crew, can do this?

 

While Margaret was looking at the drawing, Seya placed in the corner of the room the skin of a Big Snake.

 

\- I would like if they used this skin because fabric or fur won’t do, it needs to be strong.

 

\- But Milord… is this some sort of clothing?

 

\- Yes, it’s a Body Suit. I need it for a project that I want to do. It’s going to be put inside an armour and filled with small Magic Crystals. Because Crystals have sharp edges, I need this skin.

 

\- Ok, I will show this to them early in the morning.

 

\- That would be perfect, thank you. I must go, I want to work on another project.

 

Milady Margaret and her husband were smiling.

 

\- Always working… I bet there’s some strange thing appearing one of these days…

 

\- I hope so…

 

Seya returned to his Laboratory and bowed as a farewell. When the Gateway dispersed, he seated at the table again and picked up a new drawing from a nearby pile.

While he was concentrated, little Aria appeared and she seated on an empty chair, watching closely at what he was doing in complete silence, for not to disturb him.

Seya was looking at the drawing and making some very intricate metal parts, by melting some swords and daggers into a rock mold. Soon, he had a pedestal with a large thing that looked like a binocular with a Light Magic Crystal inside. Next to it, another pedestal with a small hollow globe with another Light Crystal.

He smiled and winked his eye to Aria. He then made a large cube with a transparent window in front. Looking through it, Aria could clearly see a small Light Crystal inside that cube. On one side of it, there was a place large enough to hold a small Crystal.

While Aria was touching the window, Seya finished a small square table with a hole in one corner to hold a Crystal and a strange thing that looked like a small tuba. When she looked at it, she recognized what it was.

 

\- No way! You made a gramophone! Knnya… knnya… knnya… And I bet that this pedestal with this globe is a microphone! But this cube with the window and that tall binocular, I don’t get it.

 

Seya went to the binocular and pointed it at Aria. He then placed his finger almost touching a very small Magic Crystal.

 

\- Get ready, when I say so, sing something to me. I will press this Crystal to start recording. Get ready, lights, and… action!

 

Seya pressed the Crystal and Aria instead of singing, started to laugh.

 

\- Knnya… knnya… knnya… no way, you made a recording camera! I get it now, that thing is a television! Knnya… knnya… knnya…

 

Seya took his finger from the small Crystal in the binocular and he complained.

 

\- Hey, you were supposed to sing! Ok, let’s see how this turned out.

 

Seya opened a small hatch in the binocular left side and took a small Light Crystal from the inside. He then placed it at his place in the cube and touched a very small Light Crystal that was on top. A light started to spread from the Light Crystal inside the cube and the image of Aria laughing and everything at her back and around her appeared in a perfect image in the window. Seya went to the binocular again and pressed a different Crystal on it.

 

\- And if I use this one, it transmits live.

 

Aria’s image looking back at Seya while kneeled near the cube was being captured and transmitted back to the cube. Aria clapped her hands, overly excited.

 

\- Cool, you made a Camera, a Television and a way to transmit live! So, if I go to this globe… I must press this small Crystal on top? There’s another one at the bottom, what they do?

 

\- On the top, it’s for recording. The bottom one, to transmit live. Can you test the one at the top and sing?

 

Aria pressed the Crystal as she was told and for the next minutes, she sang. Seya couldn’t believe, her singing voice was amazingly beautiful. Without him realizing at first, tears began to fall from his eyes because Aria was singing the same song that his mother used to sing to him when he was still a baby.

When Aria finished, she made a small smile towards Seya while he quickly wiped his tears. She then pressed the bottom Crystal and her voice came from the gramophone.

 

\- You really like this song, don’t you?

 

\- Yes… it’s amazingly beautiful. And your voice as well.

 

Aria went to the gramophone and she placed the small Crystal that she took from the microphone. She easily found the small Crystal to make it work. She stood there, slowly dancing while her voice was coming from the tuba. When the music finished, she went to Seya that was seated in a nearby chair, smiling.

 

\- You can have that Crystal with my song, and like that, you can hear me every time you feel like it.

 

\- Yeah… thank you. I really like that song, I wonder who wrote it.

 

\- I did, ages ago. I inadvertently started to sing it a few times, when I was happy. Some people heard me, and that song spread. Mothers started to use it to put their babies to sleep, as a lullaby.

 

\- I know it used to work for me when I was little. Thanks, I will treasure that Crystal, forever.

 

Aria caressed his right cheek.

 

\- You’re welcome. Try not to die on me, any time soon. Or you will not be able to enjoy my song.

 

\- I will try, my cute little Goddess. I can’t promise, because a lot of things can go wrong in that dreadful Island.

 

A voice came from the door of the Laboratory. Lionelia was there, with her hands on her hips and frowning.

 

\- So, what do we have here… I can’t leave you alone for an instant, can I? You immediately try to seduce any girl that you see…

 

Ryn was next to her, puzzled at the sight of Aria still with her little hand over Seya’s cheek. She slowly retrieved her hand and with a smile, vanished, leaving Seya behind, to face those two jealous girlfriends. Arys was slowly shaking her head.

 

\- Disgusting, not even little girls are safe from you…

 

Seya scratched his head and tried to explain.

 

\- Yeah, I know how this looks. I’m not even going to try to explain myself, you all know how much I like little Aria. We were having a friendly moment, just that. She helped to test my new creations. I want to use them on the show of Cacofonix and…

 

At that moment, Seya noticed that behind Ryn, Erza was holding hands with Myra.

 

\- Cool, Erza is here! Come, I want to explain to you what these things are and see if you can manage the time to take care of some business Companies that will surely arise because of this.

 

Lionelia looked at Ryn while pointing her head towards Seya.

 

\- He doesn’t even try to apologise, he just changes the subject. The nerve of this guy! I think we need to punish him, later.

 

Seya shrugged his shoulders with a smile and he started to explain the functioning of the Microphone, the Gramophone, the Recording Camera, and the Television. He even explained how they could be used, to begin a Recording and Transmission business for the songs and a Studio, for the Camera and the Television. Erza was taking some notes on a small notebook that she quickly took from her belt purse, as soon as Seya started his explanation. When he finished and the others were testing it, she was still writing. A few moments later, she was questioning him, about some of her ideas for the use and spread of that equipment.

 

\- Since it uses Light Magic like the Communicator Device, people will easily understand how to use it. If we explain this equipment like that, this new form of entertainment will easily spread all over the world.

 

\- I see… Don’t forget, you need to make some sort of contract so that people that record their image or songs, could get some money every time people buy one Crystal of their performance. And of course, a fair wage every time they do a live performance that can be transmitted to the Televisions. With this equipment, anyone in the world can hear Cacofonix music or see him perform, even if they live far away.

 

Erza seriously nodded, while taking some notes.

 

\- I understand. Yes, it’s a very good idea. By the way, I was talking with Myra after we contacted Cacofonix. We thought it would be a good idea having the Geisha Miriam performing first, to start the show, and Cacofonix would be the main event, coming after her. We could use the Microphone for them to sing to it and like that, recording for future sales and, filming everything with the Camera. For afterwards sales, as well. We already talked with them and Gaya sent the announcement to everyone living here. The Royal Families of every Kingdom were also invited, as where a lot of Nobles and rich Merchants that are willing to pay the huge amount of money that we asked for. For the residents, this show will be free, of course.

 

Seya smiled, Erza was as good as Hina said.

 

\- Perfect. You are hired. The companies that are going to take care of the Microphone, the Camera, the Television and the Gramophone, are yours and Myra responsibilities. I just want a small percentage for my ideas, of course.

 

While Erza and Myra were saying that they couldn’t accept, Arys grumbled.

 

\- Not fair… they will get a lot of money from this, I bet…

 

Seya looked at her and raised one eyebrow.

 

\- Yeah, like if the future ruler of the RabbitKind would have any free time to take care of the huge amount of work that these things will require!

 

Hearing that, Arys made a weird smile towards Erza.

 

\- Yeah, our fight for the crown in the Denar’an Auditorium will be tomorrow. I can’t wait…

 

Erza gulped. The way Arys was looking at her was scary! Seya poked Arys’ nose.

 

\- Try not to kill her, ok? I need her for these things!

 

\- If she dies, she dies… and you find someone else. Easy, right? Hehehehe!

 

Myra tried to smile because Arys was joking. She was joking, right?

 

\- Arys… I… you…

 

Arys put her tongue out, a little sideways.

 

\- Calm down, Myra, I’m not going to kill her… I’m just going to make her piss her underwear. Hehehehe!

 

Myra looked at Erza, she was terrified. Seya shook his head, that RabbitKind girl never learns. Maybe that strange way of acting was her own way of saying that she was trying to forgive her sister because up until recently, she avoided talking about her.

 

…


	161. Report 139

At dinner, Seya was eating near his friends. When they were almost finishing, Myko arrived with Scholar Muryu and Professor Albeyrt.

 

\- Sir, they were in your Library but when they heard Gaya’s announcement about this evening show, they asked to attend.

 

\- That’s fine by me. You can see up close how my newest equipment can be used. They are just another example of Magic and Science working together and I’m sure you two will find them very interesting. Maybe those examples give you an idea for your future works. Or not, I don’t really care, actually.

 

They were both puzzled by Seya’s words and Heiji was looking at them with a menacing index finger running along her own throat. They understood immediately what she meant by that. It was in their own interest to watch and learn everything that they could, as Seya warned them. They immediately nodded their heads.

 

…

 

In the Meeting Cave, Seya and his friends were already seated near Scholar Muryu and Professor Albeyrt, that were looking very closely at the Camera that Erza was pointing to the open space down the balcony where they were. A pedestal with Seya’s Microphone was in place and Miriam was going towards it. She bowed to the crowd and waited for the group of Geisha that were going to act as her orchestra, to take their places. A few moments to do the final testing of each instrument and Miriam made a light bow to Erza as a signal for her to start recording with the camera, as they agreed upon earlier.

The music started and Miriam began by pressing the Crystal at the top of the Microphone. Her melodious voice filled the Cave. Erza had some difficulty to hold the Camera steady while tears were rushing down her face. She didn’t understand why, but that voice and that song touched her deeply. As Erza looked around through the Camera, she saw many wet faces like hers, moved by that voice and song, as she was. Miriam's voice runs along Gaya’s walls, resonating through it, reaching the Control Room were Aku Kiro was, reaching the Hill at the back where Talya’s friends were, and making the group of Dwarfs stopping their work at the deepest cave, to hear it. In a nearby room, Cacofonix was drinking warm tea, to heat up his voice and he too stopped, to hear. He put down his cup, got up, and went out of his room, following the sound of that hypnotizing voice. When he reached the entrance of the Meeting Cave, he stood there, leaned against a wall with his eyes closed, just listening Miriam singing. After so much success and practice over the past years, he quickly understood that near that woman, he was a mere boy, scratching with his fingernails a school board.

Miriam and her group performed for two hours. Some songs made the crow join her because they were well known throughout the world. Songs of ancient times, when Humans and BeastKind fought together, against a great dark evil that threatened them all. Seya thought it was appropriate, considering what they were facing in a few days. While he was still lost in his thoughts, the crowd was clapping. Miriam bowed and she made a smile to her group. A new song started, a very happy and well-known song. Seya was pulled back from his daydreaming when he heard his father's name all around. He was puzzled and he became even more when he heard the lyrics.

 

\- ‘ _Rolland, Rolland, you damn thorn! The Empire wants your head, but all the slaves are happy because you were born!_ ’

 

He remembered what Miriam told him, that there were many songs about his father deeds along the former Empire. And considering the happy voices all around, that song was one of the most famous. Seya joined the choir, singing along the catchy chorus. His friends joined him, dragged along by his contagious enthusiasm. When the song ended, Miriam made a deep bow towards the crowd. While the crowd was clapping, she waved. That was the signal for Erza to change the Crystal inside her Camera and for Myra to change the one inside the Microphone because that show ended and the next one was going to begin. As soon as Erza finished and when she was looking through it again and waiting for Cacofonix to press the recording Crystal, Cacofonix went to the Microphone. When the crowd recognized him, they clapped and whistled, to welcome him. He just stood there, in silence. When everyone stopped clapping, intrigued by his silence, he spoke.

 

\- After such a demonstration of how to sing, I don’t deserve to be the main event. That woman was the star, I’m just the finisher. So, allow me to entertain you because she already demonstrated how a true performer does things!

 

His musicians quickly went to their place, Cacofonix made a simple bow as a signal to Erza and he began, after pressing the Crystal on the top of the Microphone. During the following two hours, Cacofonix put his very soul into his music. Years would pass and that performance would be surely seen by many, as his best one. Myra and Erza recorded it, for future generations to enjoy, long after Cacofonix time. Seya remained in silence, hearing the songs. His friends sang along, the crowd joined the chorus while Seya remained seated, smiling. Has he had thought, Miriam was indeed an inspiration, even for other singers.

When Cacofonix finished, he was sweating, dead tired but with a smile on his face. The crowd was standing and clapping. Cacofonix made a deep bow and he waved at Erza. That was the signal for her to stop recording and he pressed again the Crystal on the Microphone. While the crowd was still clapping, Cacofonix went to the exit of the main hallway where Miriam was standing, hearing his songs. He returned to the centre of the Meeting Room and Miriam was holding his arm. Cacofonix joined the crowd, clapping towards Miriam. She stood there, looking awkward, without knowing what to do. He offered his arm again and together, they bowed to the crowd. Then, they turned towards Seya and bowed to him. After waving one last time to the crowd, they left. The crowd was still ecstatic, and a lot of talks could be heard coming from everywhere, together with some muffled girl’s screams. Seya got up and went to Erza, to get the Crystal inside the Camera. Myra was already next to her, with the two Crystals of the Microphone. They gave the four Crystals to Seya and followed him to his Laboratory. Ryn and Lionelia stood at his side, grabbing one of his arms each. Princess Heiji was all smiles, walking behind them while holding hands with John. The others were talking about the show, while they were walking. Every time they crossed paths with someone, a lot of happy smiles watched Seya walking alongside his two girlfriends.

When they entered the Laboratory, Seya tested the two Crystals in the Gramophone. He also tested the volume increase, by touching in sequence five small Crystals near the hole where the Sound Crystal was placed. After that, he tested the Crystals on the Television. Increasing the sound on the five small Crystals confirmed that everything was working perfectly. Seya winked one eye towards Lionelia and he placed the Crystal with Aria’s song in the Gramophone. Lionelia was opening her mouth, while Aria’s voice was coming from the tuba.

 

\- I know this song… My mother used to sing it to me! It’s one of my oldest memories, with her! I was so little when she sang this…

 

Lionelia tried to keep her face clean, but the tears didn’t stop falling. Ryn was smiling, hearing the song in silence. Hina was puzzled, she knew that voice.

 

\- Seya, who is singing? I think I know this voice, but…

 

\- It’s little Aria. She helped me with testing this equipment. I was also surprised, her singing voice is something else.

 

Scholar Muryu was looking closely at the Gramophone, while the song was still playing. Professor Albeyrt was near him, trying to understand how it was possible for the sound to come from the Crystal and out from the tuba. He was so puzzled that Seya holds his laughter.

 

\- I know, Professor, it looks impossible, right? Don’t worry, there’s a mechanical way for doing this, it’s described in one of the books that are in my Library. As for the Camera and the Television, it’s more difficult, because for that it’s needed electricity and electronics. Maybe in a few years, you or your colleagues get there. Until then, Light Magic can be used for this.

 

Professor Albeyrt nodded.

 

\- I see… but I see a problem with this, there is only one copy of each Crystal, right? How can we make more? Because I think that these equipment are prototypes and Milord is going to make more, but what about the Crystals?

 

Seya smiled and placed every Crystal on top of one empty table.

 

\- That’s quite easy, actually. Gaya, can you copy these Crystals? Make one hundred copies of each one, ok?

 

\- …||… _Yes, Father. But that table is small for so many Crystals!_ …||…

 

\- You are right, make five piles in that corner of the Laboratory, ok?

 

\- …||… _Ok, it will just take an instant, Father!_ …||…

 

Professor Albeyrt looked to the corner that Seya was pointing and before his eyes, five small dots of light appeared. They spread and when the light diminished, five piles of Light Crystals were there. Seya went there and grabbed one, placed on the Television, and Miriam’s show started.

 

Professor Albeyrt was opening his eyes while Scholar Muryu fell to his knees while mumbling.

 

\- No way… in just a few instants…

 

Seya took the Crystal from the television and one with the voice of Cacofonix and gave it to Myra.

 

\- Here, homework for you. Make a Magical Program on a Big Crystal that can copy what’s in these Light Crystals, to more Crystals. Why are you making that weird face? Do I have to remember you what you did so far? You can take as much time as you like because if Erza starts to receive orders from customers, Gaya can copy the Crystals until you finish. But I must warn you, for every Crystal that Gaya makes because you were slow, I’m going to slap your butt for each one, with my sword. So, it’s in your best interest to do it as fast as you can.

 

Myra smiled, only to swallow her smile, because under that message there was a weird tone, like if he was rooting for her to get more time than needed. She grabbed Erza’s hand and rushed out of the Laboratory.

 

\- Let’s go, he really wants to slap my butt!

 

Everyone was surprised for a while, but then, Heiji burst in laughter.

 

\- Ahahahah! You scared her! Ahahahah! I bet she will finish your homework by tomorrow morning!

 

That was the end for everyone, they joined her, laughing non-stop. Seya was the only one that remained in silence, looking at the Television. After a while, Ryn noticed where he was looking. She was puzzled and went near him.

 

\- What’s the matter? You have a strange look in your face.

 

Seya forced a smile.

 

\- Nothing, it was only an old memory from a long time ago. I used to love watching Television, to follow my favourite series and movies…

 

Ryn was puzzled.

 

\- But… didn’t you make this today? What are you…

 

Seya placed a finger on her lips.

 

\- This is one more story that I will tell you when we get old. Ok?

 

\- Ok… I guess… if any of us survives that crazy plan of yours, I mean…

 

Seya forced a smile. He was also worried, but for moral sake, he would hide it from everyone.

 

…

 

Later that evening, Seya was writing some notes in his room, trying to figure out what could be the best plan for attacking the Demonoid Island. He had already discarded piles and piles of notes, that were thrown to a corner. Then, someone knocked on the door.

 

\- Weird… if it was Ryn or Lionelia, they normally don’t knock… Wait a minute, I’m going! There’s no need to break the door!

 

He opened the door and for his surprise, Erza, Myra, Ryn, and Lionelia were at his door. He frowned, annoyed by that interruption at such a crucial time.

 

\- It’s you guys… It couldn’t wait for tomorrow morning? What’s so urgent that you were almost knocking down my door?

 

Ryn poked his chest.

 

\- You took long enough! We were knocking for ages! Where you sleeping or what?

 

\- No, just making some plans. Well, come in already.

 

They went straight to the chairs that were around the table near a wall. Myra and Erza looked nervous, they were avoiding Seya’s gaze and that puzzled him even more. Ryn and Lionelia on the other side of the table were all red.

 

\- That’s a first, all of you so nervous near me… So, what’s the matter?

 

Myra was looking down, but she still mustered the courage to speak.

 

\- We… me and Erza, I mean… One of these days, we were talking… Argh, there’s no easy way to say this, it’s so embarrassing!

 

Seya rolled up his eyes.

 

\- Yeah, you didn’t seem to matter that, when you laugh your heart out every time Arys mocks me!

 

\- Yeah… Well... We were wondering… is there a way for a woman to get pregnant without having to… with a man… you understand?

 

Seya raised one eyebrow.

 

\- What? Without a man and a woman having a physical interaction for procreation purposes? Or do you prefer if I call things by their name?

 

\- No! That explanation is… perfect, actually…

 

Seya was thinking and he looked to Ryn and Lionelia, they were becoming redder by the minute.

 

\- I guess you and Erza were talking about babies and one of you doesn’t like the idea of being with a man to make a baby, correct?

 

Erza nodded.

 

\- Yeah… it’s kind of… disgusting… for me… Myra doesn’t seem to matter, being with a man… but for me…

 

Seya nodded, he could almost guess what that conversation was leading to.

 

\- So, you were talking about babies. That’s ok, I guess. That also means that you already choose a man to be the father. Like the Fairies and the Mermaids. So, do you want to tell me who he is?

 

Myra was looking down again but she took a deep breath and faced Seya.

 

\- I was thinking about you or Null Denar’an. But I could never ask him that, Xenya scares me!

 

Seya smiled, it was as he thought. He then turned to Ryn and Lionelia.

 

\- And what about you two? This proposal doesn’t annoy you?

 

Ryn shook her head.

 

\- No, not really… but it’s a little awkward, I guess. And we were both wondering about the same thing, because of what Aria said on your birthday, to give Attina and Talya a baby. One thing leads to another, and recently Aria and Queen Rohan told us that we should get pregnant so that this world could benefit from your offspring. They could be amazing with Magic like you or have new ideas for brand new creations. So, we were talking about that, lately. It… sounds like a good idea…

 

Seya crossed his fingers over the table.

 

\- I see… Well, tough luck. Sorry Ryn and Lionelia, but I refuse. As for Myra and Erza, I already have something prepared for you. I did it because of Attina, actually, but I made a few more of those things.

 

Ryn and Lionelia were surprised. They looked at each other and then at Seya. Lionelia looked like she was about to explode.

 

\- You refuse? How dare you, you piece of…

 

Seya placed one finger on top of Lionelia’s lips.

 

\- I refuse, for now. We have more important things to think about. We may not even survive and you want to get pregnant?

 

\- Of course! At least like that, we could get something to remember you by!

 

Seya smiled.

 

\- My dear Lionelia, you don’t need a baby to help you remember me, right? But don’t worry, I will make preparations for that, before the battle. With me or with my equipment, you will get a baby.

 

Ryn had to do a lot of effort to not scream.

 

\- And how are you going to do that, by the way?

 

Seya opened his Compressed Dimension and from there, he took five wooden syringes.

 

\- With these. I made it to be used with Attina, without having to be with her. It’s not that I despise her or something like that, it’s just that I don’t like being used as a breeding horse.

 

Myra was looking at one and Erza was pushing and pulling the piston of another, trying to figure out how that could be used. Ryn took the piston out from another syringe and was looking to the inside, she noticed there was a small hole at the tip of the syringe.

 

\- Weird… there’s a hole in this. You can use this to make a baby? How?

 

Seya rolled up his eyes, smiling.

 

\- Do I need to do a drawing for this? Didn’t you girls learned in school how babies are made? Or from your mothers?

 

Ryn picked up the syringe and pointed at Seya with it.

 

\- My mother never told me anything about these things! Explain yourself instead of mocking us!

 

Seya took a deep breath.

 

\- Ok, but this is embarrassing… So, a man has many seeds that come from down here… get it?

 

Ryn snorted.

 

\- We all know that! We are not that innocent!

 

Seya opened a syringe by pulling out the piston.

 

\- Ok, so if a man puts his liquid in here and then put this piston in place, a woman can get pregnant without the need to have a disgusting night with a man, as Erza said. The woman gets this syringe full, lays on a bed, put this inside her and push this piston. The liquid goes inside her and with enough luck, or in this World’s case, a lot of prayers, she can get pregnant. Get it now?

 

Ryn was looking at the syringe, with a serious look on her face.

 

\- I see… but… how did you think about this?

 

\- Well, there’s a book in my Library that I once read. It explains this in even more detail. This could be done in a more scientific way, unfortunately, with the technology that exists in this world, it’s impossible to do it. But this works. I already tested one of these, some years ago, when I was trying to increase the number of my livestock. I had just one bull and five cows. He was big and strong and I knew that calves that could be born because of him would also be big and strong. But he was taking a lot of time to take care of business with the five cows so I made this to save time and to see if it worked.

 

Lionelia had her mouth open.

 

\- Are you saying that you… to that bull…

 

Seya shrugged his shoulders.

 

\- Yes, of course. I did it on two occasions, and he almost filled a bucked on both times. I placed his liquid in one syringe and I went to the cows. It worked, and after I sold two calves and saved more money, I was able to buy another bull. With two bulls and five cows, it became easier and I never had to do it again. So, I know for sure that this method works.

 

Ryn was slowly shaking her head, while the others were too dumbfounded to speak.

 

\- No way… you actually did it… but… we are not cows!

 

\- I know, but the principle still applies. As to any species where there’s the need for a male and a female, to make an offspring.

 

Ryn started to bump her head against the table, exasperated.

 

\- Argh! This guy… I don’t know if I should mock him because he milked a bull, or if I should be glad because he did it and that allowed him to create this!

 

Erza was still pushing and pulling the piston of one syringe.

 

\- Seya… how long the liquid of a man can last outside of his body so that it can be used with this?

 

\- Well, I think that it’s between four to nine days if kept in the Refrigerator. If it’s placed in the Freezer, some months. But on the freezer it’s riskier, it must be frozen slowly and it must be unfrozen slowly as well. But it’s viable, most of the times.

 

\- I see... and… what do you think of our proposal? Not for now, but in the future.

 

Seya smiled and he threw two small dark dots to a corner of the room. When they spread and vanished, a Refrigerator and a Freezer were in there. Seya pointed at them.

 

\- I have in there some small wooden containers already filled. I was preparing things for Attina. I need to give her those and explain how to use the syringe. But if you ever want, it’s in there.

 

Ryn lifted her head from the top of the table, she was still resting in there.

 

\- What, don’t tell me that for these last few days instead of being with me or with Lionelia, you were having fun all alone?

 

Seya shook his head.

 

\- I don’t consider it as fun, for me it was more like work. It was just to do what Aria suggested, to give a baby to Attina so that Ariel could be under a close watch. Well, I was also thinking that Erza and Myra would ask about something like this when their relationship got to that point.

 

Myra and Erza were looking at each other and they both smiled at him. Erza had her eyes shining.

 

\- Thanks, cousin… I was a little worried… about me and a boy…

 

\- Yeah, I understand, it’s ok. Now, do you need anything else? Or can we go to sleep? Because Erza will have a fun day tomorrow, and I want to get to the Denar’an Auditorium really soon, to find a good spot!

 

Hearing that, Erza trembled.

 

\- Tomorrow… Yeah… I’m afraid of what will happen.

 

Seya shrugged his shoulders.

 

\- Whatever happens, you deserve it, for all that you did to Arys, these past years. You know that, right?

 

\- Yeah… You have a point… but… I don’t know what she will do…

 

Seya smiled.

 

\- Me neither, but I’m sure it will be funny. She won’t hurt you much, or at least, until a point where Healing Magic can’t help, but she must take her revenge. It’s also important for her, to put the past behind. Don’t worry, when everything ends, you and she can start fresh and be real sisters.

 

Erza forced a smile.

 

\- Yeah… I would like that… Well, it’s best if we go to sleep. Sorry to annoy you like this at this hour, but we couldn’t catch you alone during these last few days.

 

\- That’s ok. I’m glad I could help. I just think that Myra could be more worried because instead of coming here, she should take care of the homework that I gave her. Unless she wants that I slap her butt, of course.

 

Myra shook her head vigorously.

 

\- No, I don’t want that! I’m almost finishing, I just need to change some parts of my Magical Program! I think that tomorrow I will be able to complete my homework.

 

Seya smiled. As he thought, Myra is really something. Not even she realizes that, it seems.

 

\- Good. Now, get out of here, I need to sleep! Don’t look at me like that, you two also, I want to sleep!

 

Ryn and Lionelia were looking at him with such a sad face, because all that talk made them a little aroused and there he was, almost kicking them out of his room! They slowly got up and went to the door, dragging their feet. Erza and Myra were holding laughter, just by seeing them like that. Seya kissed them both and winked one eye.

 

\- Don’t worry, we will have plenty of time. But today I’m really beat, this day was too stressful.

 

Lionelia forced a smile.

 

\- Yeah, I guess… Come Ryn, let’s see if we can find another boy awake, one that doesn’t give such a lame excuse… I was even willing to help him fill some small containers to put in the Refrigerator, but this guy is useless…

 

Seya gulped by hearing that, but before he could agree on such a fun activity, they closed the door and he was left behind, all alone.

 

\- I think I just lost a golden opportunity… Sometimes I think I am my worst enemy…

 

…


	162. Report 140

In the morning, Seya arrived at the Dining Room. His friends were already in there but Ryn and Lionelia were strangely tired, like if they didn’t sleep.

 

\- Hello everyone! So… You too don’t look so good. What happened?

 

Lionelia rested her head on the table.

 

\- What do you think? We needed some cuddling to sleep, but you denied it! And we couldn’t find anyone willing to risk their lives, by taking care of us… So many single boys and single men in here, but they all know that we have a scary boyfriend… Even when we want to cheat to punish you for not taking care of us, we manage to do it…

 

Seya shrugged his shoulders.

 

\- Well, you could cuddle each other, I guess. Why are you looking at me like that? It’s not my fault if you both didn’t think on that possibility!

 

Lionelia and Ryn were looking with surprised eyes to him, but then, Lionelia turned to Ryn and she made a weird smile.

 

\- Yeah… I wonder how good it would be, being cuddled by Ryn. Hihihihi!

 

Ryn turned pale. Heiji began to laugh while the others joined her laughter or choked with food. Seya seated and began to eat, like if nothing had happened. After Arys wiped her eyes because of so much laughter, she looked at Seya, trying to do a serious face.

 

\- You say it like that, and one of these days they will try it and realize that it’s more fun with two girls and you will lose two girlfriends. If you think that’s not possible, look at Myra, she is almost glowing while my stupid sister is feeding her.

 

Erza stopped her hand, she was giving some fresh bread to Myra’s mouth. She became bright red and Myra scolded Arys for interrupting her fun.

When they finished eating, Seya opened a Gateway directly to the entrance of the Denar’an Auditorium. Erza and Arys went along the corridor to enter the Arena and Seya and the others went to the other side, to find a place to watch the fight in the elevated balconies.

In the middle of the Arena and facing the central balcony where the group of the Elder Denar’an were, together with the King and Queen Denar’an, Erza and Arys stood in silence. Arys was looking up, completely serious while Erza was pale and making an effort to not run away. The Auditorium was completely packed, full of RabbitKind, watching them. Arys saw Duncan in a corner next to Seya, waving towards her, and she smiled.

One of the Elders approached the edge of the balcony.

 

\- Today, we are here to oversee the challenge of the actual heir to the throne of the RabbitKind, Princess Erza Denar’an, and her younger sister, the contender, Princess Arys Denar’an. Despite all our wishes and hopes, Princess Arys dares to shame the proud Denar’an name, by making this unworthy challenge. We all know that Princess Erza was trained since she was very young to become the ruler of all RabbitKind, while Princess Arys, always does what she pleases. And with that, most of the time, putting our bloodline into shame by her actions! 

 

Arys looked at the pointing finger of the Elder with a defiant look.

 

\- Strange hearing you say that, Grandfather, considering that you never bothered to teach me anything every time that I asked you since I was three years old. Instead, you slapped me every single time, saying that I was unworthy, only Erza mattered, and I was just a nuisance. And it’s also funny seeing you so full of yourself, considering you acted just like that when Seya was here, and he rubbed the floor with your foolish pride. You didn’t learn, I see… Well, I’m not as kind as my cousin, so…

 

Arys threw a Dark Ball against the Elder, throwing his right hand and arm into her Compressed Dimension. She looked around, facing the surprised crowd of RabbitKind while the Elder was screaming in pain with blood rushing out from his elbow.

 

\- Is there anyone else who wants to lose a hand? Or a head? To you, prideful and stupid Elders of our honoured Denar’an bloodline, my uncles, older cousins and grandparents, I say only this. Tally Denar’an is rolling in his grave, ashamed of your behaviour! You seem to forget that despite you saw me as a carefree and spoiled Princess, I was learning everything that I could to become worthy of being your Princess! Uncle, you were my fighting tutor until I was ten years old. I defeated you and your left ear is proof of that. Or the lack of it, since you only have one ear. Aunt, you lost against me, and you lost badly, when you challenged me to a Magic fight when I was twelve. Or you forgot that I still have your once fluffy tail and I use it as my key chain? And to the rest of you, prideful and stupid Denar’an Elders, I’ve been training with my sword and unarmed, almost every day for the last months with Uncle Sully, the most powerful Denar’an Master of all times. After my cousin Seya, of course. Over these last weeks, and as a preparation for this fight, I’ve been fighting for several hours in the LizardKind prairies, side by side with some of the most amazing fighters in this world. And they trust me with their lives when they rest and I stand guard! But don’t worry, I won’t shame you any more than this. But for you all, pride RabbitKind that were looking at me since the beginning with despise in your eyes, I will say only this. After I defeat Erza, you can try your luck against me. Come at me, one at a time or all at the same time. It won’t matter, I will defeat you all. When I finish, there won’t be anything more than RabbitKind blood in this arena! And none of it will be mine!

 

Arys turned around and she faced Erza, only to be surprised by seeing her smiling. Erza nodded.

 

\- Well done, sister. So, let’s do this. Be quick and fast, they need to get a scare!

 

Arys winked one eye and spoke in a low voice.

 

\- Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you much. Just a little.

 

Arys turned to face the Elders and lifted one arm, showing a leather bracelet with a small Earth Crystal. She touched the Crystal and shouted.

 

\- ‘ _Gravity off!_ ’

 

She then started to stretch her arms and legs. She made a couple of backflips and three-meter high jumps. She smiled towards Seya, after a few minutes.

 

\- Like this its better, cousin, I almost forgot how light I am without this Earth Crystal increasing my weight!

 

Seya was smiling and Ryn was pulling his arm.

 

\- Seya, she has a Crystal to increase her weight, like you! Since when does she have that?

 

\- I guess it’s since my birthday. She saw me using it and made one for herself! That girl is a real prodigy, no doubt about it!

 

Duncan was all smiles.

 

\- Yes, Milord. She’s using it even while she trains or fights in the LizardKind prairies. She said to me that if her muscles become stronger, she will be faster. And she is already amazingly fast!

 

While Seya was smiling, Arys went to a side of the arena, to grab a sword. Erza did the same. They went to the middle of the Arena again and they faced each other, waiting for the order to begin.

One of the Elders approached the edge of the balcony because Arys’ Grandfather was in no condition to continue. He gave the order and Erza began to run. Or at least, she tried, because as soon as her left foot moved, Arys was in front of her, with her sword on Erza’s neck. Arys smiled.

 

\- Sorry, you’re dead.

 

Arys jumped back with such a speed that everyone in the Arena only saw Arys near Erza and when they blinked, Arys was again at her spot, at two-meter distance. Erza frowned.

 

\- Not fair… I didn’t have time to do anything!

 

\- Ok, sister, I will wait for you to reach here.

 

Erza took a deep breath and she runs towards Arys. When she made a side slash, her sword cuts the air. Arys wasn’t there. But she appeared behind Erza, with her sword on Erza’s neck again.

 

\- Sorry, you’re dead.

 

Arys vanished again and appeared at a three-meter distance from Erza. Erza pouted.

 

\- I want to hit you at least one time!

 

Arys nodded and she used Earth Magic to make her hard marble armour. Seeing Arys reflecting the morning sun in her white marble armour, a lot of surprised shouts were heard from all around. Erza smiled, she knew that armour was very strong.

 

\- Cool, now I can smack you until I get tired!

 

Arys smiled.

 

\- Go ahead, sister, smack me until you faint! Heheheheh!

 

Erza runs to get to Arys and made a downward slash towards Arys’ head. It was so strong, that the sword broke.

 

_Plong!_

 

Erza frowned.

 

\- That thing is really hard! Wait a minute, I need a new sword.

 

Erza rushed to get another sword, while Arys waited with her sword stuck to the ground and the hands over the hilt, resting. Erza returned and went straight at her with a side slash, only to break another sword.

 

_Plong!_

 

Erza looked at the broken sword and snorted.

 

\- Again? Better if I use Magic, with swords is no good!

 

Arys shrugged her shoulders.

 

\- Go ahead, you know what I will do next.

 

Erza began to chant her Magic, but Arys didn’t let her get to the middle of it. A Dark Cloud appeared, coming from Arys’ body, and it grew to five-meters high. From the Cloud, came ten dark tentacles. While the crowd was screaming in panic, one tentacle grabbed Erza and bent her while another one smacked her butt a few times.

 

\- Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Hey, that hurts! Ouch!

 

Arys shouted, from the middle of the Cloud.

 

\- Consider this as payment, for all that you did for these last years! Shut up and accept your punishment!

 

\- Ouch!... Ok… Ouch!... I’m sorry… Ouch!... for all that I did… Ouch!

 

Arys gently placed Erza on her feet and on the ground again. A dark tentacle combed her hair while another fixed the clothes. Arys dispersed the Dark Cloud and her armour, smiling at Erza, afterwards.

 

\- See, it wasn’t that hard… So, do you want to continue?

 

\- No, I’m good! You defeated me like, five times already? So, Elders Denar’an, do you see it now? Arys is the rightful heir to the throne of the Rabbit Kind! All hail Princess Arys Denar’an!

 

Silence. Silence everywhere. Except for Seya and his friends that were rooting for Arys.

 

\- All hail Princess Arys!... Amazing fight, cousin!... Scary Magic Princess, Arys Denar’an!

 

That last shout made Seya and Arys look towards John. He just shrugged his shoulders.

 

\- What? I think it’s appropriate!

 

Arys laughed.

 

\- Ahahahah! Thanks, John! Yes, behold the amazing me, the Scary Magic Princess, Arys Denar’an!

 

The Elder was squashing the edge of the balcony. He almost screamed.

 

\- Princess Arys, despite your outstanding demonstration, and considering your behaviour since you arrived here, do you think that we will acknowledge you as our next ruler? You, a lousy brat and spoiled Princess that ashamed us every day for all these years?

 

Arys looked at the Elder, with an angry face. She made a huge effort for not to scream.

 

\- I warned you all that I’m not as kind as my cousin Seya, didn’t I?

 

Arys threw a Dark Wall against the Elder that took his head. Blood came in spurts from his neck and he fell to the front, landing with a bang near Arys. She looked at the dead body and then she shouted to the crowd that was filling the Auditorium with angry voices.

 

\- Is there anyone else that wants to defy me? Anyone? You will all respect me, or I will kill every single one of you! I don’t care if your fighting skills will be necessary on our battle, I will get rid of any RabbitKind that shows any lack of respect towards me, the heir to the throne! I can be a kind and merciful ruler or a tyrant if you want me to be! Many of you saw the way that I was treated by my older sister Erza, by my younger sister Mina, by my parents, cousins, uncles, and aunts! None of you did a thing to help me! None! Don’t you expect that I forgive you for that, so easily! And for realizing that I mean business, starting today, you will all train non-stop for our upcoming battle in the LizardKind prairies to get used to fight those ugly things! I am hereby drafting to battle every RabbitKind in fighting conditions! No excuses!

 

Seya placed his hands covering his face, everything was going down the drain. He warned her to remain calm even if she was bullied, but she just lost it.

Arys turned to the balcony where the Elders were.

 

\- Including you, prideful Elders! My sisters Mina and Erza, King and Queen Denar’an will stay here, for the continuation of our bloodline, but Queen Bycary is joining our forces, so don’t you think that you will be here standing in a chair, waiting for our deaths! If we die, you all die with us!

 

The Elders gulped. They looked at the King looking for support, only to see Bycary Denar’an gazing them with angry eyes.

 

\- What? Do you all think that the King is going to overrule my daughter? You should be ashamed…

 

The Elders looked at Arys and they made a slight bow. The Elder that was at the front, spoke with anger.

 

\- We will do as you wish, Princess Arys…

 

Arys raised an eyebrow.

 

\- Last time I checked, that’s not the proper greeting to a Princess of the RabbitKind… You taught me Royal Etiquette, remember, Uncle?

 

The Elder bit his lips and made a deep bow. The others imitated him.

 

\- We will obey, Princess Arys!

 

Arys returned the deep bow.

 

\- It will be an honour, having you with me, prideful Elders… Oh, before I forget, I want to introduce to everyone my boyfriend, the one that ‘imprinted’ me, Duncan Macleod, of the Clan Macleod, a direct descendant of the first Human settlers that the Goddess brought to this world! My dear, do you mind joining me here?

 

Duncan jumped to Arys and he used a Wind Crystal that he quickly took from his belt purse to fly and to land next to her. When Arys kissed Duncan, Seya was pulling his hair, that girl is completely nuts! Now that things were quieter, she continues on aggravating things!

A lot of shouts and surprised screams could be heard around the Arena.

 

\- No way… A Human!... The Princess was ‘imprinted’ by a Human… such shame…

 

Arys winked one eye to Erza.

 

\- What do you say? Do you want to call Myra to make them go nuts?

 

\- I… I don’t know…

 

\- Go for it! Seek your happiness, sister, don’t mind what they think, you don’t owe them anything!

 

Erza took a deep breath and shouted.

 

\- I also want to introduce my girlfriend, the one that ‘imprinted’ me, Myra Calcym, a famous Security Guard and daughter of Administrator Calcym of the Royal Kingdom of Rohan! My dear Myra, come here, please!

 

Myra had her mouth wide open, but she quickly closed it. She did the same as Duncan and after she landed near Erza, they also kissed. That was the last drop. The angry shouts increased and some rocks made of Earth Magic were thrown, only to be stopped by Arys Dark Tentacles. She took a Magic Crystal from her belt purse and her voice resonated in the Walls of the Auditorium, increased by the Crystal.

 

\- **Silence! Stand down! Or face my wrath! These are different times! The time when a RabbitKind Princess had to live her life hiding that she likes girls because it was not appropriate, ends today! My sister has the right to be happy! She is no longer the heir, she can do as she pleases! If she wants to marry my best friend Myra, I will give them an amazing wedding gift! And to everyone that is looking down to my Human boyfriend, remember my cousin Seya, a Human that detonated the last Denar’an Trials? Don’t you underestimate Duncan, or you will get a nasty surprise! He is being trained by Queen Titania, the most powerful Magical Being in this world! If any of you still doubts him, by all means, come here and face him!**

 

After that last shout, ten RabbitKind jumped to the arena, wanting to attack Arys and Duncan because they reached their limit with all her threats. Seya made a movement towards the Arena, but Hina stood at his front. She slowly shook her head, his intervention wasn’t necessary. When the group was starting to make a run for Arys, Duncan immediately made a huge Fire Ball above his head and threw it at their front. They were all pushed against the wall behind them by the sudden explosion and where Duncan’s Magic hit, there was now a huge and deep crater with the edges that looked like if they were made of glass, because of the heat from hat huge Fire Ball. He looked around and shouted.

 

\- I am Duncan Macleod, of the Clan Macleod! I am also Arys’ personal escort, assigned by Milord Seya ‘Tally’ Denar’an Hinamoto! No one touches Arys without her allowing it! Anyone that approaches her with evil intentions, will be killed immediately! This is my last and final warning!

 

When the group of RabbitKind was trying to stand up still dizzy with the blast, Myra went to her belt purse. She took from there two handfuls of daggers that she quickly threw against them, pinning them against the wall by one ear. She made a signal with her head to Arys, pointing in the direction of the Elder that was in the balcony, surprised by what was happening and shouting orders to the group of attackers, to make them continue. Arys opened a Gateway in front of Myra and another one next to the Elder. Myra went through it with a dagger in her hand and she immediately reappeared behind the Elder, placing her dagger on his throat. She whispered at his ear.

 

\- You are needed in the upcoming battle. If that wasn’t the case, I would slice your throat this instant. Think very well about what you are going to say next. If I don’t like it, you will die.

 

\- Yes… I will do as Princess Arys said…

 

\- Good for you… I will be watching you. If you slack off or if you try to run from the fight, I will kill you in a heartbeat.

 

Myra went through the Gateway again, reappearing immediately near Arys. The Elder wiped the cold sweat that was running down his forehead and made a deep bow towards Arys.

 

\- It… it will be an honour fighting at your side, Princess Arys…

 

Arys smiled.

 

\- A wise decision, Uncle, a very wise decision.

 

Seya was watching all that and when Arys was smiling to Myra, he noticed the Elder frowning. He looked angry and he tried to disguise the Dark Magic shadow that was starting to surround him. Seya noticed that he was mumbling something, his lips were moving and there was a small Dark Ball forming in his hand, that he had behind his back. Seya placed his hand over Hina’s right shoulder because she was still standing in front of him.

 

\- Hina, move or I will knock you out. Arys is in danger.

 

Hina turned pale because the way Seya was looking at her while squeezing her shoulder, was terrifying. He opened a Gateway and crossed it, quickly reappearing from another one in the middle of the Arena, and placed himself in front of Arys, right at the moment that the Elder threw the small Dark Ball aimed at Arys’ heart. Seya lifted his hand and the Dark Ball stopped in mid-air. Seya increased the size of the Dark Ball so that it could be visible by everyone and he shouts so that the crowd in the Auditorium could hear him.

 

\- And here it is, an Elder Denar’an, shaming my family name by trying to assassinate the heir to the throne of the RabbitKind. Any attempt to a member of the Royal Family is punished with death on the spot, as the law dictates!

 

Seya absorbed the Dark Ball into his bracelet with Magic Crystals and he then threw two nets of Light Magic. One straight ahead in the direction of the Elder and another one, coming down over his head. He was cut into small cubes that came down the balcony rolling, landing in the Arena under the terrified eyes of every RabbitKind that was there. Seya threw a Dark Wall with Compressed Dimension to collect the remains and he shouted to the crowd.

 

\- Is there anyone else that wants to try his luck on another assassination attempt? What’s wrong with you all? I never saw a RabbitKind acting like you are doing today! What…

 

Seya had a dark thought. He immediately turned off the Crystal that blocked Mind Magic and he started to feel the same weird tingling inside his head, but at that time, it was stronger. He activated the Crystal again and he looked at the Balcony, where a Mermaid and a LizardKind were standing guard at the back of the Royal Three-Couple.

 

\- Mermaid and LizardKind escorts, are you feeling a Mind probe?

 

They looked at each other and the Mermaid answered.

 

\- Yes, since the very beginning. Me and my companion here. We are doing our best to protect the RabbitKind near us, but every time one of the Elders goes to the edge of the balcony, our protection cannot reach him.

 

Seya looked around. There were a lot of scared faces looking back at him after the punishment that he delivered to one of the most powerful RabbitKind alive.

 

\- Seems that we are under the influence of someone very powerful that’s using Mind Magic to affect your reasoning. I know that Princess Arys did some surprising things, and her being with a Human boy and Princess Erza with a Human girl, may annoy you, but I’m almost sure that if it weren’t because of the Mind Magic, you would never act as you have done until now. Neither that Elder would try to kill Princess Arys. For that reason, and that alone, I will let you all live. If it wasn’t because of that, I would kill every single one of you, right now! I warned your King and Queen that someone using Mind Magic was spying on our meeting yesterday. It seems that same person, or another one, is making you act more violent than you should. Remember your training, RabbitKind! The Bushido Code considers such coward acts like you did today, as a serious dishonour! Block your Mind from any outside influence! I know that you don’t use Mind Magic, but your mental training and daily meditation should help you! You all need to take a deep breath and focus! I can’t have you near me in our battle if I can’t trust you! Are you all going to let escape from your fingers the chance to join me in the greatest battle until now, since the time of Tally Denar’an? Are you going to put shame in the proud RabbitKind Race, known throughout the entire World as the strongest fighting Race?

 

After some low shouts, the crowd started to raise their voices, encouraged by Seya’s words. He was right, ever since Arys defeated Erza, instead of congratulating her, they became angry and resentful towards their Princess. Arys was right on getting mad with them! In the middle of the happy shouts, some words of apology were heard towards Arys and Erza, as some votes of happiness for the two couples.

Seya went back to his spot, after hugging Erza and Arys, worried by the possibility of a strange and powerful being, being able to influence so many RabbitKind.

When the crowd started to exit the Auditorium, Seya and his group went with the Royal Three-Couple to meet Arys and Erza at the exit of the Arena. The King hugged Arys and Erza and he awkwardly greeted Myra and Duncan. Bycary Denar’an, on the other hand, was ecstatic. Myra was tall, muscular, beautiful, and the way she pinned the RabbitKind attackers to the wall, was surprising. Bycary couldn’t stop smiling and she hugged Myra very tightly, going to Erza afterwards, slapping her head because she hid it from her that she liked girls! Bicary was suspicious all those past years and she even confronted Erza a couple of times, but she always denied. She then grabbed Duncan’s arm and took him as her escort for the day.

 

…


	163. Report 141

Lunchtime was fun for everyone, with dancers and performers, as a celebration to the new heir. The King made sure that whatever happened, Arys and Erza could see that they were beloved.

Arys’ younger sister, Mina Denar’an, was next to Queen Denar’an and when everyone was congratulating Arys for the demonstration of Dark Magic during the fight, she made a bad choice. She mocked Arys.

 

\- Mother, I don’t understand why Arys is now the heir to the crown! Does that mean that she will be the next ruler, after father? Will the RabbitKind survive her? Because everyone knows how Arys is, sooner or later, she does a huge mess and destroys everything!

 

Everyone at the table heard her because Mina made sure to speak loud with her mother. Arys turned red, she never knew what to do against Mina. Every time that Arys did or tried to explain some misunderstanding, they all stood by Mina. While everyone was silent without knowing what to do, Seya was angry. His Dark Magic rise but Myra stood up and placed one hand over his right shoulder and whispered to him.

 

\- Control yourself, I got this.

 

Myra approached Mina, with a scary smile on her face. Mina was making an innocent smile, but with a strange darkness around her. Myra put one knee on the floor to be at her size and continued to smile while speaking to her in a very low voice.

 

\- You know, I am an only child and I don’t have any brothers or sisters. I would love that you survived childhood and became a grown-up woman and our children could be friends, as we. But if you don’t change your behaviour towards your older sister Arys, I’m going to use one of Arys’ Gateway to go to your bedroom in the middle of the night, and I’m going to slice your throat while you sleep. You will never know when that will happen. Maybe I visit you tonight or in a month. Or maybe next year. It’s scary not knowing when you go to sleep and never wake up, isn’t it? I think it’s the best thing for you, to never mess with Arys again, right? Be a nice girl and I will be your friend for life. Be a bad girl and your life will be very short. Get it? Nod your head if you understand me. Say something and you will die right here.

 

Mina gulped and turned pale. She slowly nods her head, with blank eyes, she looked dead. Myra smiled and hugged her and whispered in her right ear.

 

\- I’m so glad you agreed. Arys would be sad by seeing me killing you. But considering the way she loves me and because she truly despises you, she would also be glad for your death.

 

Myra smiled and went back to her seat near a wondering Arys. Myra smiled at her while Mina was still looking blank at the dish at her front. Seya was puzzled by the way both were acting, but because no one heard them, everyone was as puzzled as he.

The rest of the meal went by, with many laughs and happy talks, while Mina was eating amazingly slowly while having her eyes dead. Queen Denar’an tried a few times to talk to her, only to receive a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ answer and she eventually gave up, thinking that Mina was annoyed because there were no girls near her age. Except for Princess Heiji, but she was talking and caressing John’s hand, without paying any attention around her.

Erza tried a few times to question Myra about what she talked with her little sister, but every time she tried, Myra stopped her with a kiss. Erza gave up after the fourth attempt because Seya was looking at them, smiling and resting his head on both hands with the elbows on top of the table, like if he was watching a funny show.

After lunch, Seya said his farewells to the King and both Queens and opened a Gateway to Baron Frank’s house. His friends were puzzled by his choice of destination but they followed him through it. Myra went to Mina Denar’an and kneeled to be at her size.

 

\- Goodbye, little sister, I was happy about meeting you. I will also be very glad if you took seriously my piece of advice. You don’t need to say anything, you can just nod if you understood, ok?

 

Mina slowly nods her head with blank eyes again. She tried to smile but instead, she looked like a broken doll with damaged dead eyes. Myra smiled and went through the Gateway. She turned back to Mina as a last goodbye and waved at her while the Gateway was dispersing.

Queen Denar’an was happy because they seemed to like each other.

 

\- Well, my daughter, it seems that Myra really likes you. Maybe you can be friends.

 

Mina holds her crying and forced a smile.

 

\- Yes, mother, I hope so… Or I won’t last long…

 

That final sentence was mumbled in a very low voice and the Queen didn’t hear her.

At the front of his Baron’s house, Seya was looking at the Security Obelisk. Frank arrived near him, he was in the Meeting Room and saw his group coming from the Gateway.

 

\- Milord, I wasn’t expecting you. I was reading some reports from the other villages. Can I be of some assistance?

 

\- No, not really, I just came for a visit, to see how everything is going around here and to visit some places. I guess I was homesick, or something like that. Or maybe I was just a little nostalgic. Did any problems arise since I came here last time? With so many outside visitors, I guess something went wrong.

 

Baron Frank thought for a moment and he slowly nodded.

 

\- Well… in the first days, some Nobles and Merchants came, and they managed to get arrested by the Magical Guard of a nearby Obelisk because they didn’t want to deliver their weapons. It was a little difficult to make them understand that armed visitors weren’t allowed on these lands. Some went away and returned a few days later with an armed escort. And they all managed to be arrested again. I guess they underestimated the Magical Knights. Or our Guards. That LionKind that Milord hired to train the Guards, is amazingly good. And the Guards became very good at preventing fights. The Dwarfs and the Elves were another problem.

 

\- Really? What did they do?

 

\- Constant bickering and fighting. One Dwarf started a fight with an Elfian in Mary’s Tea House. They were both knocked out by the LionKind maid before any damage was made. No one knew, but it seems that she also trained with her husband when they were slaves. He says that she’s a better fighter and faster than him! That came as a surprise, she’s always so polite and friendly, and no one knew that she was so skilful. The Dwarf and the Elfian didn’t have a chance. She warned them and they passed the word to other Dwarfs and Elfians. She said that if any Dwarf or Elfian fought among them again, she would take their heads. Mary and Milord’s mother had to come in a hurry, the LionKind maid took one arm from the Dwarf and from the Elfian, to make a point when she ended their fight. After that, the news spread. The Dwarfs and the Elfians never fought again. Eventually, some became friends. I know that there’s a young Dwarf couple with a little daughter that lives near an old Elfian couple. They have a shop near each other and they are often together. They even have meals together in each other homes and the little girl calls the Elfians grandparents. It seems that Dwarfs and Elfians can actually live together, in peace. After one of them loses an arm, it seems. Concerning the new house for the Maids of Company and the Geisha, the business is a success. Mostly because of the Geisha part. There are Nobles and Merchants coming from everywhere, to see them perform. And I think that occasionally, some go in secret to the part of the house of the Maid of Company. At the Market, there’s always Merchants from every Kingdom, making business. And with so many visitors, our two Inns had to increase the number of bedrooms.

 

Seya was smiling, those were great news. He was hoping that his lands could be an oasis were every race could interact and it was indeed, becoming like that.

 

\- And what about houses and fields for the former slaves? I guess that there are still some BeastKind  arriving, coming from the Human Conclave.

 

\- That’s what I was reading, in the reports from the other villages. We have a lot of new places available. And the exodus of BeastKind from the Human Conclave has diminished. This morning there was again some BeastKind that went from Gaya to the other villages. As soon as I tell Gaya that we have new homes available, many BeastKind choose to become a farmer or work as an artisan and with more people, we are finally taking care of the delayed orders of Milord’s Magical equipment. We were having a lot of delays because of a lack of workers.

 

Seya smiled, everything was going smoothly. Milady Margaret arrived and delivered Seya a wrapped package with a wink. Seya wished the Baron a good day and called his friends while opening another Gateway. That one, connected to the front of the Water Mill. He crossed it and the others followed him. He stood there in silence, just looking at it, at the river, and at the prairie. Ryn thought he looked more gloomy than usual.

 

\- What’s the matter? And why this visit? You seem like if are saying goodbye to all this… you are scaring me…

 

Seya looked at her. She had the same worried look that the others had. Seya nodded.

 

\- Yes, I understand why you may think that. I was just thinking that no matter what happens from now on, at least I left some good things behind. But don’t you all think that I gave up on my life! I want to make more things! I was just admiring some of my best works. Let’s go, there are two more places that I want to visit.

 

Seya opened another Gateway, this time, to the backyard of Ryn’s school in Aria’s Lands. When the others crossed and the Gateway dispersed, he took from his Compressed Dimension the drawing of a playground. He smiled towards Zak.

 

\- Want to help me? I’m getting tired of being the only one to work!

 

Zak was all smiles.

 

\- Of course! We are going to do this? What’s this for?

 

\- For the children, when school ends or they have a play break.

 

\- Cool… So, what can I do with this?

 

\- Here… you can do this… and this… and… I think this one. I am going to start and get the place ready and you continue. I will make the rest of the drawings when you finish your part.

 

Lionelia was looking over his shoulder.

 

\- Can’t we help? This looks rather fun!

 

\- Well, I guess. In fact, you can all help, if you want. It will also serve for you to get used to create things, by following a detailed drawing.

 

While Seya was cleaning the yard by removing some stones, trees, and benches, the others were choosing what they wanted to make. While they were still discussing, he made a big wooden shelter in the middle, with stairs at one side and two sliders. He then called the others.

 

\- Are you going to start or not? I have one thing ready, you guys are still talking? Bunch of lazy people…

 

Zak rushed to one side, and he made a big slider. Heiji and Arys took care of the swings, while the others made rope bridges and rope tunnels, between Seya’s shelter and the other that Lionelia was making, by using a pile of ropes that Seya took from his Compressed Dimension. Wooden benches and tables for picnics and an obstacle course completed it. Zak made some wooden poles around the playground and Seya placed on top of them the Sun Light Crystals, for children to see what they were doing even when it was getting dark.

Seya went to the school backdoor and he looked back to the playground.

 

\- Yeah, this will work. The children will go nuts with this! Well, shall we go? It’s almost teatime, what do you say, let’s go to the Tea House?

 

He opened a Gateway directly to the front of the counter where the LionKind Maid was and he crossed without waiting for the others. Ryn rushed to follow him, because Seya was slowly dispersing it, to make them run. The others run as fast as they could but Heiji was a moment too slow and she had to dive headfirst through the small closing gap. She rolled on the floor of the Tea House, got up, fixed her dress and hair, and she then jumped to smack Seya’s head.

 

\- Stupid! That wasn’t funny!

 

\- Ouch! Sure, it was! Ahahah! A little girl diving through a small Magic hole and then rolling on the floor? It was hilarious! Ahahahah!

 

Seya had to defend himself from another smacking and he did it by grabbing her right arm up and lifting her from the ground.

 

\- Be still, crazy Princess, or I will hang you in the ceiling! Behave yourself, there’s a lot of people in here looking at you!

 

Heiji was struggling to get free from Seya’s strong grip and when she looked around, the Tea House was packed with people at the tables having tea, and more people were arriving while others were exiting. She stopped moving and tried to smile to the eyes that were looking at her. She mumbled in a low voice.

 

\- Put me down, you stupid… you are making me look bad…

 

Seya gently put her feet on the ground and he let her go, but not before kissing her head and fixing a curl in Heiji’s hair.

 

\- I think it’s better if we go to the Tea Shop part, there’s no space in here.

 

The LionKind maid guided them to an empty table in the Tea Shop and she went to get some tea and biscuits. She quickly arrived, while Heiji was still scolding Seya because of his joke and the others were either on her side or on his, laughing and giving ideas for Heiji to have her revenge. Seya smiled at the maid and asked.

 

\- Seems that you are used to the work here. I heard that you had a fight in here some time ago and solved it admirably. You never had any similar problem, after that one?

 

The LionKind maid looked embarrassed.

 

\- Well… no… I… at that moment, I only wanted to save the shop and the people in here… I tried to talk with those two, but when the Dwarf threw a chair that smashed against a wall, I lost it. I had a lot of work, afterwards, cleaning their blood from the floor. But everything is peaceful, after that.

 

\- Yeah, I can understand why. Cutting an arm from two fighters and passing a message to everyone that they would die if another fight arises, was a very good idea.

 

\- I… Thanks… I guess…

 

\- What about your brother, Myko? How are things between you two?

 

When she heard her brother’s name, her face lightened up.

 

\- He was here very early today, to see my daughter and they played all morning. He even had lunch with us. He comes here, from time to time. It took me long enough to trust him again, but he’s my brother, I knew he would eventually get to his senses and grow up. Since Sir punished him by making him follow you and giving such an important job, he looks happy. He told me some of his tasks in Gaya, and he even told me that despite having so many people in there, he still managed to find time to check on Sir. Seems he was rather worried when Sir was locked in Sir’s Laboratory working non-stop and he made sure that Sir ate everything that he brought.

 

\- Yeah, I was completely lost in there. I still don’t get it why. But I’m sure that if it wasn’t because of him, I would have collapsed of exhaustion or hunger. He nagged me to eat everything that he brought and he even forced me to go to bed! One or two times he even threatened me with his Death Claw, for me to go to sleep! The nerve of that guy! I almost made him swallow that thing, but he never gave up!

 

\- Hehehehe! Yeah, he told me that… He almost pissed his pants when he saw the amount of Dark Magic that Sir was gathering when screaming at him to go away, but he stood his ground. He told me that at that time, despite being so scared, he could only think about what I would think of him if he let Sir and you became ill from so much work.

 

\- Well, he turned out rather reliable. But his voice still annoys me so much! Every time I hear him, I feel the strange urge to squeeze his neck!

 

\- Yeah, he had a lot of problems while we were growing up. As a slave, a voice like his that always sounds like he’s mocking others was never good for him. The last owner that we had when we got separated hated his voice. I thought he was killed because of that.

 

\- Lucky for me, he wasn’t. But it’s nice that you two made peace. It will also be good for the baby, to have her uncle nearby. Even one with such a weird voice!

 

The LionKind maid said goodbye because another table was calling her and she left, with a smile on her face.

Seya drunk the tea in silence while making a small smile. His friends overheard their conversation, but they let him be, lost in his own thoughts. He looked kind of happy, so not even Princess Arys teased him. She just looked at him from time to time while hiding her smile and talking with the others.

When everyone finished, Seya wanted to go for a walk in the Capital. They spent the rest of the afternoon, walking from shop to shop, visiting the market and talking with the people. When they reached the front of the Coliseum, Seya looked up to where Princess Heiji was pointing. There it was at the top, twelve metal statues with three-meter tall, looking down at the centre of the Arena, with the legs spread and fists on the waist, in a Hero pose. There it was for everyone to see, Anna and Rolland Hinamoto, Sully and Cemil Denar’an, Master Aku Kiro, Eridan and Inia, King Barunger, Queen Titania, Queen Athena, the Goddess Aria and Seya.

\- Yeah, I took care of that. I talked with Master Inia and she made those with Master Eridan and placed the statues there. Everything while you were locked up in your Laboratory, acting crazy. Pretty neat, right?

 

\- Yeah… Thanks, Heiji, it looks really good…

 

Heiji frowned.

 

\- It doesn’t only look good, it’s beautiful! Your Coliseum was good, but now it’s perfect!

 

Seya was looking at his statue and he was making the same pose.

 

\- Yeah, I look really powerful like that…

 

That comment granted him a slap from one of Arys Dark Tentacles.

 

\- Don’t you get so full of yourself, you stupid brat! At least pretend to be humble!

 

\- Ouch! Ok, I get it… I was just admiring Master Eridan’s work… So, I saw everything that I wanted, do you guys want to go somewhere?

 

Heiji put her hand up, while the others were thinking.

 

\- I say that we must go to the Inn near the sea, to play a little in the pool!


	164. Report 142

The others agreed and before Seya could open a Gateway, Arys was already going through one that she opened.

 

\- You are getting too slow, cousin! Let’s go, that guy is sleeping on his feet!

 

While they crossed, Seya was admiring Arys Gateway. It looked like one of his, but the frame was different, more intricate. It even had some images of her and Duncan in poses. He crossed the Gateway and on the other side, the Light Frame was also decorated with different images. Arys saw Seya admiring her work and she approached him.

 

\- What? Yours is too simple, I started to think on a Gateway that I liked!

 

Seya was touching the Light Frame while smiling.

 

\- Well, it does looks beautiful, it’s more girly. You are really something, aren’t you? Learning how to make one of my most advanced and difficult Magic’s on your own and even giving it your personal touch. Well done, Arys, this is truly amazing!

 

Arys was smiling a lot and becoming redder by the minute. She never had someone near her while growing up that was proud of what she did. Hearing him congratulating her, made her feel like she was about to explode.

 

\- Thanks, cousin…

 

Seya kept on looking while Arys dispersed the Gateway. Even that was different from his. While Seya’s Gateway disappears like if it was made of smoke and the wind was dispersing it, Arys Gateway trembled like if it was made of water, trembling by being hit by a rock that was thrown into a lake and gently fading while trembling.

 

\- So cool… even the way it disperses it’s beautiful…

 

Arys was all smiles, she was so pleased by seeing her cousin admiring her Magic that she was almost crying. She quickly turned away and went to hid behind Duncan, disguising how she was feeling. They all went to the pool building, while Seya went to the Inn to talk to the owner. As usual, it was full of people coming and going from Gateways. The servants were running up and down the stairs, the maids were running after them to clean the rooms while the Innkeeper was at the counter, receiving new costumers or bidding farewell to the leaving ones. At the Dining Room, there were a lot of people having tea or playing with some games that Seya recognized. While Seya was waiting for the Innkeeper to have some free time to talk, he went to a table to watch a Hnefatafl game. The Innkeeper saw him and excusing himself to his costumers, went to meet Seya.

 

\- Milord, it’s an honor receiving you! As you can see, we are packed as always! I’m sorry for not greeting you sooner, but there are too many people in here!

 

\- Don’t worry, I’m glad it’s like this, really. And it seems that these games are a success.

 

\- Of course, Milord! They are very entertaining. Every end of the week, we organize a tournament in here with this game. The prize is one free night of stay. It was an idea of my daughter, actually. It’s indeed a good way of attracting customers. Not that we need, but everyone appreciates the idea of playing for some hours and having the chance to win a free night so that they can bring the spouses for a two days holiday.

 

\- Really? Well, it’s a very good idea!

 

The Innkeeper winked one eye.

 

\- I know that in the Coliseum of our Capital, there’s one major tournament going on. People that come here, most of the times, use this opportunity to train.

 

\- That’s great! I thought that the Coliseum could be used for games like this, actually. I was too busy these last few days, I didn’t know about that sort of tournament. Is there a prize, for the winner?

 

\- Of course! Prizes for the first, second and third. A full wagon of supplies, a complete set of one-shoulder bag and a belt purse, and a complete set of Home Appliances. There’s also some side-events with some unusual and very peculiar prizes.

 

Seya was puzzled by the way the Innkeeper was smiling.

 

\- Unusual prizes? What are those?

 

\- Some that the wives or the husbands of the participants, don’t like those, very much. An hour in the Geisha house, two hours in the Maid of Company house or a Personal Maid for an entire day. That one, I won last week. I had a Maid of Company working as my Personal Maid, following me everywhere! She was so good that at the end of the day, I offered her a job here. There she is, serving tea and biscuits to that table!

 

Seya looked and he saw a DogKind with a very simple Maid uniform, similar to the other Maids working there. She was extremely beautiful and the way that she smiled and the way her tail was waving while she was working, was a sure sign that she liked being there.

 

\- I know her… She lives in my mountain. Or used to… I see BeastKind leaving and new ones arriving almost every day, actually. I’m not sure if she still lives there or not!

 

The Innkeeper smiled and pointed with his head to a DogKind male customer seated at the table that she was serving. When their eyes met, they tried to disguise that they knew each other.

 

\- She still lives in Gaya, but the way those two get along since she started to work here, I’m almost sure that she will leave Gaya one of these days to her new home with that male DogKind…  He used to come here from time to time, but since she started, he’s here almost every day. He always waits for her to finish work and they often go outside for a walk. When they leave, she has the most beautiful smile on her face, she’s almost glowing. And him too.

 

Seya nodded.

 

\- Yeah… It’s nice seeing a former slave getting a new and happy life… But the male, I never saw him in Gaya…

 

The Innkeeper shook his head.

 

\- No, he was never a slave. He’s a Merchant from the BeastKind Kingdom. I know him for years. He used to come to our Capital to sell supplies to my father. In fact, he started to come with his father, when he was very young and we eventually became friends. Despite the fact that I only saw him once or twice a month, we were always together when he was on these lands. I’m happy for him, I was afraid that he never found a woman that he liked because he was always travelling. But with the Gateway, he can do business in just two days, earn a lot of money and stay here for the rest of the week. I always have a free room for him, he’s almost family.

 

\- The Gateway… One of my best ideas. At first, it was only a way for me to escape my mother and to travel all alone. I had a lot of work, to figure out a way for everyone to use that Magic.

 

The Innkeeper pointed to the counter, where a Gateway was granting passage to more costumers.

 

\- And now it’s used like that. We have much to thank Milord for that, the easiness that it grants for one to travel to great distances as easy as crossing a door is truly amazing.

 

\- Well, that’s why I never gave up for all these years. I knew everyone would benefit from that Magic. Now, it’s better if I let you work. I just come here to greet you, my friends are at the pool and it’s better if I go near them, I must make sure that they don’t start a mess in there!

 

\- Ahahahah! Yes, Princess Heiji is often in there, scaring everyone with her underwater training! Sometimes, she teaches some children how to swim or how to fight like her! My daughter is becoming very good with Fire Magic, thanks to her!

 

\- Ahahah! Yeah, she always liked to make a mess everywhere! But it’s good that she’s also teaching some kids, it might help her to be more responsible!

 

Seya left while the Innkeeper was smiling and bowing to him. When he went through the door that exited to the pool, he saw his friends at the tables, talking with some people or playing some games from the box of ‘Heiji’s Favorite Games’. While he was approaching, Heiji shouted to everyone that was in the pool building at that moment.

 

\- Here he comes, our prize for the winner of this week’s side-event!

 

Seya was puzzled. He looked behind him but there was no one else besides him, coming from the Inn. So, he was the prize? Of what? While he was looking around, puzzled by what he heard, there were a lot of girls screaming and clapping. Ryn and Lionelia were looking at a group of BeastKind girls that were screaming louder than anyone else. Seya approached Heiji, wondering what was all that about.

 

\- I bet you had a weird idea…

 

\- Not weird, an amazing one! You are the prize for a very special side-event in the next tournament! Whoever wins the Hnefatafl side-event at the end of the week in the Coliseum, wins you! You will be a Personal Servant for an entire day! But you can never tell what you did during that day, it will be a secret between you and the winner! And you must obey everything, during that day!

 

\- Say what?

 

Heiji was poking Seya’s chest.

 

\- Don’t you ‘what’ me now! We need to have fun, before the most important battle of the last Millennia! You owe us that, for dragging us to that crazy plan of yours!

 

\- But I don’t drag anyone, you can…

 

\- Shut up, the Princess is talking! The prize doesn’t speak unless being told to! I already sent a message to my father, to spread the news and to collect the money for the entry! The money will be used to buy supplies for the new houses that you are making in your lands, to the Healing House, and to the Church of your Capital!

 

Seya was looking to Ryn and Lionelia, asking for help, only to see them shrugging their shoulders. Lionelia was the only one that answered his plea of help.

 

\- What do you want? I think it’s a good idea! I know I’m going to win, so, I’m not worried!

 

Arys was rubbing her hands with a nasty smile on her face.

 

\- You are no match for me, you innocent LionKind Princess… Seya will be mine… I will make him work for me like a horse… Heheheheh!

 

While everyone was making plans of what to do with him when they win, Seya was resting his head on his arms over one table. He was feeling exhausted. He wanted to run away, but Heiji already prepared everything and his friends too. He would look bad, running when everyone was counting on him. He lifted his head and he saw the group of BeastKind girls on the nearby table, looking at him with dreamy eyes. He turned to Princess Heiji to complain.

 

\- Why do you like so much of putting me in this kind of situations?

 

\- Shut up! Consider this as payment for all the scary training that you put me through, over these last years!

 

Seya slowly shook his head and he went to the cabins in the corner, to change. He exited moments later and went straight to the pool. The BeastKind girls went to the pool to be near him and they took that moment to talk and flirt with him for a while. Seya was being polite and he talked with them, but he saw from the corner of his eye Lionelia and Ryn looking at him very seriously. He stayed in the pool for a while, answering some personal questions. Only a few people knew anything about him, so it was normal that they were curious. He found out that there were even some strange stories and rumours about things that he did. He tried his best to explain some misunderstandings but when he noticed the amount of Magic that was around Ryn and Lionelia, he said his farewells, to save them from his girlfriends’ wrath. When he went near his friends again, Ryn and Lionelia were piercing him with their gaze. He just approached them and whispered.

 

\- If you are this angry just because I was talking with a group of girls, I wonder what you two will do, when some random girl wins me because of that crazy side-event at the Tournament…

 

Lionelia answered in a low voice.

 

\- I’m not going to lose… You will be my personal slave for an entire day…

 

Seya raised one eyebrow.

 

\- I thought the prize was me as a Personal Servant. No one said anything about becoming a slave!

 

\- Personal Servant, slave… I will use you as I see fit, for an entire day…

 

Seya shook his head, Lionelia was strangely serious. He felt sorry for anyone that faced her. Zak called him to a table, to play with him.

While he was playing a Checkers game with Zak, and getting another defeat, the others were playing in the pool. After Seya’s tenth defeat, he threw the Checkers board back into its box, rather annoyed.

 

\- I hate this game… I hate you… It’s better if we go back to Gaya, it’s almost dinner time. I don’t want to play against you, ever again… you are too annoying…

 

Zak was all smiles.

 

\- Yeah, likewise, you crazy and disgusting Half-Breed Great Sage! Heheheh!

 

…

 

After dinner, Seya was back into his Laboratory while his friends were in the Entertainment Room, watching a show. Ryn wanted for him to come, but he escaped by saying that he wanted to test some things with Xenya, while everyone was distracted and he could work in peace, without pretty girls around him.

He opened his Compressed Dimension and took from there the wrapped package that Milady Margaret gave to him and took from inside of it, the Body Suit made of Snake Skin.

When he was lifting the Suit and testing the stretching, a knock on the door pulled him from his dreams. When he opened the door, Xenya was there, smiling at him.

 

\- Mother told me that you wanted to see me. She said you need help with testing a weird thing!

 

\- Yeah, come in, I really need a big, tall and muscular girl like you!

 

\- So, what do you need me for? You want that I beat up someone or what?

 

Seya lifted the Body Suit for her to see.

 

\- No, I just want that you put this on. I need to test this and I also want to adjust a complete armour to your body.

 

\- Oh, you are making a new armour for me? Cool…

 

\- No, not for you. For a very special female Magical Knight. You still have around your neck that string that I gave you?

 

Xenya pulled the string for under her short blouse.

 

\- This one? Of course, you said to never take it off. It has a protective Magic, right?

 

\- Yes, because I need to heat up the armour to adjust it to your body and I don’t want to hurt you. So, get change and put on this Body Suit.

 

Xenya wrapped herself in light, entered the Suit and she slowly grew to her Elfian size, adjusting the Body Suit while growing. She stretched her arms and legs, trying to be more comfortable.

 

\- All done. Now what?

 

Seya threw at her front a small dark dot that enlarged. When it dispersed, on the floor was a complete armour, with body plate, arms and legs protection, gloves, boots and a helmet.

 

\- Now, put this on. I think it’s more or less your size. It even has boobs protections, I think it was from a female Knight of the Empire. Maybe from a Noble’s daughter, I think.

 

Xenya skilfully put the armour, with Seya helping her. When she finished, she did some jumps and threw some punches, to test it.

 

\- Yeah, it doesn’t feel right. It’s not moving correctly. I think that girl had fewer muscles than me. And her boobs were smaller, this body plate is squashing me! At least the boots and the gloves are ok.

 

\- So, now I’m going to heat up the armour, try to move slowly so that the metal adjust to your body perfectly.

 

\- Sure, heat me up, then!

 

Seya slowly and very carefully started to heat up the armour with Fire and Wind Magic, avoiding the gloves and the boots. When the metal was more malleable, he made a signal for Xenya to move one arm at a time. When she warned him that it was better, he cooled down that part and continued with others. When the armour was fitting Xenya perfectly and she wasn’t complaining anymore, Seya cooled down the entire armour with gushes of Wind Magic.

 

\- Well, it does look better. Now, take off the helmet because I’m going to make you hover above the ground. When I signal you, shrink to your Fairy size and get out from the neck hole of the armour.

 

\- Ok… I still don’t understand why you want to do this…

 

When Seya said so, Xenya got out from the armour and after growing again, seated on a chair while looking at the armour that was still hovering at five centimetres from the ground.

 

\- So, now what?

 

Seya smiled and he opened a Compressed Dimension above the armour. From there, a bunch of small Light Crystals fell off, going inside the armour through the hole of the neck. When the Body Suit inside the armour was full, he grabbed the helmet.

 

\- Do you mind on putting this in its place? I want to put more Crystals inside the helmet.

 

Xenya was puzzled but she did as he said. She even opened the visor and put inside, the Crystals that Seya handed to her. When the helmet was half-full, she closed the visor.

She went to the chair again, wondering what was that for. Seya approached the armour and place one hand over it. He infused a long Magical Program, together with some command words, going from time to time to his notebook on a table, to confirm the Program. When he finished, he let the armour land softly.

 

\- ‘ _Magical Knight, attention!_ ’

 

The new Magical Knight stood up straight, with his arms against his body. Seya smiled, it really looked like a real soldier.

 

\- Gaya, can you connect your Magic flow to this Knight?

 

\- …||… _Sure, Father. But this Knight looks just like aunt Xenya! It’s so cool!_ …||…

 

Seya waited for a while, sensing the Flow coming from the ground and wrapping the Knight. When the Flow between Gaya and the Knight was like if it was one, he placed one hand over the Knight again, infusing one more Magical Program.

 

\- I think it will work… Gaya, lift the right arm of the Knight.

 

The Knight raised the left arm.

 

\- The other right arm, Gaya… That’s the left one.

 

\- …||… _Oops! Hihihi! Sorry, my bad!_ …||…

 

The Knight quickly lowered the left arm and raised the right.

 

\- That’s it. Now, kick to the front with the left leg… Perfect… Try to make it walk around here.

 

The Knight started to walk, wobbling a little as if it was getting used to his legs.

 

\- …||… _This is more difficult than I thought! Ok, give me some time and I will get the hang of this._ …||…

 

The Knight continued to walk, moved one arm up, the other arm down, turned its head to one side and then to the other, made a few low jumps and it even threw a punch with each fist.

 

\- …||… _Well, I need more time, but it will get better. What’s this for, Father?_ …||…

 

\- This is your Avatar, Gaya. It’s your physical body, aside from the Mountain that you have. With this one, you can walk around among us, and interact more with everyone. It can also be your Guard, if you need or use it to do some tasks, like moving some furniture, cleaning or fixing a hallway… You can make some copies of it if you want and have a complete squadron of Knights at your disposal. Or in this case, at Myko’s, because he is the Chief of Security. I think that you can even use it to talk to anyone, as soon as you get used to it. Later on, if it’s not too far from you, you can use this Avatar to travel with us, as long as you can connect your Magic flow to it. With time, you will learn how to use the Flow of the World to connect to this Avatar, for long distances.

 

The Magic Knight started to make low jumps and clapping his metal gloves. It looked like a happy small girl but it almost fell.

 

\- …||… _I need to get used to these legs!_ _This is so cool! I can walk around with this, instead of only sensing everyone inside me! I can go to the land beneath me and meet new people! Or ride a horse! Or train with a sword! Oh… I noticed one thing… I can use it to sense you in front of it… amazing._ …||…

 

The Magical Knight approached Seya and caressed his right cheek. It then hugged Seya. When it turned to go to Xenya, it stopped.

 

\- …||… _Father, aunt Xenya doesn’t look so good… She seems weird!_ …||…

 

When Seya looked at Xenya, she was staring the Magical Knight, completely pale and with dead eyes. Seya approached her and waved one hand in front of her eyes.

 

\- Hello! Are you there! I think she blew something, Gaya… Maybe I should have warned her about what I was going to try…

 

…


End file.
